La Leyenda de Zelda: El secreto del Palacio Midoro
by Triforce Deity
Summary: - Crossover: Zelda Fire Emblem - Ha pasado un año desde la guerra de la diosa Ashera, y el continente de Tellius se encuentra reconstruyéndose. La reina Elincia de Crimea contrata a los Mercenarios Greil para que viajen al desconocido reino de Hyrule.
1. Capítulo 1: Desde un mundo lejano

La Leyenda de Zelda: El secreto del Palacio Midoro

Prólogo

Tellius. Ese es el nombre de un vasto continente marcado por la guerra y la pena. Guerras y penas provocadas por las dos razas que habitan sus tierras, los beorc (que en la lengua antigua significa "hijos de la sabiduría") y los laguz ("hijos de la fuerza"). Aunque iguales ante los dioses, los beorc y los laguz siempre se miraron con profunda desconfianza, que con el tiempo se convirtió en miedo… y, finalmente, en odio.

Ese odio no tardó en engendrar motivos para generar guerras entre ambas razas. Entristecida al ver a sus hijos luchar, la diosa perdió fe en todos ellos. Su tristeza sacudió a la tierra y al mar, así que todo el mundo, menos el continente de Tellius, fue tragado por las aguas. Aunque muchas vidas se perdieron, esas aguas domaron al fuego de la guerra.

Con el tiempo la verdadera historia se deformó, y siete países se formaron en las últimas tierras del mundo: Crimea, Daein y Begnion, los países de los beorc; y Gallia, Phoenicis, Kilvas y Goldoa, los países de los laguz. Y esos siete países así se mantuvieron por muchos años. Sin embargo, hace alrededor de un año, se descubrió un pequeño nuevo país de laguz, habitado por el clan de los lobos, en lo profundo de Hatari, el insufrible desierto al este de Daein.

Pero nadie, ni siquiera los lobos de Hatari, saben que el llanto de la diosa tuvo piedad sobre un país más…

Hace tres meses llegó a Melior, la capital de Crimea, una bellísima pero misteriosa mujer con un mensaje para Elincia, la joven reina del país. La mujer se negó a dar el mensaje frente a los concejales, y sólo accedió a dárselo a la reina en privado. La mujer se fue al día siguiente y Elincia, con el rostro ensombrecido y sin revelar nada a nadie, sólo mandó llamar al castillo a un grupo de viejos amigos y aliados: los llamados "Mercenarios Greil".

Perturbados por el preocupado rostro de la reina, los mercenarios aceptaron su encomienda. Aunque ya solamente eran una sombra de lo que habían sido años atrás, el grupo de mercenarios había cruzado casi todo Tellius, de oeste a este, dos meses después. Se aventurarían en una misión dura e incierta: cruzar todo el Desierto Hatari y ver que había más allá…

Mientras tanto, en el Desierto Gerudo, un muchacho llamado Link mira el crepúsculo, la nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos…

Primera Parte: Tras el crepúsculo, la noche

Endless grief and sorrow  
Hearts stumbling again  
Stars frozen in their place  
Darkness envelops the land  
But in the spilling of blood  
A hope still glimmers dim  
In a reflection in the water  
In a whisper in the wind  
Gather your courage  
It will break the bonds of night  
Take wing, and dance upon the sky  
Take wing, and dance upon the sky  
- Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, "Life Returns"

Capítulo 1: Desde un mundo lejano

El sol se hundió lentamente en un mar de arena tan dorada como él, dando paso al mortal aliento gélido de la noche desértica. Con la luna como reina del cielo, fue envuelta en sombras la colosal construcción que se erguía sobre el mar de dunas: un edificio circular sobre cuyos muros se alzaban seis pilares, cada uno coronado por un emblema circular distinto.

Mucho tiempo atrás les llamaban "las tierras del juez": una cárcel para los más peligrosos criminales de Hyrule. Todos, uno por uno, eran ejecutados al asomarse el sol por el horizonte. Y por esa misma razón, ese lugar también era, desde hacía mucho tiempo, la entrada a otro mundo paralelo a Hyrule: el Reino Crepuscular.

Sin embargo, gracias a Midna, gobernante del Reino Crepuscular, ambos mundos habían quedado permanentemente separados. La puerta seguía allí, pero la llave había sido totalmente destruida.

Y tras varios meses buscando cómo reconstruir el vínculo, Link tuvo que resignarse a que la separación de los mundos era para bien. Echaba de menos a Midna, pero debía convencerse de que eso era lo mejor para todos…

La luna y las estrellas podían apreciarse desde ahí, opacando la atmósfera imponente y lúgubre de la sala. Justo a la mitad, hundida en la arena, había una gigantesca lápida de roca negra, que en tiempos anteriores había cumplido dos funciones: la primera y más importante, era la puerta al Reino Crepuscular (y el pulverizado Espejo Crepuscular, la llave). Pero los sabios también encadenaban a los criminales a la roca para ejecutarlos.

Resignado a que no había forma de reconectar los dos mundos, Link ya tenía una razón más para no acercarse a ese lugar… Y sin embargo ahí estaba, visitándolo por última vez.

Su capa marrón se arrastraba por la arena, medio borrando las huellas que Link dejaba a su paso. Aunque el frío del desierto nocturno le golpeaba hasta los huesos, el muchacho se había detenido y, firme, miraba con fijeza a la lápida negra, el último vestigio del Reino Crepuscular en Hyrule.

- Creo que tendré que aceptar que ya no nos veremos jamás, amiga mía – Dijo Link como si le hablara a alguien de pie junto a él.

Después se sentó en la arena, se cubrió bien con su capa y se puso a observar las estrellas que despedían ocasionales destellos, olvidándose de la cantidad de sangre que, años atrás, se había derramado en ese mismo sitio.

Y ahí se quedó divagando hasta que la luna ya estaba justo por encima de él. Sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó unos gritos lejanos y un golpe metálico.

- Entraron ahí, ¡persíganlos! – Ordenó una voz femenina.

Link se puso se pie rápidamente y se dirigió al barandal de la escalera, a la orilla de la construcción, que daba vista al atrio varios metros más abajo. Sobre la escalinata estaba parada una mujer de cabello negro, morena y muy alta, empuñando una cimitarra en la mano derecha, y una antorcha en la izquierda.

A su orden, pasaron corriendo por su lado otras veinte mujeres morenas, la mayoría pelirrojas, blandiendo cimitarras y lanzas, y todas se introdujeron en la oscuridad de la prisión. Luego su líder marchó detrás de ellas y desapareció.

- Bandidas gerudo… – Mumuró Link – Algo se traen con alguien otra vez.

Dada la naturaleza agresiva, defensiva y (a veces) delictiva de las Gerudo, Link supo que algo andaba mal. Sin dudarlo bajo por las escaleras, preparó espada y escudo, y la oscuridad le rodeó a la vez que él también entraba a la prisión por el extremo opuesto.

La sala de juicios era una grandísima habitación circular con una plataforma, igualmente circular, alzándose como un enorme pilar sobre la arena. La plataforma era unida por dos puentes de roca a las dos salidas: uno conducía a las celdas y el otro, sobre el que Link caminaba, a la sala de ejecuciones. A paso veloz cruzó la habitación y se halló caminando por un pasillo con celdas a ambos lados. Después llegó a lo que parecía un precipicio, que en realidad era una sala también circular. Para descender al nivel inferior había que usar un escandaloso artefacto llamado "aerodisco", que era una plataforma que giraba como un engrane sobre un riel. Link bajó al siguiente nivel y halló más celdas, pero a partir de ese punto la prisión empezaba a mostrar los golpes que le daba el tiempo, pues había arena movediza por todos lados, barrotes oxidados, ratas y huesos esparcidos por el suelo.

- Por aquí – Fue la primera señal de vida que escuchó Link, una voz femenina que venía del fondo del oscuro pasillo.

Cauteloso, aminoró el paso cuando escuchó la voz y los pasos que le seguían. Puso el escudo al frente y avanzó solamente dos pasos más, se detuvo y escrutó la oscuridad con suma atención.

- Esperen… – Volvió a decir la misma mujer – Hay alguien aquí.

El sonido de pasos cesó casi totalmente, ya sólo eran dos pies en movimiento según apreció Link. Alzó la espada, asió el escudo con fuerza, y esperó.

Al principio era fácil confundir con una gerudo a la mujer que había salido de las sombras, pues tenía una cabellera de un color rojo muy intenso, como escarlata, y también era alta y muy bella. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, la piel blanca, llevaba vestiduras color vino y armadura blanca, y blandía un hacha, un arma que no usaban las gerudo.

- ¿Nos dejarás pasar? – Fueron las primeras palabras que la mujer dirigió a Link – Si no lo haces voluntariamente, me temo que tendremos que abrirnos paso por la fuerza.  
- Primero dime qué es lo que ocurre – Respondió Link con sequedad ante la frialdad de la fémina –. He venido a ayudar, pero no sé quién de ustedes sea merecedor de mi asistencia.

Ante la respuesta del joven Link, la mujer bajó su lanza y adoptó una posición más relajada.

- Mi nombre es Titania, segunda en comando de los Mercenarios Greil – Respondió la bella mujer con algo más de amabilidad, aunque aún había tensión en su voz –. Somos mensajeros de la reina Elincia del lejano país de Crimea, y venimos a ver a la reina Zelda de éste país. Venimos en paz, pero cuando viajábamos por el Desierto Hatari fuimos atacados por un grupo de bandidas.  
- ¡Eh, Titania, esas locas ya están cerca! – Dijo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad.  
- Está bien… - Respondió Link estirando la mano, a la vez que se preguntaba dónde estaban Crimea y el Desierto Hatari, pues nunca había oído hablar de ellos. Y si venían de tan lejos, de un país desconocido, ¿cómo era posible que supieran el nombre de la reina de Hyrule? –. Mi nombre es Link, de la Aldea Ordon. Mi espada es tuya – Terminó de decir a la vez que Titania estrechaba su mano.

Una luz apareció por el pasillo y, detrás, un hombre de cabello largo y rojizo amarrado en una cola, cargando una antorcha que iluminó a las demás personas en el pasillo: con él había llegado un enorme sujeto rubio cubierto en armadura azul. En el pasillo había, además, una bonita muchacha de ojos azules y cabello café, y tres hombres jóvenes de cabello verde, hermanos al parecer.

- Titania, Gatrie y yo pudimos derribar a un par de esas perras locas, pero ya vienen hacia acá – Dijo el hombre de cabellera rojiza. Cargaba un arco en la otra mano y un carcaj en la espalda.  
- Muy bien, es hora de movernos – Respondió Titania –. Link, hay más de diez mujeres armadas detrás de nosotros, ¿existe un sitio aquí que sea propicio para ocultarnos, o defendernos si es necesario?  
- Pues terminando el pasillo, por donde vinieron, hay una habitación amplia, oscura y llena de cajas – Empezó a decir Link con paciencia, pero cuando Gatrie, el sujeto rubio cubierto en armadura azul, tapó una flecha con su enorme y pesado escudo metálico, tuvieron que cambiar de plan –. ¡Por aquí! – Dijo, echando a correr hacia el lado opuesto.

Le siguieron Titania y el resto de los mercenarios, el arquero apoyando a Gatrie, ya que no podía correr demasiado rápido por su pesada armadura.

Llegaron a la sala del aerodisco, y Link explicó su funcionamiento. Ante el inconveniente de poder cargar a una sola persona a la vez, Titania dio indicaciones:

- Shinon, sube tu primero. Gatrie tapará la entrada y necesito que le apoyes desde lejos mientras los demás subimos.  
- ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? – Inquirió Shinon, el arquero.  
- ¡Sólo sube! – Ordenó Titania –. Le seguirás tú, Rolf.

Asintió el más joven de los sujetos de cabello verde, quien también llevaba un arco (contrario a los otros dos, su cabellera era de un verde más brillante). En su rostro aún había vestigios de la niñez, parecía ser menor que Link por uno o dos años.

Con algo de inseguridad, Shinon subió al aerodisco, se agachó y se aferró a sus bordes para obtener algo de soporte. Ya arriba comenzó a disparar a las bandidas que ya asediaban a Gatrie (quien, con el masivo escudo al frente, apenas se sacudía con cada golpe). Luego subió Rolf y también comenzó a disparar, aunque en la oscuridad fallaba varias veces y atinaba al muro. Luego subió la chica de cabello café y luego Link, quien también apoyó desde lejos con arco y flecha. Después abordaron el aerodisco los otros dos hombres de cabello verde (el de ellos era verde más oscuro, como el de un pino). Las bandidas retrocedieron cuando dos de sus compañeras cayeron muertas, dando tiempo a Gatrie y después a Titania de abordar y escapar.

Corrieron con Link a la siguiente habitación (la de los juicios), cruzaron el primer puente a toda velocidad, luego la plataforma, y luego el segundo puente. Olieron de nuevo, al fin, el aire del exterior.

Subieron la escalera, llegaron a donde estaba la enorme lápida negra, y Titania empezó a dar indicaciones:

- Escuchen todos, Oscar, Gatrie y yo pelearemos al frente, Mist se quedará a mi lado para apoyarme. Shinon, Rolf, Boyd y Link se quedarán atrás, y empezarán a disparar en cuanto vean a las bandidas. Link y Boyd también nos apoyarán adelante si la cosa se pone fea, ¿de acuerdo?

Link no entendía por qué Titania daba tantas indicaciones, pues él estaba acostumbrado a pelear solo, cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzándose a la batalla sin pensarlo. Y le había funcionado bien.

A su izquierda estaba Shinon, de mirada severa, ya listo con la flecha tensando la cuerda del arco. A su derecha estaba Boyd, un hombre un poco más alto que él, musculoso e imponente. Boyd había clavado su hacha en el piso para poder usar su ballesta con comodidad. Y a la derecha de Boyd estaba Rolf, delgado y con los nervios reflejados en el rostro, pero igual de preparado que Shinon.

Delante de ellos, formados para dar espacio de fuego a los arqueros, estaba Gatrie, blandiendo una resplandeciente lanza, con Titania a su derecha. A la izquierda de Gatrie estaba Oscar, un joven hombre que a pesar de la situación lucía muy calmado, casi sonriente. Llevaba la misma cantidad de armadura que Titania, pero la suya era verde, y cargaba también una lanza. Y a la derecha de Titania, muy cerca de ella, estaba Mist, quien blandía un espadín dorado en la mano derecha y un báculo en la izquierda. Llevaba puesto un vestido anaranjado y una extraña capa blanca de dos colas.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que la primera señal de fuego apareció por la escalera, Link escuchó la cuerda de Shinon tensándose. Apenas se asomó la cabeza de una de las bandidas y cayó muerta, Shinon le había puesto una flecha justo entre los ojos. Eso no detuvo a las demás, que salieron del sótano como una plaga de cucarachas. La primera en recibir ataque fue Titania, pero ella y Mist hacían muy buena dupla y derribaban a sus enemigas rápido. Gatrie no hacía tanto una labor de ataque, sino de defensa, desviando ataques y avanzando lentamente hacia la única arquera del bando enemigo, a la vez que Oscar se batía con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Shinon no fallaba ni una sola ocasión, aunque dichas ocasiones en las que disparaba eran escasas. Por falta de confianza, Rolf tampoco disparaba muy seguido, pero atinaba casi todas las veces. Boyd dio unos tiros muy certeros al principio, pero las obstrucciones y el hecho de no estar de lleno en el campo de batalla hicieron que se desesperara rápido, así que tiró la ballesta, alzó su hacha y fue a apoyar. Link se mantuvo disparando, acertando en varias ocasiones (aunque definitivamente Shinon y Rolf eran mejores).

Cuando una lanza pasó zumbando por el oído de Rolf, clavándose en la arena detrás de él, Shinon le tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó a ocultarse detrás de la gran lápida de roca. Para no ser blanco fácil, Link los siguió.

Sorpresivamente, la pelea había acabado mucho antes de lo que Link esperaba. Cuando no escuchó más ruido, se asomó por un lado de la lápida y vio a casi todas las bandidas tumbadas en el suelo, la mayoría de ellas sin vida, tiñendo la arena con su sangre.

- Retrocedan y quédense con sus vidas, y juren no acercarse a nosotros jamás – Ordenó Titania a una de las sobrevivientes: una cortada profunda le surcaba el hombro y parte del pecho –. Es mi última advertencia – Entonces le apuntó directo al pecho con la pequeña pica que coronaba su gran hacha.

Con una mezcla de humillación, dolor y odio en el rostro, las sobrevivientes se pusieron de pie como pudieron, dejando sus armas en el suelo y retirándose con tanta rapidez como les permitían sus heridas. Cuando estuvieron totalmente fuera de vista, los mercenarios bajaron sus armas y voltearon a verse unos a otros. Link, Shinon y Rolf salieron de atrás de la roca.

- ¿Están todos bien? – Inquirió Oscar, su rostro aún apacible  
- Creo que sí – Mist habló por primera vez desde que Link le había visto. Envainó su espadín y dijo –: si alguien tiene una herida, venga conmigo para que lo cure.  
- Te digo que estoy bien, niña – Bufó Shinon con un tono arrogante que combinaba bien con su cara afilada –. Yo siempre estoy bien.  
- Ahí va de nuevo… - Murmuró Boyd con cierto tono de molestia.  
- Ya fue suficiente – Dijo Titania tirando su hacha al suelo, los demás mercenarios le imitaron –. Descansemos aquí por un rato, esas bandidas no llegarán lejos con esas heridas, será imposible que avisen a las demás, si es que las hay.  
- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, estúpida! – Chilló una voz detrás de Titania.

Antes de que siquiera Shinon pudiera reaccionar, la gerudo de cabello negro, la líder, corría hacia Mist con la espada en el aire. No había participado en la batalla anterior, así que estaba intacta. Titania no alcanzó a alzar su hacha para defenderla, y Mist sólo pudo poner su frágil báculo entre las dos para defenderse.

- ¡Cuidado!

Link había echado a correr en dirección de Mist en cuánto vio a la bandida aparecer. Logró alcanzar a la muchacha y con un fuerte empujón la derribó, quitándola de en medio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera interponer su escudo o desenvainar su espada, un dolor muy intenso le recorrió todo el brazo, y luego sintió mucho calor. La cimitarra de la bandida le había hecho una cortada profunda en el brazo, donde no le protegía la cota de malla. No pudo evitar gritar, pero su mirada nunca dejó los ojos amarillos de la gerudo. Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para jalar la espada de su vaina, y aunque la bandida se percató de ello, no pudo alejarse a tiempo para evitar un corte letal en su garganta. Cayó de rodillas y se llevó una mano al ensangrentado cuello, desesperada por jalar aire mientras vomitaba su propia sangre. Todos la observaron a ella y a Link impresionados, hasta que la mujer murió.

Los mercenarios suspiraron aliviados, pero la tensión regresó a ellos cuando vieron a Link caer de rodillas. El chico de Ordon se arrancó la manga de la ensangrentada camisa, antes blanca, y analizó su herida con toda la calma que le permitía la visión de su propia sangre.

- Necesito medicina… pronto – Musitó.  
- Tranquilo, descuida – Dijo Titania con toda calma –. Tenemos a una curandera justo aquí, te arreglará el brazo en un segundo – Volteó a ver a Mist.

Mist asintió, blandió su báculo y se arrodilló junto a Link. Él alzó la cara y la miró, encontrándose con sus ojos azules. Y entonces Mist le sonrió.

- Gracias.

Su sonrisa era sedante, cautivadora. Súbitamente, todo el dolor se fue… aunque ella ni siquiera había comenzado a curarle.

- Tus orejas están raras.

Boyd había sido una verdadera bestia en el campo de batalla, seguramente una de las últimas personas a las que Link se hubiera querido enfrentar. Pero con la tranquilidad, su rostro había adoptado cierto aire juguetón, casi infantil.

- Incluso aquí en Hyrule, tener éstas orejas ya es una rareza – Señaló Link –. Antes eran bastante comunes, se decía que los antiguos hylianos las tenían para estar en comunión con la magia y, principalmente, con los dioses.

Por una razón que no supo explicar, varios de los mercenarios se lanzaron miradas furtivas, salvo por aquellos que estaban muy ocupados en consumir las escasas provisiones que Link les había compartido. Tras sepultar a los cadáveres en la arena, fueron a la sala del juicio e hicieron un buen fuego con madera vieja de la prisión y las armas abandonadas. Titania había explicado que el desierto les había arrebatado a los animales de carga brindados por la reina Elincia de Crimea, imposibilitándoles el traslado del agua y los alimentos también obsequiados por ella.

- Pero claro, aunque algunos aún tenemos orejas puntiagudas, no escuchamos las voces de los dioses ni nada de eso… quizá es una cualidad que se perdió con el tiempo – Terminó de explicar Link.  
- Como sea, yo aún digo que están raras – Declaró Boyd para luego llenarse la boca con pan.  
- Me recuerdan a las de los sub-humanos – Murmuró Shinon tras darle una mordida a su rebanada de pan, pero Link alcanzó a escucharle.  
- ¿Sub-humanos? – Le preguntó a Shinon con curiosidad, pero también cierta molestia por ser comparado con algo "debajo de lo humano".  
- Los laguz… -Empezó a decir Titania con severidad antes de que Shinon pudiera abrir la boca – son la otra raza que vive con nosotros, los beorc, en Tellius. A primera vista son similares a nosotros los beorc, excepto que algunos tienen orejas de animales, cola o alas, demostrando a qué tribu y a qué clan pertenecen (y algunos, sobre todo dentro de las tribus de las aves, tienen orejas puntiagudas). El término de "sub-humano" es sólo despectivo y estúpido, en Tellius ha habido una larga historia de odio y desconfianza entre beorc y laguz, lo que dio lugar a muchas guerras. Pero tenemos fe en que, gracias a eventos recientes, ésta situación cambiará para generaciones futuras.  
- Ya veo – Dijo Link, dando después un trago a su frasco de leche –. ¿Y los laguz tienen otras habilidades que los diferencien de los beorc, además de tener cola o alas?  
- Su principal habilidad es que pueden transformarse en animales – Oscar fue el que habló ésta vez, su voz concordaba con su rostro perpetuamente impasible –. En la tribu de las bestias están los clanes de los leones, los tigres, los gatos y los lobos (los lobos viven en el Desierto Hatari, al otro lado de las montañas rocosas que ves al oeste de éste desierto), mientras que a las tribus de las aves pertenecen los clanes de los halcones, los cuervos y las casi extintas garzas. Finalmente está la poderosa tribu de los dragones, cuyos clanes se dividen en dragones negros, blancos y rojos.  
- Y también hay un pequeño grupo de gente que pertenece a la mezcla de sangre entre laguz y beorc – Añadió Titania –. Existe la creencia que, aún perdura, tristemente, de que la procreación entre laguz y beorc va en contra de la voluntad de los dioses, por lo que los beorc le dieron el nombre de "Los Marcados" a esa nueva raza, mientras que los laguz les llamaron "Desparentados". Es un grupo muy reducido, y aún viven marginados.  
- Teníamos a un compañero así – Dijo Mist. Link no la había oído hablar en casi toda la noche, y los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Sin embargo, Mist alcanzó a reaccionar y continuó –. Gente como Soren, el compañero del que te hablamos, luce como beorc ordinarios. Pero tengo entendido que la sangre laguz les da habilidades que sobrepasan a la mayoría de los beorc, aunque también les deja una marca en la piel, como un tatuaje.  
- Así que tú también te percataste de eso – Musitó Titania al escuchar a Mist.  
- Obviamente nunca le quiso decir a nadie, supongo que por miedo – Dijo Mist –, pero es difícil ocultar algo así cuando Rolf y yo ya somos más altos y nos vemos más grandes, mientras que Soren luce igual desde hace años. – Se tornó hacia Link y explicó –: Todos los hijos de laguz y beorc envejecen a un ritmo muchísimo más lento.  
- Todo eso es muy interesante – Declaró Link con intriga. Mist, Oscar y Titania hablaban de un mundo tan diferente a Hyrule… mientras Boyd, Shinon y Gatrie competían en eructos, haciendo reír a Rolf en el proceso –. Es muy diferente a lo que hay aquí en Hyrule.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Mist inclinándose hacia el frente.  
- Bueno, aquí en Hyrule los hylianos vivimos con otras razas, y exceptuando a las gerudo del desierto, las otras razas y nosotros no nos parecemos en nada. En la Montaña de la Muerte viven los goron, son gente muy alta que come rocas, muy amables y tranquilos a pesar de su apariencia. Los Zora viven en el Lago Hylia y tras la cascada, son guerreros acuáticos.  
- Pero, ¿cómo lucen? – Inquirió Titania.  
- Pues si los beorc y los laguz son similares entre sí, los goron y los zora lucen como nada que hayan visto antes. Son muy buenas personas, al contrario de las gerudo, claro – Link no pudo hacer más que sonreír al ver los rostros confundidos de Mist, Oscar y Titania –. Ya pronto verán a los zora, el Lago Hylia no queda lejos de aquí. Si vienen a ver a Zelda, seguro pasarán por ahí después de cruzar el desierto.

Por alguna razón, Mist, Oscar y Titania se quedaron callados, su silencio atrayendo al resto de sus compañeros. Los tres voltearon a verse, y luego Mist asintió silenciosamente.

- Queremos pedirte un favor, Link – Dijo Titania al fin.  
- Sí, díganme.  
- Nos gustaría que viajaras con nosotros como un guía para que nos muestres el mejor camino a la capital – Explicó la mujer –. Pagaremos por tu servicio si así lo deseas.  
- Acepto – Respondió Link con una sonrisa –, pero el dinero no será necesario.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo Gatrie con una sonrisa, y luego le arrojó a Link una bolsa llena con…  
- ¿Qué es esto, monedas de oro? – Inquirió Link con desconcierto.  
- No, son galletas, idiota – Respondió Shinon con sarcasmo.  
- Um… nosotros no usamos el oro como moneda en Hyrule.  
- ¿Qué dices? – Saltó Oscar -. Entonces, ¿qué usan?  
- Rupias.  
- ¿Qué es eso? – Link escuchó a Rolf dirigirse a él por primera vez.  
- Bueno… son algo como esto – Contestó el hyliano mientras desamarraba un pequeño costal de su cinturón, sacando una de las llamadas rupias.  
- Tienes que estar bromeando – Dijo Boyd.  
- ¿Usan joyería como moneda? – Titania lucía sorprendida.  
- Éstos "hylianos" son unos malditos ricos – Musitó Shinon.  
- Como sea, aunque les aceptara el pago, no me serviría de mucho – Declaró Link –, así que no tienen más remedio que dejar que los guíe gratis.  
- Gracias Link – Dijo Mist una vez más. Ésta vez, Link estaba en condiciones para responder a su sonrisa, aunque sintió las piernas como gelatina.  
- Pero si no quieren que su tiempo de sueño se convierta en una rosticería, será mejor que nos movamos, despertar con la luz del desierto es horrible, y dormir con ella es imposible. El Lago Hylia ya no queda nada lejos, puede que lleguemos ahí al amanecer, entonces podrán reabastecerse de agua y tomar un agradable descanso.  
- Suena bien para mí – Dijo Boyd poniéndose de pie, con un entusiasmo casi infantil que parecía típico de él.

Así que todos los mercenarios recogieron sus armas y lo poco que quedaba de comida, se sacudieron la arena de las ropas, y se marcharon de la prisión desértica.

- Vaya… es hermoso… - Mist fue la única que pudo hablar ante tal vista.

Enmarcado por las afiladas rocas frente a ellos (lo último de desierto que les faltaba por recorrer) estaba el impactante paisaje nocturno del Lago Hylia. Agua clara, cristalina, como un espejo transparente que reflejaba las desfallecientes estrellas (como encaraban al este, la luna no aparecía en el reflejo, aunque ya rozaba el horizonte), verdes pasturas, una cascada al fondo y, muy arriba del agua, un grandioso puente de roca que unía a las dos peñas que rodeaban al lago. Quizá lo único que rompía con la armonía del paisaje era la colorida choza en un islote a medio lago.

- Sólo hay que cruzar éste montón de rocas, bajar por la ladera, y estaremos ahí – Anunció Link, orgulloso ante la reacción de los mercenarios al ver el paisaje (ni siquiera Shinon pudo evitar la quijada suelta).

Salvo una herida leve que se hizo Rolf al tropezarse con las rocas, cruzaron con facilidad. Bajaron por la ladera, con rocas y pasto relativamente seco, y pudieron beber agua justo cuando los primeros rayos solares les dieron en las caras, desde el este.

Había múltiples islotes en la zona suroeste del gran lago, la mayoría unidos por puentes de madera. Después de bajar y tomar agua, el grupo cruzó al islote donde había un par de árboles para poder tomar un merecido descanso bajo la sombra. Mist, Rolf, Gatrie, Shinon, Boyd y Titania se quedaron dormidos, mientras que Oscar se quedaba de guardia.

Link decidió no dormir tampoco. Los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso al sonriente Oscar que estaba despierto. Todos lucían como buenas personas (incluso Shinon, en el fondo). Pero había algo sospechoso sobre ellos. Hyrule nunca había conocido sobre reinos vecinos ni nada parecido. Y si la reina de Crimea había dado provisiones a los mercenarios, sabía que el viaje abarcaría una gran distancia. Si Crimea estaba tan lejos, ¿cómo era que la reina Elincia se había enterado de la existencia de Hyrule?

Titania tampoco se había dormido, pretendía estarlo para echarle un ojo a Link de vez en cuando…


	2. Capítulo 2: Hyrule, un nuevo mundo

Capítulo 2: Hyrule, un nuevo mundo tras un mar de dunas

Sólo durmieron un par de horas, el cielo ya estaba azul cuando los mercenarios se levantaron y comenzaron a alistar sus cosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces, Mist?

La voz de Boyd sonó a sus espaldas, y para cuando Mist volteó, él ya estaba de pie a su lado.

- Estaba observándolo entrenar – Respondió ella.  
- ¿A Link? – Inquirió Boyd, mirando en la misma dirección que Mist. Link agitaba su espada en uno de los islotes más pequeños del lago, solo.  
- Por tu tono, juraría que estás celoso – Dijo Mist con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Celoso… yo? – Boyd empezó a hablar erráticamente, y unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su frente de inmediato –. No, para nada, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?  
- Bueno, ¿será porque tú, Titania y Rolf me cuidan más desde que Ike se fue?

Boyd se mantuvo en silencio un momento, pensando en qué decir. Gracias a Titania, Mist sabía que Boyd tendía a precipitarse al expresar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, haciéndolo con las palabras equivocadas, resultándole en problemas.

- Sí… yo creo que es por eso – Respondió tras pensarlo mucho.  
- Hm… - Mist no dijo nada más.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó entonces Boyd, temiendo haber dicho algo malo otra vez.  
- Nada… es extraño, ¿no crees? – Dijo la chica simplemente.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Su forma de pelear… - Mist observaba a Link con mucha atención –. Es tan…

No terminó la frase, pues no encontraba la palabra para describir la forma en que Link manejaba la espada y el escudo.

- Sí… es lo mismo que yo pensé – Dijo Boyd de la nada.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió Mist.  
- Pues… a lo mismo que tú dijiste – Contestó él sin quitarle los ojos al hyliano.  
- No dije nada, Boyd. Ni siquiera terminé la frase – Los ojos de Mist se estrecharon y se fijaron en los de él. Denotaban molestia.  
- Ah… ¿de verdad? – El fornido joven empezó a sudar otra vez.  
- Sí me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? – Mist continuó escrutando a Boyd con los ojos. Él sólo se echaba hacia atrás paso a paso, como si la mirada de Mist le empujara.  
- Yo… yo… um… ¡Vaya, qué es eso! – Gritó Boyd de súbito, señalando en dirección a un islote cercano a donde Link entrenaba.  
- ¿Qué cosa? – El tono alarmado de Boyd preocupó a la muchacha, y con la mirada buscó cualquier cosa amenazante en el punto que había señalado su amigo, antes de voltear y ver que éste había desaparecido –. ¡Boyd! ¿Adónde te fuiste?

Lo vio pasar corriendo a un lado de Oscar y Gatrie para luego ocultarse detrás de una roca. Mist solamente soltó un suspiro de alegría y alzó sus cosas, para luego volver a observar a Link en lo que los demás terminaban de prepararse.

- Ese tonto… - Dijo Mist en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos y bien despiertos, Link se encargó de seguir guiándolos a su destino. Empezaron por recorrer el lago por su borde sur, desde el oeste hasta el este. El trayecto no tuvo percances salvo el primer encuentro de los mercenarios con los zora: Gatrie se detuvo unos segundos a tomar un trago de agua cuando una criatura, como un gran pez con un casco café y lanza, emergió del lago justo frente a su cara. Gatrie saltó hacia atrás y Shinon, siempre preparado, apuntó al extraño con su arco, no sin antes haberle insultado. Al final, Link se vio obligado a interponerse entre los dos, antes de que el conflicto se hiciera mayor.

- Son inmundos – Decía Shinon sin pudor alguno.  
- Son gente, Shinon, déjalos en paz – Le decía Titania en un intento de callarle la grosera boca.  
- Son peces, y por algún motivo ridículo, ¡llevan cascos con forma de peces en las cabezotas! – Seguía diciendo el otro –. Peores que los malditos sub-humanos, les digo…  
- ¿Dices que los zora viven también arriba de la cascada, Link? – Interrogó Titania, ignorando al arquero.  
- Así es – Respondió el hyliano –. Rara vez se alejan mucho del agua, y la cuidan tanto como sus vidas. Quizá es por eso que respetan los santuarios que les da la naturaleza, casi nunca construyen nada en ellos. Si ustedes fueran a la ciudad de los zora, no notarían que alguien vive ahí.  
- Deberían meterlos en jaulas – Siguió despotricando Shinon.  
- ¡Maldición, Shinon, ya cállate! – Le espetó Mist.

Hasta Link se paró en seco a pesar de no conocer a Mist en nada. Incluso el susodicho se tardó en contestar.

- Niña, respeta a tus superiores, ¿quieres? – Le dijo Shinon con arrogancia.  
- Tal vez… - Mist trataba de hablar sin que le temblara la voz, con poco éxito – Tal vez si tú respetaras a tus iguales…  
- Buen intento niña, pero esos no son iguales a mí – Le interrumpió el arquero groseramente, pasando a un lado de Titania, Boyd, Oscar y Link como si nada hubiera sucedido, siguiendo el camino. Gatrie le siguió segundos después.

Mist sólo cerró los puños, incapaz de contestar, y se quedó ahí parada con la vista en el pasto, observada por Link y el resto de los mercenarios. Tras un largo silencio y con una mirada furtiva de Titania, los tres hermanos pidieron a Link que siguiera guiando la marcha. Titania y Mist les siguieron un minuto después, rezagándose intencionalmente.

- No puedes dejar que Shinon te venza, Mist – Decía Titania, rodeando a Mist con un brazo mientras caminaban cuesta arriba.  
- Lo odio cuando se pone así, refiriéndose a las personas como si fueran animales – Mist lograba contener sus lágrimas, mas no podía ocultarlas –. A veces me gustaría que se fuera…

De entre todos los mercenarios, quizá era Titania con la que Mist tenía más confianza, pues le conocía desde pequeña y, sobre todo, porque era de las únicas integrantes femeninas del grupo (la otra había sido Mia, que se había retirado un año atrás, aproximadamente). Aunque Titania siempre había sido la segunda en la escala jerárquica de la compañía de mercenarios, también era la única que hablaba de salir de compras con Mist cuando estaban a mitad de una misión.

- Ya lo conoces, tiene sus… "detalles" – Dijo la pelirroja mujer, dando un apretón al hombro de Mist –. Pero para la compañía es un miembro valioso.  
- Tú siempre ves a los miembros del grupo por sus funciones – Respondió Mist con la vista en el suelo.  
- Shinon también tiene sus razones para estar con nosotros. Nunca habla, pero sí sé cuáles son esas razones, y puedo decirte que son fuertes. No son solamente sus habilidades lo que lo hacen un miembro indispensable, su motivación para trabajar para nosotros también es importante.  
- Entonces dime – Pidió la muchacha.  
- Vamos, que tampoco quiero que Shinon venga a ponerme esas caras a mí, no creo que sea conveniente que te las diga – Contestó Titania con una sonrisa, acercándose a la delicada Mist, sacándole una leve sonrisa –. Sólo confía en mí.

El ascenso por la ladera estaba por terminar, pronto estarían en lo que Link llamó "El Gran Puente de Hylia".

- Es por eso que deberías ser tú la líder de ésta compañía – Dijo Mist con algo de inseguridad.  
- Mist…  
- Es más que obvio – Continuó diciendo la joven –, eres la más fuerte del grupo, la más experimentada, y siempre ves por el bien de todos. Yo sólo… bueno…  
- Tú sólo… ¿qué? – Le incitó a hablar la mujer.  
- Yo no tengo experiencia y… - Bajó la mirada –. Soy débil peleando, y tampoco tengo la fuerza para mantener a todos unidos…  
- Al menos sabes en qué tienes que trabajar – Respondió Titania con firmeza –. Mist, no pienso tomar tu lugar. Te corresponde a ti estar a la cabeza.  
- Crees eso sólo porque soy hermana de Ike – Espetó Mist –, pero yo no tengo lo necesario para liderar como lo hacían él o mi padre.  
- No, creo que te corresponde liderarnos porque sé que puedes hacerlo, y quiero que seas tú.

Terminaron el trayecto cuesta arriba y comenzaron a andar sobre el puente, hacia el este. Como el resto de sus compañeros, Mist y Titania no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la magnificencia del Gran Puente de Hylia. Habían cruzado un puente igual de grande en Crimea, pero el de Hyrule era tan hermoso que parecía haber sido construido con el propósito de exhibirse, y no de proveer paso de un lado a otro.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la noche que murió el comandante Greil, Mist? ¿Lo que pasó con Shinon y Gatrie?  
- Sí… dejaron al grupo – Respondió Mist, aunque no había resentimiento en su voz –. No esperaban que le cedieras a Ike el puesto de comandante, lo consideraron como indignante porque mi hermano no tenía experiencia y se les había unido como miembro formal apenas unas semanas atrás. Creo que te esperaban a ti a la cabeza, y creo que hasta hubieran aceptado a Soren con tal de no recibir órdenes de "un novato como mi hermano" – Finalizó con una imitación bastante fidedigna del tono frío y escueto de Shinon.  
- ¿Y qué pasó meses después en el océano, cuando acudimos al rescate del barco de la emperatriz Sanaki? – Inquirió Titania con la vista fija al frente: Link parecía llevarse muy bien con los tres hermanos.  
- Gatrie estaba trabajando como guardaespaldas de una noble de Begnion, estaba con ella en ese mismo barco – Empezó a recordar Mist –. Regresó a trabajar con nosotros después de ver a Ike peleando con tantas ganas por ayudar a los soldados en problemas.  
- ¿Y qué ocurrió en nuestra primera pelea en Daein, cuándo descubrimos que Shinon había vendido sus servicios al enemigo?  
- Fue tomado desprevenido por Ike y no pudo esquivar su ataque. Y después de alegar que no era más que un novato. Estaba dispuesto a matar a mi hermano con tal de demostrar que aún era mejor que él, pero Ike lo dejó ahí con su herida… si alguno de los dos hubiera seguido peleando, Rolf habría encontrado a Shinon muerto o malherido, y ni yo ni Rhys hubiéramos podido curarlo. Quizá fue por eso que Shinon nunca lo respetó.  
- ¿Por no haber tenido las agallas de eliminarlo? – Preguntó Titania.  
- Eso creo…  
- Shinon aprendió a respetar a Ike después de eso, aún cuando nunca lo admitió ni lo admitirá – Titania entonces cerró los ojos y sonrió –. Pero miraba a Ike de una forma diferente, y nunca cuestionó una orden suya. ¿Sabes por qué ni Shinon ni Gatrie volvieron a dejar al equipo, incluso después de tener a Ike a la cabeza por tres años?  
- Por respeto, supongo… - Respondió Mist.  
- Ike les demostró cuán lejos podía llegar, les enseñó que estaba a la altura de tu padre para tomar sus vidas en sus manos. Demuéstrales que tú también eres digna de respeto y de confianza, Mist.

Titania miró a Mist a los ojos, le sonrió, y luego la tomó por la muñeca. Entonces las dos aceleraron el paso para reunirse con los demás.

Dejaron atrás el puente, y con él, la admiración que les había causado, pues la vista del castillo en el esplendor del día era aún mejor. El grupo se detuvo a descansar en cuanto terminaron de cruzar el puente, bebieron agua de sus botellas y algunos se sentaron a conversar. Rolf y Link competían en tiro con arco, veían cuál de ellos atinaba más veces a los mismos blancos (objetos fijos como árboles y rocas). Mist les observaba justo en el momento en que Rolf atinó al blanco final, mismo con el cual Link había fallado.

- ¡Gané, lo logré! – Celebró Rolf con alegría, mientras Link, sonriente pero silencioso, iba a arrancar sus flechas de los blancos –. ¿Viste eso, Shinon? ¡Atiné a nueve de diez!

Alejado de Rolf, sentado en una roca y conversando con Gatrie, Shinon rodeó sus labios con sus manos y le dijo:

- ¡No te emociones, niño, ese Link es solamente un aficionado!

Luego Shinon volvió a sus asuntos con Gatrie a la vez que el pobre Rolf caminaba hacia donde estaban Titania y su hermano Oscar (Boyd afilaba su hacha cerca de ahí).

- Uno de los blancos era una pequeña roca bastante lejana, y ni siquiera me felicitó – Dijo un decepcionado Rolf cuando pasaba a un lado de Mist.

Link continuaba arrancando las flechas con tranquilidad, y entonces a Mist se le ocurrió algo, una pregunta que hacerle. Y después de su charla con Titania, Mist sabía que si estaba confiando en un hombre que apenas conocía de la noche anterior, también estaba haciendo lo mismo con las vidas de sus compañeros. La tarea que tenían no era nada pequeña ni insignificante, y todo el recorrido por Hyrule se lo habían confiado a un espadachín vagabundo que se habían encontrado en el desierto.

- Hola… Link, ¿verdad? – Inquirió Mist al acercarse al hyliano.  
- Sí, tú eres Mist, ¿cierto? – Dijo Link mientras metía a su carcaj las flechas que aún podían utilizarse. Mist solamente asintió y sonrió para responder a la pregunta, y de pronto Link se puso como ido.  
- Tengo una duda, Link: ¿cómo se supone que nos meterás en el castillo una vez que lleguemos?  
- Yo… eh… - Link parecía darse cuenta de que balbuceaba sin sentido, pues sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a explicar –: No se preocupen por eso, soy conocido en la ciudad en el castillo, puedo meterlos fácilmente.  
- ¿Acaso eres un caballero? ¿Un noble, quizás?  
- No soy nada de eso, todos somos campesinos en mi pueblo natal – Respondió Link, confundiendo a Mist. ¿Cómo era posible que un campesino pudiera entrar y salir del castillo como si fuese su casa? –. La reina me ofreció un título de caballero hace un año, pero lo rechacé. Aún así, soy amigo suyo.

La afirmación de Link se le hacía muy familiar a Mist: tras la Guerra del Rey Desquiciado, la recién coronada reina Elincia le había ofrecido a Ike un título de nobleza, como recompensa a su servicio como su guardaespaldas y como general de su ejército. Y él, que siempre había sentido desprecio hacia la mayoría de los nobles, declinó sin dudar.

- Entrar no será ningún problema, déjamelo a mi – Dijo Link con una sonrisa que Mist no pudo evitar responder –, aunque… quisiera preguntar, ¿cuál es el motivo de que ustedes estén aquí, desde un país tan lejano?  
- Oh… lo siento, Link, pero esa es información confidencial, órdenes de la reina misma – Mist sintió pena de no poder decirle la verdad, pues el objetivo se volvía más y más desagradable con cada metro que se acercaban al castillo. Pero luego regresó a ella la sensación de seguridad, y pudo decir en voz clara –: como sus empleados y como sus súbditos, debemos acatar sus órdenes.  
- Ya veo… pero preferiría que me lo dijeras, no me gustaría meterlos al castillo y que hagan… bueno, un desorden – Dijo Link mientras se colgaba el carcaj a la espalda.  
- Confía en nosotros Link, ¿o no te lo dijo Titania anoche que se topó contigo en el pasillo? – Mist miró a Link directamente a los ojos, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cautivada por ellos. Pero cuando dijo lo siguiente, no pudo sostenerle la mirada –: Venimos en paz.  
- Si Titania es la subcomandante, ¿tú eres la comandante? – Inquirió Link de la nada.  
- Así es…  
- Bueno, viniendo de la subcomandante y luego de la comandante, entonces lo creo – Dijo Link finalmente, sonriendo una vez más a Mist y echándose a andar a una roca cercana.

Mist giró la cabeza para verlo irse, con semblante serio, y sólo fingió una sonrisa cuando Link miró sobre su hombro antes de sentarse a beber.

- ¿Qué quería Link? – Dijo Boyd cuando llegaba desde el otro lado, sentándose entonces junto a Mist.  
- Ah, no es nada, él quería saber… eso – Dijo Mist sin quitar la mirada del blanco y magnífico castillo que se alzaba con el sol –. ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo así, Boyd? Ésta gente no nos ha hecho nada, y éste país se ve tan… pacífico.  
- Apenas lo empecé a notar, pero me recuerda a Crimea – Añadió Boyd, observando también el castillo –. Mucho. Pero la reina no dijo nada más, Mist, ésta es la única forma.

Mist sabía que lo que Boyd decía era cierto, así que bajó la mirada con resignación. Pasaron varios minutos ahí sentados, conviviendo con un silencio que sólo era roto por los pájaros y por alguna risa ocasional de Gatrie. Finalmente, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa para decir, Boyd dijo:

- ¿Practicamos? – Se alzó de su asiento con energía, levantando su hacha.  
- La acabas de afilar, Boyd, puede ser peligroso – Respondió Mist con simpleza.  
- … Sí, se me había olvidado ese detalle – Musitó Boyd y luego soltó una leve risa nerviosa. Volvió a sentarse junto a Mist, pero después de un rato de no decirse nada, se alzó de nuevo y dijo –: Voy con Titania y Oscar, te veo después.

Cuando Boyd se hubo ido, Mist volvió a girarse para ver a Link, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Una carreta atestada de vegetales para vender recorría el sendero hacia el castillo, a un lado de la loma sobre la cual descansaban. Y Link alzó la mano para saludar a los que guiaban dicha carreta, una pareja de campesinos que respondió con la misma alegría.

- Esto va a ser difícil – Se dijo Mist con determinación a la vez que se alzaba de la roca y se sacudía el polvo –. ¿Podemos seguir, Link?

Los mercenarios no dejaban de maravillarse con la riqueza natural de Hyrule a cada paso que daban en el viaje, y sin embargo, la ciudadela parecía haber tenido el mismo efecto en ellos. Guiados por Link desde el lago Hylia, la entrada más cercana a la capital era la del oeste.

La ciudad capital, solamente llamada por Link "Ciudad de Hyrule", era una ciudadela constituida por incontables casas y comercios, todos conectados entre sí por numerosas calles abarrotadas de gente alborotada. Con una plaza común y el castillo coronando todo en el norte, la ciudad estaba rodeada por altas paredes y dos torres de vigilancia a cada entrada (oeste, sur y este), para que todos los habitantes pudieran dormir tranquilos. Por la noche, lo único que escuchaban como arrullo era el pasar del Río Zora al este y justo por debajo de la ciudad.

Aunque Link hacía su mejor esfuerzo por llevar a los mercenarios a su destino rápidamente, Gatrie se lo hacía imposible, pues se detenía en todos lados donde hubiera un mercader que le picara la curiosidad, lo que no era difícil.

- ¿Pomada para la perpetua comodidad? – Le cuestionó Shinon, incrédulo –. La última vez que te compraste algo con un nombre raro, acabaste siendo perseguido por una jauría de perros. Y ni quiero saber dónde tendrás que untarte esa basura para obtener la "perpetua comodidad". Ni siquiera tenemos "rupias," Gatrie, vamos.

Rolf también se llevó un muy buen susto cuando un ser extraño, cuya cabeza le llegaba al pecho, se acercó a ofrecerle agua hirviendo dentro de un frasco. No pudo evitar esconderse detrás de Oscar cuando vio al niño marrón, gordo y pequeño, de grandes labios, redondos ojos negros, pequeña nariz, con rocas en la espalda, un pequeño volcán en la cabeza y un taparrabos como única prenda de vestir.

- Él es un niño goron, no hay por qué alarmarse – Explicó Link dirigiéndose primero a Rolf, luego volvió su atención al pequeño goron y le agradeció la oferta de agua termal. Cuando una leve fumarola salió repentinamente de la cabeza del niño, Mist, que pasaba cerca, no pudo evitar saltar.  
- Gente interesante la que vive aquí, Link, en verdad – Dijo Titania mientras observaba todos y cada uno de los productos extraños que podía ver. Nadie le vendía agua termal en Crimea, y mucho menos había mercaderes de tres metros con rocas en la espalda.

Se iban abriendo paso entre mercaderes, escandalosos clientes, niños que jugaban y canastos llenos de frutas, a lo largo de numerosos callejones y pasillos. Mist notó que Link saludaba a varias personas por donde pasara. Era, al parecer, muy conocido y aceptado en la zona.

También pudo notar que los soldados, y algunos de los peatones, les miraban con sospecha conforme pasaban. Pero evidentemente, no era natural en ningún lado que la gente entrara a los lugares con armas, y que caminara por ahí como si nada.

La tensión entre los mercenarios aumentaba con cada paso que daban hacia el fulgurante castillo. Todos menos Mist y Rolf sabían ocultarlo, pero para ellos dos, los miembros más jóvenes del grupo, las risas de los niños, la gente conversando en la plaza alrededor de la cristalina fuente, las largas filas para entrar a las tiendas… todo eso era un recordatorio, bueno y malo a la vez, de lo que estaban por hacer.

Cruzaron la alegre plaza blanca, ascendieron por un pasillo amplio, y se detuvieron ante las puertas del castillo para que Link hablara con los cuatro guardias, mismos que le abrieron paso segundos después. Como si se tratara de su casa, Link se introdujo en los terrenos reales. Pasaron sobre un puente (una parte del Río Zora pasaba por debajo) y les fueron abiertas otras puertas.

Llegaron al majestuoso jardín, una amplia extensión de pasto, arbustos y flores, casi libre de personas salvo los guardias en cada puerta y algunos nobles (mismos que, notó Mist, miraban a Link con desdén cuando pasaba). Todas y cada una de las torres del castillo blanco se alzaban imponentes sobre ellos, mientras caminaban sobre el sendero de loza y ascendían la escalinata. Entonces Link saludó a otros cuatro guardias, conversó con ellos por un minuto, y dirigió su atención a los mercenarios cuando las puertas le fueron abiertas.

- Mandaré a un guardia a avisar de su llegada. Espérenme aquí, por favor – Les dijo, y antes de que Titania pudiera decir algo, Link desapareció tras las puertas.  
- Creo que ya se huele algo – Afirmó Titania en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos –. Y creo que desde anoche. Ni siquiera durmió para mantenernos vigilados.  
- Sus sospechas ya deben ser fuertes, no es una persona estúpida – Añadió Oscar –. Y no le ha quitado los ojos a Mist desde que empezamos a cruzar el puente.  
- Pero no creo que sospeche de ella, eso debe ser por otra cosa – Dijo Rolf con una sonrisota burlona en los labios, que Mist apagó con una mirada fulminante de su parte.  
- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – Inquirió Gatrie, tronándose los nudillos.  
- No hay punto en usar la fuerza ahora, creo que es mejor si seguimos pretendiendo una visita pacífica – Siguió diciendo la subcomandante –. Justo ahora estarán preparándose para dejarnos entrar y capturarnos si hacemos algo que no les guste.

Mist volteó con toda la discreción que pudo y vio que los guardias también cuchicheaban entre ellos.

- Debe haber miles de ellos en éste castillo – Musitó Mist.  
- Por eso debemos ser cuidadosos, rápidos y precisos – Indicó Titania –. Una vez hecho lo que venimos a hacer, tendremos que abrirnos paso hasta el campo nuevamente, y desaparecer.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas detrás de ellos, y Link apareció seguido de unos diez soldados que marchaban perfectamente alineados detrás de él. Un onceavo soldado, de apariencia más importante (acentuada por una capa de vivo carmín), salió detrás de los otros diez y se paró junto a Link. Sus ojos escrutaron a los mercenarios por la rendija de la máscara de su casco dorado.

- La reina Zelda los recibirá enseguida. Síganme, por favor – Anunció el líder con voz clara y el porte típico de los militares, luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar hacia el interior.  
- Adelante – Dijo Link a la vez que los diez soldados hylianos se separaban, formándose a ambos lados de la entrada para dar paso a los visitantes.

Con Mist y Titania encabezando la marcha, los mercenarios se introdujeron en el castillo con los soldados hylianos marchando a sus lados. Link cerró la marcha, y los guardias de la entrada cerraron las puertas una vez que él estaba dentro.

Con cada paso que Mist daba hacia el corazón del país, notaba que Crimea y Hyrule eran muy similares, incluyendo el castillo: Todo a su alrededor, desde paredes, pilares, los barandales de los balcones… todo era blanco. Había candelabros dorados, ventanas con marcos perfectos y cristales casi invisibles, y estandartes rojos en las paredes.

Y en uno de esos, los mercenarios la vieron, era parte del escudo de la familia real: un ave dorada de pie sobre un triángulo invertido, aparentemente protegiendo los tres triángulos sagrados de infinito poder…

La Trifuerza de los dioses.

Mist le quitó los ojos al estandarte para prestar atención al camino por el que les guiaban. Dejaron atrás el magnífico vestíbulo (junto con miradas de curiosidad y desdén de más nobles) para caminar por la galería. La impecable alfombra roja se extendía a sus pies mientras avanzaban por el enorme pasillo repleto de pinturas y esculturas. Uno de ellos volvió a llamarles la atención: de las blancas nubes en un cielo azul coronado con un arco iris, salían las cabezas de tres mujeres hermosas rubias, que soplaban sobre los campos, creando la vida y los seres. Sobre los campos de los seres mortales que los alababan se alzaba un pilar, coronado por el símbolo de la Trifuerza, a cuyo alrededor había un pergamino con símbolos raros escritos en él, posiblemente un lenguaje antiguo.

El grupo ascendió por una serie de escaleras y pasillos, recibiendo alguna ocasional bienvenida de los trabajadores. Mist trataba de no distraerse demasiado con la perfección que reinaba en el castillo, todo era impecable y hermoso. Pero para arrastrarse a sí misma de vuelta a la realidad y al objetivo de la misión, solamente le bastaba con mirar las lanzas y espadas de los guardias. También notó las periódicas miradas furtivas que le lanzaba el líder de los soldados a Link.

Finalmente volvieron al exterior del castillo, muy arriba del suelo, pues podían ver las montañas al frente y a los pueblos, muy abajo. Sólo faltaba subir una última serie de escalinatas para llegar a la parte más alta del castillo, la sala del trono.

Al ver llegar a los viajeros, los guardias de la entrada a la sala se movilizaron y, todos a la vez, empujaron las enormes y pesadísimas puertas de roca. El grupo entonces se introdujo lentamente en la sala del trono, pisando la magnífica alfombra azul que se extendía hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Las puertas de roca fueron arrastradas de vuelta a su lugar, ahogando todo sonido del exterior.

Incluso Link, quien ya había visto ese lugar en varias ocasiones, se quedaba boquiabierto ante tal visión. Pilares perfectos recorrían toda la sala de lado a lado, irguiéndose sobre el lustroso piso de mármol. Las ventanas parecían de diamante, y las había también a lo alto de la sala. Y al final de la alfombra azul, sobre la escalinata, había cinco tronos de mármol, el de en medio el más alto. Como si fuera otro pilar más, éste se alzaba casi hasta el techo, coronado con una escultura blanca de las tres diosas mismas volando alrededor de la Trifuerza, la cuál estaba hecha en oro puro.

De golpe, fueron arrastrados de vuelta a la realidad por el sonido de las trompetas.

- Los Mercenarios Greil, mensajeros de la reina Elincia de Crimea, han llegado – Anunció un soldado tras el cantar de la trompeta.

Los viajeros avanzaron por la alfombra al paso de sus guías, tratando de no desentonar con la solemnidad del momento. El líder de los solados que les acompañaban se les adelantó unos pasos y se detuvo al pie de la escalinata, seguido de Link. Ambos se hincaron, imitados luego por los visitantes. Y entonces se alzó de su trono una de las mujeres más hermosas que cualquiera de ellos había visto jamás.

Era como si el castillo hubiera sido construido perfecto y magnífico para ir a juego con ella, su reina. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, y la suavidad de su blanca piel podía observarse a kilómetros. Sus labios, delgados y rosados, combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos azules, como zafiros hermosos pero penetrantes, enmarcados por una lacia y brillante cabellera castaña. Su delicado perfil era arropado por un vestido blanco y lila, hombreras doradas y una capa blanca como las nubes.

Gatrie, que había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas, reconoció la belleza de la reina con las palabras más complicadas que le permitía su deslumbrada mente:

- Guau… - Dijo aún hincado.  
- Noble gente de Crimea – Dijo la reina Zelda con una voz firme pero a la vez amable –, bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al país de Hyrule. Aunque nunca había escuchado hablar de su reino, eso no me evitará recibirlos con los brazos abiertos y hacerles su estancia tan placentera como sea posible. Levántense, por favor.

A la orden de la reina, se alzaron los mercenarios, Link y el capitán de los soldados hylianos. Mist estaba nerviosa, pues el momento de llevar a cabo la misión era ese, y ningún otro. Según la reina Elincia, no podían esperar más.

Cuando Link miró sobre su hombro, Mist apenas pudo ocultar el bailoteo de sus dedos sobre su falda. De igual forma, el sudor recorría la frente de Rolf, y él tampoco pudo hacer nada para disimularlo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué puede hacer Hyrule por ustedes? – Inquirió la reina de Hyrule con seguridad y elegancia.

Link y el capitán ya sospechaban la respuesta, así que lentamente dejaron el lado de los mercenarios y ascendieron la escalinata, colocándose a ambos lados de la reina. Titania, con toda seriedad, respondió:

- Zelda, reina de Hyrule – Anunció la mujer, alzando su hacha a la vez que Link y el capitán desenvainaban espadas –, me temo que hemos viajado hasta aquí con el motivo de asesinarla.


	3. Capítulo 3: La marca

Capítulo 3: La marca

Al escuchar las palabras de Titania, los soldados cercanos a las puertas se movilizaron para salir y llamar refuerzos, pero varios cayeron muertos gracias a flechas de Shinon y Boyd. Solamente quedó uno en pie, pero dudó mucho en salir cuando vio a Rolf amenazándole con una flecha. Los demás soldados estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre los mercenarios cuando éstos eliminaron a los guardias de la puerta, pero la mayoría se vieron amenazados por flechas y otras armas. Nadie más se atrevió a acercarse a las puertas, y nadie más salió herido gracias a que Zelda intervino.

- Eso fue muy osado de su parte – Declaró a la vez que descendía solamente un par de peldaños de la escalinata, acción que bastó para detener a sus soldados –. Sin embargo, sería muy triste que las relaciones entre nuestras naciones tuvieran que comenzar a escribirse con sangre. Nosotros no conocíamos la existencia de su reino, y por tanto, no tenemos ninguna clase de conflicto con ustedes. Que ustedes vengan a nuestras puertas y asesinen a nuestra gente sin ninguna explicación me parece un insulto, y me gustaría concederles una única oportunidad para explicarse, antes de vernos obligados a responder por medio de la fuerza.  
- Por favor, Su Alteza, no finja demencia – Dijo Titania sin bajarle la mirada –. Usted representa una amenaza para Crimea, para Hyrule, y para el resto del mundo.  
- Creo que no le entiendo – Respondió la reina Zelda tajantemente.  
- Usted encierra un poder muy grande para dejarlo pasar – Explicó Titania, manteniendo su posición –: la Trifuerza.

Hubo silencio y desconcierto en la sala del trono. Shinon, Rolf y Boyd no despegaban los ojos de los soldados hylianos, y no se perdían ni un solo movimiento. Link, por otro lado, estaba muy confundido: ¿cómo era que habitantes de un país tan lejano sabían de la existencia de Hyrule? ¿Cómo sabían de la Trifuerza?

¿Cómo demonios sabían que la propia reina de Hyrule poseía una pieza de la Trifuerza?

- No se equivocan – Respondió Zelda con serenidad –. Así es, yo encierro una pieza de la Trifuerza – Acto seguido, la reina descendió un peldaño más, sacándose el guante blanco de la mano derecha, exponiendo la marca de los tres triángulos en el dorso de su delicada mano. Súbitamente, el triángulo inferior izquierdo brilló con una luz dorada, sobresaliendo de los otros dos que permanecieron negros.  
- No nos importa si está o no está consciente del peligro que representa la Trifuerza del Poder, su Majestad – Dijo Titania con todo respeto –, nosotros tenemos la misión de encargarnos de desaparecer semejante poder de la faz del mundo, y me temo que para ello, debemos eliminar al portador. Por el bien del mundo, del continente de Tellius.  
- Y yo me temo que ustedes están en un error – Declaró Zelda, aún manteniendo su calma –.Yo poseo la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, el portador de la Trifuerza del Poder fue asesinado hace un año.  
- No puede engañarnos, mi señora – Respondió Oscar. Link estaba sorprendido de ver que, aún en ésa situación, su calma era tanta que parecía estar feliz –. Nos dijeron que usted intentaría engañarnos de esa forma. Tenemos entendido que la Trifuerza se conforma de Poder, Sabiduría y Coraje. Si tiene una, las tiene todas.  
- ¡Idiotas, lo han entendido mal!

Incluso Link se sorprendió de las palabras que él mismo había usado, y de haberlo hecho en semejante ataque de ira. Todas las miradas estaban en él, incluso las de sus colegas hylianos.

Aunque ya tenía sospechas desde antes, la verdad era que las intenciones de los mercenarios le habían caído como un balde de agua fría. No podía creer que esas personas, aparentemente buenas, pudieran haber llegado a Hyrule con la pura intención de asesinar a la reina, a una persona, impulsados por lo que Link sabía que era un malentendido. Aunque echó una fugaz mirada a Mist y vio duda y remordimiento en sus ojos, no pudo evitar sentir por ella el mismo odio que sentía por el resto de los mercenarios. No eran malas personas, pero si querían atentar contra Hyrule, eran enemigos suyos.

De todas formas, Link se percató tardíamente de sus palabras, y se asustó. Normalmente era un muchacho calmado, y aunque defendía fieramente todo lo que quería, nunca había sentido odio hacia sus enemigos, y mucho menos los había insultado. Pero en ese momento, la sola mirada de la bella Titania avivaba en su corazón una llama de ira, un deseo inexplicable de agredirla.

No podía explicar esos súbitos deseos de agredir, de entrenar para ser más fuerte y letal. Hallaba la satisfacción en los desgarres que su espada producía en el puro aire, cuando antes hubiera disfrutado más con la ganadería y el pastoreo.

- Incluso si se trata de un malentendido, Link – Empezó a decir el capitán de los soldados, echando hacia atrás el borde de su capa carmín –, ésta gente ha venido a nuestra casa, y ha asesinado a gente nuestra, aunque has de admitir que esto fue una desafortunada falla del plan, pues dejaste que llegaran hasta aquí – Link bufó ante la afirmación –. Pero están rodeados. Aunque no logremos llamar por refuerzos, mis hombres triplican a los suyos, comandante…  
- Titania. Subcomandante Titania – Respondió la mujer.  
- Yo, el capitán Rasuka, estoy dispuesto a perdonarles la vida por éste insulto, subcomandante Titania – Declaró el capitán con solemnidad –. Sin embargo, esto vendrá a costa de su libertad. Les ofrezco que se entreguen voluntariamente para ser sometidos a juicio, o tomen el riesgo de luchar por su libertad. No obstante, no les garantizo que muchos de ustedes salgan vivos tras ese intento.  
- Lo lamento, capitán Rasuka, aunque su ofrecimiento es honorable – Dijo Mist con la voz tan clara como pudo, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños –. Sin embargo, varios países, amigos y enemigos, han sufrido mucho en estos últimos años, y no podemos arriesgar la paz que finalmente han alcanzado a costa de tanto sudor y tanta sangre. Fuimos enviados en una misión para… para mantener esa paz por la que tanto hemos perdido, y estamos - Se detuvo al escuchar el gruñido de Shinon –… estoy dispuesta a pelear por cumplir ésta misión.  
- Admiro tu valor, jovencita – Dijo Rasuka –. Si esos son tus deseos, entonces no dudaremos en enfrentarlos.

La sala se llenó con el sonido metálico de las espadas al ser desenvainadas. Link apretó la empuñadura de la suya, y preparó su escudo también. Sin embargo, sin tardarse más de un segundo, la reina Zelda alzó su mano y ordenó en voz clara y audible:

- ¡Alto!

Todas las miradas, incluidas las de los mercenarios, se posaron en la reina.

- ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre? – Dijo Zelda, sus ojos de zafiro fijos en los de Mist.  
- Me llamo Mist – Respondió ella, apenas capaz de sostenerle la mirada a los ojos penetrantes de la reina.  
- Antes de pelear me gustaría saber si estás consciente de que acabas de poner la vida de esos hombres en la línea. ¿Qué poder tienes sobre ellos?  
- Soy… soy la comandante de ésta compañía de mercenarios – Respondió Mist, Link pudo notar inseguridad de su voz –. Como yo, ellos han venido aquí con el objetivo de llevar a cabo ésta misión. Ellos… ellos están aquí porque quieren, y van a pelear hasta que ellos lo deseen.  
- Muy bien, entonces – Respondió Zelda –. Como dije antes, intentaré evitar que se derrame más sangre, incluyendo la de tus amigos, así que diré esto una vez más: entréguense o luchen por su libertad. Pero Mist, ten muy claro que si no salen de aquí con las manos atadas, lo harán en mortajas.  
- Lo siento, reina Zelda, pero esa no es una opción para nosotros – Declaró Titania –. Hemos encarado situaciones más difíciles que ésta, no dude en que lograremos escapar con nuestras vidas, usted estará muerta y nosotros nos iremos lejos, sin un rasguño.  
- Insisten en pelear y arriesgar a todos, cuando en principio alegan que han venido a matarme para que no muera más gente. Entonces, para evitar el derrame de sangre, he decidido que yo sola pelearé contra uno de ustedes.

Link no daba crédito a sus oídos, al igual que los mercenarios, el capitán Rasuka, y el resto de los soldados en la sala. El aire se llenó de cuchicheos de desconcierto y sorpresa.

- Dado que el objetivo que tienen es matarme, y que están dispuestos a morir por ello – Decía Zelda a la vez que un magnífico espadín aparecía en su mano, desde la nada –, creo que una batalla a muerte, uno a uno, es lo más adecuado para evitar más muertes de las necesarias.  
- ¡Su Alteza, le ruego que reconsidere su decisión! – Saltó Rasuka, todo rastro de su maravilloso porte se había perdido ante la sorpresa –. ¡Como caballeros de la guardia real, es nuestra tarea protegerla a usted de cualquier peligro!  
- Rasuka, eres valiente, leal y servicial, agradezco el que estés dispuesto a dar tu vida por mi – Señaló la reina con una leve sonrisa –. Sin embargo, como caballero real, es tu deber acatar todas las órdenes que se te dan, y en éste momento te pido por favor que te hagas a un lado.  
- Sí… sí, su Majestad, usted disculpe – Link pudo ver a través de la rendija del casco, la mirada de resignación de Rasuka.  
- ¿Estás totalmente segura, Zelda? – Link se dirigió a ella como su igual, cosa que molestaba a Rasuka. A Link y a Zelda, sin embargo, no les importaba, pues se trataban siempre como amigos –. Les he visto pelear, Zelda, no son poca cosa… realmente son capaces de alcanzar una victoria ante el doble o triple de enemigos, no es tan difícil de creer.  
- ¿Insinúas, entonces, que yo soy poca cosa, y que no podré vencerlos? – Espetó Zelda, y ante el gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza de Link, sonrió. Luego se dirigió a los mercenarios en voz alta –: Si están de acuerdo, les daré un minuto para que decidan quién peleará contra mí. Caballeros de Hyrule, por favor, bajen sus armas y mantengan sus posiciones.

El aire se llenó otra vez con el ruido metálico de las espadas deslizándose dentro de sus vainas, aunque también había una sensación de desconfianza y mal presentimiento. Link y el capitán, aunque dudosos al principio, envainaron sus espadas y se mantuvieron firmes a ambos lados de la reina, observando al grupo de mercenarios que discutían entre ellos al pie de la escalinata.

Por otro lado, la orden de la reina había calmado el súbito deseo de violencia que tenía Link.

- Confía en mí, Link – Musitó Zelda sin quitarles la mirada a los mercenarios. A Link, sin embargo, no dejaba de preocuparle que, si los mercenarios aceptaban, Zelda seguramente pelearía contra Titania –. Tengo un plan.  
- Aceptamos – Llamó Mist súbitamente. Link pudo ver unos destellos de triunfo en los ojos de Gatrie, Shinon y hasta Boyd. El silencio se hizo en la sala del trono.  
- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió Zelda con mirada severa.  
- Yo pelearé con usted – Declaró Titania con seguridad, dando un paso al frente del grupo.  
- Muy bien. Que el resto dé diez pasos hacia atrás – Pidió Zelda.

Titania miró sobre su hombro y asintió silenciosamente, señal que los mercenarios necesitaban para cumplir la petición de la reina. Juntos, se alejaron de Titania por diez pasos, quedando justamente en el centro de la sala.

- ¿Su nombre es Titania, mi dama? – Inquirió Zelda, aumentando la tensión que gobernaba el momento. Link se dio cuenta de que el sudor le recorría el cuello, así que ni pudo imaginarse cómo estaría Rasuka de nervioso.  
- Es correcto – Respondió Titania, y Link reconoció en sus ojos la frialdad que la envolvía al momento de pelear.  
- Acepto su desafío, Titania – Declaró la reina mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, comenzando entonces a bajar por el resto de la escalinata.

Link no pudo evitar el nervioso abrir y cerrar de sus manos al ver a Zelda, descendiendo lenta y serenamente cada peldaño, blandiendo su arma con apenas un poco de fuerza. No podía verle la cara, pero sabía que algo andaba mal… había algo raro. Gatrie, que podía verle de frente, la miraba cuidadosamente, con un gesto de desconcierto.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? – Dijo Gatrie con voz suficientemente audible para que Link le entendiera.

Cuando Zelda estuvo cerca del último peldaño, el rostro de Titania fue invadido por la alarma, y entonces Link comprendió lo que ocurría: mientras descendía, la reina había recitado un conjuro en voz baja. Bajó Zelda del último peldaño, y dictó las últimas palabras:

- … Denme el poder para destruir a la maldad – Y apuntó su espada directo al pecho de la subcomandante.  
- ¡Todos, quítense de donde están! – Gritó Titania con alarma, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

En el piso, justo debajo del resto de los mercenarios, apareció un enorme triángulo de luz dorada que cegó a sus víctimas instantáneamente. Finalmente, el triángulo brilló con muchísima potencia, enviando a volar a los guerreros, quienes cayeron bruscamente al suelo de mármol, incapaces de levantarse.

Y Titania no entendió a tiempo que no había mucho por hacer por ellos. Cuando regresó su atención hacia la reina, ella ya le había tirado un corte directo a la pierna, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor y obligándola a colapsarse y soltar su hacha, inhabilitándola.

- ¡Captúrenlos! – Ordenó Zelda sin dejar de mirar a Titania. La herida manchaba su vestimenta con sangre, deslizándose hacia el piso de mármol y esparciéndose hasta la alfombra azul.  
- Muy lista – Musitó Titania con esfuerzo, mirando a Zelda directamente a los ojos –… pero también muy cobarde.

En segundos, Titania, Mist y el resto se vieron apresados por los soldados de Hyrule. Mientras que Mist y Oscar no forcejearon, hicieron falta varios hombres para contener a Boyd y a Gatrie, los más corpulentos y fuertes. Shinon, por otro lado, no forcejeaba, pero sí soltaba una blasfemia tras otra:

- Esa estúpida me rompió la mano… Eh, Rolf, no vayas a empezar a llorar otra vez, con un demonio…  
- Llévenlos al calabozo, y hagan favor de curar a esa mujer – Ordenó la reina. Segundos después los mercenarios estaban saliendo de la sala del trono con las manos atadas, escoltados por un número considerable de soldados. Titania era cargada por otros dos soldados, y dos más cerraban la marcha con todas las armas de los mercenarios en las manos.

Link suspiró aliviado al ver que las puertas se cerraban, dejando la habitación en un silencio casi completo (todavía había uno que otro murmullo de parte de los guardias). Y todo deseo de agresión en él se había ido.

- Una jugada muy audaz sin duda, su Alteza – Elogió Rasuka a la reina, inclinando la cabeza.  
- Con tal de que no se derrame más sangre innecesariamente – Respondió la reina cerrando los ojos en resignación –. Haré que sean interrogados al amanecer… No, creo los interrogaré personalmente. Me inquieta mucho lo que dijeron sobre la Trifuerza…  
- Son meras blasfemias, mi reina – Dijo Rasuka –. Vienen ante el mismísimo trono, matan a nuestros soldados a sangre fría, ¡y aún peor, osaron ofender a la sagrada Trifuerza!  
- Quizá sean blasfemias, pero también es posible que no lo sean. Para ser extranjeros de un país cuya existencia no conocíamos, saben demasiado sobre la Trifuerza, aunque sus datos sean en parte erróneos. Tendré que saber cómo supieron de nuestro país, cómo supieron acerca de la Trifuerza… cómo supieron que yo la poseía, aunque sea una parte.  
- Pero claro, esto no se habría complicado si nadie hubiera guiado a esos mercenarios hasta aquí – Declaró Rasuka con molestia.

Link pudo sentir la mirada desdeñosa del capitán a través de la ranura de su casco.

- Con todo respeto, capitán – Empezó a decir Link –, hubiéramos podido salvar a esos soldados si a usted se le hubiera ocurrido tener arqueros en ésta sala, para derribar a los arqueros de los mercenarios.

Aunque su plan había funcionado, Link se sentía un poco estúpido por haberse dejado usar por los mercenarios inicialmente, desde el desierto. Únicamente había empezado a sospechar hasta después, cuando viajaba con ellos por las afueras de la ciudad. Y al subestimar sus habilidades, su plan había costado las vidas de tres soldados.

- Bueno, tú conociste a esos mercenarios antes que nosotros, Link – Respondió Rasuka, incapaz de contestarle lo anterior a Link –. ¿No lo cree así, su Majestad?  
- Ya fue suficiente discusión, ustedes dos – Dijo la reina, volviéndose después hacia Link –. Pero Rasuka tiene razón, Link: ¿mencionaron algo más que nos pueda ser de ayuda?  
- Bueno… - Link trató de recordar algo que los mercenarios hubieran dicho respecto a Hyrule –. Ya recuerdo: en el desierto, cuando les dije que yo pertenecía a la raza hyliana, cuando les mencioné que aún había unos cuantos como yo, y cuando les dije que los antiguos hylianos estaban en constante comunión con la magia y los dioses, se miraron como si fuera la respuesta que esperaban… como si ya lo supieran.  
- Por alguna razón, seguramente por mala información, los mercenarios fueron enviados a asesinarme porque en Tellius ven a la Trifuerza como una… - Zelda guardó silencio por un momento, buscando la palabra adecuada –… la ven como una amenaza. Hay que averiguar por qué, quién les dijo eso, y cómo supieron que la Trifuerza, o parte de ella, estaba en ésta sala.  
- Sería una pena tener que matarlos – Dijo Rasuka, aunque Link no lo notó muy convencido de su propia afirmación –. No quisiera que los mensajeros de otro reino tuvieran que morir, podría causarnos problemas con su país…  
- Con Crimea… - Musitó Link, complementando al capitán.  
- Bien, entonces interrogaré a la comandante Mist y a la subcomandante Titania, mañana al amanecer. Que por favor me sean traídas hasta aquí para entonces, capitán.  
- A sus órdenes, su alteza – Asintió Rasuka.  
- Entonces ya me voy – Dijo Link con entusiasmo.  
- Sería un placer tenerte ésta noche en el castillo, Link – Señaló Zelda con amabilidad.  
- Paso, creo que me quedaré con Telma, acaba de abrir una posada en el piso superior de su cantina – Respondió Link con la carencia de decoro que tanto molestaba a Rasuka.  
- Muy bien, espero verte pronto, entonces – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.  
- Así será, hasta pronto. Adiós, Rasuka – Link se arrodilló primero ante la reina, y luego movió la mano para despedirse del capitán. Luego, simplemente, les dio la espalda a ambos y caminó a lo largo de la alfombra azul hasta las puertas, que le fueron abiertas por los soldados.

Apenas había descendido la primera escalinata cuando le detuvo una voz.

- Detente por favor, Link.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Rasuka. El capitán iba a prisa para alcanzarlo, y completamente solo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, capitán? – Inquirió Link.

Antes de responder, Rasuka se quitó la máscara. Apenas unos centímetros más alto que Link, de la misma constitución, y apenas un año o dos más viejo, Rasuka era más apuesto: su cabello negro azabache, lacio, largo y brillante, iba amarrado en una cola, aunque algo de ello le caía por los lados del rostro, enmarcando su rostro bronceado y sus ojos oscuros, y las orejas puntiagudas le sobresalían de la cabellera. Desentonando con su rostro perfectamente esculpido, había una cicatriz en el extremo izquierdo de su delicada mandíbula, descendiendo casi hasta el cuello.

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – Rasuka se cruzó de brazos, su mirada era muy penetrante.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Link, preparado para un sermón.  
- ¿A qué me refiero, dices? ¡A traer el peligro a los pies de la reina, a eso me refiero! – Cuando el capitán terminó de hablar, Link se limpió la gotita de saliva que le había caído en la frente.  
- Bueno… al llegar mandé a un soldado a avisarle a la reina sobre los invitados y sobre mis sospechas, y cuando éste regresó y dijo que Zelda pidió que los dejara pasar, pues… no creí que hubiera problema – Link se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.  
- ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que hubiera pasado si Titania se hubiera percatado antes del engaño de la reina? – Rasuka acercó su rostro al de Link con brusquedad, escrutándolo y obligándolo a retroceder de súbito.  
- Calma, calma… - Link se hizo a un lado y se secó el sudor de la frente –. Zelda es mi amiga, no me podría perdonar a mi mismo si le pasara algo por mi culpa.  
- Más te vale. Y esa es otra cosa que quiero discutir contigo: está bien que seas amigo de la reina, y te agradezco que la cuides… pero no eres un soldado, ni un noble, no puedo permitir que andes a tus anchas por los terrenos reales. Tendrás que pedir permiso para entrar.  
- Zelda nunca se ha opuesto… Y los guardias de la entrada tampoco… - Musitó Link, pero Rasuka siguió hablando.  
- No te dirijas a ella por su nombre frente a los soldados, ¿de acuerdo? – El capitán tomó a Link por los hombros y le dio una brusca sacudida –. Usa "Alteza" o "Majestad".  
- Entiendo… ¿puedes soltarme? – Dijo Link, y Rasuka le liberó con un ligero empujón.  
- Dos cosas más: primero, yo soy el principal protector de la reina como capitán de la guardia real, y aunque te agradezco que protejas a la reina, no es tu labor. Y segundo, búscate una mejor capa la próxima vez que vengas aquí, esa cosa marrón que llevas ya está sucia, y los bordes se los ha comido el suelo, al parecer.

Antes de que Link pudiera contestar otra cosa, Rasuka se puso el casco, inclinó la cabeza a forma de despedida, dio media vuelta bruscamente, y ascendió la escalinata de regreso a la sala del trono, acompañado del rasgueo del viento de la tarde en su capa carmín. Una vez que Rasuka desapareció de vista, Link también dio media vuelta y terminó el descenso de nuevo al interior del castillo.

Esquivando a las mucamas y a los guardias a toda prisa, Link descendió por las escaleras alfombradas y llegó hasta un pasillo deshabitado. Caminó hasta el fondo, abrió la última puerta de la derecha, entró a un pequeño almacén de armas y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin olvidarse de echar el cerrojo.

Aliviado, se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo. Suspiró a la vez que su vista vagaba en el techo, pero luego volvió en sí y se miró la mano izquierda, cubierta con un guantelete de cuero. Sin dejar de mirarla, se sacó la prenda con lentitud.

Él también llevaba la marca de los tres triángulos en el dorso de la mano, pero la suya era diferente. Segundos después de descubrirla, el triángulo superior y el triángulo inferior derecho se tornaron dorados, dejando al triángulo inferior izquierdo en color negro. Pero un año atrás, el triángulo superior no se iluminaba.

Mientras se pasaba el pulgar por la marca del triángulo en cuestión, Link recordó su batalla con Ganondorf, un año antes. Había saltado en el aire y le había hundido la espada justo a la mitad del torso, exactamente en su brillante herida. Cuando la Espada Maestra cortó su armadura, su piel, su carne y sus huesos, Ganondorf soltó un alarido desgarrador, a la vez que Link, con su cuerpo, aplastaba su cuerpo contra el suelo, dejando que la vida se apagara dentro de él.

Y aún con esa herida fatal, Ganondorf se había puesto de pie otra vez. Su enormidad se alzó sobre Link y Zelda, aún empalado por la mítica espada, y solamente después de amenazarlos su vida terminó. Ganondorf murió…

Y el símbolo de la Trifuerza del Poder se apagó en su mano…

Link se percató de la aparición del segundo triángulo en su mano apenas unos días tras aquella batalla. Notó que se sentía más fuerte, más lleno de energía… Pero nunca en ese tiempo había sentido el deseo de agredir. Nunca, hasta el incidente con los mercenarios, se había sentido así. Pero…

- ¿Por qué? – Link miró la marca en su mano por unos segundos antes de volverla a cubrir.

Entonces se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, y abrió la puerta. Saludó a la mucama que pasó por un lado suyo y continuó el descenso hacia la salida del castillo. Se despidió de los guardias una vez afuera, y se dirigió al mercado. El bullicio y el ajetreo le animaron de nuevo, y aún con la cantina de Telma como destino en mente, empezó a vagar por las calles, curioseando entre los productos de los diferentes comerciantes. Terminó comprando algo de fruta cuando le dio hambre, y después decidió que era hora de irse a descansar. Sus pies automáticamente lo llevaron a una zona más tranquila, un poco más alejada del escándalo mercantil, hacia el frío callejón a cuyo fondo se ubicaba la cantina y la recién construida posada en el segundo piso, con las escaleras en el exterior. Bajo el oscuro pórtico había barriles, cajas y una sola puerta más o menos vieja, cuya manija Link tomó para abrir y entrar a la cantina.

La estancia era oscura y no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente limpia para ser acogedora. Había cuatro mesas circulares con sillas, una debajo de la cual estaba Louise, la gata blanca de Telma, y otra ocupada por dos soldados ebrios. La barra estaba en la extrema derecha, y detrás de ésta estaba Telma, una mujer alta, corpulenta y voluptuosa, coqueta y resbalosa, pelirroja, de labios gruesos, ojos pequeños y orejas puntiagudas.

Cuando vio entrar a Link se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, soltó una risita boba, y salió de atrás de la barra para saludarlo.

- ¡Link! ¿Cómo has estado, dulzura? – La cantinera se precipitó hacia Link y lo abrazó con brusquedad, oprimiendo su cabeza contra sus pechos. El muchacho entonces intentó separarse con desesperación, pero Telma solamente lo soltó hasta que se aburrió.  
- Estoy… estoy bien… gracias – Respondió Link entre jadeos, acomodándose luego el gorro puntiagudo.  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, corazón? – Inquirió Telma sin quitarle los ojos de encima, poniendo los brazos en jarras.  
- Pues yo… yo quería rentar un cuarto, por una noche – Respondió él, quitándose la capa.  
- Querido, sabes que ésta es tu casa, no te cobraré ni un centavo – Dijo la cantinera con empalagosa dulzura –. ¿Cuántas personas?  
- Solo yo – Dijo Link, doblando su capa.  
- Así que solo tú ésta noche, ¿eh? – Telma le guiñó un ojo y luego le dio la espalda para regresar a la barra, momento que Link aprovechó para hacer una mueca de asco.  
- Eh… sí… Mira, voy a subir mis cosas, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Bien, entonces acércate para que te dé tu llave, guapo – Dijo Telma, hurgando en un cajón.

Omitiendo los comentarios que hacían los soldados ebrios sobre él (decían algo sobre un saltamontes), Link se acercó a la barra, pero se paró en seco cuando Telma se inclinó sobre ella, enseñando demás.

- Cuarto número dos, dulzura – Le tendió la llave.  
- Yo… gracias – Invadido por la timidez, Link tomó la llave a la vez que torcía los labios en un intento de sonrisa.  
- Te veo luego – Aún inclinada sobre la barra, Telma guiñó un ojo al muchacho.  
- Ilia te manda saludos – Dijo Link antes de alejarse. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, dijo para sí –: Esto ha sido una mala idea…

Volvió a detenerse bruscamente en el exterior. En un rincón, el más oscuro del callejón, había una figura que lo observaba. Era un sujeto delgado, pero había tanta sombra que era imposible decir si era hombre o mujer. Link solamente pudo apreciar que su figura iba envuelta en un largo abrigo, tan largo que le cubría desde la mitad de la cara hasta los tobillos. No pudo distinguir nada más.

La figura estaba tan quieta que parecía una pintura en la pared, cosa que Link trató de ignorar al ascender por la escalera de piedra hacia la posada. Abrió la puerta, para lo que brevemente dio la espalda a la misteriosa figura. Cuando estuvo dentro y se asomó por la ventana, la figura había desaparecido.

Y fue entonces que a Link le pasaron veinte ideas por la cabeza: había una entrada secreta al calabozo por la cantina.

Sin siquiera haber visto la puerta de su dormitorio, Link se guardó la llave en una de las bolsas que cargaba en el cinturón, se precipitó escaleras abajo sin detenerse a recoger su capa, y azotó la puerta de la cantina. Mientras los borrachos se reían por su súbita aparición, Link dirigió su mirada al hueco en la pared del rincón, sobre las vigas, justo a tiempo para ver los pies del sujeto misterioso desapareciendo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Link? Si hubiera tenido más clientes ahora, los hubieras espantado con esa entrada, cariño.  
- Sí… lo siento. No hay problema, todo está bien – Respondió Link, no quitó la vista del hueco hasta que salió de la cantina.

Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y de que Telma no lo viera, Link se subió a una pila de cajas con botellas vacías, y luego alcanzó un estrecho hueco en el muro exterior. Se coló en él como pudo, se arrastró, y segundos después estaba de vuelta al interior de la cantina, solo que ahora se arrastraba por las vigas de soporte del techo.

Al no tener nada que hacer, Telma estaba sentada a la mesa con sus dos clientes borrachos. De la misma forma que había hecho con Link, se inclinaba sobre la mesa para tentar a los dos soldados, quienes solamente se reían a carcajadas como estúpidos, hasta que uno de ellos empezó a regurgitar sin dejar de reírse. Mientras Telma se ocupaba de correrlos, Link aprovechó el escándalo para arrastrarse por la viga sin preocuparse por guardar silencio. Quedó a escasos centímetros de su meta cuando Telma logró sacar a "la fuente de vómito" y a su compañero, así que el joven recorrió ésa pequeña distancia con el mayor cuidado posible.

Suspiró aliviado cuando la frialdad y oscuridad del estrecho hueco le rodearon. No tardó en disiparse el sonido de cristales chocando y sillas arrastrándose contra el suelo, y pronto fue sustituido por el correr del agua y el chillar de las ratas.


	4. Capítulo 4: Revuelta

Capítulo 4: Revuelta

Para una prisión no estaba tan mal: las celdas, individuales, eran amplias y, aunque frías, húmedas y oscuras, cada una tenía su cama. Sin embargo, como la mayoría de ellas estaban ocupadas, los mercenarios fueron encerrados en parejas: Gatrie tuvo que aburrirse más de la cuenta con Oscar, Boyd tuvo que aguantar las constantes blasfemias de Shinon, mientras que Mist y Rolf, "los mocosos", fueron encerrados juntos en otra celda. Titania, aunque herida, era considerada la presa más importante y también la más fuerte, así que fue encerrada sola.

Para empeorar las cosas, había un guardia cuidando cada una de las celdas ocupadas. Además, a los mercenarios les habían sido confiscadas todas sus armas, y ninguno de ellos sabía a dónde las habían enviado.

- Fue un plan muy estúpido, patético – Decía Shinon asomando la cara por los barrotes.

Mist estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama de su celda, misma sobre la cual estaba acurrucado Rolf. Ella no supo decir si su cara reflejaba susto, depresión o aburrimiento, o las tres al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, por lo menos le reconfortaba tener la compañía de su mejor amigo.

Pero la verdad era que ella misma no se sentía muy bien. La misión había fallado, dos miembros de su equipo habían salido heridos, les desarmaron y aprisionaron, y soldados de Hyrule habían muerto por evitar algo que no tenía oportunidad de suceder. Le habían fallado a la reina Elincia, a Crimea, al resto de Tellius.

Y todo había sido culpa suya.

"Antes de pelear me gustaría saber si estás consciente de que acabas de poner la vida de esos hombres en la línea. ¿Qué poder tienes sobre ellos?"

- Y esa rubia estúpida me rompió la mano, ¿cómo se supone que voy a usar un arco ahora? – Seguía refunfuñando Shinon.

¿Poder? No importaba lo que dijera Titania, Mist no tenía ninguna cualidad requerida en un líder. No era como Ike, fuerte de voluntad, de ágil mente y casi invencible en batalla. Mucho menos era como su padre, Greil, de puro acero por dentro y fuera, un dios en el campo de batalla. Ella era sólo una niña con una espada.

Y antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya le surcaban las mejillas. Pero el brazo de Rolf también estaba sobre su hombro, el muchacho hacía lo que podía para reconfortarla.

- Va a estar bien, Mist – Fue lo único que dijo Rolf con una sonrisa.  
- Gracias, Rolf – Contestó ella rodeándolo con ambos brazos y hundiendo la cara en su hombro.  
- ¿Qué, ya está llorando? – Dijo Shinon desde dos celdas a la izquierda –. Olvídalo, Rolf, no tiene remedio. Hasta parece que tú nunca lloras comparado con ella.  
- Shinon, por favor… - Musitó Rolf, como si tratara de detenerlo.  
- Así que ésa es nuestra líder… - Dijo Shinon con arrogancia.  
- Ya me cansé de ti – Dijo entonces la voz de Boyd con enojo.  
- ¡Vaya, vaya! Y dime, ¿qué demonios piensas...?

Shinon no pudo terminar la frase, solamente se escuchó un ruido sordo, seguido de un leve temblor en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirió la voz de Gatrie en la celda de al lado –. ¿Lo acaba de golpear? Lo juro, Boyd, que si lo golpeaste…  
- ¡Oye, se lo merecía! – Espetó Boyd.  
- Todos, cálmense, ¿quieren? – Se escuchó decir a la voz de Oscar desde la misma celda que Gatrie.  
- Lástima, Oscar, tendré que comenzar contigo – Contestó Gatrie, Mist escuchó el tintinear de su abultada armadura al ponerse de pie.  
- ¡Cállense todos, ya!

Aunque se notaba que estaba enojada, Mist nunca se sintió tan aliviada por escuchar la voz de Titania, en la celda de la derecha.

- En vez de discutir deberían pensar en la forma de salir de aquí – Los reprendió la mujer.

A sus palabras siguió un silencio incómodo, probablemente consecuencia de la vergüenza de todos los mercenarios. Algunos de los guardias, sobre todos los que cuidaban las celdas de en frente, observaban el espectáculo y soltaban una que otra risita, entretenidos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien – Shinon se levantó del suelo y luego dijo cínicamente –: … comandante?  
- Yo no soy tu comandante, Shinon – Respondió Titania con firmeza y un dejo de frialdad –. Y sí, estoy bien.  
- ¿Cómo está tu pierna, Titania? – Inquirió la amable voz de Oscar.  
- Aún duele, pero ya no hay herida ni sangre. Esos hylianos deben aprender a usar bastones, eso sí. Me dieron una medicina roja y la herida se me cerró en un par de minutos… pero sabía horrible.

Mist y Rolf no pudieron evitar reírse silenciosamente, pero luego se sintieron totalmente fuera de lugar.

Segundos después, un guardia que hacía su ronda se detuvo a conversar con el que cuidaba la celda contigua a la de Mist (la de Oscar y Gatrie). Mist se alzó de la incómoda cama y caminó silenciosamente hasta los barrotes de su prisión, tratando de escuchar lo que decían con la esperanza de obtener algo útil. Solamente escuchó tres palabras con claridad:

- … en la bodega…

Decepcionada, simplemente volvió a sentarse juntó a Rolf.

- ¿Tienes un plan? – Inquirió Rolf en voz baja para no provocar a Shinon, pero bajó la mirada al ver a Mist negar con la cabeza.

Pero lo dos jovencitos se sobresaltaron al ver y escuchar tantas cosas súbitamente: al otro lado de los barrotes pasó una fugaz sombra, y luego hubo ruidos sordos y chapoteo producidos por los guardias cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Inquirió Gatrie agitado.  
- ¿Esperas que sepa? – Dijo la voz de Boyd.  
- Mist, ¿qué es eso? – Preguntó Rolf señalando algo suelo.

En el húmedo suelo, despidiendo pequeños destellos, había varias llaves unidas por un anillo metálico.

- ¿Crees que sea…?  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió Titania ésta vez.  
- Creo que tenemos las llaves de las celdas – Contestó Mist incrédula, llamando la atención de los reos vecinos.  
- ¿Pues qué esperas, niña? ¡Inténtalo! – Dijo Shinon con impaciencia.

Dudando al principio, Mist se levantó de su asiento una vez más y se agachó a recoger las llaves. Luego sacó la mano por los barrotes y probó varias llaves hasta dar con la de su celda. Aliviada pero sorprendida, empujó la puerta metálica y ella y Rolf salieron.

No pudieron creer lo que vieron después. Al lado de cada celda, inertes, yacían los guardias, cada uno con un cuchillito hundido justo a la mitad de su casco, dando salida a la sangre que ya había creado charcos alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Musitó Mist horrorizada.  
- ¡Eh, yo quiero ver! – Dijo Boyd a la vez que trataba de forzar su cara entre los barrotes.  
- No seas estúpido, Boyd, te vas atorar – Dijo Rolf sonriendo.

Mist primero abrió la celda de Titania, y luego abrió la de Oscar y Gatrie mientras Rolf ayudaba a la mujer a salir. Finalmente fueron liberados Boyd y Shinon, y Mist sonrió a escondidas después de ver al arquero moviendo la quijada arriba y abajo, como tratando de acomodársela.

- ¿Alguien vio algo? – Inquirió Titania recargándose en la pared en busca de soporte.  
- Solamente vimos una sombra, y luego estaban muertos – Respondió Rolf, Mist pudo notar nerviosismo en él.  
- Titania, no sé si salir y exponernos sea una buena idea – Comentó Oscar.  
- Pero tal vez ésta sea nuestra única oportunidad de escapar, antes de que bajen los guardias suplentes a hacer sus rondas y se lleven una sorpresa – Respondió ella, volviéndose luego a Mist –. ¿O tú qué crees, Mist?

Aunque sin voltear a verlos, Mist sintió todas las miradas de sus compañeros posadas en ella. Dudando un poco sobre qué acción era mejor tomar, pero reconfortada por la confianza que Titania ponía en ella, respondió:

- No tengo tan mal presentimiento sobre esto… No sería mala idea seguir y escapar.  
- Solamente les pido que se mantengan juntos y alertas, estamos desarmados – Agregó Titania, ahogando un leve bufo de Shinon.

Dando pasos ligeros y esquivando ratas, charcos de agua y de sangre, y las aguas residuales, el grupo comenzó a andar hacia la lejana salida. Mist no sabía cómo iban a salir de la prisión sin que los vieran, pues la salida daba directamente a los pasillos del castillo. Titania tampoco parecía tener idea de cómo escapar, pues sus ojos buscaban constantemente alguna ventana u otro tipo de abertura en los muros.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando Titania les hizo una señal con la mano para que se detuvieran. Escuchaban chapoteo proveniente de más adelante, pero la oscuridad no los dejaba ver.

- Alto, silencio… - Musitó Titania.  
- Es él, ese maldito vino para acá – Dijo Shinon escrutando la oscuridad.  
- ¿Quién dices, Shinon? – Inquirió Gatrie.  
- El del gorro ridículo, ese… Link.

Los buenos ojos de Shinon no se equivocaban: cinco segundos después, Link apareció por el pasillo, hundido hasta media pantorrilla en las aguas residuales del castillo. Su mirada se volvió fría en cuanto se percató de la presencia de los mercenarios en ese mismo lugar. Luego la frialdad se volvió ira cuando vio los múltiples cadáveres tendidos en el suelo, la sangre mezclándose con el agua.

- Juro que si ustedes hicieron eso, ignoraré los deseos de Zelda y acabaré con ustedes aquí mismo – Declaró el hyliano a la vez que sacaba su espada y escudo.  
- ¿Atacarás a oponentes desarmados? – Inquirió Oscar con seriedad.  
- No se podía esperar más de un mugroso traidor – Dijo Shinon, altanero.  
- Yo no soy el que quiso abusar de la bondad de otros para asesinar gente inocente – Espetó Link apuntando la espada hacia donde estaba Shinon.  
- Entonces confiado, ingenuo y estúpido – Respondió el otro.  
- ¡Basta! – Soltó Mist con sequedad, sorprendiendo a Shinon. Los ojos de Link se posaron entonces en Mist, y ella pudo notar que su mirada era de cierta forma más relajada –. Link, nosotros no hemos hecho esto, tienes que creernos.

Todo enojo dejó el rostro de Link por unos momentos, y la punta de su espada descendió unos centímetros, al igual que su mirada, Pero luego el hyliano movió la cabeza en negación, volvió a ponerse a la defensiva, y alzó su espada una vez más, apuntando al corazón de Mist.

- Lo siento, Mist, pero aún así no puedo dejarlos ir – Su mirada se volvió desafiante, casi intimidante.  
- Yo no usaría una espada si fuera tú – Señaló Titania con seriedad, sus ojos igual de fríos a los de Link –. Tú y la reina se tratan de forma diferente, y se miran de forma diferente a como lo harían una reina y un súbdito comunes. ¿Ustedes son amigos, cierto?  
- Así es – Respondió Link secamente, únicamente cambiando su mirada de lugar.  
- La reina ordenó mantenernos vivos por dos razones: para evitar el derrame de más sangre y para interrogarnos. Como su fiel súbdito y su cercano amigo, ¿desobedecerías sus órdenes? ¿Sus deseos?

Y la duda apareció en los ojos del joven hyliano, su mirada viajó de Titania a Mist y luego a su espada. Finalmente adoptó una posición más relajada y envainó la espada, pero no guardó el escudo. Estaba dispuesto a pelear de todas formas.

- Y eso nivela las cosas para nosotros, tonto – Dijo Boyd abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros para estar entre Mist y Link. Parecía estar bastante enojado con el hyliano por amenazar a Mist con la espada, pues todo aire infantil se había ido de su rostro –. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Link? Todos estamos desarmados, pero somos cinco hombres y dos mujeres contra ti solo. Mejor dicho… ¿qué piensas hacer contra mi solito? – Boyd se tronó los nudillos a la vez que movía sus bíceps.  
- Puede que me derroten – Declaró Link sin hacer un solo gesto o movimiento que denotara intimidación, aunque Mist sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Boyd –, pero no se salvará de mi el que asesinó a esos soldados. Lo voy a matar, y…

Todo ocurrió muy rápido: una figura oscura cayó detrás de Link desde una cornisa y se escuchó un golpe sordo, luego el muchacho se tambaleó y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, cayendo de espaldas en las aguas sucias y perdiendo el conocimiento.

- Mejor suerte para la próxima, entonces – Dijo el recién llegado.

Era difícil reconocerle al principio, pues estaba arropado de pies a cabeza, y la mitad de la cara estaba cubierta por una larga bufanda café. El abrigo, de un marrón muy oscuro, le cubría casi desde la barbilla hasta los tobillos, y llevaba guantes y botas de cuero. El cabello sucio le caía sobre una banda también marrón que traía en la frente. El único vestigio de su identidad eran los pequeños ojos fríos, calculadores y astutos. Sin embargo, Mist y Titania no tardaron mucho en reconocerle.

- Volke… - Musitó la joven mercenaria.  
- Eh, Volke, le iba a dar una paliza, ¡no tenías que hacer eso! – Protestó Boyd.  
- De nada – Respondió Volke con frialdad, callando a Boyd –. Hija de Greil…  
- Mist – Le recordó ella.  
- En vez de ir a la salida común de la mazmorra, tendrán que avanzar por el pasadizo secreto al fondo del pasillo de la derecha – Volke daba sus instrucciones con fría seriedad –. Entonces saldrán por el techo de una cantina, justo ahora está cerrada porque la dueña está ocupada. Respecto a sus armas, están en…  
- ¿Una bodega del castillo? – Interrumpió Mist.  
- Los soldados creen que siguen ahí guardadas, pero las recuperé en cuanto las pusieron ahí. Las encontrarán en cajas, en el exterior de la cantina.  
- Muchas gracias, Volke – Dijo Mist con una sonrisa que incomodó al susodicho.  
- No agradezcas, es mi trabajo – Dijo Volke con la misma frialdad.  
- Bueno, pero… ¿cómo te podemos pagar? – Inquirió la muchacha.  
- Ya he sido empleado por alguien más, ya me han pagado por hacer lo que he venido a hacer – Contestó él.  
- Si me permite preguntar, señor Volke, ¿quién le ha contratado? – Preguntó Oscar con propiedad.  
- Diez mil – Respondió Volke tajantemente.  
- ¿Diez mil? – Dijo Gatrie con desconcierto.  
- Quiere decir que le debes pagar esa cantidad para que responda a la pregunta – Aclaró Titania.  
- ¿Está loco? – Saltó Boyd –. ¿Piensa que le vamos a pagar diez mil en monedas de oro para responder una simple pregunta?  
- Diez mil en rupias, cabeza hueca – Dijo Volke de brazos cruzados, causando que Boyd se sobresaltara como si hubiera recibido un golpe –. Necesito rupias mientras permanezca en Hyrule.  
- Cabeza hueca – Repitió Rolf a modo de burla, recibiendo un empujón de parte de su hermano.  
- Y ten esto – Agregó Volke mientras sacaba de su abrigo una pequeña bolsa, arrojándosela a Mist –. Hay cinco mil rupias ahí. Las verdes valen por una, las azules por cinco, las rojas por veinte, las moradas por cincuenta, las anaranjadas por cien y las doradas por doscientos. Aunque la mayoría de las que hay en la bolsa son de alto valor…  
- Vaya… gracias, Volke – Volvió a decir Mist.  
- Váyanse ya, el siguiente turno de guardias bajará en diez minutos – Dijo Volke ignorando a la muchacha.

Antes de continuar el avance, Mist volteó a ver al inconsciente Link. Dados los usuales métodos de Volke, se le ocurrió que Link podría haber estado más que desmayado, pero se alivio al ver que el pecho se le alzaba con la respiración.

El grupo continuó avanzando por la mazmorra hasta una bifurcación (misteriosamente, cuando Mist miró hacia atrás, Volke ya no estaba, y solamente quedaba Link tirado en las aguas residuales). Avanzaron hacia la derecha como les habían dicho y toparon con pared… y más soldados muertos.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que encontraremos ese pasadizo secreto? – Dijo Boyd mientras buscaba alguna pista con la mirada.

Pero no había ningún indicador de un pasadizo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dudó de su existencia, pues aunque Volke siempre hacía muchos trabajos sucios, siempre hacía lo que le pedían y lo hacía bien, con una exactitud que daba miedo. El pasadizo tenía que estar por algún lado.

Encontrarlo era bastante difícil. Al fondo del pasillo solamente había dos cadáveres, dos lanzas (pertenecientes a los soldados muertos), ratas, charcos y dos antorchas en la pared, una de ellas aún encendida.

- Esperen… - Musitó Rolf.  
- ¿Las antorchas, Rolf? – Inquirió Oscar para ver si estaban pensando lo mismo.  
- Sí – Respondió el menor de los hermanos. Entonces se agachó por una de las lanzas abandonadas, expuso al fuego el extremo opuesto a la pica hasta que comenzó a arder, y luego lo dirigió hacia la antorcha apagada hasta que la encendió.

Lento, pero firme, un segmento de la pared giró sobre si mismo, dando continuidad a lo que antes fue un pasillo sin salida. Pocos segundos después de que todos pasaron al otro lado, el paso se cerró. Los mercenarios recorrieron el resto del trayecto sin problemas hasta que vieron luz saliendo de una grieta, por la que se colaron.

El primero en entrar fue Boyd, y dado que la grieta estaba muy alta en la pared de la cantina, cayó fuertemente sobre la loza del piso. Se levantó de inmediato para asistir a Mist y a Titania, y luego descendieron Gatrie, Shinon, Rolf y Oscar al final.

Las lámparas aún estaban encendidas, pero no había ni una sola persona en la cantina, y las ventanas y la puerta estaban cerradas. Únicamente había una gata blanca con un ridículo moño rosa en el cuello, sentada sobre la barra. Al ver a los extraños, la gata bajó de su posición y empezó a maullar molesta, acercándose peligrosamente a Shinon.

- Quítate de aquí, bola de pelo – Espetó él metiéndole a la gata un puntapié que la envió a volar contra la barra. Asustada, la gata saltó hacia el otro lado del mueble y no volvió a salir.

Tras asomarse por la ventana para asegurarse de que nadie viniera (aunque no sirvió de mucho porque el callejón era muy estrecho, y porque la cantina era lo único en él), Titania abrió la puerta y todos respiraron aire fresco otra vez.

Lo primero que vieron fue una caja con una vara de hierro encima, para abrirla.

- Ésa debe ser – Dijo Mist.

Gatrie se precipitó hacia la gran caja y tomó la barra, la insertó en el borde de la tapa e hizo palanca, abriéndola. Dentro de ésta estaban dos arcos y dos carcaj con flechas, el espadín de Mist y el hacha de Boyd. En una segunda caja, más delgada y más alargada, estaban las lanzas de Gatrie y de Oscar, y el bastón de curación de Mist. Y en una última caja, más grande, estaba el hacha de Titania. Volke se había olvidado de la ballesta de Boyd, al parecer.

- No podré usar el arco con la mano así – Volvió a quejarse Shinon.  
- Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos vean – Sugirió Oscar –. Ya deben haberse dado cuenta del desastre que hay en el calabozo.

Rápidamente salieron del callejón e intentaron colarse entre la multitud, cosa difícil al llevar armas (y coloridas armaduras en los casos de Oscar, Gatrie y Titania). Avanzaron lentamente, caminando como si fueran ciudadanos dando un paseo casual, evitando mirar a los soldados. No pudieron dejar de preocuparse, sin embargo, cuando uno de ellos le dio un codazo a su compañero y luego los señaló, para que luego los dos se metieran al mar de gente a perseguirlos. Eso les impidió salir por la cercana puerta sur.

- Titania… - Musitó Mist.  
- Los veo, hay que movernos – Respondió la subcomandante.

Dejando los intentos de parecer ordinarios, los mercenarios se abrieron paso a base de empujones, llegando entonces a la plaza. No conocían la ciudad, y aunque Mist pensó que lo más lógico hubiera sido salir por donde habían entrado, la presión y la confusión no le permitieron recordar hacia dónde estaba la puerta oeste. Titania y Oscar sí lo recordaban bien, pero la presencia de soldados en el lado oeste de la plaza circular, y la peligrosa cercanía al castillo les obligaron a tomar la calle del este. Como la plaza estaba menos abarrotada, no pudieron camuflarse lo suficientemente bien entre la gente, y los guardias del castillo los detectaron a la perfección.

- Maldición – Dijo Boyd por lo bajo, apresurando el paso como los demás.

Tan rápido que casi corrían, los mercenarios pasaron empujando a la gente y aguantando protestas. Ya habían llamado mucho la atención, tenían que salir costara lo que costara.

Ya cercanos a la salida que era cuidada por solamente dos guardias, un grupo de veinte soldados les sorprendió al salir de un callejón a la derecha.

- ¡Alto ahí, en nombre de la reina de Hyrule! – Dijo el comandante del grupo, llevaba capa azul rey y una lanza.

Los mercenarios tuvieron que detenerse, y cuando voltearon la cara vieron a otros cinco soldados que les venían persiguiendo de antes.

- ¡Quedan arrestados por atentar contra nuestra nación, extranjeros! – Declaró el líder. Los ciudadanos a su alrededor, mientras tantos, se alejaban de la escena con preocupación.  
- ¿Y qué ocurrirá si no vamos voluntariamente? – Desafió Titania.

Mist, resignada, desenvainó su arma, y Rolf sacó una flecha de su carcaj. Shinon llevó su mano lastimada, la derecha, a su carcaj, pero no jaló flecha pues sabía que no podía blandir el arco.

- ¡Captúrenlos! – Ordenó el comandante, y una oleada de soldados se fue sobre los mercenarios.

El hecho de que los hyrulianos no les matarían no alivió mucho a Mist, pues ella tenía que abrirse paso a cualquier costo, aunque ese costo fuese la vida de alguien más. Con dolor, blandió su espada con fuerza y le cortó el pecho al primer soldado que se le acercó.

El pánico cundió en las calles de la ciudad, cientos de civiles huían horrorizados mientras más militares trataban de abrirse paso contra la corriente humana. Cuando el comandante hyliano vio a la mitad de su unidad muerta, ordenó que se tomara una medida más drástica:

- ¡Capturen a las dos mujeres y maten a los demás! – Gritó a la vez que él mismo se metía a la batalla, escogiendo a Titania como su rival.  
- ¡Oscar, sácalos de aquí! – Gritó Titania en el mar de confusión.  
- ¿Pero qué hay de ti? – Llamó Mist con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber a dónde.  
- ¡Maldición, niña, obedece! – Bramó Shinon en desesperación, pues solamente podría defenderse a base de patadas.

Entonces Mist escuchó un golpe metálico y luego vio el hacha de Titania deslizándose por el suelo de piedra, hasta sus pies. Entonces alzó la mirada y vio a su mentora aprisionada por dos soldados que luchaban contra sus forcejeos. Pensó en ir a ayudarla, pero se contuvo: sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el hacha era una señal. Intento recogerla, pero era muy pesada para ella.

- ¡Mist, muévete! – Boyd llegó a su lado derrapando y cargó el hacha por ella, empujando a su amiga hacia la salida.

Mientras Gatrie trataba de contener a las fuerzas enemigas, y mientras Rolf le ponía una flecha en el pecho al comandante enemigo, Boyd arrastró a Mist hacia el exterior. Una vez que la mayoría estuvo fuera, Boyd regresó y mientras Oscar derribaba a dos soldados más, él y Gatrie derribaron una pila de pesadas cajas y barriles, bloqueando el paso. Derrumbando todo lo posible a su paso para asistirse en la huída, Boyd, Gatrie y Oscar cerraron la marcha a toda prisa, dejando a Titania en brazos de la incertidumbre…


	5. Capítulo 5: Una misión no deseada

Capítulo 5: Una misión no deseada

- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí abajo?

Acompañado de dos soldados de su unidad, Rasuka había descendido al calabozo al enterarse del escape de los mercenarios, una noticia que había viajado muy rápido gracias al caos en las calles de la ciudad. Fue abrumado por el desconcierto y la ira al ver a tantos cadáveres siendo apilados en el fondo de un pasillo.

-No tenemos idea, capitán Rasuka – Le respondió una mujer debajo del casco dorado –. Era cambio de turno, así los encontramos mis compañeros y yo.

Rasuka la escrutó por la estrecha rendija de su propio casco.

- ¿No hay testigos? ¿Es que esos criminales no dejaron nada?

- No, señor. Solamente encontramos a una persona viva, lo dejamos por allá, recostado en una pared.

Rasuka se volvió hacia donde indicaba la soldado y sintió que la cabeza se le ponía caliente.

- Ese tonto… - Musitó.

- Con su permiso, capitán – Se excusó la soldado con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró.

- Espérenme aquí – Ordenó el capitán Rasuka a sus acompañantes, metiéndose entonces en el río de aguas residuales sin importarle la perfecta pulcritud que siempre le caracterizaba.

Caminó a zancadas grandes hacia donde estaba un bulto verde y totalmente empapado, recargado en el frío muro de piedra. Se quedó mirando a Link por unos segundos antes de jalar hacia atrás un pie y patear el agua, despertándolo. Mientras Link tosía, Rasuka se quitó el casco con toda tranquilidad.

- Auch – Musitó Link sobándose la nuca al levantarse. Rasuka no le dio tiempo de reponerse pues lo cogió por la túnica, jalándolo hacia él.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Inquirió el capitán, separando perfectamente las palabras y pronunciándolas con total claridad.

- Los mercenarios se escaparon – Respondió Link, aún medio ido.

- Eso es algo que ya sabe toda la ciudad, Link… ¡Y hace veinte minutos nadie sabía que había criminales peligrosos en el país!

- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó a decir Link limpiándose la cara –, tienes una tendencia increíble a escupir cuando hablas.

Ante la respuesta, Rasuka dejó caer a Link, haciéndole quejarse de nuevo. Entonces se sacudió las manos y se cruzó de brazos.

- Salieron por la puerta del este. No conocen nada de Hyrule salvo por la región de Lanayru en el oeste, por donde tú los trajiste – Afirmó Rasuka sin voltear a verlo –. No llegarán lejos sin perderse.

- Pero Rasuka… es campo abierto, para cualquiera es fácil hallar puntos de referencia o hasta poblaciones – Señaló Link.

Link no pudo evitar sentirse divertido al ver el rostro del capitán denotar nerviosismo, y al ver gotitas de sudor en su frente. Respondió después de mucho pensar en qué decir y no ocurrírsele nada:

- ¡No me cuestiones, yo soy el capitán de la guardia real! – Dijo con toda la convicción que pudo recuperar ante la humillación.

- ¿Y cómo piensan atraparlos? – Link se sentó en el piso y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues ya hay soldados movilizándose, pero… - Rasuka se acercó a Link y bajó la voz – ya sabes que la mayoría de los soldados son unos ineptos, o unos cobardes, o ambas cosas… salvo los que pertenecemos a la guardia real, claro.

- Creo que ya sé lo que me vas a decir, y no lo puedo creer – Dijo Link sonriendo con todas sus fuerzas para molestar a Rasuka.

- Y como la guardia real no puede dejar el lado de la reina, estaba pensando…

- ¿Me lo pides a mí, al campesino que no es ni un noble ni un soldado, por lo que no puede andar a sus anchas por el castillo? – Link sabía que cada palabra que dijera iba a molestar al capitán.

- Mantengo mi posición respecto a eso – Explicó Rasuka tratando de mantener su seriedad en lo posible –, pero hay que ser honestos: eres mejor espadachín que la mayoría de los soldados en ésta ciudad, y más osado que todos ellos juntos (sin contarme a mi, por supuesto). Además, tú conoces bien el campo, y ya has tratado con esos mercenarios, les has visto luchar. Y supongo que sabes cuál de esos estúpidos cometió la barbaridad de matar a tantos… iría a cazarlo yo mismo, pero ya ves…

- Um, Rasuka… no creo que ninguno de ellos haya hecho eso – Señaló Link.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – Rasuka miró a Link directamente a los ojos.

- Pues… - Link dudó en responder, pues se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaría, pero tuvo que decirlo –, la comandante me lo dijo.

- No seas estúpido, Link, no me digas que te tragaste el cuento de esa pobre niña tonta – Ahora Rasuka era el divertido.

- No estoy diciendo eso…

- Y me suena a que estabas aquí en el momento en que escaparon – Interrumpió el capitán con una sonrisota.

- Es que yo…

- Nadie te vio en el castillo, todos te vieron salir después del arresto de los mercenarios, pero nadie te vio entrar – Rasuka acercó su rostro al de Link, entretenido al ponerlo en jaque –. ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¡Maldición, Rasuka, déjame explicar! – Bramó Link.

El capitán retrocedió de golpe, y todos los soldados que escucharon el grito de Link voltearon en su dirección, desconcertados. Link trató de relajarse mientras Rasuka lo veía con ojos severos.

Había tenido otro ataque de ira, desde la nada. Un minuto se estaba divirtiendo, y al siguiente se sentía furioso. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

- Está bien… explícame – Pidió Rasuka con cautela, como si estuviera frente a un león enfurecido y cualquier movimiento suyo pudiera provocarle.

- Como les dije a ti y a Zelda, al salir del castillo me dirigí a la posada el callejón junto a la calle sur – Empezó a explicar Link, calmado pero aún confundido –. Antes de entrar a la cantina no pude ver a nadie, pero cuando salí noté a una figura en el callejón. No pude distinguir si era hombre o mujer, la sombra le tapaba la cara y llevaba una gabardina que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Me disponía a subir a mi habitación pero cuando volteé la cara, el sujeto ya no estaba.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Link – Dijo Rasuka de brazos cruzados.

De pronto a Link le parecía que Rasuka se comportaba con arrogancia. Pudo controlarse ésta vez, y continuó su explicación sin explotar:

- Hace un año que conozco un pasadizo secreto que conecta la parte superior de la cantina de Telma con el calabozo – Respondió Link –. Pude ver a esa persona introduciéndose en él, y le seguí. Pero cuando llegué aquí me encontré con los mercenarios, no había rastro de esa persona. Todos los soldados ya estaban muertos para entonces, pero los mercenarios estaban desarmados y no lejos de sus celdas, al parecer. Supongo que fue el otro sujeto el que me golpeó en la cabeza, jamás pude verle a la cara antes de perder el conocimiento.

- Así que ésta persona misteriosa se coló y los liberó… - Musitó Rasuka con seriedad –. ¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada de ese pasadizo, Link?

- Porque… porque creí que me hubiera sido útil en caso de una emergencia – Respondió el muchacho rubio con la mirada en el suelo.

- Un arma de doble filo, Link – Dijo simplemente Rasuka. Guardó silencio antes de continuar –. Ellos estaban desarmados, pero veo que tú tenías tu espada, Link. ¿Por qué no los detuviste?

- Porque la reina los quería vivos… y porque no soy tan marica – Respondió Link con seguridad.

- Bueno, eso ya no deberá ser problema. Cuando los encuentres, podrás disponer de los demás, solamente necesito a la muchacha con vida – Explicó Rasuka con suma frialdad, dándole entonces la espalda a Link y echando a andar de regreso.

- ¿Dices que la reina ordenó darles muerte a los demás? – Preguntó Link con incredulidad.

- No, no fue ella… pero si seguimos siendo blandos, jamás los atraparemos. Tenías razón, Link, no son poca cosa.

Rasuka terminó su discurso y siguió andando hacia la salida.

- ¡Eh, Rasuka! – Llamó Link nuevamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Cuestionó Rasuka deteniéndose una vez más, solamente ladeando un poco la cara para ver a Link.

- Tu capa está totalmente empapada, será mejor que te consigas algo mejor para ver a la reina – Dijo Link con una sonrisa burlona.

Rasuka no pudo contestar a la ironía del comentario, y solamente se puso la máscara para ocultar el rubor.

- … Cállate ya, Link… - Dijo, su voz disminuida por el metal de su casco.

Link esperó a que Rasuka se perdiera de vista antes de emprender la retirada él también. Se puso de pie con precaución para no resbalarse y se volvió a sobar la nuca.

La mayoría de las celdas por las que pasaba estaban vacías, excepto una. Link se quedó frío al ver a Titania tirada en el suelo de la celda con las manos atadas, despeinada, con la cara sucia, una manga rota y una leve cortada en el labio. Sus ojos, usualmente alegres y bellos, denotaban enojo, y se volvieron más fríos al encontrarse con los de Link. El muchacho no pudo sostenerle la mirada y apuró el paso hacia la salida, resignándose a que Rasuka tenía razón: si tenía que enfrentarlos y matarlos para atrapar a Mist, así lo tendría que hacer.

- Espero que no sea tan difícil como suena…

Después de que Link le dijo a Rasuka que la entrada al pasadizo secreto estaba en la cantina, soldados y trabajadores se movilizaron hacia la cantina para ocultar dicha entrada. Ya estaban ahí cuando Link pasó a visitar a Telma (y a buscar su capa).

- No sabía que esa cosa estaba ahí – Le decía Telma a Link –. Pero más vale que terminen de tapar ese agujero pronto, no puedo atender a los clientes así… Ay, y me van a dejar todo sucio… ¡Oye, tú, holgazán, deja esa botella en su lugar!

Link entonces devolvió la llave del cuarto a Telma, pues no lo iba a usar, halló su capa en los escalones que daban a los cuartos (y estaba todavía más sucia de lo normal, pero aún así se la puso), se despidió y regresó a la plaza para luego tomar la calle que daba a la puerta del este.

No sabía a dónde iría, los mercenarios ya le habrían sacado una buena distancia para entonces, y no era un grupo muy grande como para detectarlos desde lejos. Pero Link tenía una ventaja: mientras que ellos solamente conocían los rumbos del oeste de Hyrule, la región de Lanayru, Link conocía bastante bien los campos de su país.

Mientras esquivaba cajas, barriles, a doctores y soldados heridos, Link salió de la ciudad por la gran puerta, pensando hacia dónde se habrían dirigido los mercenarios. Mientras ponía pie en el puente levadizo que pasaba sobre el Río Zora, al muchacho se le ocurrió que se inclinarían por ir a cualquier punto de referencia que les pareciera seguro, y el Puente de Eldin al noreste de la ciudad, era el más grande de ellos, además de ser el camino que conectaba a la región de Eldin con la de Lanayru. No era descabellado pensar que viajarían hacia terrenos conocidos.

Pero cerca del puente había un pequeño poblado junto a una laguna, también era posible que se hubieran detenido ahí, o seguramente alguien les habría visto. Sin embargo, por otro lado, pudieron haber partido desde ese pequeño poblado hacia Nuevo Kakariko al pie de la Montaña de la Muerte, o pudieron haber ido directamente hacia Nuevo Kakariko en primer lugar. La vigilancia seguramente sería rigurosa en todos los sitios importantes, así que eso era un factor que posiblemente no afectaría la decisión de destino de los mercenarios.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Link dejó atrás el castillo, y sabía que el viaje, ya fuera al Puente de Eldin o a Nuevo Kakariko, le llevaría lo que quedaba de la tarde y casi toda la noche.

¿Y cómo pensaba luchar contra los seis mercenarios que escapaban? Aún sin Titania, el resto de ellos estaban bien armados, dos de ellos eran arqueros profesionales, y otros dos eran brutalmente fuertes, mientras que Oscar parecía un guerrero muy experimentado. Aunque Link no tendría que luchar frente a frente contra Mist, sabía que ella contraatacaría si él intentaba dañar a sus compañeros… y la verdad era que Mist no peleaba nada mal.

La respuesta a su problema no tardaría en llegar en forma de una avanzada de jinetes hylianos. Quince eran los jinetes se le acercaron a toda prisa, deteniéndose cuando atrajeron su atención. Solamente el líder se separó del grupo y desmontó para hablar con él.

- ¿El señor Link? – Preguntó.

- Sí, soy yo… - Respondió el chico con desconcierto.

- Una carta dirigida a usted llegó al castillo hace una hora, pero usted ya se había marchado cuando nos disponíamos a entregársela. El capitán Rasuka de la guardia real nos notificó de su ubicación, señor Link, y pidió que se la hiciéramos llegar.

Dicho esto, el soldado se sacó un sobre blanco pero muy arrugado, y lo entregó a Link.

- Um… el sobre está abierto – Señaló Link.

- Así nos fue entregado por el capitán Rasuka – Respondió el soldado –. Recibimos instrucciones del capitán de ir a patrullar en Nuevo Kakariko y los alrededores, y pidió que usted siguiera las instrucciones de la carta, con el motivo de dispersar a nuestros aliados y cubrir más terreno para capturar a los criminales.

- Oh… ya veo, está bien – Respondió el muchacho, aún confundido.

- Con su permiso – Se despidió el soldado educadamente con una inclinación de cabeza, luego volvió a montar su caballo y regresó con su pelotón, para luego dar la orden de continuar la vigilancia y marcharse.

- ¿Es que Rasuka no va a dejarme respirar, por lo menos? – Murmuró Link con fastidio al ver el sobre abierto. Tratando de ignorar ese hecho, sacó la carta del sobre y leyó la letra pulcra y perfectamente trazada:

"_Link:_

_Me enteré de lo sucedido en la capital, y sabiendo que tú estabas en la ciudad en el momento en que todo ocurrió, asumí que tratarías de ayudar a la reina. Inmediatamente traté de contactar a todos, pero realmente no hubo mucho tiempo. He estado viajando con Ashei por algún tiempo, y nos topamos de casualidad con Rusl que estaba de visita en Nuevo Kakariko. Sin embargo, no he sabido de Auru, aunque era de esperarse cuando intentas contactar a alguien con poco tiempo de anticipación._

_De todas formas, nosotros probablemente ya estaremos en Viejo Kakariko para cuando leas ésta carta. Te esperaremos ahí._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Shad"_

Y un alivio increíble le llenó el pecho al terminar de leer la carta y meterla de nuevo al sobre. Sus amigos, los que le ayudaron en la lucha contra Ganondorf un año atrás, inmediatamente se unieron de nuevo para alcanzar un objetivo común. La misión ya no parecía tan difícil con ayuda.

Así que ya tenía una razón más para marchar hacia el Puente de Eldin. Con suerte averiguaría el paradero de los mercenarios en el camino.

El trayecto era arduo y horriblemente largo sin un caballo, pensó Link, pero su yegua Epona se había quedado en la aldea Ordon. Rusl le había hecho el favor de llevarla de regreso a casa cuando él y Link se encontraron en la capital, varios meses después de que el muchacho volvió a irse de la aldea.

Ya era de noche y Link estaba sentado bajo uno de los arcos en los extremos del gran puente, al borde de la provincia de Eldin. A su izquierda se extendía la magnífica y peligrosa construcción de roca, y a su derecha se podía ver la pequeña aldea junto a la laguna.

La visión le hizo empezar a preguntarse cuánto tiempo hacía que no visitaba su casa, su hogar. Cuando su viaje con Midna terminó, regresó a Ordon para una estancia de unos cuantos días, antes de volver a irse en busca de algo que, ahora sabía, tuvo que haber dejado ir hacía mucho. Extrañaba a los niños, a su amigo Fado, a los demás aldeanos, el pastoreo…

A Ilia…

Era en momentos como ese cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la quería. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado sin verla, Link podía recordar su brillante mirada que denotaba la confianza y el cariño que sentía por él. Habían crecido juntos, Link la conocía desde que había llegado a Ordon cuando ambos eran unos pequeños niños, casi bebés. La extrañaba tanto que hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar un regaño suyo por no cuidar de Epona como era debido.

- Regresaré a verte cuando termine con esto, lo prometo – Dijo Link en voz alta a la vez que se sacaba de la camisa el regalo que Ilia le había hecho: un silbato en forma de herradura, instrumento que Link usaba para tocar la canción que Epona tanto disfrutaba.

El momento de descansar había terminado, Link se guardó el silbato y echó una última mirada a las estrellas, se arropó bien con su capa y siguió su camino.

La noche estaba terriblemente fría y hacía mucho viento. Al caminar por el largo Puente de Eldin, Link a veces se veía obligado a agacharse un poco para no ser derribado por los constantes vendavales que, de lo contrario, lo empujarían a una larga caída hacia el lejano río (tan lejano que no se veían los reflejos de luz en el agua) y, consecuentemente, a su muerte.

El resto del trayecto fue solitario y silencioso, y también se volvió oscuro cuando Link entró al último tramo del camino, un sendero bordeado por altos muros de fría piedra. Luego, cuando creyó haber avanzado lo suficiente, empezó a buscar a tientas la entrada a Viejo Kakariko en la pared de la izquierda. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, pues una luz apareció saliendo del mismo hueco que buscaba, seguida de una familiar voz amable y masculina:

- ¿Eres tú, Link?

- ¿Rusl?

Iluminado por la lámpara que llevaba, Link pudo distinguir en la oscuridad el rostro de su primer maestro en el uso de la espada: cabello rubio, una banda blanca en la frente, grandes cejas, ojos azules, gran nariz, prominentes pómulos, fuerte quijada y un curioso bigote alrededor de las comisuras de los labios. En su espalda llevaba una espada idéntica a la de Link, y amarrado al cinturón, también sobre su espalda, un cuchillo.

Lo primero que hicieron ambos fue saludarse con un abrazo y unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Además de ser maestro y alumno, mantenían una gran amistad y profunda confianza.

- ¿Cómo están Uli y los niños? – Le preguntó Link a Rusl después del afectuoso saludo.

- No los veo desde hace casi dos semanas, pero están de maravilla – Respondió Rusl muy sonriente –. Colin me pregunta por ti cada vez que regreso a Ordon.

- Regresaré a la aldea tan pronto como esto termine – Afirmó Link con entusiasmo.

- Ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al día, Link, vamos adentro – Dijo Rusl –. Ashei y Shad ya nos esperan.

Y los dos se introdujeron en el oscuro túnel que llevaba a la aldea oculta, Viejo Kakariko. Todos sus habitantes, salvo la anciana Impaz, habían sido eliminados por las fuerzas de Ganondorf un año atrás, pero parecía que la aldea estaba poblada otra vez.

Al final del túnel había un pequeño pueblo, no había más que unas cuántas casas con las luces encendidas, y muy poca gente en la calle. Los que sí abundaban eran los gatos, y éstos se asustaban fácilmente cuando pasaba la gente.

Rusl y Link no tuvieron que introducirse demasiado en la aldea para llegar al edificio que Rusl indicó, una posada más o menos destartalada. A pesar de que el muchacho insistió en pagar su propio hospedaje, su maestro le entregó veinte rupias a la recepcionista. Luego los dos ascendieron por una polvorienta y chirriante escalera de madera y abrieron la tercera puerta. Había seis camas en la estancia, pero solamente tres estaban ocupadas: la primera tenía encima el casco de cuero que usaba Rusl.

En la segunda estaba recostado Shad, un joven hombre de cabello castaño y delgado rostro. Los ojos azules, detrás de unas redondas gafas, estaban fijos en un libro de magia. Estaba tan sumergido en su lectura que ni siquiera se percató de la llegada de Rusl y Link, solamente bostezó y se rascó la oreja puntiaguda.

Y la tercera cama estaba ocupada por un bulto de armadura plateada. Ashei estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, ocupada quitándose cada pieza de su armadura (y Link la vio rara porque estaba acostumbrado a verla con pedazos metálicos por todo el cuerpo). Sin embargo, ella sí se percató de la llegada de los otros dos, y gruñó "Eh, Shad" para llamar la atención del estudioso.

- Me alegra que hayas recibido la carta – Dijo Shad con una sonrisa a la vez que cerraba su libro y se levantaba a saludar.

- Eh, Link, ¿cómo va todo? – Saludó Ashei quitándose el último pedazo de armadura.

- Me da gusto verlos – Link estrechó primero la mano de Shad y lo abrazó. Iba a hacer lo mismo con Ashei, pero ésta solamente le tendió la mano con la seriedad que la caracterizaba –. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

- Todo ha estado muy tranquilo en nuestro viaje, ¿verdad? – Dijo Shad volteando a ver a Ashei, quien solamente asintió.

- Pensé que ustedes estaban viajando con Auru… - Señaló Link.

- Pues sí… nos separamos después de que le llegó una carta, cuando estábamos viajando hacia el Pico Nevado – Explicó Shad –. Dijo que necesitaba irse para ayudar a un amigo, y pues no lo hemos visto desde entonces. Intentamos localizarlo en cuanto supimos del incidente en la capital…

- Esos mercenarios se metieron en la boca del lobo – Interrumpió Ashei con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos cafés inexpresivos –. ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿Quién los comanda?

- Pues es difícil de decir – Dijo Link aceptando el cambio de tema, Rusl se sentó en la cama –. La mayoría de ellos aceptan a Mist, una chica como de mi edad, como su líder, pero hay conflicto con dos de los miembros veteranos del grupo, pues ellos solamente aceptan a la subcomandante como su jefa. La comandante muestra mucha inseguridad en su puesto de líder, pero es apoyada por Titania, la subcomandante de la que les hablo.

- ¿Cuántos de ellos son? – Inquirió Rusl, desabrochándose la correa con la que cargaba su arma a la espalda.

- Son dos mujeres y cinco hombres… y es posible que haya un octavo miembro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "posiblemente", eh? – Cuestionó Ashei con la brusquedad acostumbrada.

- Bueno – Empezó a decir Link, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo –… estaba yo en las mazmorras justo en el momento en que los mercenarios escapaban, y éste sujeto me noqueó. Ni siquiera pude verle y oírle, no supe cómo lo hizo, yo había entrado al calabozo buscando a un sospechoso. Supongo que fue él o ella quien los liberó y me golpeó en la cabeza.

Cuando Rusl pidió una explicación más detallada de lo ocurrido en las mazmorras, Link prosiguió a relatarles lo sucedido desde que Telma le dio la llave para un cuarto, vio al sospechoso en el callejón y lo persiguió hasta la entrada secreta, luego cómo había hallado a todos los guardias muertos y a los mercenarios fuera de sus celdas, y cómo (y por qué) estaba dispuesto a confrontarlos desarmado, hasta que llegó el sujeto misterioso y lo mandó a dormir.

- ¿Y le creíste el cuento a ésta chica, Mist? – Inquirió Rusl con una sonrisa burlona, incrédulo.

- Hay algo que nos está molestando a la reina y a mi, y es que esos mercenarios no lucen como malas personas. Ellos vinieron a Hyrule para asesinar a la reina, como bien saben, pero el motivo es muy… inquietante.

- ¿Y cuál es? – Dijo un ansioso Shad.

- Saben que la reina posee un pedazo de la sagrada Trifuerza, pero también afirman que ésta tiene un poder increíblemente destructivo.

Antes de que sus tres compañeros pudieran alegar de lo estúpido que eso sonaba, Link comenzó a relatarles cómo había conocido a los mercenarios en el desierto, cómo le habían usado para llegar a la reina aunque él les volteó la mesa, y cómo habían dicho que ésta era una misión asignada para ellos por su propia reina, Elincia.

- Así que eso es lo que hay al otro lado de las impenetrables Rocas Mortíferas, al extremo del desierto… - Musitó Shad.

- Los mercenarios saben que la Trifuerza se compone de tres piezas: poder, sabiduría y coraje – Dijo Link, y no pudo evitar rascarse el dorso de la mano izquierda por alguna extraña razón –. Pero ellos creen que al poseer una, las posees todas, y creyeron que ese era el caso cuando Zelda misma afirmó tener la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría.

- Pero eso no es lo preocupante – Rusl adoptó un semblante serio y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en la cama –. Aún hay varias incógnitas, no sabemos cómo supieron de la existencia de Hyrule, un país desconocido y tan lejano. O por qué su reina cree que la Trifuerza es un arma malvada. Y más importante aún: ¿por qué no recurrió a la diplomacia, o a un ataque directo?

- Solamente envió a siete soldados bajo sueldo para hacer el trabajo, en una misión casi suicida – Dijo Shad pensativo –. ¿Será que quiere incitarnos primero? ¿O de verdad considerará a la Trifuerza como algo tan peligroso, y no quiere arriesgar a su gente, a sus soldados?

- No lo sé… Mist no dejaba de decir que hacían lo que hacían por el bien de Crimea, y para que la recién alcanzada paz perdurara en todo el continente de Tellius– Señaló Link –. Todo esto es muy extraño…

- La diplomacia era la opción más segura y fácil, ¿no? – Dijo Ashei –, pero esa Elincia no optó por ella, ¿verdad? Pero ignora lo que en verdad es la Trifuerza, y quiso enviar a siete soldados a destruirla. Es obvio que no quiso tomar muchos riesgos, ¿no? Pero seguro pensó que ésta ofensa incitaría a la reina Zelda.

- Pero nuestra reina jugó con más inteligencia, y prefirió capturar a los mercenarios – Dijo Rusl con un aire de orgullo en su voz.

- Zelda planeaba interrogar a los mercenarios personalmente, buscaba descubrir el porqué de este lío – Dijo Link y sintió ese calor en el pecho que lo hacía enojarse tanto, pero se controló y siguió hablando –. Pero ellos solamente lo hacen más difícil. Tuvieron que matar a más de nuestros soldados para escapar de la ciudad.

- No lo entiendo. No quieren quebrantar la paz, pero están dispuestos a luchar por una idea falsa, y ni están dispuestos a escucharnos – Musitó Shad, confundido.

- A mi eso sí que me suena a "quebrantar la paz", ¿eh? – Ashei puso los brazos en jarras.

- Solamente hay una forma de averiguar de qué se trata todo esto – Rusl se cruzó de brazos –. Hay que capturarlos y llevarlos de regreso a prisión para que sean interrogados. Posiblemente se aclare todo y podamos llegar a un acuerdo con Crimea.

- Pero debemos tener cuidado – Señaló Link –. No dudo que tengamos buenas oportunidades contra ellos, aún cuando su miembro más poderoso, Titania, fue capturada durante su escape. Pero aún así nos superan en número, somos cuatro contra seis, uno de ellos es un arquero muy peligroso. Capturarlos será difícil…

- Nunca te había escuchado tan pesimista, Link. ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió Rusl.

- Tengo… tengo órdenes de capturar solamente a la comandante, Mist, y de asesinar a los otros de ser necesario – Respondió Link con la cara baja y los ojos cerrados en resignación.

- Déjame adivinar quién te dijo eso, ¿eh? – Dijo Ashei torciendo la boca –. A que fue el idiota de Rasuka, ¿verdad?

- ¿Se conocen? – Inquirió Link.

- Sí, pero eso no importa. ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Bueno, por una vez aceptó que yo tuve razón al decir que esos mercenarios no son poca cosa. Y lo mismo les digo a ustedes. Pelearán cuando intentemos capturarlos, y no dudarán en matarnos. Es por eso que debemos matarlos si se entrometen.

Rusl y Shad se miraron con incredulidad y desconcierto. Incluso Ashei lucía perturbada por las palabras de Link, aunque intentó ocultarlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Link? – Preguntó Rusl levantándose de la cama y dándole una palmada en el hombro al muchacho.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Link extrañado.

- Porque no es habitual de ti… bueno, estos mercenarios no son bulblins, ni Bokoblins, ni otro tipo de criaturas que son violentas por naturaleza – Dijo Rusl –. Éstos son humanos… pensé que eso te haría dudar sobre lo que ese tal Rasuka te ordenó.

Link simplemente no podía explicarlo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Antes hasta se apiadaba de cuánto enemigo fuese posible, así se tratara de un monstruo violento. ¿Por qué ya no dudaba a la hora de pelear, y peor aún, tratándose de enemigos humanos?

Trataba de reconfortarse al pensar que eran enemigos suyos por haber intentado matar a Zelda, por haber matado humanos en una misión estúpida. "Ellos hicieron lo mismo", se decía. Pero las miradas incómodas de Shad, Ashei y Rusl le recordaban que él, Link, era diferente.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos a dónde se dirigen? – Fue lo único que dijo Link, con afán de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación –. Salieron por el este de la capital, eso les dejaba ir hacia Nuevo Kakariko o hacia el Puente de Eldin y luego, hacia acá o más lejos, podrían estar ya en la región de Lanayru.

- Tengo la certeza de que no han pasado por aquí – Declaró Rusl, desconcertado por el súbito cambio que dio Link a la conversación –. Pedí a los soldados que patrullan el área que me avisaran periódicamente si los veían, y dicen que no han notado movimiento en la zona, y han cubierto bastante terreno. Solo pudieron ir hacia Nuevo Kakariko o hacia el sur, hacia Faron.

- Puede que hayan pasado por Nuevo Kakariko, pero un grupo de soldados también iba para allá, ellos me entregaron la carta – Señaló Link –. Si los soldados no los capturaron, entonces los mercenarios debieron haber escapado hacia el Puente de Eldin al noreste, o hacia el sur.

- Si vamos a viajar hacia el sur, tendremos que detenernos en Nuevo Kakariko de todas formas, a menos que queramos dormir a la intemperie – Dijo Shad –. Llegaremos a Nuevo Kakariko al atardecer de mañana, y ahí sabremos qué ha sido de los mercenarios.

- Entonces así será – Dijo Rusl –. Saldremos dentro de unas cuantas horas para allá si queremos llegar al atardecer, debemos estar cruzando el puente al amanecer.

Hubo silencio, señal que Rusl interpretó como conformidad de parte de sus colegas.

- Entonces yo me voy a dormir, sugiero que todos hagan lo mismo – Dijo el hombre rubio quitando su espada y su casco de encima de la cama y echándolos debajo de ella, luego se quitó el cinturón con todo y cuchillo y lo colocó en la mesa de noche, y se metió en las sábanas –. Buenas noches.

Todos se desearon buenas noches, Ashei se metió en las sábanas sin decir nada, y Shad volvió a echarse a leer.

- ¿Qué es lo que lees? – Inquirió Link con curiosidad.

- Oh, verás… Siempre he tenido el deseo de ser más útil, ya sabes, no tengo muchas aptitudes físicas que digamos – Dijo Shad.

- Ninguna – Espetó Ashei envuelta en las sábanas, dándoles la espalda.

- Bueno, sí… ninguna – Respondió Shad con timidez –. El caso es que mi padre me enseñó magia desde que era pequeño, pero nunca mostré mucho interés en practicarla. Hasta que una banda de bulblins nos atacó en campo abierto, Ashei nos salvó por un pelo. Así que quiero depender menos de otros, ¿sabes?

- Sí, es un maldito dolor en el culo tener que cuidarte – Gruñó Ashei aún dándoles la espalda.

- Así que retomé la magia defensiva – Siguió diciendo Shad, sonriendo nerviosamente ante la afirmación de Ashei.

- Ya veo – Dijo Link simplemente –. Bueno, yo me voy a dormir.

- Ah, ya… ¿te molesta que tenga la luz prendida? – Inquirió Shad con amabilidad.

- No, para nada, solamente tenía curiosidad – Respondió Link sin darle importancia.

- De verdad, ya he leído lo necesario, no me molesta apagarla…

- No es nada, Shad, en serio – Insistió Link.

- Hm… no, te ves muy cansado, creo que mejor la apagaré – Declaró Shad mientras cerraba su libro.

- Decidan antes de que amanezca, ¿eh? – Volvió a gruñir Ashei.

- Buenas noches – Shad sopló a su lámpara y se metió en las sábanas aprisa.

A tientas caminó Link hacia una de las camas y se sentó en ella para quitarse las botas. Se desabrochó la correa con la que se amarraba su armamento a la espalda, y cuidadosamente colocó todo en el suelo. Finalmente se quitó los guanteletes, las muñequeras y el gorro, colocando todo sobre la mesa de noche, y se acostó.

Pero no durmió. Solamente se miró el dorso de la mano izquierda y miró hacia la ventana, esperando la hora de partir mientras se preguntaba qué estaba mal con él…


	6. Capítulo 6: El Rey Bulblin contraataca

Capítulo 6: El Rey Bulblin contraataca

Los mercenarios escaparon a toda velocidad de la capital, y ya habían desaparecido de vista cuando los soldados de Hyrule intentaron darles persecución. Tuvieron que robarse los caballos de unos campesinos que los usaban para tirar de las carretas en las que llevaban mercancía, pero no les hicieron daño. La noticia del descape de unos "criminales peligrosos" viajaba detrás de ellos, pero no demasiado atrasada.

Al menos podían turnarse para montar los dos caballos para que el viaje les fuera menos cansado a pie.

Totalmente confundida por el alboroto de una hora atrás, y sintiéndose vulnerable por no tener a Titania cerca, Mist no sabía qué hacer. Arreglarle la mano a Shinon tampoco le reconfortó en lo absoluto. No tenía un mapa, estaba en terreno totalmente desconocido, y seguramente los soldados hyrulianos se estarían movilizando para capturarlos.

Y ella era responsable por las vidas de los cinco hombres que le acompañaban.

Su mejor amigo, Rolf, fue a su rescate una vez más, pues su excelente visión le permitió vislumbrar un poblado a lo lejos.

- Hacia el este, por allá – Le decía a su hermano Boyd.

- Apenas puedo verlo, ¿cómo lo haces? – Dijo el otro con fastidio.

Era un pequeño poblado cerca de una de las varias lagunas que había por el rumbo, pero no era difícil verlo en campo abierto. Sin embargo, después de una hora de viaje hacia dicho poblado, pudieron vislumbrar otro más grande al pie de una extraña montaña.

- ¿Por qué esa montaña es… redonda? Juro que luce redonda, no bromeo – Decía Boyd, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

- Oigan, ¿no les parece mala idea viajar hacia un pueblo? – Inquirió Gatrie, dudoso –. Digo, nos están buscando, seguramente estarán vigilando los puntos clave del país.

- No creo que la noticia de nuestro escape haya viajado tan lejos aún, y dudo mucho que los militares hayan llegado hasta allá antes que nosotros – Señaló Oscar con seguridad –. No sería mala idea pasar rápidamente por ahí, descansar, y abastecernos de lo que podamos. ¿O tú qué dices, Mist?

Fue obligada a hablar por primera vez desde que habían dejado la capital.

- Me parece bien – Fue lo único que dijo.

- Sí, definitivamente es redonda – Dijo Boyd.

- Ya te escuché, Boyd, es redonda – Espetó el fastidiado Rolf.

- Puede que no lo parezca con todas esas rocas que le salen por los lados, pero sí, es redonda…

- ¿Cómo podría la gente subir en ella si fuera redonda? A lo mejor es una ilusión que dan las rocas que hay alrededor de ella, como plantas que crecen en círculos – Dijo Rolf.

- ¿Y qué tal si no hay gente en ella, pequeñazo? – Señaló Boyd con aires de saberlo todo.

- Link dijo que los goron viven allá arriba, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Rolf triunfante.

- Ah… claro… - Respondió Boyd, gotitas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Y te he dicho que no me digas "pequeñazo".

- Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos, vamos a ver quién irá a echar un vistazo – Dijo Oscar.

Los mercenarios ya casi habían llegado a la aldea, el cielo aún estaba azul, pero el horizonte ya tenía tintes rosados, señal de que el crepúsculo se acercaba. No se arriesgaban a entrar, pues temían que hubiera alguien que los delatara.

- No hay problema, yo iré a ver que no haya ningún soldado de esos – Se ofreció Boyd con entusiasmo casi infantil.

- Creo que sería mejor enviar a Rolf, o a Mist – Sugirió Gatrie –. Lucen más inocentes.

Todos menos Boyd estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque fue gracias a Shinon que Rolf fue el elegido para la tarea, pues era el "menos inepto".

- ¿Y qué es lo que me hace menos inocente? – Inquirió un decepcionado Boyd.

- No seas idiota, Boyd, un adulto con bíceps del tamaño de bebés, cargando dos hachas en medio de un pueblo… por favor… - Señaló Shinon con fastidio.

Esperaron en las afueras del pueblo mientras Rolf iba a revisar que no hubiera peligro. No tardó demasiado en regresar, y dijo que solamente había un par de guardias al otro extremo del pueblo. Aún así, Mist sugirió que entraran al pueblo en parejas y en lapsos separados de tiempo. Así fue que Oscar y Rolf entraron primero, seguidos de Gatrie y Shinon cinco minutos después. Finalmente, Mist y Boyd les siguieron pasados otros cinco minutos. Dejaron a los caballos amarrados a un tronco viejo a la entrada.

Mist pensó que se debía a la hora, pero no había mucho movimiento en el exterior. Tampoco era un pueblo demasiado grande, había varias tiendas por un lado, una posada en frente, viviendas esparcidas indiscriminadamente, y una construcción que parecía ser un molino, cerca de una bella laguna. También había un cementerio al subir por un sendero, pero nadie quería ir por ahí.

Lamentablemente, todos los locales, salvo la posada, estaban cerrados. Si iban a abastecerse de alimentos o de armas, no había forma. Entonces todos se reunieron detrás de una casa, lo más discretamente posible, y Gatrie sugirió hospedarse en la posada para pasar la noche.

- No suena mal, pero… ¿qué pasa si despertamos con las lanzas de los enemigos apuntando a nuestras gargantas? – Cuestionó Boyd.

- Creo que es mejor así – Dijo Mist –. Pasaremos mejor la noche, y hay menos riesgo de que nos encuentren bajo techo que en campo abierto, ¿no es así?

- Antes de meternos a esa posada, quiero decir algo – Anunció Shinon con arrogancia.

Hubo un incómodo silencio tras las palabras de Shinon, a la vez que éste se separaba del grupo para encararlos a todos.

- No me encontrarán en la posada cuando amanezca – Fue lo primero que dijo.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir, Shinon? – Inquirió Rolf con ansiedad. Aunque era obvio lo que decía, era algo que ya había hecho en el pasado, y eso a Rolf le había dolido.

- Ya no quiero ser parte de esto. Es muy difícil, solamente nos hemos metido en problemas, y traemos a un ejército entero persiguiéndonos. No quiero morir, y mucho menos si no he visto ni una sola moneda de oro por ello – Dijo Shinon escuetamente.

- ¿Escogiendo el lado que más te conviene otra vez, Shinon? – Boyd dio un paso adelante y habló en tono desafiante. Se le notaba que estaba molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Boyd? Es obvio que no lo quieres admitir, pero ya no es lo mismo trabajar con ustedes en éste asunto de los mercenarios – Se cruzó de brazos –. Yo sé que tú sigues en ésta compañía por lealtad al comandante Greil, no por lealtad a Ike, y mucho menos a ésta niña. Tú y tus hermanos.

- Esa es una afirmación muy atrevida, Shinon, cuida lo que dices – Ésta vez Oscar dio un paso y habló manteniendo su serenidad.

- Estamos aquí porque queremos, no por una deuda o por lealtad – Declaró Boyd notablemente molesto. Rolf, detrás de sus hermanos, se veía nervioso, pues Shinon era su mentor, su maestro y uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Pues verán a dónde los lleva ese tonto entusiasmo. Quédense con su intento de comandante, yo no vivo en un mundo color de rosa y sé que si me quedo aquí, me van a matar tarde o temprano. No estoy escogiendo lados, no los delataré si me topo con el ejército de Hyrule, pero no duden en que me encontrarán peleando contra ustedes si ellos ponen mejor precio a mis habilidades. No me importa si estoy rompiendo un contrato con la reina, y mucho menos me importa si estoy traicionando a mi país. El mundo es muy vasto, y tengo una vida que no pienso tirar a la basura.

- Muy bien, entonces vete, no te necesitamos.

Ya estaba harta. No podía tolerarlo más, si seguía escuchando su perorata le iba a tirar una bofetada, o quizá peor. Sintió todavía más ganas de agredirlo cuando todos dejaron de hablar y él se le quedó mirando, escondiendo rápidamente su sorpresa tras una sonrisa arrogante.

Pero Mist no se iba a poner a su nivel, ella era mejor.

- ¿Estás sordo? Si quieres irte, no hay problema. No voy a pedirte que te quedes, no te necesito – Mist se adelantó a Oscar y a Boyd, quedando muy cerca de Shinon.

- Vaya, vaya, sabes hablar – Se burló el arquero.

- Ni siquiera sé por qué te quedaste cuando me pidieron que yo fuera la comandante, tenías todo el espacio para irte – Siguió diciendo Mist, ignorándolo –. Eres un convenenciero y un oportunista, por eso no te fuiste. Ahora decides hacerlo porque sabes que puedes sacar provecho de la situación si te unes a Hyrule. Si crees que tus habilidades valen más de lo que recibes por estar con nosotros, está bien por mi, vete. No necesito tus quejas, no necesito tus insultos, y tampoco necesito tus ojitos perfectos.

Sorprendentemente, Shinon no respondió, pero Mist continuó hablando.

- Tienes razón, no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer con tu vida, úsala para sacar el dinero que desees. Pero si de verdad llegamos a encontrarte en el campo de batalla alguna vez, no esperes que ocurra lo mismo dos veces: Ike te derrotó, pero no te mató porque llegamos Rhys y yo. No esperes tener la misma suerte, y si la llegaras a tener, no quiero que regreses a la compañía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Y en cuanto terminó de decirlo, Mist estaba tan confundida y acalorada que casi olvidaba lo que había dicho. Todos los demás se habían quedado fríos, aunque Shinon mantenía el semblante de arrogancia y autosuficiencia que le caracterizaba. Tampoco le había bajado la mirada a Mist, se la había sostenido durante toda la conversación.

Sin decir nada, Shinon dio media vuelta y echó a andar. Antes de alejarse mucho, ladeó un poco la cabeza y dijo:

- Quizá valga la pena ver qué harás ahora que nana Titania no está…

Lentamente se dirigió a la posada y desapareció del otro lado de la puerta. Gatrie tampoco dijo nada y se le veía tenso, pero fue el primero en seguir a Shinon, quedándose atrás los tres hermanos junto a Mist.

- Bien hecho – Señaló Oscar con una sonrisa, sin voltear a ver a su comandante.

- Creo que ya no me meteré contigo – Dijo Boyd con sorna para alegrar el tenso ambiente.

- Gra… gracias – Musitó Mist tras un largo suspiro de alivio.

De alguna forma, Mist tuvo una sensación curiosa en el pecho y supo que algo había cambiado en ella. La determinación y la seguridad le habían llenado por dentro, y entonces no supo explicar de dónde venían.

Mientras pensaba en ello, se dirigió a la posada junto con Oscar, Boyd y Rolf, esperando pasar una noche más tranquila.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire desde el incidente entre Mist y Shinon, e incluso se contagió a la recepcionista y a las dos personas que también pasaban la noche en la posada (el hecho de que lo seis visitantes venían armados tampoco ayudó a la causa). Cuando Mist y los hermanos llegaron a la posada, la recepcionista les dijo que "sus dos acompañantes se habían permitido pasar a sus habitaciones", aunque Mist ya venía dispuesta a pagar el hospedaje de los seis.

La muchacha odiaba el hecho de tener que dormir sola en una de las dos habitaciones para mujeres, y ver que ella ocupaba una de las cuatro camas era desolador. Todos sus compañeros, y hasta los otros dos clientes, eran hombres y dormían acompañados, mientras que la posadera (que también era la recepcionista) tenía su propia recámara.

Así que aunque tenía ganas de dormirse temprano, Mist no pudo conciliar el sueño. No tardó en levantarse y ponerse las botas y la capa para salir de la recámara. Cerró la puerta sigilosamente y cuidó no pisar las tablas de madera que chirriaban, para luego dirigirse a la ventana, junto a la escalera.

No había nada que observar en la calle, toda la gente había regresado a sus casas y quedaban pocas ventanas con luz. Pero a Mist no le importo eso, pues era la primera vez que veía tanta tranquilidad en meses. No habían parado desde que la reina Elincia les había contratado para ésta misión, así que observar la tranquilidad de la noche era más que reconfortante. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

No supo por cuánto tiempo permaneció en la ventana con la mirada fija en la oscuridad, hasta que de pronto oyó una puerta abriéndose detrás de ella. Era Oscar que salía de una de las habitaciones para hombres.

- Lo lamento, comandante, la escuché salir de su recámara pero nunca la oí regresar – Dijo Oscar tan educado y sereno como siempre –. Vine a ver si se le ofrecía algo.

- No es nada Oscar, gracias – Respondió Mist con una sonrisa –. Y por favor, no me llames "comandante".

- ¿Hace que te sientas incómoda? – Inquirió Oscar.

- No exactamente… me hace sentir que estoy por encima de ustedes, y no es así – Señaló la muchacha.

- Nosotros no lo sentimos así. Nos inspiras respeto y es por eso que te hablamos de "usted", nada más – Aclaró Oscar y luego sonrió –. Pero no te llamaremos comandante si así lo deseas.

Los dos se quedaron viendo al exterior por unos segundos en completo silencio, por lo que Mist podía escuchar los potentes ronquidos de Boyd provenientes desde la recámara de hombres.

- Estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste hace un rato, lo de Shinon – Dijo Oscar sin dejar de mirar hacia las calles.

- ¿De verdad?

- Pues no sé si Shinon decida irse o quedarse, pero una cosa es segura: ya te respeta más. No lo he oído hablar desde que entramos aquí, a la posada, y hace un rato pude verlo tensando la cuerda de su arco, antes de irse a dormir. Creo que es una buena señal, ¿no crees?

Eso espero… ¿y qué hay de Gatrie? – Inquirió Mist.

- Si Shinon se llegara a ir, Gatrie lo seguiría tarde o temprano, como la última vez. Eso te preocupa, ¿verdad? – Dijo Oscar volteando a ver a Mist, que no dejaba de encarar al vidrio.

- Nunca voy a olvidar cuando nos dejaron aquella noche, cuando mi padre murió y Titania decidió que mi hermano tomara el control de la compañía. Sentían como si el novato de Ike no fuera merecedor de sus servicios, y luego regresaron sin una sola señal de vergüenza en las caras. Titania dice que regresaron para quedarse porque Ike se ganó su respeto, y lo creo… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que, inicialmente, fueron impulsados por la conveniencia, o por miedo a estar en el lado equivocado.

- Entiendo que pienses eso, pero Titania tiene razón. Y créeme que esos dos tienen buenas motivaciones para quedarse, no dudes de su lealtad – Respondió Oscar, y Mist le encaró.

- Eso mismo me dijo Titania sobre Shinon… ¿por qué nadie me dice nada más?

- Tal vez, algún día, Gatrie y Shinon te lo digan cuando estén listos, no me corresponde a mi – Dijo Oscar, siempre sonriente –. Pero te daré una pista: ¿recuerdas qué era lo que decía el comandante Greil cuando alguien del grupo se sentía desunido, o cuando alguien estaba peleado con otro?

- Decía que no importan nuestros lazos de sangre, todos somos una familia – Respondió Mist.

- Shinon se equivoca al decir que mis hermanos y yo permanecemos aquí por una deuda con tu padre. Hace muchos años, solamente éramos Boyd, Rolf y yo, muriéndonos de hambre. Pero todo cambió cuando el comandante Greil nos recibió, y por eso estamos aquí: queremos defender a nuestra familia, porque tu padre nos trató como tal. Eso fue lo que Boyd le dijo a Ike la noche en que lo nombraron comandante, y ahora te lo digo yo a ti.

Mist estaba conmovida por las palabras de Oscar, y pudo contener las lágrimas por un pelo, por muchas ganas que tenía de llorar y de abrazarlo.

- Gracias, Oscar – Fue lo único que pudo decir sin que se le quebrara la voz.

- No es nada, comandante… digo, Mist – Respondió Oscar rascándose la sien después de equivocarse.

Los dos volvieron a fijarse en las oscuras calles en completo silencio. Escucharon un golpe sordo proveniente de la habitación de los hombres, y asumieron que alguien (seguramente Boyd) se había caído de la cama.

- Tengo una pregunta, Mist – Dijo Oscar de súbito.

- Dime – Contestó Mist, encarándolo.

- Creo que ya sé la respuesta, pero quiero estar seguro. ¿El hacha de Titania, no es…?

- ¿Urvan? – Completó Mist la pregunta de Oscar, y él asintió –. Veo que la reconociste, esa hacha sí es Urvan.

- Así que sí es el hacha del comandante Greil… - Musitó Oscar, el asombro se notaba en su voz –. ¿Pero no la habían dejado Ike y tú en…?

- En la tumba de mi padre, sí – Aclaró Mist –. Pero llegó a manos de mi hermano gracias al rey Caineghis, pues la tomó de la tumba de mi padre antes de viajar a Begnion para la batalla de la Torre de Orientación. Ike la pudo blandir en esa misma batalla.

- Y te la dejó antes de irse, supongo – Preguntó Oscar.

- Obviamente yo no puedo blandir un hacha, y mucho menos una tan pesada. Pero decidí dársela a Titania, me pareció justo que fuera ella quien la usara.

- Ya veo, solamente quería confirmar mi sospecha. Boyd también se lo imaginaba, y me lo dijo. Estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de perderla – Señaló Oscar, divertido –. Lo primero que hizo al llegar aquí fue meterla debajo de la cama.

- Se lo agradezco – Declaró Mist cerrando los ojos, aliviada –. Esa hacha ahora tiene un nuevo significado para mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando Titania me la lanzó para que yo pudiera tomarla, en vez de usarla para defenderse y huir… esa fue su manera de darme una señal. Ahí fue cuando supe que ya no puedo seguir huyendo de mi responsabilidad. Me dio el hacha de mi padre mientras nos daba algo de tiempo para escapar de la capital. Ya no es solamente el hacha de mi padre, ahora es un recordatorio de lo que necesito ser, y lo que necesito hacer.

Oscar parecía sorprendido por las palabras de Mist, por escucharla hablar así. Sabía que había algo nuevo dentro de ella, la misma determinación que había en los ojos de Ike el día que el comandante Greil murió y él, un novato, había sido nombrado comandante.

- Pero ya no sé qué ocurrirá con ésta misión, Oscar – Dijo Mist preocupada –. Cuando la reina nos la asignó con ese rostro tan triste y sombrío, supe que teníamos que hacer algo. Aunque ahora todo parece tan estúpido. Nada de la misión tiene sentido.

Oscar se mantuvo en silencio y la dejó continuar.

- Honestamente, ya no me importa cumplir con lo que nos pidieron. La gente de Hyrule no nos ha hecho nada, y si seguimos así solamente causaremos otra guerra. Solamente quiero rescatar a Titania y que todos regresemos a Crimea a decir que la misión falló. Todos juntos, vivos.

- Si esa es tu decisión, está bien por mi – Respondió Oscar –. Pero rescatar a Titania no será nada fácil, para mañana ya habrá soldados de Hyrule cubriendo mucha tierra, será difícil movernos sin tener que pelear.

- Claro… aunque me extraña que aún no hayan llegado a ésta aldea… - Musitó Mist escrutando la oscuridad, buscando señal de soldados hyrulianos sin éxito –. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría pedirte un favor, Oscar.

- Estarás muy ocupada ahora que asumirás de lleno el comando de los Mercenarios Greil. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de cocinar – Respondió Oscar con entusiasmo.

- Gracias, Oscar. Gracias por todo – Dijo Mist con una sonrisa que Oscar respondió de la misma forma.

- No es nada, Mist. Si ya te sientes mejor, creo que sería buena idea si te fueras a la cama – Sugirió él.

- Me siento más tranquila, pero no tengo sueño – Contestó Mist sin darle mucha importancia a su tiempo de descanso –. Creo que permaneceré despierta, vigilaré que no lleguen soldados a buscarnos mientras trato de idear la forma de rescatar a Titania.

- Está bien. No dudes en despertar a cualquiera de nosotros si necesitas algo – Pidió Oscar.

- Gracias, Oscar, buenas noches.

Oscar se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación. Sin embargo, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando comenzaron a escucharse gritos y golpes en el exterior, causando que él se parara en seco y que Mist se levantara de golpe. Los dos se abalanzaron sobre la ventana, intentando ver lo que ocurría.

Los gritos y el sonido de cosas rompiéndose llenaron el aire, y varias personas salían de sus casas agarrando a niños con una mano y lámparas con la otra. Todos corrían hacia el extremo noroeste del pueblo (el mismo lado por el que Mist y compañía habían llegado).

- ¡Oscar, despierta a los demás y diles que tomen sus armas! – Pidió Mist mientras ella misma corría hacia su recámara.

Mientras el mayor de los hermanos se ocupaba de despertar a los otros mercenarios, Mist tomó su espada y se la amarró al cinturón, se echó la capa encima, y asistió en la laboriosa tarea de despertar a Boyd. El tumulto seguía en pleno cuando los seis mercenarios salieron de la posada, armas y lámparas en mano.

Los caballos que se habían robado estaban sueltos, y uno de ellos logró escapar junto con la masa de gente. Oscar logró tomar las riendas del otro que quedaba, muy asustado y confundido, pero logró calmarlo y montarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? – Sobresalió del escándalo una voz masculina.

Era tal el alboroto que cuatro soldados hyrulianos pasaron corriendo justo por un lado de los mercenarios sin reconocerlos, blandiendo lanzas, espadas y escudos, luchando contra la corriente de gente.

- Creo que eso deja claro que no son soldados hyrulianos los que causaron éste alboroto – Señaló Rolf con nerviosismo.

- Hay que acercarnos con precaución – Dijo Mist con seguridad.

- ¿Quieres decir que vamos a ayudarlos? – Inquirió Gatrie, incrédulo.

- Así es, vamos a ayudar a los hyrulianos – Replicó Mist sin inmutarse –. Nuestro pleito era con la reina, no con ésta gente.

- ¡Ésta gente ha trabajado duro para reconstruir éste pueblo! – Bramó otra furiosa voz masculina, pero mucho más profunda.

- Han de ser ladrones, y muchos al parecer. Quizá estén asesinando gente – Dijo Boyd con inusual seriedad.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – La joven posadera, Anju, había salido con camisón al escuchar todo el alboroto, y lucía alterada.

- Quédese dentro del edificio y asegure puertas y ventanas – Pidió Oscar –. Parece que hay bandidos allá afuera.

- ¡Deténganse ya, en nombre de la reina! – Gritó uno de los soldados, aunque su voz evidenciaba su temor.

- Definitivamente no son soldados – Repitió Rolf.

- Vamos – Ordenó Mist, y los cinco hombres que comandaba la siguieron.

Marcharon a toda prisa hacia el origen de todo el desastre. Conforme se acercaban se topaban con cajas rotas, pedazos de cristales en el suelo, y hasta manchas de sangre. Se detuvieron de golpe cuando vieron, en la oscuridad, una mole de cinco metros frente a ellos. Y a un lado de la mole marrón había un hombre alto, moreno, de largo cabello negro amarado en rastas, vistiendo una holgada túnica de manta. También estaban los cuatro soldados apuntando sus armas a los bandidos, pero lucían lastimeramente asustados.

- Les daremos lo que quieran, pero no destruyan ni lastimen a ésta gente – Pidió el hombre moreno con voz potente pero serena.

- Si siguen lastimando a la gente, los tendré que golpear – Dijo la mole marrón, que además tenía pedazos de hierro colocados en el cuerpo a modo de armadura. Era como un hombre muy jorobado, aunque de dicha joroba le salían pedazos de rocas.

- Ese tiene que ser un goron – Musitó Rolf.

Y opuestos al goron, a los soldados y al hombre moreno, estaban los bandidos, las criaturas más extrañas que los mercenarios habían visto jamás: eran como pequeños orcos de color verde, con delgados cuerpos y grandes cabezas con cuernos. Los rostros se los cubrían con tela azul.

En parejas, uno a las riendas y blandiendo un garrote, y otro blandiendo un arco; montaban a enormes jabalíes cafés, cinco jabalíes en total. Pero había un sexto jabalí, gris y con enormes cuernos, que era montado por el que claramente era el líder de los bandidos: también verde, de piernas cortas, con ambos cuernos rotos y grotescamente gordo, tanto que la armadura no le tapaba ni pizca de la panza. Se trataba de un gran bruto verde que blandía con una mano un hacha casi tan enorme como él.

- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? – Preguntó Boyd al aire, en voz alta, llamando la atención del goron y del hombre moreno.

- Aléjense de aquí, corren peligro – Pidió el hombre al encararlos, los mercenarios pudieron ver que tenía gruesos labios, una nariz aguileña, y un arete perforándole la ceja izquierda.

- Venimos a ayudar, señor, tenemos armas – Anunció Mist –. Lo hacemos voluntariamente. Mi nombre es Mist, y somos los Mercenarios Greil.

- Mi nombre es Renado. Agradezco tu preocupación, Mist, pero no podemos permitir que más gente salga lastimada – Respondió el hombre moreno.

Aparentemente, Renado no había notado que el líder de los bandidos halaba con su otra mano la cuerda que aprisionaba a un rehén: un soldado hyruliano que no lucía nada bien, pues tenía heridas sangrantes en piernas y brazos. Aún lograba movimientos débiles con sus pies, en un intento por huir.

- Darnos comida… y darnos mucho dinero – Dijo la gran bestia verde, su voz era torpe y muy profunda.

- Suelta al soldado que llevas – Demandó el enorme goron.

El líder soltó una carcajada tan tonta como su cara, y sus compinches le imitaron con unos sonidos horribles, como arcadas o gruñidos que pretendían ser risas. Finalmente el jefe ladrón haló fuertemente de la cuerda de su prisionero, y lo arrojó contra uno de los guardias del pueblo, derribándolo y riéndose otra vez.

- No irnos, darnos toda la comida y dinero – Replicó el líder otra vez, pronunciando torpemente las palabras.

- Estúpidos bulblins – Gruñó el gran goron, levantando al herido con sus gigantescas manos y colocándolo junto al muro del molino en construcción, a su izquierda.

- Está bien… recolectaré todo el dinero que tengamos y les daremos comida – Anunció Renado, sereno –. Pero por favor, ya no destruyan nada ni lastimen a la gente.

Renado entonces dio media vuelta y echó andar hacia donde el resto de los aldeanos habían huido. Sin embargo, se oyeron las risas estúpidas de los bulblins y una cuerda tensándose. Mist vio a la criaturilla alzándose sobre su montura, apuntando una flecha directamente a la espalda de Renado.

- ¡Cuidado, Renado! – Bramó el enorme goron interponiéndose entre el arquero y su objetivo.

Pero esa flecha nunca fue disparada, pues el arquero recibió una justamente en la mitad de su cráneo. No había sido obra de Shinon, sino de Rolf. El bulblin cayó muerto del lomo del jabalí, tieso como una tabla, y se desvaneció en una nube de humo negro. Sus demás compañeros se le quedaron mirando como estúpidos, hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que estaba muerto.

- Esa fue una mala idea, Rolf – Musitó Gatrie, blandiendo su lanza con fuerza.

Los diez bulblins que quedaban gritaron furiosos y alzaron sus armas, dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre sus enemigos.

- ¡No los dejes acercarse a la gente, Dangoro! – Pidió Renado después de que el goron se interpuso entre el hombre y la flecha. Renado entonces huyó de la escena para ir pedirle a la gente que abandonara la aldea por completo.

- ¡Los voy a aplastar! – Rugió Dangoro a la vez que chocaba sus puños, también cubiertos en hierro.

- ¡Deténganlos en seguida! – Ordenó Mist a sus compañeros, y todos prepararon sus armas.

Los primeros en lanzarse a la carga fueron Dangoro, pues su tamaño le permitía resistir una embestida de los jabalíes, y Oscar, pues él era el único que tenía caballo. Luego les siguieron los cuatro soldados hyrulianos, Gatrie, Mist y Boyd, y volaron las flechas de Shinon y Rolf, aunque solo la del primero dio en el blanco, derribando a uno de los jinetes.

Dangoro detuvo al líder, el Rey Bulblin, al aferrar a su jabalí por los cuernos. Dos de los soldados hyrulianos fueron inevitablemente arrollados por jabalíes (Mist intentó curarlos, pero solamente uno sobrevivió para cuando ella llegó), mientras que Oscar estaba en persecución con otros dos.

Entonces Mist se dirigió a proteger al recién liberado rehén, pues aún estaba amordazado y totalmente indefenso. Apenas pudo alzar la cabeza cuando notó la llegada de la muchacha.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Inquirió la joven comandante, quitándole el casco.

- Me… me llamo… Carl – Respondió el soldado. Los ojos se le hacían pequeños por la hinchazón de los golpes, aunque su nariz era horriblemente grande por naturaleza. Su cabello café, corto, estaba manchado de lodo y apenas podía cubrirle las grandes orejas puntiagudas.

- Descuida, estarás como nuevo en un instante, Carl – Afirmó Mist con una amable sonrisa, y colocó la esfera al extremo de su bastón cerca de las múltiples heridas del joven soldado. La joven se concentró, y la esfera brilló con una tenue y agradable luz azul que, mágicamente, cerró la primera herida del brazo. Así continuó con todas las lesiones –. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¡Vaya! ¡Me siento genial! – Dijo Carl muy sorprendido, soltando luego una risa de tonto y levantándose de golpe.

- ¿Puedes pelear? – Preguntó Mist.

- ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Gracias! – Dijo el joven soldado con entusiasmo, desenvainando la espada con tal rapidez que rozó peligrosamente el vientre de su salvadora –. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mist – Respondió ella.

- ¡Nunca olvidaré esto, gracias, de ver…!

- ¡Detrás de ti, Carl! – Gritó Mist.

- ¿De qué estás…? – El joven hyruliano no terminó su frase, y cayó inconsciente después de que un bulblin le golpeó en la cabeza con el garrote.

Era más sencillo pelear contra ellos cuando no montaban en jabalíes, pensó Mist, pues sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes. Le resultó muy fácil esquivar el golpe del garrote, y rápidamente le hundió la espada en el pecho a su atacante, eliminándolo. Entonces la muchacha miró a su alrededor y vio, lejos de ella, a una niña en medio de la batalla.

- ¿Padre, dónde estás? – La pequeña tenía el cabello negro, lacio y corto hasta el cuello, y vestía una blusa de manta, botas y un chaleco con flecos. Caminaba lentamente en medio de la batalla, completamente aterrorizada.

- ¡Sal de aquí, niña! – Gritó uno de los dos soldados hyrulianos restantes, corriendo hacia ella.

Pero cuando el hyruliano llegó a rescatar a la niña, el bruto verde alzó su hacha cerca de ellos, dispuesto a matarlos. Heroicamente, el soldado abrazó a la niña y se agachó, protegiéndola de todo daño. La muerte no le llegó, sin embargo, pues Boyd le hundió el hacha a la bestia en la monstruosa panza.

El Rey Bulblin chilló de dolor, pero no retrocedió ni soltó el arma. En vez de eso, se giró a una sorprendente velocidad y tiró un golpe con el puño, derribando a Boyd con una facilidad todavía más impactante. Una vez más, el gran bulblin levantó su pesada hacha, amenazando a Boyd que estaba tendido en el suelo, sin aire.

- ¡Boyd, no! – Gimió Mist con horror, corriendo hacia él.

Pero a Boyd tampoco le ocurrió nada, pues una flecha de Rolf se hundió en el brazo del gran bulblin. Furioso, el monstruo se volvió hacia el menor de los hermanos, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él, pero entonces Mist llegó y le hundió la espada en el otro brazo. Al volverse a girar, el Rey Bulblin alcanzó a golpear a Mist en la boca con el canto de su hacha, aunque cometió el grave error de darle la espalda a Boyd, que aún estaba en el suelo.

El sonido más fuerte de la noche bien pudo haber llegado al rincón más lejano de Hyrule: el Rey Bulblin gritó de dolor cuando Boyd le dio con le hacha justo a mitad de una nalga.

La bestia se zafó dolorosamente y rodó en el suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantó y emprendió la huída a una velocidad fascinante para semejante cuerpo y tan cortas piernas. Se montó como pudo en su gran jabalí y lo echó a andar hacia fuera del pueblo. Oscar, que eliminaba al último de los bulblins pequeños, comenzó la persecución muy tarde, y se detuvo cuando vio que el monstruoso bandido alcanzó el campo abierto.

- ¿Estás bien, Mist? – Boyd se acercó a Mist, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, agarrándose el labio.

- No es nada, Boyd, ¿cómo estás tú? – Contestó Mist, sintiendo esa extraña calma que viene después de la adrenalina.

- Esa cosa era demasiado fuerte, no puedo creer que me derribara – Respondió Boyd sorprendido –. Pero nada grave. Déjame verte el labio.

Aunque Mist se negó al principio, Boyd se agachó frente a ella y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro con una delicadeza inusual para alguien tan grande. Entonces acarició el labio inferior de Mist con su dedo pulgar, cuidadosamente al pasarlo sobre la pequeña cortada que tenía.

Mist se perdió en los ojos de Boyd, y parecía que él también estaba soñando con los de ella. Súbitamente lo encontraba sumamente atractivo. Quería abrazarlo, incluso besarlo.

Pero, de la nada, Boyd comenzó a carcajearse como un estúpido.

- ¿Viste cómo lo puse a llorar? – Inquirió emocionado, separándose de Mist de golpe.

- Ah… yo… sí, lo ví – Contestó ella muy confundida, aún en el suelo.

- ¡Le dibujé una segunda raya! – Exclamaba Boyd como un niño pequeño – Tendré que limpiar mi hacha, es probable que la haya llenado de caca.

Sin decirle nada más a Mist, Boyd se alejó y comenzó a presumir su hazaña entre sus compañeros. La joven comandante, sin embargo, se quedó ahí sentada, con una mezcla de alivio porque su primera misión había salido bien, y frustración por lo que acababa de suceder.

- Estúpido Boyd – Dijo para sí, torciendo la boca en una leve sonrisa.

Por alguna razón que los mercenarios no pudieron explicarse, todos los bulblins se desvanecieron en nubes de humo negro al morir, al igual que los jabalíes, así que no había mucho que limpiar. Sin embargo, dos de los guardias del pueblo habían caído en batalla, y Dangoro se encargó de enterrarlos.

- ¡Pero ese no es un cadáver, aún está vivo! – Dijo Mist cuando vio que el enorme goron levantó al inconsciente Carl del suelo y lo colocó dentro de la fosa.

- Llévalo a mi casa, Dangoro – Pidió Renado con amabilidad –. Lo tendré en mi casa hasta que esté sano.

Dangoro era demasiado grande para caber por la puerta de la vivienda con forma de cilindro, así que introdujo a Carl en ella haciendo uso de una sola mano, con sumo cuidado.

- Tu nombre es Mist, ¿no es así, jovencita?

Aún estresada por la batalla, Mist se sobresaltó cuando Renado se dirigió a ella, acompañado de uno de los soldados y por la pequeña que ella había rescatado.

- Sí señor – Respondió Mist.

- Éste soldado me dice que salvaste su vida y la de mi hija, Luda – Dijo Renado, y la niña dio un paso adelante tímidamente –. Tienes mi más sincero agradecimiento.

- Gracias, señorita – Dijo Luda con suma educación.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, joven dama – Dijo el soldado con una inclinación de cabeza.

- No es nada, de verdad – Contestó la comandante con amabilidad –. No podíamos dejar que aldeanos inocentes sufrieran por culpa de esos bandidos. Escuché que llevan mucho tiempo trabajando por reconstruir ésta ciudad.

- Así es. Hace un año hubo una guerra aquí en Hyrule, y también alcanzó a la gente de ésta aldea, Nuevo Kakariko – Explicó Renado –. Muy pocos fuimos los que sobrevivimos al ataque de unas bestias misteriosas. Pero gracias a los goron de la Montaña de la Muerte, hemos levantado poco a poco a la aldea, haciéndola atractiva para vivir.

- Me alegra que hayamos sido de utilidad – Dijo Mist sonriendo de nuevo y mirando a Dangoro que se retiraba. No había notado que tenía todo el cuerpo tatuado con líneas amarillas que formaban símbolos, y que su cabeza terminaba en una especie de pico.

- De nuevo, te agradecemos. Nosotros vivimos en aquella casa – Dijo Renado señalando la casa en la que Dangoro había metido a Carl –, siempre serás bienvenida ahí si necesitas ayuda.

- Muchas gracias. Los Mercenarios Greil nos quedaremos en la posada, aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo. Ahí nos encontrarán si necesitan ayuda, el tiempo que nos quedemos – Ofreció Mist educadamente.

- Buenas noches, entonces – Deseó el moreno hombre.

- Buenas noches, señor – Respondió la joven comandante.

- Y por favor, dile a tu amigo que no limpie su hacha en esa laguna. Ahí vive uno de los sagrados espíritus de la luz – Pidió Renado.

- Lo haré – Dijo la muchacha. Aunque no sabía qué era un espíritu de la luz, se sentía avergonzada. Esperó a que el soldado regresara a su guardia al otro extremo de la villa y a que Renado y Luda se metieran a su casa –. ¡Boyd!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió el joven, dejando en su camino un rastro de gotas de agua provenientes de su hacha mojada.

- Renado dice que en esa laguna vive un espíritu de la luz, y pidió que no limpiáramos nuestras armas ahí – Dijo Mist.

- Ya… veo, lo lamento – Respondió Boyd apenado y rascándose la nuca, aunque tampoco tenía idea de qué era un espíritu de la luz –. ¿Y qué más quería?

- Vino a agradecerme por salvarle la vida a su hija, y dijo que somos bienvenidos aquí, en Nuevo Kakariko.

- ¡Nada mal, comandante! – Señaló Boyd alegremente, pero luego su rostro recuperó algo de su seriedad –. Es una lástima que tarde o temprano averiguarán que somos fugitivos. Oscar y los demás están de acuerdo en que sería buena idea salir de aquí mañana, y buscarnos otro escondite.

- Creo que tienen razón – Musitó una resignada Mist, y luego llamó a los mercenarios –. Vamos a dormir. Tienen razón, lo mejor sería irnos de aquí mañana.

Los mercenarios se encaminaron de regreso a la posada, abriéndose paso entre un mar de gente que volvía a sus casas después del tremendo susto. Mist, que se había quedado de última, vio que Shinon se rezagaba. Pensó en acercarse a él, pero entonces el arquero se detuvo de golpe.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró a Mist de reojo, como si fuera a decir algo. Pero ella no escuchó ni una palabra, pues él parecía dudoso. Al final volvió a andar hacia la posada sin haber dicho nada. Mist simplemente dejó que se alejara un poco para regresar a tomar un merecido descanso.


	7. Capítulo 7: Duelo al amanecer

Capítulo 7: Duelo al amanecer, encuentro al atardecer

- Andando, pues – Dijo Rusl entusiasta.

Link sacó la cara del agua del pozo a la salida del pueblo. El agua fresca de madrugada fue lo que le mantuvo despierto mientras Shad iba a la posada a buscar algo que había olvidado, solo para regresar y recordar que había olvidado algo más.

- Te ves terrible – Fue lo que le dijo Rusl mientras salían de Viejo Kakariko –. Veo que no dormiste nada.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – Contestó su antiguo alumno mientras se echaba el cabello mojado detrás de la oreja, para poder ver.

- Supongo que estás nervioso con todo esto. No te preocupes, está bien – Rusl le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Caminaban por el estrecho sendero bordeado por altas rocas, mientras que los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por el horizonte, provocando que el cielo completamente negro adoptara un tinte azulado y luego rosado.

- ¡Maldición, olvidé mi separador de páginas! – Exclamó Shad.

- Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? – Gruñó Ashei.

Alcanzaron el Puente de Eldin justo cuando el sol se asomaba ya a un lado de la Montaña de la Muerte, como un tímido guiño. Ya no hacía viento como en la noche anterior y la oscuridad ya no era total, así que cruzarlo no parecía tan peligroso.

O eso pensaban hasta que llegaron aproximadamente a la mitad del puente…

- ¡Vaya! Yo venía buscando a un espadachín, ¡pero me encontré a tres! – Exclamó detrás de ellos una voz femenina, con mucha emoción.

El cuarteto se dio la vuelta, todos ellos desconcertados. Al parecer los había venido siguiendo una joven mujer, quizás no mucho mayor que Link. Su estatura era razonable para una mujer, y era muy esbelta. Su cabello era lacio, de color morado y muy largo, llegando casi hasta la cintura; sus ojos eran verdes y muy expresivos, casi infantiles, y su piel era blanca. Vestía una banda blanca en la cabeza a modo de diadema, y una larga túnica anaranjada de largas y amplias mangas, ceñida a la cintura por un cinturón de cuero. Debajo llevaba una blusa y una falda corta de color café. Finalmente, usaba guanteletes de cuero negro y botas de cuero café que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla.

Con su bonito rostro de cierto aire infantil, contrastaba la magnífica katana envainada que colgaba de su cinturón, en el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

- ¡Esto es perfecto! – Exclamó con el entusiasmo de una niña con muñeca nueva.

- Um… ¿qué cosa? – Inquirió Shad dando un paso adelante.

- ¡Me fascinan los duelos al amanecer, y ahora puedo tener tres! – Respondió la joven casi dando saltos.

- ¿Duelos… duelos al amanecer? – Dijo Link confundido.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Rusl con amabilidad.

- Mia – Contestó la muchacha, pero luego desenvainó tan rápido como había dicho su nombre –. Y ahora, ¿cuál de ustedes tres es el más fuerte?

El súbito movimiento de Mia hizo que Shad se sobresaltara y retrocediera. Link y Rusl llevaron sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus respectivas espadas, pero Ashei les había ganado.

- Ya estuvo, ¿qué es lo que quieres, loca? – Dijo Ashei adelantándose a sus compañeros, apuntando su espada hacia Mia, retándola. Pero ella, sin embargo, bajó su arma y su rostro reflejaba decepción.

- Yo… yo solo… - Envainó la katana –. He estado viajando por el mundo durante muchos meses, buscando a un oponente muy fuerte que sea capaz de vencerme, por diversión. Pero a todos les he ganado yo…

- ¿Quieres decir que matas a gente por diversión? – Dijo Rusl alzando una ceja.

- ¡No, no, no! – Exclamó Mia sobresaltada, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente en negación –. Solamente peleamos amistosamente, al amanecer. ¡Los duelos al amanecer son tan dramáticos!

- Ésta mujer está loca… - Musitó Ashei, aunque nadie la oyó.

- Entonces, ¿quién de ustedes es el más fuerte? – Volvió a preguntar Mia –. No los dejaré pasar hasta que tenga mi duelo al amanecer.

Ninguno de los otros cuatro respondió por varios segundos, pero Rusl se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Entonces extendió la mano y le dio un empujón a Link, causando que el muchacho se adelantara a Ashei. Ésta última, aunque tenía dificultades para reconocer cuando alguien era mejor que ella, no tardó mucho en guardar su arma, cruzarse de brazos y retroceder.

- Así que serás tú – Dijo Mia con una sonrisa muy entusiasta.

- Pues… eso creo… - Respondió Link rascándose la nuca.

- ¡En guardia!

La mujer era hiperactiva, definitivamente. Volvió a desenvainar tan rápido que casi no dio tiempo a Link para blandir su espada y su escudo (aunque él no pudo contener el grito causado por el susto), y sus tres compañeros apenas pudieron hacerse a un lado para dejarlos luchar.

Mia era extremadamente rápida, no daba oportunidad a Link de hacer nada y él, en mayor parte gracias a la suerte, apenas podía poner el escudo en el lugar indicado. Ella a veces, de la nada, saltaba y daba una voltereta sobre la cabeza de Link, cayendo detrás de él y atacando de nuevo con una lluvia de estocadas.

- Es buena – Le dijo Rusl a Ashei, pero ella solamente se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, observando en silencio.

-Para ser un duelo por diversión, creo que se lo está tomando muy en serio – Señaló Shad preocupado.

Después de eso, Link logró su primer contraataque al esquivar hacia un lado y lanzar una estocada a Mia, aunque ella logró bloquearla fácilmente. Sin embargo, el duelo se niveló desde aquél momento, volviéndose en un intercambio de golpes mucho más proporcionado. Aún así, por cada golpe que tiraba Link, Mia lograba dos, y en ocasiones evadía completamente algunos ataques del hyliano.

- Es preocupantemente buena, ¿crees que Link logre ganarle, Rusl? – Inquirió Shad sin despegar los ojos de la pelea.

- ¿De verdad crees que esa muchacha no le da oportunidad a Link de hacer nada? – Respondió Rusl –. ¿O será que Link no ha hecho nada y la está observando? Esa chica es horriblemente descuidada, ataca tan rápido que ningún espadachín común podría atacarle jamás. Pero por otro lado, se ha preocupado tanto por atacar que no se defiende para casi nada, deja muchos puntos descubiertos. Y alguien como Link, tarde o temprano, logrará conectar un golpe.

Si de verdad eran chispas o el reflejo de la luz de amanecer en las espadas, no se sabía, pero Link y Mia chocaron sus espadas y se empujaban con mucha fuerza. Para ser una mujer no muy alta y tan delgada, tenía demasiada fuerza en el brazo, aunque finalmente Link logró empujar lo suficiente como para obligarla a retroceder. El muchacho se lanzó al ataque inmediatamente, pero Mia le esquivó con una ágil voltereta hacia atrás. Como si tuviera resortes en las piernas, la muchacha se lanzó hacia el frente en cuanto tocó tierra con las puntas de los pies.

Ese fue el error que Link había estado esperando: con el escudo bloqueó la katana que caía verticalmente sobre él, casi en el momento en que Mia le lanzó el ataque. En seguida empujó la katana hacia el piso, haciendo a Mia trastabillar y obligándola a agacharse. No pudo levantarse para contraatacar a tiempo, pues Link fue lo suficientemente rápido para hacerle un leve corte en el brazo izquierdo. Ya estaba de rodillas cuando Link le apuntó la espada al cuello.

- ¡Auch! ¡¿Para qué hiciste eso?! – Se quejó Mia sosteniéndose el brazo donde la herida –. ¡Esto era un duelo amistoso! ¡Auch!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese súbito y ardiente deseo de agresión. Aunque sólo fue breve, Link había sentido un extraño placer al hacer el corte en la carne, por más superficial que fue. Miró a Mia directamente a los ojos por varios segundos, y sabía que sus compañeros, detrás suyo, le miraban desconcertados. El corte en el brazo había sido totalmente innecesario, apuntarle al cuello hubiera sido más que suficiente para reclamar la victoria.

Estaba jadeando y sudando, y con el paso de los segundos se extinguió su agresivo deseo. Súbitamente, se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

- Yo… lo siento – Dijo Link al fin, muy avergonzado, rascándose la nuca –. Es que peleas tan bien que pensé que te lo estabas tomando en serio.

Pero Mia no estaba escuchando, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y lucía bastante sorprendida, casi emocionada de nuevo. Al principio estaba jadeando y no movía los ojos del piso, pero de la nada volteó la cabeza, los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en Link, y contuvo el aliento.

- Tú… tú me derrotaste – Musitó, pero luego tomó aire y exclamó –: ¡Me venciste! ¡Solamente una persona había sido capaz de derrotarme! ¡Guau!

La joven mujer se puso en pie de golpe y aferró a Link por la túnica, y luego lo zarandeó con brusquedad y emoción, exclamando cosas que Link no pudo escuchar porque estaba más ocupado intentando soltarse. Sin embargo, Mia se quedó callada de súbito y dejó de jalonear a Link, aunque se le quedó mirando sonriente y no lo soltó.

- … Auch – Se quejó finalmente, volviendo a caer de rodillas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Link después de voltear hacia sus amigos y ver que los tres se encogían de hombros.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene medicina, de esa roja que sabe muy feo? – Pidió Mia desde el suelo.

- Shad, ¿tienes medicina? – Preguntó Link volteando a ver al susodicho.

Shad asintió y se acercó a Mia, sacando de su morral un frasco que contenía poción roja y facilitándoselo a la chica. Ella le quitó el corcho y se lo bebió de un trago, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al pasarlo. Sin embargo, la herida del brazo se le cerró en cuestión de segundos, y ella se sentía como nueva.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo Mia con una radiante sonrisa al tenderle el frasco al joven de gafas –. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Shad – Respondió el susodicho.

- Gracias a ti ya me siento mejor – Mia se puso de pie y envainó su katana sin dejar de sonreír.

- Supongo que ya tienes lo que querías – Dijo Rusl al acercarse acompañado de Ashei.

- ¡Vaya que sí! – Respondió la otra poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

- Esto ha sido muy extraño, pero un gusto – Se despidió Shad.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Mia sobresaltada.

- ¡¿Vamos?! – Exclamó Ashei, dando un paso hacia atrás –. ¿Qué quieres decir con "vamos", eh?

- Que voy a ir con ustedes, ¿qué más? – Contestó Mia completamente distraída.

- Pero… pero… ¿por qué? – Ashei estaba incrédula.

- Porque de nuevo tengo con quién entrenar – Contestó la chica de cabello morado muy feliz, mirando a Link –. ¡Aprenderé nuevas técnicas de ti!

- ¿De… de mí? – Preguntó Link inseguro.

- ¿Y qué hay de esa otra persona que ha logrado vencerte, eh? – Siguió intentando Ashei.

- Me dejó, ¡pero ya tengo maestro nuevo! - Mia no dejaba de hacerlo notar.

- Rusl, tengo una idea – Dijo Shad.

- Yo también – Respondió Rusl con una sonrisa –. Oye, Mia.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que sí puedes venir con nosotros. Estamos persiguiendo a unos criminales peligrosos, y podríamos usar tu ayuda – Explicó Rusl –. ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Rusl! – Se quejó Ashei.

- ¡Seguro! Si vamos a luchar, podré aprender más de ti… ¿cómo te llamas, otra vez? – Inquirió Mia.

- Link – Respondió el espadachín hyliano, sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Está bien, Link, desde ahora me declaro enamorada de tu estilo de lucha – Dijo Mia con entusiasmo.

- Yo… está bien… – Contestó Link dudoso.

- Será mejor que sigamos nuestra marcha – Dijo Rusl –. Tendremos que parar en Nuevo Kakariko, pero no me gustaría que cayera la noche antes de que llegáramos.

- ¡Andando, pues! – Saltó Mia, provocando que el impresionable Shad retrocediera de nuevo.

Ashei tardó en reaccionar, sin embargo, pues se quedó parada en el mismo lugar mientras sus compañeros de viaje se alejaban.

- Claro, su otro "maestro" la debe haber dejado por loca – Se dijo Ashei a sí misma –. Si me apuro, tal vez pueda tirarla del puente…

- ¡Eh, Ashei, no te atrases! – Dijo Shad más de veinte metros adelante.

Cuando los mercenarios se preparaban para salir, el sol todavía acariciaba el horizonte, mas el cielo nocturno estaba por extinguirse y las estrellas ya desaparecían.

Anju, la guapa y pelirroja posadera, se encontraba preparando el desayuno para los huéspedes. Oscar y Gatrie se disponían a salir para comprar comida cuando, desafortunadamente, el primero le puso el ojo a la posadera. Oscar tuvo que salir solo mientras que, en otro desafortunado giro, la abuela de Anju se ocupaba de coquetear con Gatrie.

- Anda, guapo, siéntate – La anciana le mostró una silla cercana a la suya.

- Pero tengo que irme, de verdad – Dijo Gatrie en un intento desesperado por zafarse, odiándose a sí mismo por no haber acompañado a Oscar en primer lugar.

- Ay, condenado serás, me parecía que tú eras de esos que simplemente no pueden negarle algo a una dama – Dijo la abuela –. ¿No me acompañarás a desayunar?

- Prefiero acompañar a los demás, señora – Gatrie se haló el cuello de la camisa, acalorado –. ¿Lo ve? Su preciosa nieta ni siquiera ha terminado de preparar el desayuno, aún es temprano.

- No, no he terminado – Dijo Anju fríamente, claramente rechazando a Gatrie –. Pero puedes comer lo mismo que mi abuela, de eso hay bastante.

Gatrie volteó a ver el plato de la anciana, justo a tiempo para ver como ella se llevaba a la boca una cucharada del contenido.

- ¿Papilla? Yo creo que paso… – Dijo el fornido rubio.

- Por lo menos acompáñame – Pidió la abuela tomándole de la mano y enseñando las encías sin dientes en una sonrisa.

- No puedo, mi compañero me está llamando – Inventó Gatrie –. ¿Qué dices, Shinon? ¡Sí, ya voy! ¡Adiós, señora, un gusto conocerle! – Balbuceó rápidamente al final, escapándose con desesperación y subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Pero ni Shinon ni el resto de los mercenarios estaban en la Posada Elde. Todos habían salido temprano a reabastecerse de comida y armas, aunque muchas de las tiendas ni siquiera habían abierto, forzándolos a esperar. Oscar regresó a la posada temprano con pan, carne, sal y seis botellas de vidrio que contenían agua.

Rolf y Boyd fueron a comprar flechas (Boyd no pudo conseguirse una ballesta, pero se compró un arco). Shinon, que al parecer había decidido quedarse con los mercenarios, también les acompañó, aunque no dejó de criticar lo mal hechos que eran los arcos que ahí se vendían, pues él fabricaba sus propios arcos, y eran considerados de altísima calidad en Crimea.

Y mientras Gatrie se refugiaba en la recámara de los hombres, Mist se había conseguido un mapa de Hyrule y había subido hasta la torre de vigilancia. Ahí había también dos soldados hylianos, así que le resultó complicado pensar y hacer su trabajo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de quiénes eran ella y sus compañeros en realidad.

Muy desconcertante era, sin embargo, ver que no había llegado ninguna avanzada de soldados a Nuevo Kakariko en busca de los mercenarios, y más extraño era que no hubiera llegado palabra de lo ocurrido en la capital.

Así que echando ocasionales vistazos para ver que no llegaran militares, Mist se concentró en el mapa.

El vasto reino de Hyrule estaba dividido en provincias, indicadas en el mapa por divisiones y letras de mayor tamaño. Al oeste estaba la provincia de Lanayru, englobando a la capital, el Lago Hylia, el Río Zora, Dominio Zora, el Desierto Gerudo con el pequeño poblado de Aru Ainu, y el Pico Nevado con Kobitan, la aldea al pie de éste.

Contigua, al este, estaba la provincia de Eldin, abarcando Viejo Kakariko, Nuevo Kakariko, la Montaña de la Muerte y, varios kilómetros al noreste de ésta, estaba la Ciudad de la Doncella Azul, junto a la costa. Otros cuantos kilómetros al noreste de dicha ciudad había una isla bajo el nombre de "Midoro", con un palacio del mismo nombre en su centro.

Al sur de ambas estaba la provincia de Faron: si había algún poblado en ella, era demasiado pequeño para ser señalado en el mapa, pues una mitad de la región era campo abierto, mientras que la otra era puro bosque.

Y finalmente, al sur de Faron y conectada a ésta por el bosque, estaba Ordona, y el único punto importante en esa provincia era la Aldea Ordon, el lugar del que Link provenía.

Observando el mapa cuidadosamente y considerando todas las posibilidades, ventajas y desventajas, Mist analizó cuál sería la mejor opción de viaje para los mercenarios. Por alguna razón, no había noticias del incidente con los mercenarios en Nuevo Kakariko, y obviamente no llegaría más allá de la Montaña de la Muerte, dejando a la Ciudad de la Doncella Azul como una posibilidad. Sin embargo, el viaje hacia allá obligaba a escalar la montaña, pues no había forma de rodearla. Si la gente de Nuevo Kakariko se hubiera enterado de que los mercenarios eran fugitivos, la noticia inmediatamente llegaría a oídos de los goron de la montaña, dejando a los mercenarios atrapados en la montaña, o bien, en el extremo noreste del país.

Otra opción, pero ciertamente la más lejana, era la Aldea Ordon. Sin embargo, ubicada en el extremo sur del mapa, era seguro que ya hubiera soldados patrullando el área desde el día anterior. Por la misma razón, Kobitan y Viejo Kakariko quedaban fuera de consideración. Ni pensar de Ciudad Hyrule, la capital.

Mist estaba partiéndose la cabeza buscando la mejor respuesta, hasta que una cara familiar se asomó por la entrada de la torre de vigilancia, subiendo por la escalera de mano.

- ¿Carl? – Dijo Mist, sorprendida por la aparición del soldado.

- Ah, hola Mist – Saludó él, riendo nerviosamente al final de la frase.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Inquirió Mist cuando el joven soldado entró a la torre, dando un trompicón.

- Sí, ese Renado sí que sabe cuidar a la gente – Respondió Carl, soltando otra vez esa risa nerviosa como de idiota. Parecía que siempre hacía eso cuando hablaba.

- Me alegra que te sientas mejor, pero no creo que debas estar aquí arriba. Recibiste un golpe en la cabeza, ¿sabes? – Señaló Mist preocupada.

- Ya lo creo, casi vomito mientras subía aquí – Dijo Carl mostrando los enormes dientes en una bizarra sonrisa. Por lo menos su rostro estaba menos hinchado –. Pero tenía que decirte algo.

- Dime – Pidió Mist.

- Um… oigan, amigos – Se dirigió Carl a los dos guardias de la torre –. Yo les cubriré por un rato, ¿qué les parece?

Ambos soldados se alzaron las máscaras y se quedaron mirando a Carl como a un bicho raro, pero al final terminaron bajando por la escalera de mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Carl? – Le preguntó Mist, intrigada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Yo… esto es muy raro, ¿sabes? – Se rascó la barbilla –. Trataré de decirlo directo y claro… sí, puedo hacerlo, yo…

- Carl – Lo apresuró Mist.

- Ya va, yo estaba con el pelotón asignado a Nuevo Kakariko para capturarlos, a ti y a los mercenarios – Soltó Carl, casi conteniendo el aliento, aunque luego lo soltó en un largo suspiro –. ¡Ya está, pude decirlo!

- ¿Que, qué? – Exclamó Mist tan rápido y con voz tan aguda, que pareció que cacareaba. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de cuán asustada y poco preparada estaba para la llegada de un mensaje así, así que respiró profundo y trató de controlarse.

- Dije que yo estaba con el pelotón que…

- Sí, entiendo, pero… – Mist no supo cómo preguntar, pero tampoco podía dejar de hablar –. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? Yo…

- Déjame explicar – Pidió Carl y luego se rascó la punta de su gran nariz –. En cuanto ustedes escaparon, el ejército comenzó a organizarse en pequeños pelotones para buscarlos.

- Ajá – Apresuro Mist. Era la tercera vez que Carl decía eso.

- Pero tuvimos un pequeño problema – Siguió explicando el soldado hyliano, rascándose su puntiaguda oreja izquierda –. Fuimos tomados desprevenidos por la banda de bulblins que llegó aquí ayer. Nos llegaron por atrás, así que no pudimos responder. No sé qué ocurrió con los demás, pero parece que soy el único que quedó.

De alguna forma, Mist empezó a sentir compasión por él. Pero no podía confiarle nada a Carl hasta saber qué era lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que éramos nosotros? – Inquirió Mist.

- Bueno… se me ocurrió cuando estaba desayunando en casa de Renado. En la capital nos habían dicho que eran seis mercenarios, liderados por una muchacha igual a ti. Y anoche, durante la pelea, había un goron, otros soldados como yo, y ustedes seis.

Mist guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, antes de volver a alzarla para preguntar:

- ¿Y qué… qué es lo que harás?

- Pues… - Carl volvió a rascarse la oreja –. Tú me salvaste la vida, estoy en deuda contigo. No podría entregarte así. Pero si el ejército de Hyrule viniera en busca tuya y de tus amigos, no voy a hacer nada. No me gustaría que me consideraran traidor a mi patria, me sacarían del ejército y quizá peor, incluso podrían despedir a mi hermana, que trabaja bajo el mando del capitán Rasuka en la guardia real.

- Pero si te vieran con nosotros, Carl, bastaría para que te consideraran un traidor – Señaló Mist, comprensiva de su situación.

- Puedo fingir que he perdido la memoria. No sería tan descabellado considerando que siempre me golpean en la cabeza. Me pasa muy seguido – Dijo él, riendo como tonto otra vez. Mist notó que golpearlo en la cabeza no hubiera sido difícil, pues era bastante grande… o quizá su cuerpo era muy delgado.

- Gracias, Carl – Agradeció Mist. Ahora una de sus incógnitas estaba resuelta, ya sabía porqué nadie les había ido a buscar a ese pueblo. Pero de eso le surgió otra duda –. Pero, ¿cómo se darán cuenta de que tu pelotón no llegó hasta aquí, y qué pasará cuando lo hagan?

- Nuestro comandante se tenía que reportar cada dos noches a la capital. Cuando vean que no hay señales de nuestra parte, mandarán a alguien a éste pueblo a investigar, a la mañana siguiente. El emisario llegaría a la tercera noche – Explicó Carl.

- ¿Ésta sería la segunda noche? – Preguntó Mist.

- Sí, ajá.

- Entonces, ¿puedo asumir que mis amigos y yo podemos quedarnos en Nuevo Kakariko ésta noche, sin preocuparnos?

- Pues… sí, no veo por qué no – Contestó Carl.

Mist sintió como si se desvaneciera el enorme peso con el que cargaba, pues la preocupación de a dónde ir después no le había dejado dormir, y se había llevado toda la mañana pensándolo. Ahora se sentía menos presionada.

- Ah… Mist – Dijo Carl con timidez –. Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer. Se suponía que iba a ayudarles en la pelea, pero…

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. No debimos quedarnos conversando en medio de la batalla – Lo consoló Mist.

- En el castillo tienen razón, solamente mandan a los soldados más débiles para éste tipo de misiones – Dijo el joven soldado con decepción.

- No hay soldados débiles, Carl. El puro hecho de arriesgar sus vidas por su país, diariamente, ya los hace fuertes. Al menos eso es lo que creo – Señaló la muchacha.

- Gracias, pero… es que yo trabajaba como guardia de las mazmorras, estaba por empezar mi turno cuando descubrimos a todos los guardias muertos allá abajo – Explicó él, y la joven comandante comenzó a sentirse acalorada –. Entonces todos comenzaron a movilizarse, y repartieron a todos los guardias de los calabozos en los diferentes pelotones, porque dicen que somos los inferiores y que es mejor que estemos aquí afuera nosotros, en vez de ellos. Nos asignan al lugar menos peligroso en todo el reino, y el más horrible y oscuro, pero cuando llega la hora de jugarse el pellejo…

- ¡Eso es lo que te hace mejor que ellos! – Dijo Mist con energía, a la vez evitando profundizar en lo de los guardias muertos en el calabozo. Aunque Volke lo había hecho para salvarles, ella no estaba orgullosa de ello, y se sentía culpable.

- Por cierto, al principio pensé que ustedes eran los responsables de todas esas muertes en las mazmorras, pero después de ver lo que hiciste ayer, ya no lo creo – Dijo Carl mostrando sus enormes dientes.

- Ah, gracias, Carl – Respondió Mist, aunque seguía renuente a entrar en detalles.

- Ah, y espero serles más útil en caso de que lleguen más bulblins. Mi caballo está ileso, y logró llegar hasta aquí hace una hora.

- Es bueno escucharlo – Sonrió Mist.

- Gracias por todo Mist, nos vemos luego. Te dejaré hacer… lo que sea que estabas haciendo. Yo no me iré de aquí en un rato, todavía estoy algo débil.

Así que Carl se excusó con una torpe versión de las acostumbradas reverencias de los soldados hyrulianos, y bajó por la escalera de mano.

- Entonces… veamos – Murmuró Mist para sí, volviendo a concentrarse en el mapa.

Al resto de los mercenarios les cayó de perlas la noticia de que no serían perseguidos hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque tampoco se la tomaron como vacaciones. Oscar repasaba con Mist el equipaje, asegurándose de que cargaran suficiente comida para el siguiente viaje: habían decidido que saldrían durante la madrugada hacia la Montaña de la Muerte, para llegar a Ciudad de la Doncella Azul unos dos días después.

Boyd estaba acostado en una cama de su recámara con los ojos fijos en la lámpara del techo, y Shinon estaba en el mismo cuarto, mirando por la ventana. Y mientras Gatrie intentaba conquistar a Anju otra vez (aunque fue frustrado de nuevo, ésta vez por la pareja de la posadera, un atractivo joven de cabello purpúreo llamado Kafei), Rolf estaba en las calles, rondando la entrada norte de la ciudad por pura precaución. El resto del pueblo estaba muy tranquilo al atardecer, y un grupo de gorons (éstos mucho más pequeños que Dangoro, aunque aún bastante grandes) ayudaba a los aldeanos a reconstruir lo que el Rey Bulblin había logrado destruir.

La paz se rompió en añicos cuando Rolf subió las escaleras de la posada a toda prisa.

- ¡Mist! ¡Mist! – Llamó agitado.

- Calma, Rolf, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Le respondió Oscar.

- No pude verlos bien, ¡pero parece que un grupo de soldados hyrulianos viene hacia acá, por la entrada del norte! – Contestó Rolf entre jadeos.

- ¿Qué dices? – Se oyó decir a Boyd desde el otro cuarto. De inmediato, él y Shinon se asomaron por la puerta de la recámara.

- ¿Cuántos son? – Cuestionó Shinon con brusquedad.

- Pues… conté unos cinco… - Dijo Rolf dudoso.

- ¿Cinco? Niño, no me digas que te espantaste por unos cinco soldados – Se burló Shinon –. Habemos seis aquí, más que suficientes.

- ¡Pero es que estaban lejos, no pude verlos bien! ¡Y quién sabe si vengan más detrás de ellos, vine en cuanto los ví llegar! – Se defendió el muchacho.

- ¿Crees que haya sobrevivido alguien más del pelotón de Carl? – Sugirió Oscar dirigiéndose a Mist.

- Por nuestro bien, espero que no – Respondió la comandante –. ¿Puedes asomarte por la ventana, Shinon? Pero ocúltate tras las cortinas.

- Aún no puedo ver a nadie – Respondió Shinon con frialdad, aunque sin dejar de asomarse –. Aunque sí puedo ver al bastardo ese, Carl.

- ¿Por qué el escándalo? ¿No pueden ver que estoy deprimido? – Inquirió Gatrie cabizbajo mientras subía por las escaleras.

- Ve y prepara tu armadura, es probable que tengamos que pelear – Indicó Mist.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? – Tartamudeó Gatrie.

- ¿Puedes ver algo ya, Shinon? – Preguntó Oscar con calma

- Aguanta… – Pidió el arquero, pero luego soltó una palabrota y dijo –: ¡Es ese idiota, Link!

- ¿Qué dices? – Dijo Boyd saltando de la cama.

- Y trae consigo a tres espadachines, y el otro debe ser un mago – Siguió diciendo Shinon –. No parecen saber que estamos aquí, y no vieron al idiota de Carl. Creo que van a casa de ese tipo, Renado.

- Tendremos que salir de aquí, Renado seguramente les dirá que estamos aquí – Señaló Mist, asegurándose la espada al cinturón y tomando su bastón.

Los mercenarios se movilizaron a toda prisa. En menos de un minuto ya habían empacado lo necesario y tomado sus armas. Se demoraron un poco más al ayudarle a Gatrie a echarse encima toda la armadura. Entonces se precipitaron escaleras abajo y le dejaron rupias a Anju en el escritorio, aunque la posadera no se percató del escándalo al estarse besando con su novio.

Cuando salieron, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde: Link ya se dirigía hacia la posada con sus acompañantes justo en el momento que Oscar montaba su caballo.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué ocurre? – Gritó Carl desde otro lado de la calle, al ver tanto movimiento.

- Maldición – Musitó Mist, sobrecogida por la urgencia y la presión.

- ¿Y a dónde planean huir con nosotros viendo? – Preguntó Link mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes – Dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaban a Link. Llevaba una especie de casco de cuero, pero algo del cabello rubio se alcanzaba a ver. También tenía un extraño bigote poblándole alrededor de las comisuras de los labios –. Hay soldados que patrullan los campos constantemente, no llegarán lejos.

Y tenían razón: escapar al campo era la peor idea, y ya no les iba a ser posible escapar por la montaña con cinco adversarios persiguiéndoles. Estaban atrapados, no tendrían más opción que pelear.

Mist intentó pensar en otra alternativa, pero tuvo que resignarse a que no la había. Escapar ya era inútil, Link y sus acompañantes ya les habían alcanzado. Cerró sus ojos y colocó una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, indicando a sus compañeros que tendrían que pelear, aunque ellos, al igual que ella, habían esperado poder huir.

- Entonces, ¿esto es todo? – Dio un paso adelante una mujer que acompañaba a Link, tenía el cabello lacio y negro, unos fríos ojos cafés y todo el brazo izquierdo cubierto en armadura, además de la mano derecha y de las rodillas para abajo –. Causan todo ese lío, y ahora no van a poner resistencia, ¿eh?

- ¿Pero qué…? – Dijo sobresaltada la otra mujer que acompañaba a Link, y los mercenarios también se sorprendieron –. ¿Mist?

- ¿Ésa es Mia? – Murmuró Boyd.

- ¡Mia! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Mist al ver a la mujer de cabello morado en Hyrule.

- ¡Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo! – Dijo Mia en escandalosa alegría, abrazando a Mist casi como si se tratase de una niña.

- ¡Eh, tú, chiflada! ¿La conoces? – Llamó la mujer de cabello negro a Mia.

- No me digan que Mia está con ellos – Murmuró el último acompañante de Link, un hombre delgado, de cabello castaño y gafas.

- Eso parece – Dijo el hombre del casco.

- ¿Los conoces, Mia? – Dijo Link con tono serio.

- Trabajaba con ellos hace un tiempo – Contestó Mia alegre, totalmente despistada de lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo con ella.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Mia? – El hombre del casco dio un paso adelante.

- ¿A qué se refieren? No me digan que… – Mia se quedó pensativa un momento –. ¿Los Mercenarios Greil son los "criminales" que vinieron a buscar? ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? – Inquirió desconcertada e incrédula, incapaz de ver a sus amigos como criminales.

- Amenazaron de muerte a nuestra reina, eso es lo que pasa – Dijo con frialdad la mujer de cabello negro –. Los mercenarios fueron encarcelados, pero luego escaparon. Y nosotros los llevaremos de vuelta, ¿entiendes? – Luego puso su mirada en Carl que se había acercado al grupo montado a caballo, y se sobresaltó –. No me digas que tú también estás con ellos, ¡si llevas el emblema de la familia real de Hyrule, traidor!

- Calma, Ashei – Pidió el hombre del casco.

- Ya estamos en una seria desventaja, Rusl – Dijo el hombre de lentes, olvidando bajar la voz –. Solamente somos nosotros cuatro contra los seis mercenarios y Mia.

- ¡Como ciudadana de Hyrule, demando que protejas a tu país y nos ayudes a terminar con éstos criminales, me oyes! – Se dirigió Ashei a Carl –. Y apártate de mi, Shad.

- Pero yo… – Balbuceó Carl avergonzado –. Yo tengo una deuda con ésta muchacha, me salvó la vida.

- ¿Dices que estás dispuesto a traicionar a tu patria para defender a aquellos que atentaron contra ella? – Cuestionó Rusl, quitándose el casco –. Incluso si salieras vivo de ésta, muchacho, enfrentarías humillaciones, desprecio, y la cadena perpetua. Esa chica salvó tu vida, no creo que lo haya hecho para que la pasaras tras las rejas.

- ¿Que si sale vivo de ésta, dices? – Dijo Boyd dando un paso adelante –. ¿Es una amenaza?

- ¡Ya basta, todos! – Gritó Mist, logrando apaciguar a todos los presentes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había bastante gente mirando por las ventanas y parada en la calle. También notó que Link la veía con asombro, como incrédulo –. Si esto se trata de deudas de vida, yo también tengo una – Declaró Mist, poniendo los ojos en Link.

- Tienes que estar bromeando – Gruñó Boyd, pero era cierto, Link había salvado a Mist en el desierto.

- Link, si me entrego, ¿prometen no hacerle nada a mis amigos? – Inquirió Mist.

- ¡Mist! – Exclamaron Rolf y Boyd al unísono.

- Siempre y cuando no intenten nada – Respondió Link serio.

- Entonces quedas al mando, Oscar – Declaró Mist resignada, provocando exclamaciones de sorpresa entre sus compañeros. Incluso Shinon se sobresaltó.

- No puedes hacer esto, Mist – Respondió Oscar.

- Pero la reina Zelda tiene razón, inevitablemente alguien saldrá muerto si seguimos peleando, es mejor que me entregue – Señaló la muchacha.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero no podemos dejarte ir así – Saltó Boyd –. Incluso si quieres irte, nosotros pelearemos para que no te lleven, aún tenemos una misión que cumplir. Somos más, ¡podemos vencerlos!

- Gracias, Boyd – Dijo Mist con una agradable y sincera sonrisa –. Pero creo que es mejor así.

- Anda, ¡podemos ganarles! – Saltó Mia con entusiasmo.

- Tenemos la instrucción de llevarnos solamente a Mist, ya nada nos detiene para eliminarlos si intervienen – Declaró Link con esa inusual frialdad. Incluso Mist, aunque no le conocía bien, se sorprendió por el cambio.

- Link – Advirtió Rusl –. No te precipites.

- Pero tiene razón, Rusl – Intervino Ashei –. Anoche no pensaba así, ¿sabes? Pero si seguimos así, los seguiremos persiguiendo por todo el país hasta que alguien ceda.

- ¡Ya basta, todos, me estoy entregando voluntariamente, hay que poner fin a esto! – Gritó Mist entre la discusión, pero los ánimos ya estaban tan subidos que nadie la escuchó.

- Si quieres una pelea, eso es lo que tendrás, querida – Dijo Gatrie igual de desafiante que Ashei. A espaldas de ella, Shad abría su gran libro con forro de cuero café.

Sin decir nada, Ashei desenvainó con tal rapidez que Rusl no pudo detenerla, y en vez de irse sobre Gatrie, se lanzó sobre el que estaba entre él y ella: Boyd. El joven de cabello verde estaba totalmente desprevenido (al igual que casi todos los demás, pues nadie se lo esperaba), y casi recibe el golpe de no ser por Mia, quien alcanzó a desenvainar igual de rápido para bloquear el golpe. Las dos se miraron a los ojos, y por primera vez Mia no parecía una chiflada, ésta pelea iba en serio para ella.

Las dos eran igual de veloces y los movimientos de sus espadas solamente se apreciaban como fugaces líneas. Sin embargo, era Mia la que obligaba a Ashei a retroceder.

Entonces Shinon y Rolf dispararon hacia Ashei, pero una fuerte corriente de aire desvió las flechas y las destruyó. Shad retrocedió, alejándose un poco de la batalla, para seguir recitando conjuros sin que le perturbaran. Todo se había salido de control, Rusl, Link y Mist se vieron obligados a desenvainar.

La gente corrió a sus casas, las gallinas y ovejas huyeron despavoridas, y Nuevo Kakariko se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Mientras Ashei y Mia continuaban en veloz y fiero duelo, Shad seguía desviando flechas, aunque también logró derribar a Boyd en su primera carga contra Link. Éste último se fue contra Gatrie mientras Rusl se batía con Oscar. Aunque una flecha casi le daba a Rusl en el cuello, Shad logró enviar lejos a Rolf, dejándolo fuera de combate. Carl solamente aferraba las riendas de su caballo, manteniéndolo manso, incapaz de decidir qué hacer.

Después, con una buena patada a la quijada, Mia logró enviar a Ashei a dormir, y aunque Shad estaba indefenso y solo, no se fue contra él. En vez de eso, decidió tomar a Link desprevenido, pero algo no andaba bien con el muchacho hyliano: estaba peleando con una furia muy inusual, antinatural, y a pesar de estar ocupado con Gatrie pudo recibir a Mia con el escudo, dándole un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que la noqueó. Entonces siguió luchando con Gatrie, mientras Shinon esquivaba los rayos con los que le atacaba Shad. Rusl tenía las manos ocupadas con Oscar y con Mist, quien también se le había ido encima.

Gatrie recibió dos heridas leves, una en cada brazo, suficientes como para que Link le incapacitara. Y justo cuando Shinon disparó una flecha dirigida a su nuca, el hyliano volteó y, sorpresivamente, la desvió con la espada. Algo estaba muy raro con él, se le veía en los ojos. Todos sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, sus reflejos infalibles, y sus ataques demasiado fuertes. Shad aprovechó la sorpresa de Shinon para enviarlo a volar con una potente ráfaga, sacándolo de la pelea.

Boyd volvió en si y se lanzó también sobre Rusl, pero Link, tras propinarle a Gatrie un tajo en la pierna para sacarlo de la pelea, acudió en su ayuda. Derribó a Boyd al darle una patada en los tobillos, tirándolo de espaldas y provocando que se golpeara en la cabeza, enviándolo a dormir una vez más.

Pero cuando terminó con Boyd, tuvo una visión demasiado alarmante: Rusl estaba en el suelo, sangrando de la boca y de un ojo, y Oscar cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia el indefenso Shad, quien apenas se había percatado. Oscar no iba dispuesto a darle con la pica, pero el golpe con el canto de la lanza a esa velocidad le haría mucho, mucho daño.

- ¡Shad! – Gritó Link, corriendo en su ayuda con la espada preparada.

Una ira incontenible le llenó, y no supo explicar cómo pero, en segundos, logró alcanzar al caballo que iba a toda velocidad. Le hundió la espada en el pescuezo al animal, derribándolo a él y a su jinete, salvando a Shad en el proceso. Oscar salió volando varios metros y cayó de espaldas, aunque logró levantarse con lanza en mano.

Link no dudó en arremeter una vez más, pero algo cambió: su mano izquierda brilló con una luz dorada de intensidad incomparable, una luz proveniente de los dos triángulos que se iluminaron en el dorso de su guantelete. Era como si volara hacia Oscar, y atacó tan rápido y tan fuerte que el caballero de Crimea se las vio negras. Bloqueó uno, dos, tres golpes, pero el cuarto fue tan fuerte que partió su lanza metálica en dos, justo por la mitad, y noqueó a su dueño en el proceso. Oscar quedó inconsciente e indefenso mientras Link daba un grandísimo salto con la espada en alto.

- ¡Oscar! – Chilló Mist sin poder hacer nada, pues su compañero no tenía escapatoria.

Y sin embargo, antes de que Link lograra terminarlo, una fuerte ráfaga lo impulsó hacia atrás, enviándolo a volar por muchos metros, hasta que aterrizó dolorosamente de espalda, inconsciente.

- ¡Detengan ésta tontería, ahora! – Bramó una voz grave.

Mist, Carl, Rusl y Gatrie, los únicos peleadores conscientes, miraron hacia el punto de origen de la voz y de la ráfaga de viento. De pie, justo a un lado de un jadeante y sudoroso Shad, estaba Renado, su mirada severa penetrando en las almas de todos y cada uno de los guerreros. También había dos goron parados detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados.

Una sofocante realidad golpeó a Mist de súbito, una vez que todo el caos había cesado. Una noche atrás habían peleado por proteger a ese pueblo, pero luego habían peleado en él irresponsablemente, como si no hubiera importado nada más. Mist cayó de rodillas, exhausta y apenada, al igual que el sol que marcaba el final del día…


	8. Capítulo 8: De reconciliaciones

Capítulo 8: De reconciliaciones y recuentos

Salvo lesiones sangrantes como las de Gatrie o Rusl, mismas que Mist pudo curar rápidamente a petición de Renado, nadie más había sufrido mayores daños. Boyd, Shinon, Rolf, Mia, Oscar, Link y Ashei tenían fuertes dolores de cabeza, pero nada más. Mist y Shad, sin embargo, habían salido intactos, solamente sudorosos y sucios. Carl, al no saber qué lado escoger, se había escabullido hasta casa de Renado en cuanto la lucha terminó, y no se le había visto desde entonces.

Era alrededor de media noche en Nuevo Kakariko, y la Posada Elde estaba llena de clientes armados, sucios y enojados, lo que ahuyentó a todos los potenciales clientes "ordinarios". Enojada por ese hecho, Anju se negó a preparar la cena para tanta gente a pesar de que todos habían pagado el hospedaje, salvo Renado, su hija Luda y sus dos acompañantes gorones.

Renado había logrado meter a Link, a Mist y compañía en un solo edificio sin que unos quisieran estrangular a los otros. Un ambiente de desconfianza y enemistad llenaba todos los rincones de la posada, pero todos tenían un buen motivo para estar ahí:

- Terminemos con todo éste lío de una buena vez – Gruñó Boyd mientras él y Oscar, acompañando a Mist, entraban en una de las habitaciones para mujeres.

Link, Rusl, Renado, Luda y uno de los gorones ya estaban en la estancia cuando los tres mercenarios llegaron. El resto estaban apretujados en una de las recámaras de hombres, y Shad la estaba pasando muy mal intentando que Ashei no se abalanzara sobre la "chiflada" de Mia. El orden volvió a esa recámara cuando el segundo goron entró en ella.

- Si ya estamos todos, empecemos – Pidió Renado con serenidad. Rusl y Link, quienes estaban sentados en una cama, se pusieron de pie, y el goron cerró la puerta una vez que Renado hubo enviado a Luda al piso inferior.

- Agradezco que quieras hacer esto, Renado – Dijo Mist con amabilidad –, pero no podemos decir nada.

- Y yo agradezco tu honestidad, señorita – Respondió Renado –, pero me parece que sería muy buena idea que ustedes nos dijeran porqué no pueden decir nada.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en los mercenarios, principalmente en Mist. Ahora a ella le resultaba difícil mirar a cualquiera de los otros a los ojos. Rusl, aunque aún hinchado de la cara, no mostraba enojo a pesar de mirar a Mist fijamente, de brazos cruzados… pero Link, en cambio, se mostraba serio, frío…

Mist se preguntaba qué hacer. La reina Elincia, en persona, les había encomendado una importante misión por el bien de su país, y habían prometido cumplir con ella sin revelar las razones a nadie. La imagen del rostro pálido y afligido de la reina aún estaba viva en la mente de Mist.

Pero igual de vivo estaba el pensamiento de cuán estúpido le había parecido todo desde el principio, y cuán estúpido le parecía al verlo desde otra perspectiva, al haberse dado total cuenta de que se trataba de una misión estúpida e imposible de lograr.

¿Realmente era una mala idea sacárselo del pecho, y darle a sus compañeros una oportunidad de salir vivos de ese embrollo y conseguir una esperanza, aunque fuera pequeña, de llevarse también a Titania a casa?

¿Era buena idea decirlo para regresar a Crimea bajo la bandera de fracasados? ¿De traidores?

Oscar y Boyd no hablaron, expectantes de la respuesta de su comandante. Evidentemente, ellos deseaban lo mismo que ella, pues de lo contrario, Boyd se hubiera lanzado sobre Renado para hacerle callar.

- Está bien – Dijo Mist tras un largo suspiro, y Renado miró fugazmente, con triunfo, a Link y a Rusl, quienes no quitaban la vista a Mist –. Pero antes de decir nada, quiero que escuchen todo y que entiendan la situación en la que estábamos como para haber aceptado hacer esto.

- De acuerdo – Habló Rusl con serenidad, mirando a Link. El hyliano asintió tranquilamente, sin decir nada.

- Muy bien, Mist, dinos – Pidió Renado.

- Bueno… – Comenzó a decir Mist, dudosa –. Todo esto comenzó hace poco más de dos meses, en nuestra país, Crimea. Nuestra reina, Elincia, nos mandó llamar a Melior, la capital del país, y nos encomendó ésta misión personalmente.

- Estás diciendo que tu reina, personalmente, ordenó un atentado contra la nuestra, y por consecuencia, a nuestro país. Todo esto sin justificación o motivo alguno, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Cuestionó Rusl de brazos cruzados aunque, gracias a Link, él ya sabía que había algo más detrás del asunto.

- La reina tenía sus razones – Espetó Boyd ante la repentina intervención de Rusl –. Titania se los dijo.

- Boyd – Llamó Mist en tono preventivo.

- Ciertamente, creo que su reina les vendió una historia tonta para que aceptaran – Soltó Link sin pudor –. Lo que Titania nos dijo en el castillo no fue más que una estupidez.

- Calma, Link – Intervino Renado –. Seguramente, si Mist nos lo dice, podríamos ver qué hay detrás de esa historia.

- La reina Elincia – Siguió diciendo Mist, omitiendo la rudeza de Link – cree que Zelda, la reina de Hyrule, posee el poder de las diosas paganas que crearon Hyrule.

- ¡¿Diosas paganas?! – Saltó Rusl incrédulo, al borde de perder la tranquilidad que había evitado que Link se lanzara sobre uno de los otros –. ¿De dónde saca su reina que Din, Nayru y Farore son diosas paganas?

- Entonces ustedes, bajo órdenes de la reina, vinieron a Hyrule para asesinar a la portadora de dicho poder – Agregó Renado manteniendo su compostura, aunque sus cejas estaban levemente alzadas por la incredulidad.

- Teníamos varias razones – Explicó Oscar con su típica serenidad –. Como mercenarios, teníamos la obligación de llevar a cabo el trabajo siempre y cuando nos dieran el dinero. Luego, todos nosotros llevamos una relación amigable con la reina Elincia desde hace algunos años, eso también nos impulsaba a hacerlo. Y finalmente está ella como reina y nosotros, como sus súbditos.

- No nos quedaba otra opción, por mucho que nos desagradara la idea – Dijo Mist bajando la mirada, causando que una leve luz de compasión naciera en el corazón de Link –. Aceptamos la misión sin protestar, la reina Elincia se veía muy, muy asustada, de verdad. Simplemente no podíamos, aunque, cuando llegamos a Hyrule, notamos que era un reino pacífico habitado por gente igual de inofensiva, a pesar de que la gente del desierto nos persiguió en nuestro primer día. Entonces empezamos a dudar, pero no podíamos fallar a nuestro contrato. A nuestra amistad. A nuestra nación.

- ¿Y por qué no pidieron ayuda? – Inquirió Link, aún con frialdad, pero ligeramente más comprensivo –. Al principio me ofrecí a guiarlos a la capital porque ustedes me habían parecido buenas personas, a excepción de ese idiota de Shinon – Declaró Link sin titubear, notando que Rusl le dirigía una mirada severa, pero lo ignoró –. Solamente empecé a dudar de ustedes cuando se alejaban de mí para susurrarse cosas entre ustedes, siempre evitándome. Entonces, cuando llegamos al castillo, envié el mensaje al capitán de la guardia real, Rasuka, para que preparara a los soldados para lo que ocurrió.

- No pedimos ayuda porque no podíamos, Link – Dijo Mist –. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? ¿Regresar y contradecir a la reina, decirle que su palabra era falsa y que no cumplimos con lo que pidió? Y tú, Link, que eres tan cercano a tu reina, ¿desobedecerías una orden si ella te la diera personalmente?

Link y Mist parecían estar de acuerdo por una vez, pues él no respondió a eso. Su deseo de agresión hacia los mercenarios había sido impulsado, en buena parte, por la lealtad hacia la reina Zelda, y su amistad con ella. Los mercenarios estaban en una situación similar, posiblemente peor.

- No… supongo que no – Respondió Link al fin, cabizbajo.

- Pero dinos, Mist, ¿de dónde sacó la reina de Crimea que las diosas de Hyrule son malvadas? – Cuestionó Renado aún incrédulo.

- Si me permiten – Intervino Oscar con educación –, yo puedo aportar más información respecto al tema.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Rusl.

- Creo que la reina Elincia pudo haber obtenido esa información de una pitonisa – Empezó a explicar Oscar –. Una mujer, alegando que tenía un importante mensaje para la reina, logró entrar hasta la sala del trono para darle el oráculo a la reina, poco más de un día antes de emprender nosotros éste viaje. Pero, extrañamente, la mujer no accedió a decir nada frente a ningún miembro de la corte o la guardia real, y pasó cerca de una hora discutiendo hasta que la reina accedió a hablar con ella en privado. Por eso nadie se enteró de mucho más.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió después? – Dijo Renado.

- Como soy miembro de la guardia real de Crimea y, a la vez, de los Mercenarios Greil, la reina me pidió que trajera a mis compañeros hasta el castillo. Pero se veía bastante perturbada, y después de su encuentro con la adivina no se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a sus concejales y amigos más cercanos… es más, ni siquiera a su tío Renning o su esposo Geoffrey, mis superiores en la guardia real. Nadie sabe nada más sobre el asunto.

- Y esto es lo que ocurrió después, en pocas palabras – Intervino Boyd –: Llegamos al castillo, nos hizo pasar a la sala del trono, pidió a toda la demás gente que saliera, y nos pidió que asesináramos a Zelda, reina de Hyrule, porque su poder, procedente de las diosas hyrulianas, representa un peligro para todo el mundo, o lo que queda de él.

- Y nos hizo jurar que no diríamos nada a nadie, y me lo enfatizó más a mí por mi cercanía a sir Geoffrey – Añadió Oscar –. Así que, podría decirse, que somos los que sabemos más sobre el tema, aunque no mucho más.

- Pero, ¿sabemos quién es ésta adivina? – Inquirió Rusl –. ¿Un nombre, por lo menos?

- No, me temo que no – Respondió Oscar –. Iba encapuchada, me extraña que ningún guardia en el castillo le permitiera el acceso sin destaparse el rostro. Pero llevaba el abdomen y los brazos descubiertos, era morena y atlética, sin duda.

- ¡Qué ayuda, Oscar! – Exclamó Boyd con sarcasmo, por lo bajo.

- Sea quién sea, creo que ya han visto que les dio la información incorrecta – Declaró Link con seriedad –. Tiene razón al decir que el poder de las diosas es una amenaza, pero solamente lo es en manos de la persona equivocada. Nuestras diosas no son paganas, y su poder está en manos de la mejor gobernante que ha tenido Hyrule en años.

- Posiblemente superada sólo por sus padres – Agregó Rusl.

- Y es muy difícil que una sola persona logre poseer todo el poder de la Trifuerza, pues ésta se divide en tres: Poder, Sabiduría y Coraje – Explicó Renado –. Y cada pieza yace en posesión de las tres personas en Hyrule que representen mejor dichas cualidades. La reina Zelda posee la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, ni una pieza más.

- Ajá, pero veo que Link posee dos pedazos, Poder y Coraje, creo – Señaló Boyd con un dejo de rencor en la voz –. ¿Cómo hizo para lograr eso?

- La Trifuerza del Poder pertenecía a un malvado demonio llamado Ganondorf, y Link no entrará en detalles de cómo la obtuvo si no lo desea – Intervino Rusl tajante.

- Pues más vale que él no sea una de esas personas equivocadas para poseer la Trifuerza, porque casi mata a Oscar con ella – Dijo un rencoroso Boyd.

- ¡Boyd! – Advirtieron Mist y Oscar a la vez.

- Ya basta, dejemos el tema – Calmó Renado los ánimos al ver cómo Link se acongojaba primero, pero luego apretaba los puños –. Evidentemente, la reina Elincia fue engañada, y no los culpamos por tratar de cumplir su voluntad. Pero tienen ustedes otros problemas pendientes que también nos conciernen a nosotros. Tienen a una amiga en prisión en la capital, a todo el ejército de Hyrule encima, y deben volver a Crimea vivos, y explicar lo que pasó… Y nosotros queremos ayudarles, pero con el ejército hyruliano respirando sobre ustedes, sería fácil que nos asociaran con ustedes.

- Gracias por animarnos – Dijo Boyd con sorna.

- Link lleva muy buena relación con la reina, así que soltar a su amiga y dejarles ir del país no será problema – Le tranquilizó Rusl –. El verdadero reto está en llegar a la capital para ello, pero si una patrulla de soldados nos encontrara en el camino, sería perjudicial para todos.

- ¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos cuando nuestras cabezas dejen de tener precio? – Preguntó Mist con tranquilidad.

- Le pediremos a la reina Zelda que envíe con ustedes una carta y un tratado de paz para que lo firme la reina Elincia – Dijo Renado –. Sin saber la identidad de la adivina no podemos hacer mucho más.

- Pero tendremos otro problema, entonces – Dijo Oscar –. La reina Elincia nos brindó transportes y comida para nuestro viaje, y nuestras amistades en el país Daein y en nuestro lado del desierto, Hatari, nos permitieron reabastecernos constantemente. Pero el cruce del Desierto Hatari al Desierto Gerudo fue muy accidentado, perdimos los transportes, y el resto del trayecto lo hicimos a pie, sin alimentos y con escasa agua. Y fuimos atacados por las bandidas del desierto. El camino de regreso sería peor aún si su alteza Zelda nos brindara los mismos recursos, pues las bandidas podrían atacarnos en el inicio, y si no perdiéramos las provisiones con el ataque las perderíamos en el peligroso cañón entre ambos desiertos. No sobreviviríamos al cruce.

- En serio, hermano, gracias por animarnos – Dijo Boyd en la misma racha sarcástica.

- Bueno, es lo único que podría hacerse si se desea un progreso para bien – Se cruzó Rusl de brazos –. Si ustedes no regresan a Crimea, la reina podría darles por muertos y bien enviar a alguien más a estancarse o morir aquí, o no hacer nada y dejar éste asunto en paz.

- Aunque… bueno, es sólo una teoría – Empezó a decir Mist, dudosa, pensando por unos segundos antes de seguir –. Al norte de Hyrule hay mar, ¿cierto?

- Así es – Dijo Renado.

- Bueno, el resto de Tellius también está rodeado de agua. Entonces podríamos tomar un barco en Doncella Azul y navegar hacia el este, pasando por Daein y, finalmente, llegar hasta Crimea, ¿no creen? – Sugirió Mist.

- Suena coherente – Volvió a hablar Link desde la mención de las dos Trifuerzas.

- El viaje duraría quizás varios meses, pues dependemos del viento – Empezó a calcular Mist –. Y corremos el riesgo de que se nos acaben las provisiones que carguemos, aún cuando no corremos el riesgo de toparnos con ladronas gerudo, y aunque tampoco tendremos que pasar sobre un cañón peligroso y mortífero.

- ¿Por qué todos son tan pesimistas aquí? – Boyd torció los labios en una mueca de desánimo.

- Suena riesgoso – Señaló Oscar.

- Míralo de ésta forma – Dijo Rusl –. Saben que si atraviesan el desierto, es posible que ni siquiera logren llegar al desierto Hatari. Pero si van por mar saben que no se toparán con precipicios, rocas afiladas, bandidas, ni el arrasador sol desértico o la asesina noche árida. Es más, ni siquiera saben con qué se encontrarán, y eso es más alentador de cierta forma, porque puede irles bien o mal. De otra forma, saben que les irá mal.

- ¡Eso es optimismo!

- Me suena más razonable de esa forma – Musitó Oscar –. Y no tenemos muchas otras opciones, supongo que al sur también habrá mar. Terminaríamos viajando también por mar, pero el trayecto sería más largo.

- Entonces así queda – Dijo Renado –: Link, Rusl, Ashei y Shad viajarán con los mercenarios a la capital, evitando enfrentamientos con el ejército hyruliano. Una vez ahí, Link hablará con la reina, ella firmará la carta para la reina Elincia y el tratado de paz, y hará otra carta para el general Derdim de Doncella Azul, dando explícitas instrucciones de permitir a todos abordar un barco militar a Crimea, con soldados, agua y alimento suficientes. Link y sus compañeros entonces decidirán si les acompañan o no a Crimea, aunque yo sugiero que sí lo hagan.

- ¿No vas a venir con nosotros? – Preguntó Link.

- Soy líder de ésta aldea, y tengo una hija a la cual no puedo exponer a una travesía como esa. Suficientes razones para quedarme.

- Pero Rusl tiene un hijo… digo, dos, uno de ellos una bebé – Corrigió Link -. Y no da señas de querer quedarse.

- Pero Colin ya tiene edad para ayudar a su madre, cuidar de ella y de su hermanita… además de cuidarse sólo – Se justificó Rusl –. Y yo no soy alcalde de ninguna aldea.

- Ashei y Shad no querrán quedarse atrás tampoco – Añadió Renado –. Pero sí sugiero que traten de localizar a Auru, pues sus lazos con la familia real le han dado habilidades diplomáticas que, junto con su sabiduría, seguramente les serán útiles.

- Entonces así será – Declaró Mist con renovada alegría –. Viajaremos a Crimea y trataremos de poner fin a esto.

- Muy bien – Sonrió Renado –. Y por más que me gustaría sentarme a platicar para conocer más sobre Tellius, creo que todos estamos cansados. Los veré mañana.

- Hasta mañana – Dijeron todos al unísono, incluyendo al goron de la puerta, el cual abandonó la habitación junto con Renado.

- Supongo que los ánimos siguen subidos entre nuestros amigos – Se dirigió Rusl a Mist –. Creo que sería buena idea separar a los Mercenarios Greil y a La Resistencia en dos habitaciones, aunque se mezclen hombres con mujeres.

- ¿La Resistencia? – Inquirió Oscar.

- Así nos hacíamos llamar las seis personas que luchamos por la libertad de Hyrule hace un año – Respondió Rusl.

- Me encantaría oír sobre ello mañana – Dijo Mist con esa sonrisa que había acalorado tanto a Link la primera noche que la vio, a la vez que le ofrecía su mano al muchacho.

Link, dudoso al principio, la estrechó, y se animó a sonreír al fin, antes de soltarla.

- Buenas noches – Dijo el hyliano rubio, la frialdad en su voz se había esfumado casi por completo.

- Sí, buenas noches – Apremió Boyd dándole a Link una palmada en el hombro para que soltase a Mist, rodeando entonces a la última con el brazo, saliendo por la puerta. Entonces Oscar inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Rusl… ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? ¿Afuera? – Inquirió Link una vez que oyó las voces de Mist, Boyd y Oscar desaparecer en la otra habitación.

- Claro, vamos – Respondió su amigo y maestro.

Salieron de la habitación a la vez que Shad y Ashei salían de la opuesta.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, eh? – Se quejó Ashei –. ¡Ya no podía aguantar a esa bola de locos! ¡Y encima llega la muchachilla esa y nos dice que salgamos!

- Vayan al otro cuarto, les explicaremos todo más tarde – Pidió Rusl con una sonrisa.

- Pues será mañana, yo necesito dormir, ¿sabes? – Respondió Ashei, Shad se había resignado a que era imposible calmarla –. Esa tal Mia está loca, pero tiene buena pierna… tengo una jaqueca horrible, ¿sí?

- Buenas noches, entonces – Dijo Link alegre y calmado pero tajante, callando a su amiga de golpe. Ella y Shad se metieron a la recámara mientras Link y Rusl iban al exterior.

Quizá se debía al encuentro de ambos bandos durante la tarde, pero todo estaba antinaturalmente tranquilo, como si nadie se atreviera a moverse ni dentro de su propia casa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Rusl amablemente inclinándose de frente sobre el barandal del pórtico.

Link no supo cómo comenzar, y ese silencio atrajo la atención de Rusl hacia su amigo. El muchacho solamente se miraba el dorso de la mano izquierda, recorriéndoselo con el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha.

- No pensaba tocar el tema… a menos que tú quisieras hacerlo – Dijo Rusl –. Entonces la obtuviste al derrotar a Ganondorf, ¿no es cierto?

- Mientras moría, la luz se la Trifuerza se fue de su mano… y la próxima vez que miré la mía, estaban los dos triángulos – Musitó Link sin dejar de observar su mano, en la cual no había más que un guantelete de cuero por el momento –. Pero estoy preocupado, Rusl.

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió Rusl, aunque ya suponía la respuesta.

- Creo que lo has notado. Esos arranques de enojo que tengo a veces, como cuando herí a Mia en el puente, o cuando intenté matar a Oscar hace un rato. Y hay veces que siento el odio creciendo en mí, y puedo controlarlo. Pero es como si todo se fuera acumulando y de repente… sale. No puedo evitarlo. Y día con día, desde que tengo la Trifuerza del Poder, se hace más frecuente.

Rusl no respondió, prefirió mantenerse oyente.

- No sé qué es lo que esté ocurriendo – Siguió diciendo el muchacho hyliano –. Antes de la lucha contra Zant y contra Ganondorf, nunca había yo matado a un humano. Y desde entonces, justo como con Mia o con Oscar, hay veces que nace en mí un deseo de agredir, de lastimar a la gente, y cada vez es más fuerte. Y al pensarlo así, no puedo evitar recordar a Ganondorf.

- Link…

- ¿Qué pasa si después de haber matado una o dos veces, no puedo parar? – Soltó Link con tono preocupado –. Así es como comenzó él, como comienzan todos, ¿no?

- ¡Link! – Dijo Rusl con firmeza a la vez que tomaba a Link por el hombro con fuerza –. Tienes que calmarte.

- Pero yo…

- Tú no eres un asesino, Link – Dijo Rusl con más serenidad –. Un asesino mata a la gente para lograr objetivos egoístas, por enojo, o por puro placer. Mataste a Ganondorf, sí, pero no sólo porque sí. Amenazaba con conquistar Hyrule, y sabías que, al final de cuentas, él había sido el responsable de todas las desgracias de la gente de Hyrule por mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Link le observó calladamente, serenándose.

- Y bueno, en un duelo a muerte como el que tuvieron… realmente estás peleando por tu vida también. ¿O hubieras preferido dejar que te matara, o enviarle a una prisión? Porque por lo que sé, Ganondorf era un hombre demasiado poderoso y peligroso…

- Está bien, pero eso no me aclara porque tengo esos súbitos deseos de agresión.

- Atacar a otros es nuestra reacción natural ante las amenazas, como fue el caso de los mercenarios cuando estuvieron en el castillo. Ya sea que peligre tu propia vida o la de una persona querida, lo primero que buscas es protegerla.

A Link no le convenció la respuesta, pues Rusl no parecía entender con claridad su situación. Se trataba de una ira espontánea, irracional. Odio.

Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, así que tuvo que quedarse con esas palabras.

- Gracias, Rusl – Sonrió Link con resignación, una sonrisa que Rusl interpretó como satisfacción.

- No hay problema – Dijo él, dándose la vuelta –. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, quiero empezar a escribir la carta para mi familia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno… no sé cómo vaya a terminar esto, pero me gustaría viajar con los mercenarios por un tiempo para conocer Crimea – Afirmó Rusl sonriente –. Lo menos que puedo hacer es hacérselo saber a Uli. Colin cuidará de ella y de su hermana, sin duda.

- Ha crecido mucho tu hijo. Mándale mis saludos en la carta – Pidió Link.

- Lo haré, vamos adentro – Abrió Rusl la puerta.

- Creo que te alcanzaré después, no tengo sueño – Anunció Link, pensando en que no vería a Ilia en un tiempo más: también acompañaría a los mercenarios.

- Está bien, entonces te veré mañana – Su amigo le palmeó la espalda y le deseó buenas noches.

Y entonces se quedó Link sólo en la oscuridad de la noche, fría pero calmada. Se sentó a un lado de la puerta, recargándose en la pared, y lo único que escuchó fue la sigilosa caricia del viento (y el llanto de un bebé a lo lejos, por un par de minutos). Ni un movimiento, ni un sonido, ni un alma. Sólo él y sus pensamientos, no supo por cuánto tiempo.

Ese odio que sentía en ocasiones no era como un sentimiento común, que se apacigua después de un rato, pues éste parecía acumularse cada vez más y más, y no era una sensación que se pudiera saciar, pues Link sabía que, incluso si agredía a alguien, ese algo en su corazón le pedía más.

Y también recordaba que había prometido a Ilia regresar a Ordon para verla. Pero en verdad deseaba viajar con los mercenarios, más por conocer un mundo totalmente diferente que por asistirlos o hacerles compañía. La aventura le atraía, y no podía evitar escuchar el llamado.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que se percató de la presencia de Mist cuando ella ya llevaba un par de minutos ahí, observando la calle oscura desde el pórtico. Y ella tampoco parecía haber notado a Link.

Tratando de no perturbarla, pues ella no le había interrumpido a él intencionalmente, Link se puso de pie tan lenta y silenciosamente como le fue posible, pero la tranquilidad de la noche era demasiada como para ocultar cualquier otro sonido. Giró la perilla de la puerta y el leve "clic" alertó a la muchacha quien, en menos de dos segundos, desenvainó y apuntó al cuello de Link con la espada, ahogando un grito.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Link al sentir el frío metal tan peligrosamente cerca de su garganta.

- ¡Ay, lo siento! – Se disculpó Mist avergonzada al reconocer a Link, luego retiró su espada –. Perdóname, no te había visto.

- No… no te preocupes – Balbuceó Link limpiándose después el sudor de la frente –. Debí avisarte que estaba aquí sentado.

Era la primera conversación amistosa que tenían entre ellos desde que Link les había guiado hasta la sala del trono en el castillo, así que era una sensación muy extraña. Horas antes eran Link y sus amigos contra Mist y los suyos, y ahora ella le regalaba una sonrisa, aunque tímida.

- Lo lamento mucho – Dijo Mist después, bajando la mirada –. Había muchas cosas que nosotros no sabíamos, y…

- Está bien – La tranquilizó Link. Aunque todavía le quedaba algo de resentimiento, ya no sentía tanto enojo hacia ella –. Es entendible, tenían que obedecer. Y siendo honesto, yo hubiera actuado parecido si Zelda me hubiera pedido algo similar.

- ¿Zelda? – Luego Mist sonrió –. ¿Son amigos?

- ¿Quiénes?

- La reina y tú – Aclaró la líder de los mercenarios –. Te refieres hacia ella como si fuera una persona común y corriente, pero incluso sus vasallos más cercanos le dicen "mi reina", "mi señora" o "su majestad".

- Sí… podría decirse que somos amigos – Respondió Link, comenzando a sentirse en confianza.

- ¿Acaso estás relacionado a la familia real de Hyrule? – Inquirió Mist con interés. A ella y a los demás mercenarios, Link les había hablado sobre algunas cosas de Hyrule, pero ella se acababa de percatar de que no sabían prácticamente nada de él, salvo que era Link de la aldea Ordon –. ¿O eres pariente de algún noble?

- ¡Qué bueno que no! Casi todos ellos son unos payasos – Dijo Link con una sonrisa. Esa actitud de Link hacia la nobleza le recordó mucho a Mist sobre su hermano.

- Ya veo… pero me intriga que puedas entrar al castillo caminando como si fuera tu casa. He visto un mapa de Hyrule, Ordon es una aldea de campesinos al sur, ¿verdad?

- Bueno… – Link se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió y se inclinó sobre el barandal –. Si vamos a viajar juntos por un tiempo, creo que puedo contarte.

Y Mist no podía negar que estaba interesada en escuchar, pues Link le parecía un chico muy peculiar, un campesino que sabía pelear excesivamente bien y que, además, era amigo de la reina del país.

- Mientras estuvieron huyendo, ¿llegaste a escuchar algo sobre la guerra que hubo en Hyrule el año pasado? – Inquirió el chico hyliano.

- Renado me contó algo, pero no conozco ningún detalle – Contestó ella.

- Hyrule fue atacado por un ejército de bestias de otra dimensión conocida como el Reino Crepuscular – Explicó Link –. Con los poderes de su gobernante usurpador, Zant, podían aparecer en cualquier sitio de Hyrule, en cualquier momento. Y después de cada conquista, Zant, con su magia, encerraba porciones de Hyrule en una prisión conocida como Crepúsculo. La gente encerrada ahí no podía ver esa prisión, y no sabía que estaba atrapada, pues no podían sentirlo. Como almas sin cuerpo.

- ¿Dices que todo Hyrule llegó a estar cubierto por ese… Crepúsculo? – Preguntó Mist empezando a intrigarse.

- Creo que sí. La última zona en caer fue la región de Ordona, al sur. Pero con la ayuda de Midna, una mujer proveniente del Reino Crepuscular, también fue la primera región en ser liberada.

- Entonces, ¿tú peleaste en ésta guerra? – Preguntó la líder de los mercenarios.

- No realmente. Quiero decir, no hubo más ataques de gran escala una vez que todas las regiones fueron cubiertas en Crepúsculo, y tampoco hubo intentos de las fuerzas del Crepúsculo para recuperar los territorios que Midna y yo liberábamos. Sí… básicamente eso fue lo que hicimos Midna y yo, deshacer el Crepúsculo en las diferentes zonas.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo – Mist primero dudó en preguntar –. Si entraste en el Crepúsculo, no perdiste tu cuerpo como los demás?

- Bueno… – Link no sabía si responder o no, entonces se miró la mano izquierda –. No, no perdí mi cuerpo, pero sí fui transformado en otra cosa.

Entonces en el dorso de su mano izquierda, incluso sobre el cuero del guantelete, brillaron los dos triángulos de luz dorada. Link acarició el triángulo inferior derecho del símbolo de la Trifuerza.

- No sé por qué, pero la Trifuerza del Coraje ha estado en mi mano desde que tengo memoria – Inconscientemente bajó el tono de su voz, pero Mist aún podía escucharle –. El caso es que la Trifuerza me protegió, y en vez de perder mi cuerpo, fui transformado en un lobo. Ahí fue cuando Midna me encontró.

- Como un laguz… – Musitó Mist.

- Supongo que sí – Dijo Link recordando la primera conversación que tuvo con los mercenarios, en la cual le explicaron sobre los laguz y los beorc –. Eso nos permitió a Midna y a mí unir fuerzas para contrarrestar a Zant. Eventualmente logramos hallar la entrada al Reino Crepuscular, y derrocamos al rey usurpador. Midna era la verdadera reina.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? – Preguntó Mist.

- Supimos que Zant estaba siendo manipulado, que su inmenso poder venía de otro lado. Ganondorf, antes rey de las ladronas gerudo, era un criminal muy peligroso, un guerrero y espadachín con poderes extraordinarios que había sido encerrado en el Reino Crepuscular hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Usando a Zant, logró escapar del Reino Crepuscular hacia Hyrule. Conquistó el castillo mismo y tomó a Zelda como rehén.

Interesada, Mist no preguntó ni dijo nada, dejando a Link continuar y observándole atentamente.

- Zelda y yo unimos fuerzas contra él, aunque era bastante poderoso. Cuando creíamos que lo habíamos derrotado, de alguna forma sobrevivía – Link dirigió mirada discretamente al segundo triángulo que brillaba en su mano, el superior –. Destruyó una buena parte del castillo con su poder, e incluso llegamos a pensar que habíamos perdido a Midna en la pelea. Eventualmente lo logramos, derrotamos a Ganondorf tras una ardua pelea.

- Y… – Mist dudó mucho en preguntar –… ¿fue así como la obtuviste? – Miró la mano izquierda de Link, lo que tomó a éste por sorpresa. Pero la voz de Mist no era de enojo ni acusación, así que se sintió libre para contestar.

- Creo que sí – Musitó Link –. Él la tenía, pero desapareció de su mano al morir… la próxima vez que ví, estaba en mi mano.

Por alguna razón que Mist no podía explicar, Link se miraba la mano con preocupación, casi como si le diera miedo lo que veía en ella.

- Y pensar que nos dijeron que era un poder malo – Dijo Mist sonriéndole a Link –. Ahora que los veo, a ti y a la reina, creo que son todo lo contrario. Son buenas personas.

Como la primera vez que la vio, la sonrisa de Mist llenó a Link de un cálido alivio que se sentía aún mayor cuando uno estaba atemorizado o preocupado. Y él le contestó con el mismo gesto.

- Ustedes también son buenos, Renado nos lo dijo a Rusl y a mí – Respondió Link.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Inquirió ella.

- Que derrotaron a los bandidos bulblin la noche anterior – Dijo él –. Defendieron a la gente inocente de éste pueblo, y se los agradezco.

- No es nada. Nosotros veníamos por la reina, la gente no tenía nada que ver.

Link trazó una leve sonrisa en sus labios y luego miró al cielo. La medianoche había pasado hacía mucho, al parecer, pues la luna distaba mucho de estar justo a la mitad del cielo.

- Se está haciendo tarde – Dijo Mist –. Sería mejor que regresáramos, hay que salir temprano por la mañana.

- De acuerdo – Respondió él –, aunque me gustaría seguir platicando. Todavía tengo que conocerte mejor si vamos a viajar juntos, comandante.

Mist volvió a sonreír de esa forma que provocaba que a Link se le aflojaran las rodillas.

- Buenas noches – Fue lo último que dijo la muchacha antes de entrar.

Link se rezagó unos segundos más para dar un profundo respiro del fresco aire nocturno. Las palabras de Mist le habían reconfortado, sin duda.

"Son buenas personas".

Eso era lo que tenía que recordar de sí mismo, pensó antes de entrar de nuevo a la posada Elde para dormir unas cuántas horas.


	9. Capítulo 9: La Resistencia, Los

Capítulo 9: La Resistencia, los Mercenarios Greil, y las misteriosas gerudo

- Déjame ver si entendí – Decía Oscar en la habitación donde estaban todos los mercenarios, todos ellos mirando a Mia –. Estabas viajando por todo Tellius, y encontraste a dos hombres muy fuertes en Hatari. Entonces los retaste a un duelo.

- Al amanecer – Añadió la susodicha.

- Y te derrotaron aplastantemente con un buen golpe en la cabeza – Siguió Mist –. Cuando despertaste no sabías en dónde estabas, solamente veías arena.

Todos se habían levantado temprano ese día para prepararse para la partida. Link y Ashei seguían dormidos mientras que Rusl y Shad conversaban con la abuela de Anju en la cocina. Los mercenarios se habían despertado incluso antes que ellos, aunque Mist la estaba pasando mal tratando de mantenerse despierta.

- Así que caminé mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho – Explicó Mia –, pero no veía nada conocido. Y no tenía tiempo que perder, porque esos tipos me quitaron mi comida y mi agua. Supongo que eran bandidos.

- Entonces llegaste a esa gran pirámide – Dijo Rolf.

- Llegué muy débil, pero sentí alivio al tocar sombra. Entonces pude ver a un grupo de mujeres morenas saliendo de la pirámide, y ellas me vieron. Estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre mí, dijeron que yo era una espía, pero su líder las detuvo. Yo no sabía que había mujeres así en Hatari, y mucho menos una pirámide así. Definitivamente ya estaba muy lejos de donde pensaba que estaba.

- Entonces las bandidas gerudo primero pensaron que eras una espía, ¿pero por orden de su jefa te ayudaron? – Inquirió Gatrie –. Eso está raro.

- Parecía morena con la capucha encima, pero en realidad su piel era más clara que la de sus compañeras. Sus ojos y su cabello eran azules. Ella me dio agua y, después de recuperarme, me preguntó de dónde venía yo. Le respondí que de Crimea, pero al parecer ninguna de ellas sabía dónde estaba eso. Y cuando me dijeron que yo estaba en el borde de Hyrule, no supe de qué me hablaban.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, otra vez? – Pidió Boyd rascándose la sien.

- Kotake. Era muy extraña. El desierto es demasiado caliente, pero caminar junto a ella era como tener nieve a un lado. Y me daba una sensación muy extraña cada vez que me miraba a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Le expliqué lo que me había pasado, aunque negó la existencia de Crimea, Daein y del desierto Hatari, decía que no había nada más allá del desierto Gerudo. Creyó que yo estaba delirando, pero de todas formas me concedió agua, una montura y su compañía, hasta que llegáramos a su ciudad. Me despedí de ella y viajé hasta el lago – Mia hizo esfuerzo por recordar el nombre –… Hylia, el lago Hylia. Y ahí fue donde encontré a ese hombre, Auru.

- ¿Auru, dices? – Dijo una voz a la puerta de la habitación, la voz de Rusl –. Así que lo viste en el lago Hylia.

- ¿Estabas escuchando? – Se puso de pie Shinon y se dirigió a Rusl con rudeza.

- Bueno, la voz de ésta chica es estridente, y con la puerta abierta es difícil no escucharla en toda la posada – Respondió Rusl con serenidad –. Interesante relato, Mia.

- Pero algo me intriga – Dijo la joven de cabello púrpura –. Supuse que los desiertos Gerudo y Hatari estarían conectados, y sin embargo, esas mujeres no sabían nada. Pero cuando le conté lo sucedido a Auru, me dijo que la forma más segura de volver a Crimea era tomando un barco en Doncella Azul. Me contó que él venía de la capital, me inquieta que alguien del centro de Hyrule sepa más sobre Crimea y Tellius que las gerudo, que tienen a esos otros países más cerca. Cuando le pregunté por qué sabía tanto, no quiso decirme nada más.

- Ese viejo siempre es misterioso – Dijo Rusl con una sonrisa –. Algo se trae entre manos, y cuando él regrese a la capital, la primera en saber lo que trama será la reina Zelda. Si tenemos suerte, lo encontraremos en la capital o en el camino.

- Después me quedé en el lago Hylia por varios días, incluso llegué a subir hasta la ciudad de los zora. ¡Y son gente genial! – Exclamó Mia sonriente, golpeando a Rolf con la mano al alzar ambos brazos –. Pasé unos días a las afueras de su ciudad, no les gusta mantener a visitantes por mucho tiempo. Y después bajé al lago de nuevo y comencé mi viaje de nuevo, vagando por los campos hasta que hace unos días, en el puente de Eldin…

- Te topaste con nosotros – Terminó Rusl la frase –. Interesante historia, Mia, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Aquellos bandidos que te atacaron estaban en Tellius, ¿verdad? – Mia asintió –. ¿Entonces cómo es que te enviaron a dormir, y apareciste después en el desierto Gerudo, no el desierto Hatari?

- ¿Qué voy a saber yo? – Mia se encogió de hombros –. Solamente sé que si quiero regresar, debo tomar un barco. Por alguna razón, el desierto no es seguro. Se veía en las caras de las guerreras gerudo, y Auru me dijo que me mantuviera alejada.

- Tarde o temprano nos enteraremos. Auru siempre le manda una carta a cualquiera de los miembros de nuestro grupo, casi siempre a Shad o a Telma, la cantinera – Señaló Rusl satisfecho –. Seguramente sabrá cosas sobre el desierto que nosotros no sabemos, esperemos nos diga algo que nos ayude a resolver cómo es que Mia llegó… bueno, hasta aquí.

- ¿Y qué hay de esa pirámide? – Preguntó Mist.

- No sé mucho sobre ella, solamente conozco algunas leyendas, aunque no con exactitud – Rusl se cruzó de brazos –. Shad sabe más acerca de ellas, pero sólo son eso, leyendas. Él dice que esa cosa está ahí desde ante de que se escribiera el libro más viejo que conoce, y eso es decir mucho.

- Ratón de biblioteca, sin duda – Musitó Boyd.

- Pero bueno, habrá que conseguirnos algo para desayunar – Dijo Rusl –. Anju sigue molesta y se niega a darnos algo para comer.

Pero sí accedió a prestarles la cocina, así que después de que Rolf y Mist trajeron los ingredientes, Oscar se puso a cocinar. Preparar comida para todos, sin embargo, demoró la partida del grupo hacia la capital, así que todos se pusieron a hacer otras cosas para matar al tiempo. Mia no tardó en llegar ante Link con espadas de entrenamiento (hechas de madera) recién adquiridas.

- Eres fuerte y rápido, un espadachín genial… ¡Tienes que enseñarme! – Le decía ella al hyliano.

- Yo no… Mia, realmente no creo que haya algo especial en mi forma de pelear – Contestó Link rascándose la nuca –. Aprendí de Rusl, él debe ser mejor que yo.

- Pero no fui yo el que recorrió el reino de pies a cabeza, aprendiendo tantas cosas en el camino – Dijo Rusl cruzado de brazos y recargado relajadamente sobre el barandal de la entrada a la posada –. Me superaste desde hace mucho, no hay duda.

Link no pudo zafarse de esa. Mia le atacó tan rápida y ferozmente como en el primer encuentro, pero Link ya sabía defenderse de eso, así que después de un buen primer duelo, la derribó con un golpe en los tobillos. Mist y Rolf salieron a observar.

- Mia, te lanzas al ataque muy precipitadamente – Le indicó el rubio con un poco más de entusiasmo que al inicio –. Aunque es difícil conectar el golpe, siempre quedas descubierta, nunca te preocupas por tu defensa. Eso no va a funcionar conmigo.

- Te veías más lento y distraído, por eso siempre aplicaba esa estrategia – Mia se rascó la cabeza –. Para manejar espada y ese pesado escudo al mismo tiempo, eres bastante ágil.

Y entonces empezó el segundo duelo, pero Mia peleó de forma diferente: era cautelosa, pero cuando se lanzaba al ataque aún era muy rápida, y para Link era casi imposible darle un golpe porque, después de la lluvia de cortes y estocadas de Mia, ella se hacía a un lado con la misma rapidez. Ashei y Shad llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Mia caer de rodillas al suelo, sin aire.

- ¡Ja, novata! – Exclamó Ashei con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Link enseguida con preocupación, pues su golpe había sido muy fuerte. Aunque eran de madera sin filo, esas espadas eran duras y pesadas.

- Yo… – Mia alzó la mano pidiendo un momento para reponerse, y luego siguió –. Estoy… bien. Sí… sigamos.

- Pero Mia… ya me estoy cansando – Dijo Link secándose el sudor de la frente –. ¿Tú no?

- Tengo que ganarte. Una vez más y ya, ¿sí? – Preguntó ella con aire infantil, totalmente recuperada.

Aunque estaba peleando, Link no sentía que le daría un ataque de ira, ni se sentía enojado. El porqué no lo supo explicar, pero le aliviaba sentir que no terminaría partiéndole la nariz a Mia en un arranque de furia.

Ambos estaban cansados, pero el tercer duelo terminó pronto con Link reclamando la victoria una vez más, y de una forma que hizo reír a los espectadores: Mia iba corriendo hacia Link con la espada en alto, pero se tropezó con una roca y pasó volando junto a él, yendo a dar de nariz dos metros detrás de él.

Los dos terminaron agotados, pero Mia también magullada y resignada a que tendría que intentarlo otro día. Se llevó las espadas de entrenamiento al interior de la posada, y luego fue a lavarse el rostro a un pozo. Rusl regresó a la cocina a ver de qué forma podía ayudar a Oscar, mientras que Shad y Rolf (acompañados de una Ashei rencorosa hacia el muchacho de pelo verde) empezaron a tratarse, dando un recorrido por las calles. Link se quitó su gorro y se sentó en la escalinata a la entrada de la posada, con Mist a un lado.

- Veo que no se están llevando mal – Dijo Link con una sonrisa, limpiándose el sudor de nuevo –. La única con la que tendré problema es con Ashei, aún siente rencor hacia ustedes, en especial hacia Mia.

- No es la única, Shinon tampoco está muy a gusto – Señaló Mist acercándose un poco a Link –. El hombre de cabello rojo, el arquero – Explicó ella cuando el rostro de Link le mostró desconcierto –. Pero ya se les pasará, Boyd, Oscar y Rolf están bastante tranquilos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el frente a ningún punto en especial.

- Oye, Link – Dijo Mist temerosa.

- Dime – Respondió él simplemente.

- ¿Te importaría si tú y yo… practicáramos juntos algún día? – Se animó Mist a preguntar al fin –. Me gustaría mucho mejorar y… peleas muy bien, no he tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a peleadores de tu nivel.

- Pues – A Link le tomó por sorpresa la petición –… sí, claro. Aunque no veo lo especial en mi modo de pelear. Quiero decir, cuando observé a tu amiga Titania pelear en el desierto creí que era muy fuerte, que jamás podría vencerle en una pelea. Me puse muy nervioso por ello cuando pensé que tendría que luchar contra ella en el castillo. En realidad, todos tus compañeros son muy fuertes.

- Sé que Titania es de lo mejor, realmente lo es – Dijo Mist con una sonrisa –. Pero ella es la segunda persona con la que he entrenado, y con la que más lo hago. La persona más fuerte que jamás conocí fue mi padre – Al escuchar las palabras de Mist, Link bajó la mirada, pues ella hablaba en tiempo pasado –, pero él nunca me entrenó para pelear, así que mi primer maestro fue mi hermano, aunque él… se fue. Me gustaría que me enseñaras lo que sabes, aprender de dos maestros

- ¿De verdad? – Link tragó saliva abochornado –. No es que no quiera, pero… He oído que tu hermano y tu padre eran los hombres más fuertes del mundo. Uno te heredó el talento por la sangre aunque jamás te haya entrenado, y tu hermano te enseñó lo que sabía. Y además tienes a Titania. No puedo competir con eso.

- Realmente eres muy fuerte, Link. Como pocos – Le animó Mist –. Pero digamos que eres un espadachín común y corriente… aún así, tienes un estilo muy diferente, no por nada lograste derrotar a Mia en cuatro ocasiones. Eso da de qué hablar.

- Está bien, está bien – Cedió él –. Te enseñaré lo que sé, aunque no es mucho.

- Te lo agradezco – Dijo Mist con esa sonrisa que le bajaba a Link todas las defensas –. Y dime, ¿quién estaba hablando de mi hermano y mi padre? ¿De quién lo oíste? – Cuestionó ella recordando los tiempos en que creía que podía ser invencible por el simple hecho de ser hija de Greil.

- De Shinon. En realidad se estaba quejando con Gatrie y con Boyd, en la cocina. Estaba diciendo que seguiría peleando con los mercenarios, no sé a qué se refería – Dijo Link encogiéndose de hombros –. Pero decía que sin importar lo que tú hagas, jamás llegarías a ser como Ike y Greil, supongo que son tu padre y tu hermano – Link no había terminado de hablar cuando Mist bajó la mirada con decepción –. Pero la verdad es que Shinon me pareció un estúpido desde el principio, ayer peleaste bastante bien, derribar a Rusl tampoco es poca cosa. Boyd te defendió, casi le tira un puño a la cara a ese Shinon.

- Gracias, Link – Sonrió Mist de nuevo, pero no tan radiantemente como antes, sino que con amargura –. Pero creo que Shinon tiene razón… ni en mis sueños podría alcanzar a mi hermano, Ike, y mucho menos a mi padre, Greil.

- No le hagas caso. Shinon se me hace el tipo de persona que se cree mejor que todos. Peleas realmente bien, y has tenido muy buen entrenamiento por lo que oigo. Es por eso que no creía necesario que practicáramos juntos en primer lugar, eres realmente buena.

No notaron a Rolf, Ashei y Shad abrir la puerta de la posada detrás de ellos, ni el olor del delicioso desayuno.

- Si continuamos discutiendo así, nunca vamos a acabar – Dijo Mist divertida –. Tú no te crees suficientemente bueno, y lo mismo pasa conmigo.

- Creo que notaremos qué es lo que nos falta aprender si entrenamos juntos – Señaló Link poniéndose el gorro de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, aunque creo que sería bueno empezar mañana. Mia te dejó exhausto – Dijo Mist.

- Creo que sí… Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Pidió él, Mist asintió –. Mia me dijo que solamente una persona, antes de enfrentarse a mí, había logrado derrotarle. ¿Estaba hablando de tu hermano… Ike?

- Sí, creo que sí. Mia dice que se enamoró de la manera en que Ike peleaba desde que se unió a nosotros hace cuatro años. Nunca logró derrotarle – Respondió Mist, recordando cómo Link le recordaba a Ike en algunos aspectos.

- Ya veo… Y Mia dice que Ike "la dejó". ¿Qué le ocurrió? Sí se puede saber…

- No lo sé. Un día despertamos en nuestro fuerte, en Crimea, y ya no estaba. Uno de nuestros compañeros, nuestro estratega Soren, tampoco estaba. Creo que se fue con él. Suponemos que se fueron de viaje, pero no sabemos por qué ni adónde.

- Y… – Link dudó en preguntar, pero decidió que no era prudente –. Olvídalo, no me incumbe.

- ¿Mi padre? No te preocupes – Link sonrió, pero también bajó la mirada –. Puedo hablar de él. Mi padre fue asesinado al inicio de la Guerra del "Loco Rey" Ashnard, hace cuatro años, por un hombre llamado Zelgius, también conocido como el Caballero Negro.

- Lo lamento – Dijo Link avergonzado.

- Está bien, es cosa del pasado. Aunque debo admitir – La voz de Mist empezó a temblar – que aunque odiaba a ese hombre, también le tenía miedo, quizás hasta respeto. Era casi tan fuerte como mi hermano.

Pero algo andaba mal con Mist, sin duda. Estaba apretando un puño, y con el otro aferraba la falda del vestido con tanta fuerza que parecía que se rompería. Su quijada estaba tensa y sus ojos llorosos, aunque se rehusaba a dejar ir las lágrimas.

- Mist, ¿estás bien?

Pero no fue la voz de Link la que le hizo reaccionar, sino la de Boyd desde la puerta. Lucía preocupado y miraba a Link con recelo, como si pensara que él era el culpable del estado de su amiga.

- Sí… estoy bien, Boyd, ¿qué ocurre? – Inquirió Mist tratando de volver a la normalidad.

- Todos están adentro comiendo, Oscar llamó a desayunar desde hace un rato – Dijo Boyd –. Nada más faltan ustedes dos.

- Voy enseguida, ya tengo hambre – Dijo Link sonriendo a Mist y luego a Boyd, entrando entonces a la posada.

- ¿Qué quería? – Preguntó Boyd cuando estuvo seguro que Link ya estaba en la cocina.

- Ah, nada. Le dije que quería que entrenáramos juntos – Declaró Mist.

- Pero… pero… ¿por qué? – Dijo Boyd en estridente desconcierto –. Tú y yo podemos practicar con Oscar y Titania, y aún aprendemos cosas. Y cuando entrenamos tú y yo solos también aprendemos, ¡es buena práctica!

- Lo sé, Boyd, pero Link tiene un estilo diferente. Me gustaría aprender algo de él – Dijo Mist con sinceridad.

- Está bien – Dijo Boyd dudoso –. Pero prométeme que también seguirás practicando conmigo – Y entonces Mist soltó una risita, incomodando al joven de cabello verde –. ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando no me considerabas apta para entrenar conmigo? ¡Hasta me regañabas por ser confiada y por creer que la sangre que corre en mis venas era lo que me hacía buena! – Volvió a reír –. ¡Cómo han cambiado las cosas!

- ¡Calla! – Dijo Boyd sonrojado, provocando que Mist se riera más –. Es sólo que has mejorado mucho, ya no eres la niña ignorante que eras antes, ya eres una adulta que se toma las cosas en serio, y…

- ¿De verdad es cierto lo que oigo? – Dijo Mist sorprendida, halagada.

- Yo… eh… bueno, tú sabes – Balbuceaba él, pero se quedó en total silencio cuando Mist le miraba sonriente, conmovida –. ¡Vamos a comer ya!

- Estuvo exquisito, Oscar, de verdad – Decía Shad mientras se asomaba debajo de una de las camas en su habitación –. Simple caldo de pollo, pero con una mezcla única de especias que lo hacen suave, pero con suficiente… ¿Dónde demonios dejé ese libro?

- Gracias por el cumplido – Dijo Oscar acomodando las sábanas de otra cama –. ¿Seguro que lo dejaste aquí?

- ¿Y qué importa? Es hora de irnos, ¿sí? – Dijo Ashei con fastidio, arrojando una almohada que aterrizó mal en su correspondiente cama.

Shad tuvo que resignarse a que había perdido ese libro. Oscar abandonó la habitación primero, y cuando Shad iba a seguirle, Ashei le sostuvo por un brazo.

- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amigable, eh? ¡Ese tipo casi te mata ayer! – Su dura mirada estaba fija en Shad.

- Estaban haciendo su trabajo, y yo les estorbaba – Respondió él con tranquilidad –. De igual forma, nosotros íbamos dispuestos a matarlos, lo que nos hace iguales a ellos. Ahora sabemos que todo era un malentendido.

- Dudo que hubieras opinado igual si ese Oscar te hubiera ensartado con la lanza, o roto unas costillas, o arrollado con su caballo, ¿eh?

- Quizás no. Pero resulta que eso no ocurrió. El hubiera no existe, Ashei – Shad le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañera y desapareció escaleras abajo.

- Eres un ingenuo. Los tres lo son – Bufó ella recordando a Link y a Rusl también, y entonces siguió a Shad al exterior de la posada.

Anju de verdad se alegró al ver partir al grupo (aunque su abuela estaba claramente decepcionada por la partida de Gatrie), y cerró la puerta en cuanto el último de ellos dejó el edificio. Segundos después se les acercó Renado trayendo a un corcel por las riendas, acompañado de un goron y de un retraído Carl que montaba su propio caballo.

- Espero que no sea necesario, pero tengan esto – Renado le entregó a Mist un pergamino enrollado –. No entro en muchos detalles en esa carta, pero afirmo la inocencia de los mercenarios Greil, y acepto, como alcalde de Nuevo Kakariko, toda culpabilidad en caso de una traición por parte suya. Entréguenla si algún pelotón los encuentra en el camino. Y no podemos permitirnos brindar más caballos, pero espero que éste les sea útil.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Renado – Mist recibió la carta, tomó las riendas, e inclinó la cabeza no sin antes regalarle una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué decidiste hacer tú, nariz? – Inquirió Shinon con rudeza, conteniendo el impulso de clavarle una flecha a Carl entre los ojos.

- Yo… – Titubeó –. Renado me explicó la situación, así que no… no habrá riesgo de que me traten como un traidor si viajo con ustedes.

- Buena suerte a todos – Dijo Renado con una reverencia que el goron a su lado imitó.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Boyd de la nada y luego se dirigió a Mist –. Dame un minuto, ahora regreso.

Como un loco, Boyd comenzó a golpear la puerta de la posada, implorándole a Anju que le dejara pasar. Se coló por la pequeña rendija que Anju cedió, y desapareció escaleras arriba. Regresó a la planta baja en menos de diez segundos, y cargando la gran hacha Urvan, se disculpó torpemente con la posadera.

- ¡Casi la olvido! – Sudor resbalaba por la frente de Boyd –. Lo lamento.

Al fin se despidieron todos del alcalde, algunos más efusiva y amablemente que otros, e iniciaron la marcha. Se fueron turnando los corceles conforme avanzaban, aunque acordaron que, si habían de pelear, Carl y Oscar los utilizarían.

El primer día de trayecto fue muy relajado, no hubo señal de los soldados hyrulianos y no hubo incidentes perjudiciales… excepto la vez que Boyd, Gatrie, Shinon y Ashei casi golpeaban a Carl en desesperación tras interminables minutos de escucharle hablar con Mist sobre trivialidades del ejército hyruliano. Solamente las piernas de su cobarde caballo le salvaron, pues el temor le hizo reaccionar antes que su jinete mismo. Aunque no era la manera ideal de lidiar con una persona, pensó Mist, agradeció que el monólogo terminara.

Cesaron la marcha al atardecer, momento que aprovecharon algunos para entrenar a la sombra de dos árboles casi idénticos. Mia se aferró al brazo de Link por varios minutos, intentando convencerlo de entrenar con ella, pero él quería intentarlo con Mist. Boyd no ayudó a la causa, pues también hacía labor de convencimiento con Mist entre una que otra mirada recelosa hacia Link. Al final, Boyd se resignó y se puso a practicar tiro con arco con Rolf y Shinon, solo para salir humillado; mientras que Mia se encargaba de ponerle los nervios de punta a Ashei.

- ¡Pero será divertido! – Decía Mia de pie a un lado de Ashei, quien estaba sentada en el pasto de brazos cruzados.

- No.

- Rusl y Gatrie dicen que están cansados, ese Carl está muy tonto, Boyd está berrinchudo, Oscar está cocinando, Shad se encuentra leyendo, Shinon y Rolf ya están practicando, y Link está con Mist – Volvió a pedirlo dando saltitos –. ¡Anda!

- No.

- Pero eres muy buena, seguro que darás una buena pelea.

- No.

- ¡Eres la única que queda!

- No.

- ¡Por favor!

- No.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Que no!

En segundos, el entrenamiento entre Link y Mist se volvió más interesante que ver la palpitante vena en la sien de Ashei.

Mist solía manejar espadas más ligeras, así que la espada de entrenamiento le daba algo de trabajo. No obstante, a Link le era complicado pelear con ella: Mist era bastante rápida como para manejar una espada de ese tipo (aunque no tan veloz como Mia), pero sus golpes, aunque pocos, eran extrañamente burdos, toscos en técnica y muy certeros, Link tenía que defenderse con la espada ya que no le daba tiempo de evadirlos. Al final, resultó que el estilo de Mist era muy diferente al de Mia, al de Rusl, al de Zelda, al de Ashei o al de cualquier otro espadachín que Link hubiera visto. Único en su tipo, sin duda.

- Nada mal, ¿eh? – Admitió Gatrie desde el suelo cuando Shinon y Rolf, interesados en la pelea, dejaron su entrenamiento y fueron a sentarse con su amigo rubio y Rusl.

- Es suerte de principiante, "orejas picudas" es demasiado bueno para ella – Dijo Shinon aunque, en el proceso, admitió la habilidad de Link.

- ¿No lo ven? – Dijo Oscar sentado detrás de la olla de sopa –. Fíjense bien en sus movimientos.

- Lo sé, lo sé, trata de imitar a Ike – Dijo Shinon con fastidio.

- No lo está imitando, Shinon – Le reprochó Rolf.

- Aunque lo hiciera, no le sale mal. Pero resulta que ella es más rápida – Dijo Gatrie.

- Su mirada… ¿no les recuerda un poco a Titania? – Dijo Rolf –. Esa cara de concentración…

Pero después de largos minutos de pelea y expectación, Link salió vencedor con una delicada barrida con el pie con la que derribó a Mist, situación que aprovechó Link para apuntarle con la espada al pecho.

- Ni se le acerca – Bufó Shinon poniéndose de pie.

La sesión de entrenamiento terminó con la llegada de la oscuridad. En lugar de entrenar, se iluminaron con el fuego que había utilizado Oscar para preparar la cena, misma que consumieron en silencio (algunos se vieron obligados a compartir platos porque no alcanzaban para todos). El cocinero de llevó muchos elogios por parte de sus compañeros, principalmente los nuevos, antes de irse a dormir. Algunos, como Shinon y Ashei, ni siquiera se ofrecieron para hacer la guardia nocturna. Carl fue el primero en alzar la mano, pero fue inmediatamente descartado. Shad se ofreció también, pero todos sabían que pasaría la noche leyendo sus libros en vez de escrutar la oscuridad. Y eso fue lo que terminó haciendo mientras Link, incapaz de dormir, hacía su ronda de cuatro horas esperando a que Rusl le sustituyera.

Sin embargo, Rusl tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, así que terminaron haciendo la guardia juntos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Fue lo primero que le dijo.

- Si te refieres a lo que platicamos ayer, creo que estoy mejor – Respondió Link con tranquilidad –. Por lo menos hoy no tuve esa creciente ira, a pesar de las luchas que tuve con Mia y Mist.

- Pelean bastante bien, ¿verdad? – Comentó Rusl con un dejo de entusiasmo.

- La verdad es que sí… y he de serte sincero, Mist me sorprendió – Link se sentó en el pasto, Rusl le siguió –. Hace unos pocos días, cuando la conocí en el desierto, era una persona totalmente distinta. Tímida e insegura, aunque entonces tampoco peleaba mal. Pero cuando los enfrentamos ayer al ocaso… Creo que cambió desde que los mercenarios tuvieron que huir de la capital.

- Y decían que yo iba a estar distraído – Comentó Shad con sorna desde su lecho junto a un árbol.

- Gracias por la preocupación, pero estaremos bien. Vuelve a tu lectura – Respondió Rusl con una sonrisa juguetona, regresando entonces con Link –. Bueno, esa muchacha me hirió en esa pelea.

- Eso da de qué hablar – Dijo Link sonriente, casi en burla.

- Ashei estaba inconsciente, así que aún no lo sabe – Musitó Rusl.

- No se lo diré, no te preocupes.

- Y, ¿sabes? Veo que te estás llevando muy bien con ella, con Mist – Soltó Rusl con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a Link de tal forma que el joven hyliano sentía que le leían los pensamientos.

- ¿Pero qué… qué dices? – Balbuceó el muchacho sintiendo su rostro sonrojándose.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solamente estoy diciendo que podrían ser buenos amigos, y ya – Respondió Rusl en un tono tan falso y con tal sorna que Link empezó a sudar.

- Lamento interrumpir tan entretenida conversación, pero creo que alguien viene – Dijo Shad poniéndose de pie y dejando el libro abierto en el suelo.

Link se hubiera sentido aliviado por el fin de esa plática, de no ser por las circunstancias. Se apresuró a buscar la empuñadura de su espada sobre su hombro, y la aferró sin desenvainar, escudriñando la penumbra a su alrededor con extremo cuidado. Pero solamente se escuchaba el crujir del pasto y las ramas bajo los pies de alguien.

- Detrás de ti, Shad – Dijo Rusl cuando por fin vio la luz de un farol proveniente del lado opuesto al que los tres encaraban inicialmente.

- Esperen… ay, no, traen una bandera. Nos han encontrado – Musitó Shad con nerviosismo.

Link desenvainó en silencio, pero se tranquilizó en el instante que vio que solamente se trataba de dos soldados como escolta de un tercer hombre totalmente desarmado. De corta barba en pico, con un extraño bigote que le nacía y colgaba desde ambos lados de la boca, de cabello blanco, perdiendo cabello y con algunas arrugas; pero aún alto y fornido, los penetrantes ojos azules de Auru observaban a la tríada de hombres bajo una capucha marrón.

- Nos has dado tremendo susto – Dijo Shad en un suspiro de alivio para luego acercarse a su antiguo compañero y estrecharle la mano.

El alegre reencuentro fue interrumpido por un grito ahogado de Rolf que se acababa de despertar gracias al tumulto.

- Sí, ya lo veo – Declaró Auru quitándose la capucha y sin darle importancia al alboroto que había causado, a pesar de que Rolf se abalanzó a despertar a Shinon y luego a Mist.

- ¡Mierda! – Blasfemó Shinon al ver a los soldados hyrulianos, buscando su arco.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Cuestionó Mist a la vez que tomaba su espada envainada con una mano y la empuñadura con la otra.

- No nos digan que esto era una trampa y que nos van a entregar – Musitó Rolf sacando una flecha del carcaj, pero sin poder encontrar el arco en la oscuridad. El ruido ya era más que suficiente para arrastrar del sueño a la realidad, al resto de los viajeros.

- ¡Eh, Auru! – Dijo Ashei despabilándose instantáneamente al ver al susodicho –. ¿Dónde has estado, eh?

- Esperen… ¿es amigo tuyo? – Cuestionó Shinon –. Estaban en contacto, él ya sabía que íbamos a estar aquí y trajo soldados, ¿no es cierto?

- Ese no es el caso, joven bocón – Respondió Auru con serenidad pero firmeza a la vez –. La reina Zelda busca a mis amigos y también a los mercenarios, pero no para lo que ustedes creen.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Se adelantó Mist más relajada.

- Tú debes ser Mist – Ella asintió ante la afirmación –. Tu amiga Titania habló con la reina y le contó todo, dejó de estar tras las rejas poco después de que la volvieran a aprehender. Y el resto de sus cabezas, mercenarios, ya no tienen precio.

- Es… bueno escucharlo – Declaró la joven comandante sorprendida, aún no terminaba de procesarlo. Había algo raro en el asunto.

- Pero ha habido un problema en la capital – Anunció Auru en tono serio.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Saltó Link automáticamente.

- No te preocupes, mi muchacho – Le tranquilizó el anciano –. No hay nada que lamentar. Ha sido un acontecimiento curioso, pero no entraré en detalles sino hasta que estemos frente a la reina… Aquí va: el castillo fue atacado por una banda de guerreras gerudo.

- ¿Qué dices? – Dijo Shad en tono de sorpresa.

- Esas son las bandidas que nos atacaron en el desierto, ¿no? – Volteó Rolf a ver a Link.

- Debe ser una broma – Dijo Ashei sobrada, su tono de suficiencia confundiendo a los demás

- Eso fue lo mismo que pensaron los caballeros hyrulianos – Declaró Auru –. Al principio cundió el pánico, pues las guerreras se camuflaron entre las multitudes usando ropa común de los hyrulianos, luego todas se movilizaron a la puerta principal después de que dos de ellas asesinaron a los guardias de la entrada, con dagas. Ya dentro mataron a más soldados, robándoles sus armas, pero no duraron mucho más.

- ¿Cuántas eran? – Inquirió Rusl incrédulo.

- No más de cincuenta – Respondió Auru.

- Hay que ser estúpido para lanzar un ataque así – Musitó Gatrie.

- ¿Y qué demonios querían como para hacer semejante idiotez? – Bufó Ashei.

- No lo sabemos aún – Auru se acomodó la capucha –. No diré nada más por ahora, pero es para esto que la reina también requiere la presencia de los mercenarios.

- Todos íbamos hacia el castillo de todas formas – Afirmó Mist –. Veremos en qué forma podemos ayudar, nosotros también necesitamos la ayuda de la reina.

- ¿Seguro que no puedes decirnos nada más, Auru? – Intervino Link.

- Me gustaría, pero fue orden de la reina el que yo no dijera más de lo necesario – Respondió el viejo –. No sabemos si hay más de ellas acá afuera, y la oscuridad de la noche no nos permite averiguarlo.

- De acuerdo – Musitó Link en tono de resignación –. Pero, ¿tenemos que irnos ya o podemos descansar hasta el amanecer?

- Sé que es peligroso andar en el campo en plena noche, pero tenemos que ir allá de inmediato. Dadas las circunstancias, la reina no pudo asignarme más de diez soldados para la escolta, ya que la seguridad en el castillo está casi al límite – Declaró Auru con severidad –. Pero nuestras fuerzas se incrementan bastante si ustedes se nos unen, así el viaje de regreso ya no será tan riesgoso aún de noche. Además, supongo que a los mercenarios no les hará daño llegar a la capital un poco antes para pedir lo que tengan que pedir, ¿no es así?

- Bueno… descansar a la intemperie con una guardia de dos personas, no es exactamente lo más prudente – Tuvo que admitir Rusl.

- Está bien, entonces – Dijo Auru satisfecho –. Vengan por aquí, la escolta está de éste lado.

Todos los miembros del grupo recogieron sus pertenencias precipitadamente, apagaron el fuego, y caminaron detrás de Auru y los dos soldados por unos cuantos metros. Bajaron entonces una loma y vieron al resto de la avanzada hyruliana, todos ellos sobre caballo (tres caballos estaban desocupados, pertenecían a Auru y a sus dos acompañantes), la mitad de ellos cargando lámparas. Link se preguntó si los hubiera visto o escuchado al llegar si hubiera estado encarando a ese lado del campo, pues había pasado largo rato conversando con Rusl.

El capitán de la avanzada ordenó la media vuelta, los soldados encabezaron la marcha con perfecta simetría, avanzando unos cuantos metros adelante del resto de los viajeros, los cuales viajaron en completo silencio. Solamente se oía el cantar de algunos grillos, los firmes pasos del grupo, y algún ocasional resoplido de los caballos. Todos estaban tan alertas que dieron un brinco cuando Auru habló para ofrecerle su montura a Mist.

Con el silencio, la oscuridad, el cansancio, y el misterioso aire que rodeaba al ataque de las gerudo, el trayecto se hizo eterno. Las luces de las ventanas de la capital estaban lejanas, y por más que andaban, a Link no le parecía que se acercaran.


	10. Capítulo 10: Prisión helada

~ Capítulo 10: Prisión helada

Incluso ella tenía que dormir, ya se lo habían dicho. Y más después de la conmoción reciente, todo aunado a las reuniones y deberes que había tenido que realizar durante el día.

Ser reina era duro, sin duda.

- Si así lo desea, su alteza, le acompañaré hasta sus aposentos - Decía Rasuka con amabilidad y seriedad a la vez -. Nada me haría más feliz.

- Muchas gracias, pero aún no - Respondió Zelda mientras caminaba velozmente por uno de los tantos corredores del castillo, Rasuka y otros dos miembros de la guardia real a sus espaldas.

- Si me perdona, lleva horas yendo de un lado a otro - Señaló el capitán de la guardia -. ¿Puedo preguntar si se le ha extraviado algo?

- No, no he extraviado nada - Contestó la reina sin mirarlo, concentrándose en el techo -. Pero lo estoy buscando.

Rasuka no entendió las palabras de su reina. De hecho, toda su atención parecía estar dirigida a otra cosa, no a sus labios. Solo pudo marchar tras de ella a toda prisa, regañando a uno que otro soldado que holgazaneaba durante su guardia.

Y gracias al súbito ataque de las guerreras gerudo, a Rasuka se le ponían los nervios de punta cada vez que la reina se acercaba mucho a una ventana. Sintió sus piernas temblar cuando ella ordenó que abrieran la puerta que conducía al exterior, casi a la cima del castillo y, posteriormente, a la sala del trono. Fue tanto el calor que invadió al capitán de la guardia real que ni siquiera pudo notar el aire helado del campo filtrándose bajo su careta. Solamente se precipitó hacia delante para quedar cerca de ella.

Y Zelda, totalmente expuesta, estaba de pie a mitad de la terraza, observando cuidadosamente el techo y cada una de los picos que coronaban las torres del castillo. Su más devoto guardaespaldas no podía estar más nervioso.

- Lamento molestarla, mi dama, pero ya es muy tarde, y no es prudente que usted esté aquí afuera, expuesta - Intervino Rasuka educadamente, dando un paso al frente e inclinando la cabeza.

Zelda, sin embargo, no respondió. Soltando un largo suspiro, dirigió su mirada a la ciudad que se extendía muchos metros más abajo de donde estaba ella. Estaba más oscura y silenciosa que de costumbre, sin duda gracias al escándalo ocasionado por el asalto al castillo.

Pero al fin dirigió su mirada a la de Rasuka, lo que tomó a éste un poco por sorpresa dado el inusual comportamiento de su protegida.

- Tienes razón, se hace tarde - Dijo ella con un tono más amistoso que el usado a lo largo del día -. Solo espero que lleguen con bien - Lanzó una última mirada al Este, más allá de las murallas de la capital.

- Nuestros soldados les protegerán valientemente de ser necesario - Le confortó Rasuka, aunque luego murmuró de forma que la reina no le oyera -. Aunque dudo que necesiten tal protección, son más duros de matar que un demonio…

- Que les bendigan las diosas - Respondió Zelda causando que el capitán se sobresaltara, pues no sabía si la reina le había escuchado y se refería a los soldados, o a los mercenarios y compañía -. ¿Me acompañarías a mi dormitorio, Rasuka?

- Un placer - Rasuka inclinó la cabeza y cedió el paso a la reina, gesto imitado por los otros dos guardias.

Regresaron al interior del blanco castillo con mayor calma y anduvieron solamente por un par de pasillos más para llegar a una puerta perfectamente barnizada. Y coronando la sencillez de ésta estaba la cresta de la familia real, esculpida en oro, colocada en la parte superior de la puerta. No estaba lejos de la sala del trono y estaba un poco retirada de algunos otros sitios de menor importancia. Era la habitación de la reina.

- Muchas gracias - Dijo Zelda a los tres soldados que le acompañaron, mismos que hicieron una reverencia -. Que tengan una buena noche.

Zelda deseó buenas noches a las mucamas que pasaron cerca y, finalmente, desapareció detrás de su puerta. Como no había nadie, Rasuka y sus dos subordinados se quitaron las caretas y adoptaron un porte más relajado. Uno de los acompañantes de Rasuka era un hombre de unos treinta años, fornido y de estatura media, con rubio cabello ondulado y un tupido bigote a juego. Y la otra era una mujer de estatura media, claramente joven aún, con cabello rojizo, rizado y no muy largo, pero sí frondoso.

- Gracias por ayudarme hoy, Jesse, Evelyn - Dijo Rasuka con una sonrisa, gesto inusual en él -. Esto ha estado muy agitado.

- Tranquilo, muchacho - Respondió Jesse en voz baja, recargando su lanza y su pesado escudo en el muro.

- Su alteza anda muy extraña desde eso con las gerudo, ¿no creen? - Dijo Evelyn con voz más alta, por lo que sus compañeros le pidieron, con señas, que bajara la voz.

- No es ella nada más… ¿No se sienten un poco extraños? - Inquirió Rasuka. Claramente tenía confianza con Jesse y Evelyn, pues les hablaba con tono más casual.

- Son ésas orejas tuyas, te digo - Dijo el hombre rubio -. Puedes percibir cosas que nosotros los hyrulianos inferiores no podemos - Siguió diciendo en tono sarcástico -. Creo que la reina también percibe algo, con eso de que se comporta extraña.

- Tú lo disimulas mejor - Agregó Evelyn -. ¿Y qué es eso que sientes?

- Siento… frío. Y también tengo esa sensación de que alguien me está mirando desde atrás - Declaró el capitán.

- Te digo que esas nalguitas tuyas son bonitas, por eso las chicas te miran la parte de atrás - Dijo Evelyn atrevidamente con una sonrisa de travesura.

- Bueno… yo tengo algo que hacer - Dijo Rasuka en un fallido intento de ocultar su nerviosismo, de pronto recobrando el tono formal y ocultando su rubor bajo la careta de metal -. Si me disculpan… Te encargo mucho a la reina, Jesse.

- Claro que sí - Respondió el otro con una gran sonrisa.

El capitán entonces hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, alejándose a paso veloz por el oscuro y desierto pasillo.

- Por tu bien, espero que la reina ya se haya dormido. Eso que dijiste no da una buena imagen tuya - Señaló Jesse con severidad.

- ¿Qué tan viejo eres? - Evelyn se cruzó de brazos -. Con esos comentarios tan anticuados pareces… Bah, no importa - Dirigió su mirada al pasillo, el único rastro de Rasuka era el tintinear de su cota de malla -. No me importa que seas mi capitán, fuera de estas paredes vas a ser mío.

Obviamente Rasuka ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar ese comentario. Se apresuraba escaleras abajo en la oscuridad y soledad de los numerosos corredores. Los dedos de su mano jugueteaban ansiosamente sobre la empuñadura de su espada envainada.

Se detuvo precipitadamente en la puerta principal, pues su destino se encontraba al otro lado. Rápidamente llamó la atención de un guardia cercano, el cual caminó hacia él instantáneamente en cuanto lo vio, como por inercia.

- Señor - Saludó con una inclinación.

- Necesito que alguien revise el techo del castillo, sobre la sala del trono - Indicó Rasuka -. No sé cómo puedan hacerlo, pero si puede hacerse durante la madrugada, antes de que su alteza despierte, mucho mejor. Por favor.

- Sí… señor - Dudó el guardia un poco en su respuesta, pues la solicitud del capitán era algo inusual.

- Gracias. Ahora déjame salir.

Los dos centinelas de la puerta principal hicieron uso de todas sus fuerzas para arrastrar la enorme pieza de madera y dejar al capitán salir a los jardines.

La cota de malla, el casco y la capa no le permitían sentirlo del todo bien, pero era una noche fresca y despejada. Sus pasos sobre el césped eran apresurados mientras bordeaba los muros del castillo por su lado Oeste. Se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento y la armería. No fue sino hasta que se vio totalmente solo que se quitó la coraza de metal que le tapaba la cabeza, y dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón que se alzaba a lo alto del mismo muro que bordeaba.

La reina aún no se había ido a dormir, ni siquiera se había despeinado o quitado el vestido. En vez de ello, su mirada seguía fija en la ciudad y en el vasto mar verde que se extendían a sus pies, su cabello ondeando gentilmente con el gélido aliento del viento. La bella monarca se perdió de la vista de Rasuka, brevemente, cuando éste pasó por debajo del túnel que le conducía a su destino.

Pero ya había alguien esperándole a mitad de la arena de duelos sobre la cual se habían disputado innumerables apuestas, peleas por honor, por práctica o, en algunos casos, por mera diversión. Blandiendo un largo y pesado bastón de madera, su armadura blanca centelleando con la luna, y, sacudidos por el viento, mechones desprendidos de su larga y majestuosa trenza carmín; Titania esperaba de pie al capitán Rasuka.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Inquirió Titania al ver llegar al fin al joven capitán.

- Mis disculpas, pero la reina se demoró con su… investigación - Respondió Rasuka inseguro.

- No hay problema - Respondió Titania sin darle mucha importancia -. Así que, ¿estás listo?

- ¡Seguro! - Exclamó Rasuka con mucho entusiasmo, desprendiendo su espada de la vaina en un pestañeo y sosteniéndola a un lado, paralela al suelo. Pero entonces Titania bajó la guardia.

- ¿Es que quieres matarme? - Dijo con una sonrisa -. Ustedes tienen espadas de entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

- Ah… cierto - El capitán envainó su arma avergonzado, y se dirigió a un muro sobre el que descansaba una pesada espada de madera, casi tan pesada como una espada normal -. En guardia, pues - Dijo con vergüenza.

Titania blandió su bastón con ambas manos, a modo de lanza, y empezó a caminar hacia un lado, rodeando a su contrincante; Rasuka le imitó. Por varios segundos permanecieron sin atacarse, mirándose directamente a los ojos y observando los movimientos del otro. Bella en un instante, fiera en el otro, Titania parecía un cauteloso felino a la hora de pelear: su mirada helada bastaba para aterrar a muchos enemigos, y ella solo observaba cuidadosamente, esperando el momento ideal para atacar.

Ella hizo el primer movimiento, se lanzó al frente con velocidad casi felina y esquivó, inesperadamente, el golpe ataque horizontal que tiró el capitán. Cuando ella se alzó estaba a espaldas de su oponente, y entonces tiró una estocada como si su arma fuese una lanza. Sorprendentemente, Rasuka fue lo suficientemente rápido como para girarse y desviar el golpe con la espada, acto seguido de un contraataque vertical. Por cerca de un minuto uno avanzaba y el otro retrocedía en una serie de intercambios veloces, uno bloqueando o esquivando los ataques del contrario. Titania manejaba la "lanza" con una velocidad inusual, además de que todos sus movimientos eran fuertes pero agraciados, trazando fugaces círculos con su arma de forma que uno conducía al siguiente.

Después de un choque especialmente fuerte, ambos contendientes dieron un salto hacia atrás. Rasuka jadeaba, Titania seguía inafectada.

- Debo decirte… estoy agradecido - Dijo Rasuka entre jadeos, el único sonido que rompía el silencio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Titania no perdía la seriedad de la pelea.

- Primero, porque nos ayudaste a pelear contra esas bandidas, los soldados comunes son tan inútiles que prácticamente las venciste tú sola - Señaló el capitán -. Y eso me lleva a lo segundo: cuando te vi pelear con tanto poder… parecías invencible. Y me acerqué a pedirte que me entrenaras, que me enseñaras lo que sabes… y accediste.

- Alguien hizo lo mismo por mí… hace un tiempo - Respondió la pelirroja con una breve sonrisa, recordando la grandeza de aquél maestro que conoció en Gallia: el comandante Greil.

- Como lo dije, los soldados del ejército son débiles y cobardes, en su mayoría - Siguió explicando Rasuka -. Los miembros de la guardia real somos los mejores, y solo el mejor llega a ser el capitán, sin importar la edad o el nombre que porte. Es por eso que no tengo muchas oportunidades de luchar con guerreros fuertes, pues no hay muchos por aquí. Por eso te estoy agradecido.

- Eres joven, encontrarás a muchos guerreros fuertes en el mundo con el paso de los años, incluso mejores que yo - Señaló Titania con amabilidad -. Pero ya estás perdiendo la concentración, ¡en guardia!

El golpe de maderas regresó a la noche cuando Titania atacó a un desprevenido Rasuka, casi dándole en la cara, volviendo a una serie de furiosos intercambios de golpes. No obstante, al joven soldado cada vez le costaba más trabajo seguirle el paso a la mercenaria, cuya dominio se notaba más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Titania no se tocaba el corazón en una batalla, ni siquiera tratándose de un aliado en entrenamiento, así que terminó en un instante. Cuando vio una abertura en la guardia de Rasuka, le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen con el canto de la lanza, y luego otro muy veloz en los tobillos para dejarlo de espaldas en el césped, con la lanza apuntándole directo al corazón. En una pelea real ya hubiera muerto.

- Eres poderoso para ser tan joven - Dijo Titania al final, sin dejar de apuntarle al pecho -. Pero necesitas aprender.

Y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, la mujer le tendió la mano a un jadeante y sudoroso Rasuka, asistiéndole para levantarse.

- ¿Quieres continuar? - Inquirió Titania cuando el joven logro ponerse de pie.

Pero la atención de Rasuka estaba en otro lado. Algo estaba mal, y no se trataba de Titania o de los golpes que ésta le había propinado. Era algo en el aire, que súbitamente se había vuelto descomunalmente frío con la llegada de nubes increíblemente oscuras. Rasuka miró alrededor y vio que las nubes solo tapaban el castillo, las estrellas aún podían verse más allá de las murallas de la ciudadela. Entonces comenzó a llover a cántaros en menos de diez segundos de llegada la oscuridad. Aunque Titania no tenía el don de percibir lo sobrenatural como los hylianos, también se sintió incómoda ante el inusual espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Rasuka sintió un enorme impulso de dirigir su mirada hacia el balcón de la reina. Ella también parecía mirar a su cuidador con desconcierto e incomodidad, misma que demostraban los soldados hyrulianos que se juntaban en los jardínes, para mirar el remolino de nubes que se formaba sobre el castillo.

- ¿Pero qué es eso? - Dijo uno en voz alta, sin preocuparse de ocultar su terror.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Rasuka? - Inquirió Titania. En Hyrule había visto muchas cosas extrañas, aunque ninguna como esa, así que creyó que el capitán de la guardia real tendría alguna idea.

- Ni idea - Musitó el joven capitán, pero cuando el rugir de las nubes cesó y solo quedó el ruido de la lluvia, dijo -. Ve a buscar tu hacha, por favor.

Pero lo que ocurrió después impresionó a la mujer y no fue en busca de su arma. Un espacio circular se abrió a mitad del remolino de nubes, y de ahí salió disparado un potente rayo de color púrpura que iluminó toda la zona de alrededor como un relámpago, conectando con algo en el techo del castillo. Los soldados se deslumbraron, a algunos le empujó el viento hacia atrás, y los que no se quedaron firmes en sus posiciones salieron corriendo despavoridos. Los ciudadanos también parecían presenciar el espectáculo, pues el aire se llenó de alaridos aterrorizados a lo lejos.

Del extremo opuesto del jardín al que estaban Rasuka y Titania, llegaron unos cincuenta soldados hyrulianos liderados por un hombre muy alto y gordo, colorado y calvo, que blandía una gran lanza. Empezó a dar órdenes en voz alta, pero se quedó callado cuando, en un sobrenatural silencio, el rayo que caía del cielo se apagó. Una vez más, permaneció el tintineo de la lluvia en los árboles y en las armaduras, pero solo por unos segundos.

Del mismo sitio en el que había aterrizado el rayo, comenzaron a emerger monstruos de diversas y grotescas apariencias, casi todos ellos armados con espadas, escudos, arcos, lanzas y hachas. Los que podían volar comenzaron a rondar los alrededores del castillo por el aire, mientras que las demás criaturas descendían del techo colgándose de las cornisas, balcones, o simplemente dando un gran salto desde la cima. En medio del caos y el pánico, Rasuka miró hacia el balcón de la reina.

Pero Zelda ya no estaba.

- ¡Contrólense todos, montón de cobardes! - Bramaba el gordo general -. ¡Dejen de chillar y peleen!

- ¡Rasuka! ¿A dónde vas? - Inquirió Titania cuando el capitán echo a correr.

- ¡La reina ha desaparecido, tengo que ir a buscarla! - Respondió él sin titubear.

Titania no dijo nada más y le dio en la cabeza a la primera bestia que se le acercó, una especie de hombre lagarto que blandía escudo y espada corta. Rasuka se precipitó en dirección a la puerta principal y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, derribando a un esqueleto andante con una embestida. Antes de cerrar el enorme portón tras de sí, Rasuka vio que varias figuras femeninas aparecían de pie sobre las murallas del castillo. Al parecer las habían escalado con ayuda de ganchos y cuerdas. Pero él no tenía tiempo que perder, así que corrió escaleras arriba, escurriéndose fugazmente entre las bestias que ya invadían el vestíbulo entrando por las ventanas, derribando a una o dos en el camino.

- ¡Jesse! ¡Evelyn! - Llamó el joven capitán cuando estuvo lo suficientemente arriba.

- ¡Capitán! - Gritó un soldado unos metros adelante en el estrecho pasillo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el muro, tenía una gran herida sangrante en el abdomen.

- ¿Dónde está la reina? ¿Y el resto de la guardia? - Cuestionó apresuradamente Rasuka.

- Están… están - Sangre le escurría por el cuello desde la boca, por debajo de la careta -. Están peleando frente a la habitación… de la reina. Su majestad también está combatiendo, pero son demasiados - Soltó una arcada de dolor y más sangre se filtró por la careta -. Lo siento… capitán. No fuimos lo suficientemente…

El soldado no terminó la frase, solamente soltó una áspera y prolongada exhalación, y luego su cabeza quedó colgando sobre su hombro.

- Paz, soldado. Peleaste con valentía - Musitó Rasuka con solemnidad, pero echó a correr de nuevo en menos de dos segundos.

Por un momento lo único que escuchó fue el rumor de su capa y su espada cortando el aire con el movimiento de sus brazos. Pero solamente tuvo que doblar dos esquinas para toparse con la batalla. Jesse, Evelyn y otros tres soldados protegían a la reina de unos diez monstruos, entre ellos una especie que Rasuka jamás había visto: brazos y torso de hombre, pero patas, alas y cabeza de águila, había dos de ellos armados con escudos y lanzas. El resto eran hombres lagarto y esqueletos andantes, lizalfos y stalfos respectivamente.

Rasuka se abalanzó hacia el grupo de criaturas con la espada en alto, cortando en dos a un lizalfos antes de que éste asesinara a uno de los guardias. Jesse detenía todos los ataques, inamovible, gracias a su pesado escudo y bultosa armadura. Evelyn peleaba con su lanza y escudo redondo a un lado de la reina, quien se movía elegantemente dando estoques con su espadín. Al único arquero de la guardia le cercenaron un brazo y luego la cabeza, y uno de los lanzeros sucumbió ante la mordida al cuello de un lizalfos. Lo peor era que los monstruos no dejaban de llegar, siempre aparecía uno nuevo por cada uno que caía.

- ¡Rasuka! - Llamó Jesse tras derribar a uno de los misteriosos hombres águila -. ¡Evelyn y yo podemos detener a éstas cosas por un rato, saca a la reina de aquí rápido!

El capitán sabía que las oportunidades de supervivencia de sus compañeros eran casi nulas con números tan reducidos, peor aún porque el último espadachín de la guardia real había caído. Jesse y Evelyn se quedarían solos mientras Rasuka intentaba escapar con la reina. Zelda se negó y forcejeó al principio, pero tuvo que resignarse cuando su protector tiró fuertemente de su muñeca, aprovechando el espacio que Jesse y Evelyn les habían abierto. Se libraban de la captura y la muerte tirando espadazos y esferas de luz a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo, resultaba extraño que los monstruos que entraban por las ventanas, habían dejado de atacar a Evelyn y Jesse, concentrando todos sus ataques en la pareja que atacaba y huía.

- Abre la puerta, rápido - Pidió Zelda cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la planta baja-. Los detendré por unos segundos.

Sin chistar, Rasuka se lanzó sobre el portón y empujó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Zelda creaba una esfera de fuego entre sus manos. Hacia ella, por el aire, se acercaban lizalfos con alas y hechiceros con túnicas rojas y capuchas, al parecer sin rostros. La reina entonces liberó la esfera de fuego como si la empujara con su palma derecha, y ésta explotó cerca de las criaturas, reduciéndolas a cenizas.

- ¡Ya está! - Declaró Rasuka, tomando de nuevo a la reina por la muñeca.

Lo que vieron en el exterior les dejó fríos: en tan corto tiempo, la mayoría de los guerreros hyrulianos habían sido asesinados, a pesar de que éstos salían a la batalla casi con la misma rapidez que sus oponentes aparecían, además de que las guerreras gerudo que habían invadido tampoco eran muchas. Sin tiempo de lamentarse o ayudarlos, Rasuka y su protegida corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta de la muralla. Ya faltaba poco…

Pero estando a tan solo unos metros de su meta, un viento tan helado como el hielo les derribó, llegando desde su izquierda. Súbitamente se hizo el silencio, solamente roto por los chillidos de muerte de algunas bestias y los alaridos de agonía de los soldados de Hyrule. Rasuka y Zelda alzaron la cabeza del suelo y miraron hacia su derecha.

Allí, salida de la nada, estaba de pie una mujer alta y atlética. Su cabello color azul rey era lacio y muy largo, acariciando su espalda baja con el viento. Sus ojos, a juego con su cabello, resaltaban mucho en un bellísimo rostro caucásico. Vestía una especie de toga negra y una capa azul, de un tono similar al de su cabello. Y con su mano derecha blandía un tridente blanco y resplandeciente, con una joya roja brillando en la base del diente medio.

Al aparecer ella, todos los monstruos dejaron de pelear, pero las gerudo que quedaban en pie dieron un paso al frente e inclinaron la cabeza en salutación. La recién llegada parecía ser la líder, a pesar de que, usualmente, todas las gerudo eran pelirrojas y de piel oscura.

Rasuka y Zelda la miraron fijamente, desconcertados, pero luego un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda. La cercanía de esa mujer era como tocar un gran bloque de hielo. Y su mirada, que se acababa de posar en el capitán y en la reina, penetraba tanto como hiela los huesos el viento invernal matutino de las montañas.

- Están aquí - Dijo la mujer con la boca torcida en una malvada sonrisa, y a continuación, apuntando a los aludidos con el tridente, ordenó -. Mátenlos.

Ni el poder de Zelda podía manejar a la horda de bestias que se les vino encima. Rasuka logró derrotar a unas tres gerudo y a varios monstruos, pero una lanza le alcanzó a rasgar el muslo. Titania apareció en medio del alboroto blandiendo un hacha y atacó con todas sus fuerzas, enviando a bolar a las bestias por parejas, disolviéndose éstas en humo negro. Zelda cortaba con el espadín y conjuraba magia de luz, aunque a veces le alcanzaban las garras de sus enemigos. Los soldados que habían quedado en pie también se lanzaron en su defensa, pero eran cortados uno por uno.

Fue entonces que la dama de cabello azul brindó una exhibición de su poder: diez soldados se lanzaron sobre ella desde su derecha con sus armas en alto, y fueron diez los que murieron empalados por las estalactitas de hielo que la mujer invocó con un movimiento del tridente. Otros siete soldados la atacaron de frente y todos quedaron congelados con otro conjuro de la mujer, y ella procedió a hacerlos pedazos con un giro del magnífico tridente que blandía como si se tratase de una rama.

Bastó eso para reducir a escombros la moral de los soldados hyrulianos, pues cuando alguno reunía la osadía para acercarse y atacar, retrocedía cuando miraba a su alrededor y se hallaba desacompañado. Zelda, Rasuka y Titania, sin embargo, habían logrado defenderse como para poder reiniciar la huída. El capitán empujaba a la reina hacia la ruta de escape mientras le rogaba que no se preocuparan por él, pero la reina no quería abandonarle con la herida que tenía en la pierna. Y mientras tanto, la mujer de cabello azul se les acercaba a paso lento pero seguro, atemorizando a todo ser vivo cercano con su frígida imponencia. Aún no estaba ni a una distancia de cinco metros de sus presas cuando apuntó su tridente hacia Rasuka… entonces un haz de tenue luz azul, casi blanca, voló directo al pecho del joven capitán.

Todos se volvió aún más confuso, pues ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez: hubo una explosión, un hombre águila envió a Titania volando al césped, y la espada de Rasuka quedó reducida a fragmentos de hielo al bloquear con ella el ataque de la comandante enemiga. Entonces Zelda giró su atención hacia la fuente de la explosión y del humo, y descubrió que se trataba de la gran puerta de las murallas: estaba hecha pedazos. La reina no supo hacia donde correr, pero la solución al dilema llegó en forma de una flecha que le pasó zumbando por el oído derecho… aunque no iba dirigida a ella. Zelda volteó justo a tiempo para ver a la mujer de cabello azul interceptar la flecha con un giro del tridente. Aunque Rasuka cayó sobre una rodilla a un lado de su protegida, Zelda sintió alivio al saber que las personas al otro lado de la cortina de humo iban a ayudarla.

- ¿Link? - Musitó con esperanza.

Del humo se desprendieron unas diez figuras montando a caballo, la mayoría caballeros hyrulianos, aunque Zelda pudo vislumbrar entre ellos a uno de los mercenarios de cabello verde. En seguida emergieron el más joven de los mercenarios y el hombre de largo cabello rojo, los dos arqueros. Tercero, a toda velocidad y dando un salto de sorprendente altura (pues cargaba una hacha en las manos y otra más grande en la espalda), llegó otro de los mercenarios de pelo verde aplastando a dos bestias con un solo golpe. Tras él aparecieron el rubio de armadura azul, una chica de cabello morado, Mist, Rusl, Shad, Auru, Ashei y Link, todos dispersándose en la caótica batalla.

- ¡Zelda! - Gritó Link abriéndose paso entre las bestias enemigas.

- ¡Link, volviste! - Zelda sonrió y tomó a Link por los hombros en cuanto le tuvo cerca, con una alegría inusual para ella.

- ¡Salgan de aquí, nosotros podremos controlarlos! - Pidió Link sobre todo el escándalo: los recién llegados estaban causando un alboroto -. ¿Dónde está el resto de la guardia, Rasuka?

Rasuka se puso de pie con dificultad y, antes de responder, miró sobre su hombro al presentir algo extraño. La guardia real acababa de salir del castillo, pero la fortuna les había hecho toparse con la comandante de cabello azul.

- ¡No! - Bramó Rasuka intentando correr hacia sus compañeros, pero el dolor de la pierna lo volvió a someter.

- ¡Mist! - Llamó Boyd caminando de espaldas hacia Link, Zelda y Rasuka, habiendo visto a éste último herido. La comandante de los mercenarios apareció casi enseguida, y luego usó su bastón para curar al capitán de la guardia.

- ¡Saca a Zelda de aquí, Rasuka, los demás te alcanzarán después! - Pidió Link para luego correr hacia la mujer de cabello azul.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? - Gritó Rasuka cuando Link pasó como cometa por su izquierda.

- ¡Link, no! - Llamó Zelda con desesperación. Tenía mucha fe en Link, pero también sabía que el muchacho tenía límites.

- ¡Salgan de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos por mientras! - Dijo Mist alzando la voz. Rasuka no quería abandonar a sus compañeros, pero la reina era primero.

- Lo van a matar - Musitó el joven capitán antes de tomar a Zelda de nuevo por la muñeca para luego emprender la huída. Recogió una espada que estaba hundida en el suelo, abandonada, y reinició el escape con la reina. Tres hombres águila trataron de perseguirles por aire, pero Shad, Rolf y Shinon lograron derribarlos a tiempo.

Nadie supo, sin embargo, que la mujer de cabello azul sí se había dado cuenta de la huída…

Giró sobre sí misma para crear con el tridente una corriente de viento suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a todos sus atacantes de espaldas al suelo. Luego apuntó su arma hacia la espalda de Zelda, quien ya se creía más segura entre el humo de la explosión. Y Link no llegó a tiempo para frenar el rayo azul que pasó zumbando a tan solo un metro de él.

No hubo un grito ni alguna otra señal de dolor. En un instante, Rasuka halló su mano pegada a un grande y pesado bloque de hielo que contenía a la bella reina de Hyrule con el mismo rostro de angustia que mostraba escasos segundos antes.

- ¡No! - Exclamó con terror al ver a su protegida en esa prisión helada, y volvió su mirada furiosa hacia la hechicera de hielo. Entonces vio a Link dando un gran salto con la espada en alto, preparando un poderoso ataque hacia la mujer.

La bruja, sin embargo, detuvo la arremetida fácilmente atrapando la espada de Link entre los dientes de su arma, con la que luego lo empujó y lo mandó de espaldas al césped.

- Vaya, vaya - Habló la hechicera por segunda ocasión desde su llegada. Su voz era fuerte e imponente, casi tan fría como sus poderes -. El granjero espadachín… No esperaba que tú y tus amigos llegaran tan pronto, Link.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - Dijo Link con ira al ponerse de pie, pero luego le invadió el desconcierto -… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

- Mi nombre es Kotake - Respondió ella con serenidad -, y sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Link.

- ¡No te conozco, y tú no sabes nada de mí! - Soltó el rubio.

- Oh, pero vaya que estamos algo irritables últimamente, ¿verdad? - Dijo Kotake con tono burlón -. Y me temo que cada vez estás más confundido, porque esa ira que sientes es súbita e inexplicada, ¿me equivoco?

Link permaneció en silencio al no saber qué decir, y aunque se le hubiera ocurrido algo, no se habría atrevido a demostrar su desconcierto. Así era exactamente como se sentía, ¿por qué lo sabía aquella mujer?

No era tiempo de detenerse a pensarlo, y hacer que Kotake le resolviera las dudas era extraordinariamente egoísta. No podía permitirle escapar después de lo que había hecho. Alzó el escudo y dio un giro a la mano de la espada, preparado para una nueva arremetida.

- ¿No deseas saber qué es lo que te ocurre? - Cuestionó Kotake con una tranquilidad odiosa.

- ¡No te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Zelda! - Bramó el muchacho corriendo hacia Kotake.

Link tiró un poderoso mandoble hacia el rostro de Kotake, pero ella lo detuvo de la misma manera que antes. Sin embargo, Link liberó su espada del tridente y siguió lanzando tajos y estocadas hacia el pecho, brazos y piernas de la hechicera, aunque ella los bloqueaba o esquivaba con mucha facilidad haciéndose a un lado, moviendo el cuello, con bloqueos simples y hasta saltos sobre la cabeza del joven hyliano. Luego Link tiró otro poderoso mandoble que Kotake detuvo de nueva cuenta, ambos forcejearon mirándose frente a frente.

- Me dijeron que eras más fuerte… creo que se han equivocado - Musitó Kotake mirando a Link directamente a los ojos. Su mirada le dejó helado, literalmente, y no pudo defenderse de lo que vino después.

Kotake retiró el tridente y se hizo a un lado, así que Link trastabilló hacia el frente gracias a su inercia. La hechicera de cabello azul entonces dio un giro y golpeó a Link en la espalda con el canto de su magnífica arma, enviándolo de bruces al suelo, lo que le causó una cortada en el labio.

Sin embargo, Kotake no terminó el trabajo. En vez de eso, se quedó observando al hyliano de pie frente a él, inmóvil y sin decir nada. Pero la pelea aún no terminaba, un grito femenino llegó desde la izquierda de Kotake.

Apenas pudo detener la estocada de Mist, su nueva contrincante. Tuvo suficiente tiempo como para hacerse a un lado e interponer el tridente a muy poca distancia, sacando de balance a Mist con su propia inercia. La muchacha, sin embargo, era mucho más rápida que Link, así que a Kotake le costaba salvarse de los espadazos, rápidos estoques y extraños tajos burdos. Link estaba por ponerse de pie cuando, con un giro y un mismo ataque, la enemiga golpeó a Link en el pecho y barrió a Mist con un golpe a los tobillos.

- Sabía que eras de voluntad débil como para liderar a unos mercenarios baratos - Dijo Kotake al tener a la muchacha en el suelo -. Pero veo que también eres muy débil físicamente, no podías esperar derrotarme. Creo que ya no serás útil… para nadie. Adiós.

Aturdida por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, Mist no pudo reaccionar, y Link estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla. El tridente caía en picada a toda velocidad y directo a su pecho, no tenía forma de defenderse o esquivar…

- ¡Ahora pelearás conmigo! - Gritó una voz detrás de ella.

Y a ése no lo vio venir Kotake. Detuvo su ataque a tiempo para cubrirse con el tridente, pero la fuerza de Boyd era tan inmensa que no pudo evitar irse de espaldas… pero ni eso fue suficiente. Apenas tocó el suelo, Kotake se enderezó y apuntó hacia Boyd con su tridente.

- ¡Boyd, no! - Dijo la voz de Titania a lo lejos, al unísono con la de Mist.

Boyd había atacado con un salto otra vez, y se encontraba en el aire cuando un rayo de luz blanca le pegó en el pecho y lo empujó con brutal fuerza hasta estrellarlo con la muralla del castillo, produciendo un denso y frío vapor blanco que lo rodeó. Cuando éste se disipó, Mist y Link pudieron ver a Boyd inconsciente, pegado a la pared a casi dos metros de altura, con su torso, brazo derecho y hacha aprisionados en hielo.

Sin embargo, Kotake se vio rodeada de enemigos súbitamente. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Titania, Ashei, Rusl, Oscar, Rasuka, Link y Mist, acompañados de varios soldados comunes y de los sobrevivientes de la guardia real, todos dispuestos a atacarla. Luego le llegaron una lluvia de flechas desde la izquierda y un rayo desde arriba, éste último enviado por Shad. Mientras, la mayoría de su ejército de monstruos emprendía una retirada desesperada.

- ¡No tienen el poder para derrotarnos! - Bramó furiosa Kotake al ver huir a sus soldados, a la vez que alzaba el tridente sobre su cabeza en perfecta línea vertical.

Un vapor blanco la rodeó, y cuando el rayo y las flechas impactaron, ya se había formado un gran trozo de hielo alrededor de la mujer. Shad detuvo su ataque, dejaron de llover flechas, y el vapor se dispersó.

No había nada dentro del gran trozo de hielo recién formado, el cual se desbarató en mil pedazos segundos después. Kotake había escapado. Solamente quedaron cadáveres, sangre, escombros, y un silencio de ultratumba…

Y la reina Zelda, contenida dentro de su prisión helada, había desaparecido…


	11. Capítulo 11: Kotake y Koume

~ Capítulo 11: Kotake y Koume

Había sido una tragedia repentina, nadie estaba realmente listo para algo así. Poco después de haber terminado la batalla, grupos de ciudadanos inseguros se habían colado a los jardines del castillo al haber sido destruidas las puertas por una bomba. Y lo que vieron les llenó de terror, ira e inmensa tristeza. A la mañana siguiente, muchos padres y madres seguían llorando junto a los cadáveres de sus hijos e hijas, y muchos hijos e hijas lloraban a sus padres y madres. Los soldados sobrevivientes ya ni se molestaban en intentar sacarlos de los terrenos del castillo, y ya tampoco trataban de consolarlos. Solamente los dejaban llorar y sollozar tranquilos.

- ¿De dónde salieron? - Se preguntaba un soldado hyruliano encarando a la pared, misma que luego golpeó con el puño -. ¿Por qué nos pasó esto?

Rolf alcanzó a escuchar el lamento del soldado cuando pasaba caminando cerca, cargando los escombros que su delgado cuerpo le permitían cargar. Su atención se desvió hacia otro punto con brusquedad, a sus pies.

- ¿Por qué mi hija? - Sollozó una anciana a sus pies, tomando a Rolf por la camisa y luego abrazándolo. A un lado de ella yacía el cadáver de una joven mujer morena con la armadura y la ropa teñidas en sangre -. ¡Pero si ella era una buena niña! ¿Por qué?

- Yo… - Musitó el joven Rolf sin saber qué más decir. El rostro lloroso de la anciana le creó un enorme vacío en el estómago, un vacío que solo podía crear la tristeza y el caos de la guerra.

Al no recibir respuesta, la anciana volvió a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su hija, y Rolf no pudo hacer más que llevar la basura que cargaba al montículo donde la colocaban el resto de los soldados. Las bestias habían destruido estatuas y una buena parte de la muralla, además de que las criaturas voladoras habían traído rocas del campo y de edificios destruidos en la ciudad. Al parecer aún había soldados enterrados debajo de esos escombros.

- ¿Rolf? - Dijo una voz detrás del muchacho de cabello verde a la vez que éste depositaba su cargamento.

- Ah, Oscar - Respondió Rolf con sorpresa -. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada en realidad - Respondió Oscar con serenidad, depositando él mismo la basura que cargaba en el montón -. Quería ver cómo estabas.

- Yo estoy bien… siempre estoy bien - Contestó el menor de los hermanos, pero su tono no fue creíble, y se percató de ello -. Bueno…

- ¿Sí?

- Cuando veo a toda ésta gente llorar, recuerdo que - Dudó el joven Rolf -… recuerdo que nosotros habíamos venido a causarles daño en un principio. No directamente a ellos, pero sí…

- Ya veo - Dijo Oscar amablemente, incitándolo a continuar.

- Creo que la gente de Hyrule es buena, y me odiaría a mi mismo de haber visto esto después de matar a esas personas, si lo hubiéramos hecho - Siguió expresando Rolf lo que pensaba -. Por otro lado, eso me sigue recordando que hay que pelear duro para proteger a nuestra familia.

- Sigue pensando así, me da gusto - Oscar le revolvió el cabello a su hermano menor -. Pero creo que debes descansar, ya has hecho mucho en las últimas horas, cabalgar hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo no es fácil, para nadie.

- ¡Pero no estoy cansado! - Se quejó Rolf -. ¡Puedo continuar ayudando por horas!

- Creo que no - Replicó Oscar -. Necesitas descansar porque te necesitamos en buenas condiciones por si esas cosas regresan. Shinon es bueno, pero aunque le cueste admitirlo, no puede contra todos. Y tampoco es alentador ver que esos monstruos causaron serias bajas. Así que tú y Shinon son de los mejor que tenemos.

- Ya… creo que tienes razón - Admitió Rolf dudoso, pero luego satisfecho -. Está bien, buscaré un lugar para sentarme.

- Y que haya una pared cerca, seguro te quedas dormido - Agregó Boyd que llegaba a tirar escombros, casi la misma cantidad que habían trasladado Oscar y Rolf juntos -. Ah, y no vayas a babear la escalera, puedes provocar un accidente.

- Cállate, Boyd - Dijo Rolf con fastidio -. Dímelo tú, todavía te fluye la nariz.

- Estuve expuesto al hielo por quién sabe cuanto, ¿sí? - Se defendió Boyd -. Es natural que tenga un resfriado.

- Como sea, ya me voy - Dijo Rolf echando a andar hacia otro lado, Boyd también le revolvió el cabello antes de que se alejara.

- Es tan fácil de engañar, nada más le dijiste eso para que se fuera a dormir, ¿verdad? - Inquirió Boyd con cierto aire infantil.

- Es mejor arquero que tú y yo juntos - Respondió Oscar -. Y nada más tiene que pulir algunos detalles para hacerle buena competencia a Shinon, sin duda. No deberías subestimarlo.

- Hombre, estoy bromeando - Se disculpó Boyd ante la seriedad de su hermano mayor -. Ya sé que Rolf podría ponerme una flecha en el trasero si quisiera. Peleó bien ayer, en realidad.

- Vaya que sí. Te salvó de una de esas guerreras gerudo anoche, pero creo que no te diste cuenta - Señaló Oscar.

- No es cierto, yo siempre estuve atento a todo - Se defendió Boyd -. Debes estar bromeando.

- Sí, tienes razón, solo bromeo - Dijo Oscar sin darle mucha importancia.

- Bueno, volveré a trabajar, falta mucho por hacer aquí - Anunció Boyd -. Y dudo que los demás bajen en un rato - Antes de irse echó una mirada hacia la parte más alta del castillo, la sala del trono.

- Creo que tú eres más fácil de engañar - Musitó Oscar cuando su hermano se hubo alejado lo suficiente, y luego miró también hacia el mismo punto -. Vaya, todo esto fue una sorpresa… espero que todo termine rápido…

- ¿Así que la viste en el desierto? - Retumbó la voz de Auru en los muros de la sala del trono.

La estancia jamás se había visto tan vacía, pero, a la vez, tampoco llena de tanta gente importante. De pie, a un lado de la escalinata, estaban Rasuka, capitán de la guardia real, y Auru, amigo y antiguo consejero de la reina. Luego estaba el resto de la guardia real, Mist, Titania, Mia, Evelyn, Jesse, Link y Rusl entre ellos. Opuestos, junto a Auru, estaba el soldado alto, gordo, calvo y colorado, el general hyruliano Viscen, acompañado de dos soldados. Y pocos minutos antes habían aparecido el rey Ralis de los zoras acompañado de sus doce guardias reales, y el rey Darbus de los goron acompañado por Dangoro y otros escoltas comunes.

- Bueno - Comenzó a decir Mia con duda -, la vi peleando ayer, y si dicen que su nombre era Kotake, tiene que ser ella.

- Deberías habernos avisado de su avistamiento en el desierto - Señaló Auru con severidad.

- Mia no tenía forma de saber la naturaleza de esa mujer - Intervino Mist con amabilidad -. Kotake la ayudó a cruzar el desierto, de todas formas.

- ¿Y por qué la ayudó a cruzar hasta aquí? - Cuestionó Viscen con rudeza -. Una mujer como esa la hubiera matado sin pensarlo, más aún si ésta chica le vio salir de esa pirámide, o lo que sea.

- Puede ser que… - Habló Titania - Mia, ¿le mencionaste a Kotake de dónde venías, cierto?

- Así es, recuerdo haberle mencionado a Crimea, por lo menos - Respondió la aludida.

- La misión original de los Mercenarios Greil era asesinar a la reina Zelda - Señaló Titania, causando que Viscen gruñera y que Rasuka se moviera incómodo en su lugar -. Si el tridente concede los poderes que maese Auru afirma, es fácil que ella haya sabido la relación que Mia tiene con nosotros. Si lo que asumimos es correcto, Kotake sabía que los mercenarios buscábamos matar a la reina, así que dejó a Mia vivir esperando que pudiera hallarnos eventualmente y asistirnos en nuestra misión.

- Pero Kotake es una gerudo, ¿no? - Preguntó Link confundido -. Eso no tiene sentido, la noche que los encontré a ustedes, estaban siendo atacados por guerreras del desierto, estaban decididas a detenerles.

- Olvidas algo, niño - Volvió a hablar Viscen con brusquedad, pero Auru alzó una mano y lo detuvo.

- Entonces veamos lo que tenemos hasta ahora - Pidió el anciano paz con una seña.

- Con todo respeto, sir Auru - Intervino el joven rey Ralis. Ya estaba mucho más alto en comparación con la última vez que Link le había visto -, ¿no deberíamos esperar a que llegaran los demás miembros de la corte? Aún están ausentes los alcaldes Renado, Derdim, Impaz, Bo y Aroma.

- Lo sé, pero me temo que éste asunto no puede esperar mucho más - Respondió Auru con serenidad -. Enviamos el mensaje a todos tan pronto como pudimos, pero ninguno de ellos está favorecido por el río como medio de transporte, su alteza. Y los hyrulianos tampoco podemos viajar tan rápido como los goron.

- Siento discrepar con ello, Auru - Dijo una temblorosa voz femenina que no venía de ningún punto en específico.

Solo se escuchó un ligero "puf" acompañando a la pequeña nube de humo que se formó en el centro del grupo de gente, e Impaz apareció cuando el humo se hubo disipado. Era una anciana diminuta, sus manos en su espalda, su cabello gris amarrado en dos chongos, y sus pequeños ojos carmesíes resaltando intensamente entre su rostro blanco.

- Bienvenida, señora Impaz - Inclinó la cabeza Rasuka.

- He escuchado todo desde que empecé a preparar mi viaje hasta aquí, lo cual hice en cuanto recibí mi mensaje - Dijo Impaz con seriedad -. No necesitan ponerme al corriente.

- Perfecto. Dudo mucho que la señora Aroma pueda llegar hoy hasta aquí desde Kobitan, y tampoco espero que Renado, Bo y Derdim lleguen pronto - Anunció Auru -. Así que veamos la información que tenemos por ahora, pues hay muchas dudas por resolver.

Todos observaron a Auru con atención y en completo silencio. Con toda la información que habían brindado los presentes, buscarían armar un rompecabezas… si lo había.

- Entonces, los mercenarios Greil fueron despachados desde el lejano país de Crimea, muy al oeste de Hyrule, bajo contrato de la mismísima reina Elincia para detener la amenaza que representaban la reina Zelda y la Trifuerza - Empezó a contar Auru -. Ella ordenó el cumplimiento de dicha misión tras el encuentro con una mujer cuya identidad desconocemos, ¿cierto?

- Es correcto - Confirmó Titania con seriedad -. Un compañero nuestro que también pertenece a la guardia real crimeana, nos dijo que no hay forma de reconocer a la mujer: de alguna forma, los guardias le permitieron la entrada con el cuerpo cubierto de pies a cabeza. Oscar, y el resto de la guardia, afirman que no pudieron verle más que los labios, la barbilla y el cuello. Y aún así, la reina Elincia accedió a hablar en privado con la suplicante mujer, que alegaba que traía información muy importante que podía cambiar el destino del continente entero.

- Seguramente le habló a Elincia sobre Hyrule, la reina Zelda y la Trifuerza - Añadió Mist.

- Entonces, la mujer brindó a la reina información que nadie en Tellius conocía, información que no tenía forma de comprobar. ¿Y nadie lo cuestionó? - Dijo Auru.

- Los caballeros reales y todos los senadores, sí - Respondió Titania -. Todos sabemos que la reina Elincia es conocida por su mano justa, su valor, y su constante consideración, tanto hacia su gente como a la de otros países. Por eso su tío, el príncipe Renning, y todos sus más cercanos comensales, intentaron disuadirla cuando decidió atacar a la reina de Hyrule… pero lo que la reina dice, se hace. Pocos días después, los mercenarios Greil estábamos en la capital de Melior, acompañados de la dama Lucia.

- ¿Y jamás se les ocurrió que la reina Elincia podía estar bajo los efectos del control mental? - Dijo una voz fría desde el extremo opuesto de la sala.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada de la sala, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. De alguna forma, Volke se había logrado filtrar hasta el punto más alto del castillo, desapercibido.

- ¿Y quién se supone que seas tú? - Inquirió Viscen con suma rudeza. Él, Rasuka, y el resto de los soldados hyrulianos alzaron sus armas. Link sintió una extraña comezón en la nuca ante la presencia del hombre misterioso.

- Por favor bajen sus armas - Pidió Mist -. Nosotros lo conocemos.

- Hija de Greil, el conde Bastian lo sabía desde un principio - Volke ni se inmutó de la recepción de los soldados hyrulianos -. La mujer que habló con la reina es una poderosa hechicera, logró abrirse paso hasta ella a base de juegos mentales. De alguna forma, sabía que estando ante la reina no iba a haber problemas, pues todos obedecen sus deseos inmediatamente. Sabía que el acceso a ella era fácil, pues la reina no niega asistencia a quien la necesite. Después de su encuentro con la mujer, la reina comenzó a actuar de forma inusual, ¿correcto? - Volke yacía de pie, inmóvil y de brazos cruzados, ante Mist, sin mirar a nadie más -. La llamada Elincia, la misericordiosa, jamás ordenaría el asesinato de otra persona a no ser que se le acabaran las opciones. Y sin embargo lo hizo, además de enviar a los mercenarios al desierto sin saber si había vida más allá. Sin saber si sobrevivirían el viaje.

Mientras Volke hablaba, todos menos Mia, Titania y Mist le miraban con desconcierto, preguntándose…

- ¿Quién diablos es éste tipo? - Jesse ni siquiera se preocupó por bajar su voz -. ¿Y cómo se metió aquí?

- Bastian me informó que después de eso, el comportamiento de la reina cambió demasiado - Siguió explicando Volke sin inmutarse -. Pérdida de apetito, respuestas cortas, tono frío, mirada vaga… si la mujer misteriosa logró establecer control mental con la reina, no lo hizo del todo bien, pero tiene control suficiente como para decidir todo lo que haga.

- Eso hace más lógico el comportamiento de Elincia - Dijo Titania -. Sin embargo, la reina misma no es la que importa. Valiéndose del control mental o no, hay información en la cabeza de la reina que provocó que tomara tal decisión.

- La gente de Tellius no sabía nada de la existencia de Hyrule, y viceversa - Intervino Auru -. Al menos no debía ser así.

Las últimas palabras del anciano le sonaron raras a Link. ¿Qué quería decir con "al menos no debería ser así"?

- ¿Auru? - Instó Link para que explicara.

- Lo explicaré luego - Auru pidió calma -. Aunque una cosa queda cierta: la persona que controla mentalmente a la reina Elincia, o, por lo menos, le dio esa falsa información sobre la reina Zelda y la Trifuerza, tiene que ser de Hyrule.

- Y eso trae una nueva interrogante, entonces - Señaló Rusl -. ¿Por qué alguien de Hyrule querría a la reina Zelda muerta?

- Los mercenarios Greil fallaron en su intento de asesinarla, pero, sin embargo, la reina fue capturada y no asesinada por esa tal Kotake - Dijo Rasuka de brazos cruzados -. A menos que la mate después, y espero que eso no ocurra, no veo razón para que Kotake no haya destruido a la reina en el momento.

- Hasta donde veo, lo más confuso de la situación gira en torno a las gerudo - Dijo Rusl acariciándose la barbilla con dos dedos.

- Opino igual - Dijo Auru -. Primero, los mercenarios Greil fueron atacados por un grupo de gerudos en el desierto, a pesar de que venían con el objetivo de destruir a la reina. Pero luego, tras el fallido intento de los mercenarios, aparece Kotake con monstruos y un grupo pequeño de su gente, y captura a la reina en hielo en lugar de asesinarla… Y creo que ya veo el porqué de ésta discrepancia.

- Maestro Auru, antes de continuar - Intervino Rasuka -, ¿podría explicarnos cómo logró Kotake que tantos monstruos aparecieran en la capital, en tan poco tiempo?

- El asalto de la pequeña banda de gerudos, antes del gran ataque de anoche, fue solamente un señuelo - Respondió Volke antes de que cualquier otro pudiera reaccionar -. En la confusión, alguien logró conjurar un sello demoniaco en el techo del castillo. Solamente un hechicero con poder de sobra puede hacer esas cosas, bien pudo haber sido esa tal Kotake que dicen.

- ¿Un sello demoniaco, dices? - Saltó la pequeña Impaz. Había horror no disimulado en su voz.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Inquirió Link, volteando a ver a Impaz y luego a Auru, el cual lucía igual de intranquilo.

- Un sello demoniaco es un hechizo que sirve para abrir un portal entre nuestro mundo y… y el inframundo, Link - Respondió Impaz recobrando la calma.

- Esa cosa sigue en el techo, más vale que la destruyan antes de que alguien quiera utilizarla otra vez - Advirtió Volke.

- ¿Para qué querría Kotake usar esa cosa? - Preguntó Rasuka desconcertado, pero también recordando la intranquilidad de Zelda durante la noche anterior: no dejaba de mirar hacia el techo -. ¿No podía traer a un ejército desde el desierto?

- Las guerreras del desierto son cada vez menos, y son pobres - Señaló Rusl -. No tienen ni el armamento, ni los soldados, ni los medios de transporte como para traer un ejército estable hasta aquí.

- Aún así, ¿emplear a las criaturas del inframundo para pelear? - Dijo Impaz -. Esa chica anda en cosas muy turbias.

- Entrando en la Pirámide del Poder, luchar al lado de criaturas infernales, utilizar el Tridente del Poder como suyo… - Auru se llevó la palma a la frente.

- Creo que hay mucho que los demás no sabemos, Auru - Dijo Link -. Sería bueno que nos explicaras.

- De acuerdo - Respondió el anciano tras un largo suspiro -. Esto les aclarará varias cosas, pongan atención. Primero lo primero, algo que deben saber sobre las gerudo que les ayudará a entender su comportamiento.

Volke permanecía impasible. Con el rostro cubierto y la mirada fría, no se podía saber su estado de ánimo. Y la realidad era que solamente Link, Mia, Titania y Mist prestarían atención a lo que Auru iba a decir, pues el resto ya lo sabía (o tenía alguna idea de ello).

- Hace muchas décadas, las gerudo eran una raza unida, además de un pueblo leal a los hylianos - Empezó a narrar Auru -. Aru Ainu era una imponente ciudad amurallada repleta de hábiles ladronas y fuertes guerreras.

"La raza de las gerudo siempre ha contado con una peculiaridad: se comprende absolutamente de mujeres, y por lo tanto, necesitan de hombres de otras ciudades para seguir adelante como una raza. Casi siempre nacerá una mujer, pero en una sola ocasión, cada cien años, nacerá un varón. Y éste varón está predestinado a ser el legítimo rey del desierto.

"Hace mucho hubo un rey, sin embargo, que buscaría la gloria de las gerudo… aunque eventualmente, sus acciones llevarían a su gente a un horrendo declive como aliados de Hyrule y como pueblo independiente. Su nombre era Ganondorf Dragmire."

A Link le dio un tremendo escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre, y un extraño escozor en su mano izquierda. Nadie lo notó, sin embargo, y Auru continuó.

"Tiempo atrás, Ganondorf atacó Hyrule en busca de la bendición de la Trifuerza, pero no alcanzó el éxito. El rey del desierto fue aprisionado en el Reino Crepuscular por los antiguos sabios. Y en su prisión permaneció por muchos años… hasta que reapareció el año pasado.

"Con la ayuda de Zant, usurpador del trono del mítico Reino Crepuscular, Ganondorf logró regresar a Hyrule en un intento por tomar el trono hyruliano. Pero gracias a nuestra buena reina, Zelda, a la legítima reina del Reino Crepuscular, Midna, y al joven Link, Ganondorf fue derrotado."

Todas las miradas se colocaron en Link, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, especialmente ante la mirada de Mist, en la cual había admiración. No obstante, volvió a sentir una extraña sensación en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

"Las acciones de Ganondorf en el lejano pasado, sin embargo, causaron que la ciudad de Aru Ainu perdiera fuerza, pues no todos estaban de acuerdo con él. Incluso tras su desaparición, muchas de sus devotas seguidoras continuaron en su búsqueda. Eventualmente, con un pueblo dividido y sin gobernante, Aru Ainu tuvo que romper sus relaciones con Hyrule por el bien mutuo, pues una facción se volvió más poderosa e independiente, mientras otra vivió al borde de la extinción."

- Aunque en años recientes se complicó más - Añadió Auru.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Inquirió Link.

- Es difícil confirmarlo dada la lejanía del pueblo gerudo en éstos días, pero se dice que, al fin, las gerudo tienen un nuevo rey - Dijo el viejo, causando que varios de los residentes de Hyrule se sobresaltaran.

- ¿Qué dices? - Soltó Rusl.

- Creo que solo los nobles hemos oído los rumores - Dijo Ralis con serenidad -. Hace tiempo escuché a mi madre hablar sobre un tal Harkinian… Harkinian IV.

- ¿Crees tú que sea cierto, pequeño rey? - Dijo Darbus con su profunda e intimidante voz, Mist no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al oírle -. Los gorons, zoras y hyrulianos no hemos oído nada de las gerudo en mucho tiempo, me sorprendería si hay más quinientas mujeres viviendo en ese desierto.

- Hay que adentrarse mucho en el desierto, rey Darbus, pero las hay, y son bastantes. La facción que reside en la amurallada Aru Ainu es sorprendentemente grande, dadas sus condiciones de vivienda - Respondió Auru -. Hasta donde se sabe, Kotake es quien lidera a dicha facción, y eso le hace más peligrosa.

Todos estaban sumamente atentos a las palabras del anciano. Algunos, como Rusl, ya anticipaban lo que diría después.

- Pero resulta que el joven Harkinian es hijo de la mujer que lidera la facción independiente, las gerudo nómadas - Siguió hablando Auru -. Y ésta mujer, Koume, es nada más y nada menos que la hermana de la mismísima Kotake.

- Esto ya se puso bueno - Dijo Mia por lo bajo.

- Es fácil visualizar el conflicto - Dijo Viscen -. Kotake ocupa el lugar más alto de la cadena alimenticia, tiene más gente, más recursos, y el resguardo de una bonita ciudad, mientras su hermana vive una vida de nómada, tratando de sobrevivir día a día.

- Y de pronto llega el legítimo rey al lado débil - Añadió Rasuka -. Dudo que Kotake y su gente quieran arrodillarse ante un niño desconocido y bárbaro.

- Dado que es imposible tener contacto constante con las gerudo, eso es solo una conjetura - Dijo Auru -. Aunque seguramente es lo que pasó. La gente de Aru Ainu ha vivido más cómoda y preparada que sus hermanos nómadas durante años, Kotake no querría ceder ese poder.

- ¿Usted cree que esa sea la razón por la cual fuimos atacados en el desierto? - Se dirigió Titania a Auru -. ¿Habrá sido la gente de… Koume, la que nos atacó en el desierto?

- He llegado a pensar que hay más entre Kotake y Koume de lo que podemos ver - Señaló Rusl -. Si ambos lados son rivales, ¿sería posible que la gente de Koume esté informada de las intenciones de Kotake? Después de todo, ambos lados han estado luchando entre ellos durante mucho tiempo, cada uno debe saber cosas del otro.

- ¿Quiere decir que ya sabían desde antes sobre los mercenarios Greil, y sobre el ataque a la reina Zelda? - Inquirió Mist.

- Podría ser - Intervino Link -. Piénsalo, si tu reina, Elincia, está bajo control mental, tiene que ser una hechicera poderosa quien la controle. Quien puso esa cosa en el techo tuvo que haber sido una hechicera de su calibre. Todo lleva de regreso a Kotake, ¿no? Y si dos grupos son enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo, han de llevar ese mismo tiempo espiándose.

- Buen punto - Musitó Rasuka.

- Pero todavía no sabemos qué es lo que quiere Kotake - Dijo Titania -. Aún más, ¿cómo supo de la existencia de Tellius?

- Aquí es donde tenemos que pensar qué es lo que hacía Kotake en la Pirámide del Poder - Dijo Auru -. Hay una buena historia detrás de esa pirámide que podría ayudarnos a entender.

- Creí que era solo eso, una historia - Bufó Viscen.

- Una historia de hace mucho tiempo, así que ¿quién sabe? - Respondió Impaz.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe de la Pirámide del Poder, general Viscen? - Interrogó Auru, atrayendo toda la atención hacia el enorme general hyruliano.

- Bueno… - Balbuceó Viscen intimidado por tanta mirada curiosa, su rostro poniéndose aún más rojo -. Solamente sé que esa pirámide ha estado ahí casi desde que existe Hyrule, tan profundo en el desierto que solo unos pocos la han llegado a ver. Algunos dicen que… que de la pirámide emana una extraña magia que confunde a los viajeros del desierto, creando espejismos e ilusiones para confundirlos, para que aquellos que se dispongan a entrar en ella se pierdan y mueran antes de llegar a verla siquiera.

- Eso es lo que sabe la mayoría, básicamente - Dijo Auru, y Viscen no supo si sentirse avergonzado u orgulloso de su exposición -. Sin embargo, solo un grupo privilegiado de personas, las que han viajado y visto muchas cosas como yo, conocemos más sobre esa pirámide, y me enorgullece decirlo.

- Dinos - Instó Link de nuevo, interesado en saber más.

- Como el comandante Viscen acaba de mencionar, la historia de la pirámide se remonta a los primeros años de Hyrule.

"La leyenda cuenta que, poco después de que las diosas doradas crearan al mundo a partir del caos, todas las razas de Hyrule comenzaron a distribuirse y a ocupar territorios. Los míticos hylianos ocuparon las praderas y los campos, los gorons se establecieron en las montañas, los zoras tomaron los ríos y los lagos, mientras que la raza gerudo halló su hogar en el desierto.

"De todas las razas, los hylianos eran los más cercanos a las diosas, incluso se dice que gracias a sus orejas puntiagudas, podían escuchar las voces de las creadoras. Sea eso cierto o no, los hylianos eran religiosos, y eran los que más conocimiento poseían de las diosas entre todas las razas. Ellos sabían de la existencia de la sagrada Trifuerza, la mítica reliquia dorada que encerraba el poder de las diosas. Y como las cuatro razas eran bastante unidas en un principio, la existencia de la Trifuerza no tardó en ser conocida por las otras tres, en forma de leyenda.

"La codicia invadió los corazones de todas las civilizaciones en Hyrule, y eventualmente todas fueron a la guerra."

Ese relato le sonaba extraordinariamente familiar a Link. No tardó mucho en recordar el relato de Lanayru, espíritu de la luz, acerca de la mítica guerra que culminó con el destierro de poderosos hechiceros al Reino Crepuscular. Los Twili. ¿Hablaba Auru de esa misma guerra?

"Se podría decir que la ambición del rey gerudo de entonces, Harkinian I, no tenía igual. Similar a Ganondorf, Harkinian era un guerrero diestro en muchas formas de lucha, un maestro estratega, y un erudito de la magia. Se cuenta que, durante la guerra, sin ayuda pudo eliminar a cincuenta soldados con un solo movimiento. En ancestrales piezas de arte, se identifica a Harkinian I por el arma que portaba: un gran tridente blanco.

"Al igual que muchos hechiceros oscuros de la época, Harkinian fue eliminado para darle fin a la guerra. Y aquí es donde el relato se vuelve ambiguo, y puede que no sea del todo cierto. Muchos afirman que Harkinian I murió en batalla contra el mismísimo Nohansen I, primer rey de los hylianos. Otros dicen que los míticos espíritus de la luz, Ordona, Lanayru, Faron y Eldin, lo encerraron dentro de su propio tridente por orden divina, y luego ordenaron a las cuatro razas que construyeran la gran Pirámide del Poder como santuario para el tridente y como símbolo de paz entre las cuatro razas. Tras la construcción de la enorme y magnífica pirámide de cuatro caras, las cuatro razas se unieron en un mismo reino, con los hylianos a la cabeza."

- Ésta leyenda dio vida a muchas otras leyendas, mitos y cuentos - Explicó Auru -. Uno de ellos dice que el ancestral espíritu de Harkinian I, aún atrapado en el tridente, tiene influencia sobre la pirámide, creando la magia que de ésta emana para confundir a los viajeros ambiciosos. Otras versiones dicen que el espíritu de Harkinian escapó del tridente y vaga por el desierto aún al día de hoy, desviando a los viajeros y asesinándolos. Hay muchas versiones similares, pero todas me llevaron a formular una teoría sobre la relación entre Hyrule y el continente de Tellius.

- ¿A partir de un cuento de fantasmas? - Dijo Viscen por lo bajo, nadie lo oyó.

- Es bastante simple - Dijo el anciano -. La gente de Tellius no conocía la existencia de tierras más allá del llamado Desierto de la muerte en Hatari, ¿correcto? - Las tres mujeres crimeanas asintieron -. Lo mismo va para los habitantes de Hyrule, para quienes no había nada más tras la pirámide, solo una cordillera impenetrable de rocas afiladas. Si las historias sobre Harkinian y el tridente son ciertas, es posible que mucha gente de ambos lados haya querido cruzar al otro, pero todos fallaron.

- ¿Entonces cómo crucé yo? ¿Y el resto? - Inquirió Mia confundida.

- Ya veo - Dijo Link satisfecho -. Es que Kotake se llevó el tridente de la pirámide.

- Esa es la idea que tuve - Respondió Auru con una sonrisa a Link, pero luego retomó su seriedad -. Preocupante es, sin embargo, que Kotake haya alcanzado la pirámide y que incluso haya logrado entrar en ella para robar el tridente. Solo puedo preguntarme qué clase de poder posee como para haber logrado tal cosa sin morir. Mia y los mercenarios solamente pudieron cruzar gracias a que el tridente ya no estaba en su lugar.

- No sé si creer eso del tridente o no - Dijo Rasuka con seriedad -. Pero esa mujer nos dejó muy en claro que es una hechicera poderosa, y tiene a más de la mitad del pueblo gerudo a su disposición. Ciertamente, es peligrosa. Aunque haya roto o no la ilusión que el tridente causa sobre el desierto, eso no explica porqué sabía acerca de Tellius. Y, ¿qué hay de esas criaturas que invocó del inframundo? ¿Cómo lo logró, y qué demonios tiene en mente como para tratar con esas cosas?

- Si tuvo acceso al tridente, quién sabe qué más vio dentro de la pirámide - Dijo Auru -. Las últimas personas que se sabe que entraron, son los que la construyeron. No sabemos qué secretos encierran sus dorados muros. Quizás ahí aprendió a vincular al inframundo con Hyrule, o también aprendió sobre Tellius.

- Cualquiera que sea el caso, ¿cómo vamos a proceder? - Intervino Rusl con calma -. Tenemos un castillo sin reina, y no sabemos donde está ella. El ejército hyruliano recibió un golpe duro, hay bestias sueltas por todo Hyrule, y aún no sabemos el objetivo de Kotake.

- La guardia real viajará al desierto, en busca de Koume - Soltó el capitán Rasuka de súbito, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Ante las miradas de sorpresa, siguió hablando -. La única que posiblemente sabrá dónde está la reina, es Kotake, pero no podemos acercarnos a ella con una fuerza tan pequeña como la guardia real, así nada más. Si Koume y Kotake se espían mutuamente, sabrán algo de ella… y no es que la guardia real tenga algún propósito en la capital, si nuestra reina no está en el trono.

- Es un número muy reducido en mi opinión, incluso para ir en busca de unas nómadas - Dijo Viscen -. Tendrás que llevarte a algunos de mis hombres si llegan a pelear contra las gerudo, niño.

- Es fácil moverse por el desierto si somos menos - Señaló Rasuka -. Te agradecería la ayuda, pero no tomaré a muchos de tus soldados -. La gente de Koume es nómada, ni siquiera sabremos por donde empezar. Entonces necesitaré una fuerza pequeña, que se pueda mover rápido en el desierto y que sea fácil de mantener. Y no sabemos qué pueda pasar una vez que hallemos a Koume, podríamos meternos en una pelea, podría ella ayudarnos, o enviarnos de vuelta a casa. Y esperamos no toparnos con las fuerzas de Kotake en el camino, que seguramente serán más grandes. Lo único que sabemos ahora es que la mujer que capturó a nuestra reina vive en ese mismo desierto, no tenemos mejor punto de partida.

- Si me permiten, creo que Rasuka tiene razón - Declaró Titania -. Además, con todas esas bestias sueltas, el ejército hyruliano tiene mucha tierra por cubrir.

- Los zoras podemos mantener vigilado el río, el lago y el resto de nuestros dominios acuáticos sin problema alguno - Dijo Ralis con seguridad.

- Y los gorons podremos cuidar nuestra montaña, y podremos asistir a Nuevo Kakariko también - Dijo el orgulloso Darbus.

- La milicia de la ciudad de la Doncella Azul puede valerse por sí misma, si me preguntan - Dijo Viscen.

- Pero nadie te preguntó… - Dijo Mia por lo bajo, causando una risita por parte de Mist.

- Eso solamente deja a Kobitan, a Viejo Kakariko, a la capital y a Ordon por cubrir - Dijo Auru -. Tendremos que dividir a nuestras fuerzas entre esos poblados.

- Ordon es un pueblo pequeño, lejano y escondido, dudo mucho que las bestias se molesten mucho - Dijo Rusl de brazos cruzados -. No necesitaremos una fuerza muy grande para cuidarlo, pero sí me gustaría acompañar al ejército en la tarea de cuidar ese pueblo. Mi esposa e hijos viven ahí.

- El general Viscen se encargará de distribuir las fuerzas como convenga - Declaró Auru -. Ahora me gustaría saber qué harán los Mercenarios Greil.

Mist entonces dio un paso adelante. Entre todos los presentes, menos quizás Link y Rasuka, su juventud era notoria.

- Íbamos a regresar a Crimea para establecer comunicación entre nuestro país y Hyrule - Respondió Mist -. Temíamos que la reina enviara más tropas al no recibir noticias nuestras, o de la muerte de la reina Zelda. Pero con este alboroto, creo que el objetivo cambió un poco. Iremos a ver qué podemos hacer respecto al hechizo que ha caído sobre la reina Elincia, y les diremos a nuestros amigos en Crimea todo lo que acabamos de escuchar. Decidimos que atravesar el desierto de nuevo sería peligroso, así que iremos a Doncella Azul y buscaremos la forma de tomar un barco que bordeé Hyrule y Tellius por el norte, hasta Crimea.

- Estaba pensando - Empezó a decir Rusl -… convendría que alguien de Hyrule acompañe a los mercenarios, para establecer relaciones diplomáticas con Crimea. Creo que Auru es el mejor para ello, ¿no crees?

- Dadas las circunstancias, creo que no hay más opciones que yo - Declaró Auru con un dejo de resignación -. Pero necesitaré compañía… ¿Link?

- ¿Yo? - Se sobresaltó el rubio -. ¿Y qué hay de Ashei, o Shad?

- Estaba pensando enviar a esos dos con el capitán Rasuka, para reforzar a su pequeño grupo - Respondió Auru con una sonrisa -. Y Ordon está en buenas manos con Rusl y el ejército. Obviamente no te quedarás de holgazán aquí.

- Supongo que no… - Dijo un derrotado Link. Le ponía contento viajar y disfrutar sus propios rumbos, pero no le apetecía pasar por Doncella Azul y viajar en barco (cosa que jamás había hecho en su vida). Sin embargo, la idea de ir a parar a un mundo desconocido no era del todo mala.

- Eso deja una sola cosa por resolver - Dijo Viscen -. ¿Qué hacemos con la gente?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Inquirió Rasuka.

- Digo, ¿nadie sabe aún que la reina ha desaparecido, o sí? - Dijo el gordo general -. Pero pronto empezarán a preguntar. Y eso no es todo, ¿quién verá la administración del reino? Por eso recomendaría que maese Auru permaneciera aquí.

- Link es tan agraciado diplomáticamente como una papa - Dijo Rusl burlonamente -. Se necesita a alguien más hábil y serio en ese aspecto, si enviamos a Link solo a Crimea, se verá ridículo cuando se incline ante la reina con ese sombrero verde. Y establecer comunicación con Crimea es algo que nos conviene, ya tenemos las manos llenas de problemas.

- Gracias, Rusl - Dijo Link con sorna.

- Entonces tendrá que verlo uno de los gobernantes de las otras ciudades - Declaró Viscen -. La ciudad más grande después de nuestra capital, es Doncella Azul. Derdim es el más experimentado, sin duda.

- Siento discrepar, general Viscen - Dijo Rasuka educadamente -. Pero…

- ¿No están ya bastante grandes como para esas riñas entre hermanos, Rasuka? - Dijo Viscen en tono de burla.

A Link le dio un vuelco el estómago. ¿Rasuka, capitán de la guardia real, era hermano de Derdim, comandante de la milicia de Doncella Azul y subcomandante del ejército hyruliano?

- Dejemos eso a un lado - Respondió Rasuka tras un largo respiro -. No se trata de eso. Pero un pueblo tan grande como Doncella Azul no puede ser descuidado, necesita a alguien experimentado al mando. ¿O quién, si no, comandará la milicia de esa ciudad? Tendría usted que enviar soldados allá también, general. Así que mejor propongo que usted vea la administración de la capital por un tiempo, los otros gobernantes estarán ocupados con sus propios pueblos

- Veo que no tienen un senado aquí, ni siquiera ministros - Dijo Titania en voz baja, recordando que en Tellius siempre había alguien de suficiente rango y experiencia para suplir al rey, reina o emperatriz en caso de ausencia. Hyrule le parecía muy atrasado políticamente.

- ¿Quiénes proponen al general Viscen como guardián del trono? - Preguntó Rasuka ágilmente. Viscen no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, casi todas las manos estaban en el aire.

- Está bien, entonces en marcha, hay muchos preparativos que hacer para poder comenzar nuestra misión - apremió Auru rompiendo el círculo.

- Esperen… ¿a dónde fue Volke? - Cuestionó Mist, pues no vio al asesino al romperse las filas.

- Veo que mi opinión no cuenta… - Gruñó Viscen poniéndose morado, dirigiéndose entonces a la salida.

Ralis, Darbus y compañía se despidieron de todos de una forma inusualmente amistosa e informal (o al menos eso creyeron las crimeanas) para ser políticos. En segundos, Viscen, Auru, Rusl, toda la guardia real, los gorons y los zoras desaparecieron pasando la escalinata. Impaz desapareció casi tan fugazmente como Volke, y Link se quedó solo con Mist, Mia y Titania.

Ignorándolas por unos segundos, Link se dirigió al borde de la magnífica construcción blanca que era el castillo, y miró el paisaje. El cielo estaba nublado, el viento era helado, y había una extraña sensación de miedo en el aire.

Echó una breve mirada a todo, de este a oeste, y vislumbró una que otra figura extraña y oscura moviéndose en el aire. A la vez que Mist se paraba detrás de él y le sonreía, Link se preguntaba qué vendría después, qué le esperaba.

"_¿No deseas saber qué es lo que te ocurre?_".

Echó una breve mirada a su mano izquierda, y luego miró el horizonte otra vez. Las palabras de Kotake retumbaron en su cabeza, pero trató de no darles demasiada importancia. Pues la persecución de los mercenarios había terminado en alianza y amistad, pero Link sabía que la búsqueda de Zelda y Kotake apenas comenzaba, y que el camino sería arduo.

Intentó no pensar en cuántas, y cuáles, piedras se les interpondrían en ese camino…

_A continuación..._

_Una nueva catástrofe se cierne sobre el mundo,_

_originada en Hyrule, el misterioso país cuyo trono yace sin reina._

_La ambición de una hechicera de poderes sobrenaturales,_

_ha arrojado una calamidad a Hyrule y a todos los reinos de Tellius._

_Link, Mist y los Mercenarios Greil, emprenderán el viaje a Crimea,_

_mientras Rasuka y un reducido grupo de valerosos hyrulianos,_

_buscarán con vehemencia a su reina cautiva._

_Mientras tanto, un oscuro secreto descansa en un misterioso palacio sobre el mar,_

_esperando a ser revelado..._

_~ Segunda Parte: Oscuridad y Reflejos ~_

_* 2009 *_


	12. Capítulo 12: Extranjeros a las afueras

* ~ Segunda Parte: Oscuridad y reflejos ~ *

_If you were here  
I'd whisper sweet nothings in your ear  
And appeal to all your fears  
If you were mine,(if you were only mine)  
I'd bring you so much further down  
And twist your mind until the end of time_

You will never realize  
What darkness lies inside, inside my mind

If you are down  
I will come to chain you to the ground  
And penetrate your mind  
If you are lost,(if only you are lost)  
I'll be there to break your trust  
And ravage all your lust for life, my love

You will never realize  
What darkness lies inside, inside my mind

- _Sirenia, "My Mind's Eye", Nine Destinies and a Downfall_

~ Capítulo 1: Extranjeros a las afueras de Melior.

Había pasado alrededor de un año entero desde la última guerra, la cual envolvió al continente de Tellius casi en su totalidad. Sin embargo, al pasar dicha guerra, el mundo comenzó a transformarse drásticamente con el descubrimiento de nuevas tierras, nueva gente, la formación de nuevas alianzas y el ascenso al trono de nuevos reyes. Antes una muchacha temerosa, la reina Elincia de Crimea se había vuelto una gobernante fuerte y decidida, pero también justa y bondadosa. La adorada libertadora, Micaiah, también conocida como la Doncella del Alba, se convirtió en reina cuando Pelleas, a quien antes se creía como hijo del Loco rey Ashnard, abdicó. También, un nuevo y más sabio Skrimir tomó las riendas del reino de Gallia cuando Caineghis, el antiguo rey, decidió pasar el resto de su vida en paz.

Tras la muerte del rey Dheginsea durante la guerra, Kurthnaga, el menor de sus hijos, regresó a casa heredando la corona, y abrió las fronteras de su país para con otros. Nadie recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que extranjeros podían ingresar a suelo de Goldoa, y que los goldoanos habían podido salir de su país. Kilvas, Phoenicis, y las garzas restantes de Serenes decidieron estrechar la hermandad entre las aves de Tellius, y bajo el gobierno del entonces rey de Phoenicis, Tibarn, acordaron unirse en un solo país. Al este de Daein, en un vasto e insufrible desierto, fue hallado el país de Hatari, donde habitaban los laguz lobos que se creían extintos desde mucho tiempo atrás, gobernados por la reina Nailah. Y finalmente, en el grande y poderoso Begnion, la emperatriz Sanaki luchaba por gobernar y guiar a un pueblo sin los mitos que cegaron a Tellius a lo largo de muchos siglos.

Juntos, los gobernantes de los países en Tellius luchaban por un mismo objetivo: la búsqueda de la paz, el orden y la fraternidad entre las razas que, durante miles de años, se habían odiado y rechazado. Los beorc, los laguz, y los hijos de ambos atrapados en el medio.

Sin embargo, todos en Tellius estaban tan inmersos en esa búsqueda que no estaban preparados para lo que venía…

Había sido un mal día para los mercaderes, pues la lluvia les había ahuyentado temprano, mucho antes de que llegara el ocaso, que era cuando todos recogían la mercancía y se iban a casa. Y como la lluvia había llegado sin previo aviso, el asunto había resultado peor para aquellos que tenían que caminar varias millas para comprar provisiones, y volver a caminar varias millas de regreso a casa. Nephenee tuvo que hacerlo corriendo.

Sus botas de trabajo estaban cubiertas en barro, así como sus pantalones blancos hasta altura de las rodillas. Su blusa azul estaba empapada, y el sombrero de paja, cónico, que procuraba no quitarse nunca, ya creaba cascadas alrededor de su cabeza. Cargando kilos de frutas, verduras y pollo, la tímida chica de largo cabello verde pasaba como bólido entre las calles vacías, sintiendo el agua y el barro colándose hasta los dedos de sus pies. Ya no le faltaba mucho…

- ¡Voy pasando, voy pasando! – Avisó antes de pasar a toda prisa entre un grupo de gente que corría hacia sus casas, tratando de no embestir a ninguno.

Todo iba bien hasta que, de un callejón, apareció un rebaño de cabras corriendo de un lado a otro de la calle. Nephenee no vio al rebaño y no pudo frenarse a tiempo, solamente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cadera y luego se vio de espaldas en un charco, varias de sus manzanas y otras frutas tiradas alrededor suyo.

- ¡Ay, me lleva…! – Se quejó desde el suelo, luego poniéndose en pie y metiendo la comida en los costales.

Ya completamente empapada y sucia, pensó que no tenía sentido apresurarse para llegar a casa. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo extraño: la calle estaba completamente vacía, no había ni un alma en ella, y el único sonido era el caer del agua. Nephenee puso atención y escuchó que el balido de las cabras era inusual, atemorizado. Huían de algo. Cuando pasaron dos vacas mugiendo con urgencia, huyendo en la misma dirección, además de un toro destruyendo todo a su paso, Nephenee supo que algo andaba mal. Las personas con las que casi chocaba también parecían apuradas por meterse a sus casas. Ciertamente, la lluvia no tenía esos efectos.

Así que dejó sus provisiones bajo la cornisa de una casa, protegiéndolas del agua, y se metió en el callejón del que habían salido las cabras, las vacas y el toro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y por un momento dudó en continuar su avance, pero sentía mucha curiosidad. No se detuvo ni cuando escuchó el bramido de dolor de otro toro, no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

Y ahí, bajando la loma, hurtando de los sembradíos y matando ganado, había…

- Válgame… ¿qué, son laguz? – Musitó Nephenee para sí.

Los laguz podían adoptar formas animales, pero cuando no estaban transformados, eran casi idénticos a los beorc salvo ciertos rasgos para distinguirlos. En el caso de los laguz halcones, siempre permanecían con sus alas marrones visibles. Y los ladrones de la granja parecían ser halcones, se protegían de la lluvia al extender sus alas sobre sus cabezas y hombros. Pero algo andaba mal…

- Sus pies – Dijo para sí Nephenee al verlas, pues no se suponía que las tuvieran así en su forma humanoide. Cuerpos de beorc, pero alas y garras de halcón a modo de pies –… ¿qué son esas cosas?

- ¡Vándalos, papanatas, salgan de nuestra granja! – Gritó una voz cerca de ahí.

A la muchacha le dio un vuelco el estómago cuando miró a la vuelta de la esquina y vio a un anciano saliendo de su casa, alzando su bastón a manera de amenaza. Aparentemente no tenía muy buena vista, pues si incluso para un beorc joven era peligroso pelear contra un laguz halcón, para un anciano sería suicidio enfrentarse a cinco criaturas que nadie sabía de dónde habían salido.

- ¡No! – Dejó salir Nephenee un grito al ver a una de las criaturas levantarse del suelo, pero el horror le invadió al ver el rostro de una de las bestias cuando ésta se dio la vuelta y encaró al anciano, bajando las alas.

Eran seres horrendos: el torso, los brazos y parte de las piernas eran como las de un beorc, pero tenían garras en lugar de pies, enormes alas marrones, y cabeza de águila. Sus ojos, enormes, eran negros o de un color vino muy oscuro. Eso no importó nada cuando el hombre-águila más cercano abrió el enorme y atemorizante pico, dejando salir un agudo y espantoso chillido.

Nephenee sabía qué tenía que hacer, aunque tenía escasos segundos para ello, pues la más cercana de las bestias extendió sus alas y alzó los brazos. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, abrazó al anciano y se lanzó al suelo, girando sobre sí misma en el aire de manera que el viejo aterrizara encima de ella, dejando que el monstruo alado pasara tan solo centímetros por encima de ellos para luego chocar de cabeza contra el muro.

- ¡Maldita sea con esos niños, no respetan nada los holgazanes! – Blasfemó el anciano tras la caída.

- ¡Deme eso, rápido! – Le pidió Nephenee su bastón.

- ¿Qué te traes tú, chamaca? – Se defendió el viejo, obligando a la muchacha a arrebatarle el bastón.

Iba a pararse Nephenee cuando tuvo que agacharse de nuevo para esquivar un segundo ataque. Ya de pie, giró sobre si misma y le pegó justo en el pico a la tercera bestia con el bastón del anciano. No pudo evadir las garras del cuarto atacante, sin embargo, y sintió cómo el monstruo le alzaba brevemente por el brazo antes de arrojarla hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, enviándola a rodar por el lodo varios metros.

- Mierda, necesito una lanza – Dijo para sí tras escupir barro y sangre.

Volvió a rodar en el suelo por sí misma para escapar de la quinta bestia, la cual se dejó caer en línea vertical hacia ella para aplastarla con las garras. Luego Nephenee se puso en pie y rápidamente, sin resbalarse, se lanzó sobre la recién aterrizada criatura y le plantó tremendo golpe en el abdomen y, cuando su oponente se dobló, le golpeó la nuca con todas sus fuerzas… y entonces recibió un puñetazo en la quijada por parte de otra de las bestias. El golpe la derribó pero, aunque no fue muy fuerte, ella rodó tanto como pudo para alejarse de sus atacantes.

Hubo uno al cual no logró evadir, ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo cuando el reflejo de las enormes garras se hacía más y más grande en sus ojos…

- Maldición – Fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir la muerte tan cerca, y luego cerró los ojos.

Pero se sobresaltó al escuchar uno de esos horrendos chillidos que emitían los hombres-águila. Su atacante se había parado en seco en el aire, pues sangre negra le escurría desde el pecho, donde tenía una herida provocada por el pequeño cuchillo que tenía ahí hundido. Un borrón púrpura pasó rapidísimo a la derecha de Nephenee y se alzó en el aire, aferrándose a la moribunda bestia y dándole el golpe de gracia al encajarle una daga justo en el cuello. La recién llegada aterrizó al mismo tiempo que el inerte montón de plumas, el cual explotó y se convirtió en una nube de humo negro, sin dejar mayor rastro.

- ¿Quieres una mano, guapa?

Alta y de muy buen ver, Heather le tendió una mano a Nephenee y le ayudó a levantarse. Vestía botas blancas y guanteletes hasta el codo del mismo color, un pantalón azul y una blusa lila muy entallados, una capa también azul, y una banda lila en la frente para quitarle la frondosa cabellera rubia del rostro.

- Hay más ayuda en camino, hay que resistir – Dijo Heather en voz alta para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia y los chillidos de los hombres-águila. Al ver que el que había matado Heather desapareció en una nube de humo, Nephenee buscó el cuerpo del que ella había derrotado, pero no halló nada. Y ya solamente quedaban tres.

- Hay que proteger a ese viejo de allá – Nephenee señaló al hombre que se ocultaba en el mismo callejón desde el que ella espiaba antes.

- Vamos, entonces – Dijo Heather con energía, echando a correr loma arriba hacia las bestias que pedían batalla con la mirada.

La rubia lanzó otro de los pequeños cuchillos que poseía, pero no dio en el blanco. Detrás de ella, Nephenee corría dando giros al bastón para confundir a las criaturas y que no adivinaran su ataque. Heather esquivó a uno de los hombres-águila con un gran salto, mismo con el cual aterrizó detrás de otro de sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, éste le metió tremendo golpe en la cara con el puño y la mandó de espaldas al barro, pero la criatura se descuidó y Nephenee casi le parte el bastón en la cabeza. Para terminarlo, Heather le hundió su daga justo a mitad de la espalda, la giró aún dentro de la carne, y cortó hasta el costado de la criatura, eliminándola.

- Hombre, necesito una lanza para éstas cosas – Se quejó Nephenee de nuevo.

- Ya tendrás una, linda, y ya casi terminamos – Trató de confortarla Heather.

Ésta vez se dividieron, cada una fue atacar a un monstruo diferente. El primero atacó a Nephenee de frente incluso antes de que ésta pudiera lanzarse al ataque. Ambos forcejearon aferrados al bastón, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, pero la chica de cabello verde sintió sus pies hundiéndose en el fango, además de que el pico del monstruo estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus manos.

- ¡Ya voy! – Dijo una nueva voz femenina la derecha de Nephenee.

La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de reconocerla, pues el hombre-águila le propinó un fuerte golpe a la quijada con el puño, enviando a un bulto anaranjado rodando loma abajo. Pero esto dio oportunidad a Nephenee de contraatacar con el bastón, golpeando primero al abdomen, luego al pico, y finalmente a la nuca de la criatura con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Nephenee alzó la mirada en busca de Heather, pero ella ya había terminado con su pelea. Por un momento olvidó a la persona que había acudido en su ayuda, vanamente, pero corrió cuesta abajo en cuanto recordó. El bulto anaranjado y brillante no era difícil de encontrar en medio del lodo.

- Estoy bien – Afirmó la pequeña y rechoncha muchacha envuelta en colorida armadura.

- ¿Meg? – Inquirió Nephenee cuando llegó derrapando, tendiéndole ambas manos para levantarla, cosa nada fácil.

- ¡Qué alegría verte, Nephenee! – Los alegres y pequeños ojos de Meg se posaron en la chica de cabello verde. Una sonrisa apareció en su blanco y redondo rostro –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Llegaste tarde – Sentenció Heather al alcanzar a sus compañeras –. A ésta chica linda de aquí le hubiera venido bien una lanza.

- Ya sé que tú llegaste antes que yo – Se defendió Meg mientras se acomodaba los mechones de cabello enroscados a ambos lados de su cabeza –. Pero no veo que tú vistas tanta armadura como yo, y también venía cargando todas las cosas de Nephenee.

- ¿Mis cosas? – Inquirió la aludida.

- Seh, es que también había un par de esas cosas cerca de mi casa – Dijo Meg –. Gracias al cielo Heather iba pasando por ahí, no hubiera podido con las dos cosas esas.

- En realidad, yo me encargué de las dos – Le dijo Heather a Nephenee en voz baja.

- Así que en cuanto terminamos, 'apá se fue conmigo a Melior para decirle al ejército sobre los monstruos, y también fue a buscar a los Mercenarios Greil… vaya, espero que los encuentre – Dijo Meg –. Entonces pasamos a tu casa, y tu 'amá nos dijo que no estabas, se veía espantada, la pobre. Y nos dijo que te habías ido al mercado, así que me dio tus cosas y seguí el camino que dices que siempre tomas, pensé que te encontraría tarde o temprano.

- Ajá… pero ¿cuáles cosas? – Volvió a preguntar Nephenee.

- Tu armadura y una lanza, chica – Aclaró Heather rápidamente.

- Creo que las dejé junto a una valla antes de llegar acá, voy a buscarlas – Declaró Meg recogiendo su espada y su enorme escudo de madera. Ambos se veían bastante grandes para ella.

Heather y Nephenee se quedaron solas mientras Meg volvía por el camino por el que había llegado, momento que el anciano aprovechó para acercarse al par de mujeres.

- Disculpen, jóvenes guerreras – Dijo con voz temblorosa. El cielo empezó a despejarse en esos instantes –. Muchas gracias por salvar mi granjita. Verán, mi familia y yo no tenemos nada más.

- N' hombre, pero lástima que perdió mucho de ello – Dijo Nephenee.

- ¿Qué eran esas cosas, jovencitas? – Inquirió el viejo.

- Honestamente, ni idea – Contestó Heather –. Lo que hayan sido, de veras no son de por aquí, nunca había visto nada igual. Todo en Crimea anda raro estos días.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh? – Preguntó Nephenee.

- ¿No has oído los rumores, chica? – Dijo el viejo.

- ¿De que la reina se chifló? Porque no me lo creo pa' nada – Contestó la muchacha de cabello verde con firmeza –. Y eso no tiene que ver con esas cosas con las que peleamos hoy.

- Yo no decía que tuviera relación, pero todo es muy raro… y no me gusta.

- Eh, Heather, y ¿qué hacías tú dando vueltas por nuestras casas? – Inquirió una suspicaz Nephenee –. No estabas robando de nuevo, ¿verdá?

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo ya no hago eso! – Se excusó Heather precipitadamente ante la mirada acusadora de la otra.

- Uf… aquí… están… tus cosas – Meg apareció jadeando, cargando su espada en la cintura, su escudo en la espalda, una lanza y un redondo escudo azul con una mano, y un costal con la otra.

Nephenee procedió a sacar del costal varias piezas metálicas de color azul. Con ayuda de correas y un cinturón se amarró armadura para las caderas, pecho, hombros, antebrazos y, con un rápido movimiento, sustituyó su sombrero de paja por un casco que le cubría buena parte del rostro.

- Oh, ¿aún insistes en ocultar tu bonito rostro? – Cuestionó Heather.

- Sí… creo – Respondió Nephenee con timidez, y finalmente devolvió el bastón al anciano para blandir su lanza y su escudo.

- Y ahora… ¿qué? – Dijo Meg.

-Bueno, si Brom ya fue al castillo en busca del ejército, no tiene sentido que nosotros dejemos éste lugar – Dijo Heather –. Creo que ustedes deberían quedarse cerca por si hay más de esas… cosas.

- Ajá, buena idea – Dijo Nephenee –. Pero, ¿qué harás tú?

- Mi madre se quedó sola en casa, no me gustaría estar demasiado lejos de ella si esas cosas vuelven a aparecer.

- Vale – Dijo Meg –. Y para estar tan cerca del castillo, en ésta aldea no hay mucha gente capaz de pelear, es buena idea que Nephenee y yo nos quedemos.

- Hay que vigilar todas las calles, nos separaremos – Planteó la de cabello verde –. Y tendremos que esperar a ver con qué noticias llega Brom.

- De camino, también diré a cuanto pueda lo que ocurrió aquí – Luego a Heather le dio un escalofrío –. Qué repugnantes eran esas cosas…

- Bueno… ¿nos vemos luego? – Dijo Nephenee.

- Claro, cuídate las espaldas, guapa – Nephenee se ruborizó ante la respuesta de Heather, quien entonces dio media vuelta y, de un salto, se subió al techo de una casa para luego desaparecer.

- No entiendo porqué me dice guapa todo el tiempo – Dijo Nephenee con timidez.

- Yo tampoco – Respondió Meg con algo de inocencia –. A lo mejor tiene envidia porqué tú eres bonita.

- No creo, ella también se ve bien siempre. Bueno, hay que irnos ya…

Meg y Nephenee se despidieron del viejo y salieron de su sembradío casi arruinado. Pasaron el resto de la tarde y casi toda la noche patrullando las calles de las aldeas de Melior, siempre atentas a cualquier sonido extraño.

No pasó nada más en ese lugar esa noche… pero sí era un preámbulo de lo que estaba por ocurrir en el resto de Tellius…


	13. Capítulo 13: Rivales

~ Capítulo 2: Rivales

El general Viscen había quedado como guardián del trono, y mientras Rasuka se encargaba de organizar a su grupo para partir hacia el desierto a la mañana siguiente, Link, Rusl, Auru y los mercenarios se hospedaron a las afueras del castillo, en la posada de Telma. Ashei y Shad, a petición de Auru, se unieron a la pequeña fuerza de Rasuka, aunque no fue difícil convencerlos: Ashei siempre había dicho que los soldados hyrulianos eran débiles y cobardes, y que ésta era la "oportunidad ideal para darles una buena lección de lo que significaba servir a Hyrule". Y Shad, además de que solía pasar bastante tiempo con ella, decidió que era sensato quedarse con ella para que no cometiera alguna estupidez. Rusl, por otro lado, partiría al día siguiente con la fuerza que sería enviada a cuidar Ordon.

Dados los hechos recientes, ningún ciudadano deseaba salir de su hogar, y tampoco había muchos visitantes. Así que, esa noche, la posada de Telma estuvo totalmente libre para los mercenarios.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

La voz femenina sorprendió a un relajado Oscar, quien, vistiendo un delantal rosa en lugar de armadura, se encargaba de preparar la cena. En el umbral de la cocina se encontraba una mujer pelirroja de gran tamaño y escote un tanto atrevido. A sus pies estaba el gato blanco que Shinon había pateado cuando los mercenarios escapaban del castillo, aún con su moño ridículo.

- Alguien se adueñó de mi trabajo ésta noche, ¡y mira nada más quién, Louise! – Exclamó la mujer, fascinada y sonriente.

- Buenas noches – Saludó Oscar educadamente –. Mi nombre es…

- ¡Oh, no me lo digas, guapo! – Dijo la mujer precipitadamente –. Déjame adivinarlo.

Miró a Oscar directamente a los ojos por varios segundos, en silencio. Oscar pudo ver a Boyd inclinándose sobre su silla para ver, desde su mesa, lo que ocurría en la cocina.

- ¡Ya sé! – Dijo al fin –. ¿Te llamas Abel?

- Yo… no, ese no es mi nombre – Respondió Oscar pacientemente.

- Entonces… ¿será Alec?

- Um… no – Dijo Oscar, y para poner fin a la conversación sin ser grosero, se apresuró a decir: –. ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

- Oh, claro, querido. Mi nombre es Telma, soy la dueña de éste lugar – Respondió ella cruzando los brazos de manera que resaltaba lo que ya dejaba ver bien.

- Mucho gusto – El otro ni se inmutó –. Mi nombre es Oscar.

- Oscar… un nombre elegante y adecuado para alguien tan bien parecido como tú – Telma soltó una sonrisa y una mirada coquetas.

- Gracias. Si no le importa, me tomé la libertad de usar la cocina para preparar la cena de mis compañeros – Se excusó Oscar amablemente.

- Ay, querido, no te preocupes – Dijo Telma sin darle mucha importancia, pero luego ladeó la cadera y volvió a sonreír coquetamente –… puedes tomar de mí todo lo que necesites.

Le echó una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la cocina… y Oscar, al estar concentrado en su trabajo, no vio que había algo más allá de la amabilidad de Telma. Minutos después puso sobre una charola la primera tanda de platos con sopa, para llevarlos a servir.

- Ya conoció a Telma – Dijo Rusl divertido, dándole un golpecito con el codo a Link para llamar su atención.

Oscar notó que, mientras servía los primeros seis platos, casi todas las miradas estaban sobre él, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho. Luego fue a la cocina y regresó con otros cinco platos en la charola, y en cuanto colocó el último en la mesa, Boyd saltó.

- ¡Increíble! – Exclamó indignado.

- ¡Ay, mamá! – Se sobresaltó Oscar –. ¿Qué es increíble, Boyd?

- ¿Tú? – Lo señaló acusadoramente, desconcertando a todos los que estaban a la mesa –. ¡¿Tú?!

- Sí… ¿yo?

- De todas las personas en ésta ciudad… ¡en ésta cantina! De todas ellas, ¡tú! – Exclamaba con incredulidad.

- Creo que ya dejaste claro que "él", Boyd – Señaló Titania antes de llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

- ¿Qué tienes de especial tú, Oscar? Hay quienes nos vemos mejor en ésta mesa, ¿y esa mujer se te acerca a ti?

Link y Auru se atragantaron con la sopa al oír lo que decía Boyd.

- Déjame ver si entiendo – Le dijo Auru a Titania por lo bajo –. ¿Está celoso?

- ¿Por Telma? – Soltó Link entre risas bajo la mirada desconcertada de Rolf.

- Solamente se acercó a saludar, Boyd – Señaló Oscar con serenidad.

- ¿Eso te pareció un saludo? – Dijo un incrédulo Gatrie alzando los labios, cruzando los brazos y apretándose el pecho con ellos en una graciosa (y más o menos grotesca) imitación de Telma.

- Por favor, hay quienes somos más guapos – Bufó Boyd.

- Miren eso, ahora Boyd está diciendo que es más guapo que sus hermanos – Señaló Titania divertida.

- Gatrie y yo lucimos mejor que él – Dijo Boyd con toda seguridad, dándole una palmada al musculoso rubio en el hombro –. ¿No es cierto, Gatrie?

- ¿Escucharon todos? – Gatrie se puso de pie con la malicia en sus ojos y labios –. Boyd dice que soy bonito.

- ¿Ga… Gatrie? – Balbuceó Boyd ruborizándose, a la vez que Rolf se atragantaba con su cena ésta vez.

- Creo que tú también eres guapo, Boyd – Gatrie lo abrazó bruscamente por el cuello acercándolo hacia su pecho, y luego empezó a acariciarlo a modo de juego –. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a pasear tú y yo mañana?

- No, yo… yo no quería decirlo de ésa forma – Balbuceaba Boyd ahogado por los pectorales de Gatrie.

- Qué raro que hayas escogido las palabras equivocadas – Dijo Mist con sorna.

- ¡Ayúdame! – Le imploró Boyd a su joven comandante.

Después de unas cuantas risas y una deliciosa cena hecha por Oscar, todos se fueron a los dormitorios, los cuales se ubicaban en el piso superior a la cantina. Titania y Mist ocuparon una habitación para ellas solas, el resto del grupo se distribuyó entre las que quedaban. Todavía no había suficiente confianza entre todos, sin embargo, así que los tres hermanos quedaron en una recámara, Shinon y Gatrie en otra, y Link quedó con Rusl y Auru.

Todos continuaron conviviendo hasta muy entrada la noche, pero, como ya era más común, Link se quedó despierto hasta tarde. Vistiendo meramente su camisa y pantalones blancos, estaba acostado en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza, mirando al techo fijamente. Los eventos de la noche anterior aún estaban frescos en su memoria, por lo que su mente divagó hacia el hecho de que los mercenarios parecían muy tranquilos al respecto. Pensó entonces que, como mercenarios, veían siempre cosas como esas. Link tampoco sabía nada de Tellius, también se le ocurrió que sus habitantes estaban familiarizados con la guerra… o por lo menos solamente los mercenarios lo estaban, pues eran bastante experimentados en lo que a batallas se refería.

Link estaba comenzando a preguntarse más sobre Tellius, pero no quiso dejar que su mente siguiera divagando. Concentrándose, recordó a Kotake, su forma de pelear, su ejército de bestias del inframundo, su extraordinario poder… y las palabras que ella le había dirigido a él mientras luchaban…

"_¿No deseas saber qué es lo que te ocurre?_"

En la oscuridad parecía recordarlas con más fuerza. La mirada en sus helados ojos le había indicado que la gerudo tenía alguna noción del conflicto por el que Link atravesaba. No había sido específica con sus palabras, pero algo sabía. Le dio mil vueltas a su pensamiento mientras veía, a la luz de la luna, el dorso de su mano izquierda, en el cual estaban dibujados tres triángulos negros, ninguno más iluminado o brillante que los otros dos. Se preguntó porqué el poder de la Trifuerza se disparaba en ciertas situaciones, y más importantemente, en qué le había afectado la adquisición de la Trifuerza del Poder… y por qué.

No acababa de pensar en algo cuando le llegó otra cosa a la cabeza, y tampoco le causó una bonita sensación.

- Ilia…

Había pensado en ella por última vez antes de cruzar el Puente de Eldin para encontrarse con Rusl, Ashei y Shad. En ese momento, aunque ella no estaba ahí, Link había hecho la promesa de regresar a verla cuando terminara el conflicto con los mercenarios… aunque después surgió algo más grande. Con el viaje a Tellius próximo, y sin idea alguna de la ubicación de Zelda, parecía que no vería a Ilia en varios meses más.

Y una vez más, apenas estaba vislumbrando el rostro de Ilia cuando le volvió a la cabeza la preocupación por Zelda. Si las suposiciones que habían hecho ese día eran correctas, alguien, posiblemente Kotake, quería a Zelda muerta en un principio… y sin embargo, la noche anterior, la hechicera gerudo había usado un encantamiento para aprisionar a la joven reina en hielo, sin dañarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería Kotake de la reina?

Tenía mucho en qué pensar y no podía poner sus ideas en orden, pues algo en un pensamiento le recordaba sobre otro, y no podía detenerse a reflexionar nada. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y respiró profundo en un vano intento de relajación, para luego girar sobre su cama y quedar de costado, encarando a la ventana. Extrañamente, encontraba relajante la entrada de la luz por debajo y a través de las delgadas cortinas, aunque igual terminó repasando sus caóticas ideas una y otra vez, tantas veces que apenas notó el cambio en la luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas. Ya no era plateada, sino que iba cambiando a un amarillo muy tenue.

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que no había dormido prácticamente nada, y que, dentro de unas hora, el grupo partiría hacia la costa noreste de Hyrule. Con el sol tan cerca, sus sentidos se agudizaron (o quizás la inquietud le terminó por despertar), y escuchó a una persona en el exterior de la posada. Se hincó sobre su cama, hizo a un lado la cortina, y miró por la ventana.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Todavía es muy temprano… – Dijo Link con incredulidad.

Boyd estaba abajo en el callejón, dando golpes al aire con su hacha. Link no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero a juzgar por la hora y por el sudor que se desprendía de su cabellera verde, ya llevaba varios minutos entrenando arduamente. Aunque al parecer Boyd se estaba dejando llevar, pues soltaba gritos leves y gruñidos con más frecuencia cada vez. Así que Link se puso su túnica, su gorro, botas, guantes y demás, y se disponía a salir cuando regresó por su espada y su escudo. Con monstruos merodeando libremente por todo Hyrule, creyó que era mejor prevenirse. Abrió la puerta de la recámara con cuidado, caminó de puntitas evitando hacer rechinar la madera, y abrió la puerta del exterior.

Link se sentó en el último escalón para observar a Boyd, el cual ni se inmutó de su presencia. El hyliano había olvidado cuán imponente era Boyd en batalla a pesar de su ocasional conducta infantil: todas sus arremetidas, verticales u horizontales, eran exactas y fuertes, además de llevar una velocidad considerable si se pensaba que peleaba con una pesada hacha.

- Vas a despertar a todos – Dijo Link al fin.

Boyd se sobresaltó y su arma se le zafó de las manos, yendo a dar un tremendo golpe contra la pared de piedra. Sudoroso y jadeando (por el susto, pues no estaba tan agitado por el ejercicio), encaró a Link y empezó a despotricar.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, llegando así sin avisar? ¡Puedes provocar un accidente! – Dijo Boyd frustrado.

- Lo siento, pero es que llevo aquí unos cuantos minutos, y cada minuto que pasa haces más ruido – se defendió Link –. Vine a ver si te calmabas, pero cada vez es peor, vas a despertar a todos.

- ¿De verdad? Porque no veo a más gente despierta – Boyd miró a su alrededor y luego hacia las ventanas de la posada. Cuando volvió a mirar a Link al no ver a nadie más despierto, la puerta se abrió.

- Has eso de nuevo, Boyd, y te pondré una flecha en cada uno de los dedos de los pies – Amenazó un molesto Shinon, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

- Bueno… es que él es delicadito – El chico de pelo verde se rascó la nuca, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Y por qué andas entrenando a estas horas? – Inquirió Link –. Pensé que con la pelea de ayer todos teníamos suficiente.

- Es que… uno tiene que estar preparado – Dijo el otro.

- ¿Te refieres a que una de esas bestias nos pueda atacar? – Respondió Link.

- No, yo me refiero a que llegue al grupo un novato – Soltó Boyd.

- ¿Y qué significa eso? – Dijo el rubio, suspicaz.

- No estoy dispuesto a cederle mi puesto a un novato… como tú – Lo último lo dijo dudoso.

- Primero, no busco el puesto de nadie – Se defendió Link con calma –. Y si te refieres a tus amigos… bueno, yo no soy ningún mercenario, viajo con ustedes por conocer Tellius y por razones… diplomáticas, o como se diga. Ah, y por cierto… ¿novato?

- Shinon podrá decir lo que sea, pero después de Titania, yo soy el más fuerte del grupo – Dijo Boyd, pero luego se rascó la sien –. Aunque Mist me ganó en un duelo la otra vez… y Gatrie me ganó en lucha de brazos y… ¡No importa, el caso es que no puedes vencerme!

- Serás más grande y musculoso que yo, pero eso no garantiza… – Iba diciendo Link, pero el otro le interrumpió.

- ¡Eh, tengo una idea! – Saltó de repente –. Tú y yo podemos entrenar ahora.

- ¿Con armas afiladas? No lo creo sensato – Dudó el hyliano.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Si alguien se lastima, el otro va gritando por Mist y la trae a que lo curen, antes de que se desangre – Trató Boyd de convencerlo, aunque no era alentador si lo ponía de esa forma. Pero Link sentía, de súbito, un inexplicable y ardiente deseo por demostrarle su fuerza a Boyd.

- Hecho.

Así que Boyd fue a recoger su hacha del suelo, y Link se puso en pie, desenvainó y tomó su escudo con fuerza. Cuando el joven de cabello verde se dio vuelta, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y adoptaron posiciones defensivas. No se conocían bien y jamás habían probado sus habilidades mutuamente, pero algo les decía a ambos que, aunque se trataba de pura práctica, tenían que superar al otro. Había una rivalidad entre ambos, y no sabían por qué. Solo se miraron sonrientes por varios segundos hasta que Boyd alzó su hacha y decidió atacar, pero…

- ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Se frenaron en seco cuando una cuadrilla de soldados apareció en el callejón. Aún con las armas en alto, Link y Boyd se quedaron quietos, mirándoles.

- ¡Prohibidas las peleas callejeras! – Declaró el líder de los soldados, internándose en el callejón. Sudor resbaló por las frentes de Link y Boyd –. Ahora, necesito ver a la comandante de los Mercenarios Greil, traigo un mensaje del general Viscen. Y luego solicito la presencia del señor Rusl.

Boyd y Link se miraron, aún desconcertados, pero en seguida fueron por las personas que el soldado solicitó. Diez minutos después, Rusl y Mist bajaron con ellos al callejón, aún amodorrados, la muchacha un tanto molesta por haber sido despertada más temprano de lo esperado.

- Esto… necesito a la comandante, esa mujer alta de largo cabello rojo – Solicitó el soldado.

- Mist es la comandante – Boyd se paró detrás de Mist y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, mirando al soldado con irritación. Dado que hasta Link era más grande que ese soldado, a Boyd no le costó intimidarle.

- Ah… entiendo – Dijo el soldado retrocediendo un paso –. Bien, el general Viscen nos encomendó que le hiciéramos entrega de esto, comandante – De una bolsita que colgaba de su cinturón, el soldado sacó una piedra azul y transparente, amarrada a un delgado trozo de cuero –. El general posee la piedra que corresponde a ésta, así como también conserva la que corresponde a la que brindó al capitán Rasuka.

- Y esto es… – Empezó a decir Mist dudosa y con una pereza que a Link le pareció graciosa.

- Es una piedra chismosa, creo – Explicó Rusl –. Solo la familia real tiene acceso a éstas cosas, por lo que sé, pues la dificultad de su fabricación las hace muy escasas, y esa rareza las hace muy caras.

- ¿Y para qué sirven? – Cuestionó Link.

- Son artefactos mágicos muy curiosos que son fabricados en pares, pues una piedra corresponde a la otra – Siguió diciendo Rusl –. Se dice que dos personas que posean cada uno una piedra, pueden comunicarse desde muy largas distancias.

- Como las que usan los dragones – Musitó Boyd.

- ¿Disculpa? – Inquirió el soldado hyruliano.

- Nada, nada – Le excusó Mist –. ¿Y el general Viscen quiere que tengamos esto?

- Es sólo un préstamo. Como dije, él posee la piedra que corresponde a ésta, comandante – Dijo el soldado –. Y también le dio una piedra al capitán Rasuka. Será mucho más fácil planificar todas nuestras operaciones, si la capital mantiene contacto con la guardia real y los Mercenarios Greil, o al menos así lo cree que el general Viscen.

- Entiendo… la guardaré bien – Dijo Mist para luego soltar un largo bostezo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

- ¿Ya puede regresar a dormir? – Preguntó Boyd –. No pensábamos despertar al resto sino hasta dentro de media hora.

- Mira quién lo dice – Dijo Link por lo bajo.

- No importa, Boyd – Tranquilizó Mist a su amigo.

- Está bien, entonces nos retiramos – Anunció el soldado –. Señor Rusl…

- ¿Ya te vas? – Le preguntó Link a su amigo.

- Así parece – Dijo Rusl sonriente –. Me gustaría que vinieras, nos serías de mucha ayuda… salvo Fado y nosotros dos, Ordon no tiene a muchos hombres fuertes. Y tu compañía no me vendría mal.

- Sé de alguien a quien también le gustaría verme – Dijo Link con el rostro ensombrecido –. Por favor dile que lo siento, pero tendré que verla después.

Esas palabras captaron la atención de Mist, al grado de dejarle a medio bostezo. Link hablaba de una chica.

- Se lo diré… pero Ilia es buena chica, sé que entenderá – Confortó Rusl a Link.

- Gracias – Link imitó a Rusl cuando éste le tomó amistosamente por los hombros.

- Cuídense todos – Dijo el hombre al trío que lo despedía.

Link, Mist y Boyd vieron a Rusl desaparecer a la vuelta del callejón, mezclado entre la cuadrilla de soldados hyrulianos que partía hacia Ordon. A Link solamente le quedó esperar que no hubiera peligro en su camino ni en su destinación.

- Así que… ¿qué se les antoja para el desayuno? – Dijo detrás de ellos Oscar, amarrándose el delantal rosa, emergiendo de la cantina.

- Pero Evelyn…

- No me hables, Carl, estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

Guiados por Rasuka y Ashei (aunque a ésta última casi nadie la conocía), un grupo no muy grande de soldados avanzaba ya por las verdes planicies de Hyrule, hacia el oeste. No eran ni siquiera treinta, pero iban bien armados además de llevar alimentos y más armas en una carreta.

- Pensé que tú me ibas a entender, hermana – Discutía Carl con Evelyn –. Le debía mi vida.

- Y aunque trataron de matar a nuestra reina, tú decidiste aliarte con ellos – Sentenció Evelyn a su hermano menor.

- ¡No es cierto! Viajé con ellos, más no los ayudé a pelear… Ashei estaba ahí, ¿verdad? Dile – Carl le picó el hombro con el dedo a Ashei –, dile que no pelee aunque estuve ahí.

- Primero, no me molestes – Dijo Ashei con rudeza, sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos en Carl –. Segundo, dirígete a mí como subcomandante. Y tercero, tu cobardía e indecisión durante esa pelea me dan náuseas, huiste como marica en vez de escoger un lado y luchar.

- Pero… ¿lo ves, Evelyn? No traicioné a nadie – Se defendió el ya humillado pelirrojo.

- Aún no entiendo la decisión del general Viscen para asignarte como… subcomandante de éste grupo – Le dijo Rasuka a Ashei con un dejo de recelo –. A decir verdad, conmigo era más que suficiente, mis hombres confían en mí mientras que a ti no te conocen… y sabemos que tú y yo tenemos distintos intereses, y diferentes maneras de ver las cosas – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Sabes muy bien que a tus soldados no les caería mal que les dieran unas cuantas lecciones sobre valor, voluntad, lealtad, y esgrima – Sentenció Ashei –. Sé que la guardia real está por encima de los soldados ordinarios, eso lo reconozco, ¿sí? Pero ahora hablemos de la escoria que tú llamas ejército, los mercenarios y nosotros eliminamos a más de esos monstruos de los que ellos pudieron en todo el tiempo que duró la lucha –. Ashei miró de reojo a los hombres que marchaban a sus espaldas, la gran mayoría con el mismo rostro metálico –. Un ejército como ese no podrá defender a Hyrule por mucho tiempo, y menos podrá rescatar a la reina Zelda antes de que todos los pueblos ardan.

Shad olió los problemas avecinándose, y Jesse pudo jurar que salía vapor desde las orejas enrojecidas de su capitán. Rasuka temblaba, apretaba su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas, y una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien. Sin embargo, dio un largo respiro y se colocó su careta para cubrirse el rostro.

- Tienes tu carácter, Ashei, pero yo también tengo el mío – Dijo, mirando al horizonte y no a su compañera –. Si vamos a resolver esto juntos, más vale que no me hagas enojar.

- ¿O qué harás? – Desafió la joven mujer. La discusión no solo había atraído la atención de sus más cercanos aliados, sino también de varios de los soldados –. De tal palo, tal astilla… apuesto a que si sigo, terminaré trabajando por mi cuenta. No me toleras, tal como tu…

- Esos problemas quedaron en el pasado, además de que no nos conciernen – Declaró Rasuka tajantemente, luego desamarró de su cinturón la piedra transparente que colgaba de su costado, y la alzó hasta la altura de su rostro –. General, por favor solicite a los Mercenarios Greil que se movilicen de inmediato. No debemos desperdiciar el tiempo, y ellos aún están descansando en la ciudad.


	14. Capítulo 14: Gleerok

~ Capítulo 3: Gleerok

El fuerte sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo y los muros, podía escucharse perfectamente en el oscuro, frío y pequeño calabozo. Como estaba bajo tierra, no había nada de luz proveniente del exterior… la fuente de luz en el calabozo era algo más.

Era una especie de barrera con forma de diamante, de brillante azul transparente. Era como una delgadísima cortina de luz, pero las paredes del diamante eran tan duras como el acero. Y el poder de Zelda no era suficiente para deshacer esa barrera.

La luminosa jaula azul giraba alrededor de la mojada, helada y sucia joven rubia. Su delgado cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza gracias al gran bloque de hielo que, minutos antes, se había derretido encima de ella. No sabía cómo ni cuando había ido a dar a esa prisión luminosa, dentro de la cual flotaba, pero a través de las paredes de la barrera no podía ver más que muros de roca y lo que parecía ser una trampilla a lo lejos.

Inesperadamente, esa trampilla se abrió y por ella entró un poco de luz lunar, además de agua de lluvia. Pero fue una desagradable sorpresa ver a quien bajó por ahí.

- Buenas noches.

Bronceada y envuelta en azul rey a juego con su cabello y ojos, Kotake se adentró en el calabozo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Zelda. La joven reina juraba que se le helaba la sangre aún más tan solo por mirar a la gerudo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió Zelda temblorosa, desafiando a la helada mirada con la suya –. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Por qué atacar a mi gente de esa forma?

- Viendo la incómoda posición en la que te he puesto, me apena mucho negarte mis razones – Respondió Kotake con una sonrisa de fingida lástima –. Solo puedo decirte que tu captura es tan solo el primer paso para alcanzar lo que quiero.

- Sé que los hyrulianos y las gerudo no han estado en buenos términos desde mucho antes de que naciéramos, tú y yo – Declaró Zelda, aún helada hasta los cabellos –. Pero lo que has hecho es demasiado, podías haber recurrido a la diplomacia, Kotake.

- La diplomacia es algo que ya no conocemos, Zelda, y algo innecesario para mis fines – Respondió la gerudo –. Tuve la gentileza de perdonarte la vida, pues el plan original era verte asesinada. Pero tu captura bastará.

- No comprendo qué es lo que pretendes, pero no lo lograrás – Sentenció la joven reina con seguridad –. Puede que me tengas captiva en no sé dónde, pero dejaste a mucha gente fuerte libre en Hyrule. Me encontrarán, y tu cabeza rodará antes de que siquiera veas cercano el cumplimiento de tu objetivo.

- Jovencita, de ellos ya se encargarán mis… mascotas. No pudiste verlo porque estabas congelada, pero cuando la batalla en tu ciudad concluyó, cientos de mis monstruos lograron escapar y dispersarse por todo tu reino – Kotake sonrió y se dio media vuelta –. Y hay más de donde salieron esos.

Kotake emprendió su retirada del estrecho calabozo. Estando ya cerca de la trampilla, a escasos centímetros de la lluvia que se metía por ésta, se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro.

- He de reconocer que, en verdad, eres la reina desinteresada que tanto alaban – Admitió la mujer de cabello azul –. Jamás me preguntaste en dónde estabas, ni me pediste que te liberara… Primero preguntaste por tu gente, y crees en ella –. Volvió a mirar hacia el frente –. Admito eso, y por ello te respeto… pero así son las cosas, tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta morir de inanición… o hasta que ocurra otra cosa.

Zelda miró a Kotake con dureza mientras ésta se paraba bajo la trampilla, para salir finalmente del calabozo con un gran salto. La luz natural desapareció del entorno de Zelda, y nuevamente se quedó flotando sola en la oscuridad.

La lluvia y el viento hacían de la noche un tormento helado, mas eso no representaba problema para Kotake. Sin siquiera abrazarse bajo su capa, se introdujo más en el bosque por cuyo borde yacía la trampilla, caminando opuesta al edificio que se alzaba imponente en la oscuridad, un fuerte de considerable tamaño, totalmente negro en la oscuridad salvo algunas ventanas iluminadas.

La hechicera de hielo caminó por varios minutos entre los árboles, impasible a pesar de la tormenta que cada vez era más furiosa. Eventualmente alcanzó un claro, aunque no había diferencia en la iluminación, pues las nubes abrazaban ya a la luna.

La única iluminación venía de un farol sostenido por una figura alta en medio del claro, aunque la luz de las llamas hacía que resaltara una alabarda dorada en medio de la penumbra. Conforme se acercó, Kotake pudo vislumbrar un farol más alejado, y dos figuras con lanzas cerca de tres caballos.

- Por lo que veo, aún no confías en mi – Alzó Kotake su voz sobre la tormenta.

- Para ser honestos, todavía no – Respondió una voz masculina frente a ella, el dueño de la alabarda –. ¿Qué tenemos?

- Una pequeña fuerza de soldados se mueve hacia el desierto, han de pensar que su reina está ahí – Respondió Kotake –. El ejército de Hyrule ha movilizado tropas a todas las ciudades, y otra pequeña fuerza se dirige hacia la costa para viajar hacia Crimea desde ahí. El chico está con éstos últimos –. Kotake guardó silencio mientras escrutaba la oscuridad en un intento de ver la reacción de su interlocutor, pero éste no se movió ni dijo nada –. ¿Se encendió?

- Creí que eso sería suficiente, pero no lo fue – Respondió el otro.

- ¿Debimos haberla matado, entonces? – Inquirió Kotake con frialdad.

- Quizá sí, pero déjala como está – Dijo el hombre –. Su propia desesperación por morir de hambre, servirá. Sin mencionar el caos que se generará a través de todo Hyrule por la carencia de reina. Todos caerán en la desesperación, y también queremos eso.

- El público aún no sabe sobre la desaparición de la reina, pero lo sabrán – Dijo Kotake.

- Y… entiendo que esos mercenarios, a quienes habías logrado manipular para que asesinaran a la reina, ahora están del lado de Hyrule –Aún en la oscuridad, Kotake sabía que el hombre no estaba contento –. Una vez me dijiste que no eran poca cosa, que había que manejarlos con precaución. Para empeorar las cosas, ellos son los que viajan con el tal Link hacia Crimea, ¿correcto?

- Sé que eso complica un poco las cosas, pero con tu ayuda, podremos alcanzar lo que queremos en el primer intento – Dijo la hechicera.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó su interlocutor.

- Necesito empujar al muchacho hacia la isla Midoro, ya sabes qué sigue después – Dijo Kotake con una sonrisa.

La tormenta amainó en ese momento, se podía escuchar con más claridad el tintinear del agua en la fulgurante armadura negra del hombre misterioso.

- Muy bien, entonces. Pero recuerda que no puedo hacer gran cosa sin revelar mucho – Señaló el hombre –. Haré lo que pueda para asistirte con ese asunto… mientras tanto, preocúpate por encenderlas. Necesitamos las tres, y no tenemos ni una.

- Se hará, tarde o temprano –. Respondió Kotake con toda seguridad. Entonces el hombre de armadura negra se dio media vuelta, pero la mujer lo detuvo –. Espera, tengo que darte algo.

- ¿Sí? – El hombre volvió a encarar a la hechicera.

- Uno de mis espías logró conseguir esto en Daein – Kotake sacó de su capa una pequeña bolsita de cuero –. Es polvo de aparición, pero procura no usarlo mucho, pues el usuario queda completamente exhausto después de viajar con eso.

- Creí que ibas a conseguir uno de esos bastones, dicen que no tienen el… desafortunado efecto secundario del polvo – Dijo el hombre alzando el contenedor de cuero a la altura de su rostro.

- Es difícil, solamente la realeza de Begnion tiene acceso a ellos, y son escasos, pues son un invento relativamente nuevo.

- De acuerdo. Gracias por esto – El hombre de armadura negra se amarró la bolsita al cinturón, y entonces se dirigió hacia los dos sujetos que lo esperaban en la oscuridad.

Kotake permaneció en el claro y los observó alejarse hasta que la luz de los faroles se perdió entre los árboles. Entonces sonrió y metió la mano en su capa.

- Te haré caer en todas mis mentiras. Todas.

Del interior de su capa sacó un pequeño cetro blanco con una esfera púrpura coronando un extremo, y dicha esfera abrazada por pequeñas ramificaciones del cetro mismo. Kotake lo alzó sobre su cabeza y una runa de luz dorada se dibujó alrededor de ella, a sus pies. Una luz del mismo color la envolvió, y desapareció del claro a la vez que la luz se extinguía. Solamente permanecieron los árboles, la luna, y el viento.

- ¡Diablos, estas cosas no dejan de atacar! – Decía Boyd mientras retiraba su hacha del pecho de una bestia muerta.

- Ya derrotamos a muchas, dudo que resistan por mucho tiempo más – Dijo Titania para luego darse media vuelta y enviar volando a un hombre-águila con un golpe de su hacha.

Subir la Montaña de la Muerte corriendo, pelear contra monstruos y proteger al viejo Auru de éstos, simultáneamente y bajo el sol matinal, no era nada fácil. Las criaturas habían llegado a Nuevo Kakariko para atacar a la gente, pero a petición de Link, el grupo los distrajo y logró que los persiguieran hacia la montaña.

- ¡No fue tan buena idea hacer esto, cabeza de paja! – Le dijo Shinon a Link tras disparar una flecha y empalar con ella a dos lizalfos por el pecho.

Link destruyó a un stalfos con un fuerte golpe de su espada, tras lo cual se produjo la última nube de humo negro que vieron esa mañana.

- Conviene mantener las bajas de soldados hyrulianos al mínimo – Dijo Oscar –. Seguramente habrá más monstruos de donde esos salieron, pero Hyrule no tiene un suministro militar eterno.

- Oigan, creo que tenemos problemas – Dijo Rolf de repente, mirando hacia arriba de la pendiente.

Rolf fue el primero en emprender la huída en cuanto vio dos grandes rocas rodando cuesta abajo, Boyd, Mist y Gatrie tampoco lo pensaron mucho.

- ¡Espera, Rolf, esas no son rocas! – Lo detuvo Link antes de que se alejara mucho.

Link y Auru recibieron tranquilamente a las "rocas" que venían rodando hacia abajo, las cuales se detuvieron pocos metros antes de chocar con el grupo para luego revelar que se trataba de gorons.

- Peor que los sub-humanos, en serio – Dijo Shinon por lo bajo.

- ¿Están todos bien? – Dijo uno de los gorons con brazos cruzados.

- Sí, todo bien – Respondió Link con amabilidad –. Creo que logramos encargarnos de todas esas cosas.

- No hay que relajarse, hermano – Dijo el otro goron –. Esas cosas se mueven rápido, ayer ya estaban en nuestras minas.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme del paso de Doncella Azul? – Inquirió Auru dando un paso adelante.

- No hemos visto a muchas por ahí, pero jamás se sabe – Dijo el primer goron.

- El caso es que ya están por todos lados, no hay paso seguro – Dijo el segundo.

- Si no podemos bordear la montaña como dice sir Auru, tendremos que llegar a la cima de todas formas – Dijo Titania.

- Andando – Dijo Mist envainando su arma –. Supongo que pelear con esos monstruos sería peor durante la noche, preferiría que estuviéramos en un lugar seguro para el anochecer.

El viaje cuesta arriba no fue nada sencillo, y el sol de mediodía solamente lo hizo más arduo. No hubo más enfrentamientos durante la escalada, pero entre descansos para tomar agua y para que Auru se repusiera, no llegaron hasta la ciudad de los goron sino hasta las dos de la tarde, aproximadamente.

- ¿Esto es la… ciudad? – Dijo Boyd al ver la ciudad.

Link estaba familiarizado con la forma de vivir de los goron entre túneles, cuevas, rocas, aguas termales y géiseres, mientras que para los mercenarios ya era bastante extraño ver a gigantes de casi tres metros con rocas en la espalda, tatuajes y taparrabos, viviendo en una gran roca volcánica que era redonda, o que por lo menos así lo parecía a la distancia. La vista de lo que era la "ciudad" les desconcertó a todos un poco, aunque caminar entre ellos y tratarlos los hizo sentirse más cómodos en cuestión de minutos, al grado de que Boyd y Gatrie estuvieron a punto de aceptar la invitación de un goron a bañarse en aguas termales. Sin embargo, Mist y Titania casi tuvieron que empujarlos para seguir el camino hacia arriba. Link y Auru los guiaron a la sala de los mayores en lo más alto de la ciudad.

La "sala de los mayores" era otra cueva. Salvo los seis gorons que sobresalían del grupo por sus distintas apariencias, había otros seis gorons ordinarios que fungían como guardias, totalmente erguidos y de brazos cruzados. Mist reconoció a dos de los otros gorons: uno era Dangoro, la enorme mole cubierta en metal que había peleado contra los bulblins en Nuevo Kakariko. Y el otro era el gran jefe Darbus, el segundo más grande del grupo y con el rostro siempre furioso. Le seguía en tamaño el que se presentó como Gor Coron, lucía como un anciano goron ordinario, pero más ancianos lucían los otros tres: Gor Liggs, quien era casi tan alto como Gor Coron, pero era mucho más delgado, de piel más oscura, y estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en tatuajes. Gor Ebizo era encorvado, tenía largo cabello gris e inmensos labios. Finalmente estaba Gor Amoto, un goron diminuto cuyas rocas en su espalda liberaban humo.

No había ventanas en la sala, la luz venía de las lámparas que atravesaban el techo junto con los estandartes del emblema de los goron, un símbolo que a Mist le pareció como una especie de pata con tres garras. Opuesta al grupo de viajeros y a espaldas de Darbus y los ancianos gorons, estaba un túnel del cual emergía una luz anaranjada. A la izquierda estaba el elevador, el cual solamente descendía a niveles inferiores gracias al gran peso de los habitantes de la ciudad.

- Ah, pero si es Link – Se cruzó de brazos Gor Coron al ver al grupo –. También Auru, y ustedes deben ser los Mercenarios Greil. Bienvenidos sean.

- Hola, Gor Coron – Saludó Link casualmente –. ¿Cómo han estado todos?

Gor Coron y los otros tres ancianos respondieron al mismo tiempo, pero Link pudo entender que se encontraban bien.

- Dadas las circunstancias, claro – Añadió el diminuto Gor Amoto tras los saludos, liberando más humo de su espalda.

- Muchos monstruos son muy flojos para subir hasta acá – Dijo Dangoro –. Los que más llegan son voladores, pero de verdad nos causan problemas a la hora de luchar.

- Ya están por todos lados – Dijo Titania –. Sabemos que un grupo de soldados que se dirige al desierto ha tenido ya varios enfrentamientos.

- Solo queda esperar que se encuentre una forma de terminar rápido con esto – Dijo Gor Coron resignado –. Ahora estamos a la defensiva, habrá que ver cómo se desenvuelven las cosas para actuar luego.

- Habrá que encontrar a esa Kotake, y rápido – Dijo Link mirando al suelo.

- Siempre me ha agradado el chico, te digo – Dijo Darbus con una sonrisa que, a pesar de ser lo que era, daba miedo –. Con la mente puesta en el objetivo, queriendo hacerlo rápido.

- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos? – Dijo Gor Coron interrumpiendo al gran jefe.

- Tenemos que llegar a… Doncella Azul – Mist miró a Link de reojo para confirmar que había dicho bien el nombre –. Como ustedes viven aquí arriba, queríamos preguntar cuál ruta era más segura, si las minas o el paso de Doncella Azul. Por favor.

- Bueno, ustedes los mercenarios jamás han entrado a las minas, supongo – Respondió Gor Coron –, pero el joven Link sabe que nunca son seguras: hay lava por todos lados, aún viven dodongos en esa caverna, y nunca faltan los bulblins que se han colado hasta ahí para refugiarse.

- ¿Qué es un dodongo? – Inquirió Mist curiosa.

- Lagartijas grandotas que escupen fuego – Respondió Link –. A lo que nos referimos, Gor Coron, es si ha habido criaturas raras rondando por ahí.

- Como si una lagartija gigante no fuera raro, de por sí – Dijo Boyd en voz baja.

- Pues… no, no se han visto lizalfos ni hombres-águila ahí dentro – Dijo Gor Amoto pensativo –. Aunque… el paso de Doncella Azul tampoco ha tenido mucha actividad, me parecería más seguro que bajaran por ahí.

- Aunque nunca se sabe – Dangoro encogió los hombros en una imagen que a Mist le pareció muy graciosa. El enorme goron era brutalmente fuerte e intimidante, pero su forma de actuar era más o menos inocente.

- Entonces, ¿qué sugieren? – Auru llamó la atención de sus acompañantes.

- Puede que el paso de Doncella Azul esté muy tranquilo, pero podría ser por una razón – Señaló Oscar –. Pienso que saben hacia dónde nos dirigimos, y ya nos estarán esperando.

- Ese camino, además, es estrecho y difícil – Dijo Gor Ebizo con su voz tan aguda, que todos saltaron asustados –. Si los atrapan allí, los van a matar.

- Si hay lava en las minas, ¿no sería posible que los monstruos tengan miedo de entrar? – Sugirió Rolf.

- No suena descabellado, pero si ya saben hacia donde vamos, lo que dice Oscar también podría ser cierto: nos esperan y nos perseguirán adonde vayamos – Señaló Titania.

- Pero hay más espacio en las minas, más sitios donde escondernos, y la desventaja que tenemos con la lava también la tienen ellos – Dijo Link, prácticamente poniendo fin al debate.

- A mí no me suena inteligente ir ahí, pero Mist es quien decide – Boyd se cruzó de brazos y miró a la muchacha.

Todas las miradas estaban en Mist, pero la suya iba de Link a Boyd, y luego de Boyd a Link. El paso de Doncella Azul era accidentado, pero no tenía piscinas de lava por todos lados, y era más fresco. Sin embargo, no tendrían espacio para pelear o huir en caso de una emboscada. Por las minas, siempre estaba el riesgo de enfrentarse a uno de esos dodongos, o de caer a la lava, además de que el constante calor los desgastaría. Pero si había una batalla, lo cual era probable de acuerdo a Oscar, las bestias correrían los mismos peligros que ellos, y contarían con mejores condiciones para combatir.

Mist a veces se preguntaba qué harían su padre o Ike cuando había que tomar decisiones difíciles. Aunque todos los miembros del grupo eran libres de abandonar la misión si así lo creían prudente, Mist sabía que era responsable, en cierta forma, por las vidas de quienes la siguieran.

- Vamos por… las minas – Decidió la muchacha al fin.

- ¡Dangoro, acompáñalos! – Ordenó Darbus –. ¡Que todos ellos lleguen seguros a la salida!

- Sí, jefe.

Por alguna razón, Mist se sintió incómoda al rechazar la opinión de Boyd de tomar un camino más convencional. Sabía que él jamás la iba a dejar, que él la seguiría a donde fuera, y que la cuidaría… pero él prefería el paso de Doncella Azul.

Ella confiaba en Link por sus habilidades, por su conocimiento del país, y las buenas y amables relaciones que sostenía con casi todos sus habitantes, cosas que Mist admiraba de él. Sin embargo, el hyliano era apenas un conocido para ella, no era alguien a quien ella pudiera llamar su mano derecha, como era el caso de Boyd. Pero Link también le inspiraba seguridad por alguna razón, y había confiado en él antes que en Boyd.

Inmersa en sus ideas, caminó y pasó por un lado de Darbus y compañía olvidando agradecer la ayuda, cruzando el umbral opuesto a la entrada de la sala. Solo volvió a sus sentidos cuando la abrumó la luz que emanaba de la lava, y el intenso calor que invadía las minas.

- Mi armadura ya está ardiendo – Se quejó Gatrie, secándose también el sudor de la frente.

- Trataré de llevarlos por las zonas menos calurosas – Dijo Dangoro, encorvado para caber bajo el techo de la cueva –. Pero el camino es largo, dejen de quejarse.

Link a veces se arrepentía de haber sugerido tomar la ruta de las minas, en especial sin haber considerado al viejo Auru, pero dejó de pensar mucho en ello tras varios minutos de viaje sin contratiempo alguno (habían visto un par de dodongos, pero a la distancia). En vez de ello se distrajo al recordar con gracia que, un año atrás, había conocido, enfrentado y derrotado a Dangoro en esas mismas minas.

Dangoro los condujo hasta lo que era la parte central de las minas, y todos los mercenarios quedaron maravillados, pues no habían visto antes semejante maquinaria en ningún lado. Construida sobre una laguna había una serie de plataformas, escaleras y puentes de madera interconectados. A mitad de la sala y como razón de ser de ese sistema de madera, estaba una máquina de hierro con varios interruptores y palancas alrededor, y de la parte superior de dicha máquina se desprendían gruesas cadenas de las cuales colgaban una especie de gigantescos discos azules. Link explicó que eran imanes, aunque en esa sección de las minas, ya no quedaba mucho metal que extraer. El grupo descansó unos minutos en ese lugar más fresco, y luego Dangoro los siguió conduciendo por cuartos con máquinas similares, aunque éstos sitios estaban llenos de lava, y las construcciones eran metálicas, no de madera, sosteniéndose en las fuertes rocas.

- Esperen – Dijo Link de repente mientras pasaban por una de esas salas de maquinaria. Todos se pararon en seco al detenerse él –… algo no está bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió Mist afligida, imitando a Link cuando éste miraba a los grandes imanes, a los muros, a la lava y luego al cielo.

Alguien más les respondió la pregunta anticipadamente. Antes de que Dangoro pudiera hacer algo al respecto, todas las entradas a la sala fueron selladas por rayos de luz roja que volaron desde algún sitio alto, formando barreras circulares en cada puerta. El grupo miró hacia arriba y, de pie en el acantilado que se alzaba unos treinta metros sobre la lava, estaban dos sujetos, pero eran tan raros que nadie supo si los veían así por la distancia, o porque en verdad eran así: uno de ellos era un alto y fuerte soldado vistiendo capa y armadura azules, pero su cabeza era la de un semental blanco. La otra persona era más bajita, un simple hechicero cubierto en ropajes color carmín de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Fin del viaje, mercenarios, prepárense! – Dijo el guerrero de cabeza equina, desenvainando su gran mandoble y apuntándolo hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Boyd se paró a un lado de Mist, del lado contrario a Link, sin quitar la vista de los recién llegados.

Pero el de cabeza equina no se movió de su lugar, en vez de eso, el hechicero se alzó en el aire y se quedó flotando con las manos alzadas. De súbito, el cielo se puso gris, y las nubes formaron un pequeño remolino sobre su cabeza, primero gris, luego negro, y finalmente púrpura. El brujo cantó en voz sepulcral algo que nadie entendió, y cuando calló, el remolino de nubes se separó en delgadas columnas que descendieron verticalmente hasta la lava, donde se dispersaron. Acto seguido, el hechicero volvió a la derecha del guerrero con cabeza de caballo, y ambos saltaron al otro lado del acantilado, fuera de vista.

- ¡Oh, maldición! – Dijo Link de repente –. ¡No se separen!

Titania estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría, pero entonces la caverna comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Link se alejó cuanto pudo de la lava y se cubrió tras una roca, el resto de sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Dangoro hizo la labor de escudo para los que no hallaron dónde ocultarse.

El aire se llenó de un chillido agudo y aterrador, y con él llovió lava al emerger una criatura serpenteante de la ardiente laguna. No dejó de berrear y de torcer violentamente su largo cuello sino hasta que vio a Dangoro, el único ser viviente visible en el área, y lanzó las fauces sobre él. Titania y Rolf, quienes estaban bajo su cobijo, saltaron hacia un lado cuando el enorme goron dio media vuelta y encaró a la bestia. Link pudo verla bien entonces, se trataba de un gigantesco monstruo de aspecto similar al de un reptil: pequeños ojos amarillos, grandes fauces de afilados colmillos, y largo cuello que emergía de un gran caparazón, el cual a su vez emergía de la lava. Pero, en cuanto la vio, Link supo que esa criatura iba a ser un hueso duro de roer, pues en vez de escamas y un caparazón común, tenía grandes trozos de roca y metal sobre la piel.

Dangoro logró aferrar a la criatura por el cuello antes de que ésta le hundiera las fauces en la cabeza. El goron y el monstruo forcejearon por varios segundos mientras Link, Mist, Boyd y Oscar, quienes estaban ocultos tras la misma roca, pensaban qué hacer.

- ¿Cómo matas a algo que es pura roca? – Se preguntó Boyd desesperado.

- Vamos a pensar con calma – Sugirió Oscar, siempre sereno. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla cuando, sorpresivamente, la bestia abrió las fauces sin siquiera estar cerca de Dangoro. Entonces algo luminoso y ardiente empezó a formarse entre sus colmillos.

- ¡Genial, y además escupe fuego! – Exclamó Boyd con sorna mientras empujaba a los demás de vuelta al escondite.

Dangoro rodó fuera del camino y los demás se apretujaron detrás de rocas y cajas, esperando no ser vistos. Mientras la ráfaga de fuego encendía al rojo una fracción de la plataforma, Link buscaba con la mirada, desesperado, al viejo Auru, y lo vio escondido detrás de una pila de cajas, sólo.

- Maldición – Musitó Link, y luego explicó lo que ocurría ante la mirada inquisidora de Mist –. Tengo que ir por Auru, no puede defenderse sólo.

- No seas idiota, esa cosa te va a freír si te ve – Advirtió Boyd.

- No hay salida, habrá que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano – Dijo Link antes de echar a correr en dirección del anciano.

- ¡Espera, Link! – Gritaron Mist y los dos hermanos al unísono.

Ya que Dangoro no tenía cómo ocultarse, el monstruo se mantenía distraído atacándole, aunque sí se percató de la carrera de Link, así como éste advirtió la ráfaga de fuego que el monstruo mandó hacia él. El hyliano rodó en el suelo y se cubrió tras otra roca, aunque le abrumó el inmenso calor del fuego contra su refugio. Estando ahí, Link observó con más cuidado las cajas tras las cuales se ocultaba Auru, y se alarmó: la madera tenía, en letras hylianas, una inscripción que leía "bombas".

- ¡Sal de ahí, Auru, te vas a matar! – Bramó Link incapaz de ayudarle de otra manera.

Dangoro volvió a aferrar a la bestia por el cuello, logrando meterle un poderoso golpe con los puños en su rocoso cráneo, apenas desprendiéndole un poco de su dura protección. Shinon pudo ver eso e intentó dispararle una flecha al pequeño pedazo de piel que quedó descubierto, pero la criatura, dolorida, se sacudía violentamente en las manos del inmenso goron, por lo que la flecha fue a dar a la pared y luego a la lava. En eso, Link se apresuró a llegar con Auru, le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. El viejo pudo entonces correr hasta donde estaba Mist, y ahí se quedó. Link aprovechó para derribar una caja de bombas de la pila, y la empujó tan rápido como pudo de regreso a su escondite, con ayuda de Boyd y Oscar posteriormente. Éste último destapó la caja asistiéndose de su lanza.

- ¿Qué son estas cosas? – Inquirió Boyd.

- Bombas – Respondió Auru entre jadeos –. Hay que manejarlas con cuidado en un sitio caluroso como éste, pero si las usamos bien, podremos salir vivos de ésta.

- ¿Y cómo se…? – Empezó a preguntar Mist sobre su uso, pero Link logró encender la mecha con un cerillo, mismo que sacó de una de las bolsas de cuero que colgaban de su cinturón.

Sin precaución alguna, Link salió de detrás de la roca y lanzó la bomba con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rocoso caparazón. La bomba se atoró entre las afiladas rocas del caparazón y provocó un fuerte y doloroso estallido para la bestia, la cual se zafó de las manos de Dangoro con tanta ira.

- Un acto… valiente – Dijo Mist al ver que sí había funcionado el ataque.

- Estúpidamente valiente, mira – Añadió Boyd al ver que la criatura lucía más enojada que nunca, al ver lo que parecían llamas en el interior de sus ojos.

Su ira al máximo, el monstruo creó en sus fauces la ráfaga ardiente más potente que había creado en toda la batalla y, posiblemente, en su vida. Link había quedado paralizado ante el inminente ataque, y solamente se salvó porque Mia, osadamente, corrió hasta él y lo tacleó para quitarlo del camino, cayendo ambos en el metal de la plataforma, uno encima del otro. El rayo incandecente derritió parte de la plataforma, dividiéndola en dos, y fue a dar contra un muro, desprendiendo varias rocas de él.

- ¿Estás bien, Link? - Inquirió Mia con angustia.

- Perfecto. Ahora quitémonos de enmedio - Urgió Link, tomando a Mia por la muñeca y llevándola con Mist, Auru y los dos hermanos.

Dangoro volvió a intercambiar golpes con la bestia en ese momento, pero cada vez se veía obligado a esquivar más y más de sus ataques, pues eran más potentes y rápidos. Finalmente logró tomar al reptilesco engendro por el cuello y la cabeza, forzando ésta última contra la plataforma. El enorme goron se disponía a darle un puñetazo en el cráneo cuando los ojos de la criatura se desviaron a su izquierda, detectando al fin a Titania, Shinon, Rolf y Gatrie.

- ¡Diablos! - Dijo Titania tomando a Rolf por la muñeca, incitando a los otros a quitarse. Pero Shinon no se movió -. ¡¿Qué haces?!

Shinon se había entendido bien con Dangoro. El goron detuvo al monstruo contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el arquero apuntaba. La flecha penetró el aire mismo y se incrustó limpiamente en el ojo de la criatura, creando un torrente de sangre negra que se derramó sobre la metálica plataforma, y provocando estruendosos berridos que llenaron la cueva e hicieron temblar al aire mismo.

Pero la obra de Shinon no bastó.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? - Shinon cerró su puño fuertemente alrededor de su arco.

Cuando el monstruo puso su ojo bueno sobre Shinon, Titania ya estaba lista para defenderlo: dio un gran salto en el aire, apantallando a sus compañeros, y golpeó a la cabeza con todas sus increíbles fuerzas. Urvan se incrustó en la dura coraza, desprendiendo tan solo un poco de los elementos que la formaban. Incluso eso no bastó.

Un pedazo de metal proveniente de la cabeza de la bestia, cayó a un lado de Auru.

- ¿Hierro? - Musitó el anciano, observando el caliente trozo metálico.

Mientras Dangoro, Shinon, Rolf y Titania hacían equipo contra el Gleerok (Rolf eventualmente acobardándose y ocultándose con el frustrado Gatrie), la mirada de Link se colocó sobre los inmensos imanes con los que contaba la mina. De inmediato supo qué hacer.

- ¡Sostengan muy bien todos sus objetos metálicos, pues tendré que acercar el imán! - Dijo Link poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Que qué vas a hacer? - Boyd se puso de pie precipitadamente y corrió detrás de Link, hacha en mano.

- ¡Esperen, los dos, los van a matar! - Gimió Mist. Por un momento estuvo a punto de seguirlos, pero Mia y Auru le detuvieron por las muñecas, haciéndole entrar en razón.

Con tan solo un ojo para encargarse de Dangoro, la poderosa Titania y el letal Shinon, la criatura no se dio cuenta cuando Link y Boyd subieron escandalosamente la rampa de metal, en dirección a los controles de la maquinaria. Entonces Shinon intentó darle en el otro ojo, pero no lo logró, y la flecha fue a dar a un punto por el que, segundos antes, había pasado Boyd. Desafortunadamente, el monstruo giró la cabeza y vio en dónde había aterrizado la flecha, cayendo en cuenta de los otros dos jóvenes que estaban en movimiento.

- ¡Link, ya nos vio! - Avisó Boyd sin dejar de correr.

La bestia actuó muy rápido: escupió una bola de fuego tan ardiente que derritió el metal escasos metros frente a Boyd, impidiéndole el paso. El joven pensaba dar la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos, incapaz de seguir a Link, pero una segunda bola de fuego derritió otra parte del puente. La bestia preparaba la tercera bola de fuego cuando Link, en un acto por demás inesperado, se interpuso entre el fuego y Boyd.

Su brazo izquierdo terminaba en lo que era prácticamente una esfera dorada, una potente luz proveniente de los dos triángulos en el dorso de su mano. Inexplicablemente, Link lucía tan descontrolado como la bestia a la que enfrentaban, blandía su espada con tanta seguridad como ira con la que enseñaba las fauces la criatura enemiga. La fugaz llamarada estaba a tan solo escasos metros de Boyd y Link, cuando la luz en la mano de éste se extendió hasta la hoja de la espada. Con un movimiento horizontal extraordinariamente fuerte, Link rechazó la bola ardiente y la envió a chocar contra su origen, con tremenda fuerza. El monstruo quedó aturdido, dejando caer su cabeza en la misma plataforma donde se ubicaban los mercenarios.

- Va... vamos - Dijo Link confundido, entre jadeos. Ni él comprendía lo que había ocurrido.

Saltaron los enormes huecos que habían quedado en el puente, y terminaron el recorrido a los controles del aparato extractor de metales. Ingeniándoselas, Link movió las dos palancas que había hasta hacer que el enorme disco azulado, el imán, quedara sobre la mareada e indefensa criatura.

El grupo tuvo que aferrarse bien a sus pertenencias. Aunque Dangoro cargaba con metal en el cuerpo, su peso era demasiado para ser movido, por lo que sirvió de buen apoyo para Gatrie, Titania y Oscar, quienes estaban bien cubiertos de armadura. En eso, la criatura comenzó a chillar de dolor cuando, pedazo a pedazo, el metal de su cuerpo se iba desprendiendo, abriendo heridas de donde chorreaba sangre negra. El mismo metal servía de soporte para las partes rocosas de su armadura, por lo que, en segundos, toda protección en el cuerpo de la bestia se esfumó. Las escamas le quedaron expuestas, así como una grande y palpitante membrana amarillenta y en su lomo.

- ¡Shinon, Rolf! - Gritó Mist abandonando el escondite.

El dúo de arqueros entró en acción al instante. Rápidamente, ambos sacaron flechas de sus carcajes, tensaron cuerdas, y dispararon al mismo tiempo y con la misma precisión. Las flechas penetraron casi en el mismo punto, dando el tiro de gracia al enemigo, al fin. Casi sin chillar, la bestia exhaló, cerró su ojo bueno, y se deslizó desde la plataforma hasta la lava, hundiéndose en ella y desapareciendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que permaneció fue el burbujear de la lava, y después, una exhalación general. Auru, Mist y Mia salieron de su refugio, y Titania, Gatrie y Oscar dejaron de abrazarse a las piernas de Dangoro.

- Eso es algo que no... que no se ve todos los días - Obvió Oscar, sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Nunca había peleado con algo así - Dijo Mia.

- Creo que ninguno de nosotros - Titania se acomodó los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro -. Aparentemente, el joven Link sí.

Mist miró en dirección a Link y Boyd en la plataforma de control, y vio a éste último dándole una palmada en el hombro al primero, a modo de agradecimiento. Y eso la hizo sonreír aliviada, pues le agradaba ver que Link se estaba integrando al grupo de alguna forma, y que Boyd no tenía ninguna especie de resentimiento hacia el hyruliano. Mist veía a uno y luego a otro tan perdidamente que no se percató de que la cueva había comenzado a temblar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué...? - Dijo Boyd aún con Link, en la plataforma.

- ¡Maldición, sigue con vida! - Gritó Link blandiendo su escudo, alarmado al ver el burbujeo acelerado de la lava -. ¡Cuidado!

Era verdad, la bestia había vuelto a emerger, levantando mucha lava con su segundo respiro. Boyd se cubrió tras los controles del imán, Link se cubrió con su escudo, mientras que Auru y los mercenarios volvieron a sus escondites originales. Mist, sin embargo, había quedado justo a la mitad de la plataforma, y Boyd se dio cuenta de ello. Dangoro, que estaba cerca de ella, la protegió de las gotas de lava, cayendo éstas sobre su rocosa espalda.

La bestia había cambiado mucho al carecer de protección contra la lava: su piel, o lo que quedaba de ella, se había vuelto viscosa y estaba al rojo vivo, aunque se enfrió casi de inmediato, volviéndose una vil costra. Todos quedaron paralizados ante la resistencia de su enemigo, ni siquiera Dangoro se cubrió del potente golpe que le tiró la bestia con la cabeza, por lo que fue a dar de cara contra un muro, dejando a Mist desprotegida.

- ¡No, Mist! - Se oyó la voz de Titania llenando la cueva.

Sedienta de venganza, el reptilesco ser alzó la cabeza y comenzó a reunir calor entre sus fauces, preparando el golpe final contra Mist, quien estaba paralizada aún. Ya lista, la criatura bajó su cabeza, anunció su ataque con un berrido, giró el cuello, y apuntó hacia la muchacha.

- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!

Ignorando a Link, quien le pedía que se detuviera, Boyd dio un increíble salto desde el puente hasta el palpitante lomo del reptil. Aterrizó con ambos pies en la costra y con el filo de su hacha en la membrana amarilla, causándole una herida letal a la bestia, la cual se sacudió violentamente por el dolor, sacando a Boyd de balance y casi derribándolo de su espalda. Cuando a la criatura se le acabó el aliento, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la lava pesadamente, falleciendo al fin. Y su cuerpo comenzó a sumergirse en la lava, aún con Boyd encima.

- ... Ay, no - Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven de cabello verde.

- ¡No, Boyd! ¿Qué has hecho? - Chilló Mist desde la plataforma, frustrada por la impotencia. Boyd estaba lejos de alcance.

- ¡Sal de ahí, Boyd! - Se oyó decir a la voz de Rolf, el cual se posicionó junto a Mist al borde de la plataforma.

- ¡Denme permiso! - Dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos.

Los dos mercenarios más jóvenes apenas pudieron hacerse a un lado para permitirle el paso a Dangoro, el cual se lanzó a la lava sin que alguien pudiera detenerlo antes. Link solamente soltó un grito ahogado al verlo caer a la lava, rescatar a Boyd con una de sus manos, y lanzarlo de regreso a la plataforma antes de hundirse en el magma.

- ¡Dangoro! - Gritó Link bajando la rampa en saltos. Pero el goron no emergió del ardiente lago.

- No puede ser... - Musitó Titania.

El grupo se quedó en silencio observando a la lava, esperando a que algo sucediera. Gatrie y Mist ayudaron a Boyd a ponerse de pie, pues se había metido tremendo golpe con el aterrizaje.

- ¿Está...? - Comenzó a decir Boyd.

- Creo que... creo que sí... - Dijo Rolf con la mirada en el suelo y la voz entrecortada.

- ¡Maldición, y todo fue mi culpa! - Dijo Boyd con enojo -. Si no hubiera hecho esa cosa tan estúpida...

- Mist estaría muerta - Completó Titania la frase -. Dangoro se sacrificó porque vio la nobleza de tu sacrificio. Así que no te culpes por eso.

Volvió a dominar el silencio lúgubre por la pérdida, nadie lo había asimilado aún. A Link especialmente le había caído como balde de agua fría, pues había perdido a un amigo en tan solo un instante. Y evidentemente, nada podía traerlo de regreso.

- No quiero ser frío - Dijo Auru al fin -. Pero debemos movernos. No sabemos si ese mago pueda regresar e invocar otra de esas cosas.

- Tiene razón - Dijo Mist resignada y triste -. Andando.

Entristecidos por la pérdida, al grupo no le quedó más que avanzar por la puerta opuesta a aquella por donde habían entrado, ahora que las barreras se habían disipado. Link iba arrastrando los pies por la metálica estructura, cuando notó anomalías en el burbujeo del magma, pues era muy frecuente. Lo que salió de la lava casi lo hizo gritar de emoción.

- Eh... ¿y a dónde van? - Dijo la cabeza de Dangoro sobre la lava.

Todo indicio de metal había desaparecido de su cuerpo, pues se había derretido y disuelto en la lava. El gran Dangoro parecía un niño pequeño jugando en una tina, solo que en lugar de espuma en la cabeza, tenía humo producido por el ardiente magma que había resbalado por él.

- ¡Estás vivo! - Saltó Link alegre, incrédulo -. ¿Pero cómo?

- Ah, qué tonto soy - Dijo Auru de repente -. Los gorones son demasiado resistentes al calor, la lava no les hace casi nada.

- ¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada antes? - Le reclamó Link estresado, un párpado temblándole.

- Perdona a mi mente senil - Dijo Auru terminando con una risa tímida.

- ¡Dangoro! - Exclamó Mist con alegría.

- ¿Cuál es el camino de salida? Inquirió Oscar con una sonrisa.

- Espérenme un segundo, ahora salgo - Anunció el gran goron. Se disponía a levantarse de su "bañera", pero algo lo detuvo. Nadie supo si fue por la luz que emanaba del magma, o por el calor que hacía, pero Dangoro parecía haberse sonrojado, y luego volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Mist.

- Es que mi taparrabos se deshizo, estoy desnudo - Dijo un tímido Dangoro.

Fue un salto increíble de la tristeza a la risa. Link se rio por un buen rato, como no se había reído en mucho tiempo, pues no podía contener la alegría: todos habían salido vivos.

El viaje fue muy sencillo a partir de entonces. No volvieron a toparse con ningún tipo de enemigo en el camino, lo que los hizo llegar menos tensos a su punto de descanso. Agotado al tope, Link fue el primero en despedirse e irse a dormir con el ocaso, saltándose la cena de Oscar, la cual consistió en simple carne asada y agua en esa ocasión. Auru se encargó de comunicarse a la capital por medio de la piedra chismosa que había sido asignada a Mist, para avisar que por la mañana llegarían a Doncella Azul. Titania pasó un rato platicando con Mist mientras Boyd discutía con sus demás compañeros lo increíble que había sido su hazaña.

- Sabía que era peligroso, pero también sabía que podía hacerlo. Esa cosa no esperaba que yo le fuera a atacar de esa forma - Decía dándose aires de grandeza.

- Técnicamente, fue un ataque por la espalda. Bastante cobarde, Boyd - Dijo Gatrie con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

Titania entonces dejó a Mist sola, diciéndole que iba a limpiar su hacha, cosa a la cual ambas le daban mucha importancia. Boyd, frustrado por las risas de los otros tres ante el comentario de Gatrie, se apartó de ellos y se dirigió a Mist, sentándose en una roca junto a ella.

- Mira, tienes cenizas en la cara aún - Dijo Boyd mirándola, extendiendo su mano para limpiarle el rostro. Inesperadamente, Mist detuvo su mano con la suya, y luego la tomó. La muchacha no hizo más que acariciar la mano del joven, observarla, apreciarla. Mist consideraba a toda la banda de mercenarios como su familia, pero entonces se ponía a reflexionar sobre su rol de comandante. Sabía que todos sus compañeros eran fuertes, y que si ella tomaba una decisión como su comandante, y no como su amiga, ellos la seguirían. Sabía que si le pedía algo peligroso a Titania, como comandante, la mujer no se habría negado, pues era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía.

Pero con Boyd era diferente. No porque Boyd fuera débil, o irresponsable. Simplemente, Mist no podía ser una comandante para él.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Mist? - Inquirió Boyd desconcertado, pero sin apartar su mano.

- Boyd - Murmuró primero -... No vuelvas a hacer eso...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte así por mi - Dijo seriamente la chica.

- Pero... pero tú no puedes pedirme algo así, Mist - Dijo Boyd sorprendido -. Tu vida está por encima de todo para mí, y no porque seas la comandante. Ni porque Ike haya sido el comandante, o porque el comandante Greil haya sido el comandante - Se dio un respiro al notar la redundancia de lo último que dijo -. Yo quiero cuidar de ti.

- Por favor, Boyd. Mis padres... luego Ike se fue... Si te perdiera a ti, yo... yo...

- No, Mist, no llores, por favor - Imploró Boyd al ver los ojos de Mist llenos de lágrimas, y al escuchar su voz que se quebraba. Detestaba verla llorar.

- Sólo prométeme, Boyd - Dijo la muchacha entre sollozos, dejando que Boyd la acercara a su hombro.

- Pero Mist, yo...

- ¡Como comandante, te ordeno que no vuelvas a hacer algo así! - Soltó Mist, atrayendo la atención de los demás. Cuando Boyd miró sobre su hombro, el resto de los mercenarios regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

- ... De acuerdo. Lo haré - Accedió Boyd al fin, no muy convencido.

- Gracias... - Dijo Mist en un suspiro.

Se quedaron varios segundos abrazados, la cabeza de Mist sobre el hombro de Boyd, los dos mirando el final del ocaso. Hasta que Boyd se decidió a hablar.

- Mist...

- Dime - Dijo la muchacha, ya más calmada.

- ¡Pero iba a estar bien! ¡Fue increíble, sabía que no me iba a pasar nada! - Volvió Boyd a darse aires, por lo que Mist le dio un golpecito en el hombro y lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

- Estúpido Boyd - Dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos al recargarse en el cuerpo del joven.


	15. Capítulo 15: El príncipe de la nada

~ Capítulo 4: El príncipe de la nada

Todo se había vuelto un completo caos. Inmenso calor, arena volando por todos lados, soldados muriendo a cada minuto… y una enorme serpiente volando por encima de sus cabezas. Rasuka, Ashei y compañía luchaban por sus vidas en el desierto, aunque casi la mitad de los soldados que los acompañaban ya habían sido aniquilados.

La serpiente, de unos cincuenta metros de largo por lo menos, se movía por el cielo con la misma agilidad que un pájaro, y de tal forma que parecía que bailaba agraciadamente, haciéndola parecer menos amenazante. Todo eso se olvidaba con los chirriantes e intimidantes berridos que dejaba escapar frecuentemente, anunciando sus ataques.

Soltando uno de dichos chillidos, la serpiente abrió sus flácidos "labios" y se lanzó en picada en dirección a un dúo de soldados hyrulianos que intentaron escapar. La boca de la criatura cubría demasiado terreno, sin embargo, y los dos soldados desaparecieron cuando la serpiente volvió a sumergirse en la arena.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Maldición! – Bramó Rasuka desesperado, odiándose a sí mismo por sentirse como una indefensa rata ciega ante un gato en la oscuridad. Solamente se podía saber dónde estaba la gigantesca serpiente hasta que la arena comenzaba a temblar a los pies del grupo.

- ¡Concéntrate, con un demonio! – Le gritó Ashei fastidiada.

- ¡Ya se acerca! – Gritó un temeroso soldado. Como él, todos los combatientes se sentían inseguros, pues no solo la serpiente era un oponente aterrador, sino que todo el grupo se había dispersado para evitar ser aniquilados todos a la vez.

La serpiente gigante levantó una masiva ola de arena al emerger. Si bien no logró tragarse a nadie, la ola y su embestida enviaron volando a un par de soldados hyrulianos. Una vez más, la bestia volvió a realizar su danza en el cielo, antes de precipitarse hacia abajo en una nueva dirección.

- ¡Ahora, Shad! – Gritó Ashei desde lejos.

El joven mago lucía nervioso, el libro de magia temblaba en sus manos, y el sudor que lo empapaba no era meramente por calor. Cerró sus ojos, murmuró su hechizo entre dientes, y abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando estaba a escasos momentos de ser devorado. Estiró su mano derecha hacia la garganta del gigantesco reptil, y un pequeño torbellino de fuego se formó unos centímetros delante la palma de su mano. La llamarada entró limpiamente en la boca de la bestia, causándole gran dolor y haciéndola caer pesadamente sobre la arena.

- ¡Al ataque! – Ordenó Rasuka, espada en alto.

Todos, menos Shad, corrieron hacia la bestia como si se tratara de un pequeño grupo de hormigas lanzándose sobre una presa. Sin embargo, no habían avanzado ni siquiera diez metros cuando, repentinamente, la gran serpiente se recuperó, agitando su cuerpo de lado a lado para emprender el vuelo nuevamente, golpeando y eliminando a dos soldados más en el proceso, pues un golpe así era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle los huesos a un jabalí.

- ¡Intenta un hechizo más fuerte, muchacho! – Le dijo Jesse a Shad a varios metros de distancia.

Un par de flechas volaron hacia la bestia, pero una fue desviada por el poderoso viento, la otra fue rechazada por un coletazo de la serpiente. Desesperado, Shad, recitó un nuevo hechizo, eléctrico ésta vez, y conectó con la cabeza de la serpiente, meramente aturdiéndola. La criatura volvió a chillar, y se lanzó con la boca abierta hacia Rasuka.

El joven capitán no se movió, sin embargo. No retrocedió ni dos centímetros cuando la boca de la bestia estaba a veinte metros de él. Ni cuando ésta estaba a diez. Cuando se encontraba a tan solo dos metros de la muerte, Rasuka se echó hacia atrás con un salto, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un corte horizontal con su espada. Se le llenó el pecho con sangre verde de la gran serpiente, la cual no logró reunir fuerzas para sumergirse en su árido escondite otra vez. En lugar de ello, quedó acostada sobre la arena, tirando coletazos que Rasuka esquivó dando un gran salto en el aire, aterrizando sobre el cuerpo del animal con la espada apuntando hacia abajo.

Con una sacudida, la serpiente se quitó a Rasuka de encima, mandándolo de espaldas a la arena. Pero cuando se disponía a alzarse en el aire, volvió a tirarse a la arena chillando de dolor: Ashei, previendo lo que iba a suceder, había clavado su espada a la cola de la criatura, y cuando ésta intentó volar, se la cortó en dos.

No hubo que esperar a la orden para atacar de nuevo: diez armas y una flecha se clavaron en el cuerpo de la enorme serpiente casi al mismo tiempo, y repetidas veces, hasta que las sacudidas de la criatura perdieron fuerza. La estocada de la lanza de Evelyn al cerebro de la serpiente resultó ser el golpe de gracia, pues con ese ataque dejó de moverse y su cuerpo se ennegreció. Finalmente, el enorme cadáver de la bestia se disolvió en una gran nube negra, misma que se dispersó en cuestión de segundos.

Después sólo hubo silencio… la caliente arena y el abrasador sol creando un torbellino de agotamiento para los guerreros. Mas sabían Rasuka y Ashei que debían continuar, la misión debía terminar lo antes posible. Sin darse tiempo para descansar o siquiera apilar los cadáveres de sus compañeros, los guerreros restantes recogieron lo que podían cargar de lo que había quedado de su convoy: algunas armas, y un poco de comida y agua embotellada.

- Solamente quedamos doce… – Dijo Evelyn desanimada, quitándose el yelmo y sacudiendo su melena.

- Trece… – Dijo su hermano Carl entre jadeos acercándose al grupo, cubierto de pies a cabeza en arena.

- Tendremos que arreglarnos así – Dijo Ashei de brazos cruzados –. No podemos pedir refuerzos y esperar a que lleguen. Y si hay más de dónde vino esa cosa… quedarnos aquí sería de lo más estúpido.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Rasuka para sorpresa de la joven mujer –. Además, movernos en un grupo así de pequeño hará más difícil que nos vean. Solo esperemos que no nos ataque algo así de grande, o un grupo numeroso… Estaríamos en desventaja por ser tan pocos.

- Andando, pues – Dijo un Shad extremadamente sudoroso, apenas cargando con su libro, una bolsa de pan y una botella de agua.

Los guerreros hyrulianos atravesaron el calvario de arena y sol hasta llegar a una caverna, al atardecer. Alrededor solamente había rocas y un mar arenoso y áspero hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Habían caminado en línea recta hacia el oeste, así que Rasuka sabía que no podían perderse. Lo que le preocupaba era la escasez de alimento y agua: a pesar de que el grupo había quedado reducido, también habían perdido buena parte de sus provisiones. Si racionaban todo, les alcanzaría para dos días más de viaje, de ida o de regreso. Si al día siguiente no daban con las nómadas gerudo, sabía que tendría que dar media vuelta y volver a Hyrule con toda la vergüenza del mundo sobre sus hombros. No podía llamar a Viscen y pedirle refuerzos desde la capital, no podía confiar en encontrarse con ellos, sobre todo tras haber visto a una mítica Molgera en pleno desierto. Tenía que tomar decisiones cuyos resultados fuesen certeros.

- Te lo digo para que lo sepas, no te pido tu opinión – Le dijo Rasuka a Ashei tras haber pasado un largo rato sólo, pensándolo. Ante el tono agresivo de Rasuka y conociendo a Ashei, Shad, quien estaba leyendo cerca mientras ella afilaba su espada, se hizo a un lado.

- No te iba a dar mi opinión – Soltó Ashei con el mismo tono –. Eres un débil y un torpe, pero aún así eres tú el que comanda a éste grupo de debiluchos cobardes, ¿no?

- Ashei… – Trató de calmarla Shad, lejos de tener algo de suerte.

- Puede que seas mejor guerrera que la mayoría de los soldados en Hyrule – Rasuka se cruzó de brazos –. Pero el hecho de que pases el tiempo criticándolos a sus espaldas, te hace una hipócrita y una cobarde.

- Vamos, pero si están perfectamente conscientes de lo que pienso de ellos – Ashei acercó su rostro al de Rasuka, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con frialdad –. Y es por eso que, desde que llegué, se han puesto a entrenar arduamente, ¿sí? Porque saben lo inútiles que son, míralos.

En efecto, no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, había un par de soldados intercambiando espadazos de forma amistosa, corrigiéndose mutuamente sus técnicas.

- Para tu información, esos no son mis soldados – Se defendió el joven capitán –. Los miembros de la guardia real son de élite, son más hábiles y más valientes, sin importar la edad o la experiencia. Ellos son miembros del ejército, soldados enviados por el general Viscen. Lo que hagan o no hagan bien no está en mis manos.

- Oh, pero vaya que si lo está, ¿sabes por qué? – Ashei le dio dos golpecitos en el pecho con la punta de su dedo, con sorprendente fuerza –. Porque todos nosotros aquí tenemos los mismos intereses, el mismo objetivo, y somos compatriotas. Y si no los quieres ver como compatriotas, por lo menos puedes verlos como aliados, ¿sí? Ellos son los que te están ayudando con la búsqueda de la reina. Yo ni siquiera soy parte del ejército de Hyrule, y no le debo nada, al contrario… eso bien lo sabes – La mirada de Ashei se endureció aún más con esto último –. Pero como son mis compatriotas, al menos me preocupo de que tengan un entrenamiento decente, para que puedan salvar sus propios culos y no nos quiten el tiempo arriesgándonos. Ya estuvo de tus excusas, Rasuka, mientras estemos aquí, ellos son tus soldados. No importa cuán valientes y fuertes sean tú y tus amiguitos, sin los demás soldados no son nada. Así que hazte un favor y asegúrate de que dejen de ser un montón de inútiles cobardes.

Rasuka no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en una respuesta pues, además de que sabía que la discusión estaba perdida para él, Ashei se retiró al interior de la cueva, pasando a un lado de Evelyn, Jesse, Carl, y algunos soldados que descansaban o acomodaban las provisiones. Shad se disculpó con el capitán y siguió a su amiga hacia la cueva. Evelyn y Jesse no tardaron en acercarse a su capitán, seguidos de un tímido Carl que permaneció un tanto más alejado.

- No te preocupes, guapo, ella no tiene porqué criticar lo que tú hagas. Tú eres el jefe – Dijo Evelyn acercándose atrevidamente al capitán, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

- Evelyn, deja de… – Empezó a decir Rasuka con nerviosismo, intentando separar a la muchacha al empujarla por los hombros.

- Vamos, ¿no dije que fuera de las paredes del castillo, ibas a ser mío, eh? – Evelyn, con sorprendente fuerza, se aferró a Rasuka y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

- Ya basta, deja eso – El joven capitán logró separar de sí a la mujer con un empujón más fuerte.

- Lamento que todos hayan tenido que ver eso, Rasuka – Intervino Jesse cambiando el tema, dejando a un lado las formalidades y palmeando al joven en la espalda –. Esa chica tiene su carácter, pero tiene razón.

La declaración del fornido hombre de bigote provocó a Carl retroceder dos pasos más, por mera prudencia.

- ¿Qué dices, Jesse? – Saltó Evelyn indignada –. ¡A esa loca solo le gusta molestar!

- Puede que le guste hacerle la vida difícil al joven Rasuka, pero insisto en que tiene razón – Jesse adoptó semblante serio y se cruzó de brazos –. Tal vez no te interesen los soldados del ejército, pero ahora vamos a trabajar con ellos más de cerca que nunca. Preocúpate más por ellos.

- ¡Pero sí me preocupo por ellos! – Rasuka se puso a la defensiva –. La reina será mi primera prioridad, pero si mañana no damos con siquiera una pista sobre ella, o con más provisiones, he decidido regresar a Hyrule. No quiero que todos se mueran aquí.

- Creo que la decisión es inteligente… pero no me refería a eso. Los soldados necesitan que su jefe se acerque a ellos, que los conozca, necesitan poder confiar en su jefe y saber que él confía en ellos. Sólo así se vuelve líder. Mira a Ashei, por ejemplo. Tendrá sus… detalles, pero en cuanto ve que los soldados hacen algo mal (y vaya que hacen muchas cosas mal), se acerca a ellos y los corrige, para que no terminen muriendo lastimeramente en batalla, como pasó hoy. No es agradable ver a alguien morir, pero es doloroso cuando lo hacen indefensos, incapaces de hacer algo por sí mismos. Si hubieran podido defenderse adecuadamente, tal vez hubiéramos tenido menos bajas. Tal vez no les dieron un entrenamiento apropiado en el castillo, pero si nadie más intenta hacerlo, ¿cómo se va a corregir el problema?

- Supongo que tienes razón – Dijo Rasuka resignado.

- Vaya discurso – Musitó Evelyn, pues como constante compañera de trabajo de Jesse, solamente lo conocía como un guerrero hábil y fuerte, como una estatua metálica en las ceremonias, y como un hombre bonachón que no dejaba de señalar cosas chistosas. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

- En verdad esos soldados los admiran a ti y al general Viscen por sus habilidades – Dijo Jesse para terminar –. Pero no los admiran como hombres, porque no los conocen. No confían en ustedes. Pelean inseguros por sus vidas, pues no hay quién los instruya o los apoye. Así, las habilidades de sus superiores lucen inalcanzables.

Tras las palabras de Jesse, solamente quedó el murmullo del viento entre la arena y la roca, roto por el último espadazo de la pareja de soldados que entrenaba. Entonces Jesse volvió a adoptar su habitual semblante bonachón, sacando de balance a sus compañeros.

- Como sea, es hora de descanzar, piénsalo y trata de cambiar para mañana – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- De… de acuerdo – Respondió Rasuka confundido, poniéndose serio otra vez en segundos –. Hoy fue un día especialmente pesado, y mañana no será sencillo tampoco. Descansaremos toda la noche, pero mañana nos levantaremos temprano.

Así que Rasuka y Jesse se encaminaron de vuelta a la cueva, el capitán con un rostro serio pero más esperanzado. Evelyn y Carl se quedaron atrás unos momentos.

- ¿Por qué no me presentaste con él? – Inquirió Carl desconcertado.

- Ya te dije, él no querrá conocer a un traidor, y mucho menos lo querrá como miembro de su guardia – Evelyn se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Ya te expliqué lo que pasó! – Se defendió el menor de los hermanos –. ¡No se puede ser leal a un solo bando en una situación así!

- Ya lo oíste: entrena duro y limpia tu nombre, tal vez así logres tener esperanzas de unirte a la guardia real de Hyrule – De brazos cruzados aún, Ashei se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la cueva, dejando a su hermano solo.

- Diablos, pero si Mist me salvó la vida, y ya quedó más que claro que los Mercenarios Greil no son malos… – Musitó Carl mirando al suelo, antes de unirse a los demás.

Ashei y Shad tuvieron una conversación similar sobre la actitud de la primera, aunque fue una discusión infructuosa, pues Ashei alegó que tenía sus propias motivaciones para odiar a Rasuka. Había quedado claro que a la joven mujer le gustaba criticar a Rasuka por una razón diferente que ayudarlo a mejorar.

La helada noche desértica llegó junto con la luna llena y una silenciosa cena, la cual consistió en pequeñas cantidades de carne salada, alrededor de una fogata en la cueva. Nadie habló, pues todos estaban ocupados tratando de roer el pan duro y tragar la carne de mal sabor. Mientras tanto, dos soldados hacían guardia en la cercanía, desprovistos de fuentes de luz para no ser avistados desde lejos por posibles atacantes.

Jesse y Evelyn se preparaban para suplir a sus compañeros de vigilancia, cuando éstos mismos regresaron corriendo a la cueva, muy agitados.

- ¡Comandante Rasuka, señor! – Dijo el primero, cuadrándose.

- Es capitán, pero como sea – Dijo el aludido en voz baja antes de ponerse de pie –. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Dos grupos de personas se dirigen hacia aquí por dos direcciones diferentes – Dijo el segundo soldado, conteniendo sus jadeos con trabajos –. Creemos que son las gerudo.

- No pudimos verlas bien en la oscuridad, pero calculamos veinte en cada grupo –. Dijo el otro –. Todas vienen armadas.

- Esto no puede ser bueno – Musitó Shad con nerviosismo, acomodándose las gafas.

- Nos superan en número, y si vienen de dos direcciones significa que buscan rodearnos – Dijo Rasuka pensativo –. ¡Todos cojan sus armas y tomen posiciones! – Ordenó con calma –. No sabemos sus intenciones, pero si buscan una pelea debemos estar preparados.

- Evidentemente la huída no es una opción, nos atraparían – Ashei se puso de pie –. Pero, ¿de verdad piensas desafiarlas? Si están por éstos rumbos, significa que son nómadas, podrían ser precisamente lo que estamos buscando, ¿sí?

- Tiene algo de razón ahí, capitán – Volvió a admitir Jesse.

- Aunque, si son nómadas… ¿por qué nos atacarían? – Dijo Carl titubeante –. Quiero decir, esas armas las traen por algo, ¿o no?

- Puede que vengan en paz, pero no tomaré riesgos – Declaró el capitán –. Todos tomarán sus armas y formarán filas, esperando mis instrucciones. Necesitaré que Shad me acompañé para hablar con ellos, Ashei y los demás se quedan atrás en caso de un posible ataque.

- Necesito acompañar a Shad – Intervino Ashei –. Si esas gerudo se ponen locas, no quiero que él esté sólo contigo ahí adelante.

- A ti te necesito con el resto del grupo para que los comandes si estoy lejos – Dijo Rasuka para sorpresa de Ashei –. Si tanto te preocupa Shad, traeré a alguien más conmigo… déjame ver… Tu nombre es Carl, ¿verdad?

- Ajá – Asintió torpemente el susodicho.

- Pero llevarlo a él no sería muy buena idea – Dijo Ashei despectivamente.

- Sí, apoyo a Ashei – Dijo el mismo Carl.

- No necesito que nos acompañe nadie más, gracias – Dijo amablemente el joven Shad –. Solo sería tomar riesgos innecesarios.

- De acuerdo, pero cuídate, ¿entiendes? – Pidió Ashei con brusquedad.

- Entonces a movernos, ya – Ordenó el comandante de la pequeña fuerza de soldados.

Para cuando estuvieron todos formados, con Rasuka y Shad en cabeza, las gerudo que les llegaban por enfrente estaban a escasos metros de encararlos. Las que llegaban por el otro lado, por detrás del grupo, ya empezaban a bordear la gran roca dentro de la cual estaba el refugio que habían adoptado los soldados de Hyrule. Esto obligó a Ashei a colocarse en la retaguardia, pues las gerudo que arribaban por ese lado se detuvieron en la entrada de la caverna, impidiéndoles el regreso.

- Si se dieron el tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo para acorralarnos, quiere decir que saben de nuestra presencia desde hace un buen rato – Dijo Shad en voz baja.

Dos bloques de veinte mujeres se habían colocado, cada uno, a lados opuestos del pequeño bloque hyruliano, de tan solo trece. Con toda sinceridad, Rasuka deseó no tener que pelear, pues el resultado hubiera sido una masacre de su gente, y el fallo total de la misión.

Del grupo de gerudos que encaraba a Rasuka, se desprendió una mujer cuya apariencia, a primera vista, difería tan solo un poco del resto, pues vestía de blanco en lugar de púrpura, y llevaba hombreras de metal. Sin embargo, todos los hombres presentes repararon en su increíble belleza oscura: cabello negro, lacio y amarrado en una cola que llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban mucho en su piel tostada, aún más si se consideraba que era un rasgo rarísimo en una mujer del desierto. Su nariz recta y sus labios carnosos completaban la sensual imagen, pero los hyrulianos olvidaban todo lo anterior cuando recordaban que las gerudo iban a matarles.

- Demando al comandante de éste grupo que de un paso al frente, diga su nombre y explique su razón para estar aquí – Ordenó la líder –. No nos gustan los extraños, y menos si vienen armados. Si lo creemos justo, los dejaremos salir con vida, si el desierto no los mata antes.

- Mi nombre es Rasuka, capitán de la guardia real de Hyrule, y comandante de la fuerza que tiene ante sus ojos – Dijo el joven capitán dando un paso al frente y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no contestar con la misma rudeza con la que le habían cuestionado –. Nos encontramos aquí en búsqueda de Kotake, líder gerudo.

Las palabras de Rasuka resultaron en la total indignación de las guerreras del desierto, las cuales comenzaron a gritar a los hyrulianos que, entre tantas voces, ellos no pudieron distinguir. Pero la líder alzó la mano y pidió calma, lo cual se dio casi de inmediato.

- Kotake no es líder de ninguna gerudo – Dijo la líder de brazos cruzados, con frialdad –. Es una mera usurpadora, una falsa gobernante. Y si ustedes son aliados de ella, es inevitable que mueran aquí por nuestra mano.

- ¡Esperen, por favor! – Soltó Shad precipitadamente –. ¡Nosotros buscamos a Kotake, pero porque ha secuestrado a la reina Zelda, de los hyrulianos!

Todo signo de enojo e indignación se extinguió de súbito con las palabras del joven estudioso.

- ¿Dices que Kotake ha estado ya en Hyrule? – Inquirió la mujer tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, haciéndolo medianamente bien –. ¿Quién estaba con ella?

- Llevó consigo a un grupo de guerreras gerudo – Empezó a decir Shad.

- No solo eso, Kotake es capaz de invocar bestias – Añadió Rasuka –. Cuando lo hizo, su ejército consistió más en ellas que en gerudo.

La mirada de la mujer no perdió ni un dejo de su frialdad, pero dejó de ser desafiante y se tornó pensativa. Veía a Rasuka y compañía con suspicacia, pero ya no con amenaza. Finalmente, la mujer adoptó una posición más relajada y, con un movimiento de su mano, ordenó a sus guerreras que bajaran sus lanzas y cimitarras.

- Entonces es cierto… todo es cierto – Dijo en voz un poco más baja –. Compañeras, éstos hyrulianos no son enemigos nuestros – Dicho esto, se separó más de su grupo y se acercó al comandante hyruliano, ofreciéndole la mano –. Mi nombre es Aveil, segunda en comando del ejército del legítimo rey gerudo, Harkinian IV.

Las palabras de Aveil vinieron a los hyrulianos como una gran revelación, por lo que Rasuka casi olvida estrechar la mano de la mujer. Entonces la historia del nuevo rey de las gerudo era cierta… A menos que se tratase de una trampa…

- Y dime, Aveil – Comenzó a cuestionar Rasuka sin soltarle la mano. La inminente rudeza de su pregunta hizo que Shad diera un paso atrás con nerviosismo –. ¿Cómo es que sabían de la presencia de los hyrulianos en éste desierto? ¿Cómo supieron dónde encontrarnos?

- Puede que seamos nómadas, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos desorganizadas – Respondió Aveil soltándose –. Tenemos espías en varios lados del desierto, por duro e ilógico que parezca, y sabemos movernos rápidamente sobre la arena. Los encontramos a ustedes gracias a la Molgera, por pura casualidad. Pensamos en asistirles en esa batalla, pero nuestro ejército es muy limitado y no podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgarnos. Entonces consideramos que pudieran ser enemigos y no aliados, ya que los hyrulianos y las gerudo no han estado en buenos términos desde hace mucho, por lo que nos extraña mucho verles por aquí. Así que los mantuvimos vigilados a lo largo del día, hasta que se quedaron quietos en ésta cueva. Así que nos pusimos de acuerdo y los flanqueamos.

- Así que… ¿es cierto? – Inquirió Shad –. ¿Sí existe un rey gerudo en la actualidad?

- Tengo el honor de servirle a él y a la dama Koume, nuestros legítimos gobernantes – Aveil había mencionado la palabra "legítimo" dos veces en la conversación con tal vehemencia, que Shad asumió que la teoría que Auru había formulado en el castillo de Hyrule, era cierta: el dominio por Aru Ainu, ciudad de las gerudo, estaba en disputa –. Podemos llevarles con él, si es que de verdad están en contra de Kotake. Les advierto que si hacen algo sospechoso, los mataremos sin dudarlo un segundo. Aún no hemos probado que de verdad no sean enemigos.

- En ausencia de la reina Zelda, el general del ejército hyruliano y protector del trono, Viscen, ha firmado ésta carta que avala lo que decimos – Rasuka sacó un pergamino de una de las bolas de cuero que colgaban de su cinturón –. Si hemos de traicionar nuestra palabra, la culpa recaería sobre el reino mismo, y mancharíamos el buen nombre de nuestra reina.

- Hablas demasiado – Dijo Aveil tajante, tomando el pergamino y abriéndolo –. Demuestra tu honor y lealtad con acciones, ¿quieres?

Las palabras de Aveil dejaron frío a Rasuka, pero no dijo más nada en lo que la mujer leía el escrito de Viscen.

- Los documentos no tienen valor para nosotros. Pero para ustedes los hyrulianos sí, al parecer – Aveil devolvió la carta –. Confiaremos en ustedes, pero no retiramos nuestra palabra: está en nuestro mayor interés proteger al rey. Intenten algo, y rodarán cabezas.

- Llévanos con el rey Harkinian, entonces – Dijo Shad apresuradamente al ver que a Ashei se le ponían las orejas rojas.

Sin hablar más, Aveil se dio media vuelta y se puso en cabeza de sus compañeras, echando a andar. Rasuka entonces ordenó a su gente que le siguiera en lo que sería un frío, largo y cansado caminar a través del desierto. Shad se preguntaba por cuánto más podía extenderse el mar de arena, ya que habían cubierto bastante terreno y aún así no se le veía fin. Pero le motivaba el hecho de que, en efecto, había un rey gerudo en oposición a la bruja Kotake, lo que le llenaba el pecho de esperanzas de encontrar a la reina Zelda, como sucedía con todos los soldados que le acompañaban.

Los hyrulianos y las gerudo no interactuaron entre sí en todo el trayecto, el cual duró hasta el alba. La arena se empezó a volver dorada otra vez en lo que los visitantes llegaron al campamento de las gerudo, los hyrulianos vislumbraron muchas tiendas de campaña cónicas que sus ocupantes llamaban tipis. Los había de distintos tamaños, desde aquellos que parecían tener espacio para dos o tres personas a lo mucho, hasta unos cuantos que podían albergar a unas diez personas.

Siguiendo a Aveil, los hyrulianos se iban colando entre las filas de tipis, pero no pudieron evitar ser perturbados por el aire de incomodidad que se formaba cuando las ocupantes de los tipis se asomaban a observarlos, algunas con curiosidad (principalmente las niñas), otras con desprecio. Ignorando este hecho, Rasuka no las volteó a ver y puso los ojos en su destino: uno de los tipis más grandes, pero con la punta coloreada de rojo.

- Esperen aquí – Dijo Aveil a los visitantes. A la vez, las tropas gerudo que la acompañaban rompieron filas y regresaron a sus tipis.

- Esto no me gusta – Dijo Ashei a un lado de Rasuka, devolviendo las miradas que le lanzaban las adultas gerudo con la misma dureza.

- Muchas opciones no tenemos, joven Ashei – Dijo Jesse amablemente –. Esto es mejor que regresar a casa con las manos vacías. Lo más que puede pasar es que, si no podemos aliarnos con ésta gente, tendremos que pedirles comida para el viaje de regreso.

- Que… bueno, ésta gente no parece tener para regalarla – Dijo Evelyn con algo de pena, mirando a su alrededor.

Entonces apareció una niña gerudo a un lado de Carl y se quedó mirándole. Su redondo rostro estaba sucio, y su blusa y pantalón bombacho rojos estaban algo roídos. Carl no se aguantó las ganas de sacar un caramelo de entre sus pertenencias y ofrecérselo, a lo que la niña sonrió. Pero luego llegó la madre…

- No tomes eso, hija – La atlética mujer se aproximó a su hija, tomándola de la mano precipitadamente. Antes de irse, dirigió una mirada brusca al hyruliano y soltó –: ¡Nosotras no aceptamos la caridad de gente como ustedes!

Más por temor que por otra cosa, Carl evitó perseguir a la mujer, y se resignó a comerse el caramelo él mismo.

- Aunque perduró, el vínculo de confianza entre los hyrulianos y los gerudo se adelgazó bastante en aquella guerra que concluyó con la construcción de la pirámide – Dijo Rasuka acercándose a Carl –. Se deshizo completamente cuando ocurrió lo de Ganondorf hace muchos años… es natural que se comporten así, las gerudo se quedaron con la peor parte del mundo, mientras que los hyrulianos vivimos cómodos – Entonces le dio una palmada en el hombro al joven recluta.

- Aún así, eso pasó hace muchos años, ¿no? – Se acercó Evelyn –. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros…

- El resentimiento es una de las tantas cosas que se transmiten de generación en generación – Dijo Shad de brazos cruzados –. Las gerudo pensarán que por culpa de quienes viven en Hyrule, a ellas les tocó vivir las penurias del desierto.

- No se partan la cabeza con tonterías – Dijo Ashei bruscamente –. Ahí viene esa tal Aveil.

Los pocos soldados hyrulianos restantes voltearon en dirección a Aveil, quien iba acompañada de dos de sus colegas, ambas blandiendo lanzas. Rasuka dio un paso para separarse de su grupo y recibirla.

- El rey ha accedido a encontrarse con ustedes – Dijo con sequedad –. Toma solamente a tus subordinados más importantes, no queremos a todos ahí dentro.

Careciendo del lujo de ponerse al tú por tú con la rudeza de Aveil, Rasuka dio media vuelta e hizo señas a Ashei para que le siguiera, para sorpresa de ella y molestia de Evelyn. Luego miró a Shad y ladeó la cabeza, pidiendo que también le acompañara.

- Regresaré en un rato – Declaró Rasuka –. Quedas a cargo de los otros, Jesse.

- Sí, capitán – Respondió Jesse asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego girarse y encarar a sus compañeros.

- Esa clase de payasadas diplomáticas no serán necesarias ante nuestro rey – Señaló Aveil echando a andar sin mirar a los visitantes, haciendo hervir la sangre de Rasuka y de Ashei, lo que a su vez puso los nervios de punta a Shad.

Agachándose un poco, Aveil ingresó al tipi. Sus dos compañeras cedieron el paso a los hyrulianos, y luego entraron ellas. La estancia estaba solo era iluminada por la luz que se filtraba a través de las paredes de la casa de campaña. Dentro, no había más que una mesa enana sobre un tapete color hueso con marcas azules y rojas, almohadas y tapetes a modo de camas improvisadas, lanzas y cimitarras, y cojines púrpuras a modo de trono para el rey.

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto, y como una total sorpresa para los recién llegados, estaba el famoso rey de las gerudo, Harkinian IV. Y era una sorpresa por el hecho de que apenas iba saliendo de la pubertad, a menos que los ojos les fallaran a los tres hyrulianos. Su rostro aún tenía redondos vestigios de la niñez, cosa evidenciada aún más por su corta estatura y su casi nula corpulencia. Cubierto en frondosos ropajes negros y grises, su piel morena y su larga cabellera roja, amarrada en una cola, saltaban a la vista fácilmente. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se hizo aún más grande cuando sus ojos se encontraron, uno a uno, con los de los hyrulianos: aunque se trataba de tan solo un jovencito, sus ojos amarillos eran tan penetrantes como dagas… fríos, calculadores, denotaban incluso cierta astucia para tan corta edad.

Fue tal la impresión de sus ojos que Rasuka no supo cómo responder cuando Aveil los anunció a él y a sus colegas ante la presencia del rey Harkinian IV y la reina Koume. El capitán hyruliano tampoco notó la particular presencia de la madre del rey, aún estaba tan impactado por el joven rey que Shad tuvo que dar un paso adelante y responder.

- Buenos días, lord Harkinian – Dijo Shad con una inclinación de cabeza, aunque su tono delataba su timidez –. Nos encontramos aquí, ante…

- No necesito tu adulación, hyruliano – Dijo Harkinian con una brusquedad que Shad se enderezó de golpe, Ashei casi empezaba a echar vapor por las orejas, y Rasuka reaccionó –. Aveil me ha informado sobre su situación, así que díganme qué es lo que quieren.

De nuevo tragándose su orgullo, y obligando a Ashei a hacer lo mismo, Rasuka también dio un paso adelante y encaró al joven rey.

- Entendemos que la diplomacia no signifique nada para ustedes – Fue como comenzó Rasuka su discurso –. Pero para nosotros los hyrulianos, es una forma de demostrar respeto. Le ruego reconsidere.

- Se olvidan de nosotros, y ya que necesitan nuestra ayuda, vienen a nuestro hogar con esa actitud aduladora – Sin mover más que los ojos de Rasuka a Ashei, de Ashei a Shad, y de regreso, Harkinian siguió acusando –. Eso es el mayor descaro que he presenciado en mi vida, la cual no es muy larga…

Si aquello no había sido suficiente para tensar el ambiente, Ashei empeoró las cosas cuando apretó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, alertando a las guardias dentro del tipi. Resistiéndose a defenderse, Rasuka no retiró su honorífica reverencia, y continuó hablando.

- Estamos aquí ante su presencia en busca de ayuda contra un enemigo en común… – Continuó Rasuka, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

- Entonces es así como lo hacen los hyrulianos. Nos dan la espalda y vienen sin remordimientos a nosotros – Volvió Harkinian a hablar con desdén, con desprecio, pero él también fue interrumpido.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente, Harkinian! – Dijo la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, y por un momento hubo una sensación de calor que emergió y llenó la estancia a la vez que se ponía de pie. Al verla, los tres hyrulianos quedaron paralizados de nuevo.

Tenía que ser Koume, defnitivamente. Como había dicho Auru, era hermana de Kotake, pero el parecido era increíble a pesar de las diferencias, que eran importantes: las facciones eran prácticamente las mismas, incluso el tono de piel. Pero su cabello era de color rojo, aunque no del rojo que usualmente tenían las cabelleras de las gerudo, sino uno rojo intenso y brillante que iba a juego con sus ojos. A pesar de tener la misma forma, sus ojos eran algo más cálidos, pero también de mirada fuerte. Finalmente, su vestimenta consistía de sandalias, pantalones bombachos rojos y un _top_ blanco, más un collar y pendientes de plumas. En realidad era igual de atractiva que su hermana, pero precisamente por que era su hermana, Rasuka no podía confiarse…

- Por favor disculpen – Dijo Koume con menos rudeza, aunque su tono tampoco podía clasificarse como amable del todo. Al ponerse de pie ella, Harkinian se calmó un poco, pero no quitaba el rostro enfurruñado –. Sabrán que hemos pasado tiempos algo duros. Estamos conscientes de su situación, pero no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer…

- Lo sabemos, y es por eso que recibimos de brazos abiertos toda la ayuda que nos puedan proporcionar, sea militar o de inteligencia – Habló Shad esta vez, haciendo buena mancuerna con Koume para bajar los humos –. Entenderán ustedes que hemos perdido a nuestra reina a manos de una enemiga común, y desconocemos el paradero de ambas.

Con Koume callada y pensativa, todos permanecieron en silencio, evitando perturbar la ya tensa situación. A los hyrulianos les alivió un poco que por lo menos tuviera sus razones en consideración. Harkinian seguía con cara de molesto, por lo que a Rasuka no le pareció más que un niño caprichoso, y dudosamente alguien que tuviera las cualidades de un rey. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, y entonces escuchó a Koume.

- Desafortunadamente, nosotros tampoco tenemos forma de saber la ubicación de Kotake – Dijo Koume –. Un día está en Aru Ainu, al siguiente está raptando a la reina de Hyrule, y al siguiente no sabemos dónde estará. Tampoco nos es posible saber dónde tiene captiva a su reina.

- Entonces tendremos que preguntárselo a Kotake misma – Ashei intervino por primera vez –. ¿Están dispuestas a formar una alianza?

Shad estuvo a punto de interrumpir por la imprudente sugerencia de su amiga, pero el silencio de Rasuka le indicó la aprobación por parte de él, su ahora comandante, por lo que se abstuvo de abrir la boca.

- Lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado no nos interesa, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros – Añadió Rasuka –. No buscaremos una alianza permanente si su enorme orgullo está de por medio, pero necesitamos de su ayuda. Y con tan pocos números de su parte, nosotros los hyrulianos representamos una oportunidad para que ustedes logren su objetivo. Habíamos escuchado rumores de un príncipe gerudo que no estaba sentado en el trono, y es por eso que vinimos aquí. Si podemos ayudar a que Harkinian IV tome lo que es suyo, lo haremos. Pero necesitamos de su ayuda.

- Y dime, hyruliano – Repuso Koume sin inmutarse de la osadía de los hyrulianos –. ¿Cómo piensas ayudarnos con los soldados que has traído? No son ni siquiera veinte…

- Pero hay más de donde esos salieron – Respondió el joven comandante –. Tengo los medios para comunicarme a la capital desde aquí y ahora. Y el camino hacia acá no será tan peligroso con la Molgera muerta.

- ¡Pero Rasuka, estarías desprotegiendo la capital! – Saltó Shad.

- Lo sé, pero si la reina está dentro de las paredes de Aru Ainu, vale la pena correr el riesgo – Dijo el otro.

- No seas idiota, ese es precisamente el problema – Soltó Ashei –. No sabemos si su majestad está en la ciudad de las gerudo. Kotake podría haberla llevado a otra parte, incluso cualquier lado de Tellius, ¿entiendes?

- Si vamos y la atacamos directamente a sus puertas, seguramente aparecerá, ¿no lo creen? – Dijo el comandante con seguridad –. Es la única forma que se me ocurre de hacer que se acerque a nosotros.

- Entonces la atacas de frente… ¿y luego qué? – Espetó Harkinian ya más calmado –. Si dices que atacó la capital, entonces la has visto… su poder supera por mucho al de cualquier hechicero con vida. Mi madre y yo la enfrentamos en una ocasión, los dos juntos y en campo abierto, y no pudimos con ella. Perdimos a la mitad de nuestro ejército en el proceso. Es imposible que alguien como tú pueda siquiera rasguñarla con esas tácticas tan brutas. No importa si eres el mejor soldado de Hyrule, o quien seas. Ella y unas cuantas guerreras pudieron encargarse de incluso nuestras mejores luchadoras.

- De acuerdo, ¿tienes otra idea? – Soltó Rasuka como respuesta, esperando que el "rey cabeza dura" sugiriera algo mejor.

- No… no se me ocurre otra forma de atraerla – Dijo Harkinian resignado, frunciendo el entrecejo otra vez.

- ¿Mandarás traer a tus mejores soldados a este campamento? – Inquirió Koume, su mirada penetrante sobre Rasuka.

- Los mejores disponibles, siempre y cuando no dejemos a nuestra capital en una situación demasiado precaria. Hay monstruos por todos lados, y nunca se sabe cuando pueden atacar – Añadió el hyruliano con prudencia.

- Hay muchas otras cosas a considerar si queremos que éste plan funcione – Dijo Koume, con lo que aceptó aliarse con los hyrulianos –. No todas las aliadas de Kotake están concentradas en Aru Ainu, hay campamentos de ellas persiguiéndonos por todo el desierto. Y también quisiera preguntar qué información tienen sobre Tellius, y los crimeanos que lograron llegar hasta la capital. Pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, hay cosas que debemos discutir.

Dicho eso, Koume volvió a sentarse junto a su hijo, y dirigió su mirada a Aveil.

- Informa a todas que los hyrulianos permanecerán con nosotros. Habrá que brindarles techo para pasar la noche también, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, mi señora – Respondió Aveil con una leve inclinación de cabeza, con lo cual pidió permiso y salió de la estancia.

- Rasuka, necesito una respuesta de Hyrule ésta noche si queremos que el plan funcione – Dijo Koume con el mismo tono serio –. Con el enemigo persiguiéndonos constantemente, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ni un segundo.

- Entendido, así se hará – Fue lo único que dijo Rasuka antes de excusarse y salir del tipi, seguido de Ashei y Shad.

Estaba satisfecho porque el plan para salvar a la reina Zelda, había comenzado bien. Pero apenas comenzaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio niñas delgadas y sucias, lanzas rudimentarias, cimitarras con poco, y pocas guerreras de aspecto verdaderamente fuerte y nutrido. No había caballería tampoco, y no portaban ningún tipo de armadura. Además, aunque los rumores de un príncipe gerudo eran ciertos, no se trataba de más que un niño, y uno bastante necio, además. La vida de nómada con pocos recursos y un rey inmaduro, seguramente iba a ser muy dura. Pero Rasuka tendría que lidiar con ello, y asistir a los suyos, si de verdad quería salvar a su patria de una inminente era fría y oscura…


	16. Capítulo 16: Lord Tarin y

~ Capítulo 5: Lord Tarin y las tres hermanas

Link, Auru y los mercenarios habían comenzado a alistarse para continuar el viaje antes de que el alba llegara siquiera. Tras un rápido desayuno, todos recogieron sus cosas y volvieron a emprender la marcha, ésta vez cuesta abajo de la Montaña de la Muerte y hacia la Ciudad de Doncella Azul.

- Puedo ver porqué la llaman así - Dijo Titania caminando a un lado de Link -. Es bellísima.

Casi al pie de la Montaña de la Muerte, pero en contacto con el mar azul (cuya belleza era acentuada más con las luces del alba), la ciudad parecía haber decidido no romper con el esquema pues, desde arriba, podía apreciarse que casi todos los tejados eran de color azul. A juego con los colores de las casas, un faro a un lado de los puertos. Un poco más lejos hacia el noreste de la costa, podía vislumbrarse la Isla de Midoro

- Hyrule me sorprende cada vez más - Dijo Oscar -, pero sigo prefiriendo la vista del Lago Hylia por la mañana.

- Yo ya estoy ansioso por conocer Crimea - Señaló Link con entusiasmo -. El otro día, Mist me dijo que sus campos son tan bellos como los nuestros.

- Hay lugares que están llenos de flores - Intervino Mist al escuchar su nombre -. No hay nada como sentarse en esos lados y cantar, o acostarse y disfrutar del viento.

- Suena muy bien, me encantaría cabalgar por los campos de Crimea algún día - Dijo Link -. Aunque me gustaría saber más de su país, ustedes han ido conociendo de Hyrule conforme viajan, y ya traían una idea de lo que era cuando fueron enviados para acá.

- Pues verás, Crimea no la ha pasado bien en últimos años - Comentó Titania con severidad -. En realidad ningún país de Tellius ha estado tranquilo en los últimos... cinco años.

- ¿La guerra del Rey Loco, Ashnard? - Preguntó Link.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Inquirió Oscar.

- Se lo comenté cuando estábamos en Nuevo Kakariko - Dijo Mist -, pero no le dije lo que había ocurrido.

- Bueno, como su nombre lo dice, esa guerra fue causada por el difunto rey Ashnard con el propósito de hallar el medallón de Lehran - Empezó a explicar Titania.

- ¿Qué es ese medallón de Lehran? - Preguntó el hyruliano, intrigado por la importancia que podría tener un medallón como para causar una guerra por él.

- Te lo explicaré brevemente: se decía que dentro del medallón de Lehran dormía la escencia de un dios oscuro, un dios del caos y la destrucción - Dijo la mujer pelirroja -. También se decía que si el caos en el mundo era demasiado, el dios rompería su prisión en el medallón y saldría a destruir el mundo, razón por la cual Ashnard buscó crear una guerra que se extendiera por todo Tellius.

- ¿Y porqué querría Ashnard eso? Suena ilógico, destruir el mundo solo porque sí - Cuestionó Link.

- Lo es. Lo que Ashnard en realidad quería era el poder de cambiar al mundo - Señaló Oscar -. A pesar de ser un loco y un guerrero muy poderoso, Ashnard era inteligente, y tenía una visión diferente del mundo. Buscaba crear un mundo en el que la jerarquía fuera decidida por las cualidades de las personas, y no por la sangre que corriera en sus venas. Creía que el sistema aristocrático que había regido desde siempre, estaba mal. Durante el reinado de Ashnard en Daein, era posible alcanzar altos rangos militares y políticos si demostrabas que tus cualidades eran superiores, independientemente de que fueras hijo del rey o de un mendigo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te explicamos de la oposición entre laguz y beorc en Tellius? - Dijo Titania -. Fue debido a esa oposición, que la guerra comenzó con un ataque sorpresivo de Daein a Crimea, un país mayoritariamente beorc. Daein no podía atacar a Begnion, el país más poderoso de los beorc, y tampoco podía atacar a ninguno de los países laguz sin echarse a los demás en contra. Aunque eventualmente, las alianzas de Crimea con Gallia, más las alianzas que fue formando con el resto de los países, y verdades del pasado que fueron desenterrándose, Crimea terminó formando un ejército que juntaba también a Gallia, Phoenicis, Kilvas y Begnion contra Daein. Goldoa permaneció neutral a pesar de todo, y aún no se sabía de la existencia de Hatari.

- Todo giraba en torno al medallón, y en liberar al dios oscuro dentro de él - Siguió explicando Oscar sin percatarse que Auru se había unido para escuchar -. En el proceso, la hoy reina de Crimea, la dama Elincia, perdió a sus padres, y con Ashnard muerto y sin un sucesor, Daein quedó devastado y dominado por Begnion, cuando Ike rechazó todos los derechos sobre el dominio de Daein.

- De alguna forma que entonces no sabíamos, Ashnard sabía la ubicación del medallón de Lehran, y sabía que si no podía despertarlo al encender una guerra por todo el continente, podía hacerlo por medio de los cánticos sagrados de las garzas de Serenes - Señaló la subcomandante -. Gracias al balance que hay entre caos y orden en los corazones de las garzas, podían tomar el medallón entre sus manos sin ser afectados por los grandes poderes de este y perder la cabeza. Solamente se ha sabido de dos beorcs capaces de sostener el medallón en sus manos sin volverse locas. La primera era Elena, esposa de Greil y madre de Ike y Mist. La segunda era la misma Mist, quien estaba en posesión del medallón cuando Daein envió a un agente a atacarnos personalmente.

Link volteó a ver a Mist y no supo si lo que vio en sus ojos eran lágrimas de rabia o de dolor, o de ambas cosas.

- El Caballero Negro - Dijo en voz baja.

- Una noche, huyendo de Daein para llevar a la dama Elincia ante Caineghis, el bondadoso rey de Gallia, apareció el Caballero Negro - Dijo Oscar. Para Mist y para Titania, hablar de ello era difícil -. En esos tiempos, había cuatro guerreros de Daein que sobresalían de los demás por su poder, los cuatro con las mejores habilidades después de Ashnard. El Caballero Negro era el mejor de esos cuatro, conocidos como "Los Cuatro Grandes Caballeros de Daein".

- Mi padre también perteneció a ese grupo alguna vez - Señaló Mist -. Las habilidades de mi padre eran incomparables, nunca nadie lo había podido tocar en nuestras misiones.

- Yo era tan solo una cadete cuando lo conocí en Gallia - Dijo Titania -. En una sesión de entrenamiento, era capaz de derrotar horda tras horda de soldados, beorc o laguz, que se le echaran encima, lo hacía con una facilidad impresionante.

- Por eso fue enorme nuestra sorpresa cuando Ike regresó a nuestro escondite con el comandante Greil sobre sus hombros. Muerto - Oscar lo dijo con toda la seriedad posible, pero al parecer, hasta a él le dolía hablar de ello -. El Caballero Negro había viajado a Gallia en busca del medallón, y al negarse a revelarle su ubicación, luchó contra el comandante y venció.

- Fue tras ese momento que Ike tomó el mando de los Mercenarios Greil, y se puso la meta de vengar al comandante Greil, marcando al Caballero Negro como su rival - Dijo Titania con serenidad -. De ahí en adelante, solamente se fue volviendo más fuerte. Y su honestidad y noble naturaleza le fueron otorgando la confianza de muchos países y personas, laguz y beorc por igual. Se volvió tan fuerte que fue nombrado general del ejército de Crimea, unificando a las razas con un lazo de confianza en un mismo ejército, un ejército tan grande y lleno de tal vehemencia y deseo de restaurar a Crimea, que incluso la batalla final contra Ashnard fue fácil. Ike fue capaz de derrotar al rey de Daein por su cuenta.

- Ike... ¿qué clase de guerrero es? - Inquirió Link con mucha curiosidad -. Mist y Mia hablan muy bien de él, incluso he escuchado a Shinon mencionarlo.

- Una de las metas de Ike era honrar a la memoria de sus padres - Señaló la mujer pelirroja con orgullo -. No solo era Greil un guerrero increíblemente fuerte, sino que él y Elena eran, además, muy fuertes de corazón. Ike es ahora todo lo que ellos representaban. Tenía más o menos tu edad y la de Mist cuando llevó a Crimea a la victoria contra Daein.

- Titania, Boyd y los demás podrán decir que soy una buena comandante, pero no me comparo a mi padre o a mi hermano - Dijo Mist en tono de resignación.

- ¡Vamos, no te desanimes! - La animó Link -. Ya oíste a Titania, Ike era tan joven como nosotros cuando hizo todo eso, solamente es cuestión de determinación y trabajo. Todavía recuerdo que fuiste y me ayudaste cuando Kotake estaba peleando conmigo... que, bueno, luego nos derrotó a ti y a mi, y casi mata a Boyd, pero es que esa mujer es otro nivel.

- Es lo que le hemos estado diciendo - Apoyó Titania a Link -. Solo necesita algo de confianza en sí misma, tiene muchísimo potencial.

- Gracias, todos - Dijo Mist tímidamente para terminar con el tema, aunque las palabras de Link la reconfortaban, pues que alguien externo al grupo le dijera eso, la ponía a pensar.

- La victoria de Crimea resultó, eventualmente, en una nueva guerra - Declaró Oscar -, pero es una historia larga, sería mejor contarla cuando pudiéramos sentarnos.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Link aliviado, pues había sido una buena parte de información la que había recibido tan solo con la guerra entre Daein y Crimea. Entonces Titania, Auru y Oscar aminoraron la marcha para separarse de Link, dando fin a la conversación.

- Gracias, Link - Dijo Mist con una sonrisa muy agradable, esa sonrisa que sacaba a Link de balance, lo cual le costó tropezarse esta vez. Entre risas y una breve mirada desdeñosa por parte de Boyd, Rolf y Mist le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

El grupo bajaba la montaña mientras el sol ascendía paulatinamente. Lograron llegar a Doncella Azul sin contratiempos, antes del medio día.

- ¡Es enorme! - Exclamó Rolf sin pudor a mitad de la calle, por lo que algunos transeúntes le tiraron miradas desdeñosas.

- Esta... es la Ciudad de la Doncella Azul - Declaró Auru con el pecho inflado, orgulloso.

- ¿No es más grande que la capital? - Inquirió Mist, también asombrada.

- Lo es por los puertos - Le respondió Link -... ah, y también hay un rancho, el Rancho Azul. Pero aunque no lo parezca, vive menos gente aquí.

El día era soleado y ventoso, agradable. El verde de las plantas y las coloridas ropas de los peatones, se perdían en la inmensidad azul conformada por el cielo, el mar, los tejados, y hasta el empedrado de las calles, que era de un gris azulado. Se vendían vienes que no eran tan abundantes en la capital, como la leche o el pescado. Y aunque había menos vendedores de otros bienes materiales como brebajes extraños y armas supuestamente de alta calidad, Gatrie, para enojo de Shinon, había caído víctima de un mercader que le vendió barata la "Magna lanza dorada del sol", una vil lanza de madera recubierta de pintura dorada.

El ambiente en la ciudad, sin embargo, era bastante agradable. A Titania y Auru, especialmente, les perturbaba esa sensación: parecía que en aquella ciudad no hubiese ocurrido nada... podía pensarse que ni siquiera estaban enterados de lo sucedido en la capital.

- Curioso... no hemos sido atacados desde que salimos de la mina - Musitó Titania -. Y aquí la gente está muy tranquila... demasiado tranquila.

- No bajemos la guardia, y veamos qué nos dice lord Derdim - Respondió Auru con calmada severidad.

El grupo siguió caminando hacia el noreste, en dirección al centro de la ciudad y de su alcaldía, cuyo responsable era, a la vez, comandante de sus fuerzas armadas. Pero, al portar armas y no la armadura hyruliana, se volvieron objeto de miradas de desdén o de inquietud. O ambas cosas. Shinon y Rolf aprovecharon para reabastecerse de flechas, y otros se compraron bebidas. A Link le resultó muy trabajoso (y vergonzoso), tener que tirar de Mia y alejarla de un acróbata espadachín, a quien la joven mujer había retado a un duelo. Alterada por esa clase de comportamientos, Titania se aguantó las ganas de reprochárselo a sus compañeros y de recordarles que estaban siendo perseguidos. Cosa que, extrañamente, no parecía ser el caso en esos momentos.

La alcaldía de Doncella Azul (la cual mantenía el esquema del color) era muy diferente a la de Nuevo Kakariko, la cual era simplemente la casa de Renado; pero definitivamente nada imponente comparada con un castillo. Se trataba de una construcción más grande y mejor cuidada que las que le rodeaban, pero nada del otro mundo. Titania, Auru, Mist y Link al frente del grupo, ascendieron la escalinata y se acercaron a los soldados que cuidaban la gran puerta frontal.

- Venimos en nombre del general Viscen del ejército hyruliano - Anunció Auru a los soldados con voz firme -. Requerimos la presencia de lord Derdim, comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Doncella Azul.

Tras el anuncio, uno de los soldados inclinó la cabeza ante Auru y desapareció tras las puertas del edificio. El par de hyrulianos y los mercenarios aguardaron en silencio en lo que era una calle menor transitada y más silenciosa. Entonces Link recordó que, estando en la capital, se había dicho que Rasuka y Derdim eran hermanos, así que sintió una enorme curiosidad por verlo, pues no lo conocía a pesar de haber recorrido casi todo Hyrule en el año anterior.

Las puertas entonces se abrieron con un pesado chirrido, revelando al comandante Derdim siendo escoltado por dos soldados que caminaban a menos de dos metros detrás de él. Link pudo apreciarlo solamente cuando lo tuvo a escasos metros de distancia, y quedó impresionado por el parecido: apenas medio palmo más alto que su hermano, y no mucho más fornido. Su cabello era lacio y negro, pero largo solamente hasta el cuello. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales, solo que los de Derdim eran más claros, pero en forma y fuerza eran idénticos. Y contaba con las mismas orejas puntiagudas. Además, Derdim no tená ninguna cicatriz en el rostro, pero a primera vista parecía gemelo de Rasuka. Su vestimenta consistía en botas de cuero, pantalones blancos, una túnica negra con cuello alto y faldar, y armadura ligera en pecho, hombros, antebrazos y espinillas. Era de notarse que, a pesar de no ser mucho mayor que Rasuka (o al menos eso parecía), su presencia imponía, y mucho. Para ser tan joven, tenía un rango bastante importante.

- Bienvenidos a Doncella Azul - Declaró Derdim con amabilidad, algo muy contrastante respecto a su hermano menor -. Sir Auru, nos complace mucho su presencia.

- Gracias, comandante - Auru devolvió el gesto -. Pero no es momento de complacencias, sabrás que hay cosas que discutir.

- Así es, me temo - Dijo el joven y apuesto comandante, echando rápidas miradas a los acompañantes de Auru, pero deteniéndose tan solo un poco más en Link -. Fui informado de la urgencia por la que han pasado en la capital, pero lamentablemente, no he sabido de la decisión que fue tomada.

- Podemos discutirlo adentro, si nos es permitido - Señaló el anciano -. Solamente acudiremos estas personas y yo. Este muchacho es Link.

- Ya veo... el joven y famoso guerrero, Link - Dijo Derdim con tono espléndido, tendiendo la mano a un desconcertado Link -. Se ha oído mucho de usted este último año, un placer conocerlo.

- No es necesario que me llames de - El joven rubio estrechó la mano del militar, y estaba a punto de terminar la frase con un "usted", cuando Auru lo interrumpió.

- Asumo que ya sabrás la verdadera postura de los Mercenarios Greil en esta situación - Dijo el viejo precipitadamente.

- Mi nombre es Mist, comandante de los Mercenarios Greil - Dio Mist un paso al frente y habló con seguridad -. Y esta es la subcomandante, Titania.

- Un placer tenerlos de nuestro lado, sin duda - Derdim estrechó las manos de ambas y les sonrió -. Bienvenidos sean, síganme.

- Rusl tenía razón, no tienes más habilidades diplomáticas que una vaca - Musitó Auru al oído de Link una vez que Derdim les hubo dado la espalda.

Derdim dio media vuelta con sus escoltas, y se dispuso a guiar a los visitantes al interior de la alcaldía. Antes de irse, Mist encomendó a Oscar la tarea de dirigir al grupo en su ausencia, manteniéndose todos alertas. Entonces ella, Titania, Link y Auru se internaron en el edificio, desapareciendo tras las puertas.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre quedas a cargo? - Inquirió Boyd a su hermano mayor con los brazos cruzados.

- No lo sé - Respondió Oscar tranquilamente, encojiéndose de hombros -. Son sus órdenes.

- Como sea, estaremos aburridos un rato - Dijo Boyd, sentándose en la escalinata -. Hasta que Mist y los otros regresen...

- Podríamos entrenar tú y yo, Boyd - Declaró Mia dando un saltito de entusiasmo, luego inclinándose hacia Boyd de manera que su rostro quedaba a la altura del de él.

- Con eso van a provocar que los arresten, pelear no está permitido en las calles - Señaló Oscar.

Resignados a pasar un rato hundidos en el aburrimiento, los seis mercenarios restantes se sentaron en la escalinata, formando una línea. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio antes de que Gatrie hablara para romperlo.

- ¿A alguien le interesa la Magna lanza dorada del sol? La vendo barata...

La cosa era mucho más seria dentro del edificio, sin embargo. En silencio, el cuarteto visitante fue guiado a través de un pasillo blanco con una que otra pintura en las paredes, y alfombra roja en el suelo de piedra. Pasaron frente a varios soldados que cuidaban las entradas a otras habitaciones, y permanecieron inmóviles ante el paso de los visitantes. Lejos de los ventanales, había menos luz cuando llegaron al fondo del pasillo. Ahí, Derdim abrió la puerta, cedió el paso a los visitantes, y pidió a los soldados que lo dejaran.

No había ventanas en la habitación, pero sí tenía un domo por el cual pasaba la luz. La estancia, cuadrada y relativamente amplia, tenía en el centro un pulido escritorio cubierto de libros, pergaminos, papeles, un mapa de Hyrule, y cosas que los recién llegados no pudieron distinguir a simple vista. Además de libreros, había alabrdas, lanzas, escudos y espadas en los muros. Sobresalía una halabarda dorada que colgaba justo detrás de la silla con respaldo alto, junto al escritorio.

- Así que, ¿cómo está la situación? - Inquirió Derdim sin sentarse, sino que se mantuvo de pie a un lado de su escritorio.

Auru le explicó al joven comandante la decisión que se había tomado en la capital: como se habían desplegado pequeñas fuerzas de militares a los puntos más poblados del reino, como Viscen había quedado al mando como un protector del trono, como la guardia real había emprendido el viaje al desierto en busca de la reina Zelda y del supuesto rey gerudo, y como los mercenarios habían decidido regresar a Crimea para establecer contacto y evitar que el problema se propagara más en el resto de Tellius.

- Por esa razón, hemos venido aquí en requerimento de su asistencia - Añadió Mist con una solemnidad que sorprendió a propios y extraños.

- Ya veo - Respondió el apuesto comandante, después permaneciendo en silencio por unos segundos, y luego respondió -. Dadas las circunstancias, es imperativo que Doncella Azul brinde sus recursos a todo aquél dispuesto a asistir al reino, sin embargo...

Derdim fue interrumpido por Mist, quien soltó un grito de espanto y pegó un brinco, provocando el extrañamiento de los presentes. Avergonzada, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña roca que, en ese momentos, emitía una luz verde. Al examinarla más de cerca a la piedra chismosa, se podía observar el morado rostro del general Viscen en su interior.

- Ah, olvidé mencionar ese detalle - Dijo Auru ante la sorpresa de Derdim.

- ¿Capitana Mist? - Llamó Viscen con voz potente.

- Soy comandante, general - Respondió la joven con algo de timidez -. Diga.

- Acabo de recibir un mensaje del capitán Rasuka - Anunció Viscen con la voz tan elevada como si se dirigiera a ella desde la cima de la torre central del castillo, hasta la alcaldía de la ciudad costera -. Lo han logrado, pudieron avanzar lo suficiente en el desierto, y han hallado al rey gerudo. Todo es verdad, sí existe ese tal Harkinian IV.

- Es bueno escucharlo - Dijo Titania.

- ¿En dónde se ubica usted, capitana Mist? - Dijo la estruendosa voz de Viscen.

- Comandante. Y no es necesario que grite - Respondió Mist con un dejo de severidad -. Nosotros acabamos de llegar a la alcaldía de Doncella Azul, ahora mismo estamos en presencia del comandante Derdim.

- ¿Podrían darle la piedra? - Dijo el general hyruliano con voz más baja (pero aún potente), y con satisfacción en la cara -. Precisamente necesitaba hablar con él.

Ya recuperado de la sorpresa provocada por la reacción de Mist, el comandante Derdim tomó el trozo de cuero del que pendía la piedra chismosa, y la sostuvo a la altura de su rostro.

- Saludos, general - Se cuadró el comandante. Después de todo, Viscen era el general, era jefe de todo militar en el país.

- Espero que ya hayas sido informado de los avances por la capitana Mist - Dijo Viscen como si nada, causando que una vena palpitara en la sien de Mist -. Ahora, necesitaremos de tu ayuda en la capital.

- A sus órdenes, general Viscen - Derdim inclinó su cabeza levemente.

- El comandante Rasuka solicitó que la capital enviara refuerzos al desierto, pues planean un eventual ataque a Aru Ainu y sus aliados - Explicó Viscen -. Primero tomarán por asalto los pequeños poblados y campamentos que rodean a la ciudad de las gerudo, y esperan rescatar a la reina Zelda con el ataque a la ciudad.

- ¿Están completamente seguros de que la reina Zelda está ahí? - Inquirió el comandante.

- Sinceramente, no. Pero no hay mejor punto de partida. Si su majestad no está en esa ciudad, por lo menos habrá caído una pieza clave en las fuerzas militares de Kotake - Dijo Viscen.

- Es un poco inortodoxo, pero es la única opción que veo yo también - Dijo Auru.

- Fuerzas de la capital serán enviadas al desierto, y los soldados que usted envíe, comandante, serán empleados para reforzar la protección en la capital - Explicó el general.

- Se hará como usted ordene, general - Asintió Derdim, pero luego añadió -. Pero solo le hago un requerimento.

- Lo escucho - Dijo el general.

- Deseo enviar a un encargado independiente para esos refuerzos que le enviaré - Añadió el joven comandante -. No intervendrá en sus órdenes, solamente lo emplearé para que se reporte conmigo periódicamente, ya que, si se llegara a presentar un ataque a Doncella Azul, necesitaría todas mis unidades a mi comando.

Al oír la solicitud de Derdim, Auru y Titania alzaron una ceja con suspicacia. Lo que pedía el comandante era razonable, pero extraño dadas las circunstancias: la principal prioridad siempre debía ser resguardar la capital. Sin embargo, Viscen accedió en dos segundos.

- De acuerdo, pero envíe a los refuerzos cuanto antes por favor, comandante Derdim - Solicitó Viscen antes de que su rostro desapareciera del interior de la piedra chismosa, tras lo cual esta se apagó.

- Veo que las cosas avanzan para bien - Dijo el comandante de Doncella Azul con alivio.

- Su hermano hizo un gran trabajo, coman... - Empezó a decir Link, pero Auru lo detuvo con la mirada más dura que le había echado en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Derdim se quedó pasmado por el comentario de Link, pero luego sonrió y respondió.

- Así es, mi hermano es bastante competente. Seguramente logrará su cometido en el desierto.

Entonces Derdim hizo lo que no había hecho antes, se sentó ante su escritorio e invitó a Mist y Auru a ocupar los dos asientos opuestos, con Titania y Link de pie a sus espaldas. Al muchacho le dio la sensación de ser un guardaespaldas o un común soldado.

- Como les decía, por circunstancias previas y por lo que acaban de escuchar del general Viscen, me temo que no puedo brindarles toda mi ayuda - Dijo Derdim inclinándose sobre el mueble -. Enviar refuerzos a la capital nos debilita aún más, y limita la asistencia que pueda darles.

- Ya... veo - Mist no supo cómo responder a eso.

- Es comprensible, pero ahora tengo dos preguntas - Intervino el anciano -. ¿Qué clase de ayuda podrá darnos? ¿Y a qué "circunstancias previas" se refiere?

- Responderé a su segunda pregunta en primer lugar, sir Auru - Dijo el comandante -. Me apena decirlo, pero... poco después de que la capital fuera atacada, hubo un pequeño asalto aquí en Doncella Azul, por parte de las gerudo. No hubo consecuencias demasiado graves... O no las ha habido hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Dijo Link con tono más prudente.

- No hubo bajas catastróficas, y no hay civiles heridos. Tampoco se perdieron bienes materiales significativos... pero las gerudo lograron robar tres de nuestros barcos militares, de los cuales uno es de los más fuertes que tenemos.

Auru volvió a quedarse callado, observando a Derdim con suspicacia. La tensión se extendió hasta Titania, quien también permaneció en silencio. Link percibió que algo andaba mal... quizás las gerudo en el mar habían complicado las cosas.

- Lo difícil con las gerudo es que se parecen mucho a nosotros - Declaró Derdim, quitándose el pelo de la cara -. Pueden camuflarse y pasar desapercibidas entre nuestras mismas filas, como seguramente hicieron en la capital. Con ellas teniendo cierto dominio en el mar, y la posibilidad de hacerse con más, no podemos permitirnos dividir a nuestras fuerzas entre nuestra capital y Crimea. Podré darles un barco, víveres para todo el viaje, algo de armas y unos cuantos caballos. Y también se podría asignarles dos navíos para que los escolten unas cuantas leguas, hasta que estén seguros. Pero todos nuestros soldados se quedan aquí.

- Mejor que nada, ¿no? - Musitó Link, pero los otros le alcanzaron a oír.

- ¿Y qué ha habido de monstruos? – Se atrevió a preguntar Titania.

- No me lo explico, pero afortunadamente no hemos sido atacados por ellos - Dijo el comandante -. De hecho, ha habido muy pocos avistamientos de bestias voladoras, y supongo que los gorons de la Montaña de la Muerte están haciendo un buen trabajo conteniéndolos en tierra. Me extraña que no haya nada en el mar...

- Comandante, necesitaremos un lugar para pasar la noche - Intervino Auru, a lo que Derdim respondió:

- De acuerdo. Dado que mucha gente ha decidido huir de Nuevo Kakariko y de la capital, todos los refugios y posadas están ocupados, según he oido. Pero creo que puedo... acomodarlos con mi prometida - Sonrió amablemente y miró a los cuatro invitados -. Lamento no poder brindarles más comodidades, pero por lo menos tendrán espacio en Rancho Azul.

- ¿Dices que tu prometida es de... Rancho Azul? - Saltó Link, olvidándose de toda regla de etiqueta.

- La dama Marin, hija del dueño del rancho, Tarin - Respondió Derdim ante la sorpresa de Link -. ¿Acaso las conoces?

- Sí... más o menos - Respondió el rubio. Auru trataba de callarlo, pues hablaba sin formalidad alguna -. Hace unos años, ella y yo competimos en un concurso de equitación... Ella ganó - Link se rascó la nuca.

- Bueno, joven Link, me ha ahorrado la necesidad de un guía para ustedes, supongo que conoce la ubicación del rancho - Dijo Derdim con una sonrisa -. Les daré una carta con la cual podrán solicitar refugio con Lord Tarin, y encomendaré la tarea de guiar a los mercenarios hasta el rancho, joven Link.

- De... de acuerdo - Balbucéo Link ante la formalidad de su interlocutor, mismo que se puso a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino. Mientras tanto, Mist reflexionaba sobre lo distinta que era Doncella Azul a Nuevo Kakariko, o a la capital misma. Todo era elegante, el mismo alcalde era formal. No sé imaginaba qué clase de lord pudiera tener un rancho, cosa que en su país, y prácticamente todos los países de beorcs en Tellius, era considerado un trabajo más o menos sucio e indigno para los nobles.

- Aquí tienen - Tras poner el sello de la alcaldía y su firma en el pergamino, Derdim lo enrolló, amarró, y entregó a Link mismo, lo que extrañó al muchacho estando también Auru, Mist y Titania como candidatos más aptos para portar documentos importantes -. Esta noche les haré notificar cuando los preparativos para su partida estén listos. Podrán zarpar en cuanto ustedes lo decidan.

Con esas palabras, Derdim se puso de pie, acto que imitaron Mist y Auru. El comandante, gentilmente, abrió la puerta a sus invitados y los dejó salir, para luego escoltarlos hacia la salida. En el trayecto hacia la puerta, Mist comenzó a analizar todo lo que habían discutido con el alcalde de la ciudad, y empezó también a notar cosas raras en sus palabras... Se suponía que Doncella Azul poseía la fuerza militar más grande después de la capitalina, y sin embargo, Derdim clamaba que no podían permitirse desperdiciar un solo soldado. ¿Era prudencia, acaso? ¿O había algo oculto en sus palabras? Pues Mist nunca había visto a un militar de alto rango como él, mostrarse tan renuente a actuar en contra del enemigo y a favor de los aliados. Mist estaba tan inmersa en ello, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Derdim ordenó que fuera abierta la entrada principal.

- Les deseo éxito en su viaje a Crimea, espero que sea de provecho para todos - Dijo como despedida.

- Así será, comandante - Se despidió Mist con una inclinación de cabeza.

El cuarteto bajó la escalinata y se reunió con los ansiosos mercenarios. Boyd y Mia lucían particularmente inquietos, no eran del tipo de personas a las que les gustaba mantenerse quietas, en un solo lugar.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - Inquirió Boyd desentumiéndose tras levantarse de la escalinata.

- No estuvimos ahí ni una hora, Boyd - Espetó Titania.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? - Inquirió Mia.

- Pasaremos la noche en un rancho - Respondió Mist -. Link conoce a una de las hijas del dueño, y el comandante Derdim ha mandado una carta para que nos permitan entrar.

- Supongo que habrá suficiente espacio para hacer lo que queramos el resto del día - Dijo Rolf con entusiasmo algo infantil.

- Es muy espacioso... hay caballos, gallinas y vacas más que nada, pero si quieren entrenar no habrá nada que lo impida - Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

- Andando, pues - Dijo Auru, cediendo la labor de guía a Link.

Sin embargo, aunque el muchacho iba a cabeza del grupo, el viejo se le emparejó un rato después... y Link tuvo escuchar un sermón interminable sobre su falta de formalidad hacia los militares y nobles.

- Rusl tuvo razón al pedirme que viniera contigo - Bufó Auru con los ojos cerrados, resignado.

- ¿Y por qué Derdim reaccionó así cuando mencioné a Rasuka? - Dijo Link con curiosidad.

- Pues verás... Esos dos tienen su historia - Respondió el anciano -. No sé los detalles, lo poco que sé es gracias a Ashei, ella los conoce mejor porque... por razones que no me corresponde a mi decir. Solamente entiendo que, a pesar de ser hermanos, esos dos no se llevan bien.

Link no dijo más. Sutilmente, para que el muchacho no lo notara, Auru aminoró la marcha y terminó emparejándose con Titania. Mientras Mist, Boyd y Rolf se ponían a platicar con Link, quien los guió por una serie de calles hasta llegar a un segmento de campo abierto, Auru y Titania conversaron sobre el encuentro con Derdim.

- Lo notaste, supongo - Musitó Auru a la derecha de la pelirroja.

- Tengo mis reservas... pero algo no anda bien - Dijo Titania por lo bajo. Shinon se coló sutilmente a la conversación -. Derdim cree que puede engañarnos, pero no supo disimular la falsedad en muchas de las cosas que dijo. Mist también lo notó, algo ocurrirá en cuanto nos subamos a ese barco.

- Al menos tu chica se dio cuenta. Link es un buen muchacho, y no es nada tonto, al contrario. Pero tiene poca habilidad para el diálogo político - Auru se cruzó de brazos -, es demasiado honesto, y cree que todos serán así con él.

Caminaron por el campo mientras la brisa marina, cálida pero gentilmente húmeda, les acariciaba los rostros. Link siguió guiando al grupo, y luego empezaron a ir loma arriba, hacia una edificación no muy alta pero sí muy amplia en la cima: empalizadas, rocas, vallas y un par de casas (con tejados azules, para no romper con el esquema) formaban el perímetro del que parecía ser el Rancho Azul. Mugidos y relinchos, que se escuchaban más claramente conforme se acercaban, lo confirmaron.

No había ninguna especie de impedimento para que los visitantes entraran libremente, así que el grupo siguió a Link hacia el interior del rancho a través de un pasaje entre dos muros de roca, giraron a la izquierda, y se encontraron con una atmósfera increíblemente acogedora, como si existiera aparte del mundo que estaba afuera... la brisa marina soplando, la salada humedad en sus fosas nasales, y un silencio pacífico adornado por sonidos de animales y los murmullos de los pocos árboles que había en el lugar. La cosa se puso desagradable cuando Shinon pisó un enorme pedazo de excremento de vaca, lo que fue motivo de blasfemias a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Pero por mis hijas! - Dijo una voz masculina, al otro lado de la puerta del edificio a mano izquierda de los recién llegados -. ¿Quién grita de esa manera?

La puerta se abrió velozmente, revelando a un hombre de aspecto bastante curioso: incluso Mist era más alta que él, el pobre hombre lucía patético a un lado de Titania, Gatrie y Boyd. Tenía una panzota increíble, tan grande que los visitantes de Crimea se acordaron de Brom. Pero este hombre era tan pequeño que la panza, la cual forzaba a los pantalones verdes y camisa anaranjada al límite, se veía aún más grande. Los hechos de que le faltaba algo de pelo en la crisma, y que tenía un poblado bigote debajo de una nariz de bola, no ayudaban en nada a su divertida apariencia bonachona. Para tapar la indiscreción de Rolf, quien contenía la risa con todas sus fuerzas, Link saludó al hombre con mucho afecto.

- ¿Qué tal, Tarin? - Dijo el chico rubio con efusividad, abrazando a Tarin y palmeándole la espalda, cosa que sorprendió al bigotón. Mist no pudo evitar compartir el sentimiento de Rolf, pues ella jamás se había imaginado que ese hombre fuese "Lord Tarin".

- Ho... Hola, muchacho - Respondió Tarin desconcertado, separándose del joven -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Pues... verás...

Link procedió a presentar a todos sus acompalantes (incluído Auru, pues Tarin no lo había visto en su vida), y a explicar la mayoría de los hechos desde el plan formulado en la capital, y el encuentro con Derdim. Evitó entrar en detalles sobre el objetivo que tenían inicialmente los mercenarios al venir a Hyrule, para evitar más incomodidades. Finalmente, aunque no fue tan necesario, entregó la carta de Derdim a Tarin, quien la leyó tan rápido que Link dudó que le hubiera puesto mucha atención.

- Ah, bienvenidos sean, ¡claro que tenemos lugar para ustedes, valientes guerreros! - Dijo Tarin con un entusiasmo que espantó a los invitados -. Ven, joven comandante, pasa por aquí - Tomó gentilmente a Mist por la cintura y la invitó a avanzar más, hacia el gran corral donde tenían a los caballos -, tengo hijas como de tu edad, seguro que te gustará jugar con ellas... Chico, el de pelo verde, también ven, quiero que conozcas a mis hijas.

- Veo que... no entiende la seriedad de la situación - Musitó Oscar rascándose la sien, al ver a Tarin alejarse con los dos miembros más jóvenes de la banda de mercenarios.

- Mira quién lo dice, tú siempre estás sonriendo - Bufó Gatrie con sorna, invitándose a pasar al centro del rancho, un gran corral en forma de óvalo.

Ninguno de los viajeros pudo evitar sentirse relajado al sentir las verdes pasturas pasturas a sus pies, y ver a los equinos galopando alegre y libremente dentro y alrededor del corral. Mientras que algunos se sentaban a descansar, Mia, Boyd y Link se desprendieron del grupo, siguiendo a Tarin, Rolf y Mist.

Cuando los alcanzaron, se reunieron con tres chicas de largas y lacias cabelleras rojas, todas ellas tan similares que solo era posible distinguirlas por que diferían mucho de edad entre ellas. Link reconoció a la mayor como Marin, una atractiva mujer de poco más de veinte años, prometida del comandante Derdim, y devota de sus caballos y vacas (razón por la cual siempre llevaba botines debajo de la falda, para el trabajo árduo de rancho) . La que le seguía era Cremia, una muchacha de unos quince años, igual de bonita. Solamente que en vez de vestir falda como su hermana, llevaba pantalones para montar a caballo a gusto, y poder disparar con su arco a los blancos que estaban colocados en un extremo del rancho. Casi idéntica a sus hermanas, estaba la pequeña Romani de diez años, quien gustaba de imitar a su hermana con su arco de juguete.

Todas reconocieron a Link, y el saludo de cada una varió en efusividad: Marin solo inclinó la cabeza, Cremia saludó con la mano y con emoción en la voz, y Romani se abrazó de las piernas de Link. Mist no pudo hacer más que sonreir ante esa tierna escena. Luego Tarin, como no se había aprendido los nombres de los mercenarios, pidió a Link que los presentara. Romani no tardó en hacerle preguntas a Rolf sobre el arco y las flechas que cargaba en su espalda, hasta que lo convenció de que le enseñara a tirar porque "Cremia no le hacía caso". Eso terminó siendo benéfico para Cremia, pues Rolf estaba más interesado en entrenar con los blancos, cosa que terminó haciendo con la hermana de en medio. Compasiva, Mia sacó sus dotes de niña pequeña y empezó a jugar roña con la pequeña Romani, olvidando que quería entrenar con Link. Y el pobre Boyd terminó siendo ignorado por Mist y Link cuando Tarin, interesado en Rolf al verlo disparar flechas y atinarle a los centros de los blancos en muchas ocasiones seguidas, empezó a interrogar a su hermano mayor. Cuando Tarin inquirió sobre la edad de Rolf y si el joven estaba interesado en casarse, Boyd respondió que era un hermano completamente irresponsable, un llorón, y que tenía una edad mental de diez años de tener una edad parecida a la de Cremia.

Así que mientras Tarin invitaba a Boyd a tomar una cerveza (con Gatrie y Shinon celosos, a las faldas), Mist y Link mantuvieron una charla con Marin.

- ¿Y qué hacen con todos los caballos que crían aquí? - Preguntó Mist después de que Marin los invitó a pasar al corral.

- La agricultura es fundamental en Doncella Azul, así que la mayoría de estos chicos terminan trabajando en los campos - Respondió la pelirroja con amabilidad -. Criamos a caballos para carga, también. Y... bueno, digamos que sobre pedido, criamos a unos cuantos especialmente para batalla, el comandante Derdim solicita muchos a veces.

Mist se encontraba acariciando las crines de un enorme pero bellísimo semental negro, y se sorprendió por la frialdad con la que Marin había dicho el nombre de su prometido. Pero prefirió no indagar en ello, pero sí le dio curiosidad lo que vino después...

- ¿Y qué tal está Ilia, Link? - Inquirió Marin con una sonrisa amable.

- Pues... - Empezó a decir Link con nerviosismo. Por alguna razón que él desconocía, o aún no quería aceptar, se sentía amenazado ante la pregunta -. Pues verás, no la he visto en un año, más o menos...

- ¡Ay, no! - Dijo Marin con lástima -. ¡No me digas que terminaron! ¡Si se veían muy bien juntos!

- ¿Que... que qué? - Saltó Link, sudor resbalando por su frente. Mist lo miraba de reojo, como quien no quiere la cosa -. Es que... es que eso nunca comenzó - Terminó la frase con una risa nerviosa.

- Pues deberían estar juntos, ¿sabes? Ella te mira con unos ojos que dan ternura... ¡Y el alcalde Bo te adora, además! - Marin tomó a Link por los hombros con entusiasmo -. Además, eres un excelente jinete... ya dejamos claro que no tan bueno como yo, pero podrías mantenerla si te vuelves jinete de carreras... o caballero de Hyrule... O tan siquiera si trabajaras en los campos.

- Tú no me ganarías en una carrera - Saltó Link, aliviado de hallar una oportunidad de cambiar de tema -. Me ganaste hace unos cuantos años cuando visistaste Ordon, ¡pero no ahora!

- ¡Anda, escoje un caballo y demos tres vueltas al corral! - El tono retador de Link había encendido en Marin un ardiente deseo de ganarle y hacerle tragarse sus palabras. Pero Mist intervino.

- Marin... Una pregunta.

- Di... dime - Respondió la aludida entrecortadamente, calmándose.

- ¿Estaría bien si entreno un poco con Link antes de la carrera? - Inquirió la comandante con amabilidad.

- No veo problema... claro - Ya calmada, Marin le sonrió, y empezó a andar hacia un par de caballos que pastaban en uno de los extremos del corral ovalado. Mist invitó a Link a seguirla moviendo la cabeza a un lado. Él no pudo hacer más que aceptar.

Marin condujo a los dos muchachos hacia la pareja de caballos que pastaba aisladamente del resto de los caballos. No tan grandes como el semental negro, pero sí bastante fuertes, lucían ideales para los dos.

- Estos dos están bien entrenados, creo que les servirán para practicar - Dijo la pelirroja, a lo que los otros dos dieron aprobación. Entonces les pidió que esperaran a que volviera con las sillas de montar.

- Así que eres de los mejores jinetes de la región - Abrió Mist la conversación, misma que se sentía algo incómoda.

- Pues... no realmente - Dijo Link rascándose la nuca -. Marin es quizás la mejor jinete del reino. Pero cuando competí con ella, ella visitó mi aldea, yo no conocía ninguna otra parte de Hyrule, así que no había competido con nadie, nunca. Marin me ganó por una vuelta entera. A lo mejor podría ganarle ahora, no lo sé...

- Ya... veo... - Fue lo único que respondió Mist.

Link no sabía que un par de minutos pudieran extenderse tanto gracias a la incomodidad del silencio, mismo que ninguno de los dos supo romper. Mist acarició a uno de los caballos, una yegua mejor dicho, para no quedarse sin hacer nada; Link observó primero a Mia jugando con Romani, y luego a Oscar, Auru y Titania acercándose al sitio desde donde tiraban Rolf y Cremia, quienes parecían haber hecho buenas migas.

Finalmente llegó Marin con las sillas de montar y las riendas, Link y Mist le ayudaron a colocarlas en sus respectivos equinos. Link montó al caballo y Mist, a la yegua. A petición de Marin, salieron del corral y se alejaron de los arqueros y de Romani y Mia, yendo a dar hasta una de las esquinas del rancho, opuesta a la entrada, pero con buen espacio.

- Ésta vez, con espadas de verdad - Dijo Mist desenvainando y tirando de las riendas para que su montura encarara a Link.

- ¿No te suena un poco peligroso? - Inquirió él sin desenvainar -. Podríamos lastimar a los caballos o... bueno, a nosotros mismos.

- Estaremos bien, si alguien se lastima, me apresuro a curarlo - Respondió ella con demasiada seguridad, casi como queriendo incitar a Link. Desconcertado, el muchacho solamente vio a Mist acercarse a él a galope lento, girando la espada en una mano, y sosteniendo el bastón y las riendas en la otra.

Link desenvainó justo a tiempo para detener la primera estocada que le arrojó Mist, y con ello le quedó claro que ese entrenamiento no consistiría simplemente en chocar espadas. Ese ataque no hubiera herido de gravedad a nadie, pero aún así, había sido lanzado para cortar. Entonces sus caballos trotaron lentamente uno frente al otro, en círculos, los dos jinetes aguardando para atacar. Link se distrajo y pudo ver de reojo a Marin, Romani, Mia, Rolf, Cremia, Titania, Auru y Oscar observando su entrenamiento detenidamente. Era la segunda vez que hacían eso, como si se tratase de un espectáculo.

- Deberíamos ir por las espadas de entrenamiento, ¿no crees? - Volvió a sugerir Link con nerviosismo.

- Oh, vamos, así es más divertido - Dijo la otra con una sonrisa que a Link le pareció maliciosa.

Aprovechando que los demás habían dejado de entrenar y jugar, los dos jinetes emprendieron una cabalgata alrededor del corral, chocando espadas y esquivándose el uno al otro, zigzagueando, aachándose sobre sus sillas de montar, e intentando acelerar para alejarse o emparejarse. Extrañado por el comportamiento de Mist, y negándose a atacarla, Link solamente bloqueaba los espadazos y bastonazos de la otra. Los espadazos de la comandante eran burdos como en la vez anterior, cosa que se veía muy extraña en un espadín, pero se veían con más gracia en combinación con los ataques del bastón, los cuales eran más engañosos ya que su portadora le daba giros antes de atacar. En verdad era ágil, y una excelente combatiente a caballo. Cuando Mist empezó a hacer uso de ambas armas para atacar, con más frecuencia, Link se vio obligado a emplear el escudo. Un giro del bastón para ocultar que venía una estocada, misma que fue a dar contra el escudo. Luego retiró el espadín, dio otro giro con el bastón, y lanzó una estocada con este, que Link desvió con la espada, y apenas pudo bloquear el tajo vertical que se le vino encima con el espadín. Mist aprovechó ese momento para golpear el escudo con el bastón y hacerlo a un lado. Y cuando Link interpuso su espada en contra del espadín, Mist trabó este con la espada, dio unos giros, y logró desprenderla de la mano de su dueño. La espada fue a aterrizar diagonalmente en la pastura, y los dos jinetes frenaron.

- Vaya, es buena - Musitaron Cremia y Marin al unísono.

- Uno a uno - Dijo Titania con una sonrisa, pues Mist había ganado ese duelo.

- Muy bien, muy bien, me rindo - Balbuceó Link con sudor en la frente, totalmente impresionado.

Sin decir nada, Mist cabalgó hacia el interior del corral, y Link la siguió. Ahí desmontaron, y luego llegó Marin para ayudarles a quitar las sillas de montar. Mist cargó con una de las sillas, y con una sonrisa, dijo:

- Veré si Oscar y yo preparamos la comida. Fue divertido, Link, hay que entrenar así más seguido.

- Yo les ayudaré, los alcanzó en un minuto - Añadió Marin con amabilidad antes de que Mist abandonara el corral. Entonces habló con Link -. Es buena jinete, he visto a muchos caballeros de Hyrule peleando, y muy pocos lo hacen igual.

- Sí, pero es raro... ella no es así de agresiva - Dijo Link rascándose la nuca de nuevo, para luego cargar la otra silla. Marin se mostró pensativa unos segundos mientras andaban, momento que Link aprovechó para observar a Rolf, Cremia, Romani, Mia, Titania, Oscar y Auru: todos habían vuelto a lo suyo.

- ¡Oh, vaya, ya sé que pasa! - Saltó Marin de repente, parándose en seco.

- ¿Qué... qué cosa? - Tartamudeó Link.

- Empezó a portarse muy rara cuando empezamos a hablar de Ilia... ¡Le gustas! ¡Le gustas a Mist!

- ¿Qué... qué dices? - Link empezó a sudar de nuevo, la silla de montar casi se le iba de las manos.

- Se puso celosa y por eso actúa así - Dijo Marin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. ¡Ay, pero qué bonito es ver el verdadero amor!

Link se preguntó si Derdim no era el verdadero amor de Marin, pues con sus palabras daba a entender que no había visto el verdadero amor. Pero ésta vez no pudo cambiar de tema, lo otro le pareció más importante.

- No sé de qué hablas - Respondió el rubio con la voz temblorosa. Pero a la vez, sentía cosquilleo en el estómago -. No llevo ni un mes viajando con ella, no creo que...

- ¿Pero qué hay de Ilia? - Interrumpió la pelirroja, juntando ambas manos y mirando al cielo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - Inquirió Link entonces, poniéndose todavía más nervioso.

- Te ves muy bien con Ilia... pero Mist también es muy agradable, y muy bonita - Añadió la ranchera, los ojos brillándole -. Tal vez podrías...

- ¡Maldición, Marin, no lo sé! ¿De acuerdo?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de agresión, de desquicio, de desesperación, que había permanecido apagada un tiempo. Había regresado, y ésta vez, le había gritado a su amiga. Jadeando, aún impresionado, Link miró a los demás. No habían escuchado la conversación de Link y Marin, pero la voz de Link sí los había alcanzado. Entonces él volvió la vista a Marin, quien lucía entre asustada y molesta.

- Solamente estábamos platicando... No sabía que te molestaría tanto - Dijo en voz baja, ahora nerviosa ella.

- No... yo... lo siento, Marin. No quería...

- Está bien, creo que te presioné mucho - Marin sonrió aliviada -. Creo que iré a preparar de comer, dile a ese chico Oscar que nos alcance.

- De... de acuerdo.

Cuando Marin desapareció tras la puerta de una de las casas, y los demás habiendo vuelto a sus asuntos, Link dejó caer la silla de montar con un ruido sordo sobre el pasto. Entonces se miró las manos, tembloroso, como si hubiera algo raro dentro de él.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo por lo bajo -. No lo entiendo...

La cena había sido mucho más amena. Con Rolf presente, Tarin había dejado de interrogar a Boyd, y empezó a atiborrar de preguntas al menor de los hermanos, para cerciorarse de que, en efecto, era un "hermano completamente irresponsable, un llorón, y que tenía una edad mental de diez años". Los visitantes no puddieron hacer más que reírse de los gestos de Rolf, cada vez que el chico intentaba zafarse para sentarse junto a Cremia, por la cual no mostraba ningún interés marital.

- Anda, hijo, siéntate y toma una cerveza mientras charlamos - Tarin lo arrastraba de vuelta a su asiento, abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Pero yo no... yo no debería tomar - Se excusaba Rolf educadamente, intentando escapar.

Marin seguía mirando furtivamente a Link, con extrañeza en los ojos, pero él decidió ignorarla. Mist permaneció callada la mayor parte del tiempo, comiendo su cena, hasta que Titania le habló sobre el encuentro con Derdim.

- Lo notaste, ¿no es cierto? - Dijo Titania -. Hay algo muy raro, no veo qué tantos "preparativos" puedan hacer a un barco. Entiendo que haya gerudos en el mar, y también me parece raro que hayan logrado tal cosa con esa facilidad. Pero bajo las órdenes de un alcalde y jefe militar, un barco podría estar listo para zarpar en un par de horas.

- Lo sé... Debimos haber permanecido cerca, pero si traen algo malo entre manos, igual nos lo hubieran hecho mientras vigilábamos los preparativos - Señaló Mist, haciendo su plato a un lado -. Creí mejor que viniéramos todos a descansar un poco, por eso no dije nada. La pelea de ayer con ese monstruo fue muy riesgosa y muy dura, si no tenemos descanso, nos quedaremos sin energía antes de que lleguemos a la mitad del viaje.

- Entiendo... pero hay veces que no podemos permitirnos eso, puede resultar en riesgos innecesarios. Tenemos la ventaja de que seremos escoltados por naves hyrulianas por un tiempo, tendremos que depender mucho de ellos si queremos dejar Hyrule y llegar a Crimea.

Link perdió todo interés en lo que hacían los demás, a los pocos minutos de terminar su cena. No tardó mucho en excusarse y subir al cuarto de huéspedes, con comentarios a su espalda de que era muy temprano para dormir.

Al final de las escaleras de madera había un pasillo con cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado. Ya había estado en el rancho con anterioridad, sabía que el cuarto para hombres estaría tras la primera puerta a su derecha. Dentro halló cuatro camas pulcramente tendidas, y otras tres improvisadasa en el suelo. No dudó en tomar una de las primeras. Se sentó en una de las del fondo, se quitó las botas, el cinturón, la correa de la espalda, la túnica y la cota de malla, y botó todo junto a su escudo, espada, arco y carcaj, que estaban en el suelo. Entonces se metió entre las sábanas, acostándose de lado para dar la espalda a la entrada, y no se dio ni siquiera el tiempo para apagar la vela de su mesita de noche, una de las cuatro que iluminaban el cuarto. Y entonces empezó a pensar en Mist, y lo que le había dicho Marin.

"Pero es que Ilia...", pensaba. Ya no podía negarlo más, ya no podía. Se estaba enamorando de Mist, y haber escuchado que, posiblemente, ella se sentía igual, le provocaba un curioso calor en el pecho. Pero no podía sacarse a Ilia de la cabeza, tampoco.

"No la has visto en un año, piensa en eso", fue el siguiente pensamiento en cruzar su mente. "Te ha esperado un año, y no volviste. Si no ha hallado a alguien más, por lo menos ya habrá dejado de darte importancia. Quieres a Mist, digas lo que digas, y no puedes garantizar que Ilia todavía te quiera".

Se quedo quieto y en silencio en un intento por ignorar a Boyd, quien había entrado y se había detenido en el umbral.

- Bueno... no sé si estás despierto o no - Dijo Boyd, indeciso entre subir su voz o bajarla más -. Queríamos ver si estabas bien, te subiste muy temprano.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Link siguió respirando tranquilamente sin hacer otro movimiento, fingiendo estar dormido.

- Y... aquí tienen leche deliciosa, habrá un poco en la mesa por si se te antoja - Dijo el otro con más duda -. Pero veo que no me escuchas... hasta mañana.

Así que Boyd abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con sumo cuidado. "Y también está Boyd", se dijo Link. "Él y Mist también se quieren, no puedo ponerme en medio". Hundió la cara en la almohada, tratando de no pensar más en ello, pero luego se le ocurrió otra cosa y volvió a levantar la cabeza: "Pero ellos no están juntos, no tienen ningún tipo de compromiso. Y ella no ha hecho nada para alejarse de ti para estar con él. Podría funcionar".

Era un pensamiento agradable, y se puso a darle vueltas mientras observaba su sombra proyectada contra el muro de madera y las cortinas: el movimiento de la llama de la vela daba la impresión de que su sombra se movía sola, independientemente de él. Los suaves e hipnotizantes movimientos de su proyección fueron lo que le arruyaron, a pesar de que los demás hombres del grupo empezaron a entrar y salir del cuarto.


	17. Capítulo 17: Por el oasis

~ Capítulo 6: Por el oasis

Tras la llegada de los hyrulianos al desierto, el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso, ya que siendo la minoría, no muchos de los visitantes se atrevían a hablar en voz alta, ni siquiera si hablaban entre ellos de sus propios asuntos. Solamente Ashei y Rasuka, la primera por altanería y el segundo, por necesidad; se atrevían a hablar con libertad, ya fuera entre ellos o con las gerudo.

La verdad sobre los líderes gerudo, una vez que el líder hyruliano empezó a revelar detalles, les había caído como un balde de agua fría a las fuerzas hyrulianas: más de la mitad se negó, inicialmente, a trabajar para un niño, o para la hermana de la enemiga, alegando que no tenían razón para confiar en ninguno de los dos. Rasuka los silenció al decirles que no lo hacían por ellos, sino por la reina Zelda. Aquello le ganó la confianza de sus hombres, un grupo pequeño, pero las gerudo no se sintieron más cómodas al escuchar ese mensaje. Incluso comenzaron a mostrarse más agresivas al dirigirse a sus visitantes.

- Oye tú - Dijo con voz fuerte una mujer, cometiendo el error de hablarle así a Ashei.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, eh? ¡A mi no te diriges así! - Respondió la otra, plantándose en su territorio. Si de por sí era bastante agresiva, lo era más a las siete de la mañana.

- Si sabes lo que es bueno, te callas y escuchas - Espetó la morena groseramente, y luego señaló a sus espaldas con el pulgar -. En el tipi de allá hay un tipo que quiere ver a tu jefe. Pasa el recado, anda.

Shad llegó a tiempo para evitar que Ashei desenvainara y echara todo a perder. A regañadientes, Ashei fue en busca de Rasuka, y lo acompañó a la tienda en cuestión. Dentro estaba un solo hombre, de pie, de espaldas a la entrada. Rasuka lo reconoció cuando se dio vuelta.

- Tú... tú estuviste el otro día en la sala del trono, después del ataque - Dijo el comandante hyruliano con un tono no muy agradable, pues aquél hombre había evadido a todos los guardias y se había colado a la parte más alta del castillo.

Pero aquél hombre no dijo nada. Tampoco se podían adivinar sus motivos o intenciones, ni sus pensamientos, pues su mirada era fría e inexpresiva. Del resto del rostro no se podía decir nada, pues una mitad iba cubierta por una banda marrón en la frente, y la otra mitad estaba oculta por una larga bufanda del mismo color. Eso, más su sucio pelo café, lacio, enmarcaban dos pequeños ojos cafés. Del largo abrigo marrón oscuro, casi negro, que le tapaba desde la nariz y hasta los tobillos, solamente se asomaban un par de botas de cuero y dos manos enguantadas en el mismo material. No parecía cargar más que tres cuchillos y dos dagas, armas que pendían del cinturón y las correas que tenía amarradas a distintas partes del cuerpo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Inquirió Rasuka con más precaución, viendo que el hombre no respondía, y considerando que era un tipo capaz de burlar la seguridad de un castillo.

- Me dicen El hombre en llamas - Dijo con su voz fría.

- Déjate de payasadas o de verdad serás un hombre en llamas - Amenazó Ashei como típicamente lo hacía -. Di tu nombre y a qué vienes.

- He venido a darles un aviso - Contestó tras mirar detenidamente a Ashei unos segundos. Ella no pudo ocultar su intimidación, había algo extraño en la mirada de aquél hombre.

- ¿De qué se trata? - Cuestionó el comandante, opacando la altanería de su compañera.

- No suelo tomar dos trabajos a la vez, especialmente cuando uno se contrapone al otro - Dijo El hombre en llamas con mucha frialdad -. Pero no es el caso aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer en el desierto, así que estaré cerca. No me meteré en sus asuntos, y no le soy leal a ningún país o facción. Pero si desearan emplear mis habilidades para sus propósitos, podríamos hacer un trato. Si me necesitan, solamente hablen con alguna de las mujeres, y digan que necesitan a un Hombre en llamas. El mensaje me llegará.

Cuando El hombre en llamas se disponía a retirarse, Ashei soltó un comentario de que no lo necesitaban. Pero Rasuka la calló con ponerle la mano sobre su boca, lo que la enfadó, pero se contuvo de soltar una perorata agresiva.

- Aguarda - Detuvo Rasuka al hombre -. ¿De qué... habilidades estamos hablando?

- Hago muchas cosas - Respondió el otro, cerrando de nuevo la entrada y oscureciendo la estancia -. Puedo abrir candados. Puedo meterme a donde solo llegan las sombras. Puedo hacer tu trabajo sucio. Pero cobro por todo trabajo individual, y no lo haré si interviene con mi primer contrato.

- ¿Y cómo saber si lo que quiero, interviene con tus asuntos? - Dijo Rasuka.

- ¿De verdad piensas...? - Empezó a sentenciar Ashei, pero la mano de su superior la volvió a silenciar.

- Tres mil - Dijo El hombre en llamas, confundiendo a los hyrulianos.

- ¿De qué hablas...? - Bufó la mujer.

- Cobro tres mil rupias por decirles cuál es mi otro trabajo. O si me contratan, también lo sabrán.

- Está loco - Musitó Ashei -. Rasuka, ni siquiera tenemos mucho dinero con nosotros, no podemos permitirnos gastarlo en este estafador.

- De acuerdo, estás contratado para marchar y luchar en las filas de Hyrule - Decidió Rasuka de súbito, dejando a Ashei boquiabierta -. Ahora dime de qué se trata tu asunto.

- Mi misión es investigar todo sobre este país. Y tras la conversación que escuché de aquél viejo en el castillo de Hyrule, sé que hay mucha información en la famosa pirámide - Respondió El Hombre en llamas -. No quedaré bajo contrato tuyo si no tengo una oportunidad de visitar la pirámide.

- Hecho. Te haré saber cuando vayamos en una misión que implique viajar hacia la pirámide - Dijo el joven comandante.

El hombre en llamas no dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta sin despedirse y desapareció de vista, dejando a Rasuka y Ashei solos.

- ¿Estás demente, eh? ¿Cómo es que ese tipo llegó hasta aquí, en primer lugar? - Dijo ella, exaltada -. ¡Y no tenemos ese dinero!

- No, pero ese tipo es muy hábil, será de utilidad - Se defendió Rasuka -. Y nosotros no lo pagaremos... Tendrá que hacerlo la corona hyruliana cuando esto termine.

- ¿Tienes la autoridad para hacer algo así? - Cuestionó Ashei, un tanto dudosa.

- No, pero la reina entenderá - Dijo finalmente Rasuka, abandonando el tipi.

- Veo que no es completamente incompetente - Murmuró Ashei una vez que se quedó sola -. Puede que yo le gane en una pelea, pero tiene determinación... Aún así, de tal palo, tal astilla. Deberé andar con cuidado...

Los hyrulianos pasaron buena parte de la mañana sin más que un desayuno miserable con escasa agua, seguido de una sesión de entrenamiento bastante decepcionante para Rasuka, Ashei, y los sobrevivientes de la guardia real, los más competentes del grupo junto con Shad. También hubo intentos aislados de socialización con las anfitrionas, pero todos ellos fallaron miserablemente. Carl había intentado entrenar con sus compañeros, y luego había tratado de hablar con una de las gerudo: en ambas ocasiones quedó en ridículo. Su comandante presenció ambos eventos, y preguntándose seriamente cómo era que el soldado había llegado tan lejos (pues lo consideraba un milagro, o un capricho divino), se acercó a hablar con él. No era más que una escuálida y larguirucha persona sentada sobre una roca, codos contra rodillas y cabeza sobre las manos. El de Carl no fue el único caso que causó sorpresa, pues Rasuka había tenido la bondad de platicar con todos sus hombres aunque fuese por unos minutos. Solamente que el hermano menor de Evelyn no dejaba de lamentarse por cualquier cosa que Rasuka mencionara.

No obstante, Rasuka se vio obligado a buscar a los líderes gerudo cuando empezó a sentirse inquieto por la falta de actividad. Volvió a solicitar la compañía de Shad y Ashei para la entrevista, pero cuando pidió acceso al tipi de Harkinian y Koume, solamente le permitieron el paso al comandante. Shad y Ashei tuvieron que quedarse fuera, situación que aprovecharon para conversar, ya que no lo habían hecho a solas en bastante tiempo.

- ¿Y qué tal andas, tú? - Preguntó Ashei. Aunque su tono era frío, el solo hecho de que preguntara por una persona, denotaba que andaba un poco blanda.

- Pues... bien, supongo - Respondió el joven hombre, desconcertado.

- No lo estás - Ashei se cruzó de brazos -. Luces cansado, y esas ojeras no te las podrías quitar con nada.

- Bueno... sí - Shad se sintió avergonzado -. Es que... Debo volverme mejor, no puedo depender de otros para defenderme.

- Sé que entrenas con muchos ánimos - Dijo ella, y luego agregó por lo bajo: -, y eso te hace mucho mejor que esas penosas excusas de soldados hyrulianos. Pero si te esfuerzas más de la cuenta, vas a terminar exhausto en muy poco tiempo, y no vas a poder ni siquiera levantarte de la cama cuando de verdad te necesitemos. Así que no te esfuerces demasiado o terminaras volviéndote un completo inútil, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, pero... - Shad titubeó mucho en preguntar, pero lo hizo -, ¿qué te traes hoy?

- Explícate.

- Nunca preguntas por mí... por nadie, de hecho - Shad se rascó la nuca.

- No te sientas especial. Eres de los pocos soldados buenos en nuestro lado, y eres el único capaz de emplear magia... no muy bien, pero sigues siendo el único - Dijo Ashei secamente. Shad ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios crudamente verdaderos, de su parte -. Y junto conmigo, eres la mano derecha de ese Rasuka, no puedo dejar que te desmorones por ahí.

Shad nunca sabía si agradecerle a Ashei por sus palabras de aliento, o si molestarse con ella por siempre reprocharle lo que hacía, o podía hacer, mal. Así que decidió permanecer en silencio, esperando con ella a que su comandante entrevistara a Harkinian y Koume.

- ¿Qué deseas? - Dijo el joven rey gerudo al entrar Rasuka. El hyliano notó un dejo de molestia en su voz, pero su tono era muchísimo más amable que la vez anterior, así que optó por no comentar al respecto. Recordando que las gerudo no les encontraban significado, también omitió las formalidades.

- Tengo una duda - Respondió Rasuka, aunque segundos después cayó en cuenta de lo infantil que había sonado al decirlo así, pero continuó -. No tenemos ninguna estrategia, ningún plan, y no he oído nada de parte de ustedes. ¿Cómo, exactamente, lograremos atacar a Kotake?

- De hecho - Empezó a decir Harkinian. Rasuka miró de reojo a distintos puntos de la estancia: Koume yacía sentada a un lado de su hijo, observando al hyliano en silencio. La ausencia de Aveil era notable -, tenía pensado emplear a tus soldados para un pequeño... trabajo.

- Sigo diciendo que no estoy de acuerdo - Habló por fin Koume. En su seriedad, era impactantemente parecida a su hermana -. Es peligroso.

- ¿De qué se trata? - Inquirió Rasuka, esperando haber intervenido a tiempo para evitar una riña entre madre e hijo.

- Aveil debería estar de regreso ya. Cuando traiga la información necesaria, te lo haremos saber - Dijo Harkinian tajantemente.

Tras esas palabras, Rasuka dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar la tienda, pero fue interceptado Aveil, cuyos penetrantes pero bellos ojos verdes, bastaron para pararle en seco. Solamente echó una breve mirada al hyruliano, para luego pasar de largo y dirigirse a sus superiores.

- Si queremos hacerlo, no hay mejor momento - Fue lo que les dijo.

- Perfecto - Asintió Harkinian -. Comandante Rasuka - Llamó.

- ¿Sí? - Rasula se emparejó con Aveil y miró hacia el rey.

- Ésta será su misión - Anunció el joven rey, sentado -. A unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, hacia el oeste...

- Concuerdo con la madre, no es una buena idea - Decía Evelyn, muy pegadita a Rasuka -. Deberíamos estar en el campamento, por si llegan nuestros refuerzos.

- Tardarán un tiempo en llegar hasta el desierto - Respondió el líder -. Mejor aprovechemos el tiempo y hagamos esto, nos conviene.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Koume - Intervino Jesse, poniéndose de pie tras descansar sobre una roca -. Aunque son pocas, no podemos garantizar que no se escape ni una sola. Si una de ellas logra fugarse, le hará saber a Kotake que estamos en el desierto.

- No es tan mala idea, piénsalo - Se defendió Rasuka -. Si una de ellas llegara a salirse de nuestras manos, Kotake se enterará y se verá obligada a distribuir sus fuerzas en todos los campamentos y poblados alrededor de Aru Ainu, y ella misma no tendrá más remedio que sentarse al trono y esperar a que toquemos su puerta. Entonces distribuiremos nuestras fuerzas para atacar los puntos clave, y tener un buen punto de partida para atacar la ciudad capital.

Rasuka permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sin notar que El hombre en llamas se le acercaba por la espalda. Solamente se percató de ello cuando Evelyn y Jesse miraron a espaldas de su comandante.

- Por otro lado - Siguió diciendo, sin inmutarse -, si logramos evitar que las enemigas se enteren de la presencia de los hyrulianos en su territorio, podremos seguir tomando territorios sin que se den cuenta. Y de cualquier forma... es necesario que retomemos ese oasis. Si no conseguimos más agua en menos de tres días, Harkinian se verá en serios problemas.

Rasuka y los otros notaron a Ashei, Aveil y a un grupo de gerudo, arcos y flechas en mano, descendiendo de unas dunas en dirección al suroeste, regresando al campamento. Jesse y Evelyn, seguidos luego por Shad, fueron a recibirles.

- En cuanto a usted, señor...

- Volke - Dijo tajantemente El hombre en llamas.

- Necesitamos mantener nuestras bajas al mínimo. Haga lo que sea necesario - Ordenó Rasuka -. Tras la misión, iremos a la pirámide como lo solicité al rey.

- Cobraré setecientas rupias esta vez - Dijo Volke con seriedad -. Si mi trabajo es satisfactorio, cobraré otras setecientas rupias por trabajo. Si tengo que matar, cobraré cincuenta rupias adicionales por cabeza. Si se trata de robo, son cincuenta rupias por candado abierto, y otras cincuenta por objeto. En espionaje cobro bastante caro, así que espero que estés preparado para pagar.

- Trato hecho. Ahora espere mis órdenes.

Rasuka dejó a Volke en las sombras para reunirse con Ashei y Aveil, y las gerudo que llevaba la última bajo su comando.

- Ya nos encargamos de las espías en las rocas - Dijo Aveil, dando un paso para separarse del grupo -. Las otras rondas de espías llegarán en dos horas. Removimos los cadáveres y tapamos la sangre. En menos de dos horas, tenemos que tomar el campamento y posicionar soldadas nuestras para posar como las espías de Kotake.

- Entonces empecemos ya - Asintió Rasuka, pidiendo a Aveil, Shad y Ashei que ordenaran a los hombres.

Todos los hyrulianos que habían llegado al campamento de Harkinian se enfilaron en un bloque, con Ashei a la cabeza, mientras que el pequeño grupo de gerudo de Aveil formó otro bloque. La mayoría de ellas eran arqueras, y Aveil era la mejor armada: cargaba arco y flechas, una cimitarra, y una lanza. Volke no se unió a ninguna fila, sino que se mantuvo a la sombra de las dunas.

- Escuchen bien, todos - Habló Rasuka con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que los suyos le escucharan, pero que su voz no alcanzara el campamento tras las dunas, al norte -. Hay muy pocas mujeres defendiendo ese campamento, pero no por eso la batalla será fácil: todas ellas son guerreras experimentadas. Tampoco deben permitir que escapen, pues si el enemigo se entera del ataque, estaremos en desventaja. Deben silenciarlas a todas, por el bien de la misión, del rey Harkinian y de la reina Zelda.

Ashei, Shad, Evelyn, Jesse y Carl se sorprendieron de escuchar semejante discurso unificador, al cual Aveil respondió con no más que un bufo, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo mejor era mantener a sus soldados en mutua paz.

- ¡Arqueros a la retaguardia y a los flancos, cubran a las unidades de combate a corto alcance, y mantengan vigilados los puntos de visibilidad! ¡Fuego a discreción! - Dadas las órdenes, Rasuka dio media vuelta y se puso su yelmo dorado, luciendo entonces muy similar a sus compatriotas rasos.

Los arqueros de ambos grupos se mezclaron, enmarcando al grupo de lanceros y espadachines por la retaguardia y los flancos. Ashei (protegiendo a Shad), Aveil y Rasuka quedaron a la cabeza del grupo. Volke siguió sin moverse. A la orden, el grupo empezó a subir por las dunas, para luego descender hacia un campamento cuya iluminación consistía en tan solo un par de fogatas. Sin embargo, más allá del campamento, había un bello y abundante oasis, un espejo para el cielo estrellado con media luna. Y al otro lado del espejo de agua, había otros cuantos tipis, formando un perímetro alrededor del agua con el resto de las tiendas. Hubo un momento en que dejó de ser posible permanecer ocultos por las sombras: en cuanto las grupo mujeres junto a la fogata notaron la presencia del enemigo a unos metros de distancia, la líder empezó a gritar órdenes.

- ¡Formaciones! ¡Que las espías escolten a las otras, y las ayuden a escapar por el norte!

Ante lo cual, Rasuka simplemente gritó:

- ¡Ahora!

Del lado opuesto del oasis, sobre las dunas, apareció otro grupo de guerreras gerudo. Las figuras que emprendían la huida se frenaron en seco, viéndose totalmente rodeadas. Flechas llovieron, algunos cuerpos cayeron, y las guerreras de Kotake chocaron en duelo con los hyrulianos y las fuerzas de Harkinian y Koume.

- ¡Traidora a la raza! - Bramó la líder del campamento al ver que Aveil corría hacia ella. Intentó rebanarle el cuello con la cimitarra, pero Aveil hizo un magnífico movimiento: se impulsó con la lanza como si se tratase de una garrocha. Luego, aterrizó a espaldas de su oponente, desenvainó la cimitarra, y le cortó el abdomen, bañando la arena en tripas y sangre.

Para los hyrulianos era difícil distinguir a las enemigas de las aliadas, una vez que todas estuvieron revueltas, pero parecía fácil distinguirse entre ellas. Carl estuvo a punto de derribar a una gerudo en duelo individual, pero esta logró zafarle la espada de la mano, lo tomó por el cuello, y le gritó:

- ¡Estoy de tu lado, idiota!

Tras lo cual lo soltó, y al aterrizar el pobre hombrecillo de rodillas, lo golpeó en la cabeza con el canto de su lanza, enviándolo a dormir.

Para evitar malos entendidos, Ashei y Shad atacaban solo a las que los atacaban a ellos. Shad empleaba su magia para electrocutarlas, enviando ráfaga tras ráfaga de electricidad sobre las hordas que se les echaban encima. Ashei derrotaba fácilmente en duelo a las mujeres que le atacaban, bloqueando algunos ataques con la armadura que le tapaba todo el brazo, y soltando tajos a diestra y siniestra. Para desviar flechas dirigidas hacia él o hacia Ashei, Shad empleaba magia de viento.

Como Jesse portaba armadura, lanza y escudo pesados, dependía de Evelyn para interceptar a múltiples ataques rápidos. Y la muchacha era bastante buena en ello, trazando círculos con la lanza y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, Jesse era imbatible en duelo individual, su experiencia en el campo era incomparable.

Rasuka quedó impresionado con Volke: el hombre se movía literalmente como una sombra. Bajo sus pies, la arena no parecía ser impedimento, como si hubiera loza plana en su lugar. Parecía correr de cara a que le atacaran, pero esquivaba las cuchillas justo a tiempo, para hacerse a un lado, y quedar detrás de la víctima para desgarrarle la garganta, no sin antes lanzar, sin siquiera mirar antes, un cuchillo a una presa que se lanzaba sobre él ingenuamente. Todo ello en cuestión de segundos.

El comandante hyruliano se batió con dos mujeres a la vez, una con cimitarra y una con lanza.

- No hay escapatoria para nosotros - Dijo la lancera -, pero como la cosa ha llegado a esto... ¡te arrastraremos al fondo infierno!

- ¡Prepárate a morir, infeliz! - Dijo la otra, para luego gritar - ¡Por la reina Kotake, y un futuro brillante para la raza gerudo!

- Tontas, me gustaría que lo intentaran - Espetó Rasuka tranquilamente, desafinándolas al apuntar la espada hacia ellas.

El joven se hizo a un lado con tranquilidad, esquivando el tajo vertical de la cimitarra, para después bloquear con la espada, la estocada de la lanza. De rebote, la espada cortó el muslo de la mujer que blandía la cimitarra, obligándola a apoyarse sobre la rodilla opuesta, momento que Rasuka aprovechó para cortarle la garganta y darle muerte. El duelo entonces fue uno a uno, pero la gerudo no tenía posibilidad: sus ataques eran menos precisos que los de cualquier otra mujer guerrera, lo que al hyruliano le pareció raro. No titubeó en hundirle la espada en el abdomen cuando tuvo oportunidad.

- ¡Mamá! - Dijo una voz joven a la izquierda de Rasuka, y el hyruliano se quedó pasmado.

Con un par de hombreras que le quedaban algo grandes, y una lanza que medía casi el doble que ella, una niña gerudo de aproximadamente diez años, miró a Rasuka con tanta ira, tanto odio, que él no reaccionó a tiempo. La niña le lanzó una lluvia de estocadas y tajos al comandante enemigo, pero eran tan imprecisos, lentos y torpes que el único que estuvo cerca de conectar fue el primero, pues Rasuka había tardado en reaccionar y esquivar.

- ¡Vas a morir por haber matado a mi mamá! - Chilló la niña con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡No nos quitarán nuestro sueño de vivir humanamente!

Con sorprendente agilidad, la niña saltó hacia Rasuka con la intensión de hundirle la lanza entre los ojos, pero él se defendió: con un movimiento vertical de la espada, golpeó la lanza a mitad del aire para empujar a su portadora hacia el suelo, haciéndola aterrizar con brusquedad. Cuando la niña se dio vuelta y empezó a ponerse de pie, Rasuka le lanzó dos tajos que conectaron, uno en un brazo, y uno en una pierna. Con la pequeña gerudo a sus pies, aún mirándole con odio y fiereza, Rasuka alzó la espada y la apuntó hacia su cabeza. Y ahí supo que jamás había sentido tanta duda en su vida. Estaba a punto de matar a una niña, a una niña a quien había dejado huérfana minutos atrás. Sabía que debía hacerlo, por el bien de su reina y de su país... pero el pensamiento de acabar con una vida tan inocente, le daba escalofríos. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pues alguien más lo hizo por él esa vez: entrando por su espalda, y emergiendo justo en el ombligo, la ensangrentada lanza le dio muerte a la pequeña, tiñiendo la arena de rojo. Los ojos de la niña imploraron la salvación antes de que toda luz se fuera de sus ojos. Completamente congelado, Rasuka alzó su mirada y se encontró con que Jesse era el dueño de la lanza. Evelyn, con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba de pie detrás de él.

- No dudes, muchacho - Dijo el veterano con mirada fría, pero había temblores ligeros en su voz -. Es algo que debemos hacer, por Hyrule.

Rasuka asintió y se quedó ahí de pie, congelado, mirando el cadáver de la niña que yacía boca abajo, pintando la arena. Luego alzó la vista y vio a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose: las gerudo seguían el ataque, pero todas las unidades hyrulianas (que no eran muchas), se habían detenido. Vio venir a Ashei, seguida por Shad, a paso veloz y en dirección suya. Rasuka no se defendió cuando la mujer le tomó por los hombros con violencia, viéndolo a los ojos con odio.

- ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas por mi país, pero no esto! - Lo zarandeó -. ¡Jamás! ¡Si te vuelven a pedir una cosa similar, puedes aceptar, pero no cuentes conmigo!

Ashei pasó de largo, Rasuka evitó mirarla. Luego miró a Shad, y se quedó frío al ver que también había reprobación en sus ojos. Ashei volvió para salvar a su comandante de una sobreviviente que intentó hundirle la cimitarra en las entrañas, y nadie más que ella lo había notado. Rasuka se sentía tan mal, que llegó a desear que la gerudo hubiera logrado su objetivo. Pero lo que estaba hecho, no se podía deshacer...

- ¿Todo listo? - Cuestionó Aveil más tarde.

- Listo - Respondió una de sus soldadas, entrando en detalles -. Los cadáveres han sido sepultados, la sangre ha sido cubierta, y ya tenemos espías falsas en donde estaban las otras. Si vienen las espías de Kotake, parecerá como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Y luego, nuestras espías las matarán.

- Deberá ser suficiente tiempo. Suficiente para que los refuerzos de Hyrule lleguen a nuestro campamento, y podamos defender el oasis de Kotake cuando se de cuenta de que lo ha perdido - Calculó Aveil de brazos cruzados, satisfecha -. Buen trabajo, comandante Rasuka.

Escoltado por Shad, Ashei, Evelyn y Jesse, Rasuka se dirigía hacia Aveil con paso firme, antes de que ella lo notara. Pero no se detuvo, sino que aceleró. Los otros cuatro permanecieron unos cuantos metros atrás, y Rasuka se separó para hablar con la líder gerudo.

- Debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendida - Declaró Aveil de brazos cruzados -. No tuvimos ni una sola baja, todas nuestras unidades pelearon muy bien.

- No nos lo dijeron...

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡No nos dijeron que había niñas aquí! - Bramó Rasuka, llamando la atención de todos los soldados, hyrulianos o gerudo, que estuvieran cerca.

- No, no les dijimos nada al respecto - Dijo Aveil con serenidad. Su reacción tan tranquila hizo que a Rasuka le hirviera la sangre.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan frías?! - Saltó el hyruliano -. ¡Podíamos haberlas mantenido como prisioneras, no veo la razón de matarlas!

- Era necesario. Kotake ha inculcado en todas sus simpatizantes, y sus descendientes, la idea de que tenerla a ella en el trono es lo mejor - Respondió la mujer, impasible -. Son semillas para una eventual rebelión contra el rey Harkinian IV, una vez que él logre llegar al trono. Y tenerlas prisioneras hubiera sido muy obvio, todo esto habría sido en vano.

- Quiero que me escuches, y quiero que lo hagas bien - Ordenó Rasuka. La fuerza de su voluntad fue suficiente incluso para congelar a Aveil -. Tomaré el agua que necesite, me llevaré a mis hombres y a mi empleado de aquí, e iremos a la pirámide. Después de eso, viajaremos de regreso al campamento de Harkinian. Le haremos saber a su niño rey que no participaremos en esta clase de atrocidades, y que si no está dispuesto a colaborar a nuestro modo, puede dejar de contar con nosotros. Estaremos en su campamento a tiempo para recibir a nuestros refuerzos hyrulianos. Y más vale que lord Harkinian y la dama Koume accedan... pacíficamente a nuestra demanda.

- La erradicación de las civiles, madres y niñas, no fue idea de Koume o el rey Harkinian. Ellos se opusieron a la idea - Justificó Aveil con la misma frialdad -. Pero yo soy la cabeza de su ejército, y tomo las decisiones más convenientes una vez que estamos en el campo de batalla.

- Entonces dependerá de ti cuidar este campamento por un tiempo - Soltó Rasuka -. Y reza porque el rey esté de acuerdo con lo que dices, pues se enterará de ello una vez que volvamos a su campamento.

- Lo entenderá - Afirmó Aveil con toda confianza, ante la reprobación de los hyrulianos que la miraban.

Sin más, Rasuka se dio media vuelta, se reunió con sus compañeros, y ayudaron al resto de los soldados a llenar con agua las botellas y vasijas a su disposición. Rasuka notó que Volke ya no estaba, así que asumió que ya se dirigía a la pirámide. No miró atrás, y una vez que todos sus hombres estuvieron preparados, emprendió la marcha hacia el oeste. No sabía qué tan lejos estaría la pirámide, pero si Kotake había sacado su monstruoso poder de ahí, tenía que saber cómo contrarrestarlo. Tenía que saber qué secretos había ocultos dentro de las cuatro paredes doradas, en la lejanía del mar de dunas...


	18. Capítulo 18: EL Palacio Midoro

~ Capítulo 7: El Palacio Midoro

Link no supo explicarlo, pero se levantó un tanto nervioso a la mañana siguiente. No había ya nadie en la habitación cuando él abrió los ojos, y eso tampoco ayudó. ¿Había sido la razón de su nerviosismo, el hecho de que ese día partirían a Tellius, a Crimea? ¿O se trataba de que ya había aceptado que veía a Mist de una forma diferente? ¿O quizá se preocupaba por sus ataques de enojo, que habían vuelto a surgir? Se preguntó todo eso mientras se vestía apresuradamente, al escuchar ruido proveniente del exterior. Se asomó y vio a Tarin, Oscar, Mist y Boyd preparando una carreta para el viaje, y a Mia entrenando con Titania, observadas por Auru. Se puso las botas, se fijó sus armas a la espalda con la correa, se puso su gorro, y salió de su habitación.

Bajando la escalera se topó con Gatrie, quien por fin había logrado acorralar a Marin.

- ¿Y qué tal si tú y yo nos juntamos, y paseamos por ahí un día? - Preguntaba Gatrie coquetamente. Link presintió el error que el mercenario estaba a punto de cometer, pero pensó que sería más divertido no decirle nada -. Y luego te enseñaré mis extraordinarias habilidades, verás que soy un soldado más fuerte y valeroso que muchos otros en cualquier país.

- Mi prometido es el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Doncella Azul - Respondió Marin entre risas.

Link pasó frente a Gatrie cuando este se quedó frío, paralizado. El hyliano les dio los buenos días, pero estando Gatrie atónito, solamente Marin le contestó. Ya en la planta baja, Link se encontró con Rolf, Shinon, Cremia y Romani a la mesa. Shinon no podía reírse de Gatrie a gusto, porque Romani no dejaba de pedirle que se convirtiera en su maestro.

- ¡Anda, será divertido! - Decía la niña, dando saltitos en su silla.

- Aprender a dispararle a la gente no es divertido - Le respondió Shinon de brazos cruzados, una vena comenzando a palpitar en su sien.

- ¡Pero es que Rolf no me quiere enseñar, y Cremia tampoco! - Se quejó Romani.

- Pues yo tampoco quiero. Vuelve a preguntarle a Rolf, niña, él está más a tu nivel - Dicho esto, Shinon se puso de pie, fue hacia Gatrie, lo sacó de su impresión (no había hecho más que balbucear, sin poder articular palabra por buen rato), y se lo llevó al exterior de la casa.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Shinon? - Cuestionó Rolf decepcionado, pero vio a Link bajando la escalera -. Hola, Link.

- Hola... Eh, Rolf, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? - Preguntó el recién llegado, haciéndose de un vaso con leche fresca, pero sin sentarse a la mesa.

- Ah, es que hace un rato vinieron unos soldados de parte del comandante Derdim - Contestó el menor delos hermanos -. Creo que ya están listos todos los preparativos, y Tarin nos hizo el favor de prestarnos el transporte. Nos iremos dentro de poco, creo.

- Ya veo - Link dio un trago a su vaso. Luego, aunque sabía ya la respuesta, preguntó -. ¿Y Mist?

- Afuera, ayudando con los preparativos.

Link, seguido por la pequeña Romani, quien le pedía lo mismo que a Shinon; salió a ayudar a los otros con la carreta, ignorando a Rolf, quien le preguntaba si no iba a comer nada más. Link abrió la puerta apresuradamente y casi chocó de frente con Mist.

- Ah, yo... lo siento - Se disculpó Mist avergonzada, dando dos pasos atrás.

Link iba a disculparse también cuando Oscar se dirigió a él.

- ¿Qué tal, Link? ¿Todo bien? Te fuiste a la cama temprano...

- Estoy bien, Oscar, gracias - Dijo Link sonriente -. Es solo que - Se detuvo unos segundos y miró a Mist de reojo, luego volvió a mirar a Oscar -... es solo que Mist saca lo mejor de uno al entrenar a caballo. Acabé molido.

- Sí... y lo siento, Link - Mist volvió a disculparse, pero esta vez lo hizo por haber sido tan agresiva. Cuando el hyliano la miró y le sonrió, ella respondió de la misma forma.

- No es nada, aprendí.

- Oye, ¿y si nos ayudas? - Intervino Boyd precipitadamente, palmeando a Link en la espalda con más fuerza de la normal.

En realidad no había mucho más por hacer. No había que cargar nada más que armas a la carreta. Solamente faltaba que el grupo abordara, y que alguien se encargara de guiar a la pareja de caballos que tirarían del transporte.

No hubo tiempo de disfrutar la bella mañana, Link, Auru y los mercenarios debían irse y zarpar hacia Crimea. Cuanto antes, mejor. Cremia fue la primera en despedirse, diciendo que no había pasado buena noche y que se iría a dormir. Romani le dio un fuerte abrazo a Link, y Marin despidió muy amablemente a todos, incluido Gatrie, quien no pudo soportar un abrazo de su parte. Finalmente, con Tarin a las riendas y Auru sentado a un lado suyo, el resto del grupo abordó la carreta, y todos emprendieron el trayecto... uno bastante accidentado, a decir verdad. Tarin iba tan entretenido en su conversación con Auru, que muchas veces se olvidó de su trabajo y logró que el transporte tambaleara peligrosamente sobre unas rocas, eventualidades que hacían imposible disfrutar del paisaje que les pasaba a un lado, como una pintura del mar con la isla de Midoro más allá. Comparadas con eso, incluso las calles empedradas de Doncella Azul eran mejores. Rolf y Shinon notaron la llegada de un jinete cubierto de pies a cabeza en tela café, no se le veía la cara... pero no dijeron nada.

- ¡Amigos! - Dijo Tarin efusivamente, una vez que todos hubieron escapado del transporte de madera. Se había detenido en los bordes de la ciudad, hacia el este -. ¡Un placer haberles asistido! ¡Saben que tienen amigos en el Rancho Azul, y tienen las puertas abiertas!

- Muchas gracias, lord Tarin - Agradeció Mist con un apretón de manos.

- ¡No me digan así, me hace sentir importante! - Respondió el susodicho con una sonrisota.

- Nos vemos después, Tarin - Se despidió también Link, a lo que el ranchero respondió con un efusivo abrazo.

Fue así como se separaron de Tarin, el hombre volvió a subir a su carreta, dio media vuelta, y emprendió el camino de vuelta, despidiéndose a distancia con la mano cuando podía.

- Buen tipo - Dijo Boyd, pero la cara se le llenó de sorna -. Sería bueno casarte con Cremia, Rolf, así Oscar y yo tendremos cerveza gratis de por vida.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Boyd!

Como Link conocía bien la ciudad, fue él quien guió a sus amigos a su destino de esa ocasión, el puerto. Colándose en callejones estrechos y abarrotadas calles amplias, llenas de comercios, el rubio los condujo hasta el norte de la ciudad. Mist no supo decir de qué se trataba exactamente, pero la ciudad se notaba rara. No era la gente, pues todos estaban en lo suyo, como en la vez anterior, rebotando de un lado a otro con víveres en las manos. Tampoco era el mar, estaba tan tranquilo como el día anterior. Tampoco era el clima, estaba incluso más caluroso. No tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas, pues llegaron al puerto mucho antes de lo que pensaban.

El paisaje era abarrotado por marineros, soldados, muelles, y barcos militares y comerciales de todos tamaños. Sorprendentemente, de espaldas a ellos, estaba el comandante Derdim, galantemente vestido en su armadura gris oscura (casi negra) y capa azul, con una espada fija al cinturón. Supervisaba todos los preparativos del barco.

- Dos barriles de cerveza... el viaje les será largo - Ordenó Derdim a uno de los soldados, quien asintió y se encaminó a unas bodegas al borde del puerto, pasando de largo a los reciémn llegados.

- O quizás podríamos venderte a él... igual nos dará mucha cerveza - Señaló Boyd a Rolf, aún con afán de bromear.

- Ah, veo que ya están aquí - Saludó con la mano Derdim a Mist, al escuchar la voz de Boyd a unos pasos detrás de él.

- ¿Estamos listos? - Dio Auru un paso adelante, estrechando manos con el militar.

- Me temo que ha habido una serie de... imprevistos - Dicho eso, Derdim entonces carraspeó, avergonzado -. Les pido disculpas, pero entenderán que no podemos mandar a nadie a la mar sin agua para beber. Uno de los primeros barriles que nos trajeron, cayó al agua y la corriente marina los llevó lejos de nuestro alcance. El resto se rompieron. Y tampoco hemos recibido la fruta.

- Gracias por su consideración, comandante - Intervino Titania -. Esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Disculpen las molestias. Solamente espero que podamos hacerlo rápido - Entonces, el tono del militar se volvió preocupado -. Recibí reportes esta mañana, de que las marineras gerudo andan allá afuera. Asignaré otra nave para escoltarles a alta mar, deberá ser suficiente para defenderles por si las gerudo les aparecen enfrente.

Sin embargo, el grupo de viajeros no abandonó la zona, y aguardaron a la sombra de las bodegas. Auru notó la presencia de una figura cubierta completamente en una capa café, una figura no muy alta. Pero antes de que pudiera señalárselo a alguien, le ganó el sueño y se quedó dormido, sentado sobre un barril.

Link se encontraba observando el mar, con la mente aparentemente en blanco, cuando Boyd se le acercó.

- Oye - Dijo primero, para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Hola, Boyd - Saludó Link tras sacudir la cabeza para espabilarse.

- ¿Crees que por fin podamos entrenar juntos, una vez que estemos en ese barco? - Boyd puso sus brazos tras la nuca, recostando la cabeza en ellos.

- Ah, es cierto - Asintió Link -. Tenemos ese asunto pendiente, tú y yo.

- Pero dudo que puedas ganarme - Dijo Boyd con una sonrisa, casi enseñando los colmillos -. Escuché que Mist te apabulló ayer. Si no puedes ganarle a ella, dudo que puedas ganarme a mi. A mi no me gana nadie.

- ¿Como aquella vez que Kotake te dejó pegado a la pared, con hielo? - Al decirlo, sonrió Link maliciosamente.

- Eso fue... un accidente - Se defendió Boyd, pero al ver que la sonrisa de Link seguía ahí, soltó: -. ¡Vamos! ¡No pudimos con ella, ni siquiera todos juntos! Está bastante fuerte, esa loca...

- Sí... tienes razón - Señaló Link cruzándose de brazos. Kotake era, en verdad, una hechicera poderosa. El muchacho no sabía si era prudente compararla con Ganondorf. Pero por lo menos estaba cerca.

Entre conversaciones y relfexiones, Link sintió que el tiempo se le había ido rápido, y que la espera no había sido tan lenta y tediosa como él esperaba. Pero cuando comentó con Oscar que la espera de tantas horas se le había hecho corta, el cocinero le señaló que en realidad no había sido tanto tiempo, y que solo habían sido un par de horas.

- Te levantaste casi al medio día, Link - Le dijo después de palmearle la espalda -. No es tanto tiempo del medio día a las cuatro de la tarde.

Derdim se acercó a anunciarles que estaba todo listo. Al principio, Mist había pensado que la nave que les iban a prestar, era una de las más pequeñas, pero le sorprendió la generosidad de Derdim cuando vio que, en verdad, se trataba de un navío un poco más grande, equipado, además, con algo que Link llamó "cañones".

- Son armas poderosas, muy devastadoras... no es buena idea tenerlas enfrente - Le dijo Link, a lo que luego explicó: -. Esas armas usan algo que se llama pólvora. Con los cañones, puedes disparar bombas o balas, pueden ser muy destructivas.

- Les hemos brindado toda la ayuda que podemos darles, al menos por ahora - Dijo Derdim, dejando abierta la invitación -. Cuando vuelvan, esperamos estar en condiciones de hacer más.

- Muchas gracias, comandante - Habló Link esta vez, poniéndole los nervios de punta a Auru. Pero el muchacho, prudentemente, no dijo nada más y estrecho la mano del líder militar.

- Defendamos a nuestro país, Link - Derdim estrechó la mano de Link con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sin esperar más, Mist pidió a sus acompañantes que abordaran el barco. Los soldados que les escoltarían ya estaban listos en el resto de las naves, una más grande y otras tres más pequeñas que la que ocuparían los mercenarios, Link y Auru. A bordo de dichos barcos, iban arqueros y demás soldados para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Extrañamente, solamente la nave más grande (que en realidad se trataba de un buque) iba equipada con tres cañones a cada costado. Los cañones del barco para los mercenarios, estaban en cubierta, y tenían ruedas para ser movidos de un lado a otro. Mist no vio muchas de las cosas que Link le describió como bombas, ni balas de cañón.

- ¿Y alguno de ustedes saber cómo mover ésta cosa, siquiera? - Inquirió Rolf, preocupado.

- No es difícil - Repuso Oscar -. Titania y yo aprendimos lo básico cuando estuvimos en el ejército.

- Yo también sé un poco, no te preocupes, muchacho - Añadió Auru, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- ¡Leven anclas! - Dijo la potente voz del capitán del buque, seguida del fuerte tintinear de las cadenas de las anclas.

Dado que los demás ignoraban gran parte del proceso, Titania, Oscar y Auru se encargaron del resto, desde levar anclas, alzar velas, y girar la embarcación para que, por fin, se moviera fuera del puerto. Atrás, en la orilla, Derdim los despidió con la mano antes de retirarse.

Con el timón en manos de Oscar, la nave se movía gentilmente sobre las olas, primero hacia el noroeste. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos de la costa, Oscar giró a babor, para mover el navío hacia el oeste. Bordearían toda la costa norte de Hyrule, de este a oeste, hasta que ésta descendiera abruptamente hacia el sur, como pensaban que haría, basados en mapas tanto de Tellius como de Hyrule.

Mientras que Link y Rolf, mareados, yacían sentados en cubierta, recargando las espaldas sobre los muros de los camarotes (pues uno jamás había navegado, y al otro le había afectado la falta de costumbre); Mist lucía bastante alegre al sentir la frescura de la brisa marina contra su rostro, contra su cabello. Tenía tiempo que no se sentía así de libre, tranquila, feliz. Incluso le dieron ganas de cantar y bailar un poco, pero se contuvo.

Tenía que contenerse, pues se vio obligada a ello...

- Estamos en problemas - Dijo Shinon de repente, mirando de frente hacia el oeste, en el castillo de proa.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Mist preocupada, cortada de su inspiración. Shinon no le respondió con palabras, solamente siguió mirando en la misma dirección. Mist pudo vislumbrar tres figuras en el horizonte, hasta ese entonces figuras pequeñas. Las palabras del vigía del buque le confirmaron su temor:

- ¡Capitán! ¡Hay tres navíos adelante! - Miró por su catalejo y, con la voz temblorosa, dijo -. ¡Son las piratas gerudo, señor!

- ¡Maldición! - Soltó Boyd con enojo, corriendo hacia los camarotes por su hacha.

- Sabían que zarparíamos a estas horas - Musitó Titania suspicaz, a un lado de Oscar.

- Hay algo muy extraño - Agregó Auru detrás de ella, preocupado.

- ¡Comandante Mist! - Llamó el capitán del buque, el cual navegaba a estribor de los viajeros.

- ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos? - Inquirió Mist al capitán, suponiendo que el capitán tenía una idea.

- ¡Viren a babor y naveguen de regreso, hacia el paso entre la costa de Doncella Azul y la Isla de Midoro! - Gritó el capitán, señalando hacia el mencionado punto -. ¡Nuestro buque les seguirá, mientras los otros tres navíos tratan de guiar a las gerudo hacia el paso, sin ser abordados! ¡Podremos atacarlos fácilmente con los cañones, una vez que las tengamos ahí!

- Tiene razón, atacarlas de frente sería inútil - Señaló Titania, asomándose por el castillo hacia el paso.

- ¡A sus puestos, hombres! - Ordenó el capitán, dirigiéndose a los hombres en su buque y a los que estaban en los navíos más pequeños.

Los navíos de las gerudo, no muy grandes (pero, como había señalado Derdim, uno de tamaño considerable) se acercaban cada vez más. Para hacerles frente, las tres pequeñas naves hyrulianas avanzaron un poco más, mientras el buque y la nave que debían proteger, emprendían su regreso hacia el punto acordado.

Ya estaban navegando de regreso, derecho hacia el este, cuando fueron sorprendidos por dos cosas: la primera, cuando Titania empezó a preguntarse cómo era que las gerudo podían navegar tan rápido contra la corriente de aire. Iba a decirlo en voz alta cuando una ráfaga de viento helado les invadió. Aunque les propició, pues avanzaron más rápido hacia el paso entre la costa y la isla, sí les preocupó.

- Si ella... Si Kotake está a bordo de uno de esos barcos, habrá que enfrentarla - Dijo Link en voz baja, pero Shinon, Mist y Boyd lo escucharon.

La segunda sorpresa, y quizá la más preocupante, vino cuando las tres naves gerudo lograron emparejarse con las tres naves hyrulianas. Hubo una fuerte explosión, y el barco que encabezaba la punta de flecha hyruliana, empezó a hundirse entre gritos de horros de sus tripulantes.

- ¡No puede ser, consiguieron cañones! - Saltó Auru horrorizado, sin poder hacer más que ver a sus compatriotas hundirse.

- ¡Capitán! - Llamó Link con apuro.

- No sabíamos que tenían cañones - Dijo el capitán, aún pasmado -. ¡Busquen las bengalas, marineros, vamos a pedir ayuda!

Hubo una nueva serie de explosiones, esos disparos fueron suficientes para eliminar del mapa a las tres pequeñas naves de Doncella Azul. Link miró hacia el frente y vio que ya estaban más cerca de la Isla de Midoro... pero el barco en el que estaba él, y el buque que les escoltaba, eran mucho más pesados que las embarcaciones de las gerudo, más pequeñas.

- Ya no hay tiempo - Dijo el capitán en voz ténue, tiritando. Entonces se bajó el yelmo y ordenó: -. ¡Hombres, preparen... apunten...!

Los tripulantes se movieron apresuradamente, cargando las balas de cañón. Pero sin siquiera haberse emparejado con ellos, las gerudo comenzaron a dispararles. El capitán alcanzó a gritar "¡Fuego!" antes de que la primera bala de cañón impactara contra su cubierta, arrastrando violentamente a un soldado en el proceso. La bala había caído en una posición lo suficientemente efectiva como para destruir una parte de cubierta y cortar al barco verticalmente. Una segunda bala impactó en la proa, con lo que el barco se tambaleó peligrosamentey comenzó a hundirse. Y ninguna bengala fue disparada.

- ¡Oscar! - Dijo Auru con voz fuerte -. ¡Desembarcaremos en la isla! Somos una nave contra tres, nos harán pedazos en segundos. Debemos escapar a la selva de la isla.

- ¡No nos separemos! - Ordenó Mist con tal fuerza que sorprendió a propios y etxraños -. ¡Si Kotake está en uno de esos barcos, debemos enfrentarla todos juntos!

- Esperemos que en Doncella Azul vean lo que está sucediendo, y manden ayuda - Deseó Link, desenvainando su espada.

Oscar viró un poco más a babor para encallar el barco bruscamente contra la costa, mientras Gatrie y Boyd se apresuraban a montar el puente, que quedó apoyado sobre una elevación de la tierra en la isla. Primero Auru, luego Rolf y Shinon (quienes corrían, disparaban a los barcos enemigos, y volvían a correr), seguidos de Gatrie, Boyd, Titania, Oscar, Mist, Mia y Link. Los disparos de los cañones dejaron de ir dirigidos al barco, y empezaron a llover abundantemente sobre el grupo que emprendía la huida, cuesta arriba, en medio de la selva.

- ¡Espérenme! - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Link. Y el hyliano casi se queda congelado de la impresión cuando vio de quién se trataba.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cremia?! - Gritó entre espantado y enojado, alertando a Mist de lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Titania desde más adelante, al escuchar la voz de Link y viendo que también Mist se detenía.

Precipitadamente, Link tomó a Cremia por la muñeca y tiró fuertemente de ella, llevándola cuesta arriba a toda prisa sin pedirle explicaciones, pues no quedaba más remedio que llevarla con ellos. Las gerudo encallarían en momentos, y siendo ellas más numerosas, les perseguirían con toda confianza por toda la isla.

- ¡Hay militares cuidando el Palacio Midoro! - Señaló Auru, sorprendiendo a todos con su velocidad -. ¡También hay embarcaciones al otro lado de la isla, pero son pequeñas y dudo que las usen!

Se detuvieron unos segundos, cuando estuvieron ya muy adentro en la selva, y cuando las gerudo dejaron de disparar. Descansaron unos segundos mientras Shinon se asomaba pendiente abajo, y apuntaba una flecha, aparentemente, hacia los árboles. Disparó, sonrió fríamente, y dijo:

- Una menos. Vámonos.

Cremia corrió sin que Link la jaloneara, pero intentó darle explicaciones. En medio de la tensión, Link no entendió nada de lo que había dicho porque, en primer lugar, no le puso mucha atención. Empezó a atardecer para cuando estaban cerca de llegar a la parte más alta y central de la Isla de Midoro, sin señales de las gerudo persiguiéndoles. Mist pensó que si lograban alcanzar a los militares hyrulianos, estarían salvados: seguramente superarían a las gerudo en número, y las derrotarían, pues seguramente Derdim enviaría asistencia militar a la isla, y las mujeres del desierto no tendrían escapatoria. Pero fue precisamente ese pensamiento el que, tras analizarlo, le daba mala espina, pues las gerudo no hubieran continuado la persecución a menos que se cumpliera una de dos condiciones: o Kotake estaba con ellas y eso les daba suficiente confianza (y ventaja) para ganar, o más guerreras llegarían por el otro lado de la isla. O quizás...

- Allá están - Dijo Link, suspirando aliviado.

Una pequeña fuerza de soldados de Hyrule, comprendida de unas veinte unidades, salió a su encuentro con armas listas. Al hablar, se dirigieron a Titania, por ser la persona en el grupo que lucía más experimentada y que, además, venía armada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió allá abajo? - Preguntó el líder. Era fácil distinguirlo por la capa, pues los otros no llevaban.

- Tres navíos gerudo salieron a nuestro encuentro... no sabíamos que contaban con cañones - Respondió Titania -. Suponemos que todas las guerreras han desembarcado en la costa, pero no sabemos cuántas sean.

- ¿Están atacando todas? ¿Las mismas que se robaron nuestras naves hace unos días? - Inquirió el soldado -. ¿Por qué harían eso ahora, y todas?

- No lo sabemos, pero vienen hacia acá, por nosotros - Respondió Link, dando un paso al frente -. Las detenemos ahora, recuperamos los barcos y nos deshacemos de ese problema.

Todos los presentes, incluídos los guardias del palacio, se desconcertaron ante la fría determinación del joven hyliano. Pero sabían que tenía razón, era la mejor oportunidad para pararlas. Mist se encargó de explicar brevemente porqué las gerudo iban detrás de ellos, así que los hyrulianos accedieron a ayudar. Cremia insistió a Link en pelear, pero él se lo negó tajantemente, diciéndole que no podía arriesgarse a que la mataran pues, después de todo, era una aficionada con el arco, sin ningún entrenamiento militar formal.

El grupo completo abandonó el punto en el que se habían encontrado, y se retrajeron hacia el centro de la isla, el mismísimo palacio. A pesar de haber recorrido Hyrule a lo largo de un año, Link no había visto el palacio tan de cerca jamás, pues la isla era una zona arqueológica restringida. Por eso se maravilló ante la vista del Palacio Midoro al atardecer: lisas y altísimas paredes de roca, de ténue color amarillo, que parecían doradas a la luz del sol de ocaso, alzándose poco más alto que los árboles selváticos; y antorchas colgando de ellas. Los rasgos angulosos del simétrico palacio, eran más amplios en la base, estrechándose tan solo un poco hacia arriba. La construcción estaba sobre una pequeña meseta, la cual se podía subir por una escalinata con dos descansos, del mismo color que el edificio. Dos filas de pilares, algunos destruidos, enmarcando el camino hacia la entrada sin puerta. Y arriba, en el umbral, el magnífico grabado de siete figuras: una gran serpiente, un ave cuya figura combinaba a un águila y a un búho, y un simio con una cola muy larga; encarando a tres figuras iguales, todas ellas vistiendo, al parecer, largas túnicas. Detrás de las tres últimas, había una extraña figura como un pilar, con un ojo en medio y dos cuernos.

Los Intrusos Oscuros, las Sombras Fundidas, y los tres espíritus que se habían encargado de detener aquél mal.

El Palacio Midoro estaba a mitad de un claro, que a su vez marcaba el centro de la isla. Todos los guerreros se posicionaron al pie de la escalinata, donde se reunieron con otros cinco soldados que portaban antorchas. A orillas de la selva, era más fácil vislumbrar movimiento, pudiendo prevenir los ataques de las gerudo. El cielo comenzaba a perder su luz, lo que era una desventaja. Pero por otro lado, ya nadie volvió a sentir ese viento helado... si Kotake estaba entre ese grupo de guerreras, aún no lo sabían. Sin embargo, la situación volvió a empeorar.

El cielo pasó del crepúsculo a la penumbra en tan solo segundos, cuando, de la nada, se formaron nubes negras y se arremolinaron sobre la isla, con el centro del remolino perpendicular al palacio. Ya habían visto eso antes.

- Oh, no - Musitó Boyd, temiendo que sus pensamientos fueran correctos -. ¿Otro de esos portales?

Link entonces miró la escalinata, desde el primer escalón hasta el último, y le pareció un trayecto muy largo de subida... pero era la única escapatoria.

- ¡No estamos a salvo aquí, al palacio! - Dijo Link, aliviando los deseos de todos por resguardarse.

No pensaron ni dos segundos en emprender la huida hacia arriba, pues empezaron a formarse rayos de color morado en el cielo. Además, la primera flecha de las gerudo había sido disparada desde el bosque, derribando en seguida al líder de los guardias. Cuando se formó el rayo más grande, cayendo directamente sobre el techo del palacio, la tierra se sacudió, provocando que otros dos soldados rodaran escalera abajo, a su muerte, a manos de las guerreras gerudo si la caída no los mataba antes. Mientras corrían hacia el palacio, casi saltando escalones, todos miraron hacia arriba con preocupación, solo para ver que, del techo del palacio, descendían distintos tipos de bestias, la mayoría de ellas voladoras. Justo como había ocurrido en la capital. Ya faltaba poco para llegar...

Sorprendentemente, Boyd fue el primero en llegar a la cima, y se encargó de empezar la limpieza del camino, con un fiero golpe vertical de su hacha, llevándose con el mismo golpe a un hombre-águila que descendía en picada hacia él, y a un lizalfos. Empujando con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, los guerreros eliminaron a cuanta bestia se les puso en el camino, no sin llevarse varios rasguños en el camino, y perdiendo a varios soldados hyrulianos en la lucha por abrirse paso a la entrada del palacio. Valientemente, Cremia intentó ayudar tirando flechas, pero no logró conectar más que dos, pero una de esas le salvó la vida a otro soldado.

- ¡Ya casi! - Bramó Link con todas sus fuerzas, tirando un poderoso mandoble que convirtió a un stalfos en una pila de huesos.

- ¡Traguen esto! - Gritó Boyd, dando un golpe giratorio con su hacha, eliminando a tres bestias con ese mismo movimiento.

Shinon, Rolf y otros dos soldados hyrulianos, mantuvieron controladas a las bestias aéreas, pero los arqueros mercenarios se las vieron negras cuando los dos soldados fueron asesinados brutalmente por los monstruos. No pudieron detenerlos a todos, y en cuestión de segundos, el grupo se vio reducido considerablemente gracias a los hombres-águila que lograban burlar a la muerte.

Lograron, por fin, alcanzar el interior del palacio. Pero el alivio no fue total, pues el umbral era demasiado amplio, permitiendo la entrada de varias bestias. Antes de resguardarse contra un muro, Mist pudo vislumbrar a las gerudo que, finalmente, habían logrado alcanzar la cima de la escalinata. Estaban acorralados, encerrados en su propio escondite, y la ayuda de afuera no llegaría prontamente, al parecer. Y la cosa se puso aún peor...

Se hizo un estruendo que, Link hubiera jurado, sacudió a toda la isla. Fue tan fuerte que incluso los enemigos se pararon en seco, Mist incluso pudo ver a varios de ellos de pie a escasos metros del umbral, atónitos, mirando hacia arriba. Y luego, apareció en el suelo una sombra que se fue haciendo más y más grande, llegando a su tamaño máximo con el aterrizaje de una bestia masiva, justo a la entrada del palacio.

- ¡Diosas! - Soltó Auru, sin preocuparse de ocultar su temor -. ¡Un hinox!

Las criaturas empezaron a chillar con ánimo, al ver aparecer a semejante aliado para ellas. Se trataba de un enorme cíclope, de entre cuatro y cinco metros, con piel un poco grisácea y gruesa como roca. Sus cuatro extremidades y su torso eran sobrenaturalmente musculosos, lo que le permitía cargar con facilidad, un gran garrote casi tan grande como él.

Todos, tanto bestias como humanos, se quedaron paralizados ante la imponencia del hinox, que primero vio a los pequeños seres que yacían a sus pies. Su mirada era vacía, estúpida... pero eso no era nada bueno tratándose de una bestia capaz de tumbar un muro con las manos. Rolf, Shinon, y hasta Cremia, le apuntaban flechas a la cabeza, esperando el momento para atacar. Finalmente, la mirada del gigante se fijó en el grupo de viajeros, quienes se mantuvieron sumamente quietos para no perturbarlo. Pero no fue suficiente, pues de cierta manera, el hinox entendía que su objetivo era atacarlos a ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Oscar cuando el cíclope alzó su garrote.

Corriendo hacia adelante, el hinox tiró un golpe vertical con su arma, llevándose el marco superior del umbral. Los guerreros huyeron, pero no todos lo hicieron hacia el mismo lado: Link, Titania, Mist y Cremia corrieron hacia la derecha del gigante, y el resto se lanzó hacia el lado opuesto. Desafortunadamente, el hinox alzó la vista hacia su derecha, el punto donde estaba el grupo más pequeño. Se enderezó, volvió a levantar su pesado garrote (golpeando con él a dos hombres-águila, accidentalmente), y se giró en dirección a dicho grupo.

- ¡Ten cuidado, Mist! - Bramó Boyd desde el lado opuesto, corriendo a atacar al gigante. Sin embargo, fue detenido por dos hombres-águila, quienes volaron hacia a él cuando saltó, y lo golpearon con las garras en el pecho, enviándolo a caer de espaldas al suelo dolorosamente.

- ¡Boyd! - Chilló Rolf, pero no perdió la cabeza y derribó, al instante, a una de las criaturas voladoras.

Entonces, cuando el hinox empezó a perseguir a su reducido grupo de presas, las fuerzas enemigas se dividieron: acompañando al hinox, unas cinco gerudo, tan solo un par de lizalfos y otro par de hombres-águila. El resto de las fuerzas enemigas se fue contra el grupo liderado por Oscar y Auru, empujándolos hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Dicho grupo llegó al fondo del pasillo y dio vuelta, perdiéndose de vista. Seguidos peligrosamente por los pies del cíclope gigante, el grupo de Mist y Link también viró a la izquierda. Romani hacía lo que podía para correr y disparar, pero al poco tiempo se vio más preocupada por esquivar los pies del hinox, que se acercaban cada vez más.

- ¡Mist, cuida a la niña! - Gritó Titania -. ¡Ayúdame, Link!

- ¡Bien! - Respondió el otro, para luego bloquear con el escudo, el cuchillo que le había lanzado una de las gerudo.

Los cuatro siguieron corriendo, pretendiendo que no harían más cosa que eso, pero a la orden de Titania, eso cambió. Mist tomó a Cremia de la mano y continuó la huida, mientras que Link y Titania se paraban en seco, daban media vuelta, y saltaban hacia el pecho del hinox, armas en alto. Ambos, al unísono, dieron un ataque giratorio, impactando al pecho de la enorme bestia y empujándola hacia atrás. No le hicieron daño, pues su piel era demasiado dura, pero su caída sí resultó en la muerte de dos gerudo y un hombre-águila que volaba demasiado bajo. Pero al aterrizar, Titania y Link quedaron vulnerables a los rápidos ataques de los lizalfos y las gerudo. Hubieran sido lastimados de no ser por Romani y Mist, quienes lograron derribar a un enemigo cada una, en una oportuna intervención. Bastó que Mist, Link y Titania volvieran atacar al mismo tiempo, para deshacerse del resto de los enemigos pequeños. Pero el hinox se levantó de nuevo, obligando a los otros a huir de nuevo por el pasillo.

- Esa cosa tiene la piel demasiado dura, las armas no le harán nada - Dijo Titania mientras huían -. Hay que atacar a su ojo.

- ¡Yo puedo hacer eso! - Se ofreció Cremia.

- Es demasiado rápido, y tus habilidades aún necesitan pulirse - Le dijo Link con seriedad -. Nadie de nosotros podrá apuntar y disparar sin que lo aplaste.

- Pero es demasiado alto como para atacarlo de cerca - Señaló Mist con preocupación.

- Entonces derribémoslo como la otra vez, Link - Sugirió Titania -. Entonces tú, Mist, atacas hacia su cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Entendido! - Dijeron Link y Mist al unísono.

El hyliano y la subcomandante volvieron a repetir el procedimiento. Se pararon súbitamente y saltaron hacia la bestia que les perseguía... pero algo salió mal esa vez. El hinox retrocedió un poco, girando sobre sí mismo, y atrapó a Titania con una mano. Además, Link no pudo evadir el golpe horizontal de su garrote, sino que solamente pudo taparse con su escudo. Pero era tal la fuerza del impacto, que salió volando y golpeó de espaldas contra el muro, cuatro metros sobre el suelo.

- ¡No! - Chilló Mist al ver a ambos en problemas, paralizándose al ver que el hinox se disponía a arrojar a Titania directo contra el suelo. Pero, con un alarido de dolor, la criatura se detuvo.

Cremia lo había logrado, había disparado una flecha que había atravesado el ojo del monstruo justo por la mitad. Viscosa sangre azul empezó a brotar de la herida, y el hinox se tambaleó para caer de rodillas y luego de boca, liberando a Titania, quien se deslizó un par de metros por el suelo con la caída. Link apenas estaba poniéndose de pie tras aterrizar de boca, pero se tambaleaba mucho. Mist ayudó a Titania a levantarse, y la mujer le dijo que estaba bien, pero Cremia apenas podía ayudar a Link a mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Mist! - Dijo Cremia alarmada -. ¡Creo que Link no se siente bien! - La muchacha del rancho vio a Link a los ojos, y notó que tenía la mirada perdida. Después de todo, había sido un golpe bastante duro.

- ¿Está herido? - Inquirió Mist, asumiendo que tendría que usar su bastón.

- Aún puede sostenerse, y no sangra... supongo que ha sido solo el golpe - Señaló Titania, ya más relajada, pero la tensión volvió a su rostro un instante después -. Escuchen... ruido... Vienen hacia acá. Yo ayudaré a Link a caminar, Mist. Mantente alerta.

Cremia ayudó a que Link pudiera apoyarse sobre el hombro de Titania, y entonces emprendieron una nueva huida. Dado que Titania no podía correr con el muchacho a cuestas, las otras dos tampoco se separaron mucho, y anduvieron rápido pero sin correr. Sin tanta prisa, Mist empezó a observar con más detalle su alrededor (aunque echando furtivas miradas a su espalda, para ver si Link se recuperaba, y para ver que no apareciera nadie detrás de ellas). Los pasillos eran muy similares a los de aquél lugar donde había conocido a Link, "las tierras del juez", pues eran demasiado oscuros, sucios y lúgubres, solamente que sí había antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos del Palacio Midoro. De vez en cuando, entre la ténue luz del fuego y la penumbra, Mist podía vislumbrar uno que otro extraño jeroglífico en los muros, pero no les puso mucha atención. Conforme avanzaban, el camino se volvía más complicado, intrincado, pues empezaban a aparecer nuevos pasillos y (en contadas ocasiones) puertas. No obstante, siguieron caminando en línea recta, hasta que alcanzaron a ver el fondo del pasillo y, por ende, del palacio. Estaban ya tan profundo, que cualquier ruido cercano se escuchaba con facilidad. No obstante, no podían saber si la batalla continuaba en algún lado, pues sus amigos se habían ido por el extremo opuesto del lugar.

- Esperen... - Musitó Mist, extendiendo su brazo a un lado para detener a Cremia y a Titania. La comandante de los mercenarios pudo ver una sombra moviéndose, proyectada desde alguna persona a la vuelta de la esquina, acompañada de murmullos y el tintinear de metal -. Alguien se acerca...

A la orden de Mist, Cremia y Titania (aún con Link a cuestas) volvieron sobre sus pasos, esperando poder ocultarse a la primera vuelta o puerta que vieran. Lo primero que llegó fue una gastada puerta doble, de color rojo, con un oxidado candado. Velozmente, Mist desenvainó y rompió el frágil cerrojo, y empujó la puerta de la derecha tan solo un poco, permitiendo el paso a sus compañeras, y antes de ocultarse ella misma, echó un breve vistazo a ambos lados: a su izquierda, las personas con las que casi se topaban, no habían dado la vuelta aún; y a su derecha, apareció una tenue luz al fondo del pasillo, al parecer una antorcha. Finalmente, cerró la puerta tras de sí con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, para no delatarse.

- ¿Cómo está? - Volvió a preguntarle Cremia a Titania, mientras esta última colocaba a Link en el suelo.

- Todavía no... Espera - Titania miró al muchacho con más cuidado, y sonrió -. Ya responde.

En efecto, Link al fin alzó los brazos, llevándose una mano a la cara. Poco después logró sentarse lentamente, y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Mist, arrodillada a su lado.

- Hola - Dijo aún con voz apagada, pero sonriéndole a la muchacha -. Vaya, eso sí me dolió... Bajé mi guardia, lo siento - Añadió, rascándose la nuca, entonces miró a su alrededor con desconcierto -. ¿Dónde estamos?

- Seguimos en el palacio... guarda silencio, creemos que hay enemigos afuera - Le explicó Mist, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Link miró a su derecha y vio luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta, y luego vio un grupo de sombras moviéndose sigilosamente al otro lado de la puerta. Contuvo la respiración hasta mucho después de que el grupo hubo pasado por ahí.

- ¿Y qué hay de los otros? - Preguntó Link, poniéndose de pie al fin.

- No lo sabemos - Volvió a responderle Mist. Pensó lo peor al considerar que, si los enemigos habían llegado del otro lado del palacio, era posible que hubieran asesinado a sus amigos. Estaba muy preocupada por todos ellos.

- Supongo que estarán bien... aunque los de Kotake eran más, ellos son bastante fuertes - Tras decir eso, Link empezó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, pero no había mucho que ver debido a la oscuridad, la cual era apenas rota por una sola antorcha encendida que colgaba a la derecha de la puerta. Pero había algo que reflejaba esa luz, y que le llamó mucho la atención.

Justo en el centro de la habitación había algo redondo... Link se le acercó tan solo un poco y vio que se trataba de un espejo. Un espejo muy similar al que él y Midna habían reconstruido un año atrás, para poder entrar al Reino Crepuscular, y que la misma Midna había destruído, para que Hyrule y su mundo no se volvieran a conectar jamás. ¿Era ese espejo ante sus ojos, similar, o igual?

Examinándolo más de cerca, vio que era un espejo más pequeño, y que los patrones en su superficie eran diferentes: los del Espejo Crepuscular eran líneas rectas dentro de anillos, con un símbolo de la Trifuerza en el centro. Pero en este espejo, los patrones estaban más sencillamente colocados, aunque eran más intrincados: eran runas conformadas por círculos pequeños rodeados de anillos y líneas curvas, aunque como esa combinación solamente había dos, colocadas separadamente una de otra. El resto eran líneas rectas que a veces chocaban y se cruzaban, líneas angulosas que a Link le recordaban las runas que había en las estructuras dentro y fuera del Palacio Crepuscular, patrones muy similares a los de la Sombra Fundida, y también muy parecidos a los que Midna tenía en sus extremidades. Dichas runas simplemente recorrían el espejo de arriba a abajo verticalmente, sin más. El marco del espejo, sin embargo, era mucho más sencillo, se trataba simplemente de un anillo pulcramente pulido, recorrido por una sola línea muy similar a los patrones anteriormente mencionados, una línea de abruptos y rectos cambios de sentido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Link? - Mist se le acercó tan solo un par de pasos, pero se detuvo cuando le pareció haber visto que una de las runas en el espejo, brillaba con una luz roja.

- Este espejo... - Empezó a musitar Link, pero él también notó que las runas comenzaban a encenderse en vivo color rojo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento ante ello y se dispuso a alejarse, pero algo andaba mal: sus piernas... su cuerpo entero, no le respondió.

Súbitamente, todas las runas se iluminaron a diferentes tiempos, la luz roja las recorría de abajo hacia arriba a velocidad cada vez mayor. Link no podía despegar la vista del espejo, por más que lo deseaba, y apenas podía parpadear. Sus piernas no se movieron, no podía girar el cuello ni la cintura, ni cubrirse los ojos con las manos, pues éstas estaban pegadas a su cintura.

La luz de las runas se hacía cada vez más rápida, sus ojos no podían soportar verla, pero no podía hacer nada. Por momentos, veía en el espejo reflejos de cosas que no estaban ahí. Primero, se vio peleando contra Boyd, Oscar, Gatrie, Titania, Shinon, Mia, Rolf y Mist, y con un par de golpes de su espada, los asesinaba a todos, salpicándose el rostro con su sangre. Cuando parpadeaba, solamente volvía a ver su reflejo entre las runas luminosas. Volvió a parpadear, y apareció la imagen de él besando a Mist con pasión, aferrándola por la espalda, acariciándole el cabello, mientras Ilia observaba la escena con lágrimas de odio en los ojos. Parpadeó otra vez, y volvió a ver su imagen, pero algo era diferente: no había runas luminosas en el espejo únicamente: también empezaban a aparecer en su piel y en su ropa. Eso le causó un dolor atroz que le recorrió cada milímetro del cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera: el estómago, la cabeza, las manos, las piernas, los ojos, los oídos. En especial su mano izquierda, cuya marca brilló no en color dorado, sino rojo. A la vez que las líneas rojas invadían su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor... ese insoportable dolor.

- ¡Oh, no, Link! - Chilló Mist alarmada, lanzándose hacia él, abrazándolo al momento en que el muchacho caía de rodillas -. ¡¿Pero qué tienes?!

Aunque hincado y al borde de ser derrotado por el dolor, Link continuaba con la mirada alzada hacia el espejo. Lo siguiente que vio fue la versión inversa de la imagen anterior, él besaba a Ilia mientras Mist les observaba. Su cuerpo dio una fuerte sacudida, intentando liberarse, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando parar, pero algo lo obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. La aldea Ordon en llamas. Parpadeo. Link lanzándose sobre Ganondorf, empalándolo a mitad del pecho, bañando la tierra con su sangre mientras el rey gerudo gemía de dolor. Parpadeo. Ilia muerta por su espada. Parpadeo. Rusl, Uli, Colin y la bebé, muertos por su mano. Parpadeo. Auru, Telma, Renado, Ashei y Shad, muertos. Parpadeo. Rasuka muerto. Parpadeo. Zelda muerta. Parpadeo. Kotake abrazándolo como a un amigo. Parpadeo. Un Link con una mirada de luz roja, viéndolo desde el espejo como quien mira a alguien desde un balcón a la calle.

Romanio corrió también hacia Link, horrorizada por sus sacudidas cada vez más violentas. Titania se quedó sola cuidando la puerta, esperando que los alaridos de Link no alertaran a los enemigos de su presencia. Pero eso fue precisamente lo que habían logrado...

- ¡Mist, tenemos problemas! - Anunció Titania al ver a un grupo de sombras quedarse quietas frente a la puerta. La mujer utilizó a Urvan para atrancar la puerta, y luego se recargó de espaldas contra la misma, impulsándose con sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas, para hacer contrapeso a los enemigos que estaban embistiendo por el otro lado.

- ¡Link, por favor! ¡¿Qué tienes?! - Insistió Mist espantada, aferrando el rostro de Link con ambas manos.

La mirada del Link del espejo, le lastimaba todavía más, al igual que su potente risa burlona. No dejaba de ver al pobre Link que yacía hincado, indefenso, débil y lastimado; burlándose de él. "Qué pobre excusa de héroe". La figura del espejo rió fuertemente una última vez, antes de desvanecerse.

Y con ello, el espejo se apagó, pero hizo algo muy extraño: las runas luminosas desaparecieron del cuerpo de Link, pero era como si se tratasen de hilos que venían del espejo, pues al apagarse este, había arrastrado los "hilos" a su interior, desvaneciéndolos en su superficie. Link jadeó exhausto con ese último acto del espejo, y luego cayó boca abajo con una exhalación, empapado en sudor y definitivamente inconsciente.

- ¡Mist! - Volvió a llamar Titania desde la puerta.

La joven comandante se quedó pasmada, de rodillas. Súbitamente, alguien empujó la puerta con tal fuerza, que Titania fue a dar de espaldas contra el suelo, siendo Urvan lo último que quedaba entre Link, Mist, Titania y Cremia, y los enemigos que les darían muerte. Bloqueados por la magnífica hacha, los que estaban afuera no pudieron hacer más que abrir una pequeña rendija... pero eso permitió el paso de suficiente luz, como para que vieran que su objetivo, estaba ahí dentro.


	19. Capítulo 19: La Pirámide del Poder

~ Capítulo 8: La oscura Pirámide del Poder

El grupo de Rasuka arrivó a la Pirámide del Poder durante la noche, exhaustos por la caminata pero en buenas condiciones, gracias a que cargaban agua con ellos. El frío les calaba los huesos, pero varios dudaron en refugiarse dentro de la pirámide, su única opción.

- Se dan cuenta de que esa es la tumba de Harkininan, ¿verdad? - Inquirió Ashei con seriedad -. O al menos eso dice la leyenda...

- Una de las versiones de esa leyenda, dice que el espíritu de Harkinian estaba en su tridente, no en la pirámide propiamente - Aclaró Shad con entusiasmo, mirando la masiva construcción de arriba a abajo -. Y el tridente no está aquí...

Una pirámide de cuatro lados, tan grande que caminar de un lado a otro, tomaba un buen rato. Se alzaba casi tan alta como el castillo de Hyrule, pero imponía más, aún a la luz de la luna, cuya luz se reflejaba misteriosamente en sus paredes... se suponía que eran de roca, pero reflejaban la luz como si fuesen de oro. El grupo estaba de pie sobre lo más alto de una duna, exactamente frente al tunel de entrada a la pirámide, mismo que era coronado por el símbolo de la Trifuerza.

- Kotake obtuvo sus poderes ahí - Dijo Rasuka, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada -. Si ahí dentro hay algo que pueda decirnos cómo derrotarla, estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo.

- Me preguntó qué habrá averiguado ese Volke - Dijo Evelyn en voz baja, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo cuando el helado viento sopló, levantando arena.

- No los obligaré a venir, pero sí les pregunto: ¿quién quiere venir conmigo? - Cuestionó Rasuka a todos sus soldados, mirando a los ojos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Yo sí! - Saltó Shad, colocándose de inmediato a la derecha de su comandante, y luego añadió por lo bajo, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: -. Mi padre no me lo creerá cuando le cuente que estuve aquí...

Después de Shad, solamente respondieron Ashei, Evelyn, Jesse, Carl (dudoso, pero lo hizo), y otro par de soldados más.

- Tomaré a Shad, Evelyn, Jesse y Ashei, deberán ser suficientes - Declaró el líder, pero al ver el decepcionado rostro del empeñoso Carl, se acercó a él, puso una mano en su hombro, y declaró al resto en voz alta -. ¡El resto de ustedes, quedan a cargo de Carl! ¡Obedezcan sus órdenes!

A Carl le bailó en los labios una enorme sonrisa que solamente lo hacía ver más estúpido, pero no pudo sentirse alegre al ver su esfuerzo recompensado (a pesar de los comentarios de su hermana a Rasuka de que "eso no se acercaba siquiera a una buena idea"). No obstante, hubo un par de risas entre las filas de hyrulianos, como si se tratase de una broma. La mirada de Rasuka, diciéndoles que tal no era el caso, fue suficiente para callarles.

Todos los seleccionados para entrar a la pirámide llenaron sus botellas con agua, y caminaron detrás de Shad (se suponía que Rasuka los guiaría, pero Shad estaba demasiado entusiasmado). Traversaron las dunas arriba y abajo, y se detuvieron brevemente ante la entrada... no se veía qué había al fondo del túnel, pero aún así entraron.

Al pasar por el estrecho túnel, la corriente de aire frío se volvía más potente, helándoles hasta los huesos. Siguieron caminando lentamente, precavidos a cualquier cosa, pisando rocas y lo que parecían ser gruesos crujiendo bajo sus pies. Fue hasta que estuvieron bien adentro, que percibieron algo de luz, proveniente de un par de antorchas en las paredes.

El pasillo se convirtió en una estancia cuadrada, no muy grande ni alta. Las antorchas estaban sobre un altar muy elevado, al término de una escalinata. Y a mitad de dicho altar, sobre el último escalón, estaba Volke.

- Oiga... - Llamó Rasuka, su voz haciendo eco en el lugar.

Al llamado del comandante hyruliano, Volke se dio media vuelta y descendió por la escalinata con lentitud. Llevaba bajo el brazo varios pergaminos enrollados, y no parecía tener deseos de mostrarlos a los otros, pues en cuanto terminó de bajar, posó sus gélidos ojos en los de Rasuka, y murmuró:

- Este lugar es una mina de oro, si de información se trata - Su voz fría fue clara, a pesar de ser baja.

- ¿Qué encontró? - Se acercó a él Shad, respetuosamente.

- Cinco mil - Contestó el asesino.

- ¿Qué... que qué? - Tartamudeó el estudioso, levemente intimidado por su voz.

- Cinco mil rupias por la información que me pides - Aclaró Volke, mirando fijamente a Shad, lo que le hizo retroceder.

- Pensé que estabas trabajando para... - Empezó a reclamar Evelyn, sacudiendo su melena con indignación, pero Rasuka la detuvo.

- El trato era que trabajaría para nosotros, siempre y cuando lo que le pidamos no interfiera con su primer trabajo - Le explicó el comandante, sus ojos aún fijos en su empleado -. Al parecer, no puede darnos la información, porque intervendría con ese interés mayor...

- No pude leer todos los pergaminos - Admitió Volke, volviendo a mirar a Rasuka, quien no retrocedió -. Sin embargo, he escuchado historias sobre este país durante mi estancia, y muchas de ellas coinciden con algunos de estos pergaminos, que vienen ilustrados, y con los jeroglíficos en los muros.

Shad se asomó sobre el hombro de Volke y vio que, en efecto, el altar estaba pegado a la pared, para poder ver de cerca una enorme pintura rupestre en el muro contiguo.

- Para el resto, deberé conseguir a un traductor - Dijo Volke, pasando de largo a los soldados y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- ¡Espere, deténgase un momento! - Soltó Shad precipitadamente, llamando la atención del asesino, quien no lo encaró, sino que simplemente miró sobre su hombro -. Yo conozco ese lenguaje, ¡puedo leerlo! ¡Déjeme hacerlo!

- Tonterías... trabajo solo - Volke volvió a mirar hacia el frente, y dijo una última cosa antes de echar a andar otra vez -. Además, yo mismo he contratado a alguien en Hyrule que sabe hacerlo. Ya tengo lo que necesito.

Volke anduvo unos cuantos pasos más, antes de perderse en la oscuridad del túnel hacia la salida.

- Lleva poco tiempo aquí, pero el hombre ya ha hecho contactos y negocios - Bufó Jesse, mirando entonces a la pintura rupestre al final de la escalinata. Shad ya se le había adelantado, y estaba ya sobre el altar.

- ¿Qué dice, Shad? - Inquirió Rasuka, curioso, ascendiendo al altar también.

- Nada que no sepamos, quien haya oído alguna vez la leyenda de la creación de Hyrule, lo sabe - Señaló el joven hombre, y luego leyó con lentitud, pues aunque podía entender esos símbolos raros, no tenía mucha práctica leyéndolos -. "Cuando el mundo estaba lleno de caos, tres diosas doradas descendieron, y dieron sus bendiciones al caótico mundo. Din, con sus poderosos y llameantes brazos, forjó la tierra roja. Nayru, con su eterna sabiduría, regó al mundo con un sentido de razón y de deber, una ley. Y Farore creó a todos los seres vivos que vivirían en ese mundo, bajo la ley".

- Más detallado que lo que me contaba mi abuela, pero lo mismo - Dijo Jesse, mirando hacia su derecha -. El camino sigue por allá, por aquél pasillo.

- Andando, veamos qué más podemos encontrar - Dijo Rasuka, descendiendo al mismo tiempo que Shad, reuniéndose con los otros tres.

El grupo se metió en el túnel que indicó Jesse, apenas iluminado por antorchas, pues algunas estaban encendidas y otras apagadas. Rasuka caminaba en cabeza ésta vez, y Evelyn se le emparejó.

- ¡Vaya, hace mucho frío! - Se aferró al brazo de Rasuka y recargó su cabeza en su hombro -. ¿No lo crees, guapo?

- Yo... no, en realidad no siento frío - Respondió el joven de ojos verdes, tratando se huir.

- Ya veo, entonces tu temperatura corporal no ha disminuido - Evelyn persistió, abrazando entonces su cintura mientras andaban -. ¿Te importaría darme algo de calor a mi?

- De verdad, Evelyn, no deberías...

- Oye, pelirroja, fíjate por dónde andas, ¿quieres? Estuve a punto de quemarte la cabezota - Ashei llegó por atrás de Evelyn, dándole un leve empujón con el hombro a la otra chica, pasando su antorcha recién adquirida a poca distancia de su roja cabellera. Sin embargo, cuando le pasó por un lado, Rasuka pudo notar que le palpitaba la vena de la sien.

Shad no estaba muy pendiente de Ashei por el momento, así que el encargado de calmar las aguas fue Jesse, evitando que Evelyn se le lanzara encima a su compañera. Entonces Evelyn se puso a discutir con Jesse, pero tuvieron que callar cuando escucharon un ruido atroz, uno que no se parecía a nada que hubieran escuchado antes, tan aterrador y agudo que les heló hasta la sangre, no sin antes lastimarles los tímpanos.

- ¿Qué... demonios... ha sido... eso? - Inquirió Shad entrecortadamente, aprovechando las pausas entre los gritos para hablar, mientras se cubría los oídos.

Proveniente del otro extremo del pasillo, vino la respuesta: un ser que en otra vida pudo haber sido humano, pero era tan horrendo que los guerreros ni siquiera quisieron verle fijamente para comprobarlo. Era como un esqueleto con apenas unos milímetros de piel encima. Las cuencas de los ojos estaban vacíos, y la cara era como si la poca piel que le quedaba encima, se le hubiera escurrido o derretido hasta la barbilla. Cojeando, pero aún sorprendentemente, la criatura arrastraba una enorme espada bastarda consigo, el metal levemente corroído de esta, chirriando contra el suelo de piedra. Rasuka se preguntó cómo era que no se le partían las articulaciones por el peso.

- Cuidado con esa cosa, todos - Dijo Rasuka desenvainando y retrocediendo unos centímetros. El ente se les acercaba lentamente, arrastrando una pierna y la espada después, deteniéndose unos segundos para poner sus cuencas vacías sobre las caras horrorizadas de los viajeros.

- Dando órdenes obvias - Bufó Ashei, desenvainando también.

La criatura se detuvo ante Shad y, con sorprendente velocidad, tiró un golpe vertical con su enorme espada, golpe que el investigador apenas pudo librar. Evelyn aprovechó el momento subsecuente para saltar, colocarse a un lado de la momia guerrera, y hundirle la lanza en un costado, emergiendo la pica en el otro. Pero la momia no retrocedió, ni se quejó.

- Ya... veo - Dijo Evelyn con voz temblorosa, alzando la vista hacia el pútrido cráneo -. Éstas cosas... ya no sienten dolor...

La momia soltó un ligero gruñido de molestia, "mirando" a Evelyn hacia su izquierda. La guerrera intentaba zafar su lanza desesperadamente, pero no lo lograba. Pudo sacarla en el último momento, para poder ponerla entre ella y la enorme espada. No recibió el golpe directo, pero el impacto sí la envió volando contra el frío y sucio muro. Rasuka no pudo evitarlo, pero, con un mandoble, su espada sí cortó limpiamente el cuello del no-muerto.

- Ya está - Jadeó, adoptando una pose más relajada y dándole la espada a la criatura.

- ¡Cuidado, Rasuka! - Gritó Ashei detrás de él, botando su antorcha.

Hubiera sido demasiado tarde para cuando el comandante se dio vuelta, pues la momia guerrera no había muerto y le había soltado otro golpe vertical con la espada. Rasuka no lo hubiera podido bloquear... pero Ashei sí lo había hecho.

- Das lástima - Dijo Ashei al ver a Rasuka casi agachado, cubriéndose con ambas manos, detrás de él. Ella hizo uso de su espada y de su brazo izquierdo, totalmente cubierto en armadura, para tapar el ataque -. Levántate.

Ashei entonces tiró un fuerte mandoble al abdomen de la criatura, debanándola en dos, pero ni eso había sido suficiente para matarla. No pudo ocultar su horror al ver las piernas arrastrándose independientemente del torso, que aún empuñaba la espada en una mano y se impulsaba con la otra. La cabeza también movía la mandíbula lentamente, pero no avanzaba de su lugar. Entonces Jesse se acercó a las distintas partes del cuerpo, por sí solas inofensivas, y con la antorcha que había soltado Ashei, les prendió fuego. Sin más ruido que el crepitar de las llamas, todos los restos se extinguieron.

- Si todo lo demás falla, usen el fuego - Dijo Jesse con una sonrisa.

- Claro... andando - Dijo Ashei fastidiada, dándole la espalda al más veterano del grupo, pasando de largo a Evelyn, quien apenas se recuperaba del golpe, y dándole un leve empujón a Shad para que avanzara. Pero el estudioso no se movió ni un milímetro -. Shad, avanza, anda...

- Espera, mujer - Sin quitar la vista del muro de la derecha, apenas iluminado por una débil llama, Shad ahuyentó a Ashei sacudiendo su mano, como si tratase de espantar a una mosca.

Rasuka también se acercó a Shad, asomándose sobre el hombro de este último para apreciar las pinturas rupestres del muro, aún en buen estado como para entenderlas. Justamente en el punto que miraba Shad, estaban los dibujos de miembros de cada una de las razas que habitaban Hyrule, matándose unas a otras. Un hyliano hundiendo la lanza en el pecho de un zora, y un goron estrangulando a una gerudo. Conforme avanzaban por el mural, los roles se iban intercambiando entre ellos. Por curiosidad, Rasuka miró sobre su hombro y vio que el mural contrario era exactamente igual. Y en ambos, lo que más saltaba a la vista, venía a la mitad: el emblema de la Trifuerza, a la mitad de una loma, en cuya cima estaban tres hechiceros en túnicas oscuras, con una especie de torre de piedra, con cuernos y un ojo, alzándose espaldas de ellos.

Sin decir palabra, Shad se precipitó hacia el final del pasillo, el cual llevaba a una habitación similar a la del principio, pero más iluminada. Al alcanzarle (y teniendo que derribar a dos momias guerreras en el proceso), los otros cuatro quedaron maravillados ante la maravillosa obra que cubría sus cuatro muros. En el muro por cuya abertura habían salido, y cubriendo toda su extensión, estaba el grabado de uno de los hechiceros de negro, protegiéndose con las manos del ataque de una enorme serpiente. En el muro opuesto, estaba un grabado casi idéntico, pero había un mono con cola muy larga en lugar de la serpiente. Y entre esos dos muros, a la derecha, estaba representado el tercer hechicero protegiéndose de una enorme águila con cara de búho. En el muro de la izquierda se abría un túnel similar al anterior, pero había un cuarto grabado por encima de este, el cual representaba a la serpiente, al águila y al simio, rodeando a lo que parecía ser la torre con cuernos y un ojo, solamente que estaba despedazada, rota en cuatro partes. Y, a ambos lados de dicho grabado, había más letras antiguas. Rasuka, Ashei, Evelyn y Jesse estaban tan anodadados observando los complejos, pero bellos grabados, que no se molestaron en apresurar a Shad a que leyera, cosa que el joven hizo por su cuenta minutos después.

- "Por mandato de las tres divinidades, los tres espíritus guardianes de Hyrule, llamados Lanayru, Faron y Eldin, enfrentaron a los tres hechiceros de las tinieblas, una trinidad que se hizo llamar 'Interventores Oscuros', y que desafió a las diosas con poderes prohibidos, poderes que hicieron llamar las Sombras Fundidas. Los Interventores Oscuros intentaron dominar el Reino Sagrado y obtener el Poder Dorado, y casi lo consiguen. Pero los espíritus guardianes detuvieron su magia, la sellaron, y los enviaron al Crepúsculo".

- Eso... no lo sabía - Dijo Jesse, pensativo.

- No es información tan nueva - Intervino Rasuka -. La reina Zelda, ese hombre, Auru, y el irreverente de Link, parecen tener conocimiento de esas cosas. Pensaba que esas historias del Reino Crepuscular eran falsas, meros cuentos para niños, pero... bueno, vimos lo que pasó el año pasado, ¿no? Eran bastante reales.

- No desconfíes de Link - Dijo Ashei de brazos cruzados -. Nunca la vi yo misma, pero dicen que estuvo con la reina del Crepúsculo en la pelea contra Ganondorf. La reina Zelda también la conoce.

- Supongo que ellos ya sabían estas historias - Shad se rascó la barbilla -. Me pregunto por qué no me lo contaron, es una mina de oro.

- Sigamos adelante... - Evelyn habló, saliendo de su asombro -. Se supone que nadie había entrado aquí, nunca... supongo que también habrá cosas que nadie ha visto.

En su mente, Shad hizo un recuento rápido del camino que habían seguido, llegando a la conclusión de que estaban en uno de los extremos de la pirámide, el extremo este, y que el camino a continuación los guiaría hacia el norte de la pirámide. En el corredor siguiente, no hubo nada que ver que no supiera ya: los muros mostraban la construcción de la pirámide por las cuatro razas, los hylianos, los goron, los zora y las gerudo. En los primeros metros, se mostraba a un miembro de cada raza entorno al desierto, y la construcción se iba completando conforme el pasillo avanzaba. Viendo que ya sabía eso, Shad se acercó a Ashei, quien caminaba unos metros delante de él.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - Le preguntó, emparejándose con ella por su derecha.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Respondió ella bruscamente, como era costumbre.

- Luces molesta - Dijo Shad ligeramente intimidado, y luego añadió dudoso: -... Más de lo normal, diría.

- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso, eh? - Ashei le aferró con dos dedos, una de sus puntiagudas orejas. Nunca había agredido a Shad, así que él supuso que debía estar verdaderamente molesta. Cuando lo soltó, él notó que Ashei miraba sobre su hombro con molestia, hacia Rasuka y Evelyn. Ésta última no dejaba de acosar a su superior, quien a su vez trataba desesperadamente de escaparse.

Llegaron a otra habitación similar a la anterior, pero un tanto más pequeña y oscura. Sin embargo, las pinturas en sus muros representaban cosas un poco más violentas, algunas que ninguno de los hyrulianos conocía: en cuanto entraron, la primera imagen que vislumbraron, apenas iluminada por el débil fuego, era la de un hombre moreno con los ojos en blanco y cabellera de profundo negro, vistiendo armadura ligera de color gris y blandiendo un gran tridente blanco en una mano, y sangre de vivo rojo escurriéndole de la otra mano, misma que formaba un cuenco. Acompañando a ese torrente escarlata, a cuyo término se abría un nuevo pasadizo, estaban dibujos de personas de diferentes razas, aparentemente muertas a juzgar por las cortas líneas rectas que tenían en el lugar de los ojos.

La imagen de la izquierda era la del mismo hombre con los ojos en blanco, alzando sus manos en alto con el tridente, rodeado por los Interventores Oscuros, cada uno de los cuales extendía su brazo derecho hacia el hombre moreno, en señal de lealtad. Finalmente, la imagen de la derecha mostraba al mismo hombre con sangre en el pecho, el rostro distorsionado con la ira... y su ser entero encerrado dentro del tridente blanco, cuya silueta cubría la pared de arriba a abajo, prácticamente. Las pinturas en todos los muros, como en ocasiones anteriores, iban acompañadas de escritura antigua, misma que Shad se detuvo a leer, no sin antes mirar sobre el umbral por el cual habían salido, lo que le valió encontrarse con las siguientes palabras escritas sobre dicho umbral: "Los Interventores Oscuros, sus alianzas y sus armas".

- Ya... veo - Musitó Shad perplejo cuando terminó de leer todo lo que había en los muros.

- ¿De qué trata esto, muchacho? - Se le acercó Jesse y le puso una mano en el hombro, logrando al fin salir de su fascinación.

- Los Interventores Oscuros diferentes armas en aquella legendaria guerra... pero las únicas que utilizaron ellos fueron las Sombras Fundidas - Explicó Shad -. Y tampoco estaban solos... al parecer los gerudo, o al menos unos cuantos, estaban de su lado. Como fuere el caso, el primer rey Harkinian peleó junto a ellos, haciendo uso de la primera arma que los hechiceros oscuros crearon, el Tridente del Poder. Por sí solo, el tridente era un arma tremendamente poderosa, pues quien la usara, ya fuese un mago o un guerrero, vería sus poderes incrementados a niveles sobrehumanos.

- Lo que explica que esa perra sea tan fuerte - Bufó Ashei.

- Pero tal parece que a Harkinian se le fue la mano... ¿ven esos dibujos? - Señaló Shad hacia los cadáveres que fluían con la cascada de sangre que se formaba en la mano del gerudo -. Perdió la cordura, y empezó a asesinar sin discriminación, fuesen aliados o enemigos. La historia en los muros nos dice que su mente fue muy débil, cegada por la ambición, por lo que no pudo dominar los poderes oscuros del tridente, sino que estos le dominaron a él.

- Lo que explica que esa perra esté tan loca - Dijo Ashei con una risita amarga.

- Los Interventores Oscuros lo alejaron de sí mismos - Continuó narrando Shad -... hasta que los espíritus de la luz decidieron detenerlo, asistiendo a nuestro primerísimo rey de Hyrule en la lucha contra el rey del desierto. La esencia misma de Harkinian, se había vuelto maldad, consumida por el mal, así que los espíritus lo encerraron en el tridente. Y eso marcó el inicio de la lucha entre los Interventores y las demás razas, lo que llevó a la creación de distintas armas.

- ¿Armas, dices? - Dio Evelyn un paso adelante -. ¿Qué clase de... armas?

- Todas ellas mágicas, supongo, pero no sé cuáles ni cómo sean - Respondió Shad, acomodándose los lentes -. El tridente fue la primera, y las Sombras Fundidas fueron las más poderosas, pero me imagino que hubo más. Deberíamos adentrarnos más y seguir averiguando.

Avanzaron por el siguiente pasadizo en línea recta, por lo que Shad supuso que seguían caminando por el borde de la pirámide, o uno de sus lados. Dicho pasadizo contenía imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez, de Harkinian luchando contra el primer rey de Hyrule, quien blandía una espada larga y de empuñadura dorada. Mientras andaban por el corredor, Rasuka, ya libre de los acosos de Evelyn (gracias a una ligera ayuda por parte de Jesse), se acercó a conversar con Ashei.

- Oye, escucha - Le llamó con tan poca rudeza como le fue posible, pues la joven mujer no le inspiraba mucha docilidad.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Respondió la otra golpeadamente, caminando con los brazos cruzados.

- Mira, todavía tendrás tus líos contra mi, y no me importa - Dijo el comandante al emparejarse con ella, volviendo a caer en su nivel de brusquedad -. Solamente quería agradecerte el apoyo que... que me has... dado - Eso último le costó muchísimo trabajo decirlo -. Apoyas a mis soldados tanto en el campo y fuera de él, a pesar de que eres con ellos, más grosera que un mono...

Ashei lució sorprendida por el comentario de su compañero, reacción que compartió con Shad, Evelyn y Jesse, quienes habían alcanzado a oír. Nada acostumbrada a la amabilidad, Ashei no supo cómo responder, aunque por lo que decía su mirada, parecía que había un dejo de empatía y ternura en ella... mismas cualidades que se esfumaron repentinamente, cuando se cruzó de brazos y bufó con brusquedad:

- Eres un lamebotas, como tu padre - Volvió a encarar al frente y cerró los ojos -. En el momento en el que algo sale mal, o no es como lo esperabas, vienes e intentas solucionarlo de esa forma patética.

Rasuka, sin embargo, no pudo creer esa contestación, así que, adelantándose a la mujer y parándose en seco delante de ella, tapándole el paso, le respondió:

- ¿Puedes parar ya? - Extendió sus brazos para bloquearle todo el espacio posible -. ¡Yo no soy como mi padre... y lo que haya pasado entre él y sir Asher es cosa de ellos, no mía, ni tuya, ni de nadie!

- Hipócrita - Musitó ella con enojo, deteniéndose. La discusión de ambos había llamado la atención de sus acompañantes, quienes cesaron el avance, atónitos -. No tienes respeto por nadie, ni siquiera por la reina: por ella solamente tienes una devoción estúpida y banal, pero eres incapaz de ver los talentos y cualidades de otros... porque crees que eres superior a todos, por tu bonito título de "capitán de la guardia real".

- ¡Te acabo de demostrar respeto! - Rasuka negaba con la cabeza y sacudía las manos, incrédulo -. ¿Por qué no lo vees?

- ¡Ese es tu problema! - Sentenció Ashei, señalándolo - ¡Crees que necesitas demostrarlo, no lo haces porque quieres! ¡No respetas a tus compañeros, no respetas a Link, no respetas a tus soldados, ni a tu gente! ¡Tampoco respetas a tus enemigos, pues no les tienes piedad!

- ¡Lo que pasó en ese campamento no fue culpa mía, no sabía que habría niñas ahí! ¡Nadie lo sabía, maldición! - Blasfemó Rasuka entre furioso e indignado.

- ¡Lo hubieras sabido si tan solo supieras lo que debes hacer, si pudieras ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poner tus reglas y tus condiciones, en vez de doblegarte a la voluntad de ese mocoso que se dice rey! - Ashei acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Rasuka, quien no retrocedió ni un milímetro -. ¡Pero es que no sabes nada, porque estás en el puesto que estás, porque tu padre te lo heredó, seguramente!

- ¡Disculpa, pero Rasuka está en su posición porque se la ganó, nadie le dio nada! - Intervino Evelyn altaneramente e indignada, lo que puso a Shad especialmente nervioso -. ¡Los miembros de la guardia son colocados ahí por su talento, no por títulos nobiliarios!

- Por favor, deténganse... - Dijo Shad con tanto nerviosismo, que su voz no salió con la potencia necesaria para escucharse más allá de un metro.

- ¡Tú no te metas, nadie te ha hablado! - Ashei se volvió hacia ella, apretando las manos -. ¡Tú no haces más que andar por las faldas de tu comandante, y...!

- ¡Ya basta! - Bramó Jesse, poniéndole fin a la discusión de forma excesivamente brusca: golpeó primero a Ashei, luego a Rasuka y finalmente a Evelyn, con el canto de su lanza, sacándoles el aire -. Si quieren resolver sus estúpidos problemas, esperen a que estemos en un lugar seguro.

Aquello bastó para que se bajaran los ánimos entre el trío, aunque el rencor no se fue. Rasuka fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y en cuanto se hubo repuesto, volvió a emprender el camino que habían tomado, esperando buscar más respuestas y olvidando la discusión. El resto le siguió en completo silencio. Además, parecía que todo ser dentro de la pirámide, fuese vivo y no muerto, había escuchado la pelea, pues no se había escuchado el más mínimo ruido. Finalmente, ingresaron a una habitación aún más grande que la anterior, con la misma estructura, solamente que el camino continuaba por la izquierda, y no de frente.

Los murales, y los textos que le acompañaban, representaban lo que parecía ser otra de las armas de los Interventores Oscuros, aunque solamente Shad entendió de qué se trataba la historia, pues las pinturas por sí solas no tenían mucho sentido. Los dibujos del muro de la izquierda, que rodeaban el umbral, mostraban los verdes campos de Hyrule y sus habitantes, todos ellos sonrientes y unidos, algunos incluso se tomaban de las manos. Además, entre ellos había soldados de todas las razas.

En el segundo muro había dos dibujos: el primero, cubriendo la parte superior izquierda de la pared, mostraba a un soldado hyruliano, rodeado por un aura negra, de rodillas ante un objeto redondo, aparentemente un espejo. Rasuka dudó si se trataba de tal cosa, pues el objeto no reflejaba al soldado... más bien, parecía como si el espejo mismo tuviera ojos, dos ojos rojos. La segunda imagen en el mismo muro, era la del soldado de la imagen anterior, frente a uno exactamente igual, vistiendo la misma armadura y blandiendo la misma lanza.

El tercer mural era triste, sombrío y sangriento: el primer soldado yacía muerto a los pies de su igual, mismo que sostenía el cadáver ensangrentado de una niña en una mano, y sostenía la frígida mano del cuerpo muerto de una mujer, quien yacía al lado del primer soldado.

- No puedo creerlo - Musitó Shad asombrado, los ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear -. Esos hechiceros hicieron cosas horribles... pero dignas de reconocimiento.

- ¿De qué se trata ésta vez? - Gruñó Ashei, unos metros detrás del joven hyliano.

- El Espejo Oscuro fue la siguiente arma de los Interventores Oscuros, y hacía algo verdaderamente fascinante - Respondió Shad con seriedad -. El ejército que buscaba reclamar la Trifuerza y el Reino Sagrado, capturaba a gente de la facción opositora, y los obligaba a mirarse en el espejo. Lo que sucedía después...

Se quedó callado súbitamente. Los otros pensaron en impulsarle a que continuara, pero dudaron en hacerlo al ver que se sacudía con un escalofrío, pero sin quitar la mirada del segundo mural.

- El espejo tenía la cualidad de... de crear una especie de clon de quien lo mirara - Explicó al fin, cruzándose de brazos -. Un clon que solamente poseía los pensamientos más oscuros, o los más reprimidos de la persona original, o los pensamientos y sentimientos opuestos a los de dicha persona. O todo lo anterior a la vez, dependiendo el caso.

- Y entonces mataban al... original - Dijo Jesse, tratando de deducir el significado de la pintura de la derecha -. Se deshacían de él, y la copia se hacía pasar por la otra persona, aniquilando a los opositores de los Interventores Oscuros desde adentro.

- Algo así - Shad complementó la explicación del hombre de bigote -. La "copia" era incompleta... como una mera sombra de aquella persona de donde salió. Ella misma necesitaría matar a su contrario para volverse un ser "completo".

Todos se quedaron en silencio, intentando imaginarse una catástrofe tan horrible, de semejantes dimensiones. Ashei trató de ejemplificárselo a sí misma, imaginándose que, sin explicación alguna, Shad le atacaría y la asesinaría, revelándole su identidad como una copia maligna de su amigo. Y aquél pensamiento le dio escalofríos.

- Pero esto me trae una pregunta a la cabeza, una muy importante - Dijo Rasuka dando un paso hacia Shad y mirando de reojo a Ashei, a Evelyn y a Jesse, quienes asintieron al estar de acuerdo -. Estas armas... ¿dónde están? Porque si Kotake sabe de su existencia, y estas cosas están regadas por todo Hyrule, entonces tenemos un serio problema...

- Hasta donde sé, gracias a Link, las Sombras Fundidas estaban regadas por el país, y están en manos de quien deben estar, fuera de peligro - Dijo Ashei, aún molesta.

- Y el tridente está en manos de esa bruja, evidentemente - Dijo Evelyn torciendo la boca -, y lo sacó de aquí. Podría ser que el espejo esté aquí también...

- Si estaba aquí, ya debe saber de él - Señaló Shad con una mano en la barbilla -. Por eso mismo, dudo que esté aquí, ya lo hubiera usado en nuestra contra.

- Pero otra vez, si las Sombras Fundidas y el Tridente del Poder estaban en distintos puntos del país - Empezó a decir Rasuka -, el Espejo Oscuro debe estar en otro punto diferente del mapa.

- No nos preocupemos mucho por ello ahora, todavía falta exploración por hacer aquí - Palmeó Jesse a Shad en el hombro, para luego adentrarse en el siguiente pasillo. El cambio de sentido en el camino indicaba a Shad que se dirigían hacia el extremo oeste de la pirámide, ya fuese que el camino en efecto los condujera hasta ese extremo, o terminara a mitad de la construcción. Desconociendo las dimensiones de la misma, Shad no supo si se encontraban a la mitad o al final del lado este de la pirámide, así que bien podrían haberse dirigido al mero centro. Tras caminar durante unos minutos a través de un corredor sin ninguna imagen en sus muros, obtuvo la respuesta.

- Tiene que ser el centro de la pirámide, sin duda - Dijo al ver lo que había en el cuarto.

El camino no continuaba por ninguna parte, era el final del recorrido, al parecer. Solamente había una gigantesca runa ocupando la mitad de la extensión del sitio, y una inscripción en lo alto del muro contiguo, misma que Shad prosiguió a leer:

- "Sólo aquellos que posean el poder bendito, podrán avanzar más allá de este punto. Sean prevenidos, pues lo que puedan o no presenciar, podría quebrantar sus voluntades, sus mentes y sus corazones. Recuerden, hay cosas con las que los mortales no deben ni pueden lidiar".

- ¿Se necesita del poder de la Trifuerza para poder pasar? - Inquirió Evelyn con voz temblorosa, pues tenía en su cabeza un pensamiento nada alentador. Un pensamiento que compartía con Rasuka.

- Si antes de poseer el tridente, Kotake tenía un poder tan grande para pasar por aquí, o si halló la forma de hacerlo... entonces es una hechicera muy, muy peligrosa - Dijo Rasuka con seriedad pero resignado a que su tarea no sería fácil. Miró al suelo por varios segundos, antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Ashei, quien tampoco lucía nada tranquila...

En muchísimos años, jamás se había visto un alboroto similar en ese palacio. La Isla de Midoro, y el palacio que se alzaba majestuosamente en su punto más alto, había sido habitado por poca gente, solamente unos cuantos soldados que se ocupaban de cuidar el acceso al palacio, y a todas las cosas que yacían en su interior, por antiguas y oscuras que fuesen. La verdad era que ninguno sabía la verdad de los objetos que resguardaban (uno en particular), así como prácticamente todas las personas en Hyrule, quienes desconocían muchas historias, leyendas y antiguas artes de sus ancestros. Era tal el desconocimiento de los guardianes del Palacio Midoro sobre aquello que resguardaban, que ni en sus más extraordinarios sueños se imaginaron lo que vendría. Y todo comenzó aquella noche...

- ¡General Derdim, señor!

Blandiendo su resplandeciente alabarda dorada, Derdim caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio, adentrándose más en él, cuando un soldado lo alcanzó para reportarle algo. Sin decir nada, y con mirada severa, se volvió para escucharle.

- ¡No hay señal de ellos, señor! - Dijo el soldado, firme ante su superior.

- Así que lograron escapar a salvo... - Musitó Derdim en tono monótono, sin expresión.

- ¿Desea que los busquemos por mar, señor? - Sugirió el soldado -. O si lo prefiere, puede enviar a su embarcación con su tripulación, todos ellos aguardan órdenes de usted.

- No será necesario, soldado. Retírese - Ordenó Derdim con una amable inclinación de cabeza, con lo cual el otro hombre dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

Derdim continuó su camino, andando con la espalda recta, a paso firme, y sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Finalmente llegó casi hasta el fondo del corredor (el camino viraba hacia la izquierda al final), hasta una reluciente puerta doble, evidentemente maciza y que parecía nueva.

- ¿Está reparada? - Cuestionó Derdim a los dos guardias, uno a cada lado de la puerta.

- Sí señor, no será tan fácil de derrumbar como la anterior - Afirmó uno de los aludidos -. Se necesitarían varios hombres para abrirla, si fuese asegurada.

- Perfecto. Déjenme entrar, por favor - Pidió el comandante.

Los guardias asintieron y, simultáneamente, empujaron las dos puertas para abrirle el paso a su superior. La poca luz que entró se reflejó en un objeto en el interior de la sala... la sala del espejo.

Dentro había al menos unos diez soldados, todos ellos equipados con escudos y lanzas, y los cascos bien puestos. Todos ellos miraban con nerviosismo hacia el fondo de la sala, donde unas débiles luces rojas parpadeaban en breves y contadas ocasiones. Se sobresaltaron al escuchar las puertas abrirse, y volvieron a su silenciosa temerosidad cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás del general Derdim.

- ¿Qué hay del prisionero? - Inquirió con severidad al soldado más cercano, quien parecía ser el líder en turno a juzgar por su capa azul.

- No se mueve, señor - Respondió el soldado, para luego tragar saliva y seguir explicando con voz temblorosa -. Pero... asumimos que sigue vivo, señor.

- Temo que debo dejar el palacio - Declaró Derdim, incrementando la tensión en los ya de por sí atemorizados soldados -, hay algo que ha llamado mi atención, y debo atenderlo yo mismo. Confío en usted, capitán, para mantener al reo en su lugar hasta que lleguen instrucciones desde tierra firme. Utilice todos los métodos necesarios para mantenerlo preso, fuerza letal si llegara a ser el caso. Es un prisionero... delicado, pero valioso. No lo asesine a no ser que no haya alternativa.

- En... entendido, señor - Asintió el militar, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar su miedo.

Sin decir más, Derdim dio media vuelta y, tras alcanzar la puerta, tocó dos veces. Acto seguido, se le abrió camino al exterior, y se perdió de vista cuando el paso volvió a cerrarse. Entonces, cuando el sonido de sus pasos se hubo extinguido, se hizo un sepulcral silencio que solamente era roto por un ahogado jadeo de nerviosismo, proveniente de uno de los soldados en la sala.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el prisionero, cuya silueta no se podía distinguir en la oscuridad... su ubicación se notaba únicamente porque, por alguna razón, su cuerpo a veces era cubierto por angulosas líneas de luz roja, que le recorrían de algún extremo del cuerpo al otro, y luego se apagaban.

- El general Derdim no nos respondió la pregunta - Murmuró un soldado en la oscuridad -... ¿quién es este?

- Qué es este, dirás - Añadió una mujer muy nerviosa, aferrada a su lanza.

Todos ahogaron un grito cuando se escuchó un ruido metálico, señal de que el reo se había movido, arrastrando una de las cadenas que le ataban: una cadena más un grillete para cada una de sus cuatro extremidades.

Después no fue sólo un grito ahogado, sino un paso atrás, provocado por un nuevo movimiento del reo. Y cada vez lo hacía con más frecuencia... no estaba agonizante, estaba dormido.

- ¡Tranquilos, soldados! - Reclamó el líder orden, alzando una mano -. Aunque lograra liberarse, el prisionero está desarmado, y somos veinte de nosotros contra él. No obstante, repito, se necesitaría de fuerza más allá de la humana, para romper esas cadenas tan gruesas.

Con esas palabras, los soldados se mantuvieron firmes en su lugar, más relajados que antes. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho: una especie de gruñido, que no era animal pero tampoco humano, rompió el frágil silencio al acompañar el siguiente movimiento del prisionero. Con el esfuerzo, las luces en su cuerpo comenzaron a recorrerle con más velocidad y frecuencia, y tiró de la cadena que aprisionaba su brazo derecho con increíble fuerza. Al hacerlo, mostró el dorso de su mano derecha, y sobre él se iluminó, con potente luz roja, un pequeño triángulo. Y entonces la cadena se rompió...

Antes de que los guardias pudieran hacer algo al respecto, un sonido aterrador entre grito, chillido y berrido; les llegó hasta los huesos, aterrándolos. Después de eso se rompió la cadena que le apresaba el brazo izquierdo, y en pocos segundos, también se quebraron las que le amarraban las piernas.

- ¡Deténganlo! - Ordenó el líder de los guardias.

Dos soldados, un hombre y una mujer, se le lanzaron al misterioso ser, uno por la derecha y el otro, por la izquierda. Pero ninguno duró con vida por mucho tiempo, pues no se esperaban un contraataque de tal magnitud: la mujer se vio empalada por una espada que el reo blandía con su mano derecha, sacada de la nada, y murió entre pataleos y arcadas, llenando su careta con su propia sangre, tratando de gritar o respirar hasta el último segundo. La muerte del segundo soldado fue más rápida, pues una mano le aferró el cuello, y lo alzó varios centímetros sobre el suelo con extraordinaria fuerza, antes de tronarle el cuello.

- ¡Diosas santas...! - Chilló otro soldado antes de abalanzarse sobre la puerta.

- ¡Al ataque! - Ordenó a todos el líder, pero se quedó frío al presenciar el siguiente movimiento del extraño ser.

Era como si su cuerpo entero se hubiera vuelto líquido, amorfo: una masa negra, pero aún con las misteriosas luces rojas. Esa masa se movía libremente por el suelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad hasta que las luces de su cuerpo le delataban. Y para esos momentos, ya estaba bastante alejado de su posición anterior.

- ¡Do... do... dónde esá? - Inquirió una de las guardias, con una voz tan chillante que más bien parecía grito.

Su respuesta fue pronta, pues una especie de garra metálica le aferró por la careta. Luego un ruido metálico como el tirar de una cadena, y luego la espada hundida en su vientre, para cortarla finalmente en dos. Cuando el resto de los guardias notaron su ubicación, corrieron hacia él, rodeándole. Otro chillido sobrenatural y escalofriante acompañó el ataque giratorio con la espada de la criatura. Entonces se abrieron las puertas de la sala...

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! - Dijeron los dos guardias de la entrada, ingresando a la habitación con armas en mano.

No hicieron más que unirse a la carnicería, despidiendo sus vidas con gritos de terror y dolor. Poco después, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse tras ellos, para no volverse a abrir en un buen rato.

- Pobres... - Musitó Derdim con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, recargado en un muro a la vuelta de ese mismo corredor. Se puso de pie, abrió los ojos, y se alejó un poco del muro para colocarse a mitad del paso -. Pobres peones, tan leales... y tan dispensables.

Con la boca torcida en una siniestra sonrisa, y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, metió el pulgar y el índice en una pequeña bolsita que colgaba de su cinturón. Entonces los volvió a sacar, y soltó el polvo dorado que sostenía con ellos. Al tocar el suelo, el polvo formó un círculo de runas alrededor de Derdim, luz que luego le envolvió para hacerle desaparecer.

Tras el último alarido, que luego se convirtió en arcada, se hizo silencio, un silencio sepulcral y horrible, señal de lo que estaba por venir...


	20. Capítulo 20: A la mar, una extraña paz

~ Capítulo 9: A la mar, una extraña paz

Durante dos días seguidos, Link había gozado de una extraordinaria tranquilidad. Resultaba que, por fin, estaba de regreso en Ordon, descansando después de un árduo y peligroso viaje. Los niños corrían y jugaban en la aldea, Fado se encargaba de cuidar al ganado, y el resto de los aldeanos estaban muy contentos por Link. Él tenía los pies desnudos, metidos en el agua del río, y Mist estaba sentada junto a él, muy sonriente y tan bella, sus ojos azules fijos en los de Link. Ilia parecía estar conforme con ello, pues ella estaba sentada al otro lado de Link, igual de sonriente y linda, sin despegar de Link las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Todo era muy agradable, por fin tenía algo de paz... hasta que algo se movió en el agua, y no eran precisamente sus pies. Se inclinó un poco para asomarse, y no vio nada más que su reflejo: su cabello rubio, sus orejas perforadas por aretes, esa mirada fría de sus ojos azules, esa sonrisa siniestra...

... Esa sonrisa siniestra...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante ese rostro tan radicalmente distinto al suyo, una mano como la suya salió del agua y, aferrándole por el tobillo, lo arrastro a las profundidades. Trató de jalar aire, pero solamente le entró agua. Alzó la mirada y, acompañando la horrible y desesperante sensación de no poder respirar, sintió un vacío en el estómago al ver a Mist y a Ilia, asomadas sobre el borde del agua, viéndolo ahogarse entre risitas...

- ¡Ah!

Intentó de nuevo tomar una bocanada de aire, y pataleó y jaló agua con las manos. Solamente que, esta vez, sí entró aire, y en vez de agua se trataba de tela. Abrió los ojos y, al sentarse, se vio envuelto en sábanas, sentado sobre una cama. Jadeando, miró vagamente todas las cosas a su alrededor: todo era de madera. A su izquierda había una ventana redonda, pequeña, cubierta por una cortina blanca muy delgada, por lo que pudo ver que era de día. No había mucho más, solamente otro par de camas, hamacas, y barriles. Conforme se fue calmando, fue notando más cosas, como el sonido de las olas al otro lado del "muro". Estaba en un camarote, y se movían sobre las olas.

- Despertaste, ¡qué bueno! - Dijo una voz femenina y un tanto infantil a su derecha.

Link no había notado la presencia de Cremia anteriormente, a pesar de que había estado allí todo el tiempo, así que se sobresaltó cuando ella se hizo notar. De pie junto a su cama, Link la tenía prácticamente encima, pues lo observaba muy de cerca con las manos atrás y el rostro alegre.

- ¿Cre... Cremia? - Inquirió Link, aún confundido.

- No, soy Titania, pero me hice pequeñita - Respondió la muchachita, para luego soltar una risita -. ¡Claro que soy yo, tonto!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó el rubio, mirándola de arriba a abajo, y luego mirándose a sí mismo, resultaba que no tenía la túnica puesta, solamente la camisa blanca y los pantalones del mismo color.

- Cuidándote, por supuesto - Respondió Cremia aún sonriente -. Y de nada, por cierto.

- Gracias, pero... Estamos viajando con los mercenarios, ¿no es cierto? Por eso pregunto qué es lo que haces... bueno, viajando con nosotros.

- Me imagino que no lo recuerdas, pero es entendible, pasaron muchas cosas allá y llevas dos días dormido - Puso Cremia sus brazos en jarras -. Me colé en el barco cuando partieron de Doncella Azul, tomé un caballo para salirme del rancho y llegar ahí. Tuve que salirme con ustedes cuando empezaron a bombardear el barco.

A Link le empezaron a volver los recuerdos... cómo tuvieron que virar de regreso cuando tres navíos, robados por las gerudo, les atacaron cuando salían de Doncella Azul hacia mar abierto. Cómo tuvieron que descender en la Isla de Midoro cuando los barcos que les escoltaban, fueron hundidos por el enemigo (también recordó que Cremia había aparecido en ese momento). Cómo habían sido atacados por las gerudo y monstruos, en conjunto, para terminar acorralados en el palacio. Y cómo Cremia, Titania, Mist y él habían ido a dar a una sala con un espejo... el instante en el que lo miró, ese espejo... No podía dejar de pensar en ello, en todo lo que vio. Aquellas visiones habían sido tan horripilantes, pero a la vez tan familiares... ¿Por qué había visto cosas que le aterraban, o cosas en las que no le gustaba pensar, o que no le gustaría hacer? ¿Acaso ese espejo mostraba los peores temores de la gente?

- ¿Link? - Llamó la voz de Cremia, arrancando a Link de los pensamientos en los que estaba tan inmerso.

- ¿Qué pasó con los demás? - Inquirió Link preocupado.

- Bueno, ya estabas inconsciente para entonces - Empezó a explicar la chica -. Después de que te desmayaste, alguien empezó a golpear la puerta, intentando abrirla... Titania intentó detenerlos, pero no lo logró, pensamos que vendrían a atacarnos. Pero en realidad eran Rolf y los otros. Al parecer Derdim mandó los refuerzos bastante rápido, y pudieron asistirnos antes de que nos pasara algo. Así que todos están bien - Concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

- Es bueno escucharlo - Dijo el muchacho con alivio -. Así que... ¿dos días durmiendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos viajando?

- Dos días, también - Dijo Cremia, pero su rostro se ensombreció por alguna razón -. Derdim en persona fue a asistirnos, y ofreció que fueras llevado con un médico en Doncella Azul, pero... pero Auru se negó rotundamente. Mist tampoco accedió, de hecho ella te sacó cargando y te llevó por una buena parte del camino hacia el barco. Se puso muy brava cuando Derdim tomó tu brazo para cargarte, ella no te soltó para nada... hasta que decidió que eras demasiado pesado, y Oscar te trajo el resto del camino. Pero no lo entiendo, todos sospechan de Derdim... Mist, Titania, Auru... ¡Pero si es un buen hombre! Auru en especial no le tiene nada de confianza, ese señor ya no me agrada nada, y...

Pero Link no estaba escuchando, o por lo menos había dejado de hacerlo en el momento en que Cremia le había dicho lo que Mist había hecho. No podía creerlo, pero a la vez, el pensamiento le llenaba el corazón con una agradable calidez. Debió haber estado sonriendo con ello, pues Cremia de repente se quedó callada, y le dijo:

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? - Una sonrisota le bailaba en los labios. Link no dijo nada, e incluso sintió que se ruborizaba un poco, pero su respuesta vino en forma de una sonrisa, no en forma de palabras -. Bueno, iré a avisar a los demás que ya has despertado, tú piensa qué hacer con eso... harían buena pareja.

Con una nueva sonrisa, Cremia cerró la puerta tras de sí, y Link pudo escuchar que caminaba rápidamente, quizás ansiosamente, para ver al resto del grupo. Mientras tanto, Link se echó de espalda a la cama y yació ahí, cómodamente, por varios segundos. Sintió deseos de levantarse y ponerse su ropa (la cual estaba pulcramente doblada al pie de la cama, mientras que sus armas estaban debajo de ella) y salir a cubierta... pero no tenía las fuerzas: había pasado dos días sin comer, inconsciente tras una árdua lucha.

Finalmente escuchó los pasos de varias personas sobre la madera del barco, y Link se enderezó cuando la puerta se abrió... y, además de Cremia, se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver tan pronto, o al menos no aisladamente, pero cuya presencia le llenó con una calidez tan agradable como nunca le había ocurrido antes con ella. Link se sintió muy afortunado por poder verla, y al parecer, ella estaba muy aliviada de verle bien y despierto, a juzgar por la radiante sonrisa en sus finos labios.

- Ho... hola - Balbuceó Link con nerviosismo, pero con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Link - Respondió Mist sin borrar su sonrisa, dando un par de pasos al frente para acercarse a la cama.

- Ah, eso me recuerda... ¡debo ir a entrenar con Rolf! - Se excusó Cremia con apuro, y Link se preguntó porqué su encuentro con Mist, le había recordado su entrenamiento con arco -. Los demás no vinieron porque no querían abrumarte, Link, pero te visitarán luego. Así que ya me voy.

Sin que Link o Mist pudieran intentar detenerle, la muchachita ya había cerrado la puerta y echado a correr hacia cubierta, dejando a Link y a Mist completamente solos. Él no supo si eso era algo bueno, pues no supo qué decir al principio. Y ella, al parecer, tampoco venía preparada.

- Y... ¿cómo te sientes? - Habló la joven comandante al fin, pero también tímida.

- Muchísimo mejor - Respondió Link precipitadamente, y luego añadió -. No puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido... de hecho, ni yo mismo lo sé con exactitud, desperté y no recordaba absolutamente nada - Link sonrió tímidamente y se rascó la nuca, un poco avergonzado por no haber recordado cosas tan importantes.

Mist soltó una risita al ver la timidez de Link, y luego ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo, sin saber qué decir. Pero se tiraban breves miradas furtivas, mismas que eran cada vez más frecuentes, hasta que se volvieron una sola mirada fija y profunda, de los ojos de uno a los del otro.

- Oye - Habló Link ésta vez, dudoso.

- Dime - Pidió amablemente Mist, avanzando un poquito más.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? - Preguntó Link con sinceridad -. Eres la comandante, y estar a cargo de la tripulación, y conmigo a cuestas, debe ser un poco complicado. Si hay una forma de agradecértelo...

- Link - Enternecida, Mist se sentó en la cama junto a él, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa -... no es necesario. Te cuido porque quiero... y bueno, los otros también me han ayudado, hasta Shinon, sorprendentemente...

- ¿Tuviste que ordenárselo? - Dijo Link sarcásticamente, con una mirada de complicidad.

- Sí, algo así - Contestó la otra entre risitas, y luego continuó: -. Pero Link, no eres una carga, no has sido una carga, nos has ayudado muchísimo en realidad. Te cuido porque quiero... te cuido porque... porque te quiero.

Las palabras de Mist le cayeron a Link como un balde de agua, pero no supo si era fría o caliente. Se quedó frío porque no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho, así que abrió los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa, y se quedó con la mirada congelada en Mist, quien también se sobresaltó por su reacción. Pero un extraño, y a la vez agradable calor, le rodeó, y sentía unas ganas inmensas de tomarle las manos, el rostro, acariciarle el cabello... besarla...

- Yo... yo no... - Nerviosa, Mist se puso de pie sin mirarlo, y tomó del suelo una jarra llena de agua, y un vaso de madera. Vertió agua dentro del vaso mientras se disculpaba -. No quería... de verdad, yo no...

- Mist - Llamó Link con serenidad, sin dejar de mirarla, y su voz hizo que los ojos de la joven y bella comandante, se viraran hacia los suyos con timidez.

Al no decir Link nada más, Mist puso la jarra de nuevo en el suelo, y le tendió el vaso al joven hyliano. Él extendió sus manos para recibirlo, pero también tomó las manos de la muchacha con delicadeza, y la miró a los ojos. Le quitó el vaso, lo sostuvo con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha tiró de Mist, acercándola hacia sí... y ella se dejó llevar.

Fue súbito, inesperado, y mientras Link cerraba sus ojos, Mist los abría más. Sintió su aliento acercarse a su rostro, y el impacto causado por el contacto de sus labios varoniles sobre los suyos fue tal, que al principio no respondió el beso. Pero gracias a una sensación tan increíble y tan agradable que le recorrió la espina, un tierno deseo de besarlo, pudo responder de igual manera a las delicadas pero firmes caricias de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el cálido abismo de su cariño, acariciándole el cabello y el cuello, mientras que él se enderezaba para abrazarla con ternura. Él, tan ansioso por besar a la comandante, no reparó en lo que había visto vagamente en su cuerpo: no se había dado cuenta de que la marca en su mano izquierda, la de los tres triángulos, había sufrido un cambio. Él sólo la besó, ella sólo lo besó, y deseando que durara para siempre, no les importó nada más...


	21. Capítulo 21: El torneo de Marado

~ Capítulo 10: El torneo de Marado

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde los eventos ocurridos en la Isla de Midoro, y desde los descubrimientos de Rasuka y compañía en la antigua pirámide. El grupo de Link y Mist por fin había logrado bordear a Hyrule por el norte, y favorecidos por el viento, se dirigieron hacia el sur por la provincia de Kobitan y hacia el golfo de Oribes, el cual ya aparece en los mapas de Tellius. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaron en su trayecto, notaron que el viento se volvía más frío, sobrenaturalmente frío, hecho que era entendible tratándose de la provincia de Kobitan, lugar marcado por el gran Pico Nevado en Hyrule. Pero conforme navegaban hacia el sur, a un Daein en verano, comenzaron a preocuparse por la permanencia del gélido viento a su alrededor.

El panorama era un poco más alentador para Rasuka, Ashei, Shad, Harkinian y Koume: el comandante de las fuerzas hyrulianas, se negó a poner mano sobre las infantes gerudo en los campos de batalla, condición que Harkinian, Koume y Aveil aceptaron a cambio de continuar con una mútua cooperación. No obstante, no podían permitir abstenerse de atacar los campamentos enemigos solo porque tuvieran niñas entre sus filas, así que recurrieron a los mensajeros, quienes transmitían a las líderes de los campamentos el ultimátum del rey Harkinian, solicitando la evacuación de las niñas con un día de anticipación. A pesar de que les concedían esa ventaja, la alianza hyruliana y gerudo obtuvo muchas victorias importantes, con Rasuka, Ashei y Aveil comandando sus fuerzas en los campos de batalla. Conquistando muchos puntos clave para un ataque a la ciudad de Aru Ainu, y cortando muchos puntos de suministro de agua a la ciudad, Harkinian y Rasuka estaban mucho más cerca de lograr su objetivo. La llegada de soldados desde la capital, solamente logró subirles los ánimos a los aliados de Zelda y Harkinian.

También estaba el general Viscen, guardián del trono y comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Hyrule, quien estaba en constante contacto con los dos grupos mediante las piedras chismosas. Tras enviar soldados de la capital al desierto, él, a su vez, recibió una pequeña fuerza de soldados de Doncella Azul, enviados, por comando suyo, por el general Derdim, comandante de las fuerzas armadas de esa ciudad. Sin embargo, su intercambio de información con Mist y Auru, quienes le cuentan lo sucedido en la Isla de Midoro, y con Rasuka y Shad, quienes le notifican de sus descubrimientos; hacen a Viscen sospechar sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Derdim. Aún más, con la información de Shad y tras lo sucedido con Link, Viscen deduce de qué es lo que le pasó al joven hyruliano, y decide guardarse esa información sin transmitírsela al grupo de los mercenarios, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Aunque para Hyrule hay una luz a futuro, cada vez más fuerte, no lo es así en otros lados del mundo. Link aprendió durante su viaje con los mercenarios, acerca de la historia reciente del continente Tellius: la guerra de liberación de Daein, la guerra civil de Crimea, la guerra entre la Alianza Laguz y Begnion, el reciente descubrimiento de Hatari, y cómo todos esos hechos desencadenaron, a la larga, un conflicto entre las diosas Yune y Ashera. Todos los países de Tellius estaban recuperándose de una guerra a nivel continental, y la inestabilidad política no ayudaba a la situación: bien recibida, recién se había coronado la reina Micaiah gracias a la abdicación de Pelleas, a quien se le creía hijo del anterior rey, Ashnard; pero había mucho trabajo que hacer por Daein, Micaiah sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, ni rápida. Los países de las aves laguz buscaban unificarse en un solo reino con Tibarn, rey de Phoenicis, a la cabeza. Por otro lado estaba Goldoa, cuyo rey había sido asesinado en la guerra de Ashera, por lo que su más joven hijo, Kurthnaga, tomó el trono de una nación que, tras milenios de aislarse de todo el mundo, por fin le abrió sus puertas. Caineghis, rey de Gallia, renunció al trono para que lo ocupara su sobrino, Skrimir. En un país laguz, donde los gobernantes se deciden por fuerza y no por título nobiliario o ascendencia, Skrimir fue bien recibido. Luego estaba el imperio de Begnion, el país más poderoso del continente y cede religiosa del mismo. La emperatriz Sanaki, antes bajo el título de apóstol, ha tratado de gobernar a su gente sin la guía de la diosa Ashera, luego de desenterrar las verdades de los dioses, que los milenios habían mantenido ocultas. Además estaba Hatari, el reino de los lobos, cuya reina, Nailah, buscaba reunificar a su gente con el resto del continente.

La inestabilidad era aún peor para Crimea, sin duda. Recuperándose de los desafortunados eventos del año anterior, su gente vio resurgir de una aparente muerte al antiguo príncipe, Renning, tío de la actual reina, Elincia. Durante la guerra del Rey Loco, Ashnard, Renning había sido dado por muerto. Hasta entonces, la existencia de la reina Elincia se había mantenido en secreto, para no causar revuelo sobre la sucesión, si sería Elincia, hija del rey Ramón, o Renning, su hermano, quien portaría la corona. Tras reaparecer, sin embargo, Renning dio un paso atrás, y dio lo mejor de sí para ayudar a su sobrina a guiar al país por el mejor camino. Al enterarse de ello, sin embargo, tanto nobles de la corte como civiles, protestaron: aún había restos de la rebelión, y había quienes aún consideraban a Elincia una gobernante débil e inapropiada. Con la reaparición de Renning, muchos vieron su oportunidad para alzar la voz. Gracias al príncipe Renning, también comandante de los caballeros reales, a Geoffrey, futuro marido de la reina y segundo en comando de los caballeros; al Conde Bastian, duque de Fayre y respetada mente política de la corte; y Lucia, hermana de Geoffrey y guardaespaldas de la reina; todos los intentos de reavivar una guerra civil, fueron silenciados. No obstante, gracias al hechizo de control mental de Kotake sobre la reina Elincia, la joven gobernante fue tomando decisiones no del todo correctas, mismas que reanimaron las esperanzas de los pocos rebeldes restantes. La acción de Elincia contra los rebeldes fue violenta, sin embargo, y solamente causó más revuelo del que logró extinguir. Sus caballeros reales y amigos cercanos obedecían sus órdenes bajo protesta, incapaces de resolver el problema de su reina, a pesar de que el Conde Bastian conocía su solución.

Aunque los deseos de rebelión se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco, la influencia de Kotake en Crimea, y en todo Tellius, fue causando estragos: nevadas continuas en pleno verano, y monstruos atacando sembradíos, establos, casas y a la gente misma, en todos los rincones del continente. Es este continente lleno de incertidumbre, el que Link por fin conocería...

- Empieza a preocuparme - Decía Titania. A su alrededor estaban casi todos los miembros del grupo, salvo Boyd, Oscar y Shinon -. Estamos claramente en Tellius ya, no debería hacer este frío... ¡es pleno verano!

Todos ellos estaban bien envueltos en capas, si bien un poco viejas, pero les ayudaban para mantener el calor. Se encontraban reunidos dentro del mismo camarote donde había despertado Link tras lo sucedido con el espejo, unos metidos en las camas, y otros sentados unos muy cerca de otros. Cremia, quien ya le había agarrado cariño a Titania, estaba sentada junto a ella, y la mujer le abrazaba.

- Supongo que es culpa de Kotake - Dijo Link, quien estaba recargado junto a la puerta de la entrada -. Quién sabe qué clase de poderes posea, fácilmente podría hacer esto con uno de sus hechizos...

Él y Mist se tiraban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, evitando sonreír o ser muy obvios. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no habían dicho nada a nadie sobre lo que sucedía entre ellos dos... a final de cuentas, ambos se sentían inseguros sobre Boyd, quien evidentemente sentía algo por Mist. Cada uno de los miembros de la pareja, por su parte, sabían dentro de sí mismos que, hasta entonces, no eran las únicas personas a quienes amaban, y aunque estaban seguros de que se querían, no tenían idea de qué harían respecto a Boyd, ni a Ilia, cuando regresaran a Hyrule. Si regresaban. Así que Link y Mist solamente se veían en secreto, cuando sabían que no habría nadie en el lugar del encuentro, o que no habría manera de que alguien les viera... como cubierta, por ejemplo, cuando Auru y su vista cansada se encargaban del timón. No obstante, se habían descuidado y Oscar les había visto tomados de la mano, en una ocasión.

"Pero Oscar es muy discreto, no le diría a Boyd a menos que él se lo pidiera", pensaba Mist cada vez que Boyd le tiraba una mirada suspicaz. "Es una buena persona, seguro se lo guarda... espero", se decía Link para alentarse. Sin embargo, sabían que tendrían que decirlo, tarde o temprano. Quizás el barco era un lugar demasiado pequeño, donde toparse con otros era muy fácil. En tierra firme, pues, podrían confesar y alejarse de Boyd si fuera necesario. "Pero Boyd es una parte valiosa del equipo, si le dijera lo que ocurre, seguramente él querría alejarse de nosotros... y, a la larga, perderíamos a Rolf y a Oscar..."

- No hay manera de saberlo, pero es probable - Dijo Auru con los brazos cruzados, sentado en un rincón y muy acurrucado bajo su capa.

- No hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí, en el barco - Se lamentó Link, desanimado -. Dijeron que solo nos detendríamos en Daein por unas horas para reabastecernos, y que luego navegaríamos otro par de semanas hacia Crimea, ¿cierto? - Titania y Auru asintieron.

- Podríamos divertirnos un rato si entrenáramos tú y yo - Le propuso Mia, tan alegre como siempre a pesar de estar metida en la cama por el frío... pero luego sus ánimos se bajaron -... Pero, ¡es que hace tanto frío, no lo aguanto!

- No es una mala idea - Dijo Link con una sonrisa -. Podría hacer eso... iré afuera un rato, incluso podría entrar en calor...

No escuchó que Mist intentaba detenerlo, pues cerró la puerta antes de que la muchacha pudiera siquiera hablar. Había una puerta más que llevaba al exterior, y junto a ella había un par de barriles, con varios juegos de armas depositados dentro de cada uno. Link sacó su espada del primer barril, junto al cual estaba recargado su escudo; luego se ató ambas cosas a la espalda, giró la manija de la puerta, y salió.

Estaba nevando en el mar, muy cerca de la playa por lo que se podía ver: Link pudo vislumbar la costa y las montañas de Daein en la lejanía, a su izquierda, pero las ventiscas y la nieve (aunque no muy tupida), obstruían la visión en ocasiones. Aunque el viento no les favorecía mucho, Oscar, al timón, iba acercándolos a la costa poco a poco. El clima no era nada cómodo, sin embargo, y menos lo era lo que vio Link después: no solo el viento y la nieve le dejaron frío, ver a Boyd balanceando su hacha de lado a lado, en plena cubierta, hizo gran parte del trabajo. Más allá, cerca del extremo frontal de barco, estaba Shinon haciendo las veces de vigía, pero era fácil ignorarlo teniendo a Boyd enfrente. Boyd... debió haberlo previsto, pues no se encontraba con el resto del grupo en el camarote. ¿Debía entrenar sólo, o sugerirle que entrenaran juntos, para distraerlo? Puso su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de la espada, y apenas la había empezado a deslizar por la vaina, cuando Boyd dio un giro y quedó de cara a él.

- Ah... Link - Adoptó una posición más relajada al verlo, pero su rostro lucía serio. Justo cuando el hyliano empezó a pensar "Que no sepa nada, que no sepa nada", Boyd le sonrió y le dijo: -. Hola.

- Hola, Boyd - Respondió el otro, con el pecho colmado de alivio -. ¿Entrenando?

- Un poco, no quiero oxidarme - Declaró Boyd, rascándose la nuca y aún sonriente, pero volvió a enseriarse a los pocos segundos -. Eso me recuerda... tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

- ¿Qué... qué dices? - A Link volvieron a ponérsele los nervios de punta.

- ¿No recuerdas? Aquella vez, en la cantina de esa señora... Telma. Íbamos a tener un duelo, pero no pudimos - Volviendo a sonreír, Boyd le refrescó a Link la memoria, y volvió a bajarle la tensión.

- ¡Ah, cierto, eso! - Dijo Link con una risa nerviosa, rascándose también la nuca, pero volvió a enervarse al límite cuando el otro preguntó:

- ¿O tú qué pensabas?

- ¡No, nada! - Volvió a reír Link con nerviosismo, desenvainando al fin -. Mejor comencemos con esto, hay que entrar en calor...

- Lo mismo digo, ¡prepárate a perder! - Declaró Boyd confiado, alzando su hacha.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, tratando de intimidarse, de analizarse, de advertirse que el uno era mejor que el otro. Se mantuvieron inmóviles varios segundos, solamente balanceados por el danzar del barco sobre las olas. Link apuntó su espada al frente, Boyd se echó su hacha al hombro, y justo cuando iban a lanzarse al ataque...

- ¡Mierda! - Gritó Shinon a todo pulmón, y tirándose al piso dijo: - ¡Todos abajo!

Link y Boyd corrían el uno hacia el otro, pero el barco dio una sacudida tan violenta que se siguieron de largo, yendo a dar de bruces en la helada madera. Oscar había ido a parar a la barandilla trasera del castillo, así como Shinon se había deslizado por el piso hasta ir a dar de espaldas contra el mástil.

- ¿Están todos bien? - Dijo la voz de Mist, quien salía a cubierta.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? - Dijo Gatrie, quien le siguió.

- ¿Estás bien? - Tras ponerse de pie, prácticamente ileso, Link se dirigió a Mist discretamente, en medio d todo el barullo.

- Todo bien, gracias - Mist le dedicó una breve pero dulce sonrisa, antes de pretender que no pasaba nada entre ellos.

- Ah - Oscar se puso de pie tambaleándose -... no lo vi venir.

- ¿Qué pasó, Oscar? - Inquirió Titania.

- Hielo, al parecer - Bufó Shinon tras levantarse.

- ¿Hielo? - Preguntó Mist sin poder creerlo -. ¿En el mar?

- Me escuchaste bien, niña. Supongo - Reafirmó Shinon su respuesta sin voltear a ver a la comandante -. Pero no son pedazos de hielo ni nada por el estilo. El mar está congelado, en pleno golfo de Oribes.

Casi al mismo tiempo, toda la tripulación se lanzó sobre la barandilla de babor, asomándose al mar. Ninguno pudo creerlo cuando vieron a las olas mismas, totalmente congeladas, como pequeñas dunas o montañas azules vistas desde el aire.

- ¿Cómo...? - Musitó Titania, casi en un suspiro.

- Si nevadas en alta mar y en verano, no eran suficientes - Gruñó Shinon.

- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí ahora? - Soltó Boyd la interrogante -. La costa no queda lejos, pero estamos completamente quietos.

- Podríamos usar el cañón - Sugirió Cremia tímidamente -. Romper el hielo...

- Eso sería tardado y desgastante, pequeña - Repuso Auru, cubierto de pies a cabeza en tela -. Si el hielo es lo suficientemente sólido, podríamos bajar del barco y cruzar a pie.

- Pues el hielo vino de repente y detuvo al barco completamente... está bastante sólido, diría yo - Señaló Mist, prácticamente tomando la decisión.

Los minutos siguientes fueron dedicados a recolectar todas las pertenencias y provisiones posibles, incluyendo comida, rupias y oro. Boyd, Gatrie y Titania se encargaron de montar el puente (el cual quedó bastante inclinado, dado que conectaba a cubierta con el "piso", y no con un muelle), mientras Link, Mist, Oscar y Cremia se enfocaron en sacar a los caballos de Doncella Azul, de segunda cubierta. Lamentablemente, se encontraron con que dos se habían muerto de frío, dejando solamente a seis caballos a disposición de una tripulación de once. Así que con sumo cuidado, hicieron descender a los equinos restantes, repartiendo a los jinetes de la siguiente manera: Link y Cremia en un caballo, Titania y Shinon en el segundo. Oscar y Rolf en el tercero, Mist y Boyd en el cuarto (con miradas recelosas por parte de Link, mas tuvo que contenerse para no delatarse), Gatrie y Mia en el quinto, y Auru en el sexto. Antes de empezar a cabalgar sobre el difícil terreno, pues la forma de las olas congeladas constituían un trayecto turbulento; Titania y Auru se separaron del grupo para conversar, mientras el resto reunía todas las provisiones posibles para cargarlas en los caballos.

- ¿Nada aún? - Inquirió Titania en voz baja, pero a la vez lo suficientemente alta para hacerse oír sobre la ventisca.

- No ha venido a mi, así que asumo que no se ha dado cuenta - Respondió el viejo bajo la capucha -. Pero me tiene preocupado, tengo una teoría de lo que pasó, pero está basada en meras leyendas y conjeturas.

- Un poder de tal magnitud, y no sabemos en dónde está... ni en manos de quién - Señaló Titania con la mirada baja -. ¿La Trifuerza del Poder, dices?

- Algo ocurrió con ese espejo, y lo que haya sido, es la causa de la pérdida - Dijo Auru -. La Trifuerza es un poder intangible, una bendición... no es algo que se pueda perder o algo de lo que uno pueda deshacerse voluntariamente, como un objeto.

- Y sin embargo, lo noto más tranquilo que antes - Añadió la pelirroja, pensativa.

- Bueno, no sé si eso se deba a la pérdida de la Trifuerza o no - Dijo Auru en tono más alegre -, apostaría más a que se trata de lo que tiene con nuestra joven comandante, ambos lucen muy contentos.

- No es por menospreciar al chico, pero no me gusta para Mist - Dijo Titania, tratando de ocultar su reprobación por esa situación.

- Vamos, que eso lo dices solamente porque esperabas que se juntara con el otro muchacho - Auru la palmeó en la espalda.

- Pues verás... Mist ya es una muchacha grande, una mujer, ya toma sus propias decisiones, y siempre estaré orgullosa de ella - Repuso la subcomandante -. Pero en el fondo, supongo que siempre esperé que ella se juntara con Boyd... él la quiere tanto.

- No te desanimes. Son jóvenes, aún es muy temprano para que resignarse - Dijo Auru antes de dirigirse a los caballos, y luego añadió: -. Solamente no hagamos comentarios, no queremos causar desorden en nuestro pequeño grupo.

- Completamente de acuerdo.

El avance fue lento, pues si cabalgar en nieve no era nada fácil, hacerlo en una superficie resbalosa e irregular, lo era muchísimo menos. El caballo de Link y Cremia se quedó a un pelo de resbalar en un par de ocasiones, pero ninguno de los caballos, ni de los jinetes, salió lastimado. Llegaron a la costa en menos de una hora, pero toparse conque estaba igual de fría, no fue nada alentador...

Tras alcanzar la costa y hablar con los pueblerinos del poblado más cercano, los mercenarios y los hyrulianos se enteraron de que la helada había causado desvastación, por lo menos, a nivel nacional. Sembradíos y pastizales enteros habían quedado inutilizables, por lo que era prácticamente imposible sembrar o criar la propia comida. Esa pequeña aldea todavía tenía una pequeña reserva de comida (misma que habían planeado para el invierno de verdad), y unas cuantas cabezas de ganado, pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo podrían continuar así.

- ¿Quién podría querer semejante destrucción? - Se lamentó una anciana granjera -. ¿Será este un castigo de los cielos, por haber pasado tantos años en guerra?

- Yo sé quién querría algo así - Dijo Link para sí mientras cabalgaban -. Quisiera saber porqué...

Después de eso, y sin cambio alguno en el clima, viajaron hacia el este por dos días seguidos, hacia Marado, el poblado importante más cercano en el mapa. Apenas deteniéndose para dormir, llegaron a Marado muy temprano por la mañana.

- Marado no es exactamente un poblado perteneciente a Daein - Le explicaba Oscar a Link y a Auru -. Es un poblado independiente, pero a la vez mantiene una estrecha relación, o alianza por así decirlo, con el resto de Daein. Es prácticamente una provincia del país, no entiendo porqué no se afilian a Daein y ya...

- Algo así como Ordon, mi hogar - Repuso Link -. Vivíamos de una forma similar a Marado, y hasta hace como seis meses que somos parte de Hyrule, oficialmente.

- Tan... hambriento - Pasando a un lado de Link y Cremia, iba Boyd recargado sobre el lomo de Mist, casi dormido.

- Deja de quejarte, Boyd, nos reabasteceremos dentro de poco - Dijo Mist, quien llevaba las riendas, con seriedad.

Al pie de unas nevadas montañas (Link no supo si así eran siempre, o si solo era dado al clima), Marado era una ciudad agradable: no había mucha yerba en el suelo, y no era debido a la nieve, pero sí había bastantes pinos, pozos, lagunas (congeladas), cazas de piedra y madera iluminadas y, a pesar del azotador clima, calles y mercados vivaces y abarrotados. A explicación de Oscar, nuevamente, Link supo que los inviernos en Daein eran especialmente duros, por lo que no era algo tan pesado para sus habitantes... la agricultura y la ganadería, eran lo verdaderamente preocupante.

A petición de Mist y Titania, el grupo se detuvo a la entrada de una calle donde se montaba un mercado ambulante. Las dos, acompañadas por Oscar y Cremia, se adentraron a la muchedumbre para comprar comida y demás víveres, mientras el resto del grupo descansaba a las afueras del mercado, en una pacífica plaza con una fuente al centro... también congelada. Pacífica durante aproximadamente media hora, hasta que la gente que anteriormente se paseaba con tranquilidad, empezó a correr hacia una de las calles que daban a la plaza (la que estaba exactamente opuesta a la calle del mercado), haciendo muchísima bulla.

- ¡Ya está aquí!

- ¡Ya llegó! - Decían.

- ¿De quién estarán hablando? - Preguntó Link con curiosidad, sentado relajadamente en una banca de madera.

- Ni idea... algún noble, me imagino - Dijo Boyd tras deglutir casi media manzana en dos mordidas.

Justo cuando Mist y compañía reaparecieron de entre la masa de gente en el mercado, con víveres en las manos, la gente de la calle opuesta se separó para abrir paso a una cuadrilla de jinetes con armaduras negras, que escoltaban una carroza sencilla, pero vistosa por su color blanco. Al ver quiénes iban de pie en la carroza, y quienes encabezaban a la escolta, Mist y Titania casi soltaron lo que llevaban en las manos, y Boyd casi se atragantaba con su manzana.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? - Musitó Mist entre asombrada y confundida -. Nevassa está a kilómetros de aquí...

- La reina... la reina Micaiah - Balbuceó Boyd.

Los ocupantes de la carroza se alzaban lo suficiente sobre la gente, como para que Link pudiera verlos mientras pasaban. El primero era un hombre no muy alto, de larga cabellera ondulada de color azul, vistiendo túnica a juego con su cabello, y una capa blanca con bordes dorados. El segundo, más alto y menos arropado, era otro joven hombre de lacia cabellera verde, vivos y penetrantes ojos de color ámbar, y piel blanca, cubierto de cuello a tobillos en una gabardina verde, y con una extraña espada curva, colgando de su cintura. Y finalmente, bajita y delgada, pero de hipnotizante belleza, estaba quien seguramente era la reina: lacio cabello plateado adornado por una tiara dorada, y un bello rostro blanco con tierna mirada ambarina... su delicado perfil cubierto por una capa color guinda. Saludaba con la mano y brindaba una sonrisa a prácticamente todas las personas que le daban la bienvenida con tanta efusividad. Hechizado por su belleza, y aún admirado por la juventud de la reina, Link casi no vio pasar a los tres jinetes que encabezaban a la escolta. La primera era una joven mujer, quizás apenas mayor de veinte años, quien iba en medio de los otros dos: de belleza extraña, pero notoria por la misma causa, su piel era morena, su cabello era color guinda e iba amarrado en una trenza; sus ojos eran violetas, y todos sus rasgos resaltaban aún más por la armadura azul que vestía. A su izquierda iba un corpulento hombre vestido en pesada armadura blanca, como Gatrie, pero con espeso bigote y cabellera gris, entrecana. Y a la derecha de la muchacha, iba un muchacho mucho más pintoresco: pelirrojo y con ojos a juego, pecoso, vistiendo túnica verde y capa anaranjada, sin mencionar los pantalones cortos (cosa increíble, dado el clima). Todos se dirigieron al edificio más grande de la plaza, de apariencia importante, quizás de tipo gubernamental, donde se amontonó toda la gente. Link creyó que el espectáculo había terminado, pero muchos dentro de la masa de gente huyeron despavoridos, al ver a quienes cerraban la marcha, los primeros laguz que el hyruliano vio en su vida: un tigre verde con dos enormes colmillos y un lobo de frondoso pelaje negro, ambos tan grandes como los caballos que les precedieron. Por el aire también vino un cuervo igual de grande, su plumaje negro como la noche, más negro que el pelaje del lobo. Al ver que la gente empezaba a cuchichear y a alejarse, Link recordó lo que los mercenarios le habían contado la noche en que los había conocido, sobre la discriminación a los laguz.

La mayoría de los jinetes se mantuvieron en la entrada mientras que, por otro lado, ingresaban al edificio los ocupantes de la carroza, los líderes de la escolta, y los laguz, quienes adoptaron formas humanoides tras verse envueltos por luces verdes.

- ¿Esa es la reina de Daein? - Inquirió Link fascinado, cuando Mist se paró a un lado de él -. ¡Es muy joven!

- Y muy bonita - Añadió Gatrie, casi babeando.

- Mist, tengo una idea - Dijo Titania de repente, colocando las compras sobre una banca -. ¿No deberíamos ir a verla?

- Sí, deberíamos ir a saludar - Repuso Mist alegremente.

- No solamente para saludar, Mist - Señaló Oscar -. Creo que la reina podría ayudarnos con nuestro problema de transportación... no creo que haya forma de sacar al barco de ese hielo tan grueso, pero estaba pensando en polvo de aparición...

- ¿No es eso un poco drástico? - Cuestionó la comandante -. El polvo de aparición no es exactamente algo que vendan en un mercado...

- ¿Pero es una noble, no? - Apoyó Boyd la idea -. Debe tener mayor acceso a esas cosas caras...

- ¿Qué es el polvo de aparición? - Preguntó Link, sin idea.

- Son polvos mágicos, Link - Explicó Titania -. Al usarlos, puedes viajar al lugar que quieras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no importa qué tan lejos esté.

- Será mucho más rápido que un barco, me imagino - Dijo el hyruliano sarcásticamente.

El grupo acordó que intentaría ver a la reina Micaiah para solicitarle la ayuda, además de que ninguno pudo ocultar su curiosidad sobre su presencia en un territorio independiente, y tan alejado de la capital. Se colaron entre la multitud que ya se disipaba, aproximándose a los soldados que cuidaban la entrada. Sin embargo, el acceso les fue negado, a pesar de que Mist alegó que conocía a la reina, una y otra vez.

- ¿Podrían, por lo menos, decirle que los Mercenarios Greil están aquí? - Demandó Boyd molesto, al arrogante soldado de Daein que los había recibido.

A regañadientes, el soldado envió a uno de sus compañeros más cercanos a la puerta, a dar el recado. Diez minutos después de haber ingresado al edificio, el soldado volvió a salir para decirles que la reina solicitaba que la esperaran unos minutos, y que ella les haría llamar en breve. Incapaces de hacer otra cosa que el inventario mientras esperaban, se resignaron a hacerlo durante media hora... cuarenta y cinco minutos... una hora... Hasta que el mismo soldado de antes se acercó a Mist, quien se entretenía haciendo algo que no había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo: recoger flores, si bien eran pocas las que había alrededor de la fuente, limitadas por el clima.

- La reina Micaiah está lista para recibirlos - Declaró el hombre con formalidad.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Mist. Titania y Auru, que estaban cerca, se les unieron, y luego la muchacha solicitó la compañía de ambos Link y Boyd, lo que desconcertó al primero, pero se mantuvo callado.

Pasando entre los caballos y los guardias, los cinco subieron la escalinata rápidamente, cansados de esperar. Los dos guardias junto a las puertas, les abrieron el paso, y entraron a un moderadamente vistoso pero amplio vestíbulo: lustrosa duela con elegantes tapetes azules, la piedra que constituía los muros estaba bien pulida, y de ahí colgaban candelabros y algunas pinturas. Sobre sus cabezas había discretos candiles. La estancia se veía más grande de lo que era, debido a que ocupaba los dos pisos: las habitaciones restantes le rodeaban tanto en el primer como el segundo piso.

Justo a mitad del vestíbulo, estaban todas las personas que habían llamado la atención, momentos atrás: la reina y los otros dos ocupantes de la carroza, el muchacho pelirrojo, la chica morena y el fornido guerrero de blanco. También estaban los tres laguz, y Link pudo ver sus formas humanoides con más detenimiento, cada uno delatado por las partes "animales" de sus cuerpos, que saltaban a la vista: el tigre debía ser el más alto, y tan musculoso que se veía más grande que el guerrero de blanco, con todo y armadura. Llevaba la lacia cabellera verde amarrada en una cola, dejando ver sus orejas felinas, que ocupaban el lugar de las redondas orejas usuales de los beorc. En cada lado del rostro se asomaban dos afiladas líneas de pelo verde, como si se tratase de la espalda de un tigre, así que entre tanto verde, sus ojos rojizos resaltaban más. El hombre vestía una larga túnica de color azul, como una especie de abrigo, y la cola verde se le asomaba por un orificio en los finos pantalones de gris oscuro. Unos lustrosos zapatos cafés completaban una imagen muy inusual para aquellos que ya lo conocían, pues jamás lo hubieran imaginado con ropajes de un noble.

El cuervo, o la cuervo, era una atractiva dama blanca, con una apariencia que rompía el cuadro de nobles elegantemente arreglados: desordenada cabellera lacia, negra como su plumaje, y dormilones ojos como intensos zafiros, muy hermosos, que resaltaban aún más gracias a la gargantilla roja en su cuello. Su delicada figura apenas iba cubierta por una ajustada blusa de oscuro rojo, sin tirantes, pantalones azules que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y sandalias cafés. Sus negras alas se movían ligeramente detrás de ella, como si se hubiera estado haciendo aire a sí misma.

El tercer laguz era un desconocido para todos los recién llegados, pues los mercenarios no lo habían visto jamás. Cabía decir que su apariencia y su edad, desencajaban tanto como lo hacía la chica con alas: lacia cabellera negra enmarcando su juguetón rostro, de grandes ojos negros, por ambos lados, y dos puntiagudas orejas de lobo asomándose por encima. Su larguirucho cuerpo iba envuelto en aflojadas ropas, algo grandes para él: camisa anaranjada, chaleco verde, y pantalones cafés detrás de los cuales aparecía la abultada y peluda cola de lobo. Link se preguntó si podía pisar la nieve con tan solo sandalias en los pies.

Link vio a los laguz rápidamente, mientras él y su grupo se aproximaban caminando a sus anfitriones, cuya cabeza les recibió casi con brazos abiertos. No pudo evitar sentir, sin embargo, las miradas curiosas de los daeinianos hacia su persona y hacia Auru... se sintió especialmente incómodo con el lobo, quien le escudriñaba más indiscretamente.

- Bienvenidos, amigos - Los recibió Micaiah con una sonrisa tan radiante como el amanecer. Link pudo ver porqué la gente del pueblo la quería tanto, pues la amabilidad se respiraba instantáneamente a su alrededor, no así con su escolta de pelo verde y mirada ambarina.

- Reina Micaiah, nos da gusto verla - Mist se arrodilló ante ella, siendo imitada por todos sus acompañantes.

- Por favor, no hagan eso - Dijo la reina con timidez, sonrojándose. Justo como Zelda, parecía ser una persona bastante sencilla -. No necesitan arrodillarse ante mi, de verdad... Ustedes en especial... yo debería arrodillarme ante ustedes, por toda su ayuda.

- No salgan con esas formalidades, ¡estamos todos en confianza! - Dijo el joven pelirrojo en tono bonachón.

- Gracias, reina Micaiah - Dijo Mist al ponerse de pie, sonriéndole entonces al muchacho pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué los trae hasta Daein, joven Mist? - Inquirió el hombre de armadura blanca, su voz profunda resonando en todo el vestíbulo.

- En un momento les explicaré todo, general Tauroneo - Le respondió Mist al hombre -, pero primero déjeme presentar a mis acompañantes - Se hizo a un lado para que los anfitriones pudieran verles claramente -: La mayoría ya conocen a Titania, subcomandante de los mercenarios. Él es Boyd, uno de mis más confiables compañeros - El susodicho sonrió con esas palabras -. Y los invitados especiales, Link y Auru, del lejano reino de Hyrule.

- Así que los rumores eran ciertos... - Musitó la muchacha morena.

- Espera, Mist, antes de que sigas - Interrumpió el pelirrojo -... ¿dónde está Ike?

Mist había esperado no tener que entrar en detalles al respecto, pero no le quedaba de otra: todos los presentes, después de todo, habían sido amigos y compañeros de su hermano durante las recientes guerras, en mayor o menor medida. Así que la nueva comandante tuvo que explicar, tan brevemente como le fue posible, cómo Ike, y Soren, habían desaparecido un día, después de una misión, sin dejar muchas explicaciones.

- Ya... veo - Dijo el hombre tigre, su voz casi tan profunda como la de Tauroneo -. Disculpa al Pequeño por haberse entrometido.

- No es nada, Muarim - Lo tranquilizó Mist -. Todo mundo se enteraría tarde o temprano...

- Ahora déjenme presentarles a mis acompañantes - Pidió Micaiah, dando un paso adelante -. Él es el general Tauroneo, comandante en jefe del ejército de Daein - El hombre de armadura blanca inclinó la cabeza en salutación -. Ella es la dama Fiona, gobernante de Marado y general de sus fuerzas armadas - La chica morena hizo una formal reverencia -. Él es mi consejero, Pelleas - Con timidez, el joven hombre de pelo azul se inclinó -. De Begnion, ellos son los oficiales Tormod y Muarim, representantes de los laguz en la corte imperial - El pelirrojo, Tormod, saludó con efusividad, mientras el gran tigre inclinaba la cabeza, con las manos puestas atrás en formalidad -. Sus acompañantes, Vika y Zul - Saludaron la cuervo y el lobo, respectivamente -. Y él es Sothe... mi prometido.

Mist se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida pero muy alegre, así como los otros dos mercenarios se mostraron encantados.

- ¡Sothe! - Dijo la comandante con una gran sonrisa -. ¡Te casas!

- Sí, así parece - Respondió el joven de pelo verde con una tímida sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, pero enseriándose casi al instante -. No nos casaremos próximamente, aún hay mucho por hacer... pero ya estamos comprometidos.

- Muchas felicidades, a los dos - Dijo Titania discretamente, con una sonrisa.

- Eh... siento interrumpir el bonito momento, pero... - Volvió a interrumpir Tormod con una sonrisota -, ¿no tienen Link y el señor Auru, algo que decir?

- Siempre tan imprudente, jefe - Sentenció Vika de brazos cruzados.

Pero tenía razón, o eso acordaron todos. Aunque fue Mist la que empezó el relato, en realidad, cuando explicó acerca del extraño comportamiento de la reina Elincia, y cómo les había encargado la misión de ir a Hyrule, sin explicación alguna. Saltándose la mayoría de los detalles sobre la inicial rivalidad entre Link y los Mercenarios Greil, el joven rubio expuso la aparición de Kotake, el secuestro de la reina Zelda, y el motivo de su viaje a Crimea, haciendo mención del grupo que se encontraba en el desierto de Hyrule.

- Lamentamos ser inoportunos, Alteza - Se disculpó Auru al comenzar a hablar -, pero el poder de la bruja Kotake dejó a nuestra nave inmovilizada a mitad del mar. Es por ello que solicitamos su asistencia.

- ¿De casualidad tendrá en su poder... polvos de aparición? - Preguntó Link imprudentemente, deshaciendo los esfuerzos de Auru por mantener la formalidad. Ante los ojos de navaja que puso el viejo hacia el muchacho, Micaiah no pudo hacer más que soltar una risita.

- Lamentablemente, me temo que no tengo esos utensilios en mi poder - Dijo Micaiah, poniéndose seria otra vez -. Siento no poder ayudarlos a una transportación rápida. Pero dado que los eventos en Hyrule nos conciernen a todos, brindaré toda la ayuda a mi alcance. ¿Caballos, carros y provisiones para todo el viaje, cubrirán sus necesidades?

- De hecho, dama Micaiah, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea - Intervino Fiona, dando un paso adelante.

- Dos ideas - Dijo Pelleas con moderado entusiasmo.

- Tú primero, Pelleas - Pidió la reina con amabilidad.

- Hyrule se halla al este de Daein y Hatari, más allá de las profundidades del Desierto de la Muerte... ¿es correcto, señor Link? - Inquirió Pelleas educadamente.

- Es verdaderamente correcto - Respondió Link intentando verse formal, pero ver de reojo a Auru negando con la cabeza, fue señal de que lo había hecho mal.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no pedir la asistencia de la reina Nailah y los lobos de Hatari? - Sugirió el consejero -. Si Hyrule verdaderamente está hacia allá, los lobos podrían llegar allá con más seguridad, y más rápido.

- Apuesto a que la reina accederá a esa propuesta, ¡sin duda! - Señaló Zul con un entusiasmo más estridente que el de Tormod -. Quiero decir... no sé de cuántos guerreros pueda disponer, pero ayudará con gusto.

- No puedo garantizar que acceda - Señaló Micaiah a los hyrulianos, quienes sonreían agradecidos -, pero haré lo posible por hacerle llegar el mensaje cuanto antes.

- Me encargaré de ello, Alteza - Se ofreció Vika con una tímida sonrisa.

- Gracias, Vika - Micaiah devolvió la sonrisa, y luego se dirigió a la gobernante de Marado -. ¿Cuál era tu idea, Fiona?

- Gracias, dama Micaiah - Tomó la palabra Fiona, educadamente -. Pensaba que conseguir polvo de aparición podría no ser tan difícil como pensamos. El sujeto en cuestión podría tener algo en su poder...

- ¡Vaya, es cierto! - Saltó Tormod con más entusiasmo aún.

- Explícate, Tormod - Dijo Boyd, y percatándose de su rudeza, añadió: -... por favor.

- Para atraer a comerciantes, Marado está organizando un torneo para guerreros de todo el continente - Explicó Fiona tranquilamente -. Hay una persona ahora mismo, en estas tierras, que seguramente será vista en el torneo.

- Si participan en el torneo, es probable que puedan conseguir algo de ese polvo - Señaló Sothe.

- Sin mencionar el premio - Añadió Tormod con una sonrisota.

- ¿Un torneo? - Inquirió Mist dudosa.

- ¿Peleas? ¿Duelos? ¿Golpes? - Preguntó Boyd entusiasmado -. ¡Suena divertido!


	22. Capítulo 22: La furia de Gomess

~ Capítulo 11: La furia de Gomess, y el desquiciado Dardan

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro de Link y los Mercenarios Greil, con la reina Micaiah y sus acompañantes. La llegada de los viajeros había sido oportuna para participar en el torneo, y asistir a los daeinianos y a los enviados de Begnion, en una importante misión. De acuerdo con Sothe, se encontraban persiguiendo a un importante criminal, un líder mafioso y figura importante del comercio ilegal, conocido como Dardan, quien era, además, un poderoso hechicero oscuro. Dardan también había operado en Begnion, donde, a pesar de las prohibiciones y constantes persecuciones, el trato e intercambio de laguz como esclavos era todavía común. Siendo también un importante esclavista, y uno muy escurridizo, Tormod y Muarim decidieron encargarse de él personalmente, confiando en que el torneo de Marado, una gran atracción comercial, atraería a Dardan de alguna forma. Siendo poseedor de vienes raros, Fiona consideró factible la idea de que Dardan poseyera lo que Link y los mercenarios necesitaban, por lo cual los invitó a participar. Boyd y varios de los otros mercenarios ven una oportunidad de competir unos con otros, pero Link ve también una oportunidad para competir contra Boyd, y por fin arreglar su amistosa rivalidad... esperando también que el mercenario no descubriera, aún, su relación con Mist...

- ¿Y por qué hay dos filas? - Inquirió Boyd.

Si bien no era tupida, la nieve caía constantemente sobre todos los guerreros que hacían fila frente al "Coliseo de Marado". Se trataba de una construcción semicircular, con base de rocas y empalizadas de madera, rodeada de pinos y al borde de un lago, mismo que estaba congelado. Había una entrada para el público justo a mitad del semicírculo, mientras que la entrada para participantes estaba al borde del lago, lejos de la otra entrada. Había una masa de gente en dicho lugar, componiendo dos filas, mismas entre las cuales se podía distinguir todo tipo de gente: laguz y beorc, desde bandidos de tosca apariencia hasta guerreros que lucían propiamente entrenados, preparados y bien vestidos para el evento.

- Boyd, la otra fila es de arqueros, ¿qué no lo ves? - Señaló Mia, incrédula. Ella, Link, Boyd, Zul, Mist, Gatrie y Titania se hallaban formados en la otra fila.

- Fiona me dijo que habría dos tipos de competencia - Dijo Zul, con quien Link y Boyd habían hecho buenas migas -. Concurso de tiro, y concurso de pelea. Los laguz no usan ningún tipo de arma, pero competiremos en las peleas... somos oponentes duros, les advierto - Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Link miró a su alrededor, y comprobó lo explicado por Zul: en la fila donde se encontraba, se agrupaban desde comunes bandidos hasta los que parecían ser nobles, por sus ostentosas vestimentas y armas con incrustaciones ridículas (había una lanza con un rubí tan grande, que era casi del tamaño de la pica). Llegaron volando unos cuantos halcones, pocos más cuervos, gatos y tigres, todos ellos adoptando sus formas humanoides al acercarse a la multitud. A sabiendas de que los dragones apenas se habían abierto al mundo, que las garzas no peleaban, y que los lobos apenas empezaban a emigrar a otros sitios del continente, Link no se hizo muchas esperanzas de ver laguz de dichas clases. Pero sí vio muchos beorc (o mestizos, pues no se podían distinguir), entre los que resaltaban un joven de pelo castaño y gabardina roja, un hombre de cabello plateado, mirada azul calculadora, quien vestía de color lila, gris, y portaba una katana en su espalda. También se acercó a la fila, un hombre que cargaba una lanza, y vestía armadura negra, sobre la cual resaltaba mucho su pelo verde brillante, como el de Rolf. Luego se acercó un hombre de mediana edad, con pelo café largo hasta los hombros, barba de candado, y que cargaba un hacha; esta persona se reunió con el joven de rojo y el hombre de lila, y comenzaron a charlar.

En la fila de los arqueros, no parecía haber tanta afluencia: encabezando la fila estaba un muchacho de largo pelo rubio y vestimenta azul, con un arco de aspecto bastante sofisticado. Después de muchos bandidos corrientes, quienes portaban arcos mediocremente construidos, estaban Shinon, Rolf y Cremia... no había muchos más detrás de ellos.

- Sus otros amigos... ¿no van a competir? - Inquirió Zul.

- Oscar no es exactamente un tipo al que le gusten estas cosas - Bufó Boyd en contra de su hermano, quien seguramente ya estaba con Auru en las gradas -. Y no es por nada, pero ese Auru ya no está para estos trotes...

- ¿Y qué hay de los otros? - Preguntó Mist a Zul, refiriéndose a Micaiah, a Sothe, y a los demás que les habían recibido.

- A pesar de ser la gobernante de Marado, Fiona dijo que sí participaría - Respondió Zul, llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras hacía recuento -. El general Tauroneo se encargará de que Dardan no escape, por si llegara a salirse de nuestras manos. Es un alivio que no participe, porque nos destruiría. Luego, creo que a Vika sí le hubiera gustado entrar, pero decidió ir a entregar el mensaje a Hatari... Sothe es prometido de la reina, supongo que no sería apropiado. Y Muarim ya es un estúpido noble, se vería muy mal si participara. Y, pues... los magos no participan.

- Y eso me trae una pregunta - Intervino Link -: si los magos no participarán, ¿cómo le pondremos las manos encima a ese Dardan?

Para responder su pregunta, arrivaron Fiona, Muarim y Tormod, con semblantes serios.

- Pero si te fijas - Empezó a decir Tormod, tan hiperactivo como siempre -, hay muchísimos comerciantes por aquí, fue una estrategia para impulsar la economía del país, y atraer a ese desgraciado. ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!

- Buenos días - Saludó Fiona a los presentes, y continuó: -. De hecho, ya localizamos a Dardan, y a varios de sus subordinados. Están vendiendo utensilios de alto valor, difíciles de conseguir.

- La mala noticia es que ya se las huele, o eso creo - Añadió Tormod -. La buena noticia, es que le vimos polvo de aparición entre sus pertenencias. Los está vendiendo a precios estúpidamente caros, creo que podrán conseguir algo... si lo roban.

- Y hablando de armas - Dijo Mist con tono temeroso -, ¿cómo exactamente serán las competencias? No serán a muerte... ¿verdad?

- No - Aclaró Fiona con seriedad -. Por eso sugerí que no trajeran sus armas, porque están afiladas. A la entrada les prestarán las armas de su preferencia, sin filo. Las condiciones de victoria son: provocar que el contrincante se rinda, noquearlo, o tirarlo de la plataforma.

- Aunque las armas no tengan filo, supongo que debe doler - Musitó Link -. ¿Pero qué hay de los laguz?

- Pues nos obligaron a... limarnos las garras - Admitió Zul avergonzado, causando la risa de Muarim -. Respecto a los colmillos, solamente procuraremos no morder... o no morder demasiado duro si lo hacemos - Se rascó la nuca, mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un extraño silencio que se adueñó de todos quienes estaban en las filas, un silencio solamente roto por un pesado golpe metálico que se repetía en la parte trasera de la fila para la competencia de peleadores. Todos en la línea se volvieron para presenciar la llegada de un guerrero muy alto y muy fornido, envuelto de cabeza a tobillos en roída tela café, una capa muy vieja... no se le veía la cara, pero se dedujo que el ruido metálico se debía a sus botas: hasta donde se podía ver, llevaba armadura negra, pesada. El misterioso recién llegado no hizo nada más, y no habló con nadie, así que paulatinamente, todos volvieron a lo suyo.

- Mucha suerte. Nos vemos adentro - Se despidió Fiona con una formal inclinación de cabeza y, entre cuchicheos de admiración y sorpresa, se dirigió a la entrada de peleadores, donde le cedieron el paso sin hacer fila.

- Tengan cuidado con ella - Les sugirió Tormod en voz baja -. Es la hija de uno de los antiguos Grandes Caballeros de Daein, Lanvega. Heredó todo su talento, y podría aniquilarlos.

Tormod no sabía, y muy pocos lo sabían, de hecho; que en esa fila también estaba la hija de Gawain, otro de los cuatro Grandes Caballeros, también conocido como Greil en su época de mercenario (los otros dos habían sido Tauroneo, y Bryce, quien también había servido como uno de los Cuatro Caballeros bajo Ashnard). Eso a Mist le dio algo de confianza, aunque tenía bien aprendido que el talento no necesariamente se heredaba.

La fila era larga, pero a los pocos minutos se acortó bastante, ya comenzado el registro, operación a cargo de tres secretarios por cada fila. A su llegada al escritorio, Link fue obligado a leer un reglamento que, entre otras cosas, explicaba los requerimentos para participar (ser mayor de quince años, doce en el caso de los arqueros), los requisitos de victoria, y la prohibición de armas mágicas y cuchillos para luchar, así como de armas afiladas. La armadura y los escudos estaban permitidos, sin embargo . Luego, el hyruliano tuvo que firmar un papel en el que aceptaba que toda lesión provocada en el torneo, sería bajo su responsabilidad. Tomó la pluma con su mano izquierda, la metió en el tintero...

... Su mano izquierda...

Se había percatado de ello tras su llegada a Daein, cuando había ido a lavarse las manos después de una cena brindada por la reina Micaiah. El triángulo superior del símbolo grabado en su mano, había desaparecido, y aunque suponía cuándo y dónde había ocurrido, no sabía cómo ni porqué. Inmerso en esos pensamientos, firmó y recibió una espada sin filo a la entrada, casi inconscientemente. Volvió a tiempo presente gracias a la voz de Boyd.

- Oye, Link - Le llamó con tono entusiasta.

- Eh... sí, dime - Dijo Link, aún medio ido.

- Da tu mejor esfuerzo... quisiera que tú y yo fuéramos los que compitiéramos por el primer lugar - Pidió Boyd con una sonrisa, alzando su dedo pulgar. Link asintió y devolvió la sonrisa, súbitamente entusiasmado.

- Chicos, primero veamos si pasan la ronda eliminatoria, ¿sí? - Dijo Titania con sorna, abrazando a ambos, y señalándoles el gentío que se acumulaba en la sala de descanso para los participantes, donde se mezclaban tanto los arqueros como los guerreros. Era mucha, mucha gente...

La competencia de tiro se había llevado a cabo en el exterior, en un claro no muy lejanos a las orillas del bosque, y no se había presentado la necesidad de una ronda eliminatoria dada la poca concurrencia. Con poco público, pues la competencia había sido aburrida y unilateral, la competencia había concluido rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que la ronda eliminatoria de las peleas. Así que a los arqueros se les había permitido el paso a la sala de descanso de los peleadores que habían sobrevivido a las eliminatorias, para convivir con ellos.

- Una bola de perdedores, todos - Se jactó Shinon al reunirse con Gatrie. Muy arrogantemente, daba vueltas en sus manos a la bola llena de oro que se había ganado fácilmente.

- Dímelo a mi - Dijo Gatrie en tono presumido -. ¡Esto estaba lleno, y mira los que quedaron! ¡Un montón de aficionados, no resistieron al poder de mi lanza!

- Sí, sí, grandulón - Dijo Mia en tono aburrido, pues era la quinta vez que escuchaba eso.

- ¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes? - Preguntó Mist a Rolf y a Cremia.

- Segundo lugar - Respondió Rolf, con una sonrisa que mezclaba la alegría de haber sobresalido, y la resignación de no poder superar a Shinon. Había ganado una buena cantidad de dinero también, sin embargo.

- Tercero, empatada con ese chico de allá... Leonardo - Señaló Cremia al chico rubio que conversaba con el hombre de lila, el muchacho de rojo, el tipo de armadura negra y pelo verde, y el hombre de pelo largo y hacha. Luego se sonrojó y agregó en voz baja -... ¡Es muy guapo!

- Oye, Boyd - Se acercó Titania a Boyd, hablándole en voz baja -. ¿Viste cómo peleó el tipo de la capa?

Boyd miró de reojo al sujeto que había llamado tanto la atención al llegar: no había mostrado su rostro en toda la ronda. Pero al recordar cómo había devastado a un oponente tras otro, Boyd sonrió entusiasmado.

- ¡Sí, fue increíble!

- Me preocupa... no fue natural... blandió esa pesada hacha con una sola mano y demasiada fuerza - Señaló la pelirroja con seriedad -. Y ese gran escudo suyo... tiene una defensa muy sólida.

- Ya veremos en un rato, si de verdad es tan fuerte - Sin preocupación alguna, Boyd alzó su hacha al ver que entraban dos hombres con un gran pergamino enrollado, para luego extenderlo y colgarlo en el muro.

Eran las alineaciones finales para la competencia, y todos los participantes de entusiasmaban más conforme las leían, comentándolas entre ellos.

La primera pelea fue asignada entre Titania y un hombre llamado Aran, el de pelo verde. La siguiente pelea fue entre Gatrie y Melissa, seguramente una de las dos laguz felinas que conversaban entre sí. Luego seguirían Fiona y Mist, lo que causó el interés de Titania y hasta de Shinon, quienes conocían la ascendencia de ambas. Después seguiría el duelo entre Edward, el espadachín de rojo, y Gomess, quien Link descubrió que era el enorme y misterioso sujeto encapuchado. El quinto duelo era entre Link y Mia, lo que causó una infantil emoción en esta última. Seguiría la pelea entre Zul y un tal Dorcas, un laguz halcón. Los últimos duelos serían entre Boyd y Zihark, y Nolan contra Serra, la otra laguz felina.

- Pelea con ganas, Link - Volvió a pedir Boyd -. Podríamos pelear en la semifinal.

- Comenzaremos dentro de cinco minutos, preparen sus armas y no abandonen la sala, por favor - Anunció uno de los hombres que habían colgado el pergamino, para luego abandonar la sala de descanso.

- Por cierto, dama Fiona - Se acercó Cremia a la maradiense -. ¿Cómo es el tal Dardan?

- Es fácil de identificar - Explicó la joven guerrera -: Viste túnicas negras todo el tiempo, tiene pelo de color rojo muy brillante, y tiene el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, incluído el rostro.

- Creo que lo he visto - Dijo Cremia preocupada, y luego un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse a una persona así -. Estaba en la competencia de tiro, platicando con un hombre acerca de "sub-humanos", y luego se fue. Tormod y Muarim fueron tras él, no sé qué haya sucedido.

- Espero que logren detenerlo - Dijo Fiona esperanzada, y luego pidió: -. Por favor, manténganse alertas a cualquier cosa rara. Debemos atrapar a ese delincuente a toda costa.

Link y los mercenarios asintieron en señal de acuerdo, justo antes de que sonara una trompeta que anunciaba el inicio de la competencia. Se oyeron gritos, vitores, porras, y luego todo ese barullo amainó repentinamente, para dar paso a la potente voz masculina del anunciador, capaz de hacerse oír por todo el coliseo.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! - Su voz resonó por todo el lugar, y más allá -. ¡Ha llegado el momento que todos esperaban, señores! ¡Pero antes de dar inicio a esta competencia, den el recibimiento que se merecen nuestros invitados de honor! ¡La reina de Daein, la dama Micaiah, y lord Sothe!

El cariño a esas dos personas, se hizo sentir a través de tremendos vitores emocionados, que no dejaban de repetir cosas como "¡Larga vida a la reina Micaiah!". En verdad, Link se preguntaba cómo era que Marado no era parte de Daein oficialmente.

- ¿Dónde estará Pelleas? - Musitó Fiona preocupada, pero nadie la oyó.

- ¡Ahora sí, demos un tremendo aplauso a los competidores de esta primera ronda!

El aire se llenó de intensos gritos de alegría, el ánimo se respiraba, a Mist se le había contagiado, e incluso llegó a sentirse emocionada por los duelos.

- Es tan... hermosa - Dijo Gatrie de repente, babeando, mientras se colocaba en la salida junto a Titania. Tenía los ojos fijos en Melissa, una linda chica-gato de delgada figura, pelo color azul rey y ojos color verde.

- ¿De qué hablas, Gatrie? - Inquirió Titania desconcertada.

- ¡Por favor, no seas imbécil! ¡Ya vas detrás de una sub-humana de nuevo! - Bramó Shinon con fastidio -. ¡Y justo antes de una pelea, además!

- Disculpa - Se dirigió Melissa a Shinon, claramente molesta -. ¿Es este un amigo tuyo? - Señaló al babeante Gatrie.

- No te importa - Respondió el otro con frialdad.

- Creo que sí lo es, por como te llevas con él - Melissa se cruzó de brazos, colocándose a la salida junto a Gatrie, quien no dejaba de mirarla -. Le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo, todo porque tú me llamaste sub-humana.

- Inténtalo, gata - Retó Shinon con arrogancia -. He visto a Gatrie tumbar tigres del doble de tu tamaño.

- ¡Ya basta, Shinon! - Le detuvieron Titania y Mist al unísono.

- Buena suerte - Dijo Aran con voz apagada, parándose a la izquierda de Titania.

Link y Mist vieron salir a los participantes convocados, conforme los presentaba el anunciador. A la salida había una especie de puente, un camino que se dividía en forma de "Y" para terminar en dos plataformas circulares del mismo tamaño, separadas. Todo lo anterior estaba construido para elevarse sobre el lago, congelado en esos momentos. Los arqueros se paseaban por la sala de descanso, salían de ella y entraban de nuevo, mientras los participantes que esperaban su turno para pelear, se asomaban para presenciar las otras peleas.

A pesar de conocerla, a Link, Mist y Boyd no dejaba fascinarles la forma de pelear de Titania... su mirada fría, calculadora, casi felina, y sus movimientos limpiamente trazados para esquivar y atacar, inusualmente precisos y letales. Tan solo le había tomado un par de minutos acabar con el otro hombre, Aran, sacándolo de la plataforma con un golpe horizontal de su hacha. Su armadura negra había quedado abollada, pero no parecía tener ningún hueso roto ni heridas graves, pues se había levantado él solo.

Cosa nueva para Link eran, sin embargo, los laguz, y cada vez se asombraba más cuando los veía transformarse en entes totalmente diferentes, y luchar en formas y con fuerzas con las que él nunca había competido, por lo que su duelo con Zul le había empezado a inquietar y a emocionar, a la vez.

A Gatrie le había ido peor que a Aran, para molestia de Shinon, placer de Melissa y su amiga Serra, y diversión de todos los demás. Aún babeando por ella al inicio del combate, Gatrie no se había atrevido a atacar, por lo que a Melissa le había sido fácil arrancarle el escudo, botarle la lanza, y golpearlo con las garras en el abdomen y la cara, hasta noquearlo.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? - Gatrie reaccionó brevemente para hacerle esa pregunta a la laguz, mientras dos guardias se hacían cargo de arrastrarlo fuera de la arena.

Así como habían terminado las dos primeras peleas, el anunciador llamó a los combatientes de las siguientes dos. Confiado a pesar de las advertencias de Nolan, Edward fue el primero en pararse en la salida, sonriéndole al gigantesco Gomess cuando este se hubo parado a su derecha, sin decir nada y sin responder a los buenos deseos del joven espadachin.

- Es grande y lento... será fácil golpearlo - Dijo Edward en voz baja, ofendido por la grosera conducta del misterioso guerrero.

Mist tampoco se sentía cómoda respecto a Gomess, yendo a pararse a su derecha, para que Fiona se le uniera, a su derecha. Ambas se desearon buena suerte y, blandiendo sus armas, comenzaron a caminar por el corredor hacia las arenas. Todos los presentes estaban interesados en la pelea, ya fuera por Fiona o por Mist, mientras que otros se preocupaban más por la seguridad de Edward. "Es un insensato, ojalá no le pase nada", decía Leonardo.

Parándose por un lado de la plataforma de la derecha, y miró a su alrededor: no sabía exactamente a quién animaban todos los espectadores, pero pudo distinguir a Oscar y a Auru, quienes la saludaban con la mano y le gritaban con ánimo. Luego vio al anunciador, en un estrado que se alzaba justo sobre la entrada a la sala de descanso; se trataba de un hombre gordo, con largas matas onduladas y tupido bigote... además de potentes pulmones, evidentemente. Y más arriba, justo a mitad de las gradas, en un estrado privado, estaban Micaiah y Sothe, observando los duelos pero también alertas respecto a posibles señales que les llevaran a Dardan.

De alguna manera, Mist veía su duelo con Fiona como algo personal, a pesar de no conocerla mucho; y como una oportunidad para demostrarle a todos que era competente: miró hacia la sala de descanso y vio claramente a Shinon asomándose para presenciar el combate a detalle. Todos tenían a Fiona, gobernante de Marado, como favorita... la hija de Lanvega, valiente dama guerrera que había peleado en la guerra de liberación y en la guerra de Ashera, junto a la mismísima reina Micaiah... Era momento de mostrarles lo que la hija de Gawain podía hacer. A todos. Se escuchó un solo soplido de las trompetas, indicando el inicio de la pelea.

Edward atacó primero con un gran salto en el aire, con tal efusividad y fuerza que Gomess se vio obligado a esquivarlo. Derrapando, el joven de rojo aterrizó casi a la orilla de la arena, girándose bruscamente para volver a arremeter con rápidos tajos y estocadas, en una forma de combatir que a Link le recordaba a Mia. Sin embargo, Gomess tapaba casi todo con su gran escudo negro y redondo, solo recurriendo a bloquear con su hacha en casos críticos. Edward daba buena pelea, poniendo al enorme guerrero en difíciles situaciones, con sus veloces torbellinos de ataques, deteniéndose solamente unos segundos para no gastar toda su fuerza, o para analizar el movimiento del enemigo. A pesar de que su protegida y querida amiga estaba peleando, Titania no le observaba, pues deseaba con bastantes ganas que Edward saliera triunfante pues, si resultaba en lo contrario, Mist se vería obligada a luchar contra ese enorme guerrero, poseedor de fuerza bruta. Fuerza de la cual, tras tan solo una patada que Edward le conectó en la cara (único ataque que logró colocarle, desgraciadamente), dio una temible demostración.

- ¡Cuidado! - Gritaron a la vez Leonardo, Nolan, Zihark, Aran, un par de personas en las tribunas, y hasta Micaiah y Sothe.

Gomess vio su oportunidad en una nueva arremetida de Edward: en vez de recibir el golpe pasivamente en su escudo, empujó, con este mismo, la espada del joven espadachín, sacándole totalmente de balance. Empuñó firmemente su hacha, la alzó verticalmente para fintarle, luego la giró verticalmente hacia su hombro opuesto para reunir fuerza, y finalmente lanzó su golpe devastador.

- ¡ACK!

El borde del hacha dio de lleno en la boca del estómago de Edward, con una potencia tal, que el muchacho voló, prácticamente, de un borde de la arena, pasando por encima del extremo opuesto, y aterrizando de espaldas en el macizo hielo, deslizándose con velocidad hasta dar de cabeza con el borde del ring en que luchaban Mist y Fiona.

Después de gritos, tanto ahogados como liberados, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que en conjunto con el golpe de Edward contra el ring, llamó la atención de Mist y Fiona, quienes observaron el entorno, desconcertadas.

- ¡Oh, no! - Dijo Mist en un suspiro al ver a Edward noqueado en el hielo.

Dejando de lado la pelea, las dos combatientes se inclinaron sobre el borde de la plataforma, en lo que el joven de rojo intentaba ponerse de pie. Y lo logró, pero se tambaleaba, y su mirada estaba totalmente ida. Todos los presentes se asustaron cuando Edward volvió a caer de rodillas, vomitando sangre para, por fin, desmayarse boca abajo.

- ¡Alguien traiga a un curandero! - Llamó Boyd desde la sala, con voz severa.

Antes de que llegara uno, Aran y Leonardo se metieron a la arena, patinando en el hielo hacia el joven y debilitado peleador. Leonardo echó una mirada severa a Gomess, quien estaba de pie con toda tranquilidad en mitad de su ring; antes de echarse el brazo de Edward sobre el hombro. Los guardias le escoltaron a él y a Aran hacia la salida, todos ellos echando miradas de desaprobación al misterioso guerrero de la capa. Los mercenarios y Link los oyeron pidiendo a Nolan y a Zihark, que permanecieran en la competencia, añadiendo que ellos se encargarían de cuidar a su amigo.

- ¡Qué fuerza tiene! - Dijo Zul temerosamente.

Mist y Fiona también se le habían quedado viendo con ojos de reproche, pero también de temor. Sin decir ni hacer una sola cosa más, Gomess viró hacia su derecha y echó a andar hacia la sala de descanso, acompañado de gritos, abucheos y groserías. Todos lo querían fuera de la competencia amistosa, pero el anunciador señaló que el guerrero no había roto ninguna regla.

- ¡Mist! - Dijo la voz de Fiona. La aludida la miró y vio en ella a una persona diferente, más seria de lo normal.

- Esta gente vino a ver una pelea decente... vamos a darles una - Entre reto e invitación, Fiona adoptó posición de pelea, aferrando su lanza con ambas manos. Mist, antes de hacer lo propio, vio a Gomess entrando a la sala y quedándose de pie y quieto junto a un pilar, sin remordimiento alguno.

- De acuerdo.

Ambas dieron un grito para anunciar que su lucha continuaría, con lo que el público, al principio callado y dudoso, reinició los aplausos y los vitores, para animar a su favorita. Mist tenía pensado hacer uso de un movimiento que Link le había enseñado, esperando que le resultara efectivo para la ocasión.

Con cautela al principio, Fiona comenzó el ataque con una estocada que luego continuó en un trazo vertical, en el cual ambos extremos de su arma representaban peligro. Dando un paso al frente y agachándose, Mist tiró una estocada hacia la rodilla derecha de su adversaria, apenas conectando... su preferencia eran los espadines, y aunque pelear con espadas ya no le era nada difícil, no tenía la costumbre de manejar ese peso. Fiona había esquivado el ataque con facilidad. A la larga, sin embargo, la maradiense se halló en una pelea complicada ante el particular estilo de esgrima heredado por Gawain y Ike, en combinacón con las enseñanzas de Titania. Los movimientos de Mist eran veloces, pues no era muy alta y era ligera, mientras que sus ataques eran sorprendentemente duros para alguien con un cuerpo tan delicado. La carga de la armadura tampoco le ayudaba a la joven gobernante.

Tras varios minutos de intercambios, cada vez más veloces e intensos (a lo que la multitud respondió correspondientemente), sus armas chocaron: Mist empujó su espada con todas sus ganas, contra la lanza de Fiona, quien también hacía considerable esfuerzo. La longitud de la lanza le dio ventaja, sin embargo, y pudo hacerse a un lado para desbalancear a Mist y contragolpear con el canto de la lanza, pegándole en la espalda. Aunque le había dolido el golpe, la joven comandante no cayó de bruces en el piso, sino que aprovechó el impulso para rodar y levantarse velozmente. Viendo que no estaba totalmente estable, Fiona se lanzó al ataque con rapidez, tirando un tajo horizontal.

La pica le llegó por la derecha, pero Mist la bloqueó con la espada, agachándose a la vez para pasar por debajo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la muchacha deslizó la espada por el borde de la lanza, dio un paso adelante y, tras haber pasado por debajo de la lanza, se alzó y dio un giro sobre sí misma, golpeando a Fiona en las costillas con la espada. Aunque protegida por el metal, el impacto sí provocó que Fiona se quejara, mandándola a caer de costado en el suelo y haciéndola soltar su lanza, misma que fue a dar al hielo, muy lejos de su alcance.

- ¡Lo logró! - Saltó Boyd emocionado.

- Buena pelea - Se hizo oír Fiona sobre los gritos ahogados y las emocionadas palabras del anunciador -. Me rindo.

No se puso de pie completamente, sino que se quedó de rodillas ante su oponente, anunciando a todos su rendición y consecuente derrota. La favorita del duelo y de casi todo el torneo, gobernante de Marado, admirada guerrera e hija de Lanvega, había sido derrotada por una peleadora de una banda de mercenarios. El público no podía creerlo al principio, pero después de que el anunciador lo confirmara, y que las dos se dieran un abrazo, todos los espectadores recibieron la victoria de Mist entre aplausos y vitores, entre los cuales resaltaron los de Oscar y Auru.

- ¡Hemos tenido un gran combate para cerrar con esta ronda tan extraña y violenta! - Dijo el anunciador con emoción -. ¡En un inesperado final, la joven Mist de los Mercenarios Greil, ha salido avante hacia la siguiente ronda! ¡Veamos qué nos muestran los competidores de la siguiente ronda!

Cuando Mist y Fiona volvieron a la sala de descanso, Shinon gruñó una palabrota y se retiró. Titania dio una palmada a Mist en su espalda al entrar ella, y Boyd le sonrió alegremente, animándola. No vio a Gatrie, ni a Rolf ni a Cremia, y asumió que al primero le estaban dando atención para curarlo, y que los otros dos se habrían ido a pasear tras ver el resultado. Fiona volvió a felicitarla antes de anunciarle que se retiraría de la sala para encargarse de la búsqueda de Dardan, esperando que, al haberla visto participando, el criminal bajara la guardia y se dejara ver más fácilmente. Por otro lado, Link recibió a Mist de forma un poco más efusiva.

- ¡Te salió muy bien, felicidades! - Disimulando el cariño que se tenían, Link no la abrazó ni la besó, sino que le estrechó la mano como si se tratase de algún amigo casual. Pero el disimulo no fue bien logrado, pues los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, sosteniéndose las manos por demasiado tiempo. Cosa que Boyd notó, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

- Creo que... ya te llaman - Dijo Mist avergonzada al oír que el anunciador mencionaba a Link.

- Buena suerte - Le dijo Zul al pasar junto a él, siguiendo a Dorcas.

- A... a ti también - Respondió Link rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Vamos, Link, vamos! - Dijo Mia al borde de la salida, dando saltitos emocionada.

Mia accesó al ring casi corriendo, seguida de un tímido Link, un poco abochornado por los comentarios y señalamientos hacia su gorro y sus orejas. Al momento de la pelea, no obstante, todo ello perdió importancia. La trompeta sonó, y antes de que Mia pudiera hacer algo, dijo con fuerza:

- Espero que hayas mejorado, Mia, ¡porque aquí voy!

Mia no había esperado que Link hablara justo en el momento en que ella se iba a lanzar al ataque, por lo que se quedó parada mientras Link se lanzaba sobre ella con un poderoso mandoble. La joven mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa más que detener el impacto con su katana, pero las rodillas se le doblaron un poco al recibirlo. Cayendo en cuenta de que Link quería terminar la pelea pronto, Mia recurrió a todas sus fuerzas para empujar la espada del hyruliano hacia arriba. Él, sin embargo, utilizó ese mismo impulso para dar dos vueltas hacia atrás, alejándose de Mia y regresando a su posición de inicio. Ante tal exposición de habilidades, sin dejar que Mia hiciera algo, el público se emocionó, olvidando por completo sus orejas y su vestimenta.

- ¡Aunque me tome muchisisisísimos años, lograré superarte, Link! - Anunció Mia con una sonrisa, corriendo hacia Link y tirándole una veloz ráfaga de estocadas, como en su primer encuentro.

Con espada, escudo y suma habilidad, Link fue capaz de bloquear todos y cada uno de los ataques de Mia, tan rápidos que el ojo ordinario los percibía tan solo como borrones. Al ver que ella no mostraba señales de cansancio, o de bajar la velocidad tan solo un poquito, Link se recorrió unos centímetros a su izquierda y, cuando Mia trastabilló hacia el frente, le hizo una zancadilla. Mia cayó de frente hacia el hielo y, en una posición bastante extraña (cara y rodillas en el hielo, con el trasero hacia arriba), se deslizó hasta dar de cara con las tribunas, perdiendo el combate. En señal de caballerosidad, Link saltó fuera de la plataforma una vez que el anunciador confirmó su victoria, y le tendió una mano a la golpeada Mia... pero ella no se levantó.

- ¿Mi... Mia? - Llamó Link un poco asustado, arrodillándose junto a ella. Pero pronto se sintió aliviado, y hasta divertido.

- Dengo da dengua begada - Fue lo único que pudo decir la espadachina, aprisionada contra y por el hielo.

Después de que unos soldados despegaran a una avergonzada Mia, derramando agua en la zona de necesidad, Link presenció la victoria de Zul segundos después. Noqueado, Dorcas volvió a su forma humanoide, con algo de sangre en las piernas y las alas, pero sin heridas profundas o delicadas. Tras aullar para celebrar su victoria, el joven lobo volvió a adoptar su forma bípeda y de poco pelo, alzando en sus hombros al inconsciente halcón y llevándolo a un curandero, fuera del coliseo. "Terminó su pelea ileso, y casi tan rápido como yo... es bueno", pensó Link, cayendo en cuenta de que pelearía contra Zul en la siguiente ronda.

- ¡Estos dos jóvenes peleadores nos han brindado un espectáculo sorprendente, una demostración de habilidades grandiosas para sus cortas edades! ¿Qué será lo que vendrá después, en este emocionante torneo?

- Ahora me toca a mi - Boyd hizo un puño y se golpeó la otra mano con él, para luego alzar su hacha, emocionado, estrechar la mano de Zihark, y salir a la arena antes de que el anunciador mencionara su nombre, o el de cualquiera de los otros competidores. Después de que pasaran las risas, Zihark salió para unírsele, seguido del caballeros Nolan quien cedió el paso a la corpulenta laguz felina de pelo café, Serra. Antes de que sonara la trompeta que indicaba el arranque de los duelos, Mist se acercó a Mist, asegurándose que nadie mirara.

- Tengo que ir... afuera - Le dijo sin entrar en detalles sobre sus ganas de orinar. Olvidando eso, pasó su mano discretamente por su pelo, echándoselo detrás de la oreja, gesto al que ella respondió con esa dulce y cálida sonrisa. Link también sonrió, pero luego adoptó un semblante muy serio -. Ese Gomess...

- Lo sé Link - Dijo sonriente la muchacha -, tendré cuidado.

- Me da muy mala espina ese guerrero. Promételo - Le pidió Link, acercando su rostro al de ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos como mares de calidez, e ignorando totalmente el pitar de la trompeta.

Mist no selló la promesa con palabras, sino que tomó el rostro de Link entre sus manos y le plantó un beso rápido, pero dulce, en los labios. Soltó una risita y, sin mirarlo de nuevo, se reunió con Titania quien, totalmente perdida en la pelea de Boyd, gritándole consejos; no se había enterado de nada.

Así que Link se retiró discretamente, pero notó algo que no le gustó nada: Gomess, quien había yacido inmóvil por largo rato, finalmente había movido la cabeza: aunque no podía verlos, Link sabía que los ojos del guerrero estaban fijos en él. Devolviéndole la mirada retadora, Link salió de la sala de descanso a paso firme y veloz, dirigiéndose hacia...

- ¿No hay baños? - Le dijo incrédulo al guardia de la entrada -. ¿Hay tanta gente aquí, y ni un baño?

... Entonces se dirigió hacia el bosque. Procuró adentrarse un poco, de manera que nadie pudiera verle, pero no tan lejos para poder escuchar la trompeta del coliseo, o al famoso Gomess por si se le acercaba. No escuchó ni a la trompeta haciendo eco, ni pasos metálicos detrás suyos, sino la voz de una chica gritando su nombre.

- ¡Link!

- ¡Cremia! - Dijo el muchacho con sorpresa, antes de poder desabrocharse el cinturón tan siquiera. Sin embargo, notó a su amiga tan agitada, que sus necesidades fisológicas pasaron a segundo plano -. ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Dardan, lo encontraron! - Anunció la chica entre jadeos -. ¡Están peleando con él!

- ¿Qué dices? - Saltó Link -. ¿Quiénes?

- Muarim, Tormod, Pelleas, Fiona, y unos soldados... y Rolf - Dijo Cremia con preocupación -. Pero es muy poderoso, ¡no sé cuánto tiempo puedan aguantar!

- Escucha, intentaré ayudarlos - La tranquilizó el muchacho, pero a su vez, él no estaba muy seguro de qué podría lograr con un escudo y una espada sin filo -, tú trata de hacer llegar el mensaje a la reina y a ese Sothe. Si no puedes entrar, trata de hacer señas desde la sala de descanso de los concursantes... y avisa a los demás.

Asintiendo, muy agitada, Cremia corrió hacia el coliseo con todas sus fuerzas tras indicarle a Link la ubicación del conflicto. Si tantos guerreros habían tenido problemas para detenerle, debía tratarse de un hechicero poderoso... Blandiendo su espada sin filo, Link corrió entre los árboles, notando cómo la nevada se volvía más fuerte conforme se adentraba, poco a poco, entre los pinos. Escuchó un grito, una especie de explosión, y varios ruidos sordos. Acababa de aterrizar tras saltar sobre un arbusto, cuando...

- ¡Ay!

Un borrón anaranjado y verde pasó zumbando por la izquierda de su cabeza, yendo a estrellarse de espaldas y de cabeza, contra un grueso pino a un par de metros de Link.

- Muy... poderoso... - Dijo Tormod en un murmullo, a la vez que se deslizaba hacia abajo por el tronco del pino, para quedar inconsciente sobre sus raíces.

- ¡Pe... Pequeño! - Llamó Muarim con preocupación, levantándose del nevado pasto. Tenía varios rasguños y quemaduras leves en el cuerpo. Luego soltó un furioso grito que se convirtió en un temible rugido que llenó el aire, a la vez que su cuerpo se transformaba en el de un tigre.

En el claro, Link pudo ver a varios soldados daeinianos en el suelo, varios de ellos muertos, y otros malheridos. También había otros cuerpos sin la característica armadura negra de Daein, vestidos con trapos y portando hachas, debían ser simples bandidos bajo contrato. De pie y en condiciones de pelear, estaban Fiona, con la frente cubierta de sangre; Muarim, con todo el cuerpo repleto de rasguños; Rolf, cuya visibilidad del ojo izquierdo estaba impedida por su propia sangre; y dos guerreros más en buenas condiciones: Tauroneo, quien le decía a Fiona que se hiciera a un lado y huyera; y Pelleas, quien se batía a duelo de magia oscura con un sujeto bastante extraño, al menos para Link.

Como lo había descrito Fiona, vestía de color negro, pero eran tantos los ropajes que lucían como un gran bulto de tela sobre él. Su pelo de intenso rojo, corto y levantado, resaltaba mucho entre tanto negro. Sus ojos, fríos y medio idos, concordaban con su pelo. Pero resultaba escalofriante ver tantos tatuajes, y en patrones tan extraños, por todo su cuerpo: líneas rectas, curvas y afiladas, también de color negro, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, por lo que se podía ver: apenas quedaban visibles unos pocos pedazos de su pálida tez. Tenía que tratarse, sin duda, de Dardan.

Rodeado por los otros, Dardan encaraba a Pelleas. Ambos alzaban sus manos y recitaban conjuros, leyéndolos (en contadas ocasiones) de gruesos tomos que portaban con una mano, y alzaban la otra hacia sus respectivos oponentes. Ambos eran rodeados por esferas de lo que se podía describir como "ráfagas purpúreas", conectadas entre sí por dos rayos negros que luchaban fieramente sobre sus cabezas. Pelleas parecía hacer uso de bastante de su poder para contrarrestarle, pero Dardan lucía más tranquilo, los dos levantando la nieve del suelo y agitando las ramas de los árboles, con su poder. Súbitamente, la esfera mágica que rodeaba a Dardan pareció debilitarse, momento que Tauroneo, Fiona, Muarim y Rolf aprovecharon para atacar.

- ¡ARGH!

Sin embargo, Dardan movió su mano en un círculo, giró dando un paso hacia atrás, y expulsó magia de su cuerpo con tal fuerza, que todos los presentes y todos los cadáveres, fueron impulsados hacia atrás con brutal fuerza, Link incluído. Con esto, Rolf también quedó fuera de combate.

- ¡No podrán... agh... detenerme! - Dardan hablaba entrecortada y torpemente, con ocasionales arcadas. Parecía bastante tocado de la cabeza.

- ¿Eres tú Dardan? - Desafió Link tras ponerse de pie, apuntando su casi inútil arma hacia el hechicero, y sorprendiendo a los presentes también. Viendo el poder del criminal, y volviendo a recordarse que su espada no le serviría de mucho, Link no se sintió lleno de mucha confianza.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿un nuevo... contrincante... quizás? - Dijo Dardan en tono burlón, e igual de torpemente -. No importa cuántos... de ustedes... sean... pues todos morirán.

- ¿Con cuántos de nosotros podrás? - Inquirió Link desafiante -. No te diste cuenta, dejaste escapar a una chica... ya ha ido por refuerzos, los mejores guerreros del torneo. No tienes escapatoria.

- ¡DIJE QUE NO... IMPORTA CUÁNTOS SEAN! - Bramó Dardan con furia, expulsando más poder. Fue tal su mirada y su tono, que dejó muy en claro que estaba loco. ¿Creen ustedes que éstos son simples tatuajes?

- Lo sabía... protección de los espíritus - Sentenció Tauroneo, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? - Dijo Pelleas horrorizado -. ¿Cuántos pactos has hecho para tener el cuerpo lleno de marcas?

- Solamente he hecho... el pacto dos... veces - Se explicó Dardan, confiado -. La primera vez... fue solamente una marca discreta... en mi pecho. Pero yo... quería... más. Así que hace... un par de meses... intenté lo imposible y pacté con otro... espíritu... y mi poder... fue mayor que el de cualquier hechicero... del mundo.

- ¡Tendrás increíble poder, pero los espíritus consumirán tu cuerpo y tu mente en nada de tiempo! - Dijo Pelleas con el rostro lleno de terror.

- Tú también portas... la protección de los espíritus... lo sabes - Dijo Dardan, pero torció la boca en una grotesca y torpe sonrisa -. Pero tu poder... es poco... comparado con el mío, a pesar de tu ... pacto. Y también soy uno de los... Marcados... Mi poder no tiene límites.

- No me importa cuánto poder tengas, no podrás con mis amigos - Desafió Link de nuevo. Fiona y los demás le echaron miradas inseguras, pues también estaban informados de dónde había estado él, y de la condición de su espada -. Además, eres un esclavista, no lo puedo permitir... además de que tienes algo que necesito, y debo obtener a toda costa.

- Ven a mi, entonces - Le retó Dardan con interés, soltando otra violenta arcada, y lanzando un conjuro hacia Pelleas, Muarim, Tauroneo y Fiona, alejándolos y sacando también al tigre de combate.

Link dio un giro a su espada y, sin advertencia de ningún tipo, dio un salto sobrenatural y lanzó un tremendo mandoble hacia Dardan... pero este no se movió. Su cara se distorsionó en una desquiciada y maldita mueca, y detuvo el ataque con una ola de energía oscura. Link fue empujado por ella, pero se recuperó en medio del aire, y cayó de pie. Tauroneo, Fiona y Pelleas ya se habían repuesto, y volvieron al ataque. Tratando de disipar el inmenso poder de Dardan, Pelleas lanzó uno de sus más poderosos hechizos... una masiva esfera de energía oscura chocó con la barrera de Dardan, a la vez que Fiona atacaba con un salto por un lado, y Tauroneo arremetía por el otro con todo su extraordinario poder. Link volvió a apoyarlos, atacando la barrera con una lluvia de espadazos, pero era como golpear una burbuja muy resistente, que rebotaba todos sus ataques. Pero en su cabeza, Link tenía el recuerdo de los mercenarios explicándoles lo que era un Marcado, un mestizo: cualquier habilidad normal para un beorc, era aumentada extraordinariamente por la Marca. Imaginándose un hechicero con esos poderes, todavía aumentados por dos espíritus en su cuerpo, cosa que se creía imposible hasta ese momento...

- ¡MUERAN! - Dio Dardan un grito muy agudo y aterrador, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los lados.

Ni Link ni Tauroneo, pudieron resistir esa fuerza. El primero voló muy alto, casi hasta la copa del mismo pino donde Tormod había ido a estrellarse, y Tauroneo fue arrastrado varios metros por el suelo, dejando un rastro muy amplio. Envuelto en su propia magia, Pelleas había sido lanzado fuera de vista, y Fiona se había dado de estómago en una gruesa rama, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Link había logrado reponerse de nuevo, antes de estrellarse contra un árbol, y bajó rápidamente hasta unas ramas no muy alejadas del suelo. Pelleas no había vuelto a aparecer, y Tauroneo, aunque algo debilitado, ya se había puesto de pie y se mantenía firme. Fiona, sin embargo, se sostenía sobre sus rodillas y manos, vomitando sangre.

- ¡Fiona! - Llamó Tauroneo al verla caer de nuevo, totalmente noqueada y con los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado lejos de ella para protegerla, y Dardan ya le apuntaba con la mano extendida.

- ¡Adiós! - Dijo Dardan entre risas maníacas y arcadas, reuniendo rayos de oscuridad en la palma de su mano.

Los rayos formaron una esfera en su mano, y estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando, con un grito, Link saltó desde el árbol hacia el hechicero, con la espada apuntando hacia abajo, justo un par de metros por encima de su cabeza. Sin filo, su espada iba envuelta en delgadas columnas de luz que serpenteaban rápidamente de la punta a la empuñadura. Un triángulo en su mano izquierda, también, estaba brillando. Sintiendo la irregularidad en su poder, Dardan miró hacia arriba confundido y luego aterrado, al ver la espada rompiendo los hilos de su poder. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo, mas Link no dio con el objetivo: en una milésima de segundo, Dardan se había alejado de él, dejando un rastro de sombras, mientras que la espada de Link se hundía en la nieve.

- ¿Pero... cómo... puedes? - Con ira en los ojos, Dardan lanzó rayos oscuros con los diez dedos de sus manos, directo al rostro de Link. Reaccionando justo a tiempo, el hyruliano alzó su espada y, trazando un tajo horizontal, disipó los rayos que volaban en su dirección. Impresionado por la hazaña, Dardan se paralizó y bajó su guardia, permitiendo que Tauroneo le hiciera una fea cortada en la costilla izquierda, por detrás.

- ¡Se acabó, Dardan! - Dijo Tauroneo jadeante.

Paralizado por el dolor, Dardan no se movió, y recibió de lleno el ataque de Pelleas, quien se acababa de recuperar. La ráfaga oscura envió al criminal a chocar contra un grueso pino, junto a cuyas raíces cayó de bruces, pero eso no lo detuvo. Tambaleante y ya totalmente perdido, consumido por el inmenso poder que había utilizado, se puso de pie. Ya no había brillo en sus ojos, solamente negro.

- Los espíritus lo consumieron finalmente - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Link.

Acompañada de Cremia y de tres soldados de armaduras negras, apareció Micaiah de entre los árboles. Link vio que había abandonado toda amabilidad en su mirada, y en sus ojos solamente se veía severidad. Dardan ya no se movía, solamente había un par de horripilantes ojos, enteramente negros, en su cara distorsionada.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él ahora, majestad? - Dijo Pelleas, tambaleándose mientras se acercaba a ella.

Micaiah, mientras tanto, se acercó a los sobrevivientes y, uno a uno, colocó su mano sobre sus heridas, iluminándolas con una ténue luz azul que les curaba. Curados, aún permanecieron inconscientes, menos Fiona.

Para responder a la pregunta de Pelleas, bastó ver a Dardan, cuyo cuerpo empezó a disolverse, de pies a cabeza, en una nube de humo purpúreo... los espíritus con los que había pactado, estaban cobrando la deuda. Horrorizado, Pelleas no pudo mirar más. Luego, la masa humeante que se había formado empezó a concentrarse en un solo punto, y tras un zumbido breve, se expandió con fuerza. De no ser por los poderes de Micaiah, quien formó una barrera de luz dorada, todos hubieran salido volando hacia atrás.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Link - Dijo Micaiah, pero no con su usual sonrisa, sino con voz seria -. Pero debes regresar al coliseo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Inquirió Link preocupado.

- Por favor, Cremia, tú permanece aquí con los heridos - Pidió Micaiah a Tauroneo, Pelleas y Fiona -. Los demás debemos regresar. Debemos detenerlo.

Poco después de que Link se topara con Cremia, había comenzad la ronda en la que participaría Boyd, y había sido sorprendentemente corta: Zihark había resbalado, momento que Boyd había aprovechado para empujarle, con la mano, fuera de la plataforma. Nolan había salido victorioso en el otro combate con casi la misma rapidez, por lo que la lucha entre Titania y Melissa, y Mist y Gomess, había dado comienzo en pocos minutos. Por un lado, era Melissa quien tenía especial cuidado con su contrincante, pues debía admitir que su modo de pelear era devastador. Pero por el otro, era Mist quien tenía cautela para acercarse, pues no se creía capaz de resistir un golpe como el que había recibido Edward.

Gomess, sin embargo, no se movía. Ni siquiera había adoptado una posición defensiva... solamente sostenía su escudo y su hacha, pero no los alzaba. Mist podía sentir que sus ojos, ocultos en la oscuridad, estaban fijos en ella. No se esperaba que una voz profunda, la del mismo Gomess, se dirigiera a ella.

- Tú eres un peligro para los planes de la reina Kotake - Dijo en resonante voz.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Kotake? - Se quedó Mist fría de la sorpresa.

Y entonces algo muy extraño sucedió, asustando a todos los espectadores y al anunciador mismo: una fría ráfaga de viento se hizo presente en la arena, levantando la capa de Gomess y mostrando que todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto por cota de malla, y una pesada armadura negra por encima. La capa misma, agitada por el viento, se despedazó, y los trozos que volaban en el aire se convirtieron en murciélagos, negros como la noche.

- ¿Pero qué demonios...? - Dijo Boyd desde la sala de descanso, al ver lo que sucedía.

Los murciélagos rebolotearon alrededor de Gomess por unos segundos, antes de pegarse a su armadura de cierta forma, convirtiéndose unos en metal para completar sus hombreras, y otros formando una negra capa que colgaba de dichas hombreras. De otro lado, nadie supo de donde, llegaron volando más murciélagos. Gomess arrojó su hacha directo hacia el pequeño cuerpo de Mist, quien logró esquivarla por centímetros. Esa hacha fue a dar al hielo entre ambas arenas, rompiéndolo, mientras que los murciélagos que llegaban se arremolinaban en la mano desocupada de su amo, formando un espadón negro y ridículamente grande, de un tamaño y peso tales, que hubieran impedido que un humano normal la manejara incluso con ambas manos... él lo hacía con una. Y Gomess no era un humano ordinario, Mist se dio cuenta de ello al verle la cabeza: no tenía piel, todo el cráneo iba envuelto en carne viva, y solamente tenía por rostro, una máscara metálica que simulaba un esqueleto de la frente hasta el maxilar. Todo ello fue cubierto por cuatro murciélagos que habían permanecido en el aire, formando un imponente yelmo con dos cuernos.

- ¡Cuidado, Mist! - Gritó Boyd desde la sala, para luego ir a buscar su hacha.

Shinon permanecía de brazos cruzados en el umbral, observando. Entre la multitud, Oscar, Auru y Sothe ya se movilizaban, mientras que Titania y Melissa se habían percatado de lo que sucedía, solamente gracias al escándalo de la gente. Zihark, Zul, Mia y Nolan, los únicos participantes en condiciones para pelear después de sus encuentros, se movilizaron junto con Boyd.

Gomess, con una sola mano, tiró hacia Mist on golpe vertical con mucha velocidad, la comandante pudo esquivarlo por centímetros, pero sintió también cómo la arena entera temblaba a sus pies... el golpe de la enorme espada había hecho grietas en el piso.

Dejando su duelo con Titania a un lado, la gata Melissa fue la primera en llegar al auxilio de la muchacha, pero no pudo hacer nada, pues con sorprendente rapidez, el guerrero de la armadura había alzado su espada, girado sobre sí mismo, y lanzado un tajo horizontal, recibiendo a Melissa en el aire y dándole muerte, enviando su cuerpo humanoide, totalmente roto, al hielo.

Furiosa, Serra lanzó un poderoso rugido y se lanzó hacia Gomess con las fauces abiertas, pero solamente alcanzó a morder la enorme espada. Su dueño la agitó un par de veces para sacudirse a la laguz, y luego atacó a Titania, quien ya se había puesto entre él y Mist.

- Tú también eres peligrosa - Sentenció Gomess, dándole un golpe con el escudo para sacarla de balance, causando que cayera de espaldas al suelo por la inmensa fuerza. Preparaba el golpe letal cuando Mist logró tirarle un golpe a la pierna. Un par de murciélagos se originaron en el sitio del impacto, para luego salir volando unos metros y morir.

- Yo soy tu objetivo, ¡deja a mis amigos en paz! - Mist llamó su atención con el golpe, el cual había causado pérdida de armadura en el sitio del impacto. Sin embargo, no sentía mucha confianza para ella, ni para los otros, si estaban combatiendo a semejante ser con espadas sin filo.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! - Gritó Boyd por detrás de Gomess, para luego asestarle un poderoso mandoble en la espalda... pero sin filo, ni la capa logró rasgarle.

Junto con Zihark, Oscar, Nolan y Boyd, llegaron varios guardias con armas de verdad, encabezados por Sothe, quien blandía su espada en una mano y una daga en la otra.

- No sé quién seas, ni para qué hayas venido - Le llamó Sothe con la seriedad y frialdad que le caracterizaban -. ¡Pero no dejaré que deshagas nuestra paz bien ganada!

Los soldados repartieron armas afiladas entre los demás, a quienes se unió la tigresa. Rodeado en la arena, Gomess no se movió, solamente desafió a los guerreros presentes.

- Vengan por mi, entonces.

Dicho eso, cuando Sothe daba un veloz salto hacia él, Gomess se deshizo enteramente en una nube de murciélagos muy pequeños, incontables. Esa nube pasó por encima de quien se pusiera enfrente, causándoles leves rasguños, y se fue a colocar sobre la otra arena, donde volvió a formarse en un solo cuerpo. Los más rápidos en detectarlo, Zul y Serra se lanzaron sobre él con las fauces abiertas y las garras al frente. Sin embargo, la capa y el escudo de Gomess se descompusieron en murciélagos otra vez, envolviendo a los dos laguz y empujánolos al hielo de nueva cuenta. Encabezando al grupo por otro lado, Mist y Sothe se le fueron encima: Mist se barrió antes de llegar y Sothe hizo una pirueta en el aire, esquivando el furioso ataque horizontal del guerrero. Entonces los murciélagos que habían atacado a los laguz, volvieron a su amo y se reorganizaron: golpeó a Sothe de lleno en la cara con el gran escudo, y tras recibir una estocada de Mist en el costado, volvió a intentar atacarla. Zihark y los otros cinco soldados iban llegando en ese momento, y tres de los mencionados soldados perdieron la vida al recibir ese terrible espadón en el pecho. Zihark atacó dos veces antes de ser tomado por el rostro y azotado al hielo, momento para el cual aparecieron Mia y Nolan. Desafortunadamente, el hacha de Nolan se partió en dos con un golpe del espadón, y la chica de cabello morado pudo "matar" a las dos hombreras de Gomess antes de recibir un poderoso golpe con el escudo en el estómago, perdiendo el aire y el conocimiento.

Mist seguía esquivando y atacando, incapaz de ayudar a nadie más que a sí misma, viendo cómo los guardias perdían la vida a su alrededor. Logró destruir la armadura en el pecho de Gomess, antes de que Boyd llegara y la arrollara, rodando con ella en el suelo para salvarla del poderoso mandoble que le había tirado su oponente. Aparentemente, había dejado de sentir los ataques.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Boyd antes de percatarse que él estaba en cuartos, encima de ella.

- Estoy bien, luchemos - Avergonzada, Mist le dio un empujoncito para quitárselo de encima, y volvió a la batalla sin titubear.

Era Gomess tan fuerte que ni Titania pudo detener uno de sus ataques: podía bloquearlos con la misma rapidez que él los tiraba, pero la potencia de los golpes era sobrehumana. Yendo a parar al borde de la arena, Oscar quedó como responsable de salvarle la vida a la inconsciente Mia, salvándose él mismo por solo un pelo. Para cuando Mist y Boyd regresaron al combate, Serra y todos los guardias ya estaban muertos, mientras que Mia, Nolan y Zul habían perdido totalmente el conocimiento, gracias a sus golpes o a sus choques con otros objetos sólidos. Mist desvió la mirada tan solo unos segundos y vio a Shinon, impasible y de brazos cruzados, a la entrada de la sala de descanso. No podía creerlo... sus compañeros y amigos se jugaban la vida contra un monstruo, ¿y él estaba ahí?

No tuvo tiempo de reclamarle, pues se vio esquivando los ataques de Gomess. No podía bloquearlos, pues su fuerza era mínima comparada con la de él. Si recibía uno, todo acabaría. Uniéndose a Titania y coordinando sus movimientos con ella, Mist esquivaba y atacaba... en combinación con ella, Boyd, Oscar, Zihark y Sothe, ya habían despojado a Gomess de casi toda su armadura, dejándole únicamente el escudo y la enorme espada.

- Terminemos esto - Sentenció Sothe para luego dar dos saltos hacia atrás, guardar su daga y su espada, y desenfundar los cuchillos pequeños que cargaba.

Gomess, tras ahuyentar a todos los demás con un fiero espadazo horizontal, lanzó su espada hacia Sothe, mismo quien, dando un giro en el aire, esquivó el enorme proyectil y lanzó uno de sus cuchillos, al mismo tiempo. La afilada herramienta dio justo a mitad del yelmo, quitándole la "vida" y dejando a Gomess, por fin, con tan solo ropa, la cota de malla, armadura ligera en pies y manos, y una espada de tamaño normal al costado.

- Hay personas fuertes en Tellius... todos ustedes representarían una amenaza para los planes. Deben morir - Condenó Gomess, desenvainando con fuerza su arma de repuesto.

Al perder toda esa armadura, se había vuelto mucho más veloz. Dando saltos y casi deslizándose por el aire, se abrió paso hasta Boyd, quien intentó cortarle un brazo con el hacha... pero Gomess era mucho más rápido.

- ¡Boyd, no! - Chilló Mist, muy lejos como para poder ayudarle.

Reaccionando no muy a tiempo, Boyd rodó a un lado, pero el movimiento vertical de la espada le alcanzó el hombro izquierdo, quitándole la habilidad de defenderse. Zihark se acercó por atrás, pero Gomess lo sintió y le golpeó la cara con su puño metálico, hiriéndolo. Oscar se había dado a la tarea de proteger a Auru, quien se había metido al campo de batalla para revisar a los heridos. Titania y Mist estaban demasiado lejos para ayudarlo, sin embargo, y tras levantarse de su giro en el suelo, Boyd volvió a agacharse con el dolor, sosteniéndose el hombro.

No supo cómo, pero lo logró: a una velocidad increíble, Mist se había interpuesto entre Boyd y Gomess, quien alzaba su espada en lo alto para atravesar al joven. Aunque había sido lo suficientemente veloz para llegar, no lo fue así para atacar y detenerlo... el ataque caería sobre ella, y vendría el fin. Solamente cerró los ojos para esperarlo...

- ¡No! - Gritó Boyd al ver a Mist delante de él.

Gomess gruñó para reunir todo su poder, le dio un giro con ambas manos a su espada para después apuntarla hacia abajo.

Pero su gruñido se convirtió en una arcada, y su voz se fue apagando gradualmente. Al abrir los ojos, Mist vio una flecha atravesando la cabeza de Gomess de lado a lado. Sin poder creerlo, la muchacha miró hacia la sala de descanso, y vio a Shinon blandiendo su arco, la cuerda destensada... tenía que haber sido él, el responsable. No había nadie en Tellius capaz de hacer un tiro tan exacto y rápido a esa distancia... nadie más que Shinon. Él, que la odiaba tanto, la acababa de salvar.

Gomess se tambaleó sobre sus gruesas piernas, agonizante. Su espada cayó al suelo y se deshizo en humo negro, y el gran guerrero solamente murió cuando Zul, después de recobrar el conocimiento, le clavó las fauces en el cuello. Gomess explotó, convirtiéndose en cuatro viles murciélagos que murieron trar volar un par de metros, disolviéndose también en humo negro.

- ¿Ha terminado todo? - Dijo una voz femenina.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Micaiah, quien acababa de llegar al coliseo por la sala de descanso, escoltada por Tauroneo, Pelleas y Fiona. Pero las miradas se desviaron rápidamente hacia el borrón verde que pasó fugazmente entre propios extraños, corriendo hacia Mist.

- ¿Está todo bien? - Inquirió Link al detenerse jadeante, frente a ella.

Mist aún estaba bastante conmocionada por lo sucedido: había corrido varios metros a una velocidad que jamás hubiera imaginado capaz de alcanzar, casi había visto morir a Boyd, y casi había muerto ella misma protegiéndolo, para ser salvada por Shinon. Shinon, de entre todas las personas. Con la mente tan nublada, Mist solamente asintió automáticamente. Y de esa misma forma abrazó a Link cuando este la abrazó. Atiborrada de pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que más de uno les miraban, a ella y a Link, con sorpresa y confusión. Lo único que le sacó del ensimismamiento, fue ver a Boyd pasar a un lado de ella y de Link, sin mirarla, solamente sosteniéndose el hombro y sin hablarle a nadie más.

Rodeada de la calidez de Link, Mist no pudo dejar de ver a Boyd, quien se perdió más allá de la sala de descanso, quizás adentrándose en el bosque para estar solo un rato...


	23. Capítulo 23: Asher y Lyude

~ Capítulo 12: Asher y Lyude

- ¡Mi gente! ¡Está cerca, al fin!

Aunque era una noche helada en el desierto, como era lo habitual, todos sentían un agradable calor en el pecho, lo que hacía fácil pasar por alto las gélidas y arenosas brisas. Y es que, encima de una roca, y alzándose sobre una fogata, se encontraba el joven Harkinian en pleno y alentador discurso ante las mujeres gerudo y algunos guerreros hyrulianos. A un lado de la roca, a la derecha, estaba Koume, con brazos cruzados pero mirada orgullosa; y a la izquierda se encontraba Aveil, impasible como siempre.

- Desde que tengo memoria, nos hemos encontrado huyendo de la muerte a manos de la villana Kotake, pero también de las garras de un desierto que no discrimina - Su voz, si no muy grave, era sorpresivamente potente. Era Harkinian un magnífico orador, pues todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, y sus ojos paseaban, de uno en uno, sobre sus oyentes -. Es gracias a su protección... a su cooperación - Dirigió una mirada a Rasuka, quien yacía de pie con brazos cruzados, casi hasta atrás de la multitud -, que he podido vivir para este acontecimiento. Tienen mis más sinceros agradecimientos.

- ¡Larga vida al rey Harkinian, el cuarto! - Rugieron las gerudo con increíble potencia. Habían dejado ya en claro, que eran fieras y orgullosas guerreras.

- Con la ayuda de los hyrulianos, cuya reina también yace en peligro - Harkinian volvió a mirar brevemente a Rasuka, quien esperaba un "lamentablemente" para cerrar la frase... pero aún había despectividad en el rey gerudo -, hemos logrado dominar los campamentos y territorios antes en manos de Kotake. Llegaron refuerzos de la capital hyruliana, así que tenemos todas las posiciones y los recursos favorecedores, para tomar nuestra casa. ¡Pero aún hay más buenas noticias, mis hermanas!

Se volvió a escuchar un arrasador vítor de tal imponencia, que algunos incluso llegaron a temer delatar la posición de su campamento, más que nada fue el caso de los hyrulianos. Rasuka había hecho llegar esa buena noticia a Harkinian, y había pedido que él la comunicara.

- Del misterioso continente de Tellius, que sin duda se ha convertido en parte importante del destino de nuestro mundo; nos serán enviados más refuerzos - Anunció el joven rey, avivando los aplausos y las aclamaciones. Los amainó con una seña de sus manos -. Conscientes del peligro que representa Kotake para el mundo entero, y gracias a agentes de Hyrule en Tellius, los lobos del lejano país de Hatari, vendrán en nuestra ayuda prontamente.

- ¿Lobos? - Dijeron varias voces confundidas entre la multitud.

- En Tellius habita una raza llamada laguz, quienes son capaces de transformarse en fieras bestias - Aclaro el rey las dudas -. Los lobos serán poderosos aliados, recíbanlos bien.

- Como nos recibieron a nosotros, seguro - Gruñó Ashei a un lado de Rasuka, separándose del grupo y de la gran masa de gente que escuchaba al joven monarca.

Harkinian continuó hablando del brillante futuro que les esperaba y que, por fin, todos tendrían un hogar, lejos de la continua persecución de la muerte. Finalmente invitó a todas sus guerreras a divertirse, aunque evidentemente hubo guardias y espías regadas por varios puntos, para evitar ataques sorpresivos. Finalizado el discurso, Rasuka se desprendió de la multitud y buscó a Ashei. Caminó sin hallarla por un par de minutos, pues se había alejado bastante... El sonido de los tambores perdía bastante fuerza donde ella estaba, en la oscuridad, un mar de dunas extendiéndose frente a ella. Sentada en la arena, aparentemente divagando, detectó la presencia de Rasuka cuando este aún no estaba a distancia suficiente para hacerse oír.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, eh? - Le cuestionó con brusquedad una vez que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- Podría sermonearte por tu comportamiento, siempre eres tan pesada - Le dijo el otro con severidad, provocando que la joven mujer resoplara. Detrás de ella, el comandante se detuvo como a un metro y se mantuvo de pie -. Pero la ocasión no amerita tal cosa... no, quería darte las gracias.

Ashei no pudo ocultar que le había tomado con la guardia baja. No obstante, cerró los ojos y sonrió arrogantemente para responder.

- De verdad eres una molestia en el culo - Le dijo fríamente -. Un hipócrita...

- Ya estuvo - La detuvo Rasuka, poniéndose frente a ella, aún de pie -. ¿Qué te traes conmigo?

- De tal palo, tal astilla... ya te lo he dicho - Ashei se puso de pie y, con brazos cruzados, dio media vuelta y emprendió el regreso al campamento.

- Si tienes un problema conmigo, me gustaría que lo arreglaras. Ya - Dijo Rasuka cortante, tomándola por el brazo derecho para pararla. La espadachina se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, claramente molesta... pero sabía que debía ceder, Rasuka tenía razón en eso -. No soy mi padre.

- Tu padre era un patán con hambre de poder - Empezó a decir Ashei al fin -. No le importaba nada más, solamente le interesaba su estatus, su prestigio como cabeza de la guardia real. ¿Sus hombres? Totalmente dispensables para él, sin importar qué tan hábiles y honorables eran...

- He de admitir algunas de las cosas que dices - Dijo el comandante con severidad, soltándola y mirándola a los ojos -. Pero no tienes derecho a insultar el nombre de Sir Lyude... sí era ambicioso, y fallaba como líder a veces... Pero tenía un poder increíble, y lo compartió.

- Con aquellos que él sabía le eran leales, ¿sabes? - Le espetó Ashei, volviéndole a hervir la sangre -. Antes de volverse capitán de la guardia, solamente estaba enfocado en una sola cosa: llegar a serlo. Y para ello, tenía que deshacerse de sus rivales, incluso aquellos que le superaran en habilidad. Es por eso que mi padre, Sir Asher, terminó siendo expulsado de la guardia a tan solo meses de haberse vuelto parte de ella. Aunque Asher alguna vez salvó la vida de Lyude... él le apuñaló por la espalda.

- Eso no es cierto, Sir Asher fue expulsado de la guardia cuando él intentó asesinar a mi padre para tomar su puesto - Negó Rasuka con enojo.

- Esa es la historia que te dijo tu padre, ¿no? - Soltó Ashei acusadoramente -. Y la misma historia que se hizo saber en Hyrule... Lyude, hijo del alcalde de Doncella Azul y de una comerciante con lazos fuertes en la capital... el cobarde se hirió solo con un cuchillo en un duelo amistoso, e incriminó a mi padre.

- ¡Basta!

- Y mientras él se bañaba en lujo y fama no merecida, un corrupto jefe - Sentenció la joven mujer -... Mi padre y yo vivíamos en las frías montañas de la región de Kobitan, cazando y entrenando... porque fue expulsado de su trabajo, y privado de la pensión a veteranos militares.

Del ardiente enojo, Rasuka pasó a quedarse como hielo...

- Dices muchas cosas que no son ciertas - Se mantuvo firme -, pero de verdad lamento oír eso. Lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre nuestros padres, vino a afectarte a ti.

- Eres como él - Acusó la guerrera -. Finges ser amigo, aliado... y cuando llegue tu momento de gloria, nos harás a un lado. A todos. Solamente te importa sobresalir.

- Mira, Ashei - Empezó a decirle el joven comandante, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la repentina imagen de su hermano... el maravilloso general de Doncella Azul, Derdim. Era cierto, siempre había deseado sobresalir -. Entiendo que pienses eso de mi. Pero yo no soy mi padre. Y esto no es por gloria, ni fama. Solamente quiero ver a mi hogar restaurado, y al trono de la capital ocupado por una reina. No me importa nada más, y es por eso que, aunque lo quisiera, no les haría a un lado. Lo juro.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado, ninguno de los dos pudo creer que hubiera sucedido. Con esas últimas palabras, Rasuka miró a Ashei directamente a los ojos, tomándola por los hombros con ambas manos, reiterándole su promesa con el gesto. Aún en la oscuridad, él pudo notar que ella se sonrojaba un poco.

- Estoy muy agradecido con Jesse, con Evelyn, con Shad - Le aseguró el hyruliano sin bajar la mirada. Y entonces lo supo -... pero en especial contigo. Gracias a ti, pudimos armar un ejército sólido y sobrevivir al desierto, a las batallas. Me enseñaste lo que es un verdadero líder... sin ti, la misión hubiera fallado.

Ashei ya no resistió más: desvió la mirada con brusquedad y, tirando un feo manotazo, se quitó a Rasuka de encima, para darse media vuelta. Antes de irse, replicó:

- No ha terminado aún - Dijo sin verlo -. Y déjame en paz... y trata de sacarte esa mierda de la cabeza, entérate bien de las cosas...

Dicho eso, Ashei se encaminó de vuelta al campamento, hacia los tambores. Rasuka no pudo dejar de mirarla cuando se iba, solamente le distrajo la presencia de tres personas que se acercaron por su derecha.

Uno era Jesse, cuya cara roja estaba distorsionada en una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego estaba Evelyn, evidentemente molesta, con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido. Y entre los dos estaba Shad, quien lucía pálido y nervioso por alguna razón. Temblaba, y Rasuka podía haber jurado que, por segundos, le echaba miradas de desdén. Quizá se trataba nada más de las engañosas sombras producidas por el fuego...

- ¿Qué... sucede? - Los recibió Rasuka acalorado.

- Veo que le has tomado confianza - Dijo Evelyn de brazos cruzados. No que a Rasuka le importara mucho que Evelyn se enojara con él, pero tampoco era agradable tenerla así -. Pero ya no importa. Pensé que eventualmente serías mío... pero lo que te haga feliz está bien.

Rasuka notó una mirada breve de Shad en ese momento, y el joven de lentes la retiró casi de inmediato. Con el ángulo en el que tenía la cabeza, la luz de las llamas se reflejaba en sus gafas, impidiendo ver sus ojos a través. De repente cayó en cuenta de lo que Evelyn le había dicho, y soltó una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ashei y yo? - Saltó Rasuka precipitadamente -. ¡Deben estar bromeando!

- Como digas - Se burló Jesse, para luego abrazar a Rasuka por el cuello -. Nosotros ni veníamos a decirte eso, de todas formas. El joven Harkinian quiere hablar contigo. Luce serio.

- Ya casi terminamos, más vale mantenerlo contento - Señaló Rasuka cuando lo soltó Jesse, y regresó hacia el campamento.

Dejando atrás a sus compañeros (y aún preguntándose la razón del semblante de Shad), volvió a adentrarse entre la gente que celebraba, algunos conversando, algunos tocando música, algunos simplemente sentados y observando los bailes de otros. Rasuka no vio a Ashei por ningún lado, pero sí vio a Volke detrás de una tienda que estaba sola. El hombre le observaba, de brazos cruzados, así que el líder hyruliano se le acercó.

- Ven conmigo, necesito buscar al rey - Le pidió Rasuka al asesino, quien sin decir nada le ofreció el paso al hyruliano. Pero este prefirió darle el paso a Volke para dejarlo avanzar por delante, pues aunque estaba bajo su contrato, tenerlo a las espaldas no le daba confianza.

A final de cuentas, sin quererlo, fue Volke quien terminó guiando a Rasuka, pues él si sabía la ubicación del rey gerudo. Frenándose para dejar que Rasuka se adelantara, Volke le señaló al joven monarca con la cabeza.

- Alteza - Llamó Rasuka al verlo. El joven Harkinian iba acompañado de Aveil y su madre.

- Estás aquí... te tardas bastante, hasta eso - Le recriminó el joven gerudo, de brazos cruzados. Se había visto más amable hacia los hyrulianos en su discurso, pero no se había ablandado nada en realidad. Aguantando su mala actitud, nuevamente, Rasuka no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Qué desea? - Preguntó con serenidad.

- Sígueme - Harkinian se puso de pie, imitado por Aveil y Koume, y se alejó del festejo, hacia las afueras del campamento, del lado opuesto a donde Rasuka había hallado a Ashei.

Lejos del barullo y de casi toda la gente, pero aún con suficiente luz, Rasuka, Harkinian, Volke, Koume y Aveil formaron un círculo para discutir aquello que quería el joven gerudo.

- Tengo tres cosas que decirte - Empezó, yendo directo al grano -. Primera: respeto mucho tu habilidad militar, y aprecio mucho el apoyo de los hyrulianos, así que les agradezco lo que han hecho hasta ahora. No todos los hyrulianos son unos perros - Harkinian parecía haber hecho una gran labor de concentración para hacer parecer que lo decía en serio. Ante su acción, Koume lo tomó por los hombros.

- Es una meta común que nos beneficia a todos, no agradezcas - Dijo seriamente Rasuka, casi con frialdad, para devolverle al gerudo su desdén.

- Número dos - Dijo Harkinian rápidamente, para cesar los agradecimientos -: aunque agradezco mucho su colaboración, los hyrulianos han de retirarse de Aru Ainu en cuanto les sea posible, después de retomarla. No queremos nada más que ver con ustedes, así que les brindaremos los recursos que sean necesarios para su pronto regreso a su ciudad.

- De acuerdo - Respondió el hyruliano sin encogerse -. Continúa.

- Finalmente, hay que discutir la estrategia de mañana - Fue Aveil la que habló ésta vez, con la aprobación de su rey -. Todas nuestras batallas anteriores fueron en contra de grupos pequeños en campamentos dispersos. Mañana asediaremos una fortaleza.

- Aru Ainu tiene altas fortalezas, y tres grandes entradas - Explicó el monarca -. Me imagino que todas estarán cerradas y bien resguardadas. Tendremos que abrirnos paso por una de ellas tan pronto como sea posible, para iniciar un asalto veloz sin sufrir demasiadas bajas.

- No necesariamente necesitaremos entrar por la fuerza - Dijo Rasuka con semblante más positivo -. Tenemos a un hombre que puede colarse y hacer el trabajo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Volke, quien yacía de pie, inmóvil, unos cuantos pasos detrás del militar de Hyrule. Rasuka le hizo señas, y el asesino dio unos pasos hacia el frente para quedar a la par del resto. Sus ojos fríos no miraban a nadie en especial, pero daba la impresión de que, si ponía su mirada en alguien, ese alguien se congelaría.

- Su tipo de cambio es el oro, ¿correcto? - Inquirió Volke con su voz seria, fría y áspera, cruzándose de brazos.

- Correcto - Respondió Harkinian con el pecho en alto, no queriendo lucir vulnerable ante el otro hombre.

- Puedo abrir las tres entradas, pero será tardado infiltrarme. Mil monedas de oro por cada una - Impuso Volke el precio, pues su tono no daba lugar a regateos.

- Las tendrás - Prometió el joven -. Pero trata de matar a la menor cantidad posible de personas. No te pagaré por ninguna cabeza ésta vez. Especial cuidado con las niñas.

Volke asintió con los ojos cerrados, y retrocedió a su posición inicial, sin cambiar su semblante y sin mirar a nadie. La discusión sobre la batalla continuó.

- Entonces Volke abrirá la primera entrada, la central, e ingresaremos a la ciudad con un grupo pequeño de nuesras guerreras - Continuó diciendo Aveil -. Habrá mucha confusión, pues las guerreras de Kotake no podrán distinguirnos. Nosotras sí, porque nos reconoceremos entre nosotras con unos brazaletes en nuestros brazos derechos.

- Eso dará tiempo para que Volke abra la entrada oeste - Dijo Rasuka, ante cuyas palabras Volke ladeó la cabeza un poco, señal de que había escuchado la instrucción -. Entonces un grupo de mis soldados, bajo mi comando, ingresará por ese lado. A las puertas de la entrada del este, tendré a un grupo de arqueros bajo las órdenes de Ashei, para contener a quienes intenten escapar por ahí.

- Las contendremos, las capturaremos, y un grupo pequeño irá por Kotake - Impuso Harkinian con severidad -. Mi madre y yo comandaremos ese grupo.

- ¿Es eso prudente? - Cuestionó Rasuka -. ¿Que el mismo rey esté en el campo de batalla? No solo eso, ¿que se enfrente contra esa hechicera tan poderosa?

- Nos subestimas - Reprochó Harkinian -. Los poderes de Kotake se han incrementado increíblemente, de eso no hay duda. Cada uno de nosotros, por sí mismo, no tendría oportunidad. Pero nosotros dos contra ella, y las guerreras que llevaremos, serán más que suficientes. Le quitaremos el tridente, la capturaremos… la eliminaremos rescataremos a su reina Zelda.

Era sorprendente la frialdad con la que un chico de catorce o quince años, hablaba sobre la guerra y las ejecuciones. Se trataba de su tía, después de todo... la hermana de su madre. Realmente era un monarca que imponía, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario por su gente para traer el orden. En eso, sí se parecía un poco a Zelda.

- Yo iré con ustedes en ese grupo - Ofreció Rasuka -. Volke vendrá conmigo, así como varios de mis guerreros. Así la controlaremos con más seguridad. También pienso que me acompañen algunos de nuestros nuevos aliados, estarán aquí por la mañana.

- ¿Nuevos aliados? - Inquirieron Harkinian y Koume al unísono, desconcertados.

- Ustedes jamás han recibido visitas de Tellius, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Rasuka sonriente, esperando a darles la sorpresa -. Déjenme contarles sobre los laguz, o por lo menos les diré lo que sé...

En lo que había sido una fructífera campaña, la alianza de los ejércitos de Rasuka y Harkinian, lograron arrasar con casi todos los campamentos de la opisición, tomando posiciones estratégicamente favorables, así como recuperando el acceso a recursos indispensables como el agua de los manantiales. A pesar de los avances de dicha alianza, jamás recibieron contraataque por parte de Kotake, quien nunca hizo intentos por retomar sus campamentos. Por ello, Koume y Harkinian estaban conscientes de que se verían obligados a enfrentarla en la capital, Aru Ainu.

Era la mañana del día en que tomarían la capital por asalto. Todas las fuerzas de Harkinian, dispersas por los campamentos del desierto, empezaron a reagruparse alrededor de su rey, para la pelea final contra la reina usurpadora. Mientras tanto Rasuka, después de dar instrucciones a su nada reducido ejército, aguardaba la llegada de los lobos de Hatari, en lo alto de una duna. Miraba hacia el oeste, pensando en lo que Ashei le había dicho la noche anterior.

- Ya casi llega el momento - Dijo la voz de Jesse detrás de él.

- Sí... y ganaremos - Respondió el joven Rasuka tras unos segundos, mirando brevemente a Jesse y luego volviendo a mirar al oeste.

- Me da curiosidad... ¿cómo serán, los laguz? - Dijo Jesse con las manos en jarras y el pecho en alto, con su característico tono bonachón. - No concibo a una persona capaz de hacer eso.

- No... no lo sé - Respondió el otro, medio ido, causando un suspiro de Jesse.

- Así que piensas en lo de anoche, lo de Ashei - Dijo por lo bajo el hombre del bigote, haciendo que su joven líder se sobresaltara -. Sí, hablé con ella después del escándalo que te armó. Hay que lavarle la boca a esa niña, a decir verdad, no había escuchado tantas groserías ni de un pirata. Pero también te diré, tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Era ese el momento. Tenía la duda inmensa, plantada por las palabras de Ashei. Podía ser que ella hubiera dicho la verdad... después de todo, él no tenía mucho en qué basarse para defender a su padre.

- Tú conociste a mi padre muy bien. Mejor de lo que Derdim o yo lo llegamos a conocer, honestamente - Dijo Rasuka al fin -. ¿Te dijo Ashei toda la historia?

- Me lo dijo todo... nada que yo no supiera ya - Respondió Jesse cruzándose de brazos. Ante eso último, Rasuka se sorprendió y lo volteó a ver, un poco perplejo.

- Entonces es cierto - Musitó Rasuka, decepcionado.

- Mira - Jesse se le acercó por la izquierda y le puso la mano en el hombro -, siempre fui más joven que tu padre, y cuando lo conocí, él era el más fiero soldado que jamás haya visto en acción. Ahí se equivoca Ashei, Lyude siempre fue mejor que Asher, pero no por mucho. Yo era un chaval cuando los conocí, y ellos ya eran veteranos. Gracias a su ayuda, fui capaz de meterme a la guardia real a temprana edad. Los dos eran buenos hombres... hasta que a Lyude se le metió la idea de ser el capitán. Como su padre, tu padre siempre fue muy ambicioso, Rasuka. Pero no supo controlar ese deseo, sino que la ambición lo dominó a él, eventualmente.

- Es por eso que siempre has estado ahí, corrigiéndome, para que no se me subiera a la cabeza - Rasuka se dio vuelta y encaró a Jesse -. Pero, ¿por qué nunca me contaste esto?

- Aunque tu hermano y tú son demasiado talentosos, a pesar de sus cortas edades, las causas de sus ascensos a altos rangos, no fueron nada más sus habilidades - Dijo Jesse con seriedad -. Seguirías siendo un subordinado, de no haber sido por la valía que demostraste con el ataque de Zant. Estabas consciente de eso, así que al principio no fue necesario bajarte los aires, pues no se te subieron como a tu padre. Tú veías tu trabajo como un deber, y tu principal deseo era ayudar a restaurar Hyrule, no llegar a la cima. Fuiste madurando muy rápido de esa forma, no fue necesario sermonearte mucho.

- Ashei podrá ser una grosera, una engreída y una persona arrogante... Pero jamás haría algo para dañar a Hyrule, y eso incluye decirme la verdad. No creo que me haya mentido, pero debo asegurarme - Dijo Rasuka, volviendo a poner la conversación en su rumbo inicial -. ¿Estaba mi padre tan enfermo y deseoso de poder, que se apuñaló a sí mismo para luego incriminar a sir Asher?

- Fue un duelo amistoso, rodeado de apuestas a favor y en contra de los dos guerreros más fuertes del país en aquella época - Relató Jesse con la mirada seria -. Nadie supo exactamente lo que pasó, porque nadie pudo verlo bien: en esa ocasión, fue Lyude el primero en caer, y Asher aprovechó el momento para subyugarlo con una llave, tirando su arma de madera a un lado... Ambos forcejearon, y luego Lyude soltó un alarido. Asher se puso de pie horrorizado, y tu padre tenía un cuchillo hundido cerca del hombro derecho. Eso es todo lo que sé...

- ¿Y creíste las historias que surgieron después? ¿De que Asher había traicionado a Lyude? - Cuestionó Rasuka en voz baja, temiendo la respuesta, como si supiera ya laa horrible verdad pero se negara a creerla aún.

- Honestamente, Lyude había perdido mucha de mi confianza para entonces, pues ya se había deshecho de quienes se interpusieran en su camino a la cima - Respondió Jesse de brazos cruzados -. Por otro lado, Asher no había mostrado tales comportamientos, incluso salvó la vida de Lyude en una misión años atrás, evitó que un monstruo se lo comiera vivo. Además, tenía una pequeña hija y una enferma esposa a quienes cuidar. Estaba desesperado por su mujer, pero era inteligente: jamás hubiera hecho algo que le cortara su única fuente de comida.

- Entonces...

- No, Rasuka... jamás creí las historias - Declaró Jesse al fin, con suavidad pero firmeza a la vez -. Para entonces, tu padre se había vuelto un hombre corrupto, que obedecía tan solo a las órdenes de la corona, pero no de la gente, ni de la moral... ni siquiera del honor.

Rasuka soltó un prolongado suspiro que mezclaba decepción, frustración, pero también alivio. Sabía ya la verdad de las cosas, ya entendía que había una razón para el rencor de Ashei, y una razón por la cual Jesse no le había contado esas cosas antes. Rasuka había crecido como persona, en una misión propia ya estaba listo para saber esas verdades. Por fin, sabía cuáles eran las sombras que le habían restringido el progreso, y podía liberarse de ellas.

- Gracias por decírmelo, Jesse - Agradeció el joven guerrero, encarando al susodicho y sonriéndole -. Y gracias por haber sabido encontrar el momento idóneo para hacerlo.

- Siempre has sido un hombre bueno, aunque te había costado madurar - Declaró el otro hombre -. Pero lo hiciste, y te convertirás en algo muy diferente y mucho mejor de lo que fue tu padre.

- Jamás lo conocimos del todo, Derdim y yo - Dijo el comandante -. Cuando lo veíamos, solamente nos impulsaba a ser mejores, aprovechando su posición en el ejército, para entrenar con los mejores de los mejores. Y aunque ahora sé que esa posición nunca le fue merecida... haré que ello no haya sido un desperdicio. Haré que algo bueno salga de su deshonestidad: salvaré a Hyrule, con ayuda de todos.

- Muchacho, y te ayudaremos en lo que nos sea posible - Reafirmó Jesse con tono alegre -. Te has convertido en un líder digno de seguir hasta la muerte. Hablo por muchos al decir que te seguiremos hasta el último momento de ésta misión. Incluso de parte de Ashei.

Los dos se sonrieron, y luego Rasuka le dio un abrazo a su amigo y mentor, separándose no sin antes darse unas palmadas mutuamente a los hombros. Entonces miraron al horizonte y se sorprendieron al ver una extraña figura alzándose sobre las dunas... a la que luego se unieron dos, tres, cuatro, y más, muy parecidas a la primera.

- Creo que ya están aquí, nuestros aliados de Tellius - Anunció Jesse con seriedad.

A la luz del intenso sol, varios lobos de tamaño sobrenatural (casi como caballos) los observaban desde lo más alto de la duna opuesta a ellos, algo más alta. Fieles a las formalidades, Rasuka y Jesse descendieron de su lugar y ascendieron al encuentro de los lobos. Solo que en vez de lobos, se encontraron encarando a un torbellino de luces verdes envolviendo a los recién llegados, quienes se habían vuelto en seres con forma humana, de buena estatura: casi todos ellos eran igual de altos que Rasuka y Jesse, o más. Eran hombres y mujeres de cuerpos esbeltos y atléticos, tostados por el sol, algunos de ellos tatuados, y con orejas de lobo emergiendo de lo alto de sus cabezas, y abultadas colas fuera de los roídos y desgastados pantalones y largas faldas. Los hombres llevaban el torso descubierto, mientras que las mujeres apenas llevaban pedazos de tela a modo de blusas o _tops_.

El líder difería sustancialmente del resto, excepto en la mirada sumamente penetrante y calculadora que compartía con los otros. Su piel era tan oscura que era prácticamente negra, sus labios eran gruesos, sus ojos eran grises, y su ondulado cabello, amarrado en rastas, era de un gris muy oscuro, cerca de ser negro. Rasuka pudo vislumbrar algunas arrugas ocultas debajo de la cabellera... aunque podía parecer algo viejo por ello, su estatura (sobrepasando la del hyruliano por media cabeza) y sus músculos aún bien torneados, indicaban que se trataba de un guerrero muy capaz.

- Bienvenidos sean, compañeros - Saludó Rasuka con una inclinación, que el otro comandante respondió con la misma formalidad, pero sin cambiar para nada su durísimo semblante -. Mi nombre es Rasuka, y comando al ejército aliado de Hyrule y las gerudo.

- Saludos, hyrulianos - Dijo el laguz con una voz imponentemente profunda -. Yo soy el general Galgo, y en nombre de la reina Nailah de Hatari, y de todo el continente de Tellius, estamos a sus órdenes - Inclinó la gris cabeza, siendo imitado por los cincuenta laguz que se esparcían a sus espaldas, adoptando sus formas humanoides -. Somos lobos en su mayoría, pero también nos acompañan algunos felinos, aves, y mestizos. Usen nuestras características a su favor.

- Lamentamos que ustedes también hayan sido involucrados en el conflicto - Declaró Rasuka -, pero agradecemos mucho su ayuda.

- Desde que sabemos de la existencia de Hyrule, esto se ha vuelto un problema de todos - repuso Galgo -. Estamos aquí por órdenes de la reina Nailah, y ella solamente quiere lo mejor para su gente y para todos. No hay necesidad de disculparse - Terminó con seriedad, tal que Rasuka no supo qué responder, o si debía responder en primer lugar -. Entiendo que trabajan con el rey de estas tierras...

- Harkinian IV - Dijo Rasuka -. Le llevaremos con él, si lo desea.

- Se los agradezco - Dijo Galgo, adoptando él y sus dos escoltas, sus formas de enormes lobos, para moverse mejor sobre la arena.

Antes de darse media vuelta, rasuka y Jesse vislumbraron varias figuras extrañas uniéndose al gran grupo traído por Galgo. Llegaron volando dos gigantescos cuervos y un halcón aún más grande, aterrizando entre el resto de los recién llegados. También vio a uno que otro tigre o gato de extraños colores, uniéndose a la masa laguz. Seguido de Jesse, Galgo, una loba café y un lobo gris, Rasuka descendió de la duna para subir a otra, en dirección al campamento. El ejército se había vuelto más grande con la contribución de Hatari... sabía que tenían todo para ganar esa lucha. Tenían que ganarla...


	24. Capítulo 24: Ojo por ojo

~ Capítulo 13: Ojo por ojo

Bajo el llameante sol, el ardiente fuego levantaba leves pero cortantes olas de arena dorada, adornando así lo que sería el sangriento día en que se enfrentarían las fuerzas de Kotake y la Armada Triple, pues así se llamaba ahora tras la anexión de los laguz de Hatari. Era ya sólo cuestión de minutos, antes de que comenzara la lucha...

- Ese hombre, Volke... ya tiene bastante tiempo de haber ingresado - Señaló Harkinian con frialdad -. Más vale que no lo hayan asesinado, o habrá que idear otra forma de entrar.

Él, Rasuka, Koume y Galgo yacían boca abajo en lo alto de una duna, observando, delante de ellos, la enorme fortaleza dorada de Aru Ainu, encarándola por la gran puerta que daba hacia el oeste. Detrás de ellos, ocultos tras el montículo de arena, estaba una fuerza compuesta de hyrulianos, la mayor parte de los soldados laguz, y un puñado de mujeres del desierto, la guardia personal de Harkinian. Aveil, al comando de la pequeña fuerza que ingresaría cuando Volke abriera la puerta central que encaraba al sur, no protegería al rey esta vez. Mientras que Ashei y Shad también se ausentaron de la presencia de Rasuka, pues comandarían la fuerza de arqueros que mantendría a raya a quienes intentaran escapar por el este.

- Lo he visto trabajar, y tiene fama en Tellius por ser más ágil que una sombra - Repuso Rasuka con seguridad -. Déle tiempo, y abrirá las puertas.

- En cuanto a ésta fuerza, usted está al mando de toda ella, general Rasuka - Reafirmó Harkinian, posando su mirada penetrante en el susodicho -. Pero si mi vida o la de mi madre peligran, y más vale que usted no lo permita, mis guerreras responderán primero a mi llamado, esté prevenido.

- Confíe en nosotros, señor - Dijo Rasuka, ya acostumbrado al tono del joven monarca -. No necesitará recurrir a esas medidas.

Apenas habían terminado su breve conversación, cuando la voz profunda de Galgo les sobresaltó.

- Ya está por abrirla, puedo oírlo - Señaló sin quitar la mirada de la puerta del sur.

En efecto, tan sólo habían pasado un par de segundos, y la gran puerta comenzó a ascender, desaparecido su contrapeso por obra del asesino. Se encendió una almenara cerca de ese punto, señal de que las guardias le detectaron poco después y alertaban a los demás puntos de la ciudad sobre la situación, pero Volke se convirtió en el menor de sus problemas: Rasuka vio al grupo de mujeres al comando de Aveil, emergiendo de su escondite tras otra duna opuesta a la puerta en cuestión. Con un grito que se hizo oír hasta donde estaban los demás comandantes de la Armada Triple, las gerudo descendieron de la duna a paso muy veloz, esquivando flechas que les disparaban sus compatriotas desde lo alto de los grandes muros. Sorprendentemente, hubo muy pocas bajas, el grupo de Aveil había esquivado los disparos y arrivado a la entrada con gran destreza.

- ¡Soldados, ha llegado la hora! - Anunció Rasuka desenvainando su espada, descendiendo, junto con Harkinian desde la duna hacia donde estaba su grupo -. En breve, la puerta del oeste será abierta, y arremeteremos con furia para recuperar lo que no le pertenece a esa mujer. ¡Hermanos gerudo, por fin recuperarán su hogar! ¡Hyrulianos, por fin salvaremos a nuestra reina, y estaremos un paso más cerca de salvar a Hyrule de la oscuridad! ¡Compañeros laguz, con su ayuda, evitaremos que esa misma oscuridad consuma a Tellius y a la gente que en él habita!

Mientras hablaba, casi fue distraído por las miradas de admiración de Jesse, Evelyn y Carl, quienes habían realizado un enorme esfuerzo por llegar hasta ese momento, con él. También pudo notar que los laguz, a pesar de ser fieros seres difíciles de intimidar, le ponían suma atención, algunos de ellos incluso fascinados por su figura. Y las gerudo, aunque pocas en ese grupo, habían dejado a un lado su rencor, escuchándole atentamente en vez de serle indiferentes.

- General Rasuka, la puerta ha sido abierta - Declaró Galgo con voz potente.

- ¡Ahora, hermanos! - Rasuka alzó su espada, y al momento que su capa ondeaba con la arena, gritó: -. ¡Por Aru Ainu, por Hyrule!

Dio media vuelta, un grito abrumador detrás de él, sacudiendo las dunas, el sol, y los no tan lejanos muros de la fortaleza. Corriendo duna arriba, Rasuka se colocó encima el yelmo y dio un giro a su espada, asiéndola con mayor fuerza. Empezó a resbalar hacia abajo por la arena, seguido de Koume, Harkinian, Jesse, Carl, Evelyn, y el resto de los hyrulianos y gerudo. Iban a medio camino, comenzaban a lloverles flechas, cuando oyeron detrás de sí los aullidos, rugidos y chillidos más aterradores de sus vidas. No tuvieron que mirar atrás para saber que los laguz acababan de entrar a la batalla, pues Galgo y el resto les rebasaron en cuestión de segundos. El vuelo de los halcones y cuervos también desvió la atención de las arqueras por unos segundos, pero Harkinian y Koume, con magia de fuego y de sombras, se ocuparon de bloquear las flechas dirigidas a los soldados que iban por tierra.

- ¡Carguen! - Bramó Rasuka con todas sus fuerzas al ver a las gerudo con las que lucharían cuerpo a cuerpo. Blandió su espada con ambas manos para tirar un potente mandoble, y se lanzó al frente con un salto.

Las calles, llenas de hogares construidos improvisadamente, casas viejas de barro, y mercados ambulantes, estaban atestadas de caos, de lucha. Harkinian, con mucha facilidad, hizo unos cuantos movimientos con sus brazos, y envolvió en sombras a ni más ni menos que diez guerreras a la vez, sacándolas de combate pero logrando mantenerlas vivas. Koume vio que muchas civiles empezaban a blandir armas, pues prácticamente toda la población estaba educada para pelear. Al ver eso, digirió su poder a quemar todas las armerías que vio.

En medio del caos y las huídas por las calles, era difícil distinguir a las aliadas de las enemigas, y a éstas de las civiles, pues todas iban vestidas prácticamente igual. Solamente podían guiarse por los brazaletes negros que vestían las aliadas. De cualquier forma, la Armada Triple dirigía sus ataques a zonas no vitales del cuerpo, a modo de no matar a las enemigas, pero sí salvar a las más posibles. Rasuka guió a sus soldados por las calles, esparciéndolos en cuanto creía prudente, y enviando a pequeñas fuerzas a eliminar a las arqueras de las murallas y techos de las casas. Tras llegar al centro de la ciudad sin muchas dificultades (pues la presencia de laguz, seres desconocidos, había causado un alboroto aún mayor), Rasuka se alejó del frente de batalla para permanecer dando instrucciones, encargando a Galgo que sus laguz se esparcieran por toda la ciudad, asesinando a la menor cantidad de soldados posible.

Justo a mitad de la ciudad, en la calle principal, la cual conducía al palacio, Rasuka se topó con Aveil.

- ¡General Rasuka! - Iba Aveil trotando hacia él, escoltada por dos mujeres más -. Ashei logró empujar a las mujeres que huían, de regreso a la ciudad. Lo hemos logrado, ya tenemos la ciudad bajo control.

- Fue demasiado fácil, ¿no? - Dijo Evelyn jadeando, colocándose a un lado de Rasuka.

- Demasiado fácil - Dijo Jesse, llegando también al mismo punto.

- Algo no está bien - Añadió Koume, uniéndose a la conversación -. Teníamos más guerreras en la ciudad, y mucho mejor entrenadas. Tampoco había muchas en los campamentos...

- Las debe tener escondidas en otro lugar de la ciudad, como la sala del trono - Sugirió Carl con tono tonto, pero podía no haber estado equivocado.

- No... me temo otra cosa - Dijo Harkinian al reunirse con el resto, con semblante serio -. Podrían estar fuera de la ciudad, incluso fuera del desierto...

- ¿Estás diciendo que... ? - Empezó a decir Jesse con incredulidad.

- Con todo respeto, señor, dudo mucho que Kotake haya podido sacar guerreras de la ciudad - Intervino Aveil al momento que Volke, Ashei y Shad llegaban al punto de encuentro -. Tuvimos espías en el perímetro todo el tiempo, incluso desde antes que llegaran los hyrulianos al desierto.

- No lo sabemos, pero si las suposiciones son correctas, Kotake podría estar juntando más gerudo a su ejército de bestias... Incluso podría atacar a otros pueblos de Hyrule, o a la capital misma - Señaló Rasuka con seriedad, sin ocultar su preocupación.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, general? - Inquirió Shad con tono preocupado.

- Volke, encuentra a Galgo y dile que no deje salir a nadie de la ciudad - Empezó Rasuka a impartir órdenes -. Y Aveil, empieza a llenar las cárceles en cuanto las enemigas se rindan.

- Mi lugar es al lado del rey - Se opuso la aludida -. Si él ha de ir a luchar contra la loca usurpadora, yo me aseguraré de que no le pase nada.

- Necesitamos a alguien competente y de confianza aquí afuera, Aveil. Obedece - Ordenó fríamente Harkinian, con lo que provocó que, sin más, Aveil se pusiera a trabajar.

- El resto, conmigo - Rasuka llevó consigo a Ashei, Shad, Jesse, Evelyn, Carl, Koume y Harkinian, más la guardia de este último y diez soldados hyrulianos -. ¡A la sala del trono!

Así, con el joven comandante hyruliano al frente, el pequeño grupo comenzó la marcha hacia el norte, hacia el palacio, que no estaba muy lejos del exacto centro de la ciudad. Estando en ello, a Rasuka le hacía más sentido la suposición de Harkinian: no sólo había guerreras menos hábiles protegiendo Aru Ainu, sino que no habían notado la presencia de un solo monstruo. Kotake, con su arcaica y oscura magia, podía invocar prácticamente a cuantas bestias hubiera querido... ¿por qué no hacerlo para defender su propia ciudad? ¿De verdad quería que los hyrulianos capturaran Aru Ainu? Y sí así era, ¿por qué permitiría tal cosa?

Perturbado por esos pensamientos, todos comenzaron a acelerar el paso, dando zancadas cada vez más largas y rápidas, a la vez que quitaban del camino a cuanta guerrera gerudo se les paraba delante. Minutos más tarde, vieron aparecer el palacio de las gerudo no muy lejos de ellos, una pirámide escalonada con escalinatas en el exterior, en sus cuatro lados, para acceder a sus cinco niveles. El sexto era una edificación con forma de prisma, con una sola entrada y espacios rectangulares en toda su longitud, a modo de ventanas. A poco más de un kilómetro de la llegada, la tierra de las calles a sus pies, se transformaron en empedrado, que si bien no era muy fino, sí daba una mucho mejor imagen a la zona que rodeaba al palacio. También había un par de manatiales al pie de la escalinata que llevaba al segundo nivel de la construcción, y fue esa zona un nuevo campo de batalla, pues fueron emboscados por más guardias de Kotake. Con tres hechiceros y los mejores guerreros de Hyrule disponibles, el grupo logró ascender sin bajas. Dispersándose en dos grupos, uno liderado por Rasuka y el otro por Harkinian, ascendieron por distintas caras de la pirámide, deshaciéndose de las guardias con mayor facilidad. No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar a la cima y reunirse cerca de la entrada a la sala del trono, sin rasguño alguno pero sí un poco desgastados.

Sin titubear más, Rasuka, Ashei, Jesse, Harkinian y Koume fueron los primeros en entrar a la estancia. Era bastante simple: construida con piedra y barro, la luz llegaba solamente por la entrada, las tres ventanas del fondo y las doce que se repartían en los dos lados más largos de la edificación, algunas de dichas ventanas cubiertas por telas blancas a modo de cortinas. También había uno que otro candelabro colgando de los muros, algunos de los cuales ya estaban rotos, y uno más del techo, el cual no era demasiado alto. Cuatro pilares en la sala, nada de tapetes, y dos estatuas de la diosa del desierto, una bella mujer morena mitad humana, mitad serpiente.

Al fondo, acabando una cutre escalinata, estaba el trono... rodeado de diez guerreras gerudo de élite, y el asiento real ocupado por esa mujer de gélida belleza, cuya mirada era como estacas de hielo, tan afiladas como el tridente blanco en su mano. La estancia en sí ya era fría, pero verla le helaba los huesos aún más. Prueba de ello era que los cinco que encabezaban la marcha, se pararon en seco al notar su presencia en la silla de piedra, delante del roído y viejo estandarte color vino, con el emblema gerudo en desteñido color dorado.

- Felicidades... Lo han logrado, han llegado hasta aquí - Dijo Kotake y, al levantarse del trono, su larga cabellera y su capa se agitaron con una gélida brisa -. Debo reconocer que se han vuelto una fuerza de cuidado, por decir lo menos. Han hecho un gran trabajo... Rasuka - Miró brevemente al hyruliano, como con desprecio -, Harkinian, querido - Miró con más fijeza a su sobrino, quien no pudo mirarla con otra cosa que repudio -... y mi querida hermana, Koume.

- ¿Dónde está la reina Zelda, Kotake? - Cuestionó con enojo Rasuka, quitándose la careta y dejando caer su cabellera negra sobre su rostro.

Su respuesta tuvo que esperar para después, pues Kotake miró por encima del hombro del joven guerrero, hacia el exterior, y sonrió al escuchar maullidos, gruñidos, y tras vislumbrar la figura de una gran ave en el cielo.

- Es cierto... escuché que habían reclutado laguz para su causa - Dijo con una sonrisa macabra, dando vuelta a su tridente de forma que las picas encaraban al suelo -. Inteligente jugada de su parte.

Nadie pudo evitar que golpeara el suelo con su arma, con lo que invocó una poderosa ventisca helada que fue a concentrarse, principalmente, a las ventanas y a la entrada. Cuando el viento cesó, se habían formado barreras que consistían de afilados picos de hielo apilados uno sobre otro... La barrera se había formado justo a tiempo para detener a un trigre negro que se había lanzado sobre ella al terminar su ascenso por la escalinata. Pero al hacer eso se dio muerte, pues en cuestión de dos segundos, al contacto con la barrera, el guerrero laguz se convirtió en hielo y se hizo añicos. Rasuka pudo ver a un halcón, un gato, a un lobo y a Galgo, parándose en seco para no chocar con el hielo, sin poder hacer más que gruñir ante él.

- Zelda no está aquí, Rasuka - Dijo Kotake con su gélida voz, sacando a los recién llegados se su horror -. No soy tan tonta como para ponerla como trofeo en el primer lugar donde me vendrían a buscar.

- ¡Dinos dónde la tienes! - Dijeron Rasuka y Ashei al unísono, apuntando sus espadas hacia la hechicera.

- Digamos que un aliado mío la está cuidando por mí - Dijo Kotake con una retorcida sonrisa -. Ella ni siquiera está en nuestro desierto.

- ¡No es su desierto, Kotake! - Bramó Harkinian, dando un paso adelante acompañado de su madre -. Usurpaste nuestro reino y le quitaste a nuestra gente lo que le pertenece... ¡¿Para qué?!

- Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu familia, niño estúpido - Soltó Kotake como respuesta -. Y, ¿de verdad soy yo la que le quitó a la raza gerudo lo que es suyo?

Aunque era difícil hacerlo, y aunque ello causaba un frío sobrenatural en los huesos, todos le sostenían la mirada a la mujer gerudo. Ella miraba a los ojos a todos y cada uno de los guerreros que la desafiaban, analizándolos, evaluándolos.

- No, Harkinian, querido... Lo que pasa es que yo soy la más fuerte, la única con la voluntad de guiar a nuestra gente para recuperar lo que debería ser suyo. Lo que nos fue negado... lo que un hombre, hace muchos años, intentó obtener con este mismo tridente.

- Nuestros ancestros cometieron el error de desafiar a los dioses, y la vida que llevamos es nuestra penitencia - Intervino Koume.

- Los hylianos y su petulancia... nos juzgaron a todos y decidieron el destino de todos los pueblos - El tono de Kotake se volvió más imponente, y mientras volvía a crearse una brisa gélida en la sala, descendió dos escalones -. ¿Fue justo que las gerudo inocentes fueran exiliadas al desierto, a soportar un destino de penurias?

Su tono se había vuelto peligroso, por lo que los hyrulianos y las guerreras de Harkinian, prepararon sus armas para defenderse.

- No... las juzgaron a todas por igual, cuando todas las razas pudieron haber vivido juntas, en paz, en las verdes planicies de Hyrule - Dijo la hechicera de hielo con los ojos llenos de furia, puestos en el suelo -. Donde el viento abrasador no mata a la gente todos los días. Donde la gente no implora por agua día a día... ¿No desearías tú también, Harkinian, que nuestra gente pudiera vivir en ese mundo?

- No sólo Harkinian I cometió el error de desafiar la divinidad - Repuso el joven rey sin retroceder -. Cuando pudo haber habido una nueva era de prosperidad, Ganondorf y su codicia lo echaron todo a perder. Él quería lo mismo que tú, pero el poder que obtuvo lo corrompió al final.

- No has aprendido nada... Solamente aquellos con poder, logran lo que quieran y necesiten - Respondió su tía, dando un giro al tridente y apuntándolo hacia Rasuka -. Sólo teniendo poder, alcanzaremos la gloria y la igualdad para nuestra gente... y para tener poder, ¡primero necesito que queden fuera de mi camino!

Kotake no se movió, pero sus más fuertes guerreras, diez, sí se lanzaron al ataque, bajando la escalinata de un salto y neutralizando a casi la misma cantidad de contrincantes con un par de movimientos: solamente algunas de las guardias personales de Harkinian pudieron mantenerse al tú por tú con ellas, mientras que solamente Carl y tres soldados hyrulianos se mantuvieron vivos. Sólo con la ayuda de Rasuka y compañía, habían podido salir avantes tras enfrentar los fugaces y letales tajos de las fieras guerreras... al final de ese feroz intercambio, la mayor parte de los hyrulianos de Rasuka y la guardia de Harkinian, habían sido eliminados.

Cegada por la ira, una vez que hubieron eliminado a sus oponentes, Ashei se lanzó con la espada en alto hacia Kotake, a pesar de que Koume, Shad y Rasuka intentaron detenerla. Antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a la escalinata, dos masas negras, como nubes, la envolvieron y se arremolinaron a su alrededor, alzándola en el aire y luego arrojándola contra uno de los pilares, noqueándola. Después, las dos nubes se unieron en una sola, posicionándose entre Kotake y el grupo, adoptando colores distintos y una forma más definida, expandiéndose hasta formar una enorme criatura: un hinox.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! - Dijo Rasuka con furia, blandiendo su espada con toda la fuerza de sus dos manos, corriendo hacia la gigantesca bestia y dando un gran salto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Le propinó un tajo muy potente a mitad del pecho, logrando crear una herida en su piel como de roca, si bien no fue muy profunda. No obstante, sí le provocó dolor a la gran mole, por lo que se hincó para recuperarse. Aprovechó el comandante ese momento para aterrizar sobre la pierna de la bestia, y volver a saltar para volar sobre su cabeza, girar en el aire, rebanarle el único ojo, y aterrizar a sus espaldas. Antes de que el hinox pudiera arremeter contra todo a su alcance, ciego y aterrado por el dolor, Koume y Harkinian alzaron sus brazos hacia él, creando un torbellino que combinaba sombras y llamas, con lo que el hinox soltó un último alarido que hizo eco, antes de volverse cenizas.

- ¡Esto termina ahora, bruja! - Declaró Rasuka, poniéndose el yelmo de nuevo y apuntando su espada hacia Kotake, quien no parecía nada impresionada. En vez de lucir sorprendida, solamente cerró sus ojos y torció la boca en una mueca burlona.

- Incluso si lograran matarme aquí... ¿de verdad crees que termine todo? - Musitó con frialdad.

- ¿Qué...?

Rasuka corrió escalinata arriba para tirarle un mandoble, pero Kotake fue tan veloz que ni él pudo ver lo que habíoa hecho: en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, la hechicera dio un giro para esquivar el golpe, alzó su brazo y, colocando sobre el yelmo su mano, formó en ella una esfera de energía que, al estallar, envió al hyruliano rodando por las escalones, con la visibilidad limitada por el hielo que se había formado en su máscara metálica. El soldado más cercano se lanzó también al ataque, sólo para ser empalado por el tridente. Con sobrenatural fuerza, Kotake alzó su arma con el guerrero aún retorciéndose en su punta, hasta congelarse. Para cuando Carl y Jesse arremetieron contra ella, la mujer solamente giró sobre sí misma y sacudió el tridente, liberando al cadáver congelado de él: el cuerpo voló hacia los dos guerreros que se lanzaban sobre Kotake, enviándolos de vuelta al pie de la escalinata, Carl noqueado y Jesse severamente herido.

Lo que siguió fueron dos nubes mágicas, una de fuego y otra de oscuridad, acompañadas de una lluvia de relámpagos, todo ello bloqueado por un torbellino de nieve y hielo: los cuatro hechizos forcejearon en el aire mientras los demás sobrevivientes, al mando de Evelyn, se acercaban por la derecha del trono. Kotake sí se percató de su presencia, sin embargo, y con un agraciado movimiento de su tridente, fue capaz de dirigir los cuatro hechizos que luchaban hacia los invasores, quienes salieron despedidos por una gran explosión que también destruyó todo ese sector de la escalinata. Solamente Shad, Koume y Harkinian habían quedado en pie, y Kotake no se había tenido que mover de su lugar.

- Tontos... aunque se han vuelto poderosos, ni siquiera sus poderes combinados son suficientes para vencerme - Dijo Kotake con voz potente, alzando su mano hacia el frente -. Mis poderes son demasiado para ustedes.

Los tres hechiceros que habían quedado en pie, alzaron ambas manos hacia arriba y cantaron conjuros, para formar un solo torbellino que combinaba nubes oscuras, fuego y relámpagos, todo digirigo a Kotake. Pero, de nuevo, ella alzó su mano y se formó una masa de nieve y hielos sobre su cabeza, que fue a chocar contra el poderoso ataque de los hechiceros, que daban muestras de exremo esfuerzo solamente para mantenerse en la lucha. El gélido torbellino había comenzado a consumir las otras tres magias, cuando Kotake dejó salir un quejido de dolor, cesando su esfuerzo y siendo envuelta por el poderosísimo hechizo combinado, razón por la cual no pudo contener más su dolor, dejándolo escapar en forma de un alarido. Tanta magia provocó una explosión que destruyó la zona donde se encontraba el trono gerudo.

Shad, Koume y Kotake, jadeando, miraron a su izquierda, y vieron a Ashei hincada junto a uno de los pilares, aún apuntando el arco hacia el punto de la explosión.

- ¡Toma más que eso para matarme, perra! - Gritó con enojo, bajando el arco.

Se había creado una gran nube de humo, producto de la explosión, y comenzaba a disiparse mientras algunos de los guerreros empezaban a recuperarse. Rasuka logró arrancarse el yelmo congelado tras mucho trabajo, pero sin mayores lesiones. Carl no se había levantado, pero según Jesse, quien sangraba del costado izquierdo, aún seguía vivo. Evelyn, con la pierna rota, declaró que el resto de los soldados estaban muertos.

- Retrocedan lo más que puedan si están heridos - Pidió Rasuka, volviendo a empuñar su espada con fuerza -. Aún no está muerta.

Las barreras de hielo que les mantenían aprisionados, aún estaban presentes, lo que suponía que Kotake no se había debilitado en lo más mínimo. Su risa, que surgió del enorme cráter formado en el palacio, resonando en todos sus muros, confirmaba la suposición.

Una vez disipado el humo, apareció la hechicera gerudo de pie, al borde del agujero, completamente erguida y con una sonrisa. Había una flecha que le atravesaba de lado a lado por el hombro derecho, pero segundos después, la misma se congeló y se cayó a pedazos, dejando ver que no había herida alguna en el cuerpo de Kotake. Solamente desgarres en su ropa y manchas de polvo, pero nada más.

- ¿Saben lo que está ocurriendo en Hyrule, en este mismo instante? - Dijo con los ojos cerrados, y tono arrogante -. Las tropas que saqué de Aru Ainu, con magia, se están reuniendo con mi más poderoso aliado, y se preparan para tomar la capital por asalto.

- Así que era cierto... - Musitó Rasuka preocupado.

- Y no podrán ir a ayudarlos... porque vinieron aquí a perder el tiempo. Ustedes vinieron aquí... a perder sus vidas.

Rasuka se lanzó al ataque, pero fue frenado por el poderosísimo torbellino de hielo que se había formado de la nada. Kotake había abrazado el oscuro tridente mientras hielo y nieve rugían a su alrededor, cerrando el círculo cada vez más. La mujer se elevó en el aire con la gran masa helada la envolvió, para luego expandirse más, y más. Del torbellino helado se desprendieron una cabeza con cuernos, piernas y brazos, uno de ellos portando un gran tridente de hielo, algo deforme. Finalmente, el resto formó el cuerpo: era la escultura de hielo, viviente, de un gran soldado con pesadísima armadura y escudo, dentro de cuyo pecho reposaba Kotake, dormida, asida del tridente. La escultura helada medía no menos de cinco metros, y el tridente era lo suficientemente largo para empalar a cualquiera de las víctimas a gran distancia.

- ¡No puede ser! - Chilló Koume asustada, dando media vuelta y dirigiendo una potente esfera llameante a la barrera de la entrada, sin lograr derretirla en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Si no peleamos, aquí nos morimos! ¡Dispérsene y peleen, le será más difícil atacarnos si nos separamos! - Ordenó Rasuka para inyectar valor a sus acompañantes, aunque él mismo estaba aterrado de ver las distancias que podía recorrer Kotake.

Jesse logró llevar al inconsciente Carl hacia un extremo de la habitación, mientras Evelyn se arrastró hasta quedar recargada en un pilar, esperando que Kotake no la viera. El resto saltó a diferentes lados cuando, con un bizarro y no muy fuerte chillido, el tridente de hielo aterrizó en el piso, creando un agujero con su más prominente diente. Ashei fue la primera en contraatacar, lanzando un poderosísimo mandoble que fue detenido por el masivo escudo, mismo que no recibió absolutamente ningún daño. La guerrera hyruliana trató de patear la superficie de hielo para saltar de regreso a su posición inicial, pero resbaló y cayó a los pies de Kotake, quedando a su merced.

- ¡Diablos! - Dijo Shad entre dientes, para luego cantar un hechizo en voz alta y crear otra potente lluvia de relámpagos. No tuvo ningún efecto, solamente distrajo a la enemiga lo suficiente para que no pisara a Ashei, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse y alejarse.

- ¡Todos, necesito que me protejan! - Pidió Koume mientras retrocedía para alejarse de su hermana -. Conozco el hechizo que podría detenerla...

- Ya la escucharon - Dijo Rasuka cuando Ashei estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle -. Ashei, tú y yo la distraeremos... Harkinian, Shad, ustedes nos cubrirán, hay que darle tiempo a Koume.

Koume cerró los ojos, comenzó a recitar algo en voz muy baja, y una runa circular, trazada con luz y que giraba en el suelo, apareció a sus pies. Esto fue acompañado por una leve brisa cálida, como de una playa en verano, que lograba contrarrestar el sobrenatural frío por momentos. Kotake se dio cuenta de ello, y la cabeza del gran guerrero de hielo giró hacia la madre del rey gerudo. Rasuka dio la orden y corrieron hacia el titán helado que, a su vez, se abalanzó sobre Koume. El comandante hyruliano dio tremendo salto y, con gran esfuerzo, pudo hundir su espada en el brazo de la estatua que cargaba el escudo; se aferró a la empuñadura para no caer. Ashei, por otro lado, rodó por entre las piernas del titán y apuntó una flecha hacia su espalda, pero no disparó.

Al percatarse Koume de la presencia de Rasuka en su brazo, se detuvo y comenzó a sacudirse, pero el guerrero había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para trepar hasta el hombro, recuperar su espada sin caerse, y atacar a las cuencas esculpidas en el rostro a modo de ojos. Esto le detuvo lo suficiente para que Shad, una vez que Rasuka se hubo alejado de Kotake, creara una enorme esfera eléctrica que impactaría en el pecho de la mole de hielo, causándole daño, lo que se notó en una grieta formada en el sitio del impacto. Envuelta en electricidad, la criatura no pudo moverse por varios segundos, oportunidad que Harkinian aprovechó para recitar un hechizo de fuego: levantó ambas manos hacia el frente, comandando a una llamarada para que volara también hacia el pecho de la estatua. No fue muy fuerte, pero sí la hizo retroceder, de forma que giró sobre sí misma, dando pauta a Ashei para disparar hacia el mismo punto.

- ¿Aún no, madre? - Inquirió Harkinian entre jadeos, nervioso.

Koume no pudo responder por sí misma, pero por ella lo hizo un vórtice llameante que se había formado en lo alto de la sala, justo sobre la cabeza de la gélida mole. Paralizada por el dolor, no se pudo mover para escapar, no hizo más que mirar hacia arriba y gruñir con nerviosismo. Entonces, Koume abrió sus ojos de golpe, levantó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, y estaba a punto de cantar el nombre de su hechizo y lanzar sus brazos hacia abajo, cuando algo la detuvo:

- ¡Lluvia de meteo..! ¡Ack!

Sin manera de explicarlo, la runa dibujada debajo y alrededor de ella, se convirtió en un ciclón de nieve que la rodeó, alzándose más y más alto, lanzándola finalmente contra una de las columnas de la sala, haciendo que ésta se tambaleara por el impacto de la mujer.

- ¡Madre! - Gritó Harkinian desesperado.

- ¿Pero qué diablos...? - Empezó a decir Ashei, cuando el grito de Rasuka la hizo poner atención en la pelea.

- ¡Ashei!

De rodillas sobre lo que quedaba de la escalinata, Ashei vio al gigante helado alzando su tridente para empalarla sin piedad... la hyruliana no tendría forma de escapar, ni de sobrevivir a tal ataque. Cuando parecía ser el fin, la gigantesca criatura de hielo detuvo su ataque, soltando un chillido al recibir la espada de Rasuka en su parte trasera: la hoja había logrado penetrar buena parte del hielo, el extremo llegando casi hasta el punto donde estaba la dormida Kotake.

El titán helado realizó dos movimientos bruscos para sacudirse a Rasuka, lográndolo en el segundo intento. El joven hyruliano salió despedido con mucha fuerza, y sin poder recuperar su espada, para aterrizar sobre su codo derecho varios metros más adelante. Seguramente se lo había roto, pues no pudo contener el dolor y lo soltó en tremendo grito... no se levantó.

Ashei se levantó y volvió a lanzarse al ataque a la par de un hechizo de fuego y uno eléctrico, por parte de Harkinian y Shad respectivamente. Pero antes del impacto, Kotake soltó un rugido cargado de furia, con lo que su cuerpo artificial fue rodeado por una ventisca que hacía las veces de barrera, misma que desvió los ataques mágicos, y empujó a Ashei hasta el borde del cráter formado por la explosión... la joven mujer resbaló hasta casi caer, pero pudo aferrarse al borde a tiempo. Podía ver el piso inferior del palacio, totalmente vacío, pero la caída era larga.

Esta vez, Kotake se dispuso a atacar a los dos hechiceros, pero en vez de ello, detuvo con un giro de su tridente la lanza que Evelyn había arrojado hacia su pecho, con buena puntería. La lanza, sin embargo, fue rechazada y salió volando hasta hundirse peligrosamente cerca del tobillo de Rasuka, quien seguía consciente pero sin poder levantarse.

Por el frente, tras recobrar el conocimiento, llegó Carl con la espada en alto, realizando el acto más valiente de toda su vida. Pero invirtiendo su movimiento anterior, Kotake lo golpeó en el costado con el canto de una de las picas del tridente, noqueando al joven guerrero de nuevo y haciendo resbalar su cuerpo inconsciente por varios metros, hasta ir a dar junto a su hermana, Evelyn. Finalmente, la gran cabeza cornada del gigante helado se giró hacia Rasuka, quien ya hacía intentos para ponerse en pie.

- Muchos... problemas... me has causado... Rasuka - Habló el gigante por primera vez, con voz grave pero un poco ahogada -. Es hora... de darte... fin...

Con el brazo torcido y sangrante, Rasuka se puso de pie a tiempo para ver a Kotake alzando el gigantesco tridente de hielo y apuntándolo hacia él... ese sería su fin... no podía correr, ya no tenía fuerzas para esquivar... no tenía su espada...

- ¡Cuidado! - Dijo una voz grave detrás de él.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos: Jesse embistió a Rasuka por la izquierda con gran fuerza, enviándolo a rodar por lo menos dos metros por el suelo... El tridente descendió como relámpago y, al impactar su pica más larga, creó una nube helada que no permitió ver a todos cómo Jesse era rebanado en dos. El impacto fue tal que el cuerpo de Jesse no fue lo único que se deshizo en pedazos, sino que el suelo a los pies de él y de Kotake se resquebrajó, haciéndolos caer al nivel inferior.

- ¡¡¡JESSE!!! - Bramó con terror Rasuka al ver la escena, olvidando por completo el inmenso dolor de su brazo.

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio abrumador, sepulcral, el aire se llenó de confusión. Shad asistió a Ashei para subir, y Harkinian acudió a revisar a su madre, quien se hallaba inconsciente. Se pudo escuchar a Evelyn llorar lo más silenciosamente que pudo, mirando hacia el nuevo cráter que se había formado, pero que aún estaba envuelto en niebla más o menos densa. Y Rasuka tenía la mirada perdida en ese mismo cráter, intentando disipar la niebla con sus ojos y ver lo que se encontraba debajo de ella... Sabía que Jesse tendría que haber muerto después de eso, pero también deseaba, con todo su corazón, ver el cadáver de la hechicera que le había arrancado la vida a su mentor, a aquél hombre que, en su momento, prácticamente había sustituído a su padre...

Pero la neblina no se desvaneció, permaneció tan presente como lo hacían las barreras de hielo que impedían el escape del grupo de guerreros... tan sólidas e inquebrantables como al inicio de la pelea. Rasuka se percató de ello y el pecho se le llenó de una sensación que mezclaba terror e ira... No podía creerlo.

- Sigue viva - Dijo, sin poder reunir fuerzas para hacerse oír por todos, pero su estado de alerta se disparó al oír golpes y crujidos provenientes del agujero -. ¡Sigue viva!

Sus acompañantes restantes miraron hacia el agujero con terror, totalmente alarmados, perdiendo las fuerzas y la voluntad para pelear contra un demonio de semejante poder.

Hubo otro ruído sordo, más crujir, y luego silencio nuevamente. Rasuka se alejó, tambaleante, de la orilla del cráter, dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada con qué defenderse... Pero el coraje lo invadió, pelearía con sus manos si tenía que hacerlo. Por Jesse.

Un borrón azul salió volando verticalmente del agujero, casi yendo a dar con el techo... El titán de hielo aterrizó frente a Rasuka haciendo uso de su única pierna restante, la izquierda, y del tridente que llevaba pegado a la mano derecha. De su boca sin labios surgió el abrumador rugido de ira, dirigido al líder hyruliano, pero este último no se paralizó. Reunió todas sus fuerzas, giró hacia atrás y aterrizó con su mano izquierda, impulsándose con la misma para caer de pie más atrás, justamente junto a la lanza de una de las guerreras gerudo muertas. Justo cuando Kotake preparaba un ataque final con el enorme tridente de hielo, fue rodeada por un torbellino mezclado de nubes oscuras y relámpagos. Aprovechando la agonía de la bestia, Rasuka blandió la recién hallada lanza con su mano izquierda y, esperando acertar, la arrojó con fuerza hacia el pecho de la estatua de hielo.

Y lo logró, la pica se clavó en la estructura de hielo, agrietándola más, pero no se hundió lo suficiente como para dañar el cuerpo de la bruja. El hielo se resquebrajó, reduciendo su grosor en volumen considerable, pero la hechicera aún tenía poder: rugió su armadura helada otra vez, disipando su prisión mágica y enviando a volar tanto a Harkinian como a Shad... Pero no vio venir a Ashei por el costado...

- ¡Muere, desgraciada! - Bramó la mujer mientras iba en el aire, justo antes de impactar.

Esta vez, no fue el aullido del titán el que se escuchó, sino el de Kotake, quien aún dentro de su armadura helada, había abierto los ojos de golpe, a causa del inmenso dolor provocado por la rajada que Ashei le había hecho en el abdomen, dado que la capa de hielo era más delgada y más fácil de atravesar.

El chillido de Kotake siguió por varios segundos, a la vez que la estancia se llenó de una neblina tan espesa que no dejaba ver gran cosa, pero sí se apreciaba la silueta del gigante helado reduciéndose, el hielo de su cuerpo se derretía con cada grito renovado lanzado por su creadora. Ashei retrocedió, y la neblina se espesó a su máximo cuando Kotake dejó de gritar, para luego disiparse rápidamente.

Sobre un charco de agua, y sangre derramándose y disolviéndose sobre él, estaba Kotake, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie. Aún sostenía su blanco tridente en la mano derecha, y tenía la izquierda tratando de contener las oleadas de sangre que brotaban de la gran cortada en su abdomen. Jadeaba y vomitaba sangre, claramente dañada por el ataque de Ashei. Esta última, siendo la única armada y en condiciones de pelear, alzó su espada y la apuntó hacia Kotake. Y la bruja, viendo esto, se irguió y comenzó a reír, agitando su barbilla cubierta en el jugo vital de color carmín.

- ¡Tontos! - Dijo con arrogancia, logrando mantenerse erguida con mucho esfuerzo -. Perdieron su tiempo aquí, la capital está siendo atacada por mis aliados en este preciso momento - Vomitó más sangre, doblándose por el dolor -. Si hubieran permanecido allá, probablemente hubieran podido defenderla... Pero tuvieron que venir en busca de su estúpida niña reina... Y no la hallaron aquí.

- ¿Últimas palabras antes de morir, perra? - Demandó Ashei, empezando a caminar hacia la hechicera, hasta tocar su cuello con la punta de su espada.

- Sí - Respondió Kotake al principio con la voz temblorosa y una mirada que rogaba piedad... Pero esa mirada luego cambió, y desaparecieron de su rostro todas las señales de dolor y de súplica -. ¡No pueden matarme!

Una ventisca rodeó a Kotake, arrojando a todos los que la rodeaban contra los muros con increíble fuerza, noqueando a la mayoría. Cuando la ventisca cesó, Rasuka pudo ver, antes de perder el conocimiento, cómo una capa de hielo sobre el abdomen de la bruja se resquebrajaba para revelar un abdomen limpio, sin señal alguna de heridas previas.

- Éste... es el comienzo de la destrucción - Declaró Kotake, su fino rostro libre de todo rastro de sangre. Se llevó la mano izquierda al interior de la capa, y sacó un pequeño cetro blanco con una esfera púrpura coronando un extremo, y dicha esfera abrazada por pequeñas ramificaciones del cetro mismo.

Echó una breve mirada a su alrededor, deteniéndose en cada uno de los sobrevivientes, antes de alzar el cetro sobre su cabeza. A sus pies, se dibujó una runa de luz dorada, y la luz de la misma envolvió a la bruja... Hubo un destello leve y veloz, y Kotake había desaparecido...

Despertó de súbito, como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima mientras dormía. Sabía que algo había ocurrido, algo importante... por ello había despertado.

Zelda flotaba en la prisión mágica donde Kotake la había dejado, a mitad de la oscuridad. Había intentado todo para liberarse... día tras día, hacía uso de todos sus poderes para liberarse, fallando en todas las veces. Había consumido casi todo su poder después de tantos intentos, así que se había rendido, por lo menos hasta recuperar algo de fuerza. Pero no la había recuperado en lo más mínimo, fue entonces que se percató de que esa barrera mágica no sólo le mantenía prisionera, sino que la iba consumiendo poco a poco.

Pero finalmente, ese día, había escuchado una voz además de la suya... Un grito aterrador, un grito de abrumadora agonía. Aunque solamente había escuchado la voz de Kotake un par de veces, no podía confundirla: aunque ella no estaba ahí, ese grito distante que había escuchado en su cabeza, era de ella. No podía equivocarse... algo le había ocurrido.

Evidencia de ello era el hecho de que, tras parpadear por varios segundos, la barrera mágica se había desvanecido, dejando a Zelda caer de bruces en el suelo mojado, junto a las ratas. Como no se había movido en largo tiempo, tenía todas las articulaciones entumidas, y poca fuerza para levantarse. Sin embargo, lo logró con bastante esfuerzo, pero la sensación de la tela mojada contra su piel le dio escalofríos.

Luego pensó si sería prudente escaparse... seguramente debería haber guardias que trabajaran para Kotake, que no la dejarían ir. Además, a juzgar por la intensidad de la luz que se filtraba por la trampilla de su prisión, tenía que ser de día, habría suficiente sol como para que cualquiera le viera desde lejos. Pero luego empezó a imaginar las cosas tan terribles que podían haber pasado en su ausencia, y decidió que tenía que huir y regresar a la capital.

De alguna manera, ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas, así que se colocó debajo de la puertilla de madera y, concentrándose, la empujó delicadamente haciendo uso de la magia. Aguardó... nadie llegó. Percibió los olores de la yerba, y ese característico aroma del mar, así que no podía estar en el desierto gerudo, definitivamente. Claro que no, pues el primer y único día en que Kotake había ido a ver a su prisionera, estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes, Zelda levitó lentamente hacia la salida, con los ojos bien abiertos para detectar cualquier movimiento. Frente a ella, solamente había árboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, no había nadie que pudiera verla. Cuidadosamente se dio media vuelta, y fue ahí cuando llegó su sorpresa.

- No... no puede ser... - Dijo en voz ahogada, llevándose las manos a los labios.

Había dos guardias marchando en la lejanía, pero esa no era su preocupación. Los guardias marchaban delante de la puerta trasera de un edificio que Zelda había visto en algunas ocasiones, todas ellas siempre formales. Se trataba de un fuerte con clara pinta militar, pero que también fue usado por sus dueños como chalet... Zelda acompañó a su padre a ese sitio varias veces, cuando el entonces alcalde de Doncella Azul, sir Lyude, tenía que reportarle la situación de la ciudad. Había sido en ese fuerte donde había conocido al actual general y alcalde de Doncella Azul, Derdim, y a su hermano menor y actual guardia real, Rasuka.

- ¿Doncella Azul nos ha... traicionado? - Musitó Zelda sin poder creerlo, dando varios pasos atrás por la sorpresa.

Era primavera en Crimea, pero había sido la más fría que jamás llegara a recordarse. Y resultaba que no sólo el clima era antinaturalmente frío (aunque aún no había nevado), sino que la situación a lo largo del país, y de todo el continente, había llenado los corazones de sus habitantes de gélidas sombras.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas, Geoffrey?

- Bajo control - Respondió el apuesto y galante caballero de azul cabellera -. No hemos tenido bajas, pues esas criaturas atacan desorganizadamente, y en grupos pequeños. Pero no parecen tener fin, y nuestros exploradores no han podido encontrar su origen. No sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos mantener las cosas así, Lucia.

Los dos hermanos, Lucia y Geoffrey, se hallaban en la majestuosa sala del trono crimeano, con pilares blancos, fina alfombra roja, y piso de mármol, entre otros lujos. Conversaban cerca de la gran puerta en voz baja, pero sus voces resonaban con fuerza al estar vacía la sala. Vacía, esto es, salvo ellos dos y su reina, sentada en el trono, inmóvil.

La bella Elincia, envuelta en un vestido anaranjado, yacía inmóvil en su real asiento, con el rostro inexpresivo, la mirada perdida, apenas parpadeando, y sin hacer un solo ruido al respirar. Siempre que estaban ahí, los dos hermanos echaban miradas furtivas a su monarca, pues si bien estaban desesperados y preocupados por ella, les espantaba verla así. Por momentos, cuando le preguntaban ciertas cosas, ella hubiera respondido, escuetamente y con tono monótono, con órdenes sin sentido, frías, y a veces hasta crueles. En una ocasión, había ordenado quemar una aldea entera para eliminar un número especialmente grande de bestias invasoras, aunque eso implicara la destrucción de casas, campos, y las muertes de animales y muchas personas. Lord Renning, su tío, el príncipe, y comandante en jefe del ejército crimeano, se había negado rotundamente, sin que Elincia pudiera hacer algo más al respecto.

- ¿Hay noticias de Bastian? - Inquirió Geoffrey esta vez.

- Volke le hizo llegar información muy interesante desde Hyrule - Respondió su hermana mayor, la bella, alta y esbelta mujer, de larga y lacia cabellera azul -. Pero nada sobre una solución para el estado de nuestra reina.

- Seguimos con la teoría del control mental... pero no sabemos cómo deshacerlo - Musitó Geoffrey con inmenso pesar en los ojos, que luego se transformó en ira y fuerza para golpear el muro con el puño, cubierto en armadura -. ¡Maldición!

- ¡Calma, hermano! - Intentó apaciguarlo Lucia, colocando su mano en el hombro del caballero -. Bastian es muy inteligente, y tiene a muchos contactos. Además, según los reportes de Volke, los Mercenarios Greil vienen de regreso. Pensemos que nunca nos han defraudado, traerán esperanza para nosotros.

- Eso espero... porque me duele verla así - Replicó el menor de los hermanos con los ojos puestos en el muro.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, se abrieron las puertas de la sala de par en par, revelando a tres personas: Renning, apuesto veterano de rostro varonil, cabellera verde bien peinada y pulcro bigote, armadura negra con bordes dorados, capa blanca, y porte imponentísimo. Escoltándolo venían Kieran, el jovial y guapo caballero de corta y desordenada cabellera rojiza, y viva armadura roja; y Marcia, la linda caballera pegado de brillante cabello rosado, grandes ojos azules, y también armadura roja.

El rostro de Renning no parecía traer buenas noticias...

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor? - Inquirió Lucia al verlo llegar.

- Tenemos a las bestias bajo control, pero tenemos nuevos problemas - Dijo con su varonil voz -. Acaba de llegar uno de nuestros exploradores, nos reportó que vio varias embarcaciones desconocidas navegando por la costa norte.

- Portaban un emblema que nadie reconoce - Añadió Kieran en voz alta.

- Son cinco naves grandes, una de ellas un buque - Declaró Renning con seriedad -. Si el viento les sigue favoreciendo, estarán en el puerto Toha entre hoy en la noche y mañana antes del mediodía.

- ¿Cree que se trate de más enemigos, general? - Preguntó Geoffrey con formalidad.

- ¿Pues qué cree, comandante? - Intervino Marcia con tono irónico -. Cuando dos de mis compañeras volaron para sacarles información, esos loquitos las asesinaron. ¡Y no pueden ser monos marinos, hay que estar bien entrenado para derribar a una de mis chicas!

- Prepararé varios jinetes para que cabalguen hacia Toha hoy mismo, milord - Declaró Geoffrey -. Si atacan, tendrán su respuesta rápido. Quedarás a cargo de esa fuerza, Kieran.

- ¡Sí, comandante Geoffrey! - Replicó el susodicho con una exagerada reverencia -. ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

Antes de que pudieran seguir los reportes militares, todos los presentes se sobresaltaron por lo que sucedió después: Elincia pegó un agudísimo alarido como de agonía, cayendo de su trono sobre sus rodillas. Miraba hacia arriba con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las cuencas, y la boca abierta. Soltó un segundo grito, empezó a convulsionarse, y un torbellino de luces azules la rodeó, arremolinándose en torno a ella. Finalmente, las convulsiones cesaron con una brusca sacudida y un grito más corto, y salió una especie de vapor azul de su boca, para luego caer de bruces, debilitada y jadeante. Todos los caballeros corrieron a su auxilio, sumamente preocupados.

- ¡Majestad! - Gritó Lucia alarmada antes de llegar con su reina.

Geoffrey llegó primero, se hincó a un lado de ella, y la enderezó para sostener su cabeza con su mano. Por primera vez en meses, el caballero pudo ver en su reina, y su prometida, la primera sonrisa en sus labios resecos.

- Geoffrey - Musitó al sonreír, su mirada aún algo ida. Luego se enserió -... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?


	25. Capítulo 25: Ardiente destrucción

~ Capítulo 14: Ardiente destrucción

Había un terrible aire de tensión en la sala del trono hyruliano... Muchos de los los presentes se hallaban muy nerviosos, terriblemente estresados. Acababa de suceder algo terrible, algo inesperado, y lo peor era que nadie afuera de las paredes del castillo, se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

Resultaba que, por un lado, estaban los soldados hyrulianos con capas rojas, de rodillas en la sala con las manos atadas, algunos de ellos sangrando, y todos con espadas amenazando rebanarles el cuello. Por el otro, estaban las guerreras gerudo y hyrulianos con capas azules, amenazando a los prisioneros con sus armas.

Y justo a mitad de la sala, observados por todos, estaban dos personas, los dos más poderosos militares de Hyrule: el general de Doncella Azul, Derdim, blandiendo su alabarda dorada con los bordes manchados en sangre, su gabardina negra hondeando con cada paso que daba; y arrodillado frente a él estaba el general Viscen, el lado derecho de su cara cubierto de sangre por una rajada en su frente, y el rostro enrojecido más de la cuenta ante una notable lucha contra el dolor, pues tenía un muñón que sangraba horriblemente en su brazo derecho... su mano derecha, con todo y lanza, reposaba varios metros a un lado de él.

- Ha dado tremenda pelea, general Viscen - Dijo Derdim acercándose a él paso a paso con aire arrogante -. Pero Doncella Azul se encargará de cuidar el trono por ahora.

- ¿Por... por qué? - Dijo Viscen, casi pujando para no demostrar dolor -. ¡¿Por qué nos traicionan?!

- Para un Hyrule mejor, general - Respondió Derdim agachándose frente al otro hombre -. No espero que lo entienda, general, pues su lealtad a la reina se basa meramente en... La realidad es que no sé por qué todos ustedes son leales a una reina tan débil. Y salvo unos cuantos, todos ustedes son un ejército de incompetentes, la capital estará mejor con militares calificados para... supervisarla.

- ¡Traidor! - Decía Viscen furioso, temblando cada vez que salía un nuevo chisguete de su extremidad cortada -. ¡Siempre estuviste del lado de las gerudo!

- Y fue usted tan ciego, general Viscen, que no lo vio antes, y dejó entrar a mis soldados de Doncella Azul como refuerzos, después de que mi hermano solicitó tropas para su futil misión en el desierto - Derdim no quitaba la mirada de los ojos de Vicen, ni cambiaba su tono de voz: era tan tranquilo que provocaba odio -. ¿Pero por qué somos nosotros los malos? Solamente buscamos un mundo justo para todos, empezando por las razas de Hyrule. Y cuando nuestro país se vuelva una fuerza significante en el mundo, viajaremos a otras tierras, para unificar a las razas de otros lados... Hemos oído que, en el otro lado, también hay mucha discriminación...

- ¡Solamente son un par de idiotas con sed de poder, y nada más! - Bramó Viscen, empezando a palidecer por la hemorragia.

- Veo que se le acaba el tiempo, general... Deberá decidir - Derdim extendió la mano hacia su homónimo, no ofreciéndola para asistirle, sino para demandarle algo: -. Deme las dos piedras chismosas, y lo ayudo a vivir para pelear otro día... O se muere por sus heridas, y robo las piedras de su cadáver de todas formas.

- ¡Pelearé hasta el final! - Rugió el guardián del trono, recuperando fuerzas súbitamente. Se levantó con suma velocidad y extendió su única mano hacia el cuello de Derdim, pero este último logró, sorpresivamente, devolver a Viscen al suelo con un golpe de su puño al estómago. Era increíble ver al corpulento y poderosísimo Viscen totalmente derrotado por Derdim, un hombre más delgado y bajo, y menos influyente en la milicia.

- Si no me las dará usted, quizás deba acudir a otras medidas - Derdim hizo una seña con su mano, pidiendo a uno de sus hombres que se acercara, con uno de sus compatriotas prisioneros a cuestas -. A la de tres, mi muchacho matará al suyo, general. Así lo haré hasta que obtenga lo que tengo. Uno... dos...

- ¡Detente, está bien! - Dijo Viscen apresuradamente, de espaldas en el suelo. Se llevó la mano al interior de su vestimenta, y se arrancó del cuello las dos rocas que cargaba con dos trozos de cuero, a modo de pendientes. Extendió su mano y las entregó al soldado más cercano, quien a su vez las tendió a su comandante, el de la ciudad costera.

- Gracias, general - Dijo Derdim con tranquilidad -. Hombres, lleven al general Viscen por asistencia médica, y luego enciérrenlo. Aguarde por mis órdenes ahí, general - Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, y cuando sus hombres lo ponían en pie, el joven militar se dio media vuelta -. El resto, encarcelen a los otros - Luego cerró sus ojos y, con tono resignado y hasta triste, ordenó: -, pero no duden en matar a quien se oponga.

Derdim no echó a andar para retirarse, sino que sacó una pizca de polvos dorados, del interior de una bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón. Soltó los polvos, y, a sus pies, se dibujó un símbolo circular muy extraño, cuya luz dorada le envolvió. Derdim desapareció de la sala del trono hyruliano, a la vez que se hacía oír un rugido furioso de Viscen, y se escuchaban los primeros alaridos de una oposición que sería frenada...

- Lamentamos mucho que hayan sucedido tantas cosas durante nuestra estancia - Se disculpó Mist al estrechar la mano de Micaiah -. Vinimos a Daein, y trajimos los problemas con nostros.

- Mist, ustedes los mercenarios nos han ayudado tanto - La tranquilizó Micaiah, tomando con sus dos manos la de la comandante.

- De hecho, nos ayudaron a resolver ese gran problema que teníamos - Añadió Sothe sonriente, cosa rara en él -. Todos ustedes, y Link también, su llegada fue lo que necesitábamos.

- Como en todo, siempre hay sacrificios - Dijo Tauroneo -. Pero todo fue por un bien mayor.

- Nos alegra haber sido de utilidad - Dijo Link rascándose la nuca -. Y con los polvos, estamos más cerca de detener a la bruja Kotake, gracias por su ayuda.

- Buena suerte a todos - Dijo Pelleas con serenidad, agitando la mano.

La despedida tuvo lugar al día siguiente del catastrófico torneo, en la plaza donde los mercenarios habían visto a Micaiah a su llegada a Marado. Misteriosamente, el clima había mejorado mucho, y no había nevado para nada ese día. Sin embargo, para Mist, las despedidas eran como los días nublados que habían tenido últimamente: se sentía triste por las cosas, aunque sabía que el día siguiente llegaría, posiblemente mejor que el anterior.

Mist, Link, Auru, Cremia, Zul (quien había decidido viajar con ellos en representación de los laguz), y el resto de los mercenarios, tenían en sus manos pequeñas bolsitas de cuero, mismas que contenían los polvos de aparición que los llevarían a Crimea.

- ¿Pero cómo los uso? - Inquirió Link confundido al abrir la bolsa y ver los polvos dorados -. Sé que tengo que arrojarlos al suelo y pensar en el lugar al que quiero ir... pero es que nunca he estado en Crimea...

- Yo tampoco - Saltó Zul.

- ¡Yo menos! - Dijo Cremia.

- Tengo la misma duda, me temo - Declaró Auru.

- Tómense de uno de nosotros - Dijo Mist, extendiendo su mano hacia la de Link, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y la mirara desconcertado -. Y suelten sus polvos al mismo tiempo que la otra persona.

Auru se tomó del hombro de Oscar, y Cremia se apresuró a tomar la mano de Rolf, quien no pudo hacer mucho para evitarlo. Mist, tímidamente, echó una mirada furtiva a Boyd: él también estaba mirando, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los de su comandante, miró para otro lado, para luego tomar el hombro de Zul.

Mist soltó el pellizco de polvos que había tomado, y estos cayeron lentamente al piso, como la nieve; Link y el resto la imitaron de inmediato. Al aterrizar, los polvos formaron una runa circular a los pies de todos, llamando la atención de los curiosos.

Frente a ellos, los rostros de la bella Micaiah, el del serio Sothe, el del sereno Pelleas y el del severo Tauroneo, se desvanecieron en un parpadeo. Justo antes de que su visión fuera imposibilitada por la intensa luz, Link pudo vislumbrar a Boyd no muy lejos de él, mirándole con todo menos con amabilidad. De cierta manera se sentía culpable por querer a Mist, la única persona que podía ver ahora que ambos se encontraban envueltos en un torrente de luz dorada. Link no la miró, y poco interés sintió por el tornado dorado que le rodeaba... No podía sacarse a Boyd de la cabeza.

Y no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues el joven hombre de pelo verde fue la primera cosa que vio cuando las luces terminaron. De inmediato, guiado por esa misma culpabilidad, Link soltó la mano de Mist, y sólo volteó a verla brevemente para brindarle una sonrisa, antes de posar los ojos en el suelo y evitando los de Mist y los del tercero en discordia.

No pudo hacerlo por mucho más tiempo...

- Pero... ¿pero qué ha ocurrido aquí? - Dijo Titania horrorizada, arrastrando a Link fuera de sus pensamientos.

No se había dado cuenta de ello... crepitar del fuego... gritos... cascos de caballos. Alzó al fin la mirada, y vio, primero, un castillo blanco. Era caso tan alto como el de la capital de Hyrule, y también blanco, pero en vez de ser coronado por color azul, lo era por negro. Pero el castillo estaba bien, el problema estaba situado a unos cinco kilómetros de él: una ciudad de una extensión similar a la capital de Hyrule, pero que no estaba protegida por murallas. En pleno campo, y sin tal protección, era fácil que les pasara por encima una fuerza armada como la que veían, de unas dos mil unidades cuando menos, sin contar las bestias voladoras que rondaban en círculos. Lo preocupante era que no había solamente bestias, sino que unidades montadas también cargaban contra cualquier ser, civil o militar, que veían poniendo oposición.

- No puede ser... ¿Kotake está aquí? - Saltó Auru con asombro.

- Es probable, dado que puede moverse por el mundo a voluntad, con facilidad - Repuso Oscar pensativo, manteniendo la calma.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? - Inquirió Link intranquilo. Mist le respondió de una manera que sorpendió a más de uno.

- Si están atacando la ciudad de Melior, es probable que pronto se lancen contra el castillo - Dijo con sorpresiva calma -. Si el general Renning está consciente de ello, estará en el castillo planeando un contraataque... No creo que se hayan esperado esto, es demasiada destrucción.

- De todas formas, dudo que Kotake, o quien sea, planee tomar el castillo con esa cantidad de unidades - Añadió la subcomandante -. Crimea tiene más, y mejores, en la guardia real. Debe haber algo más por venir, esa bruja no es tonta...

- Pero no lo entiendo... ¿qué la traería aquí? - Dijo Link preocupado.

- No hay tiempo para pensar en tonterías, ¡andando, saltamontes! - Bramó Shinon, siendo el primero en echar a correr hacia la ciudad.

Hazaña nada fácil... Alguna vez, Link había escuchado a Oscar hablar de los polvos de aparición, y que si bien él no había tenido contacto con ellos jamás, hasta entonces, sabía bien de sus efectos secundarios: agotamiento casi total. Y así había sido, Link hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse andando, y viendo cómo Cremia sufría de lo mismo, tuvo que pedirles que se refugiaran en una mancha boscosa cercana. Así, Link, Zul y los mercenarios continuaron la marcha.

En definitiva, no era así como esperaba conocer a Crimea. Mist le había hablado de amplios campos y cielos azules, todo enmarcado por un bello marco de altas cordilleras y verdes bosques, con espejops de agua por aquí y por allá. Y Link sabía que así debía ser, pero los gritos, el cielo oscurecido por el humo y el verde siendo extinguido por el fuego, hacían difícil imaginar tal cosa.

Meterse en esos pensamientos le ayudó a llegar a la ciudad sin pensar mucho en el cansancio. A un lado de él oyó un aullido, y Zul pasó como un borrón azul a su derecha, hundiendo las fauces en el primer caballo enemigo que vio. Deteniéndose a recuperar aire por un par de segundos, Link vio al cadáver ensangrentado que cayó al césped, y se quedó helado: debajo de la mancha carmín, notó la cresta real de Hyrule... Hyrule... ¿Hyrule estaba atacando Crimea?

No, no era Hyrule, o no del todo... Tiñiéndose de rojo por el torrente de sangre que fluía desde las brutales heridas, había una capa colgando del cuello del cadáver. Y dicha capa era de color azul.

- ¡Mist! - Llamó Link, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco, girando sobre sí misma, causando que Boyd la imitara, pues la seguía de cerca. Link no se desconcentró por ese hecho, y dio su mensaje.

- ¡Doncella Azul está atacando Crimea! - Gritó el joven hyruliano con ambas manos rodeando sus labios, para extender el alcance de su voz -. ¡No duden en detenerlos!

Mist asintió y se lanzó a la pelea, corriendo valientemente por la calle, entre los escasos caballeros aliados, los enemigos, las bestias, y los civiles que corrían despavoridos. Recuperándose, Link corrió a unírsele, cortando en dos a un soldado de Doncella Azul que se le puso en el camino. El muchacho rubio pudo afirmar que el alarido de muerte de su compatriota, fue más desgarrador y doloroso para su corazón, que para el soldado mismo. De cierta manera, lo sabía... Titania y Auru se habían portado extraños en presencia de Derdim, e incluso lo siguieron haciendo después. Sabía que los dos tenían sus sospechas, y pensó que Viscen las tendría. Sentía, en algún lado, que tendría que pelear con sus compatriotas, tarde o temprano. Pero jamás se espero que cada tajo que diera con la espada, le desgarraría por dentro con el mismo o aún mayor dolor.

Peleaba inconscientemente, bloqueando en su mente cada vez que cortaba en dos a un soldado de su nación. Pero estos ya casi habían sido todos asesinados, y el resto eran bestias, ya fueran lizalfos, stalfos, caballeros de armadura similares a Gomess, hombres-águila, o alguna que otra gerudo perdida en esas filas tan siniestras, en esa alianza tan impredecible... ¿Derdim y Kotake?

No supo cómo, pero Link terminó haciendo buena dupla en la lucha con una chica bastante linda, de larga cabellera lacia y verdosa, vestida en armadura azul y blandiendo lanza y escudo. Acompañándole estaban dos hechiceras: una rubia de vestimenta rosa, y una de cabello lila y ropa a juego. También había una chica rechoncha con pesada armadura anaranjada, una ágil mujer también rubia, haciendo piruetas y atacando con cuchillos, un gran gato azul y dos gatas de igual tamaño, pero anaranjadas, y un tigre gris, todos los anteriores revueltos con los mercenarios y una pequeña banda de soldados crimeanos.

- ¡La ayuda viene en camino, chicos, sigan peleando! - Gritó la hechicera rubia para dar ánimos a sus compañeros, para luego reducir a cenizas a cinco bestias con una llamarada.

- ¡Oigan, todos! - Llamó Mist al llegar, acompañada de Link, Zul y los mercenarios.

- ¡Los Mercenarios Greil! - Dijo con alivio la muchacha de armadura anaranjada, distrayéndose totalmente de la batalla y siendo embestida por el cadáver de un hombre-águila por consecuencia.

- ¡Se tardaron bastante, jovencita! - Reprimió la bruja rubia a la comandante mercenaria, a la vez que salvaba a la chica de anaranjado de la muerte a manos de una pareja de stalfos.

- ¿Dónde está Ike? - Inquirió la chica de armadura azul.

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso, abrámonos paso hasta el castillo! - Respondió Mist con desesperación, para luego hincarse y curar a un soldado herido.

Estaban todos inmersos en la lucha, cuando el aire se llenó de relinchos. A Link le pareció raro que dicho sonido no le llegara nada más por tierra, sino también por el cielo: alzó la mirada y vio a veinte caballos blancos alados, pegasos, provenientes del castillo y volando en formación de flecha antes de caer en picada y deshacer la formación para batirse con las unidades enemigas del cielo.

Llegó una segunda ola de relinchos, y Link vio llegar por el norte de la ciudad, a una cuadrilla de caballeros montados, comandados por un escandaloso hombre vestido en armadura roja y con un casco cornado, peleando con la misma fuerza que tenía su voz. Los atacantes por tierra fueron aniquilados en ese sector.

- ¡NO TEMAN, CIUDADANOS, PUES YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EL GRAN Y HONORABLE KIERAN, TERCERO EN COMANDO DE LA GUARDIA REAL CRIMEANA! - Bramó con extraña alegría el hombre de rojo, intercalando para atacar la espada en su mano izquierda, y el hacha en su mano derecha.

- ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! - Dio Mist la orden para avanzar hacia el norte, en dirección al castillo.

- ¡Continúen, yo me quedo aquí! - Dijo Oscar desde atrás, domando a un caballo espantado y montándolo a continuación.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Llamó Rolf, frenándose en seco.

- Mis compañeros están aquí, debo ayudarlos - Dicho eso, Oscar tiró de las riendas para dar vuelta, y colocarse a un lado del caballero de rojo -. Hola, Kieran.

- ¡¿PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES A MOSTRAR TU CARA AQUÍ, COBARDE TRAIDOR?! - Bramó con sorpresa Kieran, casi cayéndose de su montura.

El resto, menos Zul, continuaron la carrera como pudieron hacia las puertas del castillo, las cuales no parecieron tan lejanas entre tanta lucha que tuvieron que hacer en el camino. Mist y Titania se acercaron a la pared de diez guardias, se reportaron como los Mercenarios Greil con el líder, y se les permitió el paso.

No se podía apreciar la belleza de los jardínes del castillo, que consistían de verde cesped, múltiples caminos empedrados, y una gran fuente en el medio, antes de la estructura principal en el fondo. No se podía apreciar, pues había soldados, tanto montados como no, formando filas y bloques que se preparaban para continuar la lucha. Por ello, las ocho personas que corrían entre sus filas, vestidos en coloridos atuendos, con motivo de ver a la reina y a lord Renning, resaltaban en el mar de militares.

Link perdió la cuenta de las escaleras y escalinatas que tuvo que subir antes y después de entrar a la parte principal del castillo: dio vuelta en no supo cuántos pasillos, y subió hasta el segundo nivel, donde un soldado accedió a guiarlos a la sala del trono. Se movieron apresuradamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble, y solamente la voz de Mist arrancó a Link de su confusión.

- Link, dado que Auru no está aquí, sería buena idea que entraras con nosotras - Le dijo.

Vio a Mist y a Titania mirándole con urgencia, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que la razón por la que Auru le había acompañado hasta Crimea era, además de visitar otras partes del mundo, hacer las labores diplomáticas para las cuales todos habían acordado, unánimemente, que Link no estaba calificado. Y tener a un montón de soldados hyrulianos como responsables por vidas crimeanas, no ayudaba a la causa.

- Andando, pues - Asintió Link con nerviosismo, recordando también que la reina Elincia tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos, al parecer por un hechizo de Kotake.

Los soldados abrieron las puertas apresudaramente, cediendo el paso a Mist, Titania y Link, quienes caminaron con velocidad para ubicarse frente al trono, donde se hincaron, prácticamente ignorando a los otros presentes con la urgencia. Sorprendentemente, la reina Elincia se puso de pie, y respondió al saludo con una inclinación de su cabeza.

Aunque era mayor que Link, su belleza era jovial, haciéndola lucir de una edad similar a la de Mist o la del hyruliano. Había plena bondad en sus ojos cafés, grandes y dulces, que resaltaban entre la piel blanca, la cabellera verde, y el vestido anaranjado.

- Al... Alteza - Musitaron Titania y Mist ante la sorpresa de ver a su reina de pie, totalmente recuperada al parecer.

- Amigas mías - Hablando con tono amable, Elincia comenzó a descender la escalinata que conducía a su trono -. Agradezco mucho todo su apoyo. Como verán, ya me he recuperado de la condición en la que me encontraba hace unos meses. Lamento todo el desorden que les he causado durante esa desagradable etapa.

- No hay necesidad de disculparse, Alteza - Declaró Mist -. Solamente seguíamos sus órdenes.

- Mi nombre es Elincia, y soy reina de Crimea - Dijo entonces la joven dama, dirigiéndose al visitante -. ¿Puede decirme su nombre, joven caballero?

- Link... Soy Link, de Hyrule - Respondió exitosamente a la primera pregunta.

- Bienvenido, Link - Le dijo Elincia con amabilidad. Pero el hyruliano, sin embargo, miró al fin a los otros presentes, quienes le miraban con suspicacia. El primero era un hombre alto y galante, de cabellera verde, pulcro bigote a juego, y armadura negra. Luego estaba una mujer guapa, de larga cabellera azul, esbelta figura envuelta en blanco, espada a un costado, y botas de alto tacón. A su lado, sosteniendo un pergamino en el puño cerrado, y mirando a Link con más duda que los otros dos, estaba un atractivo hombre de corto cabello del mismo color, vistiendo armadura de azul más oscuro.

- Hyruliano, te tenemos una pregunta - Dio un paso adelante el último hombre, casi dejando de lado todas las formalidades.

- ¡Geoffrey! - Saltó la mujer de cabellera azul.

- Nos encantaría que nos dijeras qué significa esto - Geoffrey le tendió el pergamino a Link, para que lo leyera.

Para evitar crear un conflicto innecesario, Link no dijo nada y tomó el pedazo de pergamino, para luego perderse en las letras escritas en él. Saltó a la vista, en primer lugar, la cresta hyruliana en el encabezado del escrito. Y conforme fue leyendo, el joven se inquietó más:

_"Mi nombre es Derdim, y soy el actual general de las fuerzas armadas del reino de Hyrule._

_La presente es una declaración de guerra. Mis fuerzas y yo hemos desembarcado en el puerto llamado Toha, y mientras usted se encuentra leyendo estas palabras, nosotros marchamos en dirección a Crimea. Mis aliados y yo hemos tenido la cortesía de advertirle sobre nuestro ataque, pues preferimos una lucha justa. Tengan cuidado, sin embargo, pues tenemos varios ases ocultos entre nuestras filas._

_Espero sinceramente que las defensas de Melior se encuentren preparadas para el momento de mi llegada. Se aproxima el momento en que la destrucción arderá, y ustedes serán una de las principales causas._

_Atentamente,_

_Derdim, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas hyrulianas"_

Link estaba bastante confundido... ¿Derdim, general de todas las fuerzas armadas del país? ¿Qué había de Viscen? ¿Estaba Derdim usando ese título para dar pie a una mala relación entre Hyrule y Crimea, o... estaría Viscen muerto?

- Sabemos que cuentan con una poderosa bruja entre sus filas, hyruliano - Condenó Geoffrey sin cuidado alguno -. Sabemos que ella ha estado invocando a monstruos todo este tiempo, y lo hizo antes de que Derdim llegara a atacar Melior. Ha sido un ataque cobarde, y...

- ¡Suficiente, Geoffrey! - Dijeron al unísono Elincia y el hombre de pelo verde que tanto se parecía a ella.

- Debe haber una explicación - Dijo la mujer de pelo azul -. Esto no coincide con la información enviada por Bastian y Volke. Link, ¿podrías contarnos qué ha ocurrido en Hyrule?

- Honestamente, tampoco tengo mucha idea - Respondió Link dudoso -. Hasta donde yo sabía, Derdim comandaba la milicia de tan solo una ciudad de Hyrule, Doncella Azul. Pero se hace llamar comandante en jefe...

- ¿Y por qué Hyrule atacaría a Crimea? - Cuestionó el hombre de bigote con serenidad.

- No lo sé, podrían tomar como pretexto el supuesto atentado de los Mercenarios Greil contra Zelda, pero ya sabemos que la bruja Kotake estaba detrás de todo - Explicó el rubio.

- Kotake siempre quiso crear conflicto entre ambas naciones - Intervino Titania -. Si nuestras suposiciones son correctas, y Derdim de verdad se alió con Kotake... Usaría a nuestro amigo de Hyrule para que armara un ataque a Crimea, en nombre de Hyrule entero.

- Pero sigo sin entenderlo - Declaró Mist -. Hasta ahora, todo lo que ha hecho Kotake... No le veo el sentido. Capturar a la reina Zelda, cubrir buena parte del mundo de un invierno eterno, empujarnos a la isla de Midoro, devastar Crimea... ¿para qué?

- Antes, cuando aún estábamos en Marado, intenté comunicarme con Viscen, pero no hubo respuesta - Añadió Link -. Y el problema no es la distancia, pues Auru sí pudo hablarle antes. Algo anda muy mal... Pero eso no importa ahora, debemos detener a esos monstruos ahora, y si Derdim está aquí, en Crimea, tenemos que capturarlo también. Le garantizo, Alteza - Se dirigió a Elincia -, que Hyrule asistirá a Crimea, pues tenemos un enemigo en común. O por lo menos yo les ayudaré, pues soy el único hyruliano aquí capaz de pelear...

- De acuerdo, joven guerrero - Dijo el galante caballero de armadura negra, Renning, ya más blando -. Si Derdim está en Crimea, y de verdad marchó a Melior anoche, no estará lejos del campo de batalla. Una vez que sir Kieran asegure la ciudad, podremos reagurparnos y contraatacar, para ir en su búsqueda...

Pero la explicación de Renning fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando, inesperada y escandalosamente, un sangrante y agotado soldado empujó las puertas para acceder a la sala del trono.

- Por los dioses... ¡Lord Renning, señor! - Se cuadró, apenas, y se desplomó de rodillas después de inclinarse -. ¡Es horrible, mi reina, debemos actuar cuanto antes!

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - Inquirió la mujer de cabello azul, Lucia, con urgencia.

- ¡Es horrible, dama Lucia! - Escupió sangre y continuó -. ¡Deshizo el fuerte Pinell en pedazos, y a todas las aldeas cercanas desde Toha! ¡Y viene hacia acá!

- ¿Qué es lo que viene hacia acá? - Cuestionó Geoffrey.

- Es una bestia... una bestia metálica, como un toro, pero más grande que uno de verdad, y casi tan veloz - Relató el herido soldado -. Pero nada... nada con que podamos atacarla, es capaz de detenerla... Y puede derribar casas con sólo embestirlas...

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, lord Renning? - Inquirió Mist.

Salvo las pesadas inhalaciones del recién llegado, quien prontamente fue curado por Mist, no hubo mayor ruido dentro de la sala, pues todos los presentes se hallaban pensativos. A Link se le ocurrió fabricar flechas explosivas, pero en Tellius no conocían la pólvora. Y si no había lanza, espada o hacha que pudiera dañar a esa criatura metálica...

- Geoffrey, ordena a todos los jinetes que se reagrupen, necesitaremos todos los caballos y pegasos a nuestra disposición - Instruyó Renning -. Y traigan a todos los hechiceros disponibles, además de los arqueros más capaces que se ofrezcan.

- Encuentre a Shinon, sir Geoffrey - Pidió Mist.

- Que los civiles se resguarden en el castillo, y envía un pelotón a mantener segura la ciudad - Siguió diciendo -. El resto de nuestros soldados, que se resguraden aquí también... No hay nada que puedan hacer contra algo tan fuerte y veloz. Mientras tanto, Lucia, ordena que se preparen las catapultas - Lucia asintió y desapareció tras las enormes puertas, seguida por Geoffrey -. Comandante Mist, Titania... ¿asumo que puedo contar con ustedes?

- A su servicio, lord Renning - Respondió Mist con solemnidad.

- Señor, puede contar conmigo también - Saltó Link -. Soy un buen jinete, puedo pelear bastante bien.

- Eso me han dicho - Respondió Renning sonriente -. Vayan todos a las caballerizas a reunirse con los demás jinetes. Y aguarden mis instrucciones.

- Y yo pelearé también - Añadió Elincia, adelantándose hacia la puerta -. Iré a prepararme. Lord Renning, yo guiaré a las unidades por aire, quiero que usted haga lo propio por tierra.

- Usted es la reina... sus deseos son órdenes - Dijo el otro con cierta resignación, pues no podía hacer nada para evitar que su sobrina se lanzara a la batalla.

- Andando, Link - Dijo Mist, saliendo por la puerta detrás de los dos nobles crimeanos, para que el rubio y Titania le siguieran.

Otra vez inconscientemente, Link siguió a Mist por los pasillos, con la voz de Renning dando instrucciones en el fondo. Se le había ocurrido una idea, pero estaba dudoso de llevarla a cabo, pues no sabía cómo. Se veía el dorso de la mano izquierda, preguntándose cómo había logrado antes desencadenar el poder de la Trifuerza... lo había hecho en Marado en la pelea contra Dardan... Más tiempo atrás, incluso lo había hecho en contra de Oscar... Pero no sabía cómo utilizar ese poder voluntariamente. Link sabía que podía lanzarse contra la criatura metálica, pero no sabía si ese poder surgiría en ese momento para asistirlo, a pesar de tener plena seguridad de que, si así sucedía, podría detener el ataque del gran toro de metal.

Y mientras caminaban por los corredores y descendían escaleras, para salir al jardín y encaminarse a las caballerizas, Mist miraba de reojo a Link, quien con ese rostro tan pensativo, se miraba la mano una y otra vez. Mist creía saber en qué pensaba él, pero cómo aliviar esa inseguridad en sus ojos, era otra cosa.

Llegaron, al fin, a una pequeña edificación de roca con techo de madera, en la que se movían cientos de personas y caballos. A primera vista parecía un desorden, pero en realidad estaba muy organizado todo, pues cada quien sabía en dónde estaban sus cosas y cuál era su caballo. Sin decir nada, Titania se encaminó a tomar las riendas de uno, lo trajo hacia sí, se subió a la silla, y le tendió la mano a Shinon, quien iba llegando.

- Link - Dijo Mist súbitamente, alzando su voz sobre la de Geoffrey, que daba instrucciones, y la de Kieran, quien seguía vociferando contra Oscar.

- Ten cuidado - Pidió Link con preocupación, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de la muchacha.

- Gracias - Respondió ella sonriente y luego, tras darle un golpecito en el pecho con el dedo, dijo juguetonamente: -. Aunque tú eres el que nunca ha estado en una pelea así - Volvió a enseriarse, y dijo -. Tú ten cuidado.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, inquietos, con ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. Pero tuvieron que acceder al incontenible deseo, ignorando el hecho de que pudieran verles... A sabiendas de que esa pelea no iba a ser cualquier cosa, se abrazaron con desesperada fuerza, y se dieron el más profundo beso que se habían dado hasta entonces. Muy probablemente terminarían separados en el campo de batalla, incapaces de protegerse el uno al otro, así que se desmostraron cuanto se querían con ese beso, acariciándose los dos pares de labios con cariño pero fiereza.

Se separaron, pero Mist no dejó de rodear el cuello de Link con sus brazos, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos como de una noble pero fiera bestia, como de un elegante lobo.

- Link... Lo que sea que estás planeando hacer... Sé que puedes lograrlo. Creemos en ti - Terminó con una sonrisa, y un tierno y suave beso para luego separarse de él, y buscar un caballo.

Al caballo de Mist se acercó la bruja rubia que Link había visto antes en la batalla, una bruja que se hacía llamar Callil. Conversaron unos segundos antes de que la comandante mercenaria le tendiera la mano para subir. Finalmente, Mist guió al caballo a las filas que se formaban en el exterior de las caballerizas.

Link encontró otro caballo, un corcel negro de tamaño promedio, pero que lucía lo suficientemente fuerte y veloz para lo que tenía pensado hacer. El hyruliano tomó las riendas y estaba dispuesto a enfilarse cuando, entre la multitud de armaduras blancas, vislumbró una cabellera verde. Realmente no se sentía con ganas de acercarse a Boyd, pero parecía que el joven y musculoso hombre iba también en busca de alguien que lo llevara. Después de todo, Boyd era un guerrero también muy fuerte, Link pensó que llevarlo consigo podría ser una buena idea.

- Boyd - Llamó Link con timidez.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los de Link culposos y los de Boyd, serios. Tenía que quitarse Link ese pensamiento de la cabeza, porque no estaba haciendo nada mal... y porque ese no era momento de darle vueltas al asunto.

- Sube - Le acercó a Boyd el caballo y le tendió la mano derecha. Y el otro la tomó, impulsándose para quedar montado en la silla, detrás de Link.

- Espero que de verdad seas buen jinete - Dijo Boyd con tono más tranquilo, aunque denotando seriedad aún.

- Soy el mejor de Hyrule, ¿recuerdas? - Se defendió el rubio.

- Pensé que esa chica, Marin, era la mejor - Contestó el otro, ahora con algo de sorna.

- Cállate - Dijo Link, ya más tranquilo al escuchar a Boyd dispuesto a bromear.

Con un grito, Link ordenó a su caballo que trotara hacia el exterior de la caballeriza, donde ya se había formado un bloque de unos cien jinetes, una mezcla de lanceros, halabarderos, espadachines, arqueros, y hasta magos. También alcanzó a vislumbrar entre las filas, sorpresivamente, a cuatro personas muy raras: un alto hombre de vestimenta café y lacia cabellera gris, dos mujeres esbeltas y muy parecidas, ambas pelirrojas, y un hombre delgado y no muy alto, con una extraña banda anaranjada con solapas a ambos lados, rodeando su cabeza de pelo azul. Link vio las colas de los cuatro moviéndose de lado a lado, y supo entonces que eran laguz.

En el mismo jardín, al otro lado, se había formado un bloque de cincuenta jinetes de pegasos, encabezados por la misma reina Elincia, quien ahora vestía ropajes amarillos y blancos, armadura a juego, y transparente capa de claro azul. Portaba, además, una elegante y brillante espada en su mano derecha, que coronaba el marco de majestuosidad que formaba con su magnífico pegaso de un cuerno.

Finalmente, entre los dos bloques de caballería terrestre y aérea, se reunieron Renning, su sobrina, y Geoffrey, este último sopló una trompeta para llamar la atención de los soldados.

- ¡Valientes hermanos y hermanas de Crimea! - Llamó Elincia con potente voz, provocando los vítores de su gente -. Inesperadamente, la batalla se ha cernido sobre nosotros. Son tiempos difíciles, sin duda, pues aún nos estamos poniendo de pie como país. ¡Pero siempre hemos prevalecido ante cualquier reto, y eso es lo que ocurrirá también esta vez! ¡Peleen por Crimea!

- ¡Por Crimea! - Rugieron todas las voces a la vez, y Link se sintió tan inspirado y tan lleno de coraje, que se unió al grito de batalla, desenvainando y alzando su espada al mismo tiempo que Elincia.

Con perfecta coordinación, los pegasos alzaron el vuelo para luego virar hacia el este (dirección del recién destruído fuerte Pinnel), acción que imitó la caballería liderada por Renning, que salió por la gran puerta y se dirigió a la misma dirección. Al acercarse a la salida, Link vio primero a Oscar y a Kieran, que se quedaron atrás para guiar a la pequeña fuerza de caballería que serviría como refuerzo; y luego vio al cuarteto de laguz, quienes maullaron (el tigre rugió), y tras ser envueltos en luz, adoptaron sus formas animales. Al salir, también vislumbró al lobo Zul trotando para unirse a la caballería, separándose del pelotón que aseguraría la ciudad.

En el tramo que recorrieron sin oposición, todos se preguntaban cuántos soldados podría haber traído Derdim desde Hyrule, y cuántos monstruos le acompañarían. También, aunque no habían escuchado las instrucciones de Renning, Link y Mist sabían que debían proteger a los magos, pues eran la apuesta del general para detener al toro mecánico, a pesar de que Link tenía su propio plan.

Apenas habían terminado de ascender por una loma, cuando los vieron: por los cielos, al menos treinta hombres-águila. Por tierra, una mezcla de jinetes hyrulianos a caballo, y bulblins montando poderosos jabalíes. Nadie vislumbró, sin embargo, un gran toro de metal corriendo a gran velocidad, ni la alabarda dorada de Derdim.

Link cubriría el flanco izquierdo, mientras Boyd haría lo propio en el derecho: el rubio dio un giro a su espada y, con un grito, hundió la espada en la garganta de un bulblin, mientras Boyd enviaba a volar a un jinete con todo y caballo.

Era una carnicería, y resultaba difícil no mancharse de sangre o no salir herido. También, por todos lados, llovían pegasos con sus jientes, u hombres-águila muertos. Además, por varios lados, aparecían de la nada relámpagos, llamaradas, y fuertes oleadas de viento que, a veces, terminaban creando navajas invisibles que inhabilitaban a los enemigos. No obstante, esa batalla fue corta... extrañamente corta.

- Usar esos polvos para venir aquí, fue mala idea - Dijo Boyd de repente, cuando el ataque cesó -. No creo poder aguantar por mucho, estoy agotado.

- Aguanta, Boyd - Dijo Titania a un lado de él, frenando a su lado derecho -. El toro ese aún no ha aparecido.

Detrás de ellos, descendieron las jinetes de pegaso, la mayoría intactas. Y luego, se reunieron todos con Renning y Geoffrey. Sorprendentemente, habían tenido muy pocas bajas.

- ¿Tenemos suficientes hechiceros? - Inquirió Renning, mirando hacia el este.

- Eso creo, general Renning - Dijo Callil, tomada de los hombros de Mist -. Pero bastará con que mi querida Mist logre acercarme lo suficiente, y freiré a esa cosa en un santiamén.

- Es bueno escucharlo, porque aquí viene ya - Dijo Geoffrey con seriedad, mirando también hacia el este.

Link también veía lo mismo: no se vislumbraba al toro de metal, pero sí sus estragos: erráticamente, como en un zigzag, algo se movía entre los árboles de un lunar boscoso, pues árboles iban cayendo por donde pasaba. Más preocupante aún era que, unos cien metros atrás de la bestia metálica, venía otra fuerza de hombres-águila, bulblins y jabalíes, más grande que la anterior, lanzándose a la carga.

- Esto es lo que haremos - Anunció Renning -. Todos los jinetes que lleven consigo a un mago, irán detrás del toro, y quiero que Link, Elincia, tres pegasos, el lobo, el general Ranulf y Lethe, les cubran y les asistan. El resto, pelearemos contra los monstruos que protegen al toro, cubriéndoles la retaguardia a ustedes. ¡Carguen!

Era ahora o nunca. Cuando se disponían a cabalgar en contra de la fuerza de monstruos, el gran toro emergió del bosque. Por fin pudieron verlo, una enorme máquina compuesta de pesadas placas metálicas (la que conformaba el pecho, con el emblema goron marcado), y un complejo sistema de tuercas, engranes, y hasta cables. Tenía cara, un perturbador rostro de dos saltones ojos pintados de dorado para resaltar entre el gris y negro metal, y una sonrisa un tanto maniática.

- Ese soldado debió haber visto mal - Dijo Link al comenzar a cabalgar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Dijo Boyd.

- No es tan grande como un caballo... ¡Tiene el tamaño de tres sementales juntos!

- Puedo vencerlo, solamente acércame lo suficiente y...

- Toma las riendas - Dijo Link tajantemente.

- ¿Qué... qué dices? - Balbuceó Boyd.

- Y no te desvíes... aún - Instruyó Link tendiéndole las riendas, y concentrándose.

Aventajando a la fuerza que le protegía, el toro corría en línea recta hacia la caballería Crimeana, que por el momento también cabalgaba en la misma dirección. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, sin embargo, todos los jinetes dirigieron a sus caballos para desviarse hacia ambos lados de la feroz máquina, esquivándola y continuando hacia el frente. Pero por petición de Link, Boyd no hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Nos vas a matar! - Dijo el mercenario con urgencia.

- Desvíate cuando salte - Dijo Link, colgándose de la silla del caballo para quedar de frente al toro mecánico -. Tres - Boyd se aferró a las riendas -... Dos - Estaban peligorsamente cerca -... Uno - Boyd ya dudaba que pudiera salvarse del choque.

El mercenario tiró de las riendas con todas sus fuerzas para virar hacia la izquierda, una vez que Link hubo pegado un increíble salto, humanamente imposible. Al desprenderse de la silla de montar, el triángulo en su mano izquierda había brillado, y un delicado y casi imperceptible torbellino dorado, le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Link aferró su espada con ambas manos y, cuando su cuerpo pasaba rozando la cabeza del toro en un vuelo casi horizontal, giró sobre si mismo para golpear el metal.

Fue en vano, el toro se había dado cuenta de ello (lo que era raro, pues era una máquina) y había acelerado el paso aún más en el momento justo: Link ni siquiera había hecho contacto. En vez de eso, fue a aterrizar precipitadamente varios metros más adelante, y aunque lo hizo con los pies, la fuerza había sido tanta que dio de bruces, rodó por el suelo, y fue frenado por su barbilla.

- ¿Qué haces, Link? ¡El enemigo ya viene, vuelve aquí! - Gritó Boyd desde atrás, cuando el toro mecánico hubo pasado velozmente por su lado.

Link alzó la cara y vio que no muy lejos de él, la pequeña fuerza de Renning y Geoffrey se batía con las bestias, y que no había suficientes pegasos para hacer frente a todos los hombres-águila, varios de los cuales se desprendían de su parvada para lanzarse contra aquellos que iban contra el toro. Este último se dirigía a la ya de por sí frágil ciudad, como le anunció Boyd a continuación.

- Maldición - Gruñó Link, limpiándose la sangre de la boca y volviendo a montar, delante de Boyd. Éste ya tenía motivos para despotricar contra Link, así que el hyliano ya se esperaba una sarta de palabras en su contra. Pero no fue así.

- Cabalga hacia esa cosa de nuevo... Si somos lo suficientemente rápidos, no se dará cuenta de que vienes - Le dijo únicamente.

Delante de ellos, en lo alto, se escuchó a Elincia soplar una trompeta, pidiendo los refuerzos que encabezarían Oscar y Kieran. La situación con el toro se había vuelto peligrosa, pues los caballos apenas podían mantenerse a su paso. Y, al parecer, los ataques mágicos no hacían mucho, pues Calill ya había lanzado un par de potentes llamaradas en su contra, que no habían hecho más que hacerlo bajar el paso ligeramente. Los dos gatos del grupo, más veloces que los caballos, lograban soltarle varios zarpazos, pero solamente el gato azul había logrado hacerle un rasguño, en una de las placas del costado.

- Mantén trotando a ese caballo, chica, lo intentaré otra vez - Escuchó Link decir a Calill cuando su caballo se emparejó con el de Mist.

Esta vez, se formó una gran bola llameante sobre la cabeza de la guapa rubia, y entre sus enguantadas manos. La hechicera lanzó la esfera contra la máquina, impactando en su retaguardia, y por fin causándole daño significativo. Link también vio una lluvia de relámpagos originándose desde el lomo de otro caballo, en el cual cabalgaba un soldado crimeano con la hechicera de cabello liláceo a la espalda. Pero eso tampoco funcionó mucho, pues el toro mecánico no había reducido su velocidad como para que los otros pudieran atacarle con comodidad: Zul y la gata anaranjada habían intentado hundirle los colmillos en las patas traseras, solo para ser arrastrados brutalmente y quedar inconscientes en el suelo, volviendo a sus formas humanoides.

Calill volvió a intentar su esfera de fuego, pero esta vez fue más débil. Después de eso, mientras Link y Boyd lograban acercarse más, Elincia descendió y alcanzó a la bestia metálica e intentó darle dos espadazos con todas sus fuerzas, pero tampoco logró más que un rasguño. Dos hechiceros más intentaron derribarla con la fuerza del viento, pero no lograron absolutamente nada.

- Esto está mal - Gruñó Boyd inquieto, mirando sobre su hombro... Había tres hombres águila y un jinete de jabalí, que se habían filtrado de la barrera de Renning, acercándose cada vez más -. ¡Mist, enemigos a la retaguardia!

Boyd habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que una de las jinetes pegaso descendiera y asistiera a Mist y Calill en la lucha atrás. Ante la presión, Link forzó al caballo a incrementar el paso, con éxito. Ya estaban más cerca.

Delante, Kieran y Oscar atacaron a la bestia al unísono, por ambos lados y hacia las piernas, logrando por fin que trompicara. Ante eso, los caballeros que venían detrás le atacaron de frente, intentando causar daño serio, pero no lo lograron: sorpresivamente el robot se puso de pie otra vez, enviando a volar a al menos siete caballos con sus jinetes, y volviendo a la carga hacia la ciudad.

- Esa cosa tiene conciencia - Dijo Link al ver a la máquina poniéndose de pie y defendiéndose de ataques.

- Te estoy haciendo más lento - Dijo Boyd de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- Te estoy haciendo más lento.

Sin más aviso que ese, Boyd brincó de la silla de montar hacia el césped, aterrizando hábilmente y rodando para no lastimarse. "¿En qué demonios piensa? ¡Lo van a matar si se queda solo a mitad del campo!", fue lo que pensó Link, pero estaba consciente de que había más vidas en peligro. En efecto, al aminorar la carga, su caballo se volvió un poco más veloz.

Más veloces eran los enemigos voladores, pues cada vez más escapaban de las manos de Renning para perseguir al otro grupo. Siendo perseguido por uno, Link tuvo que arreglárselas para defenderse de ellos, hasta que Elincia, el gato azul, el resto de los pegasos y las fuerzas de Kieran, les alcanzaron por el frente.

- ¡No podemos detenerlo, reina Elincia! ¡Lo sentimos! - Dijo un soldado alzando su voz -. Ni siquiera los magos han podido.

- Le haría bien a Crimea tener hombres como ese chico, Link - Dijo Elincia tras derribar a un hombre-águila -. No se ha rendido aún.

Link encabeza a una pareja de jinetes que cabalgaban junto con dos magos, cada uno, y ellos eran los únicos que habían continuado la persecución. Kieran y Oscar ya habían virado de regreso para intentarlo otra vez, y tras las palabras de Elincia, unos cuantos más se lanzaron de nuevo a la persecución, pero más de uno cayó muerto cuando se les vino encima la horda enemiga: por encima de la colina, a espaldas de Link, se podía ver a la fuerza de Renning, ya bastante reducida, retrocediendo de la posición inicial. Por primera vez, volaron rocas desde los jardínes del castillo, desde las catapultas, para asistir en la defensa contra los enemigos que ya les asediaban. Eran más de los iniciales, al parecer, pues no era posible que Renning y compañía se hubiran visto abrumados tan repentinamente.

- ¡Cúbranme, yo lo detendré! - Pidió Link a los dos jinetes que tenía más cerca. Una petición algo extraña, pues si cien hombres no habían hecho más que rasguñar a la máquina, un hombre solo no tenía muchas posibilidades. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo, por dos razones: ya estaban prácticamente dentro de la ciudad, así que era la mejor y única apuesta; y ya tenían monstruos encima.

Había llegado el momento: cayó la primera casa con el golpe del toro, y se hicieron oír los primeros gritos de terror y dolor. Se levantó una polvareda tremenda que no dejaba a Link ver bien, pero se escuchó claramente cómo caía en pedazos el segundo edificio, y el tercero, y el cuarto... Flechas volaron en dirección al toron, en vano... Pero a pesar de los escombros y el polvo, Link logró, al fin, alcanzar al robot al llegar a una calle recta, quizás la principal de la ciudad, pues iba directamente al castillo. Mientras galopaba por ahí, el toro embestía a ambos lados con la cabeza, destruyendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

- ¡Eres mío! - Bramó Link al estar lo suficientemente cerca. Otra vez le envolvieron hilos de luz dorada, frágiles y delgados, pero brindándole suficiente fuerza como para dañar al toro más de lo que habían logrado los laguz. Pero no había sido suficiente.

"Nos estamos acercando al castillo...", Link tenía presente el pensamiento... Tenía que darle fin, ya. Sabía que no haría el suficiente daño a tiempo, a menos de que intentara otra vez lo que había hecho en primera instancia. Era probable que volvería a fallar, pero no tenía más opción.

Aferró el borrén de la silla con la mano derecha, para colgarse del caballo por su costado izquierdo, empuñando la espada con la mano izquierda. Él sabía la técnica, la había aprendido en su viaje, un año atrás... No podía fallar...

Esta vez, logró hacerse de más poder de la Trifuerza, no supo cómo. Voló horizontalmente sobre el toro, casi adelantándosele por aire... Si lo esquivaba, todo estaría perdido, no habría otro intento. el castillo estaba a menos de ochenta metros, aminorando la distancia a cada segundo. Aferró la espada con ambas manos, dio una maroma en el aire con la hoja alzándose verticalmente sobre su cabeza, y...

Tuvo que hacer uso de enorme fuerza para rebanar el hierro limpiamente. Si hubiese sido un toro real, le hubiera cortado justo por la espina dorsal. No hubo señal de dolor, pues era una máquina muda, pero sí aminoró la marcha. Empezó a trotar erráticamente, rebotando con los muros sin destruirlos... Pero el peso de su cuerpo era demasiado y, antes de caer inerte, lanzó una última embestida contra el muro del castillo, haciendo un gran hoyo y aplastando a más de uno con los escombros.

Link aterrizó con más violencia, haciendo contacto con las manos primero, pero eso no lo frenó. Luego pegó de espaldas, pero el impulso era demasiado, de forma que todavía giró y pegó con el pecho y con la boca... Estaba seguro de haberse roto una costilla. Y aún más, fue a chocar con la espalda contra el muro de una casa en llamas, para deslizarse por él y caer de cabeza al suelo. Cabe notar que el escudo que cargaba no hizo mucho por amortiguar el golpe.

Su espada... no hallaba su espada... Su mano derecha estaba muy lastimada, así que usó la izquierda para levantarse. Todo le daba vueltas, pero pudo ver, a través de su mareo, del humo y del polvo, que las rocas de las catapultas seguían volando... La máquina había sido destruida, pero la batalla seguía... Tenía que...

Algo muy extraño sucedió de repente: el cielo se tiñó de carmesí a mitad del día, y era evidente que era algo muy extraño, pues todo sonido, hasta los cascos de los caballos en el suelo, cesó. Fue todo muy súbito: hubo un resplandor blanco que cesó enseguida, y luego algo recorrió la tierra, algo como una llamarada también carmesí, proveniente del oeste, extendiéndose por el aire a mil por hora. Pero nadie se quemó... Era solamente luz, una luz que siguió viajando hacia el este, hasta perderse de vista.

Link logró mantenerse consciente el suficiente tiempo como para presenciarlo. Cayó desmayado cinco segundos después, víctima del extremo cansancio y de las recientes heridas...


	26. Capítulo 26: Acechando en las sombras

~ Capítulo 15: Acechando en las sombras

Hambre... mucha hambre. Llevaba días a la deriva, y ya se le había terminado la comida. Necesitaba comer, y pronto. Tenía que, no había otra opción. Voces... finalmente escuchó voces. ¿Se acercaba a la costa? Extrañaba el sonido, pues las únicas voces que había escuchado en anteriores días, eran las de los otros tripulantes del barco, ya fallecidos. El sonido de una voz desesperada, como la que escuchó después, le era más familiar aún.

- ¿Qué hacen? ¡Detengan el barco!

La embarcación encalló violentamente, arrasando con un puente y un par de embarcaciones pequeñas resguardadas en el puerto. En medio de la oscuridad, y aún en su camarote, pudo percibir los pasos y los gritos de los hombres que escapaban del camino de la gran embarcación militar que tan violentamente había llegado, para quedar detenida, por fin, entre madera y rocas.

Era momento de salir.

Se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta. La giró y, jalando un poco, dejó entrar un poco de la luz de la luna, que volaba libre sin la intervención de las nubes. Temeroso, abrió la puerta completamente, emergiendo a cubierta. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, no mucho, pero sí un dolor molesto y persistente, como un ardor en la piel.

- ¿No tiene tripulación? - Dijo una voz masculina.

- Iré a ver - Dijo una jovial voz femenina.

No sabía en dónde estaba, ni quiénes eran, así que se ocultó detrás del mástil y blandió su espada. Aún sobre las agitadas olas, se escucharon los pasos de la mujer en la roca, quien debe haber sido la misma persona que lanzó un gancho hacia la barandilla, para colgarse de ella. Entonces se oyeron los golpes de sus pies contra la madera de los costados, pues se encontraba trepando. Parecía ser bastante ágil, pues logró llegar a cubierta en un santiamén.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - Llamó.

Asomó su cabeza por un lado del mástil, y ella no la vio. Era una chica joven, apenas adulta, linda: morena, con el cabello ondulado amarrado en una cola, una pañoleta verde en la cabeza, pantalones del mismo color hasta la pantorrilla, y una blusa blanca desgarrada de la zona del abdomen. El sable en su cintura completaba la imagen de una pirata.

Y entonces salió de su escondite, para encararla. La jovencita se le quedó mirando, dudosa al ver la espada en su mano izquierda. Pero no se movió, así que ella tampoco supo qué hacer, al principio.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó temerosa -. ¿Qué hay de tu tripulación?

No hubo respuesta en forma de palabras. En vez de ello, en la cara de esa misteriosa figura oculta bajo las sombras, aparecieron dos luces de intenso color rojo, a modo de ojos. La jovencita no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, pues una especie de garra metálica, proveniente del brazo izquierdo de la silueta, le aferró por el rostro, jalándola en su dirección y desgarrándole la piel en el proceso. Cuando estuvo pegada a esa persona, su "garra" metálica desapareció, volviéndose una mano humana, común y corriente salvo por el hecho de que era totalmente negra. Esa mano le cubrió la boca para evitar que gritara, y entonces aparecieron leves destellos de luz roja, que recorrían el cuerpo de la silueta negra como por canales trazados en su piel, de arriba a abajo. No tenía voz, no emitía sonido alguno. Pero eso mismo lo hacía terrorífico.

Hambre... tanta hambre... Aferrándola por la quijada, para evitar que gritara, le hundió la espada por un costado. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y dejó de forcejear... Le soltó la quijada y, cuando la cortó de lado a lado con la espada, una pequeñísima esfera de luz blanca salió por su boca. La lucecilla flotó lentamente hacia el pecho del asesino, y el cuerpo de este la absorbió, de alguna manera.

- ¿Oye, Nell? - Dijo la primera voz masculina.

La única respuesta que recibieron, y que jamás hubieran percibido desde donde estaban, era el chorro de sangre emitido por el medio cuerpo que el asesino aún detenía en el aire con su mano izquierda. Sus botas se habían manchado con esa sangre... ya no estaba a salvo...

- Te digo que esa mocosa es una inepta, vamos a ver - Dijo otra voz también masculina -. Ustedes, par de holgazanes, esperen aquí abajo.

Las velas, el mástil y el castillo proveían algo de sombra, así como lo hacían algunos de los edificios contiguos. Aprovechó eso para internarse en dichas sombras, y fundirse en ellas: su cuerpo se deshizo, no en una masa amorfa, pues no se le podía llamar masa... era plana, una mancha plana sin forma definida, que se deslizó por el suelo hasta la sombra más grande que vio. Entonces ascendió por el mástil, como hasta la mitad de su altura. Y entonces su cuerpo se volvió a formar hasta la mitad: como si se impulsara con las manos para salir de una trampilla, la silueta se asomó hasta la cintura por el mástil, mirando hacia el suelo, acechando.

- ¡Carajo! - Dijo uno de los hombres -. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó acá arriba?!

Sin poder aguantarse el asco, el otro hombre fue a escupir su vómito por la borda, mientras el otro no sabía si acercarse o no, aún sin poder creerle a sus ojos que semejante brutalidad estuviera frente a él, a sus pies. Pero finalmente se acercó para analizar el cuerpo, preguntándose quién o qué diablos había sido culpable.

Su mano izquierda volvió a convertirse en esa extraña máquina, misma que podía disparar y retractar una cadena terminada en esa filosa garra metálica. El hombre allí abajo, de torso desnudo, pantalones rasgados, pañoleta roja en la cabeza y quijada sin rasurar, era su presa. Era alto y tenía casi el doble de corpulencia que el asesino, pero no dudaba en poder levantarlo hacia sí. Esas lucecillas rojas volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo con la anticipación que le llegaba por el hambre... Tenía que capturarlo ya...

Hubo un ruido metálico, y seguido del ruido de metal atravesando la carne: la garra de metal se le había clavado en el hombro de la ignorante presa, provocándole inmenso dolor que fue liberado en un alarido. El asesino tiró de él con fuerza, retrayendo la cadena, elevándolo unos cinco metros en el aire. Una vez que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la máquina que tenía en el brazo volvió a convertirse en una mano, cuyos dedos aferraron con fuerza al pirata por el cuello, estrangulándolo. Pero causarle ese dolor y esa desesperación, no era suficiente... no, tenía que ser más aún. Su mano derecha, en la que se generó una espada de la nada, se deslizó lentamente hacia el abdomen de la víctima... Le hizo una rajada profunda y dolorosa, pero no mortal. No podía gritar, el pobre humano, pero su grito inicial ya habría alertado a su compañero, seguramente. Segunda cortada, el asesino atravesó la pierna izquierda de su víctima, que imploraba con la vista a ese medio cuerpo que nacía de la sombra en la madera. Tercera cortada, atravesándole el pecho justo por la mitad. Lo mantuvo ahí, suspendido en el aire con sólo la espada en su pecho, liberando su garganta para poder escuchar sus apagados gemidos de dolor, mientras derramaba el néctar de sus venas.

Mientras la sangre escurría a cubierta, el segundo hombre se precipitó en busca de su compañero, con tal desesperación que no pudo detectar la fuente del disturbio hasta que cayeron gotas de sangre en su calva cabeza. Su único ojo reflejó el horror que estallaba en su pecho al mirar arriba y ver a su amigo masacrado. Y el asesino dejó caer el ya inerte cuerpo sobre la gorda humanidad del otro, apresándolo contra el suelo. Ansioso por poner sus manos en una tercera presa, sacó el resto de su cuerpo de la sombra y, emitiendo luz roja de las marcas en su cuerpo, voló en picada hacia abajo, con la espada al frente. No hubo grito, no hubo dolor... le destrozó el cráneo con la espada.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Corre! - Dijeron los dos hombres restantes, al ver a la amenazadora figura descender del mástil a cubierta con semejante velocidad.

Pero tenían que ser suyos. Los había visto, y no los dejaría huir. Haló su espada fuera de la masa de carne en la madera, y como si volara por las sombras, se deslizó hacia el borde de la embarcación y saltó fuera. Esa luz... la luz de la luna... dolía. Pero tenía hambre...

Vio a la pareja de escuálidos jóvenes huyendo por una calle, justo frente a él. Sus ojos volvieron a aparecer, esos ojos rojos y luminosos. En su mano izquierda se formó un arco, y de dos de sus dedos en la mano derecha, nacieron dos flechas. Tensó la cuerda del arco con ambas a la vez, y apuntó con el ojo derecho solamente, ese ojo fiero, amenazador, frío...

Las dos flechas negras volaron limpiamente por el aire, y a pesar de la gran ventaja que llevaban los otros dos piratas, y de la velocidad a la que corrían, las flechas se insertaron justamente en las partes traseras de sus rodillas, la derecha de uno y la izquierda del otro. Ambos cayeron de bruces al piso empedrado de la calle, partiéndose las bocas, pero gritando de dolor. Miraron sobre sus hombros, desesperados, y luego intentaron arrastrarse hacia la escalinata que les quedaba unos diez metros más adelante, pero no avanzaban muy rápido. A pesar de que caminaba lentamente, el asesino les alcanzaría rápido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Chilló uno de los piratas al tener al asesino a menos de cinco metros. No era mucho mayor que la chica que había matado minutos atrás -. ¡¿Qué carajos quieres?!

Una vez más, la espada apareció en su mano derecha, sin brillo, negra y opaca, pero igual de filosa, igual de peligrosa. Una vez más, luces recorrieron su cuerpo, y sus ojos brillaron. Alzó su mano, y sin pensarlo dos veces, rebanó las piernas del primer joven, haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

- ¡Piedad, por favor! ¡Piedad! - Gimió el otro en un último acto desesperado, sin poder encontrar su sable en su cinturón.

Pero no conocía tal cosa. Mientras el primero se retorcía de dolor en el piso, atrayendo la atención de los vecinos y causando los ladridos de los perros, el asesino blandió su espada y estocó al segundo muchacho por la nuca, clavándolo al piso por el cuello, liberando su alma y absorbiéndola con su pecho.

- Por favor... por favor... - Imploraba el otro jadeante, antes de recibir dos profundos tajos en la espalda, que terminarían por cortarle la respiración y terminar con su vida.

Por un par de segundos, mientras la esferita de luz blanca volaba hacia el pecho del asesino, todo fue silencio, salvo las olas del mar, y los ladridos de los perros que alarmaron a ese sector de la ciudad. La sangre se derramaba, formando un charco que se extendió a sus pies, llegando hacia el borde de la calle y fluyendo hacia el mar. Ya no sentía tanta hambre, pero todavía quería más...

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - Dijo una voz masculina, proveniente de la calle a la vuelta de la esquina y al terminar la escalinata. Más pasos se oyeron siguiendo a los del dueño de la voz. Eran soldados, e iban a buscarle...

Pero eso le emocionó aún más, denotado por la frecuencia con las que las finas luces rojas se paseaban por su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza, y en su mano se formó una larga y gruesa cadena, terminada en una gran maza con pinchos.

Antes de que el primer guerrero hyruliano apareciera por la esquina, el asesino alzó su puño derecho. Mientras liberaba un agudo y desgarrador chillido, como un horrendo e intimidante grito de batalla, tres triángulos se dibujaron en el dorso de su mano, iluminándose con más fuerza el superior de los tres, alumbrando toda la calle con potente luz roja...

_A continuación..._

_La misión de Rasuka ha terminado en fracaso, con un amigo caído y sin hallar a la reina. En la capital, el general Viscen ha sido subyugado por Derdim, hermano de Rasuka, general de Doncella Azul, y nuevo aliado de Kotake. Mientras tanto, la reina Zelda ha logrado escapar, sin enterarse que su trono ha sido capturado por traidores entre sus filas._

_A la vez que Link y Mist defienden Crimea de los invasores, nuevos enemigos acechan en las sombras. Pero nadie tiene las respuestas: ¿qué busca Kotake con sus siniestras acciones, y cuál será el rol que desempeñe este nuevo enemigo?_

_~ Tercera Parte: Las Sombras del Pasado ~_


	27. Capítulo 27: Cabras de Ordon

* ~ Tercera Parte: Las Sombras del Pasado ~ *

_Free my mind_

_Heal my scars_

_Erase the past_

_Dark days to forget_

_And memories to last_

_In my heart_

_Free me now_

_Make me forget_

_And forgive_

_There's no use_

_To go on and live_

_Show me a way_

_To the sun_

_Heal my scars_

_Nothing will be forever gone_

_Memories will stay and find their way_

_What goes around will come around_

_Don't deny your fears_

_So let them go and fade into light_

_Give up the fight here_

_Let my eyes take in_

_The beauty that's here_

_That's left on this earth_

_My ears long to hear_

_A melody_

_Give me sight_

_Nothing will be forever gone_

_Memories will stay and find their way_

_What goes around will come around_

_Don't deny your fears_

_So let them go and fade into light_

_Give up the fight here_

_Poison is slowly seeping through my veins_

_Stealing the only dignity in me_

_I pick them up and let them fall_

_To cause your pain and hit them all_

_One more life to live is what I want_

_I'll take the joy away from them_

_See to it, they will all be damned_

_One more chance to heal what I have harmed_

_The dragon is wreak havoc in my brain_

_Plays my emotion, a never ending game_

_Nothing will be forever gone_

_Memories will stay and find their way_

_What goes around will come around_

_Don't deny your fears_

_So let them go and fade into light_

_Give up the fight here_

_One more life to live for me_

_I want the night just to colour the day_

_The morning to chase all my nightmares away_

_Don't you deny that we're all human beings_

_We all have our flaws that can make ourself obscene_

_Obscene…_

_Give me what I want_

_Give me what I need right now_

_That's what I want_

_That's what I need, get it!_

_Dolendo novit mortalis vitam_

_Tell me what I want_

_Tell me what I need right now_

_That's what I want_

_That's all I need, cure me_

_Dolendo discit mori mortalis_

_Losers_

_Nothing will be forever gone_

_Memories will stay and find their way_

_What goes around will come around_

_Don't deny your fears_

_So let them go and fade into light_

_Give up the fight here_

_- Epica, "Chasing the Dragon", The Divine Conspiracy_

~ Capítulo 1: Cabras de Ordon

Las instrucciones habían sido claras. Y en realidad Mist no necesitaba saber qué hacer, pues lo hubiera hecho por su cuenta. Miedo, sí tenía, como siempre que se lanzaba a la batalla cualquier ser con suficiente compasión en el corazón, como para hacerse llamar humano.

Pero no podía dejar que se salieran con la suya. Crimea llevaba mucho tiempo intentando ponerse en pie de nuevo. Su gente trabajaba duramente, día a día, en los mercados, en las construcciones, en los hospitales... Esas cosas eran muestra de un reino unificado gracias al trabajo de la reina Elincia, quien no buscaba más que el bienestar del pueblo.

Pero existían aquellos aferrados a satisfacer sus propios intereses, aferrados a salir ganando con facilidad, a costa del trabajo, el esfuerzo, el sudor y la sangre de otros.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Mist - Dijo Mia a su lado, mientras ambas corrían a la batalla por una calle especialmente afectada por el caos -. No son profesionales, pero son muchos y no son solamente bárbaros.

- Cuídate tú también - Dijo Mist para luego esquivar a un caballo de carga alborotado, a una ola de mercaderes que huían cargando lo que podían, y a un par de perros que corrían tras ellos.

Tenía miedo, pero debía pelear: el pequeño poblado de Ohma estaba siendo asaltado por bandidos, y algo más que ellos.

Poco antes de la guerra contra Ashera, y tras tres años de inquietud política en el país, el duque de Felirae, Ludveck, había decidido que Elincia era una reina débil y totalmente inadecuada para las necesidades del reino en aquél entonces, un reino en recuperación tras la devastación por la guerra contra Ashnard. Con el objetivo de alzarse con la corona, Ludveck había logrado organizar una rebelión a lo largo y ancho del país, sumando a su causa tanto a militares simpatizantes como a civiles, armando una fuerza considerable. Gracias a Elincia y a Geoffrey, sin embargo, la rebelión fue apagada... pero al parecer, el pensamiento rebelde había llegado lejos. Los rebeldes que habían sido perdonados y absueltos, aparentemente, habían vuelto a las andadas, aprovechando la debilidad del país ante la guerra continental contra la diosa Ashera. Habían dado golpes esporádicos y aislados al principio, pero habían reclutado bandidos y nuevos simpatizantes, acercándose a la capital. No eran una amenaza mayor aún, pero debían ser detenidos antes de que crecieran lo suficiente.

Así que Mist le desgarró el muslo al primer bandido que se le acercó, antes de que éste pudiera clavarle su hacha en la cabeza. Esquivó a un jinete de gastada armadura blanca, un rebelde, y sacó de combate a uno más que le había atacado con una lanza. Tras despachar a los tres con ayuda de Mia, se aisló un poco de la batalla en busca de heridos. Y entonces vio a un anciano que yacía sentado y combaleciente, mal recostado sobre unos costales de papas, y sangrando feamente del abdomen. Corrió en su ayuda, dejando a Mia para que se encargara de los ataques.

- ¡Señor! ¿Puede oírme? - Le llamó al anciano, al llegar derrapando a su lado.

- Jovencita... ¿están aquí... los Mercenarios Greil? - Dijo el viejo con voz apagada, extendiendo su mano ensangrentada hacia la joven.

- Sí, señor. Yo estoy con ellos - Respondió con seriedad la joven mercenaria, colocando la esfera en el extremo de su báculo sobre la horrible herida. La esfera emitió una suave luz mientras Mist cerró sus ojos y rezaba. Había mucha sangre pero, finalmente, la herida se cerró. El anciano soltó un largo suspiro, cerró sus ojos, y se hizo silencio. Mist temió lo peor, pero no había llegado tarde: solamente dormía.

Aliviada, tomó uno de los brazos del hombre, se lo pasó sobre el cuello, y se puso de pie, para cargarlo. Con esfuerzo, logró recargarlo contra una caja, fuera de vista, entre la entrada de un callejón, unos cuantos costales, y un montón de escombros: piedra de los muros de unas casas, madera de pilares, manteles, y lonas de los mercados.

Volvió a poner su mente en la batalla, corriendo a la asistencia de Mia, mirando de reojo entre callejones y escombros en busca de cualquier persona que requiriera ayuda. Mia se sostenía bien frente a dos peleadores con pesadas armaduras, y un espadachín más. Mist saltó a la batalla a tiempo para derribar a uno de los guerreros pesadamente armados, e hizo dupla con su compañera para derrotar, al mismo tiempo, a los dos restantes.

- Por aquí, Mist - Dijo Mia apresuradamente, entusiasta, dando vuelta en un callejón, por donde pudo ver que la batalla estaba más dura en la calle contigua.

- ¡Espera! - Pidió Mist en vano, pues la otra chica se le había adelantado con tal rapidez que parecía ridículo. Para Mia no era problema, pero Mist no era tan diestra en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo como el resto de sus compañeros. Pero quedarse sola tampoco era buena idea, y siguió a su amiga por el callejón.

Al salir de dicho pasadizo, escuchó un brusco grito de "¡Quítate!", señal que entendió perfectamente: derrapando, se tiró al suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar que su cabeza se volviera parte de la brocheta que Shinon hizo con una flecha y dos bandidos atravesados por el pecho. Mist alzó la vista, mirando a su derecha y hacia arriba, para recibir la mirada despectiva de Shinon, quien bufó y dijo una palabrota para luego irse, sin ayudarle a levantarse.

Delante, justamente en el corazón de la batalla, pudo ver a Shinon empalando enemigos, a Gatrie embistiendo y atravesando a quien se le pusiera enfrente, y a Mia, saltando, esquivando y atacando cual gacela, derribando a un guerrero tras otro. Mist asumió que el resto debían estar en otras partes del pueblo, o bien, más adentro de la masa de peleadores. Se estaba quedando muy atrás. Y tampoco pudo ver a Rhys, el curandero veterano del grupo, quien seguramente estaba haciendo lo suyo con los heridos.

Decidida pero cautelosa, se lanzó a la batalla, corriendo en dirección a Gatrie, el más cercano de sus compañeros. Pero algo salió mal: de otro callejón, salió corriendo un ladrón que la embistió, no podía saberse si a propósito o si quería evitarla. Ambos fueron a dar al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente y rodando, Mist quedando debajo del corpulento hombre. El rufián salió de su confusión y sus ojos, lo único que se veía entre la tela marrón que le cubría toda la cabeza y el rostro, reflejaron su enojo.

- ¡Fuera del camino, perra idiota! - Bramó.

Y entonces le clavó el puño en la quijada, sacándole sangre y lastimándola mucho. El ladrón, tomando el dinero y la comida que había tirado, volvió a ponerse de pie para huir, pero la muchacha no podía permitírselo: gente había trabajado para ganar eso que él tan fácilmente había tomado. Así que, reponiéndose, aferró el pie del bandido, provocando que cayera de nuevo al suelo, comiendo polvo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Mist se puso de pie y blandió la espada, pues vio que el hombre tenía un cuchillo colgando del cinturón.

- Así que la perrita quiere jugar, ¿eh? - Dijo el hombre, desenvainando el cuchillo -. Te voy a enseñar, mocosa...

No juntó la fuerza para poner en palabras su juicio contra él, pues tenía miedo. Sabía que podía salir airosa de un duelo así, contra un vil rufián... Pero algo podía empeorar siempre, lo sabía. Y empeoró: apenas hubo rodado por el suelo para evitar el primer ataque del criminal, alzó la vista y vio que, por la retaguardia, venían unos veinte soldados rebeldes, quizá más.

Gracias a su distracción, bajó la guardia y permitió al ladrón meterle tremenda patada en el abdomen, enviándola a rodar un par de metros por el suelo. No sólo tenía al bandido encima, los rebeldes marchaban en su dirección, y al no vestir armadura blanca, Mist (o todos los mercenarios, para esos efectos) era fácilmente identificable entre la masa de criminales. La joven miró en la otra dirección, esperando que cualquiera de sus compañeros la hubiera visto... Nada. Shinon estaba muy ocupado cuidando la retaguardia de aquéllos que podía ver, Gatrie se batía trabajosamente contra otros tres soldados, y Mia había avanzado tan velozmente que sólo se podía ver su púrpura cabellera infiltrándose en el mar de blanco. Así que para Mist, sin importar en cuál dirección huyera, la situación estaba muy dura. Los rebeldes que llegaban por atrás, se encontraban ya a menos de diez metros... cinco... tres... Cerró sus ojos fuertemente...

- ¡¡ARGH!!

Había esperado al golpe, un golpe letal... Pero no lo hubo, jamás llegó. En vez de eso, el rebelde que tenía más cerca, un lancero, yacía de espaldas en el suelo, sangrando brutalmente gracias a una horrenda herida en el pecho: el arma culpable había deshecho la armadura. Detrás de él, la horda de criminales se había parado en seco, varios de ellos con terror en los rostros.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Es él, está aquí! - Gruñó una mujer en el grupo, aferrando su espada con más fuerza.

Mist alzó la vista para ver a su salvador. Botas de cuero café, pantalones blancos, túnica marrón y protecciones de cuero en el pecho. Capa roja ondeando con la leve brisa cálida del verano crimeano. Piezas de armadura azul con bordes dorados en piernas, antebrazos, pero prominentemente la hombrera en el hombro izquierdo. Bajo su corta cabellera de oscuro azul, una desgastada banda negra amarrada a su frente, las colas de ésta ondeando al unísono con la capa. En su mano derecha, brillando como sus penetrantes ojos azules, estaba un espadón afilado y pesado: manejaba con sólo un brazo un arma que a cualquier otro guerrero le hubiera costado el esfuerzo de ambas manos.

- Ike... - Musitó Mist al ver a su hermano, de pie ante y de espaldas a ella.

- ¿Estás bien, Mist? - Dijo Ike con seriedad, su voz varonil tan tranquila y burda como siempre. Le tendió la mano a su hermana pequeña, ignorando por un momento a quienes lo rodeaban.

- Sí... gracias, hermano - Respondió Mist, tomando la mano de su hermano y poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cuándo llegaron los Mercenarios Greil? - Dijo otro rebelde del grupo, un hombre ésta vez.

- ¡No importa, son solamente dos contra todos nosotros! - Gritó uno más, alzando su hacha.

- Vuelvan a sus casas - Pidió Ike con seriedad. No lo dijo amablemente, pero quería dar la advertencia -. Vivan tranquilos, y dejen a la reina hacer su trabajo.

- ¿O qué harás? - Dijo la primera mujer -. Serás el héroe de la guerra, pero jamás podrías contra todos.

- No digan que no les advertí - Ike tomó con fuerza su espadón y, acercándose a Mist, dijo: -. Peleemos juntos. No te separes de mí.

- Claro que no, hermano - Dijo ella. La sóla razón por la que ella se metía a los cruentos campos de batalla, era para jamás separarse de su hermano. Era la única familia que le quedaba... la única familia verdadera... consanguínea, pues. Ya fuera metafórica o literalmente, Mist no quería separarse de él.

- ¡A ellos! - Dijeron varias voces de la masa de rebeldes.

El ladrón aprovechó la oportunidad para huir del lugar, dejando en el suelo todo lo que había robado, pues no podía arriesgarse. Por el otro lado, la lluvia de armaduras blancas se arrojó sobre Ike y Mist, quienes no retrocedieron ni un milímetro. Para Mist, Ike era la certeza, la seguridad de que, sin importar las circunstancias y probabilidades, saldrían airosos.

Mist esquivó, por poco, una lanza que pretendía penetrarle la cabeza por el frente, en línea recta. Movió la cabeza a un lado y golpeó la lanza con su espadín, desviándola y desbalanceando a su portador. Le dio un leve tajo en el muslo izquierdo, y una vez que lo tuvo de rodillas, le cortó el pecho. De inmediato le atacó la mujer espadachina, con más velocidad y violencia que el guerrero anterior, y a ella se unió un corpulento hombre vestido en pesada armadura, portando un hacha.

Podía lidiar fácilmente con el hombre, pues la armadura le impedía moverse rápido. Pero tenerlo como contrincante junto con una mujer más veloz que ella, era complicado. Mist no podía atacar, solamente esquivaba los ataques de la espadachina, manteniéndose fuera del alcance del otro.

- ¿Qué sucede, niña? - Dijo la mujer al chocar su espada con Mist, entrando ambas en un forcejeo -. ¿No puedes sin tu hermanito, oh, Ike el Grande? - Dijo en tono de mofa antes de retirar su espada, haciendo que Mist trastabillara, y metiéndole tal patada en el abdomen que la tumbó de espaldas contra el muro de una casa, dos metros más atrás.

Le había sacado todo el aire esa patada, no se podía levantar. Y marchando hacia ella, con arrogante lentitud, venía el hombre de pesada armadura. La vio en el suelo, indefensa, alzó su hacha para rematarla cruelmente...

El bastón de Mist bloqueó al hacha, y luego la chica estocó la rodilla de su oponente, para luego alzarse trabajosamente y cortarle la garganta con la punta. La otra mujer volvió a arremeter contra ella, pero cuando iba todavía en el aire, recibió el bastón de Mist en la quijada, para luego ser penetrada por el abdomen, el espadín emergiendo por la espalda.

Agotada, Mist alzó la mirada, en busca de su hermano. Y pudo ver a Ike, con los pies firmes sobre la tierra, aguardando la llegada de los últimos cinco rebeldes vivos en esa calle. Todos arremetieron contra él, armas en alto, confiando en que juntos podrían matarlo. En vez de eso, justo en la milésima de segundo antes de que los cinco lanzaran sus ataques, Ike cruzó el brazo de la espada, tomando vuelo, y con un único y poderoso movimiento de su espada, derrotó a los cinco: el golpe, además de causarles profundas y feas heridas en pecho y abdomen, los envió a volar varios metros por el aire, para aterrizar pesadamente, y muertos, en la tierra. En el tiempo que Mist había ocupado para despachar, trabajosamente, a tres rebeldes, Ike se había encargado de unos diecisiete, con la facilidad que un jardinero corta el césped. Ahí, anonadada, Mist observó a su hermano mayor, su capa ondeando con el viento, su pecho en alto y su gran espada en su fuerte brazo... la viva imagen de su ya perdido padre...

- ¡Sir Ike, señor! - Dijo una voz que se acercaba detrás de Mist. El dueño de la voz era un soldado crimeano, identificable entre los rebeldes al vestir capa verde y armadura blanca y limpia -. ¡El general Renning manda decir que los rebeldes en su zona han sido detenidos!

- ¡Ike! - Dijo ésta vez una voz femenina, proveniente de donde antes había habido una masa de rebeldes peleando. Era Titania, que llegaba galopando -. Nosotros también hemos terminado - Detrás de ella llegó una figura más, cubierta completamente en túnicas color gris oscuro. Su cabellera era lacia, larga, negra y muy brillante, amarrada en una cola salvo por los mechones que enmarcaban su contrastante rostro: piel pálida, penetrantes ojos como brillantes rubíes, y una peculiar marca del mismo color en su frente, vagamente similar a una estrella formada por cuatro líneas.

- Los rebeldes que no fueron asesinados, entregaron sus armas y se rindieron - Añadió el recién llegado con fría pero joven voz, mirando directamente a Ike.

- Gracias, Soren - Dijo Ike al joven de cabellera negra, volviéndose entonces al soldado crimeano -. Mis compañeros mantendrán vigilados a los prisioneros por mientras, solicite al general Renning que se haga cargo de ellos.

- ¡Sí, señor!

El soldado se metió por un callejón y desapareció para cumplir con lo solicitado por Ike. Entonces, éste pidió a Titania que transmitiera sus instrucciones a los mercenarios de mantener guardia mientras llegaban Renning y sus caballeros, y la mujer se retiró de inmediato para realizar su tarea. Quedaron solos Ike, Mist y Soren.

- Ike - Dijo Mist antes de que sucediera otra cosa -. Gracias por salvarme.

- No tienes qué agradecer - Dijo Ike con su acostumbrada seriedad -. Para eso estoy. Somos familia, tú cuidas de mí, yo cuido de tí.

- Y permaneceremos juntos hasta nuestros últimos momentos - Añadió Mist con luz en los ojos. Ike torció los labios en esas vagas pero sinceras sonrisas que solía brindar a sus seres queridos.

- Por supuesto - Dijo nada más, mirando a su hermana menor por unos segundos más, antes de seguir a Titania.

Sin decir nada más, Mist se quedó de pie ahí, un momento, antes de seguir a su hermano. Había perdido a su padre y no había podido despedirse de él, pues había muerto en los hombros de su hermano, antes de que éste pudiera llegar a pedir ayuda. No quería estar en otro lado mientras su familia arriesgaba su vida, por eso todos habían jurado permanecer juntos.

Mist brindó a Soren una amable sonrisa antes de echar a correr detrás de Ike, y no se ofendió cuando el hechicero no se la devolvió, pues nunca lo hacía. La joven se alejó varios metros, y Soren solamente se quedó mirándole, en silencio, y con seriedad. "Pobre niña", pensaba.

- Majestad, estamos dispuestos a volvernos parte de su reino, abandonando nuestro estado de mero protectorado, siempre y cuando la ayuda sea recíproca y recibamos protección del ejército, así como el mantenimiento de facilidades para que nuestra aldea siga comerciando con el resto de Hyrule.

- Alcalde Bo, seríamos muy afortunados de contar definitivamente con Ordon como miembro de este país.

Era un buen día en Hyrule, sin duda. El castillo había terminado su reconstrucción, después de que buena parte de él había volado en pedazos. La guerra contra Zant (y como sólo unos pocos lo sabían, contra Ganondorf), había salido cara, pero Hyrule ya se recuperaba. Todos habían trabajado duro para ello, incluso la lejana aldea sureña, Ordon, que había existido hasta entonces solamente como un protectorado de Hyrule, más no enteramente como parte del país. Era así como Bo, alcalde de la aldea, se había puesto lo mejor que su guardarropa tenía que ofrecer, y había arrastrado a Link para que le escoltara durante el trayecto: se lo había encontrado de camino, cabalgando solo, dado que ni Link ni Rusl habían estado presentes en Ordon cuando la propuesta de la recién coronada Zelda, había llegado a manos del alcalde.

Ahí estaban, entonces: Link, algo cansado, con su ya acostumbrada túnica verde, y una vieja capa marrón encima de todo lo demás. Delante y a un lado de él, estaba Bo, alcalde de su hogar, calvo, gordo como un goron, luciendo su peculiar bigote con las puntas hacia arriba, apuntando hacia esos ojos tan pequeños que parecían estar perpetuamente cerrados. Vestía pantalones grises hasta los tobillos, sandalias, y una camisa blanca de manta, con mangas. Lo más formal que había en Ordon, sin duda.

Al final de la escalinata había dos personas, la primera ya conocida pero en un rol nuevo, y la segunda que apenas iba conociendo. Zelda, princesa hasta hacía unos meses, lucía radiante en un largo vestido que mezclaba el púrpura y distintas tonalidades de azul: oscuro en la parte superior del cuerpo, claro como el cielo en la larguísima falda, y púrpura en las amplias y largas mangas. Llevaba su cabello castaño en una trenza, como siempre, y portaba su tradicional tiara. Su rostro no denotaba ninguna clase de estrés, y su mirada era penetrante y seria, pero amable, como el día que Link la había conocido. Tenía todo el porte de una reina, por lo que no era difícil creer que hubiera sido coronada tan joven.

La otra persona, con el yelmo dorado sobre la cabeza, y galante capa roja, no era fácilmente reconocible, pues lucía casi igual a los casi cincuenta guardias reales de la sala. Link sabía que se trataba del capitán de dichos guardias, Rasuka, devoto protector de la reina, encomendado al cargo tan sólo recientemente.

- Entonces firmaremos el tratado, Majestad, y procederé a firmar acuerdos con los comerciantes - Dijo Bo, inclinándose para despedirse y, luego hizo una seña para que Link le siguiera.

- ¿Alcalde Bo? - Dijo Zelda, levantándose de su trono de piedra -. ¿Podría permitir que Link permaneciera en el castillo por un tiempo más? Necesito hablar con él.

Su mirada alcanzó la de Link, quien ya se había dado vuelta para seguir a Bo, pero que volvió a su posición original al escuchar la petición de Zelda. Los ojos de Bo se abrieron muy grandes, cosa rara que sólo sucedía cuando el hombre creía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, o cuando algo le inquietaba.

- Si le preocupa la escolta, gustosa le proveeré de cinco soldados para que le acompañen de vuelta a Ordon, alcalde Bo - Repuso Zelda al ver que el hombre mostraba duda ante la petición.

- De acuerdo - Declaró Bo finalmente, más seguro, y antes de pasar a retirarse, dijo a Link en voz baja: -. Señor Importante, más vale que no tarde en regresar a casa.

- No tardaré mucho - Se excusó Link con algo de vergüenza.

Bo, contento, caminó hacia la salida de la gran sala del trono, para salir por ella con dos soldados hyrulianos siguiéndole, los dos que se encontraban al final de la línea, junto a la salida. Una vez que hubo desaparecido el alcalde, Zelda descendió lentamente la escalinata hasta su pie. Rasuka la siguió hasta la mitad del camino, pues se tomaba con seriedad su tarea de guardia real, y no confiaba mucho en Link, un campesino que se acercaba a la reina con tanta confianza, una espada colgando de su espalda...

- ¿Hubo suerte? - Dijo la reina en voz baja, alejándose unos pasos de Rasuka e impulsando a Link a hacer lo mismo, colocando una mano en su espalda para invitarlo a caminar.

- Me temo que no - Dijo Link en tono de resignación -. Quedó totalmente deshecho, y no hallé otra forma de unir a los dos mundos... Busqué en todos lados...

- Lo lamento muchísimo, Link - Dijo Zelda conforme se acercaban a la puerta -. Sé que Midna y tú eran unidos... También busqué en todos lados, las bibliotecas reales, mandé buscar a los sabios... No hay nada en Hyrule que diga si es posible reconstruirlo.

Link no pudo quitar ese rostro de resignación ni cuando llegaron al final de la gran sala del trono. Habían pasado por tanto juntos y, al final Midna había roto el lazo entre su mundo y Hyrule, un lazo ahora irreparable...

- Pero Link - Habló Zelda de repente, tomando la mano derecha de Link, lo que a él tomó por sorpresa -... Esto es lo mejor para todos. Así lo vio Midna, y hay que respetar su decisión.

Lo había tomado con la guardia baja, sin duda. Se le quedó mirando a la reina, quien, extrañamente, mostraba dejos de timidez, pero no le bajaba la mirada al joven espadachín de verde. Pero él, sin embargo, retiró su mano con delicadeza, brindando, al hacerlo, una delicada sonrisa a la joven monarca, para no parecer grosero.

- Gracias, Zelda - Dijo tranquilamente -. Tengo muchos deseos de verla, así que seguiré buscando. No me gustaría darme por vencido con ella...

Tímidamente ante el gesto de Link, Zelda tardó un poco en responder, y no había recobrado del todo su firmeza.

- Entiendo... Te deseo suerte - Trazó una leve sonrisa con sus delicados labios -. Ojalá que logres hallar algo, pero... Si no es así, no quiero que te sientas mal por ello.

- Regresaré a Ordon primero - Anunció el joven rubio -. Regresaré en cuanto encuentre algo.

- Buen viaje, Link - Se despidió Zelda con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos, capitán Rasuka - Dijo Link efusivamente antes de darse la vuelta. El joven capitán, sin embargo, no respondió con más que una inclinación de cabeza que casi no se notó.

Así, el joven espadachín salió de la sala, una vez que dos soldados le hubieron abierto las pesadas puertas que bloqueaban su camino. Cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, Rasuka se acercó a la reina Zelda y se colocó a un lado suyo, quitándose la careta mientras hablaba.

- No me gusta que él ande a sus anchas por donde quiera - Dijo con seriedad, revelando su rostro. Zelda volteó a verlo y se quedó fría, pues había algo diferente en él.

- ¿Pero qué te sucedió? - Dijo anonadada.

Recorriendo su barbilla, partiendo casi desde el labio y descendiendo verticalmente hasta donde la cara se volvía cuello, había una fea herida aún reciente, a juzgar por los puntos que la mantenían cerrada.

- No le preste atención, Majestad - Dijo con semblante serio, cerrando los ojos -. No es nada. Me preocupa más que un campesino con sus habilidades, entre y salga libremente de su presencia, y peor aún, que se dirija así a usted. Le debe su respeto.

- Link es de confiar - Repuso la reina -. Después de todo, él ayudó a liberar Hyrule tanto como todos los soldados que ahora mismo rondan este castillo. Y tampoco es una mala persona.

- Como usted diga, mi señora - Dijo formalmente Rasuka, dando fin a la conversación.

- Bajaré al comedor, por favor descansa - Pidió amablemente la reina y recibiendo la reverencia de Rasuka antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Él la dejó pasar, y se retiró a su puesto junto al trono antes de que Zelda desapareciera detrás de las puertas. Y ella bajó apresuradamente el primer juego de escalones, para precipitarse hacia el balcón y asomarse: muy abajo, en los jardines, vio a Link trotando enérgicamente hacia la salida, pidiendo el paso a los soldados que la resguardaban. Así que la reina, resignada, retiró la vista y se dirigió hacia su ya mencionado objetivo...

No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo... esa serenidad a su alrededor, el olor del bosque, el chapotear de los peces en la laguna del espíritu Faron, y la fresca brisa contra su rostro mientras cabalgaba sobre el lomo de Epona. La aldea Ordon, su hogar, era el objetivo. No había estado ahí en varios meses, y su última estancia ahí había sido muy breve. No pensaba que esa vez fuera a ser diferente, pero estar en casa siempre era bueno.

La frontera entre la región de Faron y Ordona era marcada por un largo puente colgante que unía a las dos provincias, separadas por un gran precipicio, del cual ni se podía ver el fondo. Acostumbrados a pasar por ahí, Link y Epona pasaron con toda traquilidad sobre dicho puente y, una vez que lo hicieron, el joven desmontó y tomó las riendas de su yegua: quería darle un merecido descanso, después de haber pasado todo el día a buen trote. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

Con la cabeza en blanco, disfrutando del paseo, Link pasó frente a la fuente del espíritu Ordona sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Cuando volvió en sí, ya estaba frente a su casa, construida en lo alto de un árbol. Uno podía alcanzar la puerta al subir por una corta escalera de mano. Link pensó en amarrar a Epona junto a su casa, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa... Había una persona que disfrutaba mucho de la presencia del animal, una persona a la que seguramente le encantaría verla. Y también, una persona que el mismo Link ansiaba mucho ver.

Así que, tirando aún de las riendas de la yegua, Link comenzó a descender por el sendero que conducía a la parte central de la aldea (la casa de Link era la única pasando dicho sendero, ligeramente más alejada del resto). Conforme avanzaba, empezó a escuchar un agradable sonido, uno muy familiar de esa aldea: risas, risas de niños. También deseaba ver a Colin, a Talo, Malo, y Beth. Todos ellos solían perseguir a Link, pues veían en él un mentor y una "persona genial", como lo hubiera dicho Talo. Pero a Link no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Finalmente apareció ante Link tan ansiado panorama: cinco pequeñas casas de piedra y madera, una de ellas con una noria, y todas con techos cónicos de claro azul o rosa. Tres casas del lado por el que se ingresaba a la aldea, y las otras dos separadas del resto por el riachuelo que corría a mitad del territorio. Cuando Link ingresó a la pequeña aldea, el sol comenzó a descender, comenzando a ocultarse tímidamente tras las montañas que se encontraban al sur, más allá, y dando al cielo un tinte entre el azul y el rosado, acentuando también los reflejos del agua corriente.

Las pisadas de Epona atrajeron la atención de una persona cercana, quien observaba a los niños jugando al otro lado del riachuelo.

- Hola, Link - Saludó sonriente la rubia mujer que estaba sentada sobre la yerba, arrullando a la pequeña bebé también rubia que dormía dentro de un canastillo -. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu viaje?

- Hola, Uli - Respondió Link la amabilidad -. Me ha ido bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

- Bueno, ah... - Titubeó un poco -. Rusl no se encuentra, decidió quedarse un rato en Kakariko para ayudar con la reconstrucción - Luego siguió con una sonrisa. dirigiendo su vista al otro lado del riachuelo -. Colin sigue creciendo muy sano, y mi niña también...

Link observó al pequeño ser humano que dormía tan plácida y tranquilamente en el canasto, y sonrió. Se distrajo, sin embargo, cuando una fuerte voz dijo su nombre con efusividad a unos cuantos metros de él.

- ¡Oigan todos, es Link! ¡Link ha regresado!

Y él volteó a verlos, los cuatro niños de Ordon, que habían asistido a su bienvenida ante el emocionado aviso de Talo. Encabezando la marcha iba Colin, hijo mayor de Rusl y Uli, rubio como ambos, lacio como su madre, pero que había adquirido corage y confianza gracias a Link, a quien admiraba de tal forma, que ya había empezado a aprender las mismas armas que él utilizaba: colgando de su espalda, estaban una espada como la de Link pero más pequeña, forjada por Rusl, y un escudo de madera con el dibujo de los cuernos de una cabra ordoniana, hecho con pintura blanca. Colin lucía ya más alto, y menos escuálido, además de que la mirada en sus ojos no era la de aquel niño tímido de meses atrás.

Detrás de él, con un arco de juguete a la espalda, iba Talo, ya no tan notoriamente alto y fuerte si se le comparaba con Colin. Moreno, de ojos pequeños y cejas de corta longitud y peculiar forma e inclinación, Talo tenía el cabello negro, lacio y largo, y amarrada a la cabeza tenía una especie de pañoleta roja.

Siguiendo a Malo, venía Beth, una niña pecosa, de grandes ojos azules, y cabello café, que anteriormente había estado enamorada de Link, pero que parecía haber tomado cariño a Colin. Finalmente, arrastrando sus ropas dada su corta estatura (que nada había cambiado, al parecer), venía el pequeño Malo. Blanco, cachetón, de ojos azules (y extrañamente calculadores), y con cejas idénticas a las de su hermano Talo, Malo tenía su poco cabello amarrado bajo un listón que formaba un vistoso moño azul en su cabeza. A pesar de las apariencias, Malo era mustio, ridículamente inteligente y precoz para su corta edad: Link sabía los secretos financieros de la sarcástica criatura.

- ¡Hola, Link! - Dijo Colin con mucha emoción, la admiración llenándole los ojos.

- ¡Link, mira! ¡Estoy aprendiendo a usar un arco! - Llegó Talo a tirarle del brazo para atraer su atención. La verdad era que habían llegado a él demasiado rápido, y Link apenas si tenía tiempo para saludar a uno, cuando el siguiente.

- ¿Salvaste a mucha gente de monstruos en tu viaje, Link? - Saltó Beth emocionada y con curiosidad.

- Te crees muy importante, me imagino - Dijo el bebé Malo a Link con voz extrañamente grave para su edad, entrecerrando los ojos y escrutando con ellos al rubio. Solamente él se dio cuenta de ello.

Pero más pronto que nada, la atención de Link se desvió para otro lado. Conforme el ocaso imponía su presencia, Link alzó la mirada en dirección a la última casa al final del sendero, antes del rancho de Ordon. Seguramente se había asomado por la ventana al escuchar la bulla de los niños, pero su mirada se había encontrado con la de Link instantáneamente: su cabellera rubia como paja y larga hasta el cuello, agitada por la suave brisa... Sus ojos de suave verde, sus finas facciones... Ilia sonrió en cuanto vio que Link había regresado, y él, apurado, se disculpó con los niños para luego tomar las riendas de Epona una vez más y seguir por el sendero. Los niños no lo siguieron.

Link se detuvo frente a la casa más grande de la aldea, la de Ilia y su padre el alcalde, Bo. Tras unos segundos de espera, la puerta de la casa se abrió para dar paso a Ilia, quien recibió a Link con un gran abrazo, sin decir más. Él respondió al gesto con el mismo cariño, sintiendo el delicado perfil de la muchacha entre sus fuertes brazos. Su esencia le recordaba su vida en la aldea, pues con ella había crecido, y con ella había compartido todo.

- Link - Dijo Ilia con timidez, pero logrando mantener la mirada arriba -. Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta...

Y el hyliano estuvo a punto de responder con la misma calidez, pero la mirada de Ilia pasó por encima del hombro del joven espadachín, más allá de sus espaldas. Curioso, Link se dio vuelta, solamente para encontrarse conque los niños observaban cuidadosamente al par de jóvenes desde el otro lado del riachuelo. Pero cuando Link los vio, sin embargo, pretendieron no haber estado observándolos.

- Eh... ¡Mira, Colin, le dispararé a esa calabaza desde aquí! - Dijo precipitadamente Talo, señalando a su blanco en lo alto de una pila de cajas.

- Esa comida significa dinero... Cómo desperdician... - Dijo Malo en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo, y echando a andar en dirección opuesta al grupo.

Entonces, Link volvió a encarar a la hija del alcalde, y se perdió en sus ojos, respondiendo, a la vez, a la sonrisa que ella le dedicó. Tanto había ansiado verla, a su persona más querida en casa. Y a juzgar por su mirada, ella había ansiado lo mismo. Ella, que le había visto partir en su nueva búsqueda... Había sido la única, en su momento, en saber qué era exactamente lo que Link quería lograr con ese viaje.

- ¿Tuviste suerte? - Inquirió Ilia con ese tono que daba calidez a Link en el pecho. Pero él negó con la cabeza. Ante la decepción en el rostro del muchacho, ella sonrió para animarlo -. Ya veo... Quizás si buscaras en otros lados. El mundo es muy grande, seguramente, en algún lado, habrá una forma...

- Quizás - Dijo Link con tono resignado, incapaz de decirle a Ilia lo que venía después. No planeaba que su estancia fuera larga, por el contrario. Pero antes de poder reunir fuerzas para decirlo, algo pasó...

En sus miradas había algo especial, algo se conectó súbitamente. Después de echarse tanto de menos, la alegría que tenían de tenerse el uno al otro enfrente les había llenado los corazones con una sensación tal, que lo demás fue automático... Cerraron sus ojos, sus rostros se empezaron a juntar, el pecho reventándoles de emoción, y entonces...

- ¡Epa! - Gritó una voz masculina, haciendo que se sobresaltaran y salieran de su trance -. ¡Una cabra se soltó! ¡Alguien que la pare!

Típico... A su amigo y jefe, el granjero Fado, se le había vuelto a escapar una cabra, una de esas peculiares cabras que tenían en Hyrule, criadas en Ordon: el animal de pelaje azul y blanco, ojos amables, gran joroba, peculiar cabeza, y enormes cornamenta en forma de herradura, golpeaba el suelo con sus cuatro pequeñas pezuñas, impulsándose hacia la aldea a toda velocidad. Link pidió a Ilia que se apartara, para posteriormente plantar bien sus pies a mitad del sendero. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza para recibir a la cabra, aferrando los cuernos con sus manos sin ser derribado, y derribar entonces al animal. Y así fue, lo logró después de un breve forcejeo: cayó la cabra de lado al suelo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse por cuenta propia de vuelta al rancho, cabizbaja y con paso apático.

- Lo siento - Se disculpó Link, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, gracias, Link - Dijo ella aturdida. Los dos volvieron a encararse, pero no sintieron lo mismo: el momento había sido hecho añicos, y tendría que pasar tiempo para que volviera a repetirse.

- Ilia, yo... yo voy a - Empezó a decir él titubeante, pero logró reunir fuerzas esta vez -... Voy a quedarme solamente hasta mañana.

Las palabras de Link no habían causado exactamente una buena reacción en la chica ordoniana. Ella no supo cómo responder, y meramente sonrió tras unos segundos de silencio, mientras maquinaba algo para decir.

- Link... te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, y sabes que siempre me tendrás aquí - Dicho eso, lo abrazó con fuerza, suspirando.

- Regresaré... pero debo intentar descubrir una manera, debo intentar una vez más - Reafirmó Link al oído de Ilia, también aferrándola entre sus brazos con sumo cariño.

- Te entiendo - Le sonrió ella una vez más, al separarse.

- Puedo dejarte a Epona, si lo deseas - Ofreció Link, acariciándole las crines al animal.

- No, gracias - Dijo Ilia amablemente -. De hecho, creo que le caería bien a Fado verte allá arriba - Señaló en dirección al rancho con un movimiento de su cabeza.

- Tienes razón - Dicho esto, el joven subió al lomo de la yegua. Sonrió una vez más a Ilia antes de empezar a cabalgar -. Nos vemos después

La hija del alcalde observó a Link alejarse y perderse a la vuelta del sendero que conducía al rancho. Mientras un par de gallinas pasaban cacareando detrás de ella, Ilia suspiró y dio mediva vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su casa. Tuvo que quedarse unos minutos más, para atender una bizarra contingencia:

- ¡Ay, Talo, le diste a la gallina! - Chilló Beth horrorizada, alcanzando los oídos de casi toda persona despierta en la aldea.

Era de noche en el fuerte de Greil, considerado el cuartel general de la banda de mercenarios. La luna comenzaba ya su gentil descenso, indicando que era poco después de la media noche, cuando todo es penumbra y la única luz son la luna y las estrellas. Como era costumbre, todo estaba en silencio, pues todos los mercenarios estaban ya dormidos para esas horas...

Salvo que ese día sería una excepción. Sigilosamente, Ike salió de la recámara de los hombres, para reunirse con Soren en la sala común, que también fungía como comedor y sala de estrategias. El pálido hechicero estaba sentado en uno de los largos bancos, con el codo sobre una de las mesas, y la mano puesta para recargar su cabeza en ella. Sobre la mesa también había un saco de tela, que no parecía contener más de un par de libros, algo de comida, y ropa. Sobre la otra mesa de la sala había un saco más cargado con equipaje, colocado a un lado del gran mandoble que utilizaba Ike para pelear.

- ¿Estamos listos? - Dijo Ike en voz baja, con seriedad.

- Tenemos el dinero, algo de comida para los primeros días, y todo lo básico - Dijo Soren, sus ojos rojos puestos en Ike.

- Entonces dame unos minutos, y nos vamos - Pidió Ike, y luego indicó -. Mientras haz la carta, dejaré a Titania a cargo.

- Entendido.

Con sigilo, Ike cruzó la sala e ingresó a la recámara de las mujeres, opuesta a la de los hombres. Mia dormía en una hamaca que colgaba junto a una esquina del cuarto, algo incómodo en opinión del comandante, pero que la joven espadachina consideraba perfecto. En la cama del fondo, junto a la ventana, dormía Titania... ella, que había sido casi una madre para él y Mist. Y ésta última precisamente, dormía en la cama contigua, junto a la hamaca.

Se acercó lentamente al lecho de su hermana, y la miró con ese rostro tan impasible que tenía. Un rostro inalterable salvo esa sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios, viéndola dormir. Acercó su mano izquierda al rostro de su hermana pequeña y le acarició la mejilla.

- Lo siento - Musitó Ike -, espero que algún día entiendas por qué ya no puedo ser parte de esto. Sé fuerte.

Sin dar marcha atrás, Ike dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Él y Soren saldrían del fuerte por última vez, para jamás regresar a él. A Crimea y al resto de Tellius les faltaba aún para volver a su esplendor, pero el futuro de sus habitantes estaban en buenas manos. El héroe de Tellius y su leal estratega, ya habían hecho su trabajo... No podían quedarse más.


	28. Capítulo 28: Frágil serenidad

~ Capítulo 2: Frágil serenidad

Había colapsado ante los embates del sol abrasador... No había probado gota de agua en bastante tiempo, ni había siquiera olido comida en varios días. Tampoco ayudaba la presión de que seguramente los guardias le estarían buscando, después de su último encuentro con ellos para apenas lograr escapar con su vida. Ya no sabía en dónde estaba, el mundo ya era demasiado. Solamente era cosa de quedarse ahí, de espaldas sobre la yerba, esperando a morir de sed, de hambre, de dolor, o de una infección causada por las heridas... lo que sucediera primero...

- ¡Papá! - Dijo una voz infantil, lejana, como si el viento la alejase de sus oídos -. ¡Papá, ven pronto!

- ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo una voz profunda, aún más lejos.

- Aquí hay alguien - Dijo temerosa la primera voz... parecía ser una niña.

- ¡Pero por...! - Exclamó el hombre, acercándose a su hija, a juzgar por el sonido de su voz, que se escuchaba más cercano. También parecía haber una carreta y caballos por algún lado -. No... ¿no será...?

- ¿Quién es ella, papá? - Inquirió la niña.

- La llevaremos con nosotros a casa, hija - Respondió el hombre -. La subiré atrás, y quiero que subas con ella y la vigiles mientras yo tomo las riendas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí papá... ¿pero quién es?

Era una mañana triste. Todo había sido en vano... Las batallas ganadas y las perdidas, la alianza con los laguz y las gerudo... Los sacrificios... Todo había sido inútil. No se habían desecho de Kotake, no habían rescatado a la reina Zelda. Harkinian, el rey gerudo que poco quería tener qué ver con los hyrulianos, había recuperado su trono, pero... ¿a qué costo?

- La vida de Jesse - Dijo para sí Rasuka con el puño izquierdo cerrado, su brazo derecho vendado e inmovilizado, a causa de su codo lastimado.

Observaba el vasto mar de arena que se extendía frente a él, a sus pies, y más allá de las barreras de Aru Ainu. Estaba en lo más alto del palacio gerudo, por donde iban y venían mujeres cargando materiales para reconstruir lo que Kotake había hecho. Dado que el comandante de Hyrule estorbaba el paso, muchas de las gerudo le veían con recelo, pero sin atreverse a decirle que se quitara. Él no hubiera hecho nada de todas formas... Niñas inocentes y el mismo Jesse habían tenido que dar sus vidas, para que su pequeño rey se sentara en el trono.

- Ra... Rasuka - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Se volvió, y estuvo cara a cara con la pelirroja Evelyn, quien se le acercaba cojeando por su pierna rota e inmovilizada, y usando muletas. En sus ojos había vagas señales de que por ahí habían pasado lágrimas, pero a Rasuka no le importó, pues tenía buena razón para llorar.

- Evelyn...

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad - Dijo con voz temblorosa -. Sé que Jesse era como...

- Fue mi culpa - Soltó Rasuka entre dientes -. Yo nos metí en esta campaña inútil... No ganamos nada, y perdimos mucho.

- No podías saber que esto iba a pasar - Lo intentó consolar Evelyn, ocultando su propio desconsuelo -. Eres quizá el mejor soldado de todo Hyrule, pero no eres perfecto - Percatándose de que esas palabras no eran precisamente las requeridas para la ocasión, se calló primero y luego volvió a hablar -. No teníamos por dónde empezar a buscar, eso nos condujo hasta aquí. Y llegamos hasta aquí bajo tu liderazgo, cumpliste tu misión con éxito, y forjaste lazos con las gerudo...

- Mientras mi traidor hermano ocupa el trono de Hyrule - Dijo súbitamente, la mirada en el suelo. Sus palabras tomaron a Evelyn por sorpresa... no podía creer que se hubiera enterado.

- ¿Ya... oíste? - Dijo Evelyn tímidamente.

- Volke tiene ya una cadena de contactos en Hyrule - Explicó el joven líder -. Se lo dijo al rey Harkinian gratis, es la única explicación que veo para que todos ustedes se hayan enterado. Luego vino a mí diciendo que tenía información para mí, a un costo... pero le dije que ya sabía.

- Siento mucho escucharlo - Dijo la joven guerrera con preocupación. Pero Rasuka no se inmutó, en lo absoluto. Su mirada era fría, y volvía a brillar esa determinación en sus ojos verdes.

- Tendremos que pelear con él - Declaró, dejando fría a Evelyn, aunque era de suponerse que diría tal cosa -. Marcharemos hacia la capital, aunque necesitaremos del general Galgo y de refuerzos por parte del rey Harkinian. Entonces retomaremos nuestro trono... Aunque deba luchar con mi hermano. Es mi deber - Dijo finalmente, haciendo que aparecieran lágrimas en los ojos de Evelyn.

- ¡Oh, Rasuka, cuánto lo siento! - No pudo contenerse y, soltando las muletas, se inclinó hacia su comandante y amigo para abrazarlo, hundiendo su pelirroja cabeza en su pecho. Él respondió a su afecto al abrazarla también con su brazo bueno.

- Es mi deber - Musitó, recordando a su mentor, quien fría pero valientemente le había recordado que todos tenían una obligación con su país. Los dos permanecieron en relativo silencio, acompañados del susurrar de la arena en el viento, y del sonido de las reconstrucciones.

- ¡General Rasuka, señor! - Dijo detrás de Rasuka una voz que arrastraba las palabras, una voz masculina. El aludido se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con...

- Carl, dime - Pidió amablemente, separándose de Evelyn.

- El rey Harkinian desea verlo, señor - Dijo el recién llegado con solemnidad... aunque dados su peculiar rostro y su nada imponente constitución, no era muy creíble, por más que intentara.

- Gracias - Dijo Rasuka con la misma amabilidad -. Y no tienes que hablarme de "señor".

- De acuerdo, se... Digo, de acuerdo, comandante - Se disculpó Carl torpemente, hecho que ignoró el líder hyruliano. Éste último levantó las muletas de su compañera y se las dio, para retirarse con una sonrisa.

Dado que la sala del trono había quedado inutilizada, el rey Harkinian y su madre habían establecido una estancia temporal en el tercer nivel del palacio, en una biblioteca. Hacia allá se dirigió, descendiento cautelosamente la escalinata, esquivando al principio a las trabajadoras que pasaban cargando materiales. Pero luego quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos, en lo que había dicho Kotake anteriormente... ¿cómo podían haber sido tan torpes? En retrospectiva, resultaba obvio que la bruja no exhibiría a la reina Zelda como un trofeo en el primer lugar donde los hyrulianos la buscarían. Pero, ¿dónde estaba entonces? ¿Dónde la tenía cautiva?

Más inquietante aún era la cantidad de poder que Kotake había amasado. Tenía guerreras del desierto a su disposición, así como guerreros monstruosos de quién sabía qué mundo, al parecer ilimitados en número. Ella misma parecía ser inmortal, capaz de curar sus heridas, y también capaz de sobrehumanas proezas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo... Quería hallarla, pero... ¿cómo la derrotaría? Jesse había dado su vida para que él saliera vivo de ese combate... ¿correría con la misma suerte una segunda vez? "No... nadie más se sacrificará por mí... Es mi deber que Hyrule vea la luz. Es mi deber que todos lleguen vivos a ver esa luz..."

- ¡Ay! - Rasuka soltó un gritito de dolor, súbitamente.

- ¡Válgame, cuánto lo siento! - Dijo una voz detrás de él, más arriba en la escalinata.

Ambos voltearon y quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, medio pasmados. Era Shad quien, sin darse cuenta, había golpeado a Rasuka en su brazo malo, de pasada. Las palabras de Shad eran sinceras, pero había tensión hacia Rasuka en sus ojos... tensión que éste había notado entre ambos en sus últimos encuentros.

- No te preocupes, no es nada - Dijo Rasuka con su típica seriedad, pero fue suficiente para romper el hielo.

- General, el rey Harki... - Empezó a decir.

- Shad, no tienes que hablarme con esa formalidad - Dijo Rasuka con serenidad -. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo, has logrado mantener el orden en muchas situaciones, y nos ayudaste con lo de la pirámide. Y también, creo que sin tí no hubiéramos podido conciliar tu agresiva amiga y yo.

- Siento diferir, Rasuka - Empezó a decir Shad con seriedad, pero también dejando la formalidad de lado, a petición de su líder -, pero si bien mi compañera Ashei puede estar equivocada, sí tuvo más que suficientes razones para tener una impresión prejuiciada de...

Se quedó callado. No era típico de él responder a otros de esa forma, aún si estaba en desacuerdo con ellos en temas como esos. Peor aún, no era un buen día para el comandante, y ponerse a discutir con él sobre un tema tan delicado, y del que él, Shad, no era parte; estaba lejos de ser lo ideal.

- Lo siento - Se disculpó, acomodándose las gafas y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza -. No es mi lugar para...

- Te entiendo... y la entiendo a ella también - Declaró Rasuka -. No soy tan diferente de mi padre, después de todo. En lo único en lo que diferimos, es en lo que peor me equivoqué...

- Comandante, usted hizo lo que usted creyó mejor para todos, y con todos, me refiero a nuestro país - Dijo Shad con un dejo de compasión en la voz, enseriándose -. No había forma de que usted supiera lo que encontraríamos. Y el sacrificio de Sir Jesse no es culpa suya. Él también hizo lo que creía mejor para todos. Fueron él y usted los que nos sacaron vivos de esa pelea, y les estoy agradecido por eso.

- Shad... gracias - Dijo Rasuka al fin.

- Creo que ya sabe las noticias de la capital, así que me retiro - Dijo el otro con una sonrisa, despidiéndose con la mano y volviendo a subir la escalinata.

Había estado Rasuka tan pensativo que había bajado un nivel más de lo debido, por lo que volvió a subir. Ya en el tercer nivel, volvió a accesar al palacio: aunque su forma escalonada hacía que el piramidal palacio fuera vistoso, por dentro era relativamente oscuro, la única luz provenía de las rectangulares ventanas.

Dio vuelta a la derecha, pasando de largo a varias guardias que no le veían con buenos ojos. Llegó al extremo derecho y siguió el camino hacia la parte norte del palacio. Luego dio vuelta en el segundo pasillo a su izquierda, más o menos estrecho, y empezó a contar hasta la tercera puerta. Tercera puerta, junto a la cual se encontró, además de a dos guardias, a Ashei.

- Hola - Saludó él por educación, a sabiendas de que muy probablemente no recibiría respuesta, o bien, sería una mala si la recibía. Ashei no volteó, pero llamó la atención de Rasuka que la jovem mujer llevaba un paquete muy delgado y alargado, más alto que ella. Se dispuso a entrar a la biblioteca cuando Ashei habló y lo detuvo.

- ¿Todo bien? - Inquirió sin voltear a verlo, pero la pregunta en sí misma era denotaba demasiada amabilidad de su parte.

- Sí... gracias - Respondió él, algo desconcertado.

- Ven, necesito hablar contigo - Ésta vez sí lo miró a los ojos, pero una vez más, sus palabras por sí solas ya eran más que suficientes para desconcertar a Rasuka. Su tono, además, era mucho menos agresivo.

Ashei empezó a avanzar más por el pasillo, llevando consigo el paquete envuelto. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta hallarse en una zona donde estuvieran lejos de oídos, ya fuesen gerudos, hyrulianos o hasta laguz. Entonces se detuvo, dio media vuelta y encaró a Rasuka.

- Me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar estas cosas, así que pon much atención, no quiero repetir nada de lo que te diga ahora, ¿entiendes? - A pesar de que sus palabras eran algo burdas, su tono no lo era tanto.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede? - Inquirió él, aún confundido.

- Primero que nada... lamento lo de Jesse. Era un buen hombre, y sé que era cercano a tí - Dijo con solemnidad, deteniéndose para tomar aire, o bien, para que el otro respondiera.

- Gracias.

- Y quería pedirte disculpas. Te he juzgado mal, y me equivoqué sobre tí - Tomó aire para relajarse, y continuó -. Aunque tengo razones para odiar a tu padre, hice mal en creer que tú serías igual.

Rasuka se quedó pasmado. No porque estuviera desacostumbrado a la amabilidad de las personas, pero era tan inusual de Ashei que empezó a preguntarse si de verdad era ella. Había compasión en el rostro de la mujer, incluso.

- Y te agradezco por haberme salvado la vida en esa pelea - Dijo, ésta vez mirándolo bien a los ojos -. Hiciste algo muy honorable, al igual que Jesse.

- Ashei, yo... - Balbuceó Rasuka, perplejo.

- Y antes de que se me olvide, esto es tuyo - Rápidamente le tendió el paquete perfectamente envuelto.

- ¿Qué... qué es? - Inquirió Rasuka, incapaz ya de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ashei no respondió, pero permaneció allí, de pie, esperando a que Rasuka desenvolviera lo que tenía. Él arrancó el papel con sus manos, y el recién pulido metal de la punta emitió su reflejo.

- Una lanza - Dijo asombrado ante el fulgor -... espera, ¿no es...?

- La recuperé después de la batalla - Explicó la mujer -. Es la lanza de Jesse. Era un buen hombre, creo que le hubiera gustado que la tuvieras.

Las ganas de llorar eran casi incontenibles, pero tomó fuerzas de no supo dónde para contener las lágrimas, pues no podía permitrrse llorar frente a sus soldados y frente a las gerudo. Sostuvo la lanza con admiración entre sus manos, sonriendo mientras la memoria de su amigo y mentor formaba un torbellino de emociones en su mente y en su corazón. Ashei tenía razón... Jesse se había sacrificado para que Rasuka viviera... entonces tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para ver a la reina Zelda sentada en el trono, como debía ser, una vez más.

- Ashei - Dijo Rasuka con perfecto control, sonriéndole a la mujer por primera vez en su vida -... Gracias.

- No es nada - Dijo ella con su habitual seriedad -. Con permiso, tengo cosas qué hacer.

Rasuka la despidió con una sonrisa leve y una inclinación de cabeza, Ashei respondió con la cabeza, pero no con los labios ni la mirada. Era entendible, pues en verdad parecía haber realizado un considerable esfuerzo por hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Rasuka entonces dio media vuelta, alejándose como ella, pero algo lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera, Ashei! - Llamó con voz fuerte, llamando la atención de la guerrera de Hyrule.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Inquirió secamente.

Algo le decía a Rasuka que podía llegar a necesitar su ayuda para su encuentro con el rey Harkinian. No le daba buena espina que el joven monarca gerudo le hubiera mandado llamar...

Trató de ubicarse, recordar dónde estaba, pues solamente recordaba que estaba peleando... El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. La pelea... tenía que seguir peleando.

- Creo que ya despierta - Dijo una juvenil voz de hombre, pero no reconoció quién era.

Empezaron a llegarle ideas poco a poco. Cabalgaba... Soldados de Doncella Azul... Empezó a sentir ansiedad al recordar eso último, preguntándose si de verdad los propios hyrulianos estarían del lado de Kotake. Y luego esa luz, como una llamarada color rubí... ¿qué había sido eso?

- Sí, ya se mueve - Dijo una voz también masculina y joven, pero un poco más apagada que la anterior -. ¿Podrías traer a Mist?

¡Mist! Ya empezaba a recordarlo... las caballerizas... la había besado antes de que empezara la batalla, y no había sabido mucho de ella desde entonces. ¿Se habría lastimado?... No, no podía ser el caso, acababan de mandar por ella... Entonces, ¿dónde estaba él?

Y así, con una bocanada de aire, despertó, abriendo muy bien los ojos e impulsándose para sentarse en lo que, al parecer, era una cama. Pero el tirón le trajo un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho, y entonces recordó que se había roto una costilla. Recuperándose, echó una breve mirada a su alrededor, una estancia ligeramente oscura, construida con pura piedra, y con banderines verdes colgando de los muros.

- Veo que te sientes mejor, eso es bueno - Dijo la segunda voz con tono amable.

Aún impresionado y desconcertado por el dolor, Link giró un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a un hombre que vestía una larga túnica blanca, pelirrojo, delgado y de frágil apariencia, sentado en una silla a un par de metros de lo que, en efecto, era la cama donde él descansaba.

- ¿Quién... eres tú? - Inquirió Link rascándose la cabeza, misma que todavía le daba vueltas, y notando que no llevaba su gorro. Miró hacia abajo y se vio vestido solamente con su camisa y el pantalón.

- Hola, me llamo Rhys - Dijo amablemente el hombre, poniéndose de pie. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un monje, y cargaba un bastón muy similar al que usaba Mist -. Tú debes ser Link. mucho gusto.

- Ho... Hola - Balbuceó Link -. No es por ser grosero, pero ¿qué haces aquí? De hecho, ¿dónde es aquí?

- No te preocupes - Dijo Rhys sin darle importancia -. Soy amigo de Mist. Fui parte de los mercenarios por algún tiempo, soy de aquí, de Crimea. Estamos en el castillo de Melior.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Mist, con Boyd? - Inquirió Link impaciente -. ¿La batalla? ¿Cómo terminó, qué fue esa luz?

- Tranquilo - Dijo Rhys impasible y sonriente -. No tengo todas las respuestas, pero mandé traer a Mist - Guardó silencio por unos segundos y, al escuchar pasos al otro lado de la puerta, dijo: -. Creo que ya viene.

Y así era: se abrió la puerta de golpe, casi golpeando a Rhys, y Mist entró precipitadamente, deteniéndose al pie de la cama. Link notó que Rolf la seguía (con más calma), pero ver a la muchacha frente a él, sana y salva, le tranquilizó. Pero ella lucía dudosa, incapaz de decir palabra.

- ¿Puedo... abrazarte? - Preguntó al fin con timidez.

- Sí, claro - Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

Y Mist prácticamente corrió hacia un lado de la cama para acercarse al hyruliano, echándose a sus brazos con fuerza, usando los suyos para rodearlo por el cuello.

- Pero con cuidado - Dijo Link haciendo gestos de dolor.

- ¡Ay, lo siento! - Dijo ella con vergüenza, reincorporándose, echándose para atrás, y bajando su rodilla de la cama.

- Bueno, los dejaré tranquilos, tienen cosas de qué hablar - Dijo Rhys abandonando el cuarto, seguido de Rolf.

La estancia quedó en silencio, y en ese silencio los dos se observaron, sus corazones llenos de calidez y tranquilidad al saber que la otra persona estaba bien. Link estuvo a punto de echarse hacia adelante para besarla, pero algo se lo impedía... recordaba ya con claridad la mayor parte de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, desde la partida desde Daein con los polvos, hasta el avistamiento de la llamarada roja extendiéndose por todo el mundo. Así que, en vez de robarle un beso, optó por preguntar:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

- Casi un día - Confirmó Mist el lapso de tiempo -. Pero considerando la golpiza que te metiste, te has recuperado muy rápido. Tu costilla ya no está rota, simplemente duele por el golpe.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Dijo Link aliviado al saber que podría moverse como si nada dentro de poco, pero confundido por el hecho.

- No lo sé... Me imagino que será por la misma razón que lograste ese salto y derribar a una bestia de puro hierro - Señaló Mist juguetonamente, pero podía ser cierto. Link se miró la mano izquierda, desnuda, y puso los ojos en el único triángulo que resaltaba de los tres en esa insignia. Viendo que el tema parecía incomodarle, cambio de dirección -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco golpeado, pero estaré bien - Declaró el joven -. Cuéntame qué pasó... solamente pude ver la luz roja, y después me desmayé...

- Pues - Empezó a decir Mist titubeante -... No pasó mucho después de eso. Nadie sabe qué fue esa luz, pero... Me causó un horrible presentimiento. Algo horrible ocurrió después de la luz, pero no puedo decir qué - Se quedaron ambos en silencio, y luego continuó el relato -. Como sea, algo me dice que el ataque de Kotake y Derdim parecía tener como propósito el generar esa luz, pues emprendieron la retirada en cuanto sucedió. A todos nos pareció raro... no creo que nos hubieran derrotado, pero sí eran capaces de hacernos mucho daño aún, y entonces se fueron..

- ¿Y nadie más salió herido? - Inquirió Link.

- Hubo golpes, pero no, nadie se lastimó ni se rompió nada - Declaró ella -. Cremia y Auru regresaron sanos y salvos al castillo cuando la batalla terminó.

- ¿Y qué hay de Boyd?

A Mist pareció sorprenderle que Link preguntara tan directamente por él, más cuando ella sabía que Boyd no estaba muy cómodo con la situación en la que estaban ella y Link. Había algo en la mirada del hyruliano, que le decía a Mist que ya se había dado cuenta de que Boyd sentía algo por ella.

- Iba conmigo en el caballo, pero cuando vio que jamás podríamos alcanzar a esa máquina, se dejó caer del caballo - Explicó Link -. Creo que no se lastimó al caer, pero... Lo dejé a mitad del campo de batalla, y no supe más...

- Él... él está bien, Link - Dijo Mist con una vaga sonrisa -. Tuvo que retroceder cuando el enemigo comenzó a avanzar demasiado, pero... No le pasó nada. Golpes, nada más.

- Es bueno oírlo - Dijo el otro con una sonrisa sincera. Pero Mist se había quedado callada, y lucía preocupada. No porque Boyd estuviera lastimado, era algo diferente, algo más. Dado el comportamiento de Mist, y las constantes miradas recelosas que Link había recibido de Boyd en tiempos recientes, era algo obvio -. Es una persona muy querida por tí, ¿verdad?

Y eso le cayó a Mist como un balde de agua helada. Link le importaba, y muchísimo, pero también tenía sentimientos hacia Boyd... sentimientos encontrados. Siempre le había tenido mucha confianza, tanta como a Titania o a Ike, y más que a sus amigos, como Rolf o Rhys. Los Mercenarios Greil, siempre lo habían dicho, eran como una gran familia, de la que Boyd era parte. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de verlo como familia... Era algo más para ella.

- Lo siento, Mist - Dijo Link en voz baja -, creo que no es mi lugar para preguntar esas cosas.

- No, descuida - Dijo Mist, algo ida -, Boyd es parte de mi familia, como todos los mercenarios.

Y una vez más, el silencio fue completo. Si acaso, podían percibirse martillazos muy a lo lejos, y una que otra voz delegando órdenes para la reconstrucción de lo que había sido destruido del castillo. Pero nada más... Era fácil ignorar todo eso para quedarse mirando a Mist, apreciando su inocente belleza, si bien ésta era disminuida por su rostro de duda...

- Derdim parecía bastante sospechoso desde el principio, ¿no lo crees? - Habló la comandante de repente, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

- No lo noté al principio... debimos saberlo - Se lamentó Link -. Fue a ayudarnos el día que nos atacaron en la Isla de Midoro, por eso se me hace muy extraño.

- Creo que quería que pensáramos en él como un aliado, desde el principio - Señaló Mist -. De todas formas, yua era muy sospechoso que sus barcos robados se lanzaran al ataque justo el día en que zarpamos. Y que él mismo haya tardado tanto en llegar... No hay forma de saberlo, no he podido comunicarme con Viscen...

Inmersos en la duda, volvieron a sumirse en el incómodo silencio, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. No solamente con Doncella Azul y Hyrule, sino entre ellos dos. Para romper ese abrumador hielo, Mist volvió a hablar.

- Te dejaré solo para que descanses - Declaró -. La reina Elincia está organizando una pequeña fuerza de soldados para viajar a Hyrule, por si se necesita. También piensa mandar mensajeros a Begnion y Daein, para pedir ayuda. ¡Ah!, y varios laguz de Gallia se unirán... Les tomará tiempo llegar hasta allá, pero la ayuda será bien recibida, ¿no crees?

Y Link le sonrió con ternura, viendo que estaba muy dedicada a hacer su trabajo, tanto por el bien de su gente como por el de Hyrule. Se había vuelto más fuerte que esa muchacha tímida que había conocido en el desierto.

- No te esfuerces demasiado - Le pidió con una sonrisa, pero luego adoptó semblante serio -. Hay mucho por hacer, y todavía hay que volver a Hyrule...

Antes de abandonar la habitación, Mist también se enserio y asintió, para brindar a Link una última sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Pero Link no iba a descansar... Se levantó, casi tropezándose con sus botas que yacían al pie de la cama. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y, apoyando su rostro contra el cristal, comenzó a formularse preguntas... ¿Qué había pasado con la Trifuerza del Poder ese día? ¿Qué había sido esa luz? ¿Qué pasaría con Hyrule, con su hogar? ¿Habría logrado Rasuka rescatar a Zelda? Kotake y Derdim, ¿qué planeaban y en dónde estaban?

Confundido, pero en mejores condiciones, tomó su cota de malla, su túnica, su sombrero y sus guantes, los cuales reposaban sobre una silla. Ya vestido, vio su espada y su escudo descansando junto a la mesa de noche, y se los colgo de la espalda amarrándose la correa de la vaina. Pronto se recuperaría, lo que no podía esperar era la ayuda a los crimeanos: lo mínimo que podía hacer, era cargar unos ladrillos.

- Así es como dan las gracias, ¿eh?

En una pequeña y oscura biblioteca, apenas iluminada por lámparas de aceite que colgaban del techo, y con escaso espacio entre estantes, los interlocutores se hallaban en el fondo del cuarto: de un lado de una mesa baja, Harkinian con su madre Koume a su lado, ambos sentados en abultados cojines púrpuras. Del otro, parados, Ashei con puños cerrados, y Rasuka con una mano en la cintura, los dedos de la derecha moviéndose con ansiedad.

Ashei golpeó la pared con el puño, y Rasuka no detuvo su explícito acto de protesta... porque quería que a Harkinian le quedara claro.

- Creí que no terminarías siendo un niño caprichoso - Fue diciendo Rasuka con coraje, olvidando toda formalidad -, que realmente eras alguien sensato. Pero me equivoqué... lo que haces es mero capricho.

- Aru Ainu está en un muy mal momento, política y socialmente - Se defendió Harkinian con ojos cerrados y tono serio, y mostrando una serenidad que en esos momentos resultaba odiosa -. En este momento de recuperación, no podemos tenerlos aquí. Entiendan.

- No estamos estorbando ni interfiriendo con nada - Contestó Rasuka -. Y aún así, con varios de nuestros hombres heridos, y negándote a proveernos de provisiones o transporte, nos expulsas de tu ciudad, al desierto. ¿De verdad estás consciente de que nos envías a la muerte?

- Mi gente quedó en peor condición de lo esperado... tienen poca comida, y aún hay muchas rebeldes - Siguió el rey -. No les daré nada a ustedes, pues apenas tenemos para todos dentro de estas murallas.

- Déjame ver si entendí - Comenzó a decir Ashei con tono sarcástico -: Venimos al desierto para buscar a nuestra reina, quien por coincidencia fue capturada por la misma mujer que te quitó el trono. Por eso, formamos una alianza, y peleamos juntos para recuperar tu maldito trono, aunque nuestra reina jamás estuvo aquí. Y ahora que tienes lo que querías, nos echas de tu maldita ciudad a morir, como peones dispensables, ¿eh?

Rasuka entonces se fijó en la madre del rey quien, cuando notó la mirada del líder hyruliano, inmediatamente desvió sus ojos, poniendo la vista en el suelo. Había en su rostro claras señas de culpabilidad y hasta preocupación... pero no dijo palabra.

- Si así quieres verlo, Ashei... - Dijo Harkinian impasible, sin retroceder un solo milimetro.

- No puedo creerlo - Bufó Ashei con gesto de repugnancia hacia el monarca de las gerudo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué echarnos ahora? - Siguió peleando Rasuka -. Al menos deja que todos mis hombres se recuperen... De otra forma, ni siquiera les estás dando una oportunidad de salir vivos de un viaje así por el desierto.

- No puedo tenerlos aquí - Replicó el joven rey -. Son de lo mejor que tiene Hyrule para defenderse, si de verdad Doncella Azul los traicionó y tomaron la capital. Kotake podría atacar para deshacerse de ustedes en cualquier momento. No expondré a mi gente a ese peligro.

- Si ese es el caso, lo mejor es mantenerse juntos - Dijo Rasuka cruzándose de brazos -. A Kotake no le interesa solamente Aru Ainu, busca algo más. Hyrule está en el peor escenario que pudimos haber esperado, al igual que Aru Ainu. Separados, nos destrozará fácilmente... lo mejor es mantenernos vivos el mayor tiempo posible, y la única forma de lograr eso es si continuamos aliados.

- Ustedes tienen a los laguz de Hatari - Replicó Harkinian, prácticamente ignorando lo que había dicho el otro -. Consumen demasiado alimento aquí, mientras que varios de ellos serán un viable medio de transporte para ustedes.

- ¿Realmente no sientes el remordimiento de tratar tan fríamente a los aliados que te ayudaron a recuperar todo, mientras ellos perdieron mucho en el proceso? - Cuestionó Rasuka con serenidad, agachándose y acercando el rostro a Harkinian.

- Kotake es una mala persona, pero aprendí algo valioso y sensato de ella - Expuso Harkinian sin bajarle la mirada al hyruliano -: por el bien de mi gente, hay que hacer lo que se tenga que hacer, por cruel que sea.

Rasuka no podía creerlo aún... ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a sacrificar vidas que se habían dedicado a su causa? ¿De verdad podía mandar a la muerte a esas personas, sin siquiera sentirse culpable?

- Pueden retirarse - Dijo Harkinian al fin, cerrando los ojos, emandando otra vez esa odiosa serenidad.

- Muy bien, entonces - Repuso Rasuka, echándose la capa a un lado con el brazo bueno, listo para girarse e irse -. No esperen nuestra ayuda cuando Kotake venga por ustedes. Cuando la pidan, tendremos la plena libertad de decir que no a un aliado que nos abandonó.

- Nunca esperamos su ayuda - Dijo el otro -. Nunca esperamos ayuda de los hyrulianos que, años atrás, nos condenaron a una vida en el desierto, llena de muerte y de penurias.

- Es una estúpida venganza, entonces - Gruñó Ashei.

- Para el amanecer tendrán su ciudad libre de hyrulianos - Declaró Rasuka con seriedad, dando media vuelta y echando a andar, seguido de Ashei.

Se escuchó un portazo y la biblioteca quedó en silencio, el crepitar de las lámparas era apenas perceptible. Ni Harkinian ni Koume dijeron nada por largo rato, pero fue ésta última quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Harkinian? - Inquirió con seriedad y un dejo de incredulidad en la voz.

- Por favor no me cuestiones, madre - Se puso de pie para evadir a su progenitora, abandonando la biblioteca en silencio. Con los ojos llenos de resignación puestos en el suelo, Koume suspiró y permaneció ahí sentada, sola, reflexionando sobre la situación. Pues ella también tenía sus propias preocupaciones...


	29. Capítulo 29: La marcha a Hyrule

~ Capítulo 3: La marcha a Hyrule

La mañana era joven y fresca en Crimea. Aún existía en el aire la pesadez por las pérdidas de la batalla contra las bestias y los soldados de Doncella Azul de Hyrule. Pero la tranquilidad iba volviendo, la reconstrucción del muro del castillo y de las viviendas perdidas, iba en proceso. Lo único que rompía ese sereno silencio matinal, eran los golpes de martillos, y las ocasionales órdenes que gritaban los albañiles a sus hombres. Eso, y un potente y casi histérico grito muy prolongado, uno que alcanzaba todos los rincones del castillo cuyos habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados a oír:

- ¡¡¡OSCAR!!!

El aludido se encontraba al borde de los jardínes, en un extremo de un corredor al aire libre, cuando escuchó la voz que lo llamaba. Cargaba una pila de ladrillos, pero al oír esa particular voz, se vio forzado a ponerlos en el suelo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice? - Se preguntó Oscar en voz baja, rascándose la nuca. Por el otro extremo del corredor se acercaba un soldado de prominente armadura roja, su asiduo rival y mano derecha de Geoffrey -. ¡Ah, buenos días, Kieran!

- ¡¿"Buenos días", dices?! ¡"Buenos días", me dices tú, desconsiderado y envidioso traidor a la patria! - Bramó Kieran a la vez que se salpicaba la armadura con su propia saliva -. ¡Definitivamente no aceptaré amabilidad de alguien como tú! - Dio un golpecito con el dedo a Oscar en el pecho.

- Bueno, contigo eso era de esperarse... Aguarda - Dijo Oscar confundido -, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste antes de eso?

- ¡Te aliaste con el enemigo y pretendiste ser un leal soldado crimeano, para abrir el paso a los soldados hyrulianos, traidor! ¿O lo niegas? - Ya eran típicos de Kieran esos arranques de histeria, así que Oscar no se espantó.

- No... pones mucha atención, ¿verdad? - Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la sien de Oscar -. Los hyrulianos que atacaron Crimea traicionaron a la corona de Hyrule, y operan independientemente. Lo que dijo la reina hace meses, lo dijo porque era manipulada por una bruja. La reina de Hyrule jamás pretendió atacarnos.

- ¡Ja! - Exclamó el otro en tono acusador -. ¡Tienes mucha familiaridad con los planes del enemigo, seguramente lo sabías desde un principio!

- En realidad, lo fuimos descubriendo poco a poco... - Dijo Oscar resignado a que no servía de mucho responderle.

- ¡Pero no te preocupes - Dijo Kieran con alegría -, porque yo, el gran y compasivo Kieran, entiendo que mi acérrimo rival Oscar es muy inteligente, y seguramente tuvo sus razones! ¿Acaso será que descubriste el plan del enemigo?

- Pues... es lo que ya te hemos dicho, nos aliamos con la reina Zelda cuando supimos lo que estaba pasando - Dijo Oscar y luego añadió en voz baja, sabiendo que Kieran no lo escucharía -. El mismo de siempre, tan exaltado que no pone nada de atención...

- He de admitir que eres un guerrero astuto, Oscar. No tanto como el gran Kieran - Siguió hablando con el pecho en alto -, pero es por eso que he de compartir contigo una maravillosa noticia. He estado buscándote desde ayer, así que presta atención: ¡Yo, el gran Kieran, he sido nombrado como comandante de la fuerza militar que enviará Crimea en asistencia a Hyrule!

Oscar se quedó callado, entre incrédulo y divertido. Estimaba a Kieran, así que no estaba seguro de poder decir lo que le pasaba por la mente. Pero el orgulloso Kieran le obligó a decirlo, al ver que el otro no podría contener la risa por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - Inquirió con tono indignado al ver la respuesta de Oscar.

- No es nada - Oscar logró contener su risa finalmente, poniéndose serio -. ¿Estás seguro de que eres el comandante, Kieran?

- ¿Cuestionas mi habilidad al mando? - Saltó el aludido.

- No, no dudo que seas bastante capaz... Pero dime, ¿quiénes comprenden esa fuerza? - Se notaba cierta picardía en la voz de Oscar, pues sabía cómo terminaría la conversación.

- Pues recuerdo haber visto enlistados a Makalov, Astrid, y creo que a ti también, habremos unos cuantos de la guardia real en esa fuerza... También recuerdo haber visto a un tal Kyle, y a Forde... ese muchacho me cae bien - Decía Kieran pensativo, recordando nombres.

- No me refiero a eso... Habrá varios países que aportarán soldados para la causa. Pensé que ya lo sabías - Se encogió Oscar de hombros.

- Pa... países - Balbuceó Kieran.

- Ajá... Fuerzas de Gallia llegaron ayer, con el general Ranulf a la cabeza - Explicó el otro -. Dentro de poco marcharemos hacia Felirae, pues hay reportes de fuerzas de Doncella Azul que tomaron el castillo; Ranulf estará a cargo entonces. Entonces viajaremos al puerto de Riven, los Crimeanos viajaremos a Hyrule por barco, mientras que Ranulf los guiará a todos por tierra. También se ha solicitado el apoyo de Begnion y Daein, y si responden, el general Tauroneo quedará como general, pero en cualquier otro caso, Ranulf permanecerá a cargo.

Kieran se quedó pasmado, tratando de articular palabras, pero no salían más que balbuceos. Su quijada estaba suelta, y al parecer su párpado inferior izquierdo había comenzado a palpitar.

- Pero no te preocupes, Kieran - Dijo Oscar emprendiendo la retirada, dando de paso unas palmadas a Kieran en el hombro -, estoy seguro de que tus hazañas serán increíbles, y que los trovadores cantarán sobre tí hasta en Hyrule. Nos vemos.

Y Oscar volvió a levantar su pila de ladrillos con toda paciencia. Kieran permaneció ahí por varios minutos, tratando de discernir lo que acababa de ocurrir. Incluso pasó un soldado de armadura blanca, varios minutos después, preguntándole si estaba bien. Ninguno de los que lo intentó recibió respuesta en una media hora.

- Todo listo, entonces.

Espada colgando a la cintura, y lanza en mano, Rasuka estaba a las puertas de Aru Ainu, dispuesto a emprender de nuevo el viaje al este, a Hyrule. Tanto él como sus compañeros se preguntaban si podrían llegar lejos, pues tenían comida y agua para tan sólo un par de días. No contaban con caballos ni ningún tipo de vehículos, tampoco. Pero habían prometido abandonar la ciudad para el amanecer, y las estrellas comenzaban a desvanecerse del cielo.

- ¿Están todos reunidos ya? - Inquirió Rasuka a Ashei, quien se colgaba un saco a la espalda al mismo tiempo que él.

- Todos - Respondió ella, el enojo aún reflejado en su rostro.

- Mi gente está lista - Dijo la profunda voz del fornido y altísimo general Galgo a la derecha del líder hyruliano.

- Lamento mucho haberlos arrastrado a este conflicto, general Galgo - Dijo Rasuka con resignación -, pero si no contamos con su ayuda, Hyrule estará perdido.

- Y el país vecino al oeste, Hatari, estará en problemas - Añadió el jefe lobo -. Esto nos concierne a nosotros también. Nos alegra poder aliarnos con ustedes, y es algo que tendríamos que hacer aunque no lo quisiéramos.

- De acuerdo - Asintió Rasuka satisfecho -. Pero quiero recordarle una vez más que el viaje será peligroso, y que no contamos con muchos recursos.

- Para los laguz, esa distancia no es nada - Lo tranquilizó Galgo -. Los alimentos y las bebidas sí son de importancia, pero también son algo difícil de encontrar en nuestro hogar. Estamos acostumbrados. Permanezca tranquilo, estamos juntos en esto.

- ¡Rasuka! - Dijo la voz de Evelyn detrás del líder -. Hay alguien inesperado que quiere verte - Su tono no era amable.

- ¿Quién es?

Siguiendo a Evelyn apareció una figura cubierta de piez a cabeza en tela, una capa marrón. Pero no era como los andrajos que solían vestir las gerudo en su pobreza; esa capa estaba limpia, y era en cierta forma elegante con sus finos bordados en negro.

- Eres... - Empezó a decir Rasuka.

La figura se descubrió la cabeza: intenso rojo, como rubí, era su lacia cabellera, amarrada en una trenza en esta ocasión. Labios y ojos con colores a juego, y piel más clara de lo usual para la raza a la que pertenecía.

- Hm... es la madre - Bufó Ashei con molestia.

- Pido disculpas por llegar tarde - Dijo en tono sombrío. Sus ojos denotaban algo de preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Inquirió Rasuka para mostrar algo de educación, pero el enojo en su voz era claro, pues la mujer había permitido que su hijo mandara a los hyrulianos a morir.

- ¿Tarde para qué, infeliz? - Gruñó Ashei de brazos cruzados.

- Lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer - Dijo Koume con seriedad, ignorando el insulto -. Aunque las razones que expuso Harkinian para expulsarlos de la ciudad son ciertas, es incorrecto haber mandado a sus aliados a un destino incierto. El rey no sabe que yo estoy aquí, y no se enterará hasta después.

- ¿Qué quiere? - Apuró Ashei, todavía con más rudeza -. ¡Hable ya!

- Si yo fuera tú, Ashei, cuidaría mi tono. Vengo con ayuda para todos ustedes - Declaró Koume con frialdad hacia la joven guerrera.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Inquirió Shad, salieno de detrás de un grupo de soldados.

- Era de esperarse que Kotake no dejara el desierto libre de su influencia - Explicó la madre del rey -. Sabemos de la ubicación de las guerreras y espías que dejó atrás para detener a los hyrulianos en cuanto decidieran dejar el desierto. Traeré conmigo a algunas guerreras, aunque no son muchas. Y logré juntar algo de provisiones y caballos que harán el viaje un poco más fácil. El rey no sabe nada de esto. Aún.

- ¿Por qué? - Soltó Ashei -. ¿Por qué nos ayuda?

- Porque lo que ha hecho Harkinian no es correcto - Se defendió la gerudo -. Sin embargo, ya no tengo el poder para oponérmele, ahora que ha sido coronado oficialmente. Además... hay una razón por la que debo hallar a Kotake, hay algo que debo saber. Supongo que todos lo vieron, esa luz roja que recorrió el cielo hasta donde alcanza la vista...

Los líderes del grupo permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, pensando en la decisión que tomarían mientras todos sus subordinados cuchicheaban entre ellos, algunos curiosos, otros esperanzados, y otros más furiosos, señalando a Koume con odio. Pero fue Rasuka quien ultimadamente, y esta vez sin consultar a los otros, tomó la decisión.

- Pueden venir - Decidió, para sorpresa de más de uno -. Pero le recuerdo que está corta en números, y no importa qué tan poderosa sea usted como hechicera, no hay forma de que pueda con todos nosotros - Su tono se volvió de amenaza -. Intente algo sospechoso, y nos desharemos de usted...¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - Afirmó Koume, tendiendo la mano a Rasuka -. Pero le aseguro que no habrá razón para desconfiar de mí. Somos sus aliadas.

Y Rasuka estrechó la mano de la formidable hechicera, aún dudoso, pero conforme. Por lo menos hasta entonces, la ayuda garabtizaría menos muertes para su gente, y con ello, se acrecentaban las esperanza de poder retomar la capital. A Rasuka solamente le quedaba esperar que Viscen aún siguiera con vida para aliarse con él, y poder hallar a Kotake y la reina Zelda. Con Ashei, Shad y Evelyn acompañándole, la ayuda de Galgo y Koume, y la lanza de Jesse en la mano, sabía que todavía tenían esperanzas.

Rasuka, Ashei, Shad, Evelyn, Carl, Harkinian, Koume y Jesse lograron rodear la capital de Aru Ainu, tomándola por asalto poco después. Con la ayuda de Volke y una fuerza militar enviada desde Hatari, el grupo logró tomar la capital tras una batalla extrañamente fácil, y procedieron a atacar a Kotake en la sala del trono. Ahí, la temible hechicera les reveló que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, pues la reina Zelda jamás había pisado la capital gerudo; al parecer, la lucha en el desierto había sido parte de un plan que Kotake había hecho desde el principio. El grupo la enfrentó en combate para salvar sus vidas, y gracias al noble sacrifico de Jesse, el resto logró logró sobrevivir a la pelea. Sin embargo, Kotake había sobrevivido sin un rasguño, y la reina Zelda aún permanecía perdida. Y resultaba que ni su captor sabía ya su ubicación...

Link, Mist y compañía habían logrado superar sus retos para alcanzar Crimea, donde fueron recibidos por las bestias guerreras de Kotake, sumadas a una pequeña fuerza de soldados de Doncella Azul, quienes habían traicionado a la corona hyruliana para aliarse con la oscura hechicera gerudo. Gracias a Link, la capital de Crimea logra vencer en esa batalla sin pérdidas catastróficas, pero sucedió algo misterioso: una luz, como una llamarada carmín, recorrió los cielos de Crimea y más allá, llegando a verse hasta en Hyrule. Nadie supo qué había sido aquella luz...

Expulsados de Aru Ainu por el coronado rey Harkinian, el grupo de Rasuka y Galgo decidió marchar de vuelta a Hyrule, al enterarse por Volke de la traición de Doncella Azul y del hermano de Rasuka, Derdim. Viajarían hacia Ciudad Hyrule acompañados de Koume, madre del rey gerudo, quien les brindaría los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir al viaje. Han pasado cuatro días desde entonces. Y en el otro lado del mundo, una fuerza militar con Kieran, Ranulf y Mist en cabeza, se dirigía hacia el noreste de Melior, hacia el ducado de Felirae, tras recibir reportes de fuerzas de Doncella Azul guarecidas en esa región...

- Es una lástima que Rhys no haya podido venir con nosotros - Dijo Mia resignada y con una expresión en el rostro que compartía con Rolf.

Gran parte del grupo de Mist, Kieran y Ranulf se hallaba oculto tras una loma, a la orilla de un bosque, y al borde del territorio abarcado por el ducado de Felirae, cuyo anterior dueño había sembrado las semillas de la rebelión poco más de un año atrás. Kieran, Ranulf, Mist y una pequeña banda de soldados se hallaban al otro lado de la loma y más cerca del castillo Felirae, estudiando los alrededores.

- ¿Pues qué esperaban? - Dijo Titania -. Tiene una escuela en nuestro fuerte, tiene que atender a todos esos niños.

- Así que Rhys también era de los mercenarios - Dijo Link -. Luce bastante frágil en comparación al resto de ustedes.

- Bueno, sí es algo enfermizo - Explicó Boyd -. Pero ser el sanador de todo el equipo no es algo que dé tono muscular exactamente.

- Parecía ser un buen hombre - Añadió Auru con serenidad.

- Oigan - Llegó Zul corriendo loma abajo, proveniente del otro lado -, sucede algo extraño, el general Ranulf dice que no hay casi nada de actividad en el castillo.

- ¿Una trampa? - Inquirió Auru.

- O a lo mejor ya se fueron - Señaló la joven Cremia, cerca de Auru y Link.

- Las dos cosas, de hecho - Dijo una nueva voz, bajando también por la loma.

Era el general Ranulf, a quien Link solamente había avistado en la anterior batalla en Melior. Cabello corto y azul como el cielo, piel clara, una raya atigrada también azul a cada lado de la quijada, el ojo izquierdo verde y el derecho lila, prominentes orejas de gato entre la cabellera, y de construcción delgada. Muy características de él, eran su chaleco marrón y la extraña banda naranja que llevaba en la cabeza, con solapas triangulares cubriéndole ambos lados de la cabeza.

- Sí, los olfateé y me di cuenta de que habían ido hacia el este - Declaró Zul.

- Pero parece haber movimiento dentro del castillo, también, según Kieran - Dijo Ranulf.

- No podemos permitirnos dudas - Señaló Auru con toda sinceridad -. No debemos dejar que anden a sus anchas, pues seguirán causando daños y llevando información al general Derdim.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Auru - Dijo Titania -. Sugiero que una pequeña fuerza vaya a investigar el castillo. Deberán estar seguros, pues no parece que haya muchos soldados más allí dentro. Y entonces podremos investigar dónde están las demás fuerzas.

- Me parece buena idea - Declaró Ranulf -. Iré por Mist y Kieran para organizar a ese pequeño grupo. Pero sugeriría que lleváramos a Link, él puede saber cómo tratar a esos soldados.

Link se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, pero no mostró preocupación ni nerviosismo. Tampoco sabía cómo podría ser de ayuda, más si Auru, allí presente, era más diestro en las negociaciones. Pero al menos sabía que podía ser de ayuda en la pelea.

- Oye, Link - Dijo Zul de repente -. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte por un tiempo.

- Dime - Respondió el otro amablemente.

- Todos los seres vivos tienen una fragancia particular - Explicó Zul, y eso que decía no le parecía nada extraño al otro -, es así como nos distinguimos todos. Pero siempre hay mucha diferencia entre las fragancias de los laguz, los beorc y los mestizos, pero... Tú... no lo sé...

- ¿Qué pasa? - Lo animó Link.

- A lo mejor se debe a que eres una raza nueva para todos nosotros - Dijo Zul, haciendo que Link se sintiera raro -, pero... tú hueles similar a un beorc, pero también hueles mucho como a laguz... ¿Acaso ustedes los hyrulianos pueden... bueno, transformarse?

- Ya veo - Se rascó Link la nuca -. Podría explicártelo, pero es una larga historia.

Para dar por terminada la conversación, apareció un soldado de armadura blanca bajando la loma, listo para hacer un anuncio.

- Los líderes solicitan a las siguientes personas - Dijo en voz alta -. El resto de las unidades esperarán nuevas órdenes.

Fue así como un tigre gris, un gato amarillo, Zul, Link, Boyd, Oscar, Titania, y diez soldados crimeanos, caminaron hacia el otro lado para reunirse con los líderes del grupo armado. Ya estando de ese lado, les brindaron caballos a los beorc y al hyruliano, para ser instruidos por Ranulf.

- Todos nosotros iremos al castillo y lo investigaremos - Explicó -. Si encontramos resistencia dentro, tendremos que subyugarlos para interrogarlos. Kieran y los demás permanecerán aquí para recibir órdenes nuevas por parte de un mensajero que asignaremos allá, por si necesitáramos refuerzos.

- Entendido - Dijo Kieran con desgana, mirando a Oscar con recelo.

- Es lo bueno de ser soldado y mercenario a la vez, Kieran - Dijo Oscar con calma, empezando a cabalgar a paso lento.

Así pues, sus cuerpos envueltos en luces, Ranulf y el resto de los laguz adoptaron sus formas animales para iniciar el trayecto. Todos se mantuvieron cautelosos, pues era puro campo abierto desde el bosque hasta el castillo, podía esperarse un ataque a distancia por parte de arqueros ocultos, si es que los había. Sin embargo, no se vieron obligados a acelerar el paso en su trayecto hacia el pequeño castillo de piedra.

Dada la calma del camino, Link apremió a su caballo para emparejarse con Mist, quien encabezaba la marcha junto con Ranulf.

- Oye, Mist - Dijo titubeante.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Inquirió ella algo desconcertada por el tono amistoso de Link, dada la situación.

- Es que... creo que tenemos que hablar - Dijo el hyruliano con duda.

- Yo también lo creo - Respondió ella, y ante tal revelación, ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Pero no era el momento -. Una vez que zarpemos hacia Hyrule de nuevo, podemos hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, claro... tienes razón - Repuso Link, avergonzado por haber iniciado esa conversación justo antes de comenzar lo que podría ser una pelea.

Llegaron a su destino en unos cuantos minutos, sin enfrentar oposición. De hecho, no habían registrado un solo movimiento dentro del castillo. Al no percibir nada en dos minutos, habló el encomendado líder de los soldados crimeanos.

- ¡Somos mensajeros de la reina Elincia de Crimea, y en su nombre demandamos que abran estas puertas! - Llamó en potente voz.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo con las mismas palabras, pero con el mismo resultado. Fue hasta que Boyd desmontó y se aproximó a la puerta, que todo comenzó a lucir más extraño aún. El joven de pelo verde extendió su mano hacia las puertas.

- Está... abierto - Señaló al empujar una de las dos puertas con fuerza.

- Esto está muy raro... ¿qué hay de las fuerzas de Felirae? - Inquirió Titania.

- Buena parte de ellas fueron derrotadas en el ataque de Doncella Azul por el castillo - Explicó el soldado crimeano.

- Yo entraré primero - Se ofreció Link, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, desmontó y se introdujo en la rendija abierta por Boyd. Éste le siguió.

- Por favor, ustedes permanezcan aquí - Pidió Mist a dos de los diez soldados crimeanos.

- Esperen instrucciones del mensajero - Ordenó su líder.

Dado que Ludveck había sido removido de su cargo y encarcelado, el castillo lucía algo descuidado. No se había nombrado un duque nuevo para hacerse cargo de la región, que temporalmente había quedado bajo jurisdicción de Delbray, ducado vecino. Extrañamente, al entrar, vieron que aún había sangre fresca en el amplio jardín, pero no había una sola persona, viva o muerta. Sangre en las verjas, en las escalinatas, y hasta en los árboles, pero ningún soldado ni cadáver.

Avanzaron hacia la escalinata y forzaron la puerta que daba acceso al interior del castillo, al otro extremo del terreno. Aunque la puerta había sido abierta con esfuerzo, era raro ver que había también sangre en el interior. Ludveck, al parecer, no había tenido un gran sentido decorativo, pues las paredes estaban desnudas, salvo algunos retratos de personas que nadie reconoció.

- Esperen - Dijo Oscar -... la sangre... En todos lados está derramada como si alguien hubiera arrastrado los cuerpos.

- Esto está muy raro - Dijo Ranulf, volviendo a su forma humanoide para hablar -. Pero según nuestro olfato, todos siguen vivos. Pero ahora, también huelo algo más, pero no puedo decir exactamente qué es...

Y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. Avanzaban por uno de los pasillos centrales del castillo cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hizo parar en seco. Pero no era viento ordinario, pues era demasiado fuerte para ser una simple corriente dentro de una estancia, y demasiado frío para ser natural en pleno día soleado.

- Oh, no... - Dijo Mist perpleja.

- Está aquí - Declaró Link, su semblante endureciéndose en menos de un segundo -. Ella está aquí.

- ¿Quién? - Inquirió Ranulf.

- ¿La bruja de la que tanto han hablado en estos días? - Inquirió Zul, también volviendo a su forma original.

- Sí, Kotake - Dijo Link, luego explicando a Ranulf -. La responsable de todo este desorden, de la pérdida de razón de la reina Elincia, y a quien sirven los soldados azules.

- ¿Creen que podamos con ella? - Inquirió temeroso Zul.

- Pidamos refuerzos - Sugirió Titania.

- Muy tarde - Dijo Link anticipándose a todos: sobre las puertas y ventanas que tenían a la vista, se había formado una gruesa capa de hielo -. Era una trampa desde el inicio...

- Entonces tendremos que enfrentarla - Dijo Ranulf -, podríamos ponerle fin aquí y ahora.

- Somos pocos, pero tendremos que intentar - Dijo Mist con cierta duda: en su último enfrentamiento con ella, la bruja había derrotado a Link, a la reina Zelda, al capitán Rasuka, a Titania, a Rusl, a Boyd, y a decenas de soldados más, ella sola.

- Tenemos a Link y al mejor soldado de Gallia de nuestro lado - Dijo Titania para dar confianza -. Esta vez tendremos mayor oportunidad.

Todos se miraron y asintieron, listos para proceder hacia adelante y hacia arriba, pues lo que seguía era un amplio juego de escalones. En cada peldaño había más sangre batida, pisadas rojas, y huellas que indicaban que esas vidas habían peleado hasta el último segundo antes de ser arrastradas a un destino incierto.

En la cima, el camino de sangre viraba hacia la derecha, y por ahí decidieron continuar. Pasando sobre una polvorienta alfombra verde y hasta una amplia estancia que se veía al fondo de ese corredor. No dieron más de diez pasos para poder darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en verdad.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Dijo Boyd sin ocultar su horror.

Apilados junto a las paredes, unos sobre otros en muchos casos, había soldados hyrulianos con capas azules, los llamados "soldados azules". Pero había algo horrendo sobre ellos, pues estaban vivos todos, pero cortados y heridos de maneras tales, que era simplemente imposible que se mantuvieran con vida. Sin embargo, allí estaban, soltando casi imperceptibles quejidos de agonía, desangrándose lenta pero continuamente.

- ¿Cómo es posible... cómo es esto posible? - Dijo Ranulf, terror reflejado en su rostro.

- Era la única forma de hacerlos caer en la trampa - Dijo una voz femenina que Link y los mercenarios reconocieron al instante.

- ¡Kotake! - Dijo Mist de inmediato.

La entrada a la estancia fue bloqueada por un muro de hielo perfectamente liso, mismo caso de las ventanas. La mujer no apareció, y su voz siguió retumbando en todo el castillo.

- Sabiendo que se habían aliado ustedes con los laguz, tuve que mantener a todos estos soldados vivos, para confundir a sus narices - Dijo con voz fría -. Los que se asomaron por las ventanas para confundirlo más fueron mis fieles aliados de la oscuridad, los fokka.

Y entonces, justo a mitad de la habitación, se dibujó en el suelo una runa circular de luz dorada, sobre la que apareció Kotake, blandiendo en una mano el tridente blanco, y un bastón de transportación en la otra, sus ojos como estacas de hielo fijos en Link, mirando por segundos a Boyd, a Mist, a Ranulf y al resto, pero siempre volviendo a Link. A los lados de la mujer se dibujaron dos runas más, y aparecieron entonces dos figuras idénticas: dos de los hombres-águila, llamados "fokka" por Kotake, pero estos iban armados con dos espadas cortas cada uno y un pequeño escudo circular en cada brazo. Salvo las alas, todos sus musculosos cuerpos iban cubiertos de armaduras azules.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Inquitió Titania, blandiendo a Urvan con fuerza e inclinándose hacia adelante.

- Así que ella es Kotake - Dijo Ranulf, soltando un callado pero amenazador maullido para adoptar su forma felina una vez más, para ser imitado por Zul, el tigre y el gato.

- No vengo a pelear... No con todos ustedes - Declaró Kotake, adoptando una posición firme, pero no retadora, guardando el báculo en su capa y sosteniendo el tridente verticalmente con una mano, poniendo su otra mano detrás de sí.

- ¡No juegues con nosotros! - Bramó Boyd -. ¡Qué quieres!

- Estos pobres ya cumplieron su cometido... los dejaré ir en paz - Dijo en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos y alzando el tridente.

Los cuerpos mutilados y amputados apilados alrededor de la habitación, empezaron a disolverse en llamas azules. Estaban tan débiles que ni pudieron gritar por el dolor mientras se derretían sus grises armaduras, luego sus pálidas pieles, luego la carne, y luego los huesos. Solamente quedaron algo de sangre y cenizas...

- Ahora, a lo que vengo - Dijo la hechicera -. Hay personas que han logrado entrometerse en mi camino en más de una ocasión. Cuatro personas, para ser exacta, y dos de ellas están aquí - Anunció Kotake sin mirar a nadie en particular -. Es imperativo que termine con sus vidas, aunque a una de ellas aún puedo darle bastante uso. Sin embargo, las batallas en grupo han probado ser una molestia, así que si me disculpan, me llevaré a esas dos personas.

Antes de que Kotake pudiera moverse, Ranulf ya se le había echado encima con un ágil salto típico de un felino. A ella no le faltó más que hacerse a un lado y agachar la cabeza un poco para evadir las zarpas del general galliano. Le siguieron el tigre y el gato, despachados a la vez por el tridente y por una espada de hielo macizo que Kotake generó en su mano izquierda. Ranulf volvió a atacar al aterrizar en el suelo y saltar de inmediato, pero fue recibido por el canto de la espada de hielo. Cinco de los ocho soldados crimeanos fueron fácilmente despachados por la pareja de fokkas, mismos que se batían contra el resto de los contrincantes.

- ¿Es esto lo mejor que Gallia puede ofrecer? - Se burló Kotake mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de Ranulf, jugando al contraataque, conectando en varias ocasiones. Pero nada de eso frenaba a Ranulf, quien ágilmente ocupaba los muros, el suelo y hasta el techo para rebotar y lanzar ataques continuos.

- ¡Ranulf! - Llamó Mist tras bloquear el ataque de uno de los fokka, para salir de esa pelea y correr hacia el galliano -. ¡Ten cuidado!

- Eso es - Dijo Kotake con una perversa sonrisa, esquivando a la vez un zarpazo más por parte de Ranulf.

Mientras Mist corría a asistir a Ranulf, sucedieron varias cosas: Link despachó al primer fokka con un corte horizontal a su pecho, rompiendo su armadura sin problemas. A continuación, seguido de Titania y Zul, se lanzó también sobre Kotake. Ésta, al ver que Mist y Link se dirigían ya hacia ella, alcanzó a hacer un leve corte a la pata izquierda delantera de Ranulf, sacándolo de balance, y colocando el tridente debajo de su cuerpo, para luego lanzarlo al techo, adonde el general galliano fue a golpear con la cabeza.

- ¡Pelea, Kotake! - Bramó Link dando un gran salto en el aire para tirar un poderoso mandoble a Kotake. Pero ella no se movió, y sonrió con arrogancia al ver que tenía a Mist y Link lo suficientemente cerca.

- Los tengo... - Musitó.

La punta de la espada de Link quedó a escasos milímetros de su frente, y Mist se había detenido en seco al notar que contaría con la ayuda de más de sus compañeros. Pero entonces se formó un helado y poderoso torbellino alrededor de Kotake, atrapando a Link y a Mist, pero a nadie más. Boyd decapitó al segundo fokka a tiempo para ver cómo Kotake, Link y Mist se perdían en el centro de un creciente torbellino que obligó a todos a retroceder. Súbitamente, el torbellino se disipó... pero ni el hyruliano, ni la comandante ni la hechicera se encontraban en la habitación. Habían desaparecido.

- ¡Link, Mist! - Llamó Titania sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y angustia.

- ¡Mist! - Gritó Boyd dirigiéndose al punto donde se había formado el tornado.

- ¡¿Desaparecieron?! - Dijo Oscar notablemente sorprendido.

- ¡¿Esa mujer derrotó al general Ranulf?! - Inquirió Zul incrédulo.

- Solamente he peleado con dos personas así de fuertes - Declaró Ranulf volviendo a su forma original, y sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Pero a dónde los pudo haber llevado? - Se preguntó Oscar preocupado, pero sereno.

- ¡Maldición! - Bramó Boyd para luego lanzarse con hachazos contra el muro de hielo -. ¡Mist!

- ¡Calma, Boyd! - Pidió Titania -. Hay que calmarnos y pensar qué hacer.

Pero Boyd no escuchó. No le causó ningún daño al hielo con su hacha... pero la barrera desapareció a los pocos segundos, y Boyd se precipitó hacia el exterior del castillo sin escuchar palabra.

Y entonces abrió los ojos. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza, seguía teniendo sed, y seguía teniendo hambre. Pero la estancia era fresca, no había un abrasador sol que le golpeara hasta la muerte por deshidratación o cansancio. Parecía estar dentro de una casa, simple pero acogedora, con dibujos pegados a las paredes, una muñeca de trapo y un par de juguetes de madera en el suelo. La cama, con sábanas blancas y una cobija a cuadros, era cómoda. A su izquierdo estaba la ventana que dejaba pasar el sol de un día claro, al parecer agradable. También de su lado izquierdo, pero más cerca, una mesita de noche con una jarra y un vaso lleno de agua. Por educación, no supo si debía tomarlo o no, a pesar de su sed.

Y entonces sucedió algo que le causó tremendo sobresalto.

- ¡Papá, papá, ya despertó! - Dijo una vocecilla junto a la puerta, al frente y a la derecha de la cama. Era una niña pequeña de cinco años cuando mucho, con el cabello lacio y corto hasta el cuello, vistiendo una linda túnica rosa. Al ver que su huésped había despertado, volvió a salir por la puerta y bajó las escaleras corriendo, repitiendo su mensaje.

Se preguntó en dónde estaba... No recordaba mucho entonces, pues acababa de despertar, y aún le dolía el cuerpo. Fuese lo que fuese, tendría que agradecer por la hospitalidad a las personas que le habían mantenido ahí. Segundos después se escucharon varios pasos subiendo de nuevo por la escalera, un par de pies ligeros, seguramente de la niña, y otro par notablemente más pesados.

Y así era: siguiendo a la pequeña niña de antes, venía un gigantesco hombre de oscura cabellera rizado, una quijada fuerte cubierta en abundante barba, ojos negros, y músculos que no hacían más que agregar imponencia a una figura de tal estatura. Vestía únicamente una túnica roja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cinturón y sandalias.

- Le damos la bienvenida a nuestra humilde casa en Kakariko... Viejo Kakariko - Dijo el hombre inclinándose con formalidad, su voz era profunda pero muy amable -. Nos alegra mucho que se encuentre mejor, Alteza.


	30. Capítulo 30: Frío inquebrantable

~ Capítulo 4: Frío inquebrantable

El viento soplaba suavemente, acariciando como solía a las dunas, dándoles esas delicadas formas que parecían olas en un mar de arena, un mar ocasionalmente roto por algunas rocas y que se extendía más allá del horizonte, quien sabía hasta dónde, una visión capaz de quitar las esperanzas a cualquier pobre alma que deseara salir de ese desierto.

Pero se dio una tremenda perturbación en el viento cuando, de súbito, se empezó a formar un remolino que arrojó arena por todos lados, distorsionando las perfectas dunas, levantando rocas y llenando el cielo de nubes. A mitad del desierto, la luz solar desapareció y el viento se volvió muy frío, algo imposible en tan pocos segundos para un lugar así.

El remolino se hizo más delgado y, de pronto, se deshizo, expulsando violentamente y desde mediana altura, a tres personas. La primera, Kotake, resistió el empuje y cayó tranquilamente de pie sobre la arena, pero las otras dos, Mist y Link, cayeron bruscamente de espaldas. Hubiera sido un golpe muy doloroso si no se hubiera tratado de arena.

Y el desierto quedó en silencio... no más viento, ni siquiera se escuchaba ya el rugir de las nubes sibre sus cabezas. Las pisadas de Kotake, aproximándose lentamente y de forma amenazante a los dos muchachos, eran ahogadas por la arena misma. Los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron los bajos quejidos de la pareja de guerreros, y la voz de Kotake.

- Lamento que tenga que ser así - Dijo Kotake con frialdad -. Pero no puedo permitir que sigan interfiriendo... tendré que matar aquí mismo a la parejita, debo reconocer que se han vuelto más fuertes... Pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme en un duelo.

Link apenas comenzaba a levantarse, desenvainó su espada estando apenas apoyado en una de sus rodillas. Mist ya estaba completamente de pie, pero tambaleante... con espada y báculo en mano, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó Link logrando apoyarse en ambos pies, y ya con el escudo en la mano derecha -. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- No tengo por qué explicarle esto a un par de mocosos - Replicó Kotake preparándose para pelear, dando un giro al magnífico tridente y posicionándolo con las puntas hacia el frente y hacia abajo -, pero puede reducirse a una palabra: justicia.

- Lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros - Soltó Link, adoptando pose de batalla al sentirse ya más respuesto, y ante el sobrenatural brillo en los ojos de Kotake al decir esa última palabra.

- Así que sabes la historia, ¿eh? - Replicó la hechicera -. Mejor, así sabrás la razón de tu muerte. Te dejaré agonizando para que veas cómo me llevo a tu amada, justo antes de que la luz abandone tus ojos.

- ¡Tendrás que matarnos a ambos, entonces! - Mist dio un paso más, adelantándose a Link -. ¡No dejaré que juegues más con nosotros!

- Te reto a que intentes evitar que cumpla mi cometido - Cerró Kotake sus ojos y sonrió arrogantemente, pero al siguiente momento, su rostro se había distorsionado en una horrenda mueca de odio -. ¡Terminemos con esto!

No se movió. En vez de ello, a sus pies, nació un nuevo torbellino, menos poderoso pero igual de frígido, que comenzó a ascender a su alrededor. Toda la arena que levantaba, antes de llegar a la altura de su cintura, se convertía en pequeños pedacitos de hielo.

- Hora de morir, Link... Héroe de Hyrule - Musitó en tono burlón.

El remolino ascendió unos seis metros sobre la cabeza de su creadora, estrechándose, y su punta inclinándose hacia Link cual serpiente a la defensiva. La boca del torbellino se precipitó hacia el frente, hacia Link, quien logró esquivar la arremetida con un largo salto hacia un lado, para rodar por la arena y volverse a levantar. Mist hizo lo mismo, pero hacia el lado opuesto. El torbellino penetró la duna, aventando arena para todos lados, misma que terminó por empujar y sepultar a los dos muchachos. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Kotake se alzó en el aire y descendió con las puntas de su formidable arma dirigidas hacia Link, cuyas cabeza y mano izquierda eran lo único que sobresalía del montículo. Sorprendentemente, segundos antes de ser empalado, logró forzar su salida y rodar para quedar a espaldas de Kotake. Mist aprovechó la confusión para recuperarse también.

- Lo olvidaba, Link - Dijo Kotake de súbito, sin atacar -. ¿Sabes con exactitud lo que te ocurrió en la isla de Midoro?

Link se quedó helado ante las palabras de su oponente. Sabía que Doncella Azul les había traicionado, y muy probablemente había sido culpa de ellos que Link hubiera ido a dar, últimamente, a la habitación del espejo. Pero, ¿todo había sido planeado por Kotake antes?

- Me diste a un poderoso aliado... si a eso se le puede llamar un aliado - Dijo la bruja -. Es por ello que no tengo ya más uso para tí.

- Imaginaba que eso tuvo que ver con la pérdida de la Trifuerza del Poder en mi mano - Respondió Link con calma -. No sé exactamente qué me ocurrió ahí, pero debo agradecerte porque gracias a eso, pude volver a ser yo. No más ira inexplicada, y no más agresión...

- Si supieras lo que salió de todo eso, no me lo agradecerías - Contestó la gerudo -. Pero no importa... suficiente plática. Dejaré que lo descubras tú mismo... ¡cuando veas desde el infierno lo que le ocurre a tu mundo!

Kotake se lanzó al ataque con el tridente apuntando justo al frente, y Link solamente adoptó posición defensiva. Fue Mist la que atacó, propinando una buena patada a Kotake en el rostro, para proseguir con un giro hacia atrás con un tajo horizontal a la vez, pero la bruja lo bloqueó y contraatacó. Link corrió a ayudar a Mist, pero Kotake lograba esquivar, bloquear y contestar todo de forma impresionante, librándose primero de Link al golpearlo en las costillas con el canto del tridente, en un mismo movimiento que buscaba herir a Mist con las puntas.

- La incompetente y débil comandante... no sabes lo que te espera - Dijo Kotake al trabar la espada de Mist, forzándola a inclinarse y acercar su rostro al de la bruja.

Mist intentó golpearla en la cabeza con su bastón, pero la otra detuvo el golpe únicamente con su mano, arrebatándole dicho objeto y golpeando a su dueña con el mismo, justo en las costillas. Mist no tuvo ni cómo defenderse del atroz ataque que siguió: en el lado opuesto a las puntas del tridente se formó una grande y maciza esfera de hielo que, con un poderoso movimiento del tridente por parte de Kotake, fue a dar en la quijada de la muchacha. Mist quedó desmayada en la arena, bocaabajo, su boca convertida en un torrente interminable de sangre.

- ¡Mist, no! - Gritó Link de rodillas, apenas logrando reponerse.

- Creo que me equivoqué al decir que se habían vuelto más fuertes - Dijo Kotake mirando con frialdad a la inmóvil Mist -. Tus amigos de la guardia real me dieron más pelea, y eso que usé más poder que ahora - Luego miró derretirse la bola de hielo que se había formado en el otro extremo de su arma, el agua mezclándose con la sangre -. ¿Qué harás, héroe? Estás solo, y fuiste incapaz de defender a tu querida amiga...

- Vas a pagar por lastimar a Mist - Link cerró su puño derecho, y con el izquierdo apretó tanto su espada que pensó que la rompería -. Pagarás por todas las vidas que has tomado en Hyrule, en Crimea, en Daein...

El dorso de su mano izquierda fue cubierto por luz dorada una vez más, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban el alma de un furioso guerrero. La arrogancia de Kotake se desvaneció al instante, pero ella no retrocedió: ya había enfrentado ese poder, y ya había enfrentado a peleadores igual de hábiles.

- Atácame, entonces - Lo retó.

Aunque estaba lista para defenderse, no esperaba tener que hacerlo a tales niveles: tras un solo impulso, había sido como si Link volara al ras de la arena, con la espada sostenida al costado con ambas manos. Una vez cerca de Kotake, a base de giros, saltos y tajos, Link comenzó a tirar una serie de mandobles demasiado rápidos, sobrenaturalmente veloces. Kotake lograba bloquearlos todos, pero era innegable que la potencia de cada uno le obligaba a retroceder y, en algunos casos, hasta le hacían tambalearse.

- El poder que reside dentro de tí es en verdad impresionante - Dijo después de aterrizar detrás de Link, habiendo bloqueado y detenido uno de sus ataques el suficiente tiempo como para saltar y salir del alcance de Link.

Pero él volvió a atacar con la misma furia, pero esta vez fue creciendo; un aura dorada comenzó a formarse alrededor del cuerpo del hyruliano, como una especie de hilos o delgadas columnas delgadas ascendiendo por su ser en espirales.

- Al fin peleas en serio. Empiezas a descubrir el verdadero potencial de la Trifuerza - Dijo Kotake adoptando una posición más relajada, pero sin bajar la guardia -. Es una lástima que no hayas desenterrado lo suficiente, pues eso no bastará para salvarte de todo mi poder.

Una vez más se formó el torbellino en torno a Kotake, expandiéndose y alargándose con más fuerza, arrastrando más arena para transformarla, pero no en nieve, sino en filosos pedazos de hielo. Las miradas de ambos estaban fijas la una en la del otro... solamente uno saldría vivo de esa pelea.

El aura del cuerpo de Link acrecentándose, Kotake envuelta en un torbellino de nieve, ambos dieron giros a sus respectivas armas antes de lanzarse uno contra otro, Link volviendo a "volar" al ras de la arena y con el escudo al frente, Kotake, corriendo con todas sus ganas, dando vueltas al tridente sobre su cabeza y a sus lados. Justo cuando iban a chocar, Link tiró un tajo diagonal que la gerudo esquivó con un gran salto en el aire, que en realidad había sido la patada de inicio para volar: el pequeño tornado de nieve volando con ella, Kotake estaba suspendida en el aire. Y cual halcón, frenó su ascenso para comenzar un precipitado descenso en picada con el tridente dirigido justo al pecho de Link. Ante tal potencia y velocidad, no había forma para defenderse. Tenía que intentar golpearla a ella antes que ella a él, pues dudaba poder esquivarlo. Se colgó el escudo a la espalda y, haciéndose de todas sus fuerzas, dio el más grande salto que pudo, en línea diagonal y directa hacia la hechicera gerudo. Ésta retrajo el tridente para darle inercia a su ataque, y justo cuando iba a lanzarlo, una voz sonó en el aire.

- ¡Sable meteoro!

Ninguno esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación: pasando peligrosamente por el pequeñísimo espacio entre el tridente y la espada, se vio una figura oscura, tan veloz que solamente podía describirse como un borrón negro. Kotake soltó un alarido de dolor, y un torrente de sangre proveniente de su vientre, acompañó su caída vertical a la arena. Desconcertado, Link dio una voltereta en el aire para frenar su ascenso y volver a pisar la arena. Kotake aterrizó violentamente de espaldas y con una fea cortada en el lado derecho de su vientre, pero ni eso parecía frenarla.

- ¡Maldición! - Gruñó para luego llevarse la mano libre a la herida. Hubo una tenue luz azul, una delgada capa de hielo cubrió la herida, y se derritió, dejando ver un vientre intacto.

Link aterrizó sin problema alguno para intentar atacar de nuevo. Pero Kotake no se iba a arriesgar: miró a su derecha y estaba Mist. Corrió hacia ella y, derrapando, la tomó por los cabellos, frenando justo a un lado de ella. Entonces hizo un cambio y, colocando mano y tridente sobre la inconsciente muchacha, metió la otra mano a la capa. Sacó de ella el bastón que usaba para viajar de un lado del mundo a otro. Lo alzó y, con una luz dorada, Kotake y Mist desaparecieron.

Link se frenó en seco, sin poder creerlo, el aura dorada de su cuerpo disolviéndose con el viento. Había fallado, y el rugir del aire raspando las dunas era un constante recordatorio de su fracaso. Había dejado ir a Kotake, ni más ni menos que con Mist a cuestas. La usaría para sus propósitos y luego la asesinaría sin piedad.

- ¡No, Mist! - Bramó furioso, cayendo de rodillas y hundiendo la espada en la arena -. ¡Maldición!

El desánimo le debilitó tanto que el ardiente sol desértico y la agresiva aspereza de la arena, se habían hecho insoportablemente evidentes. No sabía en dónde estaba él. No sabía en dónde estaba Mist, no sabía a dónde la podía haber llevado Kotake. No sabía nada de los mercenarios, y ellos no sabían nada de él ni de su comandante. Link había escapado con su vida a duras penas, y había sido en vano.

- Ten calma - Dijo una voz masculina detrás de él -. Aún puedes salvarla.

Desconcertado, Link miró sobre su hombro, incapaz de levantarse. Detrás de él estaba un alto y fornido hombre de peculiar apariencia, más una imponente de todas formas. Su largo cabello lacio era verde como el pasto, una ironía dado el entorno, y le cubría parte del afilado y caucásico rostro, sobre el cual resaltaban un par de pequeños pero penetrantes ojos a juego con su color de pelo. Su vestimenta era un tanto calurosa para el entorno, pero no parecía resentirlo: vestía una corta túnica de manga larga en color morado, sobre los pantalones y camisa de cuello alto, las dos anteriores eran negras. Llevaba botas de cuero que llegaban hasta poco debajo de sus rodillas, y una peculiar y larga especie de toga que le cubría el brazo izquierdo, ese mismo lado del tórax, y la pierna izquierda. Dicha toga tenía los bordes de color dorado, las delgadas franjas contiguas eran casi marrones, y la siguiente franja era de un azul muy tenua, pero la mayor parte de la toga era azul en un tono claro, pero más fuerte que el anterior. La toga iba ajustada a su cintura gracias a una larga y ancha cinta negra que ondeaba con el viento, y de la cual colgaba la vistosa vaina negra para la igualmente peculiar katana, que tenía una empuñadura torcida.

- ¿Quién... quién eres tú? - Preguntó Link poniéndose de pie y dándose vuelta. Suponía que había sido él quien le había asistido.

- Cuando preguntas el nombre de alguien, ¿no es correcto dar el tuyo primero? - Fue la sola respuesta de su varonil voz.

- Mi nombre es Link - Se presentó el hyruliano con seriedad, temeroso de las intenciones del otro -. ¿Quién eres?

- Yo soy Stefan - Respondió finalmente el espadachín, metiendo su katana a la vaina.

La pequeña niña de la túnica rosa jugaba afuera de su casa en la única calle del pequeño pueblo, Viejo Kakariko. Devastado tras la invasión de Zant, el pueblo apenas comenzaba a recuperarse: a poca gente le atraía la idea de vivir en un lugar donde tanta gente asesinada, pero existían unos cuantos que no habían encontrado problema con ello. Varias de las casas ya estaban habitadas y había agua en el pozo otra vez, pero la visión de la polvareda y la tierra seca, en un pueblo alejado y oculto al otro lado de un túnel, bajo la luz del sol y aún relativamente deshabitado, no era muy alentadora.

Era ese lugar al que Zelda había ido a dar. La casa de sus anfitriones era pequeña pero acogedora, y le habían conseguido algo de ropa para reemplazar los trapos que llevaba puestos, que tiempo atrás, antes de ser desgarrados, mojados y ensuciados, habían sido un fino vestido. La ropa que le habían conseguido era un tanto diferente, pero cómoda y de talla exacta para ella, además de proveer cierto camuflaje, pues no se comparaban en nada: blusa púrpura de manga larga, chaleco azul claro, pantalones blancos y botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta poco debajo de las rodillas. Antes de salir de la casa luciendo ese atuendo, Zelda volvió a hacerse su característica trensa, pero abandonó la tiara por si soldados azules hubieran tenido la ocurrencia de irle a buscar allí.

- Alteza, disculpe que no hayamos sido capaces de conseguir mejores prendas para usted - El gran hombre de túnica roja se acercó a la puerta de su casa al ver a la reina salir por ella, y entonces se arrodilló.

- Sí, disculpe por favor - La pequeña niña imitó a su padre.

- No se preocupen por eso, Bagu, Pamela - Pidió la reina con sinceridad -. Son muy amables.

- Usted es muy amable - Respondió Bagu con solemnidad y volviéndose a levantar, volviendo a evidenciar la increíble estatura que poseía, haciendo ver a Zelda muy pequeña a pesar de ser una mujer alta. Su hija Pamela lucía diminuta en comparación a él.

- Señor Bagu, hay algo que debo preguntar - Dijo Zelda con seriedad -. ¿Es cierto que la capital ha sido tomada por las fuerzas de Doncella Azul?

- Pues... No sé los detalles, pero - Empezó a decir el gran Bagu, pero luego sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de impedirse a sí mismo decir algo -... Alteza, la señora Impaz deseaba verla.

- Ya veo - Dijo Zelda solamente, para mantenerse en silencio unos segundos y luego volver a hablar -. ¿La casa al final de la aldea, cierto?

- Así es, mi señora - Respondió Bagu respetuosamente -. La acompañaremos si así lo desea.

Zelda acepto y agradeció la compañía, aunque secretamente estaba enternecida por la actitud sumamente solemne de la pequeña Pamela. Con ella y el enorme Bagu caminando detrás de ella, se encaminó hacia la última casa en la aldea, misma que era quizás la más pequeña de todas. La poca gente que vivía en la aldea se le quedaba mirando al pasar ella, algunos sin idea de su identidad, y otros más reconociéndola al instante, inclinándose a su paso. También había muchos gatos por todos lados, durmiendo encima de cajas y barriles, u ocultos en grupos en los estrechos callejone sentre casa y casa, dándole algo de vida al desolado y polvoriento pueblo.

- ¡Señora Impaz, ya despertó! - Anunció Pamela al detenerse frente a la casa, pero la manera en que lo hizo le provocó una reprimenda de su padre, pues le había parecido irreverente.

Hubo silencio (y los aldeanos que habían visto a Zelda pasar habían dicho a otros cuantos, todos observaban calladamente a sus espaldas), pero segundos después se abrió la puerta de la destartalada casa con lentitud, revelando a la diminuta anciana que vivía en esa vivienda. Llevaba holgadas prendas que mezclaban los colores verde, rojo y hueso, con una banda azul en su cintura. Su pelo blanco iba amarrado en dos chongos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, y tirando fuertemente de su cabellera. Sus cejas delgadas, pequeños ojos y arrugados labios denotaron, primero, alegría al ver a la reina sana y salva. Pero sin decir nada, su rostro se tornó serio, hasta preocupado.

- Por favor pase adelante, reina mía - Pidió a la vez que cedía el paso al interior de su casa, poniendo su manos atrás -. Tú también, por favor, Bagu.

- Ve a jugar, Pamela, pero no te alejes de casa ni salgas de la aldea, ¿de acuerdo? - Pidió Bagu a su hija, quien accedió sin chistar.

Sin decir nada, Zelda ingresó a la casa de Impaz, seguida por Bagu quien tuvo que agacharse para pasar por la puerta. Impaz entró silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La estancia de muros de madera, y algo oscura a pesar de sus cuatro ventanas, consistía de un librero, unas cuantas cajas apiladas, una cama (al pie de la cual dormía un gato), dos tapetes rojos, y un par de taburetes, mismos que ocuparon la anciana y la reina a petición de Bagu, quien de todas formas era demasiado grande para ocupar uno.

- ¿Dónde la mantuvieron captiva, Majestad? - Inquirió Impaz con serenidad, mirando a Zelda directamente a los ojos -. Poderosa magia nos impidió sentir su presencia.

- Kotake me mantuvo encerrada en una especie de barrera creada con su magia - Explicó Zelda -. Por alguna razón se rompió la barrera, y pude escapar. Me di cuenta de que estaba en Doncella Azul, y al darse cuenta de mi escape, los mismos soldados me persiguieron para capturarme - Su rostro se ensombreció.

- De alguna forma, alguien logró deshacer el efecto del hechizo. Quizás la misma Kotake fue herida - Dijo Impaz, y luego cambió brevemente el curso de la conversación -. Reina mía, me imagino que entonces sabe lo que ha sido de Doncella Azul...

- En realidad nos traicionaron, entonces - Dijo Zelda con decepción -. ¿Es cierto que derrotaron al general Viscen y tomaron nuestra capital?

- Llegué a vivir aquí hace pocos días - Explicó Bagu -, pero antes vivía en la capital. Escuché rumores de que el mismo Derdim lideró la marcha hacia el castillo, y según lo que dice la gente, él es tan fuerte como el general Viscen. Tuve suerte, al parecer es imposible entrar o salir de la ciudad ahora.

- ¿Sabe alguien por qué hicieron semejante cosa? - Preguntó Zelda -. ¿Por qué abandonarían a su país y se aliarían con quien nos atacó en primer lugar?

- Eso nadie lo sabe, me temo - Dijo Impaz con voz resignada -. Esa mujer, Kotake... es claramente mucho más fuerte que el brujo Zant, aunque todavía no tiene el gran poder que tenía Ganondorf. Aún.

A Zelda se le helaba la sangre solamente de pensar que Kotake era, potencialmente, alguien igual a Ganondorf, con la habilidad de llegar aún más lejos. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan poderoso sin el poder de la Trifuerza? ¿Qué pasaría si Kotake lograra hacerse con una de las piezas del sagrado poder?

Y eso le recordó a Link. Link, quien había derrotado a Ganondorf... Si las leyendas eran ciertas, tras dar muerte al antiguo demonio gerudo, el héroe hyruliano habría pasado a ser poseedor también de la Trifuerza del Coraje. Si Kotake buscaba que su poder creciera aún más, Link era un objetivo primordial para ella. Link, el joven de brillante rostro y honesto corazón, pero mirada de fiera bestia... Esos ojos intensos por los que ella le recordaba tan vívidamente.

- Es por eso que Kotake se ha hecho de aliados, y ha tratado de poner a otros países en su contra - Dijo Impaz, sacando de su trance a la joven monarca -. Debe haber sido por eso que intentó engañar a Crimea... Y algo atractivo debió haberle ofrecido a Derdim para propiciar su traición a una nación entera.

- Cualquiera que sea el caso, estamos atados de manos, ¿no? - Dijo Bagu -. Seguramente el grupo del joven Link y del buen Auru, logró llegar a Crimea para crear un puente entre ellos y nosotros. Pero no sabemos nada del grupo del joven capitán, pero ellos son lo mejor que nos queda si pensamos que el resto de nuestro ejército está a la orden de los traidores.

- ¿Grupos? - Inquirió Zelda desconcertada -. ¿Qué grupos?

- Después de su captura, mi señora, dividimos a nuestros mejores soldados y a los mercenarios de Crimea en dos grupos - Dijo la anciana -. Link, Auru y los mercenarios fueron a Crimea para intentar formar una alianza entre ese país y el nuestro, y averiguar qué fue lo que causó que los mercenarios fueran enviados hacia aquí para matarla a usted al principio, Majestad. Y el capitán Rasuka fue asignado para guiar a un grupo hasta Aru Ainu, pues no teníamos dónde empezar a buscarla, mi señora.

Entonces Impaz explicó que los rumores del príncipe gerudo eran ciertos, y que Rasuka había formado una alianza con ellos para tratar de derrocar a Kotake de Aru Ainu y liberar a Zelda.

- Uno podría pensar que lograron pelear con Kotake, y que eso debilitó el hechizo que la mantenía encerrada, Majestad - Dijo Impaz -. Pero antes de la misión, no teníamos ni idea de que usted estaba en Doncella Azul, ni de que esa ciudad nos traicionaría. Entonces nos manteníamos informados de todo por el general Viscen, quien tenía las piedras chismosas correspondientes a las que dio al capitán Rasuka y a la comandante de los mercenarios.

- Durante la misión, el capitán Rasuka pidió refuerzos a la capital - Dijo Bagu con su voz profunda -. El general Viscen accedió, pero al no querer descuidar la capital, pidió refuerzos a Doncella Azul. Imagino que ahí fue cuando el desgraciado de Derdim vio su oportunidad...

- Con la caída de Viscen, no hemos sabido nada de los otros dos grupos - Dijo Impaz con resignación -. El viaje del grupo de Link era menos riesgoso, pero más largo, así que no podemos asumir nada. Pero tenemos esperanzas de que el grupo del capitán Rasuka regrese con bien para ayudarnos, pues al parecer dieron buena pelea a Kotake, y la debilitaron.

- ¿Qué hay de los gorons y los zoras? - Preguntó Zelda con ansiedad. Enterarse tan de golpe sobre la crítica situación no le había sentado nada bien, pero tenía que mantener su tranquilidad y pensar en alternativas.

- Con todos los monstruos que liberó al mundo, han estado muy ocupados y no han podido ayudarnos - Señaló Bagu -. Los gorons están en mayor peligro, pues tienen a Derdim en Ciudad Hyrule, a los monstruos en su montaña, y al resto de Doncella Azul al pie. Recientemente les robaron algo de maquinaria de las minas, aunque nadie supo para qué.

- Tengo una propuesta, Majestad - Dijo Impaz de repente, poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos detrás de sí, su voz y su rostro llenos de solemnidad -. Hay pequeños grupos rebeldes a lo largo de Hyrule, pero no durarán mucho, ni siquiera si los reuniéramos. Es por eso que sugiero que juntemos a los más fuertes guerreros de nuestro país, aunque no son muchos. He mandado mensajeros a los goron, a los zora, a Nuevo Kakariko, a la provincia de Kobitan, y hasta a Ordon, con la esperanza de que por lo menos Rusl y los guardias esparcidos por el país, respondan al llamado para formar un pequeño ejército que nos dé una oportunidad. Y lamento sugerir esta atrocidad, mi señora, pero usted es una hechicera poderosa y... tenerla en el frente de batalla.

- Haré lo que sea necesario, y daré todo de mi parte - Accedió Zelda, considerando que las opciones eran pocas.

- Esperaremos unos días a que el mensaje sea respondido, y a ver si el ejército de Rasuka logra regresar en ese tiempo - añadió Impaz -. Mientras tanto, me ofrezco a darle el entrenamiento de mi antigua tribu, para que tengamos todos la mejor preparación posible... Estoy segura de que Bagu nos ayudará...

- ¿Entrenamiento? - Inquirió Zelda.

Impaz asintió con una tranquila sonrisa ante la pregunta de Zelda, y volvió a asentir cuando Bagu accedió. La anciana iba a decir algo más cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa, golpeándola tres veces. Fue Bagu quien abrió, y uno de los aldeanos aguardaba a la entrada.

- Disculpe, hay un hombre afuera que dice querer ver a la reina Zelda, para hablar del comandante Rasuka - Dijo el aldeano.

- ¿Quién es? - Pregunto la reina poniéndose de pie.

- No me quiso decir su nombre, solamente se hizo llamar "Hombre en llamas" - Respondió el joven hombre.

- Ya te recuerdo... Eres "el hyruliano", ¿no es verdad?

Link se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de Stefan. No creía haberlo visto antes en su vida, en ningún lado.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes de Hyrule? - Inquirió Link desconcertado.

- Bueno, desde que la reina de Crimea empezó a hablar de un país al otro lado del desierto, se empezó a correr la voz - Explicó el otro con calma, sentándose en una roca cercana. A Link comenzaba a molestarle la calma de ese hombre ante la situación -. Y entonces empiezan a llegar historias del "hyruliano", del "orejas puntiagudas", o del "chico verde" que llegó a Daein desde el mar... Me imaginé que eras tú. Eso, y que no eres como nada de lo que hay en Tellius... eres similar a un beorc, pero no eres tal. Mucho menos un laguz... Y sé identificar a los que son como yo, y tampoco eres eso.

- ¿Y dónde estamos, en Hatari? - Preguntó el hyruliano tratando de ignorar las últimas palabras de Stefan y el apodo de "orejas puntiagudas", además surpimiendo en lo posible su urgencia por Mist.

- No, me temo que no - Respondió Stefan con semblante aún más calmado, cruzando la pierna e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás -. Estamos en el desierto Grann, en Begnion.

- Begnion... eso es al sur de Daein, ¿verdad? - Trató Link de asegurarse, comenzando a preocuparse también.

- Así es - Dijo Stefan tranquilamente, quedándose mirando a Link de arriba a abajo con seriedad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose mútuamente, uno con suspicacia, el otro con curiosidad. Link volvía a preocuparse... estaba en un país que no conocía, y probablemente en la zona más deshabitada de éste, por si hubiese sido poco. Tenía que ayudar a Mist, pero... ¿a dónde la habrían llevado?

- Bueno, Stefan... ha sido un placer conocerte - Empezó Link a despedirse con toda la serenidad que le era posible -. Pero habrás visto que se llevaron a mi amiga, y tengo que ir a buscarla.

- Morirás - Dijo Stefan tajantemente -. Morirás si vas a rescatarla.

- Como están las cosas, lo menos que puedo dar es mi vida - Repuso Link con el puño cerrado.

- ¿Por qué dar tu vida ahora, si puedes hacerte más fuerte y, eventualmente, darle mucho mejor uso? - Cuestionó Stefan con esa molesta serenidad, poniéndose de pie -. ¿No lo crees así?

Link se quedó en silencio, y de cierta forma, las palabras de Stefan eran tranquilizantes. Quizás tenía razón: no se creía capaz de derrotar a Kotake, esa era una sensación que había tenido justo antes de enfrentarla, una falta de confianza muy grande. Era cierto que podía dedicarse a hacerse más fuerte para ganarle, pero... no se podía saber qué podía ser de Mist en ese tiempo.

- Sentí un poder tremendo por parte de esa mujer, no podrías ganarle ahora - Siguió diciendo Stefan -. Ni aunque pudieras hallarla, porque no tienes idea de adónde a ido... ¿Cierto?

- ... ¿Cómo sabes tanto? - Soltó Link de repente, empezando a inquietarle la forma en la que Stefan podía ver a través de sus palabras.

- Además... - Se acercó Stefan a él -, también siento un gran poder en tí. Latente y no controlado, pero con entrenamiento...

- Pero Mist...

- He visto a esa chica antes. Estará bien - Repuso el misterioso hombre para calmarlo -. Normalmente, las astillas del mismo palo son muy similares. ¿No es la hermana de Ike, de casualidad?

- ¿Por qué todas las personas que he conocido en Tellius conocen a ese Ike? - Dijo Link rascándose la sien.

- Peleé a su lado por un tiempo - Explicó Stefan -. Cuando lo conocí, su esgrima era poderosa, pero llena de duda... como te pasa a tí.

Al decir esas últimas palabras, los ojos de Stefan se volvieron brutalmente penetrantes, y su voz seria. Miraba a Link directamente a los ojos con tal fuerza, que el hyruliano estuvo a punto de bajarle la mirada, resultado de la intimidación. Era como estar frente a un elegante y feroz león que, sin siquiera abrir sus fauces, lograba paralizar a la presa.

- Y a él también le mostré lo que sé. Le enseñé una técnica maestra que sólo él y yo hemos logrado dominar. La misma técnica que te enseñaré a tí. ¿Estás listo?

Golpeó de cara contra el suelo helado, lo que le causó un forzado, súbito y doloroso despertar. Ese olor... ese olor a muerte que flotaba en el airea anticipaba la carnicería que se dibujaría frente a sus ojos segundos después. Esos cuerpos, cadáveres, llevaban ya bastante tiempo en la oscura estancia, apenas iluminada por unas tres o cuatro antorchas que ardían en las paredes. No supo exactamente cómo había llegado allí, pero a un lado de ella se hizo un gélido viento, y Kotake apareció a su lado.

- Por tu mirada, diría que ya estuviste aquí, niña - Dijo la helada voz de la bruja.

A la escasa luz del fuego, al centro de la ensangrentada estancia, había un objeto que ya había visto antes, uno que brillaba precisamente gracias al fuego. Un objeto amplio, redondo y bello, que vagamente reflejaba su lejana silueta y la de Kotake.

- No es necesario que te dé un recorrido por el Palacio Midoro, porque ya lo conoces - Añadió Kotake con una sonrisa siniestra, agachándose y tirando de los cabellos de Mist para levantarla.

- ¿Qué... piensas... hacer? - Dijo una débil Mist, cada sílaba articulada ocasionándole gran dolor a su quijada lastimada.

- El miedo te hace lucir más patética de lo que ya eres - Dijo la gerudo con repugnancia, arrojando a la mercenaria al suelo una vez más.

- No te dejaré ir... - Tambaleándose, Mist se puso de pie, desenvainando la espada. Pero Kotake solamente soltó una escandalosa risa de burla, enfadando a la muchacha, quien se lanzó con lo que le quedaba de fuerza hacia la hechicera. A ésta le bastó con hacerse a un lado para que Mist se estrellara de cara contra la gran puerta de la sala, soltando su espada.

- Debo decir que me diste más pelea que Link, al principio - La tomó por el cuello del vestido antes de que cayera de espaldas, consecuencia del choque. Luego la arrojó al suelo, la chica cayó de espalda, dejando ir un apagado y débil alarido de dolor, pues el impacto le había hecho perder el aire -. Pero si vieras... tu noviecito está descubriendo su poder, y por ello me urge destruirlo. Y tú me ayudarás a hacerlo.

Mist jalaba aire con trabajos, por lo que quedó indefensa cuando Kotake, una vez más, la aferró por la cabellera. Esta vez, sin embargo, tiró de ella para arrastrarla lentamente por el suelo mientras se encaminaban hacia el espejo. La muchacha apenas tenía fuerzas para resistirse, pero Kotake empezó a hablar, y lo que dijo le distrajo con buena razón.

- ¿Sabes? Crimea tiene gente demasiado buena - Empezó a decir -. Tan buena que parecen todos estúpidos. Tienen una bondad cegadora que los vuelve incondicionales ante los más vulnerables. Fue por eso que pude infiltrarme al castillo de tu reina para empezar con mi plan.

Quedaron ambas frente al espejo y, por tercera ocasión, Kotake soltó bruscamente a Mist, la fuerza de ésta apenas suficiente para aminorar el golpe que se dio contra el suelo. Mist giró en el suelo para quedar boca abajo, y cuando hizo un intento de levantarse, la gerudo se colocó en cuclillas a su lado, forzándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

- Así que mientras tú y tus amiguitos vagaban por el mundo para tratar de detenerme, yo empecé a buscarme aliados - Siguió diciendo, sus labios torcidos en una malévola sonrisa en lo que Mist intentaba ponerse de pie -. Link me consiguió uno... No ha mostrado su potencial completo aún, pero lo hará.

- Link... no te ayudaría... jamás - Bufó Mist entre jadeos, luchando aún.

- Es que no lo hizo voluntariamente... pero el otro Link sí lo hará, con el tiempo...

- ¿El otro... Link? - Inquirió Mist con debilidad.

- Este es un espejo con poderes espectaculares - Dijo Kotake con un tono de fascinación -. Descubrí sus efectos en uno de mis... viajes. Quien lo vea directamente permitirá que el espejo cree una copia de la persona. Pero esa copia no solamente tendrá las mismas cualidades que la original... sino que su mente estará repleta de sus peores instintos, pensamientos y deseos.

Ante semejante sorpresa, Mist dejó de forcejear, quedándose helada y aterrorizada. ¿Había un segundo Link? ¿Había una versión malvada de Link merodeando libremente por el mundo? Así que eso era lo que había pasado cuando habían desembarcado de emergencia en la isla para refugiarse en el palacio...

- Hay otros detalles que no merece la pena explicar a basura como tú - Repuso Kotake -. Pero, verás... descubrí una forma de hacer con el espejo lo que yo quisiera. Descubrí la literatura que dejaron atrás sus creadores, y descubrí la manera de manipularlo. Puedo dividir a la gente en dos... Incluso puedo hacer que sus peores miedos y pesadillas se manifiesten... Y es por eso que agradezco, de nuevo, esa ciega y estúpida bondad de los crimeanos.

Mist dejó de forcejear por agotamiento... le dolía todo el cuerpo, el sabor a sangre propia le empezaba a dar náuseas, mismas que se acrecentaban por el pútrido olor de la sangre ajena. No podía aguantar mucho más...

- Y es que di un breve paseo por Crimea hace pocos días. Te sorprenderás al saber que fui a dar a tu vieja casa, Mist - La muchacha abrió sus ojos muy grandes al escuchar esas palabras -. Me disfracé como una pordiosera otra vez, y en el fuerte conocía a una personita muy gentil, una que estimas mucho...

- Rhys...

- Así es. Muy buena persona... convirtió parte del fuerte en una escuela - Kotake empezó a hablar de Rhys con una falsedad odiosa -. Entonces entré pidiendo algo de comida, y cedió en un instante. Me preguntó si necesitaba un techo para quedarme, y me ofreció quedarme en el fuerte por unos días. Así que empecé a platicar con él, y que me contó que en ese fuerte se quedaban ocasionalmente los poderosos Mercenarios Greil.

- ¿Cómo te atreves... a aprovecharte así de la gente...? - Gruñó Mist con odio, aún pegada al suelo.

- Haré lo que sea con tal de lograr lo que quiero... y ya te dije que no tienes por qué saber lo que es - Respondió Kotake forzando a Mist contra el piso una vez más -. Así que le dije que te conocía a tí, Mist. Le dije que te había conocido en un mercado en Melior, y que nos habíamos vuelto unidas. Y así que el pobre y estúpido ingenuo me soltó información que no esperaba... información muy útil. Información que simplemente tenía que investigar más a fondo.

Mist comenzó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa, sintió un miedo muy fuerte, pero no pudo explicarse por qué. Jadeaba por agotamiento, pero ese fue el único sonido que se escuchó por varios segundos.

- La hermana del famoso héroe Ike... quien te abandonó, ¿cierto? - Dijo en tono de falsa compasión -. Hija del poderoso Greil, quien murió sin que pudieras despedirte de él, ¿verdad? Greil, quien murió a manos de esa temerosa figura... el Caballero Negro.

- Detente... - Musitó Mist sin fuerzas, un devastador vacío formándose en su estómago.

- Y tú te quedaste solita... a cargo de una banda de guerreros que no confía en tí. Te aterra no estar a la altura de tu padre o de tu hermano, quienes siempre cumplían sus metas - Aferró a Mist por el cabello, alzándola a la altura del espejo, pero ella cerró sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas para no mirar -. No, Mist... no eres más que un gusano débil y patético que tiene miedo a todo, y que no puede lograr nada. Al menos pienso darte un buen uso a tu vida antes de quitártela. ¡Ahora abre los ojos!

Usó todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlos cerrados, pero no esperaba que una daga fuera a hundírsele en el muslo izquierdo, lo que la obligó a abrir los ojos y la boca en un desgarrador alarido. Pero pronto olvidó ese dolor, pues sus ojos se perdieron en los extraños y angulosos patrones en la superficie del espejo, que segundos después empezaron a ser recorridos, de arriba a abajo, por fugaces luces rojas. Pronto, el dolor de la herida no fue nada comparado con aquél que le cubrió todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de su cabello más largo hasta las puntas de sus pies. No pudo dejar de mirar, y eso le provocó un tremendo dolor de cabeza, anticipando lo que llegaría a su cabeza después.

Una noche lluviosa, una tormenta de verdad fuerte. Tenía catorce años, y dormía en lo profundo de una habitación del frío y oscuro castillo de piedra en Gebal, dentro de Gallia. Las ventanas no tenían cristal, por lo que el agua y el viento se metían con facilidad a hacerle el descanso difícil. Junto a ella estaba Titania dormitando, entre dormida y desperita, medio espabilándose con cada cabeceo. Súbitamente se escuchó una voz acarreada por el feroz viento, una voz desesperada.

- ¡Ayúdenme! - Dijo la voz, una voz que reconoció al instante. Titania reaccionó a ello, a pesar de que la voz era difícil de distinguir entre los rugidos del viento y el caer de la lluvia.

- ¡Ike! - Dijo Titania tras su repentino despertar, poniéndose de pie.

Antes de que la misma Mist pudiera ponerse de pie, Titania ya se había precipitado al exterior del castillo, seguida de cerca por Rhys, Oscar, Soren, y el resto de los mercenarios. Mist también se apresuró a ponerse de pie, pero la voz de Titania diciendo con horror "¡Oh, no!", le hizo detenerse en seco en su posición, para luego avanzar lentamente hacia el pasillo que conducía la entrada. "¡Ay, no, Greil!", dijo la subcomandante con voz temblorosa. Mist se asomó la cabeza por el borde del muro de la sala que ocupaba, y vislumbró algo que la dejó paralizada... Ike, de diecisiete años, cargaba sobre su hombro el enorme cuerpo de su padre, el cual tenía una gran herida justo a la altura de la boca del estómago... los torrentes de sangre que emanaban de ella se disolvían a sus inertes pies, mezclándose con el agua de lluvia...

La imagen cambió... esta vez, montando a caballo, ella entraba a la última sala en el castillo Nados, en busca de Ike. Encontraba a su hermano blandiendo la mítica espada dorada Ragnell, y encarando a la enigmática y más poderosa figura de Daein, también asesino de su padre: el Caballero Negro, un hombre muy alto y corpulento, envuelto de pies a cabeza en armadura negra con bordes blancos, sobresalientes eran las enormes hombreras, el alto casco que no dejaba ver el rostro de su portador, y la gran capa negra por el exterior y carmín por el interior. El formidable guerrero blandía una espada idéntica en tamaño y forma a la de Ike, pero de hoja blanca y empuñadura dorada: Alondite. Mist trataba de detener a su hermano, de evitar que su último familiar perdiera la vida peleando contra el asesino de su padre... Pero no lo logró. Con una velocidad inimaginable para el peso que cargaba encima, el Caballero Negro se lanzaba contra Ike, y éste entonces daba un gran salto en el aire, dando una pirueta, y comenzando el descenso con un mandoble. Las espadas de ambos chocaban con inmensa fuerza, y las ondas expulsadas por ellas sacudieron la habitación, al grado de desprender pedazos de piso y hasta ladrilos de las paredes...

- ¡Por favor, detente! - Chilló Mist con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin poder retirar la mirada del espejo. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Kotake recitando algo, pero no tenía manera de distinguir qué.

La invadió entonces la imagen de un Ike de veinte años dándole la espalda, perdiéndose tras una colina con Soren siguiéndole de cerca. Luego la voz de Shinon resonó con fuerza en su cabeza... "Niña estúpida", le decía. En la oscuridad, se dio vuelta para encarar al arquero, pero se topó con Link. Y el hyruliano le sonreía, abriendo los brazos para recibirla, cosa que ella aceptaba con gusto, acurrucándose entre sus brazos, contra su pecho.

- Así es la cosa, entonces... - Dijo fríamente una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien.

Se desprendió de los brazos de Link momentáneamente y miró sobre su hombro. No pudo ocultar el impacto causado al encontrarse con Boyd, quien la miraba con sumo desprecio, sus brazos cruzados y las manos apretadas alrededor de los mismos. Pudo jurar que había principios de lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Yo que he dado todo por tí... Y te vas con este extraño - Gruñó Boyd con amargura, dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia el mismo rumbo por el que Ike había desaparecido.

- ¡Boyd, espera! - Dijo Mist de repente, separándose de Link y extendiendo su mano hacia Boyd... pero él no volteó.

Mist permaneció de pie en ese mismo punto, el vacío interno carcomiéndola, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Boyd desapareció. No podía dejarlo ir. Por nada... tenía que encarar a Link.

- Link, yo... - Empezó a decir Mist al darse vuelta, pero se quedó fría al alzar la mirada.

Su piel y su ropa eran de color negro. Su cabello, plateado, casi blando. En sus ojos no había bondad alguna, solamente había una luz roja como la sangre. A Mist se le fue el aliento cuando una espada le perforó el abdomen, y mientras la vida se le escurría, el otro Link torció los labios y enseñó los dientes en una sádica sonrisa...

Terminó en un instante: Kotake tiró del cuello de su ropa con mucha fuerza, tumbándola una vez más en el piso, y desprendiéndola del hechizo. Estaba tan aterrada y tan ocupada por recuperar el aliento, que no se percató del humo negro formándose en la superficie del espejo, que frente a los ojos de Kotake empezaba a agruparse y a repartirse verticalmente, dando forma a algo...

- No... ¡No! - Gritó Mist al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

El humo dio forma a una cabeza, un par de brazos y un par de piernas, un cuerpo completo. Ya formada la silueta del cuerpo, más humo se agrupó alrededor de este para convertirse en pedazos metálicos, una armadura. Una armadura negra como la noche, salvo por sus bordes blancos. Dos amplias y prominentes hombreras, la capa carmín por un lado y negra por el otro, misma que aferraba con su mano izquierda. Solamente quedó descubierta la cabeza: cabellera lacia de color azul oscuro, perfecta para resaltar las penetrantes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, que eran el toque final para un atractivo y galante rostro blanco. Finalmente, sobre esa inexpresiva cara de perfectas facciones, se formó el alargado casco con una delgada rendija para permitir visibilidad. Aún a la débil luz del fuego, la espada blanca y dorada resaltaba en su mano derecha. Era el Caballero Negro.

- Así que él es tu peor pesadilla - Dijo Kotake de brazos cruzados, a un lado del imponente guerrero que había salido del espejo -. El mismísimo Caballero Negro, el más fuerte de los antiguos Cuatro Caballeros de Daein... el asesino de tu padre...

- ¿Cómo - Tirada en el suelo aún, Mist retrocedía sin poder dejar de ver a la oscura figura que de la nada se había formado -. ¿Por qué?

- Porque la única forma de asegurar mi objetivo, es teniendo a fuertes guerreros de mi lado. Tu dolor y tu pesar flotarán en el vacío, alimentando aquéllo que necesito. Y este Caballero Negro provocará en el mundo el mismo pesar que te provocará a tí - Permaneció en silencio por un breve momento antes de alzar su tridente unos centímetros y señalar a Mist con su punta -. Has cumplido tu propósito... ahora, muere.

Pero Kotake no se movió. En vez de ello, el intimidante caballero dio su primer paso, uno pesado y que sacudió la habitación entera, el tintinear de su gran armadura rebotando en todas las paredes. Dio el segundo paso a la vez que daba dos giros a su espada, para luego extender horizontalmente el brazo con el que cargaba la misma, amenazando atacar en ese ominoso silencio, permaneciendo quieto por un poco más. No se escuchaba su respiración, ni la de Kotake... solamente los jadeos aterrorizados de una desarmada Mist, que permanecía en el piso. Presentía que era el fin...

Seguía sentada en lo bajo cuando el Caballero Negro atacó: su velocidad era sobrenatural para traer tanta armadura encima, pero en menos de dos segundos estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la muchacha, quien logró reaccionar a tiempo y rodó hacia un lado, esquivando un golpe vertical de la espada que, al aterrizar, logró formar grietas en el piso de piedra. A Mist le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba agotada... no podía pelear, y aún se preguntaba de dónde había sacado fuerzas siquiera para esquivar ese rápido y letal primer ataque... El Caballero Negro volvió a alzar su espada y encaró a Mist, dispuesto a atacar, cuando la muchacha recordó unas palabras. La voz que las había enunciado, años atrás, sonaba aún clara en su cabeza.

"No olviden que sólo tienen una vida... ¡Y no quiero que nadie malgaste la suya!"

Mist comenzó a levantarse, pero apenas había alzado una rodilla cuando el caballero, sin moverse de su posición, lanzó su siguiente ataque: movió su espada verticalmente y con muchísima fuerza, creando un alargado rayo azul y vertical que desgarró el aire y el suelo en su recorrido hacia su objetivo. Mist rodó hacia su derecha para esquivarlo de nuevo.

"En un momento así, da igual que existan o no lazos de sangre entre nosotros. Para mí, todos somos una familia".

Sin darle tiempo para respirar, el Caballero Negro se abalanzó sobre Mist enseguida del rayo azul, esta vez con una poderosa estocada directa a su pecho. Ella saltó hacia atrás para evadir a la muerte por tercera ocasión, la gruesa punta de Alondite quedando a escasos milímetros de su pecho.

"Y si no quieren causar sufrimiento a su familia... ¡entonces luchen para seguir con vida!"

No le quedaban fuerzas ya, y ella no podía esperar hacerle frente a un oponente tan formidable como Zelgius, el Caballero Negro... pero las sabias palabras de su padre le dejaban en claro que tenía que buscar la forma de salir con vida. No podía arrojar su vida a la basura... Por Titania, por Rhys, Mia, Rolf, por Link.... Por Boyd. Por todos ellos, tenía que buscar una manera.

El cuarto ataque, en forma horizontal, le deshizo la capa en pedazos. El dolor de la cortada que Kotake le había hecho le abrumaba, pero tenía que superarlo. Caminó de espaldas cuan rápidamente pudo, cogeando, pero el guerrero que tenía enfrente no perdonaba nada. Corrió hacia ella con esa inimaginable fuerza puesta en ese pesado espadón que blandía con una sola mano, dispuesto a atravesar a Mist por el corazón. De alguna forma, ella logró desviar el ataque de último momento, golpeando a Alondite con el bastón, su única arma disponible. Pero el Caballero Negro era demasiado rápido y poderoso, y lo tenía demasiado cerca también...

Entonces pensó en el último lugar donde ella se había sentido segura en muchos días. El último lugar donde no había sentido miedo de persecución, ni una urgencia de llegar a ningún lado. El único lugar en el mundo que, probablemente, podía ser seguro...

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, pero el dolor la dominó y tropezó, cayendo de sentón. Zelgius alzó la espada para rematarla, un ataque del que nadie podría escapar... Nadie que no tuviera en su poder...

- ¡Polvo de aparición! - Gruñó Kotake al percatarse de su error, estando demasiado lejos para detenerla.

El pulgar y el índice de Mist se separaron, dejando caer al suelo la pizca de dorados polvos. Justo cuando su cuerpo se disolvía en la luz dorada, una línea de heladas estalagmitas se formó rápidamente en su dirección, pero tardíamente. Los filosos pinchos de hielo fue lo único que destruyó Alondite al aterrizar, y tras apagarse el eco de los fríos añicos contra el suelo, se hizo silencio...


	31. Capítulo 31: Borrón Katti

~ Capítulo 5: Borrón Katti

Lo primero que pudó escuchar fue el correr del agua, un sereno chapotear acompañado del viento acariciando el polvo. Sintió, al fin, la luz del sol en su adolorido cuerpo, el cual se llenó de polvo a los pocos segundos de yacer ahí, inmóvil. Mist abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cristalina laguna del espíritu Eldin, los reflejos del sol lastimándole los ojos, pero calmándole a la vez... estaba en Kakariko.

Pero no podía levantarse. Ya no podía más. Aflojó los dedos y su báculo rodó por la tierra hasta ir a dar a la laguna. Su boca sabía horriblemente a sangre, mismo líquido que derramaba alarmantemente por su pierna izquierda. Aunque eso no le importaba mucho, pues en su mente estaba tatuada la imagen del Caballero Negro salido del espejo... ese guerrero de nivel legendario y esgrima aterradora... ¿realmente no se trataba de un mal sueño?

Solamente sabía que tenía miedo. Estaba sola, lejos de su familia, y una montaña era lo que la separaba a ella de su peor pesadilla. Todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, le estrujaron el corazón... No pudo hacer más que romper en silencioso y desconsolado llanto. No pudo hacer más... No quería hacer más...

- Saluda a Borrón Katti.

Stefan sacó su curiosa katana de la igualmente curiosa vaina de color rojo, apuntando a Link con su arma. Éste lucía desconcertado, pero también desenvainó. Sabía que no podía hacer más por la gente que quería en esos momentos... solamente le quedaba esperar que Mist estuviera bien. Confiaba en que la muchacha pudiera superar cualquier obstáculo, pues por más que la quisiera, no tenía forma de encontrarla. Si quería dar fin a los planes de Kotake, cualesquiera que estos fuesen, lo mejor que podía hacer era entrenar y crecer como espadachín.

- ¿Quién es... Borrón Katti? - Inquirió Link antes de que él o Stefan hicieran cualquier otro movimiento.

- Mi espada - Respondió Stefan, la melena cubriéndole un ojo -. Pronto verás por qué se llama así.

Estaba exhausto, y el calor ya empezaba a cobrarle la cuota a su cuerpo. Y simplemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de Mist estando sola en nadie sabía dónde, enfrentando a Kotake. Por eso estuvo a punto de recibir de lleno un corte vertical por parte de Stefan, pero alcanzó a interponer el escudo con apenas la fuerza necesaria. Entonces supo el porqué del nombre de la espada: además de llevar una intensidad monstruosa, eran tan veloces que solamente se veían como borrones. Link tapó una estocada con el escudo, y Borrón Katti rebotó en él para volverse un tajo horizontal, que el hyruliano pudo tapar con la espada, misma que perdió por la fuerza del impacto. Stefan iba en serio, al parecer... Pero Mist...

- Muy lento - Musitó Stefan mientras de deslizaba por la arena. Mientras que cualquier persona se hubiera hundido en ella por sólo pisar, era como si el espadachín se moviera sobre sólido suelo -. ¡Sable meteoro!

De lado a Link, Stefan realizó dos movimientos diagonales al aire, para luego apuntar con Borrón Katti hacia el pecho de Link. Éste no supo en qué momento Stefan había llegado a colocarse justo frente a él, a menos de un metro, por lo que apenas pudo poner el escudo, con el cuál recibió la arremetida que le imposibilitó lanzarse a recuperar su arma: un tajo horizontal que destrozó todas sus defensas, demasiada fuerza para sus brazos, por lo que éstas se le fueron para arriba con todo y escudo. Aprovechando la abertura, el espadachín del desierto propinó un muy intenso golpe a las costillas de Link con el canto de la espada, obligándolo a doblarse. Antes de que las rodillas de Link pudieran tocar la arena, Stefan dio una voltereta hacia atrás, alzándose muy alto en el aire, aterrizando con las puntas de los pies y usándolas como resorte, dándole suficiente poder para, finalmente, propinar un golpe horizontal más a la débil guardia de Link, enviándolo a caer de espaldas sobre la arena, unos tres metros más lejos

- ¡Tienes que aclarar tu mente! - Dijo Stefan acercándose a Link, envainando y tendiéndole la mano para asistirlo, gesto que el rubio aceptó -. Deja atrás cualquier otro pensamiento, y concéntrate en el momento: la pelea.

- ¡¿Cómo puedo concentrarme si estoy en un mundo que no conozco, lejos de todos mis amigos para protegerlos, y sin saber lo que pasa en mi país!? - Explotó Link, apretando el escudo con tanta fuerza que él mismo creyó que lo rompería.

- Link, quiero que algo te quede claro - Le dijo Stefan con seriedad, pero también con esa pose relajada que siempre tenía -. No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. Métete en la cabeza que no tienes forma de hallarlos, y que el enemigo se ha elevado a un nivel que sólo alcanzarás si dominas tu poder interior.

- Pero Mist....

- No puedes estar ahí para todos, siempre - Repuso Stefan -. Tienes que confiar también en los instintos y habilidades de tus amigos. Si de verdad son tus amigos, pondrías tu vida en sus manos. Y si los crees capaces de proteger tu vida, fácilmente podrán proteger la suya misma.

Las palabras de Stefan lograron tranquilizar a Link casi al instante. Tenía razón... quería protegerlos a todos, pero tenía que entender que no siempre podría hacerlo, y que los demás eran igual o más capaces que él.

- Este enemigo significa algo malo para todos - Siguió diciendo Stefan -. Por eso te ayudo... Permíteme ayudar. Tenemos que entrenar más.

- De... de acuerdo - Dijo Link casi inaudiblemente, asintiendo.

Entonces Link fue por su espada, la cual estaba enterrada hasta la mitad en la arena, inclinada. La recogió y la sacudió, para luego mover los hombros y el cuello, en busca de algo de relajación. Stefan, sin embargo, siguió caminando. Inicialmente, Link pensó que se alejaba para tomar distancia y comenzar otra pelea, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos.

- ¿Adónde vas? - Le gritó para hacerse oír sobre los suspiros del viento en la arena.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Dijo Stefan volviéndose, sin desenvainar.

- ¿No vamos a entrenar? - Inquirió Link confundido, ladeando la cabeza. Stefan alzó la ceja y se rascó la nuca.

- Todos los guerreros son iguales, en especial ustedes, los jóvenes - Se cruzó de brazos -. Pelear, pelear, pelear... ¡Creí que íbamos a sentarnos y conversar!

- Pero... creo que no podemos permitirnos eso - Replicó Link confundido ante la risita que soltó Stefan -. Quiero intentarlo una vez más.

Sin decir más, Stefan volvió a desenvainar, y el hyruliano adoptó pose defensiva una vez más. Tenía que concentrarse...

- Espera - Lo detuvo Link antes de que se lanzara al ataque -. Esa técnica que dices que me enseñarás... ¿era el sable meteórico?

- Es una de las tantas técnicas ocultas que domino... Pero no, iba a enseñarte otra que te guiará para conectarte con tu poder interior - Respondió Stefan.

- ¿Puedes... enseñármela? - Pidió Link titubeante, esperando que accediera.

- Puedo - Dijo el otro -. Pero creo que estás muy débil para resistir el ataque... Si te hago daño, no me hago responsable.

- De acuerdo.

Así que Link se movió primero, trotando dificultosamente sobre la arena para arremeter contra Stefan, quien permaneció inmóvil, Borrón Katti en mano. Link preparó un mandoble con todas sus fuerzas, pero Stefan hizo un movimiento que apenas pudo ver: cuando se dio cuenta, estaba agachado con una rodilla en el suelo, la katana cruzada hacia su costado izquierdo, esquivando tan sólo por un poco el mandoble. Entonces Stefan hizo algo bastante raro: lanzó a Borrón Katti verticalmente al aire, pero la espada por sí misma llevaba una fuerza que Link jamás había sentido antes. La fuerza hizo que perdiera la espada una vez más, y le empujó los brazos hacia arriba, trastabillando hacia atrás también. El sol le dificultaba verlo, pero Stefan se había lanzado por su espada, la cual había ascendido no menos de cinco metros, y la tomó hábilmente por la empuñadura en mitad del aire. Finalmente, de alguna manera, comenzó un fugaz descenso en perfecta línea vertical con un mandoble, directamente hacia Link. Parado en un solo pie, aún consecuencia del impacto anterior, el hyruliano no pudo hacer más que poner el escudo. Y la abominable fuerza le durmió los brazos, le sacudió el esqueleto, y lo volvió a mandar de espaldas a la arena.

- Esa fue la espada etérea - Dijo Stefan al levantarse, envainando y cruzándose de brazos tras un fuerte pero sencillo aterrizaje -. Dominarla significa que dominarás todo tu poder interior, convirtiéndote en un guerrero poderoso...

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Link no lo escuchaba... el muchacho estaba inconsciente en la arena, el escudo suelto por un lado, y la espada por otro.

- No me digas que tendré que cargarte para ir a comer - Dijo Stefan en tono de resignación, agachándose junto al muchacho para levantarlo. Le colgó el escudo y guardó su espada en su vaina, para luego pasarse el brazo del hyruliano por el hombro y alzarlo -. ¡Pero qué tonto soy! - Se dijo -. Por supuesto que no puedes decirme que tendré que cargarte... ¡estás dormido!

- ¿Qué quería ese hombre, mi señora? - Inquirió Bagu poco después, una vez terminada la reunión.

Un redondo blanco hecho de madera, colgaba de la alta ladera que fungía como límite de la aldea. Una flecha voló limpiamente hacia su exacto centro. A la izquierda de Bagu, Zelda había disparado la flecha.

- Impresionante - Agregó el hombretón al ver la hazaña.

- Gracias, Bagu - Agradeció Zelda relajándose -. Ese hombre dijo haber trabajado bajo el comandante Rasuka durante su misión en el desierto. Dice que lograron recuperar Aru Ainu, y que ya marchan de regreso a Hyrule.

- Son buenas noticias, Alteza, pero - Bagu titubeó -... No es que ponga en duda su buen juicio, pero... ¿ese hombre era de fiar?

- Parece saber muchas cosas sobre lo ocurrido, y cosas que muy pocos saben que hay en Hyrule - Respondió la joven reina -. Me cobró por la información, eso sí... Dice que espera el pago una vez que yo "regrese al trono" - Bagu se quedó pensativo y callado, por lo que Zelda volvió a hablar para tranquilizarlo -. Cual sea el caso, parece que lo sabremos dentro de poco, pues dice que deben estar llegando al lago Hylia hoy mismo.

- Es de confiar - Dijo la voz de Impaz súbitamente, la anciana habiendo llegado sin avisar, haciendo que Bagu se sobresaltara -. Lo vi desde lejos... su apariencia engaña, pero sus ojos eran sinceros. Si bien pidió dinero por lo que dijo...

El trío permaneció en silencio pensando en ello, pero a la vez esperanzados por la posible llegada de sus aliados a Hyrule, reavivando esperanzas de reclamar al país de regreso. Entonces la anciana, con sus manos atrás, dio unos pasos para colocarse frente a Zelda, alzando la vista para mirar a los ojos a la reina, mucho más alta que ella.

- Intenta hacer lo que acabas de hacer sin usar tus ojos - Dijo nada más.

Zelda no dijo nada, pero sí estaba extrañada por la petición, tanto como lo estaba Bagu. Pero accedió: blandió el arco, ladeó el rostro, cerró ambos ojos, sacó una flecha del carcaj que le colgaba de la espalda, y con la flecha tensó la cuerda. No sabía si eso tenía que ver con el "entrenamiento" que le había comentado Impaz, pero era probable. Trató de recordar en qué posición estaba el blanco, a la vez que sentía la dirección del viento, ayudándose de las caricias que las puntas de su propio cabello le hacía en el hemisferio izquierdo de la espalda. Incluso intentó sentir o recordar la trayectoria que había seguido la otra flecha, como si eso hubiera quedado grabado de alguna forma en el aire... Entonces soltó la flecha. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver cómo la flecha se clavaba...

- Muy cerca - Dijo Impaz con seriedad, observando la segunda flecha que había ido a dar dos o tres centímetros abajo a la izquierda de la primera -. Esto no se trata de recordar lo que hizo la vez anterior, reina. Debe sentir sus alrededores, la energía que fluye en el entorno, y hacerse uno con esa energía, para poder manipularla a voluntad.

Zelda estaba confundida al inicio por lo que le decía la anciana, pero recordó que los principios de la magia eran similares: sentir el poder de los espíritus e interactuar con ellos para hacer magia. Si Impaz podía enseñarle algo que le ayudaría a recuperar el trono, y ayudar a su gente, estaba dispuesta a dominarlo.

- Sólo entonces, Alteza, podrá poner la flecha en el blanco sin usar sus ojos - Dijo Impaz -. Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento esta noche. Mientras, siga intentando entender lo que le pedí.

- Sí, señora Impaz.

La anciana comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el fondo de la aldea, hacia su hogar, sin mirar atras, pasando entre un aldeano y otro. Zelda la observó por unos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en las palabras de Impaz, cerrando los ojos e intentando sentir la energía a su alrededor. Calladamente, Bagu se retiró sin avisarle, para dejarla practicar, y fue a reunirse con la pequeña Pamela, quien jugaba con otros niños junto a una casa cercana.

Había una gran masa de gente distribuida sobre los islotes del lago Hylia, y era gente muy diferente, un grupo constituído por diferentes razas, hyrulianos y laguz en su mayoría, pero también unas cuantas gerudo. Era precisamente por las dos últimas razas, que los zora del lago habían salido del agua para observar con curiosidad a los recién llegados: a los laguz, por ser totalmente nuevos para ellos, y a las gerudo porque solamente habían oído de ellas en leyendas, tras muchos años de que dicha raza se hubiera mantenido incomunicada del resto de Hyrule. Pero también los laguz y las gerudo observaban a los zora con mucha curiosidad, aunque las mujeres del desierto no lo demostraban tanto. La belleza del lago había pasado, definitivamente, al segundo plano.

- No han atacado mucho esta zona - Le decía un soldado zora a Rasuka, los dos aislados en un islote -. Ha habido muy pocas bestias acuáticas, y las hemos dominado totalmente. El resto han sido de otro tipo, pero como no pueden atacarnos en el agua, casi no vienen.

- ¿Y los rumores son ciertos? - Inquirió Rasuka seriamente -. ¿Es cierto que Doncella Azul tomó el castillo?

- Así parece - Dijo el zora con tono resignado -. Lamentamos no poder asistir, pero una batalla para poder entrar a la capital nos tomaría días... Y nosotros no podemos permanecer tanto tiempo alejados del agua.

- Lo entiendo, y agradezco la preocupación - Respondió el líder hyruliano -. Solamente mantengan al enemigo alejado de los suministros de agua, y nos mantendremos fuertes.

- De acuerdo.

A la orden del zora, aparentemente el líder, sus otros cinco acompañantes brincaron al agua, uno de ellos rezagándose al estar conversando con un laguz alcón. Finalmente siguió a sus colegas en el agua, para nadar hacia el fondo fugazmente y perderse de vista por la lejanía, pues el agua era de los más cristalina.

- Dama Koume - Llamó Shad a la gerudo, quedándose atrás a propósito cuando Rasuka ordenaba la marcha ladera arriba, hacia el gran puente que pasaba sobre el lago, uniendo las dos masas de tierra que lo delimitaban. La atractiva mujer se acercó al hechicero con duda, pero lo hizo, y ambos marcharon en la cola de la fila, lejos del resto.

- Dime - Respondió Koume con algo de seriedad, pero sin ser completamente grosera: había comprobado su lealtad al grupo en días pasados, y comenzaba a sentirse aceptada.

- Le agradezco por su ayuda - Dijo el académico con amabilidad -. De nuevo.

- De nuevo... lo haces cada día desde que partimos hacia Hyrule - Respondió Koume con semblante menos frío.

- Disculpe - Se excusó Shad -, pero hay algo que he querido preguntarle desde ese día...

- Adelante - Pidió la gerudo.

- Dijo usted que tenía algo que preguntarle a Kotake, y que por eso tenía que encontrarla...

- Disculpa, Shad, pero no tengo por qué hablarte de eso - Respondió Koume, esta vez sí con algo de brusquedad, acelerando el paso.

- No llevo mucho tiempo estudiando la magia, Dama Koume, pero tengo suficiente entendimiento y sensibilidad - Shad no incrementó su velocidad, pues sus palabras hicieron que Koume se detuviera -. Fue en la batalla, ¿cierto? Usted estaba a punto de realizar el hechizo que nos daría la victoria, pero algo la detuvo.

Koume se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, con Shad caminando a su lado. Fue él quien tuvo que volver a hablar para romper ese silencio, cuando ya habían ascendido la mitad de la ladera.

- Sentí la presencia de Kotake más fuerte en ese momento, que en toda la pelea - Dijo el joven hyliano.

- Llevo estudiando magia por mucho tiempo - Dijo al fin la gerudo -, y no creía que algo así fuera posible... Fue como si Kotake hubiera movido algo dentro de mí, que me impidió hacer lo que quería...

No pudo seguir hablando: dos gritos lejanos interrumpieron sus palabras, y la marcha entera. Dos gritos de dolor tan desgarradores como para helar el alma del más valiente. Shad no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca al ver lo que sucedía.

- ¡Por las tres diosas de Hyrule! - Exclamó con horror.

Algo había destrozado un pedazo del borde del Gran Puente de Hylia. Y por la nueva abertura salieron volando dos hombres, dejando un rastro de sangre con su caída, cuando los cuerpos de ambos se partieron por la mitad mientras se precipitaban a hacia su acuática tumba en el lago Hylia.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?! - Exclamó Ashei con suma sorpresa, al igual que todos.

Con Rasuka a la cabeza, el pequeño ejército apuró su ascenso por la ladera, llegando al gran puente después de que otros tres hombres y dos mujeres, todos guerreros, cayeron muertos hacia el lago, ante los ojos de los confundidos zora. Rasuka, Galgo, Koume y Ashei se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron hacia la mitad del puente, donde había unas veinte personas más, mientras el resto les aguardaban en el extremo sur de la gran construcción de roca.

Eran guerreros aficionados, simples ciudadanos armados con trinches para paja y espadas viejas. Y todos ellos eran cortados uno a uno por una figura alta y de oscura armadura que se encontraba rodeada por ellos. Peleaba con un mandoble de hoja blanca, ensanchada en la punta, y de empuñadura dorada. Cada uno de sus movimientos con ella eran fieros, tan poderosos como nada que Rasuka hubiera visto a un espadachín hacer jamás. Era casi como si generara ondas de viento con cada arremetida de su cuerpo, cubierto por una armadura negra de bordes blancos, cuyas piezas más vistosas eran las hombreras. La fiereza de su rostro no podía apreciarse, sin embargo, pues lo llevaba cubierto con un peculiar casco que se alzaba más arriba de su cabeza, como una torre, dejando no más que una delgada rendija en la parte del rostro para ver y respirar.

- ¡Detengan esta batalla inmediatamente! - Gritó Rasuka al llegar corriendo a la escena -. ¡Vengo en nombre de la reina de Hyrule, soy Rasuka del ejército hyruliano!

Y la pelea se detuvo: el misterioso guerrero dejó la pose de pelea, adoptando una más calmada con la gran espada colgando de su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda empuñaba su capa, carmín por el interior y negra por el exterior. Los pocos aldeanos que quedaban en pie aprovecharon la oportunidad para retroceder, sintiéndose algo más seguros con la presencia de un soldado profesional. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, se acercó al comandante y le reclamó:

- ¡Hasta que deciden aparecer! - Le dijo enojado un hombre bigotón, y algo gordo, armado con un trinche -. ¡Ese no es un hombre, es un monstruo! ¡Y mientras los soldados de Hyrule se pelean entre ellos, nosotros tenemos que defendernos solos! ¡Ese monstruo va de pueblo en pueblo, asesinando gente sin piedad!

- Es una larga historia, señor - Dijo Rasuka con paciencia, pero mirando furtivamente a la oscura figura, que permanecía quieta: su mera presencia era imponente, estaba claro que una persona capaz de matar a dos hombres con un golpe, quebrando piedras de paso, no era un oponente normal -. Disculpen la tardanza... váyanse, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Sin decir más, los siete aldeanos combatientes restantes dejaron la escena, sin persecución por parte del oscuro caballero. Permanecía en silencio, de hecho, inmóvil y totalmente erguido con solemnidad, su capa ondeando con el viento. Había algo inquietante sobre él... su forma era claramente humana, pero algo surgía de estar frente a él, que sugería que era todo lo contrario.

- Ashei - Llamó Rasuka sin quitarle la mirada al guerrero, poniéndose entonces el yelmo.

- Dime - Respondió ella con seriedad, su mano ya lista sobre la empuñadura de su espada envainada.

- Llévate a la madre de Harkinian, y guía a todos hacia la parte norte de la región Faron - Dio la instrucción sin voltear a verla -. Pensaba llegar a la capital por el norte, cruzando este puente... pero no será posible.

- ¿No debería quedarme a pelear? - Replicó la joven mujer.

- Es una orden - Dijo el otro secamente, una vez más sin mirarla -. El general Galgo y yo nos encargaremos.

Ashei estaba claramente molesta por la decisión, pero obedeció sin decir más. Koume no dijo nada tampoco, y se retiró después de la mujer hyruliana. Una vez que Rasuka estuvo seguro de que Ashei y Koume hubieron abandonado el puente, y que ya comenzaban a alejarse con el resto del grupo, Rasuka inició el diálogo.

- ¿Quién eres tú, y qué es lo que quieres? - Alzó su voz lo más posible para hacerse oír sobre el viento.

El imponente caballero se mantuvo callado por unos segundos más, acrecentando lo ominoso del momento. Contestó con solemnidad, propia de un caballero educado y de alto rango, y con voz elegante y varonil.

- No tengo que explicar mis acciones - Fue lo primero que dijo -. ¿Pretenden enfrentarme?

- Si has hecho daño a los ciudadanos de este país, tendrás que enfrentar la justicia... Yo te llevaré ante ella, incluso si debo usar la fuerza - Respondió Rasuka, desenvainando y empuñando la espada con su mano derecha, y la lanza de Jesse con la izquierda.

- No son oponentes indicados para mí. Retrocedan - Advirtió el caballero, soltando su capa.

- Tenga cuidado, comandante Rasuka - Dijo la voz profunda de Galgo, quien tampoco dejaba de ver a la misteriosa figura -. Creo haber escuchado historias de este hombre, pero... No, él no podría estar aquí ahora...

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - Inquirió Rasuka con seriedad.

- ... No estoy seguro, me temo... - Fue lo único que dijo Galgo antes de aullar y ser envuelto por luces verdes, convirtiéndose así en un lobo negro del tamaño de un caballo.

- ¿Un lobo de Hatari? - Dijo el caballero, apuntando su gran espada hacia el frente -. Ésta será una pelea interesante... Todos ustedes caerán, y se fundirán con el pesar que cubrirá al mundo -. Adoptó una posición de pelea tan extraña como sencilla: firme y erguido, mano y pie derechos atrás, brazos abajo, la espada colgando firme pero descuidadamente. No había guardia alguna -. Cuando estén listos.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?", se preguntaba Rasuka, confundido ya por el diálogo... Galgo parecía saber algo de ese guerrero, sin duda. Más confuso aún era el hecho de que un guerrero de tal porte, fuera tomando por asalto aldeas indefensas y asesinara gente. A menos que ese hombre tuviera relación con... ¿Kotake?

Galgo inició el ataque a gran velocidad, corriendo con toda la potencia de sus cuatro patas y las fauces abiertas. El extraño guerrero no se movió al principio, y solamente soltó un golpe vertical tremendo con su gran espada, golpe que, con un brinco hacia un lado, Galgo esquivó centímetros antes de recibir, dejando que la gran espada impactara en el piso, agrietando algunos centímetros de él. Su guardia abierta, el gran lobo aprovechó la oportunidad, lanzándosele por la derecha con el hocico bien abierto, el cuello como objetivo. Pero con una velocidad simplemente imposible para un hombre con tanto metal encima, el caballero giró y le propinó un poderoso puñetazo a Galgo entre el ojo y el hocico, mandándolo al suelo. Rasuka logró llegar a tiempo para impedir que remataran al guerrero de Hatari, apenas alcanzando a interponer la lanza entre Galgo y la gran espada. El impacto fue impresionante, casi venciéndole el brazo a Rasuka.

- ¡Da la cara, cobarde! - Bramó Rasuka al tratar de conectar una estocada con la espada, pero el guerrero retrocedió con impresionante velocidad.

- Me dicen el Caballero Negro - Fue lo que dijo su varonil voz, y lo que siguió dejó sorprendidos tanto al hyruliano como al lobo: no como líquido, ni como un gas... más bien como una sombra sobre él, parte de su casco se disolvió para revelar un rostro de perfectas facciones, penetrantes ojos como esmeraldas, y un poco de su pelo azul oscuro. La sombra volvió a cubrirle el rostro, adoptando de nuevo la característica forma del casco, y el Caballero Negro atacó a Rasuka con un potente corte horizontal.

Rasuka tuvo que emplear tanto la lanza como su espada para bloquear el ataque que venía con tal fuerza, que el hyruliano dudó haber podido resistir varios de esos golpes seguidos. La gran espada aprovechó la defensa de Rasuka para "rebotar" en ella, creando un rápido ataque para detener a Galgo, quien había vuelto a la pelea... el lobo apenas pudo parar la enorme hoja con las fauces, siendo enviado de nuevo al suelo. Rasuka retrocedió con un salto, para luego lanzarse al frente de nuevo, alzándose en el aire y girando para agregar fuerza al golpe vertical que lanzó con la lanza.

La lanza de Jesse chocó con fuerza sobre la gran espada, misma que el Caballero Negro no tuvo dificultad para interponer a tiempo. Al aterrizaje, Rasuka volvió a intentar atacar con su espada, combinándola con rápidos estoques simultáneos con la lanza, pero el otro esquivaba y bloqueaba todo lo que le llegaba, manteniendo su velocidad en calidad de sobrenatural. Galgo se unió de nuevo a la batalla, y el Caballero Negro tuvo que enviar a Rasuka al suelo para defenderse del guerrero laguz. Haciendo gala de lo mejor que sus garras y colmillos podían dar, Galgo arremetía rápidamente, obligando al guerrero de negro a retroceder. Se hubiera visto en problemas cuando Rasuka logró recuperarse, pero estando ambos frente a él, era fácil bloquearlos y hacer que se estorbaran en el estrecho puente: Galgo hacía mucho uso de rápidos saltos y movimientos zigzagueantes, a la vez que Rasuka necesitaba espacio para atacar apropiadamente con lanza y su espada, pues necesitaba emplear ambas para mantenerle el paso a tan formidable enemigo.

- ¿De dónde ha salido este...? - Se preguntaba Rasuka entre jadeos, pues como si tratar de conectar un ataque no hubiera sido lo bastante difícil, el Caballero Negro comenzaba a combinar ataque y defensa.

Defendiéndose de Rasuka con la hoja de la espada, el Caballero Negro hacía uso del canto de la misma y de su puño libre, para atacar a Galgo. Excepto en la ocasión en que, habiendo girado el caballero, Galgo no logró hacer más que arañar su capa, incapaz de retirarse a tiempo: recibió un tajo de la gran espada en su pata frontal derecha, perdiendo el balance y cayendo de lado. Y ahí, en el suelo, perdió su transformación: quedó semiacostado en el piso, la herida traduciéndose a su antebrazo humanoide. No era una cortada muy profunda ni grave, pero sí sangraba considerablemente, provocando una molestia que, aunada al cansancio, le impedían mantenerse en pie durante la lucha.

- Galgo... - Gruñó Rasuka nervioso al quedar él solamente en pie. Tenía que pelear por más tiempo, para dar algo más de ventaja a los demás -. No sé quién eres, y sé que no me dirás qué quieres... Pero debo reconocer que jamás había visto tanto poder en un brazo. Y tu estilo con la espada es único... te felicito.

- Oponentes que son capaces de mantenerse en pie frente a mí, y ofrecer una pelea digna por sus vidas, son dignos de felicitación - Dijo el Caballero Negro sin moverse, espada inmóvil y capa ondeando con el viento, acentuando la imponente atmósfera -. Pero les ha llegado la hora.

El primer objetivo fue el inmóvil Galgo, quien hubiera sido rebanado verticalmente en dos, a no ser por la intervención de Rasuka, quien logró interponer su propia espada a tiempo... pero la fuerza del impacto le vención, forzándolo a soltar su arma. La segunda arremetida fue contra Rasuka mismo, bloqueando el primer embate vertical, luego el segundo que fue horizontal... Pero el tercero, también horizontal, le mandó de espalda al suelo.

- Adiós... Rasuka de Hyrule - Dijo el Caballero Negro al caer el hyruliano a su merced.

El gran mandoble caía como trueno, directamente a su pecho... semejante arma con tal fuerza, le destrozaría en definitiva. Ni siquiera la lanza podría amortiguar esa clase de golpe... No había nadie cerca para salvarle. Pero súbitamente sintió una ráfaga de calor, una sensación que Galgo y el propio caballero sintieron.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Musitó el Caballero Negro.

Era una masiva esfera de fuego la que llegó volando a la escena, pasando escasos centímetros sobre la cabeza de Rasuka. También llevaba una velocidad impresionante, impactando de lleno en el pecho del Caballero Negro... pero este la recibió en su totalidad, y aún así, se mantuvo de pie aunque la potencia de la esfera le empujó unos dos metros. Y todavía estaba en pie cuando la bola llameante se consumió contra su pecho... pero cayó sobre una de sus rodillas segundos después.

Justo al extremo sur del puente se encontraban Koume y Ashei, siendo la primera la responsable del hechizo. Le había tomado un esfuerzo más del ordinario, al parecer, pues jadeó por varios segundos antes de incorporarse y alcanzar, junto con Ashei, a Rasuka y Galgo en el puente.

- ¿Qué hacen? - Bramó Rasuka desde su posición, logrando hincarse -. ¡Guíen a los otros a su destino, no pueden enfrentarse a este rival!

- Poderosa magia, sin duda - Dijo el Caballero Negro volviéndose a alzar, quedando algo de vapor como evidencia de lo sucedido, pero nada más.

- ¿No funcionó? - Gruñó Ashei con incredulidad -. ¡Dijo que era de lo más fuerte que tenía, mujer!

Pero Koume no le respondió, sino que empezó a cantar otro hechizo, una runa de luz dibujándose a sus pies, y una más apareciendo frente a ella, a la vez que alzaba las manos.

- Es raro que un hechicero me desafíe - Dijo el Caballero Negro sin retroceder ni un milímetro -. Me pregunto si podrás impactarme de nuevo, ahora que sé que estás aquí...

- ¡Arderá hasta tu alma! - Koume gritó las últimas palabras del hechizo, lanzando ambos brazos hacia el frente, creándose entonces un torbellino sobre su cabeza, del cual emergieron dos grandes llamaradas que se arremolinaron, volando hacia el formidable peleador.

Él cruzó su espada hacia su costado contrario, dando vuelo a lo que sería un poderoso golpe diagonal que no sólo contrarrestó la magia, sino que la envió volando para otro lado, impactando a escasos centímetros a la izquierda de Rasuka, despedazando una buena parte del puente.

- Lo... lo detuvo... - Musitó Galgo casi en tono de admiración, aterrado y fascinado a la vez ante semejante demostración de poder.

- Son guerreros fuertes, y parecen tener una importante misión que cumplir - Declaró el Caballero Negro, bajando su guardia y hablando con seriedad y solemnidad -. Los dejaré ir... Vuélvanse aún más fuertes, pues nos volveremos a ver... y sólo uno saldrá caminando de ese encuentro.

Se dio media vuelta, su capa ondeando con el viento, dirigiéndose hacia el norte por el puente. La formidable espada colgando de su poderoso brazo, él caminando erguido, provocando leves vibraciones en el puente con cada uno de sus firmes y pesados pasos. El mero tintinear de su gran armadura se había vuesto símbolo de poder.

- ¿Se va sin pelear con nosotras? - Gruñó Ashei desenvainando, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre él... Pero la lanza de Rasuka cubrió todo el paso.

- No vayas... no somos rivales para él - Declaró el jefe hyruliano, retirándose el yelmo -. Ese hombre es, por lo menos, tan fuerte como Kotake... pero no mostró toda su fuerza.

- No es un hombre - Dijo Galgo, poniéndose de pie -. Pero no es un espíritu... es algo más.

- ¿Espíritu? - Saltó Ashei, sin creerlo.

- Nunca lo había visto, pero había oído leyendas sobre él - Explicó el guerrero laguz -. Es el Caballero Negro, uno de los guerreros más fuertes que el mundo haya visto jamás, pero... No lo entiendo. Se supone que fue asesinado en la guerra, hace un año... ¿Cómo puede estar aquí?

Esas palabras le dieron un escalofrío a todos los presentes, y ninguno lo pudo ocultar. La capa y el cabello de Rasuka ondearon con el viento a la vez que su mirada se desvió hacia aquella figura que se perdía loma arriba, el pesado tintinear aún audible a esas distancias. ¿Qué clase de guerrero era? ¿Cuál era su objetivo, y su relación con Kotake? Si ese misterioso guerrero pretendía dañar la tierra de Hyrule y a sus habitantes... sabía que cruzarían espadas de nuevo, tarde o temprano.

La noche había llegado, una noche melancólica, de múltiples y brillantes lágrimas en su faz. Todos se habían ido a sus casas, y la noche vivía su desconsuelo prácticamente sóla. Solamente le acompañaban tres almas que se mantenían despiertas, a la espera de mejores cosas en qué pensar. Pero la manera en que las silenciosas olas mecían a los barcos, solamente agregaba a la sensación de melancolía.

- Boyd... - Dijo la voz de Rolf detrás del aludido, quien estaba recargado en la barandilla del barco, él solo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en cuya lejanía se encontraba Hyrule, su destino. Habían zarpado horas antes, tras resignarse a que Mist y Link debían hallarse bien, aunque no les encontraran. Claro, ellos dos solos se enfrentarían a la bruja más poderosa que muchos en ese barco habían visto... pero tenían que estar bien. A pesar de la ridiculez del pensamiento, Boyd tuvo que resignarse a él, pues no podía hacer mucho por cambiar la situación.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Respondió el hermano mayor de Rolf, procurando no ser grosero.

- Están repartiendo comida para cenar en los camarotes, todos estamos allí... ¿No vienes? - Pidió el joven arquero en un intento de sacar a Boyd de su pesar. Pero él no respondió.

No podía perdonárselo... No la había protegido, y peor aún, la había dejado ir... lo sabía. Estaba consciente de la gran fuerza de Link como peleador, pero no podría perdonárselo al hyruliano, ni perdonárselo a sí mismo, si algo le llegara a ocurrir a Mist.

- Bueno, te esperaré en la cena - Dijo Rolf al ver que Boyd tardaba en responder, disponiéndose a dar la vuelta y entrar a los camarotes. Esta vez, sin embargo, Boyd respondió inmediatamente.

- No.

- ¿Qué... qué dices? - Quedó Rolf quieto al oír la respuesta.

Boyd no sabía dónde hallar a Mist, ni a Link por lo menos... No sabía qué quería Kotake con ellos, ni a qué parte del mapa los habría llevado. Pero no se creía capaz de mantenerse quieto y callado en un barco, incapaz de hacer nada, durante lo que iba a ser un largo viaje a merced del viento. Le horrorizaba la idea de tocar tierra y enterarse de que Mist había muerto, para no volver a verla jamás. O peor aún, pasar el resto de su vida sin saber qué había sido de ella...

- No me esperen para cenar, Rolf - Dijo Boyd de espaldas a él, sin voltear a verlo -. Por favor diles a Oscar y a los demás que lo siento...

- Boyd, ¿de qué hablas? - Dijo el menor de los hermanos, perplejo y extrañado ante las palabras del fornido guerrero. Pero su respuesta fue pronta...

De la mano de Boyd cayeron polvos dorados, balanceándose lentamente con el viento, hasta tocar la madera. Rolf llamó el nombre de su hermano y extendió el brazo, intentando detenerlo, pero no lo alcanzaría, y el otro le ignoraría. Los polvos dorados dibujaron la runa en el piso, envolviendo a Boyd con su luz, desvaneciéndose en un fugaz resplandor y desapareciendo con él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo una voz detrás de Rolf, tras escucharse el crujir de una puerta abriéndose.

La expresión de Rolf era más que suficiente para darle respuesta al recién llegado Oscar, pero los soldados que se acercaban al sitio de la escena, agregaban más alarma a la situación.

- ¿Esos eran polvos de aparición? - Dijo una guerrera galliana.

- ¡De verdad desapareció! - Exclamó un soldado en armadura blanca.

- Oscar - Dijo Rolf al darse vuelta, encarando al líder felino -... Boyd se fue... Y no dijo a dónde iba...

- Entregué las rupias al Hombre en llamas, mi señora - Dijo Bagu en voz muy alta para hacerse oír -. Me reportó que el ejército de Rasuka viene hacia acá, acompañado de unas cuantas gerudo y varios laguz. Pero por alguna razón se desviaron hacia el oeste, parece que cruzarán hacia Faron y atacarán al castillo por el sur.

Zelda escuchó, pero no respondió, pues estaba muy cansada... y seguía ocupada con algo más. Se hallaba en lo alto de la torre de vigilancia junto a la casa de Impaz, pero no precisamente vigilando la aldea por la noche. Había cambiado de atuendo otra vez, adoptando uno brindado por la anciana: se trataba de un traje pegado al cuerpo, hecho con varias piezas de tela azul en distintos tonos, acolhadas en los hombros y cosidas para dar forma al traje. Para no lastimarse y brindar protección extra a esas zonas, Zelda también llevaba vendajes en dedos, muñecas, en los muslos y a la altura del pecho. Finalmente, llevaba un trozo de tela blanca con un patrón azul muy claro en la zona del pecho, que se pasaba por encima de la cabeza para cubrirse solamente el torso. Vestida así, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, la joven reina estaba parada de manos, su cuerpo en perfecta línea vertical, hazaña que le costaba mucho trabajo lograr, a juzgar por las grandes cantidades de sudor que fluían desde su cuello hasta su cabeza.

- ¿Aprende rápido, no? - Dijo la voz de Impaz detrás del gran hombre, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- Ya lo creo... después de todo, es joven - Repuso Bagu -. Los jóvenes aprenden rápido.

- Años atrás, siendo la futura gobernante, también recibió algo de entrenamiento militar - Dijo Impaz -. No es nada débil, eso le permite avanzar en mi entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué harán respecto a sir Rasuka, señora Impaz? - Inquirió el hombretón.

- Su Majestad tiene un potencial muy grande para pelear - Repuso la anciana -. Y la única forma de liberarlo es poniéndola en contacto con la oscuridad, mediante las antiguas artes de mis ancestros que, tristemente, ya no puedo practicar...

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, Bagu esperando la respuesta de la alcaldesa de Viejo Kakariko, ambos observando a la inmóvil pero esforzada Zelda en lo alto de la torre. Y era que la presión se acrecentaba: si querían pelear contra Derdim, el momento sería pronto, pues no podrían hacerlo sin la ayuda de Rasuka.

- Pero no tenemos tiempo - Dijo Impaz preocupada -. La pelea se acerca, pero hay oponentes en Hyrule que la reina no podría vencer sin liberar su potencial... Puedo sentirlo...

Silencio de nuevo, Impaz había colocado sus manos atrás y cerrado sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño con la concentración. La reina era una poderosa hechicera, si bien no era tan diestra en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pensaba Bagu. Pero si Kotake había sido capaz de mantener captiva a la reina, debía ser una hechicera aún más fuerte.

- Espero que el llamado a unirnos haya llegado a todos los rincones de Hyrule - Dijo Impaz pensativa -. Apenas han llegado a esta aldea veinte personas, soldados y aldeanos dispuestos a pelear...

- ¿Dama Impaz? - Inquirió Bagu, impulsándola a que se explicara.

- Bagu, espera hasta mañana al mediodía para que lleguen más guerreros, y luego parte con ellos hacia la región norte de Faron. Busca allá al general Rasuka, y vuelve acá para ocupar mi lugar - Dijo Impaz, mirando hacia la cima de la torre de vigilancia.

- ¿A dónde irá usted? - Preguntó el gran hombre.

- La reina y yo debemos emprender un viaje veloz - Explicó sin quitar los ojos de la reina -. Iremos a la Isla de Midoro.


	32. Capítulo 32: El lobo del bosque

~ Capítulo 6: El lobo del bosque

Se habían detenido a descansar a mitad del campo durante la noche, lejos de las casas que salpicaban esa región de Hyrule, y ni siquiera cerca de los árboles para protegerse de la vista de enemigos. Pero resultaba que, cuando entraban a la región que el mapa ya marcaba como Faron, habían visto enemigos aéreos encarando al norte, volando en dirección al castillo en el centro de Hyrule, y no parecían haberle dado importancia al nada pequeño grupo de gente comandado por Rasuka.

- Ya deben saber que estamos aquí - Supuso éste, exponiéndolo a los demás líderes del grupo -. Están amasando sus fuerzas en la capital...

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo con tal suposición, y acordaron que brindar un descanso a sus soldados era lo indicado. Al caer la noche y ascender la luna llena, ya había varias fogatas encendidas, y en lo que era una agradable escena, laguz y hyrulianos intercambiaban historias y conocimientos. Incluso un par de gerudos, aunque serias, se animaron a unirse a las conversaciones. No fue el caso con una en particular...

- Gracias - Dijo la voz de Rasuka detrás de Koume, quien claramente se había alejado. El hyruliano había notado su ausencia, al notar primero la de Ashei e ir a buscarla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Respondió la hechicera gerudo con un dejo de frialdad, permitiéndose mirar sobre su hombro para establecer contacto visual, mínimo, con Rasuka.

- Por ayudarnos - Dijo él -. Espero que disculpes nuestra actitud, teníamos todas las razones para desconfiar de ustedes en Aru Ainu... Pero nos probaste que sí querías estar en esto, y pudimos trabajar bien, juntos, para salir del desierto casi enteros.

- Tengo que encontrar a Kotake, y apoyándome en ustedes es la única forma que tengo para lograrlo - Repuso Koume sin cambiar su posición -. No pienso igual que Harkinian, pero coincido con él en que no hemos de aliarnos con ustedes.

- Así que cuando él se negaba a escucharnos entonces, y usted ponía la cara amable... ¿estaba fingiendo? - Inquirió Rasuka sin sonar grosero, pero sí serio.

- Ustedes tenían su objetivo, y nosotros teníamos el nuestro - Koume se dio vuelta para encarar a Rasuka esta vez -. Y justo como ahora, también teníamos que aliarnos si queríamos una oportunidad de éxito. Las agresiones verbales de mi hijo no iban a ayudar en nada si queríamos trabajar juntos...

Se hizo silencio entre los dos, pero la convivencia entre los hatarinos y hyrulianos continuaba amenamente, al parecer. Koume volvió a darse la vuelta y alzó la vista hacia la luna llena, ignorando a Rasuka. Pero él no se movió.

- Me parece razonable - Dijo él -. Por otro lado, supe la razón por la cual quiere ir tras Kotake. Espero que no le importe que Shad me haya dado los detalles...

- Que conozcan los detalles... no quiere decir que tenga que decirles lo que hay detrás - Dijo Koume, pero esta vez sin siquiera voltear -. Es asunto mío, y una vez resuelto, me retiro.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Rasuka serenamente, para luego continuar con su búsqueda original, agregando: -. Con permiso.

Pasó de largo a Koume lentamente, pasando cerca de ella y comenzando a alejarse, preguntándose en dónde se había metido Ashei. Eso hasta que, sorpresivamente, la voz de la gerudo le detuvo.

- Me pregunto si estuvo bien lo que hice - Dijo repentinamente cuando Rasuka ya se había alejado unos tres metros delante de ella, haciendo que se volviera.

- ¿Acerca de qué? - Dijo él sin acercarse, pero mirándola a los ojos.

- Dejé a mi hijo en el desierto, con todos los problemas que deja el fin de una lucha - Ella no le bajó la mirada -, para venir hasta aquí, sin saber si encontraré a esa mujer esperándonos en ese castillo.

- Con todo respeto, su hijo es el peor rey que puede esperar su gente... arrogante, confiado, grosero, inexperto, y con la mancha en su historial de haber matado a varios de su propia gente para recuperar su trono - Dijo Rasuka sin titubear, y Koume no reaccionó de mala manera a sus palabras -. Pero si de verdad no concuerda usted con los ideales de su hijo, no dude de su decisión de haberlo allá, con sus problemas de gobierno.

- No me preocupa que tenga esos problemas... me preocupa que los empeore - Dijo Koume, y Rasuka podía haber jurado ver una vaga sonrisa en sus labios -. Así como es, tiene un fuerte lazo hacia mí... Es capaz de sacrificar más gente y poner al mundo en su contra, con tal de hallarme - Los dos volvieron a quedarse callados, Koume desvió la mirada y Rasuka contuvo una risa burlona. Luego, Koume señaló con los ojos un pequeño bosque no muy lejano de donde estaban -. Tu amiga fue hacia allá.

Rasuka asintió en agradecimiento, sin decir nada ni sonreír, y Koume volvió a poner sus intensos ojos en la luna tras devolver el gesto. El comandante hyruliano se alejó de todos (perdiéndose una faceta bastante inesperada de Galgo, pues había empezado a cantar, para deleite del grupo), introduciéndose entre los árboles. Le preocupó, al principio, el hecho de que todo se oscurecía conforme se adentraba más, pero encontró a Ashei casi en la orilla, sentada sobre la fresca yerba y recargada en uno de los jóvenes pinos. Rasuka se detuvo a un lado de ella, pero Ashei no se levantó, y ambos permanecieron así por varios segundos. Por alguna razón, él sentía que ella estaba molesta, cosa nada inusual para ninguno de los dos a esas alturas.

- Así que... puede que mañana sea el gran día - Dijo Rasuka con tono positivo, abriendo la conversación.

- Así es - Dijo Ashei con su usual frialdad, que ya no ofendía al otro. Volvieron a quedarse callados, sin mirar nada más que la penumbra entre los árboles, hasta que Rasuka volvió a hablar:

- Trata de dejarle dicho a alguien cuando te vas a alejar - Dijo el líder -. No hemos visto monstruos, pero nunca se sabe...

- Soy bastante capaz de volarle la cabeza a cualquier agresor - Dijo ella secamente, como respuesta, quedándose luego en silencio una vez más, uno que Rasuka compartió por varios segundos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Se cruzó de brazos él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Ella le miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué hice para que te molestaras? - Soltó él sin tapujos, parándose frente a ella.

- Pude haber peleado con él - Dijo ella tras un breve silencio, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos -. Despreciaste la ayuda al instante...

- Es más fuerte que cualquier soldado que haya visto jamás, Ashei - Se defendió Rasuka -. Ya oíste a Galgo, se supone que ese hombre había muerto ya... Había algo que no estaba nada bien...

- Ese no es el punto - Replicó ella, dando un paso adelante -. ¿Has oído hablar del honor, eh, Rasuka?

- Solamente trataba de mantener a todos vivos - Dijo él, aún a la defensiva -. Se deshizo de mí y de Galgo en cuestión de segundos. Estamos vivos porque nos lo permitió, pero nos hubiera derrotado a todos, a los cuatro, si hubiera querido.

- Un buen soldado no se va sin dar una buena pelea, ¿o no? - Repuso ella con brusquedad -. ¿No ves que regresamos a ayudarles porque queríamos? Sabíamos perfectamente que podíamos morir, ¡pero aún así regresamos!

- Entiendo lo que es el honor, pero no entiendo por qué pondrías tu vida en peligro por esa simple razón... honor - Replicó Rasuka.

- Porque es lo único que de verdad ha tenido importancia en mi vida - Dijo ella sorpresivamente, desconcertando al otro. Rasuka se quedó callado, sin saber cómo continuar... ¿Ashei se tomaba su deber como guerrera muy en serio, o...?

- ¿Qué... quieres decir con eso? - Inquirió dudoso al fin.

- Me crié en las montañas, con mi padre y nadie más - Dijo ella con la mirada baja -. Un caballero al cual su gran pasión le fue negada... Una pasión que solamente pudo transmitir a su hija, para que alguna vez ella viera cumplidos sus sueños... Él me enseñó el honor, y lo conocí tan bien que no me permití ser parte de los caballeros de Hyrule, que no eran más que un montón de cobardes e incompetentes.

¿Había causado Lyude tanto daño? Rasuka comprendió que las acciones de su padre habían tenido efectos malos en personas a largo plazo... Su hermano se había puesto contra la corona, un hombre justo y su hija habían sido forzados a llevar una vida nada plena que no merecían... Y él, sin saberlo, había pasado varios de sus días como un arrogante y presuntuoso caballero que poco sabía de la humildad... Había sido Ashei, en una inesperada vuelta de mesa, quien le había enseñado a ser un mejor líder, y un mejor caballero. Finalmente la comprendía...

- Gracias, Ashei - Dijo Rasuka de repente.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo ella exaltada.

- Mi familia te arruinó la vida, y aunque de verdad lo lamento, no puedo hacer más que agradecerte por... por ser como fuiste conmigo - Añadió él, y viendo que Ashei no parecía querer decir nada, continuó: -. Fue ese honor lo que te llevó a ayudarme a pesar de ese rencor. A salvarme la vida en varias ocasiones. A que la misión saliera lo mejor posible. Me enseñaste a ser humilde y compasivo, a pesar de todo lo que tu padre pasó por culpa del mío. Gracias.

Quedaron mirándose mutuamente a los ojos. Él todavía parecía no creerse lo que había dicho, pero la expresión de ella era difícil de definir, pues en ese largo silencio, su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión, y hasta enojo.

- ¿Es todo? - Bufó ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Después de todo, solamente dices "gracias"... - Se cruzó de brazos -. Tú mismo lo dijiste, si no nos uníamos y trabajábamos juntos, esto no iba a salir bien. Decir "gracias" no corresponde a...

Pero se quedó callada súbitamente ante la inesperada reacción de Rasuka... Pues este la había tomado por los hombros, se la acercó, y le plantó los labios sobre los suyos. Ashei solamente abrió los ojos muy grandes, impactada, pero luego volvió en sí: su palma derecha voló directamente hacia el rostró de Rasuka, terminando en tremenda bofetada. Ella lucía particularmente enojada, demasiado incluso para ella, y él se quedó frío, todavía procesando lo que había ocurrido... Todavía no terminaba de hacerlo cuando, repentina y casi agresivamente, Ashei lo tomó a él por los hombros, atrayéndolo violentamente y besándolo, esta vez acariciando los labios de Rasuka con los suyos, teniendo ahora sí los ojos cerrados. A juzgar por su expresión antes de plantarle el beso, estaba furiosa... Pero furioso era una palabra inapropiada para un beso tan lleno de pasión, que Rasuka respondió de la misma manera. El silencio, el susurrar de los árboles, y la luna como los únicos testigos. Hasta que llegó una persona más...

- Oh, vaya... Me alegra que... la haya encontrado...

Shad se quedó parado a la orilla del pequeño bosque, pudiendo discernir la romántica escena entre la oscuridad creada por los árboles. No dijo nada ni se acercó, observándolos por varios segundos, hasta que decidió que ya no quería hacerlo. Se acomodó las gafas, en cuya superficie se reflejó la plateada luz lunar, a la vez que él se daba vuelta para volver al campamento...

- Lucías claramente más amenazador cuando peleaste contra ella.

El viento alzaba la arena con delicadeza, como una caricia, pero también penetrando la piel y helando los huesos de cualquier persona que se aventurara a estar en el exterior, a esas horas de la noche. Tales eran los casos de Stefan y Link, quienes llevaban un par de horas luchando en el desierto, alejados tan solo un poco de la recóndita aldea donde vivía el fiero espadachín de pelo verde.

- Tienes que aprender a usar ese inmenso poder que tienes dentro - Decía Stefan frente a él, en pose de batalla. De forma inexplicable, era capaz de moverse en la arena con una facilidad tal, que parecía hacerlo sobre piso plano y firme -. La espada etérea es una técnica que requiere que contactes con todo tu potencial interior... Domínala, y sabrás controlar ese poder a voluntad.

Pero no era nada fácil. Tal era una hazaña que Link solamente había logrado inconscientemente, en momentos de gran peligro, y sin mucho control de lo que hacía una vez activado ese poder. Había logrado cierto control en la batalla para defender Melior, pero una vez más, había estadp bajo la presión de una situación de vida o muerte, en la que el más mínimo error hubiera costado más cientos de vidas.

Y una vez que descubriera cómo hacerlo, liberar la técnica correctamente tampoco iba a ser fácil. La habilidad de Stefan para moverse era felina, pero movía la espada con la facilidad que Link no había visto en nadie más, y atacaba con precisión asesina, velocidad meteórica, y una fuerza que quizá hubiera puesto a Gatrie o Boyd preocupados. En definitiva, Stefan era un mejor espadachín que Rusl, y posiblemente mejor que el espíritu guerrero con el que Link se había encontrado en su aventura, un año atrás. Y era que estaban peleando con espadas de verdad, afiladas y todo, para que el entrenamiento se asemejara a una verdadera situación de peligro: Link ya tenía una leve cortada en el brazo derecho, que no era peligrosa... Pero otros diez sitios distintos de su vestimenta habían sido cortados. Si dejaba que Stefan le siguiera atacando, le hubiera dejado casi desnudo en unas horas.

Si la arena y el mismo Stefan eran poco obstáculo, Link también tenía que lidiar con que no llevaba el escudo en el brazo derecho, sino en la espalda. Esto, según Stefan, por dos razones: la primera, por el simple afán de darle más peso qué cargar; y la segunda, para que dependiera menos de su escudo para defenderse, y empleara su espada para atacar y defender al mismo tiempo. "Un verdadero espadachín usa sus armas de todas las formas posibles", le decía.

- Aquí voy de nuevo - Dijo Link para sí, empuñando su espada con ambas manos y echando a correr.

La arena le detenía, pero no le importaba, se empujó con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Tenía que dominar su poder lo antes posible... Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Stefan, alzó su espada para tirar un fuerte mandoble, mismo que el otro esquivó con la misma facilidad al moverse hacia la izquierda del hyruliano. Con la inercia de su primer golpe, Link giró sobre sí mismo para encarar a Stefan, quien lo recibió con una patada al pecho. Link rodó sobre su espalda al caer, para ponerse de pie a tiempo y defenderse de las dos veloces estocadas que le lanzó Stefan, esquivando la primera y usando la espada para desviar la segunda. Entonces ambos chocaron espadas y forcejearon, haciendo uso de sus dos manos, pero Link logró salir victorioso. Forzando a Stefan a retroceder un par de pasos, Link dio la misma cantidad hacia adelante y lo intentó por primera vez: arrojó su espada al aire, pero... no golpeó a Stefan en su ascenso. Cuando el joven dio el increíble y veloz salto vertical para alcanzar su arma, se topó con una gran sorpresa: Stefan ya lo esperaba arriba, y le propinó tal golpe con la empuñadura de la espada en la cabeza, que Link se precipitó hacia la arena, aterrizando antes que Stefan y su espada.

- No se trata solamente de arrojar tu espada y atacar con ella desde el aire, Link - Dijo Stefan tras aterrizar cual pluma, acomodándose el pelo del rostro con la mano -. Tienes que pensar en tu espada como una extensión de tí mismo, y no como si fuera un instrumento. Brindarle tu fuerza y atacar con la misma precisión que le pondrías a tus puños.

Link, tendido de espaldas en la arena, quiso levantarse para responder... pero no lo logró. Dos horas de entrenamiento seguidas con Stefan, culminadas con ese fuerte golpe a la cabeza... le era imposible continuar. Había quedado inconsciente por segunda ocasión en el mismo día. Y cuando despertara, le esperaba un entrenamiento más árduo, pero bajo el tormento del sol desértico.

Caminaba lentamente pero alerta bajo la sombra de los árboles, camuflándose fácilmente con ellas, casi de una forma automática. Se sentía más fuerte que nunca, estaba seguro de ello. Después de todo, había... comido bastante. Nadie podía detenerlo ya, o al menos así lo sentía él.

Se detuvo súbitamente... Había llegado a su destino, al parecer, pues la oscuridad era mucho menor, la luz de la luna dominaba el cuadro. Removió las hojas secas en el suelo con su pie derecho, y descubrió el símbolo de la trifuerza grabado ahí, en color amarillo. A su izquierda, las dos grandes estatuas amarillas de dos figuras similares a las humanas, pero con piernas pequeñas, brazos muy largos, y sin rasgos distintivos. Detrás de las estatuas estaba el umbral y la escalinata que guiaban a lo que antes, posiblemente, fue un majestuoso templo. Él nunca había estado ahí personalmente, pero a la vez sí lo había estado. Esa familiaridad era incómoda...

Pasó de largo entre las estatuas y comenzó a ascender por la escalinata con lentitud. La luz de la luna entraba con mayor facilidad ahí, y dolía un poco en su piel... Pero ya podía soportarlo. Terminó de subir y finalmente la vio, tan brillante que al principio no pudo verla claramente... La empuñadura azul con delgadas líneas verdes, como delicadas y perfectas enredaderas ascendiendo por él... El inconfundible guardamano... La gema dorada casi tan resplandeciente como la hoja, que reflejaba la luz lunar casi como un espejo... Descansando ahí, sola y majestuosa, en el arruinado y mohoso pedestal. A cada paso que daba para acercarse y apreciar su magnificencia, sentía una urgencia, una necesidad tremenda por empuñarla y sacarla del pedestal. Pero también sabía que no podía empuñarla... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Puso un pie en el pedestal y alcanzó a verse reflejado en la hoja de bendito metal. Sin rostro, sin rasgos... Se miró las manos... Negras, más negras de lo que se vería el cielo nocturno sin estrellas ni luna. Solamente había extrañas y angulosas líneas de luz roja en sitios esporádicos de su piel y sus ropajes, también negros. Eso, y dos ojos rojos y brillantes que, cuando su luz cobró más fuerza, se reflejaron en el metal con tanta fuerza como la plateada luz.

No tuvo tiempo para hacerse más preguntas, pues percibió un sonido silbante rasgando el aire, aproximándose rápido. Rodó hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evadir un par de cuchillos dirigidos hacia él, y que rebotaron en el piso a escasos centímetros del pedestal. Desenvainó y destruyó con un golpe de la espada los otros dos cuchillos. Se puso de pie al ver a cuatro criaturas aparecer de entre los árboles, rodeándole. Las primeras dos eran peludas, bípedas, sin cola y con cabezas de zorros, vistiendo túnicas azules. Cada una cargaba al menos cuatro dagas en su cinturón, y cuchillos pequeños en la correa que les rodeaba el torso. Las otras dos criaturas eran fokkas, los hombres-águila vistiendo armaduras azules y cargando un escudo y una espada corta por brazo.

En su mano derecha se formó una espada, y en su izquierda se formó un aparato terminado en una garra... no se podían distinguir las características particulares de ninguno pues, siendo formados por la materia de su cuerpo, eran también negros y opacos en su totalidad. Lo que no era nada opaca, sino todo lo contrario, era su mirada roja y sanguinaria, que resplandeció con más fuerza al hallarse en presencia enemiga.

El "hombre-zorro", un goriya, atacó primero, lanzando dos cuchillos más al sombrío peleador, quien rodó hacia un lado para esquivar. Al levantarse, quedando con una rodilla en el suelo, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia su atacante, disparando el artefacto en la mano correspondiente: se disparaba una cadena que terminaba en la mencionada garra, la cual aferró al goriya por la garganta, para arrojarlo con fuerza contra una gran roca al retraerse la cadena a gran velocidad. El guerrero volteó justo a tiempo para advertir a un fokka que ya caía en picada hacia él; dio un poderoso salto hacia uno de los gruesos árboles que trazaban el claro que eran las ruinas, e hizo uso de sus pies para "aterrizar" y rebotar del árbol para ascender todavía más... Con eso esquivó otra lluvia de cuchillos, pero la otra bestia voladora ya lo esperaba arriba.

En su brazo izquierdo se formó un pesado escudo, mismo que usó en conjunto con la espada para evitar las armas duales del fokka. Éste último podía volar, cosa que el guerrero no podía hacer, así que la criatura aprovechó la ventaja para acosar al otro con rápidos y cómodos ataques, pero no conectó ninguno, incapaz de vencer la habilidad del sombrío peleador. Tal era su habilidad que aprovechó la más mínima apertura en la defensa de la bestia para cortarle las manos... Desconcentrado, el fokka suspendió su aleteo, acercándose lo suficiente para permitirle al otro cortarle su ala derecha... El dolor fue tanto que no pudo hacer nada para evitar la garra metálica que le aferró por el cuello, quedando a merced de su oponente. A escasos tres metros del impacto contra el suelo, la sombría figura se abrazó del fokka, hizo un violento movimiento para girar en el aire, y quedó arriba de la criatura, usando el cuerpo de ésta para suavizar su caída, y matándola en el proceso. No conforme con ello, le hundió la espada por la espalda hasta sentir que la hundía en el suelo, manchando el piso con un torrente de sangre. Aquéllo no fue necesario, pues antes de haber hundido su espada, el alma de la criatura ya había abandonado su cuerpo, siendo absorbida por el pecho del asesino... El cuerpo entonces se desvaneció en una nube de humo negro...

Se agachó para esquivar un cuchillo, y su mano volvió a aparecer en el extremo de su brazo izquierdo, en lugar de la cadena terminada en garra. Entonces tomó una de las espadas dejadas por el fokka, y la empleó para desviar un cuchillo más. Comenzó a caminar hacia el goriya que lo atacaba de frente, sin llegar a correr pero a paso veloz y firme, intercalando la espada robada y la suya propia, entre giros y rodadas por el suelo, para salir ileso. Para infortunio de la criatura, no sólo se trataba de un guerrero muy rápido, sino que, se podía decir, su cuerpo se mezclaba perfectamente con aquellos sitios en los que algún árbol llegaba a dar sombra. Por ello, el goriya se dio cuenta muy tarde de cuán cerca tenía a su oponente, incapaz ya de esquivar el ataque con forma de tijera que él efectuó con las dos espadas, un corte horizontal con ambas manos cruzadas, extendiéndolas hacia los lados, para cortarle la cabeza. El goriya soltó un chillido de dolor similar al de una rata, y su mandíbula aún se movía cuando la cabeza cayó al suelo. La pequeña luz que representaba su alma voló hacia el pecho del guerrero, y el cuerpo también desapareció.

Sintiéndose más fuerte, se dio vuelta y le arrojó la espada robada al otro fokka, quien ya se precipitaba hacia él. Pero la criatura, girando sobre sí misma en su descenso, esquivó el ataque hábilmente, continuando el trayecto hacia su presa. El otro evitó que lo empalaran contra el suelo dando un salto hacia arriba y hacia atrás, pateando al primer goriya en el ascenso, quitándose a ambos de encima. El fokka le pesiguió, sin embargo, y atacó al peleador con tanta fuerza, con ambas espadas, que aunque usó su escudo fue enviado de vuelta al suelo, de espaldas. Aterrizó correctamente, no obstante, y con la misma inercia rodó hacia atrás sobre su espalda, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. La criatura voladora descendió hacia él para atacarlo de nuevo, pero él fue más rápido: le lanzó un mandoble con una potencia increíble... la bestia interpuso uno de sus escudos a tiempo, pero la fuerza le mandó de espaldas contra un árbol, quedando muy aturdida. Cuando apenas reunía fuerzas para levantarse, lanzó un chillido de dolor al sentir una flecha penetrando su ala derecha, clavándola contra la dura madera. Luego fue su hombro izquierdo, para impedir que extendiera esa mano para liberar su ala. Y entonces sintió dos flechas más atravesándole su ala izquierda y hombro derecho.

La bestia luchaba, pero no podía liberarse. El sombrío guerrero caminó hacia él y, mirando al fokka directo a los pequeños ojos, le atravesó la pierna derecha con la espada, los ojos rebosando de malicia. Eso le causó placer, pero no pudo disfrutarlo al percibir al goriya restante detrás de sí, todavía persistente. Miró sobre su hombro y sonrió al ver que la bestia tenía cuchillos entre todos los dedos de ambas manos, listo para lanzarlos. Así que aferró la metálica pechera del fokka y tiró con fuerza de ella, liberando a la bestia alada de su incapacitación, pero a costa de más dolor. Entonces le tomó por la cabeza, saltó en el aire y, en la cumbre de su salto, giró sobre sí mismo, sintiendo con gusto el tronar de su cuello. El espadachín aterrizó detrás del fokka justo a tiempo para sentir los seis cuchillos hundiéndose en su armadura y su carne... Pero no conforme con ello, tomó al ser alado por el flácido cuello, y le hundió la espada por un costado, trazando un poderoso corte vertical para desprender las piernas del torso... sintió placer al ver los ojos apagados del fokka y al escuchar y oler la sangre cayendo al suelo, antes de que los restos se disolvieran en su mano, dando paso a la tercera alma que comería esa noche.

El goriya, ya claramente horrorizado y desprovisto de los pequeños cuchillos, desenvainó dos de sus dagas. Lanzó una al fiero guerrero, pero este parecía haberse agachado. Eso parecía, pues su forma había cambiado... No, no estaba agachado, se había convertido en algo más bajo como para evadir ese ataque fácilmente. Se había convertido en algo cuadrúpedo, con orejas puntiagudas, pero con los mismos ojos brillantes y llenos de maldad. Una figura canina... un lobo.

El goriya intentó huir horrorizado, pero el lobo era demasiado rápido para él: el animal se le echó encima para derribarlo primero. Poniéndose boca arriba y medio enderezándose, el goriya comenzó a arrastrarse para retroceder, soltando chillidos de terror... y el lobo caminaba hacia él, amenazante, torturándolo meramente con su lento, elegante y acechante andar. Sin ninguna especie de señal que le sirviera a la otra criatura como advertencia, el lobo se le echó encima, lo forzó contra el suelo con las patas delanteras, y le hundió las fauces en la garganta... Hizo eco su último chillido antes de eso, pues el resto fueron ahogados al serle destrozadas las cuerdas vocales. Sangre se derramó, su cuerpo se deshizo en humo negro, y hubo silencio... Él volvió a su forma humanoide, rodillas y manos en el suelo, néctar carmín derramándose de las indiscernibles comisuras de sus labios.

Jadeó con fuerza... el sabor era sin duda placentero, pero algo le hacía sentirse extraño, sentirse mal. Pocos segundos después, en medio del silencio, su cuerpo empezó a dolerle desde la punta del cabello más largo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, un dolor muy pequeño al principio, pero volviéndose espantoso e insoportable en momentos. Era en instancias de extrema emoción, ansiedad o ira que de su indistinguible boca salía ese chillido aterrador e inhumano, pero descubrió que el dolor también le daba la fuerza para hacerlo. Los pocos animales en la zona huyeron despavoridos al escuchar ese desgarrador chirrido, a la vez que el sombrío ser se tumbaba al suelo para retorcerse... Apretó con todo su poder su mano derecha, y en su dorso se dibujó la Trifuerza con luz roja, el triángulo superior brillando con mayor potencia. Del brillante símbolo se desprendieron las angulosas y toscas líneas rojas, extendiéndose a cada rincón de su cuerpo, causándole todavía más dolor, eventualmente llegando a iluminar más la zona que la luna misma. Cuando el dolor llegó a su máximo, volvió a gritar... pero de su boca salió un sonido diferente...

Su cuerpo se apagó, y el dolor cesó tan rápido como había llegado. De hecho, comenzó a sentirse fuerte casi al instante. Más fuerte de lo que jamás se había sentido. Desconcertado, se quedó tendido boca arriba en el suelo, jadeante... Pero esa increíble fuerza que sentía le animó a levantarse... Rodó en el suelo para ponerse boca abajo e impulsarse... y entonces lo notó.

Ya no todo en él era enteramente negro... No. Su piel lo seguía siendo, al parecer, pero los guantes que le llegaban a medio dedo eran grises, como lo eran las protecciones de los antebrazos, y la camisa, aunque en distintos tonos de gris. Aún en cuatro patas miró a su derecha, y volvió a verse reflejado en el pristino metal de la espada que en el pedestal descansaba. Su cabello era de un gris muy oscuro, aunque no tanto como el gorro puntiagudo en su cabeza. Sus ojos seguían siendo como dos linternas rojas, pero definitivamente había un cambio mayor: a la luz de la luna (la cual ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto) podían distinguirse, con algo de esfuerzo, un par de cejas grises, una nariz, y una boca... Tenía un rostro.

- ¿Qué... ha pasado? - Dijo una voz ronca y fría pero varonil, y entonces se sorprendió por las primeras palabras que se había oído a sí mismo decir, pues no se habían quedado solamente como pensamientos. Estaba tan sorprendido por el suceso que ignoró por completo la corriente de viento de antinatural gelidez que entró fugazmente a las ruinas. Se miró las manos en silencio, y luego miró su reflejo, hasta que fue interrumpido.

- Veo que ya puedes hablar... Eso es bueno - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Giró la cabeza violentamente para mirar sobre su hombro. Las lámparas rojas que tenía por ojos intensificaron su luz al ver a la persona... Esos ojos bellísimos pero en misma proporción gélidos, de un color a juego con la larga cabellera azul, muy llamativa sobre sus ropajes negros. Conocía a esa mujer...

Hubo una ténue luz en la oscuridad de la noche, anunciando su llegada. A la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a materializarse sobre el áspero polvo, sintió a éste contra su cara siendo empujado por el frío viento nocturno. Viajar así no era bonito ni cómodo, más bien cansado, por lo que dejó caer el brazo, la pesada hacha golpeando contra el suelo y provocando un sonido metálico cuyo eco fue ahogado por el suspiro del viento.

- Conozco a Mist - Se decía Boyd una vez que la luz a sus pies se hubo apagado -. No sé qué le habrá hecho Kotake, pero si logró escapar de ella, habrá venido al último lugar donde hubiera sentido calma... Y eso fue aquí.

Le sorprendieron dos cosas tras haber dicho eso. La primera, que aquélla hubiera sido verdaderamente la última vez que el grupo haya tenido verdadera calma... de ahí habían regresado a la capital para encontrarse a Kotake, y entonces habían viajado a Doncella Azul, no sin antes toparse con un gran lagarto de fuego y roca en el camino. En el rancho no habían tenido tiempo para relajarse ni un día entero, pues lo habían pasado entrenando y sospechando a Derdim. De ahí en adelante, todo estuvo abrumado por una constante sensación de persecución.

Mientras avanzaba a la primera casa que vio, la cuál resultó ser la del alcalde Renado, Boyd reflexionó sobre la segunda cosa que le había sorprendido. Era natural preocuparse por Mist y solamente por Mist... después de todo, ya había aceptado totalmente que la amaba. Pero por alguna razón, Link no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, ya no. En el fondo, esperaba que Kotake le hubiera hecho algo de daño. Pero, ¿era eso en verdad justo? Era entendible ignorarlo en su misión, pero... ¿desearle daño? "Ese no eres tú", pensó Boyd acercándose más a la casa, en cuyo interior se veía una sola luz prendida. "Él no hizo nada malo", siguió pensando. Y si se daba por hecho que Link no sabía que Boyd sentía algo por Mist, realmente no había hecho nada malo... solamente había seguido sus sentimientos por una chica claramente linda y amable.

- Sé racional, Boyd - Se dijo al alcanzar la casa, pero no tocó, pues recargó la espalda en uno de sus muros y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado -. Si alguien hizo algo malo, fue...

Pensó en decir el nombre de la muchacha. Boyd jamás había dicho explícitamente que la amaba... Había metido la pata en más de una ocasión, pero desde que había formado parte de los mercenarios y desde que la conocía, no había hecho más que dejarle en claro que la quería, y mucho. No se separaba de ella en las batallas, para protegerla impulsado por el miedo a perderla. Y ella jamás se había separado de ellos, de él en especial, porque como lo había dicho Greil tantos años atrás... todos eran una familia. Boyd estuvo a punto de poner a Mist como la mala del lío, por haber escogido a Link en un par de semanas, cuando Boyd le había mostrado cariño por años.

- No, el lento fuiste tú - Dijo en voz baja, la mirada triste -. Si te quería, se cansó de esperar. Y Link es fuerte, además de simpático... Ella se sentía segura con él... Y yo no me atreví a darle eso a tiempo.

Eso era quizá lo que le dolía más... Era capaz de darle a Mist lo que Link podía proporcionarle. Eso y más, sin duda. Simplemente jamás lo había ofrecido con claridad. Alguien con más audacia, o atrevimiento, lo que fuera, se le había adelantado, y él solamente se quedó mirando.

-¿Sí? - Dijo una vocecilla detrás de él, a la vez que sentía que se iba de espaldas.

Lo que había creído que era un muro, era en realidad la puerta de la casa, pero había estado tan divagado que ni se había percatado. Entonces la pequeña Luda había aparecido para contestar lo que había sonado como un llamado a la puerta, que en realidad había sido un golpecito de la nuca de Boyd contra la madera, cuando él dejó caer su cabeza en exasperación. Ahora él estaba tendido en el suelo, cegado por la luz del interior, con la silueta de Luda sobre su cabeza.

- ¿No estabas tú con...? - Empezó a decir la niña.

- Con los mercenarios, sí - Respondió él precipitadamente, poniéndose de pie -. Busco a tu padre, ¿está?

Luda no tuvo que responder con palabras, pues antes de que lo hiciera, Boyd ya se encontraba asomando la cabeza sobre la niña, encontrando al hombre en el interior de la casa. Luda se apartó para permitir el paso a su padre, quien enseguida se aproximó a la entrada.

- Buenas noches - Saludó Renado educadamente, haciendo una reverencia, invitando a Boyd a pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de él -. ¿No estabas tú con...?

- Con los mercenarios, sí - Contestó Boyd rápidamente al pasar -. Llevo algo de prisa, así que quería preguntarle algo...

- Adelante - Dijo Renado amablemente, a pesar de que Boyd había sonado algo grosero.

- ¿No ha visto pasar por aquí a...? - Empezó a decir rápidamente, pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

Luda se apresuró a abrir la puerta y, cuando lo hizo, tanto ella como su padre estuvieron a punto de irse de espaldas al ver a las dos personas en el umbral, a una de ellas en especial. Boyd la había visto en un par de ocasiones, así que tardó en reconocerla, pero también se sorprendió al caer en cuenta de quién era.

- La... la reina - Balbuceó Renado sin creerlo, perdiendo algo de su muy sólida formalidad, para reponerse de inmediato -. ¡Me alegra verla bien, mi señora! Pero...

Zelda sonrió ante la visión del alcalde y su hija, no advirtiendo a Boyd al principio. Iba a decir algo, pero la persona que le acompañaba se permitió algo de rudeza y la interrumpió.

- Podrá explicártelo después, Renado - Dijo la ancianita Impaz tajantemente. Boyd podía haber jurado que era la persona más pequeña que había visto -. Esto es muy urgente, y queríamos solicitar tu ayuda.

- A las órdenes de la reina - Dijo el alcalde con solemnidad, inclinando la cabeza.

- Ha llegado el momento de reclamar la capital - Anunció la anciana, y hasta Boyd se sorprendió por sus palabras -. El ejército enviado al desierto regresó casi completo, con aliados nuevos, y ya se preparan para lanzar un ataque... posiblemente mañana. Pero no ganaremos así... la reina ha decidido entrar al campo de batalla, pero necesitamos hacer algo antes.

- Enviaré un mensajero lo antes posible a buscar al comandante Rasuka - Declaró Renado.

- Solicitaría más de un mensajero - Añadió Zelda con seriedad, dando un paso adelante -. Sería conveniente que las fuerzas de Rasuka se agruparan en Kakariko, para que no permanezcan en campo abierto. Algunos de los mensajeros deberán ser enviados a los zora y a los goron, para pedir su participación. El resto buscarán voluntarios por todo el país para pelear, y todos se agruparán aquí al amanecer de pasado mañana. Impaz y yo ya deberíamos haber regresado para entonces.

¿Se había perdido tanto control sobre la situación en su ausencia? Sabía que Doncella Azul había traicionado a la corona, pero... ¿Estaban tan desesperados como para organizar un ataque tan precipitadamente en tan poco tiempo? ¿Habrá sido que las fuerzas de Rasuka eran el mejor y último recurso, y habían decidido emplearlo ya?

Parecía haberse desplazado un poco de su lugar con la inquietud, pues la reina Zelda le había advertido súbitamente. Hasta entonces, Boyd no había notado totalmente su increíble belleza, quizás porque la primera vez que la vio fue como enemiga, y porque había estado él inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo, la segunda vez que había estado en su presencia.

- Buenas noches - Saludó ella, alzando su cabeza para dejarse ver sobre el alto Renado -. ¿Tú no estabas con...?

- Los mercenarios, sí - Respondió Boyd por tercera vez, en tono monótono para denotar su fastidio... Si Mist no había pasado por ahí, debía retirarse y buscar por otro lado -. Buenas noches, Majestad - Añadió entonces para no verse demasiado grosero.

- ¿Qué no los mercenarios se hallaban en el otro punto del mapa, dirigiéndose a Crimea? - Cuestionó la anciana.

- Pero si están aquí, contar con su ayuda sería lo ideal - Añadió Renado.

- Es una historia larga, pero solamente yo estoy en Hyrule - Dijo rápidamente Boyd -. Bueno... yo, y puede que... Eso es lo que quería preguntarle a usted - Se dirigió a Renado -. ¿No ha estado Mist por aquí?

- Mist era la chica que estaba contigo, la líder de su grupo, ¿no? - Preguntó Renado, y Boyd, impaciente, asintió para confirmar -. De hecho, estuvo aquí hace unas horas...

- ¿Dónde está ahora? - Saltó Boyd al escuchar que Mist, en efecto, estaba en Hyrule.

- Parecía muy preocupada... cuando la encontré, me contó lo que le había sucedido - Renado lucía preocupado -. Creo que decir que estaba aterrada, sería más exacto.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió? - Inquirió Boyd apresuradamente, a punto de tomar a Renado por la ropa para zarandearlo.

- Dijo cosas muy extrañas... Mencionó que Kotake había logrado revivir a un guerrero muy poderoso... Un tal Zelgius, mejor conocido como el Caballero Negro.

Boyd casi se fue de espaldas por la noticia. No podía ser posible que un muerto regresara a la vida... Un guerrero superado por tan sólo un puñado de personas, un espadachín casi invencible... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Para qué querría Kotake hacer algo así?

Pero tenía que mantener la calma. Su prioridad era hallar a Mist, y si de verdad el Caballero Negro estaba allá afuera... protegerla de él a cualquier costo.

- Me dijo que solamente un arma sagrada podría vencer a un guerrero del mal, de ese poder - Añadió Renado -. Después de lo que le dije, se fue al sur sin escuchar palabra mía...

- ¡La Espada Maestra! - Dijo Zelda con mucha sorpresa, luciendo preocupada.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a mitad de la oscuridad, uno como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera ahí, la otra con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Cuando él la vio, estaba sentada en una gran roca, pero al sonreírle ella, se puso de pie, impulsándose con el largo tridente blanco que portaba.

- Tú eres... - Se puso de pie y la encaró, la violencia aún traducida en sus ojos como intensa luz roja.

- No sé cómo me conoces, pues nunca nos hemos visto antes - Dijo Kotake, caminando lentamente hacia el otro, deteniéndose a unos tres o cuatro metros -. Pero al mismo tiempo, sí que lo hemos hecho, en más de una ocasión.

- Déjate de rodeos, ¿qué carajos quieres? - Cerró su puño izquierdo con una fuerza que hasta a él le dolió, y apretó la empuñadura de la espada con tal fuerza que creyó que lo destruiría. En dicha mano, se dibujó con intensidad el símbolo de la Trifuerza con luz roja, y de él se desprendieron esas angulosas líneas, recorriéndole toda la mano y llegando hasta su codo.

- Bastante más agresivo en comparación, ¿no es así? - Dijo Kotake en voz mucho menos audible, pero luego la alzó y dijo con cierta burla: -. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, dices?

- Link... ya lo sabes, maldita bruja - Replicó el guerrero con mucha brusquedad, que se transformó en odio al escuchar la risa burlona de la susodicha al escuchar la respuesta -. ¿Cuál es la risa?

- De verdad crees que eres Link... ¡esto será muy entretenido! - Dijo la gerudo en una estridente risa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Bramó Link a la vez que se lanzaba sobre ella, tirándole un mandoble.

Sin mucho esfuerzo y con extraordinaria rapidez, Kotake trabó la oscura espada de Link entre las puntas de su tridente, trazando un círculo y forzándolo a bajar el arma y acercarse más, quedando sus rostros cerca. Él, con fuerza aún mayor, revirtió la defensa de la hechicera y lanzó un fuerte golpe a dos manos, que Kotake alcanzó a tapar pero que sí la obligó a retroceder. Acto seguido, él dio un salto hacia ella, casi como si volara, y le lanzó varios espadazos fugaces, todos ellos bloqueados o esquivados. Kotake saltó verticalmente en el aire para evadirlo, pero él le siguió con facilidad: mientras descendían lentamente, como plumas, ambos quedaron inmersos en un intercambio de fieros ataques y bloqueos, Link empezando a ser rodeado por una suave pero imponente aura rojiza. Aterrizaron y ambos dieron largos saltos hacia atrás.

- No es Link... Pero carece totalmente de la mayor debilidad del original - Musitó Kotake -. Tiene la decisión para atacar, pelear, y matar. Y tiene su poder bajo control... Lo que es interesante.

El joven guerrero volvió a atacar de frente, duro y directo, dispuesto a matar, pero Kotake aguardó en su lugar, arrogantemente quieta. Solamente hasta que tuvo la espada peligrosamente de su cuerpo, se atrevió a contraatacar: bloqueó el golpe horizontal de la hoja con el tridente, y golpeó a Link en la barbilla con la mano abierta... cuando el joven cayó bruscamente de espaldas sobre la yerba, tenía una gruesa capa de hielo cubriéndole toda la barbilla. Tampoco pudo defenderse de la estocada del tridente, el cual se le clavó en el brazo izquierdo, sangre negra emanando de los agujeros hechos, e impidiéndole levantarse de donde estaba. Aún forzando su magnífica arma contra el suelo, Kotake le puso una rodilla en el pecho a Link y se agachó.

- No creí que fueras tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta - Le dijo en voz baja, como si fueran cómplices en algo -. No eres Link... Solamente eres una Sombra.

Y los ojos de Sombra brillaron con una intensidad jamás antes lograda, casi iluminando esa sección del bosque con su enojo. Intentó gritar, pero solamente salió un gruñido ahogado, si bien poderoso. Intentó levantarse, hundiendo más su brazo en el tridente, pero parecía que ni siquiera lo sentía. Las líneas que salían de la Trifuerza en su mano alcanzaron a llegar hasta el lado derecho de su cara, pasando por el hombro, parte del pecho y la espalda, y el cuello. Y sin haber soltado su espada anteriormente, la utilizó para quitarse a Kotake de encima, quién si alcanzó a recibir un arañazo en su muslo izquierdo, mas no hizo ninguna señal que lo denotara. El poder de Sombra fue suficiente para derretir el hielo en su quijada, dejando salir lo que ya no podía describirse como un chillido sobrenatural... Era ya un furioso alarido humano.

- ¿Solamente una Sombra, dices? - Bramó, lanzándose al ataque de la misma manera.

- Cállate y escucha, estúpido - Detuvo el ataque con un buen golpe del canto del tridente a las costillas, y una vez en el suelo, una patada a la cabeza -. Eres una copia salida de un espejo mágico, y lo sabes. No lo quieres creer, pero lo sabes.

Sombra no hizo más esfuerzo para luchar, pero estaba totalmente ileso: las feas heridas de su brazo ya no existían, y no había señal de ninguna patada. Sin embargo, no alzó la espada ni se movió, simplemente encarando a Kotake. Por unos segundos, en los ojos del sombrío ser se pudo ver algo diferente que enojo... Amargura, quizá.

- Pero también sabes lo que requieres para ser completo, ¿no es cierto? - Kotake torció los labios en una siniestra sonrisa.

- Matar - Dijo él, el contorno de sus ojos denotando un inicialmente apagado, pero creciente entusiasmo.

Kotake caminó lentamente hacia un grueso árbol, su capa ondeando con el sigiloso y gélido viento de esa noche. Se detuvo junto al tronco, aguardando en silencio, y finalmente blandió el tridente con fuerza. Tomando vuelo, trazó un círculo con su golpe e impactó el tronco con el canto de su arma, sacudiendo al árbol entero. Sombra observaba la escena con seriedad, y notó un pequeño bulto cayendo del árbol, buena parte de ello haciéndose pedazos con el impacto. Entre la maraña de lo que parecían ser ramitas, alcanzó a percibir que algo se movía... Pudo distinguir, entonces, que se trataba de un par de polluelos de pichón, ciegos y desnudos. Los dos sobrevivientes a la caída, de cinco que había en el nido.

- Tu propósito es matar... Es por eso que te he traído aquí - Dijo Kotake, con los dos pichones implorando a sus pies por sus vidas -. Necesito que mates... y así te harás más fuerte.

Sombra observó que, de los dos pichones, uno dejó de moverse durante su futil intento de escape, dejando a su hermano como el único con vida. Sin piedad, Sombra se le quedó mirando con un deseo enorme de relamerse los labios, abriendo y cerrando las manos con ansiedad, pero no se movió de su lugar y miró a Kotake.

- Para alcanzar tu máximo potencial... para ser un ente completo - Empezó a decir la bruja -... Hay una persona a la que tienes que asesinar.

De cierta forma, lo sabía. Era obvio de quién hablaba... Cerraba los ojos y podía ver los de él, azules, penetrantes. Los que deberían haber sido suyos. Con el odio llenándole el corazón, se encaminó hacia las raíces del árbol, hincándose a un lado y tomando al polluelo con su mano derecha. Observó a la débil y patética criatura haciendo leves movimientos y piando apagadamente en la palma de su mano.

- Pero antes de que vayas a buscarlo... antes de que vayas por Hyrule matando gente... Necesito que destruyas a alguien más - Dijo Kotake sin voltear a mirarlo, pero sonriendo ante la inminente acción de la sombra.

Sonrió ante la posibilidad de completarse a sí mismo. Después de todo, seguía sintiendo hambre. Mostró los dientes en una siniestra mueca al sentir el crujir en su mano, y al sentir el calor del rojizo pero escaso líquido en su mano. Su cuerpo consumió el alma del polluelo y, a la vez que se lamía la sangre de los dedos, sus ojos dejaron de ser dos grandes lámparas rojas, para dar paso a dos globos oculares más negros que la noche, en los que bailaban pupilas más rojas que la sangre.


	33. Capítulo 33: Neblina y Sombra

~ Capítulo 7: Neblina y Sombra

El bosque estaba silencioso, como era de esperarse cuando alguien recorre la suficiente distancia como para perderse, siendo que todo alrededor luce igual, y que el borde del bosque no puede verse desde ningún sitio. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el golpe de los cascos del caballo contra el suelo, pero nada más. Ni un alma, ni siquiera las de los árboles acariciados por el viento. Solamente ella y el caballo. Envuelta en una vieja capa marrón proporcionada por Renado, y sin más defensa que su bastón o el propio caballo, Mist cabalgaba lentamente entre los árboles del bosque al sur de Hyrule. Esa espada era quizá su única esperanza contra el Caballero Negro... Una copia del Caballero Negro, pero al fin igual de fuerte, imponente, poderoso.

El cuerpo aún le dolía un poco, pero gracias a unos tragos de la roja y particular medicina hyruliana, también cortesía de Renado, todas las heridas de Mist habían sanado, y se había recuperado en buena medida. Pero tenía que moverse rápido, así que no hubo tiempo para descansar y recuperarse totalmente. Había dos letales enemigos andando libremente por el mundo, nadie sabía dónde exactamente... Pero tenía que mantenerse alejado de ellos hasta encontrar la Espada Maestra. Ella tenía que enfrentar al Caballero y al otro Link, o por lo menos intentarlo, pues no contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos. Sabía que si se enfrentaba a cualquiera de esos dos formidables seres sin poseer la espada, sería asesinada en cuestión de minutos. Incluso se preguntaba si con la sagrada espada tendría oportunidad alguna, pues ambos eran guerreros formidables, claramente superiores a ella en habilidad y fuerza. No pudo hacer más que dar vueltas a esos horrendos pensamientos, apenas dándose cuenta de que su entorno cambiaba: los árboles se volvieron más gruesos, altos, nudosos y viejos, y entre ellos volaban lo que parecían ser, en principio, luciérnagas... Al observarlas se percató de que no lo eran, pero tampoco podían ser hadas, o por lo menos eso quiso creer. Solamente vio pequeñas lucecillas, muchas de ellas, serpenteando en el aire frío y quieto. Así, hasta la luz de la luna llena parecía haber adquirido un carácter místico, como si fuera parte de la misma magia del bosque.

Y esa atmósfera empezó a inquietar al animal sobre cuyo lomo cabalgaba. El gris caballo andaba temeroso, intimidado por algo invisible a ojos de Mist, algo que ella solamente podía describir como un "mal presentimiento". Entonces se sintió observada... Había escuchado que los espíritus eran comunes en esa región de Hyrule, pero jamás se había sentido tan rodeada de algo igual... De ese poder ajeno en el aire, que a la vez parecía una entidad en sí misma. La magia. Debía estarse acercando...

El caballo volvió a detenerse en seco al escucharse un murmullo entre los árboles. Ignorando ya los resoplidos de incomodidad de la criatura, Mist miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier movimiento, de cualquier cosa que pudiera representar una amenaza. Seguramente, el Caballero Negro no podía saber en dónde estaba. Kotake no tenía razón para empeñarse mucho en matarla... No mandaría al Caballero Negro a realizar semejante pequeñez, o eso se obligó a sí misma a creer.

Hubo otro murmullo a su derecha, no muy cerca para sentirse amenazada, pero sí como para poderlo escuchar claramente. Los arbustos se sacudieron violentamente para dar paso a una pequeña jauría de lobos, un trío de ellos en realidad, que huyeron despavoridos hacia el oeste. Al no escuchar ningún otro sonido, Mist decidió continuar hacia el sur, sacudiendo las riendas para obligar a su compañero equino a andar. Pero apenas hubo avanzado unos diez metros, volvió a pararse repentinamente, alzándose sobre las patas traseras y relinchando con miedo. Mist se aferró a las riendas y plantó bien los pies en los estribos para no caer, alzando la vista para ver qué había inquietado al animal de tal forma.

Había otro lobo parado en una elevación entre varios árboles, bajo la sombra de los mismos. Permaneció quieto, sin mover más que la cola de lado a lado, pero algo en él obligaba al caballo a retroceder lentamente, un paso a la vez, tratando de girar la cabeza y huir contra la voluntad de Mist, quien aún sujetaba las riendas con firmeza. Pero ella también lo percibía, algo inusual sobre aquél lobo... Los animales de esa clase cazaba en grupo, y no dejaban retroceder a sus víctimas ni un paso. Pero éste estaba solo, y seguía sin moverse...

Hasta que en sus ojos se dibujaron dos puntos rojos como lámparas, dos penetrantes y violentas luces sobrenaturales. Fue entonces que Mist decidió que no era buena idea quedarse, así que tiró de las riendas para dar vuelta y blandió con fuerza su única arma, su bastón. Sin embargo, su caballo apenas había tomado vuelo cuando escuchó gruñidos y ladridos muy cerca de ella, detrás. Miró sobre su hombro y vio al animal en el aire, garras alzadas, fauces abiertas y ojos brillantes. Giró su bastón con fuerza, pero falló... Y como no estaba agarrada de las riendas, salió despedida por el aire cuando el caballo se detuvo violentamente, relinchando adolorido al sentir sus ancas penetradas por los filosos colmillos. Mist fue a aterrizar bruscamente de espaldas varios metros más adelante que su caballo, el cual no pudo volver a levantarse, solamente hizo un último esfuerzo antes de que el lobo dejara de morderle la pierna para pasar al cuello.

- ¿Qué... ha sido eso? - Musitó Mist horrorizada tras ponerse de pie trabajosamente.

Se quedó paralizada, inmóvil en su lugar, escuchando los grotescos sonidos de la carne siendo despedazada. En las sombras, el lobo no tardó en alzar la cabeza, mirando a Mist con esos brillantes iris y enseñando los colmillos llenos de sangre. Del pecho del inerte equino emanó una pequeña y esférica luz blanca, que voló y fue "absorbida" por el pecho del otro animal, quien entonces gruñó y, girando bruscamente la cabeza, se escondió detrás de los árboles. Misteriosamente, Mist no pudo escuchar los pasos ni el respirar del animal, ni tampoco pudo verlo moviéndose entre los árboles.

Muy cautelosamente, la joven guerrera fue acercándose al cadáver del caballo, mirando a su alrededor ocasionalmente y pendiente a cualquier sonido. Asomó la cabeza por el lado del árbol más próximo, por donde el lobo había pasado. Pero ni la luna ni todas las luces del bosque denotaban la ubicación del extraño y temible animal. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sido esa luz que se había desprendido del caballo al morir? ¿Era seguro seguir con una bestia así suelta en los alrededores, estando Mist desprovista de una buena defensa?

"Ya te falta poco... Tienes que llegar", se dijo.

La luna comenzaba a descender, hecho evidenciado por las estrellas que ya no parecían brillar con la misma intensidad. En unas cuantas horas habría algo más de luz, y defenderse de cualquier adversidad le sería más sencillo. Empezó a andar de nuevo hacia el sur, tan lenta y cuidadosamente como antes, pero paulatinamente haciéndose de confianza al no presenciar nada amenazante. Hasta que se movió un arbusto cerca de ella.

Tratando de no hacer notar su miedo, Mist se detuvo rápidamente y miró a su derecha, hacia el arbusto, pero no vio nada. De reojo miró hacia los otros dos lados, y al no ver nada tampoco, miró sobre su hombro... pero detrás suyo solamente estaba un árbol. Tenía la opción de usar los polvos para escapar... Pero no podía permitirse tal cosa. Estaba decidida a continuar, así que renovó una marcha firme...

- ¡Te tengo!

Algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la había tomado por los hombros con fuerza brutal y la había empujado hasta impactarla de espalda contra el grueso y fuerte árbol, sacándole el aire a la muchacha. Ella quería doblarse, pero la fuerza de esos brazos contra ella la mantenían pegada contra el árbol.

- Al fin te encontré - Dijo una voz fría y ronca.

Al abrir los ojos, Mist se llevó otra sorpresa horrenda, solamente que ésta lo era por más de una razón: se encontró directamente con esos globos oculares negros de luminosas pupilas rojas, penetrando directamente en sus ojos azules. La piel era casi tan negra como los ojos, y era por ello resaltaba tanto la sangre carmín que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios y hasta su cuello. Esos labios ensangrentados que, extrañamente, conocía tan bien.

Fue por eso que no realizó ningún intento de defenderse cuando sintió su mano en su cintura, deslizándose como una caricia hasta llegar a su baja espalda, donde la sostuvo firmemente. Su mano izquierda abandonó el otro hombro de Mist para vagar hasta su cara, sin timidez alguna, con seguridad. Esos oscuros dedos bailaron en la delicada barbilla de la muchacha, ascendiendo para entrelazarse con uno de los mechones de cabello que le enmarcaban el pálido y bello rostro. Tan terroríficos como eran, Mist no pudo bajarle la mirada a esos dos puntos rojos que se perdían en su belleza, y solamente forcejeó cuando los tuvo demasiado cerca, pues no percibió el aliento cálido ni los labios gentiles, sino una sonrisa siniestra bañada en sangre, cubierta del hedor de la misma. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho del individuo, ya muy cerca del suyo, y se hizo a un lado para luego arrojarse al suelo y rodar. Al ser rechazado, él simplemente colocó una mano en el tronco para apoyarse, sin mirar a Mist pero sonriendo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - Dijo temerosa, con una rodilla en el suelo y el bastón bien aferrado.

- Por favor - Dijo él aún sonriendo, dejando caer la cabeza y soltando una risita burlona -. ¿No me reconoces aún teniéndome enfrente? - Giró su cabeza caída y abrió los ojos, dejando aparecer de nuevo a esos violentos ojos de luz roja -. Soy Link, Mist.

- El otro Link, dirás - Repuso Mist con severidad, poniéndose totalmente de pie, pero sintiéndose amenazada, pues una de las personas que quería evitar había aparecido.

- Oh, no, no, no - Dijo Sombra con un tono ligeramente arrogante, incorporándose de nuevo y dando un par de pasos hacia Mist, quien no se movió ni le bajó la mirada -. Verás, no soy el Link que conoces... No.

Caminó lentamente hacia Mist, cual lobo, acorralando a la presa, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar de espalda contra otro árbol. Ahí la mantuvo, volviendo a respirar muy cerca de su cuello, y colocando su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica. Con esa voz fría y áspera, que sí difería mucho de la de Link, dijo:

- Soy mejor. Soy todo lo que él debería de ser.

- Yo sé lo que eres, porque la responsable de tí me lo ha dicho - Bufó Mist en un intento de liberarse -. Solamente eres un monstruo.

- Un monstruo que dormía dentro de él - Gruñó Sombra con algo de fastidio -. ¿O no es eso lo que te dijeron? Soy todo eso que estaba hundido en lo más oscuro de su corazón. Lo que lo hace fuerte. Soy lo mejor de él. Soy Link.

- Has vivido enterrado debajo de su corazón porque jamás has sido lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer esas cualidades de él - Dijo Mist sin retirar su cara, a pesar de que los ensangrentados labios se le acercaban mucho -. Nunca has sido más que la sombra...

Por un par de segundos, él solamente le miró directamente a los ojos, sin moverse, como si esas palabras le hubieran dejado helado. Pero luego cerró esos ojos y sonrió arrogantemente, mostrando unos dientes que, de no ser por la sangre equina, hubieran sido blancos.

- A pesar de que Boyd siempre estuvo ahí, nunca pude contenerme - Dijo con esa boca torcida en una sonrisa -. Eres demasiado hermosa - Su mano izquierda viajó lenta pero firmemente hasta el rostro de la muchacha, acariciándolo con una ternura siniestra que perturbó a Mist, tratando ella de retirar el rostro. Su pulgar en la barbilla, el resto de su mano acariciando el cuello, como si fuera a intentar besarla de nuevo. Pero súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron, dando paso a la sanguinaria mirada, y se creó cierta tensión en su pulgar -. Pero eres demasiado estúpida.

Desenvainó con la mano derecha y contrajo el codo, intentando lanzar una estocada mientras forzaba a Mist contra el árbol por el cuello, con la otra mano. Pero ella golpeó el brazo izquierdo de Sombra con el bastón para lograr zafarse, justo a tiempo para tirarse al suelo y evadir la espada, la cual fue a clavarse en el viejo árbol. Mist apenas hubo alzado la mirada cuando Sombra ya preparaba su siguiente ataque, el cual ella pudo apreciar perfectamente al empezar a clarear el día: su mano izquierda fue rodeada por una especie de humo más negro que la más oscura noche, y cuando se disipó, tenía un aditamento metálico que le cubría todo el antebrazo, terminando en una garra. Él apuntó justamente al rostro de Mist con el artefacto y ella, no sabiendo qué era, solamente interpuso su bastón. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la garra estaba aferrada al bastón, y que el otro Link tiraba de ella con la cadena que había disparado de su artefacto.

- Creo que siempre fui demasiado amable contigo - Dijo él mientras forcejeaban, él tirando solamente con el brazo, Mist haciendo uso de ambos y de todo su peso para no ser derribada -. Pero la verdad es que eres un asco. Débil como guerrera, débil de alma, débil de todo. Dejas que uno haga el trabajo sucio. O Boyd. O Titania - Sonrió a modo de burla -. Eres tan patética que hasta te esconderías detrás de ese idiota de Shinon para salvar tu miserable vida. ¿En qué carajos pensaba Titania al decidir ponerte como líder? ¡Si hasta ese bruto de Boyd es más competente que tú!

Sombra dio un último tirón y logró derribar a Mist, provocando que ella fuera a dar de bruces junto a las raíces de un árbol. Aún teniéndola a su merced, él no la atacó, simplemente se colocó frente a ella para verla directamente a los ojos cuando alzara su cabeza.

- Y además crees que la Espada Maestra te ayudará, ¿no es así? - Bufó dando un pisotón junto a la cabeza de Mist -. Patética... e ignorante.

Repentinamente Mist lanzó con el bastón un golpe a los tobillos de Sombra, pero él logró esquivarlo fácilmente, dando un salto con voltereta hacia atrás, con la facilidad de una pluma. Ya con menos sombra en el bosque y más luz en el cielo, era más fácil distinguir su figura moviéndose. Aprovechó ella el momento para ponerse de pie una vez más, limpiándose el polvo de la barbilla.

- ¿No lo sabías? - Siguió diciendo él -. Aunque la alcanzaras y la sacaras de su pedestal, no estarías blandiendo más que una espada ordinaria.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Inquirió la muchacha, temerosa de que su viaje hubiera sido en vano, preguntándose si sería capaz de salir viva de ese encuentro sin la espada.

- Esa espada ya tiene un dueño - Dijo Sombra hundiendo su oscura espada en el suelo, y el artefacto de su brazo desvaneciéndose para dejar otra vez libre a su antebrazo -. Sus verdaderos poderes solamente responderán a un dueño, mientras él siga con vida.

- Así que la Espada Maestra solamente revelará su poder a Link, ¿verdad? - Había un dejo de saña en la voz y los ojos de Mist -. Supongo que tú tampoco pudiste sacarla, ¿no es así?

El otro Link permaneció callado, frunciendo el ceño, claramente incomodado por el comentario, quizá hasta molesto, pues no le quitó los sanguinarios ojos de encima a Mist. Ella no retiró su mirada, y por primera vez, fue ella quien sonrió burlonamente.

- Me dijeron que también se llama la "Espada que destruye al mal" - Dijo -. No hubieras podido ni tocarla, aunque quisieras. Porque eres la sombra del verdadero, y nada más.

Sombra cerró su puño derecho con muchísima fuerza, casi haciéndose daño, causando que a lo largo de todo su antebrazo se dibujaran las angulosas líneas rojas que emanaban del símbolo de la Trifuerza en su mano. Mist había provocado que el lobo volviera a salir del escondite: Sombra se encogió en el suelo, todo su cuerpo fue envuelto en ese humo negro y, disipándose este, quedó a la vista un lobo de buen tamaño (pero diminuto comparado con un laguz): su pelaje era muy oscuro, prácticamente negro, pero aclarándose hacia la panza, con extraños patrones a los costados y en la frente. Sin embargo, los ojos eran exactamente los mismos: sanguinarios, fríos y rojos. El animal gruñó, mostrando los colmillos aún manchados en sangre, y se lanzó hacia Mist con las garras dispuestas a clavarse en su carne.

Las fauces del lobo se trabaron en el bastón, mismo que Mist había alzado para ese propósito, pero el peso del mismo animal hicieron que Mist perdiera el balance, trastabillando al aterrizar Sombra. Aún estaba desconcertada por la transformación de su adversario, por lo que no le fue fácil responder a los ágiles embates del fiero canino, que atacaba con las patas frontales y las fauces en rápidas combinaciones, algo más fugaces e impredecibles que los cortes de un espadachín. Mist logró pegarle con la esfera del bastón en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo, pero esa fue la única vez que algo así ocurriría, pues el lobo siempre la mantuvo a la defensiva, bloqueando y esquivando, sin salvarse de varios arañazos a las piernas y los brazos, y aunque ninguna de esas heridas fue grave, en conjunto fueron calando a Mist poco a poco. No podía pretender matar a un animal así con puros golpes del bastón, y menos si se trataba de una bestia que, a pesar de de que ya estaba amaneciendo, era capaz de moverse velozmente entre las sombras restantes, haciéndose invisible.

Ya cansada, Mist cayó sobre una rodilla y se llevó la mano al pequeño costal que colgaba de su cintura. Lamentaba tener que hacerlo, pues había llegado lejos. Y aunque reconocía que la información de Sombra sobre la Espada Maestra podría ser una vil mentira, no tenía caso quedarse y ser asesinada por él, tenía que hallar otra forma de matarlo a él y al Caballero Negro.

Ya tenía el polvo entre los dedos cuando el lobo negro dio un feroz salto hacia ella con una velocidad que no le permitiría escapar de ninguna manera. Se había visto muy lenta...

- ¡Quítale las garras de encima!

Mist estuvo a punto de recibir un zarpazo directamente en su cara, cuando una flecha se hundió en la costilla de sombra y le derribó, sacándolo totalmente de su trayectoria y mandándolo a rodar un par de metros por el suelo, para quedar inmóvil bajo un árbol. Mist miró a su izquierda al escuchar el galopar de un caballo, y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver al jinete de un corcel bayo.

- ¡Boyd! - Llamó Mist con una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría, alarma y susto, todos a la vez. El joven guerrero cargaba su hacha a la espalda, y de momento blandía una ballesta.

- ¡Sube al caballo, rápido, y toma las riendas! - Dijo Boyd tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Sin decirse más, Mist se ayudó del brazo de Boyd y subió a la silla detrás de él, tratando de blandir el bastón de forma que no le estorbara al otro mientras manejaba las riendas. Logró que el caballo diera vuelta rápidamente.

- No esperaba verte aquí, Boyd - Dijo la fría y ronca voz detrás de ellos.

Ignorando la situación, Boyd estuvo a punto de caerse del caballo al ver al joven hombre que había aparecido al otro lado del árbol, y su sorpresa era entendible por varias razones. La primera era la flecha que tenía clavada en la costilla derecha, correspondiente al lugar donde le había disparado al lobo. La segunda era que la misma flecha se deshizo en pedazos, como si se quemara, disipándose en humo negro. La tercera, que la herida se curó como por arte de magia, y la ropa sobre la zona afectada se regeneró rápidamente. La cuarta era que ese hombre, a su vez, le apuntaba a Boyd con una flecha directamente a la cabeza, usando un arco salido de la nada. Y la última era...

- ¡¿Link!? - Inquirió Boyd en total desconcierto y sin atreverse a mover un dedo.

- Ten cuidado, Boyd, ese no es Link - Le dijo Mist en voz baja, pero temerosa de que el otro se atreviera a disparar, pues Boyd no tenía la ballesta lista.

- Es gracioso, ¿no crees? - Sombra tensó la cuerda aún más, sonriendo maliciosamente -. Tan bruto que no puede distinguir. Pero es de entenderse que me confundiera con el otro idiota...

- ¿Quién... qué eres? - Gruñó Boyd con severidad, pero también sintiéndose amenazado. No podía hacer ni un solo movimiento sin arriesgarse a sí mismo, o a Mist.

- Curioso... Nunca hemos medido nuestras fuerzas en una pelea - Siguió sonriendo, de tal forma que era molesto -. Y aún así, ya te he ganado una batalla... Una muy importante en tu vida. Porque fuiste demasiado lento.

Boyd no podía moverse, pero las ganas no le faltaron. Podía no ser Link, pero le tenía ya ese mismo rencor. Solamente que con este Link, no sentía ningún tipo de restricción para manifestarle ese coraje... Salvo la flecha apuntada directamente a su cabeza.

- Y como eres muy lento... - Tensó la cuerda al máximo.

- ¡No lo hagas! - Gritó Mist con temor.

- ... Creo que volveré a ganarte una batalla más - Cerró un ojo, dejando abierto aquél con el que apuntaba -. Adiós, Boyd.

Sus dedos estaban por soltar las plumas en la flecha, y Boyd no se movió ni así, asumiendo que si la puntería del Link que conocía era buena, la de éste sería, por lo menos, igual. Apretó los dientes, concentrándose para por lo menos intentar esquivar el disparo, pero...

- ¡No!

Al principio, ninguno supo lo que había pasado. La flecha había sido disparada, pero había ido a dar a una rama muy por arriba y atrás de Mist y Boyd, completamente fuera del objetivo inicial. Ambos quitaron los ojos de la flecha para ver a su tirador, el cual estaba aún de pie, pero encogido por dolor: se aferraba el antebrazo derecho, y en esa mano tenía hundido un cuchillo... La herida le causó un dolor que no pudo evitar manifestar con un grito que también iba acompañado de ira.

- ¡Carajo! - Dijo al terminar su prolongado alarido y luego mirando con los ojos fieros hacia su derecha, la dirección de donde había salido el cuchillo -. ¡Tú! ¡Aprende a no entrometerte si no quieres que te mate!

Entonces Boyd y Mist miraron en esa dirección. Había un hombre parado entre los árboles, no muy alto, pero sí parecía estar en forma. Su vestimenta mezclaba los colores verde y marrón, pero los razgos más sobresalientes eran la espada que sobresalía por su hombro derecho, el casco de cuero con dos mallas cubriendo sus ojos, el bigote negro y la vaga y delgada barba rubia que se veía en lo que estaba descubierto del rostro. En su brazo izquierdo se veía un vendaje casi escurriendo sangre, no así en su brazo derecho, con el cual había arrojado el cuchillo.

- ¡No escaparás esta vez! - Dijo Rusl con fuerza, desenvainando su espada.

- ¡Te superamos en número! - Le advirtió Boyd sacando su hacha, después de ayudar a Mist a desmontar.

Sombra se sacó el cuchillo de la mano con un quejido, y miró a sus tres oponentes con furia, casi incapaz de creerlo. Quería matarlos a todos ellos, pero Boyd tenía algo de razón: lo superaban en número, y si bien individualmente quedarían como ineptos frente a él, debía reconocer que tenían la suficiente habilidad para derrotarle en grupo. Pero seguía teniendo esa hambre, y sus almas eran poderosas. Tenía que...

- ¡Esto aún no termina! - Bramó enojado a la vez que la piel y el guante se regeneraban.

Ascendió una corta altura en el aire y debajo de él se formó una bola de humo negro. En ese humo se fueron dibujando patas, una cola, una larga cabeza y crines, dando lugar a un gran semental negro que tenía dos esferas brillantes y rojas por ojos. Tiró de él por las crines a falta de riendas, y el fantasmal animal respondió sin chistar, dándose media vuelta y virando hacia el este, huyendo a toda velocidad entre los árboles, fuera de la vista de todos. Tendría que alejarse mucho, pues las sombras se habían vuelto escasas con el caer de la luna.

- No va a ser fácil llegar hasta allá, me temo.

Las dos se encontraban ocultas en un estrecho y oscuro callejón de la ciudad, al borde de la misma, a escasos metros de la playa. Impaz descendió de la espalda de la reina Zelda, pues en su entrenamiento, su título nobiliario era lo menos importante. Sin embargo, ambas se preguntaban qué tan lejos podría llegar la joven con dicho entrenamiento, pues solamente contaban con veinticuatro horas antes de que Rasuka lanzara el ataque a la capital. Lo único que podía darle alguna ventaja a Zelda estaba dentro del Palacio Midoro, pero no tenían forma de llegar hasta allá: la reina seguía siendo buscada por el ejército de Doncella Azul. Llegar hasta el punto en donde estaban había sido todo un reto, y haberlo logrado para el amanecer había sido todo un logro.

- Definitivamente no podremos tomar un barco - Dijo la anciana pensativa.

- Podríamos subir como polizones en uno - Dijo la reina con seriedad -. Pero si nos descubrieran y hubiera muchos soldados a bordo, dudo que pueda pelear con todos.

- ¿Qué tal uno de tus poderosos hechizos? - Sugirió Impaz entonces.

- Conozco uno que sirve para moverme de un lugar a otro - Respondió la joven monarca -. Pero no puedo cubrir toda la distancia necesaria, desaparecería de aquí y aparecería en el agua, a medio camino - Se quedó en silencio, pensando -. Solamente que tomáramos uno de los barcos, nos escondiéramos, y cantara el hechizo a la mitad del trayecto.

- Creo que será lo mejor - Dijo Impaz -. Tendrás que infiltrar uno y ser muy hábil para esconderte, no puedes dejar que te vean.

Impaz volvió a subir a la espalda de Zelda con facilidad, y ésta última asomó la cabeza por ambos lados antes de salir del callejón y dirigirse hacia su izquierda, en dirección de los puertos. Evitó a los soldados siempre que pudo, pero cuando no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, aguardaba pacientemente en la oscuridad o detrás de cualquier objeto que le pudiera cubrir, hasta que el soldado se retirara o por lo menos le diera la espalda. No pudo evitar, sin embargo, llamar la atención de más de un transeúnte, y se preocupó cuando, a escasos metros de los puertos, una ciudadana señaló a la muy sospechosa y escurridiza mujer, cargando a una anciana sobre su espalda.

- Nos han visto - Advirtió Impaz -. Tendrás que llegar al barco inmediatamente, o por lo menos confundirte con la gente en los puertos.

- Necesito una capa - Dijo Zelda entre dientes, mirando de reojo sobre su hombro, viendo que el primer soldado ya había llamado a otro para que le acompañara.

En vez de buscar la forma de introducirse al ya cercano puerto, Zelda buscó la multitud más cercana y se mezcló con ella, no sin llamar la atención por su ajustado atuendo y por la anciana que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Quedándose quieta un instante, habiendo perdido momentáneamente a los soldados de capas azules, la reina miró a su alrededor con atención, y encontró una cantina abierta. Justo antes de que los guardias asomaran las cabezas por esa calle, Zelda logró introducirse en el edificio. Estaba muy oscuro dentro, y olía mal, pero para su buena suerte, encontró a un hombre dormido, recostado sobre la barra, que llevaba una mugrosa capa gris encima. El edificio también contaba con otro acceso por el lado contrario, opuesto a la puerta por la cual Zelda había entrado. Así que le quitó la capa al hombre ebrio, se la echó encima, y tras pedir a Impaz que caminara junto a ella, se apresuró a salir por el lado contrario, llamando poco la atención. Al salir estuvo a punto de chocar con un guardia, pero éste también estaba ebrio, recargado en un pilar de madera para dormir. Zelda giró a su izquierda y retomó su camino original, logrando perder a los soldados que la habían visto primeros, y llamando menos atención que antes.

El puerto estaba justo sobre la costa, a escasos metros del faro, ambos edificios a juego con casi todos los demás en la ciudad: techo azul y paredes blancas. Evitando entrar al edificio en sí, y caminando por la costa hacia los embarcaderos, Zelda mantuvo un bajo perfil y se agachó junto a unas cajas y barriles. Ese punto de la ciudad era, quizá, el más vigilado por la milicia, pues en cada rincón y junto a cada barco había, por lo menos, cinco soldados.

- Los barcos se alejan de la costa antes de ir a cualquier lado - Dijo Zelda por lo bajo -, así que todos se acercan a Midoro en algún momento.

- Ahora necesitas resolver cómo meternos en un barco - Dijo Impaz con severidad -. No hay dónde esconderse, así que no importa qué tan rápido te muevas. Y tampoco puedes hacerte pasar por otra persona, pues tu rostro es fácilmente reconocible.

Ambas volvieron a quedarse calladas, pensando, muy agachadas detrás de lo único que proveía un escondite decente. La única opción era crear una distracción, pues aunque podía usar el hechizo para desaparecerse, era muy agotador, tendría que guardarse esas energías para escapar de la embarcación y alcanzar la isla.

Al final del muelle contiguo pudo advertir una pila de cajas. No sabía qué contenían, pero podría ocuparlas para crear una distracción, a pesar de que estaban a más de treinta metros de distancia. Así, los guardias del muelle en el que estaba abandonarían sus posiciones, permitiéndole a la reina abordar justamente el barco frente a sus ojos, el más cercano. Así que cerró sus ojos y se concentró para cantar un hechizo.

- Diosa de la creación, bríndame el poder de tus llameantes brazos, y emite tu fiero aliento a mi voluntad - Dijo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, creándose una luz roja que fue creciendo entre sus manos, para revelar que se trataba de una pequeña esfera de fuego. Dicha esfera flotó hacia su lado izquierdo, para dar paso a la creación de una segunda esfera que se mantuvo flotando más cerca de la mano derecha de la reina. Zelda abrió sus ojos, se puso de pie rápidamente, extendió su brazo izquierdo y abrió esa misma mano en dirección a las cajas que había avistado. La esfera de fuego voló como una bala de cañón hacia su objetivo, tan fugaz que llamó toda la atención, ningún ojo puesto en Zelda.

- ¡Abajo! - Gritó el soldado más cercano a las cajas, tirándose precipitadamente al agua.

El fuego impactó en su destino, solamente para crear una llamarada todavía más fiera, que se convirtió en una fuerte explosión. Un pobre soldado distraído no había captado la advertencia a tiempo, saliendo despedido por los aires a morir en el agua gracias al gran poder de una gran explosión que también hizo añicos buena parte del muelle.

- Eran cajas de bombas - Señaló Impaz con seriedad -. Buen trabajo.

- Lamento tener que lastimar a mi propia gente - Dijo Zelda con remordimiento, pero luego poniéndose de pie una vez más y arrojando la segunda esfera de fuego hacia un muelle de su izquierda, todavía más lejano.

- ¡Nos atacan! - Gritó uno de los varios soldados en un barco al ver la bola de fuego volando hacia su nave, haciendo un agujero en la madera y prendiéndole fuego -. ¡Todos al agua!

Detrás de las cajas, Zelda e Impaz observaron a varios soldados movilizándose a los lugares de los hechos, dejando casi desprotegida precisamente la zona que Zelda necesitaba libre. La mayoría de los soldados se dedicó a ayudar a los heridos, preocupándose poco por el origen de los ataques, sugiriendo falta de liderazgo en esa fuerza que Derdim había dejado en su ciudad. A pesar del caos ya generado, todavía había algunos hombres en la zona... Zelda necesitaba asegurarse de que no la verían. Volvió a juntar sus manos, separándose éstas conforme se hacía más grande aquéllo que resguardaban.

- Siento mucho tener que hacer esto - Dijo Zelda con tristeza, dándose vuelta y encarando al faro. La esfera de fuego en sus manos era aún más grande que las dos anteriores combinadas, y seguía creciendo. Luego hizo los movimientos de manos para arrojarla, usando ambas como si empujara un objeto muy pesado.

La esfera voló como un meteoro hacia el faro, no sin antes atravesar la parte superior del edificio del puerto. Dejando escombros a su paso, la bola impactó en la parte más alta del faro, destruyéndola, pero la llamarada también hizo arder en exceso la leña que era usada por las noches para guiar a los barcos. El caos se generalizó, y no solamente entre los militares, pues mucha gente comenzaba ya a huir despavorida, preguntándose qué era lo que ocurría y qué lo había causado tan repentinamente. Aún con los soldados corriendo frente a ella, Zelda sabía que no la reconocerían con la capa encima y que, si lo hacían, no le darían demasiada importancia. No creerían que su propia reina haría algo así, a pesar de tener a Derdim en su contra.

- Es ahora - Dijo Zelda entre jadeos por cansancio, invitando a Impaz a salir de detrás de las cajas con serenidad.

Las dos se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron para mezclarse con la gente que corría despavorida. Ni un solado las vio, o no les prestó atención. Serenamente, Zelda e Impaz abordaron el barco que ya habían abandonado sus anteriores ocupantes, un barco que cargaba alimentos. Aún en cubierta se movieron agachadas, con sigilo, y con las bodegas en mente como su escondite. Zelda esperó con todas sus ganas no tener que volver a hacer algo así contra su gente, jamás.

- ¿Una copia, dices? - Dijo Rusl atónito.

- Así es - Dijo Mist -. Aprendí de ello de Kotake misma, pero no lo había visto hasta hoy.

- Entonces eso fue lo que pasó en la isla aquélla vez - Musitó Boyd con una mano en la barbilla.

Boyd, Mist y Rusl, acompañados de su caballo sobreviviente, caminaban entre los árboles con el ascenso del sol, en lo que era el momento más sereno que cualquiera de ellos había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Habían decidido no perseguir a la Sombra, pues algo les decía que no lo volverían a ver por esos rumbos. Eso además de que Rusl no estaba en condiciones de dar una buena pelea, y que reconocían que una copia de Link era mucho para ellos, dudaban poder vencerlo aún todos juntos.

- Me alegra saber eso - Dijo Rusl con alivio -. Pensaba que tendría que matar a uno de mis mejores amigos... Pero, ¿qué ha sido de Link, entonces? ¿Estaba con ustedes, no?

Al escuchar eso, Mist se sintió demasiado culpable. Desde su llegada a Hyrule, no se había preocupado por Link, por saber en dónde había estado. Solamente se había preocupado por ella, por el Caballero Negro, y por la Espada Maestra, pero no sabía si Link se encontraba bien o no. No se había preguntado si aún estaba vivo. Pero inmediatamente se le ocurrió que tenía que estarlo, pues él era uno de los guerreros más hábiles que había conocido. Y, sin embargo, él se había quedado solo para enfrentar a Kotake en el desierto mientras ella estaba inconsciente, momento desde el cual ella no había sabido nada de él.

- Es una larga historia - Dijo Mist -, estábamos todos en Crimea, listos para regresar a Hyrule, cuando Kotake nos encontró. Nos separó a Link y a mí del grupo, y luego nos volvió a separar, por lo que sé. Peleamos con ella, pero yo quedé inconsciente... No sé si sobrevivió.

- Ya veo - Repuso Rusl con severidad -. Pero no me preocuparía mucho, estamos hablando de Link. Ese muchacho ha tumbado monstruos mucho más grandes que estos árboles. Pero de vuelta a lo anterior, eso es lo que hace a ese otro ser, tan peligroso...

- Y usted, ¿por qué lo estaba siguiendo? - Inquirió Boyd -. Al Link malo, quiero decir.

Rusl agachó la cabeza, sus ojos ensombrecidos con tristeza y su boca torcida con amargura. Definitivamente, algo no iba bien con Ordon, a juzgar por su rostro. Ni Mist ni Boyd habían escuchado mucho de Ordon y sus habitantes, solamente sabían que Link, Rusl y una tal Ilia provenían de ahí, pero nada más. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar sentir compasión por el otro hombre al ver el cambio tan radical en su rostro.

- Vino a Ordon - Explicó el hombre rubio -. Intentó atacar al alcalde y a su hija, pero... Pero uno de sus amigos, Fado, se puso en su camino y los defendió.

Rusl apretó su puño izquierdo, la tensión causando que mojara aún más con su sangre, el ya prácticamente empapado vendaje. Se detuvo en seco y se quedó callado, momento que Mist aprovechó para dirigirse a él.

- Siéntese por allá y déjeme curarle eso - Pidió amablemente. Sin decir nada, Rusl accedió y se sentó junto a las raíces de un viejo árbol, dejando que Mist le removiera el vendaje ensangrentado. Debajo de la ropa rasgada tenía una herida bastante profunda, muy fea, que no dejaba de emitir sangre. Mist colocó su bastón cerca de ella a la vez que Rusl volvía a hablar.

- Lo asesinó en un instante - Dijo con pesar -. Nos dejó impactados a todos, porque Fado era su amigo. Su sacrificio me permitió llegar a tiempo y retarlo, antes de que pudiera asesinar también al alcalde y a Ilia. Pero era solamente un joven...

- Lo lamentamos mucho - Dijo Mist con empatía, terminando de sanar una herida de la cual la única evidencia restante, era la sangre seca en el brazo y la ropa.

- Fui maestro de Link en el arte de la espada, pero me superó hace mucho tiempo - Dijo Rusl poniéndose de pie -. No pude darle ni un solo golpe, solamente el de hoy con el cuchillo. Pero él sí me hirió, y también logró lastimar al alcalde. Nos dejó vivir por el simple afán de ser cruel, para dejar a toda la aldea temerosa de su regreso. Me aterraba la idea de que fuera él, pero que algo malo lo hubiera afectado, que se algo lo hubiera cambiado. Hubiera tenido que enfrentar a alguien a quien estimo mucho...

- Haremos lo que sea para detenerlo - Dijo Boyd -. A él, a Kotake, a Derdim. Hyrule es el centro del problema, pero a todos nos está afectando ya. Tendremos que trabajar juntos para darle fin.

- Por supuesto - Repuso Rusl -. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, no podré dejar la aldea para participar en la batalla para retomar la capital - Dijo con remordimiento.

- Acerca de eso - Añadió Boyd -... La reina Zelda logró escapar, nunca estuvo en el desierto, sino en Doncella Azul. El general Rasuka también regresó del desierto, y es por eso que cuando me topé con la reina, dejó un mensaje a todos los guerreros hábiles en el país... Lanzarán el ataque para mañana a estas horas.

- ¡¿Qué!? - Saltó Mist.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Dijo Rusl sorprendido, o mejor dicho, incrédulo.

- Rasuka es el único líder militar hábil disponible - Explicó Boyd -. Lo acompañan unas cuantas mujeres del desierto, varios laguz que fueron enviados gracias a la reina de Daein, y los hyrulianos de nuestro lado que no estaban cuando la capital fue tomada. Si no es él, no es nadie más.

- ¿Y qué hay de sus amigos, los mercenarios? - Inquirió Rusl ansioso, pero preocupado.

- Logramos alcanzar Crimea - Dijo Mist -, pero los refuerzos y mis compañeros vienen por barco. También se solicitó a varios países que mandaran ayuda, pero como quedaron las cosas por la guerra del año pasado, no hay mucho que nadie pueda hacer. Los refuerzos crimeanos, gallianos y mis amigos estarán en Hyrule dentro de un par de semanas si tienen el viento a su favor. Nosotros estamos aquí gracias a la magia, pero no es un medio viable para transportar a tantas personas...

- La reina Zelda también solicitó apoyo de los goron y los zora - Añadió Boyd -. Después de todo, podría ser un ejército algo grande...

- Suena como si la reina no estuviera presente, mandó puros mensajes - Dijo Mist pensativa -. ¿En dónde está ella?

- No quiso decir, pero iba acompañada de una anciana - Explicó el joven guerrero -. La anciana dijo que la reina tenía algo que hacer para darnos una oportunidad de ganar la pelea. Espera regresar a tiempo para liderar a sus fuerzas en la lucha, pero por mientras, Rasuka está a la cabeza. Todos se reunirán en Kakariko...

- Ya veo - Dijo Rusl pensativo, pero luego repuso -. Sé que se necesitará toda la ayuda posible, pero no puedo dejar la aldea. Soy el único que podría defenderla si Link... digo, si la Sombra regresara.

- No sé qué tanto podamos hacer nosotros - Dijo Boyd de brazos cruzados -, pero nos reuniremos con Rasuka, ¿verdad, Mist?

- Claro... - Dijo ella dudosa, pensando que Boyd no sabía sobre el otro guerrero todavía.

- Espero que tengan éxito, y de verdad lamento no poder hacer más - Dijo Rusl -. Pero deberían venir a Ordon conmigo para descansar.

- Gracias, pero debemos irnos - Dijo Mist con amabilidad -. Tenemos mucho por recorrer, y sería bueno ver si encontramos a alguna persona dispuesta a ayudar a la causa.

- Necesitarán velocidad, entonces, y ese caballo se ve algo viejo - Señaló el hombre rubio -. Ordon no está lejos de aquí, y hay una muy buena yegua ahí que podríamos prestarles. No es de Link propiamente dicho, pero es él quien más la ocupa. No tienen que quedarse, puedo llevarles la yegua a la entrada de la aldea.

- De acuerdo - Repuso Mist -. No quisiéramos ser más molestia. Tienen muchas cosas que atender.

Todos asintieron con amabilidad, y Rusl empezó a caminar hacia el sureste, presuntamente en dirección de su aldea. Boyd detuvo a Mist por el hombro para dejar que el otro se les adelantara, y una vez que lo tuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, reanudaron una marcha un tanto más lenta.

- Mist... ¿es cierto lo que oí de Renado? - Le preguntó con amabilidad, su mano gentilmente en su hombro.

- Boyd, yo - Empezó a decir ella con la cabeza gacha, claramente asustada -... Sí, logró hacer que Zelgius regresara. Me usó con el espejo que creó al otro Link...

- Ya entiendo - Boyd también estaba preocupado, pero tenía que ocultarlo -. ¿Estás segura de que quieres participar en el ataque a Ciudad Hyrule? Es bastante posible que lo hallemos allá...

- Boyd, estoy aterrada - Admitió la muchacha, y su rostro claramente respaldaba sus palabras -, pero no puedo huir de él. No sé si sea real, una copia, o un fantasma, no lo sé... pero es igual de poderoso, y no puedo dejar que ande suelto por ahí. Tengo que enfrentarlo.

- Entonces - Añadió Boyd con un tono más optimista -... esto es lo que haré. No soy Ike, pero creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que el Caballero Negro te ponga las manos encima. Te protegeré de él a toda costa.

- Boyd - A Mist le brilló la cara, y sonrió con alegría por primera vez en un tiempo -... Muchas gracias.

- Para eso estoy - Dijo él con una sonrisa, levantando el pulgar, luego dándose vuelta y marchando para alcanzar a Rusl. Pero Mist no se movió de su lugar.

- Y Boyd...

- Ahora no es el momento, Mist - Respondió él cortantemente, pero sin dejar de verse amable -. Hay cosas más importantes ocurriendo ahora que... que tú y yo...

Entonces él se dio la media vuelta, invitando a Mist a que lo siguiera. Ella se quedó algo fría al principio, pero después sonrió, asintió para sí misma, y alcanzó a Boyd, para llegar a Ordon lo antes posible. Tenían que detener a Sombra, al Caballero Negro, y a Kotake, al costo que fuera.

El optimismo recién recuperado no le permitió advertir una presencia intrusa en toda la conversación que habían tenido ella y Boyd con Rusl. Ninguno vio al lobo que pretendía dormir detrás de una piedra.

- ¿Pero qué demonios... ?

Habían tenido que aguardar un par de horas para que el barullo se calmara y el barco que habían abordado, por fin, pudiera zarpar. No supieron a qué destino, pero el barco definitivamente se movía, de momento, hacia la isla que querían alcanzar. Justamente a mitad del camino había virado a estribor, momento en el que Zelda decidió que era momento de bajar. Era de esperarse que los tripulantes le vieran en algún momento, pero ella ya había comenzado a cantar su hechizo incluso antes de salir a cubierta.

- ¡Polizones, atrápenlos! - Dijo un de los soldados de capa azul, lanzándose al ataque.

- Dadora de vida, sopla con tu gentil aliento que preserva el ciclo vital, y arrastra mi ser a otro lugar - Musitó Zelda tranquilamente al salir por la puerta de los camarotes, a pesar de que dos guardias ya se le venían encima. Impaz estaba tomada de su pierna, lista para recibir los efectos del hechizo que la reina acababa de cantar.

Ya había hasta arcos apuntándoles a las cabezas, y un soldado estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Zelda y tomarla por el cuello, pero nadie se explicó lo que sucedió después: un breve pero intenso resplandor verde, una gentil pero firme brisa, y las dos polizones habían desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno. El soldado tropezó por su impulso, sin haber agarrado más que aire, y se pegó de bruces contra la madera.

Para Zelda e Impaz, aquéllo había sido como ser arrastradas, o jaladas, por un viento muy poderoso que no llegaba a ser brusco, simplemente veloz pero gentil. Ello mientras eran invisibles al ojo humano. Esa maravillosa sensación de vuelo terminó de golpe, ambas volvieron a ser visibles, y cayeron unos tres o cuatro metros hasta el mar, pero el agua no era muy profunda pues habían caído justo a unos metros de la costa. En el agua, Zelda se desprendió de la vieja capa y ayudó a la anciana Impaz a llegar a la orilla. Sin embargo, mientras que Zelda lucía agotada por el encantamiento, Impaz lucía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Ya casi llegamos - Señaló Impaz al majestuoso pero viejo palacio que se alzaba en lo alto de la isla, no demasiado lejos de la costa -. Pero imagino que habrá más vigilancia aquí que en la ciudad.

De rodillas en la arena mojada, Zelda alzó la mirada y vio el Palacio Midoro. Tenía que llegar a ese lugar rápido, si quería alguna esperanza de regresar a Kakariko y reunirse con Rasuka para pelear por su país. Se puso de pie como pudo, cerró sus ojos, respiró muy hondo varias veces, y luego asintió para indicarle a Impaz que ya estaba lista.

- Me temo que no podré ir contigo, seré una carga para tí - Dijo la anciana mujer con tono resignado.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Dijo Zelda con sorpresa.

- Hay demasiada vigilancia, sólo entorpeceré tu progreso. Así que esperaré aquí a tu regreso - Afirmó ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hallar, entonces? - Inquirió Zelda -. ¿Qué clase de cosa es la que me dará las habilidades que requiero?

- Presentí que tenías esas habilidades dentro de tí, dormidas - Dijo Impaz -. Lo que debes hallar es solamente una herramienta que te ayudará. Pero también es un objeto muy poderoso y antiguo, de macabra historia: el Espejo Oscuro.

- Pretende que use ese espejo tan peligroso, creado por los Interventores Oscuros en nuestra contra - Dijo Zelda pensativa -. ¿Qué debo hacer con él?

- Lo único que se puede hacer con un espejo... Mirarse a uno mismo en él.

- Pero... Según los escritos disponibles, si lo miro...

- Lo sé, muchacha - Dijo Impaz con serenidad -. Pero cuando acabó la guerra, la tribu de las sombras, los Sheikah, aprendieron a usar ese espejo a su favor. Descubrieron un uso para él que les ayudó en épocas siguientes. Mira al espejo y, veas lo que veas, mantén la calma. La tranquilidad en tu alma es la clave para que el poder que necesitas aflore y se manifieste.

Zelda miró de nuevo hacia el palacio, temerosa. Tenía que mirar al espejo, aquél que creaba copias malignas de las personas, creado para destruir a Hyrule desde adentro. ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Si era vencida por aquéllo que viera en el espejo?

- Ten mucho cuidado de no ser vista. Pero debes apresurarte, muchacha, nuestro tiempo se acaba.

Sin mirar a Impaz ni hacia atrás, Zelda respiró hondo una vez más, y emprendió el ascenso por la pronunciada ladera hacia el Palacio Midoro. Lo que iba a hacer era peligroso, y si el espejo lograba crear una copia de ella, podía ser aún más perjudicial para Hyrule. Pero tenía que hacerlo... Se le acababan las opciones.


	34. Capítulo 34: El ojo en la oscuridad

~ Capítulo 8: El ojo en la oscuridad

Tanto dolor a su alrededor. Horror. Pánico. Destrucción. Muerte. Y no podía hacer mucho más al respecto. Dejar el cadáver de su padre atrás y tomar el mando. Retraer las escasas fuerzas restantes y huir al punto más remoto para combatir otra vez, mientras soldados son cruelmente asesinados a su alrededor. Su padre, haberlo dejado atrás como si nada...

Miedo. Tenía miedo... pero no podía manifestarlo, por el bien de la última oportunidad. Blandió el reluciente espadín y se colocó frente al trono, en lo más alto de la escalinata, y detrás de la última línea de defensa de temerosos soldados. Tenía que ser valiente, y transmitirles a ellos ese valor.

Oscuridad. La oscuridad entró como una furiosa llamarada a la sala del trono, inundando en forma de humo negro, las visiones de los soldados que quedaban. Sangre. Mucha sangre fue derramada en esa breve y dispareja lucha, en la que grotescas y deformes criaturas arrasaron violentamente con las pobres almas dispuestas a pelear hasta el fin por un país ya perdido. Horror sintió al ver a tanta gente muerta, o agonizante y suplicante, a sus pies, mientras el líder de aquellas bestias entraba triunfalmente a la sala que ya consideraba como suya.

Frustración inmensa fue la que le llenó el pecho ante la impotencia. La impotencia de tener que acceder a las demandas de un usurpador. El eco de su espada cayendo y golpeando el suelo de mármol fue algo que no pudo olvidar jamás, pues al soltarla, había entregado el reino, y las vidas de todos sus habitantes, a la voluntad de un invasor. No podía decir que lo había hecho para salvar las vidas de esas personas, pues las había condenado a una existencia vacía y llena de horror. Y no pudo hacer más que observar la silenciosa catástrofe desde una prisión...

Había sentido frustración y odio entonces, y los volvía a sentir un año después. No solamente le habían arrebatado sus vidas a todas esas personas, sino que eran sus propios hermanos, sus compatriotas, los que lo habían hecho... y bajo el liderazgo de una sola persona con rencores centenarios. No podía negarse que sentía odio hacia esa gente, a pesar de saber que tal sentimiento era la peor salida.

Pero el sentimiento la envolvía. Odio. Ira. La oscuridad le envolvió en su totalidad, y sintió mucho dolor. Horror. Angustia. No podía respirar. Los malos recuerdos le sofocaban y le revolvían la mente en un doloroso remolino. Los desesperados augurios del futuro le hacían sentir que el pecho le explotaría. El cuello le suplicaba descanso, pero lo que veía le forzaba a mantener la cabeza alzada. Cada centímetro de la piel le ardía con intensidad, pero no podía quitar la mirada y hacer que parara. Calma... tenía que mantener la calma... Calma mientras la oscuridad le abrazaba y le arrastraba a un mundo de miedo y dolor...

- ¡General Rasuka, señor!

Era el atardecer en Kakariko, y todas las fuerzas con las que contaba el joven general se habían amasado en el pueblo, preparándose para el ataque de la mañana siguiente. Estaban Rasuka, Ashei, Shad, Evelyn, Galgo, Koume y Renado conversando afuera de la casa de éste último, cuando dos jinetes ingresaron al pueblo muy apurados.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Rasuka al notar la angustia, tendiéndole a Ashei el mapa que leía momentos antes.

- Estábamos en reconocimiento de los alrededores cuando lo vimos, señor - Desmontó uno de ellos, jadeando -. Ese guerrero del que nos habló viene hacia acá.

- Veinte voluntarios para el ejército se dirigían hacia aquí, pero el caballero los interceptó en el Puente de Eldin - Dijo el otro jinete. Parecía dirigirse hacia la zona norte de Lanayru, pero... pero nos vio, general. En estos momentos se dirige hacia nosotros.

Rasuka no pudo evitar visualizar la atroz escena: el fiero Caballero Negro esperando con paciencia a los veinte guerreros voluntarios, para desparcharlos a todos con unos cuatro o cinco golpes de su poderosa espada, enviando sus destrozados cadáveres a un frío, húmedo y oscuro olvido en el río, unos cien metros más abajo.

- ¿Lo encararemos? - Inquirió Galgo con seriedad.

- No - Respondió Rasuka con firmeza, mirando al frente -. Es posible que lo derrotemos si peleamos todos juntos, pero no podemos permitirnos el riesgo de más bajas. Tampoco podemos enfrentarlo en un pueblo lleno de civiles. Shad - Llamó y miró directamente a los ojos al joven hombre, quien dio un paso al frente obedientemente -, comienza a juntar a nuestras tropas para emprender una pronta retirada. Evelyn.

- Sí, general - Respondió ella con seriedad, dejando a un lado la evidente confianza de la amistad para obedecer.

- Acompaña a Renado y toma a unos cuantos soldados nuestros. Junta a todos los civiles - Instruyó el joven general -, diles que no hay tiempo para reunir pertenencias - Evelyn asintió y se retiró inmediatamente, junto con Renado y Shad. Luego Rasuka giró la cabeza para enunciar su tercera instrucción -. General Galgo, por favor envíe a dos soldados voladores suyos, y envíelos con los gorons. Dudo que el Caballero Negro se atreva a atacarlos, pues la montaña tiene un terreno muy desfavorable para él, pero hágales saber que nos desplazaremos hacia Faron nuevamente, hacia las planicies del norte. Esto atrazará el ataque aún más...

- Entendido - Respondió Galgo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a un grupo de laguz que conversaba cerca, el cual incluía en su mayoría a halcones y cuervos.

- Esto cambia todo - Dijo Rasuka entre dientes -. Hay monstruos por todo el país, y aunque sus ataques son pequeños y desorganizados, poco a poco van disminuyendo nuestras fuerzas. Y si aprenden de nuestra ubicación, estaremos perdidos.

- Así que el ataque tendrá que posponerse... ¿un día más? - Preguntó Ashei con severidad.

- Así parece - Respondió Rasuka mirándola directamente -. Los zoras ya intentan tomar el río, pero a menos que los gorons decidan reunirse con nosotros, estaremos solos. Necesitamos buscar la forma de mantener el contacto con ellos a pesar de la distancia, o de otra forma, tendremos que atacar por nuestra cuenta y esperar que no nos estorbemos mutuamente si deciden atacar posteriormente.

- Pero no podemos permitirnos exponer a ni un solo soldado a la presencia del Caballero Negro, que seguramente rondará esta región - Dijo Koume pensativa -. ¿Qué pretende Kotake con ese guerrero?

- Ya lo dijeron Galgo y Renado, se suponía que estaba muerto, pero de alguna forma, Kotake usó a la líder de los Mercenarios Greil y lo trajo de vuelta - Dijo Rasuka -. No quiero ni imaginarme a cuántas personas habrá matado ya ese desgraciado... ¿De verdad Kotake quiere causar esta destrucción sin sentido?

- Venganza contra los hyrulianos por un problema que debió quedar atrás hace mucho - Musitó Ashei como en tono de burla.

- Conocí a Kotake alguna vez, antes de que se volviera lo que es ahora - Dijo Koume con pesar -. Sí hablaba mucho de la injusticia de los hyrulianos, pero ella no pensaría en algo tan simple... Si de verdad ella trajo de vuelta al Caballero Negro, debe ser para algún motivo más grande... Una pieza importante en un plan mayor, pero solamente una pieza al fin.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, preguntándose el motivo de semejantes atrocidades, de practicar magia tan oscura para sus fines, fueran los que fueran. No podían esperar mucho más para ponerle fin al problema, tenían que hacerlo mientras sus números aún podían competir con los que resguardaban la capital.

- Iré a reunir a mi gente - Dijo Koume tajantemente, retirándose, su vieja capa ondeando con el polvoriento aire que azotaba Kakariko.

- Discutiremos un nuevo plan cuando montemos un campamento - Sugirió Ashei con su típica sequedad, doblando el mapa y tendiéndoselo a Rasuka.

Pero él no sólo tomó el mapa, sino que también extendió su mano para tomar la de Ashei, quien lució un poco sorprendida, incluso sobresaltada. No retiró su mano, pero tampoco sonrió ni miró a Rasuka directamente a los ojos. Él acarició su mano antes de retirar la suya, y una vaga sonrisa delineó los labios de Ashei, quien fugazmente alzó la mirada hacia él antes de dirigirla a la entrada sur del pueblo.

Dos jinetes acababan de ingresar, los caballos paulatinamente aminorando el paso. Uno de ellos era un caballo bayo y lucía algo viejo. Era montado, irónicamente, por el más pesado de los jinetes. La otra era una yegua magnífica, café y de crines blancas como la nieve, cabalgada por la otra jinete que era, coincidentemente, mujer. Una joven mujer que Rasuka se sorprendió mucho de ver. Ambos jinetes se detuvieron justamente frente a Rasuka y Ashei, habiéndoles reconocido, y desmontaron para hablar con ellos.

- ¿No estabas tú... con los Mercenarios Greil? - Inquirió Rasuka mientras Mist desmontaba de un salto.

- Así es, soy su líder - Respondió Mist con seguridad, y asintiendo como saludo -. Solamente somos Boyd y yo, pero venimos a brindar toda la ayuda posible.

Rasuka miró primero, de reojo, a Boyd, más alto que él y lleno de confianza. Luego regresó a los ojos de Mist, y estuvo seguro de que algo había cambiado. Recordaba a una jovencita temerosa e insegura, habiéndola visto en sólo un par de ocasiones. Pero en sus ojos había un destello diferente... no podía saber qué tan hábil era como guerrera, pero inspiraba seguridad.

- Se movilizan ya...

Había caído la noche en Hyrule, y era una en especial oscura, pues algunas nubes se habían arremolinado, misteriosamente, justo sobre el castillo de Hyrule y la ciudad que le rodeaba. Desde su captura, la actividad militar no había cesado. Pero había sido muy incómoda, pues más de uno estaba en el castillo a regañadientes: un puñado de soldados leales a la legítima corona habían sido forzados a trabajar para Derdim, mientras Viscen era mantenido en muy malas condiciones dentro de los calabozos. Sin embargo, los mismos soldados al servicio de Derdim habían tenido una estancia desagradable, pues Kotake había aportado distintas clases de guerreros a sus filas. La comunicación entre hyrulianos y las gerudo era en extremo tensa, si la había, pero nada tan grave como lo eran las relaciones entre ambos gerudos y hyrulianos con las bestias. Había bastantes fokkas, lizalfos, goriyas y stalfos en los rangos del ejército azul, y todos procuraban evitarlos a cualquier costo. A las gerudo y a los hyrulianos les era particularmente incómodo permanecer junto a hombres con cabezas de animales, escamas en lugar de piel, o carentes de piel por completo. Mucho más incómodo era rondar cerca de esas criaturas si era sabido que, algunas de ellas, tenían un peculiar gusto por la carne humana. Ese apetito había resultado en dos desafortunados casos que terminaron en las muertes de dos hyrulianos, tres gerudos, y unas diez bestias diferentes en total.

Pero gracias a la contribución de los diferentes líderes representativos por cada tipo de soldado, las aguas se habían calmado. Liderando a los monstruos estaba el formidable guerrero Cabeza de Caballo, aquél poderoso espadachín de armadura azul y blanca cabeza equina. Él estaba bajo el comando del propio general Derdim de los hyrulianos, quien también tenía cierto control sobre las gerudo, gracias a cierto respeto que lograba inspirarles a las mujeres del desierto, quizás el único hyruliano en ese castillo que tenía algún grado de voz y voto para ellas. Pero incluso él lucía incómodo con su estancia en ese castillo, en días recientes.

- Una afortunada coincidencia - Decía Kotake sentada en el trono de piedra de Zelda, con una pierna cruzada y su cabeza recargada en una de sus manos, como aburrida, mientras sostenía el tridente verticalmente con la otra -, pero el Caballero Negro obligó a los hyrulianos a movilizarse de vuelta al norte de Faron. Atacarán por el sur, pero los monstruos que están allá afuera les harán daño...

Había unos cuarenta guardias en toda la sala, mixtos, repartidos a ambos lados del corredor. Estaba Cabeza de Caballo al pie de la escalinata, comenzando a pasearse lentamente entre las filas, mientras Derdim, más cercano al trono, escuchaba las palabras de Kotake, mas lucía algo distraído.

- El ejército de Zelda y Rasuka ha crecido, he de reconocerlo - Siguió diciendo con la mirada fija al frente -. Debo admitir también que no esperaba que mi... hermana, fuera a terminar peleando con ellos - Se puso de pie con desgana, o quizás arrogancia -. Pero no importa, necesitarán más que números grandes y poderosos hechizos para derrotarme. Están desesperados, tienen urgencia por retomar su pequeño castillo aunque tengan que enviar a campesinos voluntarios al frente de batalla. Pobres...

Apoyándose en su tridente, descendió un par de escalones, deteniéndose a solamente centímetros del distraído Derdim. Éste reaccionó casi inmediatamente, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente y mirando a Kotake a los ojos. Ella sonrió con malicia, creyendo saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del nuevo líder hyruliano.

- Te das cuenta de que tu hermanito va a pelear con todo, ¿verdad? - Dijo la gerudo inclinándose un poco hacia él -. Liderará a los peones de Zelda y, quién sabe... Quizá llegue a tomar el campo.

- Estoy consciente de ello - Dijo él con seriedad, manteniendo la mirada arriba -. De llegar a encontrarlo en la pelea, lo capturaré con facilidad. Nunca logró superarme en una pelea.

- Capturarlo... ¿capturarlo? - Dijo Kotake pensativa -. Dado que el joven Rasuka ha probado ser un dolor de cabeza, yo hubiera sugerido algo más drástico. No puede permitírsele vivir.

Pero Derdim no contestó, simplemente se dio vuelta y dio la espalda a la mujer, quien se le quedó mirando con esa enorme malicia en los ojos. Ella tampoco se movió de su lugar, pero forzó a Derdim a voltear de nuevo cuando habló.

- Tú estarás a cargo de liderar a nuestras fuerzas en la batalla - Dijo ella -. Pero si no tienes lo necesario para detener a Rasuka de una vez, con gusto asignaré a alguien para que lo haga - Derdim continuó sin hablar, pero miró a Kotake directamente a los ojos, y no pudo evitar sentir molestia por esa burlona malicia en sus ojos. Ella fue quien desvió la vista esta vez, y siguió diciendo -. Además de tí y de Cabeza de Caballo, puedo asegurarte que los mejores guerreros de nuestro lado estarán en esta batalla. Rasuka no saldrá caminando esta vez.

- ¿Estás segura de que vendrán? - Inquirió Derdim con duda.

- El Caballero Negro fue un hombre extraordinariamente obediente y leal, por lo que dicen en Tellius. Y la niña lo sabía, por eso el resultado fue tan benéfico para nosotros... Si se lo digo, él vendrá a la pelea - Explicó la mujer con tono sobrado, confiado -. En cuanto al otro... Digamos que no dejará pasar una oportunidad como ésta. No importa cual, Rasuka no sobrevivirá a un encuentro con alguno de ellos, así que puedes tranquilizarte... No tendrás que matar a tu hermano, cualquiera de ellos lo hará. Y una vez que él no esté, solamente habrá que deshacernos de la reina... Con ambos muertos, no habrá un líder, y la rebelión se extinguirá.

Kotake terminó de descender la escalinata y se disponía a abandonar la sala del trono, pero se detuvo antes de llegar siquiera a mitad del corredor. Su larguísimo cabello azul ondeaba con el gélido viento de la noche, que lograba pasar libremente al estar abiertas las dos enormes puertas de la gran sala. Entonces se giró solamente un poco, mirando de nuevo a Derdim.

- Pero me decepcionas, Derdim - Dijo con frialdad -. Creía que tú tenías lo necesario para lograr nuestro objetivo. Un mundo justo y equitativo para todas las razas, empezando por Hyrule, y extendiendo nuestro dominio hasta todos los rincones del mundo. Holodrum, Labrynna, y todos los países de Tellius donde también existe la discriminación. Deshacernos de los regímenes ridículos de los petulantes nobles, y poner los primeros ladrillos en los que nadie tenga que vivir en la miseria. La tonta reina hyruliana no es capaz de tal cosa, pero la removimos por la fuerza, y ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Ambos quedaron mirándose de nuevo con frialdad, y casi hasta dudando el uno del otro. Cabeza de Caballo también estaba expectante, habiendo dejado su paseo de arriba a abajo, y pretendiendo hacer otra cosa mientras escuchaba.

- Si tenemos éxito, con esta batalla se encenderá - Dijo Kotake agarrando su capa con la mano izquierda en señal de retirada -. Y solamente cuando hayamos tenido éxito, veremos si de verdad eres confiable.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo de tí, Kotake - Respondió Derdim con severidad -. No has sido completamente honesta con los hyrulianos, ¿sabes?

Kotake ya había dado dos pasos para irse, pero volvió a detenerse y giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, sonriendo en lo que a Derdim le parecía una burla. Entonces ella decidió girarse completamente para encar a su compañero, pero no dejó de sonreír.

- Vaya... ¡cómo cambian las cosas! - Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos -. Ahora tú eres el que no confía en mí, y no al revés, como antes... ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu desconfianza?

- Por principio, al bastón que llevas oculto en tu capa - Acusó el hyruliano -. Lo has usado desde siempre, cuando me habías dicho que no habías podido conseguir uno. Es mucho más efectivo que el polvo que me diste, porque no te agota con su uso. Yo sé que lo usas desde el día que me diste los polvos, quizá desde antes...

- Lo siento, Derdim, pero solamente hay uno de estos, y no los puede usar cualquiera - Explicó ella -. Se requiere cierto nivel de poder mágico para utilizarlos... Sin mencionar que yo necesito más de los servicios de este bastón. He tenido que viajar a muchos puntos del mundo en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Es eso lo que estarás haciendo mientras la batalla se lleve a cabo aquí? - Cuestionó el hyruliano con desdén.

- Siendo honesta, sí - Replicó ella -. Tengo que buscar a alguien... No es un líder por ningún motivo, pero es un individuo con mucho potencial. Está descubriendo sus poderes, pero alguien lo ayudó antes de que yo pudiera matarlo. Tengo que terminar el trabajo antes de que se vuelva demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Hablas de Link? - Preguntó él -. ¿De verdad crees que el granjero pueda volverse una amenaza?

- Si dejamos que ande a sus anchas por mucho tiempo... puede serlo - Repuso la gerudo -. El desierto lo hubiera matado después de nuestra pelea, pero quien le haya salvado la vida allí pudo haberle ayudado de nuevo. Y si la niña logró conseguir polvos de aparición, es muy probable que el granjero también los tenga. Podría seguir en el desierto, o haber ido a Crimea, o a Daein, o haber regresado a Hyrule. Por eso espero en que elimines a todos los líderes que peleen mañana... Al jefe laguz, a Zelda, a la niña mercenaria, y a Rasuka.

Kotake no esperó a que Derdim respondiera, solamente hizo su capa a un lado al darse media vuelta, y sacó el bastón que tanto había ocultado al hyruliano. Lo alzó, la runa luminosa se dibujó a sus pies, y con un destello fugaz, desapareció de la sala del trono. Por varios segundos, Derdim no dejó de mirar el punto en donde había desaparecido la bruja, y cerró su puño con frustración al quedarse la sala en silencio.

- Entonces así fue...

Había sido hacía cerca de un año, pero era un recuerdo que jamás dejaría ir. La rivalidad entre ambos había venido desde niños... Dos aspirantes a lo más alto, con un padre que había tocado esa cima, y que aún después de muerto, esperaría lo mismo de ellos. Pero aquéllo no era rivalidad ya. Se había vuelto rencor, casi odio... No podría perdonarlo por semejante traición. Sus emociones le fueron dominando poco a poco.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! - Bramó Rasuka con odio, su perfectamente esculpido rostro adoptando un tono rojo, y golpeando con el puño la mesa frente a la cual estaba sentado, y cuyo extremo opuesto era ocupado por Derdim.

Al escuchar el golpe, dos guardias irrumpieron precipitadamente en el despacho, pero Derdim alzó la mano con serenidad, indicándoles que todo estaba bien, y luego les pidió que se retiraran. No perdió la calma y volvió a colocar su mirada verde sobre la de su hermano, oscura y furiosa.

- He expuesto mis razones, hermano - Respondió Derdim sereno -. ¿Desde cuando ha sido pecado tomar partido en un conflicto?

- ¡Esto no es de tomar partido o no! - Siguió diciendo Rasuka exasperado, poniéndose de pie sin quitar las manos de la mesa -. ¡Eres un caballero al servicio de la corona, solamente se trata de obedecer y actuar acorde a lo que juramos! ¡Y tú te mantuviste de brazos cruzados mientras Zant mataba a gente inocente!

- Acepta ya, Rasuka, que las monarquías así ya no funcionan - Repuso el mayor de los hermanos -. Evitando entrometernos con la fuerza mayor, evitamos que esta ciudad fuera devastada y que su gente perdiera la vida. Nos mantuvimos neutrales, obedeciendo entonces a Zant cuando logró obtener el poder... Quizás Zant era un hombre con mera hambre de poder, pero tenía razón en algo: su gente fue oprimida por los hyrulianos, condenados sin perdón a una eternidad en la oscuridad, por sentir el muy humano deseo de tener el poder para ayudar a los suyos. Un poder que los hyrulianos impedimos que alguien tocara, pero a la vez coronándonos como líderes de todas las razas hacia la iluminación, bajo la promesa de proteger dicho poder tan grande...

- ¡Esos conflictos ancestrales no nos conciernen! - Acusó Rasuka -. Como caballeros, lo único que importa es defender a los que no tienen manera de hacerlo por sí mismos. ¡Obedecemos al bando que juramos servir, y nada más!

- Tu forma de pensar es ciega e ingenua - Respondió el otro -. No enviar refuerzos a esa pelea fue lo mejor para no seguir sacrificando vidas. Y honestamente, hubiera preferido que Zant hubiera podido mantener control sobre Hyrule. Hubiera podido ser el principio de un reino donde no haya una raza que se considere superior.

- Desenvaina...

- ¿Qué dices? - Dijo Derdim sin poder creerlo. Hubo un muy breve silencio antes de que Rasuka volviera a ordenarlo.

- Desenvaina, te digo - Repitió, sacando su propia espada de la vaina.

- ¿Contra tu propio hermano? ¿Aquí? - Cuestionó él sin blandir la espada que colgaba de su cinturón. La alabarda dorada colgaba del muro detrás de él.

- Contra un traidor, en su propio territorio - Dijo Rasuka a modo de corrección.

Rasuka se le echó encima, y Derdim alcanzó a desenvainar justo a tiempo para interceptar un poderoso mandoble vertical, que iba en serio. Intercambiaron unos cuantos golpes de espada antes de que los guardias irrumpieran nuevamente con las lanzas listas para detener a Rasuka. Pero no fue necesario.

- Estúpido - Musitó Derdim cuando vio que su hermano se arrojaba sobre él otra vez.

No le dio tiempo a los guardias de reaccionar: Derdim se inclinó levemente a un lado para esquivar, trazando un corte diagonal con la punta de su espada. Rasuka cayó de espaldas, su rostro y ropa llenándose de sangre. Los guardias no supieron si debían matarlo en el suelo, o dejarlo como estaba.

- Sáquenlo de aquí - Ordenó Derdim -. Cúrenle la herida y súbanlo a su caballo, envíenlo de vuelta a la capital. Si regresa, hagan lo que quieran con él...

- Oye...

Y Rasuka salió de su trance. Hasta entonces, se hallaba observando desde lo alto de una loma, la ciudadela que se avistaba en el horizonte, justo en el corazón de su país, delatada en la oscuridad por unas cuantas lucecillas que permanecían encendidas. Reafirmándose que la tomarían por asalto en unas horas, se tocaba la barbilla con los dedos. Propiamente dicho, lo que se acariciaba era la fea cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su barbilla, que recorría hasta casi tocar el cuello. Pero entonces Ashei le había llamado.

- Deberías regresar al campamento, mañana no la tenemos fácil - Dijo ella con su habitual seriedad.

- Lo siento, iré enseguida - Respondió Rasuka sonriéndole sobre su hombro, volviendo entonces a encarar a la capital.

El viento nocturno soplaba gentilmente entonces, sacudiendo el largo cabello de Rasuka y su ya sucia capa roja. Esa capa se había convertido un símbolo de su lealtadad, en un distintivo... Capaz rojas, o capas azules.

- Dime en qué piensas - Dijo Ashei aún detrás de él, pero luego caminando para colocarse a un lado de él.

El líder tardó en responder, preguntándose si lo que iba a decir sonaría mal, incluso tonto o hasta patético. Pero tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma, no quería arrepentirse después por no haberlo hecho. Necesitaba oír algo que le dejara claro que estaba bien...

- Mañana tomaremos la ciudad, estoy seguro - Comenzó a decir.

- Es bueno que el líder esté tan seguro - Repuso ella -, muchos de los soldados creen que, ahora que no podremos juntarnos con los gorons, tenemos menos oportunidad.

- Eso no me inquieta, tenemos un plan... Y creo que los gorons podrán llegar a la pelea eventualmente - Dijo él, quedándose callado. Ashei interpretó ese silencio como una guía del rumbo que él quería seguir en la conversación.

- Entonces, lo que te inquieta es - Guardó silencio para dejarlo continuar. Pero al ver que no lo hacía, completó la frase acertadamente : -... Tu hermano.

- No tengo dudas - Aseguró él -. Si llego a encontrarlo en la batalla, tendré que vencerlo en duelo, porque no hay otra forma - Soltó un largo suspiro y continuó: -. Solamente espero no tener que llegar a eso... Que no tenga que ser yo. No sé en qué me convierta si mato a mi propio hermano... A pesar de que hoy estoy seguro de cómo fue mi familia, no sé si tenga las agallas de matar a uno de sus miembros.

- Siendo honesta, no me desagradaría verlo muerto - Dijo ella secamente, como siempre, sin afán de ofenderlo -. Pero podríamos capturarlo y hacer que lo juzguen, ¿no?

- Si lo dejamos vivir, encontrará la manera de escapar y recobrar fuerzas con Kotake - Señaló Rasuka -. Tenemos que detenerlos a ambos. Mañana.

- Entonces has lo que tengas que hacer - Dijo Ashei seriamente -. Yo te ayudaré si así lo quieres...

Él la miró a los ojos y luego le sonrió, gesto que ella, con el trabajo que le costaba, fue capaz de responder al fin. Luego Rasuka volvió a mirar a la capital y, apretando su puño alrededor de la espada que colgaba de su cintura, dijo para sí:

- Somos soldados, después de todo. Servimos al lado que juramos servir...

La batalla más grande del conflicto se acercaba. Esa sensación de caos inminente pesó en los hombros de más de uno, pero la esperanza de retomar sus hogares impulsó a todos y cada uno de los miembros del ejército de Rasuka.

El grupo de Rasuka, acompañado por Ashei, Shad, el general Galgo y un batallón de laguz de Hatari, y por Koume y un puñado de gerudos; lograron regresar a salvo a Hyrule tras la fútil misión en el desierto. Habiendo escapado, la reina Zelda pidió organizar un ejército para intentar retomar la capital, pero por petición de la alcaldesa Impaz, emprendió un precipitado viaje para realizar un misterioso entrenamiento, sin haberse encontrado antes con sus fuerzas. Habiendo enviado un mensaje a todos los rincones posibles, logró que se reunieran en Kakariko las fuerzas que acompañaban a Rasuka, así como toda aquella persona que quisiera luchar voluntariamente. Rasuka también se reunió con Mist, líder de los Mercenarios Greil, y su fuerte compañero Boyd. Sin embargo, la presencia del resucitado Caballero Negro forzó al grupo a retroceder a su posición original al norte de Faron, alejándolos de la cooperación de los gorons. No tuvieron forma de avisar a la reina Zelda, mientras que el resto de los Mercenarios Greil, así como los refuerzos de Crimea y Gallia, estaban a semanas de alcanzar Hyrule. Tampoco se sabía nada de Link, el héroe que había ayudado a salvar al país de las manos de Zant y, finalmente, de Ganondorf

Es así como decidieron lanzar el ataque, sin más ayuda que los zoras atacando el río por el norte. Como cabezas, oficiales o simbólicas, del ejército de liberación, Rasuka y Mist sabían que la batalla sería difícil, pero que tenían buenas posibilidades de ganar. Pero también estaban perfectamente conscientes de que, si fallaban, todo estaría perdido, y que no habría una nueva oportunidad de retomar lo que pertenecía a la gente libre y buena del mundo. Fue con ese terrible pensamiento en sus cabezas, así como sus propias dudas y temores, que decidieron lanzarse a la batalla por Ciudad Hyrule...

Se acercaba ya el mediodía, aunque nublado, y todo estaba sereno en el perímetro de las murallas de la ciudadela. Había soldados patrullando de arriba a abajo por dichas murallas, y también había más observando desde las pequeñas torres repartidas esporádicamente en dicho perímetro. también había guardias en las entradas. Pero era de imaginarse que el verdadero ejército estaría dentro del castillo, y no cuidando la ciudadela. Claro que eso no importaba para nada a la humilde pareja de hermanos que llegaron, en carreta, a la entrada del este de la ciudadela. Se detuvieron en el túnel que servía de antesala a la gran entrada, y la hermana menor, cubierta de pies a cabeza en su capa, corrió apuradísima para llamar a uno de los guardias.

- ¡Por favor, tienen que ayudarme!

Los dos soldados a la entrada se miraron desconcertados, incapaces de decidir qué hacer. Pero la joven y bella mujer se arrodilló frente a uno de ellos, aferrándose a su túnica azul e implorando por ayuda en voz alta, llamando incluso la atención de aquéllos guardias en las torres.

- ¡Se los ruego! - Decía en voz chillona -. Mi esposo... ¡Mi esposo está herido! Somos de Kakariko, pero ya nadie vive ahí... Y por como están las cosas, los gorons no nos permitieron el paso a Doncella Azul. ¡Mi marido tiene que ver a un doctor, y esta ciudad es nuestra última esperanza!

- Lo sentimos, señora, pero no podemos permitir el paso a nadie sin una autorización - Repuso el guardia que la tenía agarrada de la túnica -. Debemos evitar cualquier amenaza al nuevo régimen, y no se dará entrada a nadie que venga de un pieblo que aún es leal a Zelda.

- Pero señor, ¡esto es de vida o muerte! - Dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas -. Le juro que le somos leales a la gran reina Kotake y a lord Derdim. Mire, mi hermano está allá en el túnel, esperando con la carreta. Necesitamos ayuda para cargar a mi esposo, porque es un hombre muy grande, y mi hermano es muy frágil para ayudarme a cargarlo. ¿Podría darnos una mano, por favor?

- Señora...

- ¡Se lo imploro de rodillas! - La mujer se agachó más y hasta puso las manos y la frente en el suelo, en llanto -. No tenemos que entrar mi hermano y yo, con que dejen entrar a mi marido al doctor, nos basta.

Los dos guardias volvieron a mirarse, desconcertados, pero luego se encogieron de hombros, señal que la joven esposa interpretó como buena, ante lo cual sonrió. Se puso de pie y, tomando una mano del soldado con las dos suyas, le agradeció infinitamente.

- ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Es por aquí! - Le dijo para luego darse vuelta y echar a correr de vuelta al túnel.

- ¡No tan rápido! - Ordenó el soldado -. Si intenta algo raro, tendré que matarla. Manténgase cerca.

La mujer siguió marchando por delante del guardia, pero a paso mucho más lento, pero ansiosa porque el tiempo apremiaba. Se acomodó la capucha para no descubrir su rostro en lo más mínimo, y se detuvo precipitadamente al llegar al lugar mencionado. Habiendo desmontado pero aún con las riendas en la mano, estaba el hermano, también vestido con una capucha vieja, pero lo que se le podía ver del rostro sugería una piel pálida como la de su hermana, además de que efectivamente tenía un perfil muy delgado. En el extremo trasero del vehículo, el soldado pudo vislumbrar las botas de un hombre, pero no se veía demasiado grande...

- Por favor, ayúdelo... - Musitó la bella joven, juntando sus manos.

Pero el soldado ya tenía sus dudas. Blandió su lanza y con la pica siempre al frente, se acercó al vehículo de madera. Lo que vio no era un honbre excesivamente grande ni pesado... Solamente vio a un hombre de largos cabellos marrones, vistiendo botas, una banda café oscuro en la cabeza, y una larga gabardina. No estaba inconsciente ni herido, pues sus ojos oscuros miraban fijamente al soldado con frialdad. De hecho, hasta tenía una peligrosa daga en la mano.

- Ups - Fue lo único que pudo decir el soldado.

- Así es - Dijo el hombre con voz fría, aferrando al militar por el cuello de la túnica, arrastrándolo hacia arriba de la carreta, para arrojarlo de ella con una fuerte patada segundos después. El cadáver aterrizó de espaldas, pesadamente cual costal, con un sangrante agujero en la boca del estómago.

- Ahora, Shad - Dijo Mist quitándose la capucha de encima.

- Oh, pero por... - Empezó a bufar Shad, palideciendo ante la visión del hombre sangrante -. ¿De verdad hay que ser tan salvajes?

- No tenemos tiempo, debemos causar confusión allá adentro - Reafirmó Mist, con cierta frustración ante la indecisión de Shad, pues habían tenido que viajar de Faron y regresar a la región de Eldin para poder entrar a la ciudadela por el este, corriendo el riesgo de haber sido vistos por el Caballero Negro en el proceso.

- De acuerdo...

Shad se quitó la capa y la arrojó encima de Volke, para luego, de forma titubeante, tomar al cadáver por el cuello de la túnica y arrastrarlo hacia las sombras. Mist pudo escuchar un par de arcadas porvenientes del joven mago, antes de verlo salir vestido en el uniforme y la armadura ensangrentados. Para completar el cuadro, Mist le tendió la lanza.

- Esto es horrible - Dijo Shad para luego lanzar otra arcada, conteniendo su vómito -. Está húmedo en... en...

- Anda, ánimo - Le pidió Mist, dándole un empujoncito para enviarlo de regreso, en lo que el otro se ponía el yelmo encima.

Fue grande la sorpresa del otro guardia al ver a su compañero regresar cubierto de sangre. Inmediatamente corrió a recibirlo, totalmente descontrolado y hasta enojado.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado, Wolt? - Le preguntó, sacudiéndolo por los hombros -. Eran espías, ¿verdad? Querían meterse e intentar algo, ¿no es así?

- No, no es así - Repuso Shad, llevándose una mano al yelmo para asegurarse que le cubriera bien la cara -. En verdad - Soltó otra arcada -... en verdad tienen a un hombre muy herido ahí. Es muy grande, y está bañado en sangre. Voy a necesitar tu... ayuda para cargarlo.

- Carajo, Wolt, no sabía que te disgustara tanto la sangre - Dijo el otro guardia -. Tu voz suena débil, estás pálido... y hasta muy delgado, diría yo...

- Anda, ayúdame para terminar con esto de una vez - Pidió Shad con alarma, asqueado de verdad.

Y el otro guardia, creyendo que era Wolt, le acompañó con confianza. Se hizo silencio por unos minutos, y luego volvieron a aparecer los guardias. Llevaban a Volke sobre los hombros, mojado él con la sangre de las dos víctimas, efectivamente luciendo herido. Los dos militares marcharon hasta la entrada y alzaron la voz para llamar al otro lado de las puertas.

- ¡Permitan el paso! - Dijo Mist con voz profunda, intentando imitar a un hombre -. Traemos a un enfermo.

Y resultó ser tan fácil como había sonado la noche anterior, con la sugerencia de Boyd. Con Volke fingiendo agonía sobre sus hombros, Mist y Shad se internaron a la ciudadela, entrando a la primera puerta que vieron a su derecha, el consultorio del médico. Con la ayuda de Volke, continuarían la infiltración para facilitar el ataque del ejército principal.

- No tenemos caballería, eso será un problema si llegan a atacarnos con jinetes mientras intentamos entrar - Decía Rasuka, su capa ondeando con el viento.

Para alcanzar la entrada central, la del sur, había que ascender por una larga escalinata al aire libre, lo que ponía al grupo en seria desventaja contra arqueros e, hipotéticamente, la fuerza de caballería. Por eso había organizado a un gran grupo de acorazados con pesados escudos (o pesadas tablas de madera, en caso de los voluntarios) para emprender un lento pero firme ascenso hacia la puerta, algo que los arqueros tendrían problemas para detener. Galgo había logrado llevar a todos sus tigres, lobos y gatos hacia el oeste durante la noche, donde gracias a la oscuridad, los árboles, y la cercanía con los disturbios zora, habían pasado desapercibidos y aguardaban la señal. Sin embargo, los cuervos y halcones se habían quedado atrás para servir como una distracción, ayudando a los acorazados en su progreso.

- De acuerdo al mensajero, los gorons podrán comenzar su descenso de la montaña dentro de unas horas - Recitaba Ashei -. Pero después de que el Caballero Negro fue visto en Eldin, y de que vaciáramos Kakariko, jinetes de Doncella Azul viajaron de varios puntos del mapa y ocuparon el pueblo. Sabían que atacaríamos, y estacionaron fuerzas de reserva en donde pudieron. Así que los goron se mantendrán ocupados por un tiempo. Tampoco podremos enviar un ataque por ese lado, porque si Derdim llega a necesitar refuerzos, llegarán por el este, desde Kakariko. Sin mencionar al propio Caballero Negro.

- Los exploradores no reportan presencia enemiga en ningún otro punto - Repitió Carl desde su caballo, el cual compartía con su hermana.

- Parece que los zoras no permiten que nadie cruce el río - Añadió Evelyn -. Por un tiempo, el noroeste estará controlado.

- Dudo que recibamos ayuda de los gorons hoy - Señaló Koume -. Aún si los refuerzos en Kakariko cabalgaran hacia aquí, los gorons aún tendrían que proteger la montaña, para impedir el paso de los militares que permanecieron en Doncella Azul.

- Pero esos gorons ruedan como locos - Dijo Boyd -. Unos cuantos de ellos bastarían para detener por mucho tiempo el ascenso de los Azules por la montaña, mientras mandan refuerzos a la capital, que llegarían muy rápidamente.

- Para eso tengo a unos cuantos mensajeros voladores listos - Puntualizó Rasuka -. Si Derdim llama a los refuerzos de Kakariko, enviaré a un mensajero para que ordene a los gorons descender por la montaña, y atacarlos por atrás. Además de que logramos poner nuestras manos en algo que no creo que hayan imaginado. Nos dará buena ventaja en batalla, y los laguz voladores serán cruciales para ello.

- Esperemos por la señal, entonces - Dijo Boyd.

Y se hizo el silencio más largo y pesado que hubieran podido imaginar. No había un sólo ruido, solamente el viento en los árboles y en la yerba, pero nada más. Todos esperaban que la batalla que comenzaría fuera la última, o que por lo menos los pusiera en la posición ventajosa que no habían tenido en meses. El plan les permitiría el paso a la ciudad, lo que ya era una ventaja en sí misma, pero el verdadero reto aguardaría en el castillo. Sin mencionar que Kotake podía invocar monstruos de la nada una vez más, habiendo tenido todo el tiempo de poner sellos demoniacos en el castillo, ni hablar de puntos estratégicos en todo el país. No había más opción que ser extremadamente minuciosos con el plan, evitando cualquier error que permitiera un contraataque, y pelear con todo lo que tenían.

- Esperen... - Dijo Boyd de repente, mirando hacia la gran ciudadela que se alzaba muchos metros delante del grupo -. ¿No es eso...?

Había comenzado a salir humo de tres torres, una junto a cada entrada estaba en llamas, obra de Mist, Shad y Volke por separado. Lo primero era crear confusión, para permitir el mayor avance posible de los que estaban al otro lado de las murallas. A los pocos minutos, por los lados sur, este y oeste de la ciudadela, salieron disparados fuegos artificiales, lo que creaba aún mayor confusión y daba el banderazo de salida al ejército de liberación. Volke debía estar deshaciéndose de los guardias en el oeste, para dar libre paso al grupo de Galgo.

- ¡Acorazados, adelante! - Bramó Rasuka desde atrás de la línea y alejado de donde comenzaría la respuesta enemiga, apuntando su espada hacia el frente.

Tres bloques de unos cuarenta o cincuenta soldados cada uno, se movilizaron rápidamente al principio, en dos filas indias inicialmente al cruzar el estrecho entre las rocas que guiaba a los alrededores de las murallas. Pero una vez con terreno para moverse, se desplegaron otra vez para formar tres bloques separados, que ascendieron por la inclinación del terreno como lentos gusanos de metal, escudos al frente, arriba y a los lados para cubrirse de la lluvia de las flechas que comenzaron a lloverles.

- ¡Unidades aéreas, ataquen! - Ordenó Ashei a un lado de Rasuka.

De los árboles cercanos se desprendieron varias criaturas amorfas al principio, cubiertas en luces, y que luego serían perfectamente distinguidas como halcones o cuervos, todos ellos tan grandes como caballos, y cargando algo con sus garras, pero no se podía ver qué eran. Los arqueros de las torres solamente supieron que veinte laguz se les vinieron encima inesperadamente, pero no descendieron en picada para atacarles cuando ya estaban a buena distancia. Por el contrario, ya encontrándose a una distancia muy incómoda para descender, los laguz mantuvieron su altura, dejando caer algo de sus garras.

- ¡Al suelo! - Se oyó gritar a una voz alarmada, y hasta se alcanzaron a ver varios soldados azules arrojándose por las murallas y hacia el río.

Lo que habían soltado los laguz eran bombas, y todas habían caído en la parte superior de la muralla, causando estragos en las torres, llevándose toda la atención y permitiendo a la avanzada de acorazados un avance ligeramente más veloz, mas estos no bajaron la guardia. Buena decisión, dado que los sobrevivientes al ataque laguz, a pesar de haber dirigido sus renovados flechazos a los escurridizos halcones y cuervos, fueron instruidos para defender la puerta de nuevo. Algunos soldados de tierra fueron cayendo muertos por las flechas, derramando sangre en la verde yerba, pero esa pequeña fuerza había llegado casi entera a mitad de la escalinata.

- ¡Pidan refuerzos al castillo, no podremos contener el perímetro! - Bramaban voces horrorizadas al otro lado de los muros, haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos horrorizados de los civiles, que ya comenzaban a buscar sitios para refugiarse.

- ¡Cuervos, a la carga! - Indicó Rasuka a los diez cuervos que sobrevolaban el área, los cuales volaron hacia abajo desordenados, en picada, aferrando con las enormes garras a cual soldado se dejara, arrojándolos de las murallas hacia el río, o contra el suelo. Las murallas se volvieron un caos, permitiendo el libre avance de los acorazados. Pero Rasuka sabía de antemano que no iba a ser tan fácil.

- ¡Todos, a la carga! - Ordenó Ashei a la pequeña fuerza de tierra, desprovistos de caballos (salvo Carl y otros cuantos), que les acompañaban. Con la muralla sin arqueros, podrían alcanzar a los acorazados sin problema.

Rasuka y Ashei al final de la línea de batalla, con Evelyn, Carl y Boyd liderando la carga de las lanzas, espadas y hachas, emprendieron un ascenso rápido por la larga escalinata, dejando que los pocos arqueros tomaran la delantera, preparando sus arcos. Las fuerzas ligeras y acorazadas se mezclaron en poco tiempo, recorriendo los últimos metros del trayecto, los cuales eran rectos. Derribarían la puerta con lo que había sido su arma secreta, ahora ya revelada. Pero hubo sonidos de cascos de caballo, y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

- ¡Carguen, halcones! - Bramó Rasuka desde abajo.

El peor escenario para la fuerza a pie, encontrarse con caballería, acababa de ocurrir: las puertas se abrieron de dos en dos, y lo primero que vieron fue a un pequeño grupo de jinetes, que si bien no eran muchos, iban a ser difíciles de resistir incluso para los acorazados, dada la velocidad que llevaban. Pero los halcones eran más veloces... Cuando la caballería estaba cerca de arrasar con los rebeldes, habiendo recorrido diez metros en tres o cuatro segundos, llegaron los laguz y arrollaron a los equinos, prensándolos contra el suelo, emujándolos contra el río, o simplemente hundiéndoles las garras a los jinetes o al caballo. Los arqueros, Boyd entre ellos, lograron frenar en seco a varios de los que habían quedado en pie, para luego escudarse detrás de los acorazados con lanzas (salvo Boyd, quien arrojó la ballesta a un enemigo que se ponía de pie, y blandió su hacha), y mantener la posición a órdenes de Rasuka. Los jinetes restantes chocaron con los soldados pesados, derribando a solamente unos pocos, siendo derribados por las lanzas en el proceso. Los soldados de Zelda mantuvieron su posición por unos segundos, aguardando a lo que venía después. Boyd no pudo evitar sentir algo de alarma al ver al primer cuervo caer muerto, su enorme cuerpo envuelto en luz, para descender a su muerte en el río en forma humanoide.

- ¡Preparen! - Ordenó Ashei, blandiendo ella misma un arco, cuando se vio por la entrada que se aproximaba una fuera de infantería, más grande que la anterior de caballería -. ¡Apunten!

La infantería azul contaba con la gran desventaja de tener que salir por el cuello de botella para batirse con la fuerza de Zelda. Al grito de "fuego", tres flechas volaron hacia dicha entrada, entorpeciendo la salida de la infantería enemiga al caer muertos precisamente tres soldados. A una nueva orden, volaron otras cuantas flechas, derribando a los que se habían librado de la pequeña lluvia de flechas.

- ¡Carguen! - Ordenó el líder de la armada, blandiendo él mismo la espada y la lanza de Jesse al mismo tiempo, lanzándose él mismo a la lucha.

Fue ahí donde se vio la diferencia en las fuerzas de ambos bandos. Si bien eran iguales en número, la infantería de Rasuka era comprendida por algunos campesinos u obreros voluntarios, sin instrucción alguna en la espada. Fueron exactamente ellos los que comenzaron a caer primero, si bien los azules no fueron capaces de derribar a una fuerza tan grande de acorazados acompañados de Rasuka, Ashei, Evelyn y Boyd, sin mencionar los laguz y las llamaradas que Koume les lanzaba cada vez que parecía que se saldrían de control.

- ¡Entren a la ciudad, y tengan cuidado con los civiles! ¡No ataquen al castillo, pero eliminen a toda la oposición que vean en las calles! - Dictó Rasuka desde atrás -. Evelyn, da las instrucciones a la gente... Y Carl, guía al resto de nuestras fuerzas hacia aquí.

En su caballo, Carl regresó por donde todos habían venido, y se perdió detrás de las grandes rocas y árboles, mismas que resguardaban a las fuerzas estacionadas antes del ataque. Evelyn, por otro lado, ingresó a la ciudad acompañada de cinco soldados, mismos que se repartieron por las calles para instruir a los civiles que permanecieran en sus casas, en nombre de la reina Zelda. Koume siempre se mantuvo cerca de las gerudo, las cuales sirvieron como una fuerza personal para ella, a modo de guardaespaldas.

Boyd, habiendo recuperado su ballesta, se mantuvo cerca de Koume, Ashei y Rasuka, pues sabía que Mist tendría que hallar a estos últimos eventualmente. La entrada del sur daba justamente a la calle que podría ser llamada "principal", pues la calle iba recta desde el sector sur de la ciudad, conduciendo a la plaza central y, eventualmente, de frente y directamente al castillo, sobre el cual ondeaban banderas azules sin emblemas. Las calles eran un caos, pues algunos soldados azules se resistían individual y aisladamente mientras la mayoría se replegaba al castillo. Por otro lado, civiles tomaban toda la comida que podían con sus manos, corriendo despavoridos hacia sus casas. Los líderes del ataque estaban conscientes de que ello era consecuencia de no haber mandado la declaración de batalla, pero eso era una opción que no habrían de considerar, pues con una fuerza pequeña, la única alternativa era un ataque directo.

Fue grande la sorpresa al ver, tan rápidamente, a los líderes de la rebelión corriendo hacia los recién llegados. Galgo, Mist, Shad y Volke, todos ellos seguidos de la popular dependiente de la cantina vuelta posada, Telma, así como el excéntrico y anciano médico de la ciudad, de ganchuda nariz, poca estatura, escasa cabellera, y grandes espejuelos. También les acompañaban un puñado de soldados hyrulianos, todos ellos sin portar capas de ningún color, seguramente se trataba de aquéllos leales a Zelda, que se habían despojado de las capas azules que les habían forzado a usar. También venían cinco gorons, aunque Rasuka no supo si recibirlos con alegría o con alarma, pues estaba seguro de que, si ya se hallaban dentro de la ciudad, no podía tratarse sino de mercaderes, y no de guerreros.

- ¡Son un completo caos aquí en la ciudad! - Dijo Mist casi a modo de burla, aún en el uniforme de soldado hyruliano. Boyd la tomó por los hombros al tenerla cerca -. ¡El pánico se disparó apenas incendiamos algo!

- ¿Cuál es la situación, entonces? - Inquirió Rasuka a Shad.

- Replegaron a todas sus fuerzas en la ciudad, imagino que atacarán con todo a sabiendas de que estamos aquí afuera - Respondió él, acomodándose los lentes y aún nadando en el uniforme militar -. La gente ya está volviendo a las casas.

- No hubo monstruos aquí - Añadió Galgo con su profunda voz -. Todos deben estar en ese castillo.

- De acuerdo - Repuso Rasuka -. El resto de nuestras unidades viene hacia acá, guiados por Carl. Pelear en espacios pequeños como callejones no nos servirá de nada, y menos si tienen más unidades aéreas que nosotros. Ya lo planteamos ayer, pero lo repito: tenemos que penetrar las paredes del castillo rápidamente y en el primer intento, o nos aniquilarán mientras lo intentamos.

- ¡Qué alegría tenerlo aquí al fin, general Rasuka! - Chilló la enorme Telma emocionada, abriéndose paso entre aquéllos que estaban en su camino.

Rasuka no pudo evitar soltar el yelmo y la lanza que cargaba, cuando la atrevida mujer se le fue encima, rodeándole con sus grandes brazos y apretando al joven hombre (que entonces lucía muy pequeño) contra esos atributos que tanto le gustaba resaltar innecesariamente. Justo cuando creía que se sofocaba, ella le liberó.

- ¡Puedo ayudarles! - Dijo la mujer precipitadamente, aún sosteniendo a Rasuka por los hombros -. Hay un pasaje secreto de mi cantina al interior del castillo.

Boyd y Mist lo recordaban perfectamente, pues esa había sido su vía de escape tras su primera visita a la reina Zelda. Rasuka, enardecido al saber que Link los había conducido a dicho pasaje involuntariamente, lo había mandado a sellar para que nadie pasara por ahí otra vez... Entrar al castillo... ¿Era buena idea?

- ¿Hay soldados de nuestro bando en el castillo? - Inquirió Rasuka repentinamente a uno de los soldados que se acababan de unir.

- Hubo muchos que se resistieron, que siempre estuvieron inconformes - Repuso uno de ellos por debajo del yelmo -. Es posible que si se enteran de esto, se decidan a crear una revuelta en el interior... pero no eran muchos.

- Espero que sean suficientes para darnos algo de tiempo - Dijo el líder entonces -. Tendremos que hacer unos cambios... Galgo, tú, Koume y Evelyn quedan a cargo de nuestras fuerzas por ahora. Los mercenarios, Volke, Ashei, Shad y Telma, a la cantina.

Lo hicieron sin chistar, pero todos se preguntaban qué estaba planeando su líder. Antes de retirarse, el joven hombre le quitó a uno de los laguz recién llegados, una de las bombas que cargaba y se la llevó consigo. La oposición aparentemente se había desvanecido de las calles, unos muertos y otros habiendo logrado huir. El tiempo se agotaba. Se metieron en el estrecho callejón entonces, ingresando a la cantina de la enorme mujer. Dentro hallaron a bastantes civiles refugiados, entre ellos niños abrazados a sus padres, amontonados en el terreno de lo que entonces parecía una muy pequeña cantina. Todos ellos se arrinconaron al ingresar el grupo a la estancia, dejando libre justamente el punto que Rasuka quería.

- Rasuka - Llamó Ashei, pero él no escuchó. Acercó la mecha de la bomba a una vela sobre la barra, y arrojó el explosivo hacia el muro en cuestión, ante los gritos ahogados de muchos. La bomba explotó, el agujero sellado se volvió a abrir (escombros lloviendo por toda la estancia, pero sin lastimar a nadie), y Rasuka llamó a todos a acercarse a la barra.

- Piensas entrar, ¿no es así? - Inquirió Mist.

- Es posible vencerlos si jugamos solamente a atacarlos de frente, hasta romper sus defensas y entrar - Explicó Rasuka -. Pero si hay soldados nuestros en ese castillo, sus defensas se debilitarán, se volverán un caos desde adentro. Hay varias formas de hacerlos caer desde el interior, pero necesitaremos entrar.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - Inquirió Ashei, poniendo una mano en la barra.

- Mandamos a una fuerza de ataque por el frente, por la puerta principal - Explicó él -, y pequeños grupos defendiendo las entradas, sobre todo la del este, para mantener nuestro esquema sólido. Los laguz cubrirán el aire en todo momento, mientras nosotros entramos para deshacernos de los líderes enemigos de una vez por todas.

Mist no pudo evitar sentir algo de duda... ¿Serían capaces de deshacerse de Kotake, Derdim, y del Caballero Negro en la misma batalla? No estaban seguros de que Kotake fuera a estar ahí, pero algo que no todos conocían era la existencia de Sombra. ¿Se encontrarían con él también?

- Finalmente, necesitaré que Volke haga un trabajo de infiltración más - Dijo Rasuka -. Sé que será más difícil que los anteriores, pero si logras abrir las puertas para que nuestras fuerzas accedan, tendremos la batalla ganada.

- Diez mil - Respondió Volke fríamente.

- De acuerdo. El mensajero aéreo que vigila el este de Hyrule por si llegan refuerzos azules, tendrá que reportarse con Galgo desde ahora - Indicó el líder hyruliano -. Transmite toda esta información a Evelyn y a Galgo, ellos quedan a cargo aquí afuera desde ahora.

Volke se retiró sin decir más, desapareciendo de la zona en cuestión de segundos, yendo a reportar la información de Rasuka para luego ir e intentar cumplir su misión asignada. Rasuka volvió a poner su atención a las últimas señalaciones pocos segundos después, sonando serio pero nada inseguro, sino por el contrario, quizá entusiasmado con el prospecto de ganar. El acceso subterráneo lo había cambiado todo.

- Comenzará a llover pronto, lo que permitirá a los zoras pelear en tierra por más tiempo - Señaló él -. Habrá que confiar en que quieran echar una mano en la pelea principal. Y esperar que los gorons puedan venir pronto... También, una vez que llegue la noche, los halcones tendrán una ventaja significativa. Si derribamos a las cabezas del ejército azul desde adentro, esta pelea estará ganada.

- Iré por el doctor - Añadió Telma -. Podemos usar la cantina para atender a los heridos.

- Lo apreciaremos mucho - Repuso Mist con una sonrisa, volviendo su atención a Rasuka una vez que la mujer salió por la puerta.

- Es muy probable que no regresemos después de esta lucha - Indicó Rasuka -. Los enemigos más peligrosos están adentro, y el puro hecho de alcanzarlos será difícil. Pero debemos ponerles fin de una vez por todas, no pueden escapar. ¿Están listos?

Se miraron los cinco a los ojos, dándose confianza, todos de ellos conociendo los riesgos, y dispuestos a dejar sus vidas ahí. Era la mejor oportunidad que tenían de dar fin al conflicto o, por lo menos, debilitar a la fuerza enemiga. No podían desperdiciarla...


	35. Capítulo 35: Como agua entre los dedos

~ Capítulo 9: Como agua entre los dedos

El primer corredor estaba muy oscuro, pero supieron que se acercaban al final al percibir el olor del agua estancada en la cercanía, así como la luz al final del camino. Mist y Boyd habían pasado por ahí antes, y aunque lo habían hecho fugazmente, lo recordaban bien. El pasadizo, ya iluminado, comenzó a ascender hasta que el grupo se topó con una pared de piedra gris, alta y de apariencia muy resistente. Rasuka se rascó la cabeza, preocupado ante el prospecto de que los azules supieran de la existencia del pasadizo secreto y lo hubieran sellado. Mist, en cambio, recordó cómo Rolf había resuelto el sencillo acertijo la vez que habían escapado, con las dos antorchas. En ese lado del muro también las había, pero no las advirtieron entonces por la prisa que llevaban: Mist se inclinó por la lanza dañada que vio en el piso, y acercó el canto de la misma a una de las dos antorchas, la que estaba encendida; y transportó la flama hacia el pebetero apagado. Acto seguido, un pedazo del grueso muro giró sobre sí mismo, dejando dos aberturas que los intrusos ocuparon para acceder.

Por instrucciones de Rasuka, el quinteto viró a la izquierda para digirse a las celdas, las mismas donde los Mercenarios Greil habían sido recluídos en su primera incursión a Hyrule. Fue ahí que se enfrentaron a los primeros enemigos, un pequeño grupo de guardias: Mist, Boyd y Rasuka apenas tuvieron que pelear, pues Ashei y Shad se hicieron cargo de la mayoría con flechas y magia. Y como lo había supuesto Rasuka, había soldados hyrulianos metidos en las celdas, indudablemente todos ellos leales a la reina Zelda, o detractores de Derdim.

- Aquí están las llaves - Dijo Shad con cierta repugnancia, al haber recogido las llaves de uno de los cadáveres.

Boyd se hizo cargo de abrir todas las celdas, mientras Ashei mantenía ojo atento hacia el otro extremo del calabozo, la cuerda del arco bien tensa y lista para disparar una flecha al primer intruso que avistara. En las celdas había entre veinte y treinta soldados, todos ellos saludaron con firmeza a su líder tras reconocerlo, alineándose enseguida. Rasuka estaba dispuesto a dirigirles unas palabras rápidas, pero Boyd le llamó:

- ¡Oye, Rasuka! - Dijo en voz alta, causando una mirada desdeñosa por parte de Ashei y Mist -. ¿Este tipo no es...?

Rasuka dejó momentáneamente de lado a los recién liberados para dirigirse a la celda más al fondo, y consecuentemente la más oscura, y escudriñó con los ojos a la figura que estaba arrumbada en el rincón más alejado. La cara roja hubiera sido típica de él, pero estaba mortalmente pálido, y bastante delgado para lo corpulento que solía ser: el general Viscen utilizó las fuerzas que el hambre y la enfermedad le habían dejado, y se acercó a los barrotes.

- Viniste - Dijo con voz débil, apenas pudiendo alzar la cabeza para mirar a Rasuka directamente a los ojos. Este último advirtió que solamente la mano agarraba los barrotes, pues la derecha había sido sustituida por un muñón a la altura del antebrazo, cubierto por un ensangrentado, mugroso y probablemente infectado vendaje.

- Dije que regresaría, general - Replicó Rasuka con una sonrisa amarga, habiendo notado la condición del líder militar del país.

- ¿Dónde... está la reina? - Inquirió débilmente Viscen, sudando por el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía para aferrarse del barrote, su mano resbalando por él.

- Está a salvo, pero no está aquí - Explicó el otro -. Apenas supimos de su paradero, avisó que partiría en una misión que nos ayudaría a ganar esta batalla.

- Es bueno escuchar... que tuvieron éxito - Dijo Viscen con las piernas temblorosas, Mist y Shad también acercándose junto con varios de los soldados.

- Descanse, general - Pidió Rasuka -. Volveremos por usted cuando terminemos con esto.

Viscen rió con la mayor cantidad de fuerza que le escucharían emitir en toda la conversación, mas su risa fue breve y amarga. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse totalmente de pie, tratando que el cuerpo le temblara lo menos posible.

- Me equivoqué sobre tí, muchacho - Añadió Viscen con voz más apagada que antes, pero de pie -. Siempre pensé que eras un tipo arrogante e incompetente...

- Estaba en su derecho de pensar eso - Replicó Rasuka simplemente.

- Tu padre apuñaló a sus colegas por la espalda... Tu hermano me cortó la mano... Pero tú - La voz no le tembló al decir esa última palabra -... Tú nos hubieras tendido ambas manos a todos.

Todos le miraron preocupados cuando se dejó caer sobre una de sus rodillas, su cuerpo temblando violentamente. Boyd se dispuso a abrir la celda, pero Rasuka le detuvo con una seña de su mano.

- Tome a estps hombres, y salve a Hyrule - Dijo Viscen -. Usted es la única esperanza que queda... general...

Cayó muerto violentamente, estrellando la nariz contra la húmeda piedra... Ya no hubo nada que nadie pudiera hacer, mas que inclinar la cabeza en homenaje, guardando silencio en luto. Rasuka acababa de ser reconocido general por uno de los hombres más fuertes que Hyrule había conocido. Pero eso sólo le dio más motivación.

- Soldados, pueden salir por el pasadizo que nos trajo aquí, para huir de la batalla, hacia el campo - Dijo el joven general encarándolos -. Pueden usar el pasadizo para unirse a los guerreros que pelean por Hyrule desde afuera... O pueden acompañarnos y destruir a Derdim desde adentro. Decidan ahora.

Ninguno de ellos se movió, sino que por el contrario, se agacharon a recoger las armas dejadas por los azules caídos (Mist tomó una espada, pues entonces sólo contaba con su bastón), mas no todos pudieron quedar equipados para pelear. Entonces volvieron a alinearse firmemente, indicando con ello su decisión.

- Si aún poseen sus capas azules, será mejor que las usen... Necesitarán todo el camuflaje que puedan conseguir - Añadió antes de alentarlos con unas últimas palabras -. ¡Honren los sacrificios de hermanos como Viscen, y dejen sus vidas en la batalla!

Dadas las circunstancias, ninguno de ellos vitoreó las palabras de su líder, pero sí alzaron sus armas y las apuntaron hacia Rasuka, en señal de lealtad. El general entonces se colocó el yelmo, desenvainó su espada, y la apuntó hacia la salida. La desesperada pelea apenas comenzaba.

- No esperaba verlos a todos aquí. Claro, no todos ustedes están aquí por lealtad, uno de ustedes lo está con duda, y el otro lo está por beneficio. Cooperen, y tendrán grandes recompensas.

El peor escenario se había dibujado en esa sala, definitivamente. Durante la batalla, Derdim y Cabeza de Caballo habían estado discutiendo estrategias ante el inesperado éxito de las tácticas de Rasuka, hasta que llegaron tres invitados inesperados. La primera había sido Kotake, acompañada ni más ni menos que del poderoso Caballero Negro, quien no había dicho palabra desde entonces, aumentando más a su ya de por sí imponente imagen. El más sorpresivo de todos había sido Sombra, pues nadie esperaba que un ser muy similar a Link, en habilidad y apariencia, fuera a aparecer voluntariamente para pelear esa batalla.

- Derdim... Los números de Rasuka eran más reducidos que los de nuestro ejército, aún con la ayuda de los laguz - Dijo Kotake con su característica, arrogante, odiosa, mas aún temible frialdad -. Y sin embargo, lograron penetrar a la ciudad con una facilidad... curiosa. Casi como si no hubieras mandado una defensa seria... Como si no lo hubieras estado intentando de verdad.

- Rasuka logró obtener explosivos, con los que nosotros no contamos desde que no entran provisiones desde Kakariko - Se defendió Derdim, a un lado de la mujer -. Además, decidieron mandar a mi gente a la defensa del castillo, siendo que es precisamente mi gente la que ha recorrido más distancia a pie para estar aquí, y la que ha tenido que pelear más batallas últimamente. Por el contrario, yo creería que han sido enviados primero a la batalla para disponer de ellos... como peones.

Kotake rió en lo que era claramente una burla, sin siquiera preocuparse por ocultarlo. Miró a Derdim directamente a los ojos una vez que pudo contener su risa, una mezcla de burla y desafío en sus ojos. Eso no le gustó a Derdim para nada, casi al punto de que no pudo evitar que su labio se torciera en una amarga mueca de odio.

- ¿Desconfiando de nuevo, verdad? - Dijo con sorna -. Así que tienes miedo... no podrías enfrentar a tu hermano. No eres capaz de ayudarme a traer este mundo justo, después de todo.

- No desconfío, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario - Dijo él con brusquedad -. Pero me parece muy sospechoso que tu gente no esté en el campo de batalla.

- Fallaste en poner orden sobre los rebeldes - Replicó la gerudo -. Muchos hyrulianos jamás dejaron el lado de la reina, y justo ahora, los tienes entre tus filas. Mejor que estén allá afuera para que los laguz se deshagan de ellos en la confusión... Porque si juntáramos a esos traidores con las bestias y mis gerudo, podría darse una catástrofe en nuestras filas, ¿no crees? Fuiste muy blando con ellos, y esto es lo que ha pasado.

Se hizo un largo silencio, pero la tensión se percibía en todos los puntos de la sala al emanar de las miradas de Derdim y Kotake, ninguno de los cuales parpadeó siquiera. Fue Kotake quien retiró su mirada hacia un lado, y no hacia abajo, una vez que decidió tomar el mando momentaneamente; descendió unos peldaños y se dirigió a Cabeza de Caballo.

- Ordena inmediatamente el despliegue de todos nuestros soldados aéreos, antes de que ocurra otra cosa - Instruyó con frialdad -. Necesito unidades de ataque a distancia en las murallas, para evitar que los zora las brinquen, y para mantener a los laguz lo más lejos posibles. Luego envía a los acorazados más fuertes para ocuparse directamente de las fuerzas que nos ataquen por el frente. Una vez que hagas eso, toma el campo tú también... sé que Rasuka y esos intentos de mercenarios, estarán cerca.

Cabeza de Caballo asintió y corrió de inmediato hacia la salida, su capa azul ondeando con el gélido viento hasta llegar al exterior, donde la lluvia la hizo pesada, evitando que el viento la levantara. Una vez que el líder de las bestias se perdió de vista, Kotake se dirigió a la figura oscura que se mantenía alejada de las demás, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija hacia la salida.

- ¿Dejarás que la bestia asesine a esas almas tan fuertes, que podrían hacerte más poderoso si tú mismo las arrancaras de sus cuerpos? - Inquirió ella en tono desafiante.

- Hablas como si tuvieras control sobre mí - Repuso Sombra con arrogancia -. No lo tienes.

- Oh, pero resulta que sí lo tengo, jovencito - Dijo Kotake en un tono tal que, combinado con la palabra "jovencito", hizo que al otro le hirviera la sangre -. Podría matarte ahora mismo, porque no eres lo suficientemente poderoso para combatirme. Si te ordeno que vayas y mates, tendrás que hacerlo porque lo necesitas. Y no olvides que fallaste la última vez que te pedí que mataras a alguien... Y esa personita está allá afuera, más vale que vayas y le cortes el cuello antes de que alguien lo haga antes. Por tu bien.

Antes de aceptar que tenía que irse, Sombra apretó su puño derecho con tremenda fuerza, causando que los patrones luminosos se dibujaran en su antebrazo. Le echó una mirada asesina a la gerudo antes de girar la cabeza bruscamente y caminar hacia la salida, perdiéndose bajo la lluvia unos segundos después.

- Por tu bien, Derdim, espero que tu hermano no logre avanzar tanto como para llegar hasta aquí - Comenzó a decir Kotake como último comentario -. Mejor dicho, por tu bien... espero que si llega hasta aquí, tengas la voluntad de detenerlo...

Echó su capa a un lado con su mano al darse vuelta, sacando el báculo de aparición, el cual alzó en el aire. Una vez más, la runa se dibujó en el suelo y su luz envolvió a la mujer, quien antes de desaparecer, echó una fugaz mirada de amenaza al líder de Doncella Azul. Éste descendió la escalinata una vez que Kotake hubo desaparecido, y sintiendo la vigilancia del inmóvil Caballero Negro sobre su nuca, observó hacia el exterior: en el cielo nublado y lluvioso, los fokka estaban inmersos en una sanguinaria batalla contra los laguz.

Las condiciones de la batalla eran para que los dos lados tuvieran muchas bajas... Cualquier militar sabía que era estúpido pelear una batalla así, en la que ambos lados pudieran aniquilarse. ¿Por qué Kotake se había empeñado tanto en llegar a una lucha así?

- ¡Escaparon los prisioneros! ¡Deténganlos!

Ese soldado azul fue el primero en enfrentar a Rasuka, quien estaba al frente de la línea, y su garganta fue cortada como consecuencia. Mist, Boyd y Ashei acabaron prontamente con los que se les acercaron, y Shado apoyó desde atrás, aunque se le notaba algo cansado de correr y de crear hechizos constantemente. En cuanto a los soldados azules en las filas traseras, la mayoría fueron asesinados por los que parecían sus propios compañeros, quienes les traicionaron en favor de Rasuka y compañía.

- Somos ya unos cincuenta - Contó Mist con seriedad, aunque un ligero alivio.

El grupo de rebeldes había subido desde los calabozos pasando por las alcantarillas: habían alcanzado, sin encontrar resistencia, una torre que ascendía hasta los puntos más altos del castillo desde dichas alcantarillas. En el extremo superior de la torre había una puerta que conducía al interior, y entonces se encontraron luchando dentro de los confines del castillo, pero en lo más alto del mismo, ahora sieno no solamente amenazados por la posibilidad de encontrarse con enemigos muy tempranamente, sino que también se vieron obligados a luchar contra la fuerza del viento y la lluvia.

- Los que no tengan armas, recojan las de los caídos - Ordenó Ashei a los soldados por encima del rugir del viento y el agua. Algunos de aquéllos que se habían lanzado a la batalla sin más que sus puños, se hicieron con arcos, aunque la mayoría recuperó lanzas, espadas y escudos.

- Arqueros al frente, derriben a todo el que pueda vernos - Indicó Rasuka con firmeza, ordenando la continuación de la rápida marcha. Él y Ashei marcharon casi hasta el frente, solamente con los arqueros disponibles delante de ellos. Mist, Boyd y Shad les siguieron, en medio de la pequeña masa de soldados leales a Zelda.

El objetivo era recorrer toda la muralla, tomando la bifurcación hacia la izquierda, alcanzando una torre cercana a la torre central, al noroeste del castillo y por la cual descenderían y desde la cual lograrían adentrarse a cualquier parte del castillo que ellos quisieran. Querían correr, pero la tupidísima lluvia y el poderoso viento se los impedían, a veces empujándolos en sentido contrario, pero ocasional y repentinamente cambiando de sentido, amenazando con arrojarlos fuera de los bordes de las altas murallas, como ocurrió con uno de los soldados más rezagados, que fue a caer a su muerte unos cuatro pisos más abajo, contra el tejado azul.

Sin embargo, el gran espesor de la cortina de lluvia les dio ventaja, pues solían avistar a los vigilantes y derribarlos antes de que ellos hicieran lo propio. Así, estaban por alcanzar la bifurcación que marcaba la mitad de su camino, pero algo anormal sucedió: dos espesas nubes de humo negro aparecieron y volaron por ambos lados de la muralla, moviéndose en la misma dirección que los soldados, y con la misma velocidad que ellos corrían. Entonces, las dos grandes nubes, como si tuvieran vida propia, atacaron cada una a dos de los arqueros al frente del grupo, asesinándolos brutalmente al ser cortados por la mitad, sus cadáveres cayendo a la perdición. El resto del grupo se paró en seco y, cuando todos volvieron a ver, en lugar de dos nubes negras había dos soldados sobrenaturalmente altos bloqueándoles el estrecho camino. Estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza en pesadas armaduras de color azul marino con bordes dorados, blandiendo redondos escudos enormes a juego; uno de ellos portaba una larga y ancha espada, y el otro cargaba una maza de proporciones gigantescas. A Mist y a Boyd, esos guerreros les recordaron a Gomess.

- ¡Diablos! - Gruñó Rasuka, dándole una vuelta a su espada en su mano.

- Espera, Rasuka - Se hizo oír Mist sobre la tormenta -. Ustedes deben alcanzar a Kotake y a Derdim... Boyd y yo distraeremos a estos dos.

- ¿Podrán con ellos, ustedes solos? - Inquirió Rasuka, observando al par de soldados en armadura que les observaban ahí, quietos, sin siquiera ser afectados por la lluvia, la cual solamente hacía tintinear sus armaduras.

- Somos demasiados en este sitio - Indicó Mist -. Necesitamos que la mayor cantidad de soldados lleguen al encuentro contra los líderes del ejército de Kotake.

- Solamente nos estorbaríamos si peleáramos todos. Deja a unos cuantos soldados, si te preocupa - Añadió Boyd con una sonrisa ante el desafío, al cual no le quitó los ojos de encima -. Que sean cuatro.

- ... De acuerdo - Añadió Rasuka con duda, pero entonces señaló a cuatro soldados, dos lanceros y dos epadachines, para que se unieran a los mercenarios. Los caballeros de armadura parecieron comprenderlo, pues no atacaron y aguardaron.

- Tengan cuidado, por favor - Dijo Shad con preocupación.

- Los derrotaremos - Dijo Mist con una seguridad que aún resultaba sorpresiva, incluso para Boyd.

- Asegúrense de darle fin a esto - Dijo Boyd sonriendo, alzando el pulgar.

Los guerreros de armadura parecieron estar de acuerdo con el desafío de seis contra dos (dos peleas de tres contra uno, con Mist y Boyd separados en cada trío), pues permitieron el paso del resto del grupo y, una vez que los tuvieron lejos, adoptaron posiciones de batalla, escudos sólidamente colocados al frente, y sus pesadas armas alzadas atrás. El mero hecho de que la lluvia no les empujaba en lo más mínimo, les hacía muy intimidantes, a no ser que ya lo fuera el mero hecho de alzar armas de semejante peso sobre sus cabezas con un solo brazo.

- Ten cuidado, Mist - Llamó Boyd sobre la tormenta, mirando a la muchacha de reojo y luego volviendo a encarar a su oponente, el de la gran espada... Su yelmo tenía dos cuernos, y a juzgar por los orificios en la cara, tenía tres ojos.

- Tú también... y todos - Añadió Mist sin quitarle la mirada al oponente que usaba un yelmo igual, con cuernos y tres orificios. Pensó en Ike, y en cómo haría él para dirigir a sus compañeros en esa pequeña pero mayúsculamente peligrosa pelea, tratando de mantenerlos a todos con vida. Un deseo, un pensamiento egoísta cruzó su mente... Le había hecho daño a Boyd, se daba cuenta de ello. No podía dejar que saliera lastimado en esta pelea... Aunque fuese a costa de la vida de los otros cuatro.

En su amenazadora posisión de batalla, los enormes guerreros se acercaban paso a paso, dejando cada vez menos espacio al sexteto, el cual aguardaba las órdenes de Mist. Ella dijo a Boyd que se encargara de su grupo, tratando de olvidar ese horrible pensamiento egoísta que había tenido. Blandió con fuerza la espada, dio vueltas al báculo en su mano izquierda, y ordenó:

- ¡Espadas, ataquen! - Gritó sobre la lluvia para iniciar la pelea.

Los espadachines de ambos tríos se lanzaron al ataque con escudos al frente y espadas en alto, el que estaba en el lado de Mist logró frenarse en seco para evitar que la masa le aplastara la cabeza, pero el que estaba del lado de Boyd sucumbió inmediata y violentamente, cuando la enorme espada del enemigo hizo un corte horizontal con brutal fuerza, destrozando el escudo, su brazo y sus costillas, arrojando su deshecho cuerpo contra la roca, seguramente descalabrándolo. Mientras tanto, Boyd, Mist y los lanceros iniciaron su ataque: mientras el espadachín de Mist bloqueaba a duras penas los embates del oponente (menos fuertes, por lo que pudo aguantar más de dos antes de que la fuerza lo venciera), el lancero dirigió una estocada a la cabeza del enorme caballero, mientras que Mist logró colarse en una abertura entre el caballero y la pared, colocándose detrás de él.

Boyd lanzó un golpe vertical con toda la fuerza de sus dos manos, obligando al monstruo a bloquear con el escudo, a la vez que el lancero trazaba un medio círculo en forma horizontal, buscando la cabeza, mas el ataque fue detenido por la gran espada. Aprovechando el momento, el mercenario retiró su hacha hacia atrás y reunió fuerzas, trazando un giro con su arma y lanzando un poderoso golpe horizontal, que el enemigo no pudo detener del todo con su escudo: la velocidad del golpe, que había hecho a Boyd girar sobre sí mismo, sacó de balance al guerrero, por lo que bajó la guardia y quedó de lado al lancero, el cual logró conectar con la costilla; la armadura sobre esa zona cayó al suelo, disolviéndose entonces en humo negro. Boyd se tambaleó y casi resbalab, teniendo que usar una mano para detenerse con la pared y recuperarse.

Mist, al ser más veloz, hizo más daño: dio un tajo diagonal en la espalda de su oponente, y con la inercia de su ataque, giró sobre sí misma y golpeó a la nuca con su bastón. Por el frente, el lancero y el espadachín intercalaron sus ataques, logrando deshacerse de la armadura en hombros, parte del pecho, y una pierna. El caballero no retrocedió ni sintió dolor, sin embargo, y le aplastó la cabeza con la maza al lancero, a la vez que con el escudo, daba un golpe al espadachín para sacarlo de balance... el impacto lo empujó un par de metros, dejándolo al borde del camino en la muralla, justo donde no había pared... El hombre resbaló y cayó a su muerte, gritando en una súplica por su vida.

Aunque los ataques de Boyd sí causaban dolor a su adversario, éste no lo manifestaba mucho, y no retrocedía ni aunque el hacha del otro se clavara en su armadura. Por eso, le fue fácil aplastar al lancero que acompañaba a Boyd, a pesar de que éste último ya le había desprovisto de buena parte de su armadura. Tratando de ignorar al cadáver mutilado a sus pies, Boyd se agachó para esquivar la enorme espada que salió volando en su dirección, una vez que el caballero decidió pelear en base a la velocidad y no a la fuerza.

Por otro lado, sin ayuda, Mist no lograba hacer nada de daño: su espada no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudir siquiera el enorme escudo frente a ella, y tampoco lo eran sus brazos. Pretendió hacer uso de su velocidad, pero los movimientos agresivos y fieros del caballero le impedían acercarse mucho... cualquier impacto hubiera sido letal.

Así que debía tranquilizarse... jugar a sus ventajas sobre el enemigo, en vez de tratar de atacarlo y caer en su juego. Tenía que arriesgarse, pero no para atacarlo directamente, sino para crear la oportunidad de atacarlo más fácilmente. Ella era más rápida, mucho más rápida... Se acercó rápidamente al monstruo, y antes de ser aplastada por la gran maza, saltó hacia un lado, quedando peligrosamente cerca de la orilla pero evitando resbalar y caer. Habiendo aterrizado con las puntas de los pies, pudo saltar de vuelta y soltar un mandoble directo a la cabeza del poderoso peleador, destruyendo su yelmo y dejando a la vista un rostro esquelético en una cabeza de carne viva, sin piel... efectivamente, tenía tres ojos amarillos.

Boyd se las estaba viendo negras en su pelea, pues su oponente era demasiado rápido y su arma demasiado pequeña como para bloquearla fácilmente. Logró alejarse un poco y, justo al momento que el guerrero se acercaba para darle una estocada, Boyd soltó un fuerte golpe vertical con su hacha... Uno de los brazos de la bestia cayó al piso mojado, dejando un rastro de sangre negra antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo del mismo color; pero también cayó sangre roja a la mezcla, proveniente del hombro derecho cortado de Boyd, quien no pudo callar el dolor de la cortada profunda.

- ¡Boyd! - Gimió Mist al escucharlo. El oponente carecía de un brazo, pero no necesitaba dos para blandir una espada tan ligera. Boyd, por otro lado, al ser privado del uso efectivo de uno de sus brazos, estaba virtualmente indefenso.

El pensamiento de verle morir ahí abrumó a Mist, pero le dio fuerza. Por unos segundos perdió el miedo, y en un momento se vio esquivando la maza audazmente, apenas por centímetros, al ladear la cabeza. Luego le propinó tremendo golpe a la barbilla al guerrero con el que peleaba, haciéndolo retroceder y perder el balance, doblando una rodilla. Mist entonces corrió hacia él, usó esa rodilla como escalón, y le atravesó la cabeza exactamente por el tercer ojo... su espada emergió justo por la nuca de la criatura, que se desvaneció en humo negro instantes después.

Volteó con la idea de curar a Boyd, pero el otro caballero ya estaba muy cerca de él. Sin un momento de titubeo, Mist se puso en su camino para defenderlo, bloqueando la espada que descendió verticalmente hacia ella con la fuerza de un trueno... Sintió que las rodillas se le vencían, pero logró resistirlo... No así el bastón en su mano izquierda, la primera herramienta en recibir el impacto, y cuya mitad cayó al suelo acompañada de varias astillas.

Usó lo que le quedaba del bastón para detener la espada sobre su cabeza, trazando un tajo diagonal que cortó el torso de la bestia profundamente, pero ni eso terminó la pelea. Con algo de las fuerzas que le quedaban, el poderoso guerrero volvió a lanzar una última arremetida que no llegó a su destino... Una flecha de ballesta estaba clavada a mitad de su pecho cortado. Cayó de espaldas, bañando el suelo con su sangre, hasta que ésta y el cuerpo se deshicieron en humo.

La cortada en el hombro de Boyd parecía ser profunda, pues su rostro denotaba considerable esfuerzo para mantener la ballesta alzada. La soltó a la vez que apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo, pero manteniendo la mirada levantada para no preocupar demasiado a Mist, quien de inmediatamente soltó el inútil trozo de bastón que le quedaba, guardando después su espada.

- ¡Lo lamento tanto, Boyd! - Exclamó Mist poniéndose de rodillas frente a él -. Perdí el bastón de curación justo cuando más lo necesitábamos...

- No te preocupes, no es nada - Repuso él, levantando de nuevo la ballesta y echándosela al hombro con su correa, para luego tomar a Mist por los antebrazos y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, la cortada era profunda y seguía sangrando preocupante, mas él dijo -. De verdad, puedo continuar. Hay que alcanzar a los otros.

- No puedes seguir peleando así, Boyd - Dijo ella con preocupación -. Vas a hacer que te maten...

- Todavía puedo usar la ballesta, te prometo que pelearé desde atrás, a flechazos - Respondió él con una sonrisa que casi podía engañar y asegurar a la muchacha que él estaba bien.

La tormenta bajó de intensidad tan solo un poco, pero la lluvia seguía siendo tupida y el viento, fuerte. Los dos permanecieron de pie ahí, unos momentos, observando los alrededores... No había un alma ya cerca de donde ellos estaban, pero observaron con horror en los ojos, la batalla tan cruenta que libraban los laguz y los fokka en el cielo.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento - Dijo Boyd con tono serio, mirando al cielo -. El ataque sorpresa nos dio algo de ventaja, pero ellos tienen todavía muchos más soldados...

No era cosa de él mostrarse preocupado, siempre era optimista en una batalla. Típico de él era lanzarse a la pelea sin importarle las probabilidades de ganar... siquiera de sobrevivir. Mist también sintió ese horrible pesar en el corazón, como un velo que cae sobre la cara y, mágicamente, se hace más grueso y más oscuro, impidiendo ver el final del camino.

- El ataque sorpresa mantendrá a Kotake ocupada, los soldados estarán distraidos por un poco más de tiempo, tratando de poner las cosas en orden - Repuso Mist -. Esperemos que alcancen la cima antes de que los azules de verdad pongan la pelea en orden y a su favor.

Se dispusieron a continuar su camino hacia la otra torre, ignorando el frío que sentían, sintiendo pena por los cadáveres grotescamente cortados a sus pies, su sangre mezclándose con el agua. Por ello, Mist no soltó la empuñadura de su espada envainada... Boyd no hizo gestos de dolor ante el esfuerzo de cargar una ballesta y una pesada hacha en su espalda. Debían ayudar en lo posible.

No habían dado ni cinco pasos cuando volvieron a pararse en seco, ella desenvainando y él colocando una flecha en la ballesta. Una figura alta e imponente estaba en su camino... Mist temió lo peor, pero no se trataba de aquella figura que tanto temía... si bien tener a este otro sujeto enfrente no era del todo alentador: blanca cabeza equina en un alto y musculoso cuerpo de hombre, cubierto en ropa, armadura y capa de color azul marino, blandiendo una larga y delgada espada.

- Me impresionaron aquel día, lograron destruir al Gleerok - Escucharon su profunda voz que se hacía notar, sin esfuerzo, sobre la tormenta -. Y se han deshecho de dos poderosos caballeros... Pero este es el fin del camino para ustedes, veremos qué tal pelean con alguien como yo...

Tampoco sufrieron bajas en la siguiente parte del trayecto, pero Rasuka sí vio a un hombre con armadura azul y cabeza de caballo, que salía de un cuarto frente al cual el grupo pasó fugazmente. Viendo que ese ser no les había perseguido, Rasuka, Ashei y Shad temieron por Mist y Boyd, pero tuvieron que olvidarlo: si morían peleando hubiera sido por su elección, una que había sido necesaria para que Rasuka y compañía se acercaran al éxito de esa precipitada misión.

Encontraron resistencia a mitad del camino hacia abajo, una pequeña guardia de soldados azules que habían advertido al grupo de rojos al pasar: bastó que Rasuka y Ashei se quedaran atrás unos segundos para eliminarlos, él peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y ella disparando flechas de dos en dos. Pero uno de ellos había logrado asomar la cabeza por una ventana, alertando al exterior sobre los intrusos, antes de ser empalado por el cuello por una flecha.

- Esto lo complica todo - Gruñó Ashei acercándose al cadáver que colgaba sobre el marco de la ventana, tomándolo por la capa azul para quitarlo, arrojándolo al suelo, y asomándose ella finalmente por la ventana. Un pequeño bloque de soldados, de unos treinta, miró desde la arena de práctica de los jardínes hacia la ventana, y acto seguido, comenzaron a movilizarse hacia la base de la torre.

- No podemos regresar - Dijo Rasuka acercándose también a la ventana -. Tendremos que pelear... Creo que podemos con ellos, pero tendrá que ser rápido para no llamar más la atención.

- Andando, entonces - Repuso ella seriamente.

Volvieron a unirse al grupo, alcanzando a colocarse a la cabeza del mismo, dando instrucciones antes de llegar a la base de la torre. Justo cuando alcanzaron ese punto, se toparon con una doble puerta de buen tamaño, cerrada; a unos cuantos metros, al frente, se colocaron los arqueros restantes, Ashei incluida, mientras que los peleadores con espadas y lanzas se ubicaron detrás. Finalmente, Shad percibió una breve sombra moviéndose por la pequeña rendija entre puerta y puerta.

- Aquí vienen - Musitó nervioso y cansado, pero sin dejar de abrir su libro de hechizos.

Y así fue, las dos puertas se abrieron de par en par con mucha fuerza, abriendo el paso a los soldados que aguardaban afuera: los primeros en entrar fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas. Los arqueros apenas alcanzaron a disparar un segundo ataque antes de verse forzados a retroceder, pues el resto de la fuerza les alcanzó.

En un espacio tan reducido, las bajas en ambos lados fueron considerables, solamente para lograr que el grupo de Rasuka saliera de la torre, quedando más libre para moverse. Lanza y espada en manos de Rasuka, Ashei atacando con su espada y defendiendo con su brazo cubierto en armadura, y la lluvia de truenos de Shad, fueron lo que encabezaron la arremetida para salir. Los soldados de Derdim y Kotake habían sido menos, pero habían tenido una ventaja que les había permitido causar considerable daño al pequeño pelotón de Rasuka... Y cuando estaban por tomarse unos segundos de respiro, oyeron más pasos acercándose en su dirección, hacia la arena de práctica, cuya salida también fungía como entrada.

- Maldición - Jadeó Rasuka al escuchar los pasos, viendo su pequeña fuerza aún más reducida, a unos quince elementos. Los pasos que se aproximaban eran otros treinta, quizá más... Y los soldados rojos ya no contaban con más arqueros que Ashei.

Lo único que hubo para recibir a los nuevos defensores azules, fueron las flechas de Ashei y una tormenta de truenos por parte de Shad, si bien fue un hechizo débil a pesar de la favorecedora lluvia. Pero los soldados azules sí traían a unos cuantos arqueros consigo, los cuales se encargaron de deshacerse de buena parte de la pequeña fuerza de liberadores, quienes sucumbieron a las flechas. Diez ya habían logrado salir del estrecho corredor para arremeter contra Rasuka y compañía... y seguían llegando.

- ¡Carguen! - Ordenó Rasuka, la espada de Ashei saliendo de su vaina, y los pasos de sus cinco acompañantes detrás de él.

Empaló a un acorazado con la lanza desde buena distancia, y girando con la inercia de su primer ataque, trazó un corte vertical que le separó la cabeza del cuerpo a uno de los arqueros que la primera víctima tenía detrás. Esquivó, por suerte, una flecha dirigida a su frente, bloqueó el tajo vertical de un espadachín, lo cortó diagonalmente en el pecho con la espada, y mató a otros tres con el mismo giro, usando la lanza. Pero seguían viniendo...

"No he visto a un solo monstruo aquí abajo", pensó Rasuka deteniéndose un par de segundos, luego volviendo a esquivar ataques. "¿Estará Kotake usando a los hyrulianos de Doncella Azul sólo como peones?... Solamente he visto bestias voladoras".

- ¡Se ha vuelto loco! - Gritó una voz femenina de los soldados azules, sacando a Rasuka de su trance.

Rasuka pudo derribar a su oponente en turno gracias a que ese grito le distrajo. Entonces miró a los soldados que seguían saliendo del corredor, y varios de ellos se quedaron parados, fríos y desconcertados. Luego observó cómo algo, o alguien, mataba a los azules desde el interior de sus líneas, pues varios cayeron muertos sin explicación. Rasuka y compañía parpadearon, y no se explicaron porqué había algunas lucecillas blancas en el área... entre ellas, solamente pudieron ver al último soldado azul que era aferrado por el rostro por una especie de garra metálica, arrastrado por ella de regreso al estrecho paso, para anunciar su muerte con un grito desgarrador y una arcada.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Inquirió el último soldado rojo que quedaba en pie, además de Ashei, Rasuka y Shad.

Parpadearon de nuevo, aún sin entender lo que veían, y vieron a una figura saliendo de las lucecillas blancas... No, esa figura absorbía las luces por su pecho, e iba flotando a unos cinco centímetros del suelo, con los brazos abiertos, como si buscara que esas luces volaran a él. Más tarde que temprano, la nube de luces blancas se desvaneció, dejando una vista clara de esa figura oscura... oscura y desconocida, pero a la vez tan familiar.

- ¡Pero si es...! - Shad no pudo terminar la frase, simplemente porque no podía decir el nombre.

Una figura de piel totalmente negra, ropas de tonos grises, y dos lámparas rojas por ojos... Espada en su mano derecha, máquina metálica terminada en una garra, en su mano izquierda. La cabellera gris ondeando con la fuerte tormenta, al igual que el puntiagudo sombrero también gris. Sonriendo maliciosamente, sus brillantes ojos fijos en el grupo, aterrizó tranquilamente, girando el cuello como si liberara mucha tensión de él. Nadie se atrevió a hacer ni decir nada.

- Hambre... más hambre... Quiero más - Dijo en voz apagada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros le oyeran. Los otros tampoco reaccionaron con eso -. Primero... eliminar a los que estorben...

Había lucido tan relajado previamente, que no hubo forma de predecir lo que hizo después: extendió su mano izquierda hacia el soldado que quedaba de pie, y la garra que coronaba el artefacto en su brazo, salió disparada hacia la cabeza del guerrero, aferrándole por la careta. La cadena que unía a la garra con el extraño artefacto, se retrajo violentamente, arrastrando consigo al soldado, y condenándolo a morir empalado justo por el estómago, gracias a la gris espada del misterioso ser.

- ¡Link! - Gritó Ashei entre impositiva y horrorizada, pero sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

- Finalmente... la rata de biblioteca, la loca de las montañas, y el arrogante capitán... los tengo justo en donde quería - Dijo el extraño joven con brazos cruzados, habiendo envainado la espada, y la extraña herramienta de su brazo habiéndose desvanecido. Bailaba una sonrisa maldita en sus negros labios -. Pero faltan dos... el torpe de Boyd, y la niña que quería ser mercenaria... ¿Dóndde están?

- No pudieron estar aquí - Intervino Rasuka con frialdad, dando un paso al frente y al centro, poniéndose entre sus compañeros y el joven oscuro. No iba a hacer preguntas... incluso si se trataba de Link, no podía dejarlo ir después de eso -. Uno de tus amigos ya se hace cargo de ellos...

- Ya veo... No importa. Ustedes son tres, ellos sólo son dos - Se puso de lado, pero sin dejar de encarar, burlonamente, a sus tres oponentes -. Son una presa mayor... y más nutritiva...

- ¿De qué habla...? - Inquirió Rasuka confundido, pero sin retroceder.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Link? - Bramó Ashei, dando un par de pasos también -. ... O mejor dicho, ¿qué hiciste con Link?

- Vamos, si solamente me eché una miradita en el espejo e hice unos cuantos... cambios a mi persona - Repuso el otro arrogantemente.

- El Espejo Oscuro sí existe, entonces - Dijo Shad esta vez, adelantándose también -. Y tú serías una copia, por lo tanto.

- Qué listo eres, Shad - Se burló Sombra -. ¿Una copia, dices? Tonterías... Ninguna copia... soy lo que Link debería ser. Lo que siempre debió ser.

- Entonces él no está aquí -. Musitó Ashei.

- Aparentemente no - Dijo Sombra con su sonrisa -. Quiero verlo para saldar cuentas, para probar quién es más fuerte... Aunque creo que eso ya está claro. Corrió de la pelea, dejó a Hyrule atrás...

- Link es un espadachín muy respetable, y es un fiero defensor de lo que cree - Añadió Rasuka, sorpendiéndose también a sí mismo por haberlo dicho -. Pero si ni siquiera él puede hacerle frente al espadachín número uno de Hyrule - Rasuka se puso en posición de pelea, espada al frente y lanza atrás -, dudo mucho que tú puedas siquiera rasguñarme.

- Suena divertido - Sombra desenvainó y colocó su escudo en su mano izquierda -. Ven... y aliméntame.

Ashei y Shad apenas comenzaban a percatarse de lo que ocurría, cuando los otros dos ya habían pegado un salto en el aire y chocado armas: una serie de intercambios a mitad del aire, tan veloces que parecía que flotaban, y luego aterrizaron y dieron un salto hacia atrás, separándose. Entonces Ashei se lanzó a él con un mandoble, mismo que Sombra detuvo con su escudo; acto seguido, dio un giro sobre sí mismo, golpeando a la joven mujer en las costillas con el mango de la espada, sacándole el aire. Entonces, cuando le llegó un rayo desde arriba, simplemente le bastó un movimiento de la espada para detenerlo: su arma fue envuelta por un delgado haz de luz roja, proveniente del dorso de su mano. Shad tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para empezar a cantar su siguiente hechizo, pendiente de que Sombra no se le fuera a acercar mucho.

Rasuka ya se lanzaba al ataque de nuevo, espada en alto y lanza a modo de defensa, pero ni eso le sirvió: Sombra hizo un ataque giratorio que envió a volar a Rasuka hacia atrás, un par de metros por encima del suelo. Antes de que el líder hyruliano comenzara siquiera a descender, Sombra ya volaba por encima de él, dispuesto a tirarle un mandoble al otro.

- ¡Yo no soy como Link! - Dijo rápidamente antes de lanzar el potente golpe -. ¡Yo no dudo al momento de pelear!

Al decir la última palabra, soltó el mandoble que Rasuka solamente pudo bloquear con su espada y lanza cruzados, pero el impacto le hiz precipitarse con mucha fuerza hacia el suelo, en una precisa línea vertical. Con una voltereta, Sombra aterrizó tranquilamente más adelante. Giró sobre sí mismo, guardó espada y escudo, y en sus dos manos aparecieron esas garras metálicas con cadenas retráctiles.

- ¡Soy más fuerte que Link! - Bramó con una mueca que mezclaba furia y sadismo -. ¡Soy más poderoso que Kotake, que Ganondorf!

Extendió ambos brazos hacia el frente y los cruzó, luego disparó. La garra de su mano derecha aferró a Ashei, quien llegaba desde la izquierda, por el cuello; mientras que la garra izquierda aprisionó también por el cuello a Shad, quien jadeante estaba por terminar de dictar un hechizo. Entonces Sombra tiró de ellos con fuerza, arrastrándolos y provocando que uno se estrellara con el otro.

- ¿Entienden ahora por qué soy mejor? - Inquirió el oscuro Link caminando lentamente hacia Rasuka, desvaneciéndose las garras de sus manos -. Yo no dudo para usar el poder que me ha sido concedido - Apretó el puño y mostró el dorso de su mano derecha: brilló la Trifuerza roja en su mano, de ella emanando esas bizarras líneas de luz roja -. No más juegos... es hora de que ustedes se unan a mi causa...

Estando cerca de Rasuka, volvió a desenvainar para luego apuntar su espada hacia el suelo, dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho al hyruliano. Sonrió, aunque no podía ver los ojos de su víctima bajo el dorado yelmo. Pero eso no importaba...

- ¿Pero qué...?

Sombra se quitó de ese punto justo a tiempo, evitando que algo le atravesara el pie... Eran objetos demasiado largos, pero también muy delgados, para tratarse de cuchillos. Además de que eran negros, tres iguales, y perfectamente lanzados para hundirse diagonalmente en el suelo. Apenas Sombra los hubo visto bien, se desvanecieron como polvo... No tuvo tiempo ni de defenderse, porque entonces salió despedido unos metros por el aire, envuelto en llamas, gritando maldiciones durante su vuelo, logrando aterrizar con la ropa aún ardiéndole.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? - Bramó enojado y con cierta angustia... La lluvia no extinguía las llamas.

El fuego y el dolor no le permitían ver con claridad... se tranquilizó y, reuniendo fuerzas, logró hallar la solución: apretó los puños, soltó un grito, y parte de su poder interno salió de su cuerpo, manifestándose como luces rojas que lograron disipar las llamas a su alrededor. Gracias a ese poder, tampoco había rastro alguno de quemaduras, ni en su piel ni en su ropa.

Finalmente pudo ver a su atacante, el cual estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que solamente pudo distinguir algunas características: ajustado traje azul hecho con distintos pedazos de tela en varios tonos, cosidos para darle forma. Encima llevaba algunos vendajes, notablemente en la cabeza... Debajo de los vendajes en esa zona, sobresalía una trenza de intenso rubio. A mitad de la espalda le colgaba una daga envainada.

- Tienen que irse - Dijo esa misteriosa persona con voz fuerte, si bien no era posible distinguir si era de mujer u hombre -. Yo mantendré ocupado a este guerrero.

- ¿Quién... eres tú? - Inquirió Rasuka desde el enlodado suelo, comenzando a recuperarse y a ponerse de pie.

- Soy enviada de la reina Zelda. Mi nombre es... Sheik.

Dicho eso, Sheik giró un poco para encarar a Sombra: su piel era de un bronceado más bien oscuro, contrastando mucho con el tono de su cabello. Sin embargo, no contrastaba tanto como los ojos color carmín, penetrantes, serios y fríos; pero el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto por tela, o enmarcado por el lacio cabello que le caía por los lados. Pero algo que también saltaba a la vista era el símbolo de un ojo con una lágrima, pintado en rojo en la tela que le cubría el pecho.

- No hay tiempo... Váyanse ya - Volvió a decir Sheik, tendiendo la mano a Rasuka -. No puedo sentir la energía de Kotake aquí... Pero hay dos guerreros muy poderosos al mando.

Él, confundido, la aceptó. Nunca había visto antes a una persona así, con habilidades similares, y no creía que la reina pudiera conocer a semejante persona... Pero le pareció confiable.

- Una vez que termine con ella... iré por ustedes - Gruñó Sombra sonriente, cuando Rasuka, Ashei y Shad, jadeando, pasaron por un lado de él.

Admitiendo que el falso Link era poderoso y peligroso, Rasuka dudó que Sheik pudiera detenerlo por mucho tiempo... Pero debía confiar, pues lo que importaba era darle fin a la lucha de una vez por todas. Dirigió una última mirada a la misteriosa mujer, antes de desaparecer por el estrecho corredor, y hacia el jardín frontal del castillo, por el cual se accesaba al cuerpo principal del mismo, en cuyo último piso se ubicaba la sala del trono.

- Ahora, directo al punto - Dijo Sombra sin desenvainar -. No puedes engañarme...

Alzando una ceja ante esa declaración, pero sin bajarle la mirada al oponente, Sheik dirigió su mano al mango de su daga, pero no desenvainó, sino que solamente mantuvo posición de pelea. No respondió a las palabras de Sombra, por lo que él continuó:

- De alguna forma, puedo verte... No eres un individuo, eres una persona diferente envuelta en oscuridad... ¿No es así... Zelda?

- Zelda no está aquí ahora - Respondió Sheik con seriedad -. Pero ella forma parte de mí. Y si tú también conoces al espejo, debes comprender el alcance de mi poder.

- Ah... claro que lo comprendo - Dijo Sombra con arrogancia -. La fuerza, y la desinhibición para usarla... Nos hace completamente diferentes, ¿no es así?

- Entonces te sugiero que retrocedas... No eres oponente para mí - Señaló Sheik, ante lo cual rió Sombra.

- Eso crees tú... Es entendible que así lo pienses, porque también tienes una pieza de la Trifuerza - Soltó él como respuesta, y cuando Sheik abrió los ojos al oír la palabra "también", no pudo evitar sonreír y enseñar su mano derecha -. Ahora, puede que esto sea divertido... Y resulta que, si te derroto, me volveré más poderoso de lo que los mortales puedan imaginar... De nuevo, tendré dos piezas.

Ninguno se movió ni volvió a hablar. Incluso pareció que hubiera cesado la batalla en la ciudad alrededor de ellos, pues no se escuchaba ningún sonido más que la lluvia. Los dos pares de ojos rojos se miraron directamente por casi un minuto, sin parpadear, ninguno de sus dueños sin desenvainar, aguardando a un ataque.

Sheik comenzó: sin retirar la mirada, corrió muy inclinada hacia delante, con un brazo doblado y dos dedos alzados en su mano izquierda, la mano derecha aún en el cuchillo envainado. Sus pasos eran tan rápidos que podría haber competido con un caballo... y sin embargo, Sombra no se movió ni un poco... Ni siquiera se llevó la mano a la vaina de la espada. Aguardó hasta que tuvo a Sheik a escasos dos metros... Un metro... y entonces desapareció dejando una delgada nube de humo...

- ¡¿Qué diablos...!? - No pudo contener su sorpresa al ver a su oponente desvanecerse en el aire, delante de él. No pudo hacer mucho más, pues sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Al golpe en la nuca le siguió uno con el codo dirigido al hígado, luego una mano que le aferró por la túnica para voltearlo, y una lluvia de estocadas con la punta de los dedos directo a varios puntos en pecho, costillas, y abdomen. No pudo ver nada, y entonces, las manos de Sheik le volvieron a tomar por la túnica, empujándolo hacia el frente... La guerrera se arrojó al frente con él, los dos rodaron en el suelo, y se detuvieron cuando ella quedó de espaldas al lodo, momento en el que ella alzó al falso Link con una patada de sus dos piernas, con la que le envió volando unos cinco metros hacia arriba en perfecta línea vertical. Levantándose con una velocidad inhumana, Sheik se agachó, tomando impulso para dar un salto igual de rápido, hacia su presa... Prácticamente se podía decir que voló, y en ese momento sí desenvainó su cuchillo. Le faltaba poco para alcanzar a Sombra, cuando pudo vislumbrar los colmillos maliciosos de éste mientras seguía volando hacia arriba.

Sheik no pudo evitar ser alcanzada por la garra metálica del falso Link, la cual le aferró por la cara. La cadena le tiró hacia Sombra con violencia, y pudo sentir ambos pies del oscuro guerrero hundiéndose en su abdomen, mientras ambos se precipitaban hacia el suelo casi a la misma velocidad con la que ella lo había pateado a él. Cuando estaban a menos de diez centímetros aterrizar estrepitosamente en el lodo, Sheik volvió a desaparecer, dejando que los pies de Sombra levantaran el agua y el lodo.

- ¡¿Huir es todo lo que sabes hacer?! - Bramó Sombra poniéndose de pie, desenvainando con fuerza, trazando un corte diagonal con el movimiento, y girando sobre sí mismo.

El tajo fue detenido meramente por el antebrazo izquierdo de Sheik, desconcertando a Sombra con la acción. La mano derecha de Sheik volvió a desenvainar el cuchillo, tratando de dañar al Link oscuro con él, pero el otro detuvo a la mujer, a su vez, por el antebrazo. En el forcejeo, Sheik soltó una patada con el talón hacia la pierna de Sombra, haciendo que se tambaleara, y con el mismo pie volvió a patearlo en las costillas. Se soltó y lanzó una patada más, girando en el aire, hacia la quijada.

Sombra no se retrajo por una desventaja que se hacía notoria desde el inicio de la pelea. Sonrió con algo de sangre negra resbalándole por el labio, resultado de la patada... Y corrió hacia el frente dispuesto a lanzar un mandoble. A escasos dos metros de alcanzar a Sheik, Sombra saltó hacia muy alto y hacia el frente, pasando por encima de la cabeza de su contrincante, aterrizando detrás de ella. Cuando Sheik se dio vuelta para encarar al oscuro guerrero, encontró que en su lugar había un lobo de negro pelaje y extrañas marcas de gris oscuro a lo largo de su cuerpo. Lo que lo hacía identificable eran los grises aretes en sus orejas, y la mirada roja que era exactamente igual. Como lobo, ya no se encontraba sonriendo... Mostraba unos temiblemente afilados colmillos capaces de destrozarle el brazo con una mordida.

Una vez más, ambos contendientes se quedaron quietos... Fue Sombra el que atacó primero esta vez, dando un gran salto hacia adelante con las fauces abiertas...

- ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden dar? Me habían dicho que los Mercenarios Greil eran fuertes...

Mist se puso de pie a duras penas, sus rodillas temblando, su cuerpo entero empapado ya por la lluvia, y manchado con sangre de varias cortadas. Boyd, sin embargo, estaba tirado boca abajo en el piso mojado, su herida del hombro sangrando abundantemente. Había tratado de usar su hacha para pelear de cerca, pero había sido superado con creces.

- Al menos la mayoría de ellos lo son... Porque me han dicho que tú eres una chiquilla miedosa y débil - A pesar de estar empapada, la capa de Cabeza de Caballo seguía ondeando gracias al poderoso viento. Su larga espada, en su mano derecha, escurría agua por la punta mientras él caminaba hacia la inestable Mist.

- No has terminado conmigo aún - Dijo Mist entrecortadamente, adolorida por las heridas y los golpes, pero logrando estabilizar sus piernas y alzar la espada. Miró brevemente hacia donde estaba Boyd, preocupada, pero dispuesta a pelear por él... Tenía que vivir ella para poder llevárselo de ahí en busca de ayuda. Volvió a poner la vista en Cabeza de Caballo, pero percibió los ruidos de su entorno: dos laguz águilas más, chillaron antes de comenzar, inertes, su descenso hacia el suelo, volviendo a sus formas humanoides al morir.

Pero también le abrumaba otro pensamiento... Uno sobre Greil y Ike. Su padre y su hermano eran capaces de derrotar a cualquier enemigo, superar cualquier reto... y aún cuando parecía que no lo lograrían, mantenían la calma y lograban hallar una manera de salir avantes. Pero ella, por el contrario, había dejado a sus colegas en altamar, preocupados por ella... Había hecho que mataran a los pocos colegas que habían peleado junto a ella, y no había podido defender a Boyd. Ella, tan débil e insegura, era lo que separaba a Boyd y a ella de la muerte tras una batalla que aún continuaba, después de media hora de una contienda que había sido inútil y hasta patética por su parte. ¿Cómo esperaba derrotar así al Caballero Negro? ¿A Kotake, siquiera?

- No tengo todo el día, humana - Dijo el guerrero de cabeza equina casi en tono de burla -. Listo cuando tú lo estés.

Mist no lo había notado... los ojos de ese engendro eran rojos. No lo había visto a los ojos en toda la batalla; eso, que en inicio pudo haber parecido un gesto de cobardía, entonces le resultó intimidante. Había sido mejor no mirarlo...

Corrió para tomar impulso, poniendo esfuerzo en un salto que la llevó, con una voltereta, por encima de la equina cabeza blanca, aterrizando detrás del guerrero y lanzándose al frente con dos estocadas y un mandoble vertical. Cabeza de Caballo esquivó el primer ataque con una gracia burlona, moviéndose a una distancia tal que el segundo ataque ni lo alcanzó. Finalmente, detuvo el mandoble simplemente con poner su espada verticalmente en el trayecto de la espada enemiga, deteniendo el ataque en seco. Luego hizo un fuerte movimiento horizontal con su espada, sacando de balance a Mist, provocando que trastabillara hacia el frente, dejando la garganta de la chica a merced de su mano izquierda. Al alzarla sobre su cabeza, la bestia guerrera logró que los pies de la muchacha quedaran casi metro y medio por encima del suelo.

- Incluso con su brazo magullado, tu compañero me dio más batalla - Resopló cual auténtico caballo tras decir esas palabras -. Una pena que haya estado lastimado al inicio de nuestra pequeña pelea, porque luce bastante fuerte y capaz... no como tú.

Mist pataleaba en el aire, tratando de librarse de la prisión de esa enorme mano que le cubría el cuello, haciendo uso de las dos suyas, que ni juntas sumaban el tamaño de la de su enemigo. Éste pareció responder ante las señales de asfixia que comenzaba a enviar Mist, ya que después de darle un último y breve apretón a su cuello, arrojó a la joven comandante hacia el frente, aterrizando ella de espaldas un par de metros más adelante. No se movió.

- Eso es lo más que puede hacer una niña humana, débil y patética, contra mí, el rey de las bestias del Inframundo - La armadura de la criatura tintineó fuertemente mientras daba pasos fuertes hacia su inmóvil víctima, girando la espada en señal del inminente golpe de gracia.

Pero su relincho de dolor llenó el aire de la tormenta cuando una flecha se le clavó justo a mitad de la baja espalda, uniéndole la capa a la armadura. Furiosa, la bestia se giró para encontrarse con Boyd, jadeante, con una rodilla en el suelo, y el brazo bañado en sangre, apuntando su ballesta hacia él. Sin dar señales de debilitamiento, Cabeza de Caballo cambió a Boyd por Mist como su presa. Una presa de la que no se encargaría tan juguetonamente como con Mist... Blandió la espada a dos manos y corrió hacia el joven guerrero de cabellera verde, quien no hizo gesto de terror ante su próximo fin, ni tampoco realizó intento alguno para detenerlo.

- ¡Boyd, no!

Era estúpido, pero no había otra forma de siquiera intentar detenerlo: Mist logró poner una rodilla en el suelo y, entonces, haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó su espada por la empuñadura y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, consciente de que todo dependía de ese lanzamiento. Pero las fuerzas a su disposición no eran muchas, incluso parecía que la lluvia llevaba más potencia... Pero la espada alcanzó a pasar rozando, con poca fuerza, junto al brazo izquierdo de su objetivo... Mist supo que había hecho daño al ver la primera salpicadura de sangre negra en el agua del piso. Sin embargo, el daño no parecía ser suficiente, y su espada había caído muy cerca de la orilla del camino, resbalando por la fuerza del aire y de la lluvia para perderse de vista.

Confundido, Cabeza de Caballo volvió a darse vuelta, claramente enfadado, hecho que hizo notar por sus resoplidos. No se dio la vuelta completamente, pero sí giró la cabeza y la cintura para pedirle a Mist que aguardara pacientemente por su muerte. Iba a girar de regreso cuando volvió a relinchar de dolor, la gruesa hacha de Boyd habiéndose clavado en su costado. Sin embargo, dado que el ataque había sido hecho con el brazo débil de Boyd, el izquierdo, Cabeza de Caballo se recuperó después de unos breves quejidos por el dolor, habiendo olvidado su gran espada en el piso. El debilitado mercenario, por otro lado, soltó su arma y volvió a caer de rodillas.

- ¿Por qué... no te mueres ya? - Gruñó Boyd débil, llevándose la mano izquierda al hombro.

- Porque yo - Con algo de trabajo, Cabeza de Caballo se agachó por su espada -... ¡Soy el rey de las bestias!

Alzó la espada a modo de lanzar una poderosa estocada directo al rostro de Boyd, relinchando con ira para anunciar la muerte de su víctima. Débil por la árdua pelea y la pérdida de sangre, Boyd pareció rendirse, aceptando que ya no podía hacer nada. "Estúpido", pensó... "Nunca supo lo que sentías por ella, y ahora te verá morir".

- ¡Tú! - El grito de Cabeza de Caballo le sacó de ese breve trance antes de morir. Frente a él, el que hubiera sido su captor estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, tras haber recibido una patada en la herida del hacha por parte de Mist, quien luego le aferró por las crines y le tiró un puñetazo a su gran ojo, causándole más dolor.

No pudo hacer mucho más, pues recibió todo el poder del codo de la bestia en sus costillas, perdiendo el aire. Dio dos pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás, tratando de escapar, pero no tenía fuerzas... Apenas pudo alzar la cabeza para ver la larga espada precipitándose hacia su cuello.

- ¡No!

Boyd apareció para darle una débil embestida a la criatura, volviendo a frustrar su ataque... Aunque la arremetida de Boyd no había sido fuerte, sí logró empujar a Cabeza de Caballo hasta la orilla. El monstruo se tambaleó, sus pies deslizándose por el piso, finalmente rebasando el borde y cayendo... no sin soltar la espada y aferrar la camiseta de Boyd con la otra mano.

- ¡¡¡BOYD!!! - Chilló Mist horrorizada, precipitándose hacia la orilla del paso.

Cegada por la desesperación y la cortina de lluvia, no pudo ver nada... en un principio. Escudriñando apresuradamente, logró ver una figura no muchos metros más abajo sobre el tejado azul, quizás a unos tres o cuatro pisos de caída. No supo distinguir quién era, pero alcanzó a percibir que se movía, aunque apenas.

- Por favor Boyd, no te mueras... - Mist imploraba dentro de su cabeza a todas las divinidades cuyos nombres conocía. Pensamientos de culpabilidad, de mal desempeño como compañera y amiga, comenzaron a inundarle la mente, llegando a temer lo peor y a reprocharse a sí misma por haber conducido a todos sus amigos hasta ese punto.

Rompió a llorar al ver que esa figura que había vislumbrado, había dejado de moverse por completo.

- No... por favor no... - Musitó destrozada.

La lluvia comenzaba a disminuir notoriamente, permitiéndole ver con más claridad lo que había delante. Habiendo reducido su grosor la cortina de agua, pudo ver que la figura que había visto llevaba armadura azul. Al que había visto morir era a Cabeza de Caballo, no a Boyd.

Pero... ¿dónde estaba él? A Mist le llegaron ideas aún más horribles sobre los posibles acontecimientos... ¿Había Boyd caído a su muerte aún más abajo, en los jardínes del castillo, como los otros soldados?

Su respuesta le llegó cuando escuchó un sonido fuerte, humano, vivo. Oyó a Boyd toser no muy lejos de ahí, y los ojos de Mist se iluminaron. Pero, ¿dónde?

- Mist...

Empinó más la cabeza, dirigendo su vista a un punto más cercano al borde del paso sobre el cual ella se ubicaba. Y ahí estaba, su cabellera verde y brillante camiseta roja, posado boca abajo, inmóvil, sobre la montera de teja azul arriba de una ventana, dos pisos abajo cuando mucho. El corazón lleno de alegría, Mist ni siquiera se preocupó por la altura: se sentó sobre la orilla del paso y se dejó caer hacia la montera, casi resbalando a su aterrizaje. Obteniendo estabilidad, Mist se arrodilló junto a él, lo ayudó a arrastrarse hacia una de las vertientes de la montera, y una vez que ambos lograron que él se colocara boca arriba con su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

- Lo siento tanto, Boyd - Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que mezclaban la alegría con el arrepentimiento, la frustración y la culpabilidad -. Te fallé... Les he fallado a todos. Pero más a tí, que siempre estás para mí.

Él cerró los ojos con serenidad, jadeando y sonriendo en un intento de tranquilizarla.

- Yo... Yo te amo, Boyd - Dijo Mist finalmente, incapaz de contener el intenso sentimiento un segundo más, consciente que pudo haber tenido que guardárselo para siempre si Boyd hubiera muerto -. Te amo, más que a nadie.

- Yo... Yo te amo a tí, Mist - Dijo él con los ojos cerrados, pero sereno y feliz, habiendo logrado admitirlo al fin.

Ella le acarició el mojado pelo, sonriéndole a su golpeado pero sereno rostro. Ambos se sintieron felices, y no querían soltarse.. Estaban dispuestos a pelear ante lo que fuera, incapaces de dejarse ir mutuamente. Ni una vez más. Jamás.

Pero la alegría terminó repentinamente. Ambos miraron, confundidos, la imagen que se dibujó frente a ellos: las nubes se disipaban, dando paso a la luz del ocaso para chocar suavemente con la delgada cortina de lluvia, creando un arcoiris. Un bello ocaso y un arcoiris coronando la sangrienta y horrenda escena que seguramente se desarrollaba muchos metros más allá de la pareja de mercenarios. Podían escuchar gritos, alcanzaban a vislumbrar soldados en miniatura movilizándose dentro y fuera de las murallas del castillo, también en los límites de la ciudad y fuera de ellos. Mist veía con horros los cadáveres cayendo del cielo, de monstruos y laguz por igual, a la vez que volvía a darse cuenta del sangrado de Boyd. ¿Cómo iba a sacarlo de ahí?

Ya habían recibido toda la ayuda que podían haber recibido, ya dependía de ellos alcanzar la cima. Rasuka agradecía la ayuda de la misteriosa Sheik, pero sus palabras le habían hecho pensar... Primero, ¿podía sentir las "energías" de las personas? ¿Cómo lo hacía? Y si de verdad podía hacerlo... Había dicho que Kotake no estaba en el castillo. Eso quería decir que, aún si lograban detener esa lucha, todavía tendrían que buscar a Kotake y lidiar con ella, antes de que lograra recuperar fuerzas.

Otra cosa importante que Sheik había dicho, era que notaba las presencias de dos poderosos guerreros en la cima de la torre central. Si Kotake no estaba, Cabeza de Caballo había ido por Mist y Boyd, y Sombra estaba peleando con Sheik; eso quería decir que tendrían que pelear contra Derdim y el Caballero Negro, los únicos líderes de la lucha en la lista. Rasuka sabía que, con su habilidad, tenía posibilidades de derrotar a Derdim en duelo... con la ayuda de Ashei y Shad, eso era prácticamente un hecho. Pero el Caballero Negro lo cambiaba todo...

Preocupado por ello, rebanó la cabeza de un lizalfos en su ascenso por la escalera, y luego bloqueó a Shad del ataque de un goriya. Deteniéndose en un descanso deshabitado, el trío recordó las palabras que habían escuchado decir, alarmados, a los azules que se movilizaban en el exterior: "¡Refuerzos enemigos marchan hacia acá, muévanse! ¡Necesitamos arqueros en las murallas, los zora se salen de control!". ¿Habían logrado llegar los goron a la pelea? ¿Qué avances habrían logrado Galgo, Koume y Evelyn en la ciudad? ¿Había Volke perecido en su intento de abrir las puertas del castillo?

- Vamos a la mitad del camino - Animó Rasuka a Ashei y Shad, una vez que se hubieron tomado un breve respiro.

- ¿Sabes? - Empezó a decir Ashei -. Si lo que esa tal Sheik dice es cierto, creo que...

- Kotake escapó... y el Caballero Negro estará allá arriba. Lo sé - Repuso Rasuka tajantemente, sonando como si no quisiera mencionarlo. Percatándose de ello, añadió: -. Pero podremos con él si peleamos juntos.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo - Dijo Shad jadeando, su frente cubierta en sudor.

Sabiendo que no podía darse el lujo de ir sólo con Ashei a enfrentar a Derdim y al oscuro caballero, Rasuka se tragó la amable sugerencia de dejar a Shad atrás para que no se muriera de cansancio. Era probable que muriera ese mismo día, pero era preferible que lo hiciera en pelea, dadas las condiciones tan precarias que les rodeaban. Un pensamiento frío, pero cierto... Uno que aplicaba a Rasuka mismo y, aunque lo detestaba, a Ashei también. Debía apresar a su hermano tras un duelo; erradicar, si era necesario, a todo soldado leal a Kotake... Pero el Caballero Negro complicaba la situación. Tratando de no lucir preocupado, sonrió a Ashei una vez más antes de volverse a colocar el yelmo dorado sobre la cabeza.

A su señal, volvieron a emprender la carrera cuesta arriba. Misteriosamente, sin embargo, no había ni un alma después de la primera mitad del trayecto, la cual ya habían superado. Todo estaba limpio y silencioso, dando un aire sepulcral a los pasillos y las escaleras, a pesar de la majestuosidad de sus tapetes rojos, blancas paredes, llameantes antorchas y retratos. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba Rasuka... ¿Acaso los estaban esperando?

- Manténganse en guardia... hemos llegado - Anunció Rasuka con severidad una vez que alcanzaron la gran puerta que conducía al exterior, al pequeño tramo al aire libre entre esos pasillos y la sala del trono en sí.

Las cerraduras hicieron eco cuando giraron para liberar el seguro, abriendo el paso. Entonces, una gélida y melancólica atmósfera les llenó los ojos, un crepúsculo abriéndose paso entre las negras nubes, como un alarido melancólico que ya no podía ser contenido en el pecho. A lo lejos, un arcoiris dibujado por la delgada capa de lluvia y la dorada luz, como una sonrisa sarcástica ante los eventos sanguinarios que se desenvolvían a sus pies. ¿Se burlaba ese arcoiris, también, de que Rasuka estaba por enfrentar a su hermano en sangriento duelo, que podía terminar en la muerte de alguno de los dos, o de ambos? ¿Se burlaba de el trío, que se lanzaba a una difícil pelea de la que probablemente no iban a salir vivos? Rechazando ese sentir, Rasuka no se quitó el yelmo, para no percibir el gélido aliento de la violenta tarde por la que, irónicamente, tanto habían luchado.

Subieron los primeros escalones, pudiendo así asomar las miradas sobre la piedra blanca, hacia los seres vivos en miniatura que se quitaban las vidas los unos a los otros, unos volando sobre la línea del horizonte, otros muy abajo entre las calles. Se dieron la vuelta para subir el segundo juego de escalones, alcanzando a visualizar sus reflejos en algunos encharcamientos sobre los escalones... Luego alzaron los ojos.

Y ahí estaba él ya... El Caballero Negro, Alondite resplandeciendo en su mano derecha, y ondeando con la gentil brisa, aquéllo de su capa bicolor que no podía agarrar con su puño. Hacia el frente su mirada, invisible pero presente, a través de la imponente figura de su yelmo. Y detrás de él, cubriendo la entrada en su totalidad, una enorme pared de hielo... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- ¡Derdim! - Musitó Rasuka incrédulo al presenciar aquéllo.

Blandiendo la alabarda dorada con todo su poder, Derdim arremetía contra la gruesa pared de hielo, en compañía de varios de los soldados azules que habían decidido seguirle... Todos ellos sin éxito alguno, espadas rompiéndose una tras otra antes de siquiera raspar el hielo.

- Los engañó - Dijo Shad casi al instante, pensando en lo que podía haber originado eso.

- O no confía en que Derdim tenga las agallas de salir adelante con esto - Añadió Ashei torciendo los labios.

Derdim notó la llegada de Rasuka, y a juzgar por su rostro, se quedó más frío que el hielo que le bloqueaba el paso. Empezó a gritar cosas, pero no se escuchaba nada... Lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo de las capas con el viento, la delicada caída de la lluvia al piso y su tintinear sobre las armaduras, y los lejanos gritos de ira, muerte y desesperación. Rasuka, desconcertado, trató de leer los labios de su hermano, pero su atención volvió a centrarse en el Caballero Negro.

- Bienvenidos, valientes guerreros - Dijo su varonil voz levemente ahogada por el metal que le cubría el rostro -. Han hecho bien en llegar hasta aquí. Pero el camino termina aquí, por el bien de la causa por la que nosotros los soldados peleamos - Apuntó Alondite a la cabeza de Rasuka, quien estaba al centro del trío que encaraba al formidable caballero desde el pie de la escalinata -. Cuando estén listos.

- ¡AHORA! - Rugió Rasuka con furia.

Simultáneamente, él y Ashei se lanzaron al ataque, él por la derecha con la lanza al frente, ella por la izquierda y blandiendo la espada a dos manos; jadeando, Shad recitó un hechizo rápido. Un relámpago apareció justo sobre la cabeza del Caballero Negro, pero él dio dos pasos a la izquierda para esquivarlo. Con el mismo movimiento, quedó fuera del alcance de Ashei, bloqueó la lanza de Rasuka con Alondite, e interceptó la espada del hyruliano con la armadura de su antebrazo. Con la inercia que llevaba, Rasuka pasó de largo, aterrizando en la parte superior de la escalinata, y quedando al mismo nivel que su oponente; hizo resorte con las puntas de los pies y arremetió de nuevo, para asistir a Ashei que apenas lograba interceptar los brutales golpes que el caballero lograba crear con uno solo de sus brazos.

Habiendo quedado en el centro del triángulo, el Caballero Negro detuvo el tajo vertical de Ashei al tomarle por el brazo de la espada, tirando de él para arrojar a la joven mujer escalinata abajo, contra Shad, quedando solo contra Rasuka una vez más.

- Mejoraste en cuestión de días, hyruliano - Admitió el Caballero Negro con voz seria y serena, mientras forcejeaba contra la lanza y espada del joven líder -. Pero tu poder aún no iguala al mío. Sin embargo, tu valor te hace digno de presenciar mi verdadero poder... te lo presentaré antes de tu muerte.

Con un leve empujón del único brazo que necesitaba, Zelgius hizo que Rasuka trastabillara hacia atrás, escalinata arriba, y luego le lanzó un poderoso golpe vertical que el otro tuvo que esquivar, alejándose más. A esa distancia, el Caballero Negro tuvo espacio para correr hacia él (a velocidad sorprendente, dada la pesada armadura que traía encima), tirándole un fuerte ataque diagional de abajo hacia arriba, que Rasuka no pudo hacer más que bloquear con sus dos armas cruzadas. No supo cómo, pero el impacto tuvo tal poder, que le mandó a volar de espaldas contra la pared detrás de él, rompiendo también la espada que blandía con la mano derecha.

- ¡No me ignores! - Gritó la voz de Ashei detrás de él, con la espada lista para estocar la nuca del caballero.

- Soldados comunes no tienen esperanza de derrotarme - Fue lo único que dijo Zelgius para luego detener ese ataque de la misma forma que el anterior, aferrando el brazo de la espada de Ashei. Hecho eso, le propinó con el mango de la espada, el golpe a las costillas más fuerte que ella había sentido jamás en su vida, casi dejándola fuera de combate.

Ashei se quedó tirada en el piso, inmóvil, por bastante tiempo, y Rasuka apenas lograba reunir las fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Habiéndolo logrado, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, notando el muro de hielo justo a un lado. Su hermano sequía parado ahí, apenas discernible por la escarcha, pero por fin pudo leerle los labios... "¡Vete!".

- Un hechicero... - Musitó el Caballero Negro al dar dos pasos hacia Shad, quien sin bajar la mirada, pero retrocediendo unos pasos, seguía cantando nuevos hechizos -. Es extraño que uno me enfrente en duelo... Porque no pueden hacerme nada.

Shad estaba por alzar su mano, en señal del lanzamiento de su nuevo ataque, cuando Zelgius hizo un veloz movimiento: sin estar siquiera cerca de su víctima, alzó la espada y tiró un fuerte golpe vertical. Del trazo emanó una luz en forma de cuchilla vertical, color azul, que voló directamente hacia Shad, quien apenas logró esquivarlo al saltar hacia su derecha, aterrizando estrepitosamente. Adolorido, abrió los ojos y vio, con horror, que el paso del gran haz de luz había deshecho la mitad de la escalinata en su trayectoria lineal.

- ¡Todavía no! - Bramó Rasuka nuevamente desde atrás.

Blandió la lanza de Jesse con ambas manos, de manera que, con giros, saltos y arremetidas hacia el frente, enviaba ataques tanto con la pica como con el canto de su arma. Fue tan veloz que el Caballero Negro no pudo bloquearlos todos, pero Rasuka solamente pudo conectar aquellos golpes lanzados con el canto: el más potente de ellos, dirigido al pecho del Caballero Negro, no le hizo retroceder más que un pequeñísimo paso, con el ruido metálico de la lanza contra la armadura. El golpe final, lanzado con la pica hacia el rostro, lo detuvo Zelgius fácilmente al tomar la lanza con su mano izquierda, a escasos dos centímetros del impacto.

- Impresionante - Replicó con su serio, frío, pero a la vez elegante tono -. Pero puedo ver que ese es tu límite.

Dada la tranquilidad en su voz, nadie hubiera podido anticipar que su siguiente ataque, un poderoso puñetazo al estómago de Rasuka... tan fuerte, que lo alzó varios centímetros en el suelo, abolló la armadura que le cubrí la zona de la boca del estómago, y lo hizo retroceder lentamente, doblado y sin aire, hasta caer de espaldas en uno de los cráteres creados en la escalinata gracias al rayo de Alondite. Una vez ahí, casi no se movió... estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

- Así que... esto es todo, al parecer...

El aire estaba lleno de una horrorosa incertidumbre, acentuada a niveles perturbadores gracias al crepúsculo que rompía, con trabajos, entre las oscuras nubes... el cielo era como un espejo de la sangrienta y ya prolongada pelea, que se desenvolvía a nivel del suelo. Dentro de las paredes del castillo había un pánico horrendo, pues se había abierto una brecha que, si bien sólo duró unos breves momentos en ese estado, fue suficiente para que se colaran suficientes fuerzas de los soldados rojos. Así, mientras unos trataban de mantener esa brecha cerrada otra vez, para que los arqueros contuvieran el perímetro desde la comodidad de la muralla; otros lidiaban con la considerable fuerza de lagus terrestres que se habían filtrado. Muchos lobos y felinos se habían topado con la pelea entre Sheik y Sombra, asistiendo a la primera...

Pero solamente Sheik había quedado de pie y viva. Sombra había logrado asesinar a todos y cada uno de los laguz que se le habían ido encima, incluido el más fuerte de todos ellos, pero al derrotarlos y absorber sus almas, solamente se había hecho más fuerte.

- Puede que los rojos ganen la batalla... pero eso a mí me importa un carajo - Dijo Sombra sonriente, aferrando con su mano derecha algo oscuro, peludo y enmarañado -. Lo que importa es que te mataré, aquí y ahora, Zelda... Y no importa si ganan, porque los pobres ignorantes jamás sabrán que su reina está muerta, aquí mismo.

Sheik estaba delante de Sombra, jadeando, con una rodilla en el suelo, el pelo despeinado en la cara, y apenas pudiendo sostener con firmeza las tres largas agujas negras entre sus dedos. Alzó la cara para ver la de Sombra, quien sonreía con malicia al arrojar el objeto peludo que colgaba de su mano... El objeto rodó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de las rodillas de Sheik, quien lo observó con desagrado. Si lo hubiera conocido, le hubiera resultado inconfundible esa cabeza grande y de pelaje tan oscuro... la cabeza del general lobo, Galgo.

- Lobos grandes - Dijo el otro en tono burlón -, pero ninguno mordía como aullaba - Guardó silencio para observar, sonriente, el entorno repleto con los cadáveres de unos diez laguz, una mezcla de gatos, tigres y lobos. Luego volvió a mirar a Sheik, los dos pares de ojos rojos encontrándose -. Te volviste fuerte con el espejo... Pero ni eso bastó para elevar tu patético poder lo suficiente como para competir con el mío... Y una vez que te mate, y que tu alma me nutra, no solamente incrementaré más mi grandiosa fuerza... también tendré en mis manos la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría...

Sheik se puso de pie tambaleante, preparándose para lanzar las agujas en su mano, sabiendo que si no conectaban, ello probablemente significaría su fin. Sombra era demasiado fuerte, demasiado agresivo... tenía en sus manos la Trifuerza que incrementaba la fuerza física de cualquier ser a niveles similares a los de una divinidad... Y peor aún, Sombra carecía de los escrúpulos para utilizar esa cantidad de poder para los meros propósitos de causar dolor y nutrirse con ello.

- Adiós, Majestad - Dijo Sombra con sorna, torciendo la boca en una maléfica mueca, y sacudiendo su espada para limpiarle la sangre de lobo.

Estaba por correr hacia el frente con la espada dispuesta a estocar el pecho de la guerrera rubia, cuando un resplandor dorado los cegó a ambos, iluminando el entorno inmediato por varios segundos. Aun con la luz ya extinta, Sheik y Sombra tardaron en recuperar la vista, pero la reacción de ambos fue casi la misma al presenciar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Era una capa marrón, vieja, rota, y sucia con manchas de mugre y sangre, la que ondeaba frente a sus ojos, cubriendo casi enteramente al hombre que tenían parado delante. Cuando el viento sopló más fuerte, alzó la capa del sujeto para dejar ver la ropa que traía debajo, en un estado aún más deplorable. Pero el escudo, la espada, y los ojos azules de lobo bajo la cabellera rubia y el gorro verde, eran inconfundibles.

- Tú... ¡¡¡TÚ!!! - Bramó Sombra, su rostro distorsionado más allá de todo reconocimiento, gracias a la ira, al odio que le recorría las venas mismas.

Link no se movió, simplemente miró a Sheik de reojo con seriedad, preguntándose quién era, incapaz de reconocerla, pero también desconcertado por la mirada de asombro, casi de admiración, que la mujer ponía en su presencia. Inmóvil aún, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver al oponente, ese oscuro y retorcido ser que era tan similar a él, y tan diferente a la vez. Cayendo en cuenta de su naturaleza, no pudo hacer más que encararlo completamente, girándose del todo para quedar de frente, dando la espalda a Sheik.

- ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Sí, te voy a matar! - Dijo Sombra con una risa psicótica, su rostro desfigurado por el enojo y el casi lujurioso deseo de sangre. Blandió la espada con ambas manos y, alzándola sobre su cabeza, se lanzó precipitadamente sobre el joven de verde.

Link apenas se movió, sin ser intimidado por el grito maníaco de su contrario. Alzó su mano izquierda para detener el mandoble, aferrando a Sombra por las muñecas, y metió los dedos de la mano derecha en un pequeño saco que colgaba de su cinturón. Ignorando el alarido furioso de Sombra, soltó lo que había tomado del saco con sus dedos, polvos dorados brillantes que cayeron gentilmente al suelo. Y así, con la misma luz que había acompañado a Link en su llegada, ambos desaparecieron de vista repentinamente, para sorpresa de Sheik.

Agotada, sorprendida, confundida y aterrada, todo a la vez, Sheik cayó sobre sus rodillas, exhausta, tomándose el dolorido hombro izquierdo con la mano contraria. La tela que le cubría el rostro cayó un poco, dejando ver sus labios finos... su piel, de pronto, dejó de ser morena para aclararse; su cabello dejó de ser rubio para regresar a su tono castaño oscuro original, y la llamarada en sus ojos se extinguió, dando lugar de nuevo a los intensos zafiros...

- Link... - Musitó entre jadeos, sin siquiera poder sonreír. Ver a Link llegar y desaparecer con su Sombra en cuestión de segundos, le había creado un terrible presentimiento en el corazón. Ni siquiera podían alegrarle los gritos de "¡La muralla cae, los zora se están filtrando!, o "¡Los gorons están despedazando la resistencia!", ni "¡Harkinian está aquí, repliéguense!". Zelda solamente pudo detener su caída hacia el frente con sus débiles brazos, mientras, con la mirada borrosa, lograba vislumbrar un grupo considerable de soldados con capas rojas abriéndose paso por la puerta principal. La batalla acabaría pronto...

- Parece que han ganado la pelea. Los felicito.

Así era. Las órdenes de repliegue, los gritos de pánico, y el hecho de que los ruidos de la pelea se acercaban más, eran la señal de que el ejército de Rasuka había logrado derrotar a la resistencia de Doncella Azul. Con toda su caballerosidad, formalidad y sumo honor, el Caballero Negro detuvo su ataque para señalar el logro del trío que, con muchísimo trabajo, todavía se le plantaba enfrente. Derdim, aún aprisionado detrás del hielo con sus compañeros, no habían logrado ningún avance en atravesar la gélida barrera.

- Pero me pregunto... ¿cuál habrá sido el costo? - Dijo su varonil voz ahogada por el yelmo -. ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes se habrán perdido antes de la batalla, y durante ella? ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido la gente por esas pérdidas, espirituales y materiales?

Ashei, entre Shad y Rasuka, se hallaba con una rodilla en el suelo. Pero las palabras del Caballero Negro le molestaban, y se puso de pie una vez más para intentar atacar.

- Y sin embargo, no parece que hayamos logrado encenderla aún - Musitó Zelgius en tono de sospecha, para la confusión de sus tres oponentes.

- Tu fin se acerca - Gruñó Ashei casi en tono de burla, dando un tambaleante paso al frente -. Si no te matamos nosotros, lo harán todos esos soldados que vienen hacia aquí. Y si ni ellos pueden hacerlo, estoy segura de que Link lo hará.

- Fuiste una peleadora fuerte - Reconoció Zelgius -. Si alguien como tú expresa ese sentimiento sobre un guerrero colega, debe ser uno de alto calibre. Me agradaría pelear con él, pero he de advertir que muchos mortales se han enfrentado a mí, y la inmensa mayoría murieron por ello.

- Eres una mierda de guerrero... siempre subestimando, siempre arrogante... te crees invencible - Respondió ella -. Pero los soldados hyrulianos sobrevivirán esto, ¡y te sobrevivirán a tí! - Blandió la espada con todas sus fuerzas, y corrió hacia el Caballero Negro, que aún se mantenía de pie con tranquilidad, sin señal alguna de cansancio.

- Tristemente, sus esfuerzos se han vuelto débiles y deplorables - Dijo él mientras Ashei se acercaba -. Les daré muerte ahora, para que ésta pueda ser honorable.

- ¡Ashei! - Gritó Shad alarmado, pero débilmente.

- ¡¡ASHEI, NO!! - Rugió Rasuka desesperado, al sentir de repente una presencia poderosísima: Zelgius estaba dispuesto a lanzar su mejor golpe. Haciendo uso de su fuerza restante, Rasuka corrió detrás de ella.

Ashei también previó que Zelgius atacaría con toda su fuerza, así que se detuvo en seco y puso guardia... ingenuamente, pues todos sabían que nada podía parar un golpe así. Mientras el brazo derecho del Caballero Negro hacía un veloz movimiento horizontal, arrastrando a Alondite con una potencia inhumana, Rasuka llegó y empujó a Ashei por la derecha, derribándola bruscamente. Ella apenas había tocado el suelo con el rostro, cuando sucedió el impacto: como una estrella fugaz, el líder de los hyrulianos salió despedido por encima de ella, con una herida grave y grotesca en el pecho... Entonces fue a estrellarse con la pequeña barda blanca que bordeaba la escalinata al aire libre, bañándola con sangre, así como todos sus alrededores. Y aún se movía.

- Un sacrificio valiente - Dijo el Caballero Negro, volviéndose hacia Rasuka y dando dos pasos hacia él. Ambos enmascarados, uno de negro y un de oro, no podían verse bien los ojos... Y sin embargo, sabían que lo hacían, Rasuka temblando, casi sin poder respirar, pero pudiendo vislumbrar la mirada fría del misterioso caballero a través de ambas máscaras-... pero solamente has retrasado lo inevitable para ella. Adiós, general Rasuka de Hyrule.

Nadie pudo detenerlo. La ancha punta de Alondite se precipitó hacia el ya destrozado pecho de Rasuka, atravesando el metal de la armadura de su cuerpo, y la carne de la armadura de su alma, llegando incluso a destrozar la roca detrás de él. Rasuka no emitió sonido alguno, y apenas forcejeó... se pudo ver cómo la vida se le iba, cuando una cascada de sangre se formó dentro de su yelmo, escurriendo por las aberturas en el mismo. Zelgius entonces retrajo su espada tan sólo un poco, para liberarla de la roca y así poder alzar a su víctima en el aire.

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! - Chilló Ashei desde el suelo, horrorizada, impotente, viendo a su amado Rasuka colgando, inerte, de la blanca y brillante Alondite, su sangre escurriendo por la misma, y también por su armadura y su ropa, salpicando el suelo.

Shad no pudo hacer más que observar la escena, con el horror distorsionándole el rostro... pero su reacción no fue ni la mitad de intensa que la de Derdim, quien dejó de pelear del todo contra el muro de hielo, cayendo de rodillas. El Caballero Negro, casi como exhibiendo su víctima a los ojos disponibles, mantuvo el cadáver de Rasuka alzado en el aire por muchos segundos... o, en realidad, así lo pareció gracias al inmenso dolor que los guerreros restantes tenían en el pecho.

Finalmente, aún con el cadáver en su espada, el Caballero Negro hizo un poderoso movimiento de cintura, para luego descargar esa fuerza en su brazo derecho, y despedir a Rasuka en el aire... como un muñeco de trapo teñido de rojo, Rasuka cayó descompuesto hacia los jardínes del castillo de Hyrule, muchísimos metros más abajo, para que le vieran todos los soldados rojos que ya asediaban el castillo.

- ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!

Habiéndose percatado de la presencia de Ashei un poco tarde, el Caballero Negro no se llevó más que un leve corte en la capa, pues se dio vuelta para detener la furiosa arremetida de la mujer. Sus ataques tenían renovada fuerza, y sin embargo, ella estaba ciega por la ira... no conectó ningún golpe, pues el oponente los bloqueaba o los esquivaba todos con demasiada facilidad. Finalmente, recibió el puño metálico del Caballero Negro justo en su quijada, no sólo siendo frenada sino también arrojada hacia atrás por el impacto, en uno de los agujeros en la escalinata.

- ¡Cuidado, Ashei! - Le llamó el muy debilitado Shad con voz débil, al ver lo que se aproximaba mientras Ashei trataba de reponerse, saliendo el profundo agujero con odio ardiendo en sus ojos.

Apenas estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando vio lo que se le venía encima... Un haz de luz azul volaba muy velozmente hacia ella, destrozando la piedra blanca a su paso. Shad no pudo hacer nada, solamente ver con horror cómo Ashei recibía de lleno el impacto a distancia de Alondite... Con un grito de dolor desgarrador, Ashei salió despedida varios metros por el aire, cayendo unos tres metros detrás totalmente deshecha, como un pesado costal... su armadura se había hecho pedazos en el trayecto.

El dolor era insoportable... su cuerpo estaba entero, pero todo su ser era recorrido por un dolor punzante, ardiente, atroz... como si de verdad su cuerpo hubiera sido rebanado en dos, aunque no había sido el caso. Sin embargo, más doloroso era lo que había sucedido antes... verlo muerto, convertido en carne suspendida de aquella espada...

- Rasuka... no... Rasuka - Jadeaba Ashei con la boca ensangrentada, los ojos inundados de lágrimas, una mezcla del inmenso dolor del cuerpo, y el insoportable dolor del alma.

El Caballero Negro se aproximaba lentamente para darle fin a ese cuerpo dolido y descompuesto a sus pies, cuando algo muy extraño sucedió... La luz del crepúsculo fue devorada por una más intensa, de color azul... Era como una llamarada que había nacido en el horizonte, desde el este, expandiéndose más rápido que el viento. Pero no quemó nada a su paso, de hecho, nadie sintió nada al ser cubiertos por ella mientras pasaba, solamente fueron cegados brevemente por su intensidad. Y la llamarada siguió avanzando, perdiéndose en el oeste, expandiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y más allá.

- Al fin, lo hemos logrado - Dijo el Caballero Negro al presenciarlo, totalmente olvidándose de matar a Ashei -. Se ha encendido... creo que la tuya fue la última gota de pena, de dolor, que era necesaria para ello. O quizá... quizá tu pena sola es, en este momento, más fuerte que la de todo el mundo.

Envuelta en su dolor, Ashei no se movía... Su cuerpo no dejaba de ser una tortura, pero el agujero en su pecho era más grande que eso ahora.

- Te dejaré vivir... en parte, porque mi misión aquí ha sido cumplida - Siguió diciendo Zelgius -, y en parte, porque merecen rendir duelo. Las pérdidas han sido muchas, denles un entierro digno.

Exhausto, Shad se arrastró para llegar hasta la deshecha Ashei, tratando de hacer algo por ella, a la vez que un dolido y horrorizado Derdim permanecía pasmado, de rodillas en el piso. Mientras, Zelgius sacaba algo de un pequeño saco que colgaba de su cinturón, sobre su espalda baja, debajo de la capa. De sus dedos se desprendieron polvos dorados que, al tocar el suelo, crearon una runa de luz dorada a los pies del oscuro guerrero. Dicha luz lo envolvió y, en un parpadeo, fue consumido por ella... la luz se extinguió y el Caballero Negro había desaparecido completamente, dejando el entorno en un horroroso silencio. El viento sopló, arrastrando consigo las nubes de lluvia, que volvieron a cubrir el dorado sol que, tan sólo por unas horas, había brillado sobre el mundo desde el melancólico cielo. ¿Había sido aquéllo una verdadera victoria? ¿O todo había sido en vano?

Si bien habían recuperado su hogar, no habían causado un daño verdadero a sus enemigos, cuyos planes y ubicación desconocían aún. El tiempo, la esperanza, y la vida misma, se les iba como agua entre los dedos...

_A continuación..._

_El enemigo es más fuerte que nunca, y a juzgar por las palabras del Caballero Negro, han dado un paso más para acercarse a un objetivo que nuestros héroes aún no logran descifrar._

_Por otro lado, ellos están cada vez más débiles... Link está de regreso, pero la moral del grupo ha caído como nunca: el Caballero Negro, la peor pesadilla de Mist, regresó misteriosamente. Zelda, ni siquiera gracias a las ancestrales artes Sheikah, fue capaz de hacer algo por su reino. Uno de los soldados más fuertes de Hyrule, el joven general Rasuka, ha muerto a manos del enemigo, dejando a Ashei con un hueco en el alma. Y a pesar del precio tan alto que ha sido pagado, los héroes se preguntan si ha valido la pena, si de verdad se han apuntado una victoria. ¿Qué será de Hyrule, Crimea, y del resto del mundo?_

_~ Cuarta Parte: El recinto oscuro ~_


	36. Capítulo 36: El Lobo

_* ~ Cuarta Parte: Recinto Oscuro ~ *_

_Living at different places_

_Evading into various spaces_

_My compass has broken; I'm losing the way_

_An ongoing madness has led me astray_

_My past breathes down my neck_

_And it seems now that all I can do is_

_Go back to beginnings when all lay ahead_

_A fading illusion now plagues me instead_

_In me there's still a place that fulfils me_

_A sanctity here that I call home and run to when winter descends_

_If I try can I find solid ground_

_I follow elusive paths_

_Oh it seems they've been written in stone_

_And the door to a new life is closing so fast_

_Burning the bridges will not bring me back_

_In me there's still a place that fulfils me_

_A sanctity here that I call home and run to_

_When winter descends,_

_If I try can I find solid ground_

_I know that in me there still a place that fulfils me_

_A sanctity here, that I call home and run to_

_When winter descends_

_If I try can I find solid ground_

_Or am I just wasting time?_

_- Epica, "Solitary Ground", Consign to Oblivion_

~ Capítulo 1: El lobo

Era un frío descomunal, una oscuridad devoradora, y un silencio casi aterrador. Sabía que no podía llevar mucho tiempo ahí metido, pero había preferido no llevar la cuenta: de seguro estaría ahí encerrado, junto a las ratas, las cucarachas y la humedad, por bastante más tiempo. Habían pasado ya tres semanas, y las únicas veces que veía la luz, era porque alguien le visitaba para dejarle una miserable comida, o para darle una golpiza.

Y eso último fue lo que sucedió... escuchó una puerta abriéndose en la lejanía, apenas dejando pasar algo de luz. "Era ella", pensó al escuchar los pies chapoteando en los charcos del calabozo.

- Levántate - Ordenó su voz severa, casi furiosa.

Lo hiciera o no, el resultado era el mismo: una mano introduciría bruscamente las llaves en la puerta de la celda, la abriría de golpe, causando un estruendo metálico espantoso, y entraría para tomarlo a él de la larga cabellera, del rostro, del cuello, o de la roída camisa si bien le iba; acto seguido, sentiría un puño metálico hundirse en sus costillas o su quijada, para finalmente dar de espalda contra la pared y caer descompuesto, incapaz de levantarse.

- Llevamos... tres semanas seguidas - Dijo él, escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre para luego hablar con la boca torcida por la hinchazón -... ¿qué piensas resolver así, capitana?

Se ganó el puño metálico de Ashei directo a la boca del estómago, lo que le hizo quedar prácticamente tendido en el suelo sin fuerzas, manchando aún más con su sangre.

- Era tu hermano, grandísimo hijo de perra - Gruñó Ashei en la oscuridad, poniendo el pie izquierdo en el pecho de Derdim, presionándolo firmemente contra el ensagrentado, húmedo, frío y sucio piso de piedra. Él rió entrecortadamente, muy débil, y volvió a hablar con voz apagada.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte... que jamás quise que esto llegara a estas instancias? - Fue lo que alcanzó a decir con el poco aire que alcanzó a recobrar.

- Traicionaste a tu gente, eso es crimen suficiente - Dijo la otra con repudio, presionando más.

- Tienen una visión muy limitada, ustedes - Jadeó Derdim cuando Ashei aflojó la presión que ejercía su pie sobre el pecho del interrogado -. Decidí aliarme con Kotake para crear el mundo justo cuya existencia ha evitado la corona hyruliana por tantos años.

Derdim apenas comenzaba a levantarse cuando Ashei le dio un empujón a su cabeza con el mismo pie, obligándolo a volver a su doblegada posición en el piso. No le piso el pecho esta vez, pero no fue necesario ya que Derdim no expresó deseos de querer moverse otra vez.

- Otra vez tu mierda de cuento - Bufó ella -. Ese cuento viejo sobre Ganondorf... él atacó a Hyrule, y los gobernantes de aquel entonces hicieron lo correcto en expulsar a la raza gerudo del país.

- Ganondorf tomó decisiones injustas, dividió a su pueblo - Repuso Derdim -, y solamente se ayudó de aquellas guerreras que tenía de su lado. Y sin embargo, Hyrule juzgó a todos los gerudo por igual, aún con ese conocimiento. ¿Puedes culparnos por querer un mundo en el que puedan coexistir los hyrulianos con las gerudo, los gorons, los zoras, y hasta los laguz?

- Lo que han hecho hasta ahora no es más que causar destrucción, muerte - Respondió Ashei con odio -. Tú viste esas luces, y debes saber qué son... te lo volveré a preguntar amablemente, antes de volver a rajarte la espalda. ¿Cuáles son los planes de Kotake?

- Sabes que mi respuesta es la misma que ayer, porque te digo la verdad: no lo sé - Contestó Derdim débilmente -. Lo que sea que haya estado haciendo... Doncella Azul no tenía conocimiento de ello. Genuinamente creo que Zelda es una reina débil, que ha mantenido ese régimen cerrado a los extranjeros por mucho tiempo... Nuestros ataques generaron esa luz, es todo lo que sé. Lo mismo sucedió cuando atacamos Melior...

- ¡Di la verdad! - Bramó Ashei con más furia que nunca, pero sin volverlo a agredir.

- ¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo, perra estúpida! - Derdim volvió a ponerse de pie, sacando fuerzas de quién sabía dónde -. ¿Por qué demonios crees que Kotake puso esa barrera de hielo para evitar que interviniera en esa pelea? ¡Porque estaba arrepentido! ¡Quise parar con todo esto cuando supe que el Caballero Negro y mi hermano se involucrarían personalmente!

- Basta de tonterías - Soltó ella -. Incluso si el Caballero Negro no hubiera intervenido, sabemos perfectamente que tú estabas dispuesto a matarlo personalmente, si era necesario -. Dio unos pasos atrás -. Ustedes dos se odiaban más allá de lo que la hermandad puede reparar... Lo hubieras matado con gusto, si te lo hubieran puesto delante.

- Y me imagino que él solamente te contó un lado de la historia - Dijo Derdim tras soltar una risita -. Estoy genuinamente arrepentido por lo que ocurrió, pero no he tenido mano en ello: por ninguna razón hubiera asesinado a Rasuka.

Ashei no dijo más, solamente se escucharon sus pasos, en señal de que retrocedía. Luego se oyó la reja cerrándose, y las llaves deslizándose hacia su cinturón. Dio un par de pasos para alejarse de la celda, pero volvió a detenerse.

- Tu actuación no me engaña, Derdim... sé que aún tienes algo entre manos - Dijo fríamente -. Sin embargo, la reina considera que serás crucial para nuestra última batalla, y ha ordenado que seas liberado pronto. Agradece por su misericordia, porque hasta entonces, voy a divertirme contigo.

Derdim no respondió, y permaneció en total silencio al retirarse Ashei, cerrando las entradas al calabozo. Rodeado otra vez por la infinita oscuridad y frialdad de su celda, ahí se quedó, callado, aguardando su próxima visita.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la batalla en el castillo de Hyrule, una pelea que si bien había sido una victoria para Zelda y sus seguidores, había tenido el alto costo de la vida de Rasuka, el más significativo líder de la resistencia hyruliana del momento. Una misteriosa luz azul, similar a la roja vista en la batalla de Melior, recorrió el mundo entero por el cielo, y todos aún desconocían la naturaleza de tan extraños destellos.

Las fuerzas de Gallia, lideradas por Ranulf, lograron alcanzar Hyrule dos días después de la batalla en la capital, asentándose en ella y asistiendo en la reconstrucción de lo que debía reconstruirse; sin embargo, trajo la perturbadora noticia de que las fuerzas de Daein y Begnion, lideradas por el general Tauroneo de Daein, habían sido detenidas tempranamente por bestias de Kotake, antes de siquiera poder alcanzar el desierto que conectaba a Tellius con Hyrule. Entretenidas como estaban, no iban a poder asistir a Hyrule, dejando al general Ranulf solo con la tarea de reforzar a los débiles hyrulianos. Fue casi una semana y media después de la llegada de Ranulf, que las fuerzas crimeanas lideradas por Titania, Oscar y Kieran, lograron desembarcar en las heladas costas de Kobitan al noroeste de Hyrule. Debido a constantes intervenciones de pequeñas fuerzas enemigas, el avance fue lento, pero los crimeanos lograron llegar a la capital tres días después, con muy pocas bajas y nutridos por soldados voluntarios de Kobitan.

Zelda, reapareciendo después de permanecer bajo la sombra de Sheik (de lo cual sólo Impaz tenía conocimiento), mandó encarcelar y enjuiciar a todos los soldados azules sobrevivientes; permitió que fueran perdonados todos aquellos arrepentidos y dispuestos a pelear por Hyrule en contra de Kotake. Pocos accedieron, y muchos otros colgaron las capas al enterarse de las muertes de Viscen y Rasuka, sabiendo que el Caballero Negro y Kotake seguían sueltos. No obstante, esas adiciones fueron benéficas, y el ejército hyruliano volvió a verse nutrido con ellas. Sin embargo, el líder azul, Derdim, permaneció encarcelado todo el tiempo desde su captura al finalizar la batalla de la capital, y a pesar de los intentos persuasivos de la nueva capitana de la guardia real, Ashei; la reina Zelda pidió su liberación para anexarlo a las filas y utilizar su poder militar en contra de la enemiga.

Los gorons y los zoras no habían sufrido demasiado daño por esa batalla, pero el constante asedio de las fuerzas enemigas durante las semanas previas en sus puertas, les había dejado exhaustos, mas estaban dispuestos a seguir luchando. Era la intervención de Harkinian en la batalla en favor de los hyrulianos, aunque tardía, lo que había dejado sorprendidos a propios y extraños. El joven rey gerudo había llegado a asistir en la pelea contra Kotake sin dar razones, y aunque había sido invitado por la reina a permanecer en la capital, se negó y estableció campamento a las afueras de las murallas; los hyrulianos no le habían visto desde entonces.

A pesar de que el panorama ya no se veía tan oscuro para los crimeanos y los hyrulianos, aún no estaban estables: Kotake no había aprecido desde entonces, y mientras los hyrulianos trataban de descifrar sus objetivos y el significado de las misteriosas luces, la hechicera había respondido con abrir diversos portales oscuros a lo largo y ancho del país, para mantenerlos ocupados. Así, los mercenarios, las fuerzas gallianas, crimeanas, hatarianas y gerudo, en conjunto con los hyrulianos militares y vountarios, se dispersaron por todo el territorio para lidiar con las fuerzas oscuras. A la cabeza estaban Mist y la recientemente reaparecida esperanza de los hyrulianos, quien había tenido un misterioso duelo con su propia Sombra: Link.

- Se movieron hacia el este de Hyrule... no habrá necesidad de perseguirlos, se toparán con la fuerza de Titania, o con los arqueros de la muralla, o incluso con Harkinian si se meten con él.

Oscurecía en Hyrule, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas, en un tímido pero intenso crepúsculo, brindando una sensación de serenidad que resultaba casi inapropiada, dada la situación. Quizá lo que acentuaba esa belleza era que el grupo se ubicaba justo al extremo norte del bosque Faron, el cual cubría buena parte del sur de Hyrule. En ese momento, Oscar había llegado a caballo para reportar la situación con los monstruos, al grupo constituido por Mist (quien ya había devuelto la yegua prestada a Rusl desde semanas antes), Boyd, Rolf, Mia, Cremia y, más recientemente, Link.

Todos ellos se hallaban sentados alrededor de una fogata recién hecha, sus equipajes bajo los árboles, y los caballos amarrados a los mismos. Tan pronto como Oscar hubo hecho su anuncio, volvió a cabalgar hacia el oeste para reunirse con su grupo: mercenarios, militares, y voluntarios, se habían dividido en pequeñas fuerzas para poder cubrir más tierra y contrarrestar las fuerzas de monstruos que asediaban al país, ahora con más frecuencia que antes.

Link había vuelto a Hyrule el mismo día de la batalla en la capital, y aunque había pasado todo ese tiempo peleando, notaba que las cosas habían cambiado... Miró a Mist y a Boyd por encima del fuego, sentados juntos, y aunque eso le provocó que, al principio, el calor le recorriera la espina dorsal, pronto pudo sonreír: había querido a Mist, pero ella pertenecía con Boyd, y él con ella. De cierta forma, se sentía aliviado, pues ya no tenía esa horrenda sensación de ser un intruso en una relación que ya existía.

Además, estaban a las orillas de Faron, lo que indicaba que Ordon estaba cerca. Ya la extrañaba, y ese podía ser un buen momento para visitar.

- Hemos estado ocupados, pero - Empezó a hablar Mia -... dinos, Link, ¿qué estuviste haciendo este tiempo?

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en el joven rubio, el cual no había cambiado su apariencia en absoluto desde su llegada: su cabello seguía sucio, y seguía vistiendo la misma capa y ropas roídas, polvorientas y manchadas de sangre: las cosas más enteras del conjunto, eran la cota de malla debajo de la túnica (o lo que quedaba de ella), y el gorro. Sin embargo, debajo de la cortina de sucio cabello rubio, se veían dos ojos azules con una mirada muy diferente. En cuestión de una semana, tiempo que había pasado desde la desaparición de Link y Mist de Felirae, hasta la reaparición del primero en Hyrule, algo había cambiado en él. Titania había dicho, muy atinadamente, que era como ver a un lobo a los ojos.

- Tienes que enseñarme lo que sea que hayas aprendido - Demandó Mia -. Tu esgrima se ha vuelto impresionante, ahora eres indestrucible.

Link al principio no respondió, o parecía no haber escuchado. Sus ojos se habían perdido en la danzante e hipnotizante fogata, y todo lo que hacía era dar vuelta a la misteriosa espada que sostenía en su mano izquierda, envainada y sostenida verticalmente, haciéndola girar sobre la punta. Y era que el joven se sentía intranquilo... Mist y sus amigos habían estado bien sin su ayuda durante su ausencia, y eso le aliviaba de sobremanera. Pero la muerte de Rasuka le había calado el corazón... Jamás lo había considerado un amigo cercano, pero sabía que había sido un muy buen hombre, y que una muerte tan atroz era lo que menos se merecía. Más preocupante, aún, era que un guerrero tan fuerte como él hubiera caído en la toma de la capital... ¿Era tan fuerte el enemigo?

- ¿Link? - Llamó Cremia al no recibir nadie ningún tipo de respuesta.

Pero más consternado le tenía la existencia de Sombra... ¿de verdad existían cosas tan horrendas en su interior, como para haber engendrado a semejante monstruo, gracias al espejo del Palacio Midoro?

- Vamos, Link, no has hecho más que luchar este último mes - Dijo Boyd en un tono muchísimo más relajado que en ocasiones anteriores, completamente libre de ese dejo de rencor -. Háblanos.

Fue precisamente ese tono por parte de Boyd, que sacó a Link de su trance: aunque ver a Mist con él le causaba sentimientos encontrados, le tranquilizaba ver que Boyd no le odiaba, y que tanto él como Mist lucían felices. Los miró a ambos a los ojos y les sonrió, para luego responder.

- Conocí a alguien que quizás ustedes conozcan - Empezó a relatar él, sus ojos azules brillando aún por encima de la fogata y el ocaso. Brillantes y penetrantes, pero aún amables a pesar de todo -. Él me salvó cuando Mist quedó inconsciente en nuestra pelea contra Kotake... un hombre llamado Stefan.

- Él entrenó a mi hermano durante la guerra de Ashnard - Señaló Mist enderezándose con interés.

- ¡Y és increíble! ¿O no? - Dijo Mia ansiosamente -. Pelée con él un par de veces, y siempre me derrotó.

- Permanecí en el desierto todo ese tiempo, entrenando casi sin parar - Siguió contando el hyruliano -. Las condiciones del desierto lo habían vuelto un espadachín sumamente poderoso, y él me transmitió todo lo que sabe.

- ¿En una semana? - Cuestionó Boyd con incredulidad -. Todavía recuerdo que Ike estuvo entrenando por semanas enteras después de conocerlo... apenas regresábamos de una misión, y se ponían a pelear.

- Supongo que el entrenamiento en el desierto es más pesado, más intensivo - Señaló Link pensativo -. Quizá por eso avancé más rápido...

Se quedaron todos callados, algunos entre incrédulos, otros fascinados. Link volvió a fijar su vista en el fuego, y siguió girando la espada de bella vaina y empuñadura azul que no soltaba por ningún motivo.

- O quizá - Siguió diciendo -... quizá lo que me ayudó, fue que él me enseñó a usar esto a voluntad.

Enseñó a todos el dorso de su mano izquierda y, sobre el cuero del guantelete, se dibujó la figura de la Trifuerza, el triángulo inferior derecho brillando con más intensidad que los otros dos. Antes, el símbolo solamente brillaba en situaciones extremas, de vida o muerte, y Link no podía controlarlo. Pero esa vez, con tan solo apretar el puño, la luz dorada había resultado más intensa que nunca.

- Nunca antes había sentido tanto poder - Siguió diciendo -. Pero también hay alguien más que ha aprendido a sacarle provecho al poder que posee...

Las dunas eran despeinadas agresivamente por el viento, el cual era de una clase que no se había visto en días anteriores, aunque no era peligroso. El sol, sin embargo, se sentía particularmente fuerte ese día, lo que ya era digno de notarse dado que se trataba de un desierto. Pero esas cosas ya no importaban. Podía lidiar ya con ello, después de unos días de acoplamiento a las condiciones del clima, sin mencionar los golpes, rasguños y demás heridas que le habían endurecido el cuerpo en tan poco tiempo.

- Hemos entrenado poco tiempo, pero te he enseñado casi todo lo que sé - Dijo Stefan alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la fuerte y ardiente ventisca -. Con tu talento, lo has dominado en cuestión de días... ahora depende tí el sacar todo ese poder, y utilizarlo a tu favor.

Link, su ropa casi destruida, y envuelto en una vieja capa marrón, no dijo nada, su dura mirada estaba fija en la de Stefan. Tenía una sensación de apremio, algo le oprimía el pecho en señal de que algo horrendo se acercaba a sus amigos. Pero él debía dominar todo el poder que le había sido dado, si quería tener la oportunidad de parar el terror que asolaba a todo el mundo que conocía. Desenvainó la espada, dejándose el escudo en la espalda para generarse peso extra.

- ¡Aquí voy! - Gritó Stefan.

Link nose movió ni siquiera cuando, después de que Stefan desapareció al pasar entre ambos una espesa cortina de arena. Miró de reojo a ambos lados y, al no ver nada, cerró los ojos. Trató de sentir todo lo que se movía a su alrededor y, al lograrlo, se giró violentamente para interponer su espada al poderoso mandoble vertical de Stefan... Iba en serio esta vez. Luego, Link bloqueó solamente con su espada, cada estocada de la espada meteórica con una velocidad acorde, esquivando el último tajo con una voltereta hacia atrás. El salto fue largo, yendo a parar de pie a la pendiente de una de las dunas, en la cual rebotó para contraatacar: había logrado que, a sus pies, la arena fuera como la roca sólida.

Haciendo uso de solamente su brazo izquierdo, Link lanzó una serie de cortes y estocadas casi tan rápidas como las de Stefan, quien no tuvo problema en bloquearlas. Sin embargo, ya debía esforzarse más por defenderse que en sesiones anteriores. Después, sus espadas chocaron y, usando los dos ambas manos, forcejearon para empujar al otro, pero Link rompió el forcejeo al moverse ligeramente a un lado, sacando a Stefan de balance y haciéndole trompicar, para luego patearlo en las costillas. Se repuso rápido, sin embargo, y pudo volver a detener los ataques de Link sin problema.

- Puedes derrotarme fácilmente... debes canalizar todo tu poder, y ya sabes cómo hacerlo.

Pero no lo había logrado del todo... dominar la técnica de la espada etérea le había permitido contactar buena parte de su poder interno a voluntad, pero no podía sacarlo todo. Y Stefan era tan poderoso, que eso poco que lograba utilizar no era suficiente.

- Cada día que pasa puede ser un día menos de vida para tus amigos - Advirtió Stefan al hacer trompicar a Link, después de desviar su espada con Borrón Katti.

Link bloqueó el ataque trasero con su espada, sin requerir de su escudo. Volvió a patearle, esta vez en las rodillas, y lo obligó a retroceder. Las ropas enteras de Stefan eran señal de que no había sido tocado en todo ese tiempo. En conjunto, lo anterior ejerció presión sobre Link, que si bien había progresado mucho, no lograba lograr su objetivo. Tenía que sacar y utilizar el poder de la Trifuerza sin necesitar estar en peligro, y sin hacer uso de la espada etérea necesariamente.

Se detuvieron momentáneamente, dándose un respiro, pero Link fue el primero en volver a atacar, totalmente concentrado... Tenía que ganar esa pelea, para demostrarse que podía utilizar ese poder.

- La defensa baja... otra vez - Dijo Stefan inmóvil, al ver a Link acercársele a gran velocidad.

Link corrió hacia él y, a escasos treinta centímetros de chocar con él, saltó por encima de la cabeza de Stefan, quien ya había lanzado su tajo horizontal, mismo que Link apenas esquivó. El ruboo aterrizó detrás y, haciendo uso de las puntas de sus pies, reobotó en la arena para atacar de nuevo. Un aura dorada le cubrió momentáneamente, justo antes de lanzar un poderoso mandoble horizontal que Stefan detuvo con mucha dificultad... pero el impacto le envió volando diagonalmente hacia arriba. No pudo detener a Link, quien casi literalmente voló para ascender casi a la misma velocidad frente a él... Stefan interpuso a Borrón Katti para detener los furiosos y veloces embates de Link, todos ellos basados en giros, mandobles, y múltiples tajos diagonales. Fue tal la fuerza, que Stefan no pudo evitar que Borrón Katti se le saliera de las manos, pues no pudo sostenerla más... y así, quedó abierto para recibir de lleno el último golpe de Link, dirigido a su estómago con el mango de la espada.

Stefan se precipitó hacia la arena también en línea vertical, pero más rápido que como había ascendido. Aterrizó de espaldas en la pendiente de la duna, deslizándose bruscamente por ella hasta el fondo, deteniéndose a un par de metros de donde Borrón Katti aterrizaría dos segundos después. Link logró tocar la arena con los pies al descender, aunque su aterrizaje fue ligeramente torpe. Y entonces se preocupó un poco al ver a Stefan tendido en la arena, sin levantarse.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que... tu fuerza se ha vuelto increíble, y que aún así no te has cansado nada? - Stefan enderezó la cabeza cuando Link comenzaba a acercársele.

- ¿Qué dices? - Inquirió Link deteniéndose en seco.

- ... Has logrado utilizar tu energía oculta desde hace dos días - Repuso Stefan, poniéndose de pie un poco tambaleante, pero recuperándose casi al instante -. Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte y ágil, tu poder simplemente incrementa cuando lo necesitas. El que yo te haya hecho la pelea todo este tiempo se debe a mi habilidad para sobrevivir... Lograste dominar tu fuerza cuando dominaste la espada etérea.

Link se quedó callado, olvidando totalmente su intención de ayudar a Stefan a ponerse de pie. Tenía razón... No recordaba haberse sentido cansado en mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, en ese mismo tiempo, Stefan había tenido más problemas para defenderse. La Trifuerza del valor le daba el poder de continuar peleando, cuales fuesen las circunstancias. Lo próximo que supo era que estaba aferrando a Stefan por el cuello de la túnica, zarandeándolo con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya terminamos? - Dijo Link con emoción, dejándolo en paz cuando el otro le miró fijamente con frialdad, solicitando que le soltara.

- No, no hemos terminado - Repuso Stefan dándole la espalda, acomodándose la túnica y yendo a recuperar su espada, envainándola enseguida y volviendo a darle la cara, su mano en la empuñadura -. Sin embargo, no puedo detenerte aquí ya... Me temo que algo grande se cierne sobre nosotros, y necesitarás estar presente.

Link había notado ciertas características de Stefan que lo hacían diferente en comparación a cualquier beorc, hyruliano o laguz que hubiera visto... era más fuerte que muchos de ellos, más astuto, y más intuitivo.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - Ofreció el hyruliano amablemente, de modo que más bien sonó como una petición. Después de todo, el poder de Stefan al lado de los hyrulianos hubiera sido muy ventajoso.

- Es tu pelea, Link - Contestó él, acercándosele -. Además, yo tengo que permanecer aquí, con mi gente... La situación aún no es estable en Tellius, y aún con la ayuda de la emperatriz, las cosas son difíciles para nosotros.

- ¿Mestizos? - Soltó Link sin poder contener su curiosidad, creyendo segundos después haber sido imprudente. Pero Stefan sonrió, sin rechazarle.

- Es extraño... son pocas las personas que nos llaman con un nombre no despectivo a la primera ocasión - Añadió el espadachín -. Pero sí, la aldea en la que estuvimos viviendo esta semana es de puros mestizos, como yo. Por eso no te veían con buenos ojos al principio.

- Lamento mucho los problemas - Respondió Link con más tranquilidad, viendo que no le había ofendido -. Buscaré una forma de pagarles...

- Y yo me pregunto por qué ustedes los extranjeros siempre creen que deben pagar - Dijo el otro con seriedad -. Vámonos a descansar, te irás hasta mañana...

Stefan echó a andar hacia el norte, para atravesar de vuelta el mar de dunas por el mismo camino que les había llevado hasta allí por la mañana. Satisfecho y sonriente, Link recuperó su espada y la envainó, para seguir a su más reciente mentor de vuelta a la aldea.

La noche continuaba, fría, pero no tanto como la había vivido en su estancia en el desierto. Estar tan cerca de casa le había sentado bien, aunque se hallara preocupado. Sin embargo, la Trifuerza en su mano también le había dotado con una habilidad un tanto extraña, probablemente un remanente de sus días caninos: la percepción de peligro, si bien lejano pero inminente, le había interrumpido su sueño. Por esa razón, se despertó de golpe, y antes de echarse encima todo su equipo, decidió reanimar la fogata casi extinta, echando unos leños, acomodándolos y esperando a que comenzaran a arder. Una vez más, volvió a mirar a Mist y a Boyd, que dormían separados, de espaldas uno del otro, pero con sonrisas en los rostros. Link pudo aceptarlo finalmente, y sonrió junto con ellos.

- ¿Y a dónde crees que vas?

Inmerso como estaba en su pensamiento sobre la pareja de mercenarios, Link no se había percatado de que Mia se había despertado, y que le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Detrás de ella, Rolf también comenzaba a despertar, pero Cremia seguía durmiendo como un bebé, acurrucada sobre la yerba.

- ¿No pensarás desaparecerte otra vez, o sí? - Cuestionó Mia suspicazmente, levantándose inmediatamente y golpeando el pecho de Link con el dedo.

- Por supuesto que no - Se defendió él, abrumado por el repentino asalto de Mia, tratando de mantener la voz baja -. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Inquirió Mia ladeando la cabeza.

- Destruimos el portal que Kotake abrió a la orilla de este bosque, pero - Dudó un poco -... creo que Ordon...

- ¿Ordon? - Preguntó ella.

- Mi aldea - Explicó él -. Está al sur de aquí, al otro lado del bosque.

- ¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo? - Preguntó ella en parte comprensiva, en parte emocionada por un potencial reto nuevo.

- De acuerdo - Contestó Link con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? - Dijo Rolf con voz apagada, aún amodorrado. Miró al cielo y, tras localizar a la luna, volvió a dirigirse a los otros -. ¡Es pasada la medianoche, y están despiertos!

- No seas tan llorón, Rolfie - Dijo Mia con su típico aire entre entusiasta e infantil -. Tú vendrás con nosotros.

- ¿Adónde...? - Dijo él sin resistirse, tan adormilado que no lograba entender en lo que se metía.

- Chicos, bajen la voz - Pidió Link -. Pensaba ir solo, pero si voy a ir acompañado, preferiría que viniera la menor cantidad posible de gente...

Y así fue. Bajaron la voz y, en silencio, se equiparon con lo necesario: espada, escudo, katana, arco y carcaj. Desamarraron a los caballos que se mantenían despiertos, dos, y los montaron en silencio, para alejarse de la zona con la mayor cautela que les fue posible, Mia en un caballo, Rolf y Link en otro, éste último al mando. Antes de que el trío se perdiera en la oscuridad del bosque nocturno, Link echó un último vistazo sobre el hombro para asegurarse que no habían despertado a los otros, cosa que no sucedió.

- ¿Verdad que seré de las primeras en ver lo nuevo que has aprendido? - Inquirió Mia con voz alegre y tan elevada, que Link y Rolf se vieron obligados a silenciarle.

La luz se desvaneció rápidamente, concediéndoles a ambos de vuelta el sentido de la vista. Una figura rodó por el suelo aparatosamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo y tropezado. La otra figura se separó de la otra con serenidad, encaminándose a lo que parecía ser un pedestal. Ambos habían estado ahí antes, pero a pesar de ello, ninguno podía definir a qué se debía la misteriosa luminosidad de ese claro en específico, a pesar de que el ocaso terminaba para dar paso a una noche particularmente oscura.

El primer joven se repuso de su caída y, en cuartos, cual fiero animal, se giró para encarar a la otra figura. Pero para su repudio, el otro joven le había dado la espalda, como si se tratase de una criatura insignificante a la que había de ignorar. Tan arrogante, él... Pero no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones... después de todo, él ya era más fuerte. El otro solamente era un obstáculo más a eliminar... tan débil de corazón, y ahora también débil de cuerpo.

- ¿Crees que usando eso vas a poder ganarme? - Dijo su sanguinaria voz fría.

Link le ignoró y no miró sobre su hombro, lo que irritó más a Sombra... Pero la verdad era que no quería voltear... no quería verlo. Pues sabía que era él. Lo más oscuro de su corazón, lo más recóndito. Pero al final, él. Debía darle fin lo antes posible.

Y para ello, empuñó la espada en el pedestal, esa finísima hoja que conocía bien: puso la mano izquierda en la empuñadura azul y brillante, y tiró hacia arriba. La hoja abandonó limpiamente su receptáculo de roca y, al liberarse la punta, el metal plateado centelleó con una ténue luz blanca que cubrió toda la hoja. Link sonrió ante ello y, sintiendo el renovado poder de la Espada Maestra, la levantó sobre su cabeza, satisfecho y con más confianza que antes.

- Ahora... ahora tengo lo necesario para hacerle frente a Kotake - Dijo para sí, sonriendo, mirando fijamente la hoja de la espada sobre su cabeza.

- ¿De verdad crees que una espada te hará más fuerte? - Bufó Sombra detrás de él, con incredulidad, poniéndose de pie y desenvainando al mismo tiempo -. Estúpido...

Finalmente, Link se atrevió a darle la cara a ese sombrío espejo que le hablaba. No pudo ocultar el disgusto en su rostro al verle, pues sabía que era producto de él, de su corazón, y nada más. Nadie a quién culpar. Sin forma de tacharlo realmente. Sólo él.

- No me hará más fuerte - Respondió Link con serenidad, sin colocarse el escudo en el brazo -. Pero sí los hará más débiles a ustedes, que están hechos de maldad.

Y con esas palabras, Sombra rompió en carcajadas, tan maniáticas que Link no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado por ellas. O no tanto por las carcajadas mismas, sino porque era como verse a sí mismo riendo como desquiciado.

- ¡¿Maldad?! - Se burló Sombra con descaro, sonriendo, mostrando los caninos más prominentes que los de Link -. ¡¿Maldad, dices?! ¡Yo soy tú! ¡Si yo soy maldad, tú también lo eres!

Link descendió los pocos peldaños del pedestal para quedar a la altura de su contrario, pero no bajó los hombros, ni el pecho, ni la cabeza ni la mirada. Por el contrario, esta última se había endurecido de tal forma, que el azul parecía resaltar aún sobre la inminente penumbra... era, en verdad, como mirar a los ojos de un lobo.

- Es más - Siguió diciendo Sombra -. Yo soy todo lo que tú debiste ser, lo que te hace fuerte... Porque no pudiste resistirte al amor de la estúpida de Mist, aún teniendo a Ilia esperándote pacientemente... Pobrecita inútil.

- Lo que dices es cierto, y es sólo una de las cosas que me avergüenzan - Respondió el rubio, con sentimiento de culpa -. Pero cuando siento que hay algo mal conmigo, lucho contra ello hasta desaparecerlo. Tú eres el reflejo de esas cosas, y haré lo mismo contigo.

- Me quitaste la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima a la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría - Respondió Sombra, colocándose el escudo para combatir -. Pero tengo la Trifuerza del Poder, más toda la energía que he absorbido de pobres guerreros inútiles... No podrás evitar que te quite el alma, y tu Trifuerza. ¡Prepárate a morir... Link!

Sombra no esperó a nada, y su rostro se distorsionó con la ira al lanzarse sobre el rubio, quien tranquilamente bloqueó el mandoble vertical con la Espada Maestra. No previó la sorprendente velocidad de Sombra, así que no pudo evitar el golpe del escudo a las costillas. Manteniendo la postura a duras penas, Link retrocedió para recuperarse, pero tampoco vio venir la garra metálica que le aferró por el cuello de la capa, quedándose a escasos centímetros del cuello o el rostro. El tirón de la garra fue tal, que el hyruliano pasó volando por encima del sombrío guerrero, para dar de cara contra el césped.

- Eres demasiado fuerte, como dices - Dijo Link al lograr apoyar la rodilla en el suelo -. Pero la razón por la que estabas escondido tan dentro de mi corazón, es porque yo siempre fui más fuerte.

- Entonces demuéstramelo y cierra la boca - Le provocó Sombra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Era el momento de poner a prueba su entrenamiento. Se concentró y, con relativa facilidad, halló ese espacio cálido en su corazón, ese espacio del que podía extraer su poder. La luz dorada comenzó a rodearle, y Sombra no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ello. Quedó tan pasmado, que no pudo seguirle el paso con la mirada al rubio hyruliano: recibió de lleno el golpe de la empuñadura a la boca del estómago, la patada a la cara al doblarse por el impacto anterior, y una cortada en el brazo por obra de la Espada Maestra, la cual había fallado en cortar el pecho por la pronta reacción de su destinatario.

De la herida salía sangre negra, pero la luz de la espada le había calentado de tal forma, que se evaporaba casi al momento de emanar por la herida, sin llegar siquiera a tocar el suelo. Sombra no recordaba la última vez que había sentido tan intenso dolor y, abrumado por él, retrocedió para tratar de recuperarse. Link no atacó, impresionado por la escena de alguien tan similar a él sufriendo semejante dolor. Eventualmente, tras unos segundos, la herida se cerró.

- No eres tan inútil como otros con los que he peleado - Admitió Sombra -. Pero si eso es lo más que puedes hacer, estás perdido.

Link no respondió y volvió a adoptar su guardia, dispuesto a atacar él primero esta vez. Blandió la espada con ambas manos, la retrajo y la apunto hacia el frente, como para estocar. El aura dorada volvió a brillar y, un parpadeo después, ya volaba a medio camino hacia el pecho de Sombra.

- Lento... - Gruñó éste con una sonrisa.

Dio un gran salto vertical justo antes de que la Espada Maestra cortara el aire. No sólo eso, al descender prácticamente aterrizó sobre la hoja de la espada, pateándola para impulsarse y volver a salir por el aire, para aterrizar rodando por el suelo, momento que aprovechó para contraatacar. Link logró girarse y poner su espada en el camino justo a tiempo, deteniendo el embate del otro guerrero, lo que dio pie a un intenso forcejeo, de una proporción tal, que parecía que sus armas se romperían en dos. Fueron rodeados por sus auras, una dorada y otra de un rojo sangre, y ambas comenzaron a entrelazarse. Cuando ambos sintieron que sus pies comenzaban a separarse del suelo, empujaron sus espadas con mucha más fuerza...

Entonces ambos salieron despedidos a lados opuestos a una velocidad muy elevada, cada uno yendo a estrellarse de espaldas con uno de los gruesos árboles que formaban el claro. Lastimados, no pusieron resistencia a la caída que, si bien fue lenta al deslizarse por el árbol, sí fue brusca también. Fue Link quien logró ponerse de pie primero, pero no pudo ocultar que se había lastimado.

- Debo darte fin ahora, o más gente estará en peligro - Dijo para sí, pero Sombra le había alcanzado a oír.

- ¿Te refieres a las insignificantes almas ordonianas? - Respondió Sombra sentado, recargado contra el árbol, pero sin ponerse de pie -. Ni siquiera me molesté con ellas... preferí estar en el castillo...

Link miró a Sombra con suspicacia, como si el otro le dijera una mentira, o le ocultara algo. No se movió ni bajó la guardia por un solo segundo, aguardando a que el otro intentara sacarse algo de la manga.

- Tan tonto, preocupándote por gente que te estorba y te limita - Gruñó Sombra, parándose al fin -. Aunque no contaría con que sigan con vida... Monstruos han recorrido todo Hyrule por bastante tiempo ya... ¿crees que el pobre viejo Rusl podría defender la aldea solo por tanto tiempo?

- Lo subestimas - Respondió Link -. A él y a todos los ordonianos. A todo Hyrule, de hecho.

- Hasta ahora, ningún hyruliano, crimeano o laguz ha podido detenerme - Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa maliciosa y arrogante -. Ni siquiera tú. No los subestimo, solamente los considero como lo que son: estorbos que solamente viven para hacerme más fuerte.

- Eres un monstruo, nada más - Acusó el rubio hyruliano.

- Un monstruo idéntico a tí - Respondió el otro.

- Está en mí, pero no lo acepto - Dijo Link rápidamente -. La razón por la que no exististe antes, es porque nunca quise que existieras. Hasta que miré en el espejo. Eres un monstruo, y esta espada ha matado a muchos de esos.

Sombra no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por el odio que volvía a salir en su corazón... sintió ganas de correr hacia Link, tomarlo por el cuello y apretarlo hasta destruírselo... Sintió ese deseo sanguinario de morderle la yugular hasta beber todo lo que corría por ella, y de romperle todos y cada uno de los huesos.

- Tienes razón - Siguió hablando Link -. No puedo ganarte ahora. Pero si vuelvo a verte, tendré a mis amigos cerca. Y juntos seremos más que suficiente para eliminarte. No puedo perseguirte por todos lados, pero no toques a los ordonianos hasta entonces, o lo lamentarás.

Eso era nuevo para Sombra. No sólo estaba siendo amenazado (cosa que solamente Kotake había hecho hasta entonces), sino que era Link el que le hablaba con determinación y seguridad, dispuesto, definitivamente, a cortarle en dos si de verdad se atrevía a pisar Ordon. No le dio miedo, pero solamente logró irritarle más. Y aunque Link había admitido que por sí solo no podía ganarle, Sombra no le atacó... porque no estaba seguro de poder encargarse de él. ¿Debía hacerse más fuerte para poder lidiar con el débil Link?

- Reza para no encontrarme, idiota - Gruñó Sombra dándole la espalda, las garras mecánicas formándose en sus dos antebrazos. Disparó la izquierda hacia una rama gruesa, siendo halado fuertemente por la cadena, para luego disparar desde el otro brazo y seguir balanceándose por los árboles, hasta perderse de vista. Link sólo envainó la Espada Maestra hasta entonces.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, horrorizado por lo que había vivido. La oscuridad en su corazón había sido tal, que se había vuelto un ser viviente completo, con una sola ambición: matar para su beneficio propio. ¿De verdad había en su interior algo tan horrendo como eso? ¿Hubiera él mismo sido capaz de semejantes atrocidades?

- Todo está muy callado - Dijo Rolf cuando los caballos que el trío montaba, pasaban a un lado de la laguna del espíritu de la luz.

- No me preocuparía mucho - Dijo Mia -. Es de madrugada, todos deben estar dormidos.

- Pero Rolf tiene razón - Señaló Link -. Está demasiado callado... No es natural. Hay pájaros y gallinas, y otros animales en la aldea... pero no se oye nada...

Estaba tan inmerso en su mal presentimiento, que apenas se percató cuando pasaron a un lado de su casa, construida sobre un grueso árbol, con la puerta unos tres metros por encima del nivel del suelo. Detuvo a su caballo al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, y dado que Rolf montaba con él, se desconcertó inicialmente. Mia, al seguirles en el otro caballo, también se detuvo al hacerlo el rubio.

- ¿Aquí es donde vives? - Inquirió Rolf con curiosidad, pero dada la reacción de Link al hallarse en ese lugar, sabía que la respuesta era obvia.

- Sí - Dijo él en voz baja, pero luego corrigió -... Bueno, creo que sería mejor decir que aquí vivía. No he puesto pie aquí en casi un año.

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio cuando Link comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, ayudado por la luz de la luna, sus ojos iluminándose con destellos de alegría. Por un momento, el lobo desapareció para dar lugar a un sencillo muchacho de granja. Vio el espantapájaros que tenía una calabaza por cabeza, y sonrió al recordar a los niños que corrían a su alrededor, golpeándolo ocasionalmente con varas que usaban a modo de espadas. Esos niños que tanto le admiraban, que tanto le pedían que les enseñara algo nuevo...

Luego, su memoria fue más atrás, y sonrió con más ganas al ver la imagen de una pequeña niña rubia, de unos ocho años, de vestido blanco con bordados azules. La niña se detenía frente al árbol que servía de cimiento para la casa, se colocaba las manos alrededor de los labios, y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Ya es tarde, Link, despierta! - Llamó, sus ojos verdes brillantes muy abiertos -. ¡El caballito ya nació, Link, ven a ver!

No hubo ninguna respuesta, por lo que, frustrada, la pequeña niña se acercó a la escalera de mano y subió con cuidado hasta alcanzar la puerta. Se dispuso a alzar la mano para tocar, cuando una mano salió de detrás de una maceta y la tomó por el hombro.

- ¡Bú!

La pequeña dio un saltito por el susto, luego trompicando y cayendo de sentón en la plataforma frente a la puerta, sin poder contener su gritito. Y era que detrás del pequeño arbusto se escondía un Link de ocho años, de mirada gentil y honesta, pero increíblemente penetrante, enmarcada por algunos mechones rubios que le caían por los lados de la cara, frente a las puntiagudas orejas que tan prominentes eran a esa edad.

- ¡Tonto, no hay tiempo para estas cosas! - Le reprendió Ilia al ponerse de pie, no enojada sino amistosamente -. ¡El caballito bebé ya nació!

- ¿De verdad? - Inquirió el joven Link con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

- ¡Sí, y tienes que venir a ver! - Dijo Ilia con emoción, dando saltitos -. ¡Mi papá y Fado lo están cuidando ahorita!

- Pero - Link se rascó la cabeza -... Es que tengo que ir con Rusl, dijo que iríamos a pescar, y prometió que empezaría a enseñarme a usar la espada...

- ¡Vamos Link, no creo que le importe que vayas al rancho un rato! ¡Es por el bebé caballo! - Le pidió Ilia con una sonrisa muy grande. Tras dudarlo un poco, el pequeño Link accedió, asintiendo pronunciadamente con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo - Dijo con decisión.

Así, los dos descendieron de la plataforma: Ilia comenzó a bajar primero por la escalera de mano, pero Link, en lugar de ello, se colgó de la barandilla de la plataforma y se dejó caer al suelo, aterrizando con suma agilidad. Ilia le alcanzó un par de segundos después, y le tomó por la mano izquierda, en la que ya existía la negra marca de la Trifuerza, cuyo significado nadie comprendía entonces. Pasando de largo el espantapájaros, y riendo inocentemente, el par se perdió por el estrecho sendero marcado por dos grandes rocas, que conducía a la aldea y, más lejos, al rancho. Link parpadeó y la escena volvió a oscurecerse para dar pie a la noche, la luna y las estrellas, diez años después.

- Andando - Dijo Link con decisión, sacudiendo las riendas para incitar al caballo a moverse.

Y el trío avanzó por el mismo sendero por el cual, diez años atrás, Link e Ilia habían comenzado la carrera al rancho para recibir a su inseparable yegua Epona, recién nacida entonces.

Eran tiempos menos alegres, sin duda: la primera casa que saltaba a la vista al ingresar a la aldea, la de Fado, carecía ya de techo, pues éste parecía haber sido destrozado a golpes, como si algo enorme se hubiera estrellado contra él. El molino de agua también estaba detenido, los cultivos de calabza eran inexistentes, había gallinas muertas esparcidas por varios puntos de la aldea, y las luces del resto de las casas estaban apagadas.

- Tenías razón, algo malo pasó aquí - Dijo Rolf con seriedad, descendiendo del caballo una vez que Link lo hubo detenido.

- No parece haber nadie aquí - Mia se había adelantado y, sin escrúpulo alguno, había metido la cabeza por la ventana de la casa de Beth.

- Mantengan las guardias altas - Dijo Link, desenvainando a la Espada Maestra, pero notablemente preocupado: no había señal alguna de vida. Sin embargo, tampoco había rastros de sangre, ni cadáveres que no fueran de animales -. Lo que haya hecho esto debe seguir cerca.

Cruzaron el pequeño puente que unía las dos secciones de tierra separadas por un nada profundo riachuelo que se convertía en una laguna al final de su cauce. Los ojos de Link, extrañamente muy efectivos en la oscuridad últimamente, fueron los primeros en detectar los cadáveres de cabras ordonianas que, justo enfrente de la casa de Ilia, parecían formar un sendero hacia el rancho.

- ¡Link! - Llamó la voz de Rolf -. ¡Arriba!

Pero el extraño murmullo de aire pesadamente cortado, ya le habían advertido desde antes. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo para verse a sí mismo, así como a Mia, Rolf, y a varias casas alrededor, envueltos por una enorme sombra perteneciente a una gran ave que zurcó el cielo velozmente, descendiendo poco más adelante de donde el trío se ubicaba. Link se sintió aliviado y alarmado al mismo tiempo, al escuchar múltiples gritos provenientes de esa dirección.

- ¡Al rancho, rápido! - Ordenó Link tomando la delantera de inmediato, saltando los cadáveres de las cabras y precipitándose hacia el rancho.

Corrió muy rápido, pero el camino le pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad no le tomó ni diez segundos llegar ahí. Lo primero que vio, además de cabras muertas, fue a la gran ave aleteando de forma amenazante justo a mitad del rancho. Era casi tan grande como un dragón, comparable en tamaño al Gleerok de las minas goron. Su plumaje era negro como la noche, con bordes blancos en las alas, salvo la cabeza, el pescuezo, y la larga cola. Los dos primeros eran de un color guinda, y la segunda era de hermosas plumas doradas que literalmente reflejaban la luz. La cresta amarilla le hacía lucir como un gallo, pero los redondos y brillantes ojos amarillos le hacían asemejarse más bien a un cuervo.

Y había una sola figura frente al enorme pájaro, resistiendo apenas los embates de aire que lograba producir aquélla con tan solo aletear.

- ¡Rusl! - Llamó Link mientras corría hacia la escena, espada en mano. Pasó de largo el establo, pero de reojo vio que prácticamente todos los aldeanos estaban dentro.

Rusl apenas pudo evitar ser aplastado por las garras de la criatura, la cual aterrizó súbitamente con ese propósito. Agitando su espada con fuerza, logró mantener el pico de la gran ave lejos de él, pues ella pretendía destruirle a picotazos.

Link había sido rápido, pero el ojo y la flecha de Rolf lo había sido más, atinando al costado del enorme animal. Los dos guerreros de Ordon se pararon en seco y retrocedieron cuando, furiosa y sin daño significativo, el ave comenzó a arremeter a picotazos y aletazos a todo lo que tuviera cerca. Link y Rusl rodaron hacia el mismo lado, logrando alejarse lo suficiente.

- ¿Están todos bien? - Preguntó Link de inmediato.

- Todos - Respondió Rusl entre jadeos -. Pero Fado está herido e inconsciente por allá...

Varios metros detrás de la monstruosa ave, lejos de todo alcance, estaba el ensangrentado y desmayado Fado, mal blandiendo un escudo de madera y una ballesta. Lo único que tranquilizó a los otros guerreros, fue ver que todavía alzaba el pecho al respirar.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora - Declaró Link a Rusl cuando Mia y Rolf se les unieron -. Lo distraeremos para que vayas y recuperes a Fado.

- De acuerdo, Link, gracias - Respondió el veterano espadachín -. Regresaré a ayudarles en cuanto lo ponga en un lugar seguro.

- Cuento con ello - Dijo el joven hyruliano con una sonrisa -. Ahora andando, ¡Mia!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Cubre a Rusl hasta que ponga a Fado seguro, Rolf! - Dijo Link en voz alta.

- ¡De acuerdo! - Dijo el arquero.

Rusl se quedó atrás para dejar que la pareja de jóvenes espadachines se lanzara al ataque, corriendo hacia el frente pero separándose a cada paso, para confundir al animal. Éste comenzó a aletear con furia al ver a los otros dos acercarse, y cuando comenzaba a alzarse fuera de todo alcance humano, Rolf lo obligó a descender con una flecha a cada ala, pero solamente una le hizo daño. Link y Mia saltaron para atacarlo, mientras Rusl comenzaba su carrera para recuperar a Fado.

La gran ave dio un fuerte giro en el aire, logrando alejar a la pareja de espadachines y arrojándolos bruscamente contra el suelo, pero la distracción duró lo suficiente para que Rusl lograra alcanzar al joven cuidador del rancho y cargarlo. Sin embargo, Rolf quedó solo defendiendo a los demás con flechas, pues Link y Mia apenas se recuperaban del golpe, y ningún disparo parecía causar daño considerable... Eso fue hasta que una segunda flecha salió disparada desde el establo.

Sosteniendo una ballesta estaba el alcalde, Bo, quien había disparado para llamar la atención del pájaro y salvar la vida del joven mercenario. Pero eso provocó a la criatura, quien levantando las alas y elevándose más, soltó un agudísimo chillido que llenó la noche, y que bien pudo haberse oído hasta la capital. Bajando la cabeza después del horrendo sonido, el gran animal puso los ojos en el establo, y comenzó a descender en picada hacia él.

Mia había logrado reponerse para entonces, y trazó un corte en la garra del ave, deteniéndola en su descenso y permitiendo a Rusl avanzar. Habiendo llamado su atención otra vez, Rolf, Mia, y Link pudieron juntar esfuerzos para atacarle.

- No es muy listo, ¿verdad? - Comentó Rolf al ver que el monstruo se distraía con cada uno de los ataques que venían de distintas direcciones, sin concentrarse en uno solo.

- Pero es demasiado fuerte - Dijo Mia jadeando tras descender de un gran salto más, hecho para atacar el cuerpo del animal que parecía estar hecho de piedra -. Mi espada no lo corta.

- Las flechas no le hacen nada, tampoco - Señaló Link, reuniéndose con los otros dos -. Pero creo que se protege demasiado la cabeza, el único lugar que no hemos podido atacar.

- Entonces vayamos por su cabeza - Dijo Rusl, uniéndose al trío tras haber dejado a Fado en el establo.

- Dispárale a la cabeza, Rolf, tenemos que obligarlo a que la baje - Pidió Link.

- De acuerdo.

Iban a disperarse de nuevo cuando surgió otra distracción, más grave que la anterior. Gritos de alarma, varios de ellos agudos, provenientes de mujeres y niños... el establo. Se volvieron y vislumbraron a unas cinco aves monstruosas y muy similares a la primera salvo los cuerpos más delgados, cuellos más largos y picos más curvos, aunque notablemente más pequeñas y del tamaño suficiente como para colarse al establo. fue ahí Link que vio, con miedo, a Bo e Ilia defendiendo a los demás desesperadamente, disparando las ballestas con muy poco tino, con Fado, los demás aldeanos, los niños, Uli y la bebé, arrinconados y sin más protección que sus manos.

- ¡Quédense aquí! - Pidió Link a Mia y Rolf, a la vez que él y Rusl se lanzaban al rescate de los otros. Se les fue el corazón al suelo cuando llegaron otras diez de aquellas aves más pequeñas.

- ¿De dónde salen tantas? - Inquirió Rusl desesperado -. Hace unas horas fuimos atacados por varias de ellas, y ahora vienen más.

- Si antes había muchos monstruos, ahora hay el triple - Dijo Link -. Gracias a todos los portales que Kotake abrió al perder la capital.

Cortaron varios cuellos rápidamente, pero se llevaron varios rasguños, y aunque no sabían si era cierto o no, parecían haber llegado más aves aún. Link también pudo vislumbrar entre la nube de plumas, a un Colin y a un Talo usando, más aterrados que nada, una espada y un arco respectivamente, en un intento desesperado por defenderse.

- ¡Ah! - Se escuchó un grito detrás de Link y Rusl, aunque ninguno tenía tiempo para distraerse y ver cómo Mia salía volando para revolcarse varios metros por el suelo y no volverse a levantar.

Terminaron de cortar a las pequeñas aves, y ambos entraron al granero, Rusl se inmediato fue a buscar a su esposa y a sus hijos, a quienes encontró sin lesiones más allá de rasguños. Link, en cambio, fue recibido por un abrazo de Ilia, quien se le fue al cuello después de botar la ballesta que tan pobremente había intentado manejar.

- ¿Estás bien? - Inquirió Link confundido por todo el alboroto, pero logrando sonreírle.

- Gracias por venir por nosotros, Link - Dijo ella sonriente, pero jadeando por el susto, notablemente pálida.

- Debo irme - Dijo Link inmediatamente, separándose de ella y mirando hacia el exterior del granero, alarmándose -... Rolf y Mia están en problemas. Rusl, llévate a todos cuando tengas la oportunidad. Mist y Boyd están al otro lado del bosque, debes reunirte con ellos.

- Lo intentaré, Link, gracias - Asintió Rusl.

- No te vayas aún - Le detuvo Ilia, quien se había desaparecido unos segundos y ahora volvía con unas riendas en las manos -. Hay alguien que quiere ayudarte.

Las riendas eran para tirar de una yegua baya, alta y fuerte, de ojos nobles y de crines blancas como la nieve. Epona, ya ensillada, relinchó alegre al percibir a Link cerca, y él no dudó un momento en montarla y tomar las riendas.

- Trataré de distraer a esa cosa lo más posible, los demás váyanse de aquí - Pidió Link antes de golpear los flancos de Epona con sus talones para hacerla salir disparada a la batalla.

La Espada Maestra fue lo primero que brilló en la noche en cuanto Link la giró sobre su cabeza al abandonar el establo. Epona fue lo suficientemente rápida como para que Link lograra trazar un corte en una de sus patas, dándole un respiro a Rolf, quien ya no hallaba qué hacer. Enfurecida, la gran ave alzó el vuelo, dándose vuelta para poder encontrar a Link.

- Llévate a Mia y vete de aquí con los otros al otro lado del bosque - Le pidió Link al joven arquero -. Trataré de encargarme...

- De acuerdo - Dijo Rolf entre jadeos -. Traeré a Mist y a Boyd de regreso para ayudarte - Dicho eso, corrió para echarse el brazo de Mia sobre el cuello y levantarla del suelo.

Link puso a Epona en marcha a tiempo para evitar que el gran pájaro les aplastara a ambos. La yegua galopó en una curva, para ser detenida y darse vuelta, encarando a la gran bestia emplumada, la cual parecía ser mucho más lenta ahora que Link contaba con Epona.

- Tú sabes cómo hacerlo - Link le sobó las crines -. ¡Hagámoslo!

Con un relincho furioso, Epona se lanzó hacia la gigantesca ave, sin temor alguno, Link empinado sobre su lomo y con la espada firmemente empuñada. Sabía que lanzarse de frente hacia semejante criatura era suicidio, así que aguardó hasta el último momento... El ave aleteó con fuerza, intentando detener al dúo, pero no lo logró. Entonces, sin dejar de encararlos, se elevó más para luego dejarse caer y destrozarlos contra el suelo. Fue justo antes de ello que Link tiró fuertemente de las riendas para que Epona virara bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Habiendo aterrizado la bestia, Link frenó a su yegua con más fuerza aún, parándose rápidamente sobre la silla e impulsándose de ella para caer en el lomo del enorme monstruo con la espada dispuesta a hundírsele en el cuello.

Uno de esos chirridos aterradores y ensordecedores invadió la noche, a la vez que a Link se le bañaban las manos de sangre negra. Sin embargo, la Espada Maestra no había penetrado la carne del animal completamente, pues parecía que ésta, y hasta las plumas mismas, eran de roca. La bestia se sacudió con violencia, elevándose cada vez más, pero Link no la dejaba ir, sostenido en una mano con la espada encajada, y la otra mano aferrando las plumas. Finalmente, fue tanta la fuerza de la sacudida, que Link salió despedido con fuerza hacia la rocosa ladera que bordeaba el rancho, sin poder evitar el tremendo golpe que se llevó a la espalda, y que el escudo apenas pudo armotiguar. Se deslizó un poco por ella, y cuando la caída se volvía vertical, aterrizó bruscamente de bruces en el suelo... luego alzó la cara para darse cuenta de que no había logrado más que enfurecer a la criatura.

Sin mayores lesiones, se puso de pie y corrió para montar a Epona, llegando por atrás de ella, impulsándose con las manos en sus ancas, y cayendo de inmediato en la silla, señal que el animal interpretó y comenzó a galopar en seguida.

- Habrá que intentarlo de nuevo - Gruñó Link al ver que el monstruo le había localizado, colocando sus brillantes ojos en él. Alarmado, tuvo que cabalgar hacia el frente a toda prisa cuando la bestia comenzó a descender en picada hacia él.

Libró las garras por un pelo, pero el ave no detuvo su vuelo y, en vez de impactar a Link, se fue contra el establo, cuyo techo despedazó en un santiamén. Al alzarse de nuevo, traía escombros en las garras, mismos que arrojó al girarse bruscamente para buscar a su presa.

- Si se lanza sobre nosotros otra vez de esa forma... No creo que tenga manera de atacarle sin que uno de los dos salga lastimado - Musitó Link entre dientes, y efectivamente, el gran pájaro se preparaba para hacer justamente lo mismo. Pero se le ocurrió una idea.

Volvió a cabalgar en el mismo sentido que antes, forzando a Epona a lo máximo, ya que si esas enormes garras les alcanzaban, sería el fin de ambos. Miró sobre su hombro con preocupación, y vio que aquél engendro emplumado ya volaba hacia abajo, en fugaz línea diagonal, el pico abierto y los ojos furiosos.

- ¡Ahora!

Tiró de las riendas con todas sus fuerzas para evitar estrellarse contra la gran roca que bordeaba el rancho. El ave también se dio cuenta de que se impactaría de cabeza si seguía su curso, por lo que aleteó hacia atrás para frenar, también girándose un poco para crear distancia entre ella y la gran barrera de piedra... Y logró frenarse a menos de medio metro del impacto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para reaccionar a lo que venía después.

La blanca y brillante hoja se le clavó justo en la garganta, impidiéndole chillar. Por el impulso, Link campaneó hacia arriba, como balanceándose gracias a la misma espada; dicho movimiento le cortó más el cuello a la bestia. Habiendo llegado a la espalda, Link sacó la espada para volverla a hundir en otro punto, haciendo otro feo corte... Sin embargo, el pájaro ya había dejado de aletear, y ya se precipitaba hacia abajo, para morir en el suelo. El aterrizaje forzoso mandó a Link y a su espada a aterrizar varios metros más adelante, otra vez de espaldas. Sin más ruido que el de su sordo aterrizaje, la gran masa emplumada se ennegreció, para luego disolverse en una nube de humo negro. Link, en tanto, se quedó ahí tirado, entre sonriente y preocupado, con Epona olfateándole la cabeza.

- Este poder es increíble - Dijo con una sonrisa, pero no muy convencido -. Pero más increíble es que... Kotake trajo a estas cosas a nuestro mundo... Me pregunto si...

Se sintió mareado... después de todo, había recibido dos golpes demasiado fuertes en esa pelea, y sin importar su aguante gracias a la Trifuerza, habían sido muy dolorosos.

- Me pregunto si aún con este poder... podremos ganarle...

Su cabeza cayó de lado, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración aún un poco agitada, pero comenzando a apaciguarse en unos cuantos segundos. El cansancio le había abrumado, y se había quedado dormido.


	37. Capítulo 37: Duda en el corazón

~ Capítulo 2: Duda en el corazón

Tras su batalla con la gran ave Roc, Link se reunió con Rusl, Ilia, Colin, la yegua Epona y sus demás amigos de Ordon, así como con Mist, Boyd y el resto de sus acompañantes. Juntos, decidieron transportar a los aldeanos hacia Kakariko, que al estar más cerca de la capital, les permitiría más seguridad. Al llegar, se encontraron con la fuerza comandada por Titania, asentada en dicho pueblo para protegerle. En el grupo figuraban Shinon, Gatrie y Zul, mas unos cuantos voluntarios hyrulianos, soldados crimeanos y laguz. Aunque habían mantenido las bajas civiles casi nulas, el grupo de Titania había sido asedidado con más frecuencia por fuerzas enemigas, y habían perdido a muchos miembros, por lo que la llegada de Link, Mist y compañía fue agradecida. Sin embargo, con la misión de asegurar a los ordonianos, a quienes se unió Cremia, Link, y Rusl partieron de inmediato hacia la capital, con la promesa de regresar a Kakariko y ayudar. A pesar de que Kotake, Sombra y el Caballero Negro no habían sido vistos hacía mucho por ningún lado, Hyrule no estaba tranquilo...

- Ya falta poco, hija - Le dijo Sera a su hija, Beth, cuando comenzó a quejarse de que llevaban mucho tiempo cabalgando sin parar.

- Estos niños quejumbrosos - Bufó el pequeño Malo sin que nadie lo oyera.

Pero era entendible que una niña de once años, cabalgando tres horas sin parar bajo el sol de las dos de la tarde, con la constante preocupación (suya y de quienes le rodeaban) por un posible ataque. Los bulblins habían vuelto a las andadas por todo Hyrule, pero Link y Rusl fueron suficientes para encargarse del pequeño grupo que les atacó. Ya llevaban dos tercios de camino recorrido, y tras las quejas de Beth, Link, Rusl y Bo estuvieron de acuerdo en que un último descanso era conveniente.

- ¿Qué tal Tellius, muchacho? - Inquirió Bo con una gran sonrisa, su barriga acentuando su aspecto bonachón.

- Pues no pude conocer mucho - Respondió Link modestamente, rascándose la nuca -. Estuve en Daein, el país más próximo a Hyrule después de Hatari, y es un poco frío... Y Crimea es muy parecida a Hyrule, pero todos son amables...

- Esos polvos de aparición deben ser una maravilla, tardaste menos en regresar que en irte - Señaló Rusl con curiosidad.

- Me dejarás usarlos un día, ¿verdad, Link? - Inquirió Colin muy sonriente, un escudo de madera y una espada corta colgando de su espalda.

- ¡Por favor! - Saltó Talo, un carcaj asomándose sobre su espalda.

- ...Me pregunto si será rentable - Musitó Malo, una vez más sin ser oído, con su habitual mirada recelosa y calculadora.

- Algún día, chicos - Respondió Link amistosamente, sonriéndole a ambos. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ilia, quien también le sonrió, pero que también le miraba insistentemente.

Conociéndola como la conocía, Link supo que ella quería hablarle. Cuando sus vecinos dejaron de hacerle preguntas, se puso de pie y se acercó a la muchacha, quien estaba sentada junto a Epona, a quien le acariciaba las crines. Más lejos, acostado sobre el costado de otro caballo, dormido pero ya en condiciones mucho mejores, estaba Fado. Link estaba aliviado, pues según le habían contado, Sombra sí le había atacado, incluso Rusl le había dado por muerto… Era grato ver a Fado con vida, aún si estaba lejos de verse sano. Pero Link prefirió enfocarse en lo que podía hacer en ese momento:

- ¿De verdad no estás lastimada? - Le preguntó él a la muchacha, sentándose a su lado.

- Gracias, Link, estoy bien - Respondió ella amablemente, sonriendo de nuevo.

- Porque, ¿sabes? Hacer caras de dolor cuando uno cabalga no es normal... a menos que duela algo - Señaló Link juguetonamente.

- De acuerdo, no puedo mentirte - Dijo Ilia, sonriendo ante el señalamiento del joven espadachín -. No es grave, solamente es un golpe que me di anoche.

Y ambos se quedaron callados, dejando en evidencia que la situación era incómoda. Link no se había presentado en la aldea en todo el año, y solamente había regresado al intuir que sería atacada. Y mientras él se enamoraba de Mist, Ilia había pasado ese tiempo esperando su regreso, sobreviviendo los ataques de monstruos a duras penas, gracias a Rusl y los demás aldeanos, que no tenían experiencia alguna en peleas.

Y Link sabía que ella sabía... Aunque nunca habían tenido ninguna forma de compromiso, el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, más la forma en que uno sabía exactamente lo que el otro pensaba, sin mencionar el cariño que se tenían; parecían dejar implícito que estarían juntos tarde o temprano. Y sin embargo, Ilia había observado a Link durante el trayecto entre Ordon y Kakariko, y había notado las miradas furtivas que él le lanzaba a Mist, la muchacha mercenaria, y que ella respondía, ocasionalmente, cuando él no miraba. ¿Había sucedido algo más que miradas? Había prometido volver a Kakariko después de dejarla a ella en la capital, si bien sabía que, y tenía plena confianza en ello, de que solamente iba a pelear para proteger a los aldeanos. Porque después de todo, Ilia no podía culparle... Él andaba allí afuera, recorriendo el mundo, tratando de ayudar a todos en él como había hecho un año antes. Pero no le era fácil tragarse sus sentimientos.

- Ilia, yo... - Comenzó a decir Link, pero ella le detuvo.

- Está bien, Link - Respondió ella, sonriendo. Pero esta sonrisa no era del todo alegre, sino que era de resignación. Y sus ojos, primero en el pasto, tardaron en encontrarse con los de él -. Tienes mucho en tu cabeza ahora... Hablaremos de ello cuando termine todo esto.

Fue ahí que Link se dio cuenta de que la quería muchísimo, y que probablemente le había hecho daño. Ella era una de las pocas personas en el mundo a las que les hubiera confesado que no sabía cómo iba a terminar "todo esto". Pero prefirió guardarse el pensamiento, pues debía darle confianza... a ella y a todos.

- Es muy peligroso ahora... más que hace un año - Dijo Link seriamente, resignado a posponer lo que iba a decir anteriormente -. Sé que quieres... no - Corrigió -. Quiero estar contigo, pero... No podré hacerlo por ahora.

- Te entiendo - Respondió ella simplemente, tranquila.

Ambos se recostaron sobre el lado de Epona, inicialmente separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Pero ella se dejó caer lentamente hacia un lado, dudosa, hasta que su cabeza cayó tímidamente sobre el hombro de Link. Él no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello, ante su timidez, su duda... Pero logró meter su brazo debajo de ella, y cuando dirigía su mano a acariciar la cabellera de paja de Ilia...

- ¿Qué es eso? - Inquirió Talo en voz alta.

- Humo... ¿qué más? - Gruñó Malo.

- Creo que es un campamento - Dijo Rusl, poniéndose de pie.

- Esperen - Link se puso de pie precipitadamente, deteniéndose junto a Rusl -. Creo que el rey Harkinian tiene su campamento hacia allá.

No lo conocía, pero sí había escuchado la historia, de boca de Ashei, que él había abandonado a los hyrulianos a su suerte en el desierto, muy a pesar de que su madre, Koume, sí les había asistido. Así que se preguntó si era sensato ir y ayudarlo, a costa de la seguridad de los otros. Se preguntó si siquiera valía la pena ir y echar un vistazo, para asegurarse de que sus fuerzas podían manejar a los atacantes. Pues después de todo, había regresado a Hyrule a ayudar en la pelea, y todos los aliados que pudieran tener eran buenos.

- Iré a echar un vistazo solamente, Rusl - Declaró Link finalmente -. Por favor ve alejando a los demás de aquí, volveré con ustedes en seguida.

- No hagas nada arriesgado, Link - Pidió Rusl -. Tu prioridad está aquí.

- De acuerdo - Respondió el otro -. Solamente quiero asegurarme de que puedan con ello. Si no, después de dejar a los otros en la capital, volveré a ayudar a Harkinian.

Así, Link se aseguró la espada y el escudo a la espalda, tomó las riendas de Epona quien se levantó del suelo de inmediato, la montó, y golpeó sus costados con los pies para hacerla andar. Mientras Link se perdía de vista loma abajo, Rusl desenvainó y organizó a todos para reiniciar el trayecto hacia el castillo.

- Primero atacan sin parar, y ahora no hay ni señal de ellos... ¿qué les pasa?

Titania no se había quitado la armadura en días, llegando al punto de tener que dormir con ella. El sol de las dos de la tarde hubiera sido abrumador a esas alturas, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que no le importó. Había ordenado a su compañía que descansaran, salvo unos cuantos exploradores que había mandado a mantener vigilado el perímetro, así como unos pocos soldados más colocados en la torre de vigilancia en lo alto de Kakariko. Así, Titania lucía tan sucia y cansada que Mist dudó en hacerle una petición que tenía en mente, así que ella y Boyd se empeñaron en ayudarle con todo lo que podían con tal de permitirle descansar. Con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo, los mercenarios no habían estado juntos como acostumbraban, por lo que les daba gusto ver a la más veterana peleadora del grupo, sana y salva.

- Donde sea que destruyamos un portal, aparece otro - Decía Gatrie -. O al menos así era hasta ahora.

- Hasta ahora, habían estado lanzando ataques esporádicos en cualquier lugar - Señaló Shinon, con su habitual tono de fastidio -. Es evidente que una táctica así es solo para mantenernos ocupados. Si dejaron de atacar así, es que ya están enfocando sus fuerzas a algo en específico.

- O están esperando a que bajemos la guardia y atacarán de nuevo - Sugirió Boyd pensativo.

- No lo creo - Repuso Shinon -. Esa perra tiene mucho poder, pero estaríamos jodidos si fuera eterno. No creo que pueda permitirse seguir atacando al azar, debe estar buscando algo.

Mientras escuchaba, Mist miraba a su alrededor, ocasionalmente distraída cuando Titania se giraba a dar órdenes a alguien. Además de la presencia y constante movilización de soldados de todas las razas y partes del mundo que conocía, le inquietaba algo más: no había encarado al Caballero Negro en la batalla en la capital, y tras haber asesinado al general Rasuka, había escapado con su vida. Había un sentimiento de culpabilidad en su corazón, pues eran los sombríos contenidos de éste lo que habían permitido que semejante guerrero volviera a aparecer en el mundo mortal.

Más extraño aún era que no parecía haber aparecido, por lo menos en Hyrule, después de la batalla. ¿Su objetivo tenía que ver con la misteriosa luz azul que había iluminado la tierra? ¿Aquélla tan similar a la luz roja vista en Crimea? Cumplido su objetivo... ¿se había esfumado? ¿Se ocultaba? ¿Pero dónde... y por qué?

Lo que más le molestaba no era el abrumador conjunto de incógnitas. No... lo que le estrujaba el corazón era que ella no podía hacer nada. Era débil. Todos eran débiles, pues el único que había sobrevivido a esa pelea con algo de decoro, había sido Link. Pero de todos, ella, Mist, era la más inútil. Un estorbo. Durante su lucha, Ike había ido creciendo y superándose, logrando adaptarse y, finalmente, ponerse a la altura de todos sus oponentes. Ella no... había tenido todo ese tiempo, y no había logrado más que tropezar y, en lugar de levantarse, había puesto más obstáculos en el camino de los otros... como Rasuka. Como Link. Como Zelda. Como Boyd. Todos ellos habían sufrido una pérdida como resultado de sus incompetencias... Rasuka ya había pagado el precio máximo.

- Y he escuchado que los goron ya están teniendo problemas con la contención del enemigo en la montaña, del lado de Doncella Azul - Repuso Titania -. Todos los gorons que estaban aquí ayudándonos, han tenido que regresar a la montaña, pero no he recibido ningún mensajero de ellos aún.

- ¿Y qué tal Doncella Azul? - Inquirió Boyd con un dejo de preocupación.

- Si es cierto que Derdim traicionó a Kotake, entonces no creo que la cosa sea muy llevadera para ellos ahora - Respondió la subcomandante de los mercenarios -. La reina Zelda ha liberado a todos los soldados que aseguraron estar arrepentidos y juraron lealtad a la corona, pero algo me dice que si hubiera tenido opción, los hubiera dejado pudriéndose en la cárcel. Los necesitaba para defender esa zona, pero no he sabido nada.

- Cuando las cosas se calmen, ¿no sería buena idea que algunos de nosotros suba a la montaña para ayudar? - Sugirió Boyd. Si bien no tenía resentimiento a Doncella Azul, era extraño de él ofrecerse para ayudarlos.

- De hecho, Boyd - Empezó a decir Titania con un tono que al susodicho no gustó nada -, estaba pensando en enviar a alguien como mensajero, para ver cómo están las cosas. ¿Por qué no vas tú?

- ¿Yo? - Inquirió Boyd confundido, señalándose.

- Lo acompañaré - Intervino Mist inmediatamente.

- No, tengo algo que darte a tí, Mist - Respondió Titania -. Por favor espérame en la posada, hay un cuarto para nosotras. Y Boyd, ya sabes cómo llegar a la ciudad de los goron... Solamente tienes que ir con los jefes y averiguar cómo están las cosas. Estando tan ocupados dudo que puedan mandar a alguien a pedir ayuda si la necesitan.

- De... de acuerdo - Respondió Boyd con duda, no por miedo (al contrario, la posibilidad de una pelea le comenzaba a emocionar), sino porque le parecía extraño que Titania le mandara solo. Así que asintió y partió hacia la montaña, tras despedirse de Mist, quien caminó en sentido opuesto hacia la posada, abriéndose paso entre tiendas de campaña habitadas por soldados, sanos y heridos.

- Sí recuerdas que la montaña aún está siendo atacada de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Shinon cruzándose de brazos, cuando tanto Mist como Boyd estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

- Lo sé, pero podrá manejarlo - Dijo Titania sonriente -. En realidad, esos dos son los que más han tenido contacto con los verdaderos enemigos, y han sobrevivido a todos los encuentros. Pero el enemigo es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, y necesito hacerlos a ellos lo más fuertes que puedan ser - Shinon soltó algo entre un gruñido y una corta risilla burlona, pero Titania lo ignoró -. La batalla final se acerca ya, lo que se necesita es líderes fuertes que ayuden a los demás a sobrevivirla.

Sin más, Titania se dio media vuelta para ir a alcanzar a Mist, aunque fue detenida en algunas ocasiones por varios de sus subordinados, quienes pedían instrucciones o consejos. La alta pelirroja mantuvo esas conversaciones cortas, y en unos cuantos minutos se perdió de vista.

- Esa niña no es una líder, y no tiene lo necesario para llegarle ni a los talones a ninguno de nosotros - Gatrie se mantuvo callado ante el comentario de Shinon, quien luego dirigió la vista al cielo -. Lo siento, comandante... Puedo protegerla, pero no puedo tolerar estar al servicio de esa... niña. Hasta Rolf sería un líder más apropiado que ella.

Gruñendo, se dirigió a una de las tantas tiendas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho de Kakariko. Gatrie iba a seguirle, pero algo, o alguien más llamó su atención.

- ¡Oye, Lyre...! - Llamó el rubio de armadura azul, olvidando por completo a Shinon.

Titania, mientras tanto, ascendió las escaleras de la posada, internándose en la habitación que, a su pedido, había sido mantenida vacía. Dentro encontró a Mist esperándole pacientemente, sentada en una cama.

- ¿Ibas a darme algo? Porque todavía no es mi cumpleaños - Dijo Mist en tono bromista, algo bastante inusual como estaban las cosas. Titania, quien le conocía tan bien, sabía que cuando bromeaba así era porque trataba de ocultar algo, o de ahogar algo dentro de ella.

- Pues sí te conseguí algo mientras estábamos en Crimea, pero tendré que dártelo después - Afirmó Titania para sorpresa de la muchacha, pero al sentarse en la cama junto a ella, se enserió -. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde que los demás logramos regresar a Hyrule - Se guardó los detalles de lo preocupada que había estado después de que Kotake había desaparecido con ella y con Link, en Crimea -. ¿Todo bien?

- Así es - Respondió Mist con una sonrisa a través de la cual pudo ver Titania. Le conocía desde el día en que había nacido, y la conocía tanto como una madre conoce a su hija. Pero no quiso verse agresiva y forzarla a hablar, así que trató de ser más suave.

- Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, y sé que has pasado por mucho en estos últimos días - Dijo Titania con serenidad -. Si tienes algo que contarme, aquí estoy ahora, y estaré donde tú me digas si lo necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - La sonrisa de Mist fue menos entusiasta, y su tono, en vez de dar por terminada la conversación, ya denotaba duda, como si hubiera querido decir algo. Y eso fue lo que se decidió a hacer: -. No lo has visto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que...?

- Sí, escuché sobre la aparición del Caballero Negro en la capital - Respondió Titania, su semblante ensombreciéndose -. No lo he visto aún, pero tampoco he recibido noticias sobre él...

Las dos se quedaron calladas, y Titania aguardó pacientemente a que Mist hablara, pues sabía que lo haría al ver que la muchacha bajaba el rostro, sus ojos denotando tristeza.

- Fue mi culpa - Dijo ella de repente -. Que haya aparecido de nuevo es mi culpa...

- Mist, esto por ningún motivo puede ser culpa tuya - Le dijo Titania inmediatamente con amabilidad, tratando de calmarla.

- Pero lo es - No despegó la mirada de la sucia duela a sus pies -. Cuando Kotake nos llevó a Link y a mí, aparecimos en el desierto Grann, y peleamos. Apenas pudimos sobrevivir, pero luego me llevó a mí sola a la Isla de Midoro... al cuarto del espejo

Titania no sabía esa parte de la historia, y si bien había estado muy interesada en saber cómo era que el Caballero Negro había vuelto a la vida, por así decirlo, no se había atrevido a averiguarlo por sensibilidad hacia Mist, quien, suponía, se había enfrentado a él. Sus suposiciones no habían sido tan erradas, y al escuchar que el espejo podía haber estado involucrado, escuchó con más atención.

- Averiguó sobre nuestra historia con el Caballero Negro - Siguió narrando Mist, omitiendo el detalle de que Rhys, sin saberlo, había tenido que ver -. Por eso me llevó ante el espejo... Me hizo mirarlo. Fue algo dentro de mí lo que lo hizo materializarse, de la misma forma que esa... cosa salió del espejo cuando Link lo miró la primera vez.

Titania siguió escuchando con atención a lo que decía la joven líder. Lamentaba tener que hacerla abrir esa herida, pero tenía que ayudarla a ventilar esos sentimientos, para que pudiera concentrarse en todos los conflictos que Hyrule ya tenía encima.

- Ahora sé lo que vio Link al mirar al espejo, ahora lo entiendo - Siguió explicando la joven -. Vio sus miedos, sus peores recuerdos, sus sentimientos más ocultos, y tomaron la forma del otro Link. Kotake me dijo que quería un guerrero fuerte para destruir a Link, y que ella había aprendido a manipular el espejo... por eso logró crear al Caballero Negro a partir de mí y del espejo.

Al darse cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado Kotake, lo lejos que había empujado a Mist, y los sorprendentes pero aterradores efectos del espejo, Titania no pudo más que mantener su silencio aún más tiempo, pues debía admitir que se había quedado sin palabras. El Caballero Negro había sido un enemigo muy íntimo para ellas: el asesino de Greil, eterno rival de Ike... Había sido motivo de malas noches para ambas, más para Mist, sin duda. No podía imaginar el horror de la joven al verlo regresar. Pero menos se imaginaba lo que dijo después.

- No soy tan talentosa como mi padre, o como Ike - Dijo la muchacha, al fin alzando la vista hacia Titania, sus ojos llorosos pero conteniendo las lágrimas, y su voz llena de seguridad -. Pero debo hacer algo... debo hacerme más fuerte, al menos para no depender de otros y defenderme de él... Quiero que me entrenes más, Titania. Saber todo lo que sabes.

Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con las esmeraldas que Titania tenía por ojos. Serias, decididas, comprensivas una de la otra, con un enemigo común y muy íntimo al cual vencer

- Mist - Dijo Titania al fin, sentándose junto a ella en la cama y pasándole el brazo sobre el hombro -... Tú tienes cada gota de talento que tenían Ike y tu padre. Pero siendo honesta, lo que tienes es miedo... Pero yo te ayudaré a superarlo.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, antes de abrazarse por varios segundos y ponerse de pie, ambas más tranquilas por haber liberado esa presión, pero conscientes de que les esperaba una prueba mucho más dura, y que debían prepararse lo más posible para enfrentarla.

- De verdad te tenía un regalo - Dijo Titania antes de que ambas dejaran la estancia -. Pero te lo daré después. Te veré al atardecer para entrenar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Alguien como tú no haría algo así por puro idealismo... Debe haber otra razón.

- ¿No cree en la gente con ideales, Majestad? - Inquirió Derdim ante el señalamiento de Zelda.

Ella estaba de pie frente a su trono, no vistiendo su atuendo elegante que era tan familiar de ella. Por el contrario, vestía la larga túnica de luto, negra con marcas blancas en la parte trasera; de su aspecto ordinario, como podía apreciarse al no llevar la capucha encima, solamente quedaban la tiara, el cabello pulcramente arreglado, y la mirada de zafiros, si bien estos lucían más severos que nunca. Pues ante ellos estaba Derdim, en un aspecto más que deplorable, con la ropa rasgada y ensangrentada en algunas partes, el largo cabello suelto, mojado y mugroso, unas ojeras y una palidez enfermizas, y una debilidad sobrecogedora. Era el aspecto del reo, por informes de Ashei, lo que había obligado a Zelda a mandarle sacar de la prisión para interrogarle personalmente, pues él se había reusado a comer hasta que viera a la reina frente a frente.

- ¿Incluso si esos ideales le cuestan la vida a su misma sangre, general Derdim? - Inquirió Zelda fríamente, sus ojos tan clavados en los del general, que éste no se atrevió a bajarle la mirada por ningún motivo. Ashei estaba a un lado de la larga alfombra, mirando al prisionero con sumo desprecio, probablemente aguantando las ganas de patearle la cabeza, ahí mismo.

- Como he dicho antes, jamás fue mi intención que Hyrule tuviera que llegar a estas instancias y perder tanto - Repuso él con voz débil -... Si tan solo ustedes no hubieran sido tan estúpidos para seguir peleando, esto hubiera terminado hace tiempo...

Ashei no alcanzó a partirle la cabeza a patadas, porque Evelyn se salió de la fila a tiempo para abrazarla con fuerza y detenerla, labor a la que se unieron Shad y Auru, quienes estaban de pie junto a la fila de guardias, poco detrás de Ashei. Eso no bastó del todo, Ashei no detuvo sus intentos de liberarse, sino hasta que Zelda se lo ordenó con voz imponente.

- ¡Contrólese, capitana! - Resonó potentemente la voz de la reina, deteniendo a Ashei completamente. La capitana de la guardia real dejó de forcejear con sus captores, quienes le soltaron cuando la otra se los pidió con su brusquedad habitual. Evelyn volvió a la fila, y Ashei a su posición al lado de Derdim, pero ninguna de las dos dejó de mirar al reo con sumo odio. Auru y Shad se mantuvieron serenos, volviendo a su ubicación original, pero acercándose un poco más a Ashei por si había que detener otro de sus arranques.

- Discúlpeme, Majestad - Dijo Ashei con voz fría, inclinando la cabeza.

- Acláreme lo que quiso decir con eso, general - Volvió Zelda a dirigirse a él -. ¿Qué quiso decir con que esto hubiera terminado hace tiempo?

- Como se lo dije, fue Kotake quien vino a mí - Explicó él -. Investigó sobre la historia de la familia real y todos aquellos que eran cercanos a ella. Trató de contactar a uno de los hijos de sir Lyude, pero dio conmigo primero. Dudaba de ella al principio, pero no tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que teníamos ideales en común: un país próspero para todas las razas por igual. Y cuando me contó de la existencia de Tellius, de sus razas y de sus héroes, imaginé todas las cosas que pudimos haber logrado. Pero teníamos que deshacernos de la reina. Por eso, Kotake personalmente se encargó de difundir historias sobre el peligro que representaban Hyrule y la Trifuerza, y tomó el control de la mente de Elincia, la reina de Crimea, para que ordenara a los Mercenarios Greil que viajarán hasta aquí y darle muerte a usted, Majestad.

Confesar que sabía del inminente intento de asesinato de la reina y no haber hecho nada, y terminar la afirmación con "Majestad", le pareció ridículamente hipócrita a Ashei, quien soltó un bufido de incredulidad. Zelda no se lo reprochó, y todos siguieron escuchando la explicación en silencio.

- Me pareció sospechoso, ya que con la reconstrucción tras la guerra con Zant, la capital no estaba en condiciones de pelear con nadie, ni siquiera con el ejército de Doncella Azul, que no había sido tan afectado por ese incidente - Siguió diciendo Derdim -. Hubiera sido fácil que mi ejército solo atacara a la capital, pero supuse que Kotake tenía razón... Infiltrar a un pequeño grupo de extranjeros al castillo sin previa advertencia, hubiera sido más fácil, sorpresivo y menos costoso, que movilizar a todo mi ejército, cosa que pudieron haber advertido en la capital antes de nuestra llegada.

- Pero el plan de utilizar a los mercenarios falló, y es cuando Kotake abrió un portal sobre el castillo para atacar con monstruos, ¿no es verdad? - Continuó Auru la historia.

- Así fue, me pidió que mantuviera a mis fuerzas al margen, pues este ataque también pretendía ser sorpresivo - Repuso Derdim, aún de rodillas en el piso -. Pero ahí estuvo la primera contradicción notoria en lo que me dijo... Me pidió que me mantuviera fuera de la batalla también por otra razón: para evitar pérdidas grandes en Hyrule, y mantener mi transición al trono lo más tranquila posible, algo con lo que estuve de acuerdo. Por otro lado, me dijo que quería lanzar el ataque con el propósito principal de matarla, Majestad, algo que ya había intentado antes. Matarla, porque sabía que eso sería un duro golpe para la moral hyruliana, algo que despertaría un profundo pesar en los corazones de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este país. Pero se me ocurrió que ponernos a pelear entre nosotros mismos hubiera provocado eso mismo, quizás en una escala mayor, y usted hubiera terminado muerta igualmente. Y más sospechoso aún, ella le secuestró viva, Majestad, y la puso bajo mi custodia. Poco después supe que Rasuka mismo terminó por involucrarse, y comencé a dudar...

- Eso es ridículo - Gruñó Ashei, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como para ser oída por Derdim o Zelda -. Perfectamente sabemos que quería matarlo.

- Ashei - Pidió Auru calma detrás de ella.

- Accedí a mantenerla en custodia, pues pensé que debía tener una buena razón para haberla mantenido viva, cuando al principio pensó en matarla - Narró Derdim sin inmutarse -. Empecé a sospechar otra vez que los motivos de Kotake iban más lejos de lo que pensaba, y si las cosas hubieran sido así, tener a Su Majestad bajo mi poder hubiera sido una ventaja. Y sin demostrar mi desconfianza, seguí cooperando con ella.

- Entonces ocurrió el incidente de Midoro - Intervino Auru en la conversación otra vez -. Nos dijiste que las gerudo te habían robado barcos, y que podían atacar en cualquier momento, cosa que nos pareció sospechosa. Convenientemente, los navíos robados aparecieron para interceptar nuestro avance, empujándonos hacia el Palacio Midoro. ¿Tienes conocimiento de lo que pasó ahí dentro?

- Fue una instrucción de Kotake, y sí, entiendo perfectamente lo del espejo, y el efecto que tiene en las personas - Respondió Derdim -. Y efectivamente, señor Auru, yo ya había cooperado con Kotake mucho antes de ese día... Le di las embarcaciones para ese asalto a las gerudo, y antes de eso aún, yo ya había mandado barcos a atacar Crimea. Luego Kotake intentó detenerlos a ustedes cuando rechazaron regresar a Doncella Azul a recuperarse. Pero el mar parece haberse congelado demasiado cerca de Daein, lo que les permitió a ustedes tocar tierra y hacerse de los polvos de aparición, con lo que lograron llegar a Crimea mucho antes de lo esperado.

- E imagino que el ataque a Crimea, portando la bandera hyruliana, fue como otro intento de generar hostilidades entre los dos reinos - Señaló Zelda.

- Correcto - Derdim no mostraba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento, lucía demasiado sereno.

- Dices no saber nada sobre la misteriosa luz roja que cubrió todo el mundo después de esa batalla - Puntualizó Auru con severidad -. Y también niegas saber sobre la luz azul que apareció al final de la pelea de hace tres semanas. Y sin embargo, todos los ataques en ambas batallas cesaron al aparecer esas luces. ¿Quieres decirnos por qué?

- Honestamente, no lo sé - Respondió él simplemente, repitiendo lo que había dicho a Ashei a lo largo de tres semanas, lo que irritó en demasía a esta última -. Yo no estaba en control directo de las fuerzas que atacaron a Melior, y Kotake cedió todo el mando de su ejército al Caballero Negro, cuando me negué a seguir con sus métodos - A pesar de todo, eso les sonó coherente, aunque no terminaban de tragárselo.

- ¿Y qué hay de la bestia mecánica que desembarcaron en Crimea para su ataque? - Inquirió Auru con más insistencia.

- No conozco nada sobre su fabricación, pues es bastante compleja - Respondió Derdim, y siguió: -, pero sé que todos los materiales fueron robados a los gorons, y que necesita magia muy poderosa para moverse. Dijo que su propósito era destruir todo a su paso... Era prácticamente imparable, Link tuvo suerte en haberlo logrado.

Auru se notó pensativo, cosa que llamó la atención de Shad y de la reina. Tras rascarse la barbilla y abrir los ojos muy grandes con preocupación, dijo a Shad en voz baja:

- Tengo que ver unos libros, con permiso.

Y salió caminando a pasos largos y rápidos, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños, pues ese comportamiento no era habitual de él. Shad sintió el impulso de alcanzarlo, pero no podía dejar a Evelyn sola con la labor de evitar que Ashei matara a Derdim al primer arranque de ira. De los cuales no le culpaba.

- El misterioso cese a los ataques, las luces, y la secretividad sobre la bestia mecánica, fueron razones por las cuales empecé a perderle más confianza -. También descubrí que viajaba rápidamente de un lado a otro con un bastón de aparición, cuando me dio a mí solamente polvos, diciendo que no había encontrado bastones en Tellius. Y luego lo del Caballero Negro... ella desconfió de mí y me relevó de todo cargo en nuestro ejército aliado. Cuando ya no pudo esconder que sus planes sobrepasaban lo que habíamos acordado, quise idear algo para detenerla, pero ella lo percibió.

Ashei quiso reírse en su cara, pero no lo hizo por prudencia, pues aunque no dudaba que él y Rasuka se odiaban al grado de que el primero hubiera matado al segundo sin dudarlo, debía reconocer que su historia no carecía de sentido. Shad, Evelyn y la reina también lo reconocían, si bien aún estaba en duda el motivo que lo había impulsado a llegar tan lejos... Dudaban que un líder militar como Derdim hubiera sido movido repentinamente por idealismo, por compasión hacia las gerudo, a quienes no conocía más que por libros, y unirlos al reino junto a razas que no tenían conflicto alguno en Hyrule. Debía haber algo más detrás... Sin embargo, Kotake no le había intentado siquiera liberar, los ataques a la capital habían sido casi nulos... Lo que añadía coherencia a su historia.

- General Derdim, será juzgado por traicionar a nuestra patria, por secuestro, y por ser responsable indirecto de un asesinato - Declaró Zelda en voz alta tras un corto silencio, a sabiendas de que, en guerra, no se podía juzgar por asesinato en Hyrule -. Sin embargo, se le dará una oportunidad de redimirse ante la corona, bajo la condición de que le jure lealtad a Hyrule, a su reina y a su gente, y que preste sus servicios militares bajo mando de la corona misma. Será ejecutado a la primera señal de rebelión, y no tendrá contacto son sus soldados a partir de este momento.

- Gracias, Majestad - Dijo Derdim con una inclinación de cabeza, para incredulidad de Ashei y Evelyn, la primera quien estuvo a punto de comenzar a blasfemar, ya segunda simplemente resignándose. Derdim alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia la reina -. No le defraudaré, y daré mi vida si ese es el precio de mi redención.

- Llévenselo, y asegúrense de que coma - Ordenó Zelda fríamente, a lo cual respondieron dos soldados, quienes rompieron filas para aferrar con fuerza a Derdim por los brazos, causándole molestia, pero él no intentó liberarse.

Una vez que Derdim fue retirado, Ashei, sin aguantar más la ira que le llenaba el pecho, salió casi corriendo de la sala del trono, totalmente indignada por la decisión de la reina, pero sin poder cuestionarla. Después de todo, le había nombrado capitana de la guardia real, pues había declarado que le tenía confianza, sabía que era una de las guerreras más habilidosas de Hyrule, y más importantemente, por el simbolismo que representaba el transferirle el puesto a ella, tras la muerte de Rasuka.

Era tanto el dolor por eso último que se había metido tanto en el pensamiento, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado hasta los jardines del castillo. Aún siendo la capitana de la guardia, no se sentía culpable por haber dejado a todos sus soldados en esa sala, con su protegida dentro, y Shad y Evelyn rascándose las cabezas. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de Rasuka, y eso impulsó a sus pies a moverse solos hacia el campo de entrenamiento en una de las alas del castillo. Y allí estaba, al fondo de la locación vacía, un memorial en su honor. Bajo la protección de los árboles colgaba un retrato al óleo de un Rasuka de dieciocho años, quizás un poco más inmaduro y jovial, pero esa mirada penetrante y seria plasmada en el lienzo, tan bien como Ashei le había conocido en ese corto tiempo. El rostro pálido estaba limpio, sin cicatriz alguna, y el cabello casi tan largo como lo había llevado hasta el último de sus días. Vestía con orgullo el uniforme de un común recluta, pues comenzaba a andar el sendero del soldado que tanto había anhelado recorrer de principio a fin. Ahí estaba, plasmado en la eternidad de la tela y el aceite, sentado en una elegante silla de cuerpo de oro, para recordarle a sus seres queridos, que pocos eran, que estaba muerto, y que jamás volvería. El único consuelo era que varios soldados pasarían y verían el memorial, reconocerían su valor y serían inspirados por él para pelear de la misma forma, hasta el final, por aquellos a quienes amaban.

Pero a Ashei no le importaba eso, porque estaba muerto, y se dejó caer sobre la lápida en el suelo, rectangular, de mármol pulcramente esculpido, coronado con una escultura dorada con la forma del emblema de la familia real, acompañada por la lanza de Jesse y la espada de Rasuka.

Llorando, se lamentó por haber sido tan dura y grosera con él durante casi todo su tiempo juntos, por haber juzgado a una astilla muy diferente al palo. Cuando Lyude había traicionado a Asher, Rasuka había dado la vida por Ashei, a quien había aprendido a amar. Y el corazón se le retorció a ella al pensar que, habiendo recién descubierto el amor, le fue arrancado en un santiamén por un guerrero demoniaco... todo por las ambiciones aún desconocidas de una bruja loca.

Y mientras Ashei lloraba, en los alrededores, se movilizaban soldados, trabajadores y civiles para tratar de reconstruir lo que había sido destruido en la pelea. Y entre ellos, quieta, observando a la dolida Ashei, estaba Sheik, quien con una mirada de empático dolor, se desvaneció en una nube de humo tras una silenciosa explosión, a la vez que comenzaba a llover.

Comenzaba a llover con fuerza, lo que ayudó a apaciguar el incendio que provocaba el humo en el campamento de las gerudo. Por aire aparecían los fokkas disparando flechas incendiadas hacia las casas de campaña, pero las gerudo no habían tardado en regresar los ataques. Por tierra, Link comenzó a atacar a los stalfos, lizalfos y goriyas que invadían desordenadamente, fácilmente despachados por las guerreras. En un santiamén, las bestias comenzaron a retroceder, aunque varias de las guerreras no les dieron cuartel, y los persiguieron hasta que casi todos estuvieron muertos. Viendo que había sido ignorado, lo que no le molestaba, Link se dispuso a retirarse y volver con los ordonianos, pero sintió un duro golpe en las costillas, y el impacto le derribó del caballo, para ir a aterrizar al pasto de espaldas, lo que le hizo perder el aire.

- ¡Traigan al rey! - Llamó con potencia una voz, la de Aveil -. Querrá ver esto...

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - Dijo Link tras lograr reponerse, cubierto de lodo, desenvainando la Espada Maestra inmediatamente. Siendo un movimiento amenazador, a Aveil se le unieron otras cuatro gerudo con lanzas y cimitarras en mano -. ¿Por qué me atacan? ¡Vine a ayudar!

- ¿De verdad? - Soltó Aveil con sorna -. Pues no has sido de mucha ayuda últimamente...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Respondió Link sin retroceder ni un milímetro, sosteniéndole esa mirada tan penetrante a la líder guerrera, pero ella tampoco dio señales de debilidad.

- Pregúntale al rey, si quieres saberlo - Dijo Aveil con frialdad, pero ordenando a las otras que bajaran las armas, cosa que ella misma hizo después. Ante esa señal, y ya más tranquilo, Link también bajó la guardia, pero no puso a la Espada Maestra en su vaina.

Aguardaron en silencio, los únicos sonidos eran las alarmadas voces de las gerudo apagando incendios, los caballos alborotados, y la lluvia golpeando la tierra, haciéndose más tupida a cada segundo. Pero ninguno se movió sino hasta que oyeron el chapotear de cascos de caballos en el lodo, anunciando la llegada del rey Harkinian y su madre Koume a espaldas de Aveil.

Link casi se iba de espaldas al ver a los recién llegados, pues no les conocía. Koume era casi idéntica a su hermana, salvo que el cabello y los ojos eran de intenso rojo, en lugar de ser azules. Una mujer atractiva, y de un semblante mucho menos frío que el de su hermana. Pero la mayor sorpresa, la cual dejó a Link paralizado, fue ver a Harkinian frente a él, montando un fuerte semental negro. Por un momento, Link creyó haber visto a un Ganondorf en miniatura, gracias a la cabellera rojiza contrastando tan fuertemente con la piel morena, pero sobre todo, gracias a los ojos ambarinos tan fríos y calculadores.

- Rey Harkinian - Saludó Link entre sorprendido por la primera impresión del rey, e indignado por la poca hospitalidad. El joven rey no desmontó, y su semblante adoptó un aire de presunción.

- Así que eres Link - Empezó a decir Harkinian con su voz fría -. El héroe de Hyrule en quien todos confían, y a quien todos los villanos quieren derrotar - Miró fugazmente a la Espada Maestra en su mano izquierda, y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos -. No me esperaba a alguien tan joven.

- Lo mismo digo - Soltó Link sin pensarlo, y se dio cuenta de lo arrogante que eso había sonado al ver alzarse la ceja de Harkinian, por lo que completó: -... Alteza.

- Es Majestad - Corrigió Harkinian tajantemente, y Link se percató que su última palabra había hecho que todo el enunciado sonara sarcástico -. Eres tan irrespetuoso como el otro, en eso no difieren.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Dijo Link con alarma, aunque ya esperaba la respuesta.

- Es lo que pasa cuando te miras en el espejo para arreglarte esos cabellitos de oro - Le respondió Harkinian -. Sí, estuvo aquí, y por tu culpa hemos sufrido bastante daño.

Link no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pues realmente era su culpa. Pero la actitud altanera del rey gerudo evitó que se disculpara, y por el contrario, infló el pecho y, mirándole con severidad, preguntó:

- ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Escapó?

- Claro que escapó, y no, no sabemos a dónde fue - Soltó el joven monarca -. Has creado una criatura casi imparable, apenas pudimos frenarlo antes de que nos matara y se alimentara con todos nosotros. Pero si salió de ti, tú seguramente sabrás qué es lo que buscaba aquí.

- Si supiera, créeme que te lo diría - Contestó Link, dándose cuenta de que acababa de tutear al rey de las gerudo, pero sin darle importancia, pues algo más le había llegado a la mente: -... ¿y cómo sabes tanto del espejo?

- No soy estúpido, he investigado cosas - Dijo el rey -. Me he informado, así que cuando escuché que alguien similar al famoso héroe de Hyrule, y un soldado de Tellius presuntamente muerto, habían sido vistos en la batalla de hace tres semanas, me puse a investigar. Tu amigo Rasuka también investigó algo cuando estuvo en el desierto, y me enteré de esa información, pues secretamente se la compré a su amigo Volke. Supe inmediatamente que el legendario espejo de sombras tenía que ver, pero aún no comprendo por qué Kotake fue detrás de él tan insistentemente.

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo? - Cuestionó Link inmediatamente, incluso sorprendido de sí mismo al ver la velocidad a la que trabajaba su cerebro -. Expulsaste a mis amigos de tu desierto, los abandonaste a la muerte, y luego apareces aquí para ayudarnos en la pelea. Y después de eso, te desapareces y no haces contacto con nadie, pero mantienes campamento a tan poca distancia de nuestra ciudad...

- Rasuka era un estúpido, pero tuvo razón en algo - Admitió Harkinian con desprecio en la voz -. Somos más vulnerables si estamos dispersos. Poco después de que se fueron, comenzaron a llegar ataques a Aru Ainu, y no pudimos resistir mucho después de haber tenido una batalla tan reciente en días previos. Aprovechamos que los hyrulianos habían lanzado un ataque a Kotake, para unirnos a él... No le haríamos cosquillas ni de broma si atacáramos nosotros solos.

- Pero imagino que habrá otro motivo para que el orgulloso Harkinian tolere tanta cercanía de los hyrulianos - Dijo una voz detrás de Harkinian, Koume, Aveil y las otras guardias -. Ha estado investigando... ¿o me equivoco?

Sorprendidas, las gerudo dieron media vuelta y apuntaron las lanzas a la persona que recién había llegado, y que solamente Link reconoció como la valiente guerrera que había enfrentado por sí sola a Sombra en la batalla de la capital. Delgada, esbelta, cubierta en harapos, de piel morena y dos ojos de rubí entre una cortina rubia.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú, eh? - Gruñó Aveil con enojo, claramente frustrada al permitir que alguien escapara a su mirada vigilante, dispuesta a cortarle la garganta al primer intento de ataque.

- Mi nombre es Sheik - Respondió la joven guerrera con serenidad -. No vengo a causarle daño al rey, les pido que no me ataquen o tendré que defenderme.

Sheik caminó atrevidamente entre las puntas de las lanzas y las afiladas cimitarras ante los ojos sorprendidos de los gerudo, para irse a colocar a un lado de Link, quien no pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad. Al haberla visto enfrentando a Sombra, lucía tan miserable y débil que le sorprendía que Sheik pareciera tan seria y fuerte en esos momentos.

- Debe ser una impostora - Repuso Harkinian inmediatamente -. Los sheikah han estado extintos por siglos.

- Estuvo en la Isla de Midoro recientemente, ¿no es así? - Cuestionó Sheik al rey, ignorando sus palabras -. He tenido la fortuna de estar justamente en los mismos lugares que usted en días recientes, Majestad.

- Quizás eres una espía - Soltó Aveil -. Eso debe ser... Una espía o una asesina enviada por Kotake.

- Si ese fuera el caso, con el poder que tengo ahora - Advirtió Sheik -, todos ustedes ya estarían muertos.

- Una afirmación un tanto presuntuosa, ¿no lo crees así, Sheik? - Espetó Harkinian, con ese aire arrogante que a Link ya le resultaba tan odioso.

- Pero cierta - Dijo Sheik con toda seguridad -. Pero no vengo a causar problemas. Sí, soy una espía e investigadora, pero fui enviada por su Majestad Zelda. Lo he visto a usted en Midoro, rey Harkinian, y a sus agentes en la pirámide del desierto. Pareciera ser que hemos estado investigando lo mismo. ¿Ha llegado usted a alguna conclusión sobre los motivos y paradero de Kotake?

- No... - Respondió Harkinian, dando por fin una señal de debilidad, pues no pudo contestar más a la misteriosa guerrera -. Nada que no sepamos ya sobre Kotake y la antigua magia de los Interventores Oscuros que tiene a su disposición.

- Lamentablemente, nosotros tampoco - Admitió Sheik sin perder esa postura perfectamente erguida -. La reina Zelda también informa que el general Derdim no parece poseer más información que nosotros. Estamos ciegos otra vez.

- ¿Entonces por qué has venido? - Habló Koume por primera vez, revelando un tono seguro, pero mucho más cálido que el de Kotake y el de su hijo -. ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en tí?

- Porque no los he matado, y porque la reina no tiene malas intenciones - Dijo Sheik con seriedad -. Está dispuesta a cooperar con quien sea, para dar fin a este conflicto antes de que consuma más poder del que todos juntos podamos reunir.

- ¿Y qué propone? - Inquirió Harkinian.

- Una reunión hoy a las nueve de la noche para poder actuar de forma coordinada y organizada - Empezó a explicar la rubia -. Gracias a Kotake, la raza gerudo no es bien percibida por los ciudadanos comunes, así que enviará una escolta por ustedes cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de la reunión.

- Bajo la condición de que se le permita la entrada a un número igual de mis guerreras - Impuso Harkinian.

- Lo aceptará - Dijo Sheik calmadamente, y terminó con cordialidad -. Esperamos atentamente su visita, Majestad.

Harkinian no dijo nada, cosa imitada por su madre, Aveil, y las guardias presentes. Sheik realizó una inclinación, pero sosteniendo la mirada de sus ojos rubíes en los ambarinos del gerudo y, tras terminar la reverencia, se dio media vuelta. Sin embargo, se detuvo brevemente junto a Link y, meramente ladeando la cabeza hacia el oído del joven, murmuró:

- Por favor, ve a la cantina de Telma a la medianoche, y encuéntrame afuera.

Antes de que Link pudiera decir algo, Sheik avanzó más y, en un parpadeo, desapareció en una fugaz y débil explosión, cuyos rastros de humo fueron consumidos rápidamente por la lluvia. Luego el rubio se dio la vuelta y vio que Harkinian ya cabalgaba de vuelta hacia su tipi, uno de muchos entre el mar de ellos, sin despedirse. Koume, en cambio, le dirigió la mirada y asintió seriamente, en agradecimiento, antes de llamar a todas las guerreras a que atendieran inmediatamente a todas las heridas. Se retiraron todas detrás de la matriarca gerudo, momento en el que Link montó a Epona y, tomando las riendas, cabalgó hacia la ciudad para reunirse con los ordonianos, preguntándose quién era o de dónde venía Sheik, qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, y si el final de todo ello no estaba más lejos que nunca.

-... ¿No has tenido suficiente desde que te partí el culo la otra noche?

Caía la noche y la lluvía seguía. A su alrededor yacían unos diez bulblins muertos con garrotes en mano, así como un par de gorons. Solamente quedaban en pie él y esa criatura verde, de mirada estúpida, con dos cuernos despuntados, y tan grotescamente gorda, con un pantalón azul corto, rajado y con una añeja mancha de sangre en la sona que debía tapar los gordos glúteos, los cuales tenían una fea cicatriz que los zurcaba de lado a lado. Él blandía un hacha ridículamente grande y tosca y, tan grande y fuerte como era Boyd, no se le comparaba en tamaño ni en fuerza, ni tampoco en el tamaño de su hacha.

- Ustedes son muy débiles comparados con los monstruos de verdad - Se burló Boyd, pasándose el índice por debajo de la nariz, sonriendo cínicamente -. Ni siquiera deberían estar peleando en esta guerra.

- ¡Yo callar al pequeño humano y estúpido! - Habló torpemente el rey de los bulblins, dando una vuelta a su pesadísima hacha con un solo brazo, a sorprendente velocidad. Boyd estaba consciente de que un golpe de esos le haría pedazos, pero igualmente lo retó.

- ¡Entonces ven por mí, grandulón! - Le provocó Boyd, blandiendo él su hacha.

El Rey Bulblin aferró su gran hacha con las dos manos y se lanzó hacia el frente, luego comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo a tal velocidad que el hacha misma terminó por darle impulso continuo. Boyd no podía detener eso de ningún modo, así que optó por saltar hacia las rocas y refugiarse en ellas. Sin embargo, un pedazo de roca que le dio justo en la frente le advirtió que el peligro seguía siendo inminente, pues a pesar de su frenético giro, el Rey Bulblin parecía saber en dónde estaba su presa.

- Maldición - Gruñó Boyd con alarma, corriendo y lanzándose a otro escondite. Esta vez, el Rey Bulblin no pareció verle, pero giraba ya por todos lados a una velocidad impresionante, lo que significaba que podía acercarse en cualquier momento.

Pero de pronto, el gran bulblin golpeó la ladera de la montaña, tan resistente y dura, que solamente pudo desprenderle unos pedazos de roca con el golpe, siendo totalmente frenado. Mareado, quedó a la total merced de Boyd, quien no dudó en salir de detrás de las rocas, pegar un gran salto y disponerse a caer sobre él con un mortal mandoble.

- ¡Te tengo!

No fue Boyd quien dijo lo anterior, y estaba totalmente indefenso, a mitad del aire, cuando una gran mole pasó a milímetros de él, arrollando a jefe bulblin. El joven mercenario estuvo a punto de golpear al gran ser que casi le arrollaba a él también, pero mantuvo el hacha sobre su cabeza hasta el momento en que aterrizó. Cuando miró a su izquierda, vio al gordo bulblin derribado, totalmente noqueado, metido de cabeza en un agujero que él mismo había hecho en el muro. Y junto a él, la gran mole marrón, con algunos pedazos metálicos que parecían incrustaciones en su cuerpo, pero que en realidad eran usados a modo de armadura.

- Yo... yo te conozco - Dijo Boyd entre sorprendido y confundido ante la aparición del enorme goron, señalándolo con el índice -. ¿Dangoro?

- Ese soy yo - Dijo el guerrero goron dándose vuelta -. Tú eres Boyd, ¿verdad?

- Sí, soy yo. Gracias por la ayuda - Respondió Boyd ya más tranquilo, pero las palabras de Dangoro le hicieron pensar: -. Espera... Nunca te dije mi nombre cuando estuvimos en las minas.

- No, pero pongo atención a los demás - Respondió Dangoro inflando el pecho -. Y recordaría a la persona que ya salvé dos veces.

- Tienes razón - Dijo Boyd avergonzado, con el ego un poco herido también -. Gracias por eso.

- Pero sé tu nombre también porque me mandaron a buscarte - Añadió Dangoro, señalando a Boyd con un dedo índice que le hubiera tapado casi toda la cara.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí... esa mujer pelirroja en tu ejército...

- ¿Titania?

- Sí, Titania - Dijo Dangoro, y continuó -. Envió un mensajero a nosotros ayer, para que fuéramos a buscarte a Kakariko. Pero como están las cosas, no pudimos ir. Fue suerte que nos hayamos encontrado aquí. Y gracias por encargarte de esos monstruos, por cierto.

- De nada, ahora ya no te debo dos, solo una - Respondió Boyd a modo de broma y luego preguntó: -. Pero, ¿para qué quiere Titania que vaya con ustedes? Ella misma fue la que me envió hacia acá, solo.

- No lo sé, el mensaje se lo dieron al patriarca Gor Coron - Dangoro se puso las manos alrededor de los labios, como para hablar en secreto, e inclinó su gigantesco cuerpo hacia abajo, para alcanzar a Boyd: -. Pero alcancé a escuchar algo sobre un entrenamiento.

A Boyd le gustaba pelear, no lo podía negar. Pero cualquier goron en esa montaña era más grande que él, y hasta los niños más pequeños le llegaban a la altura del pecho. Sin mencionar la gran fuerza que poseía esa raza. Un entrenamiento diferente a lo ordinario le hubiera sonado como una excelente idea en una situación que no involucrara puños del tamaño de su rostro, ni brazos tan fuertes que podrían deshacerle las costillas en un par de golpecitos.

Pero luego recordó, con el orgullo un tanto herido, que Ike había ingresado a la banda de mercenarios después de él, y que en menos de un año, no solamente se había vuelto más fuerte que él, sino más fuerte que casi cualquier soldado en la faz de Tellius. Ike le había sobrepasado a él, convirtiéndose en un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar al Caballero Negro y proteger a quienes quería. Entonces Boyd se preguntó si de verdad tenía la capacidad de proteger a Mist y a sus hermanos del Caballero Negro si se llegaran a topar con él, un peligro más que latente en últimos días.

- Bien, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento? - Inquirió Boyd más seriamente, ahora convencido.

- De verdad que no lo sé... Pero los patriarcas saben seguramente - Explicó Dangoro -. Con ellos harás tu entrenamiento.

Con ello acordado, Dangoro comenzó a subir la montaña, y tras echar un último vistazo al inconsciente Rey Bulblin, Boyd le siguió cuesta arriba. Lograron alcanzar las afueras de la ciudad poco antes del anochecer y, entre miradas curiosas, Boyd continuó el ascenso junto con Dangoro. Se sintió honestamente tentado por meterse a una de las albercas de aguas termales que tanto abundaban en esa ciudad, pues sus ocupantes lucían tan tranquilos que ni parecían estar en guerra.

A los pies de Boyd, la roca se convirtió en rampas de hierro que daban continuidad al ascenso por la montaña, con enormes guardias en el camino, cruzados de brazos y con las miradas muy serias. Boyd reconoció ya el camino, y supo que habían llegado a su final cuando Dangoro se detuvo frente a un agujero en la pared con marco metálico, que guiaba a la sala de los patriarcas.

- No puedo acompañarte porque... porque no puedo pasar por aquí - Dijo Dangoro luciendo un poco avergonzado, ya que su cuerpo era demasiado grande para entrar en el pasadizo -. Pero los patriarcas te reconocerán, diles quién eres.

- De acuerdo - Boyd estaba lejos de ser especialista en la diplomacia, así que se puso nervioso... lo que se reflejó en su torpe despedida: -. Gracias, Dangoro, suerte...

Al otro lado del corto túnel estaba la iluminada y calurosa sala de los patriarcas, iluminada por el gran agujero en el techo y por las numerosas antorchas, y calurosa también por las antorchas, pero sobre todo gracias a la cercanía con las volcánicas minas. Dentro, había unos seis guardias goron en poses totalmente erguidas, también de brazos cruzados. Y en el centro estaba un círculo de lucha sumo, sobre el cual ya aguardaban el enorme rey Darbus, rodeado del veterano Gor Coron, el excéntrico Gor Liggs cubierto de ceniza y tatuajes, el diminuto y humeante Gor Amoto, y el esquelético y jorobado Gor Ebizo.

- No te quedes ahí, muchacho, ven aquí de una vez - Llamó Gor Coron en un tono amable, pero que no podía interpretarse como tal por sus últimas palabras.

- Es alto para no ser uno de nosotros - Gruñó el enorme Darbus -. Espero que sea fuerte.

- Si el tamaño sirviera para juzgar, yo no estaría aquí, ¿no crees, Darbus? - Cuestionó el bajito Gor Amoto con su voz apagada de silbato, liberando humo por su cabeza.

Boyd ya había visto a tan curiosos personajes en su primer viaje a Doncella Azul, pero solamente había sido fugazmente (y aunque se hubiera detenido a verlos con más tiempo, no hubieran dejado de parecerle un grupo raro). De verdad sintió algo de miedo al acercarse a ellos, en especial a Gor Ebizo, que era tan exaltado, y al rey Darbus por su gran tamaño, comparable al de Dangoro.

- Así que has venido a tu entrenamiento - Dijo Gor Liggs con su habitual actitud relajada -. ¿Estás dispuesto a soportar todo lo que te pongamos a hacer?

- Sí - Respondió Boyd simplemente.

- Entonces siéntate justo al centro de este círculo - Pidió Gor Coron.

Boyd lo hizo sin chistar, pero al hacerlo, se sintió todavía más pequeño frente a Gor Coron y Darbus, los de mayor tamaño y corpulencia... y tratándose de una arena de sumo, no le dio confianza tener a semejantes sujetos enfrente. Pero puso las piernas en flor de loto y se descolgó el hacha, colocándola a un lado suyo.

Con pesados pasos, los patriarcas se le acercaron hasta rodearle, quedando Darbus tapándole toda la visión al frente, y los otros cuatro rodeándole por los lados y por detrás. Entonces se sentaron en la misma posición que él, encarándole, y juntando las palmas de las manos, como si estuvieran rezando. Y así se quedaron...

Desconcertado totalmente, en una posición incómoda, y acalorándose, Boyd no se atrevió a preguntar si estaban bien las cosas, o si tenía que hacer algo... incluso pensó que Gor Amoto se había quedado dormido. Parecían rezar en silencio con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía saber si era eso o se habían quedado dormidos.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo de...?

- ¡SILENCIO! - Dijo Gor Ebizo con su estridente y chillante voz, justo al momento que detectó que el mercenario comenzaba a hablar -. ¡Aceptaste hacer todo lo que te pidiéramos! Así que no cuestiones...

Boyd asintió silenciosamente, volviendo a reposar sentado, buscando la postura menos incómoda posible para su espalda. Vio las estrellas aparecer en el cielo desde donde estaba, pero el calor seguía siendo bastante. Empezó a sudar, pero aguardó diez... quince... veinte minutos en silencio.

- Por cierto, Ebizo - Dijo Gor Amoto con su débil voz, rompiendo el silencio, pero sin bajar las manos de su posición -, escuché que a tu sobrino le va bien con sus ventas en Doncella Azul, aún como están las cosas... ¿Me puedes repetir qué dijiste que vende?


	38. Capítulo 38: El cuarto en la pirámide

~ Capítulo 3: El cuarto en la pirámide

- De acuerdo con los vigilantes, pasan por aquí con demasiada frecuencia, lo que significa que podrían llegar en cualquier momento. ¿Estás lista?

- Lo haré, estoy lista - Respondió decididamente.

Estaban a las afueras de Kakariko, a mitad de los verdes campos al este de Hyrule, en la región de Eldin. Debía estar cercana la medianohe, a juzgar por la total oscuridad y y la posición de la luna. Mist estaba separada de Titania, Gatrie y Shinon, quienes de hecho estaban ocultos tras árboles y rocas.

- Inténtalo, pero no vayas a exagerar - Pidió Titania -. Te ayudaremos si las cosas se complican.

- De acuerdo - Accedió ella, espada en mano.

- Y eso será justamente lo que pasará a menos de un minuto de que comience la pelea - Gruñó Shinon sarcásticamente, sin siquiera tener una sola flecha o el arco en las manos, pues estaba de brazo cruzados -. ¿Apostamos, Gatrie?

- Escuché eso, Shinon - Dijo Mist con seriedad, volteando a ver al arquero.

- No bajé la voz, ¿o sí? - Respondió el otro arrogantemente.

- ¡Silencio! - Ordenó Titania a los dos, pero su rostro era de claro desdén hacia Shinon -. Creo que ya vienen.

Y así parecía ser, dados los pesados golpes en la tierra, como un pesado galopar. Debían ser ellos, la banda de bulblins que había estado aterrorizando los pequeños poblados esparcidos por Eldin, y que el Caballero Negro no había destruido ya. Y al recordar a ese formidable guerrero, se le quitó el miedo que sintió al escuchar el galopar de las bestias bulbos. No tenía lo suficiente para hacerle frente a Zelgius, pero había sobrevivido a una batalla con él... ello le dio relativa confianza, y supo que si había superado eso, podía sobrevivir a unos bulblins.

- ¡Ahora!

Los vio aparecer sobre la loma, y se lanzó corriendo cuesta arriba hacia ellos, lo que les resultó desconcertante. Iban apenas acercándose Mist y las dos primeras parejas de bulblins montados, y aparecieron otros diez bulbos más sobre la loma, cargando a más bulblins en parejas, algunas de las cuales contaban incluso con arcos y flechas.

El primer jabalí gigante venía irecto hacia Mist, y ella solamente lo esquivó hasta que estuvo a una distancia mortal de él: dio un salto hacia la derecha y, antes de que uno de los bulblins le partiera la cabeza con el garrote, Mist rebanó tanto a éste como al jinete, dejando que sus cadáveres fueran arrastrados por el imparable jabalí. El segundo venía inmediatament detrás, a un lado, así que Mist solamente dio otro salto para acercarse, y mató a ambos ocupantes.

Pero los demás jinetes llegaron más rápio de lo que Mist pudo despachar a los otros y alejarse, así que en seguida se vio rodeada por los otros diez bulbos, con pocos espacios para escape. Esquivó la primera flecha ardiente por pura suerte, pero sí escuchó una cuerda tensarse detrás de ella, entonces rodó por el suelo a tiempo para esquivarla. Aterrizando con una rodilla y un pie, hizo un corte con un manoble a la pata de un bulbo, privándolo de ella y derribando a los dos bulblins que lo montaban. Agachó la cabeza de nuevo para evitar que un garrote le diera justo en la cara, y trató de cortar a uno de los arqueros cuano su montura pasó delante de ella, pero falló. Volvió a tirarse al suelo para evitar el flechazo, se levantó, corrió y se impulsó en una roca para saltar, con lo que logró salir del círculo de bestias en el que estaba atrapada.

Atrrizó con agilidad, pero los bulbos eran sorprendentemente rápidos a pesar de su peso, y sus jinetes lo suficientemente inteligentes y ábiles como para detectar a su presa, y conducir a sus monturas hacia ella. Volvió a aplicar la misma estrategia que al inicio, logrando deshacerse de dos bulblins más. Esquivó el garrotazo de otra pareja que le pasó muy cerca, y derrotó fácilmente a los dos que le atacaron a pie. Respiró profundo antes de recibir y atacar a los demás bulblins, los cuales se habían coordinado para hacer el escape de Mist lo más difícil posible. Un bulbo casi le arrollaba, pero Mist rodó hacia la derecha para esquivarlo... Pero justamente donde había aterrizado, ya venía un bulbo más. Viendo que si volvía a hacerse hacia la derecha, le arrollarían, saltó sin pensarlo de regreso, hacia la izquierda, pero sintió algo que le cortaba superficialmente la pantorrilla, miró a su izquierda tras ser derribada, y vio una flecha clavada en el suelo... apenas la había librado. Logró sobreponerse al dolor a tiempo para saltar y colarse en la pequeña abertura que dejó un trío de bulbos, uno que le llegaba del frente, uno por la izquierda, y otro más cercano por la derecha. Antes de aterrizar soltó un espadazo en el aire, logrando despachar a uno de los arqueros, pero se dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo izquierdo al caer.

Aguantando de nuevo el dolor, Mist se puso de pie mientras el grupo de bulblins daba la vuelta para contraatacar. Se sintió frustrada, pues eran muchos y ya le habían dañado... Estaba consciente de si dejaba que le atacaran de la misma forma, podrían hacerle más que un corte en la pierna. Así que en vez de esperar a que terminaran de dar vuelta para lanzarse contra ella, fue Mist quien corrió hacia ellos, aprovechando que, a pesar de tener un arquero entre ellos, aún no estaban en una formación adecuada para atacarla.

Para cuando los alcanzó, ya prácticamente habían dado toda la vuelta, logró derribar al arquero antes de que se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. El jinete también intentó atacarla, pero Mist logró darle muerte antes de ello. Estando tan cerca de sus enemigos, sin embargo, estos comenzaron a dar vuelta de nuevo para rodearla otra vez, situación tan problemática en la que se había visto anteriormente. No podía salir tan fácilmente esa vez, pues se acercaron más y más, y no había ninguna zona alta para que Mist se apoyara y saltara. Evitó la mortal embestida de un bulbo, y al haber aterrizado cerca de una pareja de bulblins, logró darles muerte a ambos, pero no sin antes recibir un golpe más o menos fuerte en el estómago con un garrote... lo que había ablandado el ataque había sido la muerte del atacante. Mist se recuperó de nueva cuenta, y atacó a una velocidad impresionante a una pareja de bulblins a su izquierda, y al bulbo que montaba otra pareja a su derecha. Remató a ambos jinetes en el piso, y corrió por encima de ellos para evitar el inminente ataque de los demás, a quienes dio muerte conforme le perseguían... los bulbos eran demasiado rápidos, sin embargo, y no pudo evitar un garrotazo a la espalda que la derribó de bruces al suelo.

Así como estaba, por instinto, rodó hacia un lado y evitó ser aplastada. Alzó la mirada y no vio a sus compañeros por ningún lado, lo que le puso nerviosa, pero que tomó como señal de que Titania sabía que podía lograrlo. Evitó a los demás bulblins que quedaban y, conforme se le venían encima, les fue dando muerte uno a uno, ya que eran demasiado pocos. Lograron sobrevivir dos parejas, las cuales huyeron al verse solas. Mist no les persiguió, dando fin a la primera misión que ella había aceptado realizar por sí sola.

Cansada, se dejó caer de rodillas en el césped, ignorando completamente la sangrante pero leve herida en su pantorrilla. Jadeó un poco hasta que logró recobrar el aire, pero casi se queda sin él al escuchar lo que venía detrás de ella...

- ¡Toma esto!

El instinto la salvó de nuevo al levantarse, girar sobre sí misma con fuerza, y desviar la estocada de una pesada lanza con su espada, haciendo uso de la misma inercia de su giro. Se encontró con los ojos de Gatrie, quien no lucía tan amistoso como solía. Sorprendida, se quedó pasmada y a la merced de Gatrie, pero reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el tajo vertical que le lanzó él. Debía ser parte del entrenamiento, a pesar de la agresividad y puntería que empleaba el rubio mercenario para un duelo de mera práctica. Mist intentó atacarle, pero solamente pudo conectar dos tajos que él detuvo con su lanza, antes de que Gatrie le empujara hacia atrás con la misma. Sabiendo que el mercenario aprovecharía ese momento para intentar atacarle, Mist dio dos pasos hacia atrás y luego saltó en la misma dirección. Al fallar Gatrie su ataque, Mist estuvo a punto de acercarse de nuevo, pero el corazón se le fue al suelo cuando vio, y sintió, una flecha pasar fugazmente frente a su nariz. Miró a su derecha y vio a Shinon sonriente junto al árbol, el arco alzado.

- ¡Pon atención a todo! - Dijo la voz de Titania detrás de ella.

Titania era fuerte y Urvan era pesada, pero Mist logró detener el embate vertical de la subcomandante. Sus ojos esmeraldas de verdad lucían serios, pero por la posición en la que la hoja de Urvan hubiera caído, Mist sabía que Titania no peleaba tan en serio como Gatrie: Urvan no hubiera rebanado nada más que el aire a sus espaldas.

Gatrie llegaba por atrás, y aún en su forcejeo con Titania, Mist lo notó. Rodó hacia un lado, y entonces sus tres oponentes quedaron frente a ella, Shinon más atrás, junto al árbol. Y notó precisamente a este último tensando la cuerda del arco con una flecha, y saltó hacia su izquierda y hacia atrás para evitar el disparo, aterrizando y luego poniendo una rodilla en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, una flecha aterrizó tan cerca de su rodilla, que logró hacerle un rasguño. Shinon la odiaba, eso lo sabía, pero su habilidad en el tiro era tal, que en principio era difícil saber si estaba tratando de dañarla en verdad, o si estaba fallando... después de todo, Shinon era capaz de poner una flecha en el centro de un blanco tan lejano que ni podía verlo. Inmediatamente Mist se percató de que no podía haber fallado... Shinon era demasiado bueno, solamente disparaba tan cerca de ella para asustarla. Y lo había logrado en esas dos ocasiones.

Pero lo tomó como una burla, y le enojó un poco. Tenía claro que no podía irse contra él, porque le daría la excusa perfecta para hacerle daño. Sabiendo que Shinon no le haría daño, se concentró en los otros dos... Gatrie era el más lento, aunque peleaba más en serio. Eso último no le importó y, moviéndose de forma que el mismo Gatrie le estorbara a Titania, se fue contra él.

Puso todo su esfuerzo para hacer de sus embates algo demasiado rápido, y lo logró: no le hizo daño a Gatrie, pero él tampoco hallaba oportunidad para contraatacar y, por el contrario, retrocedía, lo que no le gustó para nada a juzgar por su expresión. No obstante, Mist puso tanto empeño en su ataque, que no pudo seguir con su plan de hacer que Gatrie estorbara a Titania, quien terminó por llegarle desde la izquierda. Tuvo que alejarse de nuevo para evadir los ataques de ambos, y volvió a irse contra Gatrie. En sus embates con la espada también intercaló con patadas, y logró conectar una al estómago (aunque gracias a la armadura de su destinatario, no le hizo ningún daño) y una más al costado de las rodillas, lo que hizo que Gatrie se tambaleara y cayera en una rodilla. Con él fuera del camino, Titania corrió hacia ella... y Mist hizo lo mismo.

Estaban a punto de encontrarse cuando Mist sintió un dolor punzante en el muslo izquierdo, y sintió sangre correr por la cortada que le había hecho la flecha. Cayó sobre una rodilla, por lo que no pudo evitar de ningún modo el golpe del canto de Urvan directo al costado de su cabeza... Cayó inconsciente instantáneamente.

- Creo que terminamos por hoy - Dijo Titania con los ojos cerrados en resignación: odió tener que golpearla de esa forma, si bien su fuerza había sido perfectamente medida para meramente noquearla.

- ¡No sabía que fuera tan rápida! - Señaló Gatrie reuniéndose con la subcomandante, luego dirigiendo una mirada a la durmiente Mist. No lucía cansado, y solamente unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

- Pasó demasiado tiempo como curandera, fuera del frente de batalla - Admitió Titania -. Logró derrotar a todos los bulblins, pero se enredó demasiado, sin una estrategia clara.

- Pero debes darle crédito - Dijo Gatrie -. Lo hizo bastante rápido para haber sido ella sola. Y vaya que fue rápida - Volvió a señalar.

- Pero sigue siendo una llorona y una debilucha... No sé usar una espada, y apuesto a que yo podría haberlo hecho mejor - Dijo Shinon bruscamente al reunirse con los otros -. Pero esto es una buena idea, Titania, quizás logres quitárselo a golpes...

- Esto fue su idea, Shinon - Respondió Titania con seriedad -. Mist reconoce que depende mucho de los demás, y no quiere que sea así. Menos mientras ese Caballero Negro ande suelto.

Shinon se quedó callado, pero no quitó la arrogante sonrisa de su rostro. Permaneció en silencio cuando Gatrie levantó a Mist del suelo para cargarla, y caminó detrás de él y de Titania, no sin antes quedarse atrás unos momentos.

- El Caballero Negro, ¿eh? - Dijo para sí mismo, alzando la vista al cielo estrellado -. Me gustaría ver si puedo clavar una flecha en su cabezota.

En otros tiempos, las calles de Ciudad Hyrule aún tenían algo de gente hacia la medianoche, no así en tiempos como ese, con el peligro siempre latente de que una bestia voladora aterrizara por las calles y secuestrara a alguien que no sería visto otra vez en esa ciudad. Estaban tan silenciosas que, aún a pesar del crepitar de las antorchas, los pasos y los tintineares de armaduras hacían eco en algunos callejones.

Intranquilo, Link había salido de la posada de Telma para vagar por la vacía ciudad, para regresar al exterior de su estancia hacia la medianoche, como había acordado con la misteriosa Sheik.

Link había sido cercano a la reina en todo el año previo, y jamás había visto a Sheik. ¿Quién era ella? ¿De verdad era allegada a Zelda también? ¿O había dicho mentiras en el encuentro con él y con Harkinian? Fue con esa desconfianza que Link había decidido ir armado en todo momento, a todos lados. Por la misma razón, aunque así tenía tiempo de sobra que pasar con Ilia, le pidió que permaneciera en la posada y no se dejara ver.

El exterior de la posada lucía particularmente oscuro, estando al final de un callejón tan estrecho, donde no había ningún otro edificio o comercio, y una sola antorcha para iluminar el área. Era una zona particularmente propicia para que una persona lo suficientemente experimentada y sigilosa, se ocultara e hiciera de las suyas, como Volke había demostrado al dejar a Link inconsciente en los calabozos del castillo. Sheik había llegado al campamento gerudo sin que nadie la notara, en plena luz del día. Por ello, Link decidió colocarse en el rincón de la zona, recargado en una caja, donde tuviera perfecta visibilidad de las únicas vías de acceso al área: la posada o cantina de Telma, el callejón que conducía allí, y con alzar la cabeza, también poder ver la parte superior de la muralla de la ciudad.

- Llegas tarde... La reina decía que eras más cortés.

Link saltó hacia el frente, se dio la vuelta y desenvainó al escuchar una voz justo en su oído. No bajó la guardia sino hasta confirmar que la voz pertenecía ni más ni menos que a Sheik, quien estaba en cuclillas sobre la caja en la cuál él se había recargado... No le había visto ni oído llegar.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? - Inquirió Link perplejo, sin atreverse aún a envainar.

- Es el arte del sigilo dominado por mi tribu, los antiguos sheikah - Dijo Sheik con una serenidad que a Link le pareció perturbadora de momento. La misteriosa guerrera de ojos rubíes bajó de la caja con un salto, pero evitó acercarse a Link, poniendo la mirada en su brillante espada -. Veo que no confías en mí.

- Tengo varias razones... No puedo confiar fácilmente en alguien que puede salir de la nada - Repuso Link con nerviosismo -. Harkinian dijo que los sheikah están extintos, y eso también me hace dudar.

- Puedes contar a los sheikah con vida, con los dedos de una mano... pero existimos - Explicó Sheik con su voz femenina tan calmada, que a Link le daba una sensación de ser hipnotizante -. Y disculpa si tengo que aparecer así, pero trabajo encubierta para la reina... Tengo que moverme sigilosamente para no ser vista y evitar conflictos.

- Ya veo... pero - Empezó a cuestionar Link -... dime algo. Si eres allegada de Zelda, debes tener tiempo de conocerla... Entonces, ¿dónde estabas tú, con habilidades como esas, cuando Zant y Ganondorf atacaron Hyrule?

Link no se esperaba la reacción de Sheik a sus palabras: bajó la cabeza y sus ojos, hasta entonces penetrantes y fríos, habían adoptado una expresión de pesar, de arrepentimiento. Pensó en disculparse, pero Sheik habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo:

- Supongo que perdida en algún lugar oscuro - Dijo en voz baja, pero Link alcanzó a escucharla.

- Lo... lo siento - Se disculpó el rubio torpemente, sin saber qué más hacer o decir, y confundido por las palabras de la rubia.

- Pero es bueno ver que ya no eres tan descuidado e ingenuo - Dijo Sheik tornándose seria nuevamente, como si no le diera importancia a lo que había dicho Link -. Antes, hubieras confiado en mí sin chistar. Puedo ver por qué la reina confía en tí.

- Pues a pesar de que sea la reina, ella es una buena amiga. Lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que no haya peligros para ella entre sus filas - Señaló Link -. ¿Y cómo está?

- ... Ocupada - Respondió Sheik secamente tras permanecer silencio un par de segundos -. Como deberíamos estar nosotros. Hay algo que debo mostrarte - Extendió su brazo izquierdo lleno de vendas hacia Link, quien lucía confundido.

- ... Son muchas vendas, ¿para qué las usas? - Inquirió Link totalmente despistado.

- Por favor toma mi brazo... vamos a viajar - Dijo Sheik fríamente, sin bajar su brazo.

Link le hubiera ofrecido usar sus propios polvos de aparición, pero no sabía a dónde se dirigían, y no quería demostrar más desconfianza hacia ella. Decidió, entonces, confiar en ella, aunque no esperaba un viaje agradable... usar los polvos podía ser agotador (efecto que él había logrado contrarrestar gracias a la Trifuerza), pero no tenía ni la más mínima de lo que pensaba hacer Sheik para sacarlos de ahí a los dos. Así que tomó su brazo con fuerza y la miró directo a los ojos, aguardando.

Sheik arrojó algo con fuerza al suelo, y luego hubo un destello cegador. A continuación, Link sintió una intensa pero brevísima onda de calor, dejó de sentir el suelo a sus pies y, cuando el calor cesó en cuestión de un par de segundos, pudo volver a abrir sus ojos, sintiendo de nuevo la solidez bajo sus pies... era una superficie plana, un poco áspera, pero firme. Lo que no había en abundancia era la luz, la cual oscilaba en intensidad errantemente, pero sin llegar a iluminar bien nada, por lo que a sus ojos les costó trabajo para descubrir en dónde se encontraban...

Era una especie de templo o palacio, muy oscuro, con el techo muy bajo, y las paredes de un amarillo tostado apenas iluminadas por las errantes antorchas que recorrían los muros de lado a lado.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? - Inquirió Link tras ver todo su entorno rápidamente, sin saber qué clase de lugar era, aunque le resultaba un tanto familiar.

- Es un gran templo en lo más profundo del desierto - Respondió Sheik para delante de él, sin voltear a verlo, aunque su respuesta explicaba por qué le resultaba conocido el lugar al hyruliano -. Es la Pirámide del Poder.

- ¿Y qué se supone que hay aquí? - Preguntó el rubio guerrero sin ser intimidado, quizá porque no conocía del todo las leyendas que existían sobre el lugar.

- Durante su estancia en el desierto, el general Rasuka y compañía lograron alcanzar este lugar y sacar información sobre él, y se la hicieron llegar a la reina mediante un mercenario llamado Volke - Explicó la sheikah -. Me parece que tú estabas presente cuando sir Auru mencionó la historia y las leyendas de la pirámide...

- Recuerdo que mencionó algo sobre un tridente que tiene el alma de un rey gerudo, y que su poder era lo que causaba que Hyrule y todo Tellius no se hayan visto en todo este tiempo - Link explicó con algo de detalle lo que recordaba -. De alguna forma, Kotake pudo llegar a este lugar y robar el tridente...

- Todavía no sabemos cómo es que logró reunir suficiente poder como para contrarrestar el del tridente, y poder llegar aquí - Sheik se dio vuelta, encarando a Link por fin -. Cómo supo del tridente se explica porque aún existe literatura muy antigua sobre las prohibidas artes de los Interventores Oscuros, tanto en el Templo del Espíritu en lo profundo del país gerudo, como en Hyrule dentro del Palacio Midoro. Pero ella no posee ninguna pieza de la Trifuerza, y no se conoce nada que se le compare...

- ¿Y crees que pueda haber una respuesta a eso aquí? - Cuestionó el joven de verde.

- Es posible que haya algún vestigio de ello aquí, pero es poco probable - Refutó Sheik cruzándose de brazos -. Sin embargo, este lugar debe ser importante para ella... Robó de aquí el tridente, y aquí debió haber aprendido más detalles sobre la magia prohibida de los Interventores Oscuros. Y creo que, como yo, puedes sentir la gran cantidad de energía oscura que se reúne en esta pirámide.

- Desde que comencé a dominar la Trifuerza, llego a tener una rara sensación de frío... y como si alguien me fuera a atacar cuando me acerco a los portales oscuros que abrió Kotake - Explicó Link con seriedad -. Pero jamás la había sentido tan fuerte como ahora.

- No hay nada que lo afirme en textos, pero algo me dice que la pirámide no fue construida aquí, por las cuatro razas del antiguo Hyrule, en este preciso punto por pura coincidencia - Señaló Sheik -. Y si de verdad mis sospechas son correctas, y hay una razón para ello, es obvio que haya sido omitida de todo libro.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? - Dijo Link confundido.

- Piénsalo, Link... Kotake ganó más poder del que jamás imaginó en algún momento, y también tiene total control sobre los monstruos que salen de los portales - Por una vez, Sheik parecía estar, aunque seria, también ligeramente emocionada -. En este lugar podemos sentir una gran concentración de energía, y fue justamente de aquí de donde sacó el tridente. Pero no hay ni ha habido ningún texto que indique una relación entre el tridente y el mundo del que vienen los monstruos...

- Pues nadie cuerdo querría que alguien se enterara de algo así - Dijo Link pensativo, logrando entender hacia dónde iba Sheik.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si el tridente no sirviera solamente para encerrar el alma del antiguo rey Harkinian I? - Planteó Sheik con suspicacia -. La reina logró llegar a la conclusión de que también pudo servir como una llave... una llave para un portal que se encuentra en lo más profundo de una laberíntica pirámide, la cual a su vez está en el punto más recóndito de un desierto insufrible.

- Entonces, si nadie quería que la pirámide fuera encontrada - Link pensó mucho sus palabras antes de decirlas, pero no supo decirlo con precisión en primera instancia, así que siguió de esta forma: -... ¿Y si no era el alma de Harkinian I lo que alejaba a los viajeros de ella? ¿Qué tal si era un hechizo de quienes construyeron la pirámide?

- He de felicitarte - Dijo Sheik con satisfacción -, a la reina Zelda le tomó algo de más tiempo en llegar a eso. Pero información sobre hechizos de ese tipo sí existe. Y un hechizo sí puede ser deshecho, no como el poder incomprendible del alma de un hechicero poderoso y mentalmente inestable.

- Lo que explicaría que haya podido llegar hasta aquí - Musitó Link, también sintiendo la ansiedad por llegar, finalmente, al fondo del problema -. Leyó leyendas sobre el tridente, llegó a la misma conclusión de que solamente se trataba de un hechizo, lo rompió, y se adueñó del tridente. Eso explica cómo es que Mia logró llegar por aquí eventualmente, porque Kotake ya había deshecho el hechizo.

- Durante la gran guerra en la que participaron Harkinian I y los Interventores Oscuros, monstruos de otro mundo fueron utilizados como soldados, al igual que ahora - Añadió Sheik -. Si el tridente da dominio de un ejército de monstruos a quien le posea, y también tiene la función de cerrar el portal... entonces dicho portal está aquí.

Los dos se miraron entre ansiosos y temerosos, pues si eso era cierto, estaban muy, pero muy cerca de un gran peligro, pero igual de cerca de encontrar descubrir un lazo hacia Kotake, uno que pudiera darles alguna ventaja, quizá. Link pensó que con su Trifuerza y la Espada Maestra, así como la habilidad de Sheik a su lado, podían llegar al fondo de la pirámide y comprobar su teoría. Al parecer ambos pensaron lo mismo, pues asintieron al mismo tiempo y miraron hacia donde seguía el camino: un oscuro y no muy amplio pasadizo.

Link había oído hablar a Shad sobre su recorrido de la Pirámide junto con Ashei, Rasuka, Evelyn y Jesse, y aunque no recordaba todo a detalle, sí reconoció lo que Shad le había contado... los dibujos sobre la guerra por la Trifuerza en ambos muros del pasadizo que conducía a una habitación cuadrangular, en cuyos muros podían verse las imágenes de los Interventores Oscuros siendo atacados por los espíritus de la luz. Link conocía muy bien la historia, y al parecer Sheik también, pues continuaron sin hablar, andando por el siguiente pasadizo hasta una habitación más pequeña que la anterior. En ella, Sheik interpretó los dibujos y las antiguas escrituras, para explicar la historia que Shad había contado a sus acompañantes sobre Harkinian I, su alianza con los Interventores Oscuros, y el Tridente del Poder.

- Pero ya descubrimos que su alma no está encerrada en el tridente - Dijo la misteriosa guerrera -. Las leyendas y la literatura pueden interpretarse de mil formas. Pensemos por ahora que la vida de Harkinian I fue lo que se usó para terminar el ritual con el que el portal al otro mundo sería sellado. Rituales y hechizos como esos también existen.

Recorriendo un pasadizo más, llegaron a la que quizás fue la habitación que más les sorprendió... conocían a la perfección el contenido de lo escrito y dibujado en sus muros, pero se sintieron tan identificados, que se quedaron ahí de pie, mirando, anonadados. La primera imagen, en un muro, de varias razas en el campo de Hyrule, aparentemente felices. En la segunda, un soldado envuelto en un aura oscura, arrodillado frente a lo que parecía ser un redondo espejo con dos ojos rojos. El tercero, en el mismo muro, del mismo soldado frente a otro exactamente igual; y el cuarto mural, de dicho soldado muerto a los pies de su copia, empuñando en una mano el cadáver ensangrentado de su hija, y en la otra mano, el brazo de su esposa muerta.

Sheik se dio cuenta de que Link miraba los dibujos una y otra vez, el remordimiento muy notorio en sus ojos, a pesar de la escasa luz de las antorchas.

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió? - Inquirió Sheik en voz seria, con brazos en jarras y sin acercarse a Link.

- No lo recuerdo... ya fue hace bastante tiempo... meses - Respondió él sin bajar la vista de las pinturas en las paredes -. Cuando Mist y los demás nos íbamos de Doncella Azul, hacia Tellius. Cuando desconocía la existencia de... de él, pensé que había sido una horrenda experiencia, pero nada más - Cerró los puños -. Ahora pienso que Derdim nos empujó a Midoro con buen propósito...

- No fue tu culpa, así que no te atormentes por ello - Señaló Sheik -. Una vez que lleguemos al fondo de esto, quizás descubramos una forma de deshacernos de tu Sombra.

- Ya tiene mucha fuerza, y va incrementando a cada segundo - Dijo Link lamentándose -. Casi te mata cuando llegué yo, y no pude derrotarlo cuando lo llevé al bosque - El pensamiento era horrible, pero se sobrepuso a él y su voz adquirió determinación -. Debemos detenerlo a cualquier costo. Cuando lo volvamos a encontrar, será más fuerte que nunca. Y si me derrota... también me absorberá a mí, y no habrá nada que lo detenga.

- Andando pues - Dijo la rubia, dejando pasar a Link hacia el siguiente pasadizo, quedándose ella atrás por unos segundos. Observó el segundo dibujo momentáneamente, poniendo especial atención al espejo que parecía tener ojos... Un reflejo de la oscuridad interior de las personas. Desvió la mirada y siguió a Link, entonces.

Ese segmento del camino, sin duda, guiaba hacia el centro de la pirámide. Se sorprendieron tanto como Rasuka, Ashei y compañía, al ver que el camino terminaba abruptamente. Definitivamente no podía se todo lo que había en la pirámide, pues era solamente el primer piso de una estructura altísima. Pero parecía ser todo lo contrario... En la oscura y pequeña habitación, solamente había una grande y extraña runa redonda ocupando la mitad de toda la extensión del cuarto, y una inscripción en el muro contiguo, frente a la entrada.

- ¿Sabes qué dice? - Inquirió Link a Sheik, confundido al no poder hallar otro camino.

- Dice que solamente aquéllos que posean el Poder Dorado, podrán pasar por aquí - Dijo Sheik al tiempo que Link daba un paso al frente para analizar el lugar. Esa acción le benefició, pues la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría comenzó a brillar en su mano derecha, y aprovechó la distracción de su acompañante para cubrir la centelleante marca con vendajes.

Link, por otro lado, notó el mismo efecto que tuvo la presencia de la runa en él, y su mano izquierda fue envuelta en luz dorada. Extendió el brazo hacia la runa, y esta fue contagiada por la divina luz. Pero no pasó nada más.

- ¿Necesitamos las tres piezas? - Preguntó el joven guerrero, aún más confundido.

- No lo creo... Si se requirieran las tres piezas, sería un sello demasiado fuerte, incluso para Kotake - Explicó Sheik -. Es entendible que haya podido romperlo si solamente se requiere una pieza, pero las tres sería demasiado. La razón por la que no puedes abrir el paso es porque aún no lo deseas.

Ella sabía que era precisamente su culpa que no se abriera ningún camino, pues como poseedora de una pieza de la Trifuerza, ella se negaba a pasar aún, lo que hacía conflicto con la voluntad de Link. Pero no podía revelar su identidad aún, necesitaba a Sheik para moverse libremente sin ser vista como Zelda y arriesgarse a un encuentro con Kotake. Pero sobre todo, requería ser Sheik para pelear, pues ella era mucho más fuerte.

- Bueno, no creo que sea demasiado seguro - Repuso Link, convencido de la explicación de Sheik, justificándola -. Solamente estamos nosotros dos, y no sabemos cómo continúa el camino.

- Pero definitivamente, las respuestas están aquí - Dijo la guerrera, sin lucir fría por un momento, quizá emocionada -. Tendremos que volver aquí pronto, con un plan, y con compañía.

- Pero... - Dudó Link en hablar, permaneciendo en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Incitó Sheik a que hablara.

- Si se requiere de la Trifuerza para entrar, eso quiere decir que... que mi Sombra podría pasar por aquí también.

Pensativos, se quedaron sin decir nada por un momento. Sheik casi perdía la vida enfrentando a Sombra, y así hubiera sido de no ser por la intervención de Link. Pero éste último tampoco había podido salir victorioso, si bien Sombra no le había puesto una paliza como a casi cualquier otro con el que se había enfrentado, como Rasuka, Ashei y Mist.

- Si ha hallado este lugar, no creo que dude en entrar - Dijo Sheik entonces, rompiendo ese silencio -. Puede que incluso nos espere tras esta barrera, una vez que logremos atravesarla. Solamente queda esperar que no descubra este lugar antes de que nosotros vengamos.

- Zelda también querrá venir - Repuso Link inmediatamente -. Ella posee la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría... y si puede venir a acabar esto personalmente, seguro lo hará. Es una guerrera bastante fuerte por sí misma.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Sheik, tratando de no demostrar que le complacía haber escuchado eso último -. Tendremos que venir con los más fuertes guerreros a nuestra disposición, pues no sabemos qué es lo que yace detrás... Pero no podemos dejar la ciudad desprotegida, Kotake podría atacar en cualquier momento...

De nuevo, se quedaron callados, pensando en esa problemática. Link inmediatamente pensó en enlistar la ayuda de personas como Mist, Boyd, Ashei o Titania, pero siendo ellos los más fuertes, y con Zelda fuera... ¿quién iba a proteger la ciudad si Kotake, o siquiera Sombra o el Caballero Negro, decidían atacar?

- Volvamos a Hyrule - Propuso Sheik, comenzando a andar fuera del cuarto -... reportemos esto a la reina, y entonces nos movilizaremos.

Antes de emprender la retirada, Link se acercó a la guerrera y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndola.

- Lo presiento - Dijo el joven guerrero con una sonrisa, su penetrante mirada ablandándose notablemente, volviendo a ser la de un inocente campesino -. Creo que podemos acabar con esto ahora que hemos descubierto este lugar.

Sheik miró a Link por encima de su hombro, sus carmines ojos brillando intensamente. Súbitamente, el joven sintió cómo su entorno se esfumaba literalmente, al igual que el suelo a sus pies, para que a su alrededor se materializara el callejón que alojaba la cantina de Telma. Sus pies aterrizaron torpemente, haciendo que cayera de bruces sobre el empedrado.

- ¡Avísame cuando hagas eso! - Reclamó Link poniéndose de pie.

Pero Sheik ya no estaba. En la ocuridad, solamente estaba Louise, la gata de Telma, observando al solitario hyruliano fijamente, antes de maullar indignada por su brusca aparición, entrando al recinto de su dueña por la ventana.

Era casi el amanecer, las estrellas comenzaban a desvanecerse en el cielo que clareaba, tiñiéndose de mañanera lila sobre las rocosas montañas. Prestaba especial atención a todos los detalles del amanecer, pues era lo único que podía hacer... tenía hambre y frío (y posiblemente un resfriado, pues antes de caer la fría noche de la montaña, había estado sudando abundantemente), sin mencionar el terrible dolor de espalda, cuello, piernas, y de cabeza por falta de sueño, lo cual ya le producía ojeras. Y sin embargo, los cuatro gorones parecían estar demasiado concentrados en sus rezos en rededor suyo, ocasionalmente rompiendo el silencio con una charla casual. Y sin embargo, Boyd no podía protestar de ninguna forma, ni moverse siquiera para remediar alguno de sus malestares.

- Últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de ir a la montaña nevada a echar carreras - Comentó Gor Coron en el incómodo silencio -. Cuando termine la guerra, propongo que vayamos todos.

Y de pronto, cual costal de papas, Boyd se fue de espaldas, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas por su sopor, comenzando a roncar escandalosamente. Los patriarcas goron se quedaron mirándole, al principio perplejos, pero restándole importancia después.

- Mira eso - Dijo el pequeño Gor Amoto -. Habrá que comenzar de nuevo cuando despierte.


	39. Capítulo 39: Despertar

~ Capítulo 4: Despertar

- Así que... ya han dado con ello.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba en rededor suyo, cubriéndole totalmente en forma de nubes púrpuras. Y a través de ellas, más lejos, brillaban dos cosas, aunque no se distinguía qué: una de color azul, y otra de color rojo.

- Pero no importa: ya ambas arden, es sólo cuestión de tiempo...

Las nubes de oscuridad se abrieron para dejar ver a una Kotake sosteniendo su tridente, sentada relajadamente sobre un trono de piedra que tenía cráneos de bestias extrañas en las patas y los brazos. Sus ojos centellearon maliciosamente a la vez que las fuentes de las luces roja y azul, brillaron con mucha más fuerza.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Link y Sheik investigaron la Pirámide del Poder. Tras aprender lo encontrado, Zelda y Harkinian reaccionaron acorde, movilizando sus fuerzas, aliándose, para refugiar a cuantos civiles fuera posible en Ciudad Hyrule, y reuniendo a la mayor parte de las fuerzas disponibles en puntos clave para defender la capital, pero también al alcance de otros pueblos importantes. Los gorones y los zoras concentraron la mayor parte de sus fuerzas en locaciones cercanas a la capital, con el príncipe Ralis incluso habiendo decidido mudarse temporalmente a la capital hyruliana. Así, las fuerzas crimeanas, gallianas, hyrulianas, hatarianas, varios gorons y zoras, estaban ubicados para defensa de la capital, con las demás ciudades prácticamente vacías de civiles, pero con pequeñas fuerzas a la defensiva. Sin embargo, los líderes gorons, aún con Boyd, habían decidido permanecer en su montaña por un poco más de tiempo, así como habían decidido todos los integrantes de los Mercenarios Greil, estacionados en el casi vacío Nuevo Kakariko.

Pero con buena parte de la población hyruliana, y sus fuerzas aliadas, reunidas en un solo punto, a varios les había saltado a la vista un curioso hecho: Auru no había aparecido en todo ese tiempo.

Ya no podía más... se había quedado dormido la primera vez, por lo que tuvo que comenzar el proceso de nuevo al despertar la mañana siguiente. Pero ya llevaba dos días sin dormir, sin moverse, sin comer y apenas pudiendo beber unos tragos de agua cuando le eran ofrecidos... Pero ya era demasiado. Al comienzo se había sentado en perfecta flor de loto, pero en esos momentos tenía una pierna extendida y una doblada, la espalda encorbada, y la cabeza caída, los ojos abiertos no sabía cómo...

- Escuché que hay gorons en la ciudad que hacen manju, muy bueno, por cierto - Dijo Gor Liggs -. Una razón más para ir, ¿no?

- ¿Necesitas más razón para ir, además del hecho de que ya ningún sitio es lo suficientemente seguro, que no sea la capital hyruliana? - Inquirió Gor Coron con la ceja alzada, pero rezando aún en perfecta posición.

- Claro que no - Repuso Gor Liggs con su estridente y alegre voz -, sé que si estamos allá es porque el final se acerca, y habrá una nueva pelea próximamente - Sus palabras hicieron que Boyd se despavilara súbitamente, alzando su cabeza y abriendo los ojos de golpe -, pero si ya estamos en eso, ¿por qué no comer algo de manju goron? Su preparación es ya un arte perdido, si aún hay quien sepa hacerlas, hay que aprovechar.

- Y podrás ver a tu hijo, también - Dijo la chillante voz de Gor Ebizo, que después de dos días ya sacaba a Boyd de quicio.

- Y a mi nieto - Añadió Gor Liggs -, debe estar enorme ya.

- Yo no he ido a la ciudad en mucho tiempo - Señaló el gigantesco Darbus -, espero que los humanos no se espanten por mi gran tamaño.

- Esperemos que no, rey Darbus - Dijo el diminuto Gor Amoto.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, rezando en la perfecta posición en la que habían permanecido durante los dos últimos días, mas todo el día antes de que Boyd se quedara dormido. Y el joven guerrero comenzó a sentirse más impaciente que nunca, ante la posbilidad de que todos sus amigos estuvieran a punto de lanzarse a una batalla de proporciones mayores, mientras él estaba ahí... tras dos días de lo que parecía haber sido una pérdida de tiempo.

- Hm - Murmulló Gor Liggs, volviendo a sacar a Boyd de su pensamiento -, me pregunto qué clase de manju me comeré...

- ¡Basta! - Bramó Boyd poniéndose de pie, sacando fuerzas inexplicablemente, cerrando los puños con fuerza -. ¡Llevamos aquí dos días, y ni siquiera parecen preocupados por estar aquí cuando los demás están a punto de pelear!

Sin embargo, los cinco gorons en la sala se quedaron mirándole, impasibles, como si vieran a un aburrido recién llegado con un mensaje poco importante. Solamente Gor Ebizo le señaló con el índice y dijo:

- Creo que hemos terminado.

- ¿De qué diablos está hablando? - Siguió despotricando él -. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué se supone que hemos empezado!

Sintió un calor muy fuerte en el pecho... y de hecho, era un calor muy real. Sintió que el pecho le ardía, pero no por odio. Resultaba que tenía la camiseta prendida en fuego, inexplicablemente. Se quedó perplejo al principio, pero cuando logró asimilar lo que sucedía, se tiró a rodar al suelo, desesperado.

- ¡Calma, pequeño humano, calma! - Dijo Darbus poniéndose de pie para luego ir y recoger a Boyd del suelo, levantándolo por el cuello de la camiseta -. No son llamas ordinarias, es la bendición del Fuego Goron.

- ¿La qué del qué? -Preguntó Boyd totalmente confundido, sorprendido al ver que el fuego, al desaparecer, no había dejado quemadura ni rastro alguno en su piel o ropa.

- La bendición del Fuego Goron, muchacho - Dijo Gor Amoto con su voz de silbato -. Tu amiga de los mercenarios pidió alguna clase de entrenamiento para tí. Pero nuestra raza es demasiado fuerte, y nuestro entorno es muy hostil para un entrenamiento común...

- Así que decidimos utilizar este ancestral hechizo para incrementar tu fuerza en el menor tiempo posible - Añadió Gor Coron, acercándose a Boyd una vez que Darbus lo hubo puesto de nuevo en el suelo -. El legendario Fuego Goron, que arde en el corazón de todos los seres dispuestos a defender a sus hermanos.

- Eres muy impaciente - Señaló Gor Ebizo escandalosamente, como solía -, pero esa impaciencia da frutos... tuvimos que hacer que comieras ansias de ayudar a los tuyos. Era la última parte del ritual.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya terminamos? - Preguntó el joven, totalmente confundido, la frustración esfumándose totalmente de su corazón.

- Pues demuéstralo tú mismo, muchacho - Le invitó Darbus -, toma tu hacha y pruébalo.

Recogió del suelo su hacha, abandonada junto a la entrada desde que se había quedado dormido y vuelto a despertar durante el primer intento del ritual. Al tomarla y levantarla con la facilidad habitual, se percató de que su sopor, su debilidad y demás malestares, se habían desvanecido misteriosamente. Mejor aún, su hacha parecía un poco más ligera... quizás se debía al entusiasmo que comenzaba a nacer en él, pues ya podía regresar con los demás para pelear a su lado. Sonriente, con su hacha en mano, se dio vuelta para tratar de buscar algo con qué probar sus habilidades... y se encontró con que Darbus se disponía a lanzarle una enorme roca.

- ¡Veamos qué tal, muchacho humano! - Llamó al arrojar la enorme masa rocosa al joven mercenario.

- ¡No, espera! - Dijeron el atacado y los cuatro patriarcas al mismo tiempo.

Dándose cuenta de que no podía permitirse morir ahí, Boyd intentó lo imposible: blandió su hacha, preparando un golpe vertical cargado con toda su fuerza, y sintió ese ardor en el pecho tan real, que vio poco después las llamas cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, no como si fueran llamas quemando su piel y su ropa, sino como llamas que danzaban a su alrededor, como aura, misma que contagió la hoja de su poderosa arma... Cuando el tajo descendente fue trazado, también nació una gran onda llameante, que impactó a la roca, resquebrajándola inicialmente, pero logrando partirla en dos. Todos los pedazos aterrizaron a un par de metros de Boyd, haciendo un estruendo.

- Bien, lo hizo - Dijo Gor Liggs sin darle mucha importancia.

- Ten en cuenta, muchacho, que este es un hechizo temporal - Apuntó Gor Coron, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al perplejo mercenario -. Se viene una batalla, por lo que serás capaz de darle uso... pero el efecto pasará en un par de semanas. Y tampoco dependas mucho de este poder... es grandioso, pero puede volverse contra tí si abusas de él.

Y vaya que era grandioso. Pasada la impresión, Boyd se miró las manos, y se sintió más fuerte que nunca. Había visto a Ike, Titania y Link hacer cosas increíbles, y ahora se sentía capaz de superarlos a los tres, juntos. Cerró los puños con entusiasmo al pensar que, finalmente, sería capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos frente a guerreros de la talla del Caballero Negro. Incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo, soltó un grito que se oyó en toda la Montaña de la Muerte.

- ¡Ahora!

La estocada de la katana le pasó rozando peligrosamente el rostro, pero esa había sido justamente la intención: habiendo esquivado tan peligroso golpe, cuya intención inicial no era la un ataque tan peligroso, Mist hundió el canto de su espada en el estómago de Mia, quien no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas en el polvoriento suelo de Kakariko, totalmente falta de aire. Con el mismo impulso que llevaba, Mist se deslizó hasta detenerse un par de metros detrás de Mia, frenando antes de que ésta tocara el suelo con sus rodillas.

- Se volvió muy rápida - Dijo Mia apenas pudiendo hablar, boca abajo en el suelo como tabla, y sonriendo con una mezcla de orgullo y resignación tras haber sido totalmente superada.

- ¿Derribó a Mia? - Dijo un sorprendido Gatrie, observando junto a Titania, Oscar y Rolf desde la puerta de la posada -. Imposible... antes no podía ganarle ni dos veces seguidas, y ahora la ha dominado cada vez que pelean... desde ayer. ¡No puede ser, si yo a veces tengo problemas para detener a Mia!

- Ha crecido demasiado en cuestión de días - Puntualizó Oscar con su serenidad habitual -. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

- De la misma forma que Ike se volvió uno de los guerreros más poderosos que ha conocido Tellius - Dijo Titania con una sonrisa de orgullo, sin remover la vista de Mist -. Con una determinación de hierro.

- No creerás en eso de que el talento lo trae en la sangre - Bufó Gatrie de brazos cruzados, aunque tampoco dejaba de mirar a Mist, quien ayudaba a su compañera a ponerse de pie, pidiéndole disculpas.

- Por supuesto que no - Repuso la pelirroja -, eso es una tontería. Pero sí creo en la educación que tuvieron esos dos... Cuando piensan en algo lo suficientemente bueno para defender, lo hacen con todo lo que tienen. Creo que es eso lo que le ha permitido crecer tanto en estos días: ha aceptado que el Caballero Negro es su responsabilidad, y quiere enfrentarlo.

- Claro... pero Ike no pudo ganarle la primera vez, aunque creíamos que sí. Y ahora está de vuelta, no sé cómo - Repuso el rubio guerrero, quien como el resto de los mercenarios, no había sido informado de cómo había resucitado el misterioso guerrero -. ¿Por qué habría de poder Mist?

- Pues ayúdale a Oscar, y que ella te demuestre cómo - Titania le dio un empujón con el brazo para impulsarlo hacia la calle, la arena de pelea, mientras una dolorida Mia regresaba con Titania y Rolf, dispuesta sólo a observar.

Arriba, desde la vieja terraza dela posada, recargado sobre el barandal con los brazos cruzados, observaba Shinon, como siempre con la nariz alzada y la mirada llena de un escepticismo arrogante. Su expresión no cambio cuando Gatrie recibió en la cara una patada que nadie esperaba que fuera posible. A pesar de sus heridas de días pasados, Mist se movía con una velocidad jamás vista por sus compañeros, y después de saltarle sobre el hombro de Gatrie, pateándole el rostro de paso, aterrizó y le hundió el mango de la espada en las costillas, desde atrás. Oscar ni siquiera había podido reaccionar a tiempo, y Gatrie ya estaba con una rodilla en el suelo.

- No podrá ser tan fuerte como Ike o Greil jamás, por el puro hecho de ser mujer - Señaló Titania a la aún adolorida Mia y a Rolf -, pero eso lo compensará con su velocidad.

Oscar dio más pelea: Mist le atacó comenzando por saltar al paralizado Gatrie, lanzándole una lluvia de estocadas que el otro logro esquivar o bloquear con la lanza. Logrando dar un salto atrás para darse espacio, preparó una estocada, por lo que la comandante saltó a un lado para prevenirse; previendo eso, antes de lanzar el ataque en forma de estocada, Oscar corrigió su golpe y lo lanzó horizontalmente, mas Mist fue capaz de desviarlo con un fuerte golpe de la espada. Sus movimientos, en vez de saltos o pasos, por momentos parecía que la muchacha se deslizara de un lado a otro; su mirada, sumamente llena de confianza, fija en su oponente, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en un punto totalmente diferente. Oscar, ya habiendo visto los anteriores combates en las prácticas de Mist, predijo que ella aparecería detrás de él para atacarle, por lo que pudo evitar sus ataques de nueva cuenta. No contó con que ella fuera capaz de aumentar su velocidad tanto de un momento a otro, y que fuera capaz de arriesgarse tanto: libró una estocada de la lanza, de forma similar a como había hecho con Mia, y derribó a Oscar con una fuerte patada a las rodillas, barriéndolo y hacerle caer de espaldas, poniéndose ella de pie inmediatamente para declarar su victoria al apuntarle al pecho con la espada.

- Vaya - Gruñó Shinon desde la terraza, enderezándose y disponiéndose a volver al interior de la posada -, qué inútiles.

Cansada, con la ropa manchada den sangre propia, mugre y sudor, Mist volvió hacia la entrada de la posada, jadeando. Titania, Mia y Rolf le recibieron con una sonrisa, y se detuvo a preguntarle a la primera sobre su desempeño.

- ¿He mejorado? - Inquirió, jadeando.

- Bastante - Repuso su segunda al mando, mirando sonriente cómo Oscar y Gatrie se ayudaban a ponerse de pie, adoloridos -. Aún te falta organizar tus movimientos, peleas de forma muy espontánea... cuando tienes a más de un contrincante, lo adecuado es que te organices y te muevas de manera que se estorben, y que no tengan demasiados puntos desde los cuales atacarte - Volvióm a sonreír -. Pero tu técnica y tu velocidad se dispararon en estos días, ni siquiera Mia fue capaz de seguirte el paso.

- Lo sé, lo sé - Dijo la aludida sobándose las costillas.

- Aún necesito mejorar - Reconoció Mist -, pero me alegra saber que ya no estaré indefensa si llega a aparecer de nuevo. Y creo que será pronto...

Miraron a su alrededor, pensativas y preocupadas: la ciudad se había vaciado entre el día anterior y las primeras horas de ese día, quedando solamente los mercenarios, Renado sin su hija Luda, y pequeños grupos militares hyrulianos y gorons, estos últimos aguardando el descenso de su líder y de los cuatro patriarcas, para poder viajar a la concentración en la capital.

Estaban observando el desolado entorno, cuando Rolf detectó algo que entraba por el lado norte del pueblo, lo que sugería que venían de Lanayru, y no de Faron. Se trataba de seis jinetes, dos de ellos encabezando la cabalgata, y los otros cuatro repartidos a ambos lados; uno de estos últimos jinetes portaba la bandera de Hyrule. Para sorpresa de todos, eran Link y Zelda los que cabalgaban al frente.

- ¿Qué andará haciendo hasta acá? - Inquirió Oscar, reuniéndose con el resto -. Y con tan pocos soldados...

Al tenerlos cerca, notaron que aún llevaba la túnica de luto, que aparentemente no se quitaría sino hasta acabada la guerra. Por su lado, montado en la yegua Epona que Mist había montado para ir a la capital anteriormente; Link seguía vistiendo pedazos de ropa ensangrentada y mugrosa, cubierto todo por su capa marrón, ya bastante vieja. Él desmontó y ayudó a Zelda a hacer lo propio, mientras los mercenarios se acercaban a recibirle.

- Reina Zelda - Saludó Mist hincándose, cosa que imitaron los demás.

- Por favor Mist, no es necesario - Dijo Zelda levantando su mano en petición de calma.

- Disculpe mi rudeza al preguntar esto, pero ¿qué hace tan lejos del castillo, con el peligro que representa eso ahora? - Inquirió Titania.

- Gracias por la preocupación - Respondió Zelda con amabilidad -. Hay cosas que debo discutir con ustedes - Su sereno tono diplomático era tranquilizante -. ¿Están informados de la situación?

- Lo estamos - Repuso Mist con rapidez -. Planeábamos nuestro viaje a la ciudad para dentro de unas tres horas.

- Al parecer, Link y Sheik descubrieron una conexión hacia Kotake - Comenzó a explicar la joven reina -. No puedo dar detalles ahora, pero... considerando que desde ayer algunos focos enemigos se han vuelto más agresivos, algo me dice que Kotake se ha percatado de nuestro descubrimiento. Y sabiendo la habilidad que tiene con los portales oscuros, podría atacarnos en cualquier momento.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Mist obedientemente -, reuniremos nuestras cosas ahora mismo y viajaremos con usted a la capital.

- Agradezco la disposición, pero ese no era el motivo de mi visita - Dijo Zelda, con lo que su interlocutora cayó en cuenta de tal obviedad: era más fácil enviar a un mensajero para ello -. Me temo que quisiera enlistar la ayuda de los Mercenarios Greil para una última misión.

- A sus órdenes - Contestó la comandante.

- Poco antes de que Link y Sheik volvieran con esa información valiosa, sir Auru salió del castillo sin previo aviso durante una reunión, y no se le ha visto desde entonces - Expuso Zelda y, a juzgar por la mirada de Link, la sorpresa era tan nueva para él como para el resto -. Considerando la nueva situación, esto nos hace estar casi seguros de que nuestro reciente descubrimiento es valioso, pero también nos hace temer por la vida de Auru.

- Entonces quieres que vaya con ellos a buscarlo - Habló Link por primera vez, soltando las riendas de Epona para dejarla descansar, tras acariciarle las crines.

- Correcto - Dijo la reina -. Si nuestro descubrimiento es tan importante, Auru estará custodiado por los mejores guerreros disponibles. Así que tendremos que responder con lo mismo.

- Si es que sigue vivo - Musitó Gatrie a Mia, aunque molesta por tal comentario, ella le dio un codazo.

- Según la información que logramos conseguir, fue visto por última vez cerca de Viejo Kakariko, una zona donde abundan los bulblins - Terminó de decir Zelda.

- Lo recuperaremos y llevaremos de regreso a la capital para hacer los preparativos necesarios - Añadió Titania -. Sabemos lo valioso que será para nuestra estrategia.

- Reina Zelda, por favor, la escoltaremos de regreso a la capital, y comenzaremos nuestra misión - Pidió Mist.

- No será necesario, me llevaré a estos cuatro soldados, más los que quedan aquí, para poder llevarme a Renado - Dijo la joven monarca, y luego hizo señas a uno de los soldados de su escolta para que se acercara -. Pero tengo algo para tí, Mist, y algo más para Link y para tí.

A los dos se les encendió la chispa de la curiosidad, en especial a Mist, pues fue a ella a quien se acercó Zelda con un objeto alargado envuelto y amarrado en lo que parecía ser tercipelo rojo e hilos.

- Es importante que tengas esto, Mist, al igual que Link tiene la Espada Maestra - Enunció Zelda, mirando a la muchacha a los ojos, con esa mirada zafiro penetrante -. Eres la líder de un grupo que nos ha ayudado mucho, y toda la ayuda que Hyrule pueda darte, es necesaria y bien merecida.

- Sí, Majestad - Respuso Mist confundida, incapaz de pensar en algo más que decir.

- Ésta - Dijo la reina mientras desenvolvía el paquete alargado - es la Espada de los Sabios, usada por los antiguos Sabios de Hyrule para enjuiciar a los malhechores. No es tan fuerte como la Espada Maestra, pero sí es un arma tan poderosa como para derribar a la mayoría de los demonios. Pórtala bien, con honor, valentía, sabiduría, decisión y bondad en el corazón.

Totalmente maravillada, Mist recibió la gran espada que Zelda había posado en sus manos: el mango seccionado en tres, con dos extraños guardamanos curvos, y una hoja ensanchada hacia la punta, que misteriosamente no estaba unida a la empuñadura por la base, sino que parecía estar fija en su lugar por arte de magia. Esa espada, con la que Ganon había intentado asesinar a Link, tras sobrevivir al juicio de los sabios, ahora emitía su fulgor totalmente blanco en manos de Mist; a primera vista lucía demasiado grande para ella, pero al alzarla, la espada cambió misteriosamente de tamaño, para acoplarse a uno similar al de las espadas que Mist solía utilizar.

- No sé si sea digna de usar esta arma - Dijo Mist tras pasar su asombro, mirando a Zelda a los ojos -, ni sé si sea capaz de ayudar a salvar a Hyrule. Pero no deshonraré el buen nombre de esta espada, Majestad.

- Yo sé que no - Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa -. Y ahora, me gustaría que tú y Link se apartaran un poco, por favor. Vayamos a la Fuente del Espíritu Eldin, por favor.

Confundidos, los dos aludidos se dirigieron a donde Zelda les había pedido, seguidos de la reina, uno de sus escoltas, y el resto de los mercenarios. Incluso Shinon aparecía de nuevo en la terraza, curioso ante tanto alboroto.

Al aproximarse a la Fuente, Zelda, con ayuda del soldado, se despojó de la túnica de luto, dejando ver sus ropas de batalla debajo: blusa púrpura, chaleco azul, pantalones blancos y botas de cuero café por encima de la rodilla. Invitó a los dos jóvenes guerreros, extrañados, a meterse al agua, cosa que solamente ella imitó, quedando frente a ellos. Sin previo aviso, cerró los ojos, junto las manos, y rezó:

- ¡Espíritus de la Luz! Portadores del gran poder que brilla a lo largo y ancho de las tierras de nuetro mundo... En nuestra hora de necesidad,¡dénnos la luz para destruir a la maldad!

Y surgió una dorada luz divina; los que estaban fuera de ella, no podían ver a quienes estaban dentro, Mist y Link. Y ellos dos sentían como si hubieran sido aislados de todo: su entorno se había convertido en un eterno negro, mientras el agua a sus pies resplandecía con la misma luz que les envolvía. Sintieron su calor, su pureza, a la vez que se sentían limpios, llenos de energía otra vez, como si hubieran vuelto a nacer en el aire, en el cual estaban suspendidos por arte de magia. Cada centímetro de su piel, cada músculo y hueso, todos ellos, desde la punta del cabello más largo, hasta los dedos de los pies, habían sido bendecidos por las energías de los Espíritus de la Luz, esos enormes y sagrados animales que se alzaban frente a ellos y les miraban: el águila, la serpiente, el mono, y la cabra ordoniana.

Y repentinamente, la luz se desvaneció, revelando de nuevo a todos los acompañantes de los dos jóvenes guerreros. Ambos, descendiendo suavemente de nuevo al agua, se sintieron observados, por lo que se miraron el uno al otro, llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues sus vestimentas habían cambiado, y ahora eran, por decir lo menos, hermosas y maravillosas.}

Mist iba bastante ligera: su vestido, de intenso y brillante rojo, tenía las mangas cortas, y la falda, abierta por ambos lados hasta los muslos, llegaba casi hasta los tobillos; sus bordes eran de un tono más oscuro. Dicho vestido iba ceñido a la cintura gracias a una gruesa cinta anaranjada, la cual ondeaba del lado derecho de la muchacha, pues de su costado izquierdo colgaba la Espada de los Sabios, metida en una vaina de plata. Sus manos iban cubiertas en guantes hasta la mitad del dedo, hechos de tela café cuyo tono iba a juego con el de las btoas de cuero, que llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. Llevaba una renovada capa como la que portaba originalmente, una capa blanca "de dos colas", con un misterioso brillo plateado. Finalmente, su cabello iba en una pulcra y larga trenza amarrada con hilos dorados en el extremo, dejando sus orejas y el fino perfil de su rostro, descubiertos.

El que más cambiado iba, era Link, empezando porque su túnica y gorro se habían vuelto color rojo oscuro. La túnica llevaba el adorno de la Trifuerza y el emblema de la familia real hyruliana en el frente, e iba abierta por los costados, dejando ver una cota de malla negra debajo. El gorro era completado con diseños en finas líneas curvas de color dorado por los lados. Debajo de la túnica, vestía pantalones y camisa de color negro, y por encima llevaba una fulgurante armadura dorada, que le cubría espinillas, antebrazos, hombros y pecho, estas últimas partes con una esmeralda incrustada en cada una. Los diseños en la armadura involucraban círculos en el contorno del cuello, y líneas curvas delicadas o abruptas diagonales en varios lados, pero lo que más rresaltaba era lo que parecía ser el diseño de dos alas, rodeando la esmeralda del pecho. Además, relucía la capa del mismo rojo con el emblema de la familia real, y la Espada Maestra envainada, colgando del cinturón de oro con forma de hojas.

- Han recibido la bendición de los Espíritus de la Luz de Hyrule - Declaró Zelda con solemnidad -. Deseamos con toda nuestra alma que este poder les ayude a llevar a Hyrule y al resto del mundo por un camino luminoso, y que lo salven de la fría oscuridad de Kotake.

Perplejos, sin saber qué decir, sintiéndose entre extremadamente fuertes, presionados, honrados y avergonzados por las miradas, Mist y Link se miraron, antes de hincarse al mismo tiempo y delcarar en una misma voz:

- Lo juramos por nuestras vidas. Lo haremos.

El resto los observaban con admiración, como si pudieran percibir el gran poder que de los jóvenes emanaba. Ambos admitían que jamás se habían sentido más fuertes, ni más seguros de sí mismos, listos para acaparar cualquier misión.

- Con esto, me dirigiré de vuelta a la capital - Repuso Zelda, disponiéndose a montar de regreso -. Contamos con ustedes.

Link la ayudó a subir a su caballo nuevamente, y se aseguró de que todos los soldados disponibles, junto con Renado, estuvieran en su escolta. Se despidieron todos y, una vez que la reina hubo desaparecido de vista, todos voltearon a verse, aún sin saber qué decirse. Fue Mia la primera en hablar:

- Ahora sí estará imposible ganarles en una pelea - Dijo en tono resignado.

- Vamos, este poder es prestado - Repuso Link a modo de torpe consuelo -. No son nuestras propias habilidades las que nos da este poder...

Y Mist lo sabía... le alegraba saber que la bendición de los espíritus le ayudaría bastante en su enfrentamiento con el Caballero Negro, que sabía que tendría eventualmente. Pero a pesar del alivio, no le contentaba saber, por alguna razón, que no sería ella misma la que pelearía con él. En caso de ganarle, no hubiera sido por mérito propio, y la cara alzada de Shinon, a quien vio en la terraza, parecía decirle que estaba de acuerdo. Pero Titania notó esa reacción por parte de la muchacha, y la apartó del grupo.

- Hay algo que tengo que darte... Vamos adentro - Le dijo en voz baja, para no llamar la atención de los otros. Y lo lograron en buena parte gracias a la secretividad, pero también gracias a que la armadura de Link llamaba bastante la atención.

- Se parece mucho a una armadura que me vendieron - Empezó a relatar Gatrie.

- ¿Te refieres a la "Armadura del Fulgorante Fénix caído"? - Inquirió Oscar, con una sorna rara vez vista en él.

- Sí -Respondió el alto rubio, su voz cambiando a tono resignado -... Eran viles láminas de hierro pintado...

Mist y Titania se introdujeron en la posada una vez más, lo más parecido a un cuartel o casa para los mercenarios en los últimos meses. En las escaleras, se toparon con Shinon, quien descendía con apatía, los brazos puestos detrás de la nuca. Al pasar junto a Mist, se detuvo, y ella hizo lo mismo: ambos quedaron mirándose, pero en vez de que Mist bajara una temerosa mirada, le sostuvo a Shinon una muy penetrante y severa. Él sólo respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, y siguió su camino sin decir nada. Al principio no lo supo, pero no dejar ganar a Shinon ese "duelo" de miradas, significaba una derrota para él.

Entraron las dos mujeres en el dormitorio que les correspondía, y Titania sacó una caja de madera un tanto maltratada, que se mantenía cerrada gracias a dos delgados y roídos cordones. Mist recordaba haber visto a su mentora cargando esa caja desde que emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Hyrule, pero jamás le había preguntado qué contenía, y de dónde la había sacado.

- Saqué esto de nuestro viejo fuerte cuando estuvimos en Crimea... Mientras todos estaban en el castillo después de la batalla, yo fui a visitar a Rhys, y traje esta caja - Explicó Titania, resolviendo la incógnita.

- ¿Qué es? - Inquirió Mist bastante intrigada por la secretividad.

- Ábrela - Pidió Titania, tendiéndole la caja y sentándose en la cama, invitando a la muchacha a hacer lo mismo -. Los grandes líderes que he conocido y admirado tenían una... Y sé que te falta pulir detalles, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de dártela.

Así que Mist se sentó a su izquierda, en el borde de la cama. No vio a Titania, pero sintió su acogedora mirada, esos ojos maternales que tenía con Ike y con ella, fuera de la batalla. Sacó uno de los cordones, y luego el otro, para lentamente abrir la tapa de la vieja caja. Y las lágrimas se asomaron sobre sus ojos al ver el contenido.

Su tinte azul y sus bordes blancos se reflejaron en sus ojos: una versión más pequeña de la hombrera azul y blanca que su padre había portado en su hombro izquierdo desde que había comenzado a llamarse Greil, misma que Ike había usado en dicho hombro durante la guerra contra Ashnard. Claramente, Titania la había mandado a hacer, pues era más pequeña y reluciente que la original, ya gastada y golpeada. La tomó con cuidado para sacarla de su caja, seguida de la correa que se usaba para amarrarla al hombro. Abrazó a Titania, agradecimiento suficiente, y las dos dejaron fluir las lágrimas, una conmovida y la otra orgullosa de quien fuera prácticamente una hija para ella. No se dejaron llevar demasiado, y ambas se pusieron de pie para ver cómo le lucía puesta la hombrera a su dueña: se quitó la capa blanca para luego pasarse la correa debajo del hombro derecho, al cual quedó sostenida la azul pieza que sobresalía de su hombro izquierdo; acto seguido, volvió a echarse la capa blanca sobre los hombros. Titania sonrió ante la imagen de la muchacha portando esa pieza de armadura, y sin decir más, la invitó fuera al escuchar que Rolf recibía a su hermano Boyd, gritando con alegría su nombre. Antes de abandonar la estancia, Mist se asomó por la ventana para presenciar la figura de Boyd saliendo del paso hacia la Montaña de la Muerte, seguido de varios gorons, entre los que estaban el rey, los patriarcas, y Dangoro.

Ambas descendieron, Mist saltando escalones de dos en dos, con tal velocidad que, al salir, logró rebasar a Oscar y a Rolf para colgarse del cuello de Boyd, a quien plantó un fugaz beso sin que el otro pudiera descifrar siquiera lo que acababa de pasar. Al separarse, ambos se quedaron mirándose, pues algo también había cambiado en Boyd: además de lucir limpio, el joven vestía una camiseta roja nueva, que no era totalmente visible al ser cubierta por armadura gris en el pecho, y todo desde los hombros hasta los dedos: los guanteletes que portaba incluso tenían pinchos en los nudillos, así como el caso de las hombreras. Los pantalones no eran nuevos, pero sí lo eran las espinilleras a juego con el resto de la armadura, así como el faldar de oscuro verde, con el pequeño sello goron (la pata con tres garras) plasmado en dorado en el extremo.

- ¿Y por qué estás vestida así? - Dijo Boyd de la nada, luego distrayéndose con la hombrera que portaba Mist. Pero luego vio el fulgurante atuendo del incómodo Link, y entonces dijo -. Vaya... ¿así que a ustedes también les dieron una ayuda?

- Así es - Repuso Mist con una gran sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a Boyd.

- Gracias a Zelda y a los Espíritus de la Luz - Añadió Link.

- Pues me alegra ver que así sea - Dijo Boyd dando un paso adelante, dirigiéndose a Link y sosteniéndole una mirada retadora -. Así nuestro pendiente será mucho más interesante.

Los dos se miraron, mostrando sonrisas que mostraban esa rivalidad, ahora amistosa, que se habían formado con el tiempo. Con ese incremento de fuerza en ambos, sentían un intenso deseo de demostrarse quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Pero eso tendría que esperar...

- Pero oye... Mantente alejado de mí, chispitas - Le dijo Boyd juguetonamente, dándole un codazo amistoso en las costillas, sin caer en cuenta que ahora traía metal hasta en los codos -, tu armadura refleja toda la luz del sol.

Link sintió el golpe y se dobló, pero no se enojó: la reacción juguetona causó una muy merecida risa en todos los presentes, algo que no habían experimentado en mucho tiempo. La última risa que tendrían, antes de embarcarse en lo que podía haber sido su última misión como una banda conjunta de mercenarios...


	40. Capítulo 40: Ramrock

~ Capítulo 5: Ramrock

Había caído la noche, y tras empacar todas sus pertenencias y montar sus caballos, los mercenarios dejaron Kakariko totalmente vacío. Los gorons se dirigieron a la capital sin dificultades, logrando así reunirse con la concentración de dicho lugar. Por su parte, los mercenarios cabalgaron hacia la región norte de Eldin, casi al borde con Lanayru, aunque tampoco encontraron dificultades, salvo la presencia de unos cuantos bulblins. Cuando notaron que los bulblins no estaban ahí por pura casualidad, sino que parecían montar guardia, Mist envió a Rolf, Mia y Shinon a hacer labores de reconocimiento: los dos arqueros ejecutaban cuidadosamente a todos los guardias en su camino, cuidando de matarlos sin ser vistos, y antes de que pudieran avisar; Mia, por su parte, se ocultaba en las sombras, y si podía evitar darles muerte, lo hacía, mas varios guardias cayeron por su katana.

El primero en regresar fue Shinon, en vista de que ya no podía avanzar más por su flanco sin causar un albotoro. Con su habitual gesto de arrogancia, reportó a la comandante lo que había visto.

- Hay un campamento. Grande - Dijo en tono de indiferencia -. Definitivamente están cuidando algo.

- No suelen organizarse así - Dijo Link con suspicacia, lo que los acercaba a la confirmación de que Auru estaba captivo ahí -. Pero tampoco entiendo algo: ¿por qué los bulblins harían algo así? Suelen causar problemas, pero son neutrales... lo que le pase a Hyrule es lo que menos les importa, siempre y cuando puedan vivir a sus anchas, haciendo lo que quieran.

- Eso último que dices es precisamente lo que me hace creer una de dos cosas - Dijo Titania -: o esto les representa un buen negocio, o han sido amenazados.

- ¿Pero Kotake usaría soldados a sueldo? - Se preguntó Mist -. En grupos grandes pueden ser fuertes, pero eso no quiere decir que no pudieran traicionar a Kotake, o desobedecerla.

- Sin mencionar que no tienen demasiada experiencia trabajando en estas cantidades - Añadió Link -. He peleado con ellos muy frecuentemente, y se organizan mejor en grupos pequeños.

- A menos que - Boyd se atrevió a decir su suposición -... a menos que tuvieran un comandante más capaz.

- ¿No creo que lo obedecieran? - Dijo Link, pero luego lo pensó y dudó -... ¿O lo harían?

- Esto podría ser un poco más complejo de lo que pensábamos - Dijo Mist pensativa -. Si tienen un comandante preparado y lo obedecen, simplemente atacarlos no funcionaría. Pero si somos vistos, podrían matar a Auru instantáneamente, y ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.

- Yo sé dónde - Dijo Mia mientras llegaba corriendo, jadeando -. Está en la tienda al fondo del sendero.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Inquirió Oscar -, no hay forma de que hayas llegado hasta allá.

- No, pero Rolf sí lo hizo, se asomó y me hizo señas - Respondió Mia -... Antes de que lo capturaran, al menos...

La reacción generalizada fue de alarma, pero Titania, Mist y Link lograron calmar al resto para poder pensar en un plan. Tenían que moverse rápido: aunque Rolf no fuera forzado a hablar, su presencia hubiera sugerido la presencia de acompañantes.

Mist comenzó a plantear la estrategia al dibujar en el polvo, vagamente, la forma de la zona: era básicamente un área redondeada y alargada, que terminaba en un gran y recto muro de roca, por lo que el ascenso por ahí era imposible. Por los lados había pendientes y cornizas por las que podían movilizarse, y que permitían un pleno campo de visión del campamento, al estar elevadas por encima de todo él, sin obstáculos para la visión. El campamento estaba disperso, y hasta un poco amontonado, en todo el espacio, al cual se accesaba por un cuello de botella marcado por un gran arco de roca, cuyos guardias arqueros ya habían sido despachados. Ahí, todos cayeron en cuenta en la posición estratégica tan mala que tenían los bulblins, y con base en ello, Mist planteó una estrategia rápida:

- De acuerdo, haremos esto - Comenzó a explicar -: Titania, Oscar y yo entraremos a caballo, los atacaremos de forma dispersa, así que no sabrán al principio qué les pegó. Inmediatamente después, con el enemigo distraído, Link y Mia entrarán y atacarán por ambos flancos, con Gatrie y Boyd manteniéndose atrás, bloqueando la salida. Shinon nos cubrirá a todos desde arriba todo el tiempo.

- ¡Vaya, Mist! - Soltó Boyd -, buena idea, y lo pensaste rápido - La muchacha respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Tendrá que ser rápido - Expuso Oscar -, si les damos tiempo de algo, podrían hacer algo con nuestros dos rehenes.

- Por eso tomaremos la tienda por asalto, y rescataremos a Rolf y a Auru - Dijo Mist convencida -. Después de dar una ronda por el campamento para crear caos, nosotros los jinetes entraremos y los tomaremos.

- Más vale que empieces a moverte entonces - Dijo Shinon blandiendo su arco, dispuesto ya a trepar las rocas para tomar su posición -, o no funcionará.

- Va a funcionar - Declaró Mist en tono retador, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Antes de que comenzara una nueva discusión, Titania y Link calmaron las aguas, y tomaron sus posiciones. Link amarró a Epona a uno de los pocos árboles cercanos, y desenvainó la Espada Maestra, parándose junto a Mia en la oscuridad de la que les proveía el arco de piedra aguardando a los jinetes... Estos no tardaron en pasar fugazmente a un lado de ambos, y los chillidos, gritos y cortes comenzaron en seguida, con lo que Mia y Link se lanzaron al ataque, espadas en alto.

Link notó que, por algún motivo, los bulblins ni siquiera le atacaban, y por el contrario, huían despavoridos al tenerlo cerca, como si su mera presencia les dañara. ¿Era ese el poder de la bendición? Parecía ser el caso, pues lo mismo ocurría por donde Mist y su caballo pasaban. Los bulblins eran un caos, y se apanicaron cuando notaron que el único arquero que les atacaba, Shinon, era brutalmente certero, pero igualmente escurridizo. Peor fue su reacción al sentir una gran explosión detrás de ellos, aunque los bulblins no fueron los únicos sorprendidos.

Link quedó impactado por el nuevo poder de Boyd, y verlo así, con una armadura tan imponente, alto y musculoso él, peleando con tal fiereza con su hacha, y causando explosiones y temblores con ella además, era una imagen impresionante. Era como si el fuego danzara alrededor de su cuerpo, sin quemarle, y cada golpe de su puño, pie o hacha iba bañado en él. Gatrie se sintió pequeño e insignificante comparado con eso. Y sin embargo, a pesar del caos, aún no había señales de un comandante. Más sospechoso aún era que los bulblins ni siquiera parecían haber contemplado un ataque, pues estaban bastante desordenados y apanicados. Era bueno ver que Mist, Titania y Oscar ya habían rescatado a Rolf y a Auru sin dificultad, aunque lucían asustados.

- Esto fue una trampa - Declaró Link al pegarse espalda con espalda con Boyd, sorprendiéndose de que las llamas no le quemaran -. Y no sólo para nosotros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Bufó Boyd tras quemar, desde la distancia, a un grupo de bulblins que trataban de escapar.

- Estos bulblins fueron amenazados para hacer esto - Dijo Link, diestramente esquivando y cortando bulblins, volviendo a juntarse con su compañero -. Y puede que me equivoque, pero no recuerdo que este sendero estuviera cerrado.

- A lo mejor te equivocas de sendero - Repuso Boyd con relativa tranquilidad, causando otro temblor con su poderoso ataque llameante.

Pero ambos notaron que los jinetes y los rescatados, ni siquiera se habían tomado el tiempo de volver a montar: huían despavoridos, haciendo señas a todos de que debían emprender la retirada.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? - Preguntó Boyd a Rolf, antes de que éste pasara corriendo junto a él.

- ¿Qué no lo sientes? - Inquirió Rolf incrédulo, tirando de él para que también huyera. Pero tanto Boyd como Link se habían quedado callados, quietos, escuchando. Y sin que Boyd hiciera nada, el suelo había vuelto a temblar.

- Pensé que había sido yo - Dijo Boyd al sentir el temblor, entonces tratando de encontrar su procedencia.

- ¡Vámonos, Boyd, se está moviendo! - Bramó Mist, sin siquiera preocuparse ya por los bulblins, dejándolos huir.

Preguntándose qué era lo que se movía, Link y Boyd hicieron lo lógico, y miraron en la dirección opuesta a la que corrían los demás: en efecto, Link no se había equivocado.

- Esa gran roca se está moviendo - Musitó Link sin creerlo.

- Esto está mal - Gruñó Boyd perplejo, las piernas sin responderle, su aura llameante disminuyendo con la impresión.

Al principio había sido un leve temblor, pero la enorme roca comenzó a flotar en el aire, hasta alcanzar una altura de seis o siete metros, desbloqueando lo que, efectivamente, no era un sendero cerrado. Ya en el aire, la enorme pieza rocosa se sacudió violentamente, hasta que explotó, lanzando en todas direcciones una lluvia de rocas, pequeñas y grandes, que terminó por aplastar a más de uno. Hábilmente, Link destruyó algunas con la espada a gran velocidad, mientras decenas de bulbins alrededor eran descalabrados o incluso aplastados por la lluvia de roca. Cuando los pedazos que comenzaron a caer fueron demasiado grandes, Boyd se concentró para reunir todo el poder posible, y lanzarlo de su cuerpo con un grito: fue suficiente para reducir las rocas más grandes a polvo, el cual bañó a Link, a Rolf y a él, a quienes protegía. Pero eso le debilitó momentáneamente, haciéndole caer sobre una rodilla.

La enorme roca no había sido deshecha totalmente, la explosión solamente se había dado para darle forma a un nuevo ser: flotaban en el aire dos gigantescas manos de cinco dedos cada una, las cuales cubrían una esfera un tanto más pequeña... Y dicha esfera tenía un párpado para proteger a un auténtico ojo gigante.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? - Bramó Rolf impactado, tratando de ayudar a Boyd a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Cuidado! - Bramó Link al ver el brusco movimiento de una de las manos. Todos se agacharon, pero solamente sintieron la fugaz mano izquierda generando una fuerte corriente de aire al pasar sobre sus cabezas.

Las víctimas fueron los últimos bulblins que trataban de escapar, unos cinco o seis, que fueron brutalmente aprisionados en la mano de roca. Se oyó un grotesco crujir cuando el puño se cerró, y la bestia, acercándose la mano al ojo, la abrió para ver caer los descompuestos cadáveres cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Vinimos a ayudar! - Llamó Mist desde atrás, llegando junto con Mia y Gatrie, todos ellos quedándose perplejos por lo que veían.

- No sé qué sea eso, pero dejarlo libre puede ser un problema para todos - Dijo Link, presionando el puño alrededor de la espada -. ¡No podemos dejar que la capital sea atacada ahora!

- ¡Ahora les demostraré lo que puedo hacer con esto! - Dijo Boyd mirándose el puño envuelto en llamas, habiéndose recuperado repentinamente.

Pero Mia y Link se le adelantaron, ambos saltando hacia el gran ojo, despegándose del suelo a gran velocidad. Para distraerlo, Rolf disparó una flecha al ojo, que éste evidentemente quiso bloquear, para lo que le bastó su mano derecha, por lo que Link y Mia atacaron a la mano izquierda, con Mist siguiéndoles detrás. Mia tuvo que luchar para no ser aprisionada y destruida por la mano, por lo que al primer contacto con la roca, se impulsó en ella con los pies y volvió a aterrizar. Pero eso dejó el paso libre a Link y a Mist.

Sin embargo, Link recibió, de sorpresa, el intenso golpe de la mano izquierda, ya libre, y fue a estrellarse de espalda a la ladera, incluso causando grietas en ella. Mist, sin embargo, pudo tirar un fuerte corte con la Espada de los Sabios, pero el ojo flotante solamente tuvo que disminuir su altura para esquivarlo, sin llevarse más que un ligero choque en la parte superior.

Desde abajo, ya atacaban Boyd y Gatrie, armas en alto, pero dada su lentitud debido al peso de la armadura, éste último fue golpeado por la palma de la mano derecha, quedando instantánemante fuera de combate entre escombros. Boyd, sin embargo, fue capaz de frenar el avance de la otra mano que le atacaba, mas la ráfaga de llamas no le hizo ningún daño.

- Sería bueno tener a un hechicero para enfrentar enemigos como este - Gruñó Link saliendo de las rocas, sin daño alguno. Mist aterrizó más arriba, sobre la misma ladera que él.

- Solamente Rolf puede atacarlo, tenemos que distraer al ojo y mantener a las manos ocupadas para dañarle - Dijo Mist preocupada tras aterrizar -. Y Shinon debería estar aquí también...

Mientras decían eso, Mia concluía otro fallido intento de ataque aéreo, apenas librando la embestida de las enormes moles de roca. Lograban ella y Boyd, apenas, evitar que las enormes manos atacaran a Rolf, aunque Boyd requería del uso de su aura llameante para poder siquiera detener los ataques, y eso, pensaron Link y Mist, le agotaría en cuestión de minutos.

- ¡Mia! - Llamó Mist con fuerza, y la aludida le miró de reojo en señal de respuesta, para luego dar una alta voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar otro impacto -. ¡Sal de aquí y di a Shinon que venga aquí de inmediato!

Link y Mist entraron en acción de inmediato para cubrir la salida de su compañera. Sin embargo, el gran ojo ya se había percatado de la procedencia de las flechas, por lo que lanzó un puño a Rolf. El joven arquero pudo escapar de la zona el impacto, pero la fuerza le envió a caer hacia atrás, y las rocas que salieron volando por el golpe, le dieron en varias partes del cuerpo con fuerza.

- ¡Rolf! - Bramó Boyd preocupado, pero luego decidiendo que, estando su hermano vivo, lo mejor que podía hacer era evitar que la bestia le rematara.

- ¡Boyd, Mist! - Llamó Link cuando él y Mist se posicionaron a izquierda y derecha del susodicho -. Hay que dejar que nos ataque aquí en el suelo... Mist y yo entonces lo atacaremos a él en el aire, y Boyd frenará el ataque en tierra. Cuando nos bloquee, yo destruiré su otra mano, y Mist quedará libre para atacar al ojo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo! - Respondieron los dos.

- ¡Ahora!

Las dos manos volaron dispuestas a aplastar al trío con sus palmas, y justo antes del impacto, Link y Mist volvieron a salir disparados hacia el ojo, en lo que Boyd, concentrando todo el poder que podía, blandió su hacha y lanzó un poderoso corte horizontal, girando sobre sí mismo, con lo que su aura creó un pequeño torbellino. La mano derecha solamente se frenó por la fuerza de las llamas, y voló de regreso para cuidar al ojo; pero la izquierda recibió el impacto del hacha, perdiendo los dedos meñique, anular y cordial con el golpe, quedando inhabilitada... el ojo había sentido, literalmente, el impacto, pues había dejado escapar un quejido sordo, ahogado. Pero ante tal generación de energía, Boyd cayó exhausto de nuevo.

Link blandió la Espada Maestra con ambas manos para impactar a la bestia, de la misma forma que hizo Mist. El enemigo eligió atacar al hyruliano, pero fue tan rápida, que él apenas pudo reaccionar: su corte logró rebanar el dedo índice de roca, pero recibió de lleno el puñetazo que lo envió volando de regreso al arco de piedra. Link logró ablandar el impacto al girar en el aire justo antes del impacto para detenerse con los pies... pero la fuerza era tal, que no pudo rebotar en él, y cayó como costal al suelo. Pero el camino había quedado libre para Mist...

La muchacha pudo conectar esta vez, pero no en el ojo, sino en su cuerpo rocoso, pues la criatura le había esquivado de nuevo. La punta de la Espada de los Sabios había quedado hundida justo a un lado de donde comenzaba el suave párpado, por lo que Mist había quedado colgando de la espada con la mano derecha, y del cuerpo del ojo con la izquierda. Ante tal distracción, sin embargo, Rolf había sido capaz de conectar una flecha, por lo que el ojo comenzó a sacudirse y a parpadear, molesto, mas no herido de forma notable.

- Cada monstruo que crea es más fuerte que el anterior - Musitó Link, habiéndose puesto sobre una rodilla -... Me pregunto qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser esa... mujer...

- Levántate, Orejas, tenemos que matar a esa cosa.

Con su habitual rudeza, Shinon le había anunciado a Link su llegada y la de Mia, apuntando fría y calculadoramente una flecha hacia la criatura, que no dejaba de sacudirse en un intento de quitarse a Mist de encima. Tuvo que dejar de hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando él, Mia y Link notaron que la mano que había cortado Boyd, comenzaba a moverse de nuevo, habiendo regenerado sus dedos.

- Mientras no matemos al ojo, las manos seguirán atacando - Gruñó Link tras aterrizar en otro punto.

- Entonces calla y observa - Apuntó Shinon de nuevo, tan calmado como si no hubiera toneladas de roca atacando a sus compañeros a su alrededor. Justo en ese instante, Mist cayó sin poder recuperar su espada, pero ilesa.

- ¡Mia, saca a Boyd de aquí! - Pidió Mist desde la lejanía, saltando de roca en roca y entre casas de campaña, para reunirse con los otros -. Link, tú y yo tenemos que distraer a las manos.

- Rolf, dispara una flecha, y yo dispararé inmediatamente después - Pidió Shinon sin dejar de tensar la cuerda, o de mirar al ojo flotante -. La tuya será una distracción, pero debe ir en serio para serlo.

- Aún puedo pelear - Gruñó Boyd, aparentemente repuesto de nuevo -... Mejor llévate a Gatrie, Mia...

Ni siquiera Mist quiso discutirle, pues Gatrie, inconsciente, corría más riesgo de ser aplastado que Boyd, quien todavía podía moverse. Boyd volvió a asumir pose de pelea, mientras Mia levantaba trabajosamente a Gatrie, y se lo apoyaba en sus delgados hombros.

- ¡Ataquen! - Ordenó Mist para dar tiempo a Mia de que se alejara.

Mist y Boyd atacaron a la mano derecha, mientras Link se lanzaba por la izquierda. Quedando libre el ojo, Rolf disparó, pero la criatura volvió a ascender para esquivarle, mas no notó que Shinon se anticipó a ello, disparando dos flechas simultáneamente, que dieron en el blanco sin problemas.

- No era tan difícil... Para mí - Dijo Shinon acomodándose el pelo por encima de la oreja, mientras el ojo, a falta de boca, emitía sus quejidos ahogados -. Solamente yo puedo lograr tiros así.

Con la bestia aturdida por los ataques, Link, Mist y Boyd pudieron atacar con todas sus fuerzas, saltando desde las laderas al ojo que, adolorido, comenzaba a descender. Dos aces de luz dorada y uno de fuego intentaron cortar la roca, aunque ésta era tan dura, que solamente la resquebrajaron un poco.

- ¡Se sigue moviendo, Shinon! - Dijo Rolf sin poder creerlo, pues ya había sufrido daño considerable el monstruo.

- La flecha que le habías clavado ya no estaba ahí - Señaló Shinon pensativo, sosteniéndose la barbilla -. No sé cómo, pero absorbe todo el daño y se regenera...

- ¿Qué dices? - Exclamó Rolf, volviéndose entonces hacia sus amigos -. ¡Salgan de ahí, ahora!

Un aviso prudente, pues ya enfurecida, la bestia comenzó a golpear la tierra con los puños cerrados, ataques que el trío pudo librar a muy duras penas. No advirtieron que el propio ojo había decidido descender bruscamente para atacarlos personalmente.

- ¡Mist!

- ¡Cuidado!

El gran ojo había volado en descenso diagonal decidido a embestir a Mist, con Link y Boyd demasiado lejos para ayudarle de alguna forma. Cuando Mist se giró para encararle, ya le tenía demasiado cerca para hacer algo para defenserse o salvarse. Intentó saltar, pero sintió el fuerte impacto...

Solamente que el impacto no había sido del ojo, sino de la persona que le había embestido para salvarle, arrojándose al suelo con ella, apenas librando al enemigo. Mist abrió los ojos tras el burdo aterrizaje, y se sorprendió al ver que, quien la había salvado, no había sido otro sino Shinon.

La confusión no duró mucho, sin embargo: apenas se iba levantando Shinon, y fue bruscamente levantado por la enorme mano derecha. El arquero luchó con sus brazos para zafarse, pero la roca comenzaba a apretarse a su alrededor... Era la primera vez que alguno de sus compañeros le oía gritar.

- ¡Shinon! - Gritó Rolf desesperado. Mia y Link se lanzaron de inmediato a su rescate, pero en su desesperación, fueron presa fácil para la otra mano de roca. Mia ya había quedado definitivamente fuera de combate, yendo a parar a los escombros.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Perpleja, aún ante el peligro y la emergencia a su alrededor, Mist se había quedado parada preguntándose por qué Shinon había hecho tal cosa. Él, que siempre le había despreciado como líder, negándose a seguirla y a reconocerla como tal...

- ¡Quítate de ahí, Mist! - Bramó Link desde lejos, sacándola del trance a tiempo para que la muchacha, tras sacudir la cabeza, saltara a un lado por instinto. Su intuición fue correcta, pues el otro puño pretendía aplastarle desde arriba.

- ¡Muérete ya! - Rugió Boyd entonces, dando un tremendo salto en el aire y lanzando un llameante mandoble a la mano que había atacado a Mist, haciéndola pedazos con la facilidad que se rompe un vidrio. Hecha su hazaña, Boyd se giró hacia la otra mano, que aún sostenía y estrujaba a Shinon a una altura diez metros -. ¡Maldición, no lo soltará!

- ¡Shinon! - Desesperado, Rolf disparaba una flecha tan otra, pero no atinaba nada.

Rolf seguía disparando, pero los otros tres miraban sin poder pensar en algo qué hacer: Boyd impotente, Mist aún confundida, y Link perturbado por el enorme poder de una bestia, cuya creadora era potencialmente más fuerte. Shinon comenzaba a dejar de forcejear, para horror de los presentes.

Y entonces se oyeron golpes de cascos en el suelo, y cuerdas tensándose. Justo cuando la bestia se disponía a atacar a Rolf, Titania, Oscar y Auru habían regresado, y junto con ellos, buena parte de los bulblins sobrevivientes: todos ellos tensaban las cuerdas de sus arcos para disparar unas particulares flechas con mechas encendidas...

- ¡Eso es! - Dijo Link con un tono alegre que dio esperanzas a los otros combatientes.

La primera flecha voló hacia la mano que aprisionaba a Shinon, y al contacto, causó una explosión: se trataba de flechas explosivas, tan características de los bulblins. Los dedos se resquebrajaron, liberando a Shinon, quien fue atrapado en el aire por un audaz Boyd, quien había previsto su caída.

Una explosión tras otra, la mano restante de la criatura se hizo añicos, y Titania no dejó que la otra volviera a regenerarse, destruyéndola con su hacha en cuanto vio pequeñas rocas elevándose para tal propósito. El gran ojo, por otro lado, no hallaba para donde moverse, pues eran demasiados bulblins y una cantidad igual o mayor de flechas.

- ¡Ahora, Link! - Llamó Mist enérgicamente, en cuanto vio que los bulblins comenzaban a quedarse sin flechas.

Y volvieron a hacer el mismo ataque, saltando hacia la bestia y preparando un mandoble, a la expectativa del movimiento de su enemigo... No los advirtió, pero en su desesperación, la mole rocosa descendió bruscamente, por lo que Link fue el que pudo atacarla primero: en vez de mandoble, lanzó una estocada con ambas manos, logrando hundir la espada en un ojo prácticamente cubierto por pura carne, pues las rocas estaban destruidas. Al detenerse con la espada, Link plantó ambos pies sobre la bestia y extendió su brazo derecho hacia arriba. Mist se aferró de su antebrazo y, con el impulso de columpio, logró hundir la Espada de los Sabios en el costado del ojo, silenciándolo totalmente. Quedó éste así entrecerrado, como los ojos de quien tiene sueño, y comenzó a caer estrepitosamente, con Link y Mist recuperando sus espadas y saltando de su redonda plataforma, yendo a aterrizar trabajosamente. El ojo, deteniéndose a cinco metros de tocar el suelo, fue envuelto en una espesa nube de humo púrpura, que se mantuvo flotando ahí, y tardó en disiparse.

Se sorprendieron al ver que, cuando la nube comenzaba a deshacerse, lo que cayó de ella fue una grande y pesadísima mole redonda, con piernas, larguísimos y toscos brazos, y pequeña cabeza... su piel era de color verde.

- No puede ser - Exclamó Link -... ¿El Rey Bulblin?

Y entonces lo comprendió todo, cuando los guerreros bulblins en la zona se reunieron alrededor de su líder, gruñendo y chillando cosas que nadie comprendió. En efecto, los bulblins debían haber sido forzados a hacer lo que habían hecho. Y al fallar, su raptado líder iba a ser puesto por Kotake para enfrentar a los guerreros de Hyrule... Link había tenido algo de conflicto con los bulblins en el pasado, y le desagradaba mucho que esas criaturas gustaran de ir de pueblo en pueblo, robando las cosas de otra gente. Pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ellos... Y por lo mismo, se alivió y sonrió al escuchar el tremendo ronquido que el rey había soltado de repente.

- Hasta ellos eran inocentes en esto - Musitó Link con lástima, pero el súbito movimiento de Mist le recordó que Shinon había estado herido, y que Mia también lo estaba, por lo que todos se vieron forzados a ignorar a los bulblins.

- ¡Shinon! - Llamaba Rolf asustado, él y Mist reuniéndose en un círculo con Boyd, Titania, Oscar y Auru. Link, con Mia en brazos, permaneció atrás.

- Estará bien - Les calmó Auru -. Es fuerte, y por suerte traía conmigo una poción... se la di en cuanto Boyd lo trajo. Sus heridas eran graves, pero tratadas inmediatamente, deberán sanar...

- ¡Qué bien! - Dijo Rolf con lágrimas asomándose sobre sus ojos, lo que le dejaba en evidencia que, aún en su adolescencia tardía, era un niño en el fondo. Mist, por otro lado, seguía confundida, pero le alegraba mucho ver que hubiera sobrevivido quien le había salvado la vida.

- ¿Tienes algo para Mia, Auru? - Preguntó Link, con la cabeza de Mia colgándole por un lado del antebrazo.

- Sí, me ha sobrado un poco... Ella se ve estable, este chorrito debe bastar - Link le levantó la cabeza a Mia para que Auru le hiciera beber la poca poción que le quedaba en un frasquito. Hecho eso, Link la tendió en el suelo, recargando su espalda sobre una roca, y encaró a Auru, quien habló primero: -. Veo que han recibido una ayuda de carácter supremo.

- Pero... temo que ni siquiera esto - Empezó a decir Link, pero al ver las caras preocupadas de sus compañeros en torno a Shinon, pensó que lo preferible era no decir más, y cambió el rumbo: -. Llevabas poción roja contigo, y luego fuiste el objetivo asignado a los bulblins... ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?

- De hecho sí, bastante - Repuso Auru, colocándose la roída capucha encima -. Pero esperemos a que se calmen las aguas y a que se recuperen lo suficiente estos muchachos como para poder montar a toda velocidad. Es urgente que vea a la reina, les contaré todo en el camino.

Se dio la media vuelta para salir de la zona, y montar uno de los caballos que los mercenarios habían dejado al otro lado del arco. Link miró sobre su hombro y, al ver que el Rey Bulblin se lograba sentar, con cara de no saber qué había ocurrido, dibujó una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado por los alcances del poder de Kotake...

"Creí haberlo resuelto mientras la reina Zelda interrogaba al general Derdim sobre sus razones. El general parecía sincero sobre sus declaraciones, pero una de ellas me inquietó bastante... Cuando fue cuestionado sobre los motivos detrás de la construcción de la máquina que atacó Melior, Derdim reveló lo único que dice saber: el único propósito con el que la bestia mecánica había sido construida, era el de destruir todo a su paso.

"Una mujer con el intelecto de Kotake no buscaría destrucción solamente porque sí, y mucho menos pensaría uno eso después de haber visto lo que vio en Crimea. Así que cuando Derdim mencionó la destrucción, me puse a pensar también en lo ocurrido en Hyrule... Siempre había estado buscando algo, esa mujer. Salí de la sala del trono a toda prisa, empaqué solamente lo necesario, y cabalgué a toda prisa hacia Kobitan, al noroeste, en cuyas profundidades nevadas está una de las bibliotecas más antiguas de Hyrule. Dadas las condiciones climáticas tan fuertes, y que las fuerzas crimeanas arrasaron con las bestias al llegar a Hyrule, permanece como un lugar relativamente seguro. La alcaldesa Aroma y yo investigamos libros prohibidos, reservados sólo para los estudiosos más reconocidos, lo que significa que solamente aquellos en los que confían los gobernantes personalmente. Y lo que encontramos fue perturbador.

"Lo que Kotake ha buscado todo este tiempo... es encender las Tres Llamas de la Oscuridad."

- ¿Llamas de la Oscuridad? - Inquirió Link mientras, al amanecer, el grupo cruzaba los campos de Eldin en dirección a la entrada Este de la capital.

- Es un hechizo que por su naturaleza, es demasiado complejo de lograr, pero es igualmente poderoso - Explicó Auru -. Hay tres llamas diferentes, y para encender cada una, debes causar lo que cada una representa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir...? - Instó Titania, quien cabalgaba a su lado.

- Hay tres llamas: la Llama de la Destrucción, la Llama del Dolor, y la Llama de la Desesperación - Explicó Auru con severidad -. Los libros no detallan el proceso de semejante maldición, pero algunos mencionan un poema o cántico, pero solamente recuerdo lo que más me llamó la atención: "Cuando se invoquen las almas de la Destrucción, Dolor y Desesperación, sus enojos y venganzas arderán en todo el mundo mortal". Y como les mencioné, para encenderlas, hay que causar esas cosas. Con base en lo que dijo Derdim, concluimos que la Llama de la Destrucción se encendió en Melior... el efecto se fue creando desde antes, con la destrucción de hogares con las guerras, y de sembradíos con las sobrenaturales nevadas de primavera... Pero terminó por encenderse en la batalla de Melior, con la bestia mecánica que destruyó decenas, sino es que centenares de casas a su paso. Ahí fue cuando la vimos, la luz roja que se extendía desde Crimea hacia el más allá...

- La Destrucción crea el Dolor... - Puntualizó Mist pensativa, pensando que, por lógica, en una guerra la gente pierde a sus seres queridos todos los días, además se sufrir físicamente.

- Después de un largo periodo de invasiones de monstruos y batallas, partiendo del primer día que Kotake se manifestó físicamente ante nosotros, es probable que haya sido como dices, Mist - Dijo el veterano estudioso -. La segunda llama se encendió al momento cúspide de ese Dolor: vimos la luz azul recorrer el mundo durante la batalla en esta capital, hace poco...

- Y con Destrucción y Dolor, la gente sufre pánico - Dijo Boyd en un tono pensativo inusual de él -... Desesperación.

- Eso es lo que creemos que pasará - Dijo Auru con pesadez, su semblante denotando la prepocupación que sentía -. Como lo han pensado Mist y Boyd, para encender una llama, es necesaria la anterior... Me temo que estamos muy atrasados si queremos detenerla.

- Pero las otras dos llamas siempre se encendían cuando ocurría algo grande - Señaló Link -. ¿Qué podría hacer que la última llama se encendiera?

- ... No lo sabemos - Respondió Auru en tono de resignación, a la vez que el sol se desprendía totalmente del horizonte.

- Pero aunque ya sabemos el cómo, aún no sabemos qué es lo que quiere Kotake - Dijo Mist con seriedad -. ¿Qué puede hacer con las Tres Llamas encendidas?

El sol emitió sus primeros destellos cegadores, alzándose sobre las lomas y asomándose entre los árboles que desviaban su luz en fulgurantes aces.

- Tampoco hay información al respecto - Dijo el viejo preocupado -. Esta maldición se creía una leyenda... y las leyendas cuentan que la última vez que algo así se puso en práctica, murieron países enteros. Pero no hay nada en libros académicos...

Cabalgaron en silencio unos segundos, preocupados hasta el más recóndito espacio de sus corazones. Comenzaron a cantar los pájaros mañaneros, lo que en vez de relajarlos, hizo que un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda: ante tal miedo en el aire, ese sonido resultaba perturbador.

- Solamente queda apurarnos - Musitó Link para sí, apremiando a Epona, obligando a los otros a acelerar la cabalgata.

Link, Auru y los mercenarios, lograron llegar sanos y salvos a la capital, sin encarar más obstáculo que la suspicacia de las gerudo, que finalmente les permitieron pasar hacia la ciudad. El grupo se reunió con la reina Zelda, Shad, Evelyn y la capitana Ashei, a tempranas horas de la mañana, solicitando también la presencia de Sheik, del general Derdim, los reyes Ralis y Darbus, los patriarcas goron, los alcaldes Renado, Impaz y Bo, el rey Harkinian, su madre Koume, y la capitana Aveil, así como los líderes de Tellius, Ranulf, Kieran y Oscar. Una vez que todos estuvieron concentrados en la sala del trono (excepto Sheik, por razones que sólo Zelda e Impaz conocían), Auru decidió anunciar lo que había encontrado. Las preguntas que surgieron no fueron muy diferentes a las que los mercenarios habían formulado en el camino: todo mundo, incluso los patriarcas goron, Impaz, Harkinian y Koume, desconocían los motivos por los cuales Kotake había recorrido distancias tan largas para ejecutar una maldición ancestral.

- Toda leyenda está basada en algo de verdad - Señaló Impaz con pesar -. Sea cual sea la verdad detrás de las leyendas sobre las Tres Llamas de la Oscuridad, no puede ser buena...

- Creo que todos concordamos con Link - Declaró un Derdim mucho más repuesto, y limpio, comparado con la última vez que se le había visto. Ashei, y más de uno de los presentes en la sala, le miraban con desprecio cada vez que hablaba -. Si lo que dice Auru es cierto, tenemos que encarar a Kotake antes de que nos vuelva a atacar, provocando que la última llama se encienda.

- ¿Pero dónde empezar? - Inquirió Ralis con un dejo indeseado de desesperación en la voz, dejando ver su inmadurez como dirigente -. ¡Aún no sabemos dónde se oculta, ni de dónde saca su poder siquiera!

- He estado esperando para comunicarles esta información, pero la situación pide que lo sepan ya - Declaró Zelda en voz alta, de pie frente a su trono -. Link y mi espía, Sheik, hicieron una excursión a la Pirámide del Poder recientemente. Link, ¿podrías compartir con los demás la información encontrada?

Link se sobresaltó ante la petición, pues prácticamente todos los presentes sabían de su poca habilidad diplomática, por lo que exponerle sus hallazgos a un grupo de líderes militares y políticos, le parecía particularmente difícil. Pero la situación apremiaba, debían tomar decisiones ya, así que puso de lado su nerviosismo.

- Cuando fuimos allá - Comenzó a decir -, Sheik y yo vimos lo mismo que Rasuka, Ashei y compañía lograron encontrar, no avanzamos ni más ni menos: llegamos hasta una sala con una especie de sello mágico.

- También sacamos conclusiones, pero no podemos comprobarlas - Añadió Zelda -: Creemos que la idea de que Harkinian I esté encerrado en el tridente, es totalmente falsa. La Pirámide fue construida ahí para bloquear la entrada al mundo de donde vienen los monstruos, con el tridente como una llave al mismo. La pirámide, recordemos, fue contruida por todas las razas, es bastante probable que su intención haya sido precisamente evitar que cualquier ser vivo se acercara a ella...

- Pero Kotake logró descubrir la forma de burlar ese poder, creemos - Finalizó Link.

- Esto sugiere que la entrada a ese mundo está detrás de ese... sello mágico - Declaró Impaz -. ¿Cómo lo rompemos?

- Cualquier persona que posea un pedazo de la Trifuerza, puede hacerlo - Repuso Zelda, mostrando a todos el dorso de su mano derecha, en el cual brilló la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Link mostró su izquierda, y a su voluntad, centelleó la Trifuerza del Valor.

- Eso significa que el otro Link podría pasar por ahí también - Dijo Mist preocupada.

- Habrá que tener cuidado, entonces - Dijo Derdim -. Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentar a esa cosa...

- ¿Pero qué nos asegura que Kotake se estará ocultando en el mundo de los monstruos? - Inquirió Koume, hablando por primera vez, sorprendiendo a los que no le conocían por su tremendo parecido a su hermana.

- Supongo que nos lo asegura el hecho de que no la hemos hallado en ningún lado de nuestro mundo - Dijo Ashei de brazos cruzados -. Si ya estuvo en la pirámide el suficiente tiempo como para robar el tridente, creo que tendrá suficiente poder como para viajar fácilmente entre los dos mundos.

- Sin mencionar que es el lugar perfecto para encender y ocultar el Fuego Oscuro - Señaló Shad -. Lo planeó demasiado bien... No hemos podido descifrar su plan hasta ahora, que ya va tan adelantada... Y ahora que sabemos dónde se oculta, tendremos que hacer algo muy difícil para llegar a ella.

- Entonces no tenemos opción - Dio Kieran un paso adelante con el puño cerrado -, ¡debemos movilizarnos cuanto antes!

- No podemos dejar la capital desprotegida - Señaló Zelda con severidad -. Solamente un puñado de guerreros podrán ir al desierto, por lo que tendrán que ser también los mejores, y los que tengan mayores recursos a su disposición. Link y yo tenemos que ir forzosamente, pues somos los únicos que pueden romper la barrera, y nuestras Trifuerzas nos dan algo de ventaja.

- ¡Entonces llévenme a mí, el gran Kieran, tercero al mando de la Guardia Real de Crimea! - Exclamó el comandante crimeano con ímpetu, alzando el pecho y levantando su hacha.

- No dudamos su destreza y poder en el campo de batalla, Kieran - Dijo Zelda -, pero lo necesitamos aquí para comandar a toda la caballería disponible.

- También me gustaría ir, pero haré lo que se me ordene - Declaró Ranulf -. Pero debo decir que ya he sido derrotado en duelo por esa hechicera, creo que sería de más ayuda comandando a nuestras fuerzas para la defensa.

- Mi madre y yo iremos - Dijo Harkinian enérgicamente, pero con ese mismo tono arrogante tan acostumbrado -. Somos los únicos hechiceros disponibles que pueden competir con ella. Y como gerudos, nos corresponde detenerla.

- Entonces vengan... los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos...

A todos se les heló la sangre, pero no gracias a la ráfaga abrumadoramente gélida que se había colado a la sala del trono, sino por la voz aún más fría que había resonado en cada una de sus paredes.

- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó Link perplejo, desenvainando y apresurándose a salir de la sala.

Le siguieron Mist, Ashei, Boyd, Titania, Harkinian, Derdim y Koume al exterior de la sala, con todos los demás detrás. Hacía un viento de fuerza y gelidez impresionantes, y aunque no le veían, todos sabían que Kotake debía estar ahí.

- Los felicito... Lo descifraron - Se formó un torbellino nevado delante de ellos, a unos diez metros de altura de donde estaban, y al disiparse la nieve, apareció Kotake -. Aunque lo han hecho muy tarde.

- ¡Ya sabemos dónde encontrarte! - Dijo Link con el puño cerrado -. ¡Detendremos esa maldición antes de que la tercera llama se encienda!

- Tontos - Gruñó Kotake con la boca torcida en su blanca y siniestra sonrisa -. En menos de veinticuatro horas, el proceso se completará, y las Tres Llamas de la Oscuridad arderán. Entonces llegarán a su fin...

- Diez horas serían más que suficientes para detenerte, ahora que tenemos estos conocimientos, y a guerreros poderosos de nuestro lado - Dijo Derdim con energía, dando un paso adelante de Link.

- Ah, Derdim... Veo que sigues con vida - Dijo en tono serio, casi de desagrado, pero su rostro se volvió burlesco inmediatamente -. Veo que la muerte de tu hermano afectó a Ashei, no ha de haber tenido la suficiente voluntad para ejecutarte, traidor... Un traidor que ya no encaja en ningún lado, pobrecito...

- Kotake - Llamó la reina Zelda por detrás de la multitud de sus aliados, abriéndose paso entre ellos y encarando a la bruja -, ya sabemos dónde te ocultas, mientras nosotros hemos reunido a más aliados y más poder que nunca, desde la seguridad de nuestra ciudadela. Estamos más cerca que nunca de poder enfrentarte en términos iguales, y eso indica una buena probabilidad de que caigas. Ahora sería un buen momento para que nos dijeras cuales son tus motivos para ir tan lejos...

- ¿Términos iguales? - Rió Kotake fríamente, flotando en el aire -... Vaya, no sabía que la sabia reina de Hyrule acostumbrara ser tan soberbia. Se ve que no saben nada...

- Llegará tu fin, Kotake - Delcaró Harkinian también -. La reina hyruliana tiene razón... todos tus enemigos se han reunido ya en un solo punto, con una sola causa y un mismo conocimiento de lo que haces.

- El niño rey, adulador de los hyrulianos, traidor de la raza del desierto - Respondió Kotake con claro desprecio -. Ya veremos quién de los dos sobrevive para guiar a nuestras hermanas...

Kotake comenzó a ascender más alto, y el viento helado volvió a soplar, con más fuerza que antes, incluso sacando de balance a los más ligeros, como Ralis, Mist, y a la misma Zelda. Antes de desaparecer de nuevo, Kotake anunció algo más:

- Tengo infantería y caballería detrás de todas las lomas que rodean a esta capital - Dijo, haciéndose oír por encima de su poderosa ráfaga -. En nueve horas, nos formaremos para atacarlos. Que nadie se atreva a salir de este lugar hasta entonces, o morirán. La última batalla comenzará con el ocaso... el final del día acompañará el final de ustedes.

Volvió a rodearse de nieve y hielo, y cuando estos se disolvieron en el aire, Kotake había desaparecido sin rastro alguno.

Tras los descubrimientos de Link, Sheik y Auru, todo se había acelerado repentinamente. Kotake les había dejado aprisionados en su propio cuartel, y tenían que hallar una solución en menos de nueve horas, para poder enfrentarla, si los héroes de Hyrule esperaban poder alcanzar la pirámide, para tener una, y sólo una oportunidad para derrotar a la hechicera que tanto los aquejaba a todos. Iba a ser, en definitiva, la larga y sangrienta batalla final...


	41. Capítulo 41: Las últimas 24 horas

~ Capítulo 6: Las últimas veinticuatro horas

Habían tardado demasiado en descubrir el plan de Kotake, y ya que lo habían logrado, la hechicera les había dejado caer un balde de agua más fría que sus hechizos: Hyrule tenía veinticuatro horas, o menos, para evitar que Kotake lograra encender la tercera Llama de la Oscuridad. Eso confirmaba las sospechas que todos tenían sobre el paradero de Kotake y las llamas, pero la hechicera gerudo les había puesto otro obstáculo: les había rodeado con todo su ejército, y les había amenazado con tratar de atacar antes de las seis de la tarde: les había impuesto una hora para una batalla que no parecía nada fácil, y de la que tendrían que excluirse los mejores guerreros disponibles.

La tensión estaba presente en todos, desde los más pobres campesinos, hasta la reina y los más altos comandantes presentes en la nación. Desde que Zelda había ordenado la movilización de todas las fuerzas disponibles, reinó el miedo en toda la capital, mas se logró evitar que cundiera el pánico. Así, todas las posadas, cantinas y casas disponibles, y algunas calles, se habían abarrotado de todos aquellos que no podían pelear, o no estaban dispuestos a ello. Era sorprendente, y hasta conmovedor, que no había mucha gente en este último grupo, pues incluso mercaderes de raza goron y campesinos hyrulianos con trinches, habían pedido enlistarse para esa pelea... Todos lo presentían, debía ser la más grande de todas las batallas hasta entonces. A Zelda le perturbaba, pero debía aceptar la ayuda de todos los voluntarios ante tal predicamento, si quería tener una oportunidad de terminar con esa guerra de una vez por todas.

Todos los peleadores más fuertes se habían agrupado en el castillo, algunos de ellos dispersos por los jardínes, esperando órdenes, y otros ejerciendo su liderazgo o autoridad para que todo estuviera listo cuanto antes. Incluso el ejército gerudo se había recluido dentro de las murallas de Ciudad Hyrule, perfectamente conscientes de que, independientemente se la vulnerabilidad de su campamento en campo abierto, debían mantenerse junto a los hyrulianos si no querían ser totalmente aplastados por Kotake y sus fuerzas.

Mientras que varios capitanes del ejército hyruliano, y voluntarios como Telma, organizaban a todos los refugiados en varias casas, posadas y demás edificios, todos los demás se preparaban y organizaban para pelear. En las cabezas de todos había una sensación de inminente perdición, casi de terror. En efecto, como Zelda había declarado, estaban en condiciones iguales a Kotake en cuanto a números, poder y moral. Pero la falta de tiempo, estar arrinconados en su propio cuartel, y el hecho de que ésta era la última oportunidad, ejercía una presión tremenda en los corazones de incluso los más fuertes y valientes. Cual fuera el resultado, esa iba a ser la batalla decisiva, y ese era un pensamiento aterrador.

En medio del caos, y con Mist, Titania, Ashei, Kieran, Evelyn, Aveil y Ranulf gritando órdenes, Link estaba confundido en cuanto a qué hacer: poco, o nada calificado para organizar un ejército, simplemente se había quedado vagando por los jardínes, esquivando a soldados que cargaban cajas, o a aquéllos que corrían a las armerías, o que ensillaban los caballos en las caballerizas. Se sentía como un completo inútil (mismo juicio quie emitían los transeúntes con las miradas), y aunque hubiera preferido ayudar a Telma y a los soldados que asistían a los refugiados en la ciudad, tenía que mantenerse cerca por si se le necesitaba.

Y ahí, sentado en una roca junto a la arena de entrenamiento, Link comenzaba a reflexionar sobre lo que había resultado en su vida. Nunca se había dado cuenta. Nunca había pensado en ello, ni le había afectado. Jamás le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza, pero justamente, en ese momento, se preguntaba por qué el joven campesino de Ordon se encontraba ahí, sentado, listo para pelear una batalla crucial en su vida y en la de prácticamente cualquier persona en muchísimas millas a la redonda.

La marca en su mano izquierda, esa que hizo brillar intencionalmente para verla mejor, era la clave. Claro, él mismo podría decir que haber pasado por tantas cosas era culpa suya, ya que después de todo, era él quien había corrido en busca de Ilia y Colin cuando el Rey Bulblin atacó Ordon, solamente para terminar convertido en lobo y ser hallado por Midna. Y claro, ella le había obligado a hacer lo que ella quisiera por un tiempo, pero al final, él había decidido ayudarla, él había decidido pelear por Hyrule para detener a Zant y, ultimadamente, a Ganon. Pero lo que lo vinculaba a Ganon, a la misma reina de Hyrule, y lo que le había convertido en el único capaz de detener a Zant, de sobrevivir en el Crepúsculo, y recientemente, lo que le convertía en una de las llaves para perseguir a Kotake... era la Trifuerza en su mano.

En ese momento le parecía curioso, casi ridículo, que nunca se lo hubiera cuestionado. Siempre había estado ahí. Uno de sus primeros recuerdos era de él y de Ilia, cuando de pequeños, ella le preguntó cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz tan curiosa en la mano izquierda. Pero el hecho era que ni él ni nadie en Ordon lo sabía. Pues como le había contado Rusl hacía tantos años, un bebé Link había aparecido un día a la puerta del alcalde Bo, sin mayor explicación, envuelto en una vieja manta. Había vivido gracias a la bondad de Bo y los aldeanos, en particular de Rusl, quien se había hecho cargo de él por buena parte de su vida... Pero lamentablemente, nadie sabía nada más de él, que no fueran cosas sucedidas después de su aparición en Ordon.

Estaba seguro, la Trifuerza debía tener algo que ver... ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo había ido a dar semejante poder a su cuerpo? ¿Por qué había sido elegido como el portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje? Eso le había empujado a tomar una vida lejos de las simplezas de la aldea... Y no podía decir a ciencia cierta cómo se sentía al respecto. Parecía ser que no había pasado ni un año desde los tiempos en que él, Ilia, Colin y demás niños en la aldea, se iban a pescar juntos, a jugar con las cabras y caballos del rancho, o a chapotear en la laguna... Pero en realidad habían pasado, muchos, muchos años. En tan sólo dos años, Link había recorrido todo Hyrule, cruzado dimensiones, descubierto un nuevo continente y enfrentado ancestrales hechiceros, para salir airoso. Y sin embargo, esa vida le había alejado de aquella otra que añoraba.

- ¡Respira, maldición, respira!

Salió de ese ensimismamiento cuando vio llegar a una pareja de soldados, el más alto y fornido de los dos empujó contra la pared a la otra, una mujer, y le arrancó la careta, arrojándola a un lado. La joven espadachina estaba hiperventilando, respirando muy agitada, pálida y sudorosa. Sosteniéndola con una mano contra la pared, el joven hombre utilizó su otra mano para taparle firmemente la boca y la nariz, evitando así que, a la larga, su compañera se quedara sin aire. Ya habiéndose calmado, ella comenzó a resbalar por la pared para caer sentada, él le siguió sin despegar su mano de su rostro. Hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no había peligro, la dejó respirar libremente.

- Todo va a estar bien... Acabará pronto - Le dijo él a ella, sosteniéndola por el rostro. Pero ella seguía teniendo miedo -. Podemos ganar.

Esas últimas palabras, sin embargo, no llevaban una seguridad plena... quizás la muchacha no lo había percibido, y era mejor así, pero Link sí. Súbitamente decidió que no era buen momento para preocuparse por sí mismo, por más que le molestara. Viendo que la pareja de soldados ya se encontraba más segura, se puso de pie, se amarró la Espada Maestra, y se puso a andar por los jardínes tan transitados, sin rumbo aparente. No podía hacer nada sin estorbar, así que buscó con la mirada a la primera persona conocida. Extrañamente, esa persona fue Mia, quien parecía apurada al caminar rápidamente entre la multitud, colándose en los espacios más difíciles para llegar a la entrada al castillo. Link se decidió a alcanzarla, queriendo preguntarle si los mercenarios requerían algo de ayuda.

- Eh, Mia, ¿a dónde vas? - Le preguntó Link al alcanzarla justo al pie de la escalinata que conducía a la entrada.

-Ah, hola, Link - Respondió ella amablemente, aunque visiblemente apurada -. Mist nos pidió a todos que nos reuniéramos en una junta en el tercer piso de la torre, y - Rió -... ya voy algo tarde...}

- ¿Necesitan ayuda con algo? - Inquirió él a la vez que apremiaba el paso, para mantener la misma velocidad que la joven guerrera.

- Nah, no te preocupes - Dijo ella sin darle importancia, comenzando a ascender la escalera al tercer piso -, la reina nos pidió que nos alistáramos por nuestro lado, y que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos hasta que llegara la hora de pelear. Así que realmente no estamos haciendo gran cosa...

- Ustedes siempre parecen estar preparados para la pelea - Comentó Link a modo de elogio -. Solamente necesitan tomar sus armas, sus armaduras y sus caballos, y se lanzan de cabeza hasta el fondo.

- Así es - Dijo ella sonriente, señalándose con el pulgar -, en especial yo, solamente necesito mi espada, y nunca me la desamarro del cinturón.

- Y dime, Mia - Empezó a enunciar Link, dudoso -... ¿No estás nerviosa?

- Bueno, esto puede sonar muy exagerado, pero en los últimos cuatro años he estado metida varias veces en esta clase de luchas - Repuso Mia, tratando de sonar serena, aunque no lo logró del todo -. Solamente trato de concentrarme en un oponente a la vez, sea en la situación que sea, y derrotarlo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que pensar en términos tan simples es lo mejor, a veces - Dijo Link mientras, sorpresivamente, alcanzaban ya el tercer piso.

- He viajado todo este tiempo en busca de oponentes fuertes... aunque una guerra sea algo complicado y desagradable, trato de reducirlo a eso, a pelear con oponentes y superarlos - Añadió la joven guerrera al momento de alcanzar la puerta a una de las habitaciones reales, donde los Mercenarios Greil se reunirían. Sin embargo, antes de tocar, se dio media vuelta y, levantando el pulgar y sonriendo en señal de ánimo, dijo: -. Pero no luzcas tan nervioso. Estarás bien si has sido uno de los tres guerreros capaces de derrotarme fácilmente.

A Link le tranquilizó un poco escuchar esas palabras, así que contestó la sonrisa y la seña de Mia, para que luego ella se girara y llamara a la puerta. Le recibió la misma Mist, quien al ver a Link también, le sonrió con una serenidad que, dadas las circunstancias, a cualquiera le hubiera parecido impresionante.

- ¿Qué tal, Link? - Preguntó Mist al dejar pasar a Mia, de forma que, al abrir espacio, Link pudo ver al resto de los mercenarios en el interior de la pulcra habitación.

- Hola - Dijo él sonriente -. Venía de pasada, a ver si no quieren ayuda con algo...

- Ah, gracias, Link - Respondió ella amablemente -, pero no de momento. Estamos discutiendo algo, pero... te buscaré luego. Necesito hablar contigo también.

- De acuerdo - Dijo él tímidamente, sin saber descifrar de qué asunto quería hablar ella -. Los dejaré hablar, entonces.

Ambos asintieron sonrientes, ante lo cual Mist cerró la puerta detrás de sí, para encarar a Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Rolf, Shinon, Gatrie y Mia. Todos ellos estaban distribuidos en la habitación de manera distinta, algunos sentados en el suelo, otros en la cama, unos más en los sillones, o parados junto a la ventana.

- Bueno, creo que se han dado cuenta de que las cosas se apresuraron bastante, gracias a Kotake - Empezó a decir Mist, llamando la atención de todos salvo del apático Shinon, quien solamente le veía de reojo, más atento a lo que se veía por la ventana -. Creo que hay que ser honestos... nunca había sentido tanto nervio desde la batalla contra Ashera. La reina le ha dicho otras cosas al público, aunque algunos sabemos la verdad, y no tiene caso ocultárselo a ustedes que son mi familia: ésta es una batalla muy difícil de ganar, y si somos derrotados, será el fin de todos nosotros - Se sorprendió de que, a pesar de la situación y de sus palabras, no había demostrado nada de debilidad al exponerlas -. Y aunque no podremos ir todos al desierto, solamente quiero que nos apoyemos los unos a los otros, tanto los que se quedarán a pelear aquí, como los que irán conmigo a detener el Fuego Oscuro.

- No tienes que pedirlo, Mist - Dijo Rolf con una serenidad que hubiera sorprendido a quien no le conociera -. Aunque nos separemos, seguiremos peleando juntos. Es la lección más valiosa que nos dejó el comandante Greil, y pienso apegarme a ella de por vida.

- Además, no hay muchas opciones - Comenzó a decir Boyd, sin pensarlo mucho, al parecer -: a quien se vaya de aquí, lo matará Kotake, así que peleamos, o peleamos - Su comentario lo hacía sonar como que había sido arrastrado al conflicto contra su voluntad, aunque dada su espontaneidad, Mist sabía que viniendo de él, no era así. Aunque el joven guerrero miró de reojo a Shinon, con lo que sus palabras tomaron nuevo sentido... Mist no le tenía rencor al arquero, pero parecía que Boyd sí.

- Así que daremos todo en unas horas - Comentó Oscar pensativo y serio como siempre.

- Como tenemos poco tiempo, quería discutir con ustedes lo que hará cada quien - Añadió la joven comandante -. Ustedes son de los mejores guerreros disponibles, así que quisiera dejar a la mayoría en la pelea, mientras el resto vamos por Kotake. No los dejo atrás porque no los crea capaces de encarar a Kotake, pero... esa bruja viene a atacarnos con todo, y entre mejores sean los soldados que se queden atrás, nos irá mejor a todos...

Nadie dijo nada con palabras, mas sí con las miradas expectantes de todos, en silencio y atentos a lo que su comandante fuera a decir después. En ese fugaz momento, Mist se dio cuenta del gran cambio que se había suscitado en el tiempo que había pasado desde su llegada a Hyrule, hasta horas antes de la batalla final. Antes, Shinon se hubiera reído abiertamente de ella, Titania hubiera intervenido muchas veces ya en el discurso, y quizás Gatrie no se hubiera mostrado tan dispuesto a escucharla a ella como a su compañero arquero. Evitó sonreír, pues lo que iba a decir era un tanto más serio.

- Conmigo llevaré solamente a Titania y a Boyd - Declaró al fin, mirando rápidamente a las dos personas en quienes más confiaba en todo el mundo, y volviéndose luego hacia sus compañeros restantes -. Los demás, por favor, busquen asignarse a alguna unidad en la batalla... Oscar, en especial, me gustaría que te pusieras de acuerdo con Kieran o con Ranulf, o quizás ver si puedes liderar a alguna unidad de caballería hyruliana...

- Yo averiguaré, Mist, no te preocupes - Dijo Oscar tranquilamente, acercándose para darle unas palmadas en el hombro, tranquilizándola, y rió para sí posteriormente -. De hecho, Kieran llegó a buscarme hace un rato, preguntándome qué es lo que haría... ahora podré decirle que lo ayudaré, sin que me diga que soy un cobarde traidor.

- También llegaron más guerreros voluntarios hace una hora - Señaló Mia enérgicamente, poniéndose de pie y apretando ambos puños -. Podré ir con ellos a la pelea y ayudarlos.

- Suena horrible decirlo, pero puede que no duren mucho sin tu ayuda - Comentó Titania con amargura -... Muchos de ellos son campesinos desesperados...

- Gatrie - Llamó Mist con amabilidad, y él dirigió su mirada hacia ella enseguida -. Tú también aprendiste mucho de mi padre, más que muchos en esta sala... También me gustaría que buscaras liderar algún frente, que compartas tu conocimiento y experiencia con los soldados en el campo.

- Si me lo pides, así lo haré - Declaró Gatrie con su acostumbrada sonrisa entusiasta, cerrando un puño -. Puede que nos deshagan por aire, puede que deshagan a la caballería... Pero no dejaré que penetren estas paredes.

- Y Rolf - Comenzó a decir Mist, lo que llamó la atención de Shinon de forma evidente, pues parecía concluir -, los arqueros también se formarán en las murallas para asistir a los combatientes Zora.

- Ahí estaré - Dijo Rolf con algo de nerviosismo, pero tratando de ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, entre pensativos y aguardando qué más tenía que decir su comandante. El silencio era llenado en buena medida por el movimiento que todos los soldados llevaban a cabo en el exterior. A veces, si uno ponía atención, era posible escuchar en la lejanía, un grito de terror o desesperación; fue uno de estos lo que hizo a Mist volver a hablar.

- Quizá no estoy en la posición para decirlo, pero - Dudó un poco, pero se animó -... Recuerden lo que dijo mi padre - Dijo con firmeza, recordando ella también el momento de su vida, en que le habían sonado más claras que nunca, mientras enfrentaba al Caballero Negro: -. Si no quieren causar sufrimiento a su familia, entonces luchen para seguir con vida.

Sacar esas palabras de su pecho para sus colegas, su familia, era liberador y a la vez muy motivador. Aún no sentía el poder suficiente para encarar a Sombra, al Caballero Negro o a Kotake y salir victoriosa, pero de una cosa estaba segura: iba a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias, y no iba a dejar que su familia saliera lastimada. Ya no era indefensa ni incompetente, ahora podía defenderlos.

- Soy la menos indicada para decirlo, pero... hagan su mejor esfuerzo - Dijo Mist con una sonrisa, ocultando todo rastro de preocupación.

- Cuenta con ello - Respondió Mia con su característico entusiasmo, guiñando un ojo y levantando también el pulgar -. Es difícil, pero ganaremos.

- Entonces vayan a sus posiciones - Dijo Mist sonriente, con tono más afín a comandante -. Solamente se quedan en esta habitación las personas que irán conmigo.

Así, sin decir más, algunos sonriéndose y otros inclinando la cabeza al salir (o simplemente abandonando la sala sin más), Mist vio pasar a Oscar, Gatrie, Mia y Rolf, éste último mirando con duda a Shinon, antes de salir completamente de la habitación. Sin darse vuelta, Mist sonrió al ver que Shinon no había abandonado el lugar.

- Así que - Comenzó a decir el arquero con su arrogancia habitual, cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre el marco de la ventana -... Al fin has reunido las agallas.

- Titania, Boyd, espérenme afuera, por favor - Pidió Mist amablemente, volviéndose y sonriéndoles.

Era entendible la duda con la que Boyd salió del cuarto, mirando a Mist insistentemente, y a Shinon agresivamente, antes de decidirse a salir. Titania, por el contrario, no se detuvo, y solamente le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Mist, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Creo saberlo, pero tengo que estar segura - Enunció Mist con una seriedad que intimidaba un poco -. De todas las personas en este grupo, tú eres una de las que sabe perfectamente bien que probablemente no volvamos a vernos las caras, así que tengo que saber... ¿Por qué...?

- ¿Por qué te salvé de esa mole de roca? - Interrumpió Shinon sin pudor alguno, sonriendo fría y arrogantemente -... Pensé que ya lo habrías descifrado... reconozco que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte, y merecedora de algo de mi respeto... Pero no pensé que siguieras siendo tan tonta.

- Quizás si hablaras derecho, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación tan incómoda, ¿no crees? - Replicó Mist sin ser intimidada, sin ceder terreno.

- Ingenua - Bufó Shinon, cerrando los ojos pero manteniendo la odiosa sonrisa -. ¿Al menos estás consciente de que eso no lo hice por tí?

- Sí, me lo imaginaba - Soltó Mist escuetamente, sin bajarle la mirada, pero procurando no sonar agresiva.

- Entonces no quiero que dependas ya de nadie - Le dijo el arquero con una mirada severa -. Te salvé porque le debo todo al comandante Greil, de otra forma vería por mi propio pellejo. Si de verdad quiero honrar al comandante, lo mejor que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que vivas lo suficiente para dejar de ser una niña inútil. Es lo único que puede hacerse si no puedo lograr que Titania, Oscar o yo seamos comandantes en tu lugar.

Sus palabras fueron duras, tal como era su penetrante y fría mirada, la cual mantuvo sobre Mist con particular severidad. Ella no retrocedió en ninguna forma y, sorprendentemente, fue Shinon el primero en retirarle la mirada a ella.

- Si ese es tu motivo, te doy las gracias - Dijo Mist sin poder evitar sonreír, y sin poder detener las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, mas no las dejó fluir. Él apenas reaccionó ante el agradecimiento de Mist, solamente ladeó más el rostro -. Y por ello, quiero que también vayas conmigo a esta última misión. Es algo que jamás podría hacer por mí misma, y tus habilidades serán cruciales si esperamos volver con vida.

- Solamente dame la instrucción - Dijo Shinon secamente, sin mirarla.

- Aún tengo cosas que arreglar, así que mantente cerca de Boyd y Titania... Los llamaré cuando estemos listos - Señaló la comandante.

- Entendido.

- Y Shinon - No pudo evitar sonreír, si bien sabía que los motivos del arquero eran un tanto cuestionables -... Gracias.

Él no reaccionó, otra vez. Mist sabía perfectamente que jamás podrían ser amigos, y que él nunca le aceptaría como una digna cabeza del grupo, a pesar de que, ahora lo sabía, no volvería a cuestionar una orden suya jamás, por el bien de todos. Así que, sin más, Mist se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Shinon solo, aún recargado junto al marco de la ventana.

- Usted nos dio todo, comandante - Dijo mirando hacia arriba, a pesar de estar solo en el cuarto -. Ya no puedo negarlo... De verdad, creo que es algo que traen en la sangre.

Finalmente se dio media vuelta, para observar el exterior por la ventana, apoyando el hombro en el marco y sonriendo, mezclando en sus labios la melancolía con la ironía y la arrogancia.

- Supongo que es mi trabajo evitar que se reúna con su familia prematuramente, comandante Greil...

Confundido ante las palabras de Mist, Link siguió su ascenso de la torre principal, si bien de forma mucho más lenta, lo que llegó a molestar a los soldados que, aún desde las partes más altas de la torre, seguían movilizándose. Sin embargo, era menor el movimiento de gente en los pisos más altos, pues solamente los mandos superiores del ejército tenían contacto con la reina. Por ello, era mucho más fácil detectar cualquier anomalía en la zona.

Así que Link fácilmente se dio cuenta de dónde provenían las voces de Ashei y Shad, en una habitación del quinto piso.

- Tengo que hacerlo... ¿Qué haré si algo te pasa?

- No me pasará nada. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer.

Link no quiso inmiscuirse al principio, pero algo le impulsó a hacerlo: primero, que quería saber quién estaría junto a él apoyándole, y segundo, porque dadas las condiciones de Ashei, tenía que saber qué tan tranquila se encontraba, si él quería apoyarla a ella de algún modo. Definitivamente no eran cercanos, y ella siempre había sido distante desde el día en que la había conocido, mas los dos sabían que uno confiaba en el otro para cualquier pelea que tuviera que ver con defender su hogar.

- Al menos dime que estás consciente de lo que esto significa - Dijo la voz de Shad, implorante, al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! - Bufó Ashei, aunque no de la forma tan agresiva que acostumbraba, pues era Shad con quien hablaba -. Sé perfectamente de las posibilidades de no regresar a casa, o de morir. Sé que no soy suficiente adversario por mí misma para esa bruja, o para el Caballero Negro, pero estarán con nosotros esa niña mercenaria, Link y la reina. Les seré de mayor utilidad a ellos en ese frente, que peleando aquí una lucha que no acabará, hasta que Kotake muera.

- ¡Pero ese es el punto! - Replicó Shad insistentemente, con una energía impositiva inusual en él -. Los mejores guerreros irán a perseguirla, ¿quién se quedará a defender la ciudad? Además de tí, los únicos líderes capaces y que no nos apuñalarían por la espalda, son Auru, Darbus e Impaz... ¡Tienes que quedarte a ayudarlos y dirigirlos!

- Te olvidas de los generales Kieran y Ranulf - Gruñó Ashei, pero su tono bajaba gradualmente -. Y de tí, por supuesto. Más que suficiente.

- ¡Tonterías! - Exclamó Shad, tratando de imponerse -. Si tú vas, yo te acompañaré.

- Shad - Dijo Ashei en un tono extraordinariamente amable para gente como ella, y luego hubo un breve silencio -... Gracias, pero... Has hecho suficiente en el frente. Tienes que admitirlo, tu poder no le haría ni cosquillas a ninguno de nuestros enemigos.

- Uno que trata de ser amable... No tienes que menospreciar mis habilidades - Respondió el hyruliano con cierta indignación.

- Lo que quiero decir - Ashei alzó la voz un poco - es que tu mente es más poderosa. Eso es lo que la reina piensa, y es eso lo que vine a decirte desde el principio... Ella quería que yo comandara en el campo a una de nuestras principales unidades, pero insistí en acompañarla como guardaespaldas personal. Así que pidió que tú quedaras al mando, subordinado a Auru... Fuera del campo de batalla, claro.

A juzgar por el largo e incómodo silencio que se hizo después de eso, Link supuso que Shad debía estar o emocionado, o confundido, o sorprendido, o todo a la vez por lo que acababa de escuchar salir de labios de Ashei.

- ¿Pidió eso personalmente? - Balbuceó al fin.

- Te diría que fueras y le preguntaras personalmente, pero sabrás que tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer - Dijo Ashei con un sarcasmo que, también, era inusual en ella.

A Link le tranquilizaba que estuviera de un humor más o menos afable... Debían aceptar, todos, que ella era la persona más inestable en el grupo en esos momentos, y por lo mismo, iba a ser tranquilizante para todos el saber que estaba de un buen ánimo, dados los eventos por los que había pasado el último mes. Así que, sereno, Link siguió su ascenso por la torre, esperando encontrarse con alguien más.

- ¡Sé que estabas aquí afuera, Link! - Dijo la voz de Ashei con potencia, a lo que Link apuró el paso al siguiente piso.

Y mientras Link subía, Mist, Boyd, Titania y Shinon habían descendido a los jardines para apoyar con los preparativos para la batalla. Ya las cosas comenzaban a lucir más organizadas, con todos los soldados, profesionales y voluntarios por igual, ya equipados con armaduras, escudos, lanzas y espadas cuyo estado iba de lo más nuevo y fino, hasta lo usado y prácticamente desechable. Tenían perfectamente claro que, si esperaban sobrevivir el embate de las fuerzas que les rodeaban, para dar tiempo al pequeño grupo que iría al escondite de Kotake, las cosas tenían que ser así.

Eran aterradores, el pensamiento y la sensación de imaginar que, tras las lomas que rodeaban la capital, había un ejército poderoso, compuesto por los soldados más hábiles y poderosos del enemigo, rodeándoles y esperando la llegada del ocaso para lanzarse sin piedad a acribillarles.

Ante tal imagen, ni siquiera el orgulloso y frío rey Harkinian parecía poder mantenerse firme, a juzgar por las expresiones consternadas de Koume y Aveil, quienes hablaban con él. El joven monarca del desierto lucía preocupado, lo que le hacía ver notablemente joven, minimizado debajo de su capa negra. Sus guerreras marchaban por los jardínes en perfecto orden, sin embargo, saltaba a la vista su inferioridad en número respecto a los soldados de otras razas o países: si la batalla duraba mucho, era indudable que ellas serían las primeras en desaparecer del campo. La preocupación del rey era entendible, mas no debía consentírsele mostrarlo justamente a aquellas que se lanzarían al campo de batalla para comprar tiempo. Eso era, a juzgar por los ademanes de sus acompañantes, lo que le querían hacer saber. Mist, a pesar de las advertencias de sus compañeros, se acercó para escuchar y ofrecer una mano.

- Lo que digo es que no debemos arriesgarlas a todas, es demasiado peligroso - Discutía el joven Harkinian -. No estamos en las mismas condiciones que los hyrulianos, el enemigo nos destruirá primero... por la desventaja numérica, y por el pleito personal con Kotake.

- Con todo respeto, rey Harkinian - Repuso Aveil con solemnidad -, las mujeres están listas para pelear. El primer embate tendrá que ser sangriento, no creo que Kotake deje alguna brecha abierta para que su grupo escape. Tendremos que enfrentar al enemigo con todo lo que tenemos desde el inicio, y las guerreras están dispuestas a ello. No hay muchas opciones.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? - Llegó preguntando Mist, cayendo en cuenta que había sonado demasiado amigable y casual.

- No - Dijo escuetamente Harkinian, moviendo la mano como si espantara a algún insecto, abrumado por sus pensamientos como para todavía molestarse con Mist. Sin embargo, percatándose de que la situación no se prestaba para hacerse la vida imposible entre sí, solamente agregó: -. Gracias, pero mejor prepárense ustedes.

- De acuerdo - Intervino Boyd, receloso ante el tono del rey, pero también tratando de portarse amable -. No se desgaste demasiado, lo que viene estará pesado.

Sin más, el cuarteto de mercenarios se alejó de los gerudo hacia las caballerizas, para realizar los preparativos pertinentes de la carga con la que se abrirían paso. Harkinian no dejó de observarlos hasta que se perdieron de vista, y entonces se volvió hacia su madre.

- Nuestro pueblo vino a ayudar a los hyrulianos y crimeanos, y a cambio, han logrado que todos estenos encerrados aquí, a merced de esa reina usurpadora - Gruñó Harkinian sin dejar de mirar hacia donde había visto por última vez a los mercenarios -. De todos, nuestra raza es la que ha quedado en situación más precaria, los que deberían pelear primero son ellos.

- Señor, las guerreras ya se han decidido, quieren pelear - Afirmó Aveil solemnemente, tratando de persuadir al rey.

- Aunque si tiene problema con ello, siempre puede ir y darle la cara a la reina Zelda - Dijo una voz detrás del trío de líderes gerudo.

Había aparecido Ashei con los brazos cruzados, seguida de Shad, quien tenía una mirada severa, algo inusual en él. Bajo la presión de la situación, la llegada de los dos hyrulianos sobresaltó al rey Harkinian, haciéndolo ver más inmaduro que nunca.

- Si desea acobardarse... Majestad - Dijo Ashei esto último con un dejo de sarcasmo -, solamente tiene que ir y decírselo a la reina. Al contrario de lo que hizo usted con nosotros, creo que ella estaría dispuesta a darle resguardo a usted y a su gente, si decide no pelear.

- Aunque no está en una buena posición política ni estratégica para ello - Señaló Shad en un extraño acto de osadía.

- No son necesarias sus faltas de respeto - Espetó Harkinian, dispuesto a defenderse -. Yo estoy dispuesto a tomar el campo personalmente para ir al mundo de los monstruos, al igual que mi madre. Sin embargo, lo que busco puntualizar es que mis guerreras son notablemente menores en número, si bien están, cuando menos, a la par en habilidad a los hyrulianos y crimeanos. Por lo mismo, son susceptibles de ser un blanco atractivo para las fuerzas de Kotake, si tomamos en consideración nuestra propia situación con ella. Para una batalla defensiva, no tengo mucho más que ofrecer que mis treinta arqueras...

- Nosotros éramos trece cuando llegamos al desierto - Puntualizó Ashei con severidad -. Sacrificamos todo para ayudarlos a ustedes, a pesar de que eso conllevaba beneficios para nosotros. Lo mismo pasa ahora, debemos ayudarnos para alcanzar el objetivo común... Pero el orgulloso rey de las gerudo pretende dejar el trabajo a los demás - Añadió en tono claramente burlón.

- ¿Y acaso no lo harías tú, si tuvieras contadas las manos de las que puedes disponer, como para arriesgar sus vidas en una pelea de esta magnitud? - Harkinian no cedió, incluso dando un paso al frente para encarar más de cerca a Ashei.

- Por favor, Majestad - Intervino Shad, con solemnidad, esta vez -. Creo que todos sabemos cómo acabará esta batalla, si el grupo que irá tras Kotake no se da prisa. Tarde o temprano, todos pelearán, y si sus guerreras pueden dar un buen apoyo desde el inicio, creo que sería una buena idea disponer de él. De nada servirá tenerlas encerradas aquí hasta que llegué el final de la pelea, pues ya no podrían hacer nada.

- No importa lo que digan, y no importa lo que yo diga siquiera - Añadió el rey -, ellas están decididas a pelear, si dudaban de su valor. Solamente trataba de ser razonable en esta tormenta de insensatez.

Y como había comenzado la conversación, terminó al darse vuelta Harkinian y para alejarse del grupo, aparentemente hastiado. Llamó a todas las unidades de guerreras gerudo que tenía a la vista, y ante la mirada perpleja de Ashei, Rasuka, Koume y Aveil, comenzó lo que parecía un discurso. Entre el barullo y la distancia a la que estaban, no podían afirmar que era en efecto un discurso motivador, y solamente se guiaron por sus ademanes.

- Creo que queda clara su inmadurez como para ser un rey - Dijo Ashei sin tapujos.

- Lo es, pero te pediré que cuides tus palabras de ahora en adelante - Amenazó Koume, para sorpresa de más de uno -. Cometimos un error con el general Rasuka, tanto en nuestro juicio de sobre su carácter, y Harkinian cometió un error al expulsarlo de Aru Ainu. Pero creo que no nos equivocamos sobre tí... No toleraremos más tu arrogancia y tu vulgaridad.

- De acuerdo, pero no podemos permitirnos pelear entre nosotros sino hasta que esto termine - Dijo Ashei en un tono que mostraba poca preocupación -. Quien lo quiera, puede intentar matarme hasta entonces... si Kotake no nos mata primero a ambas.

Ashei no se despidió y se dirigió a la armería; Shad, sin saber qué más hacer, dudoso entre despedirse o no, terminó por seguirla sin decirle nada a las gerudo. No se habían alejado mucho cuando Koume comenzó a hablar para sí misma:

- No dejaré que toquen a Kotake... no aún - Dijo pensativa, en voz baja -. No hasta que conteste todas mis preguntas...

Mientras subía, Link recordó la primera vez que había ascendido por esa torre, y sorprendido, cayó en cuenta de lo similar que había sido la sensación en ese momento. En aquella ocasión, mientras Rusl, Auru, Shad y Ashei, por sí solos peleaban contra los monstruos ocupantes en el castillo, Link y Midna subían y se batían contra las bestias más fuertes de Ganon, con quien se encontrarían irremediablemente en la cima. En esta ocasión, aunque Link no iba a enfrentar a nadie al llegar a lo más alto, tenía esa sensación que auguraba la inminente lucha final... Después de hablar con Zelda, pretendía bajar a las caballerizas a preparar todo, para aguardar a que se le dieran órdenes.

Pero no, no podía ser eso. Quizás se debía a ese sentimiento que siempre le inspiraba la joven reina, de parecer tener las respuestas a casi toda pregunta o problema con la que él, o cualquiera, pudiera llegar. Seguramente, había preguntas formando caóticos torbellinos en las mentes de cada persona en toda la capital... pero tenía que saberlo. Y si alguien podía responder esa pregunta, podía ser ella...

Sorprendentemente, la parte más alta del castillo estaba demasiado tranquila, considerando las circunstancias. Los guardias estaban en sus posiciones, y a su llegada, Link solamente pudo ver a un par de capitanes caminando en sentido opuesto a él, para descender a los jardines. Antes de ascender a la sala del trono, el joven miró sobre el borde de la escalinata, hacia el horizonte. No podían verse más que dos o tres pares de fokkas zurcando el cielo a la redonda de la capital... Pero eso confirmaba cualquier duda: tras las lomas se ocultaba el ejército.

Preocupado por el sol que ya había comenzado su descenso desde la plenitud del mediodía aproximadamente dos horas atrás, lo que ya ejercía cierta presión adicional sobre los habitantes. Sin tener ya mucho tiempo que perder, Link saltó sobre lo que el Caballero Negro había dejado de escaleras, y, para su sorpresa, el acceso a la sala del trono estaba ya totalmente libre, ni siquiera había guardias encargados de abrir y cerrar las puertas.

Y pocos, de hecho, eran los soldados hyrulianos ahí dentro: solamente estaban aquéllos que habían sido asignados a altos cargos, entre ellos Evelyn y exceptuando a Shad. Derdim, al parecer, no estaba a la vista, hubiera resaltado su presencia entre personas como Auru, Impaz, los patriarcas goron, el rey Ralis y el general Ranulf.

Zelda misma lucía preparada para la batalla, portando, de nueva cuenta, la blusa púrpura de mangas largas, el chaleco azul, los pantalones blancos y las botas cafés hasta sobre la rodilla, pero con el agregado de su espada envainada a la cadera con ayuda de una cadena dorada, hombreras plateadas a juego con las protecciones para antebrazos y espinillas, y el carcaj con un arco dorado colgando de la espalda.

El joven hyruliano caminó decicidamente hacia ellos, con la esperanza de poder hablar con Zelda un momento, si bien sabía que no iba a ser posible sacar sus dudas personales en ese momento. Por esa misma razón, a todos cayó como sorpresa cuando, diciendo meramente "Con su permiso, ahora vuelvo", Zelda descendió la escalinata del trono y caminó enérgicamente hacia Link, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole, dejando totalmente desconcertados a los presentes. Intentando disculparse, Link se volvió para verlos antes de que Zelda le tomara fuertemente por el brazo para impulsarlo hacia afuera, diciéndole solamente:

- Sígueme.

Y ante las miradas de todos los presentes, que sí la urgían a continuar con los preparativos mas no se impusieron, Zelda condujo a Link inmediatamente afuera de la sala del trono, donde con sólo una mirada, los guardias entendieron que debían abandonar el lugar. Saltando, de nueva cuenta, los agujeros dejados en los peldaños por la batalla, el par se recargó sobre el borde de la terraza, observando el horizonte, el cual ya era invadido por unos cuantos fokkas más... debían estar reuniéndose para la batalla.

- Fue aquí donde murió el general Rasuka - Habló Zelda por primera vez, con un tono tan neutral, que hizo a Link pensar si la reina acaso pretendía no darle importancia, o si intentaba ocultar el coraje, el pesar o el dolor, o las tres cosas juntas, que ese hecho le ocasionaba. Decidiendo no preguntárselo, optó por palabras más alentadoras.

- No habrá sido una muerte en vano - Declaró con firmeza -. De todos nosotros, creo que él fue el único que nunca dejó de pelear de frente - Lo dijo un poco sin pensar, pero era cierto: él había continuado con la lucha mientras Link, Zelda y hasta Mist se habían alejado de ella, por un motivo u otro.

- ¿Y en qué has estado pensando? - Inquirió Zelda de repente, volteando a verlo -. Me contaron algunos guardias que no te veías del todo bien.

- ¿Yo? Pues en nada en especial... algo preocupado, como todos, pero nada importante.

Mentía, pero era porque no podía ponerse a desahogar sus dudas con la misma reina, cuando ella tenía cosas que hacer, y, como todos, ella también debía estar preocupada. Sin embargo, le dio algo de seguridad el hecho de que Zelda misma le había preguntado... Y no le había preguntado sobre algún preparativo, ni sobre ayuda que pudiera necesitar. Ella le había dado pie para externar sus pensamientos.

- Eres claramente el guerrero más fuerte en nuestras filas - Dijo ella para motivarlo -. A pesar de eso, es perfectamente normal que haya cosas que te resulten inquietantes. Y tus compañeros estamos dispuestos a apoyarte con ello.

Era extraño que la reina Zelda, siempre tan compuesta y mesurada en sus palabras, se comportara de forma tan abierta, pero Link lo agradeció. La miró directamente a los ojos y se encontró con una sonrisa y una mirada acogedora. Finalmente, se decidió a explicar lo que sentía... le mostró la mano izquierda a Zelda e hizo brillar el triángulo dorado a voluntad.

- Tú debes haberte hecho la misma pregunta que yo en algún momento - Le dijo Link sin bajarle la mirada, en tono serio.

Zelda miró primero la mano de Link, luego a sus ojos y, tan sólo unos cuantos segundos después, bajó la cabeza y sonrió, no podía distinguirse si por resignación o por qué. Y luego ella hizo brillar la Trifuerza en su desnuda mano derecha, sin saber por qué.

- Sí, me he preguntado eso... miles de veces - Dijo con una leve sonrisa, mirando al joven guerrero galante, de vestiduras rojas y armadura dorada -. Está en mi mano desde que nací... Y lo estuvo en la mano de mi madre, y en la de mi abuela... Y cuando les pregunté por qué portábamos la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, solamente supieron darme una explicación.

- ¿Cuál? - Inquirió Link, anticipando que ninguna de las antecesoras de Zelda conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Porque es nuestro deber - Declaró con toda seriedad, extinguiendo la luz de su Trifuerza y bajando la mano -. Los dioses creadores establecieron que la Trifuerza habría de dividirse si era alcanzada por alguien que no fuera acreedor de las tres virtudes. Desde entonces, nos corresponde a nosotros portar la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría... Solamente son dignos de ella aquéllos los suficientemente sabios y conocedores para gobernar un reino. Gobernar... un deber hereditario, incuestionable...

Por un momento, Link se sintió culpable de haber sacado el tema, pues Zelda no lucía particularmente cómoda o contenta con lo que decía. En efecto, parecía, por momentos, que hubiera deseado ser otra cosa, pero reina no. Pero era un deber que había aceptado con todo decoro, algo que debía reconocérsele por la forma que había lidiado con Zant y Ganon.

- ¿Sabes tú por qué fuiste a terminar como portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje? - Inquirió de forma más amistosa, sonriendo de nuevo. Ante la mirada de Link que incitaba una respuesta, la reina se la concedió: -. Por ser bueno.

Un poco sorprendido, Link, quien había estado mirando el horizonte de la Montaña de la Muerte, se volvió violentamente para encarar a Zelda, tras su bondadoso comentario. Sin decir más, pues no podía pensar qué decir, la miró a los ojos mientras ella seguía:

- Sólo los buenos son valientes... Alguien capaz de sacrificar todo por los demás, sin importar quiénes sean. Aquéllos que superan sus miedos, y sin importar las circunstancias y las probabilidades de salir airosos, son los primeros en lanzarse a un reto a pesar de que nuestros oponentes sean más fuertes - Sostuvo a Link por ambas manos y le sonrió -. Tú has sido así desde que te conozco, y has sido así desde que apareció esta nueva enemiga. No dudo en que, de entre todos nosotros, tú eres el que nos hará ganar esta pelea.

Se lo había cuestionado hacía menos de dos horas, por qué el granjero de Ordon no dejaba de quedar involucrado en este tipo de batallas, una tras otra. Era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, pues él ya la tenía... solamente necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara.


	42. Capítulo 42: Sobre Hyrule y Tellius

~ Capítulo 7: Sobre Hyrule y Tellius

Con el lento descenso del sol, la sensación de inminente muerte invadió los corazones de todos, laguz o beorc, hyrulianos, gorons, zora o gerudo por igual. Los preparativos estaban casi listos, con todas las casas y refugios disponibles, ocupados por quienes no podían o no estaban dispuestos a pelear; mientras las calles y murallas comenzaban ya a ocuparse con infantería, arqueros, jinetes y catapultas. Mientras la luz del día moría, crecía paulatinamente la oscuridad, como hacía en las mentes de todos los seres vivos en Hyrule...

A esa hora, el sol definitivamente había perdido la fuerza de su esplendor, comenzando a ser tapado por las nubes que ocasionalmente se le atravesaban, permitiendo un rato de descanso a los soldados que tan arduamente habían estado trabajando desde que el sol comenzaba su ascenso. A menos de dos horas del tiempo en que se calculaba que comenzaría la batalla, ya todas las casas y refugios disponibles se habían ocupado con niños, ancianos, y todo aquél que no estaba dispuesto a pelear. Por las calles, solamente transitaban los pcos mercaderes que tenían algo útil que ofrecer para la ocasión, pequeños y escasos grupos de civiles cargando provisiones, pero en su mayoría eran soldados de infantería y caballería afinando detalles, gritando órdenes a los subordinados.

Justamente uno de los lugares más abarrotados era el que ya se conocía como el "Callejón de Telma", que albergaba su bar y su posada. Dado que era uno de los lugares más concurridos por los refugiados, era también el punto donde más se iban a juntar los soldados que se quedarían atrás para proteger a los civiles. Este grupo de guerreros era muy, pero muy reducido comparado con la fuerza principal, pero tenían una honorable función.

En esa maraña de gente, Link había encontrado un momento y un lugar adecuados para reunirse con sus amigos de Ordon: los establos, cerca de una de las entradas de la ciudad, estaban curiosamente abandonados, solamente había un par de cabras ordonianas que alguien había olvidado recoger, o las habían ignorado.

Link quiso dar a entender a sus amigos que no se trataba de una despedida, pues si bien él mismo era abrumado por la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría en las próximas horas, quería darles seguridad y confianza. Él los había llevado a la capital, donde finalmente quedaron acorralados, como todo Hyrule. Por ello, quiso hablar con ellos, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Dentro de unas horas comenzará todo - Declaró el joven guerrero al pequeño grupo de personas, formado por Ilia, Rusl, Colin, Talo, Malo, Beth, y hasta Cremia, junto con Epona -. Quiero que todos ustedes se mantengan seguros, y que se cuiden.

- ¿Vas a regresar? Fue Colin el primero en preguntar la temida pregunta. Había crecido varios centímetros en un año, y aún con esa espada y escudo colgando de su espalda, la inocencia de la niñes seguía destelleando en sus ojos, lo que enterneció a Link como para poner su mano en la cabeza del niño.

- Claro que lo haré - Le aseguro, y si bien no estaba totalmente seguro de ello, ver las caras preocupadas de los niños (Malo incluido), le llenó el pecho con coraje para obligarse a sí mismo a terminar con esta batalla y salir vivo.

- ¡Nosotros también haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, defenderemos a todos! - Declaró Talo con inocente e ingenuo entusiasmo, pero puro, tensando la cuerda de su arco sin una flecha.

- Me agrada su entusiasmo, niños, pero ustedes no irán a ninguna parte - Declaró Rusl con una sonrisa, recargado en un pilar con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Pero por qué tú sí irás a pelear, papá? - Preguntó Colin, ansioso y preocupado.

- La reina pidió su ayuda - Intervino Ilia, de mayor edad, y por ende más madura que los niños, por lo que sabía perfectamente que Rusl era de las pocas personas en Hyrule que podían darle algo de pelea a los mejores soldados de Kotake -. Él lo hará muy bien, siéntente orgulloso de él.

- Ustedes se quedarán donde Telma... hagan lo que ella, Ilia y Renado les pidan, y no se separen, ¿de acuerdo? - Pidió Link amablemente.

- De acuerdo - Dijeron todos los niños al unísono, asintiendo sonrientes.

- Si no quieren que los eliminen - Murmulló Malo, pero como siempre, nadie lo escuchó.

- Ya verán, esto acabará pronto, y podremos ir a casa - Les dijo Link a todos, aunque sus palabras también resultaron sorpresivas para Rusl, y con mayor razón para Ilia, ésta última se le quedó mirando, perpleja -. Iremos juntos a pescar, ¿qué dicen?

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar... los gritos de alegría de niños, un sonido tan bello pero a la vez tan extraño de un país en guerra, a punto de librar una batalla mayúscula. En medio de esa alegría, Link notó la mirada de Ilia, quien sostenía las riendas de Epona. Rusl supo leer esa conversación silenciosa entre los dos jóvenes, por lo que se despidió.

- Bien, niños, los acompañaré con Telma - Dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su hijo, el cual fue el primero en despedirse de Link con un abrazo.

- Promete que regresarás - Dijo Colin sin soltar a Link, alzando la cabeza.

- Dije que lo haré - Respondió Link con serenidad, calmando al niño también -. ¿O acaso te he fallado?

Esas palabras le dieron calma a los niños, y motivaron a Link a dar hasta la última gota de su fuerza, si era necesaria para derrotar a Kotake y regresar del mundo de los monstruos con vida. Tras una serie de despedidas con el resto de los niños, Rusl estrechó la mano de Link y luego lo abrazó muy fuerte.

- Cuídate - Le dijo, dándole un apretón.

- Tú también - Respondió Link, devolviendo el gesto.

Se separaron, y ambos se dieron palmadas a ambos hombros, tras lo cual Rusl se dio media vuelta, siguiendo y luego guiando a los niños por la calle, hasta que se perdieron de vista a la vuelta de la plaza central. Link e Ilia se quedaron solos, y él fue quien la encaró.

- Sí regresaré esta vez - Le aseguró a la muchacha, la cual se quedó sin saber qué decir -. Te dejé por mucho tiempo, y...

- Link - Le detuvo ella -... No quiero que te preocupes por eso ahora. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas, pero ahora viene una pelea muy importante, y no quiero que te distraigas...

- Pero esto no es una distracción - La sostuvo gentilmente por ambos hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos -. Tú y Rusl lo saben, ésta será la batalla más difícil de nuestras vidas... de todos nosotros. Si las cosas no salen bien, antes de irme quiero que sepas que...

- Lo sé, Link - Le aseguró ella con algo de timidez, pero sonriéndole y sosteniéndole la mirada, perdiéndose en ella -. Y también sé que regresarás para poder decírmelo.

El sentimiento del momento les inundó el pecho a los dos, se quedaron ahí, parados, ninguno supo por cuánto tiempo, mirándose y sonriéndose, hasta que uno de ellos, Link, se decidió a actuar acorde. Tomó los hombros de Ilia con algo más de fuerza, pero aún gentilmente, y comenzó a acercarla hacia sí... Dejando toda culpa y rencor atrás, los dos cerraron los ojos, abrieron ligeramente los labios...

Y Epona relinchó intensamente, las riendas zafándose de la mano de Ilia, y sacando a los dos jóvenes del trance en el que se encontraban. Aún confundidos, volvieron a escuchar el relinchido, pero no venía de Epona... venía de arriba de ellos, y al ver su origen, Epona se alzó sobre las patas traseras, emitiendo su llamado una vez más.

Link e Ilia quedaron maravillados al ver las esplendorosas criaturas blancas, aladas, como caballos, zurcando el cielo una tras otra en perfecta formación de punta, a unos treinta metros del suelo de la capital. Link lo sabía por lo que le habían contado los mercenarios: pegasos blancos y jinetes (todas mujeres) con armaduras rojas, portando una bandera con un escudo que no alcanzaba a distinguirse... debía ser un escuadrón de jinetes pegaso, o jinetes ángel de Begnion. Comenzaban a descender justamente en el momento que habían sobrepasado las paredes de la ciudad, y se dirigían hacia el castillo. Con ansias, Link miró a Ilia quien, sonriente, solamente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Ve con ellos, Héroe de Hyrule.

Link, con emoción en los ojos, le pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja, antes de recibir de ella las riendas de Epona, montar a ésta con la agilidad ya acostumbrada, y partir directamente hacia el castillo, para encontrarse con el recién llegado escuadrón de ayuda.

- Regresa a nosotros, Link - Murmuró Ilia para sí con preocupación, la cual se expresó con lágrimas que insistían en caer de sus ojos, mas ella se negó. Sola, comenzó a andar hacia la cantina de Telma, donde aguardaría el momento en que Link y compañía lograran derrotar a Kotake y regresaran, o el momento en que las fuerzas de la bruja gerudo lograran penetrar la ciudad. Lo que ocurriera primero...

Era de esperarse el alboroto al ver a semejantes criaturas aladas descendiendo justamente en los jardines del castillo sin previo aviso, pero para los crimeanos y laguz presentes, ver el escudo de Begnion, y revelar la identidas de los recién llegados a los desconcertados hyrulianos, fue motivo de gran alivio, e incluso de alegría.

- ¡Comandante Tanith! - Saludó Oscar con alegría, estrechando la mano de la susodicha en cuanto ésta descendió de su alada montura.

Tanith era la segunda al mando de las caballeras ángel de Begnion, una de las más poderosas fuerzas aéreas en Tellius, quienes también fungían como guardias personales de la Emperatriz Sanaki. Una mujer bella, atlética, siempre erguida y con semblante serio y severo, debajo de la cabellera café y lacia pulcramente peinada, y la armadura negra perfectamente limpia y brillante.

- Oscar - Dijo Tanith secamente, congruente con su apariencia severa, a pesar de que Oscar era uno de sus amigos más cercanos tras la guerra del rey Ashnard -. Necesito hablar con la persona que está al mando de este ejército, cuanto antes.

- Estarán aquí enseguida - Repuso Mist, evidentemente contenta y aliviada al recibir la generosa ayuda de Sanaki, conformada por ni más ni menos que cuarenta guerreras.

Link llegó a la escena al mismo tiempo que, de la torre, emergían Zelda, Shad, Auru, Darbus, Gor Coron, Ralis, Evelyn, Impaz, Kieran y Ranulf, los cuales se reunieron con Oscar para recibir a Tanith y compañía, quienes mostraron visible extrañeza ante la presencia de los goron, del prícnipe Zora, y de personas con orejas puntiagudas. Link y los mercenarios que acompañarían a Mist se unieron para escuchar la información que Tanith iba a reportar.

- Antes que nada, la Emperatriz Sanaki y la reina Micaiah mandan sus más sinceras disculpas - Declaró solemnemente Tanith, con su impecable porte -. Las fuerzas de ambas se combinaron en el este de Daein para poder viajar a Hyrule, pero fueron emboscadas y constantemente asediadas por fuerzas enemigas. Les fue imposible el avance en todo este tiempo, hasta que los respectivos ejércitos pudieron mandar refuerzos. En este preciso momento, marchan hacia acá. Las unidades voladoras nos adelantamos para decirles esto, y para ayudar en la pelea en lo que sea posible.

- Pues llegan justo a tiempo, pequeña mujer - Declaró Darbus sin diplomacia alguna, pero con entusiasmo motivador -, pues estamos a punto de librar la mayor batalla que se haya peleado aquí en siglos.

- Eso asumí cuando, pasando el desierto y el lago que están al oeste, fuimos emboscadas por un escuadrón de bestias aéreas que parecían estacionarse en esa región - Declaró la mujer sin inmutarse demasiado por la insolencia del rey goron -. Nos vimos obligadas a huir y pelear al mismo tiempo, sufrimos quince bajas, pero nos quitamos a las bestias de encima cuando ya estábamos bordeando la capital por el norte. Hay más bestias estacionadas ahí, parecen de infantería, para atacar el río. Como no nos atacaron, aprovechamos el vuelo para hacer una breve labor de reconocimiento por los alrededores, y sabemos que clase de unidades están estacionadas en cada zona.

- Buenas noticias, al fin - Dijo Titania con una sonrisa irónica... Pues en verdad, no habían tenido de esas en mucho tiempo.

- Al este hay una gran fuerza montada, con infantería detrás y catapultas. Al oeste, como ya dijimos, hay bestias voladoras. Y por el sur llegará más infantería, ésta fuerza es mayor a la infantería que acompaña a la fuerza montada del este.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda - Dijo Zelda genuinamente, apenas pudiendo disminuir el estrés reflejado en su rostro -. ¿Puedo pedirles que permanezcan con nosotros para asistir en la pelea? Serán despachadas en cuanto la batalla estalle.

- Para eso estamos - Declaró Tanith, cuadrándose -. Solamente esperemos que las fuerzas combinadas de Daein y Begnion lleguen lo antes posible, serán una adición que garantizará la victoria, si lo que vimos desde el aire es la totalidad del enemigo.

- Puede que lo sea, pero sólo por ahora, Tanith - Intervino Ranulf -. La líder de las bestias tiene el poder de invocar portales para traer a los monstruos, desde su mundo a cualquier parte del nuestro. Es así como llegaron a Tellius tan rápido, y como pudieron embocarles a ustedes.

- Entonces estamos hablando de que sus números son desconocidos, y posiblemente hasta ilimitados... - Dijo Tanith pensativa, no muy alentadoramente.

- No, pero de hecho, tenemos un plan, el único que funcionará - Declaró Link de la nada, con tal atrevimiento que lo único que lo salvaba de parecer un total insolente, era la fulgurante armadura que llevaba encima.

Como pudo, explicó rápidamente el plan que se tenía de despachar a un grupo pequeño, en caballos, para poder viajar al desierto, cosa que según Zelda, se haría a través de la magia de los Espíritus de la Luz; sin embargo, se requería un espacio amplio para transportar hasta el desierto a un grupo tan grande de personas. Mist también ayudó a llenar los huecos que Link había dejado en la explicación, refiriéndose en particular al lamentable punto de que, si no se detenía a Kotake en las próximas horas, se desataría un hechizo que, según las leyendas, tenía un poder aterrador, si bien no se sabía cuál era exactamente.

- Entonces reformulemos las estrategias ahora que tenemos a la comandante Tanith - Declaró Zelda enérgicamente -. La batalla comenzará en menos de dos horas, estén todos preparados por favor.

Zelda se retiró de nuevo hacia la torre junto con todas las personas que habían llegado con ella, a quienes se unió Tanith. Mist se dispuso a acompañarlos, pero Link le detuvo antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso.

- Dijimos que íbamos a hablar... llevamos días posponiéndolo - Dijo él con amabilidad, sosteniéndola gentilmente por el hombro -. Vayamos hacia las caballerizas.

Mist dudó un poco, ya que después de todo, como líder de los mercenarios, también le era pertinente informarse sobre la nueva estrategia que se tomaría, y aportar a la misma. Y a pesar de que lo de Link y ella se trataba de un asunto personal, no pudo evitar sentir deseo de dejar de lado, momentáneamente, los asuntos más importantes para sacarse ambos esa espinita que traían. Boyd, receloso, la miró a ella y luego a Link, pero cuando Mist le guiñó un ojo y le pidió que tomara su lugar junto a Titania en la breve junta que iba a iniciar, Boyd accedió y le dio espacio a su líder y al héroe hyruliano.

Caminaron hacia las caballerizas en total silencio, y sin mirarse, a una distancia prudente uno del otro. Era una sensación extraña: durante esos momentos, todo el gran problema que giraba torno a ellos, a todo Hyrule, desapareció de sus mentes. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzaría esa conversación que iban a tener, pero sí cómo acabaría, estaba decidido... Pero tenían que vivir ese principio y ese final para poder dejar de mirar hacia atrás y seguir adelante.

Porque también sabían que, aunque se querían demasiado el uno al otro, y que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar muchas cosas el uno por el otro, su relación simplemente no estaba destinada a florecer... Pues desde el inicio, supieron que, para cada uno, existía alguien mejor.

Con la mayoría de los jinetes alistándose, había mucho alboroto en las caballerizas, pero había una o dos mucho más tranquilas, en las que Link y Mist pudieron permitirse algo de privacidad. Abandonaba el calor la escena para dar lugar a una brisa tan agradable que, dadas las circunstancias, llegaba a dar escalofríos. Pero ignorando todo ello, Link y Mist se miraron a los ojos para luego sonreírse... Esa sonrisa había dejado de ser romántica, pero había pocas más sinceras.

- Así que... - Empezó a decir él, tímidamente, pues en ese momento, estaba inseguro de qué era de lo que tenían que hablar.

- No tienes que decir nada, yo te pido perdón, Link - Dijo Mist de repente, con mucha más certeza que él -. Sin quererlo, creo que te hecho daño... Tú peleaste duro por mí, y... te dí la espalda.

Link había entrenado con toda su fuerza para poder hacer algo por Mist y el resto de sus amigos, tras ser separados del grupo por Kotake, y luego ser separados entre sí. Y cuando él había tenido oportunidad de verla, ella ya se había decidido por Boyd, en definitiva.

Pero él también era culpable por una parte del daño: independientemente de haber rechazado a Ilia, quien pacientemente hubiera esperado su regreso a Ordon, Link se había interpuesto entre dos personas, entre las cuales había un evidente cariño.

- No... yo también he hecho cosas malas - Admitió él, mirándola a los ojos -. Debí mantener las cosas... eh... estrictamente profesionales... y... Bueno, así tú y Boyd no hubieran tenido esa tensión...

Mist le respondió la mirada y también le sonrió... pero gradualmente, esa sonrisa se volvió una risa, incrementando hasta casi llegar a ser una carcajada.

- ¿Profesionales? - Dijo Mist riendo.

- ¿Te burlas? - Inquirió Link, al borde de la risa también, aunque no sabía por qué.

- No, no... Pero Link, entre tú, tus amigos, los mercenarios y yo, no hay una relación profesional - Declaró ella firmemente, tomándolo por los hombros -. ¡Somos amigos, y es una gran alegría haberlos conocido a todos!

Por un momento, Link se mostró un tanto desconcertado por la reacción tan alegre y enérgica de Mist, confundido ya que, en un inicio, la conversación parecía haberse ido por el lado incómodo. Pero no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, por fin pudiendo dejar atrás el hecho de que, meses atrás, esa sonrisa le había cautivado durante su primer encuentro en el desierto.

- Podemos ser amigos, entonces - Añadió ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- De acuerdo, amigos, entonces - Dijo Link felizmente, abrazándola fuertemente.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, y se miraron y sonrieron nuevamente, percatándose entonces de que el cielo comenzaba a perder su esplendoroso azul, para comenzar a tonar ese tono amarillento, sinónimo de la inminente lucha por llevarse a cabo.

- La esperan en la reunión táctica, comandante - Dijo Link sonriendo con sorna.

- Y tú tienes que estar listo, comenzaremos dentro de muy poco - Respondió la comandante entre sonriente y seria, ante lo cual se dio media vuelta y dejó las caballerizas, y a Link, atrás.

Y el héroe hyruliano suspiró aliviado, habiéndose quitado de encima un peso significativo, uno que le abrió un espacio en el pecho para soportar lo que vendría después.

- Maldición, y dejé a Epona en pleno jardín central... Espero no se moleste...

Estaba por llegar la hora: el amarillo del cielo comenzaba a volverse más intenso, tendiendo a los tintes naranjas, invadiendo el pensar colectivo con una nostalgia mezclada con terror. Pero los gritos enérgicos eran suficientes, de momento, para suprimir ese nerviosismo.

- ¡Todos en formación, tomen sus posiciones, firmes! - Decían las voces de los capitanes, a la vez que sus pelotones y batallones se iban acomodando por bloques en los jardínes, varios de ellos portando estandartes multicolores: podían vislumbrarse, ondeando con el viento del inminente crepúsculo, los emblemas de la Familia Real Hyruliana, la tribu de los gorons, la realeza Zora, las guerreras del desierto de Aru Ainu, Crimea, Daein y Gallia. Aunque eran una fuerza digna, era un poco desolador ver que los terrenos del castillo, y algo de sus alrededores, bastaban para agruparlos a todos con algo de espacio sobrante.

- ¡Link! - Llamó la voz de Zelda detrás del aludido.

El joven, sin montar a su yegua, tenía sus riendas bien agarradas cuando Zelda, sobre un corcel blanco, se le aproximó, seguida de Derdim, sobre uno bayo, y Ashei, sobre uno negro. Los atuendos de estos últimos le distrajeron un poco: Derdim, ya limpio y mejor nutrido, vestía una de sus habituales gabardinas negras, pero nueva y reluciente, con dos hombreras plateadas, a juego con las protecciones de antebrazos y espinillas, el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, y su dorada arma reluciendo sobre su espalda. Por otro lado, Ashei llevaba armadura mucho menos abultada en ambos brazos, y en vez de llevar la pieza de armadura que parecía corsé, portaba armadura completa en pecho y espalda, un yelmo que dejaba descubiertos los ojos y quijada, y una capa a juego con sus pantalones carmín. Resaltaba más, sin embargo, el hecho de que también cargaba un escudo hyruliano como el que Link había usado, y de su cintura colgaban dos espadas: la propia de Ashei, más delgada, y una que seguramente había tomado prestada del monumento a Rasuka que había en el jardín.

- ¿Están todos listos? - Inquirió Zelda al llegar frente a Link.

- Honestamente, nadie me dijo quiénes somos exactamente los que iremos al desierto - Repuso él con toda la formalidad que le fue posible.

- Seremos solamente diez, Link - Explicó Zelda amablemente.

Y entonces Link comenzó su recuento: frente a él estaban tres personas, a quienes se unía él, lo que daba las cuatro primeras personas. Mist le había dicho que con ella, estarían Boyd, Titania y Shinon, y asumió que Harkinian y Koume también estarían con ellos en esa travesía, lo que ya daba el total de diez.

- ¿Qué hay de Sheik? - Preguntó Link al no encontrarle en el conteo.

- Ah... acerca de eso, Link... - Comenzó a musitar Zelda con nerviosismo, pero alguien interrumpió esa conversación.

- ¡Esperen un segundo!

Un laguz había roto las filas del grupo comandado por Ranulf: se trataba ni más ni menos que de Zul, el joven lobo amigo de Tormod y Micaiah. Había llegado corriendo en su forma humanoide, interrumpiendo a Link, Zelda y compañía sin decoro alguno.

- ¿Es cierto, Link? ¿Es cierto que un grupo pequeño de guerreros buscará escapar de la pelea para buscar a Kotake? - Inquirió Zul entre jadeos, aferrando a Link por el cuello de la armadura -. ¡Llévenme con ustedes, quiero ayudar!

- Zul... - Musitó Link sin saber qué responderle, queriendo rechazar su oferta por el bien del joven laguz, pero sin querer sonar desagradecido por su apoyo.

- No seas imprudente - Dijo Derdim bruscamente, mirándolo con la nariz alzada -. Eres un soldado de bajo rango dentro de tu pelotón, no es posible que puedas ayudarnos en lo que vamos a hacer.

- Yo no lo pondría de esa forma tan desagradable - Dijo la voz de Ranulf detrás de Zul; el comandante laguz tomó al joven lobo por un hombro -, pero el general Derdim tiene algo de razón. Esta gente va a pelear contra tres guerreros poderosos, dos de los cuales lo son tanto, que han podido ganarme en una pelea sin darme oportunidad de nada. Eres fuerte, Zul, pero te falta experiencia.

- De acuerdo, no iré con ustedes a enfrentar a Kotake, pero sé que llevarán una fuerza de apoyo para poder escapar de la lucha - Dijo rápidamente, para no dar oportunidad a nadie de dar fin a la discusión -. ¡Tienen que llevarme en ese grupo!

- Agradecemos tu disposición a ayudarnos, Zul - Dijo Zelda amablemente -. Pero esa será la parte más peligrosa del trabajo...

- Serías mucho más útil en la defensa - Le dijo Link para consolarlo, pero el joven laguz rechazó eso de inmediato.

- ¡Claro que no, los laguz somos mucho mejores en campo abierto! - Declaró, casi ofendido -. ¡Solamente esos gatos son más rápidos que yo, creo que puedo serles de mucha utilidad si me llevan para protegerlos cuando menos!

Ante la insistencia, los presentes no pudieron hacer más que suspirar exasperados, pues no parecían poder convencerle de nada. Zelda y Ashei miraron con urgencia a Ranulf para que buscara forma de resolver la situación. Pero el líder laguz solamente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- De todas formas, ni obedece órdenes - Dijo Ranulf en resignación -. Diles que te den instrucciones y únete al grupo que acompañará a la reina y a Mist.

Y sin siquiera agradecer, Zul, notablemente alegre, corrió a enfilarse en el pequeño grupo que protegería a quienes irían al desierto, un grupo en el que militaban unos cuantos jinetes (arqueros y lanceros, todos ellos) y siete unidades voladoras en forma de pegasos y halcones. Los demás bajaron las cabezas y negaron en resignación, pero no les pareció tan mala la idea. Finalmente, saludaron todos a Ranulf cuando éste volvió a alinearse con su fuerza de laguz, dejando así a Link y compañía solos otra vez.

- Allá viene el grupo de Mist - Señaló Ashei, volteando en dirección hacia donde se encontraban las caballerizas.

El cuarteto conformado por Boyd, Titania, Shinon, y liderado por Mist, también iba acompañado de fuertes caballos, uno por persona para asegurar que las monturas de todos pudieran acelerar lo más posible. Todos lucían seguros de sí mismos, portando sus armas recién afiladas y pulidas, y en el caso de Shinon, con el carcaj lleno a tope. Fue precisamente a él a quien se dirigió Zelda en cuanto los mercenarios estuvieron con ellos.

- Me temo que las armas que traes no serán muy útiles - Señaló con seriedad -. Déjame ayudarte.

Sin que el tirador pudiera decir nada, Zelda alzó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, dejando brillar la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría con intensidad, en una luz dorada. Acto seguido, esa misma luz envolvió el armamento que colgaba de la espalda de Shinon, y una vez que esa luz se hubo extinguido, en su lugar había un juego de arco (sin cuerda) y flechas idéntico al que portaba Zelda: las sagradas de luz.

- Las tuyas no son tan poderosas como las mías, otorgadas por los Espíritus de la Luz - Añadió la reina hyruliana -, pero debe bastar, pues al menos harán daño, y tú tienes fama de ser un excelente arquero. No te preocupes por disparar, podrás sacar de tu carcaj las que sean necesarias.

Shinon no dio las gracias, pero tampoco hizo ningún comentario arrogante sobre su habilidad con el arco, ni rechazo el regalo de la reina. Quizás porque sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado para incomodar a todo el grupo, y quizás porque en ese momento, ya se aproximaban los miembros finales del grupo, en corceles negros: Harkinian y Koume, totalmente reequipados para la ocasión. El hijo vestía armadura negra en pecho, hombros y rodillas, y una ligera capa de manta, blanca, con trazos azules y rojos en el borde inferior, una prenda muy tradicional de los gerudo; debajo, túnica y bombachos cafés, botas de un tono tan similar que era casi indiscernible, más una daga colgando de la cadena prendida a su cinturón. Finalmente, su ondulado cabello estaba suelto ésta vez, totalmente al viento, abandonando la cola de caballo.

Koume, sin armadura, llevaba una capa idéntica, quizás más propia de mujer al estar diseñada para cubrir también el pecho y los hombros (contrario a la de Harkinian, que se prendía de las hombreras); la bruja del desierto llevaba, también, túnica roja sin mangas y bombachos a juego, más sandalias. Su cabello, largo y brillante como el de su hermana, se extendía hasta las puntas gracias a la gentil brisa.

- ¿Están listos los preparativos? - Dijo el joven rey gerudo, con su seriedad característica.

- Me parece que ya estamos todos - Declaró Zelda en voz alta -. Si ya no tienen pendientes por hacer, creo que es hora de que nos reunamos con la guardia que nos apoyará en el trayecto. Este es también el momento para retirarse, si alguien no se cree listo para esta misión. ¿Están todos preparados?

Los severos zafiros que tenía por ojos, recorrieron a todos y cada uno los miembros del grupo que, finalmente, enfrentarían a Kotake en un duelo para decidir si Hyrule permanecía en paz, o quedaba sujeto a un destino a manos de la frígida hechicera, cuyos motivos eran aún desconocidos, si bien los temibles medios eran ya conocidos. Algunos, como Harkinian no dijeron ni hicieron nada, Shinon bufó y sonrió arrogantemente, y el resto asintió.

- Listos para todo, reina Zelda - Declaró Derdim con solemnidad, cosa que a Ashei le seguía repugnando.

Link miró a su alrededor: todos estaban preparados para jugarse la vida, para proteger las de sus seres queridos. Asintió enérgicamente cuando la hora de la verdad era anunciada por el crepúsculo, ese momento del día en el que había tenido esa fatídica conversación con Rusl un año atrás... el crepúsculo, que había definido su vivir desde aquél entonces. Ahora, también, con el crepúsculo vendría el destino.

Y mientras se encaminaban por la calle principal de la ciudad, los diez pudieron ver los rostros preocupados de cientos de personas, asomándose por una rendija que hacían entre sus cortinas, como si la tela fuera a protegerles del horror que presenciarían, pero a la vez deseosos de ver cómo se iban moldeando sus destinos. Al alcanzar la plaza central de la ciudadela, el grupo de Link y compañía viró hacia la izquierda, en dirección a la salida del este de la ciudad: el plan era cabalgar a toda potencia por el campo hasta que Zelda pudiera invocar a los Espíritus de la Luz, quienes les transportarían hacia la Pirámide del Poder. Debía hacerse en un espacio amplio para poder lograr la transportación, y el grupo jinetes, pegasos, halcones, junto con Zul, se encargarían de evitar que la reina y sus compañeros sufrieran daño alguno.

Y mientras tanto, por el resto de la ciudad, se regaban todos los soldados disponibles para la primera línea de defensa, aquélla que evitaría que las fuerzas de Kotake penetraran la ciudad por el mayor tiempo posible, si las fuerzas de infantería, caballería, y catapultas fallaban. Así, Mist saludó de lejos a Gatrie, quien se encaminaba hacia la entrada sur de la ciudadela. Los zoras ya debían haber ocupado las líneas acuáticas, mientras los goron formaban una potente fuerza de tierra que podía arrollar cualquier amenaza en caso de emergencia; sobre ellos resaltaba Dangoro, quien equipado con trozos de hierro a modo de armadura, fungiría también a la defensa, al contrario de sus hermanos. Los arqueros, una mezcla de gente de Hyrule, Aru Ainu, Crimea y Daein, también comenzaron a distribuirse sobre todos los muros, listos para lanzar una lluvia de ataques a distancia que acompañarían a las catapultas, las cuales eran colocadas en las calles, a buena distancia detrás de las barricadas humanas.

Los líderes que habían ideado esas estrategias, sabían que no era la defensa más sólida que podía existir, pero era de la que podían disponer. Estaban perfectamente conscientes de que, con mucha suerte, durarían un día a lo máximo... Dependían de que las fuerzas combinadas de Daein y Begnion alcanzaran a llegar antes, o bien, de que Kotake y su fatal hechizo fueran detenidos en ese tiempo.

Gracias a Tanith, Hyrule tenía una idea de cuál sería el ataque del enemigo: las unidades voladoras estaban estacionadas hacia el oeste, pero una vez que hubieran despegado, y ya bien consumidos sus refuerzos tras el avance de la batalla, esa zona quedaría casi vacía si el enemigo no decidía reforzar esa zona con otro tipo de soldados. Para el castillo, otra zona que no sería asediada por tierra necesariamente, ni directamente, era el norte, pues bestias de infantería y acuáticas atacarían el río, para deshacerse de la defensa zora y cortar el flujo de agua hacia el castillo.

El sur y el este iban a ser las zonas más problemáticas. Al sur, Kotake había estacionado a la mayor parte de su infantería, ahí sería donde el asedio por tierra se intensificaría al máximo. El asedio del este, quizás mucho más problemático, iniciaría probablemente con unidades montadas para contrarrestar a Link y compañía, con infantería para asediar también por tierra, y catapultas para derribar la ciudad. Por lo mismo, era la zona con la que debía lidiar la alianza en primer lugar, pero el problema de la masiva caballería representaba un riesgo de perder a muchos soldados en un santiamén.

Pero el grupo debía concentrarse en hacer su parte, y confiar en que todos los comandantes y generales en casa, todos ellos confiables, hicieran la suya y lograran mantener la ciudad en pie en ese tiempo.

Se abrieron las puertas del este de la ciudadela, con lo cual había que cruzar solamente un puente de piedra que pasaba sobre el río, para internarse en un túnel que conducía directamente a las planicies de Eldin. Estaban por partir cuando vieron que una madre extendía su mano por la ventana para despedir a quien debía ser su hijo, uno de los jinetes hyrulianos que acomaparían al grupo de Zelda. Pero aún con el corazón roto, estaba decidido a seguir, pues no había opción.

En silencio, con los reflejos del crepúsculo en el agua como los últimos en despedirles, el grupo de jinetes, con Zelda a la cabeza, se adentró en el oscuro túnel. Al pasar por ahí, Mist recordó con agridulce alegría, que Shad y Volke le habían acompañado justo a ese lugar para infiltrar la ciudad y recuperarla. Continuaron el trayecto lentamente, los cascos de los caballos y pasos haciendo eco en las paredes. Eventualmente comenzaron a sentirse extremadamente solos, lejos del barullo de su ciudad, encaminándose a un campo donde aún no se movía nada, siendo ellos solamente unos treinta guerreros cuando mucho.

Y vieron la luz dorada al final del túnel, con el puente de piedra que cruzaba un trecho del precipicio que acababa con el río. Lentamente lo cruzaron, adoptando sus formaciones al extremo del barranco, listos para emprender la primera parte de la misión. Como las fuerzas enemigas vendrían directamente de enfrente, pero ellos querían ir hacia una zona amplia, hacia el norte, el grupo que viajaría al desierto se formó a la izquierda del puente, mientras que los defensores lo hicieron a la derecha. Así, al virar hacia el norte, estos últimos encararían al enemigo directamente, dando tiempo a los otros de avanzar.

El sepulcral aullido del viento fue cortado por los sonidos de espadas desenvainándose, cuerdas tensándose, el aullido de Zul y los gritos de los halcones al transformarse, relinchidos de los caballos y los aleteos de los pegasos. Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, breves segundos antes de decidir que había llegado el momento: si fallaban en esa primera fase, todo estaría perdido.

- ¡A mi comando! - Declaró Zelda, blandiendo su arco dorado sin cuerda.

E incluso los caballos se mantuvieron firmes, como si hubieran comprendido las palabras de la joven reina. Una vez más, el viento y los murmullos de las alas eran lo único que rompía ese escalofriante silencio, pero súbitamente, el viento cambió de dirección, empujando al grupo de jinetes, agitando violentamente la yerba. Acto seguido, un golpeteo rápido, constante y lejano, pero fuerte, comenzó a retumbar en toda la planicie, acercándose gradualmente.

- ¡Unidad defensiva, en marcha! - Ordenó Zelda con potente voz.

La unidad de veinte soldados obedeció, con los jinetes y Zul comenzando una marcha a medio galope, y los halcones y pegasos volando justo por encima de ellos. De esta forma, esa parte del grupo se adelantaría para cubrir el flanco derecho del resto. Zelda dejó que se adelantaran unos cincuenta metros antes de volver a hablar.

- ¡Listos! ¡En marcha!

Echar a andar a los caballos fue, para todos, como aventarse de un precipicio: una acción peligrosa con un fin incierto, pero de la que no había marcha atrás. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaban decididos a llegar a ese final, así les pusieron una traba tras otra. Paulatinamente, a la vez que los soldados defensores aumentaban la velocidad, el grupo de Link, Mist y compañía, lo hacía también. Todos miraban en dirección a las lomas que tenían a la derecha, esperando la aparición del enemigo cuyo cabalgar se intensificaba, a la vez que tiraban de las riendas para que los caballos se encaminaran hacia el noreste, donde estaba la zona más amplia, lejos de los poblados y planicies, con suficiente amplitud para invocar a los Espíritus de la Luz y transportar a todo el grupo.

- Esos no son caballos - Dijo Harkinian seriamente, sin ocultar su preocupación.

Y gente como Link, Mist y Zelda, que se preciaban de conocer lo suficiente a estos animales, tuvieron que reconocer que, desafortunadamente, el rey gerudo parecía tener razón, pues los pasos de las unidades montadas enemigas sonaban claramente más pesados y fuertes que los de cualquier semental en existencia, aunque eran igual de veloces, lo que por sí solo resultaba preocupante.

- ¡Fuego! - Rugió el dirigente de la fuerza defensora al vislumbrar lo que se asomaba por encima de la loma. Y más de uno de los miembros en ese grupo, no pudo tragarse su grito de horror.

- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? - No pudo esconder Boyd su sorpresa al ver las poderosas criaturas que se asomaron.

En tamaño, eran, efectivamente, más grandes y fornidos que los caballos más fuertes jamás vistos, lo único que compartían con ellos eran la parte inferior del cuerpo, cuatro patas y una cola idénticas a las de un caballo común. Eran similares a un centauro en que también tenían fortísimos torso y brazos de un humano, pero al doble de tamaño; y la cabeza era como la de un león con melena de intenso rojo. Algunos llevaban armadura en los hombros y brazos, otros no, y en armamento, intercalaban dos grandes despadas, o una espada y un gigantesco escudo de bronce, rectangular. Debían ser unos veinte los que aparecieron primero, pero nadie sabía cuántos venían detrás. Los arqueros que montaban a caballo o a pegaso comenzaron a llenarles de flechas inmediatamente, aunque no párecían frenarles en lo más mínimo, mientras que las unidades de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, como Zul, los halcones y los lanceros y espadachines montados, se les fueron encima inmediatamente.

- ¡Máxima velocidad! - Ordenó Zelda, claramente preocupada al ver que, cuando lograban tumbar a una de esas imponentes y corpulentas bestias de tres metros, aparecían tres en el horizonte -. ¡Arqueros y hechiceros, apoyen a distancia, fuego a discreción!

Los hechizos de Koume y Harkinian, junto con las flechas de luz por parte de Zelda y Shinon, representaron una gran ayuda, pues sus ataques eran los únicos capaces de derribar a un enemigo con un único impacto. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, pues ya debía haber al menos unas cuarenta bestias descendiendo por la loma a toda velocidad, forzando el retroceso de la fuerza de defensa que, si bien podía mentenerles el paso, no podía competir en fuerza: un golpe de esas enormes espadas era suficiente para rebanar a un pegaso, y a su jinete, limpiamente en dos, ante lo cual la criatura se detenía para tomar los restos, morderlos, y rugir brutalmente cual león, escupiendo pedazos de carne fresca y sangre, intimidando al enemigo en el proceso.

- Van a ser arrasados - Gruñó Titania al ver el poder de las bestias: tomaba la fuerza de dos halcones para siquiera dominar a una.

- Zul... - Dijo Link, pensando en el entusiasmo que había puesto su amigo laguz en esa misión, aliviándose al ver que, al menos, había dejado de combatir para huir, siendo que en esa situación, un lobo solamente podía atacar si el enemigo estaba en su trayectoria de escape.

Más preocupante era ver que el ataque enemigo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Zelda, Shinon, Harkinian y Koume, estaba empujando a ambos grupos cada vez más hacia la izquierda: a ese paso, no habría nada de planicie en la cual realizar la invocación, y serían arrojados al preicipicio, si los monstruos no les aniquilaban primero.

- No vamos a lograrlo - Dijo Mist con notoria preocupación.

- ¡Hacia el Puente de Eldin, todos! - Ordenó Zelda, enseguida disparando otra flecha. Definitivamente era un espacio mucho más estrecho para lo que tenían pensado, y la próxima zona amplia en el mapa estaba hasta Lanayru, región donde los zora seguramente ya combatían. Así que el puente era el único candidato para un segundo plan.

Todos pusieron la vista en el magnífico puente... y se les fue el corazón al suelo. Había al menos unas cincuenta siluetas montadas ocupando el puente, y movilizándose para cabalgar sobre Eldin, probablemente para atacarles.

- Este es el fin - Declaró Ashei apretando las riendas, dando una vuelta a la espada de Rasuka en su mano para un último combate.

- ¡Esperen, no vienen por nosotros! -Señaló Link al ver que, al dejar el puente, las criaturas no viraban hacia la derecha para atacar a los jinetes, sino que cabalgaban de frente, precisamente hacia las bestias enemigas. El sonido de un familiar cuerno retumbando en el aire, y la más clara visión con la cercanía de los recién llegados, comprobó lo que Link pensaba: -. ¡Es el Rey Bulblin!

El líder de las verdes criaturas permaneción hasta atrás, soplando su cuerno y montado en su grisáceo bulbo, mientras sus subordinados, blandiendo mazas y flechas explosivas, cargaban contra el enemigo, salvando de un destino nefasto a Zul y a los cinco soldados que quedaban en pie. Sin poder reclamar victoria aún, el grupo de Zelda forzó a sus caballos al máximo, aún apoyando con ataques a distancia, frenando a un grupo de monstruos que seguía aumentando por decenas. Cuando ya estaban cerca de alcanzar el puente, con un buen margen de lejanía del enemigo, el Rey Bublin abandonó por fin el puente con un último soplido a su cuerno, blandiendo su formidable hacha y dando paso a Zelda y compañía.

- ¡Gracias! - Gritaron Link y Boyd al unísono, alzando sus armas, cuando vieron pasar al formidable bulblin cerca de ellos. Él les respondió alzando un puño, para luego bajar la máscara del yelmo que llevaba puesto.

- ¡Todos, en fila india! - Dijo Zelda con potente voz para hacerse escuchar por encima del escándalo de la batalla.

Tan pronto como se puso en cabeza de la fila, Zelda se puso a recitar algo, indiscernible para el resto gracias al ruido. Link decidió ceder el paso al resto del grupo, pasando frente a él, en ese orden: Mist, Ashei, Koume, Shinon, Titania, Harkinian, Boyd y Derdim. En cuanto éste último hubo pasado en su corcel negro, Link le siguió, pero algo le detuvo por una fracción de segundo.

- Maldita sea... - Gruñó para sí, maldiciendo su suerte.

Se había escapado de la barrera de la alianza una de las criaturas híbridas, y cargaba a toda marcha hacia Link, su larga y gruesa espada en alto, y el gigantesco escudo al frente. Rugió con una intensidad tremenda, lo que resultó benéfico para Link, pues alertó al resto.

- ¡Vamos, Epona, vamos! - Urgió Link agitando las riendas y golpeando los flancos de la yegua, a sabiendas de que esa criatura podría despedazarle a él y a Epona con un mismo golpe.

- ¡Shinon! - Bramó Derdim con todas sus fuerzas, siendo el primero en percatarse del problema: la bestia podía alcanzarles y viajar el desierto junto con ellos, no sin antes aniquilar a Link.

- ¡Ahora, Espíritus de la Luz! - Gritó Zelda alzando ambas manos, completando el conjuro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara.

Cuatro grandes esferas de luz dorada descendieron del cielo crepuscular, y flotaron hasta posicionarse casi sobre el extremo del puente. Energía comenzó a fluir entre ellas, de forma que a los pocos segundos, se había formado un círculo de luz entre las cuatro, un portal. Sin embargo, parecía debilitarse por breves momentos, mismos que se volvían cada vez mpas frecuentes.

Shinon, en tanto, estaba en una posición incómoda para disparar, y en un puente tan estrecho y con tan poco tiempo, no podía detenerse. Se giró sobre su espalda cuanto pudo, y esperó a tener al monstruo en buena posición para disparar... La primera flecha pasó, literalmente, zumbando por el oído de Link, pero ni cerca del enemigo. Link se ladeó un poco para darle un margen más amplio al arquero, y la segunda flecha dio de lleno en el masivo escudo, desintegrándolo. Link estaba preparándose para intentar detener el impacto de la enorme espada con la suya, cuando la tercera flecha dio directamente en la cintura del poderoso monstruo, el haz de luz atravesándole y partiéndole en dos; las dos secciones resultantes no tocaron el suelo, pues se desintegraron en partículas de luz antes de ello. Así, Shinon y su caballo desaparecieron al tocar el portal de luz, y le siguieron Titania, Harkinian, Boyd y Derdim. El portal comenzó a disminuir en tamaño, pero Link y Epona alcanzaron a cruzar, cegados por la luz dorada intensa, dejando de sentir el gélido viento del campo, que de un momento a otro se volvió caluroso y lleno de arena. Habían logrado cruzar al desierto, completando la primera parte de la misión.

- ¡Unidad aérea, aguarden instrucciones! - Ordenaba Tanith con el barullo de la pelea que recién comenzaba.

Los arqueros ubicados en la muralla de la entrada sur mantenían las cuerdas tensas, mas seguían esperando que Evelyn diera la orden de fuego. Ella estaba ubicada también en tierra, fuera de la ciudadela pero justamente frente a la entrada, dando órdenes claras a los soldados de infantería que estaban ubicados justo al borde de las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada. Algunos estaban en el punto más bajo, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, con bastante éxito, contra los simples goriyas que había mandado Kotake por tierra; eran, además, apoyados por arqueros ubicados a medio camino de la escalera. Comenzaron a retroceder un poco una vez que comenzaron a llegar al campo, más unidades enemigas y de mayor nivel, como lizalfos con armadura.

- ¡Mantengan la línea de defensa firme! ¡Todos los arqueros, concentren su fuego en los reptiles! - Ordenaba Evelyn, alzando la lanza y apuntándola al frente.

Los flechazos eran constantes y certeros, pero el desorganizado ataque de los lizalfos, también les volvía totalmente impredecibles, lo que daba oportunidad de que se acumularan, por lo que la línea de defensa se veía obligada a retroceder por momentos, para no tener que enfrentarse a dos o más criaturas a la vez.

- ¡Comandante, mire el cielo! - Dijo uno de los soldados que acompañaban a la pelirroja.

Habían aparecido varios fokka volando a altas velocidades; eran bastantes. Sin embargo, cuando era normal pensar que descenderían en picada para atacar, habían mantenido la altura para volar recto... A esa distancia, ya podía vislumbrarse que cargaban algo en las manos, así que Evelyn dictó nuevas órdenes.

- ¡Arqueros en la muralla, derriben a esas bestias! - Les señaló Evelyn con la lanza.

Pero había sido tarde, los primeros fokkas en volar sobre la línea de defensa, soltaron los objetos esféricos que cargaban para luego dar vuelta y volar de regreso a donde habían venido. Los soldados en la línea no se percataron de ello hasta que tenían las bombas encima, momento en el cual ya no había nada que hacer: aunque los arqueros lograron derribar a varios fokkas, no pudieron evitar que la línea de defensa comenzara a caerse a pedazos.

- ¡Segundo pelotón de tierra, en marcha! - Dijo la pelirroja comandante, blandiendo lanza y escudo y corriendo junto con los suyos al frente, para evitar que toda su línea defensiva fuera masacrada.

Dentro del pelotón iba el fornido caballero rubio de armadura azul, Gatrie, blandiendo su confiable lanza y escudo, con una espada colgando de su cintura en caso de alguna emergencia.

- ¡Abran paso para Gatrie! - Dijo él con una confianza tan elevada, que más bien parecía confiado. Bajó los escalones casi a saltos, poniéndose el yelmo en la cabeza.

Magulló a dos goriyas con un solo golpe del escudo, empaló a un lizalfos con la lanza, logrando salvar así las vidas de varios soldados en la línea, más que nada porque el enemigo se intimidó por su apantallante y destructiva llegada. Para cuando salieron de su confusión, Evelyn y demás soldados habían ya llegado a la escena, reforzando efectivamente a los soldados que a punto habían estado de perder la vida.

- ¡Reagrúpense y recupérense, vayan a la parte de atrás! - Evelyn seguía dictando órdenes mientras forcejeaba con el escudo al frente, contra un lizalfos. Sobre su cabeza, la volea de arqueros continuaba, logrando repeler a los fokkas que les bombardeaban. Viendo que la estabilidad se recuperaba, alzó la voz lo más que pudo: -. ¡Ahora, general Ranulf!

- ¡Ranulf! - Llamó Tanith con voz potente para pasar la voz de Evelyn, que estaba lejos.

La puerta sur se abrió de par en par, y los maullidos, aullidos y rugidos colectivos de la fuerza laguz de tierra, retumbó en absolutamente toda la zona, y posiblemente hasta las regiones más sureñas de Faron. Con el gran gato azul a la cabeza, descendió por las escaleras con unos cuantos saltos, un ejército entero de gatos, tigres y lobos. Cuando estaban ya muy cerca, Evelyn, Gatrie y compañía empujaron con sus escudos a aquellos enemigos que no habían emprendido la retirada ya, para luego agacharse y dar paso a sus colegas laguz. Estos saltaron, pasando por encima de sus cabezas, y comenzaron a arrasar con las criaturas enemigas que poca resistencia pusieron. Sin embargo, aunque la fuerza de Ranulf hizo lo que quiso con ellos, fue un mal momento para el ataque, pues los fokka venían de regreso con explosivos.

- ¡Hora de tomar el cielo, jinetes pegaso! - Declaró Tanith alzando la espada, ordenando a las arqueras de su grupo que prepararan y apuntaran desde el primer momento que los cascos de sus pegasos abandonaran el piso.

Afortunadamente, la fuerza de Tanith pudo alcanzar al enemigo antes de que éste pudiera estar remotamente cerca del punto donde podían dejar caer los explosivos, así que estos caían sobre sus aliados. Los cadáveres de los fokkas comenzaban a caer, pero no llegaban a tocar la tierra al desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

- ¡Flanco derecho ya! ¡Reforzaremos el oeste! - Ordenó Tanith a las jinetes pegaso, al mismo tiempo que, en tierra, los laguz comenzaban a reagruparse detrás de la línea de batalla.

- ¡Comandante Evelyn! - Llamó Ranulf desde la mitad de la escalera -. Los ataques del enemigo son desordenados, esporádicos y débiles.

- Lo sé - Respondió la pelirroja -. Es demasiado fácil para ser verdad, tenemos que estar prevenidos.

- Esperaremos al mensajero para informarnos sobre la situación del este, con base en eso recibiremos nuevas órdenes - Declaró el líder laguz -. Le avisaré en cuanto tenga nuevas órdenes.

- ¡Gracias general! - Respondió Evelyn, volviendo a ponerse en guardia. Pero le distrajeron las palabras de Gatrie.

- Así que... ¿te gustaría verme a mí y a mis músculos en acción otra vez? - Dio vueltas a su lanza sobre su cabeza, y le sonrió al golpear el suelo con ella.

- ¡No es el momento! - Gruñó enérgicamente Ranulf, regresando para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Hora de expandir nuestro perímetro! - Comenzó a hablar Evelyn de nuevo, ignorando a Gatrie -. Avancen hasta el estrecho, los retendremos en el cuello de botella.

De esa forma, un bloque entero de soldados con armaduras pesadas, Gatrie entre ellos, avanzaron hasta el cuello que se formaba entre las dos gigantescas laderas de piedra que definían el sendero que conectaba a la región de Faron con la capital; los arqueros permanecieron en sus posiciones, así como los laguz y varias unidades de tierra para reforzar la escalera.

Ante la facilidad para repeler ese primer ataque, Evelyn, Ranulf y Gatrie sabían que la batalla en general no podía ser tan fácil. Se mantuvieron alertas ante cualquier cosa que Kotake enviara después.

Era curioso como el estar en el desierto, podía helarles la sangre de esa manera. Habiendo superado el primer reto, cayeron en cuenta que lo que tenían en frente era menos riesgoso, mas no por ello más fácil de llevar a cabo. En efecto, ya no había nadie persiguiéndoles, pero estaban a punto de adentrarse al mundo que sólo las bestias podían describir.

Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían lo que debían hacer: ante la imponente pirámide que se levantaba ante sus ojos, dando la impresión de tocar el cielo, todos los miembros del grupo desmontaron sus caballos, dejándolos en una fila uno junto a otro, cerca de la entrada a la misteriosa construcción. Antes de entrar, cada uno le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, algunos voltearon hacia el este, dirección hacia donde se ubicaba Ciudad Hyrule; mas sólo vieron dunas. Para varios, era la primera vez que veían siquiera la pirámide, algunos como Mist, o el propio Derdim, solamente habían oído hablar de ella.

Zelda y Link fueron los primeros en entrar, el resto les siguió, con Harkinian y Koume entrando al final. Ésta última observó la pirámide de arriba a abajo detenidamente, y dirigió su mirada a la entrada con preocupación, antes de decidirse a entrar detrás de su hijo.

Los que ya conocían el camino lo traversaron en cabeza, seguidos del resto y sin toparse con ninguna clase de obstáculo: todo estaba como lo habían dejado Rasuka, Ashei y compañía desde la primera vez que habían venido, que era tal cual como lo habían visto Link y Sheik después. Maravillados, los que no conocían el interior fueron observando los dibujos que habían sido puestos en los muros, narrando la historia de Hyrule; aquellos que la conocían en mayor o menor medida, como Zelda, Harkinian y Derdim, la fueron interpretando para Mist y los mercenarios.

- Hyrule siempre me ha parecido un lugar muy pacífico, muy diferente a Tellius... - Comenzó a decir Mist, perpleja.

- ... Pero parece que también han tenido su parte de conflicto y sufrimiento - Completó Titania la idea -. Esos Interventores Oscuros no eran dioses, pero... crearon un conflicto digno de ellos.

- Ese espejo... - Murmuró Mist para sí, analizando los jeroglíficos que explicaban perfectamente los efectos. Y no pudo evitar pensar en Link, quien claramente lució acongojado al pasar por esa habitación.

- El tridente que usa Kotake - Decía Koume -, las paredes dictan que Harkinian I sí fue encerrado en él. Ustedes dijeron que no era así, reina Zelda.

- Creemos que no fue así, pero no podemos afirmarlo - Declaró Zelda, al frente del grupo -. Simplemente tenemos la conjetura de que todo fue un cuento, y que quienes construyeron la pirámide pusieron esa historia, para que nadie descubriera la verdad. Recuerden que no hay forma en que un hechicero, ni nadie, pueda destruir un alma, por lo que la única forma en que Kotake pudo romper la barrera que emitía el poder dentro del tridente para alejar a la gente de la pirámide, es si se trataba de un hechizo poderoso, lo cual sí puede ser deshecho.

Y así, llegaron al centro de la pirámide, donde los primerizos manifestaron el mismo desconcierto al ver que no había ningún otro camino que llevara a otro lugar dentro de la enorme pirámide. Todos observaron cuidadosamente la runa redonda en el centro de la última habitación, a la vez que Zelda repetía lo que estaba escrito en la pared contraria.

- Así que por eso era importante que Link y la reina vinieran - Murmuró Boyd, al ver que las marcas doradas en las manos de ambos susodichos, comenzaban a resplandecer.

- Vamos a abrir la entrada, Link - Le invitó Zelda, ante lo que el rubio asintió con toda seriedad.

El par dio un paso al frente con decisión, ante el resto del grupo que observaban atentos. Zelda y Link volvieron a mirarse a los ojos antes de asentir una vez más, y alzar ella hacia el frente su mano derecha, el dorso al frente; y él la mano izquierda. Las marcas de las respectivas Trifuerzas de cada uno, resplandecieron con una intensidad cegadora, ante la cual incluso algunos retrocedieron cubriéndose los ojos. La runa en el piso reaccionó acorden, su luz haciéndose más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que el símbolo de la Trifuerza se dibujaba en su centro. Finalmente, la combinación de luces fue tan potente, que parecía que todos los que estaban en el cuarto serían consumidos por ella; no obstante, se extinguió en un par de segundos, dejando ver que la runa redonda, incluido el dibujo de la Trifuerza, ahora flotaba en el aire, frente a ellos. La runa fue a pegarse en el muro contrario al grupo, y con una fuerte luz, la pared se consumió, dejando ver que el camino continuaba hasta otro cuarto más, en el que brillaba una purpúrea en el piso.

- No parece continuar mucho más allá - Dijo Boyd sin fijarse, ante lo cual Derdim le reprochó.

- Observa con cuidado, mercenario - Dijo fríamente, lo cual le ganó miradas poco amistosas, que no necesitaba.

- Esa luz debe llevarnos a otro lado - Declaró Harkinian, siendo el primero en dar el paso al frente.

No se mostró dudoso en poner los pies sobre la luz, para luego verse envuelto en ella y desaparecer de la habitación segundos después. Tratándose de algo tan similar a los polvos de aparición, prácticamente nadie desconfió de ello, y utilizó la luz para tratar de ver a dónde les llevaba. Uno tras otro, Link los vio desaparecer envueltos en la luz; él mismo, al imitarles, se vio envuelto por esa misma iluminación cegadora, antes de recuperar la visión y verse en un cuarto totalmente distinto, y más amplio, con las antorchas que iluminaban el recinto totalmente intactas. Un poco desconcertados, continuaron por el único camino que había disponible: unas estrechas escaleras. Cuando comenzaban a vovlerse oscuras y eternas, dando una sensación de un perturbador encierro, el grupo alcanzó al fin un punto en el que comenzaba a verse luz al final de la escalera, proveniente de más antorchas colgadas de los muros de nuevos cuartos.

Y lo que vieron ahí tuvo un impacto enorme en todos los guerreros que iban entrando a la habitación.

- Vaya... miren eso - Dijo Koume sin contener su fascinación.

Ante ellos se imponía la sala más grande que habían visto en la pirámide, con unos diez metros de elevación hasta topar con el techo, además de ser la más amplia. Pero lo impresionante no era la habitación en sí, sino las bellas imágenes pintadas en sus muros, abarcando toda su extensión y con una pintura tan vibrante que parecían recién pintados.

- Esto es... - Iba a decir Zelda algo, pero al quedarse perpleja, no continuó, y se puso a analizar los muros, encontrando escritura en el mismo muro que estaba a sus espaldas.

"El conflicto de las cuatro diosas, y el nacimiento del nuevo mundo".

- ... ¿Cuatro diosas? - Señaló Ashei, tan confundida como todos los demás.

"Estos muros narran la historia de cómo un nuevo mundo surgió de la destrucción, cuando todo era invadido por el caos".

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Inquirió Derdim, observando el gran mural -. En serio están hablando de cuatro diosas.

La gran pared estaba cubierta con la pintura de la silueta de una esbelta mujer, cuyas lágrimas parecían convertirse en grandes olas y mucha lluvia, sacudiendo un pedazo de tierra. Pero de las olas surgían tres figuras doradas, que volaban hacia un cielo de amanecer, dejando tras de sí ases de luz roja, verde y azul.

"Cuando el mundo era Caos, las tres diosas doradas descendieron de lo divino, en respuesta a un fin del mundo al cual se oponían. Cuando vieron que todo estaba perdido, quisieron dar una nueva oportunidad a la vida, y así crearon el nuevo mundo en que esa nueva vida habitaría".

- No lo entiendo... ¿existió un mundo que fue destruido, antes de Hyrule? - Dijo confundido Harkinian, pasando los ojos del mural bajo el cual habían entrado, al segundo, ubicado a la derecha del grupo.

"Din, con sus poderosos brazos llameantes, moldeó la tierra roja. Nayru esparció su sabiduría sobre esa tierra, creando un sentido de ley en el mundo. Y Farore, con su aliento, dio vida a todos los seres que habrían de vivir bajo la ley".

Se mostraba la pintura de las tres diosas de Hyrule zurcando un bello cielo azul, sobre un campo donde abundaba lo verde, con personas y animales venerándoles. Viendo que ese mural no mostraba información nueva, todos voltearon hacia el siguiente, el que albergaba la entrada a la habitación contigua.

"Las diosas no sabían, sin embargo, que el viejo mundo había sobrevivido a la destrucción completa, quedando en pie uno sólo de sus continentes, gracias a los héroes de ese mundo que lograron contener al Caos. En un acto de felicidad, las diosas del nuevo mundo lograron juntar su mundo con el viejo, en una celebración que juntaría a los seres de ambos mundos".

Observaron la gran imagen de Farore, Nayru y Din dejando caer un conjunto de continentes e islas en el mar que estaba junto a una gran porción de tierra, un continente entero, uno cuya forma y geografía conocían muy bien varios de los asistentes...

- ¡Tellius! - Exclamó Mist al ver el dibujo de su continente en el enorme mural. Apenas estaba saliendo de su asombro cuando Zelda siguió leyendo las escrituras en la esquina inferior derecha del mural, y que conducían al último mural de la sala.

"Lo que no consideraron, era la imperfección de sus propias creaciones."

El último mural mostraba, justo a la mitad, una pintura de la gran pirámide emitiendo una luz dorada. A la izquierda de la construcción estaban dibujados, con mucha fidelidad, laguz y beorc de todas las variedades existentes, mientras que a la derecha aparecían hyrulianos, gorons, zoras y gerudos, en una lucha entre ellos, incitada por los Interventores Oscuros y sus Sombras Fundidas, pintadas detrás de sus creadores. Debajo de toda la pintura, Zelda leyó:

"Tras desterrar a los Interventores Oscuros, las diosas también ordenaron que su nuevo mundo fuera aislado del viejo, para evitar que la destrucción de ambos ocurriera. Así fue que todas las razas de Hyrule construyeron la Sagrada Pirámide sobre las dunas más recónditas en los límites de su mundo. Y entonces los magos más poderosos dieron sus vidas en un hechizo tan poderoso, que evitaría que los dos mundos se encontraran. Es tarea de los líderes de nuestro mundo esconder esta verdad, para salvar a los dos mundos de su destrucción".

- Después de Kotake, creo que somos los primeros en muchos siglos en enterarnos de la verdad - Fue Titania quien habló primero, aunque el asombro aún permanecía en su faz.

- "Cuando el mundo era Caos" - Repitió Mist pensativa -. No es casualidad que la escritura lo diga así... Yune, la mitad caótica de la personalidad de la diosa creadora Ashunera, fue la culpable de que casi todo menos Tellius fuera consumido por el mar.

- Así que el mundo que conocemos fue creado cuando Tellius rozó la destrucción - Murmuró Ashei fascinada, siendo raro en ella tanto interés en lo académico.

- ¿Hay algo más, aparte de Hyrule? - Preguntó Boyd, siempre curioso.

- Más allá del mar, sí - Respondió Zelda -. Hay reinos como Holodrum o Labrynna en otros continentes, por ejemplo, pero son tan lejanos que no hay mucho contacto entre nosotros.

- Esto también confirma su teoría, reina Zelda: la Pirámide estaba hechizada para que todos se perdieran en el camino, no era responsabilidad del alma de Harkinian I - Puntualizó Derdim.

- Odio romper este rato de descubrimientos - Empezó diciendo Harkinian -, pero mientras estamos parados aquí, fascinados con información que poco importa para el ahora, Kotake hace su avance hacia nuestra destrucción actual.

- Cierto, sería mejor darnos prisa - Dijo Link en un extraño acuerdo con el rey gerudo.

Todos, tratando de dejar atrás esa información nueva sobre sus respectivos mundos, decidieron que lo mejor era apresurarse, y pasaron bajo el umbral del muro con la tercera pintura, opuesto al de la primera, que tenía la entrada. El cuarto al que accesaron, sin embargo, estaba totalmente oscuro, y el trayecto fue tan corto y estrecho que más bien parecía ser un pasillo.

- ¿Aquí acaba la Pirámide? - Inquirió Shinon confundido, pasando al frente del grupo para comprobar que, en efecto, había un sólido muro que marcaba el final del camino. Aunque calculando la distancia que habían recorrido desde la primera gran habitación, hasta el fondo de ese corredor, varios asumieron que debían estar justo en el centro de la pirámide.

Sin embargo, ya con todos dentro, una lápida descendió lenta y ruidosamente para sellar la entrada, dejándolos a todos encerrados en la estrecha y oscura estancia.

- ¿Trampa? - Se preguntó Ashei, tocando la lápida. Pero todos saltaron sorprendidos ante lo que pasó después.

Una poderosa voz grave, o más voces, pues no podían distinguir, les llamó a todos haciendo un potente eco en el reducido corredor sin salida. Helaba la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo, daba una cierta seguridad que permitió al grupo escucharle con atención sin sentir amenaza.

"Jóvenes héroes. Esta Sagrada Pirámide fue también construida para sellar el acceso a los horrores invocados por Oscuros Hechiceros en tiempos antiguos, tiempos cercanos al amanecer de este mundo. Están a punto de abrir esa puerta. Ahora que tienen estos conocimientos, ¿desean continuar?".

- No tenemos opción - Declaró Link, cerrando el puño.

- La respuesta es sí - Determinó Zelda, alzando la mirada.

"Así será. Que sus jóvenes mentes puedan soportar los horrores que podrán atestiguar en el Inframundo".

Y tan pronto como se habían visto encerrados, comenzó el proceso que los llevaría a la libertad. La pirámide se sacudió violentamente, todos sintieron el suelo desvanecerse bajo sus pies... Mas no cayeron al vacío, pues flotaron en él en una luz purpúrea que acababa de encenderse. Las paredes se separaron, haciendo que la Pirámide del Poder se dividiera exactamente por la mitad, empujando las dunas que le albergaban; los héroes pudieron ver, más allá de la luz que les rodeaba, el mar de arena a su alrededor, y el cielo por encima de sus cabezas. La misma luz se extendió rápida y violentamente en una delgada columna vertical hasta tocar las nubes, atravesándolas y oscureciéndolas, generando un torbellino de nubes negras y terribles rayos zurcando un cielo que, súbitamente, se volvió total y absolutamente negro.

Más de uno tragó saliva al sentir que comenzaban el ascenso hacia el centro del torbellino de nubes, creado por el rayo de luz. Subieron, subieron, y subieron más... y todo se volvió negro.


	43. Capítulo 43: Inframundo

~ Capítulo 8: Inframundo

- Las catapultas han bastado de momento para mantener a los enemigos a raya en el este - Reportó Shad a Auru en el cuartel general improvisado, establecido en los jardínes del castillo.

- Ha sido demasiado fácil hasta ahora - Dijo Auru pensativo, frotándose la barba -... Están tramando algo... Quizás quieran agotarnos con ataques menores, para lanzar un ataque mayor cuando estemos más débiles - Pensó un poco, viendo el mapa que tenía puesto en la mesa, bajo el candelabro -. ¿Cómo están las cosas al oeste, comandante Tanith?

- La mayor parte de los enemigos estacionados ahí, eran unidades voladoras - Declaró la jinete pegaso -. El ataque por tierra ha sido prácticamente nulo, y los peleadores aéreos se han hecho cargo de los enemigos por aire, sin sufrir más que un par de bajas.

- Tal vez sea como dices - Dijo Shad, torciendo la boca con desagrado.

- Es lo malo de estar sitiados en nuestra propia casa, nos abruma la incertidumbre, y tenemos que plantarnos para defender, sin poder correr muchos riesgos para atacar - Señaló Auru con severidad, volviendo a ver el mapa -. ¿Pudo ver los progresos en el frente norte, comandante?

- Los zoras tampoco están teniendo problemas, no me reportaron bajas - Repuso Tanith con su usual formalidad -. Su comandante dijo que los ataques enemigos fueron esporádicos y totalmente desorganizados, con pocas unidades.

- Otra alternativa que se me ocurre, es que quieran tomarnos desprevenidos en uno de esos ataques desorganizados, y nos lancen un ataque más fuerte y estructurado - Propuso Shad.

- No suena descabellado, pero no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad - Auru volvió a pensar -... La fuerza del sur retendrá al enemigo en el estrecho paso entre la capital y Faron. Shad, ordena que una fuerza de infantería ocupe refuerce el oeste en la entrada, para que la fuerza que ya está ahí pueda avanzar a bloquear todos los caminos y expandir el perímetro. Y que la caballería esté disponible para detener el avance enemigo en las planicies de Eldin si las catapultas fallan, y con infantería detrás si la caballería no lograra detener al enemigo. Comandante Tanith, usted seguirá reforzando los frentes oeste y norte, encargándose de las bestias aéreas.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Shad, corriendo de inmediato a notificar a los mandos respectivos.

- Entendido, general - Declaró Tanith saludando, y montando su pegaso instantáneamente.

- La noche se acerca - Murmuró Auru al quedarse solo, mirando al cielo que ya era más azul que rojizo -. Debemos aguantar lo más posible... Ya sea que Link y compañía fallen o tengan éxito, para el amanecer sabremos cuál será nuestro destino final...

Si en el alto mando las cosas parecían tensas, lo eran más en el frente de batalla, pues el peligro de muerte era incierto, pero de alguna forma, todos sabían que era inminente, y tener a un superior dando órdenes por todos lados, no ayudaba mucho a aquellos que iban a jugarse la vida en la siguiente oleada de atacantes enemigos.

Mucho menos ayudaban los rugidos de león que, uno tras otro, atiborraron el aire desde el este.

- Esos tontos anuncian todos sus ataques - Musitó arrogantemente desde arriba de la muralla, el general hyruliano asignado para comandar la defensa en la puerta oeste. Luego se volvió hacia los soldados a su mando, ubicados en la calle, detrás de él -... ¡Estén listos para disparar esas catapultas, soldados! - Se dirigió a otros soldados que estaban más al fondo de la calle, alzando la voz -. ¿Ya llegaron esos explosivos, soldados?

- ¡Sí, señor! - Respondió uno de los soldados en la calle, colocado a un lado de varias cajas alargadas, delgadas.

- ¡Repártanlos entre todos los arqueros en la caballería y en la muralla! - Ordenó el general.

- ¡A la orden!

Y el general se volvió de nuevo hacia el campo que se extendía varios metros delante de él, más allá de la breve cueva que unía a las planicies con la capital. Sobre las lomas comenzaban a asomarse varias figuras, todas ellas grandes, idénticas a las que habían surgido en el primer ataque, conocidas como lynels.

- ¡Catapultas, fuego! - Hizo un movimiento con su espada de atrás hacia adelante, apuntando con ella hacia los lynesl que bajaban por las lomas a extrema velocidad.

Y en una sucesión pronta, una tras otra, volaron unas siete enormes rocas, cada una disparada por las catapultas que cabían en las calles. Llegaron lo suficientemente lejos para detener a varios de los lynels que ya comenzaban a correr por la planicie: algunos caían aplastados, otros tropezaban y morían por la cercanía del impacto, y unos más solamente eran sacudidos, pero lograban continuar con su carga.

- ¡Fuego! - Volvió a ordenar el general una vez que estuvieron preparadas de nuevo las catapultas. Las rocas salieron disparadas una vez más, aunque el impacto que tuvieron en la avanzada de bestias fue mucho menor, pues ya eran las últimas que aparecían de detrás de las lomas. Ante ello, el líder hyruliano emitió nuevas instrucciones: -. ¡Caballería, al ataque!

Debían ser unos cien jinetes aproximadamente, montando caballos de múltiples tipos y tamaños, cargando desde arcos, espadas, hachas y lanzas, y portando armaduras grises hyrulianas, o blancas crimeanas. Resaltaban los dos jinetes en cabeza de la fuerza montada, de armaduras roja y verde.

- ¡En marcha, valientes soldados! ¡Saldremos avantes porque yo, el gran Kieran, soy su líder!

- De hecho, sólo eres líder de la mitad de la tropa... - Señaló Oscar antes de bajarse el yelmo y ordenar a su mitad de la fuerza que avanzara.

A toda velocidad, acomodados en dos filas, toda la caballería entró al túnel para emerger hacia las planicies y detener a los lynels sobrevivientes, que habían sido la mayoría. Rolf, desde la muralla, observó a su hermano desaparecer junto con Kieran, esperando que no le pasara nada. En cualquier caso, si los lynel se escapaban, era su turno y de los arqueros evitar que abrieran una brecha en la defensa. Para lo cual, el dirigente de ese sector volvió a gritar indicaciones:

- ¡Empalizadas! - Gritó el general -. ¡Preparen, arqueros!

Unos diez soldados abrieron las dos puertas de la entrada este y corrieron a montar dos gruesas y peligrosas empalizadas, con troncos en cuñas por el frente. Las empujaron de forma que las cuñas quedaran de frente, tapando todo el paso, así que ningún caballo podría brincarla, quedando atrapado a merced de los arqueros. Excepto que los lynels eran mucho más grandes que caballos, pero las empalizadas algo debían lograr.

Las poderosas criaturas, ya libres del fuego de las catapultas, comenzaron a aglutinarse en una misma fuerza, que resultó ser más grande de lo que el general al mando hubiera deseado. Al mismo tiempo, mientras éstas ya comenzaban a correr hacia el puente que unía las planicies con el paso hacia la capital, emergieron del mismo las fuerzas montadas, con Oscar al mando del grupo que se separó y cabalgó hacia la izquierda, y Kieran comandando a los de la derecha: iban a atacarles por los lados, rodeándoles.

- ¡No dejen pasar a ninguno! - Ordenó Oscar al tiempo que su fila de soldados se acomodaba a modo de zigzag: los caballeros que atacarían cuerpo a cuerpo quedaron más cerca de los enemigos, mientras que los arqueros iban detrás de ellos y más alejados, para ser protegidos.

Oscar y Kieran, con su experiencia, lograban cortar limpiamente a cada enemigo que se topaban, matándolo instantáneamente; sin embargo, pasaban tan rápido que no lograron derribar a muchos por sí solos, y sus respectivas fuerzas sufrieron bajas ante los brutales ataques enemigos que eran capaces de destruir caballos con sus propias manos. Las flechas explosivas, aunque mucho más efectivas para detenerles, no fueron suficientes para parar a toda la fuerza lynel, y con horror, los dos comandantes de la caballería vieron que, aunque sí habían disminuido considerablemente al grupo enemigo, habían dejado pasar a demasiados, unos diez aproximadamente.

- ¡Ataquen de nuevo, no los dejen alcanzar la puerta! - Ordenó Kieran, tirando de las riendas para que su caballo girara.

A toda marcha, la caballería intentó alcanzar al enemigo, pero era extremadamente rápido. Solamente las flechas explosivas alcanzaron a derribar a tres lynels, antes de que se perdieran en la cueva.

- ¡Arqueros, preparados, el enemigo logró filtrarse! - Gritó el general.

Y Rolf tensó su cuerda lo más que pudo, preparado a disparar una flecha explosiva. Tenía el presentimiento de que las barricadas no harían mucho para detener a tan enormes monstruos, así que se concentró para hacer sus disparos lo más rápidamente posible.

Potentes rugidos de león anunciaron la llegada de los siete lynels que habían escapado a la caballería, y más de uno se espantó al ver salir de la cueva a esas imponentes bestias. La primera ola de explosivos fue suficiente para derribar a los que iban en cabeza, pero casi no dio tiempo de frenar a los que venían atrás... Los últimos tres lynels sobrevivieron a los disparos, uno de ellos no advirtiendo las barricadas y ensartándose en ellas, quedando gravemente herido... Mas el impacto las debilitó lo suficiente como para que uno de los otros dos lynels las convirtiera en astillas con un golpe de la espada.

- ¡Deténganlos! - Gritó histérico el general.

Un estruendo ensordecedor anunció la caída de la puerta. Explosiones por doquier, uno de los lynels cayó muerto ante la lluvia de flechas, pero con tanto humo, polvo y astillas en el aire, fue fácil para el último lynel colarse, pisotear a varios soldados de infantería, y rebanar a otros seis con golpes de sus dos espadas. Su rugido atronador intimidó a varios más que retrocedieron horrorizados, y solamente cayó muerto cuando Rolf logró clavar dos flechas simultáneamente en su nuca.

- ¿General? - Llamó un soldado al no encontrar a su comandante, después de varios segundos de que nadie recibió órdenes -. ¡General!

Se hizo un silencio estremecedor ante el descubrimiento de una cabeza en el suelo que todos reconocieron. Esa cabeza era el único vestigio de que la masa de sangre, carne y metal que tenía a un lado había sido un ser vivo con forma definida.

Pero Rolf dirigió su atención al campo de batalla, a las planicies de Eldin. Apenas regresaban Kieran, Oscar y compañía a la capital, cuando Rolf alcanzó a vislumbrar que, sobre las lomas, ya aparecían fuerzas enemigas de infantería.

- ¡Oscar, ven aquí, nos quedamos sin general y ya vienen más enemigos! - Llamó alarmado Rolf a su hermano. Este se quitó el yelmo y reaccionó acorde, lo más serenamente que le fue posible.

- ¡Infantería, tomen sus posiciones! - Llamó con voz potente, haciéndose oír sobre el desorden -. Kieran, por favor, toma la posición de mano desde aquí - Kieran asintió ante la emergencia, sin poner un pero -. ¡Caballería, reagrúpense, volveremos al campo inmediatamente! ¡Ustedes, bulblins, vienen con nosotros esta vez!

Dominaba el rugido del viento que sacudía sus cabelleras sus cabezas. No hacía ni frío, ni calor... A pesar de que habían aparecido junto a un río de lava.

- ¿Qué... es este lugar?

La pregunta de Link no era del todo boba... sabían que estaban en lo que ya había sido llamado Inframundo, el mundo de los monstruos. Pero nadie se esperaba que, en lugar de cielo y nubes, hubiera un masivo techo de piedra y estalactitas. No sólo eso, sino que todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, era roca... montañas, peligrosos peñascos, y algunos ríos de lava que recorrían de aquí a allá todo lo que podía verse.

- Eso es la prueba... En verdad hemos llegado al Inframundo - Declaró Harkinian, colocándose junto a Link al borde de uno de los riachuelos de lava.

Siendo que habían caído desde unos cuantos metros al llegar desde Hyrule a ese nuevo mundo, varios apenas estaban poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo. A pesar de la triste y grisácea extrañeza del mundo, nadie podía dejar de maravillarse ante lo que veían: era tan diferente, tan bizarro, que tenían que detenerse a observarlo. Algunos, como Ashei, Derdim y Koume, repararon en que esa extrañeza también resultaba perturbadoramente bella. Todo era tan silencioso, tan sereno... En comparativa, Hyrule era mucho más caótico y horrible, al menos en esos momentos. Pero por lo que Zelda dijo, también resultaba triste ver el paisaje del Inframundo:

- Y no hay monstruos por ningún lado...

- Tal vez no están en esta región, pero podrían estar más adelante, en cuevas - Repuso Derdim, echándose la alabarda al hombro.

- Pero también pienso que, si los hay, serán pocos - Expuso Boyd -. Si la pelea continúa en Hyrule, apuesto a que Kotake los mandará de aquí a pelear, constantemente.

- Y matamos a muchos durante el tiempo que pasó desde que recuperamos la capital - Dijo Shinon, complementando a su compañero -. No sabemos si se reproducen o qué demonios hacen, pero tienen un límite... No puede haber demasiados aquí.

- ¿Y dónde hallamos a Kotake? - Inquirió Link, apremiando un poco la conversación, pues había caído en cuenta de un hecho que le causó algo de ansiedad: no se habían topado con Sombra en ningún momento en la pirámide... Y tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que él había cruzado al Inframundo desde antes.

- Si está haciendo un ritual importante, lo lógico sería que se ocultara lo más lejos posible de la entrada a este lugar - Señaló Titania.

- Muchos hechizos de magia negra, o magia prohibida, requieren llevarse a cabo o en lugares muy recluidos, o cercanos a una fuente de poder muy grande, o muy altos - Explicó Harkinian cruzándose de brazos -. La lava cumpliría con el requisito del poder, las cuevas con el de la reclusión, y las montañas con la altura...

Miraron a su alrededor, y entre confundidos y desolados, notaron que casi para todos lados donde miraban, había una montaña, varias de ellas bastante altas, un par de ellas eran pequeños volcanes.

- ... O sea que podría estar en cualquier lado - Dijo Mist sin poder pensar.

- No necesariamente... miren allá - Dijo Koume, señalando hacia el oeste del Inframundo.

No podía vislumbrársele a la perfección dada la lejanía, pero hacia el oeste, quizás en el centro de ese mundo, tan lejos que su imagen era emborronada por la neblina y el humo, había un gran volcán, el cual no podía distinguirse de las demás montañas en principio, dada la perspectiva y lejanía. Pero apreciándole con cuidado, todos cayeron en cuenta de que debía ser el pedazo de roca más grande en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

- Tiene lava, es alto, y seguramente tiene cuevas - Declaró Ashei con su usual sarcasmo.

- Y está lejos de aquí, también - Añadió Mist, con algo más de optimismo.

- No tenemos mejor referencia, sugeriría que fuéramos hacia allá - Propuso Derdim como conclusión, ganándose más miradas suspicaces de Ashei.

- Estoy de acuerdo - Dijo Zelda convencida -. Tendremos que ir ahí, y esperar que encontremos a Kotake... Solamente tenemos tiempo para realizar un viaje hacia allá, si nos equivocamos, será muy tarde para buscarla en otro lado, y evitar que logre terminar su hechizo.

No podían abandonar el pensamiento aterrador de que, aún si lograban parar a Kotake, la pelea en Hyrule seguía llevándose a cabo: aunque Kotake no lograra concluir el ritual, existía la posibilidad de que el grupo no encontrara una ciudad a la cual regresar...

... Si hallaban la forma de regresar...

- Andando, entonces - Pidió Link a sus compañeros, cerrando el puño con fuerza y mirando hacia el volcán.

El suelo bajo sus pies era duro, pura piedra. No parecía haber una sola gota de agua, ni rastro de vida vegetal, salvo unos árboles que tenían delante en la lejanía, pero que parecían haberse secado hace décadas. También, por momentos, los ríos de lava desaparecían bajo tierra, para reaparecer más adelante, a veces más grandes y caudalosos, y a veces casi como hilos de fuego.

No habían estado caminando ni por diez minutos cuando, antes de introducirse a esa maraña de árboles negros y secos, cuando escucharon un chillido capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera. Una sombra enorme pasó por encima de ellos, acompañada del sonido del viento siendo agitado, y vieron un borrón rojo pasar sobre sus cabezas, volando sobre el bosque. Se trataba de una criatura de unos seis metros, aparentemente pesada, de apariencia reptilesca. Tenía la zona abdominal de un color amarillento, contrastando con el resto de su piel y sus enormes alas de murciélago, de brillante escarlata. Tenía dos cortos brazos con tres garras, tres fuertes piernas, una boca similar también a la de un murciélago, y tres pares de aterradores ojos de profundo púrpura. Descendió en el bosque, haciendo volar varias ramas secas y derribando, de paso, un par de los viejos árboles. Se escucharon varios chillidos de alarma y dolor, y más tardó en volver a emprender el vuelo, que en alejarse de la escena con dos fokkas en cada mano, y un deshaciéndose a pedazos en su boca.

- ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? - Soltó Ashei sin ocultar su sorpresa. Incluso Shinon se veía visiblemente nervioso: matar a un fokka en batalla era notablemente difícil para un guerrero común y corriente, y cinco de esas bestias, sino es que más, habían sido incapaces de imponer defensa alguna contra semejante criatura voladora.

- Parecen rondar el bosque, sería peligroso pasar por aquí - Dijo Harkinian, señalando a dos siluetas que volaban muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, pero aún sobre el bosque al que estaban a punto de internarse.

- ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces? - Instó Link.

- Parecen detectar a los grupos con facilidad, así que lo mejor sería dividirnos lo más posible, aunque lo ideal fuera viajar juntos - Expuso Harkinian cruzándose de brazos.

- Creo que estoy de acuerdo - Declaró Zelda solemnemente -. No importa si somos muchos, ni si somos fuertes, si más de una de esas criaturas nos encuentra, lo cuál pasaría con seguridad su viajamos todos juntos, sufriríamos bajas, sin dudarlo.

- No me gusta la idea, pero creo que tienen razón - Se unió Mist a la moción -. Podemos dividir al grupo exactamente por la mitad.

- Y Link y yo tendremos que separarnos - Añadió la reina sorpresivamente, Link no había notado exactamente lo que dijo, inicialmente.

- ¿Por qué? - Inquirió Link sorprendido tras captar lo que había dicho Zelda.

- Si uno de los grupos llegara a un lugar donde necesitaran la Trifuerza para pasar, y ni tú ni yo estuviéramos con ellos, se quedarían atascados en un callejón sin salida - Explicó la joven reina.

- Además, hay que decirlo, la Trifuerza es lo que los hace a ustedes los más fuertes de todos nosotros - Puntualizó Titania -. Si algo pasara, tendríamos más posibilidades de salir adelante si contamos con alguno de ustedes.

- ... De acuerdo - Dijo Link renuentemente -. ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

El problema era que la mayoría de los miembros del equipo, parecían estar más cómodos en parejas, y separarlos podía ejercer presión negativa en cada uno de ellos. Separar a Koume de Harkinian era tan inconveniente como hacer lo mismo con Mist y Boyd. Ashei jamás hubiera accedido a quitarle la vista de encima a Derdim, y Link asumió que Zelda también querría tenerlo cerca; así, solamente podía distribuírsele a él, a Titania y a Shinon en un grupo u otro. Sin embargo, considerando que el grupo de mercenarios trabaja de maravilla si todos estaban juntos, prefirió no separárseles tampoco. Finalmente, se decidió que Link viajara con los cuatro mercenarios, y Zelda con los dos monarcas gerudo y sus subordinados militares.

- Habrá que bordear el bosque, ambos grupos por lados diferentes - Explicó Zelda, su grupo encarando al sendero que se acercaba hacia el norte -. Nadie se detenga, si un grupo logra pasar el bosque, que no espere al otro grupo, diríjanse hacia el objetivo. Si tenemos suerte, nos veremos en el trayecto, o cuando lleguemos allá.

- Entendido. Por favor, tengan todos cuidado - Respondió Mist, su equipo encarando hacia el camino que iba más cercano al sur.

Todos debían admitir que estaban algo preocupados: en efecto, separarse les representaba menos peligro de ser detectado por números grandes de esas criaturas voladoras. Pero algo que tomaban por cierto, al menos en sus corazones, era que tanto Sombra como el Caballero Negro se encontraban ahí. Pelear separados contra esos oponentes sí podía ser un problema, pero tuvieron que confiar en que no se toparían con ellos antes de juntarse.

Así que se dijeron adiós con la mano, sonriéndose para darse confianza mútuamente. Ya no había tiempo que perder.

- ¿Qué son esos soldados? - Dijo Evelyn al ver lo que se acercaba por el sur, desde Faron, hacia la línea de defensa a su cargo.

El sonido metálico hacía eco en el silencio nocturno, prácticamente ahogando los murmullos temerosos de varios soldados en el frente de batalla. Las armaduras, de cuerpo entero, desprendían un peculiar fulgor con la luz de la luna sobre sus cabezas.

- Evelyn, he visto antes un soldado muy similar a esos - Intervino Gatrie, recordando a Gomess, en el torneo de Marado -. Están totalmente cubiertos en armadura, pero eso no los hace mucho más lentos. Y resisten a muchas heridas, hay que herirlos prácticamente de muerte si lo que quieres es matarlos de un golpe.

Con un catalejo, Evelyn vio que no se trataba de uno, ni de dos, ni de diez o veinte. Eran, como mínimo, unos cuarenta, todos con los rostros cubiertos por enormes yelmos, portando grandes y pesados escudos redondos de hierro puro, y blandiendo mazas o gigantescos espadones, con una sola mano.

- Explosivos harían un mejor trabajo - Dictó Evelyn, pensando que debía derribar a cuantos enemigos fueran posibles, antes de que alcanzarán a sus defensores; las flechas no harían nada, y soldados poco experimentados no aguantarían ni veinte segundos peleando contra un enemigo de esa clase -. ¡Arqueros, disparen flechas explosivas a discreción, detengan a esos soldados a cualquier costo!

Los arqueros en la escalinata cumplieron con sus órdenes de inmediato, disparando los explosivos hacia los enemigos que aparecían desde Faron, aproximándose lenta pero amenazadoramente, caminando erguidos. Evelyn evitó que sus soldados rompieran en pánico, bajando ella misma todos los peldaños para ordenarles desde atrás de todas las filas. Gatrie, pensando en la posibilidad de que más de un enemigo sobreviviera y pasara el cuello de botella, creyó prudente bajar y acompañarla. Ranulf, entonces, se quedó arriba, aguardando órdenes.

Las flechas pasaban por montones sobre sus cabezas, y las explosiones sucedían rápidamente al otro lado de la línea defensiva, pero los gritos de dolor humano no se hicieron esperar mucho: bastaba ver los escudos y pedazos de armas rotas volando, para imaginarse la clase de impactos que daban muerte a los valientes hyrulianos y crimeanos.

- ¡No den cuartel, no sean intimidados, pueden derrotarlos! - Gritó Evelyn para alzarles la moral lo más posible.

- ¡No sirve de nada! ¡AAAAGH!

- ¡No dejen a ni uno vivo! - Gritó Evelyn, pero comenzaba a angustiarse... sus soldados comenzaban a retroceder cada vez más rápido, no parecía que los explosivos estuvieran haciendo mucho daño. Y malgastar los refuerzos en intentar detener a enemigos demasiado poderosos, no parecía una estrategia prudente -. ¡Todas las unidades, retrocedan, reagrúpense en la escalinata! ¡Arqueros, cúbrannos! ¡General Ranulf, aguarde instrucciones!

Más tardó ella en decirlo, que sus soldados en seguir las órdenes. Comenzaron a huir, un poco desorganizadamente, con los poderosos guerreros oscuros a sus espaldas, continuando la masacre. Al pasar ellos por el cuello de botella entre las rocas, fueron detenidos considerablemente por las flechas explosivas, permitiendo a la infantería reagruparse rápidamente al pie de la escalera, enfilándose para formar una barrera, con Gatrie y Evelyn al centro y al frente. Sin embargo, varios soldados enemigos comenzaron a librar el bombardeo, dirigiéndose a encarar a la barrera de soldados hyrulianos y crimeanos.

Dado el atraso de varios de los enemigos, a los defensores les fue posible hacer equipos de dos o hasta tres guerreros para poder frenar a los sombríos espadachines, teniendo mucho más éxito. Sin embargo, malas noticias llegaron desde lo alto de la escalinata, diciendo que las flechas explosivas se habían acabado ya, por lo que continuaron disparando flechas ordinarias, aunque casi no surtían efecto.

Comenzaron a juntarse más y más soldados frente a la línea de defensa, y los que iban perdiendo armadura se volvían mucho más rápidos y, por ende, letales. Evelyn, Gatrie y el grupo a su comando, se vio obligado a retroceder caminando hacia atrás, cuesta arriba, al tiempo que combatían. Los arqueros, en tanto, detectaron que era mejor enfocar su fuego en los soldados que ya no tenían armadura encima. Todo iba relativamente bien, cuando el canto de varias águilas llenó los oídos de los combatientes.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Gruñó Gatrie, mirando al cielo.

- ¡Arqueros! - Llamó Evelyn su atención ante lo que se venía.

Unos cincuenta fokkas descendieron del cielo en picada, algunos estrellando a soldados contra el suelo con sus talones, otros atacando con los picos, y otros yendo directamente a cortar cabezas con las espadas. Los arqueros dirigieron su atención directamente a ellos, pero algunos no lo hicieron a tiempo y se vieron muertos rápidamente: los fokka habían penetrado fácilmente la defensa, con la fuerza de Evelyn enfocada en los enemigos al frente.

Ranulf no aguardó órdenes, y sus soldados se distribuyeron de inmediato para detener al enemigo, algunos yéndose sobre los fokka, otros sobre los soldados con armadura... Sin embargo, Evelyn se dirigió a él en cuanto vio que los felinos y lobos entraban al campo de batalla una vez más.

- ¡Ranulf, necesitamos pedir refuerzos! - Llamó la pelirroja -. ¡La ayuda de la comandante Tanith sería conveniente!

"Pero ella está ocupada en otro frente, seguramente tiene las manos llenas", pensó Ranulf, pero maulló para dar la alerta a uno de sus mensajeros, quien corrió de inmediato tras la muralla para pedir apoyo.

Con trabajos, Gatrie logró meter la pica de su lanza en un pequeño hueco que la armadura del enemigo dejaba libre, forcejeando con el escudo contra su espada, tratando de no ser aniquilado. Pronto, comenzaban a verse abrumados por el ataque enemigo, gracias al descuido en la defensa aérea, pero no dejaron de pelear.

- Es una pena que las piedras chismosas se hayan perdido a manos de Kotake - Decía Ashei, dirigiéndose a la reina hyruliana en una forma extrañamente casual -. Si las hubiéramos podido recuperar, podríamos comunicarnos con los otros.

- Pero dicen que el "hubiera" no existe, ¿o no, Ashei? - Respondió Zelda con una forma igualmente amigable, lo que hizo a Ashei darse cuenta de su error. Pero dado que la joven reina le sonrió, prefirió no decir nada más.

Era, en verdad, un lugar sumamente extraño, que ofrecía, al mismo tiempo, las sensaciones de calma, curiosidad y miedo en una ambigua e indescriptible mezcla de sentimientos. Caminaban alejados del bosque negro que tenían a la izquierda, aunque no demasiado, para poder ocultarse si necesitaban huir de alguna criatura. En un par de ocasiones, una de esas criaturas voladoras de color rojo, pasó volando muy cerca de ellos, pero no parecía haberles visto; de hecho, no parecían poder ver más allá de lo que tenían directamente debajo, situación que el grupo utilizó para su ventaja.

- Antes que nada, hay algo que debo confesarles a todos ustedes - Declaró Zelda para hacerse oír con todos sus acompañantes, quienes de inmediato prestaron suma atención -. No he sido totalmente honesta con ustedes en últimos días.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, reina? - Inquirió Derdim inmediatamente, ignorando que, tras sus palabras, Ashei miró a la reina y alzó una ceja, en advertencia de que creía poco prudente revelar cualquier tipo de información ante Derdim. Pero la reina, o le ignoró, o simplemente no se dio cuenta.

- Quiero explicarles porque uno de mis confidentes, Sheik, no vino con nosotros a esta misión, a pesar de ser uno mis mejores guerreros - Declaró Zelda parándose en seco, forzando a los demás a detenerse y mirarle.

Se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando, tras un breve resplandor de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, la sombra de Zelda literalmente comenzó a escalar por su cuerpo, envolviéndola lentamente desde la punta de los dedos del pie, hasta llegar a su cabeza, siendo los ojos los últimos en verse envueltos por la oscuridad. Atónitos, los presentes se sobresaltaron aún más (excepto Harkinian, quien de brazos cruzados se mostraba indiferente o pretendía estarlo) cuando de la sombra emergieron dos destellos rojos a modo de ojos, y sobre toda la sombra que cubría a Zelda, se dibujaron los mismos patrones rectos y angulosos del Espejo Oscuro, y que los Interventores Oscuros acostumbraban colocar sobre todas sus obras. Finalmente, la sombra comenzó a descender para volver al suelo, dejando ver la silueta de ni más ni menos que de Sheik.

- Todo fue porque Zelda y yo somos una misma - Fueron las primeras palabras de Sheik en el Inframundo.

- Sabía que era tu confidente para no filtrar nada de información - Empezó a decir Harkinian, aún de brazos cruzados -, pero jamás imaginé que utilizarías una artimaña tan baja. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Ya vas de nuevo... Cuida tu vocabulario, sigue siendo la reina - Amenazó Ashei sin reparo, poniéndose junto a Sheik.

- Con ayuda del Espejo Oscuro - Explicó Sheik para no agitar más las aguas -. Los Sheikah utilizaron el espejo para sus fines de entrenamiento, terminada la guerra. Todavía existe la tribu Sheikah, fui intruida por una de ellas.

- ¿Y qué podemos esperar de una mujer capaz de recorrer tales distancias, para crearse un segundo yo porque no confía en nadie más? - Dijo Harkinian, alzado como siempre.

- Recobrar la capital demandaba un incremento de los poderes de la reina para poder ayudar a nuestro ejército, más allá de simplemente comandarlo - Declaró Sheik, poniéndose a la altura del rey gerudo -. Mi aparición fue un efecto secundario que realmente no esperábamos.

- De acuerdo, reina hyruliana, el asunto es así - Dijo Harkinian dándose aires -: no tenemos muchas razones para confiar en ustedes. Ya tenemos experiencia con esa mujer - Señaló a Ashei con la mirada -, tenemos experiencia con el hermano de este peón que ya no encaja en ningún lado - Miró a Derdim -, y no tenemos motivos para subordinarnos a tí, una descendiente de aquellos que injustamente desterraron a nuestra raza.

- Y aquí va de nuevo - Murmuró Ashei con fastidio, sin temor de que la escucharan.

- Este no es momento de pelear entre nosotros - Declaró Sheik, sus ojos rojos volviendo a ponerse azules súbitamente -. Eso puede ser arreglado cuando terminemos con lo que nos conscierne en este momento - La sombra volvió a escalar su cuerpo, y Zelda volvió a aparecer a los pocos segundos -. No he notificado a los otros sobre este secreto, lo haré cuando nos reunamos con ellos.

- Supongo que entenderás si preguntamos qué más escondes - Dijo Harkinian arrogantemente.

- Pero no veo por qué desconfían tanto - Dijo Derdim súbitamente -, si cada uno de nosotros esconde un secreto - Miró insistentemente a Koume, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa un tanto siniestra -... ¿O me equivoco?

Koume devolvió la mirada con recelo, pero no pudo sostenérsela. Esto, obviamente, llamó la atención de los otros cinco, pero Harkinian intentó desviarla hacia Derdim.

- Rápido en juzgar, ¿verdad? - Señaló Harkinian en tono irónico -. Ya veremos qué pasa contigo cuando encaremos a Kotake.

Y sin decir más, echó a andar de nuevo, dejando al resto atrás, aunque Zelda y Ashei no tardardon en seguirle. Derdim, sin embargo, se mantuvo mirando a Koume en forma burlona unos segundos más, antes de bufar arrogantemente y darle la espalda. Koume, en cambio, miró al suelo una vez que Derdim le hubo dejado en paz... Y entonces echó a andar.

No tardaron ni una hora en llegar al primer gran obstáculo en su travesía dentro del Inframundo. Partiendo en dos buena parte del bosque a sus izquierdas, y extendiéndose a su derecha hasta convertirse en una imponente montaña, había una muralla natural alzándose frente a ellos, tapándoles cualquier posibilidad de paso, pues no había ni una sola forma de escalar esa enorme roca negra. No pudieron, en inicio, hacer más que frustrarse, pues la neblina no les había permitido preveer eso.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Derdim al aire.

- No podemos volver, la única alternativa que tenemos es adentrarnos en el bosque y rodear - Declaró Ashei con seriedad, mirando hacia arriba, intentando ver el fin de la enorme muralla.

- No me gusta la idea, pero creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos - Repuso Koume antes de que Harkinian pudiera decir otra cosa.

- Sería buena idea movernos lo más pegados posibles a los árboles, alguna cobertura deberán proveer para que esas bestias voladoras no nos detecten - Sugirió Zelda sin ocultar su preocupación: además de la posibilidad de ser atacados por esas criaturas, no sabía qué más podía haber ahí dentro.

Tenían todos dudas, pero en sus mentes resonaba el imperativo de detener a Kotake cuanto antes, por lo que se apresuraron a adentrarse en el bosque, tratando de no despegarse del gran pie de la montaña que parecía llegar hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

- Creo que tomamos un camino fácil, no parece haber nada que nos detenga por aquí - Decía Boyd alegremente.

Él, Link, Mist, Titania y Shinon habían tenido un camino bastante ameno, dentro de lo que cabía tratándose del Inframundo, sin hallar oposición, y solamente llevándose un susto cuando una de las enormes criaturas rojas pasó volando muy cerca de ellos, para apresar a otra ración de monstruos de menos tamaño para comer, en el bosque. Estaban caminando en un estrecho entre dos granes peñascos, la más grande dificultad que habían tenido hasta entonces.

- No podemos confiarnos - Le dijo Titania con severidad -. Puede que de momento vayamos bien, pero no sabemos qué encontraremos adelante. Y los ríos de lava se vuelven más grandes y abundantes conforme avanzamos.

- Así es, malas noticias - Volteó Link a avisarles, siendo el primero en salir del estrecho paso.

El camino comenzaba a virar un poco hacia el norte, en mejor dirección hacia su destino, lo que era bueno. La mala noticia a la que se refería Link, era que los ríos comenzaban a convertirse en lagunas o lagos completos, dejando muy poco espacio de camino entre ellos y el bosque negro.

- Yo y mi bocota - Bufó Boyd cayéndose de hombros, a lo que Mist solamente le dio una palmadita en la espalda, antes de pasar a un lado de él.

Con sumo cuidado, y esperando que el paso que tenían no se adelgazara más adelante, prosiguieron el camino atentos a cualquier ruido, pendientes por si surgía algo que pudiera empujarlos hacia la lava. Comenzaba a hacer calor, pero eso no los hacía poner menos atención.

Por ello, todos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon un fuerte crujir de ramas muy cerca de ellos. Peor fue cuando vieron que las ramas rotas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para rodar hasta sus pies... Y mucho peor fue ver salir a cinco fokkas de entre las ramas, volando en su dirección.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto - Dijo Shinon seriamente, preparando su arco. Las espadas siendo desenvainadas y las hachas deslizándose por el aire, hicieron eco en el Inframundo, y sorprendentemente, eso fue suficiente para intimidar a las criaturas voladoras.

- ... Bien, eso es nuevo - Declaró Link sorprendido y confundido, señalando en dirección hacia donde huían los fokka.

- Algo está mal - Dijo Mist con mucha más seriedad -. Los oí hablar...

Y sin previa advertencia, la muchacha echó a correr detrás de ellos, de vuelta al bosque, prácticamente ignorando los gritos de Titania, y hasta el único grito que Shinon lanzó, para completar con un gruñido de frustración. Antes de seguir al arquero y a la subcomandante, Link y Boyd se miraron desconcertados.

- ... Pero los fokka no hablan, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Link, más al aire que a Boyd, en busca de una confirmación. Boyd solamente se encogió de hombros.

Y precipitadamente se internaron en el bosque, corriendo detrás de sus compañeros, pensando que no podía tratarse de más que un truco para atraerles. Las ramas de los árboles quemados seguían siendo rasposas, pero había suficiente espacio entre ellos para evitar ser lastimado. Les fue difícil ver a Mist, pero podían ver a lo lejos a Titania y a Shinon, y asumieron que ellos sabían hacia dónde iba la líder de los mercenarios. Se aliviaron al ver que todos se detuvieron no muy lejos de la orilla, por lo que no sería tan difícil regresar.

- ¡Maldición, nos siguen! ¿Qué les pasa? - Dijo una voz masculina, un poco chillante.

- ¿Qué son, de dónde vienen? - Dijo una también masculina, pero notablemente más joven.

- Parece que sí hablan... - Dijo Link sorprendido, deteniéndose detrás de Shinon y Titania, pudiendo ver a Mist más adelante.

- Puedo verlos, y no queremos hacerles daño, vengan - Llamó Mist en una amable petición, sobresaltando a todos sus compañeros.

- ¡¿Qué haces? - Dijo Boyd casi gritando, llevándose un dedo a los labios en un inútil intento de detenerla -. ¡No podemos pelear aquí!

Más de uno de ellos quiso retroceder cuando las ramas volvieron a crujir; Shinon no soltó su arco, pero lo bajó cuando Mist se lo pidió. Era también muy desconcertante que seguían escuchando murmullos... Pero finalmente, dos de los fokkas calleron de uno de los árboles, aterrizando frente a ellos.

- Escuché a uno de ustedes, bastante sorprendido porque podemos hablar - Dijo uno de ellos con una mirada muy seria -. ¿Pues qué esperaban, y qué son ustedes?

- No muy gentiles, ¿verdad? - Dijo Boyd con tono irónico, aunque aún anonadado por ver que esas bestias con las que había peleado en los últimos meses, en verdad podían hablar. Pero él, como todos, cayeron en cuenta de lo ofensivo que sería responder que eran "humanos" a las criaturas que, salvo algunas partes de sus cuerpos, tenían sus mismas capacidades.

- Somos hyrulianos - Respondió Mist rápidamente, improvisando una respuesta.

- Yo recuerdo que los habitantes de Hyrule tenían orejas puntiagudas, como ese - Señaló a Link, quien no dejaba de extrañarse más y más.

- ¿Hyrule? ¿La tierra de donde vienes? - Inquirió el otro fokka, claramente más joven mentalmente, por su tono juguetón.

A todos se les fue el estómago al suelo al escuchar eso... ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quería eso decir que la gente del Inframundo...?

- Yo nací en Begnion hace mucho tiempo - Añadió el mismo fokka joven -, hace tanto que ya no recuerdo. Ustedes no tienen orejas puntiagudas, ¿de dónde son?

Titania no ocultó su sorpresa y, totalmente atónita, retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra uno de los árboles secos y quemados. ¡Esas criaturas habían sido como ellos tiempo atrás! ¿Qué les había pasado?

- Es que en Hyrule ya casi no hay gente de orejas puntiagudas, pero somos hyrulianos - Insistió Mist, mintiendo con algo que era una verdad, con afán de no provocarles al contradecirse.

- Pero esperen un segundo - Intervino Boyd de manera un poco torpe -. ¿Cómo es que llegaron... aquí? - Dudó en llamarle "Inframundo", por la clara connotación negativa que tenía el nombre, si bien la razón era buena para tener esa reputación. En un acto de extraña prudencia, Boyd tampoco quiso preguntar cómo era que dos personas nacidas en Hyrule y Begnion, habían sido transformados en fokkas.

- Pues... Morimos, haciendo cosas malas en vida - Declaró el mayor de los dos -. Este mundo es a donde van todas las almas malignas... vivimos eternamente aquí, y nuestros cuerpos se distorsionan de acuerdo a la gravedad de nuestros pecados - Miró con genuina melancolía hacia arriba, en busca de un cielo inexistente, una marca de que no había ni días ni noches, ni horizontes nuevos que aparecían con el paso del tiempo. Solamente fría roca hasta donde alcanzara la vista -. Después de un tiempo, todos pierden sus identidades, olvidando sus pasados...

- Y es entonces cuando dejan de hablar y se comportan como... - Iba diciendo Boyd.

- ¡Boyd! - Le detuvo Link oportunamente.

- No... Perdemos la memoria, pero no la razón - Dijo el menor -. Pero desde que ella llegó...

- Kotake - Dijo Titania, más respuesta de la impresión, aunque se llevó otra de inmediato.

- ¿Conocen a Kotake? - Inquirió el fokka mayor, pero su mirada había abandonado toda amabilidad -... Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes lucen muy similares a ella...

- ¿Qué...? - Dijo Link sorprendido -... No, esperen, nosotros no...

- No vemos a gente como ustedes aquí. Nunca. Si están aquí, como Kotake, es por algo - Los compañeros del fokka, aparentemente el líder, parecieron escuchar lo que decía, pues salieron de sus escondites y se colocaron detrás de él.

- Juramos que estamos en su contra, hemos venido hasta aquí para pelear con ella - Dijo Mist con insistencia, pero retrocediendo.

- ¿Qué hacen cinco personas vivas aquí, en una tierra para muertos? - De la nada, el grupo de fokkas comenzaba a parecerse cada vez más a sus similares vistos en Hyrule -. Si estuvieran muertos, sus cuerpos ya hubieran cambiado... Aunque no importa que estén vivos, no durarán mucho más en sus formas originales. Pero no... ustedes definitivamente están vivos, y no cualquiera puede llegar aquí. Ella tenía poderes malignos para lograrlo, ustedes deben tenerlos también...

"¿Acaso esas criaturas habían perdido toda noción de lo que era la empatía, el poder dar o recibir ayuda?"

- Sabemos que Kotake los utiliza a ustedes para sus propósitos - Dijo Link, caminando hacia atrás pero poniéndose frente a sus compañeros -. Solamente queremos detenerla...

La respuesta de los fokka no fue inesperada, parecía que Link estaba preparado para defenderse de su mordida, con un puñetazo a su ojo. Ante la imposibilidad de negociar más, todos comenzaron la huida, en principio rehusándose a defenderse con sus armas, pero viéndose obligados a ello cuando, volando, sus enemigos amenazaron con alcanzarles más pronto que tarde. Shinon fue el primero en hacerlo, dando pauta al resto para hacer lo propio. El quinteto de fokkas les dio persecución incluso fuera del bosque negro, con el grupo de Link y compañía corriendo hacia donde originalmente iban dirigidos.

- ¡Lo siento! - Gruñó Link resignado, deteniendo su carrera y dándose vuelta violentamente. Con la misma inercia saltó hacia sus perseguidores restantes, unos tres, y con un solo ataque giratorio bastó para cortarlos en dos con la Espada Maestra, la cual emitió el resplandor blanco que les atravesó. Sus cadáveres no tardaron ni dos segundos en desvanecerse como humo, ni siquiera logrando alcanzar el suelo, cosa que Link hizo casi de inmediato, para finalmente envainar su arma.

Permanecieron en silencio, totalmente confundidos y reflexivos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Habían caído en cuenta de una verdad incómoda: las criaturas que llevaban meses enfrentando, y matando sin reparo, no eran menos humanas que ellos... almas condenadas a pasar la eternidad enmendando sus errores en vida. Jamás, en ningún momento, ninguno de tantos días de enfrentamientos, se habían detenido a pensar de dónde provenían, de dónde se originaban las bestias de las que defendían su hogar. Les comenzaba a carcomer el pensamiento de que Kotake les había condenado a algo más allá de la perdición...

... Y si no se apuraban, probablemente terminarían convertidos en algo como ellos...


	44. Capítulo 44: El legado del rey Harkinian

~ Capítulo 9: El legado del rey Harkinian

Llevaban unas tres horas caminando en el bosque negro, sin toparse con más contratiempo que algunas plantas extrañas, saltarinas y con tentáculos en la cabeza que pretendían tomarles por las piernas, mas pudieron deshacerse de ellas sin problemas. No obstante, el clima entre los miembros del grupo había sido tenso, por decir lo menos... Si bien nadie había dicho nada, era por madurez para evitar más conflictos, pues todos creían tener algo de qué acusarse.

- Ya veo el final de la montaña - Declaró Zelda con algo de alivio, viendo el gigantesco trozo de roca alcanzar su máxima longitud, a la derecha del grupo -. Comencemos a rodearlo para salir de aquí.

Nadie chistó, pero todos iban separados... Ashei acompañaba a Zelda, pero se mantenía detrás de Derdim, quien iba solo. Hasta adelante, separados considerablemente del resto, iban Koume y Harkinian, quizá quienes desconfiaban más de los otros en el grupo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, madre? - Inquirió Harkinian con su habitual tono arrogante, no suprimido ni siquiera ante su propia madre. Al parecer, él no desconfiaba solamente de los hyrulianos. Y sin poder creer la descarada intromisión de su hijo, Koume puso una fría barrera con su mirada.

- No escondo nada - Declaró tajantemente, viendo fría y directamente a los ojos de su hijo -. Pero debo ver a mi hermana por algo que debo preguntarle...

- ¿Y qué podrías preguntarle a esa mujer? - Dijo Harkinian despectivamente -. Esa mujer traidora no debe hacer más que quedarse diez metros bajo tierra.

- Y sin embargo, te pediría dos cosas - Dijo Koume con severidad -: que no intervengas hasta que yo obtenga lo que busco, y que dejes de cuestionar mis motivos.

- Tus motivos comprometieron la seguridad, que poca era, de nuestra gente... en más de una ocasión - Repuso Harkinian, poniéndose a su nivel -. No importa que seas mi madre, pues como rey, no puedo permitir que sigas poniendo en riesgo a nuestro ya de por sí dañado país.

- No tengo la intención de causarle ningún daño a nadie - Repuso Koume severamente -, pero tampoco la tengo de decirte cosas que no te incumben.

No evitaba decírselo porque pensara que se tratase de algo demasiado delicado, sino porque era algo que no podía siquiera comenzar a explicarse a sí misma. Su gran inquietud había surgido desde la batalla que Rasuka, Ashei, Harkinian, ella y compañía habían tenido con Kotake para retomar Aru Ainu. Algo había sucedido en esa lucha, cuando Koume intentó hacer el hechizo de fuego más poderoso, el meteoro... Por alguna razón, no lo pudo completar, si bien nadie le había atacado...

Viendo que finalmente habían alcanzado el extremo de la montaña, Zelda indicó a todos que volvieran a virar para rodear la montaña, salir del bosque, y continuar con el camino. No llevaban ni cinco minutos desde el cambio de rumbo, cuando Harkinian pareció ser invadido por el pesimismo.

- Ya está... así que no se puede confiar en nadie, ¿no?

Se detuvo súbitamente, mirando retadoramente a todos sus compañeros, que se le hubieran adelantado de no ser porque se detuvieron y se volvieron a mirarle, confundidos. Incluso Koume lucía desconcertada, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de qué se trataba. Ashei, arrogantemente, asumió saber qué le ocurría al joven rey.

- ¿Qué dices, Harkinian? - Inquirió Koume entre severa y preocupada.

- Digo que jamás había visto a tantos traidores juntos, a menos de cinco metros uno del otro - Dijo Harkinian, torciendo la boca en una amarga sonrisa.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa a tí, niño? - Respondió Ashei a la provocación sin pensar mucho, y añadió en un murmullo: -... Ha de ser otro de sus berrinches.

- No puedo confiar en una reina estúpida que perdona a un traidor, y todavía lo trae a una misión sin correa... No puedo confiar en su guardiana, ciegamente fiel a la estupidez de su reina, y tampoco puedo confiar siquiera en mi propia madre - Dijo Harkinian con un rostro que mezclaba arrogancia y pesar -. Así, no tenemos esperanza, digan lo que quieran decir...

- Podríamos decir muchas cosas similares de tí, niño - Dijo Ashei antes de que Zelda pudiera intervenir.

- ¡Ashei, no! - Intentó detenerle la reina, interponiendo su brazo entre la guerrera y el rey gerudo -. Hay algo que no está bien...

- Puedo percibirlo yo también - Dijo Derdim frunciendo el seño, blandiendo su alabarda dorada.

- Atrás, Koume - Pidió Zelda amable, pero con seriedad. La gerudo, evidentemente preocupada, no obedeció en un principio, pero lo hizo cuando Harkinian comenzó a agitarse violentamente con una risa escandalosa y maniaca.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar a este bosque... si ni siquiera confían en ustedes mismos, ni los unos en los otros? - Harkinian comenzó a flotar a un par de centímetros del suelo, su aura empujando la yerba seca y el polvo que tenía debajo. Extendió sus brazos y manos hacia sus costados, a altura de la cintura, y comenzó a levantar la cabeza -... Necesitan mucho más para sobrevivir a mi bosque, pequeñas criaturas...

Alzó el rostro de golpe, dejando ver unos ojos horriblemente blancos, sin iris ni pupila, pero sí inyectados de sangre, ante lo cual Koume no pudo ocultar su horror, dejando escapar un grito. Derdim y Ashei alistaron sus armas inmediatamente, pero Zelda los contuvo.

- ¡Esperen! - Ordenó firmemente, logrando evitar que se le echaran encima -. Está claramente poseído por alguna clase de espíritu, pero no podemos atacarlo así nada más... No necesariamente dañaremos al espíritu si lastimamos el cuerpo...

- Oh, vamos... Si el cuerpo de este rey débil de mente, es perfectamente dispensable, no les será de mucha ayuda - El aura de Harkinian se volvió purpúrea, como la magia que solía usar -... Pero adelante... intenten destruirme - Su magia creó tres círculos del mismo color en el suelo, dos a su derecha y uno a la izquierda -... Y destrúyanse a sí mismos en el proceso.

Y tres figuras emergieron, una de cada uno de los círculos mágicos en el suelo, todas ellas con los ojos en blanco al igual que su creador. En fila perfecta con Harkinian, flotaban en el aire un Sheik de piel grisácea, una Kotake con una piel de tono similar, cabello de azul más oscuro y apagado del usual, y portando nada más que una daga, el tridente totalmente ausente; y un Rasuka cadavérico, la quijada manchada con la sangre que había vomitado previo a morir, y la armadura, capa y túnica totalmente ensangrentadas por las grotescas y mortales heridas que le había realizado el Caballero Negro para asesinarle.

Flotando aún más alto, extendió sus brazos a los lados con fuerza, empujando los secos árboles, creando un claro en medio del bosque. Entonces rugió el espíritu dentro de Harkinian, distorsionando totalmente la voz del cuerpo donde se alojaba, volviéndose grave y rasposa:

- ¡Veamos cómo salen de ésta!

- Hemos estado caminando por horas, y esa montaña no parece acercarse nada - Dijo Boyd astiado -. ¿No podemos... descansar unos cinco minutos?

- Y yo te pregunto, ¿cuántas vidas crees que se pierdan en cinco minutos durante una batalla, Boyd? - Le dio Titania un empujoncito para evitar que se detuviera.

- Vamos, Boyd, hemos estado caminando un par de horas - Añadió Mist seriamente -. Hemos caminado más tiempo y en peores circunstancias antes...

- Sí, pero no esperaba que el camino nos forzara a ir por acá... - Dijo Boyd un poco desanimado.

Y era que, aunque ya habían pasado hacía mucho los límites del bosque, los ríos de lava comenzaron a convertirse en enormes lagos, lo que les impedía seguir el camino obvio, de frente, para llegar a su destino. Por ello, tuvieron que subir por colinas rocosas para rodear los lagos, y poder descender de nuevo a las planicies. Mientras tanto, se encontraban justamente en el ascenso, lo cual implicaba meterse entre filosas rocas y estrechos caminos determinados por laderas demasiado juntas, lo que los ponía en posiciones muy desventajosas para pelear, si se presentaba la necesidad.

- Andando, Boyd - Le dijo Link en tono alentador, dándole una palmadita en la espalda al rebasarlo -. ¿No decías que no perderías tu lugar ante novatos aficionados como yo? Porque no estoy nada cansado, hasta ahora.

Esa chispa bastó para darle a Boyd la energía que necesitaba, impulsado por puro orgullo. Pero también sonrió, pues recordaba haberle dicho eso a Link poco después de haberlo conocido, y entonces le pareció que había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquél día... Habían sido varios meses, en realidad...

- Lo que me recuerda que tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes aún - Dijo Boyd, caminando rápido para igualarse al hyruliano -. Cuando esto termine, tú y yo pelearemos para ver quién es mejor, como lo prometimos...

- No quisiera interrumpirlos, par de maricas - Intervino súbitamente Shinon, quien cerraba la fila -, pero pongan más atención. Vean lo que nos espera.

No habían terminado el ascenso aún, cuando pudieron ver, más adelante y a su derecha, sobre la ladera de la colina, lo que sería parte del camino que seguirían en el descenso. Era un claro casi perfectamente redondo en medio de las rocas, lo que solamente podía significar que no había sido hecho naturalmente, sino artificialmente. Según la experiencia de los miembros del grupo, eso lucía solamente como...

- ... Una arena de combate - Musitó Titania pensativa.

Y sus corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido que nunca, en especial los de Link y Mist. Una arena de batalla en su camino, a mitad de la nada, solamente podía indicar la posibilidad de que alguien los pudiera estar esperando ahí... ya fuese Sombra, el Caballero Negro... o ambos al mismo tiempo...

Ashei ni siquiera estaba en condiciones anímicas para bloquear el ataque que tan furiosamente le lanzó Rasuka, siendo Ashei salvada de último momento por una esfera de luz creada por Zelda, al mismo tiempo que la reina detenía con una barrera la arremetida fugaz de Sheik. La esfera de luz impactó de lleno al desprevenido Rasuka, y el resplandor del golpe sacó a Ashei de su trance, pero así, Zelda no logró crear una protección lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el empujón que Sheik, con sólo un poco de energía emanada de sus manos, dio a la reina para mandarla a volar hasta impactar de espalda contra uno de los árboles negros.

- ¿Estos son los descendientes de quienes pelearon en esa guerra que culminó con la creación de esa estúpida pirámide? - Dijo la distorsionada voz del espíritu, alzado en lo alto, fuera del alcance de todo ataque físico -. Sus ancestros jamás hubieran caído ante ataques tan simples...

- ¿Ancestros? - Musitó Derdim confundido -... ¿De qué habla... quién es él?

- ¡Abandona el cuerpo de mi hijo, y pelea de frente! - Bramó Koume, enojada a tal grado que era irreconocible, empuñando dos enormes esferas de fuego.

- No querrás usar todo tu poder en eso... hermana - Dijo la voz de Kotake en su oído, detrás de ella, poniendo un énfasis sarcástico en la última palabra que dijo.

Ni Koume ni Derdim, los más cercanos, pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el ataque de la falsa Kotake, quien se posicionó detrás de Koume quién sabía cómo. La hechicera de fuego salió despedida por los aires y rodó por el suelo con demasiada violencia, haciéndose una fea cortada en el brazo derecho con una afilada roca y golpeándose el estómago con una gruesa raíz de árbol, de forma que vomitó sangre antes de siquiera detener su trayectoria. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, descubrió que su brazo izquierdo estaba aprisionado por una gruesa capa de hielo que le cubría desde la punta del dedo más largo, hasta casi el cuello.

- ... Eso no es nada - Dijo Koume con una sonrisa torcida, y entonces su brazo izquierdo se envolvió completamente en una poderosa llamarada, disolviendo el hielo por completo.

- Efectivamente... no es nada - Dijo Kotake respondiendo a la confiada sonrisa con la suya propia -. Creo que ya te preguntas lo que soy capaz de hacer, ¿o me equivoco?

- Cállate - Ordenó Koume con una agresividad demasiado inusual para ella, sorprendiendo a un Derdim que iba directamente a ayudarla.

- Oh, vamos, pero si ya sospechas, ¿no? - Insistió Kotake -. Desde aquél día, en la pirámide...

- ¡Dije que te callaras! - Koume creó una gigantesca esfera llameante con ambas manos, arrojándola a la falsa Kotake con todas sus fuerzas, pero la esfera se disolvió a escasos centímetros del impacto, gracias a una invisible barrera de la mujer, o quizá su misma aura.

Pero la llamarada no dejó ver a Kotake que Derdim se aproximaba, saltando hacia ella justo detrás del hechizo de Koume, blandiendo su alabarda con ambas manos... Lanzó un fugaz corte vertical que alcanzó a cortar parte del cabello y las largas ropas de la hechicera gerudo, pero sin hacerle ningún otro daño.

- Vaya... "El Peón" te dicen, ¿no?. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí - Los blancos ojos de Kotake centellearon -. Qué descaro tienes para enfrentarme...

- He decidido qué camino tomar - Repuso Derdim, preparando otro ataque.

- Oh... ¿de verdad? - Dijo Kotake sarcástica.

- ¡Ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme! - Bramó Derdim, volviendo a atacar.

Pero fue suficiente que la hechicera del hielo hiciera unos círculos con sus manos, creando una runa que flotó entre ella y Derdim, bloqueando la alabarda, y emitiendo una potente ráfaga al momento del impacto, enviando a Derdim a caer de espaldas bruscamente, cerca de Koume, y a la izquierda de una Zelda que seguía debatiéndose entre Sheik y el árbol con que le acorralaba.

Los ataques de Sheik eran, por mucho, más rápidos de lo que Zelda podia asimilar, casi totalmente incapaz de bloquearlos individualmente, recurriendo a una barrera general en forma de diamante azul, que solamente era visible cuando Sheik la impactaba, intentando penetrarla.

Para Zelda, su propia batalla era relativamente más comprensible, ya que el secreto detrás de las ilusiones, era mucho más obvio para ella: estaban peleando contra sus propios demonios internos. También, la suya era la que potencialmente era la menos peligrosa: Zelda había obtenido el mayor control sobre sus emociones, conocimientos y temores durante su breve entrenamiento con Impaz, por lo que sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los límites de la Sheik que enfrentaba. Pero los otros estaban enfrentando a personas que no eran ellos mismos, sino sus temores, sus arrepentimientos... Personificaciones de algo cuyos límites no conocían, o no se atrevían a enfrentar.

Ashei, por un lado, estaba siendo totalmente dominada por Rasuka, a quien no se atrevía a atacar, solamente bloqueando, esquivando y huyendo de sus ataques, su intención de ataque totalmente nula. Y Koume y Derdim, intimidados por una mujer que los había arrastrado por la vida a ambos, no podían enfrentar dignamente a quien fuera una mera copia.

Y aún en medio del caos, apenas pudiendo defenderse, Zelda notó la similitud que existía entre esas ilusiones, y el espejo que había creado a Sombra, al Caballero Negro, y al nexo que ella tenía con Sheik... Y entonces creyó saber quién era el espíritu que enfrentaban, cosa que tenía que comprobar. Fortaleció su barrera y, aguardando a que Sheik le atacara de nuevo, Zelda concentró toda la fuerza que tenía disponible: La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría brilló con intensidad, y entonces la barrera azul también intensificó su luz y giró alrededor de Zelda. Se expandió, y pequeños fragmentos se desprendieron de ella violentamente, algunos cortando feamente a Sheik, mientras que la fuerza expansiva de la barrea envió a Sheik volando de cabeza contra el árbol. En un parpadeo, su cuerpo se deshizo como polvo al impactar contra la madera quemada, una imagen que impresionó a Zelda un poco, dado quien había sido la víctima, pero no perdió su compostura.

- ¡Rey Harkinian! - Llamó Zelda, conteniendo sus jadeos y alzando la cabeza hacia el joven monarca que flotaba delante de ellos, varios metros sobre el suelo -. Temo que ya he descubierto lo que está pasando aquí...

- El patético niño que se cree monarca, no se encuentra en este momento - Dijo el espíritu, la boca de Harkinian reflejando su gusto con una torcida sonrisa -. Es tan débil que he suprimido su mente con la mía... Así que estás hablando conmigo, muchacha...

- Precisamente me estoy dirigiendo a tí - Recalcó Zelda, sorprendiendo al espíritu -... Me parece que la historia no te dio el crédito que mereces... No fuiste un mero aliado para los Interventores Oscuros, algo me dice que tú hiciste tu buena parte de creaciones mágicas. ¿O me equivoco, Rey Harkinian I?

Y en el rostro de Harkinian IV pudo verse claramente la sorpresa inicial de Harkinian I, aunque logró ocultarla casi al momento, mostrándose serio y compuesto a continuación.

- Parece que las generaciones posteriores no son tan débiles y estúpidas como parece - Declaró el espíritu del ancestral rey de leyenda -. Debo reconocerlo. Pero eso no te da mayor oportunidad ante mí de la que tenías antes.

Harkinian alzó su mano una vez más, generando magia. Justo donde había se había impactado y deshecho en pedazos, el polvo volvió a flotar y a tomar la forma de Sheik una vez más.

- Las diosas juzgaron demasiado rápido al enviar almas como la mía a este mundo, señalándome como algo tan simple como "malo" - Dijo el rey, comenzando a confirmar lo que Zelda había señalado -. Con mi poder, he hecho de este bosque algo peor que ese espejo... Veamos cómo hacen para vencer esa magia...

Comenzando con el descenso, comenzaban a atravesar pequeños segmentos de cueva, donde sus pasos provocaban un eco que les daba un poco de escalofríos. El hecho de que no se habían encontrado con ningún contratiempo en ese trayecto, parecía ser una confirmación de lo que comenzaron a temer al ver la arena de batalla. Y de acuerdo a lo que habían visto, el que recorrían debía ser el último segmento de cueva, antes de emerger en la arena y comprobar si lo que pensaban era cierto. Se aproximaron a la luz, caminando, pero Mist les detuvo con el brazo antes de que lograran descender a un punto donde podían ver lo que había directamente frente a la salida.

- Amigos... sé que esto les sonará peligroso, pero - Suspiró -... Si el Caballero Negro está allí afuera, es a mí a quien le corresponde enfrentarlo.

- ¡Pero Mist! - Saltó Boyd preocupado -. ¡Creo que todos sabemos lo fuerte que es, y es claro que necesitamos pelear todos juntos!

- Quizá no soy la persona más fuerte que existe para una pelea, pero me he vuelto más fuerte, y creo que puedo hacerle frente - En verdad, aunque Mist lucía nerviosa, también parecía segura de sí misma, lo que reafirmó al decir: -. ¿O no confías en mí, Boyd?

- Yo...

- Mist, te dejaremos enfrentarlo sola - Intervino Link, amable pero severo -. Pero si las cosas comienzan a ponerse peligrosas, tendremos que meter las manos...

- Gracias, pero no sucederá. Se los aseguro - Dijo Mist determinada, colocando una mano sobre la empuñadura de la Espada de los Sabios, y echando a andar a paso firme hacia la salida del túnel.

Link y Boyd le siguieron de cerca, pues si bien la líder de los mercenarios parecía segura de poder ganarle a Zelgius, no estaba considerando que pudiera tratarse de una embocada, por lo que decidieron no despegarse de ella. No tardaron mucho en descubrir lo que yacía adelante, pues al caerles en los rostros la luz del bizarro Inframundo, les llegó la visión de lo que les aguardaba, pacientemente, bloqueando la salida al otro extremo de la arena de batalla.

Era el Caballero Negro.

El viento sopló en el cavernoso Inframundo, creando un aullido que helaba la sangre, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado al arrivar los cinco guerreros frente al oscuro guerrero, un silencio que mezclaba la tensión, el miedo, la anticipación y el respeto, en una arena circular, totalmente delimitada por piedras y peñascos negros que definían un amplio diámetro de más de veinte metros.

Su capa rojinegra ondeando con el gélido viento de la gigantesca caverna que era el Inframundo, y sosteniendo a Alondite por la empuñadura, como si fuera un bastón; el Caballero Negro fue el primero en hablar:

- Cinco valientes guerreros han venido a hacerme frente - Dijo su varonil voz, con suficiente potencia a pesar de ser ahogada por su máscara -. Un caballero hyruliano, tres de los mercenarios y la hija del general Gawain. Bienvenidos sean - Dejó de apoyar a su magnífica espada en el suelo, cargándola entonces -, pero hasta aquí llegarán.

- No nos detendrás - Declaró Mist, desenvainando la Espada de los Sabios y adelantándose a sus compañeros, dejándolos atrás, al borde de la arena -, pero te derrotaré y nos abriremos paso hacia Kotake.

- ¿Piensas pelear sola? - La voz de Zelgius denotaba clara sorpresa -. Ni siquiera los cinco juntos tendrían oportunidad contra mí, ¿cómo esperas mantenerte en pie por tí misma, después de lo que pasó en nuestra última pelea?

- Todos siguen diciendo eso - Mist se detuvo hasta quedar a unos cuatro o cinco metros de su oponente -, pero viniendo de tí, es pura arrogancia - Tomó su espada con ambas manos, adoptando posición de pelea -. Pero eres mi responsabilidad, una ilusión emanada de mis miedos... Y a mis miedos, puedo vencerlos.

- Eso lo veremos - Declaró el poderoso guerrero, alzando a Alondite para apuntar hacia la joven Mist, con la hoja en posición vertical, para luego girarla y colocarla horizontalmente al decir: -... Cuando estés lista, hija de Gawain.

Mist no reparó ni un segundo en iniciar su ataque, tirando un mandoble al aire con la Espada de los Sabios, generando un rayo blanco que a velocidad descomunal, voló directo al pecho de Zelgius, quien lo disipó con un meramente agitar su espadón, momento que Mist aprovechó para saltar muy alto y arremeter con una lluvia de tajos y estocadas, mucho más efectivos que antes, pero aún insuficientes para evitar que el Caballero Negro bloqueara y contraatacara... Sin embargo, Mist era lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar con suficiente espacio de maniobra, sin pasar por demasiado peligro.

- Eres rápida - Reconoció Zelgius al separarse ambos contendientes -, más rápida que antes, incluso... Pero el general Rasuka también lo era.

Mist no dijo nada, y volvió a acercarse, aunque con mucha mayor cautela, aunque el caballero oscuro la atrapó desprevenida con un muy poderoso tajo horizontal, forzándola a bloquear, mas la fuerza fue tal, que casi cayó sentada.

- Mist... - Gruñó Boyd, sudando frío por la tensión.

Titania también tenía la quijada tensa, pero observaba cuidadosamente sin decir nada. Shinon, si bien parecía inexpresivo, tenía el arco en la mano, no estaba con los brazos cruzados, como acostumbraba. Y Link, maravillado y aterrado a la vez por el poder que exhibía el legendario Caballero Negro de Tellius, solamente observaba, pero con la mano lista en la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra.

En esos instantes, la fuerza y velocidad de Mist parecieron incrementar, pudiendo resistir los embates del caballero, si no completamente, sí con mucho decoro. En tanto, a cualquier guerrero de la edad de Mist, le hubiera costado mucho siquiera esquivar un solo ataque del formidable guerrero, pero Mist lo hacía múltiples veces, por momentos haciéndolo parecer sencillo, incluso. Por sí sola, parecía, de momento, estarle dando más pelea de la que Rasuka, Ashei, Galgo, y Koume habían ofrecido juntos en el Puente de Hylia.

- Puede ganar - Dijo Link con una sonrisa de convencimiento tras observar la batalla detenidamente, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros -. Será difícil, pero puede ganar, lo sé.

Los otros no dijeron nada, pues en ese momento, Mist se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás, torpemente, para esquivar un golpe vertical por parte del Caballero Negro, que literalmente hizo un pequeño cráter en el piso de piedra. Apenas se estaba poniendo de pie Mist, cuando Zelgius se le abalanzó corriendo, demostrando una vez más la sobrenatural fuerza por la que era reconocido, moviéndose a una velocidad tal que parecía no traer más que tela encima. La distancia entre Mist y Zelgius era tan poca, y la velocidad del oponente era tanta, que Mist solamente pudo defenderse con otro rayo lanzado de su espada... Pero Zelgius bloqueó con exactamente el mismo ataque, un gran rayo azul con forma de cuchilla, aunque éste destruía el suelo a su paso. No obstante, aunque la Espada de los Sabios no era tan destructiva, sí demostró tener suficiente poder como para que ambos rayos se quedaran forcejeando en el aire, sin que ninguno lograra empujar al otro. Las luces que despedían comenzaron a intensificarse, hasta que ambos guerreros notaron que los rayos comenzaron a mezclarse... Antes de que pudieran protegerse, explotaron con una fuerza expansiva grande, enviándolos a los dos volando hacia atrás. Mist, con más espacio de maniobra, logró ponerse en pie aún con el impulso de la explosión, y aún después de haber impactado de espalda antes. Pero por otro lado, el Caballero Negro estaba demasiado cerca de los bordes de la arena, por lo que fue a impactar violentamente de espaldas contra una roca, haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico... Su cabeza se quedó gacha, y no se le oyó decir nada.

Mist respiraba pesadamente, pues el impacto había sido fuerte, y el esfuerzo también lo había sido. Su respiración fue lo único que se escuchó en todo el lugar por lo que parecieron muchos minutos, hasta que reunió fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie otra vez.

- ¿Lo logró? - Dijo Boyd incrédulo, aunque él mismo demostraba duda en su tono.

Todos miraban atentamente al Caballero Negro, que yacía inmóvil, habiendo causado grietas y desprendimientos de pequeñas piedras en el punto del impacto. Pero Shinon, habiendo notado que su mano volvió a empuñar a Alondite, dijo:

- No... Hubiera sido demasiado fácil...

Como si nada, el Caballero Negro volvió a alzar la cabeza, y con suma facilidad se puso de pie, espadón en mano, y la capa ondeando a pesar de las cortadas que ya tenía. Un impacto así le hubiera roto varios huesos a cualquiera, pero Zelgius lucía listo para pelear de nuevo.

- Parece que sí eres una guerrera capaz, después de todo - Echó ligeramente hacia atrás el pie y la mano de la espada, su posición de pelea tan conocida -. ¿Lista para la segunda ronda?

- ¡Tú me despreciabas cual cucaracha, y luego pretendiste amarme!

La patada en el estómago fue demasiado dolor... No era tanto físico como el dolor espiritual que sentía al tener que enfrentarle, y peor aún, sentir tanto odio de su parte. Como lucía la ilusión, era como seguramente debió lucir debajo de la máscara y la armadura, al ser acribillado por la poderosa Alondite, en lo alto del Castillo de Hyrule. Ashei, cayendo de rodillas y sin aire, escupió sangre que se mezcló con lágrimas... estaba totalmente dominada por lo que tenía enfrente, y la situación era empeorada por el orgullo herido: ella una guerrera supuestamente fuerte, estaba siendo totalmente humillada delante de su reina.

- Pero... sí te amaba - Dijo Ashei apenas pudo recuperar el aire, solamente para ser propinada con otra potente patada a las costillas, apenas amortiguada por la armadura.

- ¡Ashei, concéntrate! - Gritó Zelda, sin saber si hacerlo a modo de ánimos, o a modo de orden. Extendió su mano hacia el falso Rasuka y emitió una poderosa esfera del Fuego Mágico de Din, la cual impactó directamente en el pecho de Rasuka, explotando al impacto, incinerándolo y estrellándolo contra un árbol que derribó con el golpe.

Desprevenida, Zelda apenas pudo detener a Sheik, sin poder hacer más que golpear el suelo con la misma mano con que había creado el hechizo de fuego, generando así una barrera expansiva de llamas rojas, que envolvieron a Sheik y lo forzaron a caer lejos una vez más. Cayó de pie, y solamente con su aura bastó para disipar las llamas, pero Zelda logró detenerle sin ser dañada.

- No podemos seguir así - Musitó Zelda, mirando a Sheik de frente, y de reojo al punto donde Rasuka volvió a reaparecer -... No podemos seguir así, defendiéndonos de lo que no podemos matar, y sin hacer daño alguno a Harkinian I...

Kotake mantenía en constante peligro a Koume y a Derdim, quienes ni juntos hallaban la forma de hacerle frente. Ashei, más repuesta, otra vez volvía a defenderse del falso Rasuka, pero ponía más empeño en desmentir todo lo que él le decía, que en intentar dañarlo. El impacto de la relación que habían tenido el fallecido Rasuka y Ashei, parecía ser demasiado grande.

- ¡Siempre sobrada, siempre creyéndote mejor que todos, y al final di mi vida por tu estupidez! - Dijo Rasuka con el decrépito y ensangrentado rostro, aún más distorsionado por la ira. Lanzó tajos fuertes, pero con pésima dirección, hacia Ashei, quien solamente los bloqueaba y los retrocedía, firme en su decisión de no atacar.

- No importaba lo que ustedes traidores intentaran, mis planes eran sólidos como la roca, y mi poder mucho mayor al de ustedes - Decía la copia de Kotake, alcanzando a cortar el hombro de Derdim, y disipando los hechizos de Koume, cada vez más débiles -. No pueden detenerme.

Las palabras de ambos enemigos confirmaban lo que Zelda ya había pensado cuando a ella le tocó enfrentarse a Sheik: eran ni más ni menos que personificaciones de la oscuridad que tenían dentro todos ellos. Mientras no los vieran como lo que eran, jamás podrían superarles en batalla.

Pero incluso si lo hacían... ¿cómo superar a Harkinian I? Cada vez que mataban a uno de los clones, el ancestral rey los hacía revivir con su magia. Tampoco podían dañar a Harkinian I sin lastimar el cuerpo de Harkinian IV... Por lo que Zelda concluyó que eso solamente dependía del joven rey gerudo.

- ¡Todos, concéntrense! - Llamó Zelda a la vez que detenía el brazo del cuchillo de Sheik, solamente con sus manos -. ¡Podemos ganarles! ¡Esto es sólo una manifestación de algo que está en sus cabezas, depende de ustedes el poder derrotarlos!

- Claro - Bufó Harkinian I, arrogantemente -, ¿y qué piensan hacer cuando derroten a mis ilusiones, y las haga vivir de nuevo?

- Harkinian es más fuerte de lo que crees - Dijo Koume, evitando un ataque de Kotake -. No podrás permanecer en su cuerpo por mucho tiempo.

- Este niño es una vergüenza para nuestra raza - Respondió el gerudo ancestral -, no tiene ni poder físico, ni mágico, ni mental suficiente para resitirse a mí. ¿Cómo es que ha podido mantener a la raza unida este tiempo?

La verdad era que, desde su nacimiento, Harkinian había generado más rivalidades que orden y unión entre su gente, teniendo como derecho legítimo coronarse rey, cuando la más capaz y ya coronada Kotake, su tía, había mantenido relativa estabilidad en Aru Ainu y sus alrededores. Sin embargo, empeñado de arrebatarle el trono a la hechicera, al descubrir que proteger a la gente era de sus intereses menos prioritarios, Harkinian enfocó sus esfuerzos en derrocarla, aunque el costo humano había sido más grande que si se hubiera resignado. El joven rey lo sabía...

- ¡Pero Harkinian ha hecho más por tratar de mantener la paz entre los gerudo, de lo que tú jamás hiciste en tu era! - Bramó Koume hacia el espíritu del primer rey Harkinian -. ¡Tú eras exactamente lo mismo que Ganondorf y Kotake, cegados por la ambición, dejando de lado sus intenciones de ayudar a la gente!

- Ustedes no son más que unos niños idealistas - Harkinian cerró sus puños, creando electricidad en ellos -. ¿Cuándo entenderán que el progreso de las sociedades requiere sacrificios, sangre? Kotake y Ganondorf lo entendieron, y yo antes que ellos también... Esa niña Kotake es brillante... Aprendiendo de lo que es capaz de hacer el espejo, creo que ella sí es capaz de lograr el mundo ideal que teníamos en mente. Evitaré a cualquier costo que siquiera se acerquen a ella.

- ¡Ashei, Koume, Derdim! - Llamó Zelda -. El poder de estas ilusiones viene de nuestros miedos, eso significa que podemos superarles con facilidad.

- ¿Y cómo piensas derrotarlo a él? - Señaló Koume a Harkinian.

- Eso depende de él - Respondió Zelda, resignándose a que, si el joven Harkinian no resistía la influencia del espíritu maligno, no podían hacer más, y ese probablemente sería su fin.

- No pueden detenerme... jamás han podido - Declaró Kotake con una sonrisa de arrogancia, dando giros a su daga.

- ¿Te atreverías a dejarme morir de nuevo, Ashei? - Le dijo el ensangrentado Rasuka a la guerrera, quien por fin alzaba la cara, con ira más que dolor en el rostro.

- A quien quería era a Rasuka - Dijo Ashei entre dientes, apretando tanto su espada, y la espada reforjada de Rasuka, que sintió que las manos le explotarían -... y tú no eres él...

- Ya lo dije antes, y lo diré ahora - Dijo Koume con enojo en el rostro -... Tú no eres la real reina de nuestra gente... Harkinian hubiera cedido el puesto de no ser por tus ambiciones...

Koume, Ashei y Zelda se lanzaron al ataque contra sus oponentes, Derdim sin poder decir o hacer nada. En una furiosa ráfaga de ataques, Ashei logró empalar a Rasuka con ambas espadas, Koume venció a Kotake en un forcejeo de sus hechizos, y Zelda usó un hechizo más para bloquear un ataque de Sheik, congelarle, e impulsarle hasta un árbol para ser empalada por sus ramas. Había sido mucho más fácil, solamente Kotake había sobrevivido... Y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Harkinian, las otras dos ilusiones no pudieron regenerarse.

- Ya entiendo... ustedes también descifraron los secretos de mi magia - Dijo Harkinian I pensativo, al fin descendiendo al nivel del suelo -. Y sin embargo, una de mis ilusiones sigue en pie... parece que algo le da suficiente fuerza aún... - Miró de reojo a Derdim, quien no parecía poder, o querer, atacar.

- ¡Harkinian, escúchanos! - Llamó Koume, sin poder ocultar la desesperación ni el cansancio -. ¡Tú eres mejor que él, puedes resistirlo!

- No podrá oírte - Reiteró Harkinian I, sobrado de confianza.

- Entonces peleemos y veamos si es cierto - Declaró Zelda, al fin decidiendo convertirse en Sheik. Koume no ocultó su sorpresa e intentó detenerle, a lo que Sheik respondió : -. Es la única manera - Y le guiñó un ojo, con el rostro volteado de forma que Harkinian I no le viera.

Sheik no reparó en nada para atacar inmediatamente, colocándose frente a Harkinian en menos de dos segundos, y propinándole un golpe en el estómago, para rematar con tres puñetazos al rostro. En tanto, Koume volvió a atacar a Kotake, con éxito, evitando que esta atacara a Derdim.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Defiéndete! - Bramó Koume, luego mirando a ver si podía conseguir ayuda de Ashei, más la guerrera estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada en un árbol, como en una especie de trance.

Derdim reaccionó, y alzó su alabarda para defenderse: lanzó tajos con la hoja y golpes con el canto directo a Kotake, pero ella les bloqueaba con relativa facilidad. No fue sino hasta que Koume volvió a intervenir, que Derdim pudo darse un respiro.

- Eres tú - Dijo severamente, dirigiéndose al hyruliano -... Algo estás tramando, pero por algo Kotake sigue siendo fuerte frente a tí...

- No me acuses, gerudo, que tú también traes cosas sospechosas en mente - Declaró Derdim, poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

Sheik siguió atacando a Harkinian con golpes y patadas, a sabiendas de que, aunque débiles, en conjunto podían dañar su cuerpo a la larga. Le extrañaba que el espíritu ni siquiera se molestaba en defenderse, por lo que dejó de atacarla... Harkinian retrocedió, sangrando levemente del rostro y babeando, respirando pesadamente por los golpes al estómago.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo entre jadeos -. ¿Es todo lo que puedes dar, a pesar del gran poder que te dio mi espejo?

- Hemos ganado esta batalla - Declaró Sheik con seguridad -. Harkinian te expulsará de su cuerpo, y no tendrás otro al cual poseer... Ya que sabemos lo que pasa, nuestras mentes estarían preparadas para rechazarte.

- ¿Que han ganado, dices? - Dijo Harkinian I, fingiendo incredulidad de una manera burlona -. No mientras yo esté en pie...

- ¿Y por qué no me atacas, entonces? - Interrogó Sheik, poniéndose una mano en la cintura -. ¿No decías que harías todo lo que fuera para evitar que alcanzáramos a Kotake? Porque me parece que es el último recurso que quedará a tu disposición, pues no podrás poseer a ninguno de nosotros...

- Puede ser - Admitió Harkinian I -, pero mientras no me detengan, lo que implica evitar que tenga un cuerpo, no podrán avanzar. Eso significa que tendrán que matar al niño que se cree rey...

Sheik cerró los ojos en lo que parecía ser resignación, tratando de aislarse de la pelea que llevaban a cabo Derdim y Koume contra la falsa Kotake. Gradualmente, incluso las arrogantes palabras de Harkinian I dejaron de oírse, y con sus oídos solamente, Sheik comenzó a buscar, poniendo su mente en blanco... Hasta que escuchó la joven voz...

- ¡Déjame salir, espíritu de mierda!

- ¿Harkinian? - Dijo Sheik en su mente, logrando establecer un vínculo psíquico con el joven rey.

- Esa voz...

- Soy yo, Sheik - Dijo la guerrera en voz amable.

Y en su visión, apareció el joven monarca gerudo, debilitado, de rodillas en el suelo, apenas pudiendo alzar la cabeza. Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de rencor al ver a Sheik aparecer frente a él, hasta pareció revitalizarse con el enojo.

- No les es suficiente con inmiscuirse en mis asuntos, ahora también se meten en mi cabeza - El bizarro y pacífico entorno enteramente blanco, era fácilmente perturbado por el enojo de Harkinian IV, quien se refería tanto a Zelda como a Sheik.

- No es momento de pelear entre nosotros - Pidió Sheik amablemente, acercándose al rey -. Vengo aquí porque necesitamos tu ayuda de verdad...

- ¿Que necesitan mi ayuda, dicen? - Bufó en tono irónico -. Ya oíste al rey, no puedo competir con él... valdría más la pena dejar que los mate, y dejar que Kotake se haga cargo de los otros. Tiene razón - Su rostro se ensombreció, algo muy rara vez visto en él -, no soy digno de gobernar a nadie.

- Harkinian, por favor escúchame bien - Dijo Sheik, su voz suavizándose hasta convertirse en la de Zelda, y, al hincarse, su cabello pasó de rubio a castaño oscuro, su piel de morena a blanca, y sus ojos de rojo a celestes... Entonces se bajó la tela que le cubría el rostro, revelando ser Zelda de nuevo -... Nosotros nunca te hemos considerado un enemigo...

- Fácil decirlo cuando nos dejan varados por siglos en el desierto, sin comida y poca agua - Dijo Harkinian claramente molesto, su rostro enrojeciéndose de coraje.

- Escúchame - Pidió Zelda tomándole por los hombros, cosa que él, extrañamente, no rechazó: estaba llorando -. Nuestros ancestros, los míos y los tuyos, cometieron muchos errores, pero no son nuestros errores... Debemos dejarlos en el pasado si queremos cooperar.

Harkinian no aguantó más, y dejó fluir las lágrimas libremente, totalmente frustrado por su incompetencia e impotencia, incapaz de competir ni con Kotake, ni con un rey que llevaba siglos muerto. Así que Zelda continuó:

- Sé que es difícil y aterrador ser gobernante... Pero para ser tan joven, has hecho algo extraordinario, y sé que con el tiempo podrás ser un rey que tu gente recordará - Harkinian alzó la cabeza renuentemente, pues las lágrimas en su rostro, a su parecer, le hacían ver débil, y su orgullo estaba roto... Pero logró mantenerle la mirada a Zelda -. Pero hay que empezar a dar los primeros pasos, uno por uno... Y el primero es derrotar a Harkinian I y demostrarle que eres el rey más digno que haya visto Aru Ainu jamás...

Harkinian torcía la boca con disgusto ante su apariencia y la condescendencia de la reina hyruliana, pero tuvo que admitir que tenía razón...

- Y con el tiempo... si así lo decides - Comenzó a proponer Zelda -, aliar a tu gente con la mía, y comenzar la relación entre ambos pueblos otra vez.

Alzó la mirada y la vio fijamente a los ojos, antes de verse envueltos ambos en una intensa luz blanca.

Lo siguiente que supo Sheik es que estaba de vuelta en la realidad, con Harkinian I cruzado de brazos frente a ella de manera arrogante. Detrás de ella, Kotake pateó a Derdim violentamente, empujándolo unos cuatro metros y cayendo él de espaldas con violencia.

- ¡Puedes hacerlo, Harkinian! - Llamó Sheik, ya un poco más alarmada al ver el progreso del clon de Kotake en la pelea.

- Entonces están acabados, a pesar de tus inútiles inten... - Comenzó a hablar Harkinian I, pero se detuvo, horrorizado, al notar que su voz cambiaba a la del cuerpo original -... No... ¡No puede ser! ¡Está tomando control!

Sin dudar más, Harkinian levantó las manos y comenzó a crear dos esferas de energía oscura, una en cada mano, y las apuntó directamente hacia Sheik. Con un grito que mezclaba su distorsionada voz, y la joven voz de Harkinian, disparó las esferas, pero no salieron con demasiada velocidad. Sheik esquivó la primera, y rechazó la segunda con un golpe de su mano, yéndose a estrellar ambas en los árboles... Una sin lograr nada, la otra solamente logrando destruir una rama...

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo puede un niño inútil tomar posesiónde este cuerpo? - Bramó furioso el ancestral monarca, su voz mezclándose por momentos con la de Harkinian IV.

Iba a blasfemar más, pero Sheik le detuvo: colocó su mano derecha, la de la Trifuerza, sobre el pecho del rey, y la marca divina comenzó a emitir su intensa luz dorada. Las voces de los dos Harkinian emitieron extremo dolor, convulcionándose en el aire, alzándose un par de centímetros sobre el suelo. La luz envolvió también el cuerpo, y de la boca del rey salió una especie de humo purpúreo... Las convulsiones cesaron cuando ese humo dejó de salir, junto con la extinción de un eco maldito que se desvanecía en el aire.

El cuerpo de Harkinian IV, inconsciente, cayó pesadamente boca abajo. Derdim ya había perdido la alabarda, y estaba a merced de Kotake, cuando ésta, súbitamente y antes de acuchillar al hyruliano, desapareció en una nube de humo purpúreo sin mayor explicación. Todo había terminado, y Sheik anunció la victoria tras confirmar que Harkinian seguía respirando.

- ¿Lo logró? - Inquirió Koume, más serena -. ¿Harkinian logró liberarse?

- Lo hizo - Confirmó Sheik, a la vez que su transformación en Zelda estaba en curso. Fue la reina quien habló después: -. Necesitará descansar, pero el espíritu de Harkinian I no volverá a afectar más vidas.

- Me agrada saberlo - Dijo Koume con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero agotada también.

Zelda dejó ser a Koume con su hijo, y dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Derdim, pero no creyó prudente interrogarle en un momento tan crítico, aunque la mirada del susodicho no le había causado nada de confianza. Decidiendo ignorar ese hecho, volteó y miró a Ashei, quien apenas comenzaba a ponerse de pie, para lo que la reina le prestó asistencia.

- ¿Todo bien, Ashei? - Inquirió Zelda, comprensiva.

- ... No - Admitió Ashei, cosa extraordinaria, pues solía poner la cara fuerte. Había dejado de llorar, pero su rostro seguía manchado por las lágrimas secas... Dado el golpe emocional, tardó un poco en reunir el coraje para poder hablar, aunque lo hizo mirando a la reina directamente a los ojos -. Puede que se haya tratado de mis arrepentimientos materializados, pero tenía razón... Él era un gran hombre, y yo lo menosprecié injustamente, basándome en prejuicios inútiles. Y jamás seré capaz de enmendar mi error...

- Sé que jamás podrás ver al general Rasuka de nuevo - Dijo Zelda suavemente -, pero claro que puedes corregir lo que hiciste. Entiendo que es difícil, y que lo amabas, pero él no querría que vivieras toda tu vida arrepentida y odiándote por lo que hiciste - Tomó a Ashei por los hombros cariñosamente, sorprendiéndola -. La única forma de honrarlo, es vivir tu vida con ánimos, Ashei... por él, pero sobre todo por tí.

Ashei asintió y sonrió a la reina, aunque por un momento dejando de verla como tal, y por primera vez, sintiendo que ella podía apoyarla, como Ashei la apoyaba a ella. Las dos se sonrieron, antes de voltear a ver a Harkinian, que despertaba y se ponía de pie.

- Continuemos con nuestro camino - Declaró Zelda enérgicamente, dirigiendo hacia sí misma la mirada de Harkinian.

Por unos momentos, los dos se miraron inexpresivos, quizá hasta confundidos. Pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que sucediera lo inimaginable e inusitado, algo que resultó alentador para todos los miembros del grupo.

Aunque había sido leve y débil, Harkinian había dibujado una sonrisa en sus labios para la reina de Hyrule, cosa que ella respondió con el mayor gusto del mundo. Zelda y Koume le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y él, sin decir nada más, reemprendió el camino hacia el destino final del grupo, con su madre, Zelda y Ashei siguiéndole.

Por unos segundos, Derdim se quedó atrás, con una mirada seria y una quijada tensa.

Las espadas echaron chispas al chocar violentamente, sus dueños separándose uno del otro con un gran salto hacia atrás, aunque en el caso de Mist, también había respiración pesada. No se podía decir si el Caballero Negro estaba cansado o no, pues casi no se movía, y la máscara impedía ver cualquier gesto.

- ¡Mist! - Llamó Boyd preocupado, dando un paso al frente, tremendamente tentado de intervenir.

- ¡Boyd, espera! - Le detuvo Titania interponiendo su brazo -. Aún no podemos intervenir...

- Pero Mist está... - Boyd imploró con la mirada que le dejara pasar, pero ella le sostuvo una severa mirada.

- Observa cuidadosamente... La batalla se desenvuelve muy diferente ahora - Señaló Titania.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo Boyd, su mente demasiado abrumada como para descubrirlo por sí mismo.

- La pelea comenzó con ambos atacando y defendiendo por igual, inependientemente de quién haya tenido la ventaja - Puntualizó Shinon, frío como siempre, sin mirar a Boyd sino a Mist y al caballero -. Pero ahora, Mist es la única que continúa atacando, aunque esté cansada.

Era cierto, los últimos minutos de la lucha habían inclinado la balanza hacia lo que describía Shinon: nadie podía afirmar si se trataba de una estrategia del Caballero Negro para cansar a Mist, o si en verdad estaba teniendo demasiada cautela. Dado que él era un guerrero que solía despachar a sus víctimas casi inmediatamente, sin dudar, lo segundo parecía ser una realidad.

- No me gusta, Boyd, créeme que no. Pero - Siguió diciendo Titania -... no debemos intervenir aún, porque...

- Aún puede ganar - Terminó Link la frase con convencimiento, y por fin, sus palabras parecían más realistas que nunca.

Tras recobrar el aliento, Mist enderezó su espalda, para no hacer parecer que su espada le pesaba, cosa que comenzaba a ser una verdad. Estaba cansada, y cada segundo que transcurría de pelea la agotaba más, disminuyendo sus posibilidades de victoria. Sin embargo, ella también notó que Zelgius había dejado de atacarla, y llegó a una conclusión similar a la de sus amigos.

- Pocos me han llevado a esforzarme de esta manera en una pelea - Dijo su voz, aún sonando potente sobre su casco -. Es una pena que deba matarte.

- De nuevo con tus cantaletas prematuras de victoria - Gruñó Mist, limpiándose el sudor de la frente -. ¡No me subestimes! ¡Tú eres el resultado de mi debilidad, es mi deber acabarte! ¡No me importa si muero en el proceso, pero te aseguro que tú no saldrás caminando de aquí!

Y una vez más, Mist se volvió a avalanzar contra él, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban: había decidido que, incluso si le costaba la vida, el Caballero Negro moriría ahí, en esa arena, y no volvería a atormentar a ningún miembro de su familia. Blandiendo la blanca espada mágica a dos manos, lanzó una estocada, un corte horizontal, un mandoble diagonal, y rompió la guardia de Zelgius con un golpe de su espada, empujando a Alondite hacia arriba. Siguió avanzando, esquivó el puño de su contrincante, y lanzó un furioso golpe horizontal hacia su abdomen... cortó su armadura, pero no su carne, aunque el impacto le empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que se tambaleara. Esa era su oportunidad.

- ¡Es ahí! - Detectó Shinon el momento, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

Mist había saltado casi tan alto como había visto a su hermano saltar, al atacar con la Espada Etérea. Se aferró a la Espada de los Sabios con todo su ser, y gritó hasta sacar su alma por su pecho, lista para tirar un mandoble vertical que daría muerte al Caballero Negro para siempre.

- Es impresionante... tal determinación - Musitó el Caballero Negro al ver a la muchacha descender en línea diagonal hacia él, espada lista para cortarle. El impacto anterior le impedía poner la guardia...

Parecía que el mundo se había detenido, a la expectativa de ese justo momento. El sobrenatural silencio se rompió gracias al ruido metálico causado por la máscara del Caballero Negro rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos ante la fuerza de Mist y la Espada de los Sabios. La mercenaria aterrizó derrapando detrás del caballero, de espaldas a él, los pedazos de metal negro cayendo a sus pies, sangre maligna salpicando el suelo y la hoja de su mística espada, disolviéndose gracias a su magia.

Había ganado la pelea.

- ¡Excelente, lo logró! - Gritó Boyd con el pecho lleno a explotar de alegría, alzando los puños con energía.

Mist se dio vuelta para dar la cara a su contrincante caído, en señal de respeto a él y a sí misma, al haber derrotado a un oponente que le había atormentado por buena parte de su vida.

Pero ella, al igual que Link, Boyd, Titania y Shinon, quedó horrorizada al ver lo que yacía detrás de la máscara...


	45. Capítulo 45: Detrás de la máscara

~ Capítulo 10: Detrás de la máscara

Nadie lo hubiera esperado, simplemente porque era imposible... sencillamente, lo que tenían delante no podía ser. Mist incluso dejó caer la Espada de los Sabios, el choque metálico llenando sus oídos, ante la imposibilidad de decir palabra alguna. No podían creerlo...

La quijada de Boyd parecía estar totalmente suelta. Shinon incluso había dado un paso atrás, los ojos abiertos como platos. Titania se había llevado las manos a la boca para ahogar su grito, Link desenvainó al percibir la extrema tensión, y Mist simplemente cayó de rodillas.

Y era que, frente a ellos, vistiendo la legendaria armadura negra, estaba un hombre joven de varoniles y bien definidas facciones rectas, un par de penetrantes y serios ojos azules resaltando sobre la piel blanca. Más resaltaba aún, entre las cejas y la desordenada cabellera de brillante azul, una banda de intenso rojo, cuyas colas ondeaban fervientemente al aire. Lo confirmaba el cambio de color de Alondite, de tener una empuñadura dorada y hoja blanca, a una empuñadura gris y hoja de fulgurante dorado.

- No... No puede ser - Balbucéo Titania, también cayendo de rodillas eventualmente -... ¡Es Ike!

- ¡Señor, la defensa del sur ha emprendido la retirada exitosamente, como lo ordenó! - Reportó Carl, balbuceando nerviosamente lo que su hermana Evelyn le había pedido comunicar -. ¡Solicitan refuerzos, señor!

- ¡General Auru, los lynels han sido contenidos! - Reportó otro soldado con algo más de confianza, aunque no demasiada -. ¡Todos los arqueros y jinetes aguardan por instrucciones tras la puerta este, de momento no reciben asedio fuerte!

- ¡General, los zora emprenden la retirada en estos momentos, los enemigos han logradon invadir el río súbitamente! - Declaró Tanith con mucha más firmeza que los otros dos, aunque se notaba la tensión en ella también.

- General Auru, si me lo permite, creo que sería una buena opción emplear a mis soldados ahora - Intervino Gor Coron.

Auru estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio, recargado sobre sus brazos, pensando con la mirada perdida en el mapa de la batalla, por un momento pareciendo que no había escuchado nada de lo que le acababa de ser reportado. Pensaba en que los únicos soldados que no habían sido despachados a la batalla, eran los goron y los civiles voluntarios: los primeros, totalmente incapaces de acercarse a aguas profundas, por lo que defender el río estaba totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades; y los segundos, pobremente equipados y entrenados. Entonces, Auru tuvo que tomar una decisión.

- Patriarca Gor Coron, por favor envíe una unidad de sus soldados, comandados por el capitán Dangoro, a reforzar la entrada sur, y otra unidad a reforzar el oeste - Instruyó Auru sin dejar de mirar el mapa, no pudiendo hacer más para ocultar su preocupación. Al declarar que una unidad de gorons iba a reforzar el oeste, Tanith alzó una ceja -. Carl, que los arqueros al mando del general Kieran sean distribuidos entre el este y el sur, para reforzar - Pensó un poco más y suspiró -. Que una de las unidades voluntarias refuerce el oeste a disposición del general Kieran, y comandante Tanith, guíe una más de esas unidades a retomar el río.

- General Auru... - Intentó Tanith hacerle recapacitar.

- No podemos hacer nada más de momento - Intervino Shad -. Podremos intentar atacar el río si logramos asegurar alguno de los otros tres frentes, pero por ahora - Lo que iba a decir llevaba ya implícita la muy probable muerte de los civiles voluntarios -... Por ahora, lo que hay que hacer es evitar que avancen demasiado, y que masacren a todos los soldados zoras en el proceso.

- Lo que dice Shad es correcto, es lo que tenemos que hacer por ahora - Declaró Auru tajantemente, enderezándose al fin.

- ¡A la orden! - Dijeron todos los mensajeros al unísono, retirándose con un saludo militar.

Era fuerte, pero a final de cuentas, viejo. Era el momento más crítico de la batalla: los ataques enemigos habían comenzado a ser mucho más agresivos, en el momento en que cualquier soldado es más vulnerable, la larga e impenetrable oscuridad de la madrugada. La tensión de la incertidumbre, por lapsos cada vez más frecuentes, parecía ser insoportable, pues no había modo alguno de comunicarse con los guerreros que habían viajado al Inframundo. No había forma de saber si habían encontrado siquiera a Kotake, o si habían muerto en el intento de enfrentarla, o en el trayecto, incluso. No había forma de saber si la lucha que estaban librando, tenía aún sentido alguno...

Despertó súbita y violentamente, como alguien que se cae de su cama tras un profundo sueño. Solamente que el dolor de su cuerpo era muy superior al que podría causar una caída de la cama. La oscuridad, casi total, junto con el extraño temblor de la tierra, la frialdad de ésta, y un dolor que no alcanzaba a detectar con precisión en su cuerpo; crearon un torbellino de sensaciones indiscernibles del que le fue difícil salir.

De hecho, lo que le arrancó del confuso trance, fue el sonido relacionado al temblor del suelo: un golpeteo rítmico, intenso y continuo, con ciertos toques metálicos. Cuando empezó a escuchar gruñidos y chillidos, Zul supo de qué se trataba: infantería que marchaba.

En cuanto intentó levantarse, sintió un dolor muy agudo, el más potente que había sentido, en su muñeca y antebrazo derechos, y dejó salir un grito que alcanzó a suprimir para no delatarse. Vio, causándose algo de náuseas en el proceso, que tenía feas cortadas y lo que podía tratarse de una fisura, pues el hueso dolía aunque no estaba totalmente roto.

Logró sentarse y se miró el brazo lastimado, pero se sobresaltó a recordar lo que le había despertado: miró sobre su hombro y detectó muy cerca, ya asomándose sobre la loma, lo que debía ser al menos un pelotón de infantería. Y al fin comenzó a recobrar la memoria: había ayudado a Link y compañía a viajar al Inframundo, pero las fuerzas montadas enemigas habían sido demasiado fuertes... Tenía suerte de seguir vivo. Pero debía regresar a la ciudad, era posible que sus aliados no supieran de la existencia de esa fuerza de infantería. Zul había peleado con los lynels hacia mientras caía el ocaso, y en ese momento ya debía estar cercana la medianoche, o incluso pasada. Que todavía hubiera esa cantidad de soldados estacionados y listos para atacar, no podía ser nada bueno.

Aguantando el punzante dolor del brazo, y todos los golpes y moretones esparcidos por su cuerpo, Zul logró al fin ponerse en pie... Herido como estaba, no podía esperar alcanzar la capital a pie en su forma humanoide. Transformarse en lobo para ir más rápido, implicaba convertir sus dos brazos en patas, y sabía que correr con esa herida tan fea podía dañarle de por vida... Pero también tenía en cuenta de que él no tenía demasiado que perder, pero sus aliados sí.

Lentamente se puso en cuartos, la náusea aumentando por el dolor y los nervios. Luces verdes le envolvieron a la vez que su cuerpo se llenaba de pelo oscuro, convirtiéndose finalmente en el enorme lobo. La transformación, sin embargo, llamaba mucho la atención durante la noche, y los soldados que ya se asomaban sobre la loma no tardaron en detectarle, Zul lo supo al escuchar los gruñidos de bestias cuyas formas, con su visión canina, al fin pudo distinguir. Encabezaban la fila los goriyas y bokoblins, aunque el pesado ruido metálico indicaba que mucho más venía en las filas posteriores.

Flechas comenzaron a lloverle, por lo que echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ignorar la extrema molestia que le generaba su pata herida. Zigzagueaba entre rocas y cadáveres para esquivar flechas cada vez más cercanas a la letalidad, hasta que logró quedar fuera de alcance para toda criatura que intentara perseguirle por tierra con sus propias piernas; lo peor que podía pasarle en ese instante, era que apareciera un lynel. Sin embargo, las flechas seguían siendo muy certeras, a veces obligándole a frenar, salvándose apenas gracias a la superioridad de los reflejos lobunos. No fue sino hasta que alcanzó el puente, ya con una ventaja de casi dos kilómetros, que se sintió a salvo... Pero la ciudad no lo estaba.

Apretó el paso, se introdujo en el túnel, y estaba fuera de él en menos de un minuto, pero el dolor ya era insoportable. Tuvo que ignorarlo cuando, gracias al extremo nerviosismo, un soldado disparó una flecha hacia él en cuanto lo vio, pensando que se trataba de una bestia. Prudentemente, Zul regresó a su forma humanoide.

- ¡Alto al fuego! - Ordenó el capitán de los arqueros al ver la transformación.

- ¡Zul! - Exclamó Rolf al ver a su compañero con vida, pensando que muy probablemente había caído al escoltar al grupo de Mist y Link.

- ¡Rolf, diles que tomen posiciones, viene más infantería hacia aquí - Gritó Zul claramente preocupado, para luego aclarar: -, y es grande!

Rolf alzó la mirada hacia el horizonte, incapaz de ver nada debido a la extrema oscuridad de la madrugada, pero confió en Zul. Llamó al general Kieran para avisarle, y Zul le confirmó lo que había visto en cuanto lo dejaron entrar. Desolado, vio que la fuerza de caballería había quedado muy reducida, mezclando un pequeño número de jinetes hyrulianos, crimeanos, y bulblins, aunque vio llegar una unidad de gorons a la zona, aunque no creía que fueran suficientes.

- No sé cuántos sean - Explicó Zul a Kieran y a Oscar -, pero estarán aquí en cuestión de minutos.

- La caballería ya no servirá con tan poco espacio - Dijo Oscar pensativo -. Tendríamos que reforzar la entrada.

- Entonces distribuye a tus arqueros en la muralla - Le dijo Kieran en uno de esos raros momentos en que se mostraba serio, en este caso, debido a la preocupación -, y a tus espadachines y lanceros para proteger la entrada. Los goron irán al frente, para detenerlos una vez que se filtren entre los arqueros y derriben la puerta.

- Entendido - Dijo el goron más grande de la unidad, al mando de los demás.

- Zul, sé que es mucho pedir para tí ahora - Empezó a decir Oscar -, pero necesitamos que vayas con Auru y pidas más refuerzos, estos goron no serán suficientes.

Zul miró sobre su hombro, y vio que debía haber por lo menos unos treinta de los poderosos guerreros goron, tan difíciles de derribar, además de todos los arqueros hyrulianos, crimeanos y bulblins que comenzaban a formar filas en la muralla, junto con las fuerzas de tierra de los tres ejércitos. Si eso no era suficiente para frenar al enemigo, debían estar en serios problemas... Pero eso no era de él para juzgar. Asintió a Oscar, y se transformó en lobo una vez más, al mismo tiempo que Kieran daba la orden:

- ¡Arqueros: Preparen! ¡Apunten!...

El viento hizo ondear su corta cabellera azul y la banda roja que tenía en la frente, pero también hizo, misteriosamente, que la armadura del Caballero Negro que le envolvía, se desvaneciera como si se tratase de vil polvo. En su lugar, estaban los pantalones blancos y camisa café de alto cuello, sin mangas, y con dos líneas verdes en medio del torso, sobre lo que relucía el resto de su característico atuendo: la capa de brillante rojo en tres secciones, unidas por sus puntas inferiores por adornos dorados. Ambos brazos llevaban prominentes guanteletes perfectamente blancos, aunque en el caso del brazo izquierdo, había mucha más armadura: el guantelete izquierdo ascendía hasta la parte superior de su brazo, donde también había una placa amarrada a su bíceps. Lo que más saltaba a la vista, sin embargo, era la gran hombrera con bordes y picudos adornos blancos, a juego con la pechera, escarcelas, grebas y escarpes.

Era un hombre más alto que Link, y al menos tan alto como Boyd y Titania, los de mayor estatura física del grupo. Y tal cual como el Caballero Negro, parecía poder sostener y pelear con su gran espada dorada utilizando un solo brazo, sin mayor esfuerzo. Eso, si se sumaba a la penetrante mirada y rostro serio que tenía, formaban un cuadro en verdad imponente.

Sorprendentemente, su rostro se suavizó hasta la extrema amabilidad cuando, tras examinar el área y a los guerreros que tenía en frente con mirada fría, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Mist, pasmada delante de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Mist? - Inquirió de pie frente a ella, con mirada y voz amables, luciendo de pronto inofensivo.

Pero ella no respondió, su boca se movía en un futil intento de articular alguna palabra, sin éxito alguno. Peor aún, lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, y no pudo evitar que cayeran profusamente por sus mejillas sucias.

- ¿Él es Ike? ¿Su hermano Ike? - Inquirió Link totalmente confundido, señalándolo con el dedo. Jamás le había visto antes, pero había escuchado algunas descripciones de él y, con la idea formada a partir de ellas, asumió que se trataba de él. Titania, la primera en salir medianamente del asombro, respondió escuetamente que así era.

- Pero no entiendo nada... no es posible - Dijo la pelirroja segundos después, los ojos totalmente abiertos en una mezcla de impresión, ilusión, escepticismo y negación.

- Por favor, no llores, Mist - Dijo Ike, caminando hacia Mist, agachándose junto a ella y tomándola por los hombros. Link pudo notar que, en efecto, era como decían, un hombre fuerte e imponente, pero gentil con todos -. Estoy aquí.

Pero los ojos de Mist, envueltos en un torbellino de tristeza, alegría y terror, estaban fijos en los de su hermano. Negaba con la cabeza, intentando aún hablar, hasta que por fin logró decir oraciones completas.

- Pero tú... tú me dejaste... Nos dejaste a todos - Dijo la muchacha sin poder contener el llanto -. No... no puedes ser tú... ¡No puedes estar aquí!

Cual niña aterrada, Mist se separó de su hermano y retrocedió, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Consternado, Ike se levantó y se acercó a una distancia prudente de ella.

- Pero Mist, mírame, soy yo - Declaró con tranquilidad, si bien de forma un poco burda, como solía hacerlo é a los mercenarios... no - Rectificó -... Te dejé a tí, lo sé, pero estoy aquí, de vuelta para ayudarte.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Replicó ella, enojada -. ¡Nos dejaste a todos sin explicación alguna! ¡Me dejaste a mí, tu única familia por sangre, por perseguir algo, pero nadie sabe qué!

- Los dejé porque creo que todos, en especial tú, estaban listos para seguir adelante sin mí - Explicó Ike calmadamente -, y porque mi presencia ya no era necesaria en Tellius. La gente como yo genera discordias en Tellius, ya no era bueno quedarme...

- ¿Y dejar a tu familia atrás? - Soltó Mist, el llanto en curso -. ¡Jamás pensé que dirías algo tan egoísta! ¿Sabes lo que es perder a papá, y luego a tí, que eras el último que me quedaba? ¡Lo peor es que ni siquiera te sacaron de mi vida, tú mismo te saliste sin decirme nada, y por tu culpa he pasado por demasiado!

Ike estaba claramente sorprendido y acongojado por lo que había dicho su hermana, como si las palabras hubieran tardado unos segundos en hacerle efecto. Finalmente, su rostro adoptó gestos de resignación, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

- Tienes razón... Me he equivocado - Replicó su varonil voz con suavidad -. Me he equivocado, no estabas lista para andar tú sola. Sigues siendo débil.

Mist dejó de llorar ante las palabras de su hermano, alzando la cara hacia él inmediatamente, sorprendida al escuchar semejantes palabras salir de su boca. Solía ser extremadamente honesto, pero no decía esas cosas...

- Pero, como tú, yo pasé por lo mismo... Sé qué te hace sentir débil - Los penetrantes ojos de Ike se abrieron y observaron a los de su hermana -. Esa sensación de que no podrás vivir para llenar las expectativas. Y esa preocupación por defraudar a tus seres queridos, o peor aún, dejarlos desprotegidos. Pero tienes que dejar eso atrás, Mist.

Su puño reafirmó su control sobre la dorada espada Ragnell, al grado que se marcaron los músculos de su antebrazo.

- Y yo te ayudaré con eso - Explicó Ike, comprensivo -. Yo te ayudaré a liberarte de eso que te ata, y evita que crezcas fuerte.

Su rostro se giró, el penetrante ojo derecho asomándose sobre su hombro y mirando al cuarteto que observaba atrás. Cuando apenas asimilaban ellos lo que sucedía, Ike ya se había dado vuelta y corría hacia ellos.

- ¡Cuidado, aquí viene! - Llamó Link alarmado, blandiendo su espada. Los otros le imitaron, pero el rubio pudo percibir la tensión en ellos, pues le consideraban un oponente demasiado formidable, incluso para ellos cuatro, tan fuertes en sus propios méritos.

Era tal su asombro, que Link fue el único que estaba listo para pelear, interponiéndose entre sus amigos y el furioso embate de Ike. Todo rastro de amabilidad había desaparecido de él, ni siquiera el lejano imploro de Mist para que se detuviera, pudo sacarle de ese estado agresivo, que lo hacía lucir como un oponente auténticamente intimidante, tanto como el Caballero Negro, posiblemente más.

Link tuvo que blandir la Espada Maestra con ambas manos delante de sí mismo, para poder resistir en choque horizontal de Ragnell, e incluso estando prevenido y firme, se vio retrocediendo un paso, sus muñecas sacudidas por el impacto. No pudo reparar mucho en ello, pues tuvo que defenderse instantáneamente de Ike, quien seguía sacudiendo la dorada espada con la rapidez y precisión que Zelda manejaría un florete. Obligado a retroceder, sin poder bloquear muchos más ataques Link saltó hacia adelante en el breve momento en que Ike, habiendo fallado el golpe, quedó descubierto... El ruido del choque metálico fue más intenso de lo normal, pues también había un hacha acompañando el forcejeo de la Espada Maestra contra Ragnell.

- No puedo dejar que te maten sin la oportunidad de pelear contigo - Gruñó Boyd refiriéndose a Link, quien le sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente, logrando ambos en conjunto empujar considerablemente a Ike, casi tumbándolo. Pero el mítico héroe crimeano se repuso rápidamente.

- Vamos, Boyd - Dijo sonriente, casi juguetonamente, echándose su espada al hombro -. Ya pasaron los tiempos en que tú eras más fuerte que yo.

- Tendremos que ver si eso sigue siendo cierto... seas lo que seas - Dijo Boyd retándolo, alzando su hacha frente a sí. Link inmediatamente pudo sentir que una ola de calor surgía súbitamente cerca de él, y entendió que se trataba de Boyd, concentrando el poder que le habían dado los goron -. ¡Todos, distráiganlo y protejan a Mist!

- ¡Ahora! - Rugió Link alzando su mística espada, siendo el primero en correr hacia Ike.

- ¡No digan que no se los advertí... Titania, Shinon, Boyd, aquí voy! - Declaró Ike sin moverse de su lugar, solamente blandiendo a Ragnell apropiadamente.

Mist observaba solamente, ya sin poder pedir que se detuvieran. Link y Titania, en la batalla, se conjugaron para atacar a Ike, pero él, sin moverse demasiado del punto donde estaba parado, podía bloquear los embates de Urvan con su espada, los de la Espada Maestra con su brazo, si era posible detenerlos, y esquivaba con suma facilidad los golpes que era peligroso intentar detener. Se movía tanto, además, que Shinon no podía apuntar y disparar con la certeza de que no lastimaría a Link o a Titania. Boyd, gracias a sus compañeros, no se había visto atacado por Ike, por lo que su aura llameante comenzó a emerger, arremolinándose alrededor de sus pies.

La oportunidad de Shinon vino cuando Ike logró atacar a Titania, propinándole un duro golpe a las costillas y empujándola con el pie, haciéndola caer y perder su hacha. Al hacerlo, quedó descubierto para que Link le atacara, por lo que inmediatamente saltó, más alto de lo que incluso Link o Mist habían logrado antes. Habiendo llegado a la cúspide de su despegue, Ike escuchó el haz de luz dorada, enviado por Shinon, cortando el aire y volando hacia su espalda. Blandió a Ragnell con sus dos poderosos brazos y, suspendido en el aire, giró bruscamente para contraatacar.

- ¡Necesitas más práctica!

El golpe de Ragnell cortó el aire, cortó el haz de luz, y creó una cuchilla luminosa con su hoja, tal cual lo hacía el Caballero Negro con Alondite. La cuchilla descendió como meteoro hacia Shinon, quien pudo esquivarla completamente, más no lo logró con la onda expansiva de la misma. No fue cortado, pero sí voló bruscamente hacia la roca, la cual se hizo añicos con el impacto, enterrando a la víctima y ahogando el grito de Mist con el estruendo.

- ¡Tú necesitas más práctica... Espada Etérea!

Descendiendo y de espaldas a su atacante, Ike no reparó a tiempo en la presencia de Link, quien había logrado un salto tan alto como el suyo. El rubio hyruliano tiró un fuerte mandoble al héroe crimeano, quien logró, apenas, interponer su arma. El ruido metálico llenó el aire, el destello del choque se alcanzó a ver a varios kilómetros, y Ike descendió en línea recta por el impacto. Logró reponerse para caer de pie, pero reparó muy tarde en el sitio en donde había caído...

- ¡Toma esto, novato!

El hacha cayó agrietando el piso, la onda llameante calentándolo e incinerando la roca a su paso, convirtiéndose en una cuchilla muy similar a las que lanzaban Ragnell, Alondite y la Espada de los Sabios. Boyd vio desaparecer a Ike detrás del muro de llamas que se formó al momento de la colisión.

- Lo logré... - Dijo Boyd satisfechó, sudando por una mezcla de calor y esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, la alegría le duró poco cuando vio la magia azul de Ragnell disipando las llamas. Con la espada propiamente, Ike había alcanzado a detener la llamarada, saliéndose con la victoria tras un árduo forcejeo.

- Me hiciste sudar esta vez, Boyd - Le felicitó Ike con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Lo detuvo... y es casi lo mejor que tenía - Dijo Boyd decepcionado pero sonriendo con ironía en los labios, respirando pesadamente.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Ike se quedó fija en Link, quien aterrizó con suavidad justo a un lado de Titania, quien se iba poniendo de pie sin mayor daño. Era Link quien le había dado el único impacto sólido, el único impacto que casi le provocaba una derrota a manos de Boyd. La mirada de Ike reconocía la fuerza del héroe hyruliano, y éste notó la mirada del otro, respondiéndola.

- Titania, ve y protege a Mist, no sabemos cuándo pueda atacarle - Pidió Link sin bajarle la mirada a Ike.

- Eso no es necesario... no la atacará - Dijo Titania para sorpresa de Link, pues ella, junto con Boyd, hubiera sido la última persona en negar tal sugerencia -. Si está pasando lo que pienso, no la atacará... Será mejor usar nuestra fuerza conjunta contra él, ninguno de nosotros podría ganar por sí solo...

Ambos miraron de reojo al montículo de escombros bajo el cual yacía Shinon... el impacto no había sido letal, pero era definitivo que no pelearía, al menos no en un buen rato. Así que solamente quedaron la golpeada Titania y Link frente a Ike, y el jadeante Boyd detrás de él, con Mist en el fondo, observando, demasiado confundida para reaccionar.

- Peleo por el bien de los míos - Declaró Ike en voz alta -. Si representan un obstáculo para mi hermana, tendré que derrotarlos - Su mirada volvió a afilarse, y alzando a Ragnell a la altura de su hombro, hacia atrás, dijo: -. ¡Prepárense!

Boyd se lanzó contra él desde atrás, rugiendo cual león y alzando la poderosa hacha sobre su cabeza, a sabiendas de que no conectaría el golpe, pero con la pretensión de intimidar y bloquear el subsecuente ataque de Ike. Simultáneamente, Link atacó, con Titania siguiéndole: tres oponentes ya obligaban al legendario héroe crimeano a moverse mucho más, y no sólo eso: contraatacaba con toda intención ofensiva, con tal magnitud que el trío de guerreros, por más que intentara evitarlo, tenía que retroceder para no ser aplastado por Ragnell.

Con Titania y Link obligados a retroceder, Boyd volvió a invocar el Fuego Goron y atacó a Ike, quien detenía los embates del hacha con relativa facilidad al principio, aunque tampoco parecía tenerla fácil para conectar y huir: el hechizo goron aumentaba la fuerza de Boyd paulatinamente, así como su velocidad, llegando un momento en que Boyd parecía tener ventaja. El trío se decepcionó fuertemente, sin embargo, al ver que Ike solamente tuvo que apretar el paso para ponerse a la altura, y obligar a Boyd de nuevo a retroceder.

- Esto no funcionará... A este paso, nos matará a todos - Gruñó Titania, y Link notó que lucía cansada: habiendo entrenado a Ike en algún momento, ahora parecía hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para seguirle el paso; y el rubió entendió al fin por qué Mia tenía semejante opinión de él -. Link, tenemos que atacar juntos... Mantén tu distancia para que concentre sus ataques en mí...

- ¡Pero Titania - Exclamó Link preocupado -, si haces eso, es probable que...!

- Que me mate, lo sé... muy probable - Reafirmó la pelirroja valientemente, sus ojos esmeralda puestos en Ike -. Pero de los cuatro guerreros en pie en esta arena, yo soy la de menor utilidad... Al fin he sido superada por mis alumnos...

- Titania...

- Por eso, tengo que asegurar que tú, Mist y Boyd alcancen a Kotake - Dijo firmemente la veterana guerrera -, incluso si tengo que sacrificarme.

Link lo había considerado justo antes de que Titania siquiera lo expresara, así que decidió que no podía decirle, hipócritamente, que era una mala idea... Si se le veía fríamente, tenían que quitarse a Ike de encima lo antes posible, si querían que por lo menos uno del grupo lograra pelear con Kotake. Y en efecto, Titania era la de menos utilidad de todos...

- De acuerdo... cuando estés lista - Dijo Link dando una vuelta a su espada. Estando Boyd más cerca, Ike se fue contra él, momento en que Titania aprovechó para decir:

- Cuando llegamos a Hyrule, tú y yo éramos enemigos - Declaró a la vez que giraba a Urvan -. No pensé que fuéramos a terminar peleando juntos como amigos...

Y antes de que Ike pudiera acercarse demasiado a Boyd, Titania se lanzó hacia él con una velocidad descomunal, una que Link jamás le había visto demostrar, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para salir disparado inmediatamente detrás de ella. El fiero grito de la pelirroja llenó el aire de la titánica caverna que era el inframundo, y Urvan estuvo a punto de decapitar a Ike, quien logró interponer a Ragnell a tiempo, rechazando con ella el hacha.

Link, manteniendo distancia como le instruyó la subcomandante, atacaba sólo cuando Ike parecía descuidar algún punto de su ser, pero parecía estar pendiente de todo, pues ni con la ayuda de Boyd pudo conectar ni un solo golpe. Por centímetros, el pie de Link no fue cercenado por la caída de Ragnell, gracias a que Titania lograba quitarle la atención suficiente como para que sus ataques no fueran letalmente certeros. Sin embargo, nadie lograba ningún avance contra su oponente... aunque la ventaja de Ike era clara.

- Aquí acaba, Titania - Declaró Ike súbitamente.

Y ni así, nadie pudo detener lo que ocurrió. Blandió a Ragnell a dos manos para rechazar el ataque vertical de Urvan, zafándola de las manos de Titania. Totalmente desprotegida, no tuvo opción más que aguardar el tajo vertical del dorado espadón.

- ¡NO! - Gritaron Mist y Boyd al unísono.

Fue un alarido desgarrador, su eco reinó en el Inframundo, y en los corazones de sus intrusos. El impacto de la espada dorada fue como una barrida, pues impactó a Titania en el muslo y le derribó. La escarcela que le protegía se hizo añicos, y ella fue a aterrizar unos tres metros a su izquierda, su pierna derecha sangrando profusamente. Seguía consciente, pero el sudor en su pálido rostro, en conjunto con su mirada, denotaban el dolor y el miedo. Adolorida y con miedo, entre jadeos y gritos ahogados, se arrastró lejos de su poderoso atacante, pero era tanto el dolor que no llegó lejos, antes de ser vencida por él... No se volvería a levantar.

- Ríndanse ahora - Dijo Ike son firmeza, su brazo de la espada extendido con Ragnell colgando al costado de su pierna -. Me llevaré a Mist conmigo, ya no intervengan.

Y pensar que él se llevaría a Mist era algo perturbador, considerando que nadie tenía claro qué era él. Todos, menos Mist, comenzaban a llegar a la conclusión de que debía tratarse de la continuación de ese ente sobrenatural salido del espejo, que primeramente había portado la máscara de Zelgius, el Caballero Negro.

Tenía que ser así... Era la única explicación remotamente lógica para la presencia en el Inframundo de Ike, el afamado héroe de Tellius. Ike, a quien admiraban miles de personas en la faz del continente. Ike, frente a quien se habían enfrentado muchos, y lo había contado ninguno. Ike, aquél que sobrepasó al Caballero Negro. Ike, aquél que sobrepasó a Gawain. Ike, aquél a quien Mist más admiraba.

Ike, aquél cuya mera sombra había intimidado a Mist de sobremanera.

Fue ahí que Link entendió la situación... Cuando entendió lo que debía hacerse para salir vivos de la pelea.

- Boyd - Llamó con seriedad, retirando por una vez su mirada del magnífico oponente que frente a ellos se alzaba -... No intervengas, yo pelearé con él...

- No seas idiota - Repuso Boyd obstinadamente -, ni siquiera pudimos hacerlo todos juntos, ¿cómo esperas poder derrotarlo tú, por tu cuen...?

- No busco derrotarlo - Interrumpió Link tajantemente, entonces volviendo a mirar a Ike -... La única que puede hacerlo es Mist.

Y las miradas de ambos se colocaron en la muchacha, quien paralizada e impotente, observaba la pelea. Pero las palabras de Link alcanzaron a hacer efecto en sus oídos, logrando sacarla de ese doloroso trance en que se encontraba. Les devolvió la mirada, desconcertada, pero sin poder hacer más.

- Pero - Siguió Link, mirando a Ike una vez más -, hay que esperar a que logre hacerlo. Lo que pienso hacer no es derrotarlo, sino resistirlo. De los dos, soy el único que tiene el poder y la habilidad suficientes para siquiera poder intentar eso...

- Tengo que decir que no, no eres más hábil que yo - Dijo Boyd con una sonrisa sarcástica, lo que ya en sí mismo sellaba su decisión -, pero esa Trifuerza te convierte en lo único que puede hacerle frente a esa cosa... Así que da lo mejor de tí, que todavía tenemos cuentas por saldar.

Link asintió y respondió la sonrisa, pero sin mirar a su amigo, quien ya retrocedía para darle cancha al guerrero hyruliano, quien a su vez, no le bajaba la mirada a Ike. El héroe de Crimea, por su parte, reconocía la habilidad y el poder de Link al no quitarle los ojos de encima tampoco. Pero sí se vio impresionado cuando, súbitamente, una brisa sacudió su cabello.

Y entonces vio al lobo frente a él, sus fieros ojos azules, enmarcados por la rubia cabellera que ondeaba con el aura dorada, emanada de la Trifuerza del Coraje en el cuerpo de Link. La luz se volvió cada vez más densa, hasta rodear completamente la silueta de Link como si se tratase de llamas doradas.

- No eres un guerrero ordinario - Declaró Ike con potente voz varonil, haciéndose oír sobre el rugido del viento, y dándole dos vueltas a Ragnell sobre su cabeza, el aire mismo removiéndose a su paso -, me gustará pelear contigo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Link - Dijo el aludido sin intimidarse, dando un paso hacia adelante, alzando la Espada Maestra sobre su cabeza y transmitiéndole su energía a la hoja.

- Me llamo Ike... y también tengo mucho por demostrar en batalla.

Tras los giros de su espada sobre su cabeza, la alzó en perfecta línea vertical sobre su cabeza, y pareció realizar un esfuerzo descomunal: Link pronto entendió por qué. Del suelo, o debajo de sus pies exactamente, emergieron dos delgadas columnas de fuego azul, que rodeándole ascendieron hasta llegar a la punta de su espalda. Las dos tiras de fuego entonces estallaron, envolviendo en sí mismas a Ike, como una versión azul del aura llameante de Boyd. Y una vez envuelto en llamas azules, el poderoso guerrero dio un paso al frente, adoptando posición de batalla, blandiendo su espada en perfecta línea horizontal, apuntando hacia el frente. Titania, Boyd y Mist solamente observaron asombrados mientras que, durante lo que parecieron horas, ambos permanecieron observándose directo a los ojos, sus cuerpos emitiendo luz, y ésta intimidando a quien los viera.

Y cuando el Inframundo se quedó callado, el choque de sus espadas lo hizo estallar.

Con cada embate, las llamas doradas y azules se entrelazaban, para volver a separarse violentamente, de la misma forma que Link y Ike chocaban sus espadas con tremenda fuerza y furia, para luego saltar y esquivar los ataques del contrario. Se lanzaban mandobles, saltaban hacia atrás y resorteaban con las puntas de los pies, para volverse a atacar con el mayor poder que podían concentrar, para luego volver a retroceder, y chocar espadas una vez más, forcejeando. Llegó un punto en que sus movimientos eran tan rápidos, que ambos peleadores solamente podían ser percibidos como fugaces borrones y destellos al chocar los metales, pudiendo notarse sus cuerpos en su totalidad si llegaban a detenerse para forcejear.

- Deténganse... los dos... - Musitaba Mist, volviendo en sí.

- Eres bastante bueno, debes tener un poder divino similar al cual me bendijo - Dijo Ike a Link, mientras ambos trataban de empujar al otro en un choque de sus sagradas espadas -, de otra forma no podrías resistir este poder...

- Es cierto... eres tan fuerte como siempre me han dicho - Declaró Link, entonces dejando vencer sus brazos y haciéndose a un lado para desestabilizar a Ike, bajándole la guardia. Sin embargo, apenas iba a lanzar el golpe de su espada, cuando Ike súbitamente desapareció.

- ¡Aquí estoy!

Apenas hubo volteado Link, vio la cuchilla de luz azul volando hacia él, rasgando el suelo y despidiendo los pedazos de piedra hacia todos lados. Concentrando el poder de la Trifuerza en su espada y brazos, Link fue capaz de golpear el rayo azul directamente, como si se tratase de otra espada, logrando disolverlo tras un par de segundos. Sin embargo, detrás ya venía Ike, blandiendo a Ragnell con esa velocidad que no dejaba de impresionar. Lanzó el golpe horizontal hacia las costillas de Link, pero él también se movió tan rápido que pareció desaparecer, apareciendo ligeramente a la izquierda de Ike, quedando fuera del rango de su golpe. Entonces atacó con una estocada que a centímetros estuvo de conectar, pero Ike giró sobre sí mismo, hacia un lado, y lo evadió a tiempo... Con un corte en su capa.

- Nada mal - Declaró Ike, de espaldas a Link, ladeando la cara para verle. El hyruliano pudo ver que no había cortado solamente la capa, sino que ésta estaba mojada por un discreto flujo de sangre. Sin embargo, solamente bastó con que parpadera, para que tanto la sangre como el corte en la capa, desaparecieran -... Pero vas a necesitar más que eso para ganarme a mí.

- No es más que un maldito monstruo - Gruñó Boyd extremadamente preocupado, agachado junto a Titania, quien también observaba entre admirada y aterrada.

Sin mayor reparo, Ike arrojó su espada al aire y saltó extremadamente alto, tras ella. Apenas hubo tenido un agarre firme de su empuñadura, descendió en perfecta línea recta hacia Link, con un mandoble. El rubio saltó hacia un lado, apenas esquivando el devastador golpe que agrietó el suelo; de inmediato rebotó con las puntas de sus pies, y se lanzó contra su oponente con un ataque giratorio, que pudo bloquear, mas la fuerza le hizo retroceder.

- ... De acuerdo, hora de terminar con esto - Anunció Ike con energía, tal que Link no podía negar haberse sentido intimidado por la fuerte presencia que súbitamente se manifestó en la forma de una brisa y un aura de llamas azules intensificadas.

Comenzaron a caminar lenta y cautelosamente alrededor de la arena, sin dejar de verse, entendiendo que la próxima arremetida, iba a ser la última para alguno de los dos. Por ello, Link volteó a ver a Mist, esperando ver cambio en su situación... Y ella pareció reaccionar ante ello, pues le devolvió la mirada. Mas en ella había miedo, indecisión, como si apenas estuviera asimilando lo que había pasado en los minutos después de su victoria sobre el Caballero Negro.

Sabiendo que no había más que él podía hacer por su cuenta, Link tomó su decisión, y encaró a Ike una vez más.

Mist, Boyd y Titania parpadearon, y lo siguiente que supieron fue que los destellos del choque de espadas, venían del aire, peleaban por encima de sus cabezas. Sus espadas chocaban, y tan pronto lo hacían, sus dueños las retiraban para volver a atacar, cayendo en la misma situación una y otra vez, incapaces de penetrar la defensa del otro, ni de vencer su fuerza. También era como si volaran, como si la magia que emanaba de ellos, junto con la potencia de sus movimientos, les hiciera descender al suelo con una velocidad menor a la de una hoja. Pronto, el poder emanado de la lucha era tal, que con cada golpe de las espadas, la arena se sacudía un poco, a pesar de que los combatientes estaban en el aire. Llegó el momento en que solamente se veían las hebras de llamas azules y doradas chocando unas contra otras, tan rápido que daban la ilusión de ser una luminosa esfera bicolor.

Súbitamente, las llamas azules comenzaron a dominar, pues Ike giraba en el aire mucho más rápido, tirando mandobles que era casi imposible resistir. Link dejó de atacar para ponerse rápidamente a la defensiva, pero apenas libraba la muerte por centímetros, cada vez con mayor dificultad. Un espadazo de Ike casi empujó los brazos de Link hacia arriba, pero él logró mantener a la Espada Maestra en su lugar, para bloquear un mandoble horizontal que de otra forma le hubiera rebanado en dos. A la vez, ese impacto le hizo dar vuelta sobre sí mismo en el aire, pero se dejó llevar por la inercia para volver a su posición original y volver a bloquear... Pero esto ya le había debilitado en sobremanera. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue interponer la Espada Maestra y aferrarla con todas sus fuerzas, para detener el mandoble vertical que le lanzó Ike.

No pudo hacer nada más para evitarlo... La Espada Maestra le salvó la vida, pero salió despedida de sus manos... Y él salió disparado en una diagonal hacia el piso, cual meteoro envuelto en fuego azul. Aterrizó con demasiada violencia de espaldas, con tal fuerza que todavía derrapó varios metros, hasta ser detenido por las rocas que delimitaban el borde de la arena.

- ¡Maldición! - Gruñó Boyd, obligado a dejar a Titania y correr a recuperar la Espada Maestra, lo cual logró justo al momento en que Ike aterrizó delicadamente, su aura al fin disipándose. Derrapando, logró llegar junto a Link, con Ike encarándoles.

- Se los advierto... Ríndanse ya, o los destruiré ahora - Caminó hacia ellos con Ragnell extendida a su lado -. Ya no pueden seguirme el paso, mejor váyanse y conserven sus vidas.

- Boyd, todavía puedo pelear lo suficiente para darles a tí y a Mist tiempo... deben alejarse y buscar otro camino hacia Kotake - Dijo Link jadeando, su capa totalmente rasgada, por lo que decidió arrancársela. Sin embargo, quedaba claro que ya no podía pelear, pues apenas podía sostenerse en una rodilla.

- No puedo dejarlos a tí, a Titania y a Shinon aquí - Replicó Boyd, tendiéndole la Espada Maestra para luego blandir su hacha -. Incluso si escapamos, esa cosa nos perseguirá hasta llevarse a Mist... Y entonces nadie alcanzará a Kotake. Sin mencionar que el que tiene que llegar a ella, eres tú.

- Maldita sea, Boyd - Dijo Link, aunque más bien lo decía a modo de resignación, volviendo a tomar su espada y poniéndose de pie. Ambos guerreros estaban en guardia, listos para volver a pelear, aunque debilitdado como estaba por el tremendo golpe, a Link le temblaban las piernas, y no creía tener suficiente fuerza en los brazos para poder resistir otro golpe de Ike, sin perder su arma y ser cortado.

- ¿Vuelves por más, Boyd? - Dijo Ike con una sonrisa que no demostraba ira, sino entusiasmo por la pelea -. Tu amigo está lastimado, ni siquiera los dos juntos podrán siquiera tocarme... Y ahora sí, se los advierto, no se volverán a levantar.

- ¡DETENTE!

Mist volvió a gritar, pero ahora no imploraba como una paralizada espectadora, sino que atacaba como una guerrera decidida, a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ike claramente jamás lo había esperado, pues libró el corte de la Espada de los Sabios por escasos dos centímetros. El golpe llevaba una fuerza que no sólo rebanó la capa y una de las colas de la banda en la cabeza de Ike, sino que terminó por volarle parte de la armadura que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo, debajo de la hombrera.

Mejor aún, Link vio claramente que, esta vez, los cortes no se regeneraron. Mist había tomado su decisión.

- ¡Puede que no llegue a superarte jamás! - Rugió Mist con furia y decisión, cruzando espadas con Ike -. ¡Pero puedo vivir sin tu ayuda, al fin lo he aceptado: te saliste de mi vida, y no volverás jamás! ¡Y podré depender de mí misma al fin!

- No, Mist - Repuso Ike confiadamente, apenas haciendo esfuerzo alguno con un sólo brazo, para retener a Mist frente a él -... Entrégate, entrégate a ese odio que sientes, a ese dolor... Juntos cambiaremos este mundo de guerras que nos ha separado... Sólo entregándote a mí, tendrás poder suficiente para lograrlo.

Con un empujón de su brazo derecho, Ike rechazó a Mist fácilmente, haciéndola trastabillar, pero ella no se dejó, volvió a atacar con ambas manos en la empuñadura. Y justo cuando comenzaba a tomar confianza en sí misma, sucedió algo que volvió a intimidarla.

El rostro de Ike estaba distorsionado con la furia, de una forma que nadie que le conociera había visto jamás. No sólo eso, su cabello ondeaba sin control, como si una especie de energía fluyera por cada uno de ellos. Las venas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo palpitaban como si hiciera un esfuerzo descomunal. En un principio, Mist se sintió intimidada, pero sus compañeros entendían lo que estaba sucediendo: estaba recobrando confianza en sí mismo, y eso le dañaba más a Ike que cualquier corte de una espada sagrada.

- ¡ENTRÉGATE! - Rugió Ike, notándose más que antes sus colmillos.

- Las emociones negativas - Dijo Titania débilmente desde su lugar, alejada de todos, mirando la pelea sin poder hacer nada -... crecen dentro de los corazones de las personas... Si esa cosa logra golpear a Mist, ella no morirá en cuerpo... Pero su verdera alma sí, sus emociones oscuras tomarán control...

Ike tiró un poderoso mandoble hacia el cuello de Mist, que ella apenas pudo librar por milímetros para luego contraatacar, con éxito casi nulo. Pero todos notaban que cada vez que lo hacía, Ike parecía lucir más preocupado... Su existencia como encarnación de los sentimientos de Mist, acumulados en el tiempo, estaba en juego si Mist lograba superarlos. Pero su cólera y sus ataques impulsados por miedo, le hacían parecerse cada vez menos al hermano de Mist, lo que le permitía a ella ganar terreno.

- ¡NO PUEDES VENCERME A MÍ, JAMÁS! - Bramó el oscuro clon de Ike, tirando otro mandoble brutal que Mist pudo bloquear, pero que la hizo golpear el piso con la espalda con una violencia inimiaginable, haciéndola perder el aire y quedando totalmente indefensa.

- ¡NO! - Gritó Boyd aterrado al ver a Mist ante la merced de la criatura, y se lanzó en su auxilio.

A pesar de que sabía que era imposible alcanzarla...

Ragnell comenzó su feroz descenso hacia el pecho de la muchacha, lo que la rebanaría por la mitad verticalmente, definitivamente quitándole la vida. Boyd aún estaba demasiado lejos, Link y Titania incapaces de hacer algo al respecto, Mist tan afectada por el golpe contra el piso, que apenas acababa de darse cuenta de qué ocurría... Era demasiado tarde para todos ellos...

No para el haz de luz que atravesó la rodilla de Ike, causándole un agudo dolor y provocándole la perdida de balance: Ragnell cayó con fuerza para agrietar el piso a escasos diez centímetros de las costillas de Mist.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! - Rugió Ike adolorido, su rodilla volviendo a regenarse, pero su rostro tan distorsionado, que más parecía una bestia emanada de una pesadilla, que un ser humano. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, se posaron en su atacante, el único de ellos que erróneamente había dado por muerto -... ¡SHINON!

Y ahí estaba él, salido de los escombros, las ropas rotas y ensangrentadas por las heridas, débil y temblando, apenas pudiendo sostenerse sobre la rodilla... Pero su puntería había sido suficiente para detener a Ike... Ya no podía hacer más, y supo que le había llegado la hora.

- ¡MUERE, MALDITO PERRO ARROGANTE! - Bramó Ike explotando de furia, alzando a Ragnell con una mano para lanzar un ataque a distancia. No había forma de que Shinon pudiera esquivarlo, ni de que nadie pudiera correr y sacarlo del camino. En resignación, sonrió, tan débil que no podía sostener ya ni la flecha ni el arco.

Ragnell ya brillaba con el fuego azul de nuevo, pero Ike se detuvo cuando la hoja de la Espada de los Sabios emergió justamente por su esternón.

- ¡Unidades montadas, ayuden a la evacuación de los civiles! ¡Todos hacia el castillo, muévanse!

- ¡Mantengan las puertas! ¡Que no se cuele ninguno!

- ¡Oscar! ¡Oscar! - Llamaba la voz de Rolf, el joven arquero conjugando la tarea de buscar a su hermano, con la de derribar a cuantas bestias pudiera, pero simplemente eran demasiadas.

Había gorons tratando de mantener cerrada la puerta este con fuerza bruta ante los embates que los enemigos realizaban con arietes. Había demasiados encargados de proteger el mismo, y el fuego era contestado de forma tal, que los arqueros hyrulianos, bulblins y crimeanos que quedaban, eran los suficientemente audaces y rápidos como para disparar y ocultarse detrás de la muralla.

- ¡Rolf! ¡Sal de aquí! - Llamó la voz de Oscar, que junto con Kieran, se encontraba entre la multitud, comandando a quienes serían los primeros en enfrentar al enemigo, que ya no tardaba en penetrar.

- ¿Qué hay de tí? - Inquirió Rolf, para luego asomarse y disparar a otro arquero.

- ¡Estaremos bien! - Repuso Oscar, haciéndose oír sobre el alboroto -. ¡Permaneceremos aquí el tiempo suficiente para darles tiempo de evacuar a los civiles! ¡Tú vuelve a la cantina de Telma y asegúrate de que nuestros amigos alcancen el castillo, nos veremos ahí!

El tono y la mirada de Oscar demostraban confianza. Además, él permanecería ahí hasta que los civiles estuvieran fuera de alcance enemigo, por lo que entre más rápido ayudara Rolf a evacuarlos, mejor para su hermano.

- ¡De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de volver! - Respondió Rolf al tomar su decisión, saltando por el borde de la muralla para aterrizar en la calle, y echando a correr, pasando por el lado de su hermano, quien alcanzó a darle una palmada en el hombro antes de que se fuera.

Rolf no podía creer que la batalla hubiera llegado a esas instancias, pronto Hyrule estaría poniendo su última defensa, sin la certeza de que ello sirviera a algún propósito... sin la certeza de que pelear hasta el último soldado, no fuera a ser el mismo resultado que si simplemente se rendían y dejaban que Kotake hiciera con ellos lo que le diera la gana.

Pero no... tenía que confiar en Boyd, en Mist, en Link y en los demás... Tenía que creer en ellos, y en que alcanzarían el escondite de Kotake para darle fin de una vez por todas al conflicto. Confiar en sus amigos en el campo de batalla, para mantener con vida a cuanta persona les fuera posible...

Estaba pensando en ello al doblar la esquina en uno de los callejones que conectaban con la calle que daba a la cantina de Telma... Cuando escuchó hacerse pedazos a la puerta del este. No tenía mucho tiempo...

Pudo sentirle temblar ante la grotesca herida... Había sido una visión horrenda, y una sensación mucho peor, al sentir su espada partiendo los huesos que mantenían a las costillas unidas. Las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie se habían ido, y lo que le mantenía erguido era la imposibilidad de vencerse, con la Espada de los Sabios atravesada por su cuerpo, impidiendo su caída, y quemando su sangre maldita incluso antes de que lograra salir del cuerpo. Mist sabía que no se trataba de su hermano, pero ver a un ser tan parecido ahí, muerto por su mano, era estremecedor, y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir.

Ragnell hizo un estruendoso eco al chocar con el piso, y hasta extinguirse éste, Ike se decidió a hablar, su voz más débil que nunca.

- ... Te has... vuelto fuerte... sin duda - Dijo en un suspiro, su sangre emanando de la comisura de su labio en forma de un hilo -. ¿Pero por qué... me has hecho esto?

- Tengo que seguir adelante - Dijo Mist con voz temblorosa, pero sin retirarle la espada a la criatura de su pesadilla.

- ¿Acaso... deseas... borrar las memorias que tienes de... mí? - Musitó Ike, vomitando la sangre esta vez y respirando pesadamente.

- No... jamás podría olvidarte... porque somos familia - Una lágrima gruesa emergió de los azules ojos de Mist -. Pero debo lidiar con el hecho de que tú te has ido... tú decidiste dejarnos atrás. Quizá no tan egoístamente como pensaba, pero lo hiciste.

Boyd ayudó a Link a reponerse, y Shinon ya caminaba hacia Titania, pero nadie dejaba de observar la escena entre los dos hermanos: un punto definitorio en la vida de la joven comandante.

- Jamás te olvidaré, hermano... Pero no puedo seguir viviendo bajo tu sombra, bajo la esperanza de que algún día regresarás a nosotros - Mist cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa resignada -. Al fin, creo que he aprendido a vivir sin tí...

Y Ike, con la boca manchada de sangre, también imitó el gesto de resignada alegría. Había sido derrotado, y lo aceptaba. Había continuado viviendo en la memoria de Mist, pero al fin podría dejar de atormentarla. Y aunque eso significaba su encierro perpetuo en el olvido, le causaba felicidad.

- Entonces no diré nada más - Dijo Ike cerrando los ojos.

La poca fuerza que tenía para mantenerse compuesto, se esfumó por completo... sus brazos calleron, su barbilla golpeó su pecho fuertemente, y la vida se le fue. En un parpadeo, su cuerpo se convirtió en grisáceo polvo que se disolvió en el aire. Y Ike ya no era más.

Vencida por los golpes y por el horrendo sentimiento Mist cayó vencida de rodillas, pero finalmente logró contener las lágrimas. Habí derrotado a esa tristeza interna que tanto le había limitado. Había tomado su decisión, no había marcha atrás... Y por atemorizante que ello sonaba, le daba felicidad el poder seguir adelante.

- Tienes a tu familia, Mist - Le dijo la voz de Boyd, cuya mano se colocó tiernamente en el hombro de la muchacha. Link, más golpeado que ella, estaba detrás de él, sonriéndole para animarla.

De inmediato, Mist tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pie, lanzándose sobre Boyd, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y aferrándose a su espalda con todo su ser. Era a él a quien se tenía que aferrar, no a Greil, no a su madre Elena, no a Ike. Era a él, a quien amaba, y a quien tenía en el presente para poder continuar en el futuro.

Se separó de él y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció rápidamente cuando, tanto él como ella, volvieron a la realidad, tan cruda y desalentadora desde ese momento.

- Titania... - Musitó Mist con el alma yéndosele de la boca por preocupación.

Shinon estaba arrodillado junto a ella, y Titania, viva y sonriente, pidió a Mist que no se preocupara. Pero había razones para preocuparse: ella y Shinon, tan lastimados como estaban, ya contaban como bajas para el equipo, y sin embargo, quienes podían quedarse para apoyarles, incluso para ayudarles a encontrar una salida del Inframundo, eran los mismos que tenían que llegar, forzosamente, al escondite de Kotake si querían tener una buena oportunidad de derrotarla, más considerando que Link llegaría a esa pelea, lejos de estar en su forma más óptima tras el duelo con Ike.

- Tú y Link tienen que llegar, Mist - Declaró Boyd para darle calma a la muchacha -, yo puedo quedarme a cuidar de ellos... Quizá pueda llevarlos de regreso hasta el punto donde entramos al Inframundo, y...

- Boyd, calla - Pidió Titania, con sorprendente fuerza para estar tan lastimada -. Tu misión es estar al lado de Mist. Eres tú el que tiene que vivir para estar con ella... Quiero que vivas para tener esto...

Con sus sorprendentes reservas de fuerza, a pesar de la sangrante herida, Titania extendió el brazo para recuperar su magnífica hacha, alzándola con una sola mano y tendiéndola a Boyd, quien de inmediato, intimidado por el regalo, retrocedió.

- El hacha del comandante Greil - Musitó Boyd anonadado -... No puedo aceptar esto...

- El rey Caineghis la recuperó para Ike, y Ike la dejó para el guerrero más fuerte de los mercenarios que fuera capaz de usarla - Explicó Titania con una sonrisa, luciendo tan llena de vida como siempre, a pesar de que ésta se le iba por la pierna -. Tú eres quien debería usarla desde hace meses.

Era como una sentencia de muerte para sí misma... Estaba cediéndole el simbólico puesto a Boyd, como si ella estuviera a punto de dejarlo. Shinon podría sobrevivir, pero... ¿Volverían a ver a Titania? ¿Tendrían oportunidad de vencer a Kotake a tiempo, para volver a Titania y regresarla a Hyrule?

¿Volverían a Hyrule, siquiera?

La ausencia de respuesta a esas preguntas, era lo que prácticamente sellaba el adiós.

- Titania - Boyd descolgó el hacha de su espalda, para reemplazarla con la magnífica Urvan, y tenderle su vieja hacha a su mentora para no dejarla desprotegida -... gracias.

Los tres jóvenes guerreros lo decidieron... Su posición era uno al lado del otro, y los tres frente a Kotake.

- Titania - Dijo Mist, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas -... te quiero. Por favor, no...

- Estoy orgullosa de tí, Mist - Dijo Titania, acariciando el rostro de quein fuera prácticamente una hija para ella -. Tienes que vivir, por favor, prométemelo - La muchacha asintió y se fue a los brazos de la pelirroja, en un duradero abrazo que sabía a adiós.

- Cuídala, Shinon... acompáñala - Pidió Boyd, con la seriedad acostumbrada al hablar con Shinon.

- Y ustedes... vuelvan con vida, los mercenarios tendrán que continuar - Respondió el debilitado Shinon, trazando una leve sonrisa que, milagrosamente, no era de arrogancia ni de burla -. Eso va para tí también, orejas...

- Claro que volveré - Declaró Link sonriente, para luego volverse hacia Titania, con palabras que no eran seguras, pero estaban cargadas con algo de ánimo -. Nos vemos luego, Titania.

- Cuida de ellos, Link - Dijo ella al separarse de Mist -. Da todo de tí.

Se aferraron Mist y Titania por última vez, sus dedos deslizándose unos con los otros al separarse las dos definitivamente. Darle siquiera la espalda era una sensación terrible, pero el trío tuvo que lidiar con ello. Armas a cuestas, y heridas también, Link, Mist y Boyd descendieron por el camino que se había abierto al otro lado de la arena, para perderse en el estrecho sendero, y no volver a mirar atrás...


	46. Capítulo 46: Pesadillas encarnadas

~ Capítulo 11: Pesadillas encarnadas

Rolf oyó despedazarse la puerta del este y apremió el paso al máximo de su capacidad. Jinetes y algunos soldados ya trataban de dirigir a los aterrados ciudadanos, que gritando y hasta llorando, corrían hacia donde el instinto les decía. Rolf se vio luchando contra la caótica marea de gente en el estrecho callejón que daba hacia la concurrida cantina. Estaba claro que, con el caos, ya toda la gente debía haber evacuado sus casas y la cantina de Telma, por lo que Rolf tuvo que buscarlos entre la gente.

- ¡Telma! ¡Cremia! - Llamaba con la voz más potente que podía, en ocasiones siendo empujado por la gente, recurriendo entonces a subirse a una caja de botellas vacías para ver por encima de todos -. ¡Telma! ¡Renado!

- ¡Rolf, aquí! - Dijo una voz infantil.

Cremia también se había alzado sobre una caja, y lucía claramente preocupada: el flujo de gente era lento, ella, Telma, Renado y los amigos de Link aún intentaban pasar. Rolf saltó sobre cajas y escalones para llegar con ellos, encerrándose también en el fondo del callejón. No le importó, pues las caras de los niños demostraban que les alegraba tener a alguien para ayudarles, cosa que les dio seguridad; Cremia hasta le abrazó por ello.

- ¿Es cierto, han logrado entrar? - Le preguntó Telma en voz baja, Ilia detrás de ella, esperando también la respuesta. Rolf no sabía cómo dar una respuesta así, pero para aliviarle ligeramente, la gente comenzaba a fluir más ágilmente, al parecer los soldados habían logrado organizarlos.

- Sí, los está reteniendo mi hermano, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos correr hacia el castillo - Declaró Rolf sacando una de las pocas flechas que le quedaban en el carcaj, y posicionándola en la cuerda. Le sorprendió ver que Cremia y Talo, uno de los pequeños amigos de Link, hacían lo mismo -. Ustedes deben correr, si veo algún enemigo, yo me encargaré de él...

- Hagan lo que diga Rolf - Pidió Telma, dándoles empujoncitos para, al fin, salir del callejón y comenzar un tránsito mucho más rápido hacia su siguiente refugio.

Apenas pudieron ella, Ilia y Rolf asomar las cabezas por la esquina, escucharon un rugido estruendoso y aterrador, que literalmente rompió los vidrios de las ventanas más cercanas al emisor de tan fiero grito de batalla. Pensando lo peor, ambos miraron hacia el fondo de la calle principal del este, y vieron una mole abriéndose paso por los soldados, tan fácil como un niño empuja el pasto... Era un lynel que blandía dos gigantescas espadas.

- ¡Corran! - Gritó Rolf, uniéndose a los alaridos de horror y alarma que llenaban el aire. Los soldados que debían guiar a los civiles al castillo se quedaron atrás, pero él no. Temió lo peor, que Oscar y Kieran hubieran sido aplastados por esa cosa... Pero así como le dolía, tenía que quitarse el pensamiento de la mente, hacer lo que su hermano le había pedido, y tener fe en que él había sobrevivido para verse con él en el castillo, como acordaron.

No le tranquilizó saber que solamente se trataba de un solo lynel, pero por lo menos su tensión no aumentó ante la posibilidad de tener más enemigos como ese. Pero la gran bestia de cabeza de león, torso humano y piernas de caballo, había convertido la calle principal en una auténtica carnicería, con metal, sangre y carne volando a embarrarse contra las paredes y ventanas. Y cada vez se acercaba más...

- Maldita sea - Gruñó Rolf resignado... Ya casi no había soldados en el camino de la poderosa bestia.

Se detuvo en seco y se giró sobre sí mismo, apuntando y disparando la flecha. Dio en el blanco, penetró el abdomen del lynel... Pero no parecía haberle hecho ni cosquillas, y destrozó el cuerpo de un jinete crimeano que tuvo la mala fortuna de estar en el paso de su espada. Rolf disparó la segunda, sin moverse. Atinó en el hombro derecho, pero eso no le quitó la capacidad de pulverizar con ese brazo los barriles llenos de agua.

- ¡Rolf! - Gritó Cremia, zafándose de las manos de Telma, quien corrió tras ella. Colin y Talo le siguieron, dejando a Renado, Luda, Beth y a Ilia sin otra opción que ir por ellos, con Malo a cuestas de ésta última.

- ¡Váyanse de aquí, corran! - Pidió Rolf sin dejar de apuntar, disparando la tercera flecha que fue a dar al muslo frontal derecho de la pierna de caballo. Pero eso no le frenó.

Las flechas de Talo y Cremia se unieron al ataque, aunque las del primero solamente pasaron rozando la melena, y las de la segunda más exactas, pero sin dar en puntos críticos. Ya le habían llenado el cuerpo de flechas, y apenas comenzaba a bajar el paso... pero ya estaba demasiado cerca, y ya había identificado a sus atacantes.

"Este es el fin", pensó Rolf, sintiendo a Talo y Cremia encogiéndose junto a él, y a Telma tomando a ambos chicos por los hombros para echarlos detrás de ella, Telma misma y Renado extendiendo los brazos y plantándose firme para defenderlos de la bestia. Rolf tensó el arco con la última flecha que probablemente dispararía, y controló su miedo para apuntar...

Estaba tan cerca el lynel, que pudo sentir la sangre salpicarle las piernas cuando la flecha penetró en el ojo izquierdo de la bestia, haciendo que se parara en seco para rugir con extremo dolor. Pero no le derribó. Recuperándose de la agonía rápidamente, el lynel puso la mirada de su ojo restante en el grupo, ignorando a todas las potenciales víctimas que huían despavoridas. Entonces alzó su gigantesco brazo para lanzar el golpe de su gran espada, y...

Un borrón anaranjado y púrpura le cortó por la muñeca, deteniendo el ataque y salvando al grupo. Cuando Rolf salió de su impresión, vio a Mia rebotando en la pared contigua tras cortar la mano de la bestia, continuando el ataque. Su siguiente golpe fue suficientemente fuerte para sacarle de la mano la segunda espada a su contrincante, pero semejante hazaña le había restado casi todas sus fuerzas. No pudo hacer nada para evitar el golpe curvo que le dio el lynel con el puño, lo cual la sacó volando contra una pila de cajas, las cuales se derrumbaron e incluso rompieron a su paso.

- ¡Váyanse, ya! - Gritó Rolf desesperado, queriendo ayudar a su compañera.

Y era que el lynel había dejado de ser ya la única preocupación, pues aunque él había logrado filtrarse por las defensas prácticamente solo, su entrada había desestabilizado a los soldados hyrulianos y crimeanos, cuya resistencia al ataque enemigo se vio disminuida... Y ya parecían estarse abriendo paso cada vez más.

Telma también lo notó, y tomó con una mano a Beth y con la otra a Colin, echando a correr, con Ilia cargando a Malo con una mano, y tirando de Cremia con la otra; iba atrás Renado tirando de Talo y Luda, corriendo tan rápido como podían detrás de los demás. Estaban ya por llegar a la plaza central, cuando escucharon un chirrido que les heló la sangre...

Fokkas también habían pasado la defensa, y algunos ya descendían del cielo por una presa...

- ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Ilia desesperada, parándose ella y los niños en seco cuando vieron a una de las criaturas descendiendo hacia Telma.

Pero no iban por Telma, sino por Beth. La niña, gritando desesperada, se vio aferrada de los brazos por las dos garras del fokka, quien se elevó en el aire fácilmente con la niña a cuestas, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Telma. Fue solamente gracias a la rápida reacción de Colin, al atacar con su espada, que Beth fue liberada. La espada, sin embargo, tenía poco filo y era pequeña, así que Colin no logró hacer más que aturdir al fokka un poco... y éste le miró de forma amenazante, dispuesto a recuperar su presa y castigar a quien se la quitó.

- ¡Colin!

Apenas iba a atacar el fokka, cuando se vio cortado en dos por un furioso Rusl.

- ¡Papá! - Dijo Colin alegre, al ver a su padre vivo.

- ¡Salgan de aquí ahora! - Dijo Rusl con fuerza, defendiendo a Colin y compañía de los enemigos que ya comenzaban a acercarse. Telma de inmediato tomó a los niños de los brazos otra vez para llevarlos a la seguridad del castillo, pero apenas lo hubo hecho, todos vieron cómo un fokka aprecía desde un callejón, empujando fuertemente a Rusl y hundiéndole las garras en los hombros.

- ¡Papá, no! - Gritó Colin, pero Telma, haciendo uso de la fuerza propia de su corpulencia, logró evitar que el niño se le zafara, forzándolo a seguir corriendo... Ya no habría nadie que les abriera paso si les volvían a atacar.

Lograron entrar a la plaza principal, donde pudieron ver, con horror, que la puerta sur también estaba teniendo problemas, pero de momento menos serios. Renado pensó que, si el ataque del este no era contenido rápidamente, el enemigo podía llegar por atrás a los soldados del oeste y sur, lo que definitivamente les aniquilaría. Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que Auru hubiera ordenado una retirada general.

Pero ni a él ni a nadie en el grupo le correspondía pensar en ello ahora, lo importante era sacar a los niños de peligro, dentro de las paredes del castillo. Corrieron escalinatas arriba, como todos los civiles despavoridos a su alrededor... Y lograron entrar a los jardines del castillo.

Vieron con horror el cielo oscuro de la noche, zurcado aquí y allá por criaturas voladoras que ya osaban atacar dentro de los límites de la ciudadela...

Ya sabían que el ambiente era poco alentador, con poca luz y viento frío. Pero en ese momento lo sintieron más frío que nunca, quizá por la imponencia del volcán humeante que se alzaba sobre ellos...

Finalmente, Link, Mist y Boyd habían alcanzado su destino.

- Aquí es - Dijo Boyd, alzando la cabeza para tratar de ver el final de la montaña, pero o era demasiado alta, o desde su posición no podía verse la cúspide, o la fumarola la cubría. Entonces se volvió hacia el debilitado Link y le preguntó: -. ¿Ya te recuperaste, podrás pelear?

Link asintió, pero los tres sabían que, después de la pelea que habían tenido, eso estaba en duda. Pero las demás dudas que tenían, no eran mucho mejores. ¿De verdad ese era el lugar? ¿No habrían viajado hasta allá en vano, para descubrir que Kotake estaba en otro punto del Inframundo? ¿El equipo de Zelda y Harkinian habría sobrevivido?

Sus dudas fueron resultas casi de inmediato cuando, del borde del contiguo bosque negro, emergió Sheik.

- Al fin llegan - Dijo con seriedad -. Todos nosotros llegamos hace una hora, completos, ¿qué pasó con ustedes?

Les sorprendía un poco la rudeza y el apremio con que Sheik preguntó, pero decidieron ignorar ese hecho. Fueron Mist y Boyd conjuntamente los que explicaron lo que había pasado, cómo el reflejo de los miedos de Mist había pasado de manifestarse del Caballero Negro a Ike, y cómo Titania y Shinon habían resultado como bajas.

- No fue el espejo precisamente lo que nos dio problemas... pero nos encontramos a su verdadero creador - Procedió Sheik a explicar lo que habían descifrado tras encontrarse a Harkinian I, y terminado su cuento, prosiguió: -. Iré a traer a los otros para mostrarles lo que vimos desde que llegamos, aguarden aquí.

En un par de minutos, aparecieron los tensos Ashei, Derdim, Harkinian y Koume siguiendo esta vez a Zelda. La gerudo parecía estar particularmente nerviosa, pero nadie quiso buscarle explicación a ello, y prefirieron sonreírse al verse sanos y salvos, con las obvias excepciones.

Así que a petición de Zelda, el grupo le siguió hacia un punto de la montaña donde ella afirmaba haber visto una muy particular entrada a una cueva; la reina decidió no especificar por qué era una entrada particular, hasta que Link, Mist y Boyd la vieran con sus propios ojos.

Conforme se iban acercando, vieron a la distancia que no parecía tener nada en particular, lucía como un túnel común y corriente, de proporciones ordinarias. Pero más de cerca, notaron que había muchos pedazos, y grandes, de roca tallada en el suelo cercano. Se acercaron lo suficiente y, en efecto, la entrada no era nada fuera de lo normal. Solamente bastaba ver con atención los pedazos de roca para ver que formaban una puerta que, en algún momento, encajaba perfectamente en el túnel.

El único detalle, era que tenía la imagen de la Trifuerza esculpida a todo lo largo y ancho de sí.

- Todos sabemos que habemos únicamente tres personas con la habilidad de abrir una puerta como esa - Declaró Zelda detrás de Link, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Una vez más, Link se sintió inseguro, pero tenía que afrontarlo, no había opción. Estuviera Sombra o no en el camino hacia Kotake, tenía que eliminarle para poder lidiar con su oscuridad interior, y salvar también a todas las potenciales víctimas de su eterna hambre. Tenía que hacerlo, incluso si la pelea contra Ike le había dejado debilitado. Pues ahora, más que nunca, Link y Sombra estaban en términos similares para pelear.

- Andando - Dijo impulsivamente, sin pensarlo más, mirando al frente y deslizando la Espada Maestra por su vaina para extraer la hoja.

Todos le imitaron, blandieron sus armas, sabiendo que un enemigo de la clase de Sombra, podía decidir atacarlos desde la oscuridad en cualquier momento. Se internaron en la caverna, y por varios minutos, la única fuente de luz era la lejana entrada (de la cual no venía demasiada luz), toda la Espada de los Sabios, y la Espada Maestra, pero la luz blanca de ambas no era demasiado intensa, así que sus dueños, quienes iban a la cabeza, casi tropiezan con el primero de una serie de escalones ascendentes. No podían ver mucho más, apenas podían discernir que la escalera que apareció frente a ellos, era lo único pulcramente esculpido, lo demás seguía siendo una caverna en bruto.

- Yo iré primero - Declaró Link -, quiero a Derdim detrás de mí, con Zelda y Mist siguiéndole. Ashei y Boyd, cubran atrás, Koume y Harkinian delante de ellos.

Era raro que Link diera un comando para estrategia, pero todos decidieron confiar en su intuición... Era, irónicamente, quien mejor podía conocer al enemigo. Cuando el primer paso de Link hizo un suave eco en la enorme caverna, los demás le siguieron con cuidado. El rubio iba poniendo demasiada atención en sus pasos, pues notó conforme ascendían que la escalera iba virando, cambiando de sentido para posiblemente orillarse hacia la pared de la caverna. También se iba volviendo peligrosamente delgada, sin ningún tipo de pasamanos, pero eso pronto cambió cuando, en efecto, el grupo alcanzó la pared derecha de la cueva, que junto con burdos peñascos, ya proveían una barrera a ambos lados de la escalera para evitar una caída.

- Y ahora que ya estás en una posición para dar una buena pelea...

Se escuchó un chasquido de dedos, y de pronto, antorchas en toda la caverna brillaron con una tétrica luz plateada, que al principio les cegó totalmente por su súbito impacto. Pudieron ver que la escalera, en efecto, había comenzado en el centro de la habitación, para virar paulatinamente hacia la derecha, pegándose al muro, de donde comenzaba a ascender vertiginosamente... El final del ascenso no podía verse. Pero esa no era la preocupación principal del grupo, sino quien había emitido la voz y el chasquido.

Una silueta descendió con un salto de uno de los peñascos superiores, y todos le reconocieron fácilmente como la Sombra de Link... mucho más fácilmente. Pues ya no se trataba de esa silueta enteramente negra, ni de ese ser con piel negra y cabellos y ropa grises. Ahora, más que nunca, se asemejaba a un ser humano: su túnica, botas y guanteletes era negros, la cota de malla gris, los pantalones y la camisa blancos. Pero su piel ya había adoptado ese color blanco... más blanco que la del Link original, incluso. Su cabello era de brillante color plata, y sus ojos mantenían ese tinte carmín tan escalofriante.

Pero también, más que nunca, el asesinato brillaba en sus ojos...

- Y trajiste a todos tus amigos - Dijo Sombra sonriendo con esa arrogancia tan odiosa -... Mucho mejor. Una vez que consuma tu poder, no podrán detenerme, y me alimentaré de ellos también.

- Tú no tienes razón para estar aquí - Dijo Link apuntando la Espada Maestra hacia él -. Tu problema es conmigo nada más, y podremos arreglarlo una vez que Kotake quede fuera del camino.

Link extendió un brazo al lado para señalar a sus compañeros que se alejaran y no intervinieran, una vez que Sombra había aparecido, no era necesario que pelearan, era responsabilidad suya y de nadie más, si bien luchar con él podía significar que no llegaría en condiciones de pelear ante Kotake... si es que lograba ganar la batalla.

- ¿Después de ganarle a Kotake, dices? - Inquirió Sombra sarcásticamente, soltando una risa -. Siento desilusionarlos, pero el que detendrá a Kotake seré yo...

Todos sabían que Sombra no tenía con Kotake lo que podría llamarse una alianza, y que de hecho, no le tenía nada de respeto... No podía estar ahí para defenderla por el afán de mantenerla viva. Eso lo confirmaron sus palabras...

- Si los mato a todos, Kotake incluida, tendré acceso a todos sus poderes juntos - Apretó el puño, la Trifuerza roja dibujándose en él y desprendiéndose de ella las angulosas ramificaciones que, lentamente, alcanzaron a llegar hasta el cuello, acariciando la barbilla de Sombra -. Y por fin tendré lo que me merezco... Lo que tú siempre has rechazado...

Link se adelantó un par de peldaños, quedando más cerca de su otro yo, mirándolo a los ojos y preguntándole:

- ¿Y qué es eso? - Trató de fingir genuina curiosidad, pero ya sabía la respuesta, pues sólo así era posible que Sombra la supiera.

- Le hemos dado demasiado al mundo, y el mundo nos ha dado poco - El rostro de Sombra comenzó a distorsionarse de ira -, ¡y el gran regalo que nos dio, te negaste a usarlo!

- Puede que tengas razón... La vida no nos ha tratado siempre bien, aunque nosotros hemos ayudado a tanta gente - Repuso Link calmadamente -. Pero eso no es culpa de nadie más, así que no nos corresponde usar el poder que se nos dio para nuestros propios fines. La Trifuerza no es para usarse a la ligera.

- Ustedes dicen eso por su patético miedo a utilizar el poder que nos bendice - Declaró Sombra, mirando primero a Link y luego a Zelda -. Pero yo lo usaré para quitarle su poder a todo aquél que no esté de acuerdo conmigo...

Su aura rojiza comenzó a rodearle, junto sus pies, extendió sus brazos hacia el lado, y su poder le despegó del piso unos centímetros.

- ¡Me convertiré en el dios que creará un mundo justo para todos, y ni tú ni Kotake podrán detenerme!

La luz roja que le rodeaba se hizo muy intensa, cegando a todos, el aura empujando a Ashei hasta que la obligó a arrodillarse y sostenerse de la escalera con las manos.

- ¡Esta batalla es mi responsabilidad, y de nadie más! - Declaró Link, dando giros a su espada, listo para pelear -. ¡Apártense!

Cuando el cegador destello se hubo disipado, ya estaban Link y Sombra envueltos en un forcejeo de espadas, chispas doradas y rojas saliendo despedidas de las espadas. Sin embargo, Sombra tenía la ventaja terrenal, por un par de escalones que le servían de apoyo para imponerse a Link, a una altura un poco más baja.

- No pospongas lo inevitable - Dijo Sombra, mostrando los colmillos en una siniestra sonrisa, las luces ramificaciones rojas y angulosas comenzando a envolver su cuerpo -, Hyrule... no, ¡el mundo será guiado por mí, y no se cometerán más injusticias!

- Veo al fin que, en el fondo, nuestras intenciones son más o menos las mismas - Dijo Link, forcejeando y sonriendo con ironía -, pero siempre te he rechazado porque tu camino no es el correcto.

- Así dicen las enseñanzas de los granjeros pobres e ignorantes - Repuso el otro burlonamente -, pero vamos, tú sabes que estamos destinados para cosas mejores que cuidar cabras, o proteger a gente hipócrita.

- Olvidaste la humildad y la empatía, ¡eso es lo que nos hace tan diferentes a los dos! - Rugió Link con furia, empujando tan fuerte a Sombra que se elevó varios metros en el aire, obligándolo a dar vueltas para suavizar el aterrizaje, varios escalones más arriba.

Pero Link ya había iniciado la persecución, y ya atacaba a su otro yo incluso antes de que éste tocara el piso, mas él ya estaba preparado para recibirle con su guardia a dos manos. Bastó un empujón de su parte para que Link volviera a retroceder, y entonces se vio esquivando y deteniendo los ágiles, pero poderosos mandobles de su adversario. No podía atacar, pero se negó a ceder terreno, y trató de forzar a Sombra a retroceder, por lo menos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Mist preocupada.

- Seguirlos, pero no demasiado cerca - Declaró Zelda, desenvainando -, y sólo intervenimos si no tenemos opción. Tiene razón, no debemos intervenir.

- Es exactamente el mismo caso - Reiteró Boyd, volteando a ver a Mist -, él es el único que podría detener a Sombra.

- Andando - Declaró Ashei, adelantándose al resto, con la mirada puesta en los destellos emanados de los choques de espadas, cuyos dueños iban en constante ascenso por la interminable escalera.

Subiendo la escalera de espaldas, Sombra tropezó con una rocosa protuberancia a mitad del escalón, y para no quedar vulnerable, rodó hacia atrás en el suelo y se impulsó con las manos para saltar y alejarse de Link, quien se detuvo en seco al ver qué era el obstáculo.

Se trataba de un géiser, un escape de los vapores volcánicos que de repente se acumulaban tanto, que buscaban su salida. Después de que ese despidió vapor, pudieron ver que varios otros, en paredes, techo y escaleras, despedían más vapor con mucha fuerza... Quedarse parado sobre uno de ellos al momento de la expulsión, solamente podía resultar en quemaduras y un violento vuelo hacia el techo.

- Esto complica las cosas - Dijo Boyd, también deteniéndose cuando un géiser en el muro despidió vapores.

En cuanto los vapores dejaron de salir, comenzaron a disiparse y los peleadores pudieron verse a través de la plateada y tenebrosa iluminación plateada, volviendo a arremeter uno contra el otro, aunque esta vez, Link fue el primero en atacar, obligando a Sombra a caer en la defensiva, además de hacerle retroceder a toda velocidad por la escalera.

- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes dar? - Inquirió Sombra sin siquiera jadear por el esfuerzo de hablar, correr y pelear al mismo tiempo.

Link de pronto se vio ahorcado violentamente por los fuertes dedos en la mano izquierda de Sombra, por lo que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el otro quiso atravesarle con la espada, bloqueándola con éxito, pero cayendo en la realidad de que su oponente ya no estaba jugando. Cuando un ataque cortante se le vino encima, lo detuvo con su espada en posición horizontal, la empujó con la fuerza de un solo brazo, y pateó a Sombra en la parte exterior del codo, lastimándolo y liberándose a sí mismo.

- Te garantizo que puedo dar mucho más de lo que tú podrás dar - Declaró Link jadeando y sobándose el cuello, pero sonriendo con confianza -, no importa cuánto poder digas que has absorbido.

Sin embargo, con una gran voltereta aérea, Sombra logró colocarse justo detrás, empujándole con el pie hacia uno de los géiseres. Link cayó, pero usó sus manos para rápidamente rodar con la inercia y levantarse, aunque sintió claramente el piso caliente en sus dedos. Se repuso, y esta vez fue el rubio quien se vio empujado por los ataques de Sombra, cuidando que la escalera no desapareciera bajo sus pies, pero que un géiser no fuera lo que apareciera ahí. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya comenzaban a girar, marcando más el ascenso a un nuevo nivel, en el cual ya podían percibirse delgados hilos de lava saliendo de las paredes para descender hacia pequeños charcos y albercas del ardiente líquido.

- No te preocupes - Dijo Sombra burlonamente, deteniendo el ascenso al intentar atacar a Link con un mandoble -, no te tiraría en la lava, recuperar la Trifuerza después sería imposible.

- Podrías considerarlo, puede que sea tu única opción para matarme con seguridad - Respondió Link haciéndose a un lado, esquivando el golpe y haciendo a Sombra trastabillar y despedazar el escalón de atrás con el golpe.

Sombra se repuso rápido y volvió a atacar con un mandoble horizontal tan poderoso, que aunque Link lo golpeó, salió despedido por un lado de la escalera, casi perdiendo la espada. Sin embargo, la fuerza fue tal, que alcanzó la pared del nivel inferior, así que dio una voltereta y volvió a impulsarse de regreso a la pelea con el poder de la Trifuerza, devolviéndole a Sombra el golpe con un mandoble de su parte, lo que le hizo chocar contra el géiser que estaba en la pared contigua, agrietando la pared. Y entonces tembló el lugar... Iba a salir vapor.

Link rodó escaleras abajo para huir, pero Sombra no lo logró, aturdido por el impacto. Su grito de extrema agonía llenó las paredes del volcán, y a través de la nube de ardiente vapor pudo vérsele llevarse las manos a la cara, cayendo de rodillas y arrastrándose fuera de la trayectoria del vapor. Su ropa estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero algunas personas, como Mist, no pudieron evitar llevarse las manos a la boca con horror, al ver la piel de sus dedos derritiéndose y mezclándose con la de su rostro, también derretida... Las cuencias de los rojos ojos diabólicos, y varios dientes estaban al descubierto, desprovistos de piel.

No obstante, Sombra comenzó a reír después de varios segundos, aún de rodillas, alzando el torso para encarar a sus enemigos, quitándose la otra mano del rostro, llevándose viscosa piel derretida con ella.

- Apenas vamos comenzando - Dijo en tono arrogante, la Trifuerza del Poder volviendo a brillar, sus ramificaciones recorriendo el destruido cuerpo de su dueño, reconstruyéndolo poco a poco, para acenturar el terror que sentían quienes le veían.

- Maldito monstruo - Gruñó Ashei con desprecio, deseosa de despedazarlo con ambas manos.

- Tranquila, será mejor que me empieces a tomar aprecio - Dijo Sombra burlonamente, ya totalmente regenerado -, pues una vez que acabe con Link, tu poder y tu alma vivirán en mí.

- Lo mismo digo de tí - Repuso Link, extendiendo el brazo de la espada hacia adelante, retándolo -, una vez que acabe contigo, será porque has vuelto a ser parte de mí. Creo que por fin comienzo a entender la respuesta para detenerte.

Y con esas palabras retomaron su pelea, alejándose de nueva cuenta del grupo, aunque dicha separación no duró demasiado, pues Sombra casi no tardó en tirar tal golpe, que Link cayó bruscamente de espaldas sobre la escalera, quedando totalmente a su merced. Iba a dar Sombra un mandoble final, pero fue detenido por dos espadas que se cruzaron, entrelazadas, en su trayectoria: se trataba de Zelda y Mist.

- ¡No intervengan, perras estúpidas! - Bramó Sombra furioso, transmitiendo tal poder a sus brazos, que logró empujar su espada a través de la defensa de ambas jóvenes, sacándolas de balance de paso, lo que causó que Zelda chocara violentamente contra la pared, y que Mist cayera por el borde de la escalera, apenas alcanzando a detenerse.

Acto seguido, Sombra usó su espada para rebotar dos esferas, una de llamas y una pequeña nube oscura, enviadas por el duo de gerudos. Detrás de ellas venían Ashei y Boyd inmediatamente, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y Sombra volvió a llenar la enorme estancia con alaridos de dolor cuando Urvan le rebanó el brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Levántate, Link, no tenemos tiempo para una pelea de orgullos! - Gritó Boyd imponente -. ¡Desde ahora, peleamos todos juntos!

Derdim ayudó a Mist a subir, y Zelda y Link se confirmaron mutuamente que estaban bien, pero volvieron a centrar su atención en Sombra cuando éste dejó de gritar. La piel de su brazo empapado en sangre negra, se convirtió en una sustancia viscosa y negra que se extendió, arrastrándose, como si tuviera conciencia de ello, al brazo cortado que yacía en el piso. La sustancia abrazó la carne y la jaló de regreso a su lugar, regenerándose totalmente una vez más.

- Pero... ¿saben? - Inquirió en ese odioso tono burlón, dando vueltas a la muñeca con su espada en el recién regenerado brazo -... Solamente tres de ustedes pueden hacerme daño... Lo que hace al resto un montón de inútiles mucho más fácil de matar...

Se fue en contra de Boyd, alcanzando a hacerle un arañazo en el brazo, pero sin causarle daño mayor gracias a los reflejos del mercenario. Sombra entonces se vio asediado simultáneamente por todos los guerreros que peleaban a distancias cortas, con Koume y Harkinian apoyando desde atrás, pero pudo salir bien librado: sus ataques, a matar, obligaban a retroceder a todos, pero trataba de enfocar sus ataques personales contra quienes no podían hacerle daño con sus armas ordinarias, obligando a quienes si podían dañarle a defenderlos, una estrategia demasiado agresiva que le garantizaba quedar fuera de peligro, momentáneamente al menos.

- Es inútil - Gruñó Mist, aterrizando tras esquivar una esfera de fuego de Koume, redirigida contra ella por Sombra, cayendo en cuenta que más se estorbaban todos de lo que se ayudaban -, ¡Todos atrás, solamente Zelda, Link y yo podemos causarle daño!

- ¿Y qué te hace creer que respetaré las vidas de quienes retrocedan, si ya me atacaron antes? - Retó Sombra con la malicia encarnada en su rostro.

- ¡Link, Mist - Llamó Zelda, preparando su arco de luz -, ustedes ataquen, yo los cubriré a ustedes a la vez que lo mantengo fuera del alcance del resto!

El dúo asintió y sin siquiera dudar un poco, atacaron a Sombra de forma coordinada, forzándolo a la total defensiva y volviendo a ascender por la escalera. Los géisers se habían vuelto más un alivio que un peligro para Sombra, pues a veces se ocultaba detrás de las paredes de ardiente vapor para mantener al par a raya, y descansar. Pero entonces Zelda no lo dejaba, pues lo único de lo que no podía protegerse con el vapor, era de las letales, veloces e imparables flechas de luz, que no podía hacer más que esquivar, pues ni su escudo era inmune a ellas.

Continuaba el ascenso, y la lava era cada vez más abundante, fluyendo en cantidades mucho más grandes por los muros junto a las escaleras, como lentas cascadas que formaban lagos más abajo, pero peligrosamente cerca. Ante la imposibilidad de colocar antorchas en muros invadidos por el ardiente fluido, la iluminación predominante ahora iba acorde con el magma, el plateado disminuyendo con cada peldaño que subían.

Con poner su espada sobre su cabeza, diagonalmente, Sombra alcanzó a bloquear los golpes horizontal de Mist, y vertical de Link, y al hacerse a un lado, logró hacer trastabillar a la muchacha, propinándole una patada que la envió rodando dolorosamente escaleras abajo, yendo a parar tan peligrosamente cerca de una cascada de lava, que el calor prendió fuego a una esquina del vestido de la muchacha.

- ¡Mist! - Gritó alarmado Boyd, corriendo a ayudarla, alejándola de la cascada de lava, apagando el fuego con golpes de sus propias manos, y ayudándola a levantarse, aunque parecía no tener mayor daño.

- Tic, toc, tic, toc - Se burló Sombra -, tienes que llegar a Kotake, y no te dejaré pasar. ¿Cómo esperas ganarme tú solo, si ni con todos tus amigos pudiste dañarme?

Pero su risa se convirtió en una horrenda mueca de odio cuando Link, con la guardia baja, comenzó a reírse de él, confiadamente y hasta con serenidad.

- Tonto - Dijo con alegría -... ¡Ya perdiste la pelea!

- ¡Estupideces! - Espetó su oscura contraparte.

- Así es, hemos peleado solos y en grupo, y apenas te hemos podido tocar - Admitió Link, pero su tono anunciaba un lado positivo a su argumento -... ¿Pero has notado que tú tampoco has hecho daños graves? - Ante la vista de que Sombra no planeaba responder, su quijada tensa con enojo, Link siguió: -. No lo admitirías jamás, pero... ya no sientes la totalidad de tu poder, ¿o sí?

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Bramó Sombra, mostrando los colmillos y dejando salir saliva con su enojo, lanzándose con espada y escudo en alto para atacar a su enemigo, quien pudo bloquearle con algo de trabajo, pero sin excederse en sus esfuerzos.

- Al fin encontré la manera de vencerte y ni te diste cuenta en tu arrogancia - Repuso Link, logrando vencerle en un forcejeo, y entonces respondiendo el ataque con mandobles que a Sombra le costó evadir -, y todos gracias a Mist, quien me lo enseñó.

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de la susodicha y Boyd, los más cercanos al lugar en ese momento.

- La vida pone obstáculos como tú en nuestras vidas... cadenas que nos atan al pasado a través de sentimientos, nuestra propia oscuridad, y recuerdos que no nos dejan avanzar - Detuvo el brazo de la espada de Sombra aferrándole con su mano, y cuando intentó estocarle con la Espada Maestra, el otro la desvió con su escudo, logrando zafarse en el mismo movimiento, pero Link se le volvió a aproximar con calma -. Es solamente cuando asumimos esa parte de nosotros, y la aceptamos como parte de nosotros, que podemos sobreponernos a ella y seguir adelante. Eso lo logró Mist al vencer sus miedos hace unas horas... y finalmente lo comprendí.

- ¡No - Dijo Sombra con ira, su rostro casi convertido en el de un fiero lobo, mientras él y Link se detenían mútuamente los brazos de la espada, empujándose -, yo soy más fuerte que tú, y es por eso que logré surgir al fin! ¡Es tu destino ser consumido por mí!

- ¡Entonces demuéstramelo! - Retó Link, soltando esos brazos que ya más parecían garras, de una Sombra más enojada que nunca, las luces en su cuerpo fluyendo y resplandeciendo por todo su ser, con más intensidad que nunca, al grado que su espada misma era envuelta por ellas.

El rojo y el blanco de sus espadas iluminaba sus rostros con breves destellos en su fiero intercambio de ataques, aunque Link lucía claramente más calmado y superior desde ese momento, mientras Sombra parecía irreconocible, dejando salir canina baba, descuidándose con la furia.

- ¡Aquí termina! - Dijo Link repentinamente.

Y el ataque que realizó después le hizo parecer que flotaba hacia su oponente, con una lluvia de mandobles de todas las direcciones y con fuerza incomparable, exigiendo toda la destreza que Sombra tenía para correr de espaldas por las escaleras y no caer. Pero no lo logró, cayó de espaldas, alzando la espada en un último intento de defenderse...

Y chilló cuando sintió la magia de la Espada Maestra cortándole y cauterizándole el antebrazo al mismo tiempo, perdiendo la mano y la espada.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Dijo en un estremecedor alarido, aferrándose el muñón quemado... lucía completamente lastimoso, indefenso y patético, el aspecto bestial lo abandonó totalmente... Y el pobre niño granjero apareció de nuevo, sollozando indefenso -... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VUELVE A CRECER? - Gimoteó con horror al verse superado, incapaz de curar su propio cuerpo.

- Porque yo no quiero que te vuelva a crecer - Explicó Link, sabiendo que lo normal hubiera sido atribuírselo a la magia de la Espada Maestra, capaz de dañar el mal. Pero la magia sola de la espada no hubiera impedido que Sombra se regenerara.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! - Dijo Sombra en lo que parecía ser el alarido de un niño, el rugido furioso de un lobo, y el odio de un guerrero... El escudo en su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido, reemplazado por la garra metálica retráctil.

La apuntó hacia el rostro de Link, totalmente desprevenido, listo para dispararla y destrozarle el rostro con un tirón de la cadena... Pero una fugaz luz atravesó a Sombra por el costado derecho, hiriéndole gravemente y empujándole hacia un lado, haciéndolo rodar por las escaleras...

La ropa se le incendió, habiendo caído demasiado cerca de dos chorros de magma, prendiéndosele más llamas de las que podía intentar apagar. Los gimoteos de miedo pronto se convirtieron en gritos que mezclaban el terror y la agonía. La carne comenzaba a hinchársele e irritársele por el ardor, y cuando comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo cual gusano, en un desesperado y patético intento de apagar el fuego, Link simplemente ya no pudo mirar... El olor de carne quemándose era simplemente horrendo.

- ¡Ayúdame! - Imploró la lastimosa criatura, la ropa quemándosele y pegándosele a la roja piel, su blanco cabello en llamas, estirando un tembloroso brazo cubierto en llamas -. ¡Somos el mismo! ¿Me dejarías morir?

- Yo dejé de ser tú hace mucho - Repuso Link fríamente, apenas atreviéndose a ver de reojo a la masa de carne que se arrastraba, alejándose de la lava -. Es hora de que desaparezcas.

Ante los ojos aterrorizados e incluso asqueados del grupo, Sombra echó una última mirada de completo odio a Link, antes de erguirse dolorosamente, mostrando su desfigurado cuerpo envuelto en fuego, alzando los brazos y lanzando un grito desgarrador que hizo temblar la cueva, su cuerpo envolviéndose aún por las ramificaciones luminosas de la Trifuerza roja en su puño, aún manteniéndole con vida... Link ya no pudo soportar la horrenda visión y le dio la espalda, incitando al resto de sus compañeros a seguirle escaleras arriba.

Sin mirar atrás, ya habían subido casi un nivel más, cuando cesaron los gritos y el sonido de crepitar de llamas... pero podían escuchar jadeos y gruñidos de agonía... Las llamas se habían extinguido por alguna razón, y Sombra se mantenía con vida...

- ¿Pero qué...? - Gruñó Harkinian, desconcertado como todos, mirando hacia el inmolado ser escaleras abajo.

- ¡Cuidado, todos! - Advirtió Koume con alarma, creando una barrera de fuego en la retaguardia del grupo. Con ello, logró deshacer unas cuchillas de hielo que, repentinamente, habían volado hacia ellos.

Y Kotake apareció, descendiendo de lo alto de la cueva para aterrizar junto al agonizante Sombra, con una sonrisa burlona para sus enemigos... quienes supieron que algo debía haber salido terriblemente mal.

- Sabía que lo lograrías, Link - Dijo la hechicera de hielo, golpeando el suelo con el canto del tridente -, al fin, me has dado el último elemento para llevar mi plan a su fin... ¡Pronto, la Desesperación arderá, y será cuestión de minutos para que Hyrule... no, el mundo sienta el verdadero terror!

- ¡Espera! ¿De qué hablas? - Inquirió el joven héroe, bajando varios escalones en un intento de acercarse, espada en mano.

- ¡Lleguen al último piso, y averígüenlo! - Dijo Kotake, tomando el cuerpo apenas vivo de Sombra por el cuello, y alzando su tridente, para luego mirar brevemente, y sonriendo, a Derdim y luego a Koume, para agregar: -... ¡Estaré esperándolos!

Antes de que Link pudiera siquiera estar a mediana distancia, una fría ráfaga rodeó a la bruja gerudo, alejando a todo quien estuviera remotamente cerca, mientras ella desaparecía con su moribundo rehén. Nadie sabía qué parte podía estar jugando Sombra en todo su plan, pero a todos los miembros del grupo les invadió una sensación de urgencia y de terror... Habían jugado a lo que Kotake había querido...

- ¡Maldición! - Gruñó Boyd al unísono con Ashei, ambos los primeros en correr escaleras arriba, esquivando los géisers, pero fueron rápidamente rebasados por Link.

Sabían que habían cometido un error, no sabían cuál, que podía condenar a todo el mundo a la destrucción... Tenían que apurarse.


	47. Capítulo 47: Rova

~ Capítulo 12: Rova

Durante la batalla contra Sombra, el grupo había ascendido más de la mitad de la escalera, alcanzando una altura que hacía ver la luz de la entrada como un mero punto, en un nivel donde la lava abundaba más. Pero a pesar de que les faltaba menos de la mitad para llegar al final, ese tramo restante les pareció eterno... no cayeron en cuenta de que la lava comenzaba a dejar de ser abundante, lo que indicaba que se alejaban del centro del volcán, explicando por qué jamás vieron el cráter durante el ascenso.

Con Link a la cabeza, y demasiado adelantado al resto, terminaron el ascenso, alcanzando una plataforma sólida y plana, donde las antorchas de luz plateada se hacían notar de nuevo, acentuando la tenebrosidad del sitio junto con los ecos de los pasos del grupo y el crepitar de la lava en la lejanía. El pasillo que marcaba la pauta del único posible camino a seguir, era amplio y de techo alto, permitiendo a los ocho guerreros correr a sus anchas hacia lo que sería su destino final, señalado por la procedencia de una fuerte luz azul al fondo de lo que parecía ser, en principio, un túnel corto con pequeña salida, pero en realidad era un túnel demasiado largo con una enorme desembocadura.

Llegaron, entonces, a una amplia y tenebrosa sala redonda cuyo techo, tan alto, no podía verse en la oscuridad con una salida del lado opuesto de la cual provenía una intensa luz anaranjada. Debían estar ubicados justo a un lado del cráter, como había predicho Harkinian al explicar que para un ritual poderoso, se requería la magnitud y proximidad de algo como la lava.

Pero más poderosas que la luz del magma, ubicadas al final de una escalinata, eran las otras dos emitidas por dos llamas de colores en lo alto de un altar, al cual fluían riachuelos de lava del cráter en unas runas redondas alrededor de una mesa de piedra. Atrás de dicha mesa se alzaban las dos fuentes de luz, ocupando dos de tres grandes pebeteros de piedra negra: una enorme llama azul a la izquierda, y una de igual tamaño, de un rojo como rubí, a la derecha, con el pebetero vacío en medio de ellos, detrás de la mesa.

Sobre la mesa descansaba Sombra, débilmente peleando por su libertad contra las cadenas que le aprisionaban por los tobillos, brazos, cintura y cuello. Delante de la mesa, blandiendo el tridente y un cuchillo plateado con toda tranquilidad, estaba Kotake... El grupo no supo si sentir alivio al saber que, en efecto, habían adivinado el lugar de su escondite, o sentir temor por la posibilidad de perder en la inminente batalla final.

- ¡Déjalo ir! - Ordenó Link impulsivamente en cuanto alcanzó la sala y detectó a Kotake. Sabía que a Sombra no podía permitírsele que anduviera a sus anchas, pero su presencia en un altar como ese, tras ser abducido por Kotake, le decía que tampoco podían permitirle ser asesinado. Débil como estaba, simplemente podían dejarle libre, atrapado por la eternidad o hasta morir de inanición, sed o dolor.

- Lo hicieron demasiado tarde, pero descubrieron cuál era mi plan... y después, lograron ubicar el escondite donde llevaría a cabo dicho plan - Dijo Kotake con esa odiosa serenidad, analizando su cuchillo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante en el mundo, para luego mirar de reojo a los recién llegados -. Eso requiere astucia, los felicito. Aunque repito, llegaron demasiado tarde.

- Tu intención es encender la última de las Tres Llamas de la Oscuridad - Dio Zelda varios pasos adelante, para emparejarse con Link -, no te lo vamos a permitir, aún estamos a tiempo.

- Pero como dije, no lo están, pobre reina hyruliana - Declaró Kotake -. Verán, usar a Sombra solamente aceleraría el proceso, pero si la guerra continúa, solamente sería cosa de unas horas más. Si mato a ese pobre clon ahora, yo gano. Si intentan evitarlo, morirán, y también gano. La única diferencia es que podría prolongarse nuestra batalla tanto, que sacrificar a esa pobre criatura ya no sería necesario, pues la última llama arderá dentro de poco.

- Nos subestimas - Declaró Harkinian, enfrentando a su tía -, todos los que nos encontramos aquí te hemos enfrentado, y perdimos... Pero nos hemos vuelto mucho más fuertes desde entonces, todos y cada uno de nosotros.

- Me temo que no, niño... hay uno de ustedes que sigue siendo tan inútil como antes - Dijo Kotake con indiferencia, desconcertando a todos los presentes con sus palabras. A todos menos dos personas.

- Sabía que este viaje para tí, no era gratuito - Dijo Ashei desenvainando, y tocando con la punta de su espada, la garganta de Derdim. Pero éste no se mostraba afectado, mirando a Kotake con una mirada arrogante.

- En efecto, se han vuelto demasiado fuertes - Declaró de brazos cruzados -, yo jamás podría haber derrotado a más de uno de ellos, pero se dividieron en grupos. Mi única opción era aliarme con alguien, pero ese Caballero Negro no estaba en el camino de mi grupo, y ese Sombra me hubiera matado antes de dejarme ayudarlo. Peleando junto a tí, fácilmente podremos aniquilarlos.

- ¿Dices que pusiste toda esa fachada de querer zafarte de nuestro acuerdo, y querer vengar a tu hermano - El semblante de Kotake se llenó de incredulidad -... para venir y decirme eso?

Por primera vez, pudo apreciarse lo que era un temor mal disimulado en el rostro de Derdim... Ashei no se le había ido encima para matarlo, porque claramente, Derdim se había puesto en una posición incómoda... No parecía esperar, por obvio que hubiera sido, que Kotake le respondiera de esa forma. Y mientras tanto, Mist pensaba con incomodidad que, minutos antes, Derdim le había ayudado a levantarse cuando, peleando contra Sombra, casi cae por la escalera hacia su muerte. ¿Por qué hacerlo, si según Kotake, sus intenciones eran deshacerse de ellos?

- Debes estar desesperado - Dijo Kotake descendiendo su escalinata poco a poco, Derdim procurando no retroceder y mantenerse fuerte -... Ya casi nadie te es leal, así que incluso si conquisto a Hyrule, no tienes nada que ofrecerme. Tu utilidad se volvió nula desde que dudaste en matar a Rasuka... y tu única oportunidad de redimirte para que te tocaran algo de mis sobras, era matando a este montón de niños.

Apenas iba a mitad del descenso, cuando desapareció. Descaradamente, volvió a aparecerse con una gélida brisa en medio del grupo justo detrás de Derdim, a quien abrazó por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, hablándole al oído con la barbilla recargada en su hombro. Todos estaban demasiado perplejos para actuar, o demasiado fastidiados con Derdim para ayudarlo.

- Ya no me sirves de nada. Adiós.

El desgarrador grito de "¡espera!" no alcanzó a salir de la boca de Derdim, pues el dolor y su propia sangre le ahogaron cuando las tres picas del tridente emergieron verticalmente por su abdomen, atravesando el estómago, el vientre y el esternón. Esa sangre que regurgitaba se congeló casi al instante, bloqueando su escasa respiración... su piel se puso azul y se llenó de escarcha, y entonces se quedó inmóvil, sus débiles dedos tratando de enroscarse en las picas para liberarse de ellas. Finalmente, una gruesa capa de hielo se formó alrededor de su cuerpo, momento que Kotake aprovechó para retirar el tridente con sangre congelada, y dando un puñetazo a donde estaría el corazón de la víctima... Derdim salió volando hacia el muro de la cueva, y entonces se hizo añicos ante los gritos ahogados de más de un miembro del grupo.

- ¡Kotake! - Bramó Link con furia, saltando hacia ella con la Espada Maestra alzada sobre su cabeza.

Fue detenido por el tridente, entre cuyas picas quedó atrapada su espada. Sintió las manos frías de Kotake tomarle por el cuello de la pechera, y arrojarle hacia atrás con un solo brazo, ayudada de una fuerte ráfaga que emanó de su misma mano. Link fue a dar de espaldas contra el mismo muro que había destrozado a Derdim, cayendo sentado entre los trozos azules y rojos, conteniendo su terror al ver un ojo lleno de miedo dentro de uno de los pedazos congelados.

- Sombra sirvió su segundo propósito muy bien... te ha dejado débil - Declaró Kotake arrogantemente, en medio de los jóvenes guerreros que no se atrevían a atacarla, por no hallar la manera de hacerlo, o por simple temor -. Ese espejo es una maravilla... De no haberlo descubierto, mi sueño no se estaría convirtiendo en realidad.

- ¿Y cómo sucedió eso? - Inquirió Zelda, con interés por esos hechos, pero más para ganar tiempo y que sus compañeros se tranquilizaran, y que Link se recuperara en lo posible.

- Veo lo que quieres hacer... Pero no importa, pues el resultado será el mismo. Y mi ego me pide decirles todo ahora - Declaró Kotake llena de arrogancia, caminando entre los guerreros para luego separarse de ellos y volver a ascender unos cuantos peldaños en la escalinata -. Lo que pasa, reina boba, es que cuando exilias a un pueblo, también exilias toda la cultura y conocimiento que poseen... Conocimiento que quedó solamente en nuestras manos... Eso incluía libros que los hyrulianos intentaron perder en la historia, al dejarlos olvidados detrás del mar de arena. Conocimiento que declararon prohibido... y que por su arrogancia, cayó en mis manos...

- El Templo del Espíritu - Musitó Harkinian sin atreverse a acercarse -... Es el único lugar donde podría existir conocimiento de ese calibre... Todo conocimiento relacionado a los hyrulianos fue destruido o...

- O almanecado en el vientre de la Diosa del Desierto, el Templo del Espíritu - Declaró Kotake -, pues a diferencia de ustedes, gobernantes inocentes que destruirían cualquier cosa que parezca una amenaza, han existido reyes con la suficiente visión como para conservar aquello que puede resultar útil. Y también ha habido sabios lo suficientemente longevos para preservar conocimiento ancestral e importante, y confiarlo a generaciones nuevas...

"Y alguien me contó un cuento cuando era niña... la historia del Demonio Rey de los Ladrones. Una historia muy diferente a muchos otros cuentos, pues tenía mucho de verdad...

"Todo comenzó hace décadas... siglos, incluso. Cuando Aru Ainu era un pueblo verdaderamente digno de un nombre, digno de inspirar respeto en sus alrededores y en los forasteros. Pues a pesar de los calvarios que nos traían el sol, la luna y el viento, la raza gerudo era fuerte. Pero había alguien que quería que su gente dejara de sufrir... Un rey que tuvo las agallas de tomar de otros lo que a su gente le pertenecía, a cualquier costo.

"Su nombre era Ganondorf".

- Hace muchos años, Ganondorf traicionó una alianza con la familia Real Hyruliana y atacó nuestra ciudad, pero fue detenido - Explicó Zelda con su fría seriedad -. Fue detenido y juzgado en el desierto... Y dado por muerto en su ejecución, aunque hace un año averiguamos la verdadera historia.

- La historia del rey Ganondorf me inspiró de una forma que ninguna otra, y me pregunté por qué no era conocida, por qué nadie más era inspirado por ella - Expuso Kotake, casi ignorando a Zelda -. Como muchas otras historias que habían llevado a Aru Ainu a la desgracia, ésta también había sido prohibida hasta caer en el olvido, excepto por unos cuantos. Siempre pensé que si la gente hubiera conocido la historia de Ganondorf, hubieran vivido con mayor inspiración para cambiar sus vidas, en vez de quejarse por su desgracia...

"No era así... Entonces decidí que si quería un futuro mejor para Aru Ainu, debía buscarlo yo misma.

"El Templo del Espíritu era un lugar lejano, difícil de alcanzar. Solamente gracias a mi entrenamiento como guerrera y hechicera, podía resistir el viaje a través de las tormentas de arena y el calor brutal. Pero al mismo tiempo, eso me permitió aislarme en el vientre de la diosa y perderme en todo el conocimiento que había almacenado ahí. Tenía la confianza de que nadie podría alcanzarme ahí e interrumpirme o impedir que me siguiera entrenando a mis anchas. Pronto, encontré conocimiento histórico y mágico que me hizo tremendamente fuerte, más que mis maestros y más que ningún oponente que pudiera llegar a enfrentar. Pronto, los monstruos que habitaban en el templo me tuvieron terror, hasta que al pasar de los años, se extinguieron. Solamente yo vivía en esa oscuridad...

"Entonces encontré información sobre las guerras que dieron forma a Hyrule, y todos y cada uno de los eventos que ocurrieron en ellas. Información que no se enseñaba en ninguna escuela, de Aru Ainu o Hyrule, podría asegurar. Pronto averigüé que habían existido tres poderosas armas que los gerudo y sus poderosos hechiceros aliados usaron contra sus enemigos.

"Empecé a imaginar lo que esas armas podrían hacer por mí y por mi gente... ¡Podríamos atacar a Hyrule y cumplir el sueño que Ganondorf tenía, de una tierra verde y húmeda para la gente del desierto! Y entonces concluí que armas de ese calibre no podrían haber sido destruidas en la guerra, sino que debían haber sido escondidas lejos del alcance de todo mortal, al igual que la valiosa información que había en mis manos".

Sombra comenzaba a recobrar fuerza, pues emitió lo que ya había dejado de ser un vil y lastímero quejido, convertido en un grito más bien de enojo, logrando levantar su brazo bueno lo suficiente para tensar la cadena que le aprisionaba, pero dejándolo caer casi de inmediato. Koume retrocedió con el rostro tenso y las manos en garras, como nerviosa, pero nadie le preguntó qué le ocurría, a la vez que Kotake la miraba y torcía los labios en una sonrisa siniestra.

- Así que analicé la historia de dos importantes monumentos de todo el mundo conocido, pues llamaron mi atención sus características y los puntos de la historia en que fueron construidos - Continuó Kotake -: tras decidir que la Pirámide del Poder en el desierto, y el Palacio Midoro eran buenos puntos de partida para investigar, por primera vez en años abandoné el Templo del Espíritu para regresar a Aru Ainu y partir de ahí.

"Regresé sólo para encontrarme con la noticia de que nuestra anterior reina había muerto enferma, y que yo habría de ser su sucesora. Con todo ese poder a mi disposición, solamente tuve que quedarme unas semanas más para poner orden entre mi gente, antes de emprender mi viaje a la pirámide.

"Organicé una expedición de diez guerreras para que me acompañasen en ese viaje... Y todas ellas se perdieron. Las leyendas sobre la maldición de la pirámide, que impide que se acerquen los viajeros, parecían ser ciertas. Debo admitir que yo misma estaba al borde de la muerte, desprovista de todo poder mágico que me pudiera ayudar a sobrevivir un viaje de regreso. Pero entonces sucedió algo que, en principio, declaré una alucinación, pero con el tiempo la memoria se mantenía tan clara, que concluí que debió haber ocurrido en verdad: voces me hablaron y me dijeron qué debía hacer para acercarme a la pirámide, voces que luego descubrí venían desde el Inframundo.

"Mi corazón era todavía muy puro como para poder acercarme. Durante la guerra, el punto donde ahora yace la pirámide también albergaba la única entrada conocida oficialmente hacia el Inframundo, y en él había gente atrapada, aprisionada tras sus pecados en la guerra, por lo que concluí que si habían llegado hasta ahí, era por la maldad en sus corazones. Sólo al entregar mi corazón a la oscuridad podría tener poder suficiente, como para poner pie en esa pirámide. Puse mi integridad moral en duda, pero mi deber como reina hizo mi decisión fácil... debía librarme de toda duda para poder darle el bien a mi gente...

"Así que viajé directamente a la Isla de Midoro por mi cuenta, sin dar cuenta a la gente en Aru Ainu de mi bienestar. Mi piel morena me delataba entre los prejuiciosos hyrulianos, que no dudaron en quererme entregar ante la justicia cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, tachándome de peligrosa para sus tranquilas vidas sin sentido. Me entregué para no ponerme a toda la ciudad de Doncella Azul en contra, y me dispuse a escapar, pero no fue necesario.

"Fui interrogada personalmente por un noble hyruliano que seguramente reconocerá más de uno de ustedes. Un guerrero inteligente, fuerte, frío y calculador, con un panorama mucho más amplio de la vida y la justicia. Su nombre era Lyude".

- ... El padre de Rasuka y Derdim - Declaró Ashei, cerrando el puño y mirando de reojo hacia los congelados restos de quien fuera el alcalde de Doncella Azul. Pero ella, al igual que todos sus compañeros, se distrajeron cuando oyeron a Koume retrocediendo cada vez más... su rostro reflejaba horror.

- ¿Madre? - Inquirió Harkinian confundido, mirándola sobre el hombro.

- ¿Cómo... cómo es posible...? - Preguntó alarmada la pelirroja gerudo, provocando la siniestra sonrisa de su hermana una vez más.

- Veo que comienzas a recordar... ¿Quieres esperar a que termine mi historia, o prefieres contarles de una vez? - Dijo Kotake con satisfacción, pero ante la inacción de Koume, continuó relatando:

"Lyude era un hombre sincero, un guerrero fiero, con quien además compartía la misma visión de justicia e igualdad para los seres vivos. Coincidíamos en que la historia había sido benéfica para muchos pueblos, y trágica para otros como el mío, y ambos sabíamos que, de tener la oportunidad, debía quitársele a los hyrulianos lo que no les pertenecía, para repartirlo entre todas las razas de forma equitativa. Él accedió a ayudarme, y me reveló la información más valiosa que yo había escuchado en meses...

"Una de las armas de los Interventores Oscuros, el Espejo Oscuro, estaba oculto y resguardado en la Isla de Midoro, justo como yo lo esperaba. Y para mis propósitos, él me permitiría estudiarlo personalmente, en compañía suya la mayor parte del tiempo para evitar cuestionamientos. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por mí entonces, considerando que obviamente no podía entregármelo...

"Así que pasé los meses siguientes oculta en la Isla de Midoro, en el palacio, con el glorioso espejo siempre frente a mí, haciéndole pruebas con magia y estudiando absolutamente todas sus cualidades, desde los materiales con que estaba hecho, hasta la forma en que reflejaba la luz, los patrones en su superficie, y todos sus efectos registrados en literatura, la cual era muy similar en Doncella Azul a la de Aru Ainu: ambas decían que no debía mirarle directamente, o sufriría las consecuencias.

"Dos meses después ocurrieron dos cosas que cambiaron mi vida para siempre: logré descubrir los efectos del espejo, y cómo manipularlos con mi magia... pero también quedé embarazada...".

- Lyude era un hombre casado y con hijos, y aún así... Ahora veo que era más despreciable de lo que yo ya sabía - Gruñó Ashei con enojo.

- Pero tú no tienes hijos... Nadie sabe que los hayas tenido - Declaró Harkinian de brazos cruzados, pero se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su madre.

- Es imposible... ¡Es imposible, detente! - Gimió Koume con auténtico terror en los ojos, asustando a todos sus compañeros por su reacción: ni siquiera Harkinian le había visto así.

- ¡Madre! - Intentó calmarla Harkinian, dirigiéndose hacia ella y tomándola por los hombros, pero ella se sacudía violentamente sin dejar de ver a su hermana, asustando a su hijo aún más.

- ¿Algo que quieras preguntar... Koume? - Dijo Kotake con su odiosa sonrisa, sus brazos cruzados, tridente en mano.

- Todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora... todo lo que has contado... ¡Son también mis recuerdos! - Koume cayó de rodillas, temblando de miedo -. ¡No... No puede ser!

- Una vez que aseguré dominar a la perfección los poderes del espejo, logré reunir lo que necesitaba: la forma de purgar mi corazón de toda debilidad y duda - Dijo Kotake con una sonrisa amplia, casi maldita -. Manipulé la magia del espejo y miré en él... y de Rova, nacieron Kotake y Koume.

- ¡Aún hay soldados afuera! - Dijo horrorizada una mujer, arrastrada hacia el interior del castillo por la marea de gente que huía despavorida.

- Órdenes son órdenes - Dijo con resignación, la mujer demasiado lejos para oírle, el soldado encargado de la gran puerta que mantendría alejados a los civiles de una muerte segura.

La última ola de ciudadanos y refugiados, al menos aquellos que habían sobrevivido la invasión enemiga, habían entrado por la puerta principal del castillo, la última frontera entre ellos y un enemigo que no parecía tener fin. Una vez que el último ciudadano hubo cruzado el umbral, la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, a pesar de que aún había pequeños grupos de soldados peleando por sus vidas y por la ciudad.

Los monstruos comenzaban a invadir las calles, con los remanentes del ejército aliado peleando desordenadamente, cayendo con una rapidez que dejaba aterrados a los que lograban mantenerse en pie ante una invasión que se asemejaba ya a un ejército de hormigas sobre un plato de comida.

- ¡Sal de ahí, Mia, ya!

Una mano grande tomó el delgado e inmóvil brazo de Mia, y tiró de ella para sacarle de los escombros, vidrios y madera que habían caído sobre ella tras su intento de detener al lynel. Estaba aún consciente, pero tan débil que la katana se le resbalaba de los dedos, y no podía mantenerse en pie sin apoyarse en el hombro de Gatrie.

- ¿Puedes pelear? - Dijo la voz de Kieran detrás de ella.

- ... Lo intentaré - Dijo la joven mujer abriendo un ojo, conteniendo el horror al ver la invasión que consumía a la infantería aliada a velocidad alarmante, en un imparable caos -... En esta situación creo que seré más útil si intento pelear que si soy una carga...

Con Mia desplazándose lentamente, el grupo conformado por ella, Kieran, Rolf, Gatrie, Dangoro y unos lastimados Rusl y Oscar; logró avanzar hacia la plaza central de la ciudad, donde ésta era testigo de una carnicería despiadada, pero también ofrecía más puntos de cobertura para los soldados que, bajo órdenes de sus comandantes, se habían quedado atrás, fuera de toda protección que el castillo pudiera ofrecer... Ellos serían la última frontera, la que compraría tiempo a los estrategas dentro de las paredes del castillo para plantear una forma de defenderse de un ejército infinito el mayor tiempo posible, sin que hubiera bajas civiles.

- ¿Órdenes, señor? - Dijo un jinete, acompañado de otros cuatro, al llegar a un lado de Kieran, uniéndose al grupo. Su voz denotaba algo de miedo, pero trató de mantener el tono firme. Kieran estaba por responder cuando apareció la fuerza de contraataque en el cielo.

- ¡Manténganlos lejos del perímetro del castillo, no dejen que pase ni uno solo! - La voz de Tanith se escuchó con potencia a pesar de estar tantos metros tan arriba de las cabezas de los hyrulianos, beorc, goron, zora y laguz. Su pegaso era la punta de una formación triangular conformada por todas las guerreras que quedaban a su mando.

- Ya escucharon a la mujer, ¡andando! - Ordenó Kieran a los jinetes que se adelantaran a la batalla, entonces miró sobre su hombro a Oscar y compañía -. Esta vez yo, el gran Kieran, tendré que enfrentarme a ellos por mi cuenta, en ausencia de mi archirival.

- Lo que sea, sólo muévete, tenemos trabajo que hacer - Dijo Gatrie con fastidio, alzando sus pesados escudo y lanza a pesar de su cansancio, y echando a andar hacia la plaza, no sin antes dirigirse a Rolf -. Cuida de Mia, Rusl y de tu hermano, cúbrelos, los demás nos encargaremos de detenerlos.

Rolf asintió silenciosamente, aunque un poco inseguro: gracias a la distracción de Mia, había podido detener al Lynel con un último disparo de su arco, pero no había podido proteger a Rusl ni a Mia. Oscar tampoco estaba en condiciones de pelear, ahora él estaba a cargo de él y de los dos espadachines.

- Tranquilo, Rolf, ayudaremos - Le tranquilizó su hermano mayor al percibir los nervios en su rostro. Sentado y recargado de espaldas contra el pilar como estaba, blandió la lanza, dispuesto a defenderse por sí mismo, a lo que Rolf asintió más tranquilo.

El grupo oculto detrás de los pilares que bordeaban la plaza, observaban la carnicería sin poder hacer mucho más que esperar que el enemigo no les detectara y les aniquilara, pues contra esos números no había nada que tres guerreros heridos y un arquero con pocas flechas pudieran hacer.

Fokkas y pegasos muertos comenzaban a caer de las alturas, soldados temerosos combatían a tres o cuatro oponentes a la vez, la mayoría de las veces sin nada de éxito. Las bestias avanzaban cada vez más con cada victoria, haciendo ver las calles como un criadero de langostas devorando un plantío. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, Rolf se hizo del carcaj de uno de los soldados caídos, tranquilizándose un poco más al saber que ya no estaba casi totalmente desarmado.

Su prioridad eran su hermano y los dos espadachines heridos, pero no podía evitar distraerse al ver la cruenta pelea que se llevaba a cabo en la plaza y en las calles aledañas. Le desesperaba saber que podía haber salvado muchas vidas con sus disparos, ayudar a los soldados que libraban batallas injustas contra oponentes que podían darse la libertad de atacar en grupos. Vio a Gatrie, tan experimentado, capaz de defenderse de hasta cinco soldados a la vez y deshacerse de ellos en unos cuantos segundos gracias a su escudo, armadura, pesadas lanza y armadura, pero incluso él se veía nervioso. Dangoro, con toda su fuerza y enorme cuerpo cubierto con trozos de metal, era el único que, en apariencia, podía poner una defensa sólida contra tantos monstruos, pero eran tantos que a veces lograban hacerle rasguños más molestos de la cuenta, distrayéndolo y haciéndolo vulnerable.

Súbitamente, Rolf escuchó un grito, un pesado ruido metálico, y vio a Gatrie en el piso, sin ser lastimado aún, pero rodeado por un enorme guerrero de armadura roja similar a Gomess, y al menos tres fokkas y un lizalfos. No pudo aguantarlo más, así que se asomó por el costado del pilar, tensó la cuerda, apuntó y...

La flecha atravesó a un fokka por el cuello, cayendo muerto encima del goriya y el guerrero de armadura, quienes se quitaron el cadáver de encima inmediatamente, dando oportunidad a Gatrie de recuperarse y empalar al lizalfos. Pero la atención de los fokkas ya había caído en Rolf.

- ¡Cuidado! - Dijo Oscar, blandiendo su lanza y poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

- ¡Aquí vienen...! - Musitó Mia, preparándose junto con Rusl.

A los dos fokkas restantes se unieron otros cinco, automáticamente superando por número al grupo de guerreros sobrevivientes. Rolf logró derribar a uno antes de que se acercaran demasiado, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando volvió a tensar la cuerda del arco.

La lanza de Oscar voló a clavarse justo en el corazón del fokka más cercano, dando tiempo a Rolf de prepararse para dispararle a uno más, aunque aún quedaron cuatro y nadie podía hacer nada: se habían ido sobre Mia y Rusl quienes, debilitados como estaban, se prepararon para pelear con una desventaja de dos contra uno.

Rusl logró degollar a uno, pero fue inmediatamente aprisionado entre las garras del otro y la pared con fuerza brutal, terminando con la poca fuerza que le permitía mantener la espada empuñada, haciendo caer a la misma sobre unas botellas vacías. Mia, en tanto, no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para siquiera soltar el primer espadazo como es debido, siendo azotada contra el muro por el dúo de bestias, aprisionada por los hombros con sus garras, y casi inconsciente de nuevo, arrastrada por ambas criaturas hacia el aire, alejándose del alcance de sus compañeros.

Entonces apareció Ranulf y hundió los colmillos en el cuello de uno de los fokka, distrayendo al segundo, con lo que Mia fue liberada. Para detener su caída ya estaba listo un laguz halcón, que la llevó al piso justo a tiempo que el contrincante de Rusl era destruido por un laguz gato, un tigre, y un lobo, un halcón y un cuervo cubriéndoles las espaldas.

- ¡Ranulf! - Llamó Rolf aliviado.

- Tu hermano y estos dos ya no pueden pelear - Señaló Ranulf con severidad tras abandonar su transformación -. Mi gente los llevará tras los muros del castillo, pero tendré que pedir que tú te quedes fuera a apoyarnos.

- ¿Cómo estaban las cosas de tu lado, Ranulf? - Inquirió Oscar desde su lugar son serenidad, a la vez que Mia y Rusl eran cargados por un halcón y un cuervo.

- Honestamente... mal, muy mal - Declaró el líder laguz con el rostro tenso -. Nuestra defensa era sólida, pero ni los soldados mejor preparados y comandados pueden mantener una defensa fuerte contra números infinitos y soldados tan brutales - Añadió, confirmando la percepción que tenían todos de que las filas enemigas parecían no tener fin, seguramente obra de Kotake y sus portales al Inframundo.

- De acuerdo, me quedaré, pero llévenselos ya - Pidió Rolf con seguridad, volviendo a disparar a un goriya que se les acercaba.

- ¡Andando! - Ordenó Ranulf a sus compañeros laguz, maullando con furia para transformarse de nuevo, mientras el segundo halcón levantaba a Oscar en el aire, los tres guerreros heridos al fin alejándose del campo de batalla.

- ¡Ten cuidado, Rolf, no corras riesgos innecesarios! - Pidió Oscar desde las alturas pero con su sobrenatural serenidad, alzando el brazo dificultosamente para despedirse.

- ¡No lo haré, y tú ten cuidado! - Dijo Rolf con lágrimas en los ojos, pero volviendo en sí casi de inmediato para retroceder, ocultarse, y seguir disparando a los enemigos que le habían visto.

El vuelo de los dos halcones y el cuervo fue interrumpido, sin embargo, por el rugido atronador de más de una bestia grande y alada, que espantaron tanto a enemigos como aliados. Rolf temió lo peor, temió que Hyrule estuviera siendo invadido por las más enigmáticas y poderosas criaturas del Inframundo, lo que aniquilaría cualquier vestigio de resistencia en la pelea.

Enorme fue su alegría al ver al escuadrón de Caballeros guiverno de Daein zurcando el cielo de la madrugada, arrasando con los enemigos que no habían previsto su llegada. Auru y Shad también estarían más tranquilos, con más tiempo de repensar una estrategia que salvara las vidas de los civiles.

El silencio reinó en la estancia completa, impulsado por la perplejidad. La declaración de Kotake había dejado atónitos a todos y cada uno de los presentes, a Koume y a Harkinian más que los otros con buena razón.

- Por eso te es tan difícil recordar cualquier cosa previa a nuestra regreso al desierto - Explicó Kotake con indiferencia -. E imagino que no recordabas enteramente lo que acabo de contar... No. Si hubieras recordado la parte en la que logré hacer nuestra separación, hubieras podido sacar tus conclusiones desde antes - Se detuvo y sonrió arrogantemente -. ¿Y sabes por qué perdiste ese recuerdo... Koume? - Acentuó su sonrisa -. Porque yo lo quise así. Siempre que alguien mira al espejo, la parte de su personalidad con más influencia sobre la otra incidirá en el resultado.

Koume tenía lo que claramente eran lágrimas en sus ojos: su identidad, su mismo ser, sus recuerdos, todos habían sido una mentira muy real, pues eran de ella y a la vez no lo eran. No podía asimilar el hecho de ser y no ser una persona al mismo tiempo.

- A veces es difícil determinar cuál de los seres resultantes será más fuerte - Dijo Kotake sin inmutarse -. En los tiempos de guerra en que el espejo era usado originalmente, en un ambiente de tensión, soledad, tristeza y violencia, las oscuras copias emanadas del espejo solían ser brutalmente fuertes y despiadadas, logrando deshacerse de sus originales muy fácilmente y tomar su lugar - Miró a Link primero, pero su mirada luego se dirigió a Mist y después a Zelda -. Al crear copias, o algo a partir de la mente de la persona, siempre uno será más fuerte que el otro... Jamás me imaginé que Link y Mist superarían a los suyos, ni que Zelda controlaría a su alterego sin ser absorbida por ella.

Su mirada volvió a fijarse en Link, a quien sonrió como con complicidad, lo que extrañó al rubio de sobremanera. Sombra volvió a rugir con odio desde el pedestal, sin poder soltarse a pesar de sus forcejeos, cada vez un poco más fuertes, la Trifuerza del Poder volviendo a brillar en su mano.

- Aunque claro, la copia de Link es muy diferente a las demás ordinarias generadas por el espejo - Dijo la hechicera, como restándole importancia al dirigirse de nuevo a Koume -. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué tus recuerdos son similares a los míos?

- Ella iba a atacarte con un poderoso hechizo de fuego, cuando nuestra batalla en Aru Ainu - Recordó Ashei, dando un paso adelante -, pero algo la detuvo. Y Shad notó que Koume siempre pensaba mucho en ello... Así que fuiste tú.

- Yo soy la mitad más fuerte - Declaró Kotake, abriendo los brazos y alzándolos -. Incluso si al principio lo era por tan solo un poco, librarme de tu influencia, Koume, me permitió avanzar y romper límites que sólo dos de mis antecesores han roto: Harkinian I y Ganondorf. Y ahora me he vuelto tan poderosa como ellos, sino es que los he superado ya. Todo gracias a que logré desprenderme de mi bondad, mientras que tú permanecías con la suficiente empatía como para criar al hijo que nos dejó Lyude.

Todas las miradas se tornaron hacia la destrozada Koume y Harkinian, el medio hermano de Rasuka y Derdim, el rey gerudo producto de un enamoramiento fugaz entre Lyude y Rova. Sus ojos se habían abierto con la sorpresa, pero de forma inesperada pareció darse cuenta de la ironía de su existencia, sonriendo para burlarse de ella, y de Kotake. Había despreciado, sin saberlo, a Rasuka y a Derdim, cuyo cadáver yacía hecho pedazos en la cueva, así como a todos los hyrulianos sin saber que descendía de uno, y uno muy poco honorable además.

- Y aún así reclamas el trono gerudo y el derecho de gobernar sobre los habitantes de Hyrule - Dijo Harkinian con sorprendente frialdad -... Tú has sido la débil al fallar en aprender que hay otras maneras de lograr que Aru Ainu sea un lugar digno para nuestros ciudadanos. Convertirte en pura maldad fue un error ridículo, pues te ha cegado de muchas cosas.

- Y aún así, después de regresar a Aru Ainu y manipular a la gente para decirles que Rova había muerto y me había nombrado su sucesora... He logrado mucho más de lo que tú jamás habrías podido imaginar - Repuso Kotake sin inmutarse.

"Tanto Kotake como yo nos hicimos pasar por aprendices de la reina Rova para no dar explicaciones, y fácilmente demostramos de lo que éramos capaces como hechiceras. Aún cuando cada una poseía apenas la mitad del poder original de Rova, fue más que suficiente para probarnos como las guerreras más poderosas del desierto, y como las más capaces de gobernar a nuestra raza. Pero solamente una podía ser reina… Así que viendo la condición de embarazo de Koume, y que yo siempre fui la más decidida de las dos, se determinó que yo sería la reina…

"Y así continuaron las cosas, prosperando para nuestra raza, estabilizándose después de años de duro sufrimiento… Hasta que llegaste tú, el rey Harkinian IV.

"Las leyes gerudo dictan que el único hombre nacido entre las greñudo cada siglo, tiene el derecho por nacimiento para gobernar. De la noche a la mañana, mi derecho como reina se desvaneció en la arena, Koume escaló a la cima de Aru Ainu, y se mantendría ahí hasta que ese bebé que todas admiraban pudiera hablar y pensar como debe un gobernante… Jamás preví que Lyude, quien tanto había impulsado mis planes desde Hyrule, hubiera acabado dándonos al niño que entorpecería todo… Solamente pude seguir gobernando a que Koume, con su débil voluntad, no se atrevió a tomar el poder en sus manos, y lo puso en las mías mientras Harkinian crecía, se entrenaba y se educaba para reemplazarme…"

- Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles para ti si hubieras ido con la corriente, ¿no es así? - Declaró Zelda, sacando momentáneamente al grupo de la perplejidad en que estaban sumidos. Harkinian se notaba claramente tenso por la revelación de su concepción, lo que ocasionó que prácticamente ignorara a su aterrada madre -. Si no te hubieras negado a ceder el poder, las cosas pudieron haber fluido a tu favor desde las sombras…

- Esa era mi intención… Pero su majestad era bastante entrometido - Respondió Kotake con una mezcla de sarcasmo y frustración -. Tendía a meter la nariz en donde no lo llamaban, y eventualmente dio con la literatura sobre los Interventores Oscuros, sus armas, y una carta no oficial, sin sello, de mis contactos en Hyrule: planeábamos atacar y llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Y a pesar de que ya había sido coronado rey tan sólo días antes, y a pesar de haber decidido que una guerra era lo último que necesitaba nuestra gente, no pudo detenerme… Pero sí dividió a mi pueblo, y me acusó de querer dar un golpe de Estado. Ese movimiento de parte suya frenó por completo mis planes, pero ninguno de los dos teníamos ventaja: habían las que estaban dispuestas a defender al rey que gobernaba por derecho de nacimiento. Pero otras no le eran leales a un niño rey cuando me habían tenido a mí, que había dado a las gerudo la mejor vida que habían visto en décadas, y pensaba crecer aún más.

"Nuestras fuerzas combatieron, pero cuando me di cuenta de que acabaríamos el uno con el otro si la lucha continuaba de esa forma, decidí que ya no podía postergarlo más: viajé a la Pirámide del Poder a encontrar aquello que me había sido prometido si cedía mi corazón a la oscuridad. Y dentro encontré los más grandes secretos sobre el origen de nuestros mundos, pero sobre todo, el Tridente del Poder cayó en mis manos. El poder que me permitiría derrocar a Harkinian y quedarme con Aru Ainu.

"Sin embargo, aunque mi propio poder había crecido a alturas inimaginables, mi poder militar había sido cortado en dos, y los planes para Hyrule tuvieron que esperar. Eso no fue tan malo una vez que pude profundizar en los secretos de la pirámide… Y aunque Harkinian sostuvo una guerrilla contra mí por un largo tiempo en un intento de frenar mis planes, no pudo evitar que mis filas se comenzaran a nutrir gracias a los conocimientos que hallé… Descubrí el Inframundo, y descubrí Tellius, y decidí que mi influencia debía extenderse hacia ambos si quería que Hyrule cayera en mis manos definitivamente. Pero Harkinian jamás dejó de intervenir…"

- Así que cuando fuimos interceptados en el desierto, el día que llegamos a Hyrule… en realidad fue Harkinian quien mandó esas guerreras a detenernos - Dedujo al fin Mist, recordando la noche en que ella y los mercenarios encontraron a Link.

- A pesar de sus pocos recursos, Harkinian no se rindió, y aunque sabía que no podría encararme en Aru Ainu, sí mantuvo una lucha de guerrillas por largo tiempo, frenando mis planes - Explicó Kotake -. Sólo se enteró de su llegada hasta que entraron a nuestro desierto…

- Pero ya estamos aquí… en el final, tu plan está a punto de volverse realidad - Intervino Link esta vez, dando unos pasos al frente -. Y el último paso es encender la última llama… ¿Qué sucede después?

Sombra lanzó un alarido, notoriamente recobrando mucha de su fuerza, pero sin poder liberarse de las cadenas a pesar de sacudirse y tirar de ellas… El dolor acababa por vencerlo por momentos, pero menos tardaba en volver a intentar liberarse que lo que tardaba en recuperarse.

- ¿De verdad quieres averiguarlo? - Dijo Kotake, dando unos pasos al frente, y entonces comenzó a formarse una gruesa capa de hielo a sus espaldas, entre ella y el altar donde estaba encadenado Sombra -. Quizá logren averiguarlo los que logren sobrevivir a mí - Dio unas vueltas al Tridente del Poder sobre su cabeza y asumió pose de batalla -. Hermana… Koume… es hora de que te me unas en mi propósito…

- ¡JAMÁSME UNIRÉ A TI! - Koume, de rodillas en el suelo y con el rostro totalmente distorsionado por una mezcla de furia y dolor, aferrándose la cabeza con ambas manos engarrotadas y enroscadas en los cabellos mojados de sudor nervioso.

- ¡Madre, concéntrate! ¡¿Qué pasa? - Harkinian ya no pudo ocultar más su angustia y dejó de prestar atención a todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su madre. Cuando ésta comenzó a golpearse la frente contra el suelo, desesperada, el joven greñudo se volvió hacia Kotake -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!

- ¡Es inevitable! - Dijo Kotake entre risas desquiciadas, perdiendo la cordura de una forma de la que solamente Ashei había sido testigo hasta entonces. La gruesa pared de hielo terminó de formarse detrás de ella, separando a todos del altar -. ¡Yo soy la parte más fuerte de Rova, y ella no puede hacer nada contra eso!

- ¡No la escuches, Koume! - Dijo Zelda con fuerza, animando a la hechicera de fuego -. ¡Puedes combatirla, puedes vencerla!

- ¡Enfócate en combatirme a mí, niña reina!

Para cuando Zelda volteó la cabeza, ya tenía las picas del tridente a un metro de los ojos, Kotake literalmente volando en directamente hacia ella. Link y Ashei alcanzaron a cruzar sus espadas e interponerlas a escasos centímetros del impacto, empujando a la reina usurpadora y haciéndola dar una pirueta hacia atrás en el aire, aterrizando delicadamente en la parte más alta de la escalinata que no estaba separada por el muro de hielo.

- ¡Quería darles el regalo de presenciar las maravillas de las que es capaz el Fuego Oscuro! - Kotake dio un golpe al piso con el canto del tridente, y entonces un aura de vapor frío comenzó a rodearle. Su larga cabellera se encrespó, quedando totalmente tiesa, formándose sobre ella una capa de hielo… Luego todos se dieron cuenta de que su cabello se había vuelto hielo auténtico -. Ustedes han elegido su destino… ¡Prepárense a dar sus vidas en vano, mortales!

La habitación entera se escarchó, el aliento de todos los presentes inmediatamente comenzó a emitir vapor. Y Koume, con la transformación de su contraparte, se hundió en un excruciante dolor, al grado de caerse de espaldas al piso helado, berrear y convulsionarse del dolor. Harkinian intentó tomarla por los hombros, pero se separó sobresaltado por el dolor, pues sus manos ardieron al tocar a su madre… El piso helado bajo su espalda comenzó a volverse agua, la mujer había comenzado a emitir una poderosa aura calorífica. Kotake sonrió y, apuntando el tridente a Harkinian, gruñó con una sonrisa retorcida:

- ¡El primero serás tú!

El iris se desvaneció por completo de sus ojos, estos brillaron con una luz blanca levemente azulada que emitía vapor blanco. Esa escalofriante criatura que ahora era Kotake atacó a Harkinian de la misma forma que había atacado a Zelda, lanzándose al vuelo con el tridente al frente, para empalar al joven rey. Inmerso en su angustia, él se dio cuenta un poco tarde, pero con suficiente tiempo para invocar un hechizo: una barrera de materia oscura se interpuso entre Kotake y él y su madre, pero a juzgar por la tensión en su rostro, le costaba mucho repeler a la hechicera de hielo. Ésta, sin embargo, suspendió su ataque cuando una esfera concentrada de fuego llegó volando por su costado: Zelda había invocado el fuego de Din. Al momento de su escape, Kotake se vio atacada por un lado por Mist y por Link, y por el otro, por Ashei y Boyd. Con sorprendente fuerza tomó a la primera por la capa a mitad del aire y la arrojó contra el muro, movimiento con el que esquivó a Link completamente y propinó una patada al rostro a Ashei, mientras que Boyd fue el único en impactar, aunque su hacha quedó aprisionada entre las picas del tridente.

El mercenario se llevó un potente rodillazo a la cintura, única zona no protegida por su armadura, con lo que Kotake quedó libre de oponentes para cuando Link volvió a atacarla: el héroe hyruliano se mantuvo en el aire para lanzar una lluvia de espadazos, pero no logró conectar ninguno por falta de velocidad: Kotake se hacía de humo frente a sus ojos. Ella le propinó un puñetazo al estómago sobrenaturalmente fuerte, y para evitar que cayera le tomó por el cuello de la armadura con la misma mano.

- ¿Estamos algo cansados? - Se burló la gerudo, tomando impulso con el brazo de tridente para empalarlo.

No pudo hacerlo, pues una flecha de luz dio de lleno en la mística arma de la hechicera, sacándosela de la mano. Kotake miró a Zelda con odio antes de colocar la palma de esa misma mano sobre el pecho de Link, creando un rayo que mandó al hyruliano a dar violentamente de espaldas contra la pared, aprisionado por una gruesa y tosca capa de hielo que le cubría todo el torso y el brazo de la espada. Entonces Kotake se lanzó al rescate de su arma sin ningún otro contratiempo, pudiendo responder con el tridente al segundo flechazo de la reina hyruliana.

- Si eso es todo lo que Hyrule, Aru Ainu y Tellius tienen que ofrecer, creo que hasta aquí llegaron - Dijo Kotake en tono burlón, elevándose aún más en el aire y levantando la mano libre. En ella se formó una pequeña esfera de luz azul que se elevó todavía más, y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, cada vez más rápido.

El aire que giraba alrededor de la misma pronto se congeló, formando alargados y afilados trozos de hielo, primero decenas de ellos, luego lo que parecieron ser centenas de fragmentos pequeñísimos pero peligrosamente afilados.

- ¡Este dolor les helará las almas, mueran! - Dijo Kotake entre risas maniacas, y entonces los fragmentos de hielo, aún girando, comenzaron a descender como estrellas fugaces sobre los guerreros, que no tenían dónde cubrirse.

- ¡No! - Dijo Link angustiado, apenas pudiendo agrietar el hielo que le aprisionaba con su fuerza.

Pero no tuvo que interferir él, pues Zelda corrió a colocarse en un punto que la ubicaba relativamente al centro de todos sus compañeros. En la palma de su mano derecha se formó una diminuta esfera blanca de luz rojiza, misma que empuñó para luego golpear el piso con fuerza. En un parpadeo, una llamarada se extendió circularmente desde el punto de impacto bajo los pies de todos, y cuando hubo llegado a su límite, el fuego comenzó a ascender, formando un domo llameante. A escasos tres metros de sus cabezas, las cuchillas heladas se convirtieron en pequeños rocotos de hielo o incluso en agua, salpicando el piso encharcado, antes escarchado. Zelda mantuvo su posición, realizando considerable esfuerzo para mantener activo el domo de fuego… Pero las picas de hielo seguían formándose sin fin sobre la cabeza de Kotake, girando sobre ella, dispuestas a caer apenas acababan de aparecer.

- ¡Ahora, Zelda!

Zelda gritó con todas sus fuerzas para concentrar todo su poder, la Trifueza de la Sabiduría brilló en su mano, y entonces el domo de fuego se expandió con violencia y con más potencia que antes, sorprendiendo a Kotake. El hechizo de Kotake se hizo vapor en cuanto entró contacto con el fuego, y ella salió despedida de espaldas contra lo más alto de la sala, sintiendo considerable dolor. Apenas iba en descenso cuando abrió los ojos, y vio que Link ya estaba ahí.

- ¡Toma esto! - Bramó el guerrero hyruliano, preparando su mandoble.

Solamente la magia de Kotake le permitía igualar la velocidad de la que dotaba la Trifuerza a Link, por lo que pudo interponer su tridente para detener el corte, pero no el impacto: la mujer salió disparada contra uno de los rocosos muros, su grito de dolor ahogado por el golpe en los pulmones. Entonces cayó de bruces al suelo, con la capa hecha pedazos y sin poder meter las manos. Para cuando Link aterrizó con más tranquilidad, Kotake aún no se había levantado.

Pasado el estruendo de la batalla, volvieron a resurgir los alaridos de Koume, mucho más débiles que antes, pero su cuerpo se sacudía mucho menos. Sin embargo, su aura calorífica era todavía más fuerte, lo que quería decir que el dolor no estaba pasando: la estaba venciendo.

- ¡Madre, por favor, resiste! - Musitaba Harkinian desesperado, sin poder hacer nada, totalmente ajeno a la pelea ya.

Boyd, Mist y Ashei estaban en condiciones relativamente buenas, ésta última a pesar del sangrado en la nariz por la patada de Kotake. Sin embargo, Link y Zelda, aunque casi sin haber sido lastimados, parecían estar considerablemente cansados, pues jadeaban incontrolablemente. Y el indicio de que Koume no ganaba la pelea contra Kotake indicaba lo que las risas de ésta última les confirmaron de inmediato: no se había debilitado en lo más mínimo.

- Asumo que, gracias a sus trozos de la Trifuerza, Link y Zelda son los guerreros más poderosos entre sus filas, ¿o me equivoco? - Se levantó y apoyó el tridente y una rodilla en el piso, con pose relajada, sin mayor rastro de daño que el de su capa -. ¿No deberían sentirse alarmados porque estén tan agotados a estas alturas de nuestra pelea? Si apenas estamos comenzando…

Súbitamente, Sombra emitió un rugido atronador, tanto que la pared de hielo no lo ahogó realmente. Se sacudía entre las cadenas con mucho mayor fuerza, pero su dolor no cesaba y no podía liberarse. El grupo le miró con horror; Kotake, divertida.

- ¿Sabes por qué elegí que el espejo tuviera ese preciso efecto sobre ti, Link? - Inquirió Kotake juguetona, ignorando los quejidos de Koume en el piso.

- Imagino que querías deshacerte de mí por medio de una copia mía, más fuerte que yo - Respondió Link entre jadeos, pero a pesar de la presión por la tercera llama, agradeció tener algo de tiempo extra para recuperar el aliento.

- Vamos, Link, eres más inteligente que eso - Rechazó Kotake, poniéndose de pie totalmente y volviendo a levitar a unos centímetros del suelo -. Si Sombra hubiera matado a más guerreros fuertes como los Mercenarios Greil, y puesto sus sucias garras en tu Trifuerza o en la de Zelda, hubiera sido muy difícil detenerlo, incluso para mí.

Link alzó la ceja confundido… ¿Quería decir que para Kotake, todo hasta ese momento, estaba planeado? Solamente Link podía reflexionar sobre ello, aunque los crecientes alaridos de Sombra, y los de Koume que se apagaban cada vez más, le preocupaban.

- Que tu Sombra se saliera de control es algo que debo admitir que no tenía planeado, creí que sería más fácil de controlar al haber sido creado gracias a un hechizo mío, como el Caballero Negro, o Koume - Declaró la bruja de hielo -. Y sí, me preocupó que comenzó a crecer su poder rápidamente, pudo dominar el poder de su Trifuerza mucho antes y mucho mejor que Zelda o tú. En un sentido, el que te hayan salvado de mí en aquella pelea nuestra, en el desierto, resultó a mi favor: te entrenaste lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir a Sombra, y eso me quitó un peso de encima…

- Si no lo creaste para matar a Link, ¿para qué lo hiciste? - Inquirió Mist exasperada, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Sirvió muy bien a mi primer propósito, que era contribuir a la creación de las Llamas de la Oscuridad - Explicó Kotake -. Específicamente fue contribuyente directo a la segunda, la Llama del Dolor. Cuántos cuerpos mutiló, cuántas familias destruyó por sí solo…

Kotake miró hacia arriba, como quien mira hacia el cielo, frunciendo el entrecejo como si percibiera algo.

- Vaya, vaya - Dijo auténticamente sorprendida, pero arrogante -, parece que sus amigos en el mundo de los vivos han logrado sacar la ventaja en la pelea… Vaya proeza, la verdad, felicito a sus generales. Han peleado bien. Ellos han evitado que la tercera llama, la de la Desesperación, se encienda por el medio de la guerra continua… Y es por eso que estaba guardando a Sombra. Él esla llave para encender la tercera llama, en caso de que mi plan primario fallara.

- ¡Habla ya, bruja maldita! - Rugió Boyd, cediendo a la angustia.

- Cuántos pobres inocentes asesinó… ¿Lo notaron? Él absorbía sus almas para hacerse más fuerte - Kotake se lamió los labios -. Cuántas almas encerradas en su cuerpo, torturadas sin poder alcanzar el eterno descanso. Pero yo pronto las liberaré y les daré paz. Pero hay algo más sobre Sombra que lo hace indispensable… Todo el ritual sería inútil si no se tratara de él. Solamente puede ser él… ¿Aún no te das cuenta de lo que hablo, Link? ¿Recuerdas qué pasó cuando Sombra y la Trifuerza del Poder fueron expurgados de tu cuerpo?

Link no habló, pero trató de recordar, pensando fríamente en ello. Lo sabía perfectamente, solamente que no se había detenido mucho a pensar en ello entre tantas batallas: el enojo que sentía, incluso odio que llegó a llenar su corazón en algunos momentos, desapareció totalmente después de ver su reflejo en el Espejo Oscuro.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Kotake alzó una mano y comenzó a murmurar un conjuro, y la caverna comenzó a temblar. Se abrió una grieta en la parte más alta del muro al otro lado de la pared de hielo, justo sobre el altar donde yacía Sombra. De la grieta comenzó a emerger una estructura toscamente tallada, un intento de una forma esférica con ojos tallados y unas fauces abiertas en el centro. Y justo dentro de las fauces, tomado de las muñecas y tobillos por brazos de piedra, estaba la figura de un hombre inconsciente, muy alto y musculoso… moreno y de enroscada y tupida cabellera roja… Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca…

- Ese es… ESE ES…

-… Ganondorf - Terminó Link apretando la quijada.

- ¡¿Qué? - Dijo mis aterrada: jamás había visto al hombre, pero por lo que había escuchado, era un ser incluso peor a lo que en Tellius habían encarado en la forma de Ashnard.

La sala de piedra se quedó callada… inusualmente callada.

- ¿Eso es? ¿Estás tratando de revivirlo? - Dijo Ashei dando unos pasos al frente, entre furiosa y aterrada por la idea de resucitar a una persona, mucho más si se trataba de Ganondorf -. ¿Qué bien vas a sacar de ello?

De pronto se escuchó un grito y un fuerte golpe sordo. Harkinian había salido despedido, deslizándose por el piso, con llamas en la orilla de su vestimenta, mismas que apagó con las manos en cuanto se recuperó… Pero había horror en su mirada, la cual todos siguieron con la suya.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntan a ella? - Dijo Kotake burlonamente, poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura.

Estar cerca de ella era como estar en el desierto, pensó Link. Su roja cabellera se había transformado en auténtico fuego, mismo que también emanaba de sus ojos y manos. Koume evitaba sobre el piso, derritiendo la escarcha sobre el mismo. Su mano estaba extendida hacia el frente, lista para atacar a la reina Zelda...


	48. Capítulo 48: Las Tres Llamas de la Oscur

~ Capítulo 13: Las Tres Llamas de la Oscuridad

- ¡Madre! ¡MADRE!

Harkinian intentaba acercarse a Koume, pero su pura aura era suficiente para repelerlo. Fuego la rodeó, señal de que concentraba su poder, y entonces una esfera llameante se formó en la palma de la mano que apuntaba hacia Zelda. La llamarada salió disparada hacia la joven monarca con sorprendente velocidad, por lo que Link apenas fue capaz de intervenir y rechazar la magia con la Espada Maestra. La esfera de fuego voló a una de las partes más altas de la sala, desprendiendo suficientes rocas tan grandes como para bloquear por completo la entrada: el único camino que quedaba era el túnel que conducía al centro del volcán.

- ¡No sé qué le estés haciendo, pero detenlo ya! - Le gritó Harkinian furioso a Kotake, el rostro distorsionado por la ira.

- Querido… yo he hecho mi parte, ella ha hecho la suya… Su voluntad ha sucumbido a la mía, y es todo lo que se puede decir al respecto - Dijo la hechicera de hielo -. Koume ha dejado de existir…

La revelación de que su verdadera madre era en realidad una entidad formada por Kotake y Koume, y que la identidad de su padre lo convertía en medio hermano de Rasuka y Derdim, eran ya de por sí temas bastante difíciles de soportar. No podía permitirse perder a aquella que llamaba madre, por fría y distante que fuera la relación entre ambos. No podía, simplemente no podía…

- … Maldita - Harkinian se tiró de rodillas al suelo, la cabeza baja, su cuerpo entero temblando en una mezcla de miedo y furia… Y entonces cerró los puños y se enderezó violentamente -. ¡MALDITA!

Alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza, gritando descontroladamente, transmitiendo su aura cargada de furia a todos los presentes, que no se atrevieron a intervenir. Incluso Kotake se sorprendió por lo que sintió: el poder de Harkinian la paralizó, literalmente, atrapándola en su sitio cuando, en el piso justo debajo de ella, se formó un agujero negro. Los ojos del rey gerudo se cubrieron de oscuridad al tiempo que cinco pares de brazos espectrales emergían del agujero: uno se encargó de la boca y del cuello de Kotake, otro par la tomó por los brazos. Un tercer par la abrazó por la cintura, el cuarto por los tobillos, y el quinto por los hombros. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kotake fue arrastrada hacia la oscuridad, y el agujero se cerró apenas hubo desaparecido ella en él. Lo único que rompió el silencio fueron los jadeos del sudoroso Harkinian, cuyos ojos volvieron a la normalidad, cayendo él exhausto.

Era natural que nadie creyera que las cosas pudieran ser tan simples, y el semblante sonriente de Koume se los confinó: Harkinian miró sobre su hombro, y aterrado recibió la fuerte ventisca que emanó de la palma de la mano de una intacta Kotake, una ventisca cuya nieve se volvió gradualmente en hielo, y poco después, en picas heladas… Dos segundos después, Harkinian estaba arrumbado en un rincón, con múltiples cortes en el cuerpo.

- ¡Harkinian! - Gritó Zelda alterada, invadida por un sentimiento que muy seguramente compartía con sus compañeros: Kotake era demasiado poderosa, y Koume, para nada inofensiva, estaba ya bajo su control definitivo. Totalmente desanimada y cediendo a la desesperación, Zelda se dejó caer de rodillas, su mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Ni un rasguño - Dijo Kotake al ver al rey de las gerudo tumbado y aparentemente inconsciente, su cuerpo manchado por las heridas profusamente sangrantes -. Y ahora que tengo a Koume bajo mi control para entretenerlos, creo que puedo proseguir a la siguiente etapa del plan.

Habiendo sobrevivido sin daños a un hechizo tan aterrador, nadie pudo pensar en cómo detenerla, o simplemente nadie se atrevió a intentarlo, cuando Kotake levitó hacia el muro de hielo que había creado, deshizo su propio cuerpo en vapor frío al contacto con él, y se regeneró del otro lado, para flotar tranquilamente y ubicarse justo debajo del contenedor donde estaba el cuerpo de Ganondorf, y detrás de la mesa donde yacía Sombra, quien seguía peleando sin lograr ningún progreso. A través del hielo pudieron más o menos apreciar que sus manos estaban juntas por las palmas, y sus labios se movían mínimamente: estaba cantando la parte final del ritual.

- ¡Hay que detenerla! - Declaró Ashei, dando una vuelta en la mano a sus armas, y saltando hacia el muro dispuesta a destrozarlo.

Sin decir nada, Koume hizo unos movimientos de manos y entre ellas se formó una nueva llamarada dirigida hacia Ashei. Ella había previsto el ataque, así que dio un giro en el aire para desviar un poco la trayectoria de la caída, sin recibir más daño que algo de fuego en su ropa. Y teniendo el muro cerca le dio un mandoble con toda su fuerza, pero sólo logró que la espada se le saliera de las manos. El golpe no había surtido efecto, pero el fuego mágico de Koume debió haber hecho algo, pues en las zonas cercanas a donde había llegado el fuego, había comenzado a gotear el hielo.

- Link, creo que yo puedo destruir ese hielo, pero necesitaré protección - Dijo Boyd en voz baja, acercándose al rubio -. Necesito concentrar el poder que me dieron los gorones, quizá con eso podamos atravesar…

- Bien… ¡Todos, desvíen los ataques de Boyd e intenten que Koume ataque el muro! - Declaró Link con voz para hacerse oír entre sus amigos, sin que Koume les escuchara bien.

Link y Ashei, más cerca de la bruja, se corrieron para hacer un ataque directo y frontal, mientras Boyd alzaba a Urvan sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y aislándose de su entorno para concentrarse. Koume detectó a sus dos atacantes y extendió ambas manos para atacarles con un nuevo hechizo de fuego. Sin embargo, la llameante mirada de la mujer se desvió a un punto por encima de los hombros de Link y Ashei, y entonces ambos detectaron que ni Zelda ni Mist se habían lanzado al ataque con ellos. El que la gerudo haya alzado ligeramente sus manos para cambiar de objetivo les confirmó sus intenciones, y entonces frenaron en seco y miraron para atrás.

- ¡Maldición! - Gruñó Ashei.

Zelda seguía tirada de rodillas, desesperanzada, y aunque Mist sí se había dispuesto a atacar, había venido de muy atrás y apenas estaba delante de la reina… ambas demasiado lejos para que cualquiera de sus compañeros les defendiera, incluso Boyd si cancelaba la preparación de su ataque. Link intentó correr de regreso, pero se dio cuenta de que sería en vano cuando el ataque de Koume le pasó zumbando por la oreja, literalmente quemándole las puntas de algunos cabellos.

- ¡No!

No era fuego, sino un rayo incandescente que en un parpadeo rebasó a Link, quien corría de regreso a toda velocidad. Demasiado rápido para esquivar, y demasiado peligroso para no hacerlo: un rayo de tal magnitud atravesaría a Mist y Zelda juntas sin ningún trabajo. Y sin embargo, Mist no se detuvo y corrió directamente hacia el rayo, con la espada a un costado lista para lanzar un golpe.

- ¡Maldición, Mist! - Abrió Boyd sus ojos aterrado, pero no se movió, concentrando aún su poder: la seguridad de Mist le transmitió una extraña tranquilidad.

La líder mercenaria gritó con fuerza al dar el mandoble horizontal en un intento de rechazar el rayo… Ambos Link y Boyd sintieron sus corazones irse al suelo cuando el ataque de Koume no salió disparado en dirección opuesta por el golpe de Mist, y temieron que hubiera sido impactada por él… Pero el rayo ardiente no se veía por ningún lado.

En vez de eso, todos se sorprendieron al ver la Espada de los Sabios, antes emitiendo una tenue luz blanca, parpadeando con una luz rojiza emitida de su cuerpo blanco. Era más sorprendente si se consideraba que la Espada Maestra no había absorbido el anterior ataque de Koume de ninguna forma, pero tampoco se sabían las consecuencias de que la mágica arma hubiera absorbido el rayo incandescente. Tras frenarse brevemente para confirmar que Mist estuviera bien, Link siguió corriendo hacia Zelda, patinando a su llegada para arrodillarse junto a su reina.

- ¡Zelda! ¡Contrólate! - La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza, sacándola de su trance -. ¡Podemos hacerlo, pero no sin ti! ¡Son poderosas, lo sé, pero no invencibles!

Zelda aún parecía ida, pero pronto parpadeó rápidamente, indicando que volvía a cobrar consciencia, y entonces asintió con fuerza, ayudándose de Link para ponerse de pie.

- Será difícil, pero tenemos que hacerla salir de ese trance, liberarla de Kotake - Añadió Link empuñando firmemente la Espada Maestra. Pero entonces sintió la mano de Zelda en su hombro, y al mirarla, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Link… aunque mi entrenamiento fue muy breve, comprendo las bases del entrenamiento Sheikah - Explicó Zelda rápidamente -. Ya lo debes saber… de cierta forma, todos tenemos bien y mal en nuestro interior. Un Sheikah es alguien que puede sacar poder de su oscuridad, pero sin caer en su control… Y eso es justamente lo que le ha pasado a Koume, de cierto modo. La naturaleza de la transformación de Rova le permitió a una de sus partes tener control sobre la otra - Zelda bajó la mirada, luego empuñó de nuevo su arco, y volvió a mirar al rubio -. Link… sé que será cruel para Harkinian, pero Koume dejó de existir hace unos minutos… Debemos derribarla…

En verdad era muy cruel viniendo de Zelda, pero su severa mirada turquesa no mentía. Y Link lo sabía: una de las dos partes de un ser dejaba de existir cuando se volvía uno de nuevo con la otra: él y Mist solamente habían podido derrotar a su oscuridad aceptándola, de la misma forma que Sheik existía solamente gracias a que Zelda reconocía su oscuridad interna y tomaba poder de ella. Con Koume había sucedido lo contrario… no conocía su origen, y cuando se enteró ya era muy tarde para combatirlo. El bien en Rova había perecido a su maldad…

- ¡Todos! - Llamó Link, esquivando una pequeña esfera de fuego que Koume había mandado a sus pies -. Tenemos que derribarla, protegiendo a Boyd al mismo tiempo. Zelda atacará a distancia con su arco y proteger a Boyd. Mist, tu espada te permite absorber sus ataques… No sabemos qué pueda pasar por ello, pero debes cubrir a Boyd y a Zelda. Y la Espada Maestra me protege también de los ataques de Koume, con eso puedo cubrir a Ashei mientras ella ataca directamente.

Sorprendido por sus recién surgidos liderazgo y rápida planeación estratégica, Link dio la orden de lanzar el ataque como estaba planeado. Él y Ashei corrieron a atacar de frente una vez más, con Zelda comenzando a disparar mientras Boyd permanecía inmóvil en la parte trasera, comenzando a sudar. Koume meramente flotó hacia un lado para esquivar la flecha de luz, que impactó en el muro. Link y Ashei esquivaron una lluvia de pequeñas esferas llameantes emanadas de cada uno de los dedos de la hechicera gerudo, Link rechazando con la Espada Maestra las que pudo, mandándolas a volar a cualquier lado. Unas pocas de ellas dieron en el muro de hielo, y Link pudo notar de reojo que causaron pequeñas cuencas goteantes en él.

Antes que de Link y Ashei le alcanzaran, Koume se convirtió brevemente en una ráfaga de llamas que pasó como meteorito entre ambos espadachines, acercándose más a Mist y Zelda, ésta última tratando de repelerla con flechas sagradas, sin mucho éxito. Entonces la hechicera oró un círculo con sus manos, en cuyo centro estaba Mist, y le lanzó un nuevo ataque, esta vez no un rayo, sino una llamarada, menos poderosa pero mucho más difícil de bloquear y esquivar… Y con Koume a menos de dos metros lo único que pudo hacer Mist fue poner la espada delante.

Funcionó, para sorpresa suya y de Koume: las llamas que volaban irregularmente y con poco control, de inmediato cambiaron dirección hacia la hoja de la Espada de los Sabios, que las absorbió en su totalidad. Molesta, Koume envolvió sus puños en fuego y se dispuso a atacar a Mist físicamente, pero se llevó una cortada a la mejilla izquierda por sorpresa, cuando una flecha de luz le pasó zumbando. La Espada de los Sabios comenzó a parpadear con más frecuencia y más fuerza que antes, y Mist súbitamente cayó de rodillas, sintió el aliento írsele, su arma ganando peso en sus manos.

Koume se alejó del par de guerreras y puso sus ojos en el inmóvil Boyd, en torno a quien y a cuyos pies giraban dos delgadas columnas de fuego… Y sintiendo la concentración de poder supo que tenía que atacarlo a cualquier costo. Esto la distrajo, sin embargo, y no vio venir a tiempo a Link y Ashei, apenas esquivándolos y llevándose un corte superficial en un muslo obra de Link, y uno mucho más profundo en el hombro derecho gracias a Ashei, aunque la espada común de ésta, al contacto con la magia de Koume, provocó que la guerrera saliera despedida con violencia. Link aterrizó junto a Mist que apenas se reponía, y Koume vio que los tenía desprevenidos y al alcance, con lo que preparó un nuevo rayo…

Sin saber siquiera en dónde impactaría el rayo, Link tomó las muñecas de Mist y la ayudó a alzar la espada para interponerla entre ambos guerreros y el ataque de la gerudo. Por fortuna, la hoja de la espada quedó atravesada justo en la trayectoria del rayo, el cual fue absorbido sin hacer más daño. La Espada de los Sabios brilló en un intenso y cegador fulgor rojo, parpadeando ya con tanta frecuencia que de inmediato les hizo presentir peligro… Y entonces Link tuvo una idea.

- ¡Al hielo! - Gritó, ayudando a Mist a tomar la Espada de los Sabios, ahora agotadoramente pesada, y apuntarla hacia la gruesa pared de hielo.

Se escuchó un estallido, la luz del fuego los cegó a todos, un potentísimo rayo ardiente emanó de la Espada de los Sabios, y la explosión empujó violentamente a Link, a Mist, y un poco a Zelda y a la propia Koume… Cuando recobraron la vista, pudieron ver una profunda grieta en la pared de hielo, aunque éste seguía en pie… y a través de él pudieron apreciar a Kotake, con tal sorpresa reflejada en el rostro que por unos segundos detuvo el rezo del oscuro hechizo, pero lo retomó con más prisa casi al instante.

- ¿Aún no, Boyd? - Inquirió Link poniéndose de pie tras el impacto, ayudando luego a Mist a lo mismo.

- Podría hacerlo ya… pero dudo que sea suficiente poder para derribarlo - Dijo Boyd entre dientes, sudando por el esfuerzo -. Consíganme un par de minutos más…

- Pues está enojada, ya sabe lo que estás haciendo y sabe lo que mi espada puede hacer - Dijo Mist afligida, los ojos puestos en Koume, que ya salía del aturdimiento -. No creo que tengamos dos minutos…

El volcán comenzó a temblar súbitamente. La lava que fluía en las delgadas runas a sus pies empezó a emitir llamas y a fluir hacia el altar, anunciando que el ritual para encender la Llama de la Desesperación se acercaba a su conclusión.

- No, no tenemos dos minutos - Dijo Zelda con miedo en el rostro, y viéndose en la necesidad de acelerar la pelea, se dejó envolver por su sombra para dar lugar a Sheik.

La guerrera Sheikah se lanzó al ataque de inmediato, haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzar una velocidad que jamás antes había alcanzado. Y el esfuerzo rindió frutos, pues ni Koume se dio cuenta de cuándo había llegado Sheik a estar a escasos cinco centímetros de ella, punto en el cual golpeó a la bruja con el puño en la quijada, elevándola un par de metros, luego saltando tras ella para darle una patada en el estómago, elevándola aún más, a lo que siguieron dos patadas iguales. Sin embargo, Koume fue capaz de superar el dolor y atacar a Sheik: solamente hubo un resplandor rojo, y entonces aterrizó Sheik torpemente, totalmente envuelta en llamas. Sin perder la cordura, la joven guerrera rubia cruzó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, se concentró, y disipó las llamas con su aura al extender ambos brazos hacia los lados, aunque parecía haberle tomado considerable esfuerzo.

Apenas e había librado Koume de Sheik y ya tenía encima a una Ashei impetuosa pero notablemente debilitada… Casi inmediatamente fue arrojada a un lado con tan solo un empujón de la magia de Koume, pero logró entretenerla lo suficiente como para que Link y Mist se le acercaran a una distancia peligrosa. Al tiempo que los evadía al volar por encima de ellos en dirección opuesta, trató de repelerlos con una lluvia de esferas de fuego, pero las que no eran absorbidas por la espada de Mist, eran esquivadas por ambos o rechazadas por la espada de Link. Y cuando intentó acercarse para atacar a Boyd, se topó en el aire con Sheik que había saltado hacia ella, lista para dispararle una flecha de luz. Tuvo que sacarle la vuelta, pero eso permitió que el dúo de espadachines le diera alcance de nuevo.

- Ya fue suficiente con ustedes - Gruñó Koume con perturbadora serenidad, el total opuesto a Kotake y sus súbitos ataques de ira.

Descendió y se colocó al nivel del suelo, apenas levitando por milímetros, y totalmente de espaldas a Boyd, lo que quería decir que definitivamente intentaría deshacerse de Link y Mist primero. Cuando los tuvo cerca emitió una simple onda de calor, que además de empujar al par de guerreros hacia atrás los agobió en demasía. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, alzó ambas brazos sobre su cabeza y más fuego comenzó a reunirse y arremolinarse en lo alto de la habitación… más y más, de forma que a los pocos segundos empezaba a tomar forma un vórtice que crecía cada segundo… Era el hechizo de Meteoro que había intentado desencadenar sobre Kotake en la batalla de Aru Ainu, y que solamente magos muy hábiles y poderosos lograban dominar.

- ¡Hagan algo! ¡Link! - Llamó Boyd alarmado al ver semejante hechizo formándose, uno que en pocos segundos había sobrepasado el poder que él mismo había tardado largo rato en reunir.

- ¡Ni siquiera podemos acercarnos! - Respondió el aludido, su visión distorsionada por las ondas de calor. Y era cierto, a la distancia a la que estaba era peor que estar en el desierto, apenas podía respirar.

Sheik trató de intervenir con sus flechas de luz, pero fue en vano, pues el haz luminoso se desvió y fue absorbido por el vórtice que ya era más grande que Koume.

- Tu ataque parecía ser más fuerte antes, madre…

Se volvió a abrir el agujero negro en el piso, y las mismas manos negras volvieron a emerger de él, aferrando esta vez a Koume con fuerza, forcejeando para arrastrarla consigo. Y a varios metros de ahí, apoyándose en sus mutuos cuerpos debilitados, estaban Ashei y Harkinian, los chorros de sudor de este último mezclándose con la sangre de sus heridas. Los ojos se le cerraban, consecuencia del horrible esfuerzo que hacía para mantener su hechizo activo… Era evidente que no lograría arrastrar a Koume a la oscuridad, pero hacía lo mejor que podía para evitar que lograra invocar al Meteoro… en efecto, el vórtice se hizo ligeramente más pequeño en cuanto la hechicera perdió concentración, y reducía su tamaño poco a poco cada segundo.

- Hazlo, hyruliana - Dijo Harkinian resignado, lágrimas en sus ojos -… ¡HAZLO, ZELDA!

Sheik abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero la mirada se le enfrió de inmediato: sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Preparó el arco y apuntó, pero aguardó para disparar cuando Koume logró zafar sus dos brazos momentáneamente y el agujero llameante volvió a crecer, sabiendo que la flecha sería desviada. Harkinian rugió al llevar su cuerpo y su mente al límite, con lo que los oscuros brazos se estiraron y se hicieron más gruesos de dedos, volviendo a aprisionar a la bruja. Cuando el vórtice volvió a achicarse un poco, Sheik fijó su mirada en el pecho de su creadora e hizo el gesto de tensar la cuerda invisible del arco dorado…

Y entonces Koume se volvió a liberar… Harkinian cayó agotado y el agujero oscuro desapareció, la flecha salió disparada, y Koume decidió lanzar su hechizo hasta donde lo había completado…

Habiendo el vórtice alcanzado a crecer un poco más antes del disparo, la flecha se desvió, pero alcanzó a impactar en la muñeca de Koume, desintegrando su mano y prácticamente todo su antebrazo derechos. Pero el daño estaba hecho, y por el agujero apareció una gigantesca esfera llameante, tan grande que todos se preguntaban cómo Koume hubiera podido invocar algo más grande si Harkinian no hubiera intervenido. El vórtice se cerró y el Meteoro comenzó su estrepitoso descenso hacia el grupo…

- Sólo tenemos una oportunidad - Dijo Link entre dientes, notablemente asustado.

Sheik también se dio cuenta de ello y pensó igual que Link: al mismo tiempo, ambos se colocaron a cada lado de Mist y la tomaron por los brazos. Ella entendió el plan, y alzó la Espada de los Sabios con ayuda de los dos guerreros de Hyrule. Para lo que sabían, el volcán entero podía explotar si absorbían ese ataque con la espada, pero tenían que intentarlo. Se mantuvieron firmes aún cuando se sintieron abrumados e incapaces de respirar por tanto calor… y Ashei, Harkinian y Boyd sólo podían mirar…

El trío que empuñaba la Espada de los Sabios tuvo que gritar para no ceder ante el esfuerzo que les representaba detener la mole llameante que se cernía sobre ellos, pero les alivió una cosa: la hoja de la mágica espada sí estaba absorbiendo la magia… Temieron que la hoja se fuera a romper súbitamente y se vieran aplastados por el Meteoro, o que la explosión resultante de almacenar ese poder los fuera a aniquilar a ellos y a todos en la habitación…

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, la enorme esfera de fuego había desaparecido, y la Espada de los Sabios parpadeaba con más rapidez e intensidad que nunca, pero el mero hecho de blandirla resultaba agobiante. Koume estaba de rodillas en el piso, superada por el dolor en lo que le quedaba de brazo. Y en el piso se habían extinguido las llamas y la lava misma, y había dejado de temblar. Kotake ya no rezaba ningún hechizo, y tenía un cuchillo en la mano izquierda, mirando a Sombra con anticipación.

- ¡Ya está! - Gritó Boyd con mezcla de alivio y furia, su cuerpo envuelto en el sagrado Fuego Goron.

- ¡Mist, a Koume! - Dijo Sheik, esforzándose con sus dos compañeros para mover la espada.

- ¡Es su propia magia, no puede hacerle daño! - Se opuso Mist, con la idea de dispararle a Kotake.

- ¡No hay mago en el mundo que pueda resistir tanta magia, incluso si es la propia! - Respondió Sheik, a lo que Mist y Link asintieron -. ¡AHORA!

- ¡Yo soy tu oponente ahora, Kotake! - Rugió Boyd envuelto en llamas, dando un salto con Urvan sobre la cabeza, claramente dispuesto a ir más allá del grueso muro de hielo.

De la punta de la Espada de los Sabios surgió un concentrado rayo que más bien parecía auténtica lava: el grueso rayo se dividió en otros más pequeños que volaron serpenteando hacia su víctima, quien extendió su brazo restante en un esfuerzo de interponer algún tipo de barrera. Uno a uno, Link y Sheik salieron volando hacia el túnel que conducía al cráter, incapaces de resistir el impacto, hasta que Mist fue la última en pie… Cuando el rayo dejó de salir de la espada, Mist exhaló agotada y cayó de rodillas… La señal de que Koume había fallado fue su aterrador alarido de dolor…

Kotake alzó el brazo del cuchillo, y entonces vio al coloso llameante descendiendo sobre su ya profanada barrera. Urvan impactó en el hielo, el hielo se hizo pedazos, los pedazos se hicieron agua, y el agua se hizo vapor en cuestión de segundos. Se escuchó una explosión, volaron rocas, y un segundo alarido, idéntico al anterior, llenó el corazón del volcán… Y luego silencio…

- ¿Lo… lo logró…? - Dijo Link entre jadeos, de rodillas junto a Sheik al borde del cráter del volcán.

- ¡Reporte del campo de batalla, señor! - Dijo Carl jadeando, sudoroso y sangrado, pero entero -. Las bestias voladoras que aparecieron son aliados de Daein, señor, dicen ser un escuadrón de caballeros guiverno. Su aparición ha forzado a las unidades aéreas enemigas a huir, y reportan que las unidades de tierra de la alianza de Tellius deberá estar aquí en unas diez horas.

Auru puso sus manos atrás de su espalda y se frotó la barbilla, pero sonrió, cosa que no había hecho en bastante tiempo. Shad, cuyas piernas temblaban, ya no pudieron más y se vencieron al escuchar la noticia.

- No tenemos diez horas - Dijo Auru, pero prosiguió: -, aunque detener el combate aéreo es un gran peso que nos hemos quitado de encima.

- La comandante Tanith también reporta que no han surgido nuevas unidades enemigas en el campo de batalla en las últimas dos horas - Continuó Carl.

- ¿Esto significa que… que Kotake ya ha vaciado sus filas? - Preguntó Shad esperanzado.

- Puede ser eso, puede ser que algo la esté reteniendo, o puede ser que ella esté reteniendo a sus soldados a propósito - Dijo Auru pensativo, mirando a la luna descendente -. El amanecer ya no tardará mucho más, si Link y los muchachos lograron detener a Kotake, o murieron en el intento y Kotake sólo está guardando fuerzas para aplastarnos en un sólo golpe, lo sabremos dentro de poco.

- ¡General! - Llegó corriendo a los jardines otro soldado -. Hemos logrado limpiar las calles de enemigos, pero la reparación y reagrupación en la puerta este sigue en curso, aunque no a habido nuevos ataques. Los zoras tienen bajo control el río ya, la puerta oeste está bajo control tras la retirada de los enemigos, y la sur sigue bajo ataque. ¿Cuales son sus órdenes?

- ¿Bajas? - Inquirió Auru, analítico.

- Entre muertos y heridos hemos perdido a un tercio de nuestra fuerza con este último ataque.

- Primero, no den persecución al enemigo y aprovechen el tiempo para reagruparse - Expuso Auru severamente -. Los heridos de gravedad deberán ser traídos al castillo para ser atendidos, y los que sigan en buenas condiciones deberán reintegrarse a la lucha - Pensó por unos segundos y siguió: -. Necesito a los caballeros guiverno apoyando el sur, deben ser suficientes para barrer con los remanentes enemigos. La fuerza de Tanith deberá registrar los alrededores por si se está formando una nueva fuerza de ataque enemigo, lo cual me deberá avisar. Los civiles voluntarios, envíenlos a ayudar en la reparación de la puerta este, y que una pequeña fuerza de arqueros y caballería se encargue de la defensa, por si vuelven a aparecer los enemigos. Y una vez que la puerta oeste quede libre de ataque, envíen otra fuerza de voluntarios a defenderla, bajo mando de Ranulf.

- ¡Sí, señor! - Saludaron Carl y el segundo soldado antes de retirarse corriendo a transmitir las órdenes del supremo comandante.

- He de tomar el campo también - Declaró Darbus con ímpetu y solemnidad al mismo tiempo -. No soy fácil de derribar, e incluso si así sucediera, está Gor Coron para sucederme a la cabeza de mi raza. Necesitan mi ayuda allá afuera, hyrulianos.

- Las cosas no pintan bien si el enemigo vuelve a atacar - Admitió Auru, mirando directamente a los ojos al colosal jefe de la raza goron -. Si rompen nuestra alineación, será cada hombre por sí mismo allá afuera, y creo que sería muy reconfortante para su gente verlo allá afuera, en una situación así.

- Conmigo allá afuera no tendremos que llegar a eso - Reafirmó Darbus con su tosco semblante, antes de encaminarse a la salida de los jardines y tomar el campo.

- … ¿Civiles? - Dijo Shad con amargura en el rostro y un hueco en el estómago.

- Lo sé, Shad - Dijo Auru sobándose entre los ojos -. No me agrada para nada, esperé hasta lo último para sacarlos… E incluso ya que lo he hecho, los he puesto bajo el mando y detrás de nuestros soldados profesionales. Serán nuestra última línea de defensa si Kotake vuelve a atacar con aunque sea la mitad de organización y fuerza que antes…

Shad y Auru respiraron pesadamente y alzaron la mirada al cielo, exasperados, estresados, tratando de prepararse para lo que viniera, por horrible, abrumador e inevitable que fuera.

- Sólo queda esperar ya… - Musitó Shad acomodándose las gafas, preguntándose si Ashei estaría viva o muerta entonces…

- ¿Mamá? - Decía la voz temblorosa de una niña pequeña -. ¿Te traigo agua, mamá? ¿Una almohada?

El sol y la arena golpeaban con furia al otro lado de esos muros gruesos, rocosos y oscuros, secando manantiales, voluntades y vidas. En la habitación había libreros y mesas atiborrados de volúmenes gruesos, abiertos o cerrados. La única luz, intensa, ardiente, seca, venía de una hueco rectangular en el muro justo opuesto a la destartalada puerta de madera. En la vieja cama, bajo las gastadas sábanas llenas de arena y mugre, una mujer morena, pelirroja, de gruesos labios resecos, gran nariz y demacrada piel morena, pálida por el desgaste de la enfermedad, misma que no lograba apagar, aún, la luz en los ojos ambarinos.

Y en medio de todo ello, de esa soledad de papeles llenos de conocimiento, piedra oscura y sucia y un cuerpo arrebatado por la enfermedad, estaba una niña. Delgada y alta para su corta edad, siete años como mucho, y características exóticas aún para la raza de mujeres del desierto, las gerudo; la niña tenía una piel no precisamente morena, sino meramente tostada por el sol. Los ojos, ambarinos como los de su madre, llenos de la belleza inquisidora de los niños, muy diferente a la ingenuidad e inocencia. Y su cabellera, lacia y larga hasta debajo de la cintura aún amarrada en una cola, era de un inconfundible color púrpura, único entre su raza.

- Rova, mi niña - Dijo la mujer con una débil sonrisa, acariciando el rostro de su hija con una mano seca y temblorosa -. Me deja muy en paz ver que seas una mujercita tan fuerte…

- No hables así, mamá - Dijo Rova imponiéndose su falsa sonrisa -. Preparé la poción que me enseñaste a hacer, te pondrás mejor muy pronto.

- Hija mía - Tosió la madre, expulsando sangre de sus pulmones -. Mi poción puede curar heridas y enfermedades imposibles… Pero nada más imposible que la miseria y los sueños rotos… Nada puede curar eso…

- Mamá…

- Rova… Ya sólo te seré una carga. Y una carga para una personita como tú, con la sensibilidad y empatía que tienes en tu corazón, y con el deseo de ayudar a tus iguales… No vale la pena seguir viviendo para retenerte…

- No digas eso, mamá… - Dijo Rova con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

- Adiós, hija mía…

…

- Dices que quieres cambiar el destino de nuestro desierto vacío, ¿no? - Dijo la chillona voz de la hechicera gerudo, ya una anciana, sentada en flor de loto en las sombras, frente a una Rova de doce años, quien cargaba una cimitarra casi tan grande como ella en una mano, y emitía humo de la dañada palma de su otra mano, jadeando y sudando de cansancio -. ¿Por qué no empiezas por cambiar tu ser débil y carente de decisión?

Rova gritó con enojo y se lanzó sobre la anciana con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza. La cimitarra se envolvió en llamas, y con su magia potenció su salto… La anciana bruja gerudo apenas tuvo que alzar su mano para que una barrera invisible expulsara a Rova, arrastrándola por el rugoso piso de piedra, haciéndole varios rasguños y cortadas y por fin dejándola inconsciente.

- Continuaremos el entrenamiento mañana… Espero que seas una mujer decidida para entonces, o perderás una pierna…

…

- ¡Capitana! ¡La reina le pide que se reporte de inmediato!

Quince años. Rova se convertía no sólo en una bella mujer, también en una auténtica y fiera guerrera y hechicera profesional: era líder de su propio grupo de guerreras bajo el mando directo de la reina de Aru Ainu. Llevaba dos cimitarras a cada lado de la cintura, colgando cada una de una cadena de oro. Llevaba sandalias, y bombachos y blusa de color negro, grandes aretes de oro y el pelo amarrado en una cola. Estaba sentada en lo alto de una duna, brazos cruzados, la severa mirada fija en el atardecer, la ciudadela de Aru Ainu extendiéndose unos tres kilómetros a su espalda.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere con tanta urgencia? - Inquirió Rova con voz seria, sin voltear a mirar a la emisaria.

- Es… sobre el incidente de hoy - Dijo la otra joven guerrera con algo de temor a su capitana. Rova no se movió y siguió apreciando el atardecer, prolongando el silencio a lo que pareció una eternidad. Y entonces respondió bruscamente:

- ¿Qué hay con ello? - Tampoco volteó.

- N-no… No lo sé - Dijo temerosa la otra -. Ella sólo pide que…

- Si tienes miedo de tus propios superiores - Empezó a decir Rova, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, acercándose y encarando a la otra chica -, no existe confianza y poco lograremos como pueblo. Si la reina no te ha dado explicaciones, dime qué es lo que piensas tú.

- Yo… Bueno - Dudó y le bajó la mirada, pero al no tener más opción, respondió -… ¿No cree que ha sido un poco… drástico? Incluso nuestras instrucciones eran otras, y… Bueno, no llegaban tan lejos…

- Eran un grupo de separatistas, ¿no es así? - Repuso Rova con seguridad y firmeza -. Los atacamos antes, pero ellos mismos nos confirmaron que planeaban atacar a la reina… ¿Qué ganaban con hacer eso? - Su mirada se enfrió -. Caos, sólo eso. ¿Y qué ganaban nuestras hermanas por tener a esa escoria alojada en nuestras cárceles, inspirando a más y más grupos como ellos? Nada. Son una plaga, y debe tenerse mano firme contra ellos, para evitar que les imiten. El progreso de nuestra raza requiere orden, compañerismo…

La otra guerrera no se movió, y se quedó paralizada cuando la mirada de Rova se quedó fija en ella, llena de determinación… Ella se dio cuenta de su mirada intrusiva, así que se dio media vuelta y volvió a darle cara al sol decadente. El viento se enfrió y aulló, arrastrando la arena y despeinando las dunas.

- Tendré que ejecutarlos yo misma si es necesario - Dijo fríamente, volviendo a sentarse -. Dile a la reina que puede verme mañana por la mañana.

…

Un golpe sordo. Una arcada, y sangre derramándose por la pared de piedra, comenzando a formar un charco bajo los pies que colgaban sobre el piso, en las sombras. Una espada, empuñada por la Rova adulta, estaba clavada firmemente en la roca, manteniendo suspendida en el aire a la anciana hechicera cuya carne atravesaba.

- Te has… vuelto fuerte - Dijo la vieja, su rostro sumido en la sombra, el único fulgor proveniente de la sangre embarrada en su quijada, reflejando los destellos de la luna -. Pero dime: ¿era realmente necesario matar a esta anciana?

Volvió a toser. La sangre le salpicó el rostro a la fiera Rova, que ni parpadeó cuando el cálido líquido humano tocó su piel.

- ¿Qué es lo que… quieres probar con esto? - Inquirió la anciana con voz suave, haciendo parecer que no había un trozo de metal atravesándole el esternón, brutalmente manteniéndola pegada a la pared, en el aire.

- ¿Probar? Nada - Dijo Rova impasible -. Simplemente me preparo para hacer lo que nadie en nuestra raza se ha atrevido a hacer para salvarnos, para darnos lo que merecemos…

- En verdad tienes un cuerpo fuerte, y un alma decidida - Dijo la anciana, ya moribunda -. Pero has cometido un grave error… Tu alma… ya está tentada. La oscuridad la abraza…

- He aceptado que ese es el sacrificio que debo asumir, si eso puede darle gloria y vida a la gente de Aru Ainu - Sonrió amargamente la bruja asesina.

Dio un tirón a la espada, sintió el metal dejar la piedra y la carne, para cortar el aire con el movimiento, salpicando de sangre la roca. La vieja hechicera cayó deshecha al piso, apenas respirando ya. Sin mirar atrás ni titubear, Rova se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, hacia la luz de la luna, y solamente se detuvo para escuchar el último aliento de quien fuera su mentora:

- Estás cayendo en la oscuridad… Te arrepentirás de tus acciones, pues ya no podrás salvarte a ti misma… Mucho menos… a tu gente…

…

Ya repuestos, Link y Sheik, ya convertida en Zelda, lograron regresar caminando a la sala de la batalla, ahora encharcada y con mucho vapor, sus pasos en el agua siendo el sonido predominante. Mist también estaba en buenas condiciones, pues la hallaron algo cansada pero de pie por sus propios medios. Ashei ayudaba a Harkinian a ponerse de pie, aunque ninguno de los dos se veía particularmente bien. Y Boyd estaba en lo alto del altar, aún con la posición en que terminó de lanzar su ataque, jadeando con fuerza y empapado en sudor.

En medio de una humareda, en total silencio, estaba el cuerpo de Koume: su cabellera había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora era solamente una mata roja y chamuscada cubriendo su cara incrustada al piso. Buena parte de su ropa se había incinerado, evidenciando más su piel superficialmente quemada, la carencia de su brazo, y la sangre que al parecer provenía de su boca.

La apariencia de Kotake también había vuelto a la normalidad, y ella estaba en un lugar muy diferente de donde se le había visto por última vez: Boyd no había logrado atravesar el muro de hielo con fuerza suficiente como para impactar a la hechicera directamente con su hacha, pero no fue necesario. Habiendo aterrizado unos tres o cuatro metros a su izquierda, sobre el altar, solamente tuvo que dejar caer su hacha con fuerza, generando una onda del Fuego Goron que voló hacia Kotake, trazando en la sólida piedra un profundo rastro… La gerudo había recibido el impacto de lleno, y el rastro de roca destrozada guiaba hasta donde había ido a dar: al muro, de espaldas, formando un cráter al impacto, yaciendo ahí incrustada con el cuerpo descompuesto.

Sangre en el piso encharcado. La sangre que había vomitado con abundancia, bañándose la quijada, el pecho, las piernas… No podía creerlo, que un mero mortal le hubiera hecho esa clase de daño. Y aún así, debajo de la sangre que pintaba la mitad inferior de su cara, a la distancia que se encontraba, Boyd pudo ver trazarse una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Arrepentirme? - Dijo con voz débil, escupiendo algo más de su líquido vital -… ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?

Su cabeza se sacudía como la de un frágil títere, pero de alguna manera logró mantenerla alzada tras algo de esfuerzo. Sus ojos desorbitados vagaron un poco antes de dar con lo que quería, pero al hacerlo recobraron su brillo, y su sonrisa mostró dientes… Boyd, en cambio, al ver lo que ella miraba, se mostró horrorizado.

- … Si ya logré lo que quería - Dijo Kotake soltando una risilla débil.

Las miradas se dirigieron, una a una, a la mesa de sacrificios. Sombra seguía ahí, atado por cadenas. Y se movía… Pero no se sacudía en un intento de liberarse. No, su cuerpo chamuscado ya no emitía voz alguna, y temblaba y se manchaba de su propia sangre negra, moribundo por el cuchillo que tenía clavado justo en el corazón.

- ¡No! ¡NO! - Bramó Link desesperado.

- Llegué tarde… - Dijo Boyd lamentándose.

Kotake sacó fuerzas de algún lado para reírse como solía hacerlo, llenando los oídos de los presentes para helarles las almas. Y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, Sombra soltó su último alarido de dolor mientras su cuerpo se encendía en llamas púrpuras, peleando con lo que le quedaba de fuerza para no morir. Su alarido pronto fue acompañado por los múltiples gritos de dolor y angustia, cientos, que emitió una sustancia blanca como vapor que salió de su pecho, una sustancia que por momentos tomaba la forma de varios humanos y otras criaturas, aquellas que Sombra había asesinado para nutrirse y volverse más fuerte. Todos sintieron su angustia en la piel y en sus corazones, antes de ver a esas figuras volar y amontonarse sobre el último pebetero vacío que estaba entre la llama azul y la llama roja.

Pero nadie en ese cuarto, nadie, sintió mayor angustia que Link, pues era como verse morir a sí mismo, pero de algún lado sacó fuerzas para no desviar la mirada. El cuerpo de Sombra se disolvía y se volvía cenizas. Pronto, su voz se apagó, y se su boca y ojos salía disparado el fuego púrpura que ya le consumía por dentro… Segundos después dejó de moverse… Otros más tarde, ya sólo quedaba polvo en la mesa de sacrificios.

Polvo… y dos siluetas de humo negro danzante, pero bien definidas…

La primera era la más pequeña, y la que menos llamaba la atención, a pesar de ser la que todos los presentes reconocieron tras un par de segundos de haberla visto: cabello desordenado hacia el lado, túnica, botas, gorro puntiagudo y espada y escudo a la espalda. La segundos figura, mucho más alta y musculosa, con cabello rizado, tenía las manos en cuenco a la altura del pecho, sosteniendo lo que no era opaco humo negro ni mucho menos: era un triángulo de puro y fulgurante oro.

La primera figura de humo voló hacia Link, quien retrocedió al verle acercarse, pero mantuvo su compostura a final de cuentas. Sintió que se le iba el aliento cuando los restos de Sombra se le metían por el pecho, y hasta cayó de rodillas, pero pronto se recuperó… y se sintió inexplicablemente revitalizado…

La segunda figura, sin embargo, en la misma posición en la que estaba, y con la Trifuerza de Poder flotando entre sus manos, ascendió lentamente hacia donde estaba el cautivo cuerpo de Ganondorf en la roca, sobre la mesa. Hizo contacto, y la silueta de humo desapareció junto con el sagrado triángulo.

Y finalmente, una potente luz púrpura los cegó a todos, expandiéndose por toda la sala, todo el volcán, todo el Inframundo y más allá…

Todos lo vieron, tal cual como había sucedido con la luz roja que había nacido en Melior y se había esparcido por el globo; y luego con la luz roja desde Ciudad Hyrule. Los vigilantes en las torres la vieron nacer, quizá desde donde estaba la Pirámide del Poder en el desierto: la cegadora luz púrpura que en forma circular se expandió a todo el mundo, para que todos sus habitantes fueran testigos de su existencia. Muchas personas no sabían exactamente qué significaba, pero sabían que era un mal presagio después de la experiencia previa.

Pero había un puñado de gente que sí sabían qué quería decir esa luz. Y todos, absolutamente todos, sintieron un hoyo formarse en sus pechos: personas como Shad y Rolf no se guardaron las lágrimas.

- Eso quiere decir que… - Impaz no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

- Han fallado - Dijo Auru con la voz temblorosa, cerrando un puño, pero manteniendo la compostura -. La Llama de la Desesperación ha sido encendida…

- ¿Y Link… y los demás? - Preguntó el rey Ralis con la voz quebrada -. ¿Están…?

- … Probablemente - Dijo Auru tajantemente, pero se negó a agachar la cabeza -. Si lo están, debemos honrar sus sacrificios - Golpeó la mesa con la mano cerrada, mirando a todos los líderes que tenía cerca, a los ojos -. Si Kotake viene a aplastarnos, hay que demostrarle que no será tan fácil. ¡Preparen a todos los civiles para evacuar, que se quede atrás todo hombre y toda mujer que quiera pelear!

En el tercer pebetero ardía ya la última llama, la de la Desesperación, emitiendo su frígida luz púrpura sobre los rostros aterrados de los guerreros. No había ya nada que hacer: su misión había fallado. Quizá habían detenido a Kotake, pero no antes de que encendiera el Fuego Oscuro.

Link finalmente entendió la relación entre su propia oscuridad y la Trifuerza del Poder: por alguna razón, un fragmento del alma de Ganondorf había permanecido en ella, influenciando su carácter y sacando lo peor de sí. Al mirarse en el Espejo Oscuro, ese trozo de Ganondorf se mezcló con sus cualidades más negativas para abandonar su cuerpo, y se manifestó como Sombra. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes… El objetivo de Kotake había estado dentro suyo desde el inicio, desde aquél día que había empalado a Ganondorf con la Espada Maestra…

Pero… ¿importaba ya?

- Al fin… ¡Lo he logrado! - Exclamó Kotake con sus pocas fuerzas, mirando al cuerpo de Ganondorf con una devoción casi fanática en los ojos -. ¡La destrucción de la injusticia hyruliana está próxima!

Su risa maniática llenó el volcán y perturbó sus corazones… era una visión aún más tétrica por el hecho de que parecía una muñeca rota y ensangrentada riéndose en un rincón, sus dedos apenas bailando sobre el tridente intacto.

- ¡Ahora… álzate sobre los muertos, rey de todos los gerudo! - Kotake alzó sus manos torcidas y cortadas hacia el cuerpo inanimado del antiguo rey -. ¡Regresa de la muerte y cumple con el propósito que diste a tu vida!

- ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN! - Dijo Boyd al bajar de un salto del altar, reuniéndose con Mist que, a su vez, se reunía en un mismo punto con el resto de sus compañeros, todos ellos tan débiles, heridos, agostados y acabados tanto física como anímicamente, que ya no se atrevieron a hacer nada.

Pero Ganondorf no se movió. No hubo luces, no hubo temblores, nada de viento, nada de lava. La Trifuerza del Poder en su cuerpo no se veía ni manifestaba en ningún lado ni de ninguna forma. La risa de perturbada alegría de Kotake pronto se frenó, dando lugar a una mueca de preocupación y, segundos después, desesperación…

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? - Dijo, su rostro distorsionado por la angustia -. Las tres Llamas de la Oscuridad están encendidas, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?

No fue ella la que se rió después. No fue Koume, no fue Ganondorf. Harkinian había cañizo de rodillas, desternillándose por una risa que mezclaba alivio, alegría y burla, totalmente extraña al ambiente de tensión que se respiraba.

- Lo hiciste todo bien… ¡Lo hiciste todo bien! - Declaró entre risas, totalmente sobrepuesto a sus heridas -. Lo planeaste todo perfectamente desde mucho antes de mi nacimiento. Desde que eras una niña… ¡Y has cometido un error, uno solo! ¡Un solo error tan simple y básico!

Kotake se puso todavía más blanca, más allá de su ya de por sí mortal palidez. Sus ojos reflejaban el alma de una desquiciada y desesperada mujer acostumbrada a acertar una y otra vez, para luego cometer un pequeño error, uno que no visualizó, que pasó por alto… No por estúpida, jamás. Su ambición le había dado demasiada confianza, y le cegó… Había errado justo al final…

- ¡EXPLÍCATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MALDITO NIÑO!

- Un ritual de esta clase requiere las invocaciones necesarias: lograste hacer eso al invocar las tres llamas - Explicó Harkinian recobrando esa arrogancia tan chocante que, por primera vez, era motivo de alegría -. La fuente de energía masiva la conseguiste con el volcán, igual la altura para el ritual… Pero este hechizo en específico demandaba un sacrificio humano en su culminación, ¿no es así? Una vida humana para dos propósitos simultáneos: hacer la última invocación, la Llama de la Desesperación; y también para ofrecerla a cambio de la vida que se va a restaurar. ¿No es así, Kotake?

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Se hizo el sacrificio humano, ustedes no pudieron evitarlo, lo vieron! - Dijo la bruja con el rostro deformado por la ira.

- … Pero Sombra no era humano - Concluyó Zelda con satisfacción, sonriendo con alivio.

- Sólo era… parte de un humano - Añadió Link mirándose ambas manos con incredulidad.

- Entonces… ¿esto es? - Inquirió Boyd, aún más incrédulo -. ¿Ella… pierde…?

Era perturbador que hubiera sido tan irónicamente fácil. Algo no encajaba, simplemente no podía ser… Los seis guerreros restantes se miraban unos a otros sin saber qué decir o qué pensar, o qué hacer. No podía ser… Era irónico pensar que podían no haber hecho nada, y Kotake se habría frustrado a sí misma por ese pequeño error.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!

La estancia tembló violentamente, no se sabía si por el poder de Kotake o si por su mero grito de furia. Su cuerpo descompuesto se elevó en el aire, su cabello volvió a volverse de hielo y sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse y a emitir ese vapor frío. Más impresionante fue ver lo que quedaba del quemado cuerpo de Koume aún con vida, igual con cabellera y ojos llameantes, levitando junto a su contraparte.

- Así que sólo me hace falta un sacrificio humano, ¿no es verdad? - Dijo Koume, su piel deformada por el fuego formando una grotesca sonrisa.

- Entonces me conseguiré uno, ¡aquí tengo seis de dónde escoger! - Dijo Kotake, sonriendo con su cara colgando de su cuello torcido.

El cuerpo de la primera se disolvió en una gran llama roja; el de la segunda, en una gran nube de vapor frío y azul. Ambas danzaron en círculos en el aire, una en torno a la otra, y comenzaron a mezclarse. Luego un estallido, mucho humo púrpura, y con el Tridente del Poder en una mano y un redondo escudo de bronce en la otra, apareció flotando la mujer gerudo de larga cabellera púrpura ondeando al aire, sus ojos plácidamente cerrados.

- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó Zelda al ver surgir frente al grupo a una oponente renovada, reuniendo el poder de ambas hechiceras. ¿Cómo era posible que Rova pudiera existir de nuevo?

Rova descendió lentamente a nivel del piso, flotando a escasos milímetros de forma que su aura sacudía delicadamente los charcos bajo sí. Y de golpe abrió sus ojos, su mirada ambarina e intimidante deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de los seis oponentes que tenía delante. Entonces torció los labios en una vaga sonrisa. Y sobre Link y compañía cayó la desafortunada realidad de que ya no tenían fuerzas para una pelea tan intensa como las anteriores…

"Tenemos que lograrlo de alguna forma… ¡Tenemos qué!", pensó Link cerrando los puños y apretando la quijada, negándose a bajarle la mirada a Rova, siendo él al último que vio.

Una sensación de calor le nació en el pecho, extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo, y de pronto se vio flotando un par de centímetros sobre el piso encharcado, envuelto en una muy suave luz dorada. Volteó a su derecha y vio que, uno a uno, sus amigos también atravesaron por lo mismo. Y esa sensación hizo desaparecer el dolor en su cuerpo, las heridas y la sangre. De pronto él se sintió con energías de nuevo, como si las peleas contra Kotake y Koume jamás hubieran sucedido, y asumió que el resto se sentía igual. Harkinian, en especial, sólo tenía algunas manchas de sangre, pero ninguna herida… La luz dorada que les envolvía se apagó, sus pies tocaron el piso otra vez, y la Trifuerza del Valor en la mano izquierda de Link siguió brillando por unos segundos más antes de volver a la normalidad.

- … Gracias - Dijo cerrando el puño izquierdo, habiendo pensado en Sombra.

- Así que quieren intentar detenerme, ¿no es verdad? - Dijo Rova con su voz firme y algo grave para una mujer, aumentando a su imagen imponente. Comenzó a pasearse frente a sus seis oponentes, sin mirarlos -. Les advierto, alcanzaré mi objetivo… Si un sacrificio humano es lo último que necesito, lo tendré. Todos ustedes pasarán por esa mesa si es necesario - Añadió Rova, mirándolos a todos a los ojos y apuntando a la mesa de sacrificios con la punta de su tridente.

- ¡El cuerpo de Ganondorf! - Musitó Harkinian de pronto, habiéndosele ocurrido una idea -. ¡Hay que destruirlo, ya!

Boyd asintió enseguida, blandió a Urvan con ambas manos y dio otro de sus sorprendentes saltos, rodeándose de nuevo con el Fuego Goron y pasando por encima de una impasible Rova. Ella no le miró y sonrió, cruzándose de brazos… El trayecto de Boyd fue frenado bruscamente, quedando el joven suspendido en el aire, sin caer o retroceder… A juzgar por su expresión, él, el más fuerte físicamente del grupo, estaba siendo sofocado con facilidad.

- ¡Boyd! - Gritó Mist angustiada, lanzándose al ataque.

Lo mismo le sucedió no sólo a ella, pues sus compañeros de repente comenzaron a ascender contra sus voluntades, incapaces de hacer algo para liberarse. Pronto los otros cinco quedaron a la misma altura que Boyd sin poder respirar, gritar ni moverse para atacar.

- Si han retado a la reina más poderosa que ha visto la raza gerudo - Empezó a decir Rova sin moverse de donde estaba, sus brazos aún cruzados y la arrogancia bailando en sus labios y ojos de ámbar -… tendrán que enfrentarla al máximo de su poder. ¡Prepárense!

Electricidad púrpura emanó del cuerpo inmóvil de Rova, transmitiéndola a los seis guerreros que no pudieron ni siquiera gritar, sintiendo el dolor de los rayos corriendo por cada centímetro de sus músculos. Rova no rió, ni gruñó, no emitió sonido alguno, solamente usó su magia para arrojar a Link y compañía hacia el único lado donde podía arrojarlos: el túnel que conducía al corazón del volcán.

Cayeron como costales, y apenas estaban recuperando la movilidad y el aliento cuando entonces sí, Rova volvió a ascender en el aire, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados, emanando una luz púrpura incluso más fuerte que la de las tres Llamas de la Oscuridad juntas. La sala de sacrificios se sacudió gracias a su poderosa aura y al potente rugido de furia que lanzó, y juzgando por las pequeñas rocas que comenzaron a caer del techo, se estaba colapsando. Solamente había una salida para el grupo: correr hacia el cráter del volcán.

Detrás de Harkinian, el que iba hasta atrás de los seis, el túnel comenzaba a caerse en pedazos, y la luz naranja al final del mismo parecía inalcanzable… La creciente intensidad de los temblores solamente aumentaba la presión, aunado al horrible pensamiento de que si el volcán hacía erupción, no habría muchos lugares a dónde ir para el grupo.

El rey gerudo fue justamente el último en salir tirándose de boca hacia el frente, y justo a tiempo, pues el techo del túnel se desplomó en automático un par de segundos después, dejando una polvareda y silencio al final… Poco a poco, los temblores cesaron.

Mist fue la primera en dejar de poner atención a los escombros que bloquearon el túnel y darse vuelta para estudiar su ubicación actual, y el corazón se le fue a los pies: ella y sus amigos estaban de pie en una de las pocas estructuras naturales que el volcán había proveído, en donde había suficiente espacio para que los seis se movieran sin miedo a caer a la lava por algún descuido menor. Una caída larga, trescientos metros cuando menos, al burbujeante e incandescente líquido. Muchas otras plataformas con espacio suficiente no había en muchos puntos del muro del volcán… Y esa sería la arena de batalla para el duelo con Rova.

- Así que ¿cuál es el plan? - Dijo Ashei, tragando saliva pero sin aflojar la empuñadura de la espada.

- Nos está intimidando… Kotake y Koume ya estaban bastante débiles, dudo que Rova pueda luchar con su máximo esfuerzo por demasiado tiempo - Declaró Link con seguridad, siendo el primero en ponerse de pie.

- No hay muchas plataformas aquí… No me gusta, pero lo mejor sería separarnos, al menos en parejas - Dijo Mist pensativa, pero con algo de urgencia.

- Las claves para ganar serán las espadas de Link y Mist - Puntualizó Zelda flechas de luz también serán cruciales, pero con el nivel que tiene Rova, dudo que puedan matarle ya…

- Dudo que mi magia pueda competir con la suya - Admitió Harkinian resignado -, pero puedo distraerla por unos segundos y con la seguridad de mantener algo de distancia de ella.

- ¿Y nosotros? - Inquirió Boyd refiriéndose a Ashei y a sí mismo -. No es que ella y yo tengamos armas sagradas… Y para poder hacerle daño necesito usar el poder que me dieron los goron al máximo, no puedo durar toda una pelea así…

- Sí, pero la bendición del Fuego Goron y de los Espíritus de la Luz les permite mantenerse en pie aún ante un oponente tan superior - Repuso Zelda, animándolos -. Entonces esta será nuestra estrategia: la prioridad será proteger a Link y a Mist, así que cada uno de ellos irá adelante del resto, por su cuenta, por cada lado del cráter. El resto de nosotros irá en parejas, cada una con alguien que pueda atacar a distancia para cubrir a Link y a Mist y distraer a Rova. El otro miembro de cada pareja protegerá al que estará atacando a distancia. Boyd irá con Harkinian, y Ashei irá conmigo.

Todos asintieron, pero cuando estaban por asumir las posiciones asignadas por la reina hyruliana, haces de luz púrpura comenzaron a emerger de los pequeños espacios entre los escombros, hasta que se escuchó un estallido y estos salieron disparados hacia el centro del volcán, precipitándose a la lava… Y del torbellino de escombros voladores surgió una figura volando fugazmente hasta ubicarse en el aire, justo al centro del cráter circular… El horror les encogió los corazones.

Supieron que era Rova por la cabellera púrpura y por el Tridente de Poder y escudo de bronce en sus manos. Pero de la cintura para abajo, en lugar de piernas, tenía la ondulante, escamosa y viscosa cola de una cobra, con una capucha de escamas marrones a juego en la cabeza, de la cual emergía una tiara con un rubí. Sus dedos se habían alargado para formar más bien garras, y el efecto de alargamiento era acentuado por los brazaletes de oro. La boca, achatada, ensanchada y agrandada tenía una viscosa y larga lengua picuda, escurriendo entre los afilados colmillos. Y los ojos color ámbar ya no eran dos, sino tres, con el nuevo saliéndole grotescamente por la frente, tres globos oculares más grandes, inyectados de sangre y con pupilas alargadas…

- ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! - Chilló Harkinian aterrado, siempre presente en su cabeza el pensamiento de que su madre se había convertido en eso, un monstruo irreconocible.

- Me habré vuelto una bestia - Dijo Rova, su voz se había hecho algo más aguda y su larga lengua le hacía arrastrar las eses -… Pero todo sea por lo que es mejor para el mundo. ¡Adiós, falsos héroes!

Dos pequeñas nubes, una de fuego y una de helado vapor, se arremolinaron en su cara, solidificándose en una máscara metálica sin expresión alguna, que era mitad azul y mitad roja, con tres orificios para cada uno de sus ojos.

- ¡Andando, todos! - Llamó Link para sacar a todos de su trance, tomando el camino a la derecha del túnel, con Mist yéndose por la izquierda.

Cuando ambos chicos ganaron algo de distancia le siguieron sus compañeros, con las parejas que habían acordado formar. Harkinian iba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para concentrarse y cantar hechizos, y correr por los estrechos apoyos de roca sin tropezarse, al tiempo que echaba constantes miradas a la bestia que flotaba sobre la lava. En tanto, seguida de cerca por Ashei, Zelda se volvió a transformar en Sheik y ya disparaba flechas hacia Rova con la intención de empujarla hacia Link.

- ¿Creen que con esos ataques tan simples me podrán ganar? - Dijo la monstruosa bruja, su voz haciendo eco aún sobre el temblor y burbujeó de volcán, volviéndose hacia Zelda y alzando el tridente, en cuya punta comenzó a formarse una luminosa esfera roja. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a disparar, pues una esfera de fuego le dio de lleno en la espalda, aunque sólo logró sacarla de balance. Miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con que su atacante había sido Harkinian -. ¿Es todo lo que puedes dar, niño rey?

Tampoco pudo atacarlo a él, pues casi fue víctima de la vertical cuchilla de luz blanca que le había lanzado Mist con la Espada de los Sabios… Casi, por unos centímetros de mala puntería. Luego fue Boyd y la onda llameante emanada desde Urvan con gran esfuerzo, intentando repeler a Rova para acercarla a Mist. Viéndose rodeada, la criatura gerudo se dio cuenta de que no le sería fácil responder.

Su primer objetivo fue Link, apuntó con su tridente hacia el hyruliano y le lanzó una esfera de hielo a velocidad sorprendente, a pesar de la distancia el rubio apenas pudo reaccionar: dio un mandoble para rechazar la esfera, que salió disparada en dirección opuesta. Rova lo previó y se había quitado de la trayectoria con anticipación, con lo que la esfera se estrellaría con Mist. La mercenaria supo que la Espada de los Sabios la mantendría segura, así que la usó para detener el ataque: lo hizo, la hoja volvió a absorber la magia como era costumbre, pero sintió más poder en sus manos, y era mucho más difícil de blandir que cuando había atrapado la magia de Koume en ella únicamente.

Rova ya no ocultaba sus emociones: aunque su rostro no se veía, podían percibirse sus gruñidos y ademanes manuales de fastidio, quizá no había creído que la espada de Mist pudiera funcionar contra su poder incrementado… Así que en vez de apuntar hacia ella, apuntó a las rocas bajo sus pies, pero Boyd la volvió a detener, esta vez haciendo más esfuerzo y logrando darle un impacto que desestabilizó su vuelo completamente, haciéndola caer unos seis metros antes de recuperarse. No tuvo tiempo de ponerle la mirada encima, pues de pronto se encontró envuelta en un torrente de densas nubes purpúreas… cuando todo su cuerpo quedó fuera de vista, atrapado en la masa nebulosa, de ésta emanaron varios relámpagos hacia su interior. Dado que Harkinian no estaba llevando su poder al extremo deliberadamente, Rova estiró sus brazos y, con un grito, disipó las nubes como si se tratara de polvo, aunque se apreciaban un par de cortes superficiales en su piel.

Luego un chillido suyo, pues una flecha de luz por parte de Sheik le hizo una herida notoriamente más profunda en la cintura, causándole un dolor que no pudo disimular. Harta de que cuando no le atacaba uno, lo hacía el otro, se lanzó sobre Sheik y Ashei primero. La guerrera sheikah intentó repelerla con ataques a distancia, en vano, pues en un parpadeo ya la tenían encima. Ashei trató de atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo y lo único que logró fue dar de lleno en el gran escudo redondo, lo que le hizo perder el balance y casi caer víctima del tridente. Para cuando Sheik quería contraatacar con flechas, Rova ya se había movido.

Mist se dio cuenta de que no iban a poder solas contra ella, así que volvió sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarlas. Link y su grupo también se vieron tentados de hacerlo, pero cayeron en cuenta de que era lo peor que podrían hacer: con la velocidad que tenía Rova, sólo era cuestión de usarse a sí misma como carnada para reunirlos a todos en un mismo punto, esquivarlos y alejarse de ellos, para utilizar un ataque único sobre todos, lo que podría significar su fin… Era demasiado tarde para detener a Mist, pero irónicamente, la mejor forma de ayudarla a ella y a todos era mantenerse al margen e intervenir a la distancia.

Justo cuando Rova logró arrinconar a sus dos oponentes, Mist llegó saltando desde una plataforma algo más alta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, así que la bestia solamente le detectó cuando ya casi la tenía encima, llevándose un corte al hombro del escudo que no era para nada superficial, que pareció dolerle más que los demás ataques, y más importante aún, no sanó en ningún momento. Apenas aterrizó detrás de su contrincante, Mist le encaró de frente y sin rodeos, preocupada por los súbitos temblores del volcán: de inmediato atacó con lo mejor de su repertorio.

- ¡Espada Etérea!

Transmitió su fuerza a la de por sí pesada espada, arrojándola de forma que giró mientras ascendía en perfecta línea vertical: en el movimiento, Rova sintió el golpe de la espada en su escudo, y al estar cargada con su propia magia, el golpe de la espada llevó suficiente fuerza para sacarla por completo de balance, casi haciéndole perder su escudo. Cuando logró darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Mist descendía sobre ella verticalmente con la Espada de los Sabios en las manos… Rova apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a adoptar una posición sólida y poner su escudo en medio, y lo que sucedió después la sorprendió no solamente a ella: la hoja de la espada dio en el escudo, liberando algo de la energía helada almacenada, cubriendo totalmente el bronce con hielo sólido, y de paso, el antebrazo de Rova. El descenso de Mist no fue totalmente frenado por el escudo, así que cuando la hoja de la espada golpeó el piso, una onda fría se liberó sobre Rova, congelándole la cola y pegándosela al piso.

- ¡¿Qué… QUÉ ES ESTO? - Rugió entre furiosa y asustada.

- ¡Sheik! - Gritó Mist a su compañera para que atacara, al no poder hacerlo ella misma pues la liberación de energía le había desgastado.

Sheik apuntó el arco hacia la espalda de la criatura, con la intención de atravesarle el pecho con la flecha: el haz dorado salió disparado y dio de lleno en su objetivo… Pero no la atravesó, y en vez de eso encontró que Rova se convulsionaba y escupía sangre negra, envuelta en electricidad dorada. Ashei aprovechó para írsele encima con un tajo tras otro de sus armas, sacándole más sangre de las heridas, hasta que la otra se recuperó, se disiparon los efectos de la flecha de luz, y logró reunir fuerzas para deshacer el hielo de su cola y su brazo con su propia magia de fuego.

- Lo suponía - Gruñó Sheik, mirándole fijamente -, su poder ya es demasiado grande para ser dañada mortalmente por las flechas…

- Y armas ordinarias le hacen sentir dolor, pero tampoco pueden matarla - Señaló Ashei al ver que las heridas que le había causado a la bruja, habían desaparecido totalmente.

- Pero Link tiene razón, no podrá mantenernos el paso por mucho tiempo - Dijo Mist, reuniéndose con ellas -. Sigamos peleando…

- ¡Malditas niñas! - Rugió Rova, volviendo a alzar el tridente y formando un hechizo que lucía peligrosamente similar al Meteoro. De pronto se dieron cuenta del peligro en el que habían caído y del que Link y el resto no pudieron avisarles.

- ¡Sepárense! - Ordenó Sheik dando un enorme salto vertical, Mist saltando hacia la derecha y Ashei hacia la izquierda.

En el aire, Sheik intentó apuntar otra flecha desde el aire, pero cuando intentó detectar a Rova ya no la encontró. Alzó la mirada y vio el serpenteante cuerpo de la bestia ascendiendo a la misma velocidad que ella, lista a empalarla en el tridente, habiendo cancelado su ataque mágico. Sheik rápidamente junto las palmas de ambas manos, dejando extendidos únicamente los dedos medios, índices y pulgares, y gritó. Su cuerpo se deshizo en humo, y poco después el blanco Tridente de Poder lo disipó: Sheik reapareció nuevamente en el punto done había saltado.

- Esto no va a funcionar - Gruñó Link al ver a sus compañeras en aprietos, acercándose a Boyd y Harkinian -. Es algo arriesgado, pero tengo un plan…

De nuevo Sheik se encargó de atacarle por varios segundos, antes de que Harkinian volviera a intentar el hechizo que envolvía a Rova en tinieblas que la electrificaban, sólo logrando enojarla más, pero atrayendo su atención con éxito. Para sorpresa de Rova, tanto Link como Boyd estaban junto a él, y no separados.

La deformada gerudo cargó una esfera de fuego y la lanzó hacia el grupo masculino, quien no hizo intento de esquivarla: de nuevo, Link la rechazó con un golpe de la Espada Maestra, mandándola de regreso a su creadora, quien la golpeó con su tridente, cambiando la trayectoria de nuevo, esta vez más dirigida a Boyd que a Link o Harkinian. El mercenario no se movió, extrañando al grupo de mujeres, dejando que Link interviniera de nuevo. Golpeó la bola de fuego con más fuerza, regresándola con mayor velocidad, obligando a Rova a esquivar… La esfera impactó en lo alto de la caverna, causando una lluvia de rocas que Mist pudo esquivar fácilmente.

- No serás lo suficientemente bueno para esto, hyruliano - Gruñó Rova al preparar una esfera de magia gélida, concentrando más poder que en su ataque anterior.

- ¡Esta es más fuerte, tendrán que detenerla entre los dos! - Declaró Link a sus compañeros, su mirada fija en Rova. Ambos asintieron.

Rova lanzó específicamente hacia Link el proyectil de hielo con un giro, para darle más fuerza. Para extrañeza de todos, esta vez no se dispuso a bloquearlo, pero a juzgar por la distancia que recorrió para supuestamente esquivarlo, tampoco tenía mucha intención de evitar el daño…

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - Dijo Ashei preocupada.

Y entonces Boyd y Harkinian se pararon donde Link estaba antes, el primero con el hacha envuelta en el Fuego Goron, el segundo con las palmas de la mano apuntando al frente, creando una barrera llameante: esta alcanzó su intensidad más alta cuando Boyd dejó caer a Urvan, entre los dos generando suficiente magia calorífica para neutralizar el ataque de hielo.

- ¡Sé qué tienen pensado hacer! - Exclamó Ashei llamando la atención de Sheik, pero la que más le interesaba era la cabeza de los mercenarios -. ¡Mist, tienes que interceptar con tu espada los hechizos de fuego! ¡La reina y yo podemos protegerte de los ataques de hielo!

- ¿Pero cómo va a funcionar eso? - Inquirió Mist confundida.

- No lo sé, pero creo que Link tiene un plan… Ellos detuvieron el ataque de hielo a propósito en vez de regresárselo a Rova - Señaló Ashei.

- De acuerdo - Dijeron Sheik y Mist al unísono.

Rova volvió a atacar a Link con una esfera de fuego todavía más potente y veloz que el ataque anterior, y él fue capaz de repelerlo con la Espada Maestra; la mutada bruja volvió a rebotárselo, y ahora iba tan rápido que el hyruliano tuvo que hacer un golpe giratorio con la espada para poder defenderse. Ganó la esfera tanta velocidad que Rova casi no lo esquiva por un pelo, y fue a dar directamente con Mist, quien pudo interponer la Espada de los Sabios a tiempo, pero el impacto la mandó a chocar violentamente con la pared volcánica, causando las burlas de Rova.

- ¿Segura que esta es una buena idea? - Dijo Mist a Ashei poniéndose de pie y con dificultad para mantener la espada erguida, un esfuerzo que implicaba su energía vital misma.

- ¡Veamos por cuánto tiempo ustedes dos pueden resistir esto! - Dijo Rova a Boyd y Harkinian, creando más poder gélido aún, mientras esquivaba una flecha de luz.

Al dúo le costó todavía más trabajo detener el impacto… lo lograron, pero el agotamiento era evidente. Cuando Rova preparó un ataque de hielo más, con Boyd y Harkinian en el suelo y sin poder reunir fuerzas para defenderse, Sheik supo que tenía que intervenir: extendió la palma de la mano hacia donde estaba el par de guerreros indefensos, y volvió a invocar al fuego de Din. La pequeña esfera de fuego alcanzó a impactar con la gran bola helada de Rova, pero no logró deshacerla… En vez de eso la desvió de su trayectoria, haciéndola impactar peligrosamente cerca de Link, causando una explosión en el muro del volcán que no sólo hizo volar a Link un par de metros, sino que alteró la estabilidad del volcán y provocó un pequeño derrumbe, sin que nadie saliera herido.

- ¡No crean que me olvidé de ustedes! - Rugió Rova, lanzando múltiples esferas de fuego a Sheik y Ashei.

El par de guerreras apenas pudo defenderse: Sheik invocó el escudo de Nayru, una barrera en forma de rombo de luz azul que giró alrededor de ella, rebotando los proyectiles mandándolos a cualquier lado, uno de los cuales quedó en la trayectoria de Mist, que con algo de esfuerzo pudo absorberlo con la espada. Ashei esquivó los ataques con facilidad al estar algo más alejada de Sheik, pero ella fue el objetivo del segundo ataque de Rova, también de fuego, una esfera muy potente… Incapaz de esquivarla, y entendiendo el plan de Ashei, la guerrera hyruliana se arriesgó, giró sobre sí misma empuñando la espada con ambas manos. Logró el rechace, pero con muy malas consecuencias: su espada se partió en dos, con lo que su única arma era ya la lanza de Rasuka. El impacto la sacó volando con mucha fuerza hacia la pared, donde una piedra un tanto afilada le perforó el hombro derecho, no pudo contener el grito. Sin embargo, la espada había aguantado lo suficiente para rechazar la bola llameante y enviarla cerca de donde estaba Mist, quien pudo alcanzarla con algo de trabajo, aunque más trabajo le costó no sucumbir al poder acumulado en la espada.

- Muy bien, ya estamos listos - Declaró Link sus compañeros puede vernos a todos y está peleando sin pensar, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo…

- Detenerse a charlar no es bueno cuando pelean por sus vidas, ¡veamos qué hacen con esto! - Dijo la serpenteante voz de la gerudo deformada, y lanzó dos ataques consecutivos, ambos dirigidos a Boyd y Harkinian: un movimiento fuerte del tridente para lanzar la esfera de hielo, y con la inercia giró sobre sí para que al momento de encarar de nuevo al par de muchachos, lanzó enseguida una esfera de fuego, era imposible neutralizar la primera sin recibir el impacto de la segunda.

- ¡Es ahora! - Dio Link la orden, y entonces Boyd y Harkinian comenzaron a concentrar la magia de fuego… Rova, evidentemente confiada por ello, se relajó.

Pero la esfera de hielo estaba a punto de golpearlos, y no lanzaron sus poderes, desconcertándola. Entonces Link interfirió y golpeó el hechizo de hielo con la Espada Maestra, desviándolo hacia Rova, quien lo esquivó y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que pegó en lo alto del volcán, formando una estalactita. Pero en el trayecto de su mirada Rova notó otra cosa: el fulgor rojo de la Espada de los Sabios en manos de Link.

- Maldición, ya se dio cuenta - Gruñó Link, y entonces, rechazando la bola de fuego con todas sus fuerzas, llamó: - ¡Ahora, Mist!

La Espada Maestra mandó de regreso la esfera llameante, y en ese momento preciso Link rodó a un lado para quitarse del frente y dar espacio a Harkinian y Boyd, que harían un movimiento de ataque, no de defensa. Ala esfera de Rova rechazada por Link se sumaron un rayo de manos de Harkinian y una ola de fuego emitida por Urvan, y la bruja se dio cuenta de que no tenía a dónde hacerse más que hacia atrás… Volteó y vio una esfera del fuego de Din volando hacia ella, y finalmente, sacando su máximo esfuerzo por la garganta, Mist anunció la enorme cuchilla llameante que emanó de la Espada de los Sabios.

Era demasiado poder mágico, demasiado fuego incluso para ella: esquivó la cuchilla, la esfera de Sheik le dio de lleno en el pecho, y los ataques combinados de los tres hombres impactaron violentamente con la cuchilla de fuego de Mist, creando una explosión que sacudió y perturbó totalmente la estabilidad del volcán… Rova estaba demasiado cerca y no pudo esquivarla… Su chillido se escuchó con la misma fuerza que el poderoso estallido.

- Buena esa, Link - Admitió Boyd jadeando, habiendo dado buena parte de lo que tenía en su parte del ataque combinado.

Pero el volcán había empezado a temblar con más violencia que incluso cuando Kotake estaba terminando el ritual de sacrificio. Grietas y nuevos géiseres comenzaron a nacer, la lava comenzó a ebullir más, y el derrumbe era más violento que antes… Peor aún, una figura surgió del denso humo negro resultante de la explosión…

Su máscara y escudo se habían ido, y buena parte de la cabellera estaba chamuscada. Sus brazos y su cabeza estaban caídos, pero por ningún motivo soltaría el tridente, que estaba intacto. Flotaba erráticamente en dirección a la orilla del cráter buscando apoyo, tenía feas cortadas y quemaduras por toda la piel, su cola estaba cortada en la punta y en varios sitios de la misma estaba la carne viva, carente de escamas. Grandes chorros de sangre negra cayeron a la lava desde su boca y sus heridas en su torpe trayectoria a una de las plataformas… y cuando finalmente alcanzó una, cayó feamente de boca a la piedra caliente, haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por jalar aire.

Dejó de respirar por unos cinco segundos, antes de levantar el torso de golpe y dar un alarido de dolor agudo y aterrador… y se quedó en esa posición, sin emitir mayor ruido que unas cuantas arcadas, pero con la grotesca boca bien abierta y la cara levantada hacia arriba… Su caja torácica de pronto se expandió, rompiéndose todas las costillas en el proceso. Algo parecía moverse e impulsarse dentro de su cola… Mist o se guardó su expresión y su voz de horror al ver dos manos salir de la garganta de la deformada Rova: una se agarró de la quijada y la otra del maxilar, empujando ambas hacia los lados y destrozando el rostro de la criatura. Como una serpiente que muda de piel, la Rova humana se arrastró fuera de su forma de bestia, cubierta en baba, jadeando y mortalmente pálida, pero intacta aparte de eso.

- ¡¿Qué acaso es inmortal? - Exclamó Boyd perplejo y asqueado, a la vez decepcionado y preocupado porque Rova simplemente no moría.

- No - Dijo Harkinian con semblante más tranquilo, siendo el primero en acercarse a ella -… Ya casi no le queda poder, mira lo enferma que se ve… Esto ya se acabó.

Los seis integrantes del grupo rodearon la orilla del cráter para acercarse lo más posible a su oponente caída, atentos a lo que pudiera hacer, pero sobre todo, atentos a su entorno: a Sheik comenzaba a preocuparle cómo iban a salir del volcán en la situación en que se encontraban.

Rova no había podido ponerse de pie, lo más que había podido hacer era alzar su demacrada y ojerosa cara para mostrársela a Link, Boyd y Harkinian, que era a los que tenía de frente. Su viejo y deformado cuerpo yacía ahí, tieso, en la posición que lo había dejado, igual de destrozado.

- ¿… Cómo? - Dijo la débil Rova en un suspiro de frustración, mirándose las temblorosas manos y luego llevándoselas a la cabeza con ira -. ¡HICE TODO PARA VOLVERME LA BRUJA Y GUERRERA MÁS PODEROSA QUE ESTE MUNDO HAYA VISTO! ¡¿CÓMO HE PODIDO PERDER?

- Fuiste demasiado arrogante - Dijo Harkinian sin tapujos, más bien con crueldad -. Ese fue tu problema, creer que tus métodos te llevarían a la perfección. Sin confiar ni ayudarte en nadie, creyendo que tenías todas las respuestas y que tu poder no tenía igual… Eso te cegó a tus errores más pequeños, y esos fueron tu debilidad más grande.

- Ustedes no entienden - Rova vomitó más sangre, igualmente negra a pesar de ser humana -… Sus ideales de lo que debe ser el mundo y la justicia son mierda…

- Puede ser - Dijo Zelda apareciendo detrás de la decrépita bruja -… Quizá antes no lo sabíamos, pero ahora sí, nos hemos dado cuenta de los errores que nuestros ancestros y nosotros mismos hemos cometido. ¿Y sabes cómo hemos podido aceptarlos? Al conocernos, al ver la realidad de los otros y entender que todos somos humanos, y que a pesar de nuestros errores podemos trabajar juntos para tratar de que todos o que la mayoría sean felices…

- Tú hiciste totalmente lo opuesto, Rova - Declaró Mist, un poco nerviosa por la situación del volcán, pero sin conceder compasión a su interlocutora con su mirada -. Tu único aliado fue Derdim, y sólo tomaste ventaja de que pensaba como tú… Tu idea de justicia es que las gerudo aplasten a todos los demás pueblos del mundo bajo tu imperio, jamás fue tu intención el bienestar de los otros.

- Tus demás aliados eran personas que tenías bajo tu control de una forma u otra - Sentenció Ashei apuntándole con la lanza de Rasuka -: los habitantes del Inframundo, la reina Elincia bajo un hechizo de control mental… El Caballero Negro… Incluso a Derdim lo pusiste en una posición en que le era difícil oponerse a ti, si lo hubiera querido…

- Son unos tontos - Rova trazó una débil sonrisa burlona con sus labios manchados de negro -. Son unos tontos si creen que el mundo funciona con buenas voluntades, con todos los pueblos cantando tomados de la mano… Se necesita un líder fuerte que gobierne con mano firme para asegurar la felicidad de todos…

- Y aún así, la líder fuerte fue derrotada por nosotros los pobres mortales - Dijo Boyd con sorna.

- Admitiste la derrota. No tendremos que verte gobernándonos, entonces - Link le apuntó con la Espada Maestra al pecho, listo para darle el golpe de gracia.

Rova bajó la cabeza, su rostro quedó oculto por su baboso pelo púrpura, y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, primero suavemente, como si llorara… Pero cuando esas sacudidas fueron más frecuentes y fuertes supieron que no era así, y entonces alzó la cara sangrada, demacrada y sonriente, sus ojos ambarinos muy abiertos y demostrando la pérdida de cordura.

- ¡Si me voy a podrir aquí, ustedes vendrán conmigo!

Antes de que Link pudiera dar el golpe con la espada, él y los otros cinco salieron volando hacia atrás, empujados por el aura de Rova. Apenas chocaron con el suelo, este se agrietó y deshizo en pedazos en segundos al unísono con el aterrador alarido de furia que soltó Rova, haciendo eco en todo el volcán y haciéndolo temblar más fuertemente que nunca. Mientras el grupo caía rápidamente, gritando desesperados al no poder hacer nada, vieron que la lava comenzaba a ascender… cien metros… cincuenta… veinte… cinco…

- ¿… Un sacrificio humano, decían…? - Dijo Rova para sí, exhausta, sus ojos fijos en el pequeño pedazo de piedra donde ella y su antiguo cuerpo yacían, prontos a caer al magma. Hizo su máximo esfuerzo para estirar su débil y flacucho brazo hacia el Tridente de Poder en la mano inerte de su cuerpo anterior. Un estallido y la lava salió disparada hacia arriba como una columna incandescente que se veía desde cualquier punto del Inframundo.


	49. Capítulo 49: Un deseo

~ Capítulo 14: Un deseo

El torrente de lava ascendió con fuerza brutal, estrellándose con Link y compañía, quienes dejaron salir su horror desde el pecho por sus gargantas… Pero ninguno sintió calor, en lugar de ello vieron la enorme masa incandescente pasarles por los lados, como si la estuvieran atravesando dentro de una burbuja que les protegía de todo daño. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, era como si la torre de magma hubiera volado hacia el cielo estrellado de la madrugada, perdiéndose de vista. Siguieron cayendo,ahora mucho más gentilmente, a las planicies de lo que tenía que ser la región de Eldin, a juzgar por el enorme puente de piedra que vieron a su derecha, y la Montaña de la Muerte detrás de ellos.

Aunque el amanecer estaba cerca, la oscuridad era suficiente para que el resplandor dorado que trajo al grupo de regreso a Hyrule se pudiera ver desde muy lejos: en una de las torres de vigilancia que seguían en pie, un guardia fue el primero en hacer contacto visual, y entonces sacó un catalejo: pudo ver claramente a Link, Zelda, Mist, Boyd, Harkinian y Ashei, cada uno flotando dentro de una burbuja de muy tenue luz dorada, esferas que descendían muy gentilmente hacia la yerba verde del campo. Apenas cada uno de los guerreros hubo tocado tierra firme con sus pies, las esferas se disiparon. Lo que siguió brillando todavía unos segundos después de eso, fueron los trozos de la Trifuerza en manos de Link y Zelda, quienes se miraron a sí mismos, luego entre ellos, y luego a sus compañeros, aún sin poder asimilar lo que había sucedido.

- Esto es Hyrule, ¿verdad? - Decía Boyd confundido, mirando a su alrededor una y otra vez -. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Nadie sabía qué pensar realmente, y no porque fuera increíble, ya que después de todo, la Trifuerza del Valor les había sanado antes de la pelea con Rova, así que estar de vuelta en Hyrule por obra de dos piezas de la Trifuerza no era descabellado. Pero no, eso no les perturbaba… Les incomodaba el silencio aterrador que reinaba en los campos de Eldin, donde sólo predominaba el aullido del viento, cuando se suponía que una batalla de proporciones aterradores debía estarse llevando a cabo. Todas las miradas de espanto se dirigieron hacia los cadáveres que había en el campo: todos eran de soldados de la alianza entre Hyrule, Aru Ainu y Tellius, considerando que los monstruos se deshacían en humo al morir. Para su alivio, no se encontraron con una pila de soldados muertos, más bien eran sorprendentemente pocos… Y los muros de la ciudadela, al menos desde ese lado de Hyrule, parecían estar enteros, y a juzgar por las luces que se veían y las figuras oscuras danzando entre ellas, así como la escasez de humo, parecía ser que las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas… Sorprendentemente tranquilas…

- Entonces - Empezó a decir Mist cayendo sentada, perpleja -… ¿ganamos? ¿Realmente ganamos?

-Eso parece - Dijo Ashei dando un par de pasos al frente, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor al tomarse el hombro herido con su mano izquierda, pero sin soltar la lanza de Rasuka.

- Parece que lograron mantener la ciudad a salvo, a pesar de todo - Dijo Zelda mirando en su dirección, una de sus manos en la cintura.

Hasta Harkinian se contagió de la sensación de tranquilidad, él también sintió el enorme peso que se le quitó de los hombros, esa horrible bruma mental que sienten las personas bajo constante miedo de que la guerra les arranque de las manos todo aquello que aman. Link incluso recordó que la última vez que se había sentido así fue después de haber zarpado de la Isla de Midoro hacia Tellius, en los largos días de navegación sin eventualidades.

Así que, por primera vez en meses, todos pudieron suspirar y sonreír aliviados, aún sabiendo que en la ciudad encararían noticias poco gratas. Mirando de nuevo hacia la ciudad, aguzando ojos y oídos para confirmarse que no había una lucha ocurriendo en ese momento, se dispusieron a regresar a la ciudad cuando Mist se detuvo repentinamente, su cabeza baja.

- Han cambiado muchas cosas, ¿no es verdad? - Dijo con solemnidad.

El viento volvió a aullar, recordándoles con el silencio subsecuente las pérdidas que todos habían sufrido a lo largo de la lucha, varias de las cuales probablemente se enterarían al entrar a Ciudad Hyrule… Koume se había perdido totalmente en la personalidad de otra persona, junto con Kotake. Rasuka había sido asesinado brutalmente en duelo con Zelgius… e incluso la muerte de Derdim podía haber sido evitada. Y Titania y Shinon no estaban por ningún lado, lo que confirmaba que se habían quedado atrapados en el Inframundo… Si Titania no había muerto ya de sus heridas, ella y Shinon se convertirían en deformados habitantes del Inframundo, con el tiempo…

- Sólo queda dar lo mejor que tenemos para mantener lo que ellos ayudaron a defender - Dijo Link borrando toda melancolía del ambiente con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mist y de Harkinian, quien se extrañó y no volteó a devolverle el gesto, pero tampoco se retiró.

El amanecer ya no tardaba, a juzgar por la posición de la luna, ya en descenso. El grupo de nuevo pretendió dirigirse de vuelta a la ciudad cuando vieron a la distancia, saliendo de los túneles que conducían al poblado, varias figuras agrupadas dirigiéndose hacia ellos, portando la bandera de Crimea: pronto vieron que se trataba de Kieran, encabezando la cabalgata con unos cinco jinetes a su cargo.

- Kieran - Dijo Boyd al verlo llegar, sorprendido de ver a un comandante de rango relativamente alto a las afueras de la ciudad en tiempo de crisis-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Un guardia vio una luz dorada y los vio llegar - Explicó el pelirrojo, aunque sonaba algo confundido -, tendrán que explicarle a más de uno qué fue eso… Como sea, vinimos a asegurar su regreso a la ciudad - Agregó, mirando entre las filas del reducido grupo, notando que faltaban tres de los miembros que habían partido a pelear con Kotake, pero no dijo nada.

- Gracias, general - Dijo la reina amablemente.

- ¿Dónde está Oscar? - Inquirió Boyd al ver que su hermano, habiendo sido asociado con Kieran para la batalla, no estaba con él.

- Herido, pero vivo - Dijo Kieran con una mueca que, más que preocupación parecía demostrar divertida resignación -. El desgraciado detuvo a tres lynels por sí solo, pero el último lo tumbó… No volverá a pelear en un rato, pero está bien. De hecho, la última vez que fui informado, todos los mercenarios estaban bien…

- ¿Y la batalla? ¿El enemigo? - Inquirió Harkinian.

- Sí penetraron a la ciudadela, pero logramos frenarlos lo suficiente para que los civiles tomaran refugio en el castillo - Explicó Kieran sombríamente -, y logramos detenerlos totalmente antes de que hicieran más daño, pero si vuelven es dudoso que podamos detenerlos de nuevo… Por fortuna el general Auru ordenó la evacuación de los civiles y ya están en curso hacia el norte, hacia la ciudad de los zorras.

- Es dudoso que regresen con números tan grandes y bien organizados - Dijo Zelda con una voz tan relajada que sorprendió a Kieran -. General, tuvimos éxito, Kotake está muerta…

- Y esa es una noticia que yo, el Gran Kieran, divulgaré con gusto con los altos mandos y con la población - Dijo Kieran, ya totalmente ajeno al ambiente de tensa incertidumbre que reinaba segundos antes, pues la muerte de Kotake dejaba al ejército enemigo sin una sola cabeza conocida.

Estaban todos sonriendo ante la noticia, pero no duró mucho la alegría, pues la tierra comenzó a temblar bruscamente, era tanta la fuerza que varios de los guerreros cayeron sentados, y los caballos de un par de jinetes relincharon y quisieron huir, uno de ellos incluso tirando a uno de los soldados de la silla. A la distancia, se podía apreciar que las pocas casas que seguían en pie en los pequeños poblados en la zona de Eldin, caían hechas pedazos por la magnitud del terremoto.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Preguntó Link totalmente desconcertado.

La luna desapareció casi por completo detrás del torbellino de nubes púrpuras que salieron de la nada, rugiendo y arremolinándose sobre todo Hyrule o quizá más lejos, en una espiral que ascendía y que tenía como centro los campos de Eldin precisamente. El centro de la espiral nebulosa de pronto comenzó a expandirse, dejando un agujero literalmente negro y enorme en torno al cual giraban las nubes, dentro de las cuales comenzaron a formarse truenos. Era como uno de los portales oscuros que invocaban a criaturas del Inframundo, pero a una escala muchísimo mayor.

Eso les fue confirmado por el atronador y sobrenatural grito profundo que salió de él, literalmente sacudiendo la tierra y ahuyentando a los majestuosos guivernos al grado de que estos quisieron suspender el vuelo, contra la voluntad de sus jinetes. Los relinchos de los caballos asustados se oyeron en la lejanía, y todo soldado y civil, al menos los que estaban en Hyrule, pudieron ver el enorme portal y oír el aterrador grito. Y entonces, silencio, sólo la ira de las nubes y los truenos…

- … Que la evacuación sea apresurada, Kieran - Empezó a decir Zelda sin dejar de mirar, con manifiesto temor, al centro del portal oscuro -. Y que la defensa del castillo sea lo más sólida posible…

No hubo un "yo, el Gran Kieran, defenderé la ciudadela yo solo", ni nada por el estilo; sólo la orden a sus soldados de dar vuelta, y de pronto todos los caballos se dirigían a máxima velocidad de regreso a la ciudadela. Link, Mist, Boyd, Zelda, Harkinian y la magullada Ashei se quedaron atrás, solos, contemplando la infinita oscuridad del agujero negro que se había abierto sobre sus cabezas, sin saber hacer más que aguardar a la amenaza que saliera de ahí e intentar detenerla con sus vidas.

Un segundo bramido todavía más fuerte que el anterior, pero éste, por alguna misteriosa razón, parecía estar combinado con el alarido de una mujer, una que conocían bastante bien. Distinguieron la voz como la de Rova, pero no se sorprendieron, más bien se confundieron: no podía estar viva ya, pero el grito significaba de cierta forma que sí lo estaba… Pero el tono del mismo no podía indicar que le hubiera ocurrido algo bueno.

De pronto, una pequeña lucecilla, o al menos parecía diminuta en proporción, surgió del gigante agujero negro y comenzó un lento descenso hacia las verdes lomas. Link de inmediato desenvainó, todos le imitaron y adoptaron posiciones para defenderse, las miradas desafiantes y desconcertadas puestas en la luz que, conforme se acercaba, distinguieron como un cuerpo envuelto en lo que eran ni más ni menos las Tres Llamas de la Oscuridad…

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que hizo? - Inquirió Harkinian aterrado, retrocediendo pero sin poder quitarle la vista de espanto al cuerpo que descendía lentamente sobre ellos.

Era el cuerpo de Rova el que estaba ardiendo en las Tres Llamas, pero en ellas también se quemaba algo más… Por un momento creyeron que sus ojos les estaban engañando, pero parecía haber dos cuerpos. Rova aterrizó e inmediatamente se desmoronó, cayendo de rodillas y apenas pudiendo sostenerse con los codos en el suelo. Jadeaba, pero no emitía sonido alguno. Y de su espalda, por breves intervalos, parecía emerger la cabeza y torso de otra persona, mucho más fuerte y grande. Por momentos precia ser al revés, el cuerpo grande, fuerte y varonil era el que estaba en el piso, mientras que la cabeza y brazos de Rova aparentaban ser una protuberancia en su gran hombro… Ambas fantasmagóricas figuras estaban unidas…

- ¡No permitiré que hagas nada más! - Gritó Link furioso, blandiendo la Espada Maestra con ambas manos y corriendo hacia el transparente y extraño ser envuelto en las Tres Llamas del ritual.

Pero los gritos de ira y dolor de ambos Rova y Ganon retumbaron hasta en los recovecos de la Montaña de la Muerte y el punto más profundo del Lago Hylia. El fuego de color rojo, azul y morado formó un torbellino alrededor del extraño ser, empujando en primer lugar a Link y luego a Mist, Zelda, Ashei, Harkinian y por último a Boyd, haciéndolos volar varios metros hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Kieran y compañía voltearon en el momento justo en que el tornado de fuego oscuro se expandió y creció hasta alcanzar el portal oscuro, que coincidió con el segundo en que, en la tierra a pies de la extraña criatura gerudo, se formaron gruesas grietas hasta tres metros a la redonda de sí. Y el tornado llameante se seguía expandiendo conforme la tierra se sacudía con violencia.

Ganon, Rova, o quien fuese, pues su identidad cambiaba por momentos, mostró su puño derecho, en el cual brilló intensamente, aún a través de las Tres Llamas de la Oscuridad, la Trifuerza del Poder. Aún cuando su poseedor se perdió en el mar de fuego mágico que le rodeaba, su luz siguió siendo más fuerte.

Kieran y su grupo de soldados apremiaron el paso, él comenzó a vociferar órdenes apenas tuvo a un soldado de la ciudadela a la vista.

- Esto no me gusta absolutamente nada - Dijo cabalgando y mirando al portal oscuro al mismo tiempo, consciente de que aún había soldados enemigos en Hyrule que habían emprendido la retirada, pero que si el portal oscuro se encargaba de traer más, ambas fuerzas podían combinarse y destruirles fácilmente.

Link y compañía alzaron la cara del pasto para presenciar el enorme torbellino de fuego oscuro llegar a su límite de grosor, girando a una velocidad pasmosa en sus últimos momentos, antes de disiparse con un resplandor tricolor y un rugido que a Link le fue claramente familiar… era el de una bestia que había enfrentado junto con Midna en el castillo de Hyrule…

Un segundo rugido atronador y, pasada la ceguera consecuencia de las potentes luces, pudieron ver a la horripilante bestia que había aparecido sobre la faz de Hyrule… a todos y cada uno de ellos se les fue el alma al suelo. Unos siete metros de altitud, al menos, lo que indicaba bastantes toneladas de corpulencia, buena parte de la que era musculatura. Largas matas rojas al aire que comenzaban desde las gruesas cejas, y pelaje gris con un leve tinte púrpura sobre los poderosos brazos acabados en garras, sobre el poderoso torso con una prominente panza, sobre las piernas acabadas en enormes pezuñas, y hasta sobre el rostro porcino con dos ojos como lámparas de fuego, nariz enorme y chata, y mandíbula potente con una larga lengua azul y dos enormes colmillos creciendo desde su quijada, ascendiendo y con las puntas curveadas hacia el exterior. Se escondía una peluda cola a juego con su cabellera, debajo de la reluciente capa roja, sujeta a una armadura plateada que le cubría desde los hombros hasta arriba de las rodillas.

Y en su mano, una versión crecida y deformada del Tridente del Poder: más grande, grueso, grisáceo, con la pica del medio más ensanchada y alargada, y con un enorme ojo viviente, amarillento e inyectado en sangre, encarnado en la base de dicha pica, moviéndose de un lado a otro de manera grotesca. La Trifuerza del Poder, en su gigantesco puño derecho, brilló más fuerte que nunca…

- Al final, fallamos - Se lamentó Harkinian sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse de pie, estrujando el pasto en sus manos -… Fallamos… Ganon ha revivido y más fuerte que antes...

La bestia alzó su tridente con un rugido, invocando un rayo desde el portal oscuro, cargando su arma con su poder, hundiéndola con furia en el suelo y descargando la energía, generando un temblor. En tanto, un puñado más de fokkas aparecieron desde el agujero negro, cargando por sí solos a criaturas como goriyas o lizalfos, o en parejas y hasta cuartetos a criaturas más pesadas como caballeros oscuros de armadura y hasta un par de lynels. Y entonces el portal se cerró tan pronto como se había abierto, quedando de nuevo el cielo clareante y la luna.

Pero era inevitable notar un contraste entre la titánica bestia y las otras, más pequeñas y recién llegadas: el gran monstruo atacaba con su tridente al aire, la tierra, las rocas, y a las demás criaturas, sin distinciones ni reservas, rugiendo furiosamente, dando pisotones y coletazos a todo lo que se moviera, o no, cerca de él. Parecía tener conciencia de sus propios poderes como un tigre tiene conciencia de sus garras, colmillos, aguda mirada nocturna y velocidad… Pero todo era instintivo…

- No… No es Ganon, y no es Rova tampoco, aunque se parezca en algo a ambos - Dijo Zelda sorprendentemente pensativa, aún con el apremio que tenían encima -. El ritual para resucitar a Ganondorf salió mal desde que Kotake no sacrificó una vida humana… Mi teoría es que Rova se sacrificó a sí misma, que sí era humana, para completar el ritual cuando vio que la habíamos derrotado, y este es el resultado… Al haberse vuelto la invocadora del ritual de sacrificio, el objetivo del mismo, la criatura resucitada no es más que un animal que se guía por el instinto y la furia, no tiene raciocinio… O mejor dicho, los pensamientos de ambos Rova y Ganon han causado un lío en la cabeza de esa bestia...

- Lo cual le vuelve todavía más peligrosa, no podemos acercárnosle tan fácilmente - Expuso Harkinian -. Ante un oponente racional puedes adivinar ciertas cosas, notar patrones… Pero esta cosa es algo impredecible para combatir…

- Así que vamos a combatir, entonces - Reafirmó Boyd poniéndose de pie y echándose Urvan al hombro, con una sonrisa de alegre resignación: de entre todos ellos, y quizá entre todos los soldados en Hyrule en ese momento, su deseo de pelear por deporte y aventura era el más insaciable.

- Ashei - Dijo Link apoyándose en la Espada Maestra para ponerse de pie -, déjanos ésta a nosotros, tú no estás en condiciones de…

- Ganemos o perdamos, aquí se acaba todo - Dijo Ashei interrumpiéndole, poniéndose de pie con algo de trabajo por su hombro lastimado, pero perfectamente capaz de manejar la preciada lanza en su mano izquierda -. Para ganar hay que pelear, aún si el costo es la vida… si perdemos, moriré huyendo… Creo que me quedo con la primera opción…

- Todos somos guerreros - Declaró Mist recuperando la Espada de los Sabios -, algo sabemos del orgullo, el honor, y pelear hasta el final por nuestros seres queridos…

- Hay que acercarnos a esa criatura lo más posible y combatirla de frente, Auru y Kieran tendrán que encargarse de la defensa de la ciudad - Instruyó Zelda.

- Si esa cosa alcanza la ciudad, se acabó - Reafirmó Link poniéndose al frente del grupo -. ¡Terminemos con esto!

El sexteto anunció su ataque con un grito de impetuoso valor, alzando sus armas sobre sus cabezas y corriendo por el campo y loma arriba hacia su objetivo, el gran demonio con el tridente. Algunas de las bestias voladoras con cargamento de soldados del Inframundo les vieron, y descendieron para combatir al pequeño grupo de peleadores.

- ¡Cuidado arriba! - Llamó Boyd.

En su decisión de defender sus vidas y las de todas las personas en Hyrule y Tellius que les importaban, no les pesaba el hecho de que estaban cansados por su última lucha contra Rova, y que la bestia que combinaba sus poderes y los de Ganon debía ser todavía mucho más fuerte y difícil de vencer… Ya no quedaba nada que perder y todo que ganar, y esa determinación les permitió derribar a un lynel, cuatro fokkas y cinco lizalfos sin siquiera frenar el paso.

El gigante Demonio vio a los minúsculos seis seres que se le aproximaban corriendo furiosamente y pareció pensar por unos segundos: dio vueltas al enorme tridente sobre su cabeza, con lo que se generó un tornado de llamas sobre él, y del tornado se fueron desprendiendo primero uno, luego dos, luego dos pares y así sucesivamente, de murciélagos de fuego del tamaño de pegasos, algunos de los cuales se desprendieron de su grupo para atacar a Link y compañía, quienes tuvieron algo de problema esquivándolos, sin atreverse a atacarlos. Al impacto se deshicieron en el pasto, no sin haber dejado un cráter de buen tamaño y totalmente desprovisto de yerba, la cual se hizo polvo y cenizas al instante. Al esquivar, Mist miró hacia atrás y vio, preocupada y confundida, al escuadrón de caballeros guiverno y a las guerreras pegaso que aún quedaban, volando al encuentro de los fokka y de los murciélagos llameantes. No había tiempo de pensar en esos guerreros, había que detener al Demonio tan pronto fuera posible para evitar más bajas…

Al quedar a buena distancia, Zelda y Harkinian fueron los primeros en atacar, ella con flechas de luz y él con magia de viento y luego de hielo, tratando de derribar y luego de bloquear definitivamente a los murciélagos de fuego infernal. La flecha de luz literalmente rebotó de la plateada armadura del Demonio, y la ventisca apenas pudo repeler a un par de las incandescentes criaturas mágicas, incapaz de detener al resto, que apenas pudo ser frenada por unos segundos antes de seguir su camino a la batalla.

Detrás del sexteto de guerreros cayó una enorme roca manchada en sangre, señal de que al menos una de las catapultas seguía operando. Los chillidos sobrenaturales eran muestra de que el ejército aliado había logrado organizar, con éxito, una resistencia antes de que las bestias alcanzaran los muros de la ciudadela. Zelda rezó porque ésta pudiera mantenerse en pie unos minutos más, sólo unos minutos para detener al aterrador Demonio…

El primero en atacar fue Link, todos sus compañeros sintieron manifestarse el aura de la Trifuerza del Valor en el rubio, quien fue envuelto en llamas doradas, lo que le hizo parecer un haz de luz que salió volando hacia el pecho del Demonio y lanzar sus fieras y fugaces arremetidas de mandobles. La Espada Maestra no estuvo ni cerca de cortar la armadura, mucho menos de dañar a quien la vestía… Apenas pudo empujarle ese ataque un poco como para desestabilizarlo, de forma que la criatura dio dos pasos hacia atrás para recobrar el equilibrio, sacudiendo la tierra en el proceso. Link descendió junto a las enormes pezuñas del grotesco ser, sabiendo que al menos había logrado una cosa: la llameante mirada del Demonio ahora estaba puesta en él y sus cinco compañeros.

- ¡Sepárense! - Gritó Mist al ver que la bestia alzaba su enorme brazo derecho: la Trifuerza del Poder brilló con fuerza, el ojo del Tridente del Poder, cuya pica encaraba al piso, quedó fijo en el grupo de peleadores.

Link rodó entre las piernas del Demonio para evadirlo, mientras que sus compañeros saltaron hacia lados opuestos: Ashei y Mist hacia la izquierda del monstruo, y Zelda, Harkinian y Boyd hacia su derecha, aterrizando junto a una lluvia de grandes rocas provocadas por el impacto.

- Tenemos que usar todo lo que tenemos - Dijo Zelda , una vez más sus ojos tornándose rojos antes de ser consumida por su propia sombra y resurgir como Sheik. Apuntó su arco hacia la costilla del monstruo, poco protegida por la armadura, y generó una flecha de luz al tirar de la cuerda invisible. Luego la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría brilló en su mano y la luz de la flecha se volvió más fuerte. Sheik disparó y dio en el blanco… logrando una cortada sangrante pero poco profunda en su adversario, apenas causándole algo de dolor para llamar su atención.

Al ser atacados, Sheik, Harkinian y Boyd tuvieron que evadir el golpe de nuevo, separándose todavía más. Esta vez, el rey gerudo y el mercenario repitieron la táctica que utilizaron contra Rova, creando entre los dos una devastadora llamarada con magia y el hechizo gorrón… Reunieron una enorme cantidad de energía antes de liberarla de golpe a la orden de Harkinian, creando una explosión atronadora…

El humo se disipó y el híbrido de Ganon y Rova seguía en pie, aunque ese era el ataque más fuerte que había recibido hasta el momento, a juzgar por su mirada fijamente puesta en el dúo atacante… Alzó el tridente, cuyo ojo quedó firmemente puesto en Boyd y Harkinian, y entonces una luz roja emanó de su pupila. Ninguno de los dos supo qué sucedería después, así que por puro instinto rodaron hacia un lado… Buena decisión, pues medio segundo después el punto donde estaban parados había sido perforado por un incandescente rayo rojo que siguió avanzando en línea recta hasta chocar con algo, una torre de vigilancia que voló en mil pedazos.

- Esto no va a funcionar - Gruñó Mist tras esquivar la pezuña izquierda del monstruo -.¡Todos juntos, ahora!

Harkinian, Boyd y Sheik, sin desconcentrarse, repitieron los mismos ataques, con Link, Ashei y Mist lanzándose a un ataque cuerpo por el lado contrario, concentrando los poderes propios y los que les brindaron los Espíritus de la Luz, y en el caso de Link y Sheik, sus respectivos fragmentos de la Trifuerza.

La flecha de luz y la explosión fueron suficiente para empujar de nuevo al Demonio, quien rugió furioso al dar varios pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, momento en que los otros seis guerreros se lanzaron sobre él con todas sus fuerzas. Ashei fue la única capaz de hundir su lanza superficialmente en la pierna del monstruo, pues éste dio un fuerte puñetazo a Link arrojándolo al suelo, mismo movimiento que, de forma intencional o no, le hizo esquivar a Mist.

- ¡Link! - Gritó Sheik alarmada al ver al guerrero aterrizar feamente y dejar un rastro de cinco metros en la tierra antes de detenerse.

Link supo que gracias a los poderes de la Trifuerza había sobrevivido al impacto sin mayor daño; quizá Boyd era el único que podría resistir algo así sin perder la vida. Se apoyó en una rodilla y lo primero que vio fue a Ashei saliendo despedida por el aire, la lanza de Rasuka clavada en la pierna del Demonio como un alfiler que sólo punzaba. Pero por primera vez pudieron verle rugir con ira, con fastidio…

- Link - Sheik llegó a su lado derrapando -. No podemos ganar así, las fuentes de su poder son demasiadas…

- Lo sé - Replicó él sombríamente -, no puedo pensar en un plan…

- Bueno, pues tenemos una mezcla de los poderes de Ganon, de Rova, de un fragmento de la Trifuerza y finalmente, el Tridente del Poder - Expuso Sheik de una forma que a Link le parecía una broma fundada en la ironía, pero la sheikah prosiguió: -. De esas cuatro, sólo podemos destruir una…

- El tridente… - Dijo Link.

- Si lo destruimos, quizá tengamos oportunidad… - Dijo Sheik, sus ojos fijos en el grotesco ojo de dicha arma.

- ¡Todos, nuestro objetivo es el tridente! - Declaró Link en voz alta, reponiéndose -. ¡Hay que destruirlo a cualquier costo!

Todos asintieron, distracción que casi le cuesta la vida a Mist, pues no fue destrozada por la gran pica del tridente gracias a un error de puntería de su portador. Retrocedió y comenzó a maquinar estrategias para alcanzar el objetivo de destruir su arma.

- ¡Boyd, tú y Sheik distráiganlo a la distancia! - Declaró la líder mercenaria -. ¡Harkinian, utiliza tu magia oscura para detener su brazo cuando sea el momento! ¡Y Ashei, Link y yo apostaremos por acercarnos y hacer que nos ataque, así tendremos el ojo del tridente a nuestro alcance!

- Es arriesgado, pero no hay opción - Dijo Ashei, consciente de su clara desventaja al tener que, en primer lugar, recuperar la lanza, su única arma.

El trío que atacaría a corta distancia se lanzó a su tarea de inmediato, desde distintos ángulos, a sabiendas de que nadie podía resistir un solo golpe de la bestia si conectaba, ni siquiera Link podría resistir uno más a pesar de que era el guerrero más protegido del grupo.

De nuevo, él fue el primero en atacar, saltando lo más alto que pudo con las fuerzas que tenía, alcanzando a llegar justo al frente del enorme rostro de ojos incandescentes, con la esperanza de arremeter como solía hacerlo con una lluvia de estocadas y mandobles. No pudo, el Demonio se dispuso a estrujarlo con su mano libre, cuando notó dolor en su pierna derecha gracias a un fuerte golpe de Mist, al tiempo que Ashei lograba recuperar la lanza de Rasuka sin el titán estuvo por atacar a Mist, ésta fue salvada por un fuerte golpe llameante de Urvan a distancia. Link, al aterrizar, se quedó parado justo a unos tres metros de Ashei, esperando ser atacado para darle tiempo a su compañera de irse sobre el tridente.

El titánico Demonio no parecía ser tan animalesco, y parecía poseer algo de inteligencia, pues dio un trazo horizontal con su tridente hacia el suelo, de forma que Link y Ashei tuvieron que saltar para esquivarlo. Pero la bestia detuvo el movimiento de forma que Link aterrizó sobre el Tridente, y antes de poder atacar el grotesco globo ocular, fijo en él, su oponente hizo movimiento de palanca y levantó su arma, impulsando a Link hacia sí… El guerrero hyruliano súbitamente se vio forzado a la defensiva, pues el Demonio retrajo su cuello para tomar impulso y atacar con sus grandes colmillos; Link tuvo que tirar un mandoble para el solo propósito de golpear los colmillos e impulsarse lejos de ellos en dirección contraria. Sin embargo, entre su propio impulso y el empujón de la bestia, cayó totalmente descompuesto, forzando a Sheik a teletransportarse, atraparlo en el aire y aterrizar con firmeza… volviéndose fácil blanco del titán que tenían delante.

La pica se detuvo apenas a dos meseros de sus narices, forzadamente, gracias a que Harkinian había invocado un agujero negro en el piso, del cual emanaron las sombrías manos, esta vez por decenas, para aferrar al Demonio por el brazo. De pronto, una cuchilla de luz blanca lanzada por Mist, dando justo en el ojo del tridente, mismo que emitió un extraño chillido… pero no pareció recibir mucho daño…

Link y Sheik se quitaron del camino, Harkinian gritó de dolor, el agujero negro se cerró, los brazos se reventaron y se deshicieron como humo, y el Demonio creó un cráter muy grande con su golpe justo donde sus presas habían estado antes. El rey gerudo cayó sentado, jadeando, sus ojos súbitamente inyectados y su nariz sangrando profusamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Boyd afligido al joven rey.

- Fue demasiado esfuerzo, y no pude detenerle casi nada - Dijo Harkinian frustrado, limpiándose la sangre con la manga.

Sheik intentó disparar una flecha de luz directo al rostro de la bestia, sin mayor éxito que algo de aturdimiento, y luego, mucho enojo de su parte: empezó a dar patadas, pisotones y golpes con el tridente a diestra y siniestra, obligando a todos a alejarse demasiado.

- Mi ataque no lo destruyó, pero definitivamente le hizo algo de daño - Le dijo Mist a Link tras haber logrado alejarse ambos.

- La Espada Maestra es lo más potente que tenemos - Respondió Link pensativo -, quizá pueda hacerle algo más de daño. Ataquemos juntos… será arriesgado para ti, pero debes ser tú la distractora para yo poder acercarme…

- De acuerdo. Creo que soy lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo de nuevo - Dijo ella con confianza, sonriendo.

Corrieron los dos hacia la enardecida bestia, apenas logrando esquivar un golpe del tridente, tropezando debido a las sacudidas provocadas por los golpes de sus pezuñas contra la tierra, como pesados pistones metálicos de las minas. Ya estaban atacando antes de que sus compañeros pudieran reaccionar y seguirles.

Link y Mist atacaron a ambas piernas para llamar su atención, moviéndose constantemente para evitar ser en su ira el Demonio logró visualizar a Mist, el dúo vio su oportunidad: atacó a la muchacha con la intención de picarla contra la tierra, y ella apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de tan fuerte que fue… tan fuerte que por primera vez, el monstruo vio su arma atorada en la roca, oportunidad que Link aprovechó para dar un brinco y aterrizar sobre el ojo, con una estocada hacia abajo y a dos manos. De nuevo, el ojo no sufrió demasiado daño, pero Link pudo notar que una especie de membrana gruesa y dura, pero flexible, se había agrietado con su golpe, liberando gotas de una sangre negra muy corrosiva… Hubiera querido alejarse pero el Demonio logró liberar su tridente y lo alzó, con Link aferrado de una de las picas.

- ¡Link! - Gritó Ashei desde abajo, y él pudo notar que la guerrera preparaba un ataque algo arriesgado.

Tiró con su brazo para poder alcanzar el cuerpo del tridente con sus piernas, impulsándose en él para saltar hacia el suelo. Pegó sus brazos y piernas a su cuerpo y dio un giro en el aire para salir del paso de la trayectoria de la lanza de Rasuka, la cual le pasó rozando una pierna…

Ashei dio en el blanco, la lanza se clavó con fuerza y precisión justo en el punto que Link y Mist habían impactado anteriormente, destruyendo la gruesa membrana, penetrando y destruyendo el ojo ocular, el cual empezó a emitir chorros de sangre negra, la cual se hizo humo negro en cuanto tocaba el aire. La lanza de Rasuka salió despedida y algo dañada por la corrosión, pero el Demonio notó lo que sucedía con el arma en su mano derecha y, lastimado levemente por la sangre y enfurecido, soltó el Tridente del Poder, mismo que chillando y sacudiéndose, fue envuelto en una nube de humo de su sangre evaporada, que cuando se disipó, reveló al tridente sin rastro de ningún ojo, en la forma original que todos conocieron cuando era blandida por Kotake, sólo que ahora estaba agrietada y corroída en algunas zonas.

Inmediatamente sintieron que esa sensación de opresión y ominosidad desapareció en parte, y supieron que el Tridente era una gran fuente de su poder… Pero cuando el Demonio comenzó a dar puñetazos en la tierra, creando cráteres y agrietándola al tiempo que la Trifuerza del Poder brillaba en su mano, envolviéndole con una difusa aura dorada, supieron que el resto de su poder seguía siendo abrumador.

- No podemos hacer mucho más para debilitarlo, ya depende enteramente de nuestras propias fuerzas - Dijo Sheik un poco decepcionada al ver que la destrucción del tridente no había hecho demasiada diferencia.

Link probó que se equivocaba al aterrizar, resortear sobre las puntas de sus pies, y lanzarse de nuevo al ataque con un mandoble, logrando hacer una cortada un poco más significativa en la pierna del oscuro titán. Fue evidente que eso sí le había dolido, pues soltó un gruñido de dolor.

- ¡Al ataque, todos! - Ordenó Mist.

A excepción del debilitado Harkinian y Link, que acababa de atacar, todos se le fueron encima frontal y directamente. Un error, pues el Demonio estaba más furioso que nunca, su rugido se hubiera podido escuchar hasta Crimea al momento en que alzó sus dos enormes puños, reunió energía en ellos, y golpeó el suelo con ambos al mismo tiempo, agrietándolo y generando una onda de energía que arrastró al cuarteto atacante.

- ¡No! - Dijo Link totalmente distraído y horrorizado, cayendo víctima de la enorme mano izquierda del monstruo, que lo atrapó, dejando solamente su cabeza, hombros y pies libres, estrujándolo y alzándolo a la altura de sus ojos. Link pataleó y se sacudió para intentar zafarse de la mortal prisión, sintiéndose falto de aire deprisa, pero se distrajo por lo que pasó después:

- … DESTRUIR…

Le sorprendió tanto lo que escuchó que abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó de resistirse, su mirada perdiéndose en los ojos de fuego del enorme monstruo, y de pronto encontrándose volando hacia el suelo donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros, aterrizando con fuerza brutal y sintiendo verdadero dolor… A Link le costó levantarse esta vez, la Espada Maestra resbalando de su mano.

Pero el sexteto, lastimado como estaban, alzaron sus cabezas cuando aquello volvió a suceder:

- DESTRUIR… TODO…

Era una voz distorsionada, con rastros de una profunda voz de hombre mezclados con dejos de los de una mujer. Era apagada, sin intención ni emoción, haciendo eco solamente en sus cabezas pues ninguno de los seis guerreros pudo ver que la bestia moviera la mandíbula siquiera.

- … LO VOY A DESTRUIR… TODO…

- Es un monstruo sin razón, como pensábamos - Dijo Harkinian, sin heridas pero cansado, reuniéndose con el grupo.

- Ni Rova ni Ganondorf hubieran querido la destrucción total de Hyrule - Dijo Sheik con severidad -. Esto confirma que el ritual salió muy, muy mal cuando Rova se sacrificó a sí misma…

- Disculpen, pero es no cambia para nada el hecho de que esta cosa es ridículamente fuerte - Intervino Boyd, que aún siendo el más corpulento y resistente de todos, lucía bastante lastimado -. ¿Cómo lo vencemos?

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para ponerse en pie, pues la criatura volvió a dar un golpe en el suelo de la misma forma que antes. Al no haber reunido mucha energía no creó una onda de energía dirigida a ellos directamente, pero sí una onda que se expandió varios metros a la redonda del impacto, no tan fuerte como el ataque anterior pero sí con potencia suficiente para arrojarlos a todos violentamente al suelo otra vez. Ashei no pudo ocultar su dolor esta vez, parecía estar bastante magullada. Mist la ayudó a ponerse de pie esta vez.

- Necesitaré invocar a los Espíritus de la Luz una vez más, sin ellos ni Link y yo juntos podremos hacerle frente - Declaró Sheik, su sombra volviéndole a envolver, sus ojos tornándose azules antes de ser totalmente cubierta y dar lugar a Zelda -. El poder combinado de los cuatro podría hacer que el de ese monstruo disminuya, o al menos nos comprará algo de tiempo. Pero necesitaré alejarme y concentrarme para invocarlos.

- ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Ashei.

Pocos se percataron de lo que ocurrió hasta que ya era demasiado tarde: Ashei dio un codazo a Mist para liberarse y lanzarse sobre Zelda al percatarse de que la reina era la única que no había visto la nueva onda de energía que el Demonio había mandado hacia ellos. Todos se quitaron del camino, Zelda sintió un empujón desde la espalda, y solamente escuchó el desgarrador alarido de Ashei mientras ésta, a los ojos de los otros cuatro, era arrastrada por la poderosa ola destructora que frenó hasta que hubo recorrido veinte metros más.

- ¡No! - Gritaron Link y Zelda al unísono, ésta última poniéndose de pie de inmediato y corriendo en su auxilio, seguida posteriormente por Link en un intento de detenerla.

En el trayecto vieron, horrorizados, pedazos de armadura, algo de ropa, y rastros de sangre mezclados con la roca y tierra destruidos por el ataque. Y al final de la zanja creada por la onda de energía oscura estaba Ashei con varias cortadas de gravedad variante, el hombro malo totalmente roto ya, la mirada totalmente perdida, respiración agitada y sangre emergiendo de su boca en abundancia… la lanza de Rasuka apretada en su mano.

- ¡No, Ashei! - Dijo Zelda llena de culpabilidad, sabiendo que la guerrera la había salvado a ella. La tomó por la espalda con cuidado y aunque respiraba, no respondió a los gritos de la reina -. ¡Resiste, Ashei, resiste!

- ¡Zelda, no! - Llegó Link para detenerla, tratando de ignorar la horripilante angustia que le causaba ver a Ashei al borde de la muerte, sin poder realmente quitarle la mirada de encima -. ¡Zelda, Ashei hizo esto justo porque los Espíritus de la Luz son nuestra única oportunidad, y sólo tú puedes hacerlos aparecer! ¡Ashei sigue viva pero no podemos ayudarla a ella, ni a nadie, si no paramos a esta cosa primero!

Zelda había comenzado a respirar apresuradamente por la impresión: en los últimos meses había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Ashei por pura circunstancia de que ella había ascendido en los rangos militares, y que Zelda era la reina al comando del ejército… y se habían convertido en lo más cercano que la joven reina había experimentado a una amistad, como con Link. Pero él tenía razón, no podía perder la cabeza en momentos de tal necesidad para Hyrule y el mundo.

- Aléjate lo más que puedas, Mist y los demás lo mantendremos ocupado - Añadió Link tomándola por los hombros, un poco más tranquilo al ver que la mirada de la joven reina, antes perdida en la angustia, reflejaba compostura otra vez -. Ashei se sacrificó para esto, Rasuka lo hizo, porque tenemos que llevar esto hasta el final. Si al resto de nosotros nos para lo mismo por favor déjanos ir, la prioridad es que tú y Hyrule sobrevivan a ese monstruo… Si gana aquí, se acabó para Hyrule y para Tellius…

La joven reina miraba el pasto un poco alterada, respirando agitadamente, pero volviendo a la tranquilidad gracias a las palabras de Link. Ambos miraron hacia un lado para presenciar que la lucha entre la alianza y los monstruos del Inframundo era pareja pero feroz, y continuaba. Zelda miró para el otro lado y vio a Mist, Boyd y Harkinian saltando de nuevo para alejarse del Demonio, cosa que Link imitó, cargando a Ashei cuidadosamente con un brazo y tomando a Zelda por la mano, tirando de ella para que saltara.

- Hazlo, pero ten cuidado - Le dijo Zelda cuando aterrizaron de nuevo -. Permaneceré aquí con Ashei, cantando el hechizo.

Link depositó a Ashei en el suelo, preocupado porque respiraba pesadamente y con dificultad… pero respiraba y debía conformarse con ello, pues pronto notó que la última onda destructiva del Demonio había alcanzado a sacudir uno de los muros de la caverna que conectaba a la ciudadela con Eldin. Zelda juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, cerró sus ojos, agachó su cabeza, y su cabellera comenzó a agitarse gentilmente con el aura dorada y tenue que comenzó a envolverle mientras comenzaba a reunir su poder.

- ¡Hay que distraerlo, en marcha! - Declaró Link al reunirse con el resto del grupo. Los notó claramente cansados, como él, pero tenían que pelear -. ¡Que no se acerque a Zelda ni a la ciudad!

- Creo que puedo hacerle daño si logro invocar Meteoro - Intervino Harkinian rápidamente -. Nunca lo he hecho antes… y puede ser peligroso para mí en mi condición - Dijo bajando la mirada, pero no titubeó y volvió a alzarla, la determinación reflejada en sus ojos -, pero si funciona creo que incluso podría detenerlo…

Todos se miraron, y ante la presión de ver que el Demonio les había localizado con la mirada de nuevo, accedieron a ir con ese plan. Link y Mist decidieron que Boyd intentara cubrir a Harkinian, al tiempo que ellos evitaban que el monstruo pusiera la mirada encima de Zelda.

- ¡Ve por la izquierda, Mist! - Dijo Link.

Esta vez, el titán activamente se acercó a ellos para atacarlos con sus gigantescos puños, con Boyd y Harkinian alejándose juntos saltando hacia atrás, y Mist siguiendo la instrucción de Link, con él tomando el lado opuesto de la bestia para atacarla. Link fue el primero en lograr hundir la Espada Maestra en la costilla de la criatura, que si bien para ella no podía sentirse como más que un alfiler, sí le causó dolor suficiente para quitárselo de encima a Boyd y Harkinian, quien ya había comenzado a cantar su hechizo.

Esta vez, Link tuvo dificultad para zafar su espada de la costilla de su gigantesco oponente, por lo que cuando éste se sacudió, salió volando sin haber podido recuperar su arma, quedando indefenso al caer bruscamente en el suelo, provocando que Mist tuviera que atacar al Demonio para robarle la atención. Su velocidad le permitió darle un tajo en el puño al tiempo que lo esquivaba cuando se hundió en el suelo rocoso, saltar de regreso y soltarle un mandoble a la muñeca, aunque solamente logró cortadas superficiales. La bestia le miró, le soltó el rugido más atronador y aterrador que había dejado salir en toda la pelea, y se dispuso a pisarla… Solamente la salvó que el murmullo de las nubes sobre sus cabezas delató a Harkinian… El vórtice del Meteoro comenzó a formarse en el cielo.

El Demonio desvió su atención hacia el hechicero gerudo, pero se dio cuenta de que algo comenzaba a causarle dolor: se llevó la enorme mano a la costilla y se arrancó la Espada Maestra, tirándola al suelo y corriendo hacia su nueva víctima con pasos agigantados y que hacían temblar la tierra. Harkinian no podía detenerse si quería lograr su objetivo, así que se apresuró en el canto del hechizo sin moverse de su posición, obligando a Boyd a intervenir.

Llamas sagradas envolvieron al mercenario, quien agitó a Urvan horizontalmente para enviar una cuchilla de fuego hacia su contrincante, quien la recibió de lleno en el pecho sin más perjuicio que un ligero tropiezo. Boyd entonces concentró toda la fuerza que había en él y, contra toda expectativa, corrió hacia la enorme criatura destructora con el hacha en alto.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES? - Soltó Mist sin poder contener su espanto cuando lo vio, demasiado lejos y demasiado débil para hacer nada.

Sólo se escuchó una explosión, un grito y un gruñido, seguidos de un ruido sordo. Boyd había saltado hacia el Demonio y liberado todo el poder reunido con un golpe a dos manos de la pesada hacha, causándole la herida más significativa de toda la pelea, en el muslo derecho, a costa de ser arrollado sin compasión. Lo próximo que supieron fue que Urvan salió volando por un lado, Boyd por el otro, cayendo totalmente descompuesto y lastimado, rodando muchos metros por el pasto antes de detenerse, consciente pero incapaz de levantarse… Y el Demonio sangraba y se quejaba, pero prácticamente no se había frenado.

- ¡Boyd! - Gimió Mist aterrada, ignorando totalmente que Harkinian iba a ser encarado directamente por la bestia.

Sin poder hacer más, Harkinian tuvo que defenderse: todos vieron el vórtice de fuego cerrarse de inmediato, pero no vieron que el joven rey hiciera algo para huir: se mantuvo firme y mirando a los temibles ojos de fuego, hizo un movimiento rápido: alzó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y, girando sobre sí mismo, extendió los brazos a los lados.

Se formó una ventisca que se arremolinó alrededor de la criatura que, a escasos cinco metros de aplastar a Harkinian, fue frenado finalmente por la fuerza de lo que primero era viento muy frío, en el que luego se formó helada nieve y hasta algunos trozos de hielo. Cuando se disipó la helada, apareció el Demonio tirado en el suelo y pegado a él, congelado casi en su totalidad salvo su cabeza y su brazo derecho, con los que peleaba contra su prisión de hielo con la misma fiereza que segundos atrás. Link apenas corría dispuesto a atacar a la bestia en esa oportunidad, cuando el hielo comenzó a agrietarse, impulsando a Harkinian a hacer el brutal esfuerzo de invocar un agujero negro en el suelo, del que salieron otra vez decenas de brazos de oscuridad, abrazando al Demonio con todo y su gruesa capa de hielo, tratando de mantenerlo en su lugar. Harkinian gritó de dolor mientras la sangre volvía a escurrir por su nariz, pero trató de no ceder.

- ¡Espíritus de la Luz! Portadores del gran poder que brilla a lo largo y ancho de las tierras de nuestro mundo... En nuestra hora de necesidad,¡dénos la luz para destruir a la maldad!

El titánico Demonio rompió de su prisión en el preciso momento que cuatro orbes grandes y doradas aparecieron sobre la faz de Hyrule… volaron pedazos de hielo, Harkinian cayó desmayado, y de las esferas de luz dorada emanaron las espectrales figuras de la cabra ordoniana, el mono, la serpiente y el águila.

La amenazadora bestia fue claramente afectada por la mera presencia de los Espíritus de la Luz, pues de haber escapado el hielo con una furia incontenible y nada que pudiera detenerle, de pronto se encorvó y se cubrió los ojos. Quizá los poderes de los espíritus, combinados con la Trifuerza del Valor y la de la Sabiduría, podían oponerse a la Trifuerza del Poder, en manos de un demonio creado por el odio de los dos más grandes enemigos que Hyrule había visto.

- ¡Link! - Llamó Zelda desde el mismo punto donde había hecho la invocación, sin cambiar su posición -. ¡Necesito que lo distraigas un poco más! ¡Por ningún motivo puede atacar a los Espíritus de la Luz!

- ¡De acuerdo! - Repuso el rubio, y luego se volvió hacia la última de sus compañeras en condiciones de pelear: -. ¡Mist, aleja a Boyd y al rey Harkinian de aquí! ¡Lo combatiré yo solo!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco? - Soltó Mist totalmente desconcertada -. ¡Te va a matar!

- ¡No estoy seguro, pero creo que la presencia de los Espíritus de la Luz lo debilita! - Respondió Link sin mirarla, encarando al confundido Demonio, sabiendo que si recibía uno más de sus golpes, todo acabaría para él -. ¡Con eso y la Espada Maestra y la Trifuerza, creo que puedo darle pelea por unos minutos!

Ante la oportunidad de poner a Boyd a salvo, Mist no se opuso, y se inmediato echó a correr para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Link intervino de inmediato cuando el Demonio, sobreponiéndose a la cegadora luz, ubicó a Mist corriendo por el campo para ayudar a sus aliados.

- ¡Ahora pelearás conmigo! - Dijo Link, saltando hasta quedar delante de la enorme nariz de la bestia, mirándole a los ojos antes de dar un espadazo que apenas alcanzó a esquivar su enorme oponente, llevándose una cortada entre ambas fosas nasales, quejándose y enojándose más. Link aterrizó de nuevo y se quedó frío cuando el Demonio, respirando pesadamente, se calmó y se quedó quieto, sus ojos llameantes fijos en él.

Y entonces volvió a hablar.

- MATAR… - Sonó su voz en la mente de Link y su intención, a pesar de la ausencia de tono, era tan llena de odio que al rubio le dieron escalofríos -… ODIO… TE VOY A MATAR…

- ¡Pues adelante! - Dijo Link sobreponiéndose a la horrenda vibra odiosa que recaía sobre él -. ¡No tienes mucho tiempo!

Mist ayudó a Boyd a hincarse justo a tiempo para que ambos fueran testigos de como Link, todo el poder de la Trifuerza envolviéndolo y blandiendo la Espada Maestra, pudo resistir a mitad del aire el poderoso golpe del puño titánico, los músculos y las venas marcadas en el enorme brazo del titán que había puesto todo su peso y fuerza en ese ataque. Mientras Link descendía fue rechazando, con total éxito, los golpes subsecuentes de su enemigo, cada uno tan fuerte como el anterior.

- ¿Puedes caminar? - Inquirió Mist a Boyd, pasándose el enorme brazo por los hombros.

- Sí, sólo requiero algo de apoyo - Repuso Boyd, poniéndose de pie con algo de torpeza, gruñendo por el dolor: por fortuna no tenía nada roto, pero las cortadas, torceduras y el dolor puro de los músculos no le permitirían pelear más.

- Andando, debo ir por Harkinian también - Dijo Mist, echando a andar lejos de la lucha.

Link se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su tamaño, el Demonio era demasiado rápido, ágil y fuerte como para que acercarse por aire fuera prudente. Reunió más del poder de la Trifuerza del Valor y echó a correr hacia la titánica bestia, quien trató de aplastarle con los puños nuevamente, aunque Link, sin detenerse, saltaba hacia un lado con sorprendente velocidad y continuaba su avance, haciéndose como humo para el Demonio, que desesperado trató de pisarle cuando ya le tenía cerca, sus pezuñas creando cráteres. Link pasó por entre sus piernas, frenó al quedar detrás de él, y saltó para atacarle por la espalda.

Falló: el Demonio giró hacia un lado soltando un poderoso golpe con la parte posterior del brazo extendido, Link logró detenerlo con la guardia de la espada a dos manos, siendo enviado al suelo y aterrizando sin ningún daño.

- ¡El poder de los valles y la fauna del sur! ¡Ordona, libera tu poder!

El Demonio genuinamente chilló de dolor cuando la orbe dorada que cargaba la cabra ordoniana entre sus cuernos, expulsó una luz cegadora que probablemente recorrió todo el mundo. Ahí fue cuando el Demonio finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué los Espíritus de la Luz estaban ahí, y quién los estaba invocando.

- ¡No los tocarás! - Dijo Link interponiéndose nuevamente entre el Demonio, Eldin, y Zelda que estaba más atrás pero claramente visible. De alguna manera, el hyruliano presentía que su adversario era ahora un poco más débil, o menos fuerte, sintiéndose más seguro para enfrentarlo.

Y ante la amenaza, el Demonio recurrió a medidas más drásticas: la Trifuerza del Poder resplandeció en su mano, abrió sus fauces y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo: la luz blanca que comenzaba a reunirse en una esfera dentro de su boca resultó una terrible señal. Cuando bajó la cabeza para apuntar las fauces hacia Link, él supo que no sería la única víctima si era alcanzado por el ataque. Tampoco pararía en Eldin, ni en Zelda… resultaba que la ciudadela estaba detrás de ella, a varios kilómetros. Y no había duda de que esa cosa alcanzaría más que varios kilómetros.

- ¡Has algo! - Gritó un recién recuperado pero debilitado Harkinian, al ver a un paralizado Link mientras él, a rastras, trataba de alejarse lo más posible.

Link reaccionó y corrió de frente hacia el monstruo lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo que la muerte le podía llegar en cualquier momento. El Demonio siguió reuniendo energía hasta que la bola de luz era tan grande que ya no se formaba en su hocico, sino afuera de él. El guerrero hyruliano tomó como señal de que ya iba a lanzarla cuando abrió más la boca y pareció tomar aliento para dispararla… Veinte metros… diez… El Demonio se puso en cuatro patas y echó el cuello hacia atrás… Cinco…

La blanca hoja de la Espada Maestra impactó con el enorme colmillo derecho del ser demoniaco, volteándole la cara completamente. Un rayo de fácilmente veinte metros de diámetro pasó zumbando entre las patas del espíritu Faron y por un lado del majestuoso puente de Eldin… Una explosión que paralizó a todos y cada uno de los peleadores en el campo y en la ciudadela por igual, y volaron trozos de roca del tamaño de casas, de caballos y de zapatos: el paso entre las regiones de Eldin y Lanayru había dejado de existir completamente.

- Carajo... - Dijo Boyd aterrado y frustrado por no poder hacer nada más, llevándose los brazos a las costillas adoloradas.

- ¡El poder de la flora y los verdes campos de nuestra tierra! ¡Faron, libera tu poder!

De nuevo el Demonio dejó salir su dolor por la boca cuando la esfera que abrazaba Faron resplandeció con la potente luz que abarcaba todo, y esta vez se enardeció de verdad, ignorando totalmente a Link, totalmente saliéndole del paso al dar un salto y pasar volando sobre su cabeza, y lanzándose sobre Zelda, quien no se movió aún a sabiendas de que el titán estaba por impactar a Eldin con el puño. No lo logró, pues fue impactado en la cara por una pequeña esfera de fuego… Era el ataque más débil que Link había visto a Harkinian hacer desde que lo conocía, pero el Demonio había perdido tanta fuerza que fue suficiente para causarle una molestia que lo distrajera. Pero estar rodeado por los cuatro Espíritus de la Luz, con sus diminutivos enemigos detrás de ello, le causó una desesperación tal a la bestia que intentó atacar de nuevo a la distancia, golpeando la tierra con ambos puños: no hubo ninguna onda de energía esta vez, pero una grieta nació en el punto del impacto, extendiéndose a Harkinian y arrojando pedazos de roca a su paso, sacando a Harkinian de combate definitivamente, dejándolo tumbado, medio enterrado y aparentemente con una pierna rota.

Link no pudo hacer nada por Harkinian, pero la distracción le sirvió para poder encarar al monstruo de nuevo antes de que éste volviera a ponerle los ojos encima a Zelda y los Espíritus, haciéndole un corte más profundo poco arriba de una de las pezuñas, causándole más daño que antes gracias a que se debilitaba. Pero esta vez la bestia pisó tan fuerte para quitárselo de encima, que el temblor sacó volando a Link, quedando demasiado cerca y a total merced del poderoso ser, quien le detectó con la mirada y hasta apreció gustoso de tenerlo al alcance de la mano para rematarlo.

Esta vez fue Mist quien lo se lo permitió, dando un impresionante salto y aterrizando, espada primero, en el hombro izquierdo del oscuro titán, haciéndolo sangrar en serio. Link se alarmó al ver al Demonio más desquiciado que antes, llevándose la mano hacia donde estaba Mist, atrapándola, sacándole la Espada de los Sabios de las manos.

- ¡Mist! - Gritaron Link y Boyd al unísono al oír su alarido de dolor y verla retorcerse entre los dedos de su enemigo.

Link recuperó la Espada de los Sabios y se abalanzó sobre el gigantesco monstruo para intentar atacarlo, pero éste ya había aprendido a evadirle y repelerle con pistones, saltos y giros, imposibilitándole acercarse. Y Mist seguía gimiendo, cada vez con menos fuerza…

- ¡El poder del fuego en los territorios rocosos del este! ¡Libera tu poder, Eldin!

La orbe de luz dorada en las garras de Eldin llenó los campos con su luz, y el Demonio soltó a Mist para llevarse las manos a una cabeza que le retumbaba en lo que debía ser una migraña sobrenatural para rugir, chillar y retorcerse como lo hizo. Link envainó la Espada Maestra y, con la de los Sabios en mano, se encarreró para salvar a Mist de impactarse contra el suelo.

- ¡Mist! ¡Mist! - Dijo Link al atraparla, se veía muy adolorida y se quejaba -. ¿Estás bien? - Su amiga abrió los ojos lentamente, logrando abrir completamente sólo uno.

- Sí… lo estoy - Dijo débilmente, apenas gesticulando -… Ve a pelear, déjame aquí - Se quejó y tosió un poco de sangre, alarmando al otro completamente, quien no sabía qué hacer -… Todos hemos dado lo mejor que teníamos para… para llegar hasta aquí… No lo eches a perder…

Acababa de conferirle a Link el mismo mensaje que él había transmitido a ella cuando vio el estado de Ashei… Y se sentía como un estúpido… Si Mist debía morir, tenía que dejarla ir. Si él debía morir para que Zelda lograra invocar a Lanayru, el último espíritu… Que así fuera…

La depositó en el suelo destrozado con delicadeza y, desenvainando la Espada Maestra con la mano izquierda, Link caminó de vuelta al encuentro con la encarnación del odio, las dos armas sagradas en sus manos. Un espíritu más…

Link se detuvo frente al monstruo, y éste pareció notarle y entender que lo desafiaba, pues en cuanto le vio intentó tranquilizarse poco a poco hasta que, jadeando y claramente enfadado, dejó su mirada fija en su diminuto oponente. Ambos se miraron por segundos, como llegando los dos al entendimiento de que su próximo choque les iba a ser definitivo. El Demonio alzó la cara con enojo y lanzó un prolongado rugido de batalla, y fue el primero en lanzarse a atacar con las fauces abiertas, las pezuñas pisando fuerte y las garras al frente, el aura de la Trifuerza del Poder envolviéndole.

El héroe hyruliano tomó poder de la sagrada reliquia en su mano izquierda y también fue envuelto por él, luciendo como la llama dorada de una pequeña vela frente a un llameante meteoro de furia. Un parpadeo, un resplandor dorado, y la llama pequeña chocó con la grande, y ambos quedaron inmóviles en un intenso forcejeo al detener Link, solamente con ambas espadas cruzadas frente a él, un auténtico puñetazo que cargaba toda la fuerza del titánico oponente. Forcejearon más, con el Demonio en clara ventaja, necesitando solamente recargarse sobre el punto de impacto para derribar a Link, aplastándolo con su enorme puño, aunque habiendo perdido inercia no le causó mucho daño. Link rodó fuera del cráter en que acabó hundido antes de que el Demonio lo hiciera más profundo con su otro puño.

El joven guerrero aprovechó el momento para lanzarse en un ataque aéreo: con la Espada de los Sabios dio un fuerte golpe horizontal dirigido al enorme rostro de la bestia, naturalmente bloqueado por uno de sus enormes colmillos. Pero la fuerza del golpe fue tal que le volteó la cabeza, permitiéndole cortarle debajo del ojo con la punta de la Espada Maestra, quedándose demasiado corto en distancia como para poder hacer un corte más profundo… Entonces fue atrapado entre las manos del Demonio y arrojado fuertemente contra el suelo. Fue tal el impacto que Link ni siquiera fue arrastrado tras el choque, sino que rebotó en el mismo punto, tosiendo sangre y tratando de jalar aire. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, logrando abrir un solo ojo, para ver que Zelda le dirigía una mirada de alarma… No estaba lista aún.

Como pudo, y tambaleándose, Link volvió a ponerse de pie y volvió a cruzar las espadas sobre su cabeza, deteniendo el golpe de martillo que el Demonio lanzó sobre él. El suelo se agrietó sobre sus tambaleantes piernas que pronto se doblaron para quedar con una rodilla en el piso, luchando por no ser aplastado…

Finalmente logrando jalar algo de aire, logró mantener su defensa con la Espada Maestra, tomando impulso con su mano derecha para incrustar la Espada de los Sabios justo en la parte baja del puño, yendo a cortar dentro de la muñeca y causándole mucho dolor a la bestia, retirando su arma para provocarle molestia adicional. Y eso le empujó al límite: aún sangrando por varios lados, el Demonio comenzó de nuevo a reunir energía en su boca y se puso en cuartos, apuntando de nuevo a Link, Eldin y Zelda.

Atacando con ambas espadas, Link intentó repelerlo, pero simplemente se negó a ceder: la punta de la Espada Maestra le cortó un ojo superficialmente, y los golpes de ambas espadas en los colmillos le volteaban la cara con una fuerza que debía costarle caro al cuello, pero de inmediato volvía a apuntar, sin cesar en la preparación de su ataque. Cuando Link intentó darle un golpe letal al atravesarle la cabeza, el Demonio sacudía la cabeza para embestirlo con los colmillos. Y seguía creciendo la energía en sus fauces. Una fea cortada en su nariz de puerco, un colmillo agrietado, un ojo destrozado y múltiples cortes en la cara después, estaba listo para disparar…

- ¡El poder de la pureza en el lago del oeste y el cielo del norte! ¡Lanayru, libera tu poder!

Link se repuso de otra embestida, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el destructor rayo fue liberado… corrió hacia él con la esperanza de poder repelerlo con las espadas, al tiempo que el Demonio chillaba por el dolor que le provocó la luz liberada desde las fauces de la enorme serpiente dorada, Lanayru.

El hyruliano siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el rayo nunca le impactó. Era como si el resplandor de la luz de Lanayru se hubiera prolongado tanto que había dejado a Link ciego, pues de pronto solamente pudo ver blanco. Blanco el suelo, blanco el horizonte, blanco el cielo, y él parado en el centro de todo. Perplejo al quedar súbitamente aislado de la batalla, caminaba mientras miraba a su alrededor, sus pasos haciendo un eco abrumador. Y todo era blanco.

Blanco, menos una pequeña figura un par de kilómetros delante de él, como una marchita negra en un mantel. Link la miró a la distancia con cautela, esperando algún movimiento… La cosa no se movió, pero en el aterrador y absoluto silencio pudo escuchar una respiración sumamente pesada, como de algo agonizante… No venía de sí mismo, y no había nada más en ese lugar, así que la respiración solamente podía provenir de allí, de la figura que tenía delante.

Envainó la Espada Maestra y empuñó con fuerza la de los Sabios, y comenzó a andar cautelosamente hacia la figura negra. La impaciencia comenzó a ganarle, y en vez de andar unos doscientos metros andando, redujo los dos kilómetros a uno trotando.

Terminó por amainar el paso cuando el horror le invadió al ver la cosa a la que se había acercado tan ansiosamente.

Se equivocó al pensar que Rova mudando de cuerpo en la lucha anterior era lo más grotesco que había visto, pues lo que tenía delante era, por mucho, la cosa más aterradora que había visto en su vida, y probablemente lo seguiría siendo por el resto de la misma.

Su cerebro estaba tan impactado que no podía decidir si se trataba de Ganon incrustado feamente en el cuerpo baboso y enrojecido de Rova, o si se trataba de la cara y manos de roba como una grotesca protuberancia en la deformada espalda de un Ganondorf que tenía dos piernas musculosas de hombre y una delgada pierna y un pie de mujer. Ahí estaba esa cosa, tirada en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, apenas pudiéndose mover, y al parecer sufriendo un dolor insoportable cada vez que lo hacía…

Link no supo qué hacer, y se quedó helado cuando los ojos ennegrecidos de Rova se movieron en la espalda de Ganon, haciendo un ruido visceral, y se quedaron fijos en él. Su quijada, fusionada con los huesos de la espalda del otro ser, y desprovista de algunos dientes, comenzó a moverse para dejar salir una voz rasposa y apagada…

- Tú…

Link se acercó unos pasos, incapaz de contener el asco en su rostro, y con la mano en la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra en su cintura. Al ver eso, la boca de Rova se torció en una grotesca sonrisa… Link esperó escuchar una burla, pero el tono de Rova fue bastante serio:

- No tienes ya por qué hacer esto… Todo ha terminado…

El joven hyruliano estaba confundido… Entendía que Rova no pudiera hacer mucho para detenerlo ya, en el estado en que se encontraba, pero lo normal en ella hubiera sido burlarse de él, de sus compañeros y sus ideales. No supo cómo reaccionar ante las siguientes palabras de su interlocutora:

-… Se los agradezco.

Tras haberla visto en su estado más poderoso, habiendo sido capaz de destruirlos a él, a Zelda, a Mist y a muchos otros guerreros fuertes por sí sola, ahora le resultaba impresionante verla como estaba… destrozada, reducida a un grotesco pedazo de carne que no podía moverse… ¿Estaba arrepentida, acaso?

- ¿Por qué? - Soltó Link sin pensarlo, totalmente confundido.

- Porque… porque aún siendo ya tan tarde para mí… he podido ver que estaba equivocada…

Link no podía realmente creer lo que escuchaba. Tanto en su forma de Kotake se había negado a admitir sus fallas, como en su forma de Koume, que era absolutamente pasiva para intentar oponerse a aquello que no le parecía. Rova, mucho menos, había sido de la clase de persona en reconocerlo…

- No te creo - Dijo Link con algo de crueldad.

- No estoy diciendo… que esté de acuerdo con la forma de… de ver el mundo que tienen ustedes - Dijo con su voz rasposa, algo que a Link le pareció mucho más creíble de su parte -. Pero me equivoqué… en mis métodos…

Por primera vez Link se atrevió a mirarla directa y fijamente a esos ojos negros, empequeñecidos, débilmente entreabiertos y secos.

-… No debí dejarme consumir por mi propia oscuridad… en mi ambición por ganar el poder para… para cambiar al mundo…

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Link, mostrando su clara repulsión hacia el ser que tenía delante no sólo por su estado físico, y Rova, fijamente mirando al guerrero con una mirada que reflejaba arrepentimiento, pero también resignación. Era tarde para ella, para deshacer el daño hecho, para intentar enmendarlo. Demasiado tarde para ser perdonada y demasiado tarde para vivir.

- Todos tenemos oscuridad dentro nuestro - Dijo Link tras caer en cuenta de lo bien que entendía a la destrozada bruja -. Es extraño, pero tú me lo demostraste mejor que nadie, por tus propias acciones y por lo que hiciste conmigo, y con Mist. La verdad es que jamás había visto tan de cerca el odio que cargaba en mí mismo… Pero hay una diferencia muy grande entre tú y todos a quienes intentaste destruir - Link dio un paso más hacia el grotesco ser y puso una rodilla en el piso para mirarle más de cerca a los ojos: -. A pesar de nuestros demonios internos, jamás bajamos la cabeza… Jamás dejamos de hacer lo correcto por ceder a nuestro lado oscuro para salirnos con nuestros objetivos egoístas.

- Jamás fue un objetivo egoísta… Quise… cambiar el mundo y volverlo justo - Respondió la voz rasposa y lastimera.

- En lo que tú creías que era lo justo, y contigo a la cabeza de todo - Le espetó Link -. Es cierto, tu gente y la mía cometieron demasiados errores en el pasado, y eso nos llevó a tener las vidas que tenemos ahora. Pero entregarte a tu odio para intentar cambiarlo no es el camino correcto… nunca lo será…

- Y a pesar de eso, creo que jamás… jamás conocí el verdadero odio… hasta hace poco - Dijo Rova con voz débil -. Ganondorf… Su corazón está lleno del odio y la maldad más puros…

Los ojos de Link viajaron de los de Rova al cuerpo moreno, musculoso y dormido del ancestral y temible rey de las gerudo, en cuya mano Link notó la Trifuerza del Poder brillando, aunque ya con mucha menor fuerza. Entonces, en efecto, había sido Rova quien había sido consumida por él, pues él aún había quedado en posesión de la sagrada reliquia.

- Creí que podía resucitarlo… y usarlo para lograr lo que quería… En mi desesperación por lograr revivirlo yo misma me ofrecí como el sacrificio humano del ritual - Explicó la bruja -… Pero su odio, su maldad… fui abrumada por todo ello…

Los dos se miraron, sin saber qué decir. Rova sabía que aún si Link moría, no cambiaba nada para ella… lo había perdido todo. Link sabía que ella debía morir por el bien de su mundo…

- Mi odio y el de Ganondorf han creado esta bestia descerebrada - Dijo Rova resignada, desviando al fin su mirada -… Debes detenerlo…

Link se le quedó viendo con una mirada de aceptación, asintiendo en señal de respeto al tiempo que la blancura comenzaba a desbordarse, desvaneciendo la grotesca figura en el suelo y haciéndola desaparecer, y luego haciéndolo desaparecer a él, como una neblina luminosa que se iba haciendo más densa.

- … Y hagan de este mundo… algo mejor…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Link le oyó decir antes de que todo se volviera una cegadora luz blanca.

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba de pie a mitad de los campos de Eldin, ambas espadas en mano, con Zelda y unos muy lastimados Mist, Boyd, Ashei y Harkinian de pie detrás de él. Todavía más atrás de ellos, el ejército de la alianza por fin abandonaba los muros de la ciudadela, en persecución de los monstruos que, debilitados, derrotados y aterrados por la aparición de los Espíritus de la Luz, huían despavoridos y desorganizados.

Y delante de Link y compañía, el Demonio gerudo tirado en cuartos, no para atacar, sino para sostenerse y no caer al suelo por su debilidad, pues las heridas causadas ya le dolían. Sobre y detrás de la criatura, los cuatro Espíritus de la Luz ejerciendo fuerza sobre él con su magia, debilitándole, sofocándole.

Ya no había fuego en sus ojos, ahora eran dos pequeños globos inyectados en sangre, con pupilas dilatadas por la furia. La sangre le brotaba de las heridas con mucha más abundancia, sobre todo las que le deformaban la cara gracias a los ataques de Link. Jadeaba cansado y adolorado, baba y sangre escurriéndole de las fauces que ya no lograba mantener cerradas.

Y aún así, se puso de pie.

Su rugido fue débil, pero llenó de decisión… Debía aplastar a Link y compañía, pero ellos no se movieron. La Trifuerza del Poder resplandeció una vez más, revitalizándole y dándole el poder que necesitaba para volver a reunir energía en sus fauces. Los destruiría a todos, al sexteto de mortales que se le opusieron solos, y al ejército que venía detrás de ellos, y a los ciudadanos inocentes en la ciudadela que protegían.

- El vive para siempre… Atraviesa todas las barreras del tiempo - Dijo Link sin bajarle la mirada al aún atemorizante Demonio, caminando firmemente hacia él con las dos espadas sagradas en sus manos. Zelda le siguió junto con sus más lastimados acompañantes, Mist, Boyd, Ashei y Harkinian, caminando detrás de Link -. Vive en todos nosotros, y nos hace capaces de cosas grandes… y terribles…

La voz del Demonio volvió a sonar dentro de su cabeza, aún mientras este reunía la energía de su desbastador ataque.

- DESTRUIR… LINK… DESTRUIRTE…

- El odio jamás dejará de existir - Siguió diciendo Link, mirando fijamente a su adversario mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos -. Pero no podemos permitir que nos lleve a destruir todo lo que hemos construido, y matar a todos a quienes amamos…

El nuevo rayo del Demonio estaba por terminar de formarse… Pero Link no retrocedió. Ni Zelda, ni Mist, ni Ashei, ni Boyd, ni Harkinian… Caminaron firmemente a encararlo.

- ¡No puedo permitir que destruyas lo que amamos! - Gritó Link finalmente, tomando su mano derecha impulso.

La Espada de los Sabios voló dando giros en el aire, clavándose limpiamente en el esternón del Demonio, atravesando su armadura. La energía en sus babosas fauces se disipó totalmente, cayendo entonces en una rodilla por el terrible dolor que sintió y que no le dejaba respirar. La sangre le escurría a chorros por la armadura, y temió llevarse la enorme mano al pecho para sacar la espada de él.

De pronto, con un grito que recorrió todo Hyrule, vio la diminuta figura de Link ascendiendo frente a su nariz, la Espada Maestra entre sus dos manos, haciéndole una cortada que le partió desde la barbilla hasta la frente… Chilló de dolor, llevándose las manos al ensangrentado rostro. Y de pronto una punzada que le causó mortal dolor, una descarga por la espina dorsal y dolor en todo el cuerpo, y todo acabó.

Link había aterrizado justo sobre su cabeza, la Espada Maestra bañada en la sangre que le brotaba al monstruo de la cabeza… Había dejado de retorcerse, había dejado de chillar. Había dejado de respirar.

Lo primero en incendiarse fue la capa, llamas de tres colores comenzaron a consumirle: rojo, azul y púrpura, las Tres Llamas de la Oscuridad. De su fuego y boca comenzaron a emerger también, extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo. Link retiró la Espada Maestra y, dando un salto hacia atrás, descendió del inerte cuerpo para aterrizar en las verdes pasturas de Hyrule, totalmente exhausto.

Los Espíritus de la Luz se desvanecieron con el aire, y todos vieron, en silencio, el los restos paralizados del engendro del odio gerudo disolviéndose con las llamas tricolor. La Espada de los Sabios cayó, haciendo un eco metálico. Se esfumó el pelaje, luego la armadura… la carne e incluso los huesos se deshicieron sin dejar cenizas, solamente tres enormes llamas que descendieron al cielo y se hicieron uno con el firmamento de un amanecer de oro que anunció la victoria definitiva del ejército aliado. Sus rostros estaban sucios y ensangrentados, pero cuando la luz del amanecer los iluminó, todo pasó a segundo plano.

- … Todo ha terminado… - Musitó Zelda con lágrimas brotando en sus ojos, lágrimas que se volvieron de oro con la luz del sol.

Ashei estaba sobre una rodilla. Harkinian se dejó caer sentado. Mist y Boyd se apoyaban mútuamente para mantenerse en pie. Zelda dejó fluir las lágrimas mientras el viento matutino le alborotaba las matas castañas que le cubrieron el rostro. Link dejó caer la Espada Maestra y miró el horizonte, sus ojos perdidos…

Estaban salvados, pero era una victoria agridulce, una que había costado muchas pérdidas, mucha incertidumbre. Les pasaron por la cabeza Rasuka, Titania, Shinon, Koume… la posibilidad de que Ilia, Rusl, Telma, Zul y los Mercenarios Greil no hubieran sobrevivido a la última batalla. Era pura suerte que ellos seis no hubieran muerto en el enfrentamiento con la encarnación del odio… ¿Qué habría sido de sus seres queridos? ¿Los que habían dejado atrás, habrían sobrevivido? ¿Los que ya se habían ido, encontrarían el descanso eterno?

La luz dorada del amanecer era extrañamente reconfortante, les hacía pensar que los sacrificios habían sido por algo… No habían sido en vano. Vivos o no, todos habían trabajado juntos para salvar lo que querían, y se había cumplido. La luz del amanecer les hizo pensar en ello, en que todo había tenido un propósito al final…

Pronto, no reflexionaban sobre eso, sino sobre la luz dorada… No era natural, y era cada vez más intensa…

Miraron hacia arriba, la fuente de la luz. Evidentemente no era el sol, pues si apenas amanecía no podía estar sobre sus cabezas. Algo, un objeto dorado, descendía lentamente desde el firmamento hacia el punto donde se había consumido el cuerpo de la oscura bestia.

- Link… ¡Link! - Dijo Zelda fuera de sí -. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Sabía la respuesta, pero no se atrevía a decirla, más que nada debido a que jamás creyó vivir para presenciar semejante evento. El emblema en la mano derecha de Zelda, y en la izquierda de Link, comenzaron a resplandecer con una luz dorada del mismo tono e intensidad, a la vez que el triángulo de oro puro terminaba su descenso, colocándose delante del sexteto de héroes, flotando sobre la pastura.

Sin decir nada, Zelda extendió su mano hacia el triángulo dorado de la Trifuerza del Poder, y su mano brilló con mayor intensidad. Lo próximo que supieron fue que la insignia ya no estaba en la mano de Zelda, y un triángulo dorado del mismo tamaño del anterior había emergido de ella, y ahora flotaba para colocarse junto al primero, conectándose a él por una de sus esquinas.

- ¿Es esa - Empezó a decir Mist sin poder creerlo, pues también conocía ya las leyendas -… la Trifuerza?

Link miró a Zelda y, ante la mirada de ésta, asintió y la imitó, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia las dos reliquias doradas. Se dio el mismo efecto, y la Trifuerza del Valor pronto se unió a la de la Sabiduría y la del Poder, al tiempo que los soldados portando las banderas de Hyrule, Crimea, Begnion y Daein alcanzaban al sexteto y miraban lo que sucedía en silencio o cuchicheando entre ellos, sin atreverse a hacer nada.

"TÚ, QUE REÚNES LAS TRES VIRTUDES, O HAS DERROTADO A LOS TRES QUE LAS POSEEN POR SEPARADO, HABLA CON LA VOZ DE TU CORAZÓN Y TU DESEO SERÁ CONCEDIDO".

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Link? - Inquirió Ashei.

- ¿… No lo oyeron? ¿No oyeron esa voz? - Preguntó él, confundido, mirando luego a los soldados que habían llegado -. ¿Nadie?

- No, Link, ¿cuál voz? - Preguntó Boyd.

- Es la Trifuerza, Link - Dijo Zelda de repente -. Debe ser la Trifuerza que te habla. ¿Qué dice?

- Dice que - Empezó a decir Link, sin poder creer que la sagrada reliquia le hablara sólo a él por alguna razón -… que reúno las tres virtudes, o que derroté a quienes tienen las tres virtudes, y que hable con mi corazón para que se cumpla mi deseo.

- Así que las leyendas son ciertas - Dijo Harkinian.

- Yo cedí la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría - Explicó Zelda -… Y tú, Link, que poseías la Trifuerza del Valor, derrotaste al antiguo poseedor de la Trifuerza del Poder. Esto te hace el amo de la Sagrada Trifuerza, Link, y creo que puede concederte un deseo.

Link… el granjero de Ordon vuelto héroe de Hyrule, ahora era el amo de la Sagrada Trifuerza, reliquia tan codiciada que había encendido enteras guerras sangrientas en la historia de Hyrule. Ahora estaba en sus manos para concederle un deseo, aquél que estuviera en su corazón. ¿Era posible?

- Anda, Link, tócala - Le dijo Mist con una sonrisa.

- Pero yo no gané solo - Repuso Link avergonzado -. Derrotamos a Rova y a Ganon juntos, deberíamos hacer este deseo juntos…

- No podemos escuchar la voz de la Trifuerza por alguna razón, Link - Contestó Zelda -. Quizá no sólo venciste o ganaste los otros pedazos a quienes eran sus dueños anteriores. Quizá reúnes las tres virtudes después de todo.

- No seas tan humilde, Link - Dijo Boyd, soltándose de Mist por un momento para caminar, trabajosamente, hacia su amigo, poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro -. Yo más bien creería que la Trifuerza te ha escogido porque harías el deseo que mejor resulte para todos. Si quedara en manos de los seis, creo que jamás llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

Link supo que probablemente jamás escucharía a Boyd decir algo tan de corazón otra vez en su vida, así que no dudó en sonreírle y aceptar su razonamiento.

- De acuerdo - Dijo sonriendo -, lo haré.

Igual con trabajos, Link caminó con decisión hacia la sagrada y deslumbrante reliquia de oro, extendiendo su mano con timidez, como temiendo dañarla al tocarla. ¿Pero qué era lo que deseaba realmente de la Trifuerza? ¿Qué podía concederle?

"PUEDES OBTENER LO QUE SEA, QUE NO REBASE LAS LEYES SOBRE LAS QUE SE FORJÓ ESTE MUNDO".

La Trifuerza le había respondido sin que él hubiera hablado: podía ver su corazón. Su inmediato pensamiento fue traer de vuelta a Rasuka y a todos los amigos que habían muerto en la lucha, y que habían hecho felices a alguien, como a Ashei. Pero eso violaba la ley de la vida y la muerte, así que no podía hacerse. Y Link creyó que era mejor así. Parte de entender el odio era dejar ir las buenas cosas de la vida sin rencores, más aún cuando esas personas se habían sacrificado voluntariamente por proteger a sus seres queridos.

Traer de regreso a los que ya se habían ido era inútil, aún si se hubiera podido hacer. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con…?

"Deseo que se salven los que aún puedan ser salvados".

…

"ASÍ SERÁ".

Un resplandor dorado más fuerte que las luces de las Llamas Oscuras, más fuerte que las luces de los Espíritus de la Luz juntas. Cuando cesó, la Trifuerza ya no estaba por ningún lado, solamente quedaba Link con la mano extendida hacia el aire, rodeado por un montón de soldados y por sus amigos. Y entonces, silencio, el viento sobre el pasto, el amanecer…

- ¡Dos figuras no identificadas en el horizonte, capitán Kieran! - Anunció un caballero.

Pero no sólo Kieran miró en aquella dirección, pronto todos los presentes escrutaban con la mirada a la pareja de personas que caminaba trabajosamente hacia todos ellos, colina abajo. Bajo mejor escrutinio, una de las dos figuras ayudaba a la otra a caminar… Pronto pudo verse que ambos sujetos eran altos y de cabellera larga… larga y rojiza… la mujer, con armadura, más alta que el hombre…

- ¡Mist, son…! - Balbuceó Boyd.

El joven cayó sentado cuando Mist pasó corriendo por su lado sin decir nada, sacando fuerzas de quién sabía dónde, en dirección a los recién aparecidos, sus lágrimas de alegría resbalando de su cara mientras corría. De pronto ya se había lanzado sobre la mujer pelirroja y la había tumbado con su abrazo, mientras entre lágrimas y sollozos de alegría, decía:

- ¡Titania! ¡Oh, Titania, qué bueno! ¡Qué bueno!

Shinon se quedó mirando de brazos cruzados, con la primera sonrisa auténtica y honesta que le habían visto todos quienes le conocían.

Todo había terminado. Las cosas estaban bien ahora…

_A continuación…_

_Hyrule y Tellius han sido salvados… Los héroes de ambas tierras han logrado detener a Rova, sus oscuras intenciones y a la encarnación del odio…_

_Pero los nuevos retos para Link, Mist y compañía apenas comienzan. La guerra ha dejado mucha destrucción a su paso, y la reconstrucción será un proceso arduo y largo…_

_¿Qué harán los héroes y sus amigos para reconstruir las tierras y las vidas que tanto aman?_

_~ Quinta Parte: Los Juegos de Hyrule ~_


	50. Capítulo 50: Misión en la nieve

~ Capítulo 1: Misión en la nieve

Cantó el gallo anunciando el nuevo día que iba naciendo, pero desde muchas horas antes, sin parar, se escuchaban martillazos en madera y metal, y personas gritando órdenes a otras desde muy tempranas horas de la madrugada. Así había sido por los pasados dos meses y medio, sin descanso…

En la plaza central de Ciudad Hyrule, entre la masa de ocupados mercaderes que comenzaban a retomar sus negocios en la ciudad, abriéndose paso entre la masa de constructores, carpinteros, soldados y civiles voluntarios que se encargaban de orquestar la reconstrucción de la ciudad, iba una pequeña figura de menos de un metro de estatura, caminando en firme línea recta hacia la sección norte de la plaza, sin intimidarse por el peligro de caminar entre musculosos hombres que cargaban rocas y madera por montones.

- Este es sólo el principio para los empresarios - Iba diciendo Malo con su semblante de bebé impasible y una voz extrañamente profunda para un niño de su edad. Llevaba un sobre rojo en la pequeña mano izquierda, y uno azul en la derecha, portándolos con una formalidad que algunos adultos jamás llegaban a mostrar -. Nosotros los empresarios debemos tomar esto como una oportunidad de abrirnos paso a las esferas de poder del Estado mediante el apoyo de la gente, cuya simpatía conseguiremos mediante el puntual pago de nuestros impuestos, la generación de empleos y la beneficencia económica de nuestros donativos.

Malo ladeó la cabeza para esquivar una barra de madera que alguien giró mientras la alzaba, y pasó caminando tranquilamente debajo de ella, mientras un constructor le gritaba de forma grosera para que se quitara. El niño lo ignoró.

- Los empresarios nos convertiremos en los más influyentes poderes fácticos de este Estado monárquico - Siguió su frío monólogo -. Llegará el día en que los reyes y reinas de Hyrule responderán más a las leyes de mercado que al mandato divino o a las fuerzas políticas _de jure_, jamás sabrán qué los golpeó. Los empresarios controlarán los países, y Malo Mart, El Héroe de los Descuentos, será el emporio que dominará el mundo.

Se detuvo al pie de la escalinata que subía a las puertas del castillo. Ahí, junto a los arcos que bordeaban la plaza, había dos grandes buzones, pegados por uno de sus lados al otro, uno pintado en color rojo y otro, en azul. El azul, a la izquierda, decía en letras hyrulianas: "Deposite sus impuestos aquí". El rojo, a la derecha, leía: "Deposite sus donativos aquí, gracias".

Malo se quedó escrutando con su fría mirada a ambas cajas de madera, como si éstas fueran a retroceder, desvanecerse, o ser tragadas por la tierra debido a su intimidante mirada cuya calidad de espeluznante era acentuada por el puro hecho de que era un bebé. Sin decir más, alzó sus regordetes brazos de bebé hacia las rendijas de los buzones para depositar los sobres.

- Mientras tanto, sólo nos limitamos a ser ciudadanos responsables - Dijo escuetamente tras dejar los sobres y darse la vuelta para regresar a su tienda.

- Oye, mira, ¿ves eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ese bebé de ahí, qué ridículo…

- Déjalo ser, Shinon, Mist y Titania ya nos esperan para salir de aquí - Recriminaba Gatrie.

- Vamos a divertirnos unos minutos, no seas marica - Dijo Shinon con su acostumbrada rudeza.

El par se abrió paso entre las mareas de constructores y mercaderes y comenzaron a caminar detrás del bebé, quien notó sus miradas burlonas de inmediato, pero siguió caminando con parsimonia, ignorándolos completamente.

- Oye, niño, ¿dónde están tus padres, eh? - Dijo Shinon burlonamente con las manos en jarras, inclinándose un poco hacia el niño mientras andaban, para que le escuchara mejor.

- ¿No estás muy pequeño para andar solo por la calle, niño? - Dijo Gatrie haciéndole segunda al otro.

- Es cierto, ¿o es que ya puedes cambiarte el pañal tú solo? - Añadió el arquero. Malo no se inmutó, frustrando a Shinon de forma que se atrevió a tomar al niño por la cintura y cargarlo -. Oye, niño, escucha a tus mayores, ¿quieres? Aunque bueno, ¿serás niño de verdad? Ese moño lila me confunde, más bien pareces niña…

- Lo dice el tipo con larga cabellera de dama al viento amarrada en una coleta - Soltó Malo fríamente.

Shinon casi lo deja caer de la impresión. Gatrie se soltó a reír descontrolado, y Malo solamente los miraba a ambos con frialdad, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados debajo de las diminutas cejas.

- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir, mocoso? - Reclamó Shinon frustrado, pero claramente perturbado por el carácter y la elocuencia del pequeño niño de Ordon.

- Lo que escuchaste - Dijo el otro -. Ahora bájame, que soy un empresario con cosas más importantes que hacer, en lugar de hablar con un par de holgazanes que sólo tienen agallas para molestar a un niño.

Gatrie reía demasiado fuerte como para haber escuchado eso, y Shinon, aún perplejo, no pudo formular algo qué responder antes de decidir que era tiempo de bajar a Malo, quien se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

- Lo debiste ver venir - Le dijo Gatrie cuando pudo recuperar algo de aliento y compostura -. Te lo merecías.

- Cierra la boca - Dijo el otro con molestia -. ¿Quién se cree, ese niño? ¡Y todavía se da aires diciendo que es empresario!

No le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que lo vio ascender una escalinata hacia uno de los edificios del ala este de la plaza, justo donde empezaba la calle principal que guiaba hacia esa región. Un adulto bien pero coléricamente vestido le abrió la puerta e inclinó la cabeza para saludarlo, cerrando la puerta cuando entró. Y entonces Shinon y Gatrie miraron bien el edificio.

- No es cierto… - Dijeron al unísono, sus quijadas en el piso.

En la fachada del edificio, sobre el pórtico alfombrado en rojo, lucía un enorme letrero de madera pintada en rojo con letras blancas en hyliano que leían "Malo Mart". En letras más pequeñas, en la parte inferior del anuncio: "El Héroe de los Descuentos". En la parte superior, imponiéndose sobre la plaza entera, la enorme, redonda y rosada cara del bebé, con todo y su moño lila amarrándole la pequeña cola negra. El dúo de mercenarios se sintieron como completos idiotas por no advertir la marea de afiches rojos de la tienda esparcidos por toda la ciudad.

Shinon y Gatrie se abalanzaron corriendo sobre la entrada de la tienda, y tuvieron que empujarse cuando los dos trataron de pasar por la puerta al mismo tiempo, cayendo de bruces en el proceso. Y cuando se pusieron de pie se vieron bañados por una lluvia de confeti de colores, vítores, silbatos, y gente con ropa escandalosamente colorida bailando alegremente.

- ¡Biiiiien-venidos a Malo Mart! - Dijo una voz masculina y alegre.

- ¡El Héroe de los Descuentos! - Dijo una multitud de compradores.

El par de guerreros se puso de pie y se quedaron paralizados, sus párpados izquierdos temblando. Quietos como estaban, dos trabajadores de la tienda pudieron acercárseles a sacudirles el confeti del cuerpo con pequeñas escobetas mientras otra persona más barría el confeti que había quedado en el piso.

Sobre la reluciente duela había una alfombra cuadrada, sobre la cual estaban parados, de vibrante color azul con vivos amarillos en el borde, mismos diseños de curvas que estaban en distintos colores en pilares y paredes de la tienda. Altares con estatuas del bebé Malo de piedra blanca, algunos compradores bailando por toda la tienda sacudiendo los brazos y moviendo las cinturas para un lado y para el otro, cantando al ritmo de una música que más bien parecía una porra, mientras otros estaban desquiciados y casi echados de boca sobre el mostrador.

- ¡VÉNDEMELO A MÍ! - Gritó una anciana histérica.

Shinon y Gatrie aún no acababan de asimilar el impacto de los escandalosamente coloridos letreros con precios ridículamente bajos, en rupias, cuando el dueño de la voz que los saludó, un hombre tan entusiasta que era ridículo salió de entre la multitud y se dirigió a ello. Tenía una cara afilada y un espléndido bigote debajo de la alargada nariz, vestía un chaleco anaranjado sobre la camisa, y a juego un sombrero que claramente tenía el cuerno de un fonógrafo girando sobre su cabeza, despidiendo la música que animaba a la multitud en la tienda.

- ¿Qué tal, caballeros? - Dijo, abrazando por el cuello a un Shinon cuya cara, llena de tics, aún reflejaba el impacto que había sufrido su cerebro -. Mi nombre es Malver y tendré el gusto de atenderlos hoy.

- ¡Sí! - Dijeron al unísono los otros vendedores, y siguieron cantando: -. ¡Si lo quieres, ve a comprarlo, aunque no lo requieras, ve a comprarlo!

Shinon sacudió la cabeza con violencia y volvió en sí, sacudiéndose todo el confeti de la cabeza y asustando a las personas que se los acudían.

- ¡¿Dónde está? - Bramó Shinon tomando a Malver por el cuello del escandaloso chaleco.

- ¿Me permite pedirle que sea más específico, señor? - Dijo Malver sin alterarse y con voz amable, juntando sus manos sobre su barriga.

Volvieron a escucharse silbatos y vítores cuando se abrió la puerta y entró una nueva cliente, una diminuta mujercita regordeta que se puso extremadamente feliz y eufórica cuando fue bañada por el colorido confeti. Malver volvió a gritar "¡Biiiiien-venidos a Malo Mart!", y la pequeña mujer ni siquiera se detuvo a que le sacudieran los papelitos de colores, pues se puso a gritar histérica, pasó corriendo derribando a Gatrie, y se tiró un clavado a la multitud. Y el hombre de la escoba volvió a barrer.

- Si me permiten, caballeros, debo atender a estas personas - Se excusó Malver y, tras darse media vuelta, se puso a cantar y bailar la coreografía de la tienda mientras volvía a ubicarse detrás del mostrador.

Gatrie no acababa de ponerse de pie cuando un enfurecido Shinon entró corriendo al mar de gente y lo abrió con sus propias manos, llegando por la fuerza a la parte frontal del mostrador.

- ¡El bebé! - Gritó, desquiciado -. ¡¿Ese bebé es dueño de esta tienda?

- Oh, disculpe que se lo diga, mi estimado cliente, pero el señor Malo no es ningún bebé - Declaró Malver con amabilidad, y se puso a bailar de nuevo -. Es el muy reconocido emprendedor que comenzó con la sucursal de Malo Mart en Kakariko, y que próximamente abrirá nuevas tiendas en Kobitan y Doncella Azul. ¡Son los comercios más exitosos del reino!

- Pero… pero - A Shinon se le llenaba la sudorosa cara de más tics por segundo, y los dedos tensos de la mano le pulsaban. Gatrie, atolondrado, apareció detrás de él -… ¡pero es un bebé! ¡¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito ver a ese niño!

- Me temo que el señor Malo está ocupado en su despacho… ya sabe, contando dinero y esas cosas - Dijo Malver sin darle importancia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -. Pero, ¿qué podemos ofrecerles, estimados clientes? Veo que son guerreros de alto calibre, esas armaduras y esos músculos no se consiguen fácilmente… ¿Buscan algo de equipo en especial? ¡Tenemos desde artículos domésticos hasta armamento profesional a precios legendarios!

- No… me interesa… nada de lo que tengan que ofrecer aquí - Dijo Shinon entrecortadamente, resoplando por la ira.

- Es usted un tirador profesional, ¿no? - Dijo Malver tomando algo que estaba colocado en una cojinete lujosa y cubierto con una seda -. ¿No le interesa uno de nuestros Ojos de Águila?

Malver retiró la tela y la quijada de Shinon se fue al suelo. Sobre la almohadilla, frente a sus ojos, había lo que parecía ser una brillante máscara plateada, pintada con los colores correspondientes a los del rostro de un águila, con el pico dorado… pero notó que los ojos eran transparentes y que había cruces y círculos en ellos.

- Los Ojos de Águila proveen al tirador de una mira telescópica para mejorar la precisión de sus disparos - Explicó Malver -. ¿Ya es usted mejor el tirador del mundo? ¡Con Ojos de Águila, será aún mejor que el mejor! ¡Y sólo por quinientas rupias! ¿Qué le parece?

Malver depositó el complejo artefacto en las manos de un perplejo Shinon, que ya no dijo nada. El vendedor, en tanto, se dirigió a Gatrie, quien miraba ansiosamente la máscara de águila como instando a su amigo a comprarla.

- Y me parece que usted, caballero, es del tipo de guerrero que pelea duramente en las líneas frontales. ¿Un trabajo arduo, no cree? - Dijo Malver, y entonces se agachó detrás del mostrador y sacó un objeto mucho más pequeño, oculto por una seda -. Este objeto, estimado cliente, podría salvarle la vida en una situación peligrosa.

Removió la tela, y en su mano estaba lo que parecía ser una joya grande, color guinda y transparente, en cuyo interior se alojaba una esfera oscura con runas de color guinda también, emitiendo una mística luz.

- Esta es la Armadura Mágica - Explicó Malver -. Toma su poder del cristal del que están hechas las rupias, así que mientras usted cargue rupias con usted, la Armadura Mágica seguirá funcionando… hasta que las rupias que cargue con usted se consuman. Pero mientras esté activa, ni siquiera un gigante con un hacha podrá hacerle daño… ¡Es una excelente inversión por dos mil rupias!

Y entonces Malver depositó la joya en las manos del estupefacto guerreros rubio, quien se quedó como Shinon, observando la sumamente atractiva mercancía delante de sus ojos.

- Quiero uno - Dijo Shinon con la mirada perdida en los Ojos de Águila.

- He de comprar uno - Dijo Gatrie casi babeando.

- Así que, caballeros, ¿se los llevan? - Inquirió Malver amablemente.

- ¡Con que aquí estaban!

Vítores, silbatos, festejos, y Titania apareció entre una lluvia de confeti, con las manos en jarras y con molestia en el rostro. Shinon y Gatrie salieron de su trance al escuchar su potente voz, y se vieron algo avergonzados y hasta intimidados cuando la subcomandante, dando largos y fuertes pasos, se paró detrás de los dos para vociferarles.

- ¡Teníamos que vernos hace veinte minutos! - Les recriminó -. ¡Mist me pidió que viniera a buscarlos y los encuentro aquí, holgazaneando! ¡Tenemos una misión!

- Pero… pero… he de comprar uno - Dijo Gatrie mostrándole la joya.

- Sí, yo… quiero uno - Dijo Shinon, totalmente incapaz de percibir lo idiota que se veía en ese momento.

Los Ojos de Águila y la Armadura Mágica cayeron al suelo, Shinon y Gatrie se quejaron cuando Titania los tomó por las orejas y los jaló por el mar de gente, sobre el barrendero y hacia la salida, en medio de toda la histeria. La pelirroja pateó la puerta para abrirla y, antes de ser forzados fuera de la tienda, los otros dos dijeron, entre sollozos de decepción:

- ¡Quiero uno!

- ¡He de comprar uno!

- Estaban perdiendo el tiempo en una tienda idiota.

El amanecer ya había tomado vuelo, de forma que todos los comercios estaban abiertos, y la ciudad muy ocupada. Los Mercenarios Greil aguardaban sobre el puente que cruzaba del oeste de la ciudadela al campo sobre el riachuelo, los caballos de cada uno amarrados a la entrada de la misma. Todos renovados y entusiasmados por la primera misión que tenían como mercenarios desde la última batalla, pues desde entonces habían pasado el tiempo recuperándose y ayudando en la reconstrucción.

- … Iba a comprar uno - Dijo Gatrie sentado en el puente, claramente decepcionado.

- … Quería uno - Dijo Shinon tras haber recobrado toda su compostura, de nuevo con los brazos cruzados y la mirada alejada del grupo.

Cuerpos sanos y casi totalmente recuperados, equipos, armas y ropa nueva, el equipo de guerreros se sentía tranquilo y alegre, y solamente esperaban a que llegaran sus compañeros de misión.

Mist, recargada sobre el borde del puente y contemplando el riachuelo, había conservado su atuendo anterior: el vestido rojo, largo y abierto para luchar, con guanteletes y largas botas de cuero, la hombrera idéntica a las de su padre y su hermano, y el cabello amarrado en una trenza; solamente había devuelto la Espada de los Sabios y portaba ahora una katana. Boyd había abandonado la armadura en su mayoría, solamente portaba sus hombreras y armadura gris en las piernas para acompañar el faldar verde de los goron, además de conservar, a petición de Titania, la preciada hacha Urvan. Y su anterior dueña la había entregado más por el orgullo que sentía por Boyd que por otra cosa, aunque la realidad era que jamás podría blandir un hacha tan pesada otra vez tras su herida, por lo que la había sustituido por una común y confiable alabarda de acero, más larga y más ligera . Aún se le veía ligeramente demacrada, pero prácticamente de vuelta a su salud original, su larga trenza de fuego reflejando los rayos del sol. El resto de los mercenarios estaban en plena forma, aún los que habían salido peor librados de la pelea como Oscar y Mia.

- Así que se dieron una vuelta por Malo Mart, ¿eh? - Dijo una voz jovial a Shinon y Gatrie, que aún tenían algo de confeti encima.

Se había abierto la puerta de entrada a la ciudadela, y de ella emergieron seis personas, dos niños entre ellas, todos con caballos, entre los cuales se encontraba la siempre reconocible Epona. Se trataba de Link, quien fue el que habló a modo de sarcasmo, acompañado por Rusl, Ashei, Ilia y los pequeños Talo y Colin.

Link, añadiendo solamente una armadura redondeada y plateada al atuendo en su lado derecho y protectores metálicos a los brazos en lugar de cuero, había vuelto a adoptar su típica vestimenta verde, aunque cargaba en su espalda ya no la Espada Maestra, sino una nueva espada en una vaina ancha y curva hacia la punta, con un prominente guardamano redondo con detalles naranjas a juego con la larga empuñadura que permitía blandirla a dos manos, causando curiosidad entre los mercenarios sobre qué clase de arma portaba ahora. El joven ya iba sin el escudo que solía llevar cuando los mercenarios le conocieron. Lucía perfectamente sano y entero, como si la paliza de la última batalla no hubiera pasado por él.

Rusl, que había salido tan mal parado como Mia y Oscar, tenía unas cuántas cicatrices, pero nada grave; se le notaba un poco desgastado como Titania, quizá porque ambos eran los de mayor edad en sus grupos y ya no se recuperaban tan rápidamente. Ashei portaba una reluciente armadura nueva de color blanco sobre su roja vestimenta, con todo y yelmo, y ya llevaba permanentemente la lanza de Rasuka además de su propia espada.

Ilia no iba equipada, lo que extrañó a los mercenarios, pues los niños sí lo estaban; la joven ordoniana solamente tiraba de las riendas de la yegua. Colin, en clara admiración e imitación a Link, cargaba un escudo de madera y una espada forjada a su tamaño, mientras que Talo, que admiraba más a Link como tirador que como espadachín, iba equipado acorde.

- ¿Qué es Malo Mart? - Inquirió Rusl con curiosidad.

Talo de inmediato comenzó a pedirle a Link que se callara, dando saltitos ansiosos y llevándose un dedo a la boca, gesto que Colin apoyó. Link de inmediato cambió el rumbo de la conversación con torpeza:

- Así que… Otra misión juntos, ¿verdad? - Dijo el rubio guerrero, rascándose la nuca -. ¿Qué es lo que haremos… exactamente?

- … Link, acabamos de salir de la audiencia con la reina - Dijo Ashei con una mezcla de fastidio e incredulidad -. La escolta, ¿recuerdas?

- No te golpeó demasiado duro ese monstruo en la batalla final, ¿verdad? - Dijo Rusl con sorna, y Colin, Talo y hasta Ilia rieron.

- Bueno, pues la escolta - Dijo Link enfurruñado, volviendo al tema -. Vamos a escoltar a los mercaderes extranjeros que llegarán mañana al mediodía, ¿no es así?

- Sí, me parece que así es - Dijo Mist sonriente.

- Pero Zelda siguió mencionando a los atletas todo el tiempo, ¿y para qué tantos mercaderes? - Dijo Link confundido -. ¿No tenemos ya suficientes comercios en esta ciudad?

Todos se le quedaron mirando en tenso silencio, totalmente incrédulos. Incluso Boyd, Mia y Gatrie, probablemente los más distraídos del grupo, no daban crédito a sus oídos cuando Link hizo esa pregunta. Y él, cuando vio a Colin y Talo negar con la cabeza, supo que ignoraba algo importante.

- ¿Seguro que no te dieron un golpe en la cabeza? - Dijo Ilia abrazándose a él cariñosamente y mirándolo a los ojos, pero con tono de burla tierna.

- Los Juegos de Hyrule - Dijo Boyd parándose a un lado de Link y dándole un amistoso golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano -. Ya sabes, eso de lo que todos en este país y en el mío han estado hablando el último mes.

- ¡Todo el mes ha habido afiches sobre eso tapizando la ciudad, Link! - Recriminó Ashei llevándose una mano a la frente.

- ¡Oye, es bastante fácil perdérselos! ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Gatrie indignado, habiendo él y Shinon pasado por alto los afiches de Malo Mart que pintaban la plaza de rojo vivo.

- Disculpen, pero no me he pasado por la ciudad desde que estuve lo suficientemente sano para montar de nuevo y volver a casa - Se defendió Link.

- El punto es que para su propia recuperación, Hyrule está organizando una serie de eventos deportivos con fines amistosos - Explicó Mist resumiendo la historia para partir cuanto antes.

- Con eso harán dinero por comercio y turismo - Dijo Boyd queriendo darse aires de sabihondo.

- Y muy importante, se solidificarán relaciones políticas entre los distintos países - Añadió Titania con una sonrisa.

- ¡Flojeeeeeeraaa! - Dijo Rolf en un falso bostezo, ganándose un golpecito en la cabeza por parte de Titania.

- Escuché rumores a las afueras del castillo de que hasta el rey Caineghis de Gallia vendrá - Dijo la subcomandante.

- Vendrá - Confirmó Ashei -. Vendrán de visita él, las reinas Elincia y Micaiah de Crimea y Daein, la emperatriz Sanaki de Begnion y la reina Nailah de Hatari. Se invitó a todos los reyes y reinas de Tellius, pero creí escuchar que para los reyes Kurthnaga y Tibarn iba a ser muy difícil venir. Y creo que hasta la reina Anbi de Labrynna viene...

- Los dos países de laguz aves apenas han decidido unificarse bajo uno solo con el rey Tibarn a la cabeza, y los dragones apenas han abierto relaciones con el exterior tras siglos de aislamiento - Explicó Oscar -. Les será complicado manejar demasiadas misiones diplomáticas, pero a algún emisario mandarán, seguramente…

- Así que… escolta, misión - Apuró Link tras aburrirse de la plática diplomática.

- Nuestros amigos aquí quisieron venir - Dijo Rusl refiriéndose a Talo, Ilia y a su hijo Colin, a quien tomó por los hombros -. Quieren aprender y ver lo que hacemos, esperemos no les importe…

- Creo que no - Dijo Mist algo dudosa, demasiado amable para decir lo que Titania dijo después abiertamente:

- Bueno, estoy de acuerdo de que salir a campo abierto hoy no es ni remotamente tan peligroso como cuando estábamos en guerra - Empezó a decir la pelirroja -, pero no es un día de campo, es una misión. Ella no está armada - Miró a Ilia -, y ellos son hasta más pequeños que cuando Mist y Rolf pisaron un campo de batalla por primera vez, y dudo que tengan mucha experiencia con esas armas - Tomó un largo respiro al notar que había hablado con demasiada severidad, y añadió: -. Mientras prometan sólo ver y no hacer nada peligroso, no veo problema.

Talo y Colin estrecharon manos con un salto y celebraron con risas y manifiesta emoción. La luz del amanecer hizo relucir la brillante empuñadura metálica de la espada que llevaba el niño vestido de blanco, cuyos cabellos rubios ondearon con el viento matutino. Al ver esa escena, Mia no pudo evitar que un pensamiento muy particular, uno que ya había superado, supuestamente, cruzara su cabeza.

- ¡No puede ser! - Se tiró de rodillas frente a un perplejo Colin y lo tomó por las manos -. ¡Tú eres mi rival mortal! ¡Tengamos un duelo al amanecer ahora y…!

- ¡YA VÁMONOS! - Gruñeron Mist y Link al unísono, totalmente fastidiados.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que la lucha contra Rova había terminado, y aunque la gente de Hyrule y Tellius encontró mucha tranquilidad, la paz estaba lejos de volver: aún faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer para que los diversos países volvieran a sus pasadas glorias tras el conflicto, pues muchas aldeas y ciudades habían quedado devastadas, y varios monstruos que habían escapado a la muerte en la batalla final se reunían en pequeños grupos que, aunque no eran una amenaza para la existencia de los países y sus ciudadanos, seguían siendo peligrosos.

Siendo Hyrule el epicentro de las fuerzas oscuras que habían azotado al mundo en esta guerra, la reina Zelda se hallaba trabajando duro para combatir a sus remanentes, teniendo en barrer con la mayoría. Para asistir en la reconstrucción moral y económica de Hyrule, ella y los gobernantes de las otras razas decidieron ser los anfitriones de los Juegos de Hyrule, un evento deportivo a gran escala entre varios países del mundo de Tellius, Hyrule, y la región de Labrynna, con la esperanza de también establecer relaciones diplomáticas sólidas para la cooperación futura de las tierras.

Sin embargo, la seguridad de los invitados debía ser asegurada para el éxito de la operación, y las guerrillas enemigas no habían sido erradicadas. Así que, cuando tuvo oportunidad, la reina Zelda despachó a los mejores guerreros disponibles en Hyrule para lidiar con lo que sus fuerzas ordinarias no habían podido. Una fracción de La Resistencia, y los Mercenarios Greil, se unieron para una nueva misión que aseguraría una oportunidad para que sus países se unieran hacia la prosperidad…

- ¿Y qué ha sido de Shad? - Inquirió Titania -. Me parece inteligente el muchacho, podría habernos servido.

- Hubiera venido si la reina se lo hubiera pedido, aunque en realidad no quería - Explicó Ashei -. Me dijo que ya tuvo suficientes batallas para una vida, quisiera evitar meterse en más… Y la reina estaba parada detrás de nosotros cuando me dijo eso, así que no se atrevió a pedírselo.

Había pasado un día desde que el grupo partió de la capital hacia Lanayru, se habían tomado el viaje con mucha mayor calma y sin encontrar ningún contratiempo, lo que hasta lo hizo parecer vacacional, debido también a que, salvo contadas excepciones, todos en el grupo se llevaban muy bien. Link incluso alcanzó a descubrir a Shinon sonriendo cuando vio a Rolf enseñándole a Talo a apuntar correctamente (a pesar de que él mismo, con tono amargo, se negó a enseñarle personalmente al niño). El día pintaba desde tempranas horas de la mañana para permanecer fresco y soleado… y la vista del enorme Lago Hylia desde el Gran Puente de Hylia era sumamente vigorizante.

Y nostálgica: era cerca de ahí donde la aventura juntos había comenzado: Link había conocido a los mercenarios en el desierto, y el Lago Hylia fue la primera parada tras emprender el viaje a la capital. Las malas memorias que traían los trozos destruidos del puente (en especial para Ashei, que vio pelear ahí a Rasuka con Zelgius), eran totalmente apocadas por el aire casi vacacional de la excursión. Casi se les olvidaba que al otro lado del puente se adentrarían a lo que era territorio enemigo, según los últimos reportes de inteligencia.

Link había elegido caminar un rato, cansado de montar a Epona, cuya montura cedió alegremente a Ilia. Así que caminaba mirando el lago y suspirando, recordando con un escalofrío que alguna vez había saltado desde allí hacia las cristalinas aguas, en su forma de lobo durante su aventura con Midna. Sacudió la cabeza y mejor puso atención al enorme lobo que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos desde el extremo opuesto del puente. Ilia, Colin y Talo, que jamás había visto a un laguz, se apanicaron cuando la enorme criatura peluda saltó en el aire hacia el grupo y aterrizó a mitad del mismo, pero en forma de humanoide.

- ¡Zul! - Saludó alegremente Rolf -. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Qué, ahora son dueños de las tierras o qué pasa? - Dijo Zul bromista, y entonces explicó -. Soy parte del grupo de reconocimiento que mandó la reina Zelda a esta zona. Sabíamos que ustedes venían en camino, y de hecho les tengo noticias.

- Te escuchamos - Instó Mist.

- Recientemente habíamos dicho que una fuerza grande de monstruos estaba operando en esta zona - Comenzó a relatar el lobo -, pero han desaparecido de aquí. Hemos seguido su rastro en parte hacia el sur, pero al parecer portaban medicinas en botellas, pues se les rompieron y han hecho que no podamos seguir su rastro. No hemos podido descifrar a dónde se fueron…

- Si hubieran venido hacia el norte lo más probable es que los hubiéramos visto en algún momento - Repuso Link pensativo -. Tienen que haberse arrinconado al sur, no hay mucho para dónde ir…

- Si es así y seguimos el paso que teníamos planeado, tendremos que topárnoslos en algún momento - Añadió Mist, tras lo cual el grupo continuó con la marcha por el puente con tranquilidad.

Link caminó con serenidad, de forma que poco a poco Ilia, montada en Epona, se le fue adelantando mientras que él se ponía al día con Zul, quien también se puso a platicar con Rolf. De pronto el hyruliano percibió que Mist e Ilia cabalgaban paralelamente y al mismo paso… Y luego notó que charlaban, y algo se disparó en su cerebro…

- Algo está mal - Musitó, pero Zul y Rolf le oyeron.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo Zul confundido.

Mist dijo algo con una sonrisa pícara. Ilia soltó una carcajada que acompañó su interlocutora, y luego los papeles parecieron invertirse.

- … Están hablando de mí… - Dijo Link. Zul miró al par de muchachas, luego a Link, luego de nuevo a ellas y de regreso a él, y sonrió juguetonamente.

- ¿Quiénes, tu ex novia y tu novia? Seguro - Le dijo burlonamente, sonriéndose.

- Espera, ¿qué? - Dijo Rolf sorprendido, elevando el tono sin tapujos -. ¿Tú e Ilia fueron novios? ¡¿Y ahora estás con Mist?

- ¡Calla! - Dijo Link mirando sobre su hombro con temor, encontrándose con una pesada mirada de Titania que de inmediato prefirió evitar y volver con Rolf -… No, de hecho fue al revés…

- ¿Cuándo estuviste con Mist? - Dijo Rolf incrédulo, de paso permitiendo a Shinon y Gatrie que se enteraran.

- Bueno… ¿fui novio de ella realmente? - Dijo pensativo, hablando sin pensar y rectificando con torpeza: -… Es que sí nos llegamos a besar y eso… ¿Cuenta?

- Te están haciendo pedazos - Se burló Zul, refiriéndose al dúo de chicas.

- Y no estoy con Ilia… creo - Añadió Link dubitativo -. Se atraviesan cosas todo el tiempo, podría haber estado con ella desde hace mucho…

- Como sea - Interrumpió Zul y, tras ver que Ilia volvía a reírse por algo que Mist le dijo, comentó: -. Y ahora, acaba de decirle que eres torpe besando y más aún cuando tienes que quitarle la ropa int…

- ¡NUNCA LLEGÓ A ESO! - Dijo Link con la vena palpitándole en la sien, tomando a Zul por los hombros y llamando la atención de todos con su grito.

- ¡Espera, espera, suéltame! - Dijo Zul casi tartamudeando -. ¡Algo no está bien!

- ¡Claro que no, te voy a marcar el puño en la cara de tan fuerte que te voy a pegar! - Amenazó el rubio.

- ¡No, Link, de verdad, suéltame, percibo algo! - Se soltó Zul y comenzó a mover la nariz, olfateando -… Se acercan enemigos… ¡Pero no puede ser, vienen por el norte!

El grupo entero escuchó esa última parte de la conversación y miraron sobre sus hombros, hacia el norte. Y ahí, pisando el otro extremo del Gran Puente de Hylia, se encontraban varias figuras deformes e intimidantes: pudieron distinguir fokkas, stalfos, lizalfos, y entre ellos lo que parecía ser un enorme cíclope de piel azul, arrugada y gruesa como una roca, quizá tan dura que las piezas de armadura que llevaba en brazos y piernas parecían carecer de sentido. Evidentemente se trataba del líder, pues su rugido fue la orden para que el resto de las bestias más pequeñas, entre cuarenta y cincuenta en número, tomaran sus posiciones: parecían estar organizados.

- ¡Mercenarios Greil, a sus posiciones! - Ordenó Mist desenvainando la katana -. ¡Zul, tú vas con la caballería!

- ¡Ilia, tú y los niños quédense atrás! - Dijo Link poniendo la mano en la empuñadura que se asomaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡No intervengan, esto se puede poner peligroso! - Ordenó Rusl con severidad a Colin y Talo, que asintieron temerosamente y olvidando por completo que también iban armados.

A excepción de Oscar y Titania, el resto del grupo abandonó sus monturas, pues en un espacio tan pequeño solamente se iban a estorbar, así que desmontaron y tendieron las riendas a Ilia, que se llevó a los niños atrás.

Mist y Link se colocaron al centro y al frente del grupo, él decidiendo ceder el mando a la muchacha, más versada y adaptable a varios tipos de condiciones para una batalla. Zul, parado un par de pasos más atrás y entre los dos, aulló y se convirtió en el enorme lobo que seguía aterrando a los ordonianos. A los flancos se colocaron ambos jinetes, y detrás de ellos se ubicaron Boyd y Gatrie. Más atrás, los dos arqueros a cada lado, Shinon acompañando el lado de Mist y Rolf, el de Link, mientras que Rusl, Ashei y Mia se ubicaron entre los dos tiradores.

Y finalmente Link desenvainó, mostrando a todos sus compañeros su nueva espada al desenvainarla y alzarla sobre su cabeza, emitiendo un cegador reflejo que, cuando cesó, reveló una peculiar hoja… o mejor dicho, dos. Ambas hojas tenían filo, una era más angosta y corta que la otra, más gruesa y que se ensanchaba y curveaba al final: había un espacio entre ambas hojas metálicas, conectadas por tres delgadas tiras de metal espaciadas equitativamente a lo largo de la espada. Al empuñarla a dos manos podía manejar su peso y longitud cómodamente, a la vez que el enorme guardamano naranja le protegía la mano superior.

- Bonita, hombre - Comentó Boyd, pero alzando el pecho con orgullo por Urvan, que aún frente a la espada prácticamente nueva lucía igual de bien.

- Gracias - Dijo Rusl atrás, casi rompiendo con la tensión -. Se la forjé hace unos días en Ordon.

- ¡Aquí vienen! - Alertó Ashei para devolver a todos a la misión en curso.

- ¡Arqueros! - Gritó Mist y alzó la espada -. ¡Preparen! - Oyeron las cuerdas tensarse al tiempo que una lluvia de rugidos, chillidos y arcadas de los monstruos comenzaba -. ¡Apunten! - El dúo de tiradores puso los ojos en sus primeras víctimas. Mist bajó el brazo, apuntando la katana al frente gritando: -. ¡Fuego!

Ella y Link sintieron los proyectiles pasar por arriba de sus cabezas cortando el aire, ascendiendo levemente para formar una parábola perfecta que llevó a la flecha de Rolf a volarle el cráneo a un stalfos, mientras que la de Shinon se clavaba justo en el corazón de un fokka que apenas emprendía el vuelo, haciéndolo caer sobre otro stalfos cuyo esqueleto se deshizo al impacto.

- ¡Arqueros, enfóquense en las unidades aéreas, fuego a discreción! - Declaró Mist al ver que la fuerza enemiga ya se aproximaba peligrosamente, pero pudiendo apreciar que ninguno de los monstruos llevaba arcos ni ballestas, y mejor aún, algunos ni siquiera iban armados -. ¡Caballería, al ataque!

Los dos caballos relincharon para acompañar el aullido de Zul, y el trío se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad, al tiempo que Mist ordenaba al resto de los peleadores que se lanzara a la carga, dejando a Shinon y Rolf atrás para encargarse de los fokkas.

Cuando el cíclope vio, desde el otro extremo del puente, que dos caballos y un laguz encabezaban la ofensiva, supo que los soldados que había mandado al ataque no iban a ser suficientes (después de todo, no había esperado una táctica tan agresiva, pretendía poner al pequeño grupo de guerreros a la defensiva). Para cuando lo que le quedaban de soldados se alcanzaron a incorporar a la batalla, Oscar, Titania y Zul ya se habían encargado de que al menos una decena de criaturas perecieran o salieran volando por el borde del puente. Y para entonces el resto de los guerreros que iban a pie ya causaban estragos entre las ya deshechas filas enemigas: donde no se topaban con los borrones verde, rojo y anaranjado que eran Link, Mist y Mia, eran destruidos por Boyd o Gatrie, que eran como meteoritos llameantes en un sembradío; o bien, eran frenados por los cortes letalmente precisos de Rusl y Ashei, que no dejaron pasar a ninguno de los enemigos que lograban escapar a la miseria que representaban el resto de los guerreros para ellos. De pronto, una buena parte del puente era cubierta por la humareda púrpura que dejaban los monstruos al morir y desvanecerse, impulsando al cíclope a rugir furiosamente y lanzarse sobre el grupo… No le preocupó que era el último que seguía en pie, pero sus cinco metros de estatura y gruesa piel claramente le volvían el enemigo más peligroso del campo de batalla.

- ¡Shinon, Rolf! - Llamó Mist.

Rolf fue el primero en disparar con la clara y obvia intención de atinarle al único ojo del engendro, pero falló. El letal Shinon lo intentó inmediatamente después, pero tuvo la mala fortuna de que el cíclope cargaba consigo un yelmo que se colocó justo a tiempo para que la flecha rebotara en el metal sin hacerle daño. Múltiples flechas le llovieron, pero eran demasiado débiles para la piel de roca que tenía.

- ¡Caballería! - Gritó la comandante.

De nuevo cargaron los susodichos, incluido Zul, acortando la distancia entre ellos a un paso alarmante, pues el gigantesco enemigo cubría mucha tierra con cada zancada que daba. Alzó su grueso y duro brazo con el que cargaba un enorme garrote cubierto de pinchos.

- ¡Oscar, hay que confundirlo! - Dijo Titania -. ¡Hagamos esa maniobra que sueles hacer con Kieran! ¡Zul, retrásate un poco!

- ¡Es muy pequeño el espacio! - Señaló Oscar con esa calma sobrenatural.

- ¡Ahora! - Ordenó la pelirroja, su larga trenza volando por la velocidad a la que cabalgaba.

Zul obedeció y amainó el paso un poco para dar distancia al par de jinetes, quienes comenzaron la peligrosa maniobra de zigzaguear en su trayectoria y cambiándose uno al lado donde se encontraba el otro cada cierto tiempo. El cíclope trató de aplastar a Oscar con el garrote, pero justo a tiempo volvieron a cambiar de lado, así que el caballo de Titania saltó el garrote y Oscar lo libró por un par de metros: el dúo de jinetes atacó las piernas del gigante al pasarle por el lado, dejando el camino libre a Zul para lanzarse sobre él y morderle el cuello… pero sus fauces no fueron suficientemente fuertes para hacerle daño, eran demasiado duras, así que por el impulso terminó pasando de largo también y aterrizando a sus espaldas.

- ¡Gatrie, Boyd, deténganlo! - Dijo Mist con fuerza -. ¡Los demás, vamos detrás de ellos!

El dúo de guerreros corrió al encuentro de la bestia, que había sentido algo de dolor por los ataques de Titania y Oscar. Ambos se plantaron firmemente cuando el cíclope estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, y entre los dos levantaron y detuvieron el enorme escudo de Gatrie. Se les doblaron las rodillas y forcejearon con todo su poder cuando cayó sobre ellos el impacto del enorme garrote, pero eso dio tiempo suficiente para que Mist, Ashei, Mia y Rusl le cayeran a tajos de sus armas, moviéndose tan rápido que el cíclope no pudo hacer nada para evadirlos. De pronto vio a Link descendiendo de un enorme salto hacia su cabeza con un poderoso mandoble. El cíclope rugió de dolor, el yelmo se partió en dos y casi se va de boca por el impacto. Rolf y Shinon aprovecharon la apertura para disparar, ambos dieron en el blanco y el cíclope se envolvió en llamas púrpuras conforme moría, chillando de dolor. Link aterrizó con facilidad, e incluso algo de gracia, derrapando de pie e hincándose al detenerse, aún blandiendo la espada a dos manos y envainándola de inmediato.

- ¡Misión cumplida! - Dijo Boyd sonriendo mostrando los dientes y alzando el pulgar, volviéndose hacia Ilia, Colin y Talo, que miraban perplejos

- Eso fue… - Empezó a decir Talo sin poder parpadear.

- … totalmente genial - Terminó Colin la frase con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, habiendo visto a los héroes de Hyrule y a los de Crimea trabajar juntos tan maravillosamente.

- Linda espada, Link - Señaló Mia pidiéndosela prestada, aunque le resultó algo pesada.

- Gracias - Le respondió él y volviendo a envainarla cuando Mia vio que no le resultaría bueno tratar de manejarla -. Entonces, ¿qué, volvemos a la ciudad a dar el reporte de la misión? Ya terminamos aquí…

- Pues… Link, ya no hay enemigos, pero aún tenemos que encontrar a los mercaderes - Corrigió Mist un poco desconcertada por la facilidad con que a Link se le olvidaban las cosas ahora que Hyrule estaba tranquilo.

- … Cierto. Pero bueno, cuando regresemos quiero ver qué clase de cosas habrá en los Juegos de Hyrule, quisiera inscribirme a algo que me guste.

- ¿Sabes? - Dijo Boyd, tomándolo por el hombro amistosamente -, escuché que, de hecho, habrá un torneo de peleas… Y tú y yo tenemos una pendiente desde hace meses… ¡Meses!

- Ah, entonces sí recuerdas - Respondió Link con sorna.

- ¿Qué, acaso tú no? - Se defendió Boyd -. ¿Pretendías haberlo olvidado para ver si yo lo pasaba por alto?

- No, lo tengo presente - Dijo Link calladamente -, pero es que siempre eres tú el que sale más lastimado en nuestras misiones juntos, así que siempre debo esperar a que te recuperes…

- ¡Oye! ¿La Trifuerza del Valor y el Hechizo del Sagrado Fuego Goron? ¡Ambos son geniales, pero no son la misma cosa! ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Boyd a la defensiva -. Esa cosa te dio demasiado poder…

- Entonces es bueno que el efecto de tu hechizo se haya acabado, y que yo ya no tenga la Trifuerza del Valor conmigo, ¿verdad? Quiere decir que ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones - Señaló Link, y al ver que Boyd se enseriaba, rió, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con cariño y echaron a andar juntos -. Así será más interesante, por fin podremos pelear y lo haremos frente a una multitud de gente…

Dejando a Boyd fantaseando sobre cómo aniquilaría a Link en la arena de batalla, poniéndole un pie encima para declarar su victoria mientras Mist, Titania, Mia, Ilia, Ashei y hasta al reina Zelda se abalanzaban sobre la arena para admirar su grandeza de cerca; el resto los peleadores volvieron a donde estaban Ilia y los niños para volver a montar sus caballos y emprender el tranquilo viaje de al punto de encuentro con los mercaderes.

- Nunca me contaste - Decía Ilia, abrazada a Link mientras ambos cabalgaban sobre Epona hasta atrás del grupo -, ¿cuándo fue que conociste a Mist?

Link sintió como si una gotita de agua caliente le hubiera caído en la cabeza, y ese calor se hubiera transmitido desde ese punto a todo su cuerpo, el cual se tensó en todos lados. Sin atreverse a voltear, comenzó a escupir su respuesta:

- Pues… Ya tiene bastante, de hecho - Dijo torpemente -. Cuando ella y los mercenarios llegaron al desierto y… y bueno, me engañaron fácilmente - Añadió, y viendo que más bien se hundía en sus propias palabras, dijo: -. Venían a matar a Zelda, pero los detuvimos, luego escaparon, peleamos otra vez y Renado intervino antes de que alguien saliera herido, y así acabamos juntos - Se tensó más al escuchar su última palabra y corrigió: -… viajando juntos…

- Ajá, y luego se fueron a Tellius en barco, ¿no? - Instó Ilia, incomodando a Link, quien de inmediato comenzó a hacer memoria: casi todo el viaje en barco había estado lleno de tensión, pues en los primeros días Mist y Link se habían besado por primera vez, pero no habían podido ser abiertos sobre sus sentimientos en prácticamente todo el viaje… Así que viendo a dónde iba la conversación, Link cedió:

- Ya está, ¿de qué hablaron? - Dijo, volteándola a ver sobre el hombro al fin. Ella rió pícaramente.

- De lo afortunada que ella cree que soy al tenerte conmigo - Dijo sonriente, abrazándolo con cariño -. Me contó lo que pasó Link, y créeme que… que lo entiendo.

- Tú me estabas esperando… y bueno, creo que lo que hice fue básicamente darte la espalda - Dijo Link arrepentido.

- Creo que a eso me arriesgué cuando te dejé ir de Ordon otra vez sin decir nada más, ¿no crees? - Dijo Ilia recargando su cabeza delicadamente contra la espalda de Link -. Pero no quisiera que creas que tienes que ocultarme estas cosas, Link… al contrario…

- Tienes razón - Dijo Link, tomando las riendas con sólo una mano para poder acariciar con la otra la mano de Ilia que tenía pegada a su cintura.

- Desde ahora estaremos juntos, ¿no es así? - Dijo ella recargándose aún más cariñosamente en él. Link, sintiendo sus delicadas manos deslizándose por su abdomen y su pecho, suspiró, pero luego miró hacia el horizonte que se extendía delante de ellos y dijo:

- Sí. Lo estaremos.

No pensó demasiado en ello, pues para sorpresa de todos, una caravana de mercaderes que habían atravesado el desierto ya aparecía subiendo desde el lago hacia el puente, el mismo camino por el que Link había guiado a los mercenarios a Hyrule tanto tiempo atrás. Ochenta, quizá cien o más carros tirados por caballos y camellos ascendían por la peligrosa ladera, listos para reunirse con el grupo a cargo de Mist, quien desenrrolló la bandera de Hyrule que portaba.

Cuando Link comenzaba a sorprenderse de que su pequeño grupo fuera responsable de escoltar a tanta gente para un viaje seguro a la capital, vio que entre ellos iban a caballo varias mujeres morenas y exuberantes, todas armadas, lideradas por una que solamente Ashei pudo reconocer bien, pues el resto de sus compañeros la habían visto una o dos veces como mucho.

- Aveil - Saludó cortesmente la guerrera hyruliana.

- Saludos del rey Harkinian - Declaró la gerudo Aveil con solemnidad, encabezando la marcha -. Agradecemos que hayan estado aquí puntualmente. ¿Y las fuerzas enemigas?

- Acabamos de eliminarlas - Declaró Mist, y luego inquirió -. ¿Alguna eventualidad durante su viaje?

- Ninguna, ni siquiera gente deshidratada, el trayecto hasta aquí no tuvo ningún contratiempo - Respondió Aveil.

- Y - Titubeó Mist un poco, pero se animó -… ¿cómo se encuentra el rey Harkinian?

Tras un largo silencio en que Aveil no se atrevió a sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo a nadie, dijo:

- Ya lo superará - Dijo secamente, y añadió algo de detalle, aunque con rudeza: -… mantenerse ocupado le ayudará a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, y es por eso que no le verán mucho de ahora en adelante...

- La reina Zelda le manda saludos - Añadió Ashei con seriedad, sin retirarle la mirada a su similar gerudo.

- Se lo haré saber - Respondió la otra, y agachando la cabeza, se excusó: -. Nosotras tenemos varias labores de reconstrucción en Aru Ainu. Si nos disculpan, nos retiraremos, y dejamos a la caravana en sus manos.

Las despedidas fueron silenciosas, solemnes y diplomáticas, lo que en verdad era un progreso considerando cómo eran las cosas cuando Rasuka y compañía volvieron a establecer contacto entre Hyrule y la gente del desierto tras siglos de no saber nada los unos de los otros. En cambio, Link, Mist y compañía dieron una cálida bienvenida a la gente de Tellius, los Mercenarios Greil incluso saludando a algunas caras conocidas. Con la caravana asegurada y los enemigos eliminados, los mercenarios y los guerreros hyrulianos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la capital, haciendo así su parte para la reconstrucción de su país. Pero el corazón de Link latía con emoción ante el prospecto de apuntarse en los Juegos de Hyrule.

Y así pasaron los días en Ciudad Hyrule: desde antes del amanecer y hasta ya entrada la noche, se escuchaba el barullo de los constructores y militares gritando órdenes, cargando materiales, los golpes de los martillos en la madera, roca y metal, mientras la ciudadela y sus alrededores se avivaban con carpas de todos los colores y bajo casi todas las banderas de Tellius, a cargo de vendedores que causaban tanta curiosidad a los hyrulianos como ellos se las causaban a los mercaderes extranjeros. Los empresarios pagaban impuestos y donaciones, gente iba y venía del bar de Telma, y una carpa a modo de oficina al pie del castillo se hallaba particularmente ocupada, pues varios atletas y guerreros hacían fila afuera de la misma en cuanto detectaban el letrero que decía "Juegos de Hyrule: Registro".

De la carpa salieron muy decepcionados Link y Boyd, acompañados de Mist, Ilia, Rolf y Mia, quienes también refunfuñaban por una u otra razón.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayan cerrado la convocatoria! - Decía Boyd molesto -. ¡Era lo más original de todas las competencias, quería participar!

- ¡Todo estaba cerrado ya! - Añadió Link resignado -. Carreras de caballos, maratón, tiro con arco…

- Estúpido Rolf fue el último que pudo inscribirse a la competencia de tiro - Lo miró Boyd con algo de celos.

- No podrías ganarme, Boyd - Respondió Rolf, lo que le ganó un golpe a la cabeza con la mano abierta.

- No está tan mal - Decía Ilia -, pudieron inscribirse al torneo de peleas de todas formas.

- ¡Sí, pero… la carrera de nieve! - Respondió Boyd alzando los brazos -. ¡Es un deporte muy original!

- ¿Lo practican a menudo aquí, Link? - Inquirió Mia, curiosa.

- Pues… algo así - Dijo Link dudoso, pues recordaba que él mismo era el único humano que había visto practicándolo.

- Por el lado positivo - Dijo Mist -, al menos nos asignaron a vigilar que las cosas en la carrera de nieve salgan bien, que no se presente ningún agresor. Podremos verla de cerca.

- … Verla no es participar… - Dijo Boyd enfurruñado, con lo que Mist se le abrazó al enorme brazo, pero luego se le despegó y se convirtió en la comandante:

- Saldremos a la montaña en dos horas, tenemos dos días para llegar - Declaró con fuerza, caminando rápido y con la cabeza en alto, sólo haciendo que Boyd se quejara más.

- Entonces vamos a prepararnos - Dijo Link separándose del grupo con Ilia -. Les sugiero que se consigan algún abrigo, o se congelarán allá.

Boyd se quedó solo, parado a media plaza, cuando Mia y Rolf también se encaminaron con Mist para realizar sus preparativos.

- Hm… Creo que no les importó mucho - Dijo el mercenario, totalmente decepcionado, dejando caer los brazos mientras que todos los transeúntes le ignoraban a su paso.

Era un día soleado, pero el calor no podía sentirse realmente dadas las condiciones de la montaña, cubierta de nieve desde su pie hasta la cima, que era donde se ubicaba la multitud alegre, vestida en coloridas túnicas largas y abrigos, vociferando porras y palabras de aliento a la treintena de competidores que estaban colocados en fila frente a un árbol congelado, cuyas hojas, igual heladas, eran tan gruesas que de caerse sobre alguien, podían matarlo.

Los competidores, una mezcla de lagos, beorc de Tellius, hyrulianos, gorones, y hasta un par de gerudos, estaban parados sobre tablas de madera alargadas y perfectamente lijadas y hasta barnizadas, con las puntas curveadas hacia arriba. Sus pies estaban fijos a ellas gracias a las botas que estaban clavadas a la tabla, asegurando los pies con correas que les cubrían desde el empeine hasta la parte alta de la pantorrilla. Entre los competidores se vislumbraba a Tormod, quien había dejado totalmente la diplomacia de lado para competir; así como a un hombre y una mujer, ambos de cabellera rosa brillante, él frondosa y ondulada, ella lacia y corta.

- ¡Por fin - Decía Makalov, arrastrando un poco las palabras por la ebriedad -, con el dinero del premio podré pagar todas… mis… deudas! A esos mafiosos… y a Calill… y a los caballeros de Begnion… y a Calill…

- … Yo estaría más preocupada por no caer de uno de esos riscos, hermanito - Respondió Marcia amargamente resignada y repugnada por la actitud el hedor que despedía su hermano, quien se sobresaltó por la atronadora voz que retumbó por toda la montaña:

- ¡Bienvenidos competidores! ¡Y bienvenidos también, amables espectadores! - Dijo la sorprendentemente fuerte voz de una pequeña, delgada y bella muchacha que portaba un objeto cónico con una agarradera, como un megáfono. Su cabellera de intenso rojo iba recogida en una coleta que le colgaba por el lado de la cabeza con la misma gracia que el fleco. Sus ojos, bufanda y su túnica de invierno hacían perfecto juego con el intenso color de su pelo -. ¡Los saluda su bella y carismática anunciadora, Anna, para decirles que enseguida dará comienzo la primera competencia de los Juegos de Hyrule: la carrera de nieve!

Los vítores se escucharon hasta la Aldea Ordon, la gente comenzó a arrojas confeti y a gritar porras con más fuerza, dispersándose cuando una guardia de soldados de varias naciones, en su mayoría de Hyrule, comenzaron a marchar entre la multitud.

- ¡Pero antes que nada, honremos la llegada de nuestros invitados de honor! - Anunció Anna con el megáfono -. ¡El rey Caineghis de Gallia, la reina Micaiah de Daein, y la reina Zelda de Hyrule!

Entre los soldados, al cantar de las trompetas, aparecieron los tres monarcas con sus respectivos cortesanos, Zelda sentada en medio de todos: junto al melenudo, enorme y rey Caineghis, a la derecha de la trinidad, se encontraban Ranulf y un hombre casi tan grande como el rey, de piel morena y abundante pelo negro, que iba por el nombre de Giffca. A la izquierda de Zelda se encontraba Micaiah, junto a quienes se vio a Sothe, Muarim, Pelleas, y una joven alta y bella de larga cabellera rojiza amarrada en una cola, vistiendo armadura a juego. Frente a Zelda marchaban Ashei, Evelyn y Auru. Todos los soldados llevaban al menos una capa para abrigarse, salvo los lagos felinos que parecían inmunes a tanto frío. Los monarcas iban elegantemente vestidos con túnicas bellas, pero gruesas y largas para abrigarles.

- ¡Espectadores, les repito las reglas! - Dijo Anna una vez que los solemnes saludos concluyeron -. ¡De los treinta participantes solamente se premiará a los tres primeros que lleguen a la meta ubicada al pie de la montaña! ¡Solamente está permitido viajar sobre sus respectivas tablas! ¡Quien pierda o destruya su tabla queda automáticamente descalificado! ¡También serán automáticamente expulsados de la carrera si agreden a los otros concursantes o les roban sus tablas de nieve! ¡Finalmente, quedan fuera de la competencia los competidores que se salgan de la pista delimitada por los banderines rojos, eso incluye caer por alguno de los precipicios!

- … Nadie mencionó precipicios - Dijo Tormod sudoroso, comenzando a acobardarse, lamentando no haber leído la escritura diminuta en el contrato cuando Anna mencionó que todo daño accidental era responsabilidad propia de los concursantes.

- ¡Así pues, demos comienzo! ¿Quién será el ganador? - Declaró Anna, llevándose un índice a la barbilla y guiñando un ojo, para luego enseriarse y decir: -. ¡Al silbato… Tres… dos… uno!

Los gritos de emoción casi ahogan el pitido del silbato, la orden para que los treinta competidores, uno a uno, saltaran al borde de la pendiente para comenzar su descenso por la montaña. Había cientos, sino es que miles de espectadores emocionados distribuidos a lo largo de toda la montaña, formando una multitud que animaba a su competidor favorito desde el borde de la pista de carreras.

El sonido de las tablas rasgando la nieve se hizo más fuerte, sin embargo. Marcia comenzó a la cabeza, junto con Makalov para sorpresa de todos, mientras que Tormod ya había quedado muy atrás, aferrándose a la vida con ambas manos mientras sus pies, pegados a la tabla, colgaban a varios kilómetros del suelo tras intentar saltar sin éxito el primer acantilado del camino.

Marcia y Makalov miraron sobre sus hombros cuando escucharon que el rumor de la nieve se hizo más fuerte de lo normal, y cuando comenzaron a escuchar algunos murmullos y uno que otro grito de horror. Alarmados, se separaron para dar paso a lo que en principio pareció una bola de nieve gigante… con ojos, brazos, piernas, y ridículamente veloz. Tenía facciones toscas en su cara negra, y todo su cuerpo era envuelto por grueso pelaje blanco. Llevaba, además, una silla de montar por sombrero, y se deslizaba por la nieve equilibrándose con un solo pie sobre un objeto que nadie identificó, pues su pie era más grande y no lo dejaba ver.

- ¿Lo estás viendo, Marcia? - Dijo Makalov tallándose los ojos.

- … Sí, lo veo - Dijo Marcia, poniéndose verde del miedo.

- ¿Entonces no estoy borracho? - Inquirió el hermano, para luego estamparse contra un pino y quedar totalmente fuera de conocimiento y de la carrera.

- ¡Ustedes no poder competir con Yeto, uh! - Dijo el yeti mirando pícaramente sobre su hombro, quedando totalmente fuera de vista a los pocos segundos con su sorprendente velocidad.

- … Aquí vienen ya.

Ese fue el anuncio que dio Link tras ver, un poco sorprendido, que Yeto se había metido a la carrera sin permiso ni aviso, pero tomándolo como algo cotidiano. Sus compañeros Boyd, Mist, Ilia, Rusl, Rolf y Mia no lo vieron así del todo, pero se pusieron atentos cuando Link les indicó que los competidores ya comenzaban a acerarse.

El hyruliano, sobre su atuendo cotidiano, llevaba una gruesa capa color marrón claro, sobre la cual se amarró la espada, un carcaj y un arco. Boyd había añadido una piel a su vestimenta, pues los pantalones, botas y el faldar ya daban suficiente protección del frío; portaba además un carcaj más corto sobre la pierna derecha y una ballesta, mientras que Urvan colgaba de su espalda. Mist vestía, además de lo habitual, una capa blanca más amplia y gruesa, solamente dejando ver la hombrera azul. Ilia había sustituido las sandalias por botas y llevaba una chamarra café, y bufanda, mientras que Rusl, Mia y Rolf habían conseguido túnicas largas y gruesas de los colores que siempre solían portar, añadiendo bufandas y guantes.

Marcia fue la primera en pasar después de Yeto, con una ventaja cómoda, con los demás competidores acercándose y pasando más cerca unos de los otros.

- Pues ahí están - Dijo Boyd resignado, viendo las sonrisas de los competidores mientras se deslizaban montaña abajo -. Ellos sí compiten, y yo aquí esperando sin hacer nada, esperando a que no ocurra nada…

- Oigan, eso que acaba de pasar deslizándose no fue… - Dijo Mia dudando en terminar la frase, señalando a una pequeña personita que competía sobre una tabla de madera en bruto, mal hecha.

- Vamos, es una gran responsabilidad, ¿no? - Lo consoló Ilia -. La reina los asignó específicamente para cuidar que no ocurriera nada que pudiera perjudicar a los visitantes.

Un competidor hyruliano se salió totalmente de la pista, rodando por la nieve y yendo a estrellarse con un árbol, luego de que otra de esas pequeñas personitas lo trompicara con una vara.

- ¡Oh, miren, un bulblin…! - Dijo Rolf señalando a la criaturita humanoide y verde que derrapó, echando nieve intencionalmente al público.

- ¡Lo sé, pero mírenlos! - Se lamentó Boyd -. ¡Se están divirtiendo tanto!

- ¡IDIOTAS!

Un parpadeo después, Link y Boyd estaban tirados de cara a la nieve, con Rusl furioso detrás de ellos tras propinarles a cada uno un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Despierten, los bulblins están atacando la competencia! - Dijo Rusl con ira -. ¡Tenemos que actuar ahora!

- ¡Sí, señor! - Dijo el par de jóvenes sacando las caras de la nieve.

- Pero, ¿cómo? - Inquirió Ilia -… ¡No pueden empezar una masacre a media carrera, ahuyentarían a todos!

- Tiene razón - Señaló Mist -. Pero podemos derribarlos y distraerlos hasta que toda la gente esté segura…

- Tenemos que acercarnos a ellos para eso - Dijo Link poniéndose de pie enérgicamente y corriendo hacia un árbol cercano.

- ¡Espera, maldición! - Dijo Boyd, siguiéndolo.

Link embistió el árbol con todas sus fuerzas, y de él se desprendieron lo que parecían ser toscos trozos de hielo. Viéndolos más cuidadosamente, se trataba de enormes hojas congeladas, de forma que tenían una forma similar a las tablas que se usaban para la carrera: eran algo curveadas de abajo, pero planas en la parte superior, lo que permitía pararse en ellas.

- ¡Ustedes cubran a los últimos competidores, yo trataré de alcanzar a los bulblins que vayan adelante! - Dijo Link poniendo un pie en su tabla improvisada e impulsándose con el otro pie, colocando ambos arriba una vez que comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo.

- ¡Ah, no, definitivamente no me vas a dejar atrás! - Dijo Boyd tomando una de las enormes hojas y de inmediato siguiendo a Link.

- ¡Boyd! - Llamó Mist confundida y alarmada al mismo tiempo.

- Déjalo, puede que Link necesite la ayuda - Dijo Rusl encaminándose -. ¡Andando!

Él, Mist, Mia y Rolf tomaron cada uno su propia hoja y esperaron a ver más bulblins para repartirse conforme los iban viendo descender por la montaña, evitando que hicieran mayores estragos. Link, el más adelantado de todos, disparó una flecha a la improvisada tabla de uno de los bulblins que vio cerca, sacándolo totalmente de balance y haciéndolo salir volando contra un montículo de nieve del que no pudo salir.

- ¡Veamos quién puede lidiar con más, hyruliano! - Vio Link que Boyd se le emparejaba y lo retaba con una traviesa sonrisa, a lo que Link respondió alzando un pulgar.

Boyd disparó también, impactando un par de metros delante de un bulblin de forma que lo espantó y lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Link se le adelantó y logró acercarse a otro lo suficiente para tirar de él por la mugrosa bufanda, noqueándolo. Boyd respondió a esa audacia al hacer un intrépido salto tras subir una rampa, aterrizando sobre una de las pequeñas criaturas verdes que quedó sepultada en la arena hasta el cuello, totalmente inconsciente.

Un bulblin tiró de la cola de un lagos gato y lo derribó, pero Link se inclinó hacia el frente para alcanzarlo y embestirlo al paso. El mercenario entonces pasó patinando entre dos bulblins, tomándolos por los brazos para luego saltar de nuevo de un montículo, girar en el aire y arrojarlos en el punto álgido de salto, aterrizando unos cinco metros delante del rubio, quien zigzagueó entre varios competidores, rebasándolos totalmente, para quedar a la par de Boyd.

El dúo iba tan rápido que ya comenzaban a alcanzar a Marcia, quien de pronto se dio cuenta de que varios bulblins parados en tablas salían de entre los árboles, las filas de espectadores y de atrás de las rocas, deslizándose hacia ella. Link y Boyd se mezclaron entre los competidores que dudaban si seguir avanzando o detenerse a la vista de los atacantes. Marcia trató de acelerar inclinándose al frente, incluso se sintió aliviada al ver que la meta ya se veía cerca, y los espectadores le aplaudieron cuando vieron que ella se acercaba, pero se callaron y comenzaron a murmurar cuando vieron a las criaturitas que la seguían.

- ¡No me ganarás, Link! - Dijo Boyd sonriendo con la quijada tensa, acelerando.

- ¡Espera, estamos compitiendo para ver quién derriba a más, no para ver quién llega primero! - Se quejó Link, pero lo imitó más temprano que tarde.

Marcia logró quitarse a un bulblin de encima por sí sola, pero le llovieron cerca de diez más, alzando sus pequeños garrotes. Frenó bruscamente cuando se vio rodeada por ellos sin ninguna apertura para escapar, y de pronto fue derribada por los borrones verde y rojo que pasaron junto a ella para detener a los pequeños monstruos, que en diez segundos fueron distraídos, derribados y totalmente inhabilitados para seguir peleando… Y entonces Boyd y Link siguieron deslizándose, entrando a un paso estrecho que marcaba el tramo final de la carrera, donde descendieron codo con codo… Y viendo que la pendiente disminuía y perdían impulso, ambos se impulsaron inclinándose hacia delante y dando un salto para dar el último jalón y llegar a la meta.

Los recibió un piso de piedra, con lo que las hojas congeladas se hicieron añicos, y Link y Boyd salieron despedidos y rodaron varios metros, rebasando la meta y yendo a parar a la puerta de hierro de casa de los yetis. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolos, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una criatura de pelaje blanco en su mayoría, con rombos multicolor en la barriga, y sin manos, únicamente con pies.

- ¿Link traer amigos de visita, uh? - Dijo Yeta al ver al par de jóvenes casi inconscientes, de espaldas sobre la escalinata y los pies para arriba.

La multitud comenzó a aplaudirles y a celebrar sus victorias, con lo que el dúo recuperó el conocimiento y se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, agradeciendo la felicitación al público… hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo celebrados al mismo tiempo, y estaban a punto de comenzar a reñir sobre quién había llegado primero cuando vieron aparecer a Anna entre los espectadores.

- ¡Felicitaciones! - Comenzó a decir, pero luego dudó al ver sus caras, al no reconocerlas -. ¡Den un fuerte aplauso a…! - Se calló, entonces sacó un cuaderno de la nada y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente, pasando la mirada por la lista con retratos de los treinta competidores - … No los veo en esta lista…

- ¡Porque ellos no estaban en la competencia! - Dijo la voz de Marcia, al fin logrando bajar de la montaña y dirigiéndose furiosa a los usurpadores, en especial a Boyd.

- ¡Oye, nosotros empezamos la carrera mucho después que tú! ¡Eso tiene mucho mérito! - Se defendió Boyd. La multitud estaba confundida.

- ¡Ustedes no estaban inscritos! - Dijo la chica de pelo rosado, jalándole una oreja a Boyd -. ¡Y si no hubieran intervenido como lo hicieron quizá yo hubiera ganado!

- ¡Si no hubiéramos intervenido te habrían agarrado a palos esos monstruos! - Dijo Boyd, y Link de inmediato se interpuso entre los dos al ver que su compañero más bien había calentado las cosas.

- De hecho, técnicamente, tienes razón, tú ganas - Dijo Link algo tímidamente, esperando no alterar más a Marcia -. Boyd y yo no contamos, tú serías la primera en cruzar la línea.

- Eso es mentira - Dijo una voz masculina -. Yo gané.

Nadie lo había visto, era como si las sombras mismas le hubieran dado origen, nadie sabía cómo había llegado ahí, o por qué. Tenía en una mano su tabla y la cinta de la línea de meta en la otra: en su oscura gabardina surgió el enmascarado asesino, Volke, reclamando la victoria.

- ¿O acaso alguno de ustedes atravesó la cinta al cruzar la meta? - Inquirió mirándolos con frialdad. El trío de competidores presentes negó con la cabeza, un tanto perturbados por su mirada.

- … ¿Pero cuándo cruzaste? - Inquirió Link perplejo.

- Sí, ¿a qué hora cruzó? - Preguntaron al unísono varios miembros de la multitud.

- El hecho de que ustedes no hayan roto esta cinta y que yo la tenga es prueba de que crucé antes que todos ustedes - Defendió Volke.

- ¿Y me permite saber su nombre? No recuerdo haberlo visto en la cima - Dijo Anna con un índice en la barbilla.

- Volke - Respondió el asesino.

Anna hojeó la lista con paciencia, atenta para no saltarse su nombre. Vio el retrato, lo vio a él: el mismo rostro cubierto, la misma mirada fría enmarcada por la lacia cabellera marrón.

- … Está en la lista - Declaró Anna, para luego llevarse el megáfono a la boca y gritar: -. ¡Volke ha llegado en primer lugar!

Nadie aplaudió como por diez segundos, pues nadie, nadie, le había visto llegar. Aún sin haber entendido bien las cosas, uno a uno comenzaron a aplaudir los miembros de la multitud en reconocimiento del ganador, quien no se inclinó, ni sonrió, ni agradeció. Mientras comenzaban a llegar el resto de los competidores, Marcia tuvo que conformarse con el segundo lugar, mientras Link y Boyd seguían discutiendo sobre quién era el ganador de los dos.


	51. Capítulo 51: El Torneo Mundial de Pelea

~ Capítulo 2: El Torneo Mundial de Pelea

- ¿Quieres más, querida?

- Sólo… Déjame la botella…

El bar estaba oscuro, solamente un reflector encendido sobre una soldada hyruliana pelirroja que, cabizbaja sobre la barra, aferraba el vaso con sus dos manos. Telma, alzando la ceja, le miró con desdén.

- ¿Sabes, querida? - Le dijo, ladeando la prominente cadera -, tanto alcohol no va a resolver tus problemas…

- No, pero seguro los ahoga un rato - Dijo Evelyn arrebatándole la botella, golpeando con ella el vaso en el mismo movimiento y bebiendo un largo trago directamente de ella.

- Pues entonces cuéntame, querida, qué es lo que sucede - Dijo Telma, inclinándose hacia ella sobre la barra con amabilidad en la cara. Evelyn puso la botella en la mesa con un golpe, y su mirada reflexiva se clavó en la superficie de la barra.

- Es… tan trágico - Dijo en voz apagada -. Tan, tan trágico… Lo ha sido para todos nosotros… O bueno, para muchos de nosotros, ¿no crees?

- Te escucho, querida - Reafirmó Telma, recargando la cabeza en una mano.

- Sé que la gente va y viene, pero… Es difícil entenderlo - Agachó más la cabeza, de forma que prácticamente se miraba los pies -… De pronto volteas la cabeza y estás totalmente sola…

- Comprendo - Dijo Telma con tono cálido, incitando a que continuara.

- Quiero decir… ¿cuántos lectores habrán retrocedido varios capítulos para recordar quién demonios es Evelyn? - Dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada, y en su ebriedad, se puso de pie azotando la botella, quebrándola. Ignorando el hecho y cambiando de opinión, volvió a sentarse y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recargando la frente en la barra empapada en licor -. ¡Yo era un personaje principal de esta historia!

Se encendió otro reflector sobre el banquillo contiguo al de Evelyn, iluminando a otro soldado pelirrojo, también bebiendo, y quien alzando un dedo con desgana y hablando con voz torpe, señaló:

- De hecho, eras solamente un personaje secundario - Dijo el narizón, torpe y soso hermano de Evelyn, Carl -. A ti te fue mejor en toda la trama que a mí… apenas llegué a ser personaje incidental…

Evelyn saltó de su banquillo para abalanzarse sobre su hermano, a quien se le cayó el vaso de las manos cuando la otra lo aferró por el cuello de la túnica y lo sacudió con violencia.

- ¡Y aún así tú tuviste una participación mucho más visible en la batalla final! - Dijo Evelyn y, al ser invadida por la incredulidad, jaló a su hermano hacia sí con tanta furia que sus frentes se tocaron -. ¡Tú, de todas las personas! ¡Todos los personajes tuvieron heroicas intervenciones! ¡Hasta ese chico lobo! ¡El autor lo hizo aparecer apenas a la mitad de la historia y se ganó más fanáticos que yo!

- De hecho, soy algo así como un personaje invitado - Dijo Zul rascándose la nuca, cuando un tercer reflector iluminó la mesa que compartía con otros laguz -. El autor se vio muy flojo para crear un personaje original y me pidió prestado.*

*Nota del autor: Zul fue creado por la autora apodada "Saku-Zelda" para la historia colaborativa en internet "Crónicas de Mimir". El personaje original era un híbrido, hijo de una humana y un hombre lobo.*

- ¡Y hasta ese payaso de Volke! - Se quejó Evelyn tirándose de rodillas y rascándose la cabeza frenéticamente con ambas manos -. ¡De acuerdo, sí aparecí en el capítulo anterior, pero no tuve ni una sola línea! ¡Pero él! ¡Él! ¡No había aparecido para nada por buena parte de la historia, y de pronto logra una victoria increíble en los Juegos de Hyrule!

- Pero eso tiene una razón perfectamente justificable - Dijo una varonil voz.

En el marco de la ventana estaba sentada una figura atlética y alargada, cubierta en un largo abrigo oscuro. Los reflectores mostraron a Volke sentado de lado junto a la ventana abierta de la cantina, como siempre enmascarado, puliendo su cuchillo con un trapo. Sin mirar a nadie más que a la pared, con ojos y voz frías, dijo:

- Antes de que acabe la historia, hay que recordarle a los fanáticos lo genial que soy.

Los clientes, todos ocupando alguna mesa, miraron en silencio al misterioso y frío asesino que, impasible, volvió a la tarea de limpiar su cuchillo, sin decir nada más. Nadie le quitó los ojos de encima en un silencio que debió durar diez segundos, hasta que una voz femenina dijo:

- Sí, de hecho es bastante genial - Dijo Vika, sentada junto a Zul y bebiendo una cerveza -. Cuando él está cerca, personajes como yo tienden a ser totalmente ignorados - Se volvió hacia Evelyn -. Acostúmbrate.

Evelyn se quedó tirada de rodillas, encorvada y con los brazos caídos, ahí, en la oscuridad de la cantina, sus penas abrumándola. Carl se arrodilló junto a su hermana y le dio unas palmaditas al hombro, miró nervioso sobre su hombro y vio a Telma asentir.

- Creo que hay algo que debes saber - Le dijo Carl, ayudándola a levantarse y sentarse de nuevo a la barra.

- Me parece que hay una explicación para tu problema, querida - Dijo Telma un tanto temerosa, pero decidiéndose luego a decirlo y tomando a Evelyn por los hombros con cariño para darle seguridad -. Evelyn, cariño… Tú no eras un personaje planeado…

- … Ya estaba planeado que Rasuka y Ashei acabarían juntos, pero… - Empezó a explicar Carl -… El autor necesitaba una competencia para que hubiera mayor tensión para Ashei y convertirla a ella en un personaje principal mejor desarrollado…

Todo alrededor de Evelyn se volvió absolutamente negro… una tristeza infinita… una sensación de falta de propósito propio, de haber sido totalmente utilizada y arrojada a la basura. No podía creerlo…

- No puedo creerlo - Dijo, totalmente pálida -. ¿Ese era mi propósito en la historia?

- Bueno, la otra parte de la explicación es que el autor es muy poco hábil y creó más personajes de los que pudo manejar - Dijo Zul con arrogancia, dando un sorbo a su bebida, sin advertir para nada que una sombra se cernía sobre él, al tiempo que Volke había desaparecido misteriosamente de la ventana. Vika trató de advertirle, pro no pudo evitar que al joven laguz lobo le cubrieran la boca y lo inmovilizaran para arrastrarlo a las sombras sin que nadie más en la cantina se diera cuenta.

- ¡Pero anímate, querida! - Dijo Telma sacando unas hojas de papel de un cajón en la barra -. Me parece que para este capítulo sí tienes una participación.

- ¿De verdad? - Dijo Evelyn con la ilusión resplandeciendo en sus ojos, derrumbando a Carl al enderezarse sobre su banco.

- ¿Eso es el libreto, de casualidad? - Dijo Carl desde el suelo, siendo totalmente ignorado.

- Así es, déjame ver - Reafirmó Telma a Evelyn, hojeando el fajo de hojas… su rostro se ensombreció.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Inquirió Evelyn empinándose sobre la barra.

- … Apareces en una escena junto a Link - Dijo Telma.

- ¡Junto a Link! - Evelyn ahora estaba hincada sobre la barra -. ¡Si aparece Link seguramente debe ser emocionante!

- No creo que haya sido buena idea conseguir el libreto - Dijo Carl alzando el dedo índice aún en el piso, pero nadie le escuchó.

- Pues - Titubeó la cantinera -… Algo así…

- ¿Qué es lo que hago? - El rostro de Evelyn se encontró con el de Telma de forma invasiva.

- Pues… no mucho - Telma repasó de nuevo el libreto y entonces explicó -… La escena es emocionante, pero… sales prácticamente como extra.

La soldado cayó empinada sobre el otro lado de la barra, totalmente decepcionada, causando que se cayeran repisas, cuadros y vasos en el proceso. Ya totalmente resignada, alzó la cabeza de los escombros y ahondó más en la información:

- … ¿Y qué clase de escena es, pues? - Preguntó, enfurruñada.

- Mala idea - Dijo Carl por lo bajo.

- Pues aquí dice que apareces en el público justo en el momento en el que Link va a pelear con…

Telma casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y Evelyn se arrastró lejos de su interlocutora, cuando la punta del cuchillo de Volke hizo contacto con el cuello de Telma, habiendo el asesino aparecido de la nada, como de las sombras del bar.

- Estoy bajo estrictas órdenes de detener a todo aquél que quiera arruinar la historia a los lectores, o la reputación del autor ante ellos - Dijo Volke con su voz fría, mirando de reojo a la cantinera -. Sabes demasiado, incinera el libreto. Ahora.

Sin moverse de su posición, Telma extendió la mano hacia una vela encendida sobre la barra, prendiéndole fuego al fajo de papel, y soltándolo a sus pies una vez que comenzó a consumirse. Todos le pusieron los ojos encima mientras se convertía en cenizas, hasta que el fuego ya no tuvo nada más qué quemar. El silencio era atroz, y Volke no bajó la mano del cuchillo. Él entonces miró a los espectadores de la oscura cantina y anunció con su voz fría a una audiencia atónita:

- El último capítulo de _La Leyenda de Zelda: El Secreto del Palacio Midoro_, comienza ahora. Disfrútenlo.

- ¡Vamos, sólo un trago! ¡Dame una oportunidad, lindura!

Gatrie estaba sentado en una lancha, con armadura y todo, frente a una linda jovencita castaña de trenzas, con camisa roja, overol café y sombrero a juego. La chica sostenía una caña de pescar cuyo sedal pasaba sobre la cabeza de un Gatrie totalmente ajeno a la molestia que causaba.

- Ese lunar al lado de tus bellos ojos azules me tiene conquistado - Dijo el guerrero cortésmente, ignorando su rudeza.

- No me obligues a deshacerme de ti - Dijo Hena, la vena palpitando en su sien.

- ¡Estaré aquí por un tiempo más, suficiente para mostrarte maravillas de la vida! - Dijo Gatrie parándose en la lancha e inclinándose hacia ella para acercarse. Ella lo escrutó con sus ojos azules antes de ponerse verdaderamente furiosa, apretar la quijada, tomar ambos costados de la lancha y comenzar a balancearse bruscamente -. ¡No, espera, traigo armadura, es peligroso!

- ¿Me dejarás en paz? - Dijo Hena con tono de amenaza, sin dejar de balancearse.

- Pero… pero… - Gatrie paró los labios -… ¡Es que estás tan linda!

No le dio tiempo ni de gritar antes de caer al lago Hylia y comenzar a nadar con todas sus fuerzas para no hundirse. Jamás había usado tanta fuerza en sus brazos, ni siquiera cuando peleaba, pero al fin logró tocar la orilla y arrastrarse hasta quedar firmemente recargado en ella, medio cuerpo saliendo a la superficie, jadeando para recuperar el aire.

- ¿Cuál es su problema? - Inquirió entre jadeos -. Normalmente caen rendidas…

Se quedó perplejo ante la persona que se le acercó al verlo solo en la orilla, jadeando de cansancio y empapado. Viéndola de arriba a abajo, notó zapatos cafés, medias blancas, un amplio vestido azul con encaje color vino y adornos de enormes mariposas rosas, una de las cuales colgaban de su espalda como alas propias. Guantes de cuero café, un moño rojo en la cintura, una canasta con botellas que encerraban insectos, un dije en forma de escarabajo colgándole del cuello… pálida tez adornada con gemas multicolor en los redondos pómulos infantiles, ojos violetas enmarcados por la cabellera rubia peinada en dos coletas, orejas puntiagudas con pendientes en forma de escarabajos negros, y una sombrilla blanca.

- ¡Vaya! ¡La princesa Agitha piensa que luces exactamente como un enorme y redondo escarabajo joya! - Dijo la muchachita hablando en tercera persona -. A la princesa Agitha le gustaría invitar a todos los insectos del mundo al baile en su palacio, ¡y tú estás invitado! ¿Quieres venir?

A Gatrie le temblaba el párpado izquierdo.

- … No, no lo creo, gracias - Dijo, totalmente desconcertado, y luego dijo para sí por lo bajo: -… Tantos meses aquí y no puedo acostumbrarme a la gente rara de Hyrule…

No tuvo que inventarse una excusa para escapar, sin embargo… De pronto se oyó un atronador disparo, proveniente del cañón blanco con patas de Fyer y Falbi, y cientos, si no era que miles de vítores se hicieron oír por todo Hyrule, provenientes de espectadores hyrulianos, crimeanos, gallianos, begnianos, gerudos, hatarianos, zoras, gorones y daenianos, distribuidos sobre gradas ubicadas en las orillas del lago, en los islotes sobre el mismo, en sus laderas y unas cuantas sobre el agua, en una especie de torres de madera gigantes, flotantes, ancladas y a la vez amarradas a la orilla, todo en torno a otras cuatro plataformas construidas por los zoras y los hyrulianos sobre otros cuatro islotes del lago: arenas de batalla unidas a la orilla del Lago Hylia por un puente flotante.

A los gritos siguieron inmediatamente fuegos artificiales multicolor y el ascenso de la roja bandera hyruliana en su asta, seguida de las de los países asistentes: Crimea, Gallia, Hatari, Daein, Begnion y Aru Ainu. En una de las plataformas flotantes se veía a la reina Zelda acompañada de sus similares Elincia, Micaiah y Nailah de Hatari, el rey Caineghis de Gallia, Harkinian de Aru Ainu, y la emperatriz Sanaki de Begnion, con sus respectivos cortesanos, todos tomando asiento en la zona central de la gran grada flotante.

- ¡Bienvenidos al último y más emocionante evento de los Juegos de Hyrule! - Dijo Anna con su megáfono, ahora con vestimenta más ligera, provocando más gritos de emoción -. ¡Dada la enorme convocatoria que tuvimos, arrancaremos en unos minutos con la fase eliminatoria del Torneo Mundial de Pelea!

Y en una orilla del lago se había decidido que se reunieran todos los participantes del torneo, pues junto a esa orilla había una cueva poco profunda, dando suficiente espacio para que los más de sesenta concursantes tuvieran donde alojarse durante la fase eliminatoria.

Entre laguz gatos, tigres, lobos, halcones y cuervos; gorones y hasta zoras, y demás guerreros de Tellius y gerudo, se abrían paso Link, Boyd, Mist, Mia, Oscar, el empapado Gatrie, y Zul, todos blandiendo imitaciones en madera, sin filo, de las armas que solían ocupar. El grupo de guerreros se acercó a la orilla del lago para escuchar y ver mejor a la anunciadora.

- ¡Las reglas son las siguientes! - Empezó a dictar Anna con emoción -. Para la fase eliminatoria, se busca reducir el número de participantes de sesenta y cuatro a dieciséis, de los cuáles solamente quedarán ocho para la fase final.

"Para ello, en la primera fase eliminatoria se convocará a los peleadores, de acuerdo a su número de inscripción y de forma aleatoria, en grupos de cuatro a cada plataforma, de los cuáles serán eliminados dos. Los dos restantes de la primera fase pasarán a la segunda etapa eliminatoria, que se decidirá en combates uno contra uno. Lo mismo se repetirá para la fase tres, para quedar con ocho concursantes en total para las peleas finales".

- Sobre el equipo de cada peleador, las reglas son las siguientes - Prosiguió Anna -: solamente se permiten armaduras para brazos, hombros, piernas y rodillas, cualquier otro tipo de protección es motivo de expulsión del concurso - Sobre el lago volaron dos jinetes de guiverno revolcando dos largas banderolas rojas de Malo Mart -. El armamento permitido es únicamente una sola arma de madera de su preferencia. Cada peleador puede traer la suya, pero si no la han adquirido, aprovechen ya para conseguirla con los vendedores de Malo Mart, el Héroe de los Descuentos.

"Los peleadores armados por ningún motivo pueden afilar sus armas de madera. De igual forma, los laguz que recurran al uso letal de colmillos y garras serán descalificados. Se permite el uso no mortal de magia. Para toda clase de participante está permitido el combate desarmado, cuerpo a cuerpo, no es obligatorio usar armas para participar. No está permitido el uso de arcos, ballestas, ni cuchillos. Caballos, pegasos, guivernos y otros tipos de monturas, quedan prohibidos.

"Para conseguir la victoria se debe noquear al oponente en combate, provocar su rendición o sacarlo de la arena. Un participante que caiga y no se ponga de pie antes del conteo de diez segundos, perderá el combate. El asesinato vuelve al participante acreedor a la descalificación y a ser sometido a las autoridades de Hyrule, sede del torneo. Durante las eliminatorias, los combates tendrán límite de tiempo de cinco minutos, no habrá límite en las finales. Para la primera fase eliminatoria, es válido formar alianzas… Mientras no se salgan de las reglas antes mencionadas, ¡todo se vale!".

- ¿Qué dicen, público? ¿Listos para el Torneo Mundial más grande de todos los tiempos? - Animó Anna alzando los brazos para incitar a la audiencia, que respondió con un entusiasmo que Link y compañía jamás creyeron que llegarían a ver en sus vidas.

- Hasta habrá magos compitiendo - Comentó Boyd cruzado de brazos -. Suena divertido…

- ¡A la arena número uno, pasen los participantes cincuenta y tres, diecisiete, treinta y ocho y cuarenta! - Llamó un soldado hyruliano tras sortear varios papeles con números en una caja.

A la arena más alejada del puente avanzaron un goron que pelearía a puño limpio, dos caballeros de Daein y un laguz gato, a la vez que Anna cantaba los números de los peleadores que se enfrentarían en la arena número dos.

- ¡Sesenta, cincuenta y uno, dos y quince! - Dijo la joven anunciadora.

- Creo que es mi turno - Dijo Oscar haciendo bolita con sus dedos el papel con el número sesenta.

- Buena suerte - Le deseó Mist con una sonrisa.

- No creo que necesite mucha - Dijo Boyd -, mira quién irá con él.

- El general Kieran - Dijo Link divertido.

En el extremo del puente vieron a Oscar reunirse con un caballero de armadura roja, pero algo en él era diferente: aunque llevaba la acostumbrada armadura roja, cargaba una espada en lugar de su habitual hacha, y saludó a Oscar con una seriedad casi estoica. Cuando el dúo de caballeros comenzó a andar por el puente, Link y compañía vieron que, en su extremo, aparecían otro par de guerreros, uno portando una lanza y vistiendo armadura verde y una banda gris en el cabello castaño; el otro de armadura roja y blandiendo su hacha.

- Esperen, ¿qué? - Dijo Boyd perplejo.

- ¡Kent! - Saludó el segundo caballero de armadura verde al primer guerrero de rojo, y colocándose en un extremo de la plataforma junto a él y frente a Oscar -. ¡Tú también viniste!

- Concéntrate ya, Sain - Le respondió el de rojo al tiempo que Kieran se paraba delante de él -, parece que hay muchos guerreros fuertes en esta competencia…

- ¡Tranquilo! - Dijo Sain -. Además, hay muchísimas chicas lindas en Hyrule, ¡tomaré esto como una oportunidad para conquistarlas a todas de una vez!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues dudo que puedas vencerme a mí, el Gran Kieran, para empezar! - Respondió el otro caballero rojo, mientras que la cuarta y última plataforma comenzaba a llenarse de peleadores -. Es más, ¡yo solo podría encargarme de los tres! ¡Vamos, Oscar, mostrémosles lo que los caballeros de Crimea saben hacer!

- … Pensé que tú solo lucharías contra los tres -Dijo Oscar contrariado -… Pero como quieras…

- Que sea una pelea limpia, caballeros - Dijo Kent seriamente, desenvainando su espada de madera.

- ¡Limpio va a quedar el suelo cuando te arrastre por él, pues… - Iba diciendo Kieran con orgullo, cerrando los ojos, poniendo brazos en jarras y alzando el pecho.

- ¡Comiencen! - Dijo Anna.

- … yo, el Gran Kieran, soy el tercero al mando de la guardia montada crimeana, lo que ya habla por sí solo de mis…

- Um… ¿Kieran? - Llamó Oscar.

- … grandiosas habilidades como guerrero, sin mencionar que soy bastante popular con las señoritas también, y… ¡Uf!

El canto de la espada de Kent se le hundió en las costillas a Kieran, quien casi cae de rodillas… ni siquiera tocó el suelo con ellas, pues su oponente de armadura roja giró sobre sí mismo y lo golpeó con la hoja, nuevamente en el torso, con tal fuerza que Kieran salió volando tres metros fuera de la plataforma.

- Eso fue un poco patético - Comentó Link desde la orilla.

- Eso fue un poco patético - Dijeron Elincia y su tío, el general Renning, desde la tribuna de honor.

- Eso fue realmente patético - Dijo el general Geoffrey entre los competidores que aguardaban su turno.

Oscar comenzó a vérselas negras contra el otro dúo de caballeros, que siendo amigos, decidieron hacer equipo contra él. Pasó por debajo del golpe horizontal de la espada de Kent, detuvo otro de Sain, y maniobró con la lanza para detener un embate simultáneo de ambos contrincantes, quedando atrapado entre los dos. Cuando Sain volvió a arremeter, Oscar lo esquivó por una nimia distancia, golpeando su lanza con la suya, desviándolo de forma que le estorbó a Kent, y entonces atacó: con el de rojo tratando de quitarse a su amigo de encima, Oscar pudo golpear a Sain unas tres veces, tirándolo al suelo, y deteniendo a Kent con un golpe al estómago, suficiente tiempo para rematar a Sain en el suelo con suficiente fuerza para que no pudiera levantarse por los siguientes veinte segundos, quedando fuera de combate a los diez por reglamento.

- ¡Así se hace! - Aplaudió Mist cuando las victorias de Oscar y Kent fueron declaradas.

- Eso fue muy patético - Dijo Oscar tendiéndole la lanza a un morado Kieran en el agua.

- ¡Ha finalizado la primera ronda! - Anunció Anna, animando al público -. ¡Atentos todos los peleadores a su llamado para las siguientes!

- ¡Sesenta y tres, uno, treinta y seis y sesenta y cuatro, a la arena uno! - Dijo un soldado hyruliano.

- ¡Es mi turno! - Dijo Link entusiasta, guardándose el número sesenta y tres en el cinturón.

- ¡Nuestro, dirás! - Dijo Boyd golpeándose la palma con el puño -. ¿Qué dices de hacer equipo para poder vernos en las finales!

- Suena bien - Dijo Link sonriendo, echando a andar a la arena sin voltear a verlo.

- ¡Suerte a los dos! - Gritaron Mist, Mia, Oscar y Zul, mientras Ilia, Rusl, Telma, Shad, Auru y Ashei animaban al dúo desde sus respectivas tribunas.

En la arena ya los esperaba ni más ni menos que un laguz, un tigre a juzgar por los enormes músculos que acompañaban a las orejas, rayas y cola de brillante color azul. Se presentó como Aidraug y entonces los tres aguardaron a la llegada del cuarto combatiente…

- … Ya está por llenarse la última arena, ¿dónde está? - Preguntó Link al ver que no se aparecía.

De pronto, en la única esquina libre de la plataforma apareció una sombra que se fue haciendo más grande, indicando que el cuarto peleador venía desde arriba… ¿un laguz?… Boyd y Link se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un error cuando, a contra luz por el sol, vieron que lo que pensaron que eran alas eran, en realidad, las faldas de una larga gabardina color café en conjunto con la larga bufanda marrón que siempre llevaba… Dos segundos más tarde, el enmascarado Volke estaba frente a ellos, sus ojos pequeños y fríos pasando de Link a Boyd, de Boyd a Aidraug y de regreso.

- Tiene que ser una broma - Dijo Boyd perplejo.

- Hasta va a pelear sin arma - Añadió Link con un tic en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - Inquirió Boyd volteando a ver al rubio.

- ¿Que qué hacemos? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Respondió Link -. ¡Lo derrotamos!

- Pero… es que es Volke… - Señaló Boyd con timidez.

- ¿Y qué con eso? - Instó Link un poco frustrado. Boyd agachó la cabeza, se tocaba la punta de un índice con la del otro, y dijo:

- … Es bastante genial…

- ¡Concéntrate! - Dijo Link tomándolo por la camisa -. ¡Tú y yo somos más que suficientes para vencerlo! Atacamos juntos, y si tenemos suerte, Aidraug decidirá pelear de nuestro lado también…

- ¡Comiencen!

- ¡Ahora!

Aidraug rugió para adoptar su forma de tigre con enormes colmillos, pero Link y Boyd ignoraron ese hecho totalmente para abalanzarse sobre el asesino, quien no se movió y los miró fijamente con sus intimidantes ojos marrones. Cuando ambos jóvenes soltaron golpes verticales de sus armas, Volke saltó entre el pequeño espacio que quedó entre las dos, brazos y piernas perfectamente pegados al cuerpo, y extendiendo estas últimas a los lados en una doble patada cuando tuvo el espacio: sus pies dieron simultáneamente en los rostros de los jóvenes, quienes se tambalearon en dos orillas de la plataforma a punto de caer. El asesino no tuvo tiempo de rematar a ninguno de los dos, pues para suerte de ambos, Aidraug decidió tomar el bando de los jóvenes… una muy mala decisión, pues Volke se agachó un poco cuando el enorme triare se lanzó sobre él, lo detuvo sobre su cabeza con las manos, lo empujó hacia arriba y lo lanzó aún más alto con una patada recta hacia arriba… Aidraug apenas había ascendido unos cinco metros por el golpe cuando Volke ya lo esperaba a los diez, rematándole con una patada descendente con el talón que le envió directo al agua, en un combo que hubiera hecho sentir celos a Sheik.

- … De acuerdo, es genial - Dijo Link cuando él y Boyd ya se habían repuesto y estaban seguros a buena distancia del borde -. ¡Pero podemos ganarle, hay que ser más estratégicos!

- El tigre ya perdió, así que es Volke o uno de nosotros dos - Señaló Boyd, enseriándose.

- Lo sé… Sólo hay que evitar perderlo de vista - Dijo Link -… ¿A dónde se fue, por cierto?

Súbitamente, Volke ya no estaba por ningún lado de la plataforma, ninguno de los dos podía verlo a él o algún rastro de su ubicación… Fue Ilia la que los salvó de perder la pelea:

- ¡Arriba! - Gritó desde las tribunas.

Boyd apenas alcanzó a interponer su hacha para detener la patada descendente con el talón que le lanzó el asesino desde el aire… y sintió su arma partirse en dos en el proceso. Volke aterrizó limpiamente y tiró dos patadas curvas hacia la cara de Link, quien las detuvo con precisión usando su espada, que también se rompió hasta que los pedazos quedaron sujetos el uno al otro por un par de astillas.

- … Bien, esto ya es ridículo - Dijo Link alzando su arma rota a la altura de su rostro, incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo? - Dijo Boyd cayendo de rodillas y apretando los puños, más escandalizado que su compañero.

- El premio será mío - Declaró Volke con su tono serio, sus ojos helados asomados sobre la máscara y debajo del pelo -. Ríndanse.

- Tú ríndete - Dijo Boyd dándose aires de grandeza, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa arrogante y señalándose con el pulgar -. Aunque no tengamos armas tenemos habilidad y fuerza más que suficiente para derrotarte, y…

- ¡Boyd, algo de ayuda! ¿Quieres?

Cuando Boyd se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Link ya se batía con Volke en un duelo a mano limpia, deteniendo otra patada descendente con sus antebrazos cruzados sobre su cabeza, dejando su torso libre para que Volke le metiera una patada recta con giro en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder. Entonces Boyd se fue sobre el asesino con los puños, pero era demasiado rápido y lo esquivó agachándose, de paso propinándole una muy fea patada recta a la quijada que lo mandó de espaldas al piso.

- ¡Concéntrate! - Gritó Titania desde las tribunas junto a Ilia, alzando el puño con enojo ante la distracción de su pupilo.

- ¡Eso intento! - Se quejó Boyd, pero no pudo decir más, pues Volke le arrojó a Link encima.

- ¡Uno… dos… tres…! - Comenzó el conteo el soldado que fungía como juez.

- ¡A este paso nos va a ganar a los dos, Boyd! - Se quejó Link al ponerse de pie y ayudar a su compañero a lo propio.

- ¡No tienes que decírmelo a mí! - Replicó el otro cruzándose de brazos al quedar de pie.

- ¡A lo suyo, los dos! - Gritaron al unísono, entre otros, todos los miembros de La Resistencia y de los Mercenarios Greil, haciendo que el dúo se cuadrara y concentrara.

- ¡Vamos por él, Boyd! ¡No es tan genial como cree! - Dijo Link cerrando los puños.

- ¡Me desconcierta que seas tan animado pero sí, hagámoslo! - Respondió el otro.

Corrieron hacia Volke cada uno por un lado para atacarlo simultáneamente: Boyd intentó embestirlo pero Volke solamente saltó, momento que Link aprovechó para imitarlo y jalarlo de nuevo a tierra al no poder alcanzar la misma elevación que él. A Volke le sorprendió, pero aún tuvo suficiente tiempo de recobrar el balance y aterrizar seguramente con las manos, alejándose de Boyd que ya lo esperaba con puños arriba, para luego rebotar de regreso hacia él con un giro en el aire, uno en el suelo, y concluyendo con un puñetazo a las costillas… que Boyd no resintió…

- Lo siento, si tuvieras algo más de músculo…

Boyd entonces abrazó con fuerza a Volke para evitar que escapara, y entonces apareció Link para soltarle una fuerte patada a la cabeza. Boyd lo liberó y, al unísono con Link, le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago: la fuerza combinada de ambos hizo que Volke se tambaleara caminando de espaldas hasta la orilla, donde cayó inconsciente hacia atrás, al lago.

- ¡Tenemos ganadores en la arena uno! - Anunció el juez.

Los mercenarios y los compañeros de Link celebraron con aplausos y vítores, e incluso las reinas Zelda y Elincia les dedicaron aplausos. Cuando Link se asomó sobre el borde de la arena hacia el lago, vio que, misteriosamente, Volke ya no estaba.

- … Hm… Se ha ido, de alguna forma - Dijo Link curioso, y entonces volteó a felicitar a su amigo -. ¡Oye, Boyd, excelente…! ¿Boyd?

Boyd seguía de pie en la arena con la misma posición de impulso con que había acabado de lanzar el puñetazo final… Pero su rostro estaba tenso y le salían pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

- … ¿Boyd?

- … Me… dolió…

Cayó al piso sobándose la costilla donde Volke le había golpeado,forzando a Link a levantarlo y sacarlo de la arena casi a rastras bajo la premisa de que tenían que buscarse un arma nueva con los vendedores de Malo Mart. Esperaron el tiempo de felicitaciones y de anuncios de nuevas peleas para que Boyd se recuperara.

- ¡Números sesenta y dos, , cuarenta y siete, diez y veintiuno, a la arena número uno!

- Esa soy yo, amigos - Anunció Mist animada, totalmente ajena al hecho de que Boyd señalaba, nervioso, a los otros competidores: el galante, formal y poderoso general Geoffrey de Crimea, un peleador goron, y un laguz halcón.

- ¡Veintidós, veintinueve, sesenta y uno, y cuarenta y cuatro, a la arena dos!

- ¡Sí, esa soy yo! - Dijo Mia emocionada, prácticamente corriendo a la plataforma incluso antes que Mist, pasando de largo a Geoffrey y colocándose en la arena número dos de inmediato. Caminando con una calma que resultaba tan intimidante como sus aspectos y miradas, aparecieron juntos sus tres oponentes… y vaya que eran muy similares a Mia, pero sobre todo, casi idénticos entre sí.

Se trataba de dos jóvenes mujeres, como de la edad de Mia, y un hombre algo más grande, los tres espadachines, los tres con largas ropas como Mia, y los tres con largas cabelleras lacias, que contrario a las de la mercenaria, eran las tres de profundo color negro.

La primera mujer era quizá la única que tenía un dejo de amabilidad en el pálido y delicado rostro, aunque la mirada color gris seguía siendo muy seria. Vestía largas ropas blancas con bordes grises y abiertas de los lados, dejando ver las piernas con botas de cuero. El cuello alto, los bordes de las amplísimas mangas y la larga cinta amarrada en un moño en la espalda, eran de un azul eléctrico, haciéndola ver elegante con su katana de madera idéntica a la de Mia.

La segunda mujer tenía su impresionante cabellera larga hasta las rodillas, enmarcando su figura envuelta en un vestido de pelea azul, también abierto de las piernas, con botas y guantes sin dedo a juego. Resaltaban en esas tonalidades azules las dos hombreras blancas con bordes dorados, el proyectos blanco en el antebrazo izquierdo como solía usar Ashei, y la funda del sable de madera ceñida a la cintura por un cinturón de cuero café. Esta mujer tenía una mirada mucho más agresiva que la de su compañera.

Pero quien despedía una horrenda aura fría y asesina era el hombre que las acompañaba, que debía estar rondando los treinta años de edad. Su cabellera era la más corta del trío, llegando a mitad de su espalda, pero igual de oscura, ensombreciendo gran parte de su rostro afilado y resaltando de sobremanera con su vestimenta, una larga y elegante túnica de rojo intenso, abierta de los lados, con manga media, y fino bordado en éstas últimas y en el cuello alto. Debajo llevaba una camisa de manga larga color rojo sangre, pantalones negros y botas cafés. Del lado izquierdo de su cintura se asomaban dos vainas: una ordinaria de la espada corta de madera que seguía guardada, y otra, negra con incrustaciones de oro, donde iría almacenada la espada curva que blandía con la mano derecha. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Mia observaba sus posesiones, los helados ojos negros del hombre se asomaron entre sus matas.

- … Hola… Soy Mia - Saludó ella totalmente intimidada ante la frialdad de todos sus oponentes.

Nada más habló la joven mercenaria y los tres le pusieron unas miradas asesinas encima, haciéndola sentir pequeña y asustada frente a ellos. El hombre miró a su derecha hacia la primera mujer, quien devolvió la mirada y asintió silenciosamente. Sucedió lo mismo con la otra, quien después de asentir, además, alzó se puso en guardia con el sable frente a sí y sonrió maliciosamente.

- … Eso no es justo - Dijo Mia lamentándose y desenvainando su katana de madera, lista a enfrentarse a los otros tres mientras la última plataforma se llenaba de peleadores -… Son tan iguales ustedes tres que da miedo…

- ¡Comiencen! - Gritó Anna, y le complementaron los innumerables vítores.

La plataforma de Mia parecía invadida por cuatro borrones de colores, momento en que Link y Boyd aprovecharon para meterse en la multitud de peleadores y buscar a un vendedor de Malo Mart, a quien ubicaron gracias a una bandera roja cuyo portado no podía distinguirse, pero que sí podía verse que se movía entre el mar de gente.

- ¡Oye! - Llamó Boyd con algo de urgencia, comenzando a sacar rupias del saquito que traía en su bolsillo; el vendedor seguía andando, por lo que el dúo comenzó a abrirse paso por la gente para alcanzarlo.

Empujaron a un trío de guerreros zorras que charlaban sobre el torneo, quitaron del medio a un grupo de musculosos guerreros decepcionados por sus derrotas… y finalmente, tras un mar de armaduras, dieron con el portador de la bandera…

- ¡… Carajo, Link, es un niño jugando, hay que hallar al verdadero vende…!

- ¡Malo! - Saludó Link al pequeño niño, casi bebé, que portaba la bandera de Malo Mart con una vara atada a su cintura y que ascendía varios metros sobre su cabeza para ser visible en la multitud. Boyd, ante la reacción de Link, quedó totalmente confundido -. ¡Rápido, necesitamos armas nuevas!

- ¿Tan incompetentes que ya se las deshicieron? - Dijo Malo con su extraña voz grave -. Está bien, ¿qué clase de armas quieren?

- Es un bebé - Balbuceó Boyd absolutamente desconcertado.

- Una espada y un hacha - Dijo Link.

- Y ni por favor dices - Comentó Malo por lo bajo, y entonces tronó sus pequeños dedos de bebé.

De la nada salió Malver con su escandalosa vestimenta de colores, el megáfono girando en su cabeza reproduciendo el tema de Malo Mart, también cargando una bandera de la tienda en su espalda, junto con una cantidad ridícula de sacos con un montón igualmente ridículo de espadas, hachas y lanzas de diversos materiales, formas, tamaños y acabados.

- Es un bebé - Seguía diciendo Boyd.

- Tendrán que ser más específicos - Dijo Malo de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Roble! - Dijo Link -. ¡Es duro!

- Y caro - Dijo Malo secamente al tiempo que Malver mostraba una espada de sólida madera y buena longitud -. Tu espadita te va a salir en cinco mil rupias, si la quieres…

- ¿Pues qué, estás loco? - Dijo Link casi yéndose de espaldas -. ¡No tengo tanto dinero!

- Es un bebé…

- Por supuesto que no, si te la pasas de vago - Espetó Malo al hyruliano.

- ¡Dámela más barata! - Dijo Link casi a modo de súplica.

- No lo creo… Se llama costo-beneficio, Link - Se defendió el niño -. Es tan cara porque difícilmente se va a romper y garantiza prácticamente que puedes ganar con uno o dos golpes, de tan dura que es… Y sigue siendo madera, así que no rompe las reglas…

- ¡Por favor! ¿No puedes fiármela? - Dijo Link inclinándose para mirar de cerca a Malo, juntando sus manos como en súplica.

- ¿Tengo cara de beneficencia? - Dijo el niño sin tocarse el corazón -. Si quieres pagar poco, compra una de pino, pues…

No fue ni pino ni roble, pero Link y Boyd pudieron cerrar el trato con Malo rápidamente, aunque no llegaron a tiempo para ver como Mia salía disparada de la plataforma para ir a aterrizar de cabeza sobre el bote de Hena, destrozándolo y hundiéndose, siendo salvada por la pescadora a pesar de su desprecio. Lo que sí vieron fue al enorme halcón que, engañado por su propio tamaño superior, terminó por romperse una garra en su intento de cargar al goron, más pequeño pero muchísimo más pesado, hacia el agua. Ahora él estaba metido en un intenso duelo de tres partes, sin alianzas, frente a la líder de los legendarios Mercenarios Greil y el segundo al mando de los poderosos guardias montados de Crimea, un duelo que tenía a la audiencia totalmente loca de emoción, causando una emoción tal que varios peleadores en la arena tres se distrajeron, permitiendo a Dangoro dar unos pasos y empujarlos fuera de la plataforma.

Cuando Mist y Geoffrey no estaban forcejeando en un furioso choque de armas, tenían que separarse para evitar al goron rodante que intentaba embestirlos a gran velocidad y sacarlos de la plataforma, momento en que los dos héroes crimeanos aprovechaban para volver a atacarse, tratar de dañar a su atacante, o tratar de dejar a los otros dos atrapados en pelea. Mist se arriesgó para poder explotar la debilidad del goron: se paró justo en la orilla de la plataforma y aguardó a que él rodara hacia ella… Estando tan cerca de la orilla y viendo que la muchacha no huía, el goron tuvo que frenar derrapando y abandonar su posición de rosca para poder frenar, virando hacia un lado que, para suerte de Mist, fue el opuesto al que ella decidió moverse de último momento. Finalmente le propinó un golpe en la nuca para empujarlo por el borde, y conseguir la victoria para ella y para Geoffrey.

- Nunca pensé que lo diría, debo admitirlo - Empezó a decir Boyd con una sonrisa de orgullo en los ojos -, pero si ella también pasa a las finales, estaremos en problemas…

La reina Elincia manifestó abiertamente su admiración por ambos guerreros de esa pelea, los dos héroes crimeanos. Pronto, el torneo hasta pareció convertirse en una competencia entre los gobernantes de cada país, para ver cuántos guerreros de su nación avanzaban a la siguiente ronda sucesivamente. Conforme se eliminaban competidores en la primera ronda, se iban sorteando los duelos de uno contra uno de la segunda, para reducir el número de contendientes de treinta y dos a dieciséis, y de ahí, a los ocho finalistas. Después de ver a Mia perder, el grupo tuvo que lidiar con que Zul tampoco quedó entre los dieciséis mejores, eliminado también por Dangoro. Oscar, en cambio, sí pasó a la última fase eliminatoria, donde fue abrumadamente derrotado por el mismo hombre de rojo con quien Mia había intentado lidiar en la primera fase. Y por enésima vez, Boyd derrotó humillantemente al rey Bulblin.

Así fue, entonces, que los organizadores pudieron sortear las peleas de los ocho finalistas, con Anna anunciando los resultados a todo el público que, tras una hora de descanso después de la larga jornada de peleas, ya se hallaba frenético y listo para más desde los asientos.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! - Dijo Anna, incitando una ola de gritos de emoción -. ¡Ya ustedes presenciaron las victorias de los ocho finalistas del torneo! ¿Están listos para conocer quién peleará contra quién en las finales?

La aprobación unánime se hizo notar con aplausos y vítores, acompañados de una nueva lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Era de notarse que, después de la larga jornada eliminatoria, el ocaso ya no tardaría en llegar, y de alguna forma le emocionó a Link el prospecto de pelear las finales con ese ambiente.

- ¡Anunciaremos ahora cómo se sortearon los próximos duelos, los duelos de cuartos de final!

Anna tuvo que aguardar a que los gritos se amainaran de nuevo, antes de leer y declarar quiénes competirían en la primera pelea.

- ¡Boyd de Crimea, contra Alfonzo de Hyrule!

Link pudo ver las miradas de amistosa competencia que se lanzaban las reinas de ambos países… no fue precisamente así por parte del soldado hyruliano que Link conocía solamente de vista: era un hombre todavía más alto y musculoso que Boyd, pero de mirada poco amable, más bien hosca, en un rostro de quijada cuadrada y facciones rectas, con una cicatriz reciente en el pómulo izquierdo. No llevaba nada de armadura, sólo llevaba un uniforme de entrenamiento color vino con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, botas de cuero, y una pañoleta roja cubriéndole la cabeza calva, asomándose debajo las orejas puntiagudas. Boyd devolvió el gesto poco amistoso con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada de rechazo.

- ¡Nabarl de Daein, contra Link, de Hyrule!

Los buenos gestos de Micaiah y Sothe fueron totalmente ahogados por la multitud que, con lógica razón de ser los locales, era constituida en su mayoría por hyrulianos, buena parte de los que conocía a Link ya como algo más que un mero competidor de su país en el torneo. Se sonrojó tanto, y estaba tan preocupado por no parecer arrogante, que no percibió la mirada fría de Nabarl, el espadachín de helada expresión que se había deshecho de Mia y Oscar con suma facilidad.

- ¡Mist de Crimea, contra Gor Maroto de la Montaña de la Muerte en Hyrule!

La esbelta y no muy alta Mist se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie junto a su contrincante, un peleador goron que, contra toda apariencia tosca, le brindó una sonrisa amable y una inclinación… inclinación con la que apenas llegaba al tamaño de la joven espadachina.

- ¡El último duelo será entre Kyza de Gallia, contra Tanith de Begnion!

Todo vítor o aplauso fue ahogado por una porra formada de auténticos rugidos, maullidos, y hasta aullidos y cantos de ave, pues los lagos de toda raza presente apoyaban a quien era el único representante de su clase, un tigre blanco. Tanith, habiendo sido su colega en varias batallas, lo saludó con sumo respeto, gesto que él respondió.

- Boyd… - Llamó Link, pero el otro no lo dejó hablar.

- No vayas a perder, Link - Respondió con una sonrisa y mirada de emoción -. Si superamos esta ronda, finalmente podremos pelear.

Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en el tablero donde los soldados hyrulianos colocaban las tablas con los nombres de cada participante… Link y Boyd miraron directamente a la etapa del esquema de torneos en que los dos coincidirían como adversarios si superaban a Alfonzo y Nabarl.

- Y quien gane de nosotros dos, podría ir contra Mist… - Comentó Link, mirando hacia su derecha con Boyd imitándole.

Mist notó sus miradas y volteó, sonrió, y saludó alegremente con la mano. Pero tras haberla visto sobrevivir a Geoffrey, derrotar a un goron, pasarle por encima a una de las amigas espadachines de Nabarl y derrotar a un hechicero antes de que pudiera cantar cualquier cosa, Link y Boyd se sintieron algo intimidados y no pudieron hacer más que decir al unísono:

- … Mejor no nos preocupemos por eso ahora…

- ¡Todos los duelos se llevarán a cabo en la arena número uno! - Declaró Anna -. ¡Pido a los combatientes del primer duelo que pasen adelante, por favor!

Ambos combatientes dejaron en claro que traían porra: los Mercenarios Greil, la Resistencia y sus aliados hicieron oír sus voces en apoyo a un Boyd que cerró el puño y lo alzó, mostrando su bíceps al público, luciendo su fuerza… en tanto, un grupo de soldados hyrulianos aplaudió a Alfonzo cuando éste cargó con sus dos manos el espadón a dos manos y de gigantesca hoja, sobre su cabeza… Boyd se hubiera sentido absolutamente patético de no ser porque Mist había aparecido para plantarle un beso de buena suerte en los labios y despedirlo con una sonrisa.

- Anda ya, ternurita, a pelear - Dijo Alfonzo al pasar cerca de Boyd y darle un leve empujón con el hombro. Boyd le devolvió la sonrisa a Mist y se encaminó detrás de Alfonzo hacia la plataforma.

- ¡Las reglas sobre equipo, armas y condiciones de victoria son las mismas; el único cambio es que no hay límite de tiempo para los combates! - Reiteró Anna, y al ver el gigantesco pedazo de madera que cargaba Alfonzo, añadió: -. ¡Recordamos a todos los competidores que el uso letal de la fuerza queda prohibido y será sancionado por las autoridades de Hyrule!

- Mi victoria aquí será mi pase a una capitanía del ejército hyruliano - Declaró Alfonzo -, así que prepárate a perder.

- Mira, tengo una cita muy importante en la semifinal, así que siento que deba retirarte del camino - Dijo Boyd sin intimidarse, animado por los gritos de ánimo de sus compañeros y hermanos desde la tribuna.

- ¡Comiencen!

Alfonzo atacó primero con un impresionante y engañosamente veloz saltó para caer con un fortísimo mandoble, obligando a Boyd a hacerse a un lado. Y era engañosamente veloz porque, a pesar de cargar con tanta madera y tanto músculo, atacó de inmediato hacia la posición a la que había huido Boyd, obligándolo a defenderse: su arma no estaba hecha para atacar de cerca con tanta velocidad.

- No voy a perder, muchacho - Reafirmó Alfonzo -. Por si no lo sabías, soy el guardia personal de la alcaldesa Aroma.

- … Alcaldesa ¿quién? - Dijo Boyd confundido.

- … La alcaldesa de Kobitan…

- … ¿De dónde?

- ¡La región nevada al norte de Hyrule, tonto! - Dijo Alfonzo frustrado.

- ¡Ah, ya! - Boyd se rascó la nuca -… Es que nunca visitamos esa zona del país…

- Pues ahora conocerás algo de ella - Dijo Alfonzo reafirmando su empuñadura -, ¡el poder de sus soldados!

Aprovechando que ya tenía mayor distancia, Boyd se preparó para defender y contraatacar, sin éxito: su embate fue desviado con un fuerte golpe de su adversario, empujándolo a la defensiva una vez más: atacaba Alfonzo tan rápido que en vez de poder saltar y crear distancia entre los dos, el crimeano tenía que defender de cerca, con su hacha.

- ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer, crimeano? - Se burló Alfonzo -, así las victorias ni saben… y decían que en Crimea había guerreros fuertes.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Dijo Boyd apretando la quijada, habiendo sido tocado en el orgullo, manteniendo la calma y mezclándola con un aire de bravuconearía sutil -. ¿Y sabes tú por qué no voy a perder? ¡Porque a mí me dicen El Coloso de los Mercenarios Greil!

- Nadie lo llama así, en realidad - Comentó Mist discretamente desde la isla de combatientes.

Pero demostró que podía tratarse de un buen apodo cuando, en un arriesgado ataque, corrió hacia Alfonzo, esquivó un ataque vertical de su espadón por un par de centímetros, y realizó un movimiento muy complicado en la corta distancia para pegarle en las costillas con el extremo opuesto del hacha, lastimándolo y dándole tiempo para echar su cuerpo hacia atrás, girar sobre sí, y darle de nuevo en las costillas con el hacha… Llevaba tanta inercia que al girar, Alfonzo quedó ensartado y también fue levantado y empujado en remolino por el movimiento, hasta salir volando y aterrizar en la arena número dos. Fue tal la impresión que la audiencia tardó en reaccionar y brindar un bien merecido aplauso a Boyd, distrayéndose tanto que nadie notó que Alfonzo, apenas consciente, fue retirado en camilla tras anunciar que no corría peligro su vida.

- ¡Muy bien, Boyd! - Gritaron varios de los Mercenarios Greil desde sus asientos.

- ¿Quién diablos cree que soy? - Dijo Boyd a modo de queja de quien fue su contrincante, con Mist dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo para calmarlo, a lo que el mercenario continuó: -. Ya hice mi parte, Link, no vayas a dejar que te hagan pedazos.

Link sonrió sin decir nada, tomándolo como broma, pero se enserió al percibir la mirada de Nabarl que, al menos, era comparable en frialdad a la de Volke. Nabarl le miraba recargado sobre la ladera con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos de navaja asomándose entre sus largas matas negras. Tras mirar a Link unos instantes, llamó con voz grave y neutral a las mujeres que le habían acompañado en la pelea eliminatoria contra Mia.

- … No es un oponente ordinario en lo absoluto - Declaró, enderezándose y listo para encaminarse a la pelea -. Observen muy bien cómo lo hago, Karla, Ira…

Link fue distraído por el hecho de que, de nueva cuenta, el público le dedicó un muy especial aplauso. Pudo vislumbrar a Zelda aplaudirle con más ímpetu del acostumbrado en el resto de las peleas, y gente como Colin e Ilia le aplaudían de pie y gritando. Así pues, Link se dirigió primero a la plataforma cuando Anna les llamó, con Nabarl siguiéndole con calma, sin prisa alguna.

- Soy Nabarl, un mercenario de Daein - Dijo el frío espadachín -. Veo que tienes buena reputación aquí… Has honor a tu nombre, Link.

- Un gusto pelear con usted - Dijo Link un poco desconcertado, pero luego agradecido por la señal de respeto y respondiendo de la misma forma.

- ¡Comiencen!

Y Link comprobó que ese hombre era más rápido que Volke, lo que ya lo convertía en algo por encima de lo letal: Nabarl desapareció dejando un espejismo de sí, y luego otro, y luego otro más por cada sitio donde se detenía el tiempo suficiente para que esas ilusiones fueran visibles, pues de otra forma el espadachín daba la impresión de ser totalmente invisible. Cuando Link se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde para tratar de decidir cuál de los espejismos que le rodeaban y se le acercaban, era el verdadero Nabarl… De pronto sintió un golpe al hígado y cayó de rodillas.

- Eres sorprendentemente lento - Dijo Nabarl -. Te recomiendo que pelees ya en vez de tratar de estudiar mis movimientos, no te dejaré en pie el tiempo suficiente para que lo hagas.

- Descuida, ya no será necesario - Dijo Link limpiándose el chorrito de sangre que le había escurrido de la boca, y luego dijo para sí: -… De hecho, ganar será bastante fácil.

Nabarl volvió a correr, de pronto desapareció y dejó otro espejismo. Link escuchó pasos a su derecha, pero nada más alcanzó a voltear para ver la ilusión. Cuando volvió a percibir a Nabarl corriendo hacia él, ya había otros tres espejismos volando por diferentes lados, lo que Link tomó como señal para cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en la presencia de su adversario... Y se vio sorprendido al notar la presencia de Nabarl en varios lados a la vez…

"No… es tan rápido que parece estar en todos lados, pero solamente puede estar en un lado a la vez…"

Y se enfocó en ese hecho… Escuchó los pasos de Nabarl más cerca, pero no perdió la concentración, hasta que al sentirlo peligrosamente próximo, puso toda su atención en el último punto en que percibió su presencia, cruzó el brazo de la espada sobre el hombro derecho y tomó la empuñadura con ambas manos, reunió su fuerza…

- ¡Ack!

Link ascendió en perfecta línea vertical girando sobre sí mismo con la inercia del mandoble horizontal que lanzó, impactando a Nabarl en el estómago y arrastrándolo consigo todo el camino hacia arriba, enviándolo a caer al agua y terminando con el combate tan abruptamente como había hecho Boyd. Una vez que Anna anunció su victoria, Link se dirigió a la orilla de la arena para tenderle la mano al fiero espadachín de Daein, quien aceptó la ayuda y trepó por el borde de la plataforma, incitando a más aplausos y vítores dirigidos al héroe hyruliano, con la reina Zelda notoriamente de pie, y los niños de Ordon gritando porras sin ningún tapujo. Ilia le sonreía orgullosa, y él saludó sacudiendo la mano y devolviendo las sonrisas.

- Nada mal, pero a mí ni siquiera me tocaron - Dijo Boyd de brazos cruzados con tono presumido.

- No, si te hubieran golpeado no hubieras podido soportarlo - Soltó Link como respuesta con tono sarcástico, encendiendo lo que casi parecía ser fuego en los ojos de ambos rivales.

- ¡No peleen, es mi turno! - Reclamó Mist haciendo estiramientos cuando Anna la llamó a ella y a Gor Maroto, que debía medir casi el triple que ella y pesar unas veinte veces más. De nuevo, a pesar de su aspecto tosco y extremadamente fuerte, sonrió a Mist y caminó lado a lado con ella hacia la arena, donde se colocaron frente a frente y asumieron posiciones de pelea. Boyd tragó saliva con trabajo justo en el momento que Anna declaró el inicio del combate, y se sobresaltó notoriamente cuando Gor Maroto hundió sus puños en la plataforma dos milésimas de segundo después de que Mist se quitara de ahí con un salto, que en realidad era el inicio de su versión de la Espada Etérea: no arrojó la espada para que por sí sola golpeara al enemigo, sino que saltó directamente con ella en la mano, y comenzó su descenso en perfecta línea vertical.

La fuerza era tremenda, pero el goron salió mejor librado del impacto: aunque cayó de espaldas a pesar de haber detenido el golpe con sus antebrazos, logró que la espada de Mist se deshiciera en mil astillas, dejando a la muchacha desarmada apenas comenzando la pelea. Notando ella el predicamento en el que estaba, y la ventaja que su oponente había adquirido, de inmediato creó una larga distancia entre los dos con un salto hacia atrás, para respirar y pensar en una estrategia.

- Obviamente no iba a poder ganarle a palos - Dijo Boyd llevándose la palma de la mano al rostro -. Confió en ser más rápida que él y ganarle con un solo golpe a la cara…

- Pues no conozco más formas de ganarle a un goron que con fuerza bruta - Dijo Link con brazos cruzados, acariciándose la barbilla -. La propia o la de ellos mismos…

- Pues así ganó contra otro goron en las eliminatorias - Dijo Boyd -. Esperemos que la misma estrategia le sirva…

Gor Maroto se enroscó en el piso y rodó con una velocidad violenta hacia la joven mercenaria, quien se tiró hacia un lado para evadirlo, aunque le llovieron algunas piedras que levantó su contrincante a su paso, destrozando parte de la plataforma. El goron entonces se detuvo peligrosamente cerca de la orilla y viró en un brusco ángulo para seguir atacando a Mist, quien no podía hacer más que evadirlo y llevarse golpes y rasguños de los trozos de piedra y loza que salían disparados en su dirección.

"Debo pensar en algo…".

Boyd se tensó más cuando Gor Maroto pasó rozando a Mist, empujándola con un poco de fuerza y enviándola de espaldas al suelo, quedando la mirada de la muchacha fija en la orilla. Y entonces tuvo una idea… En cuanto tuvo suficiente distancia entre ella y su oponente, echó a correr hacia la orilla, donde se detuvo para atraer al enemigo.

- Dudo que la misma estrategia le funcione dos veces, aún si los oponentes son diferentes - Comentaba Oscar desde la tribuna.

- Seguro se le ocurrirá algo nuevo - Reafirmó Titania su confianza.

Pero parecía que Oscar tenía la razón, pues Mist volvió a apostar por esquivar a su oponente al último momento antes de ser arrollada, con la esperanza de sacarle de balance, pero la diferencia era que Gor Maroto tenía suficiente pericia para virar en ángulos peligrosos a una velocidad sorprendente, al contrario del otro goron que Mist había derrotado, que tuvo que pararse en seco para poder atacar de nuevo sin pasarse de largo y caer por el borde de la arena. Con un salto, Mist aterrizó en otro de los extremos de la plataforma, donde Gor Maroto no tardó en ubicarle y atacarle de la misma forma, aunque el patrón se repitió un par de veces más.

Volvió Mist a aterrizar en otro de los extremos de la plataforma, y aguardó, jadeando, a que su oponente la localizara y se lanzara hacia ella. Aún rodando tan violentamente en su lugar, Mist pudo escuchar la voz del goron hablándole: "Es mejor que te rindas si no puedes pensar en algo mejor para vencerme".

Salió disparado hacia ella todavía mucho más rápido que en ocasiones anteriores, pero Mist aguardó… Cinco metros, tres, dos, uno… centímetros… Mist no se movió y ya era muy tarde para saltar hacia cualquier lado. Pero la líder de los Mercenarios Greil no saltó ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, sino hacia atrás, fuera de la plataforma y hacia arriba: con el sol que descendía, se vio la figura de Mist arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y los brazos echados sobre la cabeza, en un agraciado salto que solamente podía acabar de una manera: con ella en el agua.

Pero Gor Maroto había sufrido las consecuencias: cayó en la trampa y frenó estrepitosamente, deshaciendo buena parte del borde de la arena y viéndose obligado a desenroscarse para poder detenerse con las manos y no caer al agua. De pronto miró hacia arriba y vio a la joven muchacha caer agraciadamente y aterrizar justo en el pie a mitad de su cara, apoyándose en ella para volver a la plataforma mientras él, del dolor, se soltaba y caía escandalosamente al agua, instando a Anna a anunciar su victoria inmediatamente, causando que los Mercenarios Greil hicieran un escándalo desde la tribuna y que la reina Elincia le dedicara un aplauso de pie. Mist dio las gracias, pero se preocupó cuando no vio a Gor Maroto salir del agua, empinándose sobre el borde de la plataforma tratando de encontrarlo en las aguas cristalinas del lago.

- ¿Lo maté? - Dijo, su quijada temblando.

- No, es que no pueden nadar -Dijo Link amablemente con los brazos en la nuca, acompañando a Boyd para felicitarla en la plataforma -, pero pueden respirar bajo el agua, sólo es cosa de que encuentre por dónde trepar…

- ¡Dado que la arena uno ha quedado dañada, los combates subsecuentes se realizarán en la arena número dos! - Anunció Anna -. ¡Que pasen adelante Kyza y Tanith!

Dado que había que reemplazar la katana de Mist, el trío no puso demasiada atención en el cuarto combate, aunque sabían que por lo menos uno de los contendientes daría de qué hablar: después de todo, Tanith era capitana de las guerreras pegaso de Begnion y, con pocas horas de preparación, había sostenido una excelente defensa en la última batalla de la capital, quedando en pie de principio a fin del mismo.

Se escuchó el fiero rugido de Kyza, y aunque Link estaba negociando precios con Malo, supieron perfectamente que el combate acababa de comenzar, y los constantes gritos de emoción y vítores fueron indicador de que ninguno de los dos guerreros había esperado para medir al oponente: se habían lanzado con todo desde el principio, lo que hizo al trío recapacitar un poco sobre su decisión de tomárselo con calma y no observar el combate, ya que después de todo, quien ganara sería oponente de Mist en las semifinales.

Cuando pudieron abrirse paso de nuevo entre la marea de gente, lo primero que vieron fue a Tanith forcejeando con ambas manos contra Kyza, quien tenía atrapada la espada de la guerrera entre sus poderosas fauces; ella se lo quitó de encima con un puntapié a las costillas, no sin antes llevarse un arañazo al muslo, el cual le causó suficiente dolor como para hacerla caer sobre una rodilla. Sin embargo, su patada no había hecho gran daño a Kyza, quien se recuperó de inmediato y la embistió, dejándola rápidamente fuera de la plataforma.

- Bueno, esa es una sorpresa - Comentó Boyd con tono algo arrogante -, apenas pasó a esta etapa y le ganó a una de las mejores en el torneo…

Pero esa actitud se desvaneció totalmente cuando cayó en cuenta de que ya venía la ronda semifinal, la ronda que había anticipado desde el momento que se inscribió al torneo. Anna lo declaró con su voz animada y potente, encendiendo a la audiencia todavía más, como una llamarada de gritos en la yerba, al borde del lago y bajo el ocaso que comenzaba a teñir de dorado el agua cristalina de Hylia.

- ¡Este ha sido un emocionante torneo! ¡Todos los peleadores han demostrado por qué han llegado tan lejos en un espectáculo de impresionantes habilidades, y así han llegado hasta la semifinal!

- Creo que ha llegado la hora - Dijo Link con el crepúsculo brillando en los ojos azules del lobo. Boyd se paró a un lado de él, frente al muelle que conducía a las plataformas, los dos con los ojos fijos en la arena número dos.

- Parece que sí - Dijo el mercenario sonriendo, sin voltear a ver a su compañero -. Y vaya escena tan dramática, con el crepúsculo y todo…

- Es extraño - Señaló Link -, los crepúsculos parecen tener un significado especial para mí…

- Creo que estoy por darte una razón más para creer eso - Dijo Boyd -, y estando allí, dejamos de ser amigos y somos guerreros, ¿de acuerdo?

- Opino otra cosa - Declaró Link, volteando finalmente a verlo -. Nos encontramos como guerreros, es el respeto que nos debemos como amigos.

Los dos se sonrieron y volvieron a mirar la plataforma de su destino, mientras Mist, detrás de ellos, les sonreía también y les deseaba suerte a ambos. Cuando Anna anunció a ambos peleadores por nombre, se hizo oír el entusiasmo de la gente hasta Crimea y Gallia, los visitantes crimeanos y los locales hyrulianos, en específico, aplaudieron de pie y vitorearon a sus dos héroes, que comenzaron a caminar, lado a lado y paso a paso, hacia la plataforma.

- Va a comenzar el combate más interesante de este torneo - Comentó Rusl de brazos cruzados al sentarse junto a Titania.

- Vaya que lo creo - Le respondió ella -. Veamos cuánto han mejorado.

- Bueno, ya no somos quiénes para juzgar eso, al menos no mucho, ¿no crees? - Dijo Rusl sonriendo.

- No me refiero a juzgar, me refiero a qué tan satisfechos estaremos una vez que acabe la pelea - Respondió la pelirroja.

- Que un aprendiz sobrepase al maestro es la más grande satisfacción, ¿es lo que quieres decir? - Dijo Rusl, pero Titania no le respondió, sino que devolvió la sonrisa y ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la arena número dos.

Los gritos de emoción no cesaron, sino hasta que el par de guerreros se plantó en su respectivo lado de la plataforma, de pie de forma totalmente erguida, armas en la mano, mirándose fijamente sin decirse nada ni moverse, una tensión que transmitieron a todo el auditorio, quien comenzó a guardar silencio y a sentarse, hasta que Anna no dijera nada. Incluso las banderolas de color rojo de Malo Mart habían desaparecido del aire, con la expectativa del combate a tope.

- ¡Que comience el combate!

El Lago Hylia estalló, las gradas retumbaron en éxtasis, Mist tuvo esa sensación de nerviosa fascinación… pero ni Link ni Boyd se movieron, no en principio. Adoptaron posiciones de pelea y se miraron directamente a los ojos, sonriendo. Boyd fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Sabes? La última vez que tuve tantas ganas de medirme contra alguien, fue contra Ike, hace años… Siempre quise alcanzarlo, y… y creo que la única forma en que logré ponerme a su nivel fue gracias al hechizo de los goron…

- Bueno, yo nunca peleé con Ike como para comparar - Añadió Link -, pero eres de los guerreros más fuertes que conozco, y eso me emociona. La Trifuerza también me hizo más poderoso de lo que en verdad soy, pero ahora ya no la tengo y así podemos medirnos con nuestros verdaderos poderes.

- Entonces… andando…

Apenas lo terminó Boyd de decir, y ya tenía a Link a un metro delante de él, girando sobre sí mismo, agachado y dejándose llevar hacia el frente con su propia inercia, propinando al mercenario un fuerte golpe en las costillas con el canto de la espada. Boyd cayó violentamente de espaldas tras volar un par de metros, y apenas reaccionó a tiempo para ver a Link descendiendo hacia él para lanzarle un mandoble.

Link frenó su ataque al ver que Boyd se recuperaba con velocidad pasmosa y se disponía a patearle de forma recta con ambos pies al mismo tiempo, desde el suelo. Boyd sí lanzó la patada, pero Link aterrizó en el momento justo sobre las botas de su ahora adversario, y aprovechó el empuje para saltar muy alto hacia atrás, girar varias veces en el aire y aterrizar agraciadamente a un par de pasos de la orilla de la plataforma… donde Boyd estaba a punto de aterrizar con un ataque idéntico al que Link estuvo a punto de lanzarle segundos antes. El rubio reunió fuerza en su espada y atacó de la misma forma con que liquidó a Nabarl, con un corte giratorio en el aire; Boyd lo bloqueó a mitad del aire, pero el empuje del golpe mandó a ambos contendientes de nuevo hacia las orillas de la arena, donde se detuvieron por unos segundos, jadeando, abrazados por la increíble emoción de la gente.

- … Están… ¡están dándolo todo desde el principio, es raro ver a mi hermano pelear así! - Dijo Rolf totalmente perplejo.

- Muestra del mínimo respeto que se merecen mútuamente - Declaró Oscar, su antinatural tranquilidad rota por una vez en la vida.

Boyd volvió a atacar esta vez, corriendo en línea recta con el hacha por el costado, con Link aguardándole con rostro confiado. El mercenario no se dio cuenta, hasta muy tarde, que el hyruliano le estaba tendiendo una trampa: el crimeano se frenó en cuanto vio que la figura de Link era traslúcida y se desvanecía conforme pasaban los segundos… un espejismo.

Pero el mercenario había visto la táctica en la ronda anterior, y sabía que solamente se trataba de un truco logrado por la alta velocidad del adversario. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de sentir la presencia de Link, y se llevó un fuerte golpe horizontal de la espada a su estómago, aunque sobreponiéndose al dolor, pudo girar sobre sí con el hacha tomada con ambas manos, ensartando a Link en ella, lanzándolo al aire, y luego lanzándose hacia él en un gran salto, volando por encima de él y rematándolo con otro golpe de su hacha, enviándolo a dar violentamente en la plataforma de piedra, agrietándola… Link se arrastró hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca del borde.

- Nada mal - Dijo Link levantando el torso, mostrando que el daño era casi nulo al sonreír y limpiarse la sangre del labio, luego poniéndose de pie -. A decir verdad, antes me disgustaban las peleas, pero les he agarrado el gusto, y esta parece que será muy divertida.

- Te hará falta más fuerza para ganarme, de una vez te lo digo - Respondió Boyd, alzando su voz sobre los gritos de fascinación de la gente.

Los dos atacaron a la vez, chocando sus armas y forcejeando, con Boyd ganando ventaja por su fuerza claramente superior… momento que Link aprovechó para ladear el cuerpo tan solo un poco, con el hacha pasando tan cerca que la sintió rozar su túnica. El mercenario se siguió de largo por la inercia, con lo que Link le hundió el puño en el estómago, volvió a golpearle la misma zona con la espada, giró sobre sí y le lanzó un mandoble a los tobillos cuando trataba de atacar, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás ganando altura. Volvió a darle un golpe ascendente a dos manos para hacerle volar más alto, y entonces lo atacó de la misma forma que él lo había rematado a él: saltó para alcanzarlo en el aire, dio una vuelta para darle más fuerza a su golpe, y lo mandó a la plataforma como meteorito… Sólo que, al estrellarse, Boyd rebotó en la piedra y se alzó un poco más, instante en que Link, cayendo para aterrizar, lo pateó de vuelta al piso.

- ¡Esto no es para nada una pelea de práctica! - Se le escapó el comentario a Anna a través del megáfono.

- ¿Así de fuerza es suficiente? - Comentó Link sarcásticamente -. Puedo hacerlo más rápido si quieres, también…

- Ni siquiera cerca - Dijo Boyd, costándole algo más de trabajo ponerse de pie, pero lográndolo al fin, limpiándose también la sangre que le había salido del labio.

No sentían dolor, ni humillación por culpa del otro. Tampoco nervios… de pronto, la final no lucía importante. La rivalidad ardía en sus ojos, en sus corazones, en sus sonrisas: de pronto, era lo único que importaba de ese duelo. Mist, Ilia, Rusl, Titania, Colin, Shinon, el resto de los mercenarios y la resistencia, Zelda… Todos miraban perplejos el encuentro, que había vuelto a un punto de respiro.

- Hay una razón por la que en verdad quería pelear contigo - Decía Boyd entre jadeos -, no por el puro hecho de que seas increíblemente fuerte, y tampoco tiene que ver con lo tuyo con Mist.

Link no dijo nada, ni se movió: por respeto, aguardó para escuchar a su amigo sobre las voces de la multitud que les rodeaba. La mitad de su rostro, y del de Boyd, estaban oscurecidos, en un brusco contraste consecuencia de la luz dorada del ocaso.

- Recuerdo que Ike era sólo un novato en el equipo cuando estalló la guerra de Ashnard y tuvo que asumir la cabeza de los mercenarios - Continuó Boyd -. Cuando éramos unos niños yo era capaz de ganarle en una pelea todo el tiempo. Su padre me aceptó como miembro activo de los mercenarios mucho antes que a él… Y aunque me daba mucho gusto ver a mi amigo crecer, una parte de mí se frustró… Él se convirtió en el hombre más fuerte que haya visto Tellius, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía alcanzarlo…

El viento sopló y sacudió sus cabelleras, la de Link cubriéndole parte de los ojos; también voló el gorro de Link, y con él, pétalos de flores a la orilla del lago. Susurró el pasto, el agua bailó gentilmente y bañó sus rostros.

- No sólo eso, de alguna forma también quería ser más fuerte… Por Mist… Por Rolf y Oscar, por Titania… quería ser mejor que Ike para protegerlos una vez que se fue - Añadió Boyd con una sonrisa agridulce, que luego se volvió sólo dulce -. Y para que ningún novato me volviera a desplazar dentro de los mercenarios… De cierta manera me sentí amenazado por ti, porque eres definitivamente un guerrero increíble. De nuevo tenía a quién admirar, una motivación para entrenar aún más duro…

- Boyd, eres muy fuerte - Respondió Link, y añadió a modo de broma: -, quizá seas el oponente más fuerte con el que haya peleado y que no se convierte en una bestia horrenda en algún momento… El hecho de que nos consideremos rivales indica la admiración mutua que sentimos como guerreros… Nuestras vidas nos llevaron a hacernos fuertes, luego a encontrarnos, y eso, a crecer más…

No sabían si la empatía de la gente en verdad les había hecho callarse y respetar el diálogo del dúo de contendientes, o si estaban tan aislados en su encuentro que cualquier otro ruido parecía haber desaparecido… Solamente quedaban ellos dos en la plataforma a mitad del agua dorada, sus duras sombras pegadas a sus cuerpos.

- Cuando ustedes me encontraron en el desierto, yo estaba tratando de cambiar el pasado - Relató Link, recordando la enorme piedra negra en la que el Espejo Crepuscular había proyectado su luz tiempo atrás, a mitad del desierto -, tratando de tomar un camino diferente al que había llegado. Pero gracias a ustedes he aprendido que todo es para crecer, para volvernos más fuertes como guerreros, y como personas.

El viento dejó de soplar, el gorro de Link cayó al agua, misma que dejó de rociarles las caras.

- Es una fuerza que debemos sacar al mundo, ¿no crees?

Boyd fue el primero en adoptar de nuevo una posición de ataque al tiempo que el barullo del torneo comenzaba a invadir sus oídos de nuevo. De algún modo, sabían que ese sería el último asalto, pues se sonrieron una última vez. Link le imitó y la audiencia se volvió loca.

El viento volvió a soplar, ahora con mucha más fuerza, hacia el oeste, como anunciando el inminente fin del encuentro. Los ojos del lobo se encontraron con los del coloso una vez más, y ambos se desprendieron del piso al mismo tiempo, echando a correr hacia adelante.

Espada y hacha chocaron furiosamente. Sus corazones de guerrero ardieron al máximo, y el torneo continuó.

La vida continuó.

~ * ~ Epílogo ~ * ~

La mañana llegó fresca y rosada, el sol naciente teñía el césped y los blancos muros el castillo en tonos aterciopelados que iban a perfecto juego con los cantos matinales de las aves. Un grupo de caballeros hyrulianos aguardaba en los jardines, todos ellos montados y formando dos filas que se encaraban entre sí, formando un corredor entre las puertas de la estructura central y las de la muralla que trazaba los límites de la real construcción.

Crujieron las puertas del castillo, haciendo un estruendoso eco en toda la extensión de sus terrenos, y emergieron de la gran torre central la reina Zelda, Ashei, Auru, Shad, Rusl, Ilia y Link, todos con la ropa que solían usar para viajar, y capas cubriéndoles del frío, a algunos de pies a cabeza, a otros solamente la espalda, a otros de hombro a tobillos. Detrás de ellos, un puñado de soldadados de la guardia real, que marcharon con ellos hasta el extremo del corredor formado por los demás militares, donde les aguardaban sus caballos, Epona entre ellos. También había varios soldados preparando un amplio carro para que la reina habitara por las noches, y cargaban casas de campaña en otros caballos.

- Nos espera un largo camino - Dijo Zelda al tiempo que Link la ayudaba a montar -. ¿Todos listos?

- Sí, Majestad - Respondieron varios soldados al unísono.

Respondieron automáticamente y con poca emoción, pues para varios de ellos se trataba de una misión más, de proteger a la reina en su camino. Pero para ella y sus comensales cercanos, sobre todo para Link entre ellos, éste iba a ser un viaje con un sentido muy emocional.

-Lidera la cabalgata por favor, Link - Dijo la reina cuando, habiéndose montado él sobre Epona, ayudó a Ilia a subir.

Las puertas de la muralla se abrieron de par en par, revelando el inicio del camino: las calles de Ciudad Hyrule eran solamente el comienzo del viaje, y era bueno ver que dicho comienzo era uno vivo, alegre, ruidoso con las voces del trabajo y de la paz. Link miró de frente y su semblante pasó de ser serio a sonriente, al tiempo que, una vez más, el viento matutino le acariciaba el rostro.

- ¿Doncella Azul, entonces?

La melancolía no cedió en nada ni siquiera días después, cuando la caravana de la reina hyruliana alcanzó Doncella Azul, donde el recibimiento, a pesar de todo, fue cálido para la monarca y sus comensales. No había un gobernante hyruliano oficialmente designado aún, y el interino, ocupado con labores de reconstrucción civil y reorganización militar, no pudo hacer más que mandar emisarios a recibir y acompañar a la reina Zelda.

Sin embargo, ya estaban ocupados con los viajeros que habían llegado a Doncella Azul uno o dos días antes incluso que la compañía de hyrulianos: Harkinian, con Aveil de cerca y una pequeña fuerza de guerreras; y todos los visitantes crimeanos con la reina Elincia y sus comensales, acompañados de todos los Mercenarios Greil.

Había cierto aire de hostilidad por parte de la gente del desierto, pero nada para propiciar el rompimiento de la diplomacia, todos se saludaron con caravanas y, en algunos casos, estrecharon las manos. Pero las miradas de Link a Mist y Boyd, y de regreso, mostraban una alegría amarga por verse las caras nuevamente.

- Los preparativos están completos, mi señora - Dijo un soldado de Doncella Azul, inclinándose ante la reina Zelda.

- Entonces vayamos al puerto - Declaró la joven monarca.

La reina Elincia pidió a todos los Mercenarios Greil que le acompañaran junto con su pequeña compañía de guardias cercanos, que incluía a Geoffrey, Lucia y Renning. Aveil no se despegó de Harkinian, quien fue seguido de otras diez guerreras. A Zelda le acompañaron todos los miembros de la Resistencia, junto con Ilia y un puñado de soldados.

- El resto, prepárense para zarpar también - Ordenó Renning con voz fuerte.

En caballos y carretas se trasladaron todos por las calles de Doncella Azul, sus tejados azules avivando aún más las calles abarrotadas de civiles, mercaderes, soldados que iban y venían por sus vidas en la ciudad que había vuelto a ser pacífica otra vez.

La última vez que los mercenarios habían estado en esa ciudad, había sido para tomar un barco y navegar de vuelta a Tellius. Habían ya pasado por muchas batallas antes de eso: habían peleado contra Zelda y contra Link, habían escapado de la vigilancia de Rasuka, se habían enfrentado a la Resistencia en Kakariko, habían encarado a Kotake por primera vez, y Boyd casi había muerto sacrificándose en la pelea contra el Gleerok en las minas de los gorones.

Junto con Link habían peleado muchas batallas desde entonces, habían competido, sufrido, perdido la esperanza, pasado por muchas preocupaciones y satisfacciones al verse crecer mútuamente. Habían superado hasta los retos que ellos mismos creían insuperables, habían hecho frente a Kotake y a su mismo odio encarnado. Y habían ganado.

Por todo aquello, era irreal ver el enorme mar azul abrirse delante de ellos, más allá del puerto al acabar la calle, reflejo de la vida que les quedaba por delante a todos ellos: vasta, bella, incierta, pero con emocionantes oportunidades por miles, aparentemente eterna, con un final indistinguible.

El trío de monarcas y sus acompañantes se embarcaron en una nave mediana, con suficiente espacio para no ir apretujados, y el marinero ordenó que se abrieran velas para zarpar a un destino próximo. El viento marino sacudió las cabelleras de todos, aunque no les tapó los ojos para apreciar el trayecto completo a la Isla de Midoro.

El navío se deslizó gentilmente sobre las olas azules, como una mano sobre seda, y se detuvo con aún más delicadeza cuando estuvo cerca del puerto de dicha isla de verdes selvas, donde el ancla cayó al agua sin que nadie la escuchara, las miradas de todos puestas en un navío que salía del puerto de Midoro, portando la bandera Hyruliana.

Conforme se acercaba la embarcación, Link y compañía pudieron ver de qué se trataba el asunto, al ver, entre los marineros, una manta blanca ondeando con el aire en lo posible, pues estaba amarrada a un objeto grande, redondo y más alto que los miembros de la tripulación. Link, Mist y Zelda le pusieron especial atención, más que el resto de sus acompañantes…

- ¿Pido que demos la vuelta y lo sigamos? - Inquirió Boyd al ver la expresión del trío. Fue Link el que respondió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y los ojos cerrados relajadamente.

- No… Creo que es hora de dejarlo donde pertenece.

La tripulación del otro barco comenzó a amarrar el Espejo Oscuro con cadenas cuyos extremos tenían pesadas bolas de hierro, al menos unas cinco de esas. Link y el resto observaron con atención cómo el objeto de oscuridad, aquella siniestra arma que había dado forma a lo peor de ellos, era empujada por la tripulación de hyrulianos hacia la orilla del barco…

… No, debían recordar que esa oscuridad era parte de ellos y que siempre había existido, y el Espejo Oscuro solamente la había hecho salir… Si después de la guerra y la destrucción que ésta había dejado a su paso, había una lección valiosa, era esa.

Una que quedó grabada en sus corazones cuando el pesado artefacto oscuro golpeó las olas, levantando agua y estruendo mientras emitía burbujas, burbujas que marcaron su trayectoria al lugar donde debía permanecer para siempre: el fondo del océano.

- Las Sombras Fundidas y el Tridente del Poder ya fueron destruidos en batallas anteriores - Declaró Zelda solemnemente -, y la entrada al Inframundo ha quedado cerrada. La influencia de los Interventores Oscuros no aterrará más a este mundo.

- Nuestros países deberán alcanzar una merecida paz al fin - Dijo Elincia.

- Que dure muchos años - Dijo Harkinian con un dejo casi imperceptible de amargura en la voz.

Pero deseaban que fuera eterna como el mar que se extendía a su alrededor. Deseaban que perdurara para siempre, pelear hasta el final de sus días con el propósito de que sus familias, sus amigos, sus compatriotas viviera en paz. Permanecieron en silencio, abrazando en pensamiento a los amigos, enemigos, experiencias y aprendizajes que les había dejado su gran aventura, el cantar de las perpetuas olas inundando sus corazones…

Entonces quedaron anclados dos navíos hyrulianos a mitad del mar entre Doncella Azul y la Isla de Midoro, con una embarcación más grande portando la bandera crimeana, detenida entre los dos. Las tres naves estaban unidas por sus cubiertas gracias a improvisados puentes de madera, por los que transitaban soldados de ambas naciones cargando cajas, armamento, y provisiones para el viaje marítimo que les esperaba a los crimeanos.

Los extranjeros habían dejado atrás pequeñas fuerzas para asistir en la reconstrucción de Hyrule, pero los gobernantes debían volver ya: Nailah, Caineghis, Micaiah y Sanaki habían regresado ya a sus países con la mayoría de los soldados que les habían acompañado, pues también debían trabajar en sus países: aunque Kotake no había causado tantos estragos en Daein, Hatari, Gallia, Begnion, ni Crimea, esta última quizá la más afectada de todas las naciones; la gerudo sí había lanzado múltiples ataques, en un periodo en que todo Tellius continuaba su recuperación de la devastadora Guerra de Ashera.

El tiempo de separarse, al fin, había llegado.

- Supongo que aquí nos despedimos, entonces - Fue Rusl quien enunció, con un alegre tono discordante, la melancólica sentencia para el grupo de personas que platicaban en una de las embarcaciones hyrulianas.

- Así parece… - Dijo Link sin poder dejar de agachar la cabeza. Ilia le acarició el brazo y sonrió con resignación.

- Es curioso - Empezó a decir Titania - que hayamos comenzado nuestra relación enemistados gracias a Kotake. Nos vamos de Hyrule con muchos amigos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo - Declaró Elincia con amabilidad -. Agradeceremos siempre toda la ayuda de los hyrulianos. En especial la tuya, Link.

- El primer hyruliano que vimos - Dijo Renning amistosamente -. Recuerdo que aquél día sospechamos de él, pero vino a nuestra ayuda sin dudarlo. Un buen ejemplo de un hyruliano… de un hombre.

- Nosotros también estaremos eternamente con los crimeanos - Dijo Zelda mientras Link, a sus espaldas, se sonrojaba pero se mantenía serio para saludar con la cabeza a la guardia de Crimea.

- Que Tellius ahora esté conectado con Hyrule, y viceversa, es un gran cambio para el orden de nuestro mundo - Añadió Elincia, más seria -. Tendremos que trabajar muy de cerca todos…

- Lo que significa que éste no es un adiós definitivo - Dijo Zelda al ofrecerla la mano a su homóloga con una sonrisa -. Sólo una despedida.

- Efectivamente - Dijo Elincia respondiendo el gesto, y entonces, al sentir que Geoffrey se acercaba un par de pasos detrás de ella, declaró: -. Casi es hora de partir, así que terminaremos con los preparativos de nuestro barco mientras el resto tiene su despedida…

- Que el mar sea gentil con ustedes - Dijo Zelda con una inclinación que imitaron todos sus acompañantes, pero omitida por los gerudo que solamente sonrieron forzadamente. Así Lucia, Geoffrey, Renning, Kieran y Elincia cruzaron la viga hacia el navío crimeano, con la reina entrando de inmediato a las cabinas, y los otros comenzando a dar órdenes.

Los Mercenarios Greil se miraron con Zelda y los miembros de La Resistencia Hyruliana, encabezada por la reina, Rusl, Ilia y Link, quienes en el abrumador pero melancólico silencio marino dieron unos pasos al frente para acercarse a Mist, Boyd y Titania, y darse así la despedida.

- Entonces, supongo que esto es todo - Dijo Boyd poniendo los brazos detrás de la nuca y viendo hacia las velas del barco, para no tener que mirar a nadie y dejar más en evidencia que la nostalgia comenzaba a invadirle.

- Es un hasta luego - Dijo Link, más abierto a sus propios sentimientos que Boyd -, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

- Titania tiene razón - Habló Mist sonriente -, nos vamos de Hyrule con muchos amigos.

- Lo mismo decimos - Respondió Zelda -. Los vamos a extrañar mucho…

- ¿De verdad nos veremos de nuevo? - Inquirió Mist un poco más sentimental, acercándose un par de pasos a Link.

- Bueno, pues - Link se rascó la nuca -… supongo que si el destino nos llevó a conocernos, no veo razón para que no nos lleve a encontrarnos de nuevo…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Link, Mist ya se le había ido encima en un afectuoso y tierno abrazo, uno que resumía con sentimientos todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, no sólo ella y él, sino todos sus amigos y todos a quienes querían. Ambos habían crecido mucho por ellos, habían crecido juntos.

- Yo también los voy a extrañar - Puso Link sus sentimientos en palabras, ocultando el temblor en su voz.

Sobre el hombro de Mist, Link vio al resto de los mercenarios observándolos, unos incluso sonriendo, o en el caso de Mia y Rolf, llorando con alegría melancólica por la partida inminente.

Las palabras y los pensamientos eran positivos, llenos de buenos deseos… pero siempre existía la posibilidad de no volverse a ver, tenían que despedirse sabiéndolo.

- Link, estaré viajando el mundo para volverme más fuerte… aún más fuerte que tú.

La líder mercenaria y el héroe hyruliano se separaron para poder encarar a quien había hablado, ni más ni menos que Mia, dando un paso al frente y cerrando el puño con energía y entusiasmo.

- Los Mercenarios Greil me encontraron en Crimea hace mucho, y desde entonces yo ya viajaba entrenando - Dijo la muchacha -. Y me separé de ellos en busca de oponentes más fuertes para entrenar… y claro, me volví a topar con mis viejos amigos en el camino, pero te encontré a ti, Link, y quedé fascinada por tu forma de pelear. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, ¡yo seré quien gane!

- Yo también entrenaré todo este tiempo - Dijo Link entre risas, levantando el pulgar -, así que más vale que te esfuerces.

- La verdad es que hiciste que varios de nosotros nos viéramos mal - Le dijo resignado Gatrie a Link -. Pero mejoraremos, ya lo verás.

- Los caballeros de Crimea tenemos un honor que defender - Añadió Oscar con su inmortal serenidad -. Entrenaremos duro.

- Mneh… lo hizo bien para ser un saltamontes orejón - Dijo Shinon con los brazos cruzados y sin mirar a Link, aunque sonriendo.

- También es un arquero bastante decente, ¿sabes? - Comentó Rolf en voz baja para contradecir a Shinon, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de su mentor.

- Es bueno saber que hay jóvenes hombres buenos y fuertes como tú en otras partes del mundo, Link- Dijo Titania estrechando al joven guerrero por los hombros -. Por favor cuida de Hyrule y su gente.

- Lo haré - Dijo Link sonriéndole y reafirmando su confianza.

Mist le sonrió a Link en complicidad y con mucho cariño, al ver que prácticamente era un miembro de su familia también. La Resistencia Hyruliana, con la reina Zelda incluida, compartían ese sentimiento hacia los mercenarios, en especial hacia Mist y Boyd, quien miraba a Link con cierto recelo, como si aún fuera incapaz de despedirse, a pesar de que sus compañeros lo habían hecho ya.

Pareció aceptarlo de súbito, pues de pronto se volvió hacia Link, bajó los brazos y le sonrió…

- A pesar de todo - Dijo al estrechar la mano de Link y brindarle la sonrisa más sincera que el rubio había visto jamás -, estoy muy contento de haberte conocido, Link.

- Lo mismo digo -. Respondió el rubio devolviéndole ambas sonrisa y mirada, estrechando su mano fuertemente -. A pesar de todo las cosas acabaron bien, y dimos lo mejor de nosotros.

E inesperadamente, los dos terminaron abrazados y dándose palmadas en sus espaldas, para terminar con un fuerte apretón.

- Estaré esperando a la próxima vez que nos veamos para pelear de nuevo - Dijo Boyd cuando se separaron, levantando el pulgar del puño derecho.

- Quizá sea en un año… o dos… quizá diez o veinte - Decía Link, también mostrando su pulgar -. Pero estaré listo para entonces.

Todos sonrieron ante la melancólica escena, recordando los conflictos que habían atravesado como adversarios y como compañeros, como amigos. Las penas que ello les había traído, pero las grandes alegrías que les habían redituado. Entre abrazos y lágrimas de alegría, se despidieron los unos de los otros, preguntándose que les traería la vida…

Mia continuaría viajando por el mundo en busca de oponentes cada vez más fuertes, siempre con la mirada puesta en ser mejor día con día.

Gatrie formó parte de los Mercenarios Greil toda su vida, y se volvió todo un mercenario famoso. La fama lo llevó a conocer a muchas mujeres, pero jamás encontró el verdadero amor...

Su eterno compañero, Shinon, cuando no trabajaba de mercenario, dejaba pasar la vida en los bares que más frecuentaba. Era un adepto para toda actividad que adoptaba, pero nunca fue constante en ninguna…

Rolf, su discípulo, creció tanto como para igualarlo o superarlo en sus habilidades dentro del grupo de mercenarios. Era tal su habilidad que fue maestro de muchos alumnos...

Su hermano mayor, Oscar, continuó sirviendo lealmente a la corona crimeana, siempre bajo el mando de Lord Renning y Geoffrey. Siguió asistiendo a los mercenarios en su trabajo hasta que subió y subió de rango con los caballeros… algo que no dejaba de frustrar a Kieran…

Mia se separó de los mercenarios eventualmente para seguir viajando por el mundo en busca de oponentes más fuertes. Ocasionalmente volvía al fuerte de los Mercenarios Greil en Crimea para presumir lo mucho que había aprendido…

La guerrera de cabello escarlata, Titania, se mantuvo por muchos años como la segunda al mando de los Mercenarios Greil, y año con años visitaba las tumbas de sus compañeros caídos en batalla, su vieja familia… Vivió lo suficiente para ver a los nuevos Mercenarios Greil, su nueva familia, crecer cada vez más…

Boyd no dejó de entrenar jamás, siempre temeroso de perder su lugar dentro del grupo ante algún "tonto novato". Eso jamás ocurrió, pero siempre fue motivo de burla para sus amigos. Viajó a sus anchas por el mundo con los mercenarios en busca de misiones, y su mente siempre volvía a Hyrule…

Mist se convirtió en la legendaria y bella líder de los Mercenarios Greil, robando el corazón de muchos hombres a lo largo y ancho de Tellius. Su corazón sólo perteneció a uno, y dejando de vivir en el pasado, dio el paso más importante y se dejó guiar por sus emociones…

Y luego, al borde del desierto, a una hora en que las dunas se siguen viendo azules y su horizonte colindante con el Lago Hylia es indiscernible, se reunieron la Resistencia Hyruliana y la guardia de la reina Zelda, con el rey Harkinian y su compañía. El sol apenas rozaba el cielo y el viento fresco les agitaba la ropa.

- Nos mantendremos comunicados - Le dijo Zelda a Harkinian cuando estrecharon manos, aunque él se notaba amargamente serio.

- Por el bien de nuestros pueblos, sí - Dijo él sin retirarle la mirada, pero sin mostrarse alegre tampoco.

- Mandaremos los refuerzos hyrulianos tan pronto volvamos a la capital - Declaró Ashei sin ser amable ni grosera.

- Los esperaremos con ansias - Respondió Aveil con firmeza, sin sonreír, pero sin rechazar las palabras de su similar.

- Y Alteza - Dijo Link dando un paso adelante -… Lamentamos todo…

A Harkinian le atraparon las palabras de Link con la guardia baja, y no pudo ocultar que el gesto de empatía le había llegado al corazón, pero lo ocultó con cara dura en menos de un segundo, así que desvió la mirada y sonrió con ironía.

- Ya nos vamos, también hay mucho que nosotros tenemos que volver a construir - Se dio media vuelta sin ver a sus interlocutores, y echó a andar -. Ustedes también deberían ponerse a ello…

El resto de las gerudo se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza antes de darse vuelta también y comenzar la marcha de regreso a su ciudad capital, Aru Ainu. Link, Zelda y compañía se quedaron con una sensación agridulce de esa despedida, y sólo les quedó confiar en que el tiempo ayudaría a curar los rencores.

Aveil permaneció al lado del rey Harkinian toda su vida, sirviéndole lealmente durante su largo mandato como rey de todas las gerudo. Se convirtió en una líder estricta, siempre apegada a su deber con su pueblo…

Y Harkinian tuvo un reinado largo, pues en coincidencia con las leyendas gerudo, el próximo hombre de su raza no nacería hasta cien años después de él; su esposa le dio puras mujeres. Harkinian tuvo una vida larga, en la cual, cada año, visitaba la escultura erigida a mitad de la plaza central de Aru Ainu, con la leyenda "Koume, bondadosa reina del desierto". Las relaciones entre Hyrule y Aru Ainu jamás fueron hostiles, pero siempre fueron tensas… A la larga, el orgullo hizo que la raza gerudo y su enorme legado, se mezclaran con otros pueblos, o simplemente se perdieran con el tiempo...

Amaneció, el sol ascendió a lo alto del cielo azul, sobre el lago, sobre los valles, sobre el Gran Puente de Hylia, iluminando sus rostros y calentando sus seres. La compañía de la reina Zelda había salido ya del lago y había ascendido hasta la gran estructura de piedra, que ya cruzaban todos.

Link, con Ilia, Rusl, Ashei, Auru y Shad encabezaba la marcha, con varios soldados detrás rodeando el carruaje de la reina, que no iba muy rezagado. Ella miraba con preocupación por la ventana de su transporte, los ojos fijos en el desierto que dejaban atrás, con el conocimiento en su corazón, mismo que éste no podía aceptar, de que Harkinian y compañía jamás confiarían en los hyrulianos.

Por otro lado, su fiel y joven héroe, Link, miraba el piso mientras caminaba, sintiéndose melancólico una vez más. Volvía a pasar por el puente donde el viaje con los Mercenarios Greil había iniciado, ya hacía tanto tiempo… Pero, por primera vez desde su despedida, cruzaba el Gran Puente de Hylia sin ellos. La última vez que todos habían estado ahí, juntos, no había sido hace mucho…

- ¿Y qué harás cuando volvamos a la capital? ¿Ahora que todo ha terminado? - Dijo la voz de Rusl a la vez que su mano tocaba el hombro de Link.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Link recordó Ordon… Vio la aldea Ordon en los ojos de Rusl, quizá porque él era una de las dos personas en todo ese grupo que sabía de dónde venía el héroe de Hyrule, sus orígenes en esa aldea tranquila, donde la vida era pura sencillez. Habían pasado años en verdad desde que el Rey Bulblin había tomado la aldea por asalto y Link se había dado a la tarea de recuperar a Ilia y a los niños cuando él, Rusl, su maestro, había fallado en la labor… Prueba de los lejos que había llegado Link, y sin embargo, aún prevalecía esa ternura en la mirada de Rusl, del mentor y hermano mayor o padre subrogado que lo conocía tan bien.

- Quisiera pasar la noche en la posada de Telma, para despedirme - Dijo Link mirando al camino de frente -. Una vez que acabemos de trabajar en la ciudadela, creo que no volveremos a verla en un buen rato.

- … Quizá - Dijo Rusl solamente en un tono suspicaz.

- ¿Y ustedes, qué harán? - Inquirió Link mirando sobre su hombro a sus compañeros con una sonrisa, mientras Ilia se tomaba de su brazo.

- Bueno - Comenzó a decir Auru, sobándose la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba mientras caminaba -… aún no lo he decidido… Me gustaría viajar un poco más antes de que el cuerpo ya no resista viajes como el que hicimos a Tellius. Pero bueno, habrá que ver que acabe la reconstrucción primero, y entonces veré… ¿Qué tal ustedes, muchachos?

- Pues… la reina nos quiere tener cerca… a Ashei y a mí, quiero decir - Dijo Shad un poco dudoso -. A mí como consejero, y a ella como nueva líder de la Guardia Real…

- Oh, vaya - Musitó Rusl sorprendido -. ¿Y aceptarán?

- Ya saben cómo me siento respecto al cargo - Dijo Ashei con su típica seriedad, aunque dejando ver más emoción que en los viejos tiempos, pensando en Rasuka -. Y estábamos viajando juntos, Shad y yo, cuando todo esto empezó… retomar el viaje, ahora que el horizonte incluye a Tellius, también me parece muy buena idea…

- Cual sea su decisión, seguro será la mejor - Dijo Ilia con una sonrisa.

- En cuanto a mí - Dijo Rusl con aire relajado, cruzando los brazos, alzando la cabeza, y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados -… Creo que al fin ha llegado la hora de retirarme…

- ¿De qué hablas? - Le dio Ashei un codazo amistoso.

- Vamos, ya estoy demasiado viejo para aventuras como esta… - Respondió el veterano espadachín.

- ¡Viejo yo! - Dijo Auru entre risas.

- Vamos… a lo que me refiero… Mi hijo está creciendo muchísimo, y tengo una niña bebé a la que casi no vi en el último año gracias a esta guerra - Se defendió Rusl -. Quiero jugar con mis hijos, entrenar a Colin, pasar más tiempo con mi esposa… Además, con gente como Link y Ashei realmente me vuelvo innecesario, ¡y más cuando me han puesto las palizas que me han puesto en los dos últimos conflictos que ha tenido Hyrule! ¡Los guerreros no llegamos tan bien como tú a viejos, Auru!

- Tienes razón en eso - Dijo Auru sonriente y orgulloso, pero luego se enserió un poco -. En eso y en que Hyrule está en buenas manos con jóvenes como los nuestros… gente como Link y nuestra reina…

Y la reina miraba desde atrás, en su carruaje, habiéndose asomado cuando escuchó risas afuera. Risas que le contagiaron un poco, pero tuvo que guardársela para dejarlos ser, dejarlos convivir… Pues su deber era otro, y lo sería hasta el final de sus días…

Auru, para sorpresa de varios, viajó por muchos, muchos años más, desde Crimea hasta los confines del mundo más allá del este hyruliano. Sus libros incluso hablaron de los Mercenarios Greil, y fue el único de la Resistencia Hyruliana en volver a colaborar con ellos. Nunca tuvo nietos, pero en sus últimos días, muchos niños se reunían en la plaza central de Ciudad Hyrule para escuchar sus maravillosas historias…

Telma, la cantinera, vivió de su negocio el resto de su vida, sirviendo tragos a quien llegara y prestando un oído atento a todo cliente que abriera su corazón, aunque su disgusto por los hombres cobardes y empedernidamente ebrios alcanzó estatus legendario. Nunca se casó, pero alcanzó a cautivar muchos corazones con su carisma, amabilidad y fuerte personalidad…

Evelyn sirvió al ejército hyruliano al punto de volverse una de sus líderes más importantes. El desamor abandonó pronto su corazón cuando conoció a un viajero de Daein, con quien se casó y se fue a vivir a Tellius, dejando vacante el importante puesto de general…

Su hermano Carl, contra toda expectativa, mejoró al grado de ser candidato para ocupar el cargo que su hermana dejó atrás… No lo logró, pero pasó a ser un renombrado instructor en la Academia Militar, donde ni el impecable porte solemne pudo ocultar su torpeza innata...

Rusl, en efecto, volvió a Ordon una vez que Ciudad Hyrule pudo mantenerse en pie de nuevo. Jamás volvió a levantar una espada más que para entrenar a Colin, a Talo y a su tercer hijo en las artes donde, tantos años atrás, había instruido a Link. Se dedicó a la granja y vivió muy feliz con su esposa e hijos, asumiendo el cargo de alcalde cuando Bo se retiró.

Malo, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para hacerlo, tomó todos sus ahorros para seguir creciendo como empresario… Partió con una carreta llena de rupias, cuyo escondite nadie nunca descubrió en años, para encontrarse con una fortuna aún más grande…

Shad, solitario, decidió aceptar la oferta de la reina de ser consejero suyo, labor que abordó con ahínco y algo de nerviosismo. No tardó en volverse embajador de la corona hyruliana, lo que lo llevó a viajar por muchos países, acompañado del amor que halló, por fin, donde menos lo esperaba…

Con su corazón aún herido, Ashei aceptó el puesto de capitana de la Guardia Real hyruliana, en honor de aquél a quien amó, tratando de ejercer su labor tan bien como él lo había hecho. La cercanía con Shad curó sus heridas y, eventualmente, los dos se casaron. Ambos sirvieron a la corona hyruliana toda su vida…

El general Viscen y el capitán Rasuka recibieron sus respectivas conmemoraciones póstumas. Monumentos a su imagen y semejanza, portando sus nombres, se erigieron en la capital, mismos nombres que pasaron a la historia en libros, cuentos y leyendas que hablaban de su estoicismo y heroísmo… De boca en boca, pronto fueron recordados por más que sus seres queridos, que los tuvieron en sitios especiales de sus corazones…

La reina Zelda pasó a ser recordada como una de las mejores gobernantes que había tenido Hyrule, levantando a su país de la ruina y convirtiéndolo en un referente del continente, incluso frente a Begnion. Se casó con un príncipe de Labrynna, pero no cedió el mando hasta que tuvo edad para hacerse cargo su hija, quien acorde a la tradición hyruliana, compartía su nombre…

… Ocho meses después…

_"Querido Link:_

_¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes! Y aún así, nuestros recuerdos de ti y de Hyrule siguen muy frescos en nuestras mentes, y muy cálidos en nuestros corazones._

_Escribo de parte de todos los Mercenarios Greil, tus amigos, pero sobre todo de parte de Boyd y mía, pues queremos contarte lo bien que están las cosas por aquí: tenemos más trabajo que nunca, mucha confianza de la gente y de la reina, pero en especial, somos felices entre nosotros, y más desde que Boyd y yo anunciamos al resto que… ¡vamos a casarnos! (Él no quiere que lo sepas, pero la que propuso matrimonio fui yo… ¡él no tiene idea de nada!)._

_Espero que las cosas en Ordon, pero sobre todo entre tú e Ilia, vayan muy bien. También saben que Hyrule cuenta con todo el apoyo de Crimea para lo que se necesite, aunque no dudo que ustedes ya hayan logrado levantar su reino… Y no lo digo a la ligera, yo estaba escribiendo esta carta cuando la reina Elincia en persona nos pagó un trabajo, y pidió que te diera ese mensaje._

_Las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas para ti y nuestra familia en Hyrule, lo saben. No creo que podamos ir de visita en un largo tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que esperamos volverlos a ver algún día, o al menos a ti, por lo menos._

_Nuestros mejores deseos para todos ustedes, ¡esperamos verlos pronto!_

_Con cariño,_

_Mist"_

Una vez más, comenzaba el sol su descenso sobre la aldea Ordon. Link se preparaba en el umbral de su casa cuando encontró un sobre rosado sobre la entrada, a un lado de la escalinata para descender a nivel del suelo. Leyó la carta y, llenándosele el pecho de alegre añoranza, sintiéndose feliz por sus amigos.

Guardó la carta en su sobre, y el sobre en el interior de la camisa. Luego Link se acomodó la túnica, la vieja capa marrón para viajar, el gorro verde, y finalmente se ajustó a la espalda su escudo y su espada, para por fin disponerse a bajar cuando una voz algo infantil, oscilando extrañamente entre los tonos agudos y graves, lo llamó.

- ¡Link! ¡Sal pronto, Link!

Antes de poder bajar, Link dirigió la mirada al sendero que conducía al centro de la aldea, y vio la sombra de quien se avecinaba proyectada en la ladera. Apareció Colin, más alto y espigado, su cabello habiendo crecido lo suficiente para amarrarlo en una pequeña cola. La espada auténtica que había tenido ya por un buen tiempo, no lucía tan grande ya colgando de su espada.

- Me sigue costando reconocer tu voz - Dijo Link con cierto dejo de burla en sus palabras, sonriendo pícaramente.

- Ya quiero que deje de cambiar - Dijo Colin con molestia cuando su voz volvió a desafinar, llevándose una mano a la garganta, pero luego le volvió el entusiasmo -. ¡Oye, tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Estábamos pescando y salió este pez enorme, y entonces Talo y yo competimos para ver quién podía pescarlo, y gané! ¡Es enorme, tienes que venir a verlo!

Colin estaba volviéndose un joven adulto ya, y sin embargo, Link sonrió al ver ese dejo de inocencia aún vivo en él, quizá de la misma forma que Rusl seguía viendo eso mismo en él, tantos años después.

Pero Colin se desconcertó al ver a Link equipado y vestido para viajar… se asomó sobre el hombro de su amigo y pudo vislumbrar a Epona cargada con lo que parecían ser cobijas, una tienda y algo de comida.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Le preguntó el muchacho.

- Me llegó hace rato una carta - Dijo Link sin inmutarse, metiéndose la mano a la camisa -, al parecer la reina me convoca… No me dijo para qué - Le mostró el sobre a Colin, quien con manos en jarras no lo creía en principio, pero aflojó el semblante momentos después -. ¿Ves?

- Bueno - Dijo Colin más conforme, y se volvió a emocionar -, ¡pero ven, es enorme!

- Iré enseguida, sólo dame un segundo - Le respondió Link con serenidad -, y no le digas a nadie lo de la carta, no quiero que se preocupen, y espero no tardar en volver…

- De acuerdo - Respondió Colin mientras corría de regreso por el sendero.

Y entonces Link se quedó callando, esperando mientras se volvía a guardar la carta en la camisa. Detrás de sí crujieron las bisagras de su puerta, y entonces miró sobre su hombro.

- Vamos a la aldea - Dijo Link, y sonrió -, solamente un rato más…

Se adelantó y echó a andar por el sendero con calma, como disfrutando cada segundo de ello… El crujir de la tierra y el pasto, el susurro del río y de los pinos acariciados por la brisa gentil, el reflejo de la luz, cada vez más dorada…

Se detuvo justo al extremo opuesto del sendero, donde ya no había enormes rocas ni laderas y se formaba el pequeño valle que abrazaba la aldea Ordon… Desde ese punto podía verse todo.

En efecto, había un pez bastante grande tumbado en el pequeño muelle para pesca al borde del río, aunque algo tan grande debía haber sido arrastrado desde la laguna al final de la aldea para haber llegado hasta allí, donde el agua era baja.

Colin presumía su presa ante los otros niños, y Talo, cuya madurez le había llevado a sentir empatía en vez de envidia, le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo. Beth se quejaba con Colin de lo asqueroso que se veía el animal, y Malo calculaba, silenciosamente, en cuánto podía vender la carne.

Los padres de Beth perseguían al gato, y los de Talo y Malo cosechaban en el huerto de calabazas. Bo se mecía en una silla en su pequeña, fumando una pipa y sonriendo ante la escena que montaban los niños. Más lejos, en la entrada al rancho, Fado, ya sano, forcejeaba con una de las azules cabras ordonianas que, para mantener la costumbre, se le había escapado. Uli ayudaba a caminar a su pequeña hija, con el padre, Rusl, riendo al jugar con ella.

Y el crepúsculo abrazaba toda la escena…

"Dime, Link, ¿no sientes tú también una extraña tristeza cuando cae el sol?".

Link comenzaba a recordar las palabras que Rusl le había dicho en una conversación casual, hacía ya tanto tiempo… Justamente un día antes de que la vida de Link cambiara para siempre. Los dos estaban sentados a la orilla de la laguna del espíritu Ordona, y Rusl le había ofrecido a él la oportunidad de sustituirlo como emisario del alcalde en Hyrule. A él, que nunca había ido a Hyrule, jamás había salido de su pequeña aldea granjera.

"Dicen que es la única hora en que nuestro mundo se entrelaza con el más allá… La única hora en que uno puede sentir el lamento de aquellos que abandonaron nuestro mundo, pero aún siguen apegados a él".

Apego… Esas palabras tomaban un nuevo sentido en ese momento, menos literal. El apego siempre quedaba, permanecía en la forma de los bellos recuerdos que se tenían de la vida pasada. En el caso de las almas, se iban porque tenían otros lados a dónde ir, una razón para dejar el mundo en que habían vivido hasta entonces.

"Por eso la hora del crepúsculo siempre trae consigo esta pena…"

Echó una última y muy buena mirada a todos ellos, que le habían acogido cuando lo encontraron en la aldea, con quienes había crecido y a quienes había visto crecer. Escuchó el crujir de los pasos en la yerba detrás de él, y recordó otra frase que Rusl le había dicho en esa conversación…

"Eres joven y deberías ver todo este mundo con tus propios ojos".

Una mano se entrelazó con la suya, sus dedos colándose tiernamente entre los suyos. Sin voltear a verla, y tratando de grabarse muy bien lo que veía en Ordon, sonrió y dijo con firmeza:

- … Es hora de irnos…

Nadie los vio cuando observaban desde la orilla de la aldea, así que nadie los vio cuando dejaron de hacerlo y desaparecieron. Nadie escuchó relinchar a Epona por última vez antes de irse de la aldea para siempre, con los dos jinetes en su lomo, sus miradas fijas en el horizonte. Los tres partieron con el crepúsculo, sin mirar atrás…

Inspirada por su mejor amigo de la infancia, y por los que conoció durante la guerra, Ilia decidió irse a ver el mundo con sus propios ojos. Nunca se separó de su lado, su admiración por él se convirtió en amor, y aunque su sensatez siempre evitó que el héroe fuera insensato, tuvo la madurez para jamás atarlo. Su bondad y devoción fueron fundamentales para que ambos salieran airosos en sus múltiples aventuras, cuyas historias contó cientos de veces a sus hijos…

Pues Link también quería ver el mundo. Quería aprender más de lo que ya sabía, y enseñar a otros lo que había aprendido. Conocer otras formas de ver el mundo, y la vida que en él transcurría. Había entendido que podía darle mejor uso a su vida que perseguir el pasado, así que buscó incontables aventuras en el presente. Se volvió un auténtico héroe legendario en Hyrule, su país, donde nadie más volvió a verle, y su nombre alcanzó países más allá del mar…

Las historias de estos jóvenes héroes perduraron en el tiempo… los Mercenarios Greil, la Resistencia Hyruliana, los valientes caballeros de Hyrule y Crimea, y muchos otros nombres que eran escritos en libros de historia o de cuentos fantásticos. Pero entre todos ellos resonaban los de un muchacho de verde, con espada y escudo, cuyo nombre se repetía a lo largo y ancho del mundo, pues en cada país por donde pasaba le tendía una mano a quien la pedía.

Un auténtico héroe que protagonizó muchas leyendas… Una de las cuáles ha llegado ya a su final...

_~ * La Leyenda de Zelda: El Secreto del Palacio Midoro * ~_

_Fin_


	52. Capítulo X1: Making of Parte 1

La Leyenda de Zelda: El Secreto del Palacio Midoro

*Cómo se escribieron los secretos*

Parte 1: El inicio de todo

Les escribe el autor del fic titular, Triforce Deity (si querían saber mi verdadero nombre, deberán volverlo a intentar). Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero agradecer a todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic, pues a pesar de los constantes retrasos, siguieron la historia fielmente hasta el final. Y contrario a lo que pueda pensarse, por dichos retrasos y la extendida duración del fic, escribirlo no fue una odisea, sino toda una aventura que recuerdo con mucho cariño.

Por ello, creo que la historia merece no sólo ser leída, sino también conocer qué inspiró su creación, y todos y cada uno de los elementos que la conforman, cosa que varios de ustedes, lectores, me han preguntado. Otros de ustedes no preguntaron nada, pero igual podría interesarles conocer lo que sigue; mientras que otros de ustedes ni preguntaron, ni querían saber nada más de la historia después de leerse los más de cincuenta capítulos. Empecemos, pues…

**Sobre el autor (y su afición por The Legend of Zelda)**

Triforce Deity (aún no hay nombre real para ustedes) tenía 22 años y portaba un sombrero de Ezlo al momento de la publicación de este escrito. Ha sido ávido fanático de los videojuegos desde que su padre cometió el grave error de regalarle un Sega Master System a la tierna edad de 2 años. No se ha despegado del pasatiempo desde entonces.

Su primer videojuego fue Alex Kidd in Shinobi World, que no tardó en dejar atrás cuando consolas como la NES y SNES cayeron en su posesión, volviéndose fanático de series como Super Mario Bros. y Mega Man, pero no mucho más que eso. Cabe mencionar que éste fue el pasatiempo que lo mantuvo alejado de buenos hábitos como los deportes de equipo y la lectura: solamente encontró confort en la individualidad de las artes marciales (que le contagiaron cierto entusiasmo por las peleas), y como muchos otros, su primer libro leído de principio a fin fue "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", cuya redacción amigable para lectores poco experimentados, pero sumamente detallada, le brindó un gusto, además de leer y escribir más, por la literatura fantástica y de aventuras.

Volviendo al tema de los videojuegos, Triforce Deity se mantuvo encasillado en las mismas series por mucho tiempo… Mega Man se volvió Mega Man X, y salvo por Mario y Luigi, pocos eran los personajes que le gustaba ver en pantalla a menos que estuvieran relacionados con una película o serie de TV de su interés. Todo eso cambió en el año 1999, cuando tenía 9 años..

Triforce Deity hojeaba una revista Club Nintendo (la mexicana) cuando se topó con una guía para obtener todas las fotografías del Ratón Fotógrafo en The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX, la reedición de la cuarta entrega en la serie The Legend of Zelda, para Game Boy Color. Las gráficas caricaturescas y simples, sobre todo en el caso de dichas fotografías, llamaron su atención, y compró el juego en cuanto pudo encontrarlo. Sin embargo, en un juego con limitado potencial gráfico como éste, se requería de un amplio dominio del inglés para seguir la historia, dominio que no tenía en esa época. Añadiéndole una dificultad bastante elevada (o al menos así le parecía en aquellos tiempos), Triforce Deity no tardó mucho en abandonar Link's Awakening DX, sin un solo ápice de conocimiento sobre lo que era The Legend of Zelda y su legado. Más conocedor de la serie y con mayor destreza en el idioma inglés, volvió a Link's Awakening DX años después y se convirtió en uno de sus juegos favoritos de la serie, pero esa es otra historia.

Como a muchos, el juego que contagió a Triforce Deity de la magia de The Legend of Zelda, fue el clásico Ocarina of Time. Quedó atrapado por su mundo cuando el mismo 1999, su vecino le mostró el juego una tarde, y tuvo suerte de recibirlo para Navidad gracias a su abuela. El carisma de los personajes, el mundo que parecía vivo, una trama nada compleja pero sí apasionante y perfectamente narrada, y la adicción por el combate perfecto y la resolución de las mazmorras inteligentemente diseñadas, lo convirtieron en uno de los mayores fanáticos de The Legend of Zelda que haya visto el planeta Tierra, dispuesto a comprar cualquier mercancía relacionada a esta serietieron en uno de los mayores fanesoluciecibirlo para Navidad gracias a mi en pantalla a menos que estuvieran relación a pesar de las súplicas de su agonizante cartera. Triforce Deity posee y ha jugado todos los juegos oficiales de la serie en al menos una de sus versiones, al menos una vez cada uno, y gusta de presumir su colección porque hace crecer su ego un poquito.

**Entrándole al Fan Fiction**

Con el fanatismo y conocimiento por The Legend of Zelda, y la afición por la literatura fantástica, Triforce Deity ya contaba con la teoría y la práctica que lo llevarían a escribir fan fiction. Pero la motivación, la inspiración, le vino de otra persona, una que ni siquiera conocía ni vería jamás.

Apodada "The Fairy", esta autora fue responsable de un fic llamado "Zelda: Majora's Mask", el cual, hay que decirlo, tenía numerosas fallas, como estar escrito a modo de guión teatral con faltas ortográficas de sobra, y un claro abuso de smileys. Pero le daba un giro al cuento de Majora's Mask, de otra forma sombrío: le añadía muchas gotas de humor y, de paso, tenía a Zelda acompañando a Link en su viaje por Termina. Dejando de lado que el fic era muy disfrutable, enseñó a Triforce Deity la posibilidad de usar la mitología, personajes y entornos de su serie favorita, y darles un nuevo giro con su estilo e imaginación. Así, a los catorce años de edad, emprendió su primer trabajo literario: "La Leyenda de Zelda: El Ejército del Mundo Oscuro", que sería secuela para Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask. De ese trabajo existieron dos versiones, de las cuales ninguna fue concluida. Pero el legado que le dejaron fue importante, pues no dejaba de imaginar nuevas historias alrededor del universo de The Legend of Zelda… Sin embargo, no volvería a intentar escribir otra historia hasta varios años más tarde.

**Y luego, Fire Emblem**

Como seguramente fue el caso de varios, el primer contacto de Triforce Deity con la serie de RPG Tácticos de Nintendo, Fire Emblem, fue gracias a la aparición de Marth y Roy en el juego de peleas Super Smash Bros. Melee. Y de los pocos títulos de la serie que han llegado a América, el primero en picarle el interés lo suficiente para comprarlo, fue Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, el tercero de la franquicia en lanzarse fuera de Japón (pero el noveno en aquellos lares), y que narraba la historia de Ike y sus mercenarios en la lucha por liberar su tierra, Crimea, de los invasores del país vecino, Daein. La historia y sus personajes, suficientemente profundos sin tener que llegar a la depresión (cosa que considera común en el género RPG), combinados con un juego dinámico y complejo, lo hicieron esperar con ansias por la secuela en cuanto fue anunciada.


End file.
